<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toái Ngọc Đầu Châu by BeeKayDee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246667">Toái Ngọc Đầu Châu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee'>BeeKayDee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tác giả: Bắc Nam (北南)</p><p>Editor: Dú</p><p>Độ dài: 62 chương chính văn + 3 Phiên ngoại</p><p>Thể loại: Làm nhiều chuyện ngông cuồng đại thiếu gia – Chuyên gia giám định đồ cổ cấp cao công x EQ lẫn IQ đều cao và xinh trai – Cao thủ chế tác đồ cổ thụ | Hào môn thế gia, hoan hỉ oan gia, tinh anh nghiệp giới</p><p>Văn án:</p><p>Giới đồ cổ không thiếu kẻ có tầm nhìn sâu rộng. Công thụ đều chú trọng(*).</p><p>Lùi một bước, huynh hữu đệ cung. Tiến một bước, tình hữu độc chung. Thêm một bước nữa, đi hết một đời. Bạch đầu giai lão, HE.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch: “Giới này, thứ thích nhất là ngọc. Ngọc, chia thành ba bảy loại. Người, cũng phân thành rồng thành phượng, thành con giun cái dế. Anh tên Hán Bạch, tất xứng với lương ngọc.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Sư ca lúc nào cũng xuất chúng hơn người cả.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch: “Nếu đã xuất chúng, vậy có xứng làm chồng em không?” (Công là một tên khá là mặt dày và chẳng biết ngượng, nằng nặc bắt người ta thích hắn.)</p><p>*Giải thích về ý nghĩa văn án tại đây.</p><p>Thuyền chính: Đinh Hán Bạch x Kỷ Thận Ngữ | Phụ: Rất nhiều</p><p>(*Từ gốc được dùng ở đây là: 讲究 – Mang nghĩa “chú trọng”, “chú tâm”, “chuyên tâm”. Trong truyện cả công lẫn thụ đều là những người cầu toàn, chuyên tâm với nghề.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Đinh Hán Bạch/Kỷ Thận Ngữ</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chương 1: Tên này không được thuận mắt cho lắm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khi Đinh Hán Bạch du học về thì vào đúng mùa hè, nhoáng cái đã một năm trôi qua.</p><p>Đường xá vào hè vắng người lại qua, hơi nóng và tiếng huyên náo đan xen, khiến người ta tâm phiền ý loạn. Được cái Cục Di sản văn hóa vẫn mát mẻ lắm, tòa nhà cũ màu tro lạnh ẩn mình dưới tán phong đằng tốt tươi, phần mặt tường gần như không thể nhìn tới, chỉ có thể bắt gặp từng hàng cửa sổ chia ô.<span></span></p><p>Máy điều hòa được bật từ sáng đến chiều, các đồng nghiệp nữ và đồng nghiệp lớn tuổi đều không chịu được gió lạnh, chỉ có mỗi một chàng trai tầm tuổi đôi mươi ngồi đối diện với đầu gió.</p><p>“Tiểu Đinh à, nghe nói cháu muốn đi công tác ở Phúc Kiến hả?” Tổ trưởng Thạch bỗng hỏi, “Nộp đơn xin chủ nhiệm Trương chưa?”</p><p>Tổ trưởng Thạch đã sắp về hưu, có tuổi nghề già nhất, hơn nữa rất có thể là do không có lòng cầu tiến, nếu không sẽ chẳng chỉ làm cái chức tổ trưởng với độ tuổi này đâu. Câu hỏi này của ông không phải vì tò mò, chỉ là muốn giết thời gian mười phút trước khi tan tầm mà thôi.</p><p>“Hôm kia đã nộp rồi ạ, đến giờ chủ nhiệm vẫn chưa đọc, chắc bị cận thị không chừng.”</p><p>Người trả lời là Đinh Hán Bạch, một thanh niên mới tròn hai mươi, đi làm ở Cục Di sản văn hóa cũng được non nửa năm nay, thích đi muộn, nhưng chưa về sớm bao giờ. Kiếm chẳng bao nhiêu chứ tiêu pha thì nhiều, đệm lót ghế bằng gấm thêu chìm, ống đựng bút phải có vân trứng cá đều tăm tắp, tư thế quen thuộc là gập chân dài, thu liễm mặt mày, nghĩ xem tan làm đi giải khuây ở đâu.</p><p>Tổ trưởng Thạch biết Đinh Hán Bạch và chủ nhiệm Trương không được hợp nhau lắm, bèn nói: “Phúc Kiến xa như thế, không đi được thì thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vuốt cằm nhận lời an ủi, không tỏ ý kiến nữa. Hắn muốn đi, không phải do yêu thương công việc gì cả, mà là Phúc Kiến có một hiện vật nổi trên biển, hắn cảm thấy rất hứng thú, chỉ đơn thuần là muốn thỏa mãn lòng riêng mà thôi.</p><p>Thời gian tan tầm vừa điểm, Đinh Hán Bạch xách túi chạy lấy người, cưỡi chiếc xe đạp sườn ngang cỡ lớn, không nóng vội cũng chẳng hoảng loạn, chầm chậm thong thả về nhà. Mùa hè ngày dài, ngày nào về đến nhà cũng chưa tới giờ cơm, còn phải nghe mẹ càm ràm suốt, chi bằng giết thời gian trên phố xá tấp nập còn hơn.</p><p>Đạp được nửa đường thì hắn bẻ tay lái, rẽ vào đại lộ Nghênh Xuân rồi tăng tốc, làn gió thổi áo sơ mi bay phấp phới, khi lái qua một tiệm cơm lâu đời trong thành phố mới thắng xe lại. Đinh Hán Bạch xuống xe mua một suất cánh gà chiên bơ, treo lên tay lái, lúc rời đi thì chậm rãi ngoái đầu nhìn thoáng qua “Ngọc Tiêu Ký” đối diện.</p><p>Cửa hiệu chạm khắc ngọc lâu đời nổi danh nhất thành phố, ngày nào trước cửa cũng có thể giăng lưới bắt chim, mà không chỉ có một cửa hàng thôi đâu, tổng cộng có những ba cái.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hít mùi cánh gà đạp xe về nhà, khi đạp đến phố Sát Nhi thì bắt gặp một bóng dáng. Bóng dáng ấy thanh lệ và yểu điệu, mái tóc dài phủ xương hồ điệp, vai ngang chân thẳng, chiếc váy dài màu trắng điểm thêm chút mát mẻ cho ngày hè chói chang này.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dồn sức nhấn chuông xe, xông thẳng đến phía sau người ta như đòi mạng, í ới gọi: “Con gái nhà ai mà bắt mắt vậy ta?”</p><p>Đối phương quay đầu lại, giả vờ đánh hắn: “Suốt ngày xấc xược, dì mách mẹ cháu đó.”</p><p>“Ố ồ, thì ra là dì út đấy à.” Thú vui lớn nhất trong đời của Đinh Hán Bạch đó là ghẹo người bên nhà ngoại của mẹ hắn, ví dụ như người con gái mà ông bà ngoại đã luống tuổi rồi còn sinh ra này đây – dì út chỉ hơn hắn có ba tuổi đã được nhà bọn họ nhận nuôi chăm sóc cho, giống như chị gái hắn vậy.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi nhấc chân rảo bước qua thềm cổng lớn, xách túi đồ giúp hắn, đoạn hỏi: “Lại la cà đi mua đồ ăn, buôn bán trong cửa hàng sao rồi?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dắt xe đạp vào viện: “Thì vẫn vậy, cháu chỉ liếc qua một cái thôi.”</p><p>Nhà họ Đinh bọn họ có tay nghề cổ truyền, chạm ngọc khắc đá, là kĩ thuật độc nhất vô nhị trong thành phố. Ngọc Tiêu Ký đã mở được mấy đời, vào thời kỳ đặc thù(*) đã từng đóng cửa, qua bao lần phát triển còn giữ lại ba cửa hàng, năm đó tổ tiên định ra quy củ, dựa vào tay nghề để ăn cổ phần, nói toẹt ra là ai cừ khôi người đó làm lão đại, nguyên do là để tay nghề chỉ có thể tiến mà không thụt lùi.</p><p><em>(*Thời kỳ đặc thù – </em>特殊时期 <em>– Theo như mình tra được thì hình như có liên quan đến thời kỳ nạn đói hoành hành ở Trung Quốc trong 3 năm từ 1958-1961.)</em></p><p>Hiện nay, người giỏi giang nhất là bố của Đinh Hán Bạch – Đinh Duyên Thọ, chú hắn Đinh Hậu Khang thì yếu hơn một chút.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch là con trai trưởng và cháu đích tôn, thuở còn chưa học được cách đi cách đứng đã nằm trên đầu gối bố cầm dao, thiên phú tăng lên cùng với chiều cao của hắn, chiều cao đã dừng, nhưng vẫn cao ngất ngưởng không gù lưng, thiên phú đạt đến đỉnh, cũng hoàn toàn quên sạch hai chữ “Khiêm tốn” viết như thế nào. Hơn nữa, Đinh Hán Bạch chọn ra nước ngoài du học vào cái tuổi ngông nghênh không trị được nhất, kết quả kiến thức không học bao nhiêu, chứ tiền thì phí hết một khoản to sù sụ.</p><p>Hắn cởi cúc áo sơ mi bước vào nhà, trong phòng toàn là chứng cứ cho cái tội tiêu xài phung phí của hắn, đĩa sứ men trắng đựng kẹo Bát Bảo, lư hương bát quái song long nhĩ điểm nước hoa, trên tủ đầu giường còn có một cặp tranh vẽ người khung lụa đồng mạ vàng.</p><p>
  <em>(*Lư hương này thuộc dạng lư hương có hai tai hình rồng, nắp hình bát quái.)</em>
</p><p>Thay đồ xong đi rửa mặt, Đinh Hán Bạch ra phòng khách chính ở tiền viện để ăn cơm, tổ tiên nhà bọn họ cực kỳ xa hoa, đại trạch đại viện, phòng nào cũng bày hàng đống đồ trang trí đá quý linh đinh lang đang, Viên đại đầu quăng chơi chơi, hũ đựng dầu muối tương dấm đều là Tử Liêu khắc rồng chạm phượng.</p><p>
  <em>(*</em>
  <em>Tử Liêu là một loại đá cuội được hình thành tự nhiên ở giữa sông có hình dạng ngọc, bên ngoài có lớp màng hạt. Qua quá trình phong hóa trường kỳ của thiên nhiên mà tách ra thành các mảnh lớn và nhỏ khác nhau, lăn xuống từ sườn núi, qua một cơn mưa chảy vào giữa sông. Đợi đến khi thu đến sông cạn, miếng đá cuội nhặt được ở lòng sông được xưng là Tử Liêu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Viên đại đầu: là một loại tiền được lưu hành chủ yếu vào thời Dân quốc.)</em>
</p><p>Hiện giờ người ta toàn sống trong chung cư hoặc biệt thự, nhưng người nhà họ Đinh vẫn quần cư như trước, ở trong ba tòa viện. Bố mẹ Đinh Hán Bạch và dì út ở tiền viện, cả nhà chú hắn ở Đông viện, viện nhỏ ở phương khác là nơi Đinh Hán Bạch ở. Hơn nữa người nhà họ Đinh rất biết cách giày vò, nóng máu lên thì đập tường, bình tĩnh rồi thì xây cổng vòm, trồng cây trồng hoa, chỉ hận không thể rường cột chạm trổ.</p><p>Nhưng đáy lòng Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng để tâm, viện có to hơn đẹp hơn thì cũng không được như mấy đời trước, càng xây đi xây lại càng mất mặt, giống như không thể đối mặt với xu hướng hiện tại, ý đồ dựng xây thành vẻ huy hoàng khi xưa, nhưng thật ra đều là lừa mình dối người.</p><p>Hắn muốn thay đổi, đồng thời còn thừa hiểu rằng đi làm ở Cục Di sản văn hóa là vô dụng.</p><p>Đèn phòng khách sáng trưng, trên bàn tròn lớn đã bày bốn món lạnh ba món nóng, ấy vậy mà phòng bếp vẫn đang tiếp tục làm. Đinh Hậu Khang ngồi uống rượu đế, mỗi ngày một chén nhỏ, dạo này trời nóng nên chỉ uống nửa chén.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ung dung bước đến cửa bếp, hít hà mũi, đoạn hỏi: “Mẹ à, cánh gà chiên bơ của con đâu?”</p><p>“Hấp lại rồi thì phải, dì không để ý.” Khương Thái Vi cười hả hê mở nắp nồi ra, gắp sáu cái cánh gà đã nhão nhoẹt ra ngoài, “Kiếm được tí tiền lương này còn chưa đủ ăn một bữa ngon, nhà hàng quốc tế, Truy Phượng Lâu ấy, chứ cơm Tây Peter gì đó, toàn lấy đắt thôi.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Ý chỉ Peter’s Tex-Mex Grill, một nhà hàng tại Bắc Kinh.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhận lấy, phiền cái sự càm ràm của đôi chị em này muốn chết, sau khi hắn tròn mười tám thì ước muốn vào sinh nhật hàng năm đều giống nhau, đó là hi vọng Khương Thái Vi sẽ gả đi sớm.</p><p>Một bàn cơm tối đã bày biện xong xuôi, người hai nhà bắt đầu ăn. Ba người nhà Đinh Hậu Khang, hai đứa con trai Đinh Nhĩ Hòa và Đinh Khả Dũ đều là anh em họ của Đinh Hán Bạch. Đinh Hán Bạch là con một, thường hay chọc tức Đinh Duyên Thọ ngủ không yên giấc.</p><p>“Đúng rồi, bác cả đã định đi sáu ngày cơ mà?”</p><p>Ghế chủ trống không, Đinh Duyên Thọ đi Dương Châu phúng viếng người bạn tốt đã quá cố Kỷ Phương Hứa, nhưng dù có túc trực bên linh cữu ba ngày thì cũng nên về rồi chứ. Đinh Hán Bạch gặm cánh gà cười khì, đoạn đáp: “Chắc chắn thầy Kỷ đã an táng xong xuôi rồi, không chừng bố anh đang bắt đầu du ngoạn ở Dương Châu cũng nên.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu dùng mắt đe dọa hắn: “Du cái gì mà ngoạn, tang sự xong rồi thì phải an ủi người nhà đã, xem xem nhà Phương Hứa có việc gì cần thu xếp giúp không.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bèn nói: “Có thể có việc gì cơ chứ, người ta sống ở Dương Châu không có họ hàng anh em bạn bè gì à? Chưa kể, với cái tuổi của thầy Kỷ mà không có con cái hay sao, vậy cũng phải có đồ đệ chứ, đồ đệ làm ăn kiểu gì thế không biết? Lúc còn sống thì học nghệ hầu hạ, chết rồi thì săn sóc người thân, trừ phi là loại đồ đệ vô lương tâm.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu không nói lại được hắn, bèn xới cơm đầy ụ để lấp cái miệng hắn lại.</p><p>Buổi tối hơi mát mẻ hơn chút ít, Đinh Hán Bạch quét tước trong phòng cơ khí, đó giờ hắn toàn bỏ bê việc nhà, ghế đổ thì lách mà đi, tuyệt nhiên chẳng hề nhấc ngón tay quý giá lấy một cái. Nhưng phòng cơ khí là một ngoại lệ, xưa nay hắn không cho ai động vào, đích thân lau dọn, bình thường toàn khóa cửa sổ, giấu chìa khóa đi.</p><p>Lúc nào Khương Thái Vi cũng trêu, nói trong đó cất vật liệu ngon nghẻ mười mấy vạn, Đinh Khả Dũ từng tò mò lẻn vào một lần, chỉ muốn nhìn cho thỏa mắt mà thôi, kết quả là bị Đinh Hán Bạch đạp một cú vào trong ao đằng trước tường bình phong, ngay “sổ cửu hàn thiên” nên ốm gần một tháng trời.</p><p>
  <em>(*Sổ cửu hàn thiên là quãng thời gian kéo dài chín chu kỳ, mỗi chu kỳ kéo dài chín ngày rét.)</em>
</p><p>Đêm trăng ngày hè, ánh trăng trong viện nhu hòa và sáng tỏ, Đinh Hán Bạch mướt rượt mồ hôi đi ra khỏi phòng cơ khí, tay trái cầm đĩa gỗ trắc, bên trong đựng mấy quả vải ướp lạnh. Hắn tắm xong ngồi xuống ghế mây, dựa theo ánh trăng và đèn nhỏ bắt đầu khắc. Một con dao nhỏ bé nhất, chạy dọc theo đường vân củ cải(*) tinh mịn, đã hạ dao xuống là không quay đầu lại, đây là một công việc không chấp nhận bất cứ một sai sót nào dù chỉ bé bằng cái tăm.</p><p>
  <em>(*Vân củ cải là đường vân có hình dạng như xơ củ cải khi được nấu chín, là kết cấu đặc biệt của ngọc Hòa Điền – một loại ngọc nổi tiếng ở vùng Tân Cương.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khắc một bức tượng Quan Thế Âm Bồ Tát bằng bàn tay, còn chưa chi tiết hóa thì đã buồn ngủ, ngáp ngắn ngáp dài ngắm trăng, hơi tự giễu mà nghĩ rằng: Gấp làm gì, thể nào khắc xong cũng chưa chắc đã bán cơ mà.</p><p>Thế là dứt khoát về phòng ngủ.</p><p>Bình thường Cục Di sản văn hóa không có việc gì cho lắm, Đinh Hán Bạch đi làm sớm, vừa kịp đi đón tiếp phó viện trưởng viện bảo tàng thành phố, bàn về tình tình chuẩn bị một số hiện vật triển lãm mới nhất, nhân thể xác định thời gian Cục Di sản văn hóa xuống kiểm tra.</p><p>Đợi lãnh đạo viện bảo tàng vừa đi thì Trương Dần đến, Đinh Hán Bạch bật dậy một cách xởi lởi ngay: “Chủ nhiệm Trương à, chất liệu cái áo sơ mi này của anh không tệ đâu.”</p><p>Trương Dần cười gượng: “Cả tuần này tôi toàn mặc cái áo này mà.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không giữ lời hay quá một câu: “Dù gì anh cũng là người ngồi văn phòng mà, sao lại xuề xòa thế.”</p><p>Hắn theo gót đối phương vào văn phòng chủ nhiệm. Trương Dần ngồi xuống, hắn cũng ngồi phía đối diện bàn làm việc, tỏ rõ là có lời muốn nói, có việc muốn nhờ. Trương Dần đẩy tách trà ra phía trước, tư thế cũng rất ung dung. Gã tính rồi, thằng nhóc trẻ tuổi nhất cả cái văn phòng này là Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn chưa châm trà cho gã bao giờ đâu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch có tiền và dễ cáu kỉnh, nào có cái năng lực xu nịnh người khác, ánh nhìn chuyển từ đáy tách đến miệng tách, chậc chậc cảm thán: “Hàng trên kệ trung tâm thương mại, tệ lắm. Anh đến cửa hàng nhà chúng tôi mà chọn một cái, tôi đưa cho.”</p><p><em>(*Từ gốc ở đây là </em>百货大楼 <em>– theo baidu là department store. Tại Việt Nam, mình chưa có từ riêng để gọi và phân biệt với trung tâm thương mại, dù vẫn khác nhau về cách thức hoạt động và hình thức quản lý.)</em></p><p>Trương Dần tức quá chừng, đã không châm trà thì thôi, còn gai mắt đồ của mình nữa. Gã dựa vào lưng ghế rồi banh mặt, đoạn hỏi: “Cậu có chuyện gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giơ tập tài liệu đặt góc bàn lên, rút tờ giấy dưới cùng ra: “Hôm thứ hai tôi nộp đơn xin đi công tác rồi, hôm nay đã là thứ sáu.”</p><p>“Thứ sáu thì sao?” Trương Dần không nhận, hai khuỷu tay chống lên tay vịn, mười ngón tay đan vào nhau, “Không duyệt, tôi đưa lão Thạch đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cầm tờ đơn kia: “Tổ trưởng Thạch đã ngoài năm mươi, anh bắt một ông già phải đi một chuyến à? Với cả, lần này đi là để xem mấy cái hiện vật đó, tôi hiểu cái này, giúp ích nhất.”</p><p>Một bên khóe miệng Trương Dần nhếch lên: “Hiểu hay không chỉ bằng cậu nói thì không tính, cậu bớt làm màu trước mặt tôi đi, dù có phí công phí sức đến đâu(*) thì nhà cậu cũng chỉ là một tiệm khắc đá thôi, vậy mà còn thật sự xem mình là người trong giới nữa cơ.”</p><p><em>(*</em>你少在我跟前装一把，翻过大天去，你家也就是个刻石头的，真把自己当圈里人了 <em>– Câu gốc là đây. Cụm này </em>翻过大天去 <em>là mình khó hiểu nhất nên đã inbox hỏi một chị người Trung thì chị bảo nó khá là trừu tượng, nhưng khi xét với ngữ cảnh câu thì mang nghĩa: Dù nhà cậu có phí công lớn chừng nào đi chăng nữa/Dù nhà cậu có lợi hại đến đâu thì cũng chỉ là một tiệm khắc đá mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, nếu ai có cách hiểu khác thì mình cũng xin được lắng nghe.)</em></p><p>Lúc này, các đồng nghiệp khác đã lục tục đến, đều không khỏi liếc một cái vào văn phòng, người có lòng thì lo Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ chuốc họa vào người, kẻ thờ ơ thì chỉ muốn hóng hớt. Đinh Hán Bạch không phụ lòng mong đợi của mọi người, thỏa mãn cả hai tâm trạng của quần chúng vây xem, ung dung trả lời: “Có tính không thì tôi đã nói rồi đấy, tôi hiểu hay không, chí ít cũng hiểu hơn chủ nhiệm là anh. Nhà chúng tôi cũng không cần phí sức đến mức đó, dù chỉ còn lại mỗi một cửa hàng, Ngọc Tiêu Ký vẫn xuất sắc trong cái giới này.”</p><p>“Khắc đá ư? Một viên đá Đinh Hán Bạch tôi khắc xấu tệ anh cũng không mua nổi đâu.” Đinh Hán Bạch dựa người vào lưng ghế, thảnh thơi như lúc ngồi ghế mây trong viện, “Mà anh buồn cười nhỉ, chẳng nhẽ làm chủ nhiệm của Cục Di sản văn hóa nên tự xem mình là chuyên gia luôn đấy à, bước khỏi văn phòng này rồi thì ai cóc thèm quan tâm đến anh nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói vài câu chọc điên Trương Dần, dáng vẻ khiêm tốn nhún nhường ban sáng đã mất tăm gần như không còn từ lâu. Hắn đây chuyện khác còn dễ nói được, chỉ duy không chấp nhận người ta xúc phạm đến địa vị tay nghề của nhà họ Đinh. Người có học thức vừa sâu cay vừa cao ngạo, kẻ có bản lĩnh cao như hắn không chỉ ngạo mạn, mà còn rất ngông nữa kìa.</p><p>Trương Dần ôm cục tức, ngại thân phận của mình nên không tiện phát cáu. Gã đã chướng mắt Đinh Hán Bạch từ lâu, hơn nửa năm nay đã cà khịa không ít lần, nhưng đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên đấu nhau công khai như vậy.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch biết tỏng trong lòng, một cái lọ đựng bút của hắn bằng tiền lương ba năm của Trương Dần, cục trưởng gặp hắn sẽ hỏi thăm xem Ngọc Tiêu Ký có đồ mới nào không, thực ra vốn cũng chẳng có gì, nhưng Trương Dần vừa nhỏ nhen vừa hám tiền, tất sẽ có gì đó.</p><p>Quan trọng nhất là, Trương Dần và hắn đều cảm thấy hứng thú với đồ cổ, mà giới đồ cổ không thiếu người có tầm nhìn, kẻ kiến thức nừa vời sẽ kinh thường ma mới, người thạo nghề thì càng không ai phục ai.</p><p>Khẩu nghiệp cho đã tức xong, Đinh Hán Bạch thong dong đứng dậy, lúc đến cửa thì dừng lại: “Xin đi công tác thì không duyệt, vậy xin nghỉ có duyệt không?”</p><p>Trương Dần chẳng muốn thấy hắn nữa: “Mau cút xéo đi cho tôi!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rời đi, giờ mà về nhà chắc đét là sẽ bị Khương Sấu Liễu cằn nhằn, bèn thẳng thừng cưỡi xe đến chợ vật liệu. Chợ vật liệu đã bắt đầu tấp nập hơn từ thứ năm, đa số đến chọn hàng, chọn kỹ lựa khéo, nhưng đều là người mua cả.</p><p>Trước mỗi một quầy hàng đá quý đều có người mua mặc cả, Đinh Hán Bạch không mang nhiều tiền đến thế, dạo một vòng xong thì vào một tiệm đồ gỗ. Hắn muốn chọn một tấm gỗ Tử Đàn, chủ quán thấy hắn vừa trẻ vừa ăn mặc sạch sẽ, không giống người đến nghịch hàng, bèn không để ý đến hắn nữa.</p><p>“Ông chủ, đây là gỗ Tử Đàn phải không?” Một bà thím đứng trước quầy hỏi.</p><p>Ông chủ đáp: “Tử Đàn đỏ lá nhỏ hàng thật giá thật đó, chị nhìn đường vân này mà xem, tôi lấy bản mẫu có kim tuyến nhé, để chị nhìn được sao vàng luôn.”</p><p>
  <em>(*</em>
  <em>Gỗ Tử Đàn có sao sáng là loại có giá trị nhất trong tất cả các loại gỗ Tử Đàn. Các đốm li ti như những ngôi sao kết tinh trên gỗ. Sau khi đánh bóng, gỗ sẽ tỏa sáng như lụa trong ánh sáng mặt trời, trong khi màu sắc của nó vẫn màu thanh lịch là màu đỏ đậm đỏ sẫm. Sợi kim tuyến vàng trên hạt</em>
  <em> gỗ tiểu diệp Tử Đàn là biểu tượng sự thịnh vượng tài lộc, kim xa chi vàng được ví như mao mạch hút linh khí trời đất giúp điều tiết khí an thần giúp tâm tĩnh lặng hơn.)</em>
</p><p>Bà thím hiểu chút chút: “Bây giờ rất nhiều Tử Đàn đỏ lá nhỏ là giả hết cả, tôi không chắc lắm.”</p><p>“Bản tiệm đây đảm bảo là thật, còn thật hơn cả Ngọc Tiêu Ký nữa.” Ông chủ lật bản mẫu, “Này chị, chị chọn vật liệu làm hạt châu hay gì? Bây giờ đang thịnh hành lấy Tử Đàn đỏ lá nhỏ để làm hạt làm vòng đó.”</p><p>Bà thím tức khắc quên béng mất chuyện thật giả luôn: “Tôi muốn cầm đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký để làm hạt châu thôi, thành phẩm đắt quá, tôi tự mua nguyên liệu thì rẻ hơn chút.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vốn định yên tĩnh tự ngắm đồ, nào ngờ đối phương cứ chọc vào dây thần kinh của hắn, hắn bèn dựa vào quầy, đút túi nghe một cách quang minh chính đại. Ông chủ nói: “Thì dĩ nhiên rồi, vật liệu ở chỗ tôi đây tốt hơn cả Ngọc Tiêu Ký nữa đó, nói thật nhé, mấy cái đồ đắt đỏ ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký ấy, ai biết là thật hay giả đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hờ hững xen vào một câu: “Còn tốt hơn cái kiểu dùng gỗ Huyết Đàn giả thành Tử Đàn đỏ lá nhỏ để lũng loạn thị trường như ông đó.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Gỗ Huyết Đàn hay còn được gọi là gỗ Tử Đàn màu máu gà, là một loại gỗ có màu như tên, sau khi chặt thì bị ô-xi hóa biến thành màu đỏ sậm rất giống Tử Đàn đỏ lá nhỏ. Vì chi phí thấp hơn nên thường được dùng để làm giả Tử Đàn Đỏ lá nhỏ.)</em>
</p><p>Hắn nói với bà thím: “Mã não ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký chính là mã não, Tử Đàn chính là Tử Đàn, bác có đi khắp một vòng quanh Thái Bình Dương để giám định cũng chẳng sai đi đâu được, với cả tuy đắt đỏ, nhưng nhìn giá thị trường mà xem, chắc chắn vòng Tử Đàn sẽ có giá cao ngất ngưởng, trái lại bác còn mua hời nữa chứ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dứt lời thì đi luôn, mất hút trước khi ông chủ kịp nổi đóa.</p><p>Thật ra Ngọc Tiêu Ký đúng là giỏi thật, nếu không những kẻ đó đã chẳng dìm để nâng bi mình lên, nhưng tại sao lại từ ai ai cũng tâng bốc biến thành ai nấy đều gièm pha vậy? Suy cho cùng vẫn là do buôn bán không được phát đạt, số cửa hàng dần bớt, danh tiếng tích góp từng tí một gần trăm năm, chỉ tốn mất một năm rưỡi để suy sút.</p><p>Nhưng điều khiến Đinh Hán Bạch không phục chính là, Ngọc Tiêu Ký sa sút không phải vì sản phẩm kém, mà là bởi những năm gần đây cái giới này đã phát triển nhanh chóng, người vào giới nhiều hơn, vật liệu không đủ phẩm chất để đặt lên quầy hàng cũng nhiều thêm, mà phàm là nhiều tất sẽ có hàng nhái, song Ngọc Tiêu Ký không chịu giảm tiêu chuẩn hàng hóa, thành thử uyên thâm quá chỉ ít người mới hiểu được.</p><p>Hắn không hào hứng gì nữa, chọn một tấm gỗ nguyên liệu rồi dẹp đường hồi phủ.</p><p>Đó giờ cuối tuần rất náo nhiệt, mấy anh em đều có mặt, em họ nhà cậu của Đinh Hán Bạch là Khương Đình Ân cũng đến, toàn là mấy thằng nhóc mười bảy mười tám tuổi, thích chạy theo xu thế và chơi thứ mới mẻ, nhưng nghe thấy hôm nay Đinh Duyên Thọ xuống máy bay, đành phải nhịn ở nhà vờ cặm cụi học hành.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi trước bàn học khắc chữ, từng tầng giấy Tuyên Thành được đặt dưới miếng gỗ đã cắt, hắn dùng bút lông để viết chữ, sau đó toan xuống dao. Ba anh em vây quanh ở hai bên, che hết ánh sáng, hắn bực dọc ngẩng đầu lên: “Bây xem khỉ trong vườn thú đấy à?”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa cùng tuổi với hắn, giục giã: “Đừng kì kèo nữa, khỉ xem anh được chưa?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xuống dao, góc cổ tay không đổi, ngón tay vận lực chuyển lực, ngang gập phẩy mác một cách lưu loát, chấm là chấm, móc là móc, nét chữ sâu và nặng, tốc độ vững vàng, khắc xong ba chữ thì trực tiếp thổi vụn gỗ, bay hết vào mặt ba người kia.</p><p>
  <em>(*Ngang, gập, phẩy, mác, chấm, móc là các nét cơ bản trong tiếng Trung.)</em>
</p><p>Khương Đình Ân mất hứng than: “Anh cả à, anh cứ làm lẹ thế bọn em không học được đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thoáng nhìn dưa hấu trên bàn nhỏ: “Cậu vào bếp bưng một đĩa đá lạnh ra đây, anh muốn ướp đá miếng dưa này.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân chạy ra ngoài, Đinh Khả Dũ cầm gỗ lên một cách tỉ mỉ: “‘Ngũ Vân’, anh cả à, nguyên danh này của anh như trò đùa ấy, không ngờ anh còn lưu luyến nó cơ.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Nguyên danh: Tên ban đầu.)</em>
</p><p>Ngón tay Đinh Hán Bạch đang kẹp dao, không đợi đá nữa, bèn đứng dậy bưng dưa hấu mà đi, ra khỏi phòng rồi bèn ngồi ngay hành lang để ăn, ăn dưa xong thì khắc mây lên vỏ dưa. Hắn vốn tên là Đinh Ngũ Vân, sinh ngày mồng năm tháng năm, chữ Vân ngụ ý là cát tường như ý, nhưng từ khi thiên phú điêu khắc của hắn được bộc lộ, bố hắn đã đổi cho hắn cái tên “Hán Bạch” này, vẫn cứ gọi vậy suốt, mãi đến khi lên cấp hai làm hồ sơ mới sửa lại hoàn toàn.</p><p>Dù là đồ cổ hay điêu khắc, ngọc vẫn là thứ đắt hàng nhất và cao cấp nhất. Đinh Duyên Thọ khiêm tốn suốt cả đời người, nay bao kiêu căng trút xuống hết người đứa con trai này của ông.</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ và Đinh Nhĩ Hòa ra khỏi phòng, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa cố tình nói: “Hán Bạch à, đang đợi anh dạy bọn em khắc chữ ấy, nhanh lên đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ăn dưa xong nên tâm trạng không tệ, ném dao hùa theo: “Cái tên chó má gì thế này!”</p><p>Mấy sư huynh đệ đều bị Đinh Duyên Thọ đặt lại tên hết cả, nhưng chỉ nói suông thế thôi, nói phát là quên, chỉ có Đinh Hán Bạch là chính thức nhất. Thực ra Đinh Hán Bạch cũng đã chấp nhận rồi, điều không thoải mái duy nhất là ngọc rất dễ vỡ.</p><p>
  <em>(*Hán Bạch Ngọc hay còn được hiểu là đá Hán Bạch Ngọc, đá cẩm thạch trắng.)</em>
</p><p>Cười cợt mấy câu, Khương Đình Ân tìm mấy viên đá lạnh cuối cùng cũng đã chạy về, nhưng tay không nói: “Sư phụ về rồi! Còn mang một người về nữa!”</p><p>Tham gia tang sự đã đủ không vui vẻ gì rồi, còn mang một người về nữa? Mang gì cơ? Đinh Hán Bạch chửi một câu, Khương Đình Ân ấm ức đứng bên cạnh chậu trúc Phú Quý: “Thật đó, đang ở ngay tiền thính ấy!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sải đôi chân dài bước xuống bậc thềm, chạy ra khỏi tiểu viện để đến tiền viện xem. Phòng khách chính mở cửa, tấm thảm dày trông có vẻ oi ức vào mùa hè, nhưng đồ trang trí bạch ngọc mới đổi lại tản ra sự mát mẻ.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ đang trò chuyện với Khương Sấu Liễu, không chú ý thằng con trai đang chạy vào. Đinh Hán Bạch cũng không gọi ông, vừa liếc mắt đã bắt gặp một cậu bé đang đứng ngay giữa phòng khách.</p><p>Cậu nhóc ấy cũng đang quan sát hắn, ánh nhìn sợ sệt.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đau đầu, sao mang về một người thật rồi? Người trong nhà họ Đinh đã quá đông đúc rồi, bố hắn còn xách một người về từ Dương Châu nữa, tên Nam Man vào viện phương Bắc, không hợp nhau tí nào.</p><p>
  <em>(*Nam Man: nghĩa là “người man rợ phương Nam” – là từ miệt thị trong lịch sử Trung Quốc để chỉ các bộ lạc nổi dậy phía Tây Nam của Trung Quốc.)</em>
</p><p>Hắn bước đến trước mặt người ta, hỏi: “Cậu là?”</p><p>Cuối cùng Đinh Duyên Thọ cũng ngẩng đầu lên: “Đây là đồ đệ của thầy Kỷ, sau này sẽ đến sống ở nhà chúng ta, cái tính cục cằn ngang ngược đều thu hết lại cho bố, đừng để bố bắt gặp mày đang bắt nạt người ta đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mặt không đổi sắc: “Cậu tên gì?”</p><p>Cậu nhóc khiến hắn nhìn không rời mắt: “Kỷ Thận Ngữ, Thận Ngữ trong cẩn ngôn thận ngữ.”</p><p>Đang yên đang lành lại có người ngoài đến, nhận làm đồ đệ hay con trai đây? Mấy anh em đều tự suy đoán, nhưng không dám lộ vẻ không hài lòng trước mặt Đinh Duyên Thọ. Đinh Hán Bạch hiểu cách gây sự nhất, nói toẹt ra là tên người ta khó nghe, rồi sau đó lại hỏi: “Bố, bố nhận nó làm đồ đệ à?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ gật đầu: “Đúng vậy, sau này Thận Ngữ sẽ xếp thứ năm, là sư đệ của mấy đứa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lưỡng lự không biết nên gọi một tiếng “Sư ca” hay không.</p><p>Nào ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn cậu: “Tiểu Kỷ này, làm đồ đệ đều đặt cái tên khác, vừa đầu anh đã thấy hai má trắng trẻo sáng loáng đó của cậu, thế cứ gọi là… Kỷ Trân Châu nhé?”</p><p>
  <em>(*Trân Châu còn có nghĩa là ngọc trai.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa mất ân sư, lại mới nhận sư phụ mới, cậu đứng trong căn phòng xa lạ, đối mặt với một đám người xa lạ, không phân biệt được rõ người ta đang vui hay đang ghét.</p><p>Ánh nắng hắt lên người, nụ cười của Đinh Hán Bạch ánh vào mắt, cậu gật đầu, đành nhận lời.</p><p>
  <em>Tác giả: Thành viên trong gia đình khá là nhiều, nên sắp xếp giúp mọi người này – Duyên Thọ Sấu Liễu sinh ra Hán Bạch, chăm sóc cho Thái Vi nhận nuôi Thận Ngữ; chú hai Hậu Khang không vợ, Nhĩ Hòa và Khả Dũ ở với bố; nghỉ học Đình Ân sẽ thường đến chơi, hai người trên là em họ bên nội, còn cậu ta là em họ bên ngoại; chủ nhiệm Trương Dần nhỏ nhen, Phương Hứa sống trong lời văn. (Ngoài ra, câu chuyện này chắc là tầm ba mươi năm trước, không tiên tiến như bây giờ, những chuyện khác sẽ nói rõ sau. Chúc mọi người có một buổi tối vui vẻ.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Editor: Sau khi đọc hàng loạt chú thích trong truyện lẫn các ảnh dưới đây, chắc mọi người cũng biết là một chương làm mất thời gian thế nào rồi nhờ. Cơ mà Dú vẫn sẽ cố gắng update, có thể không được cố định và nhanh nhưng vẫn mong là sẽ được mọi người ủng hộ uhu</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p>1.</p><p><br/>
Cửa sổ chia ô</p><p>2.</p><p><br/>
Vân trứng cá – Là các đường vân hình trứng cá kiểu như này</p><p>3.</p><p><br/>
Xe đạp sườn ngang</p><p>4.</p><p><br/>
Lư hương bát quái song long nhĩ</p><p>5.</p><p><br/>
Tử Liêu</p><p>6.</p><p><br/>
Tường bình phong</p><p>7.</p><p><br/>
Vân củ cải – Là cái vòng tròn to trong hình</p><p>8.</p><p><br/>
Cặp tranh vẽ người khung lụa đồng mạ vàng (Không giống hoàn toàn đâu, nhưng chắc đủ để mọi người mường tượng á, vì Dú không tải được mấy tấm vẽ người có khung về, đuôi file không đúng, không mở được.)</p><p>9.</p><p><br/>
Vòng Tử Đàn đỏ lá nhỏ</p><p><br/>
Tử Đàn có sao vàng</p><p>10.</p><p><br/>
Gỗ Huyết Đàn</p><p><br/>
Vòng làm từ gỗ Huyết Đàn (trên) và Tử Đàn đỏ lá nhỏ (dưới)<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chương 2: Phỉ Thúy đổi Vàng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nhà bỗng thêm một người, đây không phải một chuyện nhỏ.</p><p>Nhưng dù có thế nào đi chăng nữa thì người cũng đã đưa về rồi, cũng chẳng thể lại đuổi về được.<span></span></p><p>Vị trí hướng về phía cửa phòng khách chính là một đôi ghế bành, nửa trái là sofa tivi, nửa phải là một chiếc bàn tròn lớn để ăn cơm. Đinh Hán Bạch đọc tên cho người ta xong thì ngả người vào sofa, bắt chéo chân xem tivi.</p><p>Hắn như một thủ lĩnh vậy, nếu thái độ đã rõ mồn một thế thì ba anh em khác sẽ dựa theo mà làm. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa tìm đại một cái cớ để lủi về viện Đông, Đinh Khả Dũ đứng sau sofa xem tivi, Khương Đình Ân còn nhỏ cựa quậy không yên, chốc thì nhảy tót ra ngoài chơi, chốc thì nhảy vào.</p><p>Không ai quan tâm đến Kỷ Thận Ngữ cả.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giẫm trên tấm thảm dày mãi mà vẫn sờ sợ, sau lưng không ngừng túa mồ hôi. Lần đầu tiên cậu đến phương Bắc, tưởng là mùa hè ở phương Bắc rất mát mẻ, nào ngờ cũng nóng như vậy cả.</p><p>Đứng đực ra đó một mình, chẳng dám động đậy một tẹo nào, cảm giác mình là một vị khách không mời mà đến, vì vậy mồ hôi càng chảy ra nhiều hơn.</p><p>Đó giờ Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu mặn nồng với nhau, xa cách một tuần không gặp nên có lời kể không dứt, mà đến cả Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn chẳng hó hé gì, yên ắng quá đỗi nên hai người họ đã quên khuấy cậu luôn.</p><p>Mãi đến tận khi Khương Đình Ân chạy từ ngoài vào, í ới gọi: “Dượng ơi! Mấy cái rương hành lý đó đều là dượng đưa về cả ạ?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ phản ứng nhanh hơn mọi người. Cậu ngoái đầu nhìn Khương Đình Ân một cái, sau đó lại quay sang nhìn Đinh Duyên Thọ. Đinh Duyên Thọ giơ bàn tay về phía cậu rồi đáp: “Của Thận Ngữ cả đấy, các con trẻ tuổi sung sức thì giúp em nó chuyển đồ đi.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu chần chờ: “Chuyển đến…”</p><p>Mí mắt phải của Đinh Hán Bạch giần giật hai cái, nghe Đinh Duyên Thọ bảo: “Chuyển đến viện của Hán Bạch, ở trong phòng cách vách phòng chính.”</p><p>Tiếng cười hả hê vang lên, Đinh Hán Bạch nện một cú vào hông Đinh Khả Dũ. Hắn còn muốn kháng nghị hai câu, nhưng chỉ mỗi viện của hắn là còn trống hai gian phòng. Đứng dậy bước qua sofa, bước từng bước đến gần thảm sàn nhà, hắn bước đến trước mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nói với vẻ cam chịu và ghét bỏ: “Đi thôi nào, Ngũ sư đệ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vác cái thân ướt đẫm mồ hôi đi ra khỏi phòng với Đinh Hán Bạch, vì căng thẳng nên thở nặng nề hơn. Mấy cái rương hành lý lớn của cậu đã được khóa kỹ càng đặt ngay giữa cửa chính, điều này càng khiến những người khác mất hứng.</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ chống nạnh: “Con gái con đứa xuất giá cũng chẳng nhiều đồ đến vậy đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dùng mũi giày đá đá, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội thốt lên: “Đừng đá nữa!”</p><p>Cả ba anh em hơi sững người, đồng thời xét nét Kỷ Thận Ngữ một cái. Đinh Hán Bạch đút túi quần, ung dung đứng thẳng: “Bảo anh đừng đá nữa? Anh thấy chẳng phải động tay động chân gì nữa đâu, tự cậu chuyển đồ đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giải thích cho thái độ quát tháo ban nãy: “Mấy thứ bên trong không thể đá vào được, em nhất thời sốt ruột thôi, sư ca đừng so đo với em nhé.”</p><p>Người ta nói vung tay không đánh người đang cười, nhưng giờ phút này Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang nhíu mày tỏ vẻ ngượng nghịu, khiến Đinh Hán Bạch không phát cáu được chút nào. Ra oai phủ đầu đến đây thôi, hắn ngoắc tay bảo Đinh Khả Dũ và Khương Đình Ân chuyển một phần, hắn và Kỷ Thận Ngữ hợp lực chuyển một phần, chuyển tầm hai chuyến là đã chuyển hết rương hành lý vào tiểu viện.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sống một mình trong tiểu viện um tùm cây xanh, trên bức tường xám sau khi xây lại có một chiếc cổng vòm, phía Bắc ba phòng, hai phòng ngủ một thư phòng, phía Nam hai phòng, thông với phòng đặt vật liệu và máy móc. Tuy nhiều phòng, nhưng cũng không tính là rộng, ba cái rương hành lý lớn chất đầy trước cửa.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân lau mồ hôi: “Rương hành lý lớn vầy chuyển vào thì đặt thế nào được?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngó vào phòng: “Để dựa vào tường được không ạ?”</p><p>“Không được.” Đinh Hán Bạch phủi bụi trên ống quần, “Cậu sống ở đây, không có nghĩa nơi đây là địa bàn của cậu, ba cái rương hành lý nhét vào khó coi chết đi được, mở rương hành lý ra rồi thứ gì giữ được thì giữ, vứt được thì vứt, đừng có nghĩ đến chuyện bày cái đống phế phẩm này choán hết chỗ.”</p><p>Chẳng biết Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang nóng hay tức mà mặt đỏ gay: “Em không có đồ nào là phế phẩm cả, đều dùng được hết.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cũng là một kẻ được nuông chiều đến lớn, phiền nhất là việc người khác cân hồng đính bạch(*) với hắn: “Thằng nhóc Nam Man nhà cậu tranh cãi với ai đó?” Dứt lời xong thì không giúp nữa, vuốt mặt đi mất. Khương Đình Ân và Đinh Khả Dũ là hai tay sai, bám gót đến cổng tiểu viện.</p><p>
  <em>(*Cân hồng đính bạch: Là một câu nói Đông Bắc, ý chỉ gió chiều nào theo chiều nấy, khi người ta đắc thế thì muốn lấy lòng xu nịnh, khi người ta thất thế thì chỉ trích, đạp đổ.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cố tình nói: “Gọi thằng hai lại đây, anh em chúng ta đi ăn cơm trưa ở Truy Phượng Lâu.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ hớn hở nói: “Anh ơi, em thèm canh râu mực lâu lắm rồi!”</p><p>“Ăn râu mực gì.” Đinh Hán Bạch ngoái đầu nhìn về phía cửa phòng, “Hôm nay ăn cơm chiên Dương Châu!”</p><p>Hơi nóng giữa trưa bốc lên, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng trông ba cái rương hành lý trên bậc thềm, cậu vào phòng được không nhỉ? Nhưng vẫn chưa được sự cho phép của Đinh Hán Bạch cơ mà, lỡ như dịch cái ghế huých cái chén, Đinh Hán Bạch về bắt chẹt thì làm sao?</p><p>Từ khi ân sư bệnh tình nguy kịch là cậu đã hầu hạ người rồi, trước đó bận tang sự suốt nên gần như chưa ăn uống ngủ nghỉ được gì, đôi ba chuyện đau lòng nối gót mà tới, trơ mắt bám theo Đinh Duyên Thọ bôn ba về đây, ở trong một thành phố hoàn toàn xa lạ không một chốn an thân, không một lúc thảnh thơi, giờ phút này đứng đực dưới cái nắng không dám đi đâu, định hỏi lại sợ rước thêm phiền, mệt nhọc và sốt ruột suýt chút nữa đã ngất xỉu tại bậc thềm.</p><p>Khi Khương Thái Vi đến thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang đứng một cách sợ sệt, hai má đỏ bừng, tóc ướt rượt mồ hôi.</p><p>Cô bước nhanh qua lau mồ hôi cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ rồi bảo: “Dì là dì út của Hán Bạch, anh rể đi xa mấy ngày, vừa nãy đã đến cửa hàng rồi, chị của dì đi mua vật dụng sinh hoạt và chăn mới cho cháu đó, sao cháu lại đứng mãi ở đây thế?”</p><p>Sự xuất hiện của Khương Thái Vi chẳng khác nào đưa than sưởi ấm trong ngày tuyết rơi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bật cười đầy cảm kích: “Dì út à, cháu tên là Kỷ Thận Ngữ.”</p><p>“Dì biết rồi, tên hay lắm, thầy Kỷ đặt cho cháu à?” Khương Thái Vi đẩy Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào nhà, “Mấy ông anh kia chẳng hòa nhã với cháu ư? Cháu đừng để bụng nhé, yêu cầu nhận đồ đệ của anh rể dì cao, bao nhiêu con cái của bạn cũ muốn bái sư mà anh ấy chẳng nhận lời. Đừng nói là Hán Bạch, ngay cả những đứa khác có thích làm trò ra sao thì cũng đều là những người xuất chúng cả. Cho nên cháu được nhận là đồ đệ luôn, còn được dẫn về từ Dương Châu xa xôi đến thế, bọn nó khó chịu là phải.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội nói: “Cháu sẽ không để sư phụ Đinh bẽ mặt đâu ạ, tay nghề cháu cũng ổn mà.”</p><p>Cậu muốn nói mình cũng chẳng kém cạnh gì, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn biết ngại.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi cười khì: “Ăn cơm trước đi đã, ăn xong tắm rửa rồi ngủ một giấc, tối nay mát trời hẵng dọn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ dùng rương hành lý chỉ chứa mấy bộ quần áo, số đồ không nhiều nhặn gì lắm, nhưng cắt may cẩn thận, khiến người ta chỉ có thể nghĩ đến hai chữ — Nghèo túng. Cậu tắm táp xong ngồi đầu giường ngẩn người, đợi tóc khô mới dám nằm xuống, sợ làm ướt gối sẽ bị Đinh Hán Bạch bắt được nhược điểm.</p><p>Trên tủ đầu giường đặt một cuốn “Chiến tranh và hòa bình”, cậu cầm lên đọc một lát, đến khi mệt rã rời muốn ngủ thì đặt sách lại chỗ cũ, vờ như mình chưa từng động vào. Ngủ cũng không dám ngủ một cách thoải mái, nằm thẳng ngay mép giường, không xoay người không duỗi chân… Còn an tường hơn cả khi Kỷ Phương Hứa từ thế.</p><p>Cậu không sợ Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu chỉ biết ăn nhờ ở đậu phải có giáo dưỡng như thế nào mà thôi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã quên sạch Kỷ Thận Ngữ, dẫn hai thằng em đi ăn cơm xong thì đi xem phim, xem phim xong thì đi hóng gió, lái xe la cà mãi đến tận khi mặt trời lặn mới về.</p><p>Khi hắn bước vào viện mới nhớ ra đã thêm một người ở nữa, bước chân nằng nặng dừng sau trúc Phú Quý, nhìn vào ba rương hành lý lớn hãy còn đang chất ngoài cửa. Sải bước qua, nhẹ nhàng nhảy vào phòng ngủ, bắt đầu dò xét từng cái bàn cái ghế như một vị lãnh đạo thanh tra.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hoảng đến nỗi ngồi phắt dậy từ trên giường, trong tay hãy còn cầm cuốn “Chiến tranh và hòa bình”. Cậu quá mệt, vừa nằm đã ngủ thẳng đến hoàng hôn mới tỉnh giấc, cậu lại háo hức đọc sách, mở sách ra toan đọc chương tiếp theo, kết quả là đọc hết chương này đến chương khác, quên mất thì giờ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bước đến đuôi giường: “Không làm rơi mất thẻ đánh dấu sách của anh đó chứ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi đầu tìm tòi, nhưng chẳng trang nào có thẻ, cậu vội ngó xuống giường và sàn nhà, hoảng hốt đáp: “Em không thấy thẻ đánh dấu sách đâu cả, nó là kiểu gì ạ?”</p><p>“Lá vàng(*) chạm rỗng, một đám mây.” Đinh Hán Bạch cường điệu, “Bằng vàng đấy.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Nếu bạn nào từng đi mua trang sức ở các tiệm vàng thường sẽ thấy một tấm lá vàng mỏng, dẹt, được bọc nhựa.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay người vén ga giường lên, nhưng dưới đáy giường cũng không thấy, cuốn sách trở nên phỏng tay, song cậu không luống cuống quá lâu, đặt sách xuống rồi chạy ra ngoài. Cậu lấy chìa khóa mở rương hành lý, gỡ các lớp đồ và báo cũ ra, để lộ đá quý lẻ tẻ ở bên trong.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hơi giật mình, đứng xa nên không thấy rõ được, bèn hỏi: “Cậu làm gì đó?”</p><p>Mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ sáng quắc: “Em đền cho anh.”</p><p>Cậu cúi đầu lật đống ngọc chưa được chạm trổ ra, lục lọi một lát rồi lại lấy một hộp gỗ nhỏ từ trong rương, nắp hộp vẫn đóng, vươn tay vào, nắm lại tay như không cho người khác nhìn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã hiểu thái độ trước đó của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, thì ra trong rương toàn là thứ tốt, thảo nào trân trọng đến thế.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước đến trước mặt hắn, nắm tay mở ngửa ra, trong lòng bàn tay là một chiếc khuyên tai. Bạch Kim khảm Phỉ Thúy, cả đồ lẫn tay nghề cũng chẳng thể soi mói. Hắn cầm lên xem, biết tỏng còn hỏi: “Cho anh à?”</p><p>“Dạ, đây là chiếc khuyên tai sư phụ đưa em dùng khi lấy vợ.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nghĩ xa đến chuyện lập gia đình như vậy. Đinh Duyên Thọ đã từng nói với cậu, rằng sau này cậu đã là đồ đệ, và cũng là con nuôi. Nếu cậu muốn thành gia lập thất ở đây thì không thể mới ngày đầu đã nợ Đinh Hán Bạch, tích tụ mâu thuẫn với người nhà.</p><p>Thẻ đánh dấu sách bằng vàng cậu chưa từng thấy bao giờ, thế nhưng nhìn cách bày biện trong phòng thì chắc chắn là rất quý giá, cậu đành phải lấy bảo bối mình nâng niu nhất để bồi thường. Đinh Hán Bạch cầm chiếc khuyên tai cảm thấy có phần đâm lao đành phải theo lao. Hắn thấy cuốn sách này không hay, thẻ đánh dấu thì đang yên vị trong thư phòng, thuận miệng đùa cợt tí thôi, ai ngờ thằng nhóc này lại tưởng thật.</p><p>“Đàn ông đàn ang như anh thì cần một chiếc khuyên tai làm gì?”</p><p>“Thì anh lấy vợ rồi dùng.”</p><p>“Lấy vợ mà chỉ cho một chiếc thôi à? Sao không đưa chiếc còn lại cho anh luôn?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nắm chặt tay lại, “Một tấm thẻ đánh dấu sách đổi một đôi khuyên tai Bạch Kim khảm Phỉ Thúy, người phương Bắc các anh biết ‘cơ hội’ thật đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tưởng là mình nghe nhầm: “Người phương Bắc bọn anh ‘cơ hội’ là sao cơ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi vặn lại: “Vậy thằng nhóc Nam Man là sao?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tối đó Đinh Hán Bạch mất ngủ, trách cái miệng mình cả nể và uất ức quá. Nếu là lúc thường, chắc chắn hắn sẽ chặn họng đối phương đến khi họ giận điên lên, nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất khác, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hề có ý gây sự, vặn lại mà như đang nói lý ấy.</p><p>Mà quan trọng nhất là há miệng mắc quai(*), hắn xoay người nhìn chằm chằm vào ngọn đèn đầu giường, chiếc khuyên tai móc trên tua bên rìa chao đèn, màu xanh Phỉ Thúy bọc trong màu vàng nhạt khuếch đại sự tinh tế của tay nghề lần nữa.</p><p>
  <em>(*Há miệng mắc quai ý chỉ đã ăn của người ta rồi thì không thể nói xấu gì về người ta được nữa.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa đúng là thương đồ đệ này thật, sư phụ mà, nếu sư chiếm tỉ lệ lớn hơn, vậy thì nghiêm khắc hơn, nếu phụ chiếm tỉ lệ lớn hơn, vậy thì thân thiết hơn. Thế nhưng Kỷ Phương Hứa vừa mất, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã bái sư phụ khác rồi cao chạy xa bay, căn bản không đáng với tình yêu thương và sự coi trọng của Kỷ Phương Hứa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã từng được chiêm ngưỡng tác phẩm của Kỷ Phương Hứa, cách chừng ấy tuổi lại nhớ về đối phương, bèn vén chăn lên để che lời than thở: “Thầy Kỷ à, đồ nhi của người bất hiếu quá, con chỉnh đốn nó giúp người cho.”</p><p>Không đợi hắn kịp nghĩ ra âm mưu gì để chỉnh đốn người ta thì Đinh Duyên Thọ đã lập vài quy củ cho anh em bọn hắn rồi, điều thứ nhất chính là “Không được ma cũ mắt nạt ma mới.” Khương Thái Vi cũng ở đó, thấy không khí trầm xuống thì nói: “Anh rể à, chúng nó xêm tuổi nhau, sẽ chơi với nhau nhanh thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ đeo kính, ánh mắt không chần chờ tí nào, nhìn thẳng vào Đinh Hán Bạch ngay: “Bố luôn bận bên cửa hàng, không để mắt được đến các con, dì út của các con là gián điệp của bố, cái gì bố cũng biết hết.”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi sụp đổ: “Nào có ai vừa mới đầu đã nói toẹt gián điệp ra luôn cơ chứ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng yên không động đậy tí nào, cậu biết hôm nay Đinh Duyên Thọ mở họp là để lập ra cái quy định bảo vệ cho cậu, nhưng càng vậy cậu càng bất an hơn. Những người khác vốn đã khá là xét nét cậu rồi, bây giờ có khi lại càng không thích cậu hơn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khó chịu nhất, nghẹn mãi mới thốt ra: “Bố, bố đừng có nói ma mới bắt nạt ma cũ gì đó, cái nghề này chỉ bắt nạt một loại người, đó là kẻ tay nghề yếu kém mà thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ phụ họa theo: “Bác cả à, mấy đứa bọn cháu là do bác đã quan sát mấy năm mới nhận, vậy tại sao bác đi chơi một chuyến bảy ngày ở Dương Châu mà đã nhận thêm một đồ đệ nữa rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vừa muốn bật cười vừa muốn nổi giận: “Đi chơi bảy ngày con khỉ, bố anh đi chịu tang!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thản nhiên nhìn bốn sư ca. Đinh Khả Dũ nói xong thì bị Đinh Hán Bạch mắng, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa lại rất bình tĩnh vuốt cằm im lặng, xem như đồng ý, còn Khương Đình Ân nhỏ tuổi thì thẳng tính, lập tức gật đầu ngay.</p><p>Cậu đã hiểu được đại khái, mọi người ghen tị cậu bái Đinh Duyên Thọ làm sư phụ quá dễ dàng, mấy cửa hàng của Ngọc Tiêu Ký, ai nấy cũng đều có thể ăn cổ phần theo, một kẻ ngoại lai như cậu đến chiếm một phần, tất nhiên sẽ nhận sự bất mãn.</p><p>Chỉ duy Đinh Hán Bạch thì khác. Hình như điều Đinh Hán Bạch để ý chỉ là bản lĩnh của cậu, nếu cậu là một kẻ bất tài thì có khi ngày nào người này cũng sẽ trợn mắt xem thường cậu không chừng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi bên cạnh Đinh Duyên Thọ, vươn tay nắm đầu vai ông: “Bố à, thế này đi, để Ngũ sư đệ bộc lộ tài năng, con cũng muốn chiêm ngưỡng xem đồ đệ giỏi của thầy Kỷ có trình độ gì.”</p><p>Hắn dứt lời xong thì quét mắt đến Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Trân Châu này, cậu đồng ý không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cắn răng nanh: “Đồng ý ạ.” Nhận lời xong vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định, “Sư phụ, con có thể đổi cái tên khác không?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ cảm thấy bàn tay to nơi đầu vai đang tăng lực, nghĩ thầm nếu làm trái với ý của con trai ruột thì dám chắc đến khi cúng bái cũng chẳng được bình yên, huống hồ cân nhắc một phen, cảm thấy Trân Châu cũng không tệ, bèn cười nói: “Trân Châu ấy, nhu, nhuận, có phúc, ta thấy rất hay.”</p><p>Mãi đến tận khi đến phòng cơ khí để chọn vật liệu, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn cúi gằm mặt chưa từng ngẩng lên lấy một lần. Đinh Hán Bạch dẫn đường mở khóa, đá một cú văng cửa, ánh nắng đổ xuống khiến vật liệu trong mấy rương mấy tủ sáng bừng lên.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân không dằn lòng nổi: “Anh ơi, em cũng muốn…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cắt phăng: “Cậu muốn cái quần.”</p><p>Hai mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn đăm đăm, song chưa được mãn nhãn thì đã bị chắn lại, cơ thể cao lớn của Đinh Hán Bạch chắn trước mặt, bàn tay to cầm một vốc mã não: “Chọn một cái đi.”</p><p>Ánh sáng trong tiểu viện càng rực rỡ hơn, năm viên đá mã não nằm trên bàn, đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến chọn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy về phòng lấy dao và bút ra, rồi lại chạy về dưới cái nhìn của mọi người, hơi thở hãy còn chưa đều thì đã quan sát kỹ năm viên mã não đỏ có màu sắc khác nhau kia.</p><p>Đỏ gấm, đỏ lụa, đỏ hoa hồng, đỏ chu sa…</p><p>
  <em>(*</em>
  <em>Mã não đỏ là một trong những loại đá quý được ưa chuộng từ thưở sớm mai của nền văn minh nhân loại, khi có mặt trong những ghi chép của nền văn minh Hy Lạp cổ đại. Mã não đỏ thời đó được chọn làm những vật dụng của vua chúa, những món đồ cúng bái trong những nghi lễ đặc biệt. Mã não đỏ có nhiều công dụng trong y học, người Ai Cập cổ dùng miếng đá lớn đặt lên trán để hạ sốt, giảm cảm; hay ngậm một viên đá trong miệng để kích thích tiết nước bọt, cải thiện hệ tiêu hóa, giảm trạng thái đầy bụng.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vươn tay tóm lấy, cầm viên mã não màu đỏ gấm, đồng thời giương mắt lên nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch, bắt gặp đối phương nhìn với vẻ “Ôi dào”. Giống như cậu không phải một con người, mà là một thứ phế thải, là một kẻ rác rưởi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trực tiếp đặt bút, bắt đầu vẽ hình trên viên mã não đỏ. Cậu vẽ chậu trúc Phú Quý bên cạnh cổng vòm, đường nét đáy chậu thanh thoát, càng lên cao càng mềm nét hơn, cành trúc lá trúc ngổn ngang đan xen, không thể hiện được hướng gió.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cũng chẳng muốn nhìn nữa, ngồi xổm xuống ngắt hoa Đinh Hương trong vườn hoa. Đinh Hương cùng họ với hắn, là loài hoa hắn thích nhất. Ngắt loài hoa thích nhất thành cành tàn lá héo, khi đứng dậy thì vừa lúc Kỷ Thận Ngữ đổi sang dao.</p><p>Bước ung dung đến bên trái phía sau nhìn chòng chọc, chỉ cần hai phút thôi là đã không chịu được nữa, hắn nắm lấy cổ tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Cổ tay run lẩy bẩy thế làm gì? Cậu lắc xúc xắc hay đang phát bài Tú-lơ-khơ đấy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em quen vậy rồi.”</p><p>“Quen vậy rồi? Đã quen không phân biệt được năm viên mã não đỏ có phải thật hay giả, đã quen mà vẽ không có sức vẽ bừa hết cả lên, hay đệch mợ quen cả run tay cầm dao nữa?!” Đinh Hán Bạch bất chợt cao giọng, “Lãng phí thời gian, không biết ngượng!”</p><p>Cuộc thi để đánh giá đã dừng hẳn, mấy người khác hả hê thì thầm, chẳng gì ngoài cười cợt, Đinh Hán Bạch nổi đóa lên, mắng Kỷ Thận Ngữ sa sả, cứ như không mắng nặng lời chút thì không thể an ủi được Kỷ Phương Hứa trên trời có linh thiêng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe tai này ra tai kia, nghe xong thì về phòng đóng cửa lại, ngồi trên giường lại bắt đầu đọc “Chiến tranh và hòa bình”.</p><p>Lòng cậu đã tỏ tường, những người khác đố kị cậu đột nhiên bái sư, và càng kiêng kị cậu chiếm riêng sản nghiệp trong nhà hơn cả, dù gì tổ tông của Ngọc Tiêu Ký toàn là dựa vào tay nghề để ăn cổ phần cơ mà. Vậy nên cậu giấu giếm chút sắc sảo, chắc là có thể xoa dịu gia đình lớn này trong thời gian ngắn nhỉ.</p><p>Về phần Đinh Hán Bạch một lòng để ý đến tay nghề thì…</p><p>Thôi, cứ kệ anh ta.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm sách lên, cậu vẫn không thấy thẻ đánh dấu đâu, nhưng xót cho cái khuyên tai Phỉ Thúy đến nỗi đêm ngủ không ngon giấc.</p><p>
  <em>Editor: Từ chương này mình sẽ đổi “dì nhỏ” sang “dì út” do bạn mình có nhắc nhở nè.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <a href="https://kjchild.wordpress.com/2019/04/21/toai-ngoc-chuong-3/">&gt;&gt; Chương 3</a>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>Phỉ Thúy (Hay còn được gọi là Ngọc Phỉ Thúy) là cách gọi chung của các loại Ngọc Jade (Ngọc Cẩm Thạch, Ngọc Miến Điện hay Ngọc Bích), có đặc điểm chung là: Màu sắc hiện lên là màu xanh biếc (Thúy) hoặc màu đỏ (Phỉ). Do địa chất tác động nên chủ yếu hình thành từ Jadeite, Omphacite và Natri Crom Pyroxen tạo thành đẳng cấp Ngọc Đa Tinh Thể.</p><p><br/>Nó cũng là loại ngọc được nhắc tới nhiều trong nhiều bộ phim dã sử, được xem như là những báu vật mà chỉ bậc vua chúa hay các gia đình đại quyền quý mới có cơ hội sở hữu.</p><p><br/>Mã não đỏ</p><p><br/>Bạch Kim: Cái này chắc mọi người cũng biết rồi vì hàng vàng Tây nào cũng có cả. Và Bạch Kim khác với vàng trắng nha.</p><p><br/>Lá vàng</p><p><br/>Một kiểu lá vàng chạm rỗng<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chương 3: Chưa gì đã không nghĩ ra được tóm tắt nữa rồi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thứ hai, ai đi làm thì đi làm, ai đi học thì đi học, Đinh Hán Bạch cãi nhau với chủ nhiệm Trương xong thì xin nghỉ, cụ thể chưa nói là nghỉ mấy ngày, mà chủ nhiệm Trương còn đi công tác ở Phúc Kiến nữa, nên hắn mới không nóng vội gì.</p><p>Ngủ một giấc thẳng đến khi mặt trời đã lên cao, bữa sáng và trưa gộp thành một, hắn mới rửa mặt sạch sẽ bước ra khỏi phòng ngủ thì bắt gặp hai cái rương khiến mình phiền lòng kia. Đinh Hán Bạch chầm chậm bước đến phòng cách vách, gào một tiếng long trời lở đất: “Kỷ Trân Châu! Ra đây!”<span></span></p><p>Cửa đóng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuất hiện tại khe cửa, dù núi Thái Sơn có sụp đổ ngay trước mắt thì mặt vẫn không đổi(*): “Làm sao?”</p><p>
  <em>(*</em>
  <em>Nguyên văn: </em>
  <em>泰山崩于前而色不变</em>
  <em> – đ</em>
  <em>ược hiểu là: Núi Thái Sơn sụp đổ ngay trước mắt nhưng mặt không đổi sắc, con nai đột nhiên xuất hiện ở bên cạnh nhưng mắt cũng không chớp. Ý chỉ người gặp chuyện nhưng vẫn bình tĩnh tự nhiên, không bị bên ngoài ảnh hưởng.)</em>
</p><p>“Cậu nói làm sao ư? Đặt rương nơi đó giống cái gì, cậu tưởng đang bày quán ở phố Xưởng Lưu Ly à?” Đinh Hán Bạch vừa thức dậy, cổ họng hơi khàn, “Ra hạn cho cậu hôm nay dọn xong, nếu không anh sẽ bổ rương đóng ghế dài đấy.”</p><p>
  <em>(*</em>
  <em>Đường phố xưởng Lưu Ly ra đời từ triều nhà Thanh thế kỷ 17, là một đường phố văn hóa nổi tiếng của Bắc Kinh. Đường phố hiện nay vẫn có khá nhiều cửa hàng và sạp hàng lớn nhỏ bày bán tranh chữ cổ. Đường phố này từ triều nhà Thanh đã bắt đầu kinh doanh tranh chữ và đồ sứ là chính, đồng thời còn có hiệu sách Trung Quốc, nên gọi là đường phố văn hóa, đặc điểm lớn nhất của đường phố này là cơ sở văn hóa khá sâu dày, các cửa hàng ở đây đã có bảy tám mươi năm lịch sử, chủ yếu kinh doanh hàng khắc đá.)</em>
</p><p>Hắn nói xong thì lấy tay đẩy cửa, không khống chế được lực nên cánh cửa khắc dây mây hoa cỏ lạch cạch một tiếng, hoàn toàn mở ra. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang đứng giữa phòng giật mình, tức khắc đón hết ánh dương vào người, dường như đến cả từng sợi lông nho nhỏ trên cánh tay cũng trở nên rõ rệt hơn.</p><p>“Sư ca à.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hề lấy trứng chọi đá, bình tĩnh lấy nhu thắng cương, “Đồ đạc dọn ra rồi thì rương để đâu?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Phòng cơ khí có chứa đồ đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu yên tâm, không chém thành củi gỗ là được. Cậu không lên tiếng, im lặng đối mặt với Đinh Hán Bạch hai giây. Cậu biết trong mắt mình không biểu lộ gì, cũng biết trong mắt Đinh Hán Bạch lại là “Ôi dào”.</p><p>Đó giờ Đinh Hán Bạch xuề xòa, cảm xúc gì cũng lười ém nhẹm, dáng vẻ không cảm xúc của Kỷ Thận Ngữ khiến hắn nhớ đến cụm từ châm biếm “Diện như quan ngọc”, ngay sau đó lại nhớ đến tay nghề tệ hại của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, ánh nhìn không khỏi khinh miệt hơn.</p><p>
  <em>(*Diện như quan ngọc – Mặt như ngọc trên mũ, dùng để miêu tả một người con trai có khuôn mặt trắng như ngọc. Nghĩa (1) là chỉ công tử bột, mặt trắng, chỉ được cái mã ngoài, nghĩa (2) là chỉ người con trai có gương mặt đẹp.)</em>
</p><p>Kẻ bất tài thì dù có xinh trai đến nhường nào vẫn là bất tài mà thôi.</p><p>Giờ trưa không được đủ người, khi ăn cơm số người ngồi xung quanh bàn tròn ít ỏi, trời nóng nên Đinh Hán Bạch không có bao nhiêu hứng ăn, bưng bát canh đậu xanh ngồi trên sofa chầm chậm uống. “Hán Bạch à, anh định nghỉ mấy ngày nữa đây?” Đinh Nhĩ Hòa ăn xong thì đi qua, cầm chiếc điều khiển tăng âm lượng của tivi lên, “Ngũ sư đệ mới đến sao không ra ăn cơm?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng thèm để ý: “Mặc kệ nó, chắc không đói bụng đâu.”</p><p>Âm giọng không lớn của Đinh Nhĩ Hòa bị át dưới nhạc nền của tivi: “Em nghe bố em kể, thực ra nó không chỉ là đồ đệ của Kỷ Phương Hứa, mà còn là con riêng của Kỷ Phương Hứa nữa đó.”</p><p>“Chắc không?” Đinh Hán Bạch đặt bát xuống, đã có thể hiểu sơ qua về cách làm của Đinh Duyên Thọ. Chắc chắn Kỷ Phương Hứa đã ủy thác bố hắn, vậy dù Kỷ Thận Ngữ có ngu ngốc đến đâu, nếu bố hắn đã nhận lời thì vẫn phải dốc sức mà nhận thôi.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa còn nói thêm: “Anh xem, một thằng nhóc như nó, mặt mày như châu như ngọc, tốt số lắm. Không được kế thừa gia sản của bố ruột, nhưng bước vào nhà chúng ta lại có thể chia được một phần canh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ cười không nói, nhưng ý cười nơi khóe mắt và đuôi mày đã lộ sạch vẻ khinh thường, chút khinh thường đó khiến Đinh Nhĩ Hòa thấy hơi xấu hổ, cũng hơi ngột ngạt, bèn ngồi thêm một lát rồi đứng dậy rời đi ngay.</p><p>“Tiền đồ.” Đinh Hán Bạch khẽ khàng nói, “Cậu không cần phải thổi gió bên tai anh, mấy cửa hàng đó ai thích thì lấy, đương kéo dài hơi tàn mà còn đáng để cậu tranh anh đoạt à?”</p><p>Đó giờ hắn không nể mặt ai, nhìn thấu sẽ mắng, gai mắt sẽ chửi. Hắn cũng thấy lạ, Ngọc Tiêu Ký sa sút bao lần, sao còn xem như bảo bối sợ người ngoài đến chiếm mất? Có thể biết cầu tiến hơn không?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nằm ườn trên sofa thấy buồn ngủ, thế nhưng ngủ đủ rồi nên thực sự là tinh thần còn phấn chấn lắm. Chiều đến là nóng nhất, hắn toan trở về phòng ngủ bật điều hòa, đi từ tiền viện đến tiểu viện thôi mà cũng đẫm mồ hôi, mới vừa rảo bước đến cổng vòm thì dừng chân bên cạnh trúc Phú Quý.</p><p>Chỗ ngồi và lan can trên hành lang phòng phía Bắc, bàn đá ghế đá, mặt cỏ vườn hoa… Phàm là những nơi bằng phẳng toàn là sách được phơi ra đó, đúng là không có chỗ đặt chân. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi xổm trước rương quay lưng ra phía ngoài, rồi lại ôm ra hơn mười cuốn chạy xuống bậc thềm, khi thấy Đinh Hán Bạch thì mặt ửng đỏ và nhễ nhại: “Sư ca à, sách hơi ẩm khi đi trên đường, em phơi khô được không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Cậu phơi hết ra rồi còn hỏi gì nữa?”</p><p>“Em đợi hoàng hôn buông rồi dọn ngay.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng bày hết hành lang trước phòng phía Nam.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bắt đầu thấy bối rối tại chính cái viện mình đã sống suốt hai mươi năm ròng, như mấy cậu chàng choai choai bước vào phố đèn đỏ, cũng như hòa thượng ăn thịt uống rượu bị Phật tổ tóm được. Hắn xài tiền như nước, mà tiền mua vật liệu, mua sách vở đó giờ nhiều không đếm xuể, bởi vậy từ thảm cỏ dưới chân tường, bước từng bước để ngó, càng nhìn lòng càng ngứa ngáy.</p><p>
  <em>(*Ý của câu đầu tiên là: Mấy thằng nhóc chưa hiểu sự đời bước vào phố đèn đỏ lần đầu tiên sẽ thấy hồi hộp và chờ mong, nhưng hòa thượng ăn rượu uống thịt mà bị Phật tổ bắt quả tang thì sẽ thấy sợ sệt, thấp thỏm. Cho nên ý của câu này nghĩa là miêu tả cảm giác vừa hồi hộp, thấp thỏm nhưng cũng đầy mong chờ và thích thú. Tức là ở đây, anh Bạch tò mò xem đống sách của em Ngữ, ôm hai loại tâm trạng trái ngược đó.)</em>
</p><p>Trừ mấy quyển tiểu thuyết ra thì hầu hết sách của Kỷ Thận Ngữ đều có liên quan đến đồ cổ hoặc văn phòng tứ bảo, rất nhiều sách không tìm thấy ở chợ mà vẫn có ở đây. Đinh Hán Bạch đi đến trước bàn đá, thấy hơi lóa mắt, khó chịu; đổi ý muốn mở lời mượn, nhưng miệng cũng khó thốt nên lời.</p><p>
  <em>(*Văn phòng tứ bảo: Là bốn đồ vật quý trong thư phòng gồm Bút, nghiên, giấy, mực.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chưa ăn cơm, chạy hơn mười lần dưới cái nắng gắt không ngơi nghỉ, giờ đây thể lực đã hao hết như sắp bị cảm nắng đến nơi. Cậu ôm mấy cuốn sách cuối cùng chạy đến ném lên bàn đá, dựa vào mép bàn bắt đầu thở phì phò.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tức khắc tập trung nhìn vào cuốn “Như núi như biển”, cầm lên nhìn chằm chặp vào bìa sách, đoạn nói: “Cuốn này anh đã tìm hơn nửa năm nay, về phương diện hiện vật nổi trên mặt biển và đổ cổ đào được trên núi đồi thì nó kể lại tường tận nhất.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thở đều hơn, từ hôm qua bị mắng nặng lời, rồi đến trưa thì bị quát, đây là lần đầu tiên đối phương nói chuyện một cách hòa nhã với cậu. Cậu hiểu ý ngoài lời nói của Đinh Hán Bạch, đó là muốn đọc ấy mà.</p><p>Nhưng không được đọc chùa, cậu giơ sách lên hỏi: “Sách nhiều lắm, em đặt một số cuốn ở thư phòng được không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mở cờ trong lòng, mặt không đổi sắc mà nhận lấy: “Vậy cứ đặt ít ở đó đi.”</p><p>“Cảm ơn sư ca nhé.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ gom mấy quyển không bị ẩm nghiêm trọng lắm và được phơi khá khô để đưa đi, phải nhanh chóng mang đến thư phòng để cất, phòng ngừa Đinh Hán Bạch đổi ý. Hơn nữa, cậu cũng tò mò thư phòng trông thế nào, và đã muốn vào ngó từ lâu.</p><p>Thư phòng rộng hơn cả phòng ngủ nữa, tủ cao tủ thấp, chồng giấy Tuyên Thành cao cỡ nửa người xếp trên bàn học, thảm dày mềm mại, trong không khí đượm mùi mực. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đặt sách xuống, tò mò ngắm nhìn một bức tranh trên bàn, còn chưa kịp thấy rõ tranh thì đã bị lóa mắt bởi thẻ đánh dấu sách vàng rực ở mép bàn trước tiên.</p><p>Một lá vàng ròng, chỗ dày như giấy, chỗ mỏng như cánh ve, một đám mây rực rỡ, sinh động và tinh mỹ hơn nhiều so với tưởng tượng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không thèm thưởng thức, ôm cục tức chạy ra viện, chạy thẳng đến trước mặt Đinh Hán Bạch giật lại sách. Đinh Hán Bạch vừa mới đọc xong mục lục, nói với vẻ không vui: “Phát điên gì vậy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sôi máu cả lên: “Thẻ đánh dấu bằng vàng ngay trên bàn học đó, anh đi mà nhìn!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giả ngu: “Thế là anh nhớ lầm rồi, không kẹp trong sách.”</p><p>“Trả khuyên tai Phỉ Thúy lại cho em!” Kỷ Thận Ngữ nóng lòng kéo áo của Đinh Hán Bạch, rặt một vẻ muốn đi về phòng ngủ, “Đó là đồ sư phụ tặng cho em, em không làm rơi thẻ đánh dấu sách, anh đừng có nghĩ đến chuyện ủm đồ của em.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giật mạnh ra: “Ủm đồ? Ai hiếm lạ mấy thứ đó?”</p><p>Hắn vào nhà lấy khuyên tai ra, vốn cũng không muốn đâu, nhưng xét thấy tài nghệ vô cùng khéo léo nên muốn suy ngẫm về cách làm thêm hai ngày. “Này này này, cầm đi!” Lúc vừa dúi khuyên vào tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ, dường như phần móc đã đâm vào lòng bàn tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhưng hắn không rảnh để bận tâm, hắn còn nhung nhớ đến cuốn sách kia kìa.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ căn bản không sợ Đinh Hán Bạch xíu nào, tiếp đó chạy vụt đi mất, còn cầm cả cuốn “Như núi như biển” đó đi luôn.</p><p>Hai cánh cửa phòng ngủ đồng thời đóng lại, chỉ cách một bức tường mà thôi, lại như cách cả một khe núi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đặt sách bên cửa sổ để phơi nắng tiếp, bụng réo ọt ọt mãi, rồi trông thấy một hộp bánh đào trên bàn.</p><p>Hộp bánh đào đó là Khương Thái Vi cho cậu, cậu cảm thấy trong cái nhà này, Khương Thái Vi đối xử với cậu tốt khôn kể.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nỡ ăn quá nhiều, bèn nhai nhỏ nuốt chậm một cái bánh, nhưng bụng vẫn đói meo, thế nên lại lục một túi mã não đỏ để dời sự chú ý. Cậu chọn một viên màu trắng đỏ, xuống bút phác họa, cổ tay không ngừng không nghỉ, đường nét liền mạch và lưu loát, vẽ xong thì bắt đầu khắc.</p><p>Tập trung tinh thần khắc đến tận tối, đặt dao xuống rồi xoa nhẹ lên phần bụng ngón đã lằn vết. Cậu không thể đánh bóng được, trừ phi Đinh Hán Bạch cho phép cậu vào phòng cơ khí, nhưng vậy thì cậu phải cho mượn sách. Giữa hai người như một chiếc bản lề móc khóa vậy, lề này đón lề kia, không có tình nghĩa sư huynh đệ, cũng không có cảm tình giữa những người cùng nghề, chỉ có… hiềm khích.</p><p>
  <em>(*Ý của câu này là, mối liên hệ giữa hai người gần như là không giao nhau, chỉ vì có liên kết giữa người cùng nghề và sư huynh đệ nên mới giao tiếp với nhau, chứ không thì chỉ còn lại mỗi hiềm khích mà thôi.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi thu sách trong viện, lúc này Khương Thái Vi tan làm về, theo sau còn có Khương Đình Ân vừa tan học. Khương Thái Vi hỗ trợ, Khương Đình Ân cũng giúp theo, mất mấy phút là gom hết.</p><p>“Cảm ơn dì út ạ.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói câu cảm ơn, thấy Khương Đình Ân đứng bên cửa sổ đọc cuốn “Như núi như biển”, “Nếu anh thích thì mượn mà đọc.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân hí hửng lắm: “Sư đệ à, năm nay em bao nhiêu?”</p><p>“Tuổi mụ là mười bảy, sinh nhật vào mùa xuân.”</p><p>“Vậy em nhỏ hơn anh nửa tuổi rồi.” Khương Đình Ân đeo cặp sách, “Em không đi học nữa à?”</p><p>Lúc Kỷ Thận Ngữ ở Dương Châu đã là lớp 11, qua hè sẽ lên 12, nhưng chưa đến nghỉ hè thì đã nghỉ học để đến nơi đây. Đối với Đinh Duyên Thọ thì cậu chỉ là một vật đính kèm, cho nên tuyệt không nói ra yêu cầu khác, ví dụ như đi học.</p><p>Thực ra, trên đường đi cậu đã chuẩn bị tinh thần đến hỗ trợ ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký, lúc nào cũng đợi lời sai sử của Đinh Duyên Thọ.</p><p>Cất sách vào xong, Khương Thái Vi vào phòng kiểm tra một lượt, nhìn xem có thiếu gì hay không. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm mã não đỏ trên bàn lên, đoạn nói: “Dì út ơi, cảm ơn mấy ngày nay dì đã bận trước bận sau săn sóc cho cháu, cái này tặng dì ạ.”</p><p>“Để anh xem nào!” Khương Đình Ân giật lấy, “Cô út ơi, đây là khắc cô đó!”</p><p>Ngọc màu đỏ trắng, một thiếu nữ duyên dáng và yêu kiều, khắp người màu đỏ sẫm, chỉ duy chiếc váy dài là màu trắng thuần không tỳ vết. Khương Thái Vi lần đầu tiên nhận được một món quà như vậy, đang cầm mà thấy ngắm cũng không đủ: “Đẹp quá chừng, chiếc váy như được gió thổi vậy, dì thích lắm.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp với vẻ tiếc nuối: “Nhưng vẫn chưa đánh bóng.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân bảo: “Dễ ợt, anh tìm anh cả mở phòng cơ khí ra, tối đánh là xong.” Cậu chàng nói xong thì nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ, vóc dáng cao to một khi đã nghiêm túc rất đáng sợ, “Sư đệ này, ngày đó em khắc trúc Phú Quý, hướng cành hướng lá lộn xộn hết cả, tại sao chiếc váy dài này lại có thể thanh thoát, bồng bềnh như thế?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp qua loa: “Lần này phát huy tốt hơn ngày thường nhiều, nếu không e là dì út sẽ chẳng thích.”</p><p>Cơm tối đã nấu xong xuôi, Khương Thái Vi giục hai đứa ra ngoài, Khương Đình Ân không có cơ hội để hỏi, khi ra hành lang lại gặp phải Đinh Hán Bạch, Đinh Hán Bạch vừa liếc đã thấy cuốn sách trong tay Khương Đình Ân.</p><p>Rồi lại liếc sang Kỷ Thận Ngữ, thầm mắng: Đồ nhóc Nam Man.</p><p>Tối đến người tề tựu, vị trí của Kỷ Thận Ngữ là ở bên tay trái Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu muốn gắp thức ăn thì bị Đinh Hán Bạch thúc khuỷu tay, bưng bát ăn canh thì bị đẩy đến nỗi đổ ra ngoài một ít.</p><p>“Anh muốn làm gì vậy?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ gằn giọng, “Phí lương thực anh vui lắm à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khi ngồi cũng cao hơn cậu nửa đầu, bờ vai rộng gạt cậu ra: “Cái nhà này là thế đó, bản lĩnh lớn thì ngông nghênh, ăn uống tùy ý, không bản lĩnh thì chịu ấm ức, bị khinh khi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận ngữ phản bác: “Chẳng nhìn ra anh có bản lĩnh gì sất, ngày nào cũng nằm ườn ở nhà.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gắp viên cuối cùng vào bát: “Mắng sếp mà vẫn chưa bị sa thải, cái này gọi là bản lĩnh đó.” Lại gắp thêm một viên thịt bọc bằng lá cải trắng, nửa chín dính dầu, bỏ vào bát đối phương, nói oang oang: “Trân Châu à, ăn nhiều hơn đi, có ăn phát phì lên thì sư ca cũng không chê cười cậu đâu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghiến răng ken két: “Cảm ơn sư ca.”</p><p>Sắp sửa ăn xong, Đinh Duyên Thọ bận bịu suốt cả ngày trời đặt bát đũa xuống, bỗng nói: “Thận Ngữ này, Phương Hứa vẫn luôn cho con đi học, ta cũng muốn như vậy, tiếp tục học lên 12 đi, tốt nghiệp xong hẵng nói sau.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ như thấy niềm vui từ trên trời rơi xuống, nhếch miệng gật đầu: “Con sẽ đi học ạ, cảm ơn sư phụ!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thoáng nhìn sang nụ cười quá đỗi rạng ngời, suýt nữa đã mê mẩn. Hắn nghĩ chắc thành tích học hành của Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng bình thường thôi, bất tài vẫn hoàn bất tài, ở phương diện nào cũng vậy cả.</p><p>Chờ người đi hết, phòng khách chỉ còn lại mỗi ba người nhà Đinh Hán Bạch. Khương Sấu Liễu cầm nho khô làm đồ ăn vặt sau cơm, Đinh Duyên Thọ thì xem dự báo thời tiết. “Bố ơi.” Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng nhớ đến cái gì đó, “Nghe nói Kỷ Thận Ngữ là con riêng của thầy Kỷ ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ không giấu diếm: “Ừ, ngay trong ngày xong việc an táng là đã bị vợ của Phương Hứa đuổi đến đây.”</p><p>Chẳng hiểu sao Đinh Hán Bạch lại tò mò, cười khì: “Không chia gia sản gì đó luôn?”</p><p>“Chia rồi, ba rương hành lý đó thôi.” Đinh Duyên Thọ đáp, “Phương Hứa đã không ra tay làm việc từ lâu, mấy năm nay vẫn si mê đồ cổ, sau khi đổ bệnh thì Thận Ngữ bưng phân bưng nước tiểu hầu hạ, những thứ trong nhà đã bị vợ ông ấy thu gom gần hết, đợi đến khi người đi rồi, vợ ông ấy chắn cửa bắt Thận Ngữ phải dọn đi, sợ nó lấy thêm thứ gì. Thận Ngữ gom sách lại, còn ngọc toàn là nó tích trữ suốt mấy năm nay thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bổ sung thêm: “Còn cả khuyên tai Bạch Kim khảm Phỉ Thúy nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ chưa nhìn thấy, bèn đáp: “Giả thôi, nếu là thật thì sẽ không để nó đưa đi đâu.”</p><p>“Không thể nào, là Phỉ Thúy tự nhiên mà!” Đinh Hán Bạch đứng phắt dậy, cho dù Kỷ Thận Ngữ có lừa hắn thì hắn cũng chẳng phải người mù, hơn nữa, giả mà còn quý trọng vậy ư? Hắn vội vã quay về tiểu viện, đụng phải Khương Đình Ân.</p><p>“Anh cả, em đang tìm anh đó.” Khương Đình Ân túm tay lắc lắc, “Em muốn vào phòng cơ khí để đánh bóng.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dẫn đối phương vào phòng cơ khí ở phía Nam, liếc qua phòng ngủ của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, ánh sáng che cửa, không chút động tĩnh. “Khắc đồ gì à?” Hắn mở cửa bước vào, đứng dưới ánh đèn sáng rực nhất phòng cơ khí ra hiệu bảo Khương Đình Ân bày ra, “Để anh xem.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân xòe tay ra, biết quan hệ giữa Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ không được tốt, bèn chọn từ mập mờ: “Khắc cô út ạ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cầm lên: “Cậu khắc à?”</p><p>“Vâng, em khắc đó…” Con ngươi Khương Đình Ân chuyển động, không quá muốn thừa nhận, “Ăn một ly kem, khoan khoái đến nỗi xuống dao như thần, em cũng không ngờ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Bây giờ cậu có như thần nữa không.”</p><p>Hắn không đợi Khương Đình Ân trả lời, nắm chặt mã não đỏ rồi ngồi xuống trước máy đánh bóng, không để cậu ta kịp phản bác đã nói: “Anh đánh cho, đỡ linh quang cậu không mở lại làm hỏng.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân không phục, song ngẫm lại thì dù sao cũng là đưa cho Khương Thái Vi cả, mà cũng chẳng thuộc về cậu, vậy cứ kệ đi. Nhưng cậu vẫn không chắc nên hỏi: “Anh ơi, viên này thực sự khắc tốt lắm ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn thấy thứ tốt còn chẳng trưng tí sắc mặt đẹp đẽ nào: “Mã não đỏ tốt, vẽ rất sống động, đường dao lưu loát và khéo léo, không một chút tỳ vết nào thì chưa tới, nhưng trình độ thì tốt hơn hẳn so với Khả Dũ và Nhĩ Hòa.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân phát cáu trong lòng, không ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại giấu bản lĩnh thật sự, kết quả là trình độ của cậu chàng vẫn xếp thứ nhất đếm ngược từ dưới lên. Cậu ta rầu lắm: “Anh à, em về đây, anh đánh bóng xong thì đưa thẳng cho cô út luôn nhé.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đóng cửa khởi động máy, đánh cả đêm mới xong xuôi, viên mã não đỏ đã được đánh sáng mới xem là triệt để hoàn thành. Hắn thưởng thức, mã não đỏ dưới ánh đèn phát ra độ sáng bình thường không hề có, kỹ xảo thuần thục gác qua một bên không nhắc đến, sở dĩ nó tốt là tốt về sự phân bố đường nét.</p><p>Một viên kim cương chẳng hề có gì hay, cắt gọt xong mới trở thành kim cương rực rỡ, đá quý cũng vậy, khắc đẹp là điều quan trọng nhất, soi kỹ mà không có tỳ vết gì thì trình độ tay nghề thuộc nhất đẳng, đẳng cấp cao nhất là hoàn thành sản phẩm với sự mỹ hóa viên ngọc ở mức lớn nhất, sửa một dao thôi cũng không được, chệch một ly thôi cũng đã là quá tay.</p><p>Rõ ràng là với bản lĩnh này của Khương Đình Ân, dù có khai thông hai mạch Nhâm Đốc cũng chẳng làm được đâu.</p><p>
  <em>(*Trong tiểu thuyết võ hiệp, khai thông/đả thông hai mạch Nhâm Đốc thì khí huyết sẽ tự lưu thông, dẫn đến võ công có thể tăng vượt bậc.)</em>
</p><p>Đã khuya rồi, Đinh Hán Bạch định mai sẽ đưa cho Khương Thái Vi, khi về phòng ngủ thì đi qua phòng cách vách, phát hiện cánh cửa đóng đã mở ra. Hắn ho khan phát ra tiếng, chân dài sải từng bước, vừa khéo bắt gặp Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang thoa tay.</p><p>Tóc Kỷ Thận Ngữ ẩm nước, vừa mới tắm táp xong, nhưng tóc có thể không lau chứ tay thì phải thoa cái đã. Cậu không ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch qua đột ngột vậy, bèn giơ tay nên rớt đồ: “Có việc gì ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khịt mũi: “Thoa gì thế?”</p><p>Mười ngón tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ chà vào nhau: “Thoa kem ạ…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đến gần thì thấy rõ kem dưỡng tay và tẩy da chết, sau đó bắt lấy tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ, trơn nhẵn khôn cùng, tỏa mùi thơm, mang sự ấm áp, hoa tay trên mười ngón hơi mờ, lộ màu hồng nhạt, đến cả một vết chai cũng không có.</p><p>Nghề này của họ phải cầm dao, phải dùng lực, không để lại vết chai còn khó hơn lên trời ấy chứ!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi với vẻ khó lòng tin nổi: “Mịa, cậu… Rốt cuộc thì đệch mợ cậu học nghề chưa đó?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giãy ra, hết sức xấu hổ, thế nhưng không giải thích được cho người này, ban nãy chỉ cầm tay một chút thôi là cậu đã cảm nhận được, trên tay Đinh Hán Bạch là các vết chai dày, đều là dấu vết của việc dày công chịu khó.</p><p>“Vừa chai sần đã dùng tẩy da chết, ngày nào tắm xong cũng thoa kem à?” Đinh Hán Bạch lớn tiếng hỏi, nhặt kem dưỡng tay lên ngửi rồi lại ném, “Cẩn thận có ngày tẩy tróc da đấy!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ siết chặt tay không lên tiếng, đầu ngón tay hơi đau, nghề này của bọn họ sao có thể không bị chai tay được, tẩy da thẳng thừng vậy đương nhiên sẽ đau, thi thoảng thậm chí còn tróc một lớp da, lộ thịt đỏ.</p><p>“Em… Em không thể có vết chai được.” Cậu lúng túng, “Thôi, em không nói với anh được.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không nghĩ nhiều, cũng không hỏi gì nữa, bèn thăm dò chuyện khác: “Chiếc khuyên tai Phỉ Thúy kia của cậu là thật hay giả?”</p><p>Rõ ràng Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã sửng sốt, mắt nhìn về phía hắn, hơi ngẩn ra. Đinh Hán Bạch cảm thấy đèn phòng này quá tốt, phản chiếu rõ hàng lông mày như nhung và đôi mắt lúng liếng. Hắn ngồi xuống bên giường, giở trò vô lại: “Đưa đây anh nhìn lại xem, nếu không anh sẽ không đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nhúc nhích: “Phỉ Thúy giả.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nóng máu đến nỗi nện vào giường, thế mà hắn còn nhìn lầm!</p><p>“Vốn dĩ có một đôi hàng thật, bị sư mẫu em lấy đi rồi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng nói, “Sư phụ muốn làm cho em một đôi khác, em xin ông, bảo ông hãy làm một đôi Phỉ Thúy giả.”</p><p>“Tại sao?”</p><p>“Giả thì không đáng bao nhiêu tiền, sư mẫu sẽ không muốn nữa, em cũng không để bụng chuyện thật hay giả, thứ sư phụ tặng cho em, em sẽ trân trọng nó.”</p><p>“Nếu đã trân trọng, tại sao lại cho anh một chiếc dễ dàng vậy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vốn đã tức âm ỉ, bèn nhớ đến chuyện Đinh Hán Bạch lừa cậu, “Em chỉ tạm thời cho anh mà thôi, sau này có thứ tốt khác thì sẽ chuộc lại.” Cậu xoay mặt nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch, “Anh nhìn ra là Phỉ Thúy giả à?”</p><p>Trên mặt Đinh Hán Bạch không giấu được nữa, bèn lảng sang chuyện khác: “Thầy Kỷ là bố cậu hả?”</p><p>Quả nhiên Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng mãi lâu: “Em chỉ mới gọi một lần, vẫn luôn muốn sau này sẽ gọi lại lần nữa, kéo dài kéo mãi lại đến lúc ông mất.”</p><p>Cậu gào khóc gọi ông, Kỷ Phương Hứa mỉm cười đi mất.</p><p>Trái tim Đinh Hán Bạch bất chợt đau nhói, nghiêng đầu nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bắt gặp đuôi tóc nhỏ một giọt nước, rơi lên mặt, như chảy từ khóe mắt.</p><p>Hắn đứng dậy đi ra ngoài: “Đi ngủ sớm chút nhé.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ rúc vào chăn, hoảng hốt trong bóng đêm. Một lát sau, cửa sổ khẽ mở ra từ bên ngoài, một chiếc thẻ đánh dấu sách bằng vàng bay vèo vào, vừa khéo đáp xuống gối cậu. Cậu giật mình nhìn bóng dáng ngoài cửa sổ, không biết Đinh Hán Bạch có ý gì nữa.</p><p>“Sách nhiều như vậy nên cho em chiếc thẻ đánh dấu này đấy.” Đinh Hán Bạch lạnh lùng bảo, “Tay thoa rồi, tóc cũng lau luôn đi.”</p><p>Bóng người rời đi mất, Kỷ Thận Ngữ giãn mày ngủ thiếp đi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chương 4: Đồ khốn kiếp.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>\</p><p>Cuốn “Chiến tranh và hòa bình” đã được Kỷ Thận Ngữ đọc hết một nửa, thẻ đánh dấu bằng vàng đó vừa khéo dùng đến, kẹp ngay ngắn vào trong. Cậu biết Đinh Hán Bạch ngứa mắt cậu, cũng biết chẳng qua đêm hôm đó Đinh Hán Bạch sinh lòng trắc ẩn mà thôi, cậu chẳng quan tâm nữa, thế nào cũng được.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cũng không để tâm, từ nhỏ hắn đã được nuôi thành cái tính bắt bẻ, sau sự đồng tình nhất thời thì vẫn không nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ khác đi mảy may. Đáng thương thì đáng thương thật, nhưng vô dụng thì vẫn vô dụng thôi, cùng lắm là khi nhớ đến cảnh gặp người ta thì sẽ mềm lòng một chốc, chứ không hề có gì khác.<span></span></p><p>Trời nóng nực quá đỗi, ngồi gần nhau ăn cơm cũng bực, cả nhà Đinh Hậu Khang ở viện của mình, cả nhà Đinh Duyên Thọ ở tiền viện, tạm thời giải tán. Đồ ăn vẫn chưa bày, Đinh Duyên Thọ rút một tập hồ sơ ra, đoạn nói: “Thận Ngữ à, ta nhờ người làm học bạ cho con ở trường cấp ba số 6 rồi đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang bưng mâm, mém tí nữa đã đổ thức ăn đổ canh ra, đặt xuống và lau tay xong mới đáp: “Cảm ơn sư phụ, khi nào thì con đi học ạ?”</p><p>“Sắp nghỉ hè rồi, con cứ học đại một lớp nào đó, đợi thi cuối kỳ xong xuôi xem kết quả thế nào rồi bảo thầy cô sắp cho con một lớp cố định sau.” Đinh Duyên Thọ rất hào hứng, rót thêm một chén rượu vang, “Hiệu trưởng quen bố, năm ấy Phương Hứa đến đây chơi còn tặng cho ông ấy một cái cây đào làm bằng đá Phù Dung ba màu, đến nay vẫn còn đặt trong văn phòng của ông ấy đó.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Nguyên văn ở đây là: </em>
  
  <em>还送过他一座三色芙蓉的桃李树</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><ol>
<li><em>Khi tra “phù dung thạch” thì ra loại đá có màu như hoa phù dung, thuộc dòng đá thạch anh. Tra theo tên tiếng Anh của baidu thì ra thạch anh hồng. Tuy nhiên, khi cộng thêm cả “ba màu” ở phía trước sẽ cho ra đá có màu khác. Nên tôi để đá Phù Dung chứ không phải Thạch Anh nhé. Chi tiết sẽ ở phần chú thích cuối truyện.</em></li>
<li><em>Cây đào ở đây còn ý chỉ việc trồng người của nghề giáo.)</em></li>
</ol><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hay nói nhiều ở nhà, chỉ thầm ghi nhớ chuyện này, tảng đá này rơi xuống, đến cả ăn cơm cũng thấy có hứng hơn. Đinh Hán Bạch nhai rệu rạo, cắm mặt ăn chẳng buồn lên tiếng. Hắn đã nghỉ mấy ngày nay, chán đến nỗi chẳng còn tâm trạng gì nữa cả.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu nhìn hắn: “Con không đi làm thì đến cửa hàng đi, mới mấy tuổi đầu đã rảnh rang thế khó coi lắm.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lựa hạnh nhân: “Ngọc Tiêu Ký có làm ăn được đâu, ườn ở nhà nom còn dễ coi hơn ườn trong cửa hàng đó.”</p><p>Hắn lỡ nói câu không nên nói, Đinh Duyên Thọ ngày đêm lo nghĩ phải vực dậy như thế nào, thế mà thằng con lại chẳng đếm xỉa, bèn nói: “Dù gì mày cũng nhàn mà, vậy mày đưa đón Thận Ngữ đi học đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đặt đũa xuống, đối mặt với ánh nhìn của bố mẹ mới biết có phản bác cũng vô dụng. Cũng phải, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không quen chốn này, sau khi đến đây, trừ đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký ra thì hình như vẫn chưa ra ngoài bao giờ.</p><p>Hắn nhớ lại cảnh Kỷ Thận Ngữ thoa kem bèn liên tưởng đến tiểu thư khuê các cửa lớn không ra cửa trong không bước.</p><p>Cười khì một cái, hắn đồng ý ngay: “Trân Châu à, thế sư ca đưa cậu đi nhé.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa nghe danh xưng này thể nào cũng nổi da gà, bèn siết chặt muôi sứ rồi đáp: “Cảm ơn sư ca.”</p><p>Tiếng “Sư ca” này đã đánh thức Đinh Duyên Thọ. Ông chỉ Đinh Hán Bạch và nhìn sang Kỷ Thận Ngữ rồi bảo: “Thận Ngữ này, đến trường cũng không được bỏ phí tay nghề đâu đấy, nghề này của chúng ta mới là nghề chính, những nghề khác toàn là phụ cả. Nếu con đã nhận ta là sư phụ, ta sẽ dạy hết những gì mình biết cho con, khi không tìm thấy ta thì bảo Hán Bạch dạy con cũng giống nhau thôi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xác nhận lần nữa: “Sư ca cũng giống người ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ bật cười, cả đời này ông chỉ đắc ý ở điểm này thôi: “Sư ca con nói năng và hành xử khiến người ta ghét, nhưng tài cán thì không soi mói được.” Ông nhìn về phía Đinh Hán Bạch, không khỏi trách cứ, “Thận Ngữ đã đến đây lâu thế rồi mà sao hai đứa vẫn chưa luận bàn xem sao? Sống trong cùng một viện làm gì thế?”</p><p>Vẻ mặt Đinh Hán Bạch cứ như thể không muốn nghe hết vậy, luận bàn á? Hắn chẳng thiếu tế nhị mà đi nói sự thật cho Đinh Duyên Thọ thế đâu, sợ Kỷ Thận Ngữ sẽ ngượng muốn chui xuống lỗ kia kìa. Ngước mắt lên thoáng nhìn, không ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang quan sát hắn, mặt bình tĩnh.</p><p>Hắn cảm thấy mặt mũi nhóc con Nam Man này giống bạch ngọc trong suốt ấy, cơ mà độ dày cũng không vừa đâu.</p><p>Sau khi đến đây, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn chưa từng thấy Đinh Hán Bạch khắc đồ, chỉ biết là đối phương ăn cơm thì kén cá chọn canh, nói năng thì vô tình, lông bông nằm ườn không đi làm, mặc áo lụa quần là, không giống một người có chuyên môn cao.</p><p>Chủ yếu là không tin tay nghề hắn cao hơn mình.</p><p>Hai người, một thì kiêu ngạo lồ lộ, một thì kiêu ngạo ngầm, ai cũng chướng mắt người nấy, càng không nói đến chuyện chịu thua. Buổi tối trên đường về tiểu viện, khi chia tay trước cửa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mở lời: “Sư ca à, sáng mai đi học đó.” Cậu sợ Đinh Hán Bạch lại ngủ tít mít đến khi mặt trời lên cao.</p><p>“Đi chứ.” Bước chân Đinh Hán Bạch không dừng, “Xem cậu thi cuối kỳ được mấy điểm đây.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hề lo lắng suông, sáng sớm hôm sau, cậu đã sửa soạn xong cả rồi nhưng cửa phòng ngủ của Đinh Hán Bạch hãy còn đóng, máy điều hòa ở góc sau chạy suốt đêm rỉ một bãi nước lạnh. Cậu thấy thời gian còn dư bèn ngồi chờ ở hành lang, tiện thể đưa sách giáo khoa ra để ôn tập.</p><p>Đợi nửa tiếng, nếu không đi sẽ muộn, cậu đành gõ cửa: “Sư ca ơi, anh dậy chưa?”</p><p>Bên trong không hề có tiếng động gì, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra sức gõ mạnh hơn: “Sư ca, sắp đi học muộn rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đương say mộng Xuân Thu, mơ Trương Dần trở về từ Phúc Kiến, xách một cái rương hàng thứ phẩm tệ lậu, nếu không phải do tiếng đập cửa càng lúc càng lớn thì hắn sẽ còn chìm đắm trong giấc mơ thêm một lát nữa. Buồn ngủ dễ cáu kỉnh, hắn lê dép xắn tay áo lên, mở phăng cửa khiến Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình.</p><p>“Cứ như đi đòi mạng ấy.” Đinh Hán Bạch đi rửa mặt, đủng đà đủng đỉnh. Kỷ Thận Ngữ sốt ruột trong lòng, bèn vào phòng ngủ chuẩn bị quần áo cho đối phương, vừa chạm vào tủ đồ đã mắc bệnh nghề nghiệp ngay, mắt quyến luyến và lưỡng lự, chun mũi hít hà, gập ngón tay gõ gõ, cảm nhận hết độ cứng bóng loáng và mùi hương của gỗ một lượt.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rửa mặt xong thì bước vào, dựa khung cửa gật gù: “Thích tủ quần áo của anh à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ngoái đầu lại: “Gỗ này tốt quá, ở Dương Châu khó tìm lắm.”</p><p>“Ở đây cũng khó tìm thôi.” Đinh Hán Bạch cảm thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất biết phân biệt đồ đạc, tiến lên kéo cửa tủ lấy một bộ quần áo ra, sau đó thay ngay trước mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Hắn vừa đeo thắt lưng vừa sai bảo người ta: “Cài cúc cho anh.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ làm ngay lập tức, nhanh nhảu cài cúc áo sơ mi cho Đinh Hán Bạch, khi cài đứng sát rạt nhau, cậu chạm mặt ngang hầu kết của Đinh Hán Bạch, nuốt nước miếng rồi mở lời: “Sư ca à, sáu giờ rưỡi là tan học.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh từng đi học rồi, cậu không cần bảo với anh đâu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ rút tay về, có hơi do dự: “Vậy anh đến đón em sớm chút nhé?”</p><p>Ở đây cậu chỉ quen người nhà họ Đinh, dù Đinh Hán Bạch có bắt bẻ cậu thì cũng là người thân quen nhất, song đối với Đinh Hán Bạch thì cậu không giống vậy, không bằng bạn bè hay người thân, không đáng để lo lắng.</p><p>Cũng như sáng nay không dậy nổi, cậu sợ chiều nay Đinh Hán Bạch quên đón mình.</p><p>Ra cửa quá muộn nên Đinh Hán Bạch lái xe nhanh như gió, lạng lách đến nỗi Kỷ Thận Ngữ suýt nữa đã ói ra, nhưng vẫn đến muộn. Cổng sắt của trường đã đóng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ một mình xuống xe gõ cổng, giải thích hết nước hết cái với ông cụ trong phòng bảo vệ, nhưng cậu không có giấy chứng minh, cũng không mặc đồng phục, người ta không cho vào.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấy hồ sơ ra: “Ông ơi, cháu là học sinh mới chuyển tới, hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên đi học ạ.”</p><p>“Học sinh mới chuyển tới cũng phải do phụ huynh lo thủ tục chứ, không thì chứng minh thế nào được?” Ông cụ cầm chiếc cốc sứ tráng men, “Ngày đầu tiên đi học mà đi muộn vậy à? Kỳ cục quá.”</p><p>Ô tô đã quay đầu, Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn thấy hết tất cả từ kính chiếu hậu, đành tắt máy xuống xe, chạy chậm qua: “Bác à, làm thủ tục gì cơ ạ? Cháu làm cho em nó, nhưng bác không cho vào cổng thì sao mà làm?”</p><p>Ông cụ choáng: “Cậu là anh trai cậu nhóc?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch duỗi tay ra, xuyên qua song cửa chạm vào thanh cài sắt, kéo ra rồi đẩy cửa vào, ông cụ thấy thế thì quát, hắn chắn ngay phía trước, ngoặt tay kéo quai cặp của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, quẳng cả người lẫn cặp ra hơn nửa mét, gào lên: “Ngẩn ra đó làm gì! Chạy đi!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy vào tòa nhà dạy học, gặp giáo viên thì chứng tỏ lai lịch, được đưa vào phòng học một cách vô cùng thuận lợi. Đến khi ngồi xuống thì thở đều đều, cậu không khỏi lo cho Đinh Hán Bạch đang ở cổng trường thế nào rồi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn khỏe re, bị ông cụ lắc tay còn vừa cười vừa bực mắng: “Bác cứ tìm trên bức tường treo ảnh các học sinh tốt nghiệp ưu tú trong đại sảnh đi, xem có Đinh Hán Bạch cháu không? Mở cổng trường cũ thì có làm sao? Phù điêu trong đại sảnh toàn là ba cháu dẫn cháu khắc lên đó!”</p><p>Ông cụ đã làm việc ở đây mười mấy năm: “Đinh gì cơ? Cậu là Đinh Hán Bạch á!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giật cổ áo bị kéo: “Cháu là học sinh tốt nghiệp ở đây mà, không phải phần tử phạm pháp gì đâu, bác yên tâm chưa?”</p><p>Ông cụ tức đến nỗi đẩy hắn, gào như đang đi buôn: “Đúng là thằng nhãi này rồi! Khi ấy trên xe đạp sườn ngang của các thầy cô có khắc chữ, gì mà đồ con rùa đồ khốn kiếp, gì mà không làm xong bài tập, tôi không bắt được người nên ngày nào cũng bị trừ lương, nhãi con cậu toàn ôm ý xấu trong bụng thôi!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã quên chuyện cũ năm xưa, vừa cười vừa chạy, chạy vào xe rồi còn nghe thấy chửi đổng của ông cụ. Lái ra phố rồi mới dần nhớ ra, hồi đó hộp bút hắn nặng trình trịch, một chiếc bút bốn chiếc dao, ghét giáo viên nào là khắc chữ lên sườn xe của người ta, chữ nhỏ tí ti, khắc xong còn quét mực vàng lên.</p><p>Đi ngang qua Cục Di sản văn hóa, hắn đánh vô-lăng quẹo vào. Hắn đã nghỉ hơn một tuần nay, chắc là chủ nhiệm Trương đã về, hắn muốn xem gã có đem đồ gì về không.</p><p>Văn phòng vẫn là những người đó, thấy Đinh Hán Bạch vào cửa bèn rộn ràng lên. Bình thường Đinh Hán Bạch hay hào phóng, xưa giờ giúp đỡ gì cũng chẳng so đo, nhân duyên không tệ. Hắn bĩu môi về phía văn phòng chủ nhiệm, đoạn hỏi: “Đã về rồi hả?”</p><p>Đồng nghiệp gật đầu: “Chủ nhiệm Trương và tổ trưởng Thạch đang chia của đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đi trả phép, lúc đi vừa gặp tổ trưởng Thạch đi ra. Hắn phát hiện tổ trưởng Thạch đã gầy đi, có thể thấy là chuyến công tác lần này vất vả. Hắn nghênh đón, xách ấm nước để pha trà cho đối phương, đoạn hỏi: “Tổ trưởng à, có nhớ cháu không?”</p><p>Tổ trưởng Thạch liếc văn phòng một cái, cắn răng đáp: “Ngày nào chú cũng nhớ cháu hết!”</p><p>Phúc Kiến vớt được hiện vật nổi trên mặt biển, các Cục Di sản văn hóa đều đến nhìn, mở hội nghị, sàng lọc sơ bộ, giới hạn mức mua, làm liền tù tì hao sức, tổ trưởng Thạch thụi hắn một cú: “Chú phải nghỉ mấy ngày, kế đó cháu chạy việc thay chú đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Không mua gì hả chú?”</p><p>Tổ trưởng Thạch lại thụi thêm một cú nữa: “Cháu chỉ nhớ mấy cái này thôi!” Rồi hạ giọng, thì thào, “Đồ hư hao nhẹ thì phải xin phê chuẩn, chú chỉ lấy mấy cái hư hao nhiều thôi, đồ để triển lãm trong thành phố thì chú không làm chủ được, toàn do chủ nhiệm Trương chọn cả…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngứa ngáy khó nhịn nổi: “Tối nay cháu bao, cho cháu coi nhé?”</p><p>Cả ngày nay hắn cũng chẳng có tâm tư gì khác, gom đủ sức làm xong đống công việc tồn đọng, chỉ đợi tan tầm đi xem cho đã mắt với tổ trưởng Thạch nữa thôi. Sáu giờ rưỡi vừa điểm là lái xe kéo người ta đi, đến nhà hàng lần trước để gói vài món rồi chạy thẳng đến nhà đối phương.</p><p>Phòng đơn có hơi tẻ nhạt, Đinh Hán Bạch không rảnh để uống rượu ăn cơm, bèn trải ga giường cũ ra, chuyển các mảnh vỡ hiện vật tổ trưởng Thạch đem về, ngồi xổm bên giường để thưởng thức. Tổ trưởng Thạch sáp lại gần hỏi: “Toàn là đồ vứt đi cả, cháu thích à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bịt miệng mũi lại để chặn mùi tanh của biển, giọng ồm ồm: “Cháu thấy hứng thú với đồ cổ, hiện vật ở chợ trông giả quá, tiếc là mấy cái này quá nát, nhưng ngọc vỡ cũng chắc hơn ngói lành mà.”</p><p>Tổ trưởng thạch khoát tay: “Vậy cháu cứ lấy đi, cái đống sứ vỡ này chị dâu cháu không cho giữ, trên có giun ống serpulid, bẩn.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tức khắc bọc lại ngay, sợ đối phương đổi ý, cái này có thể cầm về nhà nghiên cứu dần. Dọn sạch xong thì ngồi xuống ăn cơm, trời bên ngoài đã đen kịt, dự báo thời tiết đã sắp phát sóng hết, hắn đang kẹp vỏ cua bỗng khựng lại, cứ cảm thấy đã quên mất chuyện gì đó.</p><p>Tổ trưởng Thạch hỏi: “Sao hôm nay lại lái xe đến thế? Vậy đừng uống rượu.”</p><p>Tại sao lại lái xe đến? Bởi vì lái xe thì nhanh, tại sao phải nhanh, bởi vì ra cửa muộn nên sẽ đi trễ… Đinh Hán Bạch để đũa xuống cái “cạch”, hắn quên đi đón Kỷ Thận Ngữ tan học mất rồi!</p><p>Đống đồ “nát” đặt trên ghế ngồi, sợ xóc vỡ nên không dám lái quá nhanh. Đinh Hán Bạch đi men theo đường đến cổng trường cấp ba số 6, cổng đã đóng chặt, bên trong đen ngòm, căn bản không hề có bóng người.</p><p>Hắn xuống xe gào qua cổng sắt: “Bác ơi! Nhóc học sinh mới chuyển đến đã đi rồi hả?”</p><p>Ông cụ đi ra: “Bám cửa sổ phòng tôi xem thời sự phát sóng xong đi luôn.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lái xe rời đi, suốt dọc đường chú ý hai bên đường phố, nhưng ô tô không thể chạy chậm quá, luôn có nơi không nhìn rõ. Hắn đoán không chừng Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã về nhà rồi, bèn tăng tốc lái về nhà.</p><p>Phòng khách tiền viện không có ai, Đinh Duyên Thọ đưa Khương Sấu Liễu đi sinh nhật bạn rồi. Đinh Hán Bạch chạy vào tiểu viện, thấy đèn tắt cửa đóng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn chưa về, lại chạy vào phòng ngủ tiền viện tìm Khương Thái Vi rồi hỏi: “Dì út ơi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã về chưa?”</p><p>“Chưa, không phải hôm nay Thận Ngữ đi học à?” Khương Thái Vi nói, “Không phải cháu phụ trách đưa đón ư? Dì tưởng cháu chở nó đi ăn ngoài…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chưa nghe xong đã xoay người đi mất, cưỡi xe đạp chạy vọt vào bóng đêm, vừa cưỡi dọc bên đường vừa gào. Nhà cách trường rất xa, sáng nay lái xe lại nhanh, chắc chắn Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nhớ được đường, có khi bây giờ đang đi một mình đâu đó.</p><p>Đúng là Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã lạc đường. Cậu đợi ở cổng trường một tiếng, đến tận khi trường đã vắng tanh. Cậu cố nhớ đường để về, càng đi càng đói, nơi đây rộng lớn hơn nhiều so với Dương Châu, đường cái rộng thênh thang, khoảng cách giữa các đèn đường cũng rất xa. Cậu đi qua một cái hồ, khi tới không nhớ là có hồ, lại vòng ra, rẽ từ hồ vào công viên.</p><p>Lúc rẽ ra lại gặp một cảnh vật khác, ven đường có cây dương liễu và hoa hồng, tiệm sách báo đang đóng cửa, cậu bước qua hỏi đi Ngọc Tiêu Ký như thế nào, người ta đáp là rất xa. Cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn mặt trăng, mặt trăng nơi đây giống y như mặt trăng ở Dương Châu vậy.</p><p>Cậu muốn về Dương Châu, muốn đời này được gọi Kỷ Phương Hứa là “bố” một lần nữa.</p><p>Rõ là cậu đã nhắc Đinh Hán Bạch đến đón cậu sớm chút, tại sao Đinh Hán Bạch không đến.</p><p>Là bởi vì cậu khắc trúc Phú Quý tệ quá, hay là bởi vì cậu dùng Phỉ Thúy giả để gạt người ta, hay là bởi cậu không cho mượn cuốn “Như núi như biển” nọ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ tiếp tục đi, gánh hết ánh trăng sáng rỡ trên lưng. Cậu đi kề chân tường, tường đỏ ngói đen rất đẹp, cậu cứ đi men theo nó mãi.</p><p>Khi Đinh Hán Bạch bắt gặp Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì đối phương đang ngắm một tổ chim dưới mái hiên.</p><p>“Kỷ Trân Châu.” Hắn gào lên.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn lại, không lộ biểu cảm gì, dẫu là mừng vui hay thất vọng, không hề có gì cả.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cưỡi xe đến, vươn tay giỡ cặp sách xuống vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ, rất nặng, hắn xách cũng ngại nặng. Hắn có phần không biết mở miệng ra làm sao, cuối cùng vẫn là cái đức hạnh đó: “Sao cậu không đợi anh mà chạy lung tung làm gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em biết anh sẽ không đón em.”</p><p>“Gì cơ?”</p><p>“Em biết anh không định đón em.”</p><p>“Anh quên thôi mà…” Đinh Hán Bạch bóp chuông, lộ tim đen ra không sót một tí gì, “Anh có chút chuyện nên quên mất. Mà không phải đã tìm được cậu rồi à, lên xe đi.”</p><p>Chiếc xe đạp vững vàng chạy chầm chậm ven đường, cặp sách treo lắc lư trên tay lái, Đinh Hán Bạch tìm người mà mướt rượt mồ hôi, quần áo phía sau lưng đều dán sát da thịt. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm lò xo của yên xe, hơi cong chân khẽ lung rung.</p><p>“Đói bụng không?, “Hôm nay học gì?”, “Các bạn không bắt cậu nói đôi câu tiếng Dương Châu đó chứ?” Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi một tràng, nhưng không nhận được nửa chữ đáp lại, hắn bỗng hãm phanh, “Rốt cuộc cậu muốn thế nào nữa? Ngày mai cậu đi hỏi bác bảo vệ xem anh có đi đón không, quên thì cũng quên rồi, đừng làm như thể anh cố ý không cần cậu vậy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nện một cú vào lưng hắn: “Quên cũng không được!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bị đánh thừ người ra, hiểu được ý ngoài lời của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Đúng là hắn đã quên thật, nhưng đối với Kỷ Thận Ngữ, đã quên chẳng khác nào bị vứt bỏ, bởi cảm nhận lúc đó đều như nhau.</p><p>Chim mỏi phải về tổ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng đợi ở cổng trường mãi đến khi mọi người đã về hết, chật vật như khi rời khỏi Dương Châu.</p><p>Hắn nhất thời nghẹn lời, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn nói: “Em sẽ nhớ đường nhanh thôi, trước khi em nhớ được đường thì anh không quên không được ư?” Lần này giọng của cậu nhẹ khôn cùng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đạp một hơi về nhà, Khương Thái Vi đang đợi cả hai ở cổng lớn, đã hâm bữa tối xong xuôi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ăn, về thẳng phòng ngủ làm bài tập, Đinh Hán Bạch nài Khương Thái Vi: “Dì đưa đồ cho em ấy ăn đi.”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi đã xới cơm xong: “Cháu tự đi đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bưng bát bằng một tay rồi về tiểu viện, thấy cánh cửa bình thường khép hờ nay đóng chặt, gõ cũng chẳng ai đáp. “Anh vào đây.” Hắn nói xong thì đẩy cửa vào, bên trong sáng đèn, trên bàn bày sách vở, nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ không có ở đó.</p><p>Hắn đoán Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi tắm, bèn đặt bát xuống vội rời đi, miễn cho lúc gặp lại cãi nhau không mấy thoải mái.</p><p>Một đêm trôi qua, Đinh Hán Bạch dậy sớm, cầm ống bơm hơi định bơm lốp, đến gần mới phát hiện ra trên sườn xe có một hàng chữ nhỏ xíu, Sấu Kim Thể đúng chuẩn, khắc xong còn mạ vàng, chỗ chuyển bút tàng phong.</p><p>Cực kỳ bắt mắt – “Đồ khốn kiếp!”</p><p>
  <em>Editor: Tạo nghiệp thì nghiệp quật thôi =)))))))))))</em>
</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p>(1) Sấu Kim Thể: Là một thể chữ thư pháp được sáng tạo bởi hoàng đế Tống Duy Tông – vị vua thứ tám của triều đại nhà Tống. Trong lĩnh vực thư hoạ, ông chủ yếu vẽ tranh công bút. Khi vẽ tranh công bút, ông dùng chiếc bút câu tuyến 勾线笔 (bút đi nét, bút tỉa hoạ tiết nhỏ) để vẽ những nét rất bé, mảnh. Ông dùng loại bút trên để viết chữ và tạo ra những đặc điểm rất riêng. Sau đó chữ ông viết tạo thành một phong cách rất riêng. Mọi người nhìn thấy viết chữ viết như vậy rất đẹp, có sự thẩm mỹ cao. Vì vậy, mọi người gọi thể chữ này là Sấu Kim thể 瘦金体. Sấu 瘦 ở đây nghĩa là gầy, còn Kim 金 có ý nghĩa là thể chữ này có mối liên quan đến hoàng gia. Như vậy, Tống Huy Tông chính là người sáng tạo ra thể chữ Sấu Kim Thể.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(2) Tàng phong 藏鋒 cũng gọi ẩn phong 隱鋒 (giấu ngọn bút) hay nghịch phong 逆鋒 (ngược ngọn bút). Khi khởi bút, ta hướng bút ngược lại chiều muốn kéo (nghịch phong). Khi thu bút ta hướng ngược chiều đã kéo (cũng gọi là hồi phong 回鋒). Tàng phong làm cho nét bút đầy đặn, khí lực sung mãn, ngoài nhu trong cương. Trong hình dưới thì nó là ba nét chữ phía trên.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(3) 三色芙蓉石 – Đá Phù Dung ba màu:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ngoài ra, còn có thông tin về đá Phù Dung như thế này: Đá Phù Dung là một trong các loại đá Thọ Sơn phổ biến nhất tại tỉnh Phúc Kiến, Trung Quốc. Đá Phù Dung được chia ra thành một số loại như Phù Dung trắng, Phù Dung vàng, Phù Dung nhiều màu, Phù Dung xanh lá cây,… Nơi sản sinh chủ yếu là ở các hang động: Động Tướng Quân, động Thượng, động Thiên Diện. Đá Phù Dung còn là một trong tam bảo thạch ấn, là một trong tuyệt phẩm đẹp nhất dùng để làm con dấu ở núi Thọ Sơn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chương 5: Tên này thay đổi thất thường.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đinh Hán Bạch cảm thấy có lẽ cái này gọi là nghiệp quật.</p><p>Hắn khom người nhìn chằm chằm vào ba chữ nho nhỏ, gác nội dung sang một bên thì chữ viết rất đẹp, viết rồi khắc cũng không tệ chút nào. Vươn tay chạm vào, dấu chuyển gập ngoặt thâm hậu, lực không hề nhỏ, rất đỗi mạnh mẽ.<span></span></p><p>Thông qua sự mâu thuẫn tình cảm ngày hôm qua, Đinh Hán Bạch chắc kèo là Kỷ Thận Ngữ khắc, nhưng điều đáng nghi là – Sao Kỷ Thận Ngữ có thể khắc chữ sâu ba phân như vậy được? Dùng mười ngón tay không hề có một vết chai mỏng và cổ tay run run khi vẽ tranh ư?</p><p>Hắn suy ngẫm về điểm này, thế là quên luôn việc truy cứu cái câu mắng hắn này, bực dọc đi ăn sáng, rốt cuộc cũng chạm mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ. “Sư đệ à.” Hắn tách bánh quẩy xoắn ra làm hai, đưa cho đối phương một cái, “Thích Sấu Kim Thể à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhận, bình tĩnh đáp: “Thích, nho nhã mà.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thầm thấy thú vị, dù chửi người cũng phải lựa chữ đẹp, khá là kén chọn, hợp tính hắn.</p><p>Ăn xong vừa kịp đi, cặp sách hãy còn treo trên tay lái, nhấn chuông cưỡi xe ra ngoài mấy mét, Đinh Hán Bạch nâng tay cao một chút là đã có thể bắt được cành liễu bên đường, bèn ngắt một cành, ngoặt tay về phía sau rồi khua tứ tung. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không né được, vả lại cành liễu quẹt qua người nên cứ ngưa ngứa, vì vậy bèn tóm lấy một đầu khác để ngừa Đinh Hán Bạch gây sự.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tay trái nắm tay lái, tay phải có lôi hay kéo cũng không xong, bèn chơi như game rắn săn mồi, dùng móng tay bấu cành liễu theo từng xen-ti-mét, tiến công từng chút một, càng lúc càng gần, bất chợt chạm phải đầu ngón tay của Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Ngay tức khắc, mu bàn tay Đinh Hán Bạch đã bị vỗ một cái.</p><p>Cành liễu rớt xuống, cuốn vào vòng bi của lốp xe chịu đủ chà đạp, sau khi rơi xuống lần nữa thì bị gió thổi bay, đúng kiểu số con rệp. Đinh Hán Bạch có làm trò tiếp nữa cũng vô nghĩa, chọc xong còn hơi xấu hổ, cúi đầu nhìn chữ trên sườn xe, cố ý than thở: “Lực sung mãn thế kia, khi khắc chắc phải ghét anh lắm nhỉ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đáp, từ khi ra cửa đến giờ, mỗi khi đi qua một con phố thì cậu sẽ im lặng nhớ kỹ, trên đường có điểm mốc dễ thấy gì cũng đều ghi vào đầu hết. Cậu lấy một cái bút trong túi ra, chốc chốc lại vẽ một đường trong lòng bàn tay, lúc đến cổng trường cấp ba số 6 là đã chắp vá lại thành một bản đồ cỡ bàn tay.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chống một chân, cam đoan với vẻ tỉnh rụi: “Sáu rưỡi anh tan làm, đúng sáu giờ bốn mươi lăm là đến, cậu ngồi làm bài tập trong lớp một lát rồi hẵng ra.”</p><p>Không ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ đeo cặp xong thì đáp: “Không cần đâu, em đã nhớ đường rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch có vẻ không tin: “Xa thế mà, cậu nhớ rồi á?”</p><p>“Vâng.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất chắc chắn, “Em biết anh không muốn đưa đón em, đây là chuyến đi cuối cùng rồi, sau này không cần phiền anh nữa.”</p><p>Cậu đã nghĩ như thế từ khướt, rằng hãy mau chóng nhớ đường đi, vậy là sẽ không phải phiền người ta nữa, nếu tối qua Đinh Hán Bạch không quên thì cậu đã có thể nhớ từ tối qua rồi. Hình như Đinh Hán Bạch không kịp phản ứng lại, nắm chặt tay lái rồi lặng thinh một lát, sau đó quay đầu đi mất mà không hề nói một câu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đi làm, phàm là thấy cái gì ngáng đường sẽ nhấn chuông, vượt Anh đuổi Mỹ, khi đến Cục Di sản văn hóa thì văn phòng vẫn chưa có ai đến. Hắn ngồi lẻ loi một mình, nhìn chằm chằm vào màu xanh nhạt trên móng tay mà thẫn thờ.</p><p>
  <em>(*“Vượt Anh, đuổi kịp Mỹ” là một khẩu hiệu của Mao Trạch Đông vào năm 1958. Ý ở đây là anh Bạch lái xe nhanh.)</em>
</p><p>Không phải đi đón Kỷ Thận Ngữ nữa, đây rõ là một chuyện rất đáng ăn mừng, nhưng hắn lại rơi vào thế bị động, cảm giác như bị vứt bỏ. Mà cũng không đúng lắm, giống như bị Kỷ Thận Ngữ sa thải ấy.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn khắc “Tên khốn kiếp” ngay trên xe đạp của hắn, điều này cũng trở thành một món nợ.</p><p>Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Đinh Hán Bạch thấy cay cú đến thế, mệt cho hắn tối qua lương tâm trỗi dậy sinh lòng áy náy suốt nửa đêm, còn chẳng thèm đoái hoài đến đống hiện vật phế liệu đó. “Cái quần què.” Hắn thầm chửi, tiếng không rõ, buồn não cả ruột.</p><p>Song sau đó lại ngẩng đầu lên, xốc tinh thần: “Thế bố không hầu nữa! Xem cậu thi cuối kỳ được mấy điểm!”</p><p>Thật ra trừ Đinh Hán Bạch thì những người khác trong nhà đều ngóng trông, tuy nghề chính của mấy anh em đã định rồi, nhưng học hành cũng không xem là tệ lắm, có mỗi Khương Đình Ân ham chơi là kém hơn thôi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn chưa biết thành tích của mình lại được nhiều người mong ngóng đến thế, chỉ tập trung dốc sức cần cù học hành. Với cả cậu không ham kết bạn cho lắm, bầu không khí thi cuối kỳ lại căng thẳng, nên cứ một mình im lặng suốt cả ngày, chẳng hé răng nửa lời.</p><p>Sau khi tan học, lớp trưởng bỗng qua chỗ cậu: “Cậu dọn vệ sinh hai ngày trước khi thi cuối kỳ nhé.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhận lời, hôm nay cũng dứt khoát ở lại quét tước cùng luôn để đến lúc ấy đỡ ngại việc. Cậu hỗ trợ quét rác và lau bàn, đến khi đi về, trong trường đã không còn mấy ai, tất nhiên ngoài cổng trường cũng chẳng có bóng dáng của Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu không phải chờ, đối phương cũng không phải phiền hà nữa.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi men theo đường phố để về, ngẩng đầu nhìn bảng lộ trình ngay tại trạm xe buýt, đúng lúc có một chiếc chạy qua, bèn lẩm nhẩm nơi đến rồi lên xe. Thật sự là quá xa, đến cuối trên xe đã gần như vắng khách, cậu xuống xe tại trạm Phủ Trì Vương, còn phải đi bộ thêm mấy trăm mét nữa.</p><p>Gió mát lướt hàng liễu, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhảy lên ngắt một đoạn, vẫy cành liễu đi về. Trong những tháng ngày rời khỏi Dương Châu này, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu cảm thấy tự tại, đi sang bên trái, quẹo sang bên phải, đá một cục đá hoặc ngâm nga một khúc ca, không có trưởng bối bắt gặp, không có các sư ca chả ưa mình giễu cợt – và cậu chỉ bộc lộ trước ánh chiều tà sinh động quanh chân trời.</p><p>“Sư phụ ơi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhỏ giọng thì thào, “Lão Kỷ ơi, bỗng dưng con không nhớ ra người như thế nào nữa rồi.”</p><p>Cậu dần chạy chậm: “Người phù hộ sư mẫu là được, không phải lo nghĩ đến con đâu.”</p><p>Cách hơn mười mấy mét, Đinh Hán Bạch đang chầm chậm dắt xe thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ biến mất ngay khúc quanh. Hắn lấy cớ đi làm sớm làm lý do để về sớm hơn mười lăm phút, khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ lề rề ra khỏi trường là hắn đã ngồi uống hết ba chai nước ngọt ngay tiệm ăn vặt, cưỡi xe vù vù bám theo xe buýt suốt cả dọc đường, đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuống xe, hắn mới thở phì phò.</p><p>Hắn lo nhóc Nam Man này sẽ đi lạc mất, nhưng không thích kiểu đã bị sa thải còn chường mặt ra nên đành im lặng đi theo cả một đường. Song nhìn bóng dáng hoạt bát của Kỷ Thận Ngữ làm hắn thấy hơi rầu, nghĩa là sao? Không cần gặp hắn là vui vậy á hả?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch về nhà thì xụ mặt, chẳng thèm ăn cơm tối, bày đống tàn dư của hiện vật vớt từ biển ra để nghiên cứu. Quyển vở đặt vững trên tay, viết ghi chép giám định kín cả ba trang giấy, song hắn vẫn chẳng phát hiện ra áo sơ mi trắng đã lấm bẩm.</p><p>Khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước vào tiểu viện thì rõ là đã sửng sốt, cậu biết Đinh Hán Bạch không thể nào gữ đống mảnh vỡ đó để thưởng thức được, bèn kìm lòng không đặng tiến lại gần hơn để quan sát, lại không khỏi hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, mấy cái này là gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khẽ cầm một mảnh sứ, mắt điếc tai ngơ, trong mắt chỉ có đồ vật đã trôi nổi hàng trăm năm, không hề có người sống sờ sờ ngay trước mắt.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi với vẻ không chắc chắn: “Giống như hiện vật trục vớt từ biển ấy, là thật hay nhân tạo vậy ạ?”</p><p>Lần này Đinh Hán Bạch mới ngước mắt lên: “Cậu còn biết cả hiện vật khảo cổ nữa hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em từng đọc trong sách.” Đó là cuốn “Như núi như biển”.</p><p>Không nhắc còn được, chứ Đinh Hán Bạch mượn sách không thành nên cứ nhắc là thấy bực, bèn gom đồ quay về thư phòng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn chưa mãn nhãn, đi đến ngoài cửa sổ thư phòng lén ngó vào, mắt cứ lưu luyến trên đống “phế liệu” kia.</p><p>Cậu nghĩ, Đinh Hán Bạch thích đồ cổ và hiện vật ư? Mà cũng đúng, loại công tử ăn chơi trác táng thì cứ cái gì hao của là thích cái đó mà.</p><p>Cậu lại nghĩ, Đinh Hán Bạch đang hí hoáy viết gì thế nhỉ? Lẽ nào đã nghiệm ra được bí ẩn gì rồi?</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghiêng đầu, mắt không khỏi liếc sang bàn tay to với khớp xương rõ mồn một của Đinh Hán Bạch. Bàn tay đó rất có sức, nắm bút hí hoáy, lại viết kín một trang nữa, gân xanh nổi trên mu bàn tay như sống động hơn, giao thoa với nhau, hiển lộ sức sống.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã từng nắm cổ tay cậu, cũng từng giữ lấy nó – cậu bỗng chốc nhớ đến những điều này.</p><p>Cán bút dừng đung đưa, Đinh Hán Bạch buông bút, cầm một mảnh đáy bát lên, định tẩy chất vôi để xem lạc khoản, kết quả là bẩn cả tay. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy đối phương nhíu mày, kế đó chiếc mũi thẳng như dốc núi chun lại, cậu bèn nghĩ, cái kiểu mặt này thì không nên chọc vào, tuy đẹp trai nhưng chẳng dễ gần.</p><p>Cậu yên lặng nhìn một lúc lâu, chẳng nhìn hiện vật được mấy chứ toàn dòm tay Đinh Hán Bạch cả, cuối cùng về phòng chong đèn ôn bài.</p><p>Hai người cách nhau một bức tường, ai nấy đều khom người viết, hơn mười giờ là tiền viện tắt đèn, mười một giờ viện Đông cũng không còn sáng, chỉ còn viện của hai người là sáng đèn. Hừng đông vừa đến, chiếc đồng hồ cổ phương Tây trong phòng cơ khí vẫn chưa sửa đổ chuông, đinh đong đinh đong rồi im bặt.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khép sách lại, lấy một viên đá quý trơn nhẵn rồi bắt đầu vẽ, vừa vẽ vừa nhẩm bài, nhẩm xong thì vừa lúc kết thúc công việc, lần sau tiếp tục. Khi cậu đi tắm thấy thư phòng vẫn sáng đèn, tắm xong đi ra đèn đã tắt, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi dưới hành lang.</p><p>Cậu bước qua hỏi: “Sư ca à, anh ngồi đây làm gì vậy?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngáp: “Còn làm gì nữa, đợi tắm thôi.”</p><p>Áo sơ mi của đối phương toàn là vết bẩn, không chừng còn dính cả xác bọ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không rõ đống đồ hiện vật đó chứa sinh vật bẩn thỉu gì, nhưng tóm lại là không sạch sẽ. Cậu né ra một chút, dặn dò: “Vậy anh cởi đồ xong thì đừng ném vào sọt đồ nhé.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghe ra sự ghét bỏ: “Không ném đâu, để tí nữa anh ném lên giường cậu.”</p><p>Đôi ba câu đối thoại không mặn không nhạt kết thúc, Kỷ Thận Ngữ về phòng đi ngủ, từ khi Kỷ Phương Hứa đổ bệnh, cậu chưa từng được ngon giấc, dù có mệt đến mấy cũng phải mãi lâu sau mới ngủ được. Nằm mãi chưa kịp ngủ thì bụng đã đói meo.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhổm dậy ăn bánh đào, giơ một tay hứng vụn bánh, không để phí một mẩu nào.</p><p>Bóng người từ đằng xa đi tới, đứng ngoài cửa vươn tay đẩy, từ ảo thành thật, Đinh Hán Bạch trưng vẻ nghiêm túc bước vào, hồn nhiên không xem mình là người ngoài: “Chết đói mất thôi, cho anh ăn một cái với.”</p><p>Hắn chưa ăn cơm tối, đã lưng dán ngực từ lâu, không đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ cho phép đã cầm một cái bánh. “Chẳng ngon.” Nuốt một miếng rồi lại đặt xuống, có thể đói chết chứ không thể giày xéo miệng và dạ dày mình được, “Ẩm rồi, không giòn nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hơi sốt sắng nói rõ: “Đây là bánh dì út cho em.” Cho nên cậu ăn tiết kiệm, không thể ăn phí.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không hiểu lắm nên hiểu lầm: “Cho cậu một hộp bánh đào nên không nỡ ăn à? Nói gì thì nói chứ bánh ngọt Dương Châu cũng nhiều loại lắm mà, đừng có ngu ngơ thế chứ.” Hắn nhớ ra cậu nhóc là con riêng, còn khiến vợ của Kỷ Phương Hứa căm ghét, “Chắc cậu chưa từng được ăn cái gì ngon nhỉ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa nghe đã hỏi ngay: “Thế hôm nay sư mẫu mua gà quay Cửu Mậu Trai í, đó là đồ ngon ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Cửa hiệu lâu đời trăm năm, vẫn luôn cải thiện, đương nhiên là ngon rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chà tay: “Em tưởng anh đã từng ăn cái gì ngon nghẻ cơ chứ, cũng chỉ đến thế mà thôi.”</p><p>Hai phút sau, phòng bếp tiền viện lên đèn, Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng ai phục ai, còn muốn phân tranh cao thấp. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không dám hé răng, sợ cãi cọ với Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ đánh thức người khác. Cậu bèn đẩy Đinh Hán Bạch sang một bên, xoay người lấy nửa con gà quay còn lại trong tủ lạnh ra.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Cậu làm gì thế?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đáp, vét sạch vải bố chứa hương liệu, sau đó tước nhỏ gà nhét vào, lại cho thêm hành lá và một muỗng hạt tiêu. Vải không nhiễm nước lạnh, sau khi nước sôi thì luộc mì sợi lên, mì chín rồi thì bỏ cải chíp vào.</p><p>Một bát mì gà ra lò, Đinh Hán Bạch thất thần trong hơi nóng, sau khi gắp đũa vào mồm thì ánh mắt đã nhu hòa hẳn đi. Không dầu không muối, hoàn toàn dựa vào gà quay để dấy mùi, cộng thêm mùi hành và vị tiêu nữa. Hắn ăn ngấu nghiến, không phải kẹt xỉn lời khen mà thực sự là kìm lòng không đặng nữa.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vét vải: “Gà quay đã có sẵn, nhưng hương vị thì không ngon bằng, thịt gà luộc lâu nên bở.”</p><p>Cơn đói của Đinh Hán Bạch đã giảm đi: “Thế vứt đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ném vải vào thùng rác, ngoái đầu lại thì bắt gặp tầm mắt của Đinh Hán Bạch, chợt lười so đo. “Sư ca này,” Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào mép bát, “Em cũng đói.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gắp một cọng rau cải chíp lên: “Há miệng.”</p><p>Trong miệng nóng dần, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thỏa mãn đến độ híp mắt, khi mở mắt thì Đinh Hán Bạch đã ăn sạch cả nước lẫn mì rồi. Đêm đã khuya, bụng no căng sẽ thấy buồn ngủ, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Ngồi xe buýt thì phải xuất phát sớm hơn đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thừa biết điều đó, Đinh Hán Bạch còn nói thêm: “Vậy cậu có dậy nổi không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không biết, Đinh Hán Bạch lại nói nữa: “Hay là anh đưa cậu đi nhé.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tác giả: Kỷ Thận Ngữ về phòng mới nhận ra, thế là mình chỉ ăn một cọng rau thôi á??</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chương 6: Chấn động</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chẳng ai dự đoán được là điểm thi cuối kỳ của Kỷ Thận Ngữ cao vượt trội.</p><p>Điểm chác của mấy anh em nhà họ Đinh cũng chẳng tệ là bao, nhưng trong nhà không quá chú trọng việc học hành, Đinh Duyên Thọ cũng đã từng nói từ lâu rằng chạm khắc đá quý mới là nghề chính, những thứ khác chỉ là nghề phụ mà thôi. Sở dĩ không ngờ được là bởi bình thường Kỷ Thận Ngữ cứ im ỉm, vui cười đùa giỡn hay thầm lặng nghiêm túc đều khó gặp, trước mặt người khác thì yên lặng, sau lưng người ta càng yên lặng hơn.<span></span></p><p>Trừ Đinh Hán Bạch ra, chưa ai từng tiếp xúc với cuộc sống hằng ngày của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, song dù Đinh Hán Bạch có ở ngay sát bên thì cũng chẳng quan tâm từng cử chỉ hay hành vi của cậu. Cơ mà hắn vẫn biết Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngủ rất muộn, ngày nảo ngày nào cũng chong đèn chẳng biết là làm gì, tuy đoán là ngồi học nhưng không ngờ là học giỏi đến thế.</p><p>Đêm hôm trước lòng hắn tan chảy bởi một bát mì sợi của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nóng đầu lên bèn đề nghị tiếp tục đưa đón đối phương, thế nhưng đúng là hắn không thuộc cái số hầu hạ người khác, đưa được vài lần xong lại cả thèm chóng chán.</p><p>May là nghỉ hè rồi nên cả hai đều được giải thoát.</p><p>Cửa phòng cơ khí đóng lại, rốt cuộc Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng được quan sát kĩ một lần. Đinh Khả Dũ và Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đương lau máy óc, lựa dao muốn dùng. Ba, năm phút sau, Đinh Duyên Thọ cũng đến, một thầy ba trò chuẩn bị lên lớp.</p><p>Điều hòa không bật, đá quý khắp phòng cũng đủ mát mẻ, giọng Đinh Khả Dũ lí nhí: “Anh à, chúng mình học với nó à?”</p><p>“Nó” ý chỉ Kỷ Thận Ngữ, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa liếc Đinh Duyên Thọ một cái, không trả lời.</p><p>“Ba đứa qua đây.” Đinh Dyên Thọ lau sạch tay rồi mở lời, “Những món đồ nhỏ dễ học mà khó thạo, mấy đứa đều biết kỹ thuật cả rồi, phải tự nghiền ngẫm rèn giũa. Không ngừng này – Không phải là một tháng, cũng không phải một năm hay nửa năm, mà là cả một đời.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ dừng một lát: “Thận Ngữ à, Phương Hứa có từng nói câu này hay chưa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Sư phụ bảo cái nghề này không có đỉnh núi, người ta không được tự thỏa mãn, mà phải leo suốt một đời.”</p><p>Thật ra nghề nào rồi cũng vậy cả. Trước mặt Đinh Duyên Thọ là một miếng đá Phù Dung kết tinh lớn bằng quyển từ điển Tân Hoa, tự nhiên và chưa bị động chạm, phát ra thứ huỳnh quang màu hồng, chạm vào sẽ hạ nhiệt giải nóng. Ông nói: “Cấp tầm trung, ta sẽ không vẽ mà đi dao luôn, hãy nhìn lưỡi dao đi như thế nào.”</p><p>
  <em>(Đá Phù Dung – theo baidu thì nó là một loại đá thạch anh có màu hồng, theo tên tiếng Anh thì gọi là </em>
  <em>Thạch anh hồng. Nó là một trong những loại thạch anh được yêu thích nhất trong thế giới đá quý. Thạch anh hồng làm say mê lòng người bởi vẻ đẹp nhẹ nhàng và dịu êm, vốn được ví như viên đá của tình yêu và hạnh phúc. Loại đá này sẽ xuyên suốt những chương sau, có thể ngụ ý tác giả ở đây chính là tình cảm đâm chồi nảy lộc giữa anh Bạch và em Ngữ nữa.)</em>
</p><p>Trước khi vẽ phải thiết kế, phải suy nghĩ, phải cân nhắc dựa vào màu sắc và độ bóng của vật liệu, cơ bản thì chẳng ai dám đi dao ngay cả. Đinh Duyên Thọ lại không hề lo lắng, nắm chặt dao ken két một hồi, xoay đá là lại thêm một dao. Tổng cộng có bốn đường dao, mảnh vụn bắn ra, đường nét thâm hậu, không đường nào nối nhau, giống như là… phá của.</p><p>Lúc này Đinh Duyên Thọ mới nói: “Đa số vật liệu thiên nhiên đều lẫn tạp chất, miếng đá mà sư ca các con đưa về này là cực phẩm, nhưng ta muốn kiểm tra các con, cho nên phải phá nó đi.”</p><p>Đúng là phá của thật… Đinh Khả Du đau thắt cơ tim, không dám nghĩ đến chuyện Đinh Hán Bạch về nhà thì sẽ nổi đóa thế nào nữa, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa hỏi: “Bác cả ơi, phải xẻ miếng đá này ra ạ?”</p><p>“Không xẻ.” Đinh Duyên Thọ đáp, “Dù gì cũng là cả một miếng đá, cứ xem mà làm.”</p><p>Sau khi buổi học này kết thúc, Đinh Duyên Thọ dẫn Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký, Đinh Khả Dũ và Đinh Nhĩ Hòa thì thu dọn và quét tước, hai anh em họ rề rà đến nỗi chỉ mong có thể gom hết đống mảnh vỡ trong một tiếng bốn lăm phút.</p><p>“Anh ơi, cái này khắc thế nào được?” Đinh Khả Dũ hỏi, “Không xẻ ra, ai khắc thì khắc ư? Cùng chen chân vào một miếng đá sẽ chẳng ra ngô ra khoai gì cả.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nói: “Thì bảo chúng ta hợp tác với Kỷ Thận Ngữ mà.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ không vui: “ Với cái trình độ đó của nó thì em không dám khen đâu.”</p><p>Dọn dẹp xong, dù gì Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng đã đi rồi, thiếu một người nên không thể bàn bạc được, lại còn lo Đinh Hán Bạch mà về sẽ nổi điên đánh người, cho nên Đinh Khả Dũ và Đinh Nhĩ Hòa dứt khoát án binh bất động theo. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký, giúp Đinh Duyên Thọ kiểm tra và phân loại một cách thủ công, sàng lọc hàng chuẩn bị được đưa lên kệ lần cuối.</p><p>“Thận Ngữ này, thích đi học không?”</p><p>“Con thích đọc sách hơn ạ, sao vậy, sư phụ?”</p><p>“Không có gì, thuận miệng hỏi thôi.” Đinh Duyên Thọ không ngờ thành tích của Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại tốt đến thế, ông cũng thừa biết Kỷ Phương Hứa đã lệch trọng tâm từ lâu, chuyển sang chơi đồ cổ, cho nên không chắc là Kỷ Thận Ngữ có hứng thú và quyết tâm với nghề chính đến chừng nào.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ người cũng như tên, hỏi rất cẩn thận: “Sư phụ à, có phải do con học nên trễ nải nhiều việc không ạ?” Hỏi xong thì lập tức giải thích ngay, “Vì con muốn thi tốt chút thôi, người đã vô duyên vô cớ nhận con rồi, con không muốn hai người phải xấu mặt.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ cười to: “Đừng căng thẳng thế, ta biết con thích gì hơn mà, con thích gì sư phụ cũng ủng hộ hết.”</p><p>Trái lại, Kỷ Thận Ngữ càng lo lắng hơn, không phải cậu đa nghi, mà là vì chưa từng nếm trải nên mới sợ hãi. Đinh Duyên Thọ nào có nghĩa vụ phải chăm sóc cho cậu, đời này việc ăn uống mặc đồ, làm cái gì cũng phải tiêu tiền cả, nếu cậu có lòng thì phải cúc cung tận tụy đóng góp cho Ngọc Tiêu Ký. Vậy mà Đinh Duyên Thọ lại hỏi cậu thích cái gì, không hề hạn chế sự lựa chọn của cậu.</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa chưa từng nói như vậy với cậu bao giờ.</p><p>Đến tận tối khi về nhà rồi, cậu vẫn ôm tâm sự, lúc về tiểu viện không vào phòng mà ngồi thẫn thờ trên hành lang, đến cả một người cao như Đinh Hán Bạch bước đến cũng chẳng chú ý.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cướp kem của Khương Thái Vi, thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đờ người thì ngứa tay, đưa hộp kem lạnh căm dán vào gáy Kỷ Thận Ngữ, giúp đối phương hoàn hồn. Hắn ngồi xuống ngay cạnh: “Thi đứng thứ nhất còn không vui à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ được Đinh Hán Bạch khen lần đầu, mà tính đi tính lại thì vẫn là người thân quen nhất, vì vậy bèn kể lại lời nói đó của Đinh Duyên Thọ cho Đinh Hán Bạch nghe. Đinh Hán Bạch nghe xong thì tiếp tục ăn kem, mắt không nhấc, mày không nhướn: “Cảm động à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Dù thầy Kỷ với bố anh tình như anh em, cứ coi như có tốt đến nỗi cùng mặc chung một cái quần thì vẫn chẳng phải anh em ruột thịt, cho nên cậu cũng không phải người nhà bọn anh.”</p><p>Lời thật sẽ khó nghe, nên bình thường không ai nói ra cả, Kỷ Thận Ngữ muốn bịt miệng Đinh Hán Bạch lại.</p><p>“Đừng hiểu lầm nhé.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói tiếp, “Phần tình cảm thân tình này không phải giả, mà là bố anh có thể thương cậu như con ruột, có thể lo cậu một đời không màng chuyện áo cơm, nhưng ông không thể dạy dỗ cậu bằng roi bằng vọt như con ruột được, không thể đặt trách nhiệm mà một đứa con ruột nên gánh vác lên cậu được.”</p><p>Hình như Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã hiểu, bèn xoay mặt sang nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đứa con ruột Đinh Hán Bạch ăn kem xong thì khoái chí dựa vào lan can, cứ như thể đang nói một chuyện vặt vãnh giết thời gian nào đó: “Bố anh chưa từng hỏi anh thích gì hơn, anh có thể thích thứ khác, song không được vượt qua nghề chính, dù có hơn thì cả đời này, anh vẫn phải đặt nghề chính lên hàng đầu để phấn đấu.”</p><p>Hắn cũng xoay sang nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ, “Anh họ Đinh, đây là trách nhiệm của anh.”</p><p>Đó là lần đầu tiên Kỷ Thận Ngữ quan sát đôi mắt của Đinh Hán Bạch gần đến thế, một đôi đồng tử đen láy, rất sáng và cũng rất tối, khiến cậu phải chậm tốc độ nói lại: “Vậy anh nghĩ thế nào, cam tâm tình nguyện ư?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Với giới tính là nam, gánh vác trách nhiệm mới là đàn ông, anh cam tâm tình nguyện.”</p><p>Nhưng cơn sóng sâu dưới đáy lòng hắn vẫn chưa dâng trào, tiếp nối Ngọc Tiêu Ký là trách nhiệm của hắn, sau này hắn phải nhận nó, phải làm thật tốt. Nhưng nghề chính thì không hẳn, tổ tiên đã chọn nó làm nghề chính, chẳng lẽ hậu thế phải chấp hành không đổi hay sao? Tại sao hắn không thể tự lựa chọn?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bóp hộp kem, cũng tạm thời dập mâu thuẫn.</p><p>Hành lang lại chỉ còn mỗi mình Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cậu được cảnh tỉnh bởi câu nói đó của Đinh Hán Bạch, hiểu ra rồi lại thấy mệt. Duỗi eo quay về phòng ngủ, cửa thư phòng kẽo kẹt mở ra, Đinh Hán Bạch đặt túi rác ngay cửa, sai cậu sáng mai đi vứt.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không để ý, sáng hôm sau mới trông thấy rõ bên trong cái túi là đống mảnh vỡ hiện vật vớt dưới biển. Cậu đã mơ ước từ lâu, bèn ôm nó trốn về phòng thưởng thức.</p><p>Đống đồ này đã được sàng lọc, một số có thể tích lớn và hư hao nhỏ đã bị Đinh Hán Bạch giữ lại, những thứ còn lại này thì vừa bể vừa nát. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cẩn thận sắp xếp, mừng rơn như sửa mái nhà dột vậy, khi bước ra cửa gặp Đinh Hán Bạch mới dậy, nụ cười còn chưa kịp giấu đi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đang nửa mê nửa tỉnh, vừa thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy ra khỏi tiểu viện là chẳng thấy bóng người đâu nữa, dường như khuôn mặt cười tươi ấy hãy còn đang dừng tại một buổi sớm mai trong viện. Hắn không thay đồ ngủ mà đi thẳng đến phòng cơ khí, định nhân cuối tuần rảnh rỗi làm mấy thứ.</p><p>Mọi người đều dậy không muộn lắm, tất cả đều đang ngồi ăn sáng trong phòng khách tiền viện. Khi ở Dương Châu, nhà Kỷ Thận Ngữ chỉ có ba người, thi thoảng sư mẫu ghét cậu thì cậu sẽ ăn một mình ở phòng bếp, hiếm lắm sáng ngày ra mới sôi nổi như vậy.</p><p>Cháu đã nấu xong, Khương Thái Vi múc một bát lựa nhiều đậu đỏ cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ rồi hỏi: “Hán Bạch vẫn chưa dậy à?”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu nói thẳng: “Thận Ngữ à, con gọi sư ca ra ăn đi, không dậy nổi thì cứ nhéo tai.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chưa kịp đáp thì một chuỗi tiếng bước chân dồn dập truyền đến từ bên ngoài, ai náy đều nhìn ra phía cửa thì thấy Đinh Hán Bạch bưng cái đầu bù xù xông đến, Kim Cang nộ mục cũng chẳng sánh bằng cơn tức của hắn.</p><p>
  <em>(*Kim Cang nộ mục mô tả một người tức giận trợn ngược mắt lên, mắt lồi ra, trông đáng sợ và uy nghi như Kim Cang.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thốt ra một câu gãy gọn: “Ai đã động vào đá Phù Dung của anh?!”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa và Đinh Khả Dũ lặng thinh nhìn Đinh Duyên Thọ, rồi đồng thời rụt vai về lộ vẻ phòng bị, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bưng bát cháo đậu đỏ trưng vẻ mặt không sợ sệt, nghĩ thầm Đinh Duyên Thọ lớn nhất, Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ đành nuốt cơn tức này xuống thôi.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ ngồi ghế chính: “Bố động vào đấy.”</p><p>Cơn tức trên mặt Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn không hề giảm mảy may: “Bố động vào ư? Bố sống cả nửa đời người rồi mà không nhìn ra cấp bậc của đá à? Đó là đá hình thành từ thiên nhiên! Là cực phẩm!” Hắn đã vọt thẳng đến trước bàn, vỗ xuống mép bàn khiến hai cái bánh quẩy trong đĩa bắn ra ngoài, “Mà quan trọng nhất là, đó là đá của con, đó giờ con còn chẳng nỡ chạm vào, thế mà bố lại phá hỏng luôn!”</p><p>Tiếng gào đó như hất tung mái nhà, Kỷ Thận Ngữ sợ đến nỗi bưng cháo không nổi nữa, dù có thế nào cậu cũng không ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch lại dám xấc xáo với Đinh Duyên Thọ đến thế. Đinh Duyên Thọ không lấy cứng chọi cứng, giống như đã dự đoán được phản ứng này rồi: “Cứ ăn đi đã, rồi hẵng tiêu giận.”</p><p>“Không tiêu con mẹ nó nổi!” Ai ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch còn cố chấp hơn, “Đây là bảo bối con quý trọng, thế mà bố ngoáy ẩu bốn đường, hành động này của bố giống cái gì? Là tương đương với hủy dung vợ con đấy! Bố ôm tâm tư kiểu nào mới xuống tay như vậy hả!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị kích thích đến là run rẩy trước kiểu so sánh này, cậu lên tiếng giải thích: “Sư ca à, sư phụ muốn kiểm tra bọn em nên bảo bọn em khắc…” Cậu hãy còn chưa nói xong thì bị Đinh Khả Dũ đạp một cú, suýt nữa đã cắn phải lưỡi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khựng một giây, bị câu giải thích này của Kỷ Thận Ngữ khiến cơn tức càng thêm cao: “Chỉ vì dạy cho bọn nó mà phá đá của con ư? Cái tay nghề cỏn con này của bọn nó mà cũng xứng?!”</p><p>Hắn vẫn nhìn Đinh Duyên Thọ, nhưng câu nói này lại càn quét cả ba người khác. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa và Đinh Khả Dũ không lộ cảm xúc gì, chỉ phẫn uất trong lòng, còn Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì khác, cậu không ngờ cái nhìn trong lòng của Đinh Hán Bạch về các sư đệ là như thế, chướng mắt đến độ ấy?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại thẳng thắn nói: “Ai đạt trình độ nào trong lòng tự biết, đồ con không nỡ chạm vào thì kẻ khác căn bản không xứng. Con sẽ chữa bốn đường dao đó, mấy người muốn học muốn dạy thì tự đi mà tìm đồ, đừng tự rước phiền phức.”</p><p>Trận cãi cọ ỏm tỏi vào bữa sáng khiến ai nấy gần như chẳng còn hứng ăn nữa, Đinh Hậu Khang cà khịa thêm mấy câu bóng gió với Đinh Duyên Thọ, muốn tìm lý lẽ cho hai đứa con mình, Kỷ Thận Ngữ khuấy nguội bát cháo, cũng tức không ăn tiếp được nữa.</p><p>Cậu thấy việc Đinh Duyên Thọ tự tiện phá đá đúng là không thỏa đáng thật, nhưng không đến nỗi để Đinh Hán Bạch phải ăn nói khó nghe đến thế… Nhất là hai câu dìm mấy sư huynh đệ bọn cậu, tự phụ đến nỗi có thể ăn thịt người luôn.</p><p>Cậu sợ về tiểu viện sẽ phải đối mặt với Đinh Hán Bạch, bèn đứng ngoài cổng vòm trộm ngó nghiêng mãi mới vào, không ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch không ở đó.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đương ôm cô vợ bị hủy dung của hắn trong phòng Khương Thái Vi, năm ngón tay thon dài đầy sức mạnh, song động tác âu yếm trên bề mặt lại khẽ khàng đến lạ. Khương Thái Vi bưng đồ ăn vào, đóng cửa rồi bảo, “Giận cũng xả rồi, cha đẻ cũng mắng rồi, ăn cơm đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xắn tay áo lên: “Dì út à, dì nói xem, cháu mắng đúng không?”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi là dì út ruột của Đinh Hán Bạch, là cô út của Khương Đình Ân, cách một tầng quan hệ với Đinh Nhĩ Hòa và Đinh Khả Dũ, nhưng cô đối xử với ai nấy đều tốt như nhau cả. Song, ai mà chẳng có lòng riêng? Về căn bản thì cô vẫn thương Đinh Hán Bạch và Khương Đình Ân nhất.</p><p>“Mắng người mà còn có đúng hay không nữa à?” Cô trả lời, “Quát bố mình ngay trước mặt nhiều người như vậy, khi cháu còn chưa học được cách đi cách đứng đã được bố cháu ôm học xem đá quý, xem nó có là cực phẩm hay không, và cũng là bố cháu đã dạy cháu cách nhận biết đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cầm đũa quét quanh mép bát: “Cháu vẫn đang giận đây, ai bảo bố phá đồ của cháu chứ, còn cho mấy đứa bất tài đó dùng nữa.”</p><p>Suy nghĩ của hắn rất đơn giản – Kỹ thuật và vật liệu phải giữ một thế cân bằng, bảy phần kỹ thuật không thể dùng ba phần vật liệu được, càng không thể dùng mười phần vật liệu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch có tức là xả ngay, không để mình phải chịu ấm ức, giờ dọn sạch bàn bày ra cho Khương Thái Vi xem, một tảng đá trắng hồng trơn bóng, hắn thấy rất hợp với Khương Thái Vi, có thể đi rắc thính được.</p><p>“Dì út này, dì thích không thì để cháu khắc một cái đàng hoàng cho dì làm đồ cưới?”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi đáp: “Được đó, hợp với bức tượng nhỏ bằng mã não đỏ của dì, một cái lớn một cái bé.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch quay đầu nhìn bức tượng nhỏ trên bàn trang điểm, sau khi đánh bóng xong thì đặt ở đây được một khoảng thời gian, do bị sờ nên càng bóng hơn. Rốt cuộc hắn cũng nhớ ra mà hỏi: “Đây không phải tượng Đình Ân làm đúng không, rốt cuộc là ai tặng cho dì?”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi nhử hắn: “Cháu đoán xem.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nửa tin nửa ngờ: “Bố cháu hả? Nhưng sao bố có thì giờ để khắc thứ nhỏ bé này được, nét vẽ cũng không giống bố, nét này mềm mà.”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi đáp: “Là Thận Ngữ đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giật mình: “Kỷ Thận Ngữ?! Kỷ Trân Châu ư!”</p><p>Tất cả ấn tượng của hắn về Kỷ Thận Ngữ đều là lần vẽ trúc Phú Quý thất bại đó, cho dù có ngẫu nhiên sẩy tay cũng không thể từ cao nguyên Thanh Tạng xuống tận Urumchi vậy chứ, trừ phi căn bản là đối phương đang diễn trò.</p><p>
  <em>(*</em>
  <em>Cao nguyên Thanh Tạng hay cao nguyên Tây Tạng là một vùng đất rộng lớn và cao nhất Trung Á cũng như thế giới, với độ cao trung bình trên 4.500 mét so với mực nước biển, bao phủ phần lớn khu tự trị Tây Tạng và tỉnh Thanh Hải của Trung Quốc cũng như Ladakh tại Kashmir của Ấn Độ. Còn Urumchi hay Ürümqi là thủ phủ khu tự trị Tân Cương, Cộng hòa Nhân dân Trung Hoa. Urumchi có dân số 75,3% là người Hán, 12,8% là người Uyghur, 8,03% là người Hồi, 2,34% người Kazakh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ở đây ý bảo dù có sẩy tay cũng chẳng thể tuột dốc nặng thế được.)</em>
</p><p>Nhưng hắn không chắc lắm, tay nghề của Kỷ Thận Ngữ tốt đến vậy ư?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch phi như gió về tiểu viện, giữa đôi ba cây trong viện có chăng dây thừng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang đứng dưới tàng cây phơi đồ, từ xa nhìn vào trông Kỷ Thận Ngữ như đang… trợn mắt tức giận.</p><p>Cũng đúng, mấy câu nói ban sáng của hắn gây tổn thương người khác, nếu Kỷ Thận Ngữ thật sự có tay nghề tuyệt diệu đến thế thì nổi giận cũng là bình thường.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ung dung bước đến, cầm một chiếc quần lên vắt kiệt, trải ra và mắc lên dây khiến dây bị đè đung đưa, rồi hỏi: “Bức tượng nhỏ bằng mã não đỏ chỗ dì út là cậu khắc phải không?” Hỏi thì bằng giọng thờ ơ, chứ đôi mắt liếc người thì sắc lẻm.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kẹp vỏ gối lên dây thừng: “Đúng là em khắc.”</p><p>Thừa nhận như thế cũng tương đương với việc lần trúc Phú Quý đó là giả bộ, phải đợi sau này bộc lộ mới hoàn toàn rũ bỏ cái danh bất tài này. Cậu bị kích thích không hề nhẹ bởi mấy câu chửi của Đinh Hán Bạch, sau này có khi các sư ca sẽ đề phòng cậu, nên cậu bèn nhẹ nhàng khiêu khích Đinh Hán Bạch trước.</p><p>Chắc là do hồi cậu mới đến đã không để ý đến cái nhìn của Đinh Hán Bạch nên giờ mới thấy ngã ngửa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không nói gì thêm với Kỷ Thận Ngữ, chỉ lặng thinh đi phơi đồ dưới tàng cây, người nhận đã thừa nhận thẳng thừng rồi, người hỏi bèn thoải mái chấp nhận, quần áo treo đầy đang đung đưa, tựa như giọt nước lung rung sắp rớt trên tay họ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ qua chiếc áo sơ mi trắng, trong mắt hiện ra đá Phù Dung của hắn. Lược hình ảnh đi thì khuôn mặt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ trở nên rõ ràng hơn, khiến người ta tự hỏi đây có phải là gương mặt như hoa Phù Dung hay chăng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cắn răng, bất chợt thấy tự vả đau điếng.</p><p>
  <em>Tác giả: Người bình thường như sư ca thấy đau xong sẽ cảm giác: Đẹp thì liên quan cái vẹo gì đến mình nhỉ. Còn nếu là nhan khống thì: Ôi, yêu mất rồi, muốn uỵch ẻm ghê. (Hổng có ám chỉ ai đâu nha).</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chương 7: Không cạnh khóe với người khác thì chết à!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ngờ là sẽ có bạn rủ cậu đi chơi, sáng sớm là đã ra khỏi cửa, áng chừng tiền riêng mang từ Dương Châu đến, chuẩn bị tinh thần mời khách. Thật ra cậu cũng có một vài đứa bạn thân ở Dương Châu, nhưng sư phụ mất, sư mẫu đuổi cổ cậu đi, ổn định cuộc sống cũng trở thành một vấn đề thì chẳng còn lòng dạ nào mà tiếc thương cho tình bạn bị cắt đứt được.<span></span></p>
  <p>Cậu đi chơi với ba, năm bạn khác suốt cả sáng, ai nấy đều dẫn cậu đi xem phim, đi dạo trong trường đại học, rượt đuổi nhau giữa ngã tư đường không hề quen thuộc… Trưa thì vào tiệm ăn, cậu không nói một lời, chỉ lắng nghe người khác kể mấy chuyện tào lao về lớp hoặc khối, nghe mà vui thì cười khúc khích theo, cuối cùng mọi người hỏi mượn chép bài tập của cậu, cậu đồng ý mà không hề nghĩ ngợi điều chi.</p>
  <p>Từ tiệm cơm ra ngoài đón cái nắng gắt chói chang, ai nấy đều nghĩ xem tiếp theo sẽ làm gì, lớp trưởng ngáp, bảo mọi người đến nhà cậu ta chơi bài tú-lơ-khơ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không thích chơi, bèn hỏi: “Không thì chúng mình đi bảo tàng đi?”</p>
  <p>Ai nấy đều cười cậu thần kinh, còn nói cậu cục mịch quá, cậu đành phải im miệng không phát biểu ý kiến nào nữa. Nhưng cậu thực sự muốn đi lắm, thành phố này quá chừng, lại có nhiều thắng cảnh, di tích cổ và nhà cổ của những danh nhân lịch sử, song nơi cậu muốn đi nhất là viện bảo tàng.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không thể bắt mọi người đồng ý đề nghị của mình được, cũng không nguyện nhân nhượng ý của người ta, bởi vậy trong khi mấy bạn kia đến nhà lớp trưởng để đánh bài thì cậu ngồi xe buýt về nhà, đường thì xa lắc xa lơ, lại suýt nữa đi lạc.</p>
  <p>Sau khi xuống xe, cậu đi rất chậm, đi men bên đường, bị ánh nắng hun cháy da, còn mỗi mấy trăm mét nữa mà vẫn phải trốn dưới tàng cây để nghỉ ngơi nữa là. Kỷ Thận Ngữ dựa vào cây trông thấy một chiếc taxi, sau đó bắt gặp Đinh Khả Dũ và Đinh Nhĩ Hòa xuống xe, chắc là mới về từ Ngọc Tiêu Ký.</p>
  <p>Hai người đó vừa đi vừa nói đến cửa nhà, Kỷ Thận Ngữ gọi sư ca rồi đuổi theo, muốn hỏi đề của sư phụ phải làm sao, Đinh Hán Bạch không cho mấy đứa bọn cậu đụng vào đá Phù Dung, lẽ nào bọn cậu phải chọn vật liệu lần nữa ư.</p>
  <p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa quay đầu lại trước tiên, song không lên tiếng trả lời, Đinh Khả Dũ xoay người theo và đáp: “Không ở nhà, cũng không đi giúp việc ở cửa hàng, chơi suốt cả ngày thế à?”</p>
  <p>Bây giờ mới hai giờ chiều, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mướt mồ hôi: “Em đi chơi với bạn, em còn tưởng là các bạn vẫn chưa nhớ tên em chứ.”</p>
  <p>Cậu mỉm cười giải thích, hứng khởi vì bạn học có nhớ mình, không ngờ Đinh Khả Dũ chẳng thèm đếm xỉa: “Ban nãy gọi bọn anh có việc gì à?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sững người, cuối cùng cũng nhận ra thái độ của hai sư ca này có hơi lạnh nhạt, bèn bình tĩnh lại, thu vẻ tươi cười, bày vẻ khiêm tốn: “Đá Phù Dung không dùng được, dạo này sư phụ cũng bận, chúng ta còn khắc nữa không nhỉ?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Khả Dũ đáp: “Cậu còn mặt mũi để nhắc đến đá Phù Dung nữa à, nếu hôm đó cậu không lắm miệng giải thích thì anh cả có mắng thẳng mặt bọn anh không? Chuyện hai người nhà họ, cậu lôi bọn anh vào làm gì?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa vẫn luôn im lặng, song cũng chẳng khuyên can. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ngờ đã mấy ngày trôi qua rồi mà người này vẫn đợi để khởi binh vấn tội cậu, cậu bèn trả lời: “Em không ngờ đại sư ca sẽ nói vậy, em xin lỗi hai anh.”</p>
  <p>“Không cần.” Đinh Khả Dũ không nể nang gì, “Đương nhiên ngài đây không ngờ được rồi, bởi ngài là nhóc năm mà bác cả khâm điểm cơ mà, đóng cửa lại thì các người đều là người một nhà, nghĩ người khác ngu chắc.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn đối phương rời đi, Đinh Khả Dũ thì kháy sa sả, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa thì im lặng, song ánh nhìn dừng trên người cậu cũng lạnh căm. Cậu rất có lỗi với cái tên Kỷ Phương Hứa đã đặt cho mình, bởi nhiều lời sẽ gây mâu thuẫn, không biết làm sao mới giải quyết được.</p>
  <p>Tâm trạng hớn hở của Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã tan thành mây khói như vậy đấy, khi đi ngang qua phòng khách chính thì thấy Đinh Hán Bạch đang viết chữ trên bàn tròn, giấy Tuyên Thành mực tàu, thể chữ Hành Khải đúng chuẩn, đối phương nghe thấy tiếng động bèn giương mắt lên nhìn cậu, hiếm khi chứa ý cười.</p>
  <p>
    <em>(*Hành Khải là một thể chữ trong thư pháp Trung Quốc. Nó tương tự như chữ Hành thư – là một dạng viết nhanh của chữ Khải, được dùng trong các giấy tờ thân mật như thư từ và đề tranh. Chữ Hành bắt đầu phổ biến vào thế kỷ 2, khi được viết nhanh, chữ Khải có thể được giản lược đi một hai nét để tạo thành một thư thể gọi là Hành Khải.)</em>
  </p>
  <p>Song cậu lại không cười nổi, trái lại còn sầm mặt.</p>
  <p>Ý cười của Đinh Hán Bạch nhất thời biến mất: “Ai chọc cậu à, xụ mặt với anh làm gì?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vốn chả muốn vào nhà, bèn bước từng bước vào. Bước chân không quy luật của cậu đi đến, học dáng vẻ ngày hôm đó của Đinh Hán Bạch, đập một cái lên mép bàn.</p>
  <p>Chữ vừa viết xong bị dây mực, cánh tay Đinh Hán Bạch duỗi ra, hai gò má Kỷ Thận Ngữ chợt mát.</p>
  <p>“Bị bạn bắt nạt à? Chứ phát khùng gì vậy.” Đinh Hán Bạch vẽ một đường lên mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ, “Có sức thì mài mực trải giấy ra cho anh, nếu không thì đi đi, anh không rảnh mà đùa với cậu.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đen mặt, hận Đinh Hán Bạch hôm đó đã nổi đóa, nhưng cậu lại không muốn càm ràm, bèn ôm cục tức đi mài mực. Mực mài xong xuôi, Đinh Hán Bạch khẽ chấm rồi quệt hai lần, xuống bút viết: “Ngôn xuất tất hành, hành chi tất quả.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>(*Ý nói rằng: Lời đã thốt ra thì phải giữ chữ tín, một khi đã làm gì là phải làm cho bằng được.)</em>
  </p>
  <p>Đây là gia huấn của nhà họ Đinh, treo trong mỗi cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký, treo lâu quá thì lại đổi sang một tấm mới.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch viết xong thì lấy giấy, chẳng nói chẳng rằng xuống bút tiếp, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thưởng thức, vô thức đọc: “Mâm ngọc đâu bỗng nảy hạt châu, một châu vỡ thành đôi cánh hoa.” Cậu vươn tay giật tờ giấy Tuyên Thành, chạy quanh bàn tròn vừa đuổi vừa chọc Đinh Hán Bạch, “Anh bảo ai vỡ thành đôi cánh hoa cơ? Ngọc còn dễ vỡ hơn cả trân châu ấy chứ!”</p>
  <p>
    <em>(*Câu đầu tiên: Mâm ngọc đâu bỗng nảy hạt châu là một câu thơ trong bài “Tỳ bà hành” của Bạch Cư Dị – Đây là một bài thơ mô tả về tiếng đàn như sầu thương, như giận dữ, làm mê say, đắm đuối lòng người của một người kĩ nữ. Hình ảnh nào cũng thần tình, câu thơ nào cũng đẹp, cũng “thanh tao”. Bản dịch câu này được trích từ bản dịch của Phan Huy Thực.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mọi người có thể đọc thêm ở hai link sau đây: </em>
    <em>
      <a href="https://www.thivien.net/B%E1%BA%A1ch-C%C6%B0-D%E1%BB%8B/T%E1%BB%B3-b%C3%A0-h%C3%A0nh/poem-7Jx-9zMDy2CyYi7fIk3zRA">(1)</a>
    </em>
    <em> và </em>
    <em>
      <a href="http://nhungbaivanhay.net/phan-tich-bai-tho-ty-ba-hanh-cua-bach-cu-di-qua-ban-dich-cua-phan-huy-thuc-17-642.html">(2)</a>
    </em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Còn câu sau thì anh Bạch chọc em thôi chứ không có gì.)</em>
  </p>
  <p>Không khí vương mùi mực, hai người quậy mướt rượt mồ hôi, sau đó Khương Thái Vi nhảy vào can ngăn mới ngừng được. Đinh Hán Bạch bưng giấy, mực, bút và nghiên mực về tiểu viện, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì bám gót theo sau, đến ngoài cổng vòm bèn bắt gặp Khương Đình Ân đương ngủ ngon lành trên ghế mây.</p>
  <p>Nhìn kĩ thì dưới chân ghế là cuốn “Như núi như biển” bị rơi mất, phủ bụi, trang sách đã bị rách một nửa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ máu nóng dồn lên não, nhưng giờ đã đắc tội hai sư ca mất rồi, cậu còn đắc tội cả anh tư nữa ư?</p>
  <p>Đấu tranh tâm lý xong vẫn đành phải nuốt cục tức xuống, song cậu còn chưa kịp nuốt thì Đinh Hán Bạch đã xông đến đá một cú, đá bay Khương Đình Ân ra khỏi ghế mây, ngã sấp mặt dưới đất.</p>
  <p>Khương Đình Ân gào thảm thiết: “Anh cả! Anh làm gì thế!”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhặt sách lên mắng: “Anh mong ngóng hơn nửa tháng mà còn chưa được đọc, thế mà cậu chà đạp thế này ấy hả?! Không có não mà học đòi đọc sách cái quần, cút về nhà cậu làm bài tập đi!”</p>
  <p>Khương Đình Ân sợ vãi đái, hô hào Khương Thái Vi ra làm chủ, viện bất chợt im bặt. Đinh Hán Bạch cầm sách quay đầu lại, nhìn chòng chọc Kỷ Thận Ngữ, không hề giấu ám chỉ, hước gì có thể viết cả ý ngầm lên trán luôn <em>– Anh đã xả giận giúp cậu rồi thì cũng nên cho anh mượn đọc chứ.</em></p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước đến nhận sách: “Cảm ơn sư ca.” Nói xong bèn quay về phòng ngủ ngay.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng đực tại chỗ, ngờ ngẫn, bực mình, khó có thể tin nổi, bất chợt trải nghiệm hết tất cả các triệu chứng buồn khổ trên thế gian một lượt. Khi về phòng đi ngang qua cửa sổ Kỷ Thận Ngữ, hắn nói không mấy vui vẻ: “Xử sự quái đản, có thông minh cũng vô ích.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ném một câu lại: “Kiêu căng tự phụ, có thông thái cũng vô ích.”</p>
  <p>Không cạnh khóe với người khác thì chết à!</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch không nhiều lời nữa, về phòng bật điều hòa ngủ trưa, trở mình vài lần lại cầm đồ lên đi tắm, làm mấy việc tào lao. Tổng cộng là ngủ hai tiếng, khi tỉnh thì tiu nghỉu như bị mất gì đó, cực kỳ thương nhớ quyển sách cũ nọ.</p>
  <p>Hắn mặc một chiếc áo trắng tay ngắn, vải cotton mỏng phơi bày đường nét cơ thể, bước nhẹ chân đến trước cửa sổ phòng cách vách, muốn nhìn xem Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang làm gì. Nếu đang ngủ thì hắn sẽ vào lấy sách ra.</p>
  <p>Là lấy, không phải trộm đâu nhé.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch học theo một bậc thầy nổi tiếng, chuyện người có ăn học làm ai lại gọi là trộm?</p>
  <p>Cửa mở còn cửa sổ thì đóng, hắn tự làm kẻ trộm ngay trong viện của mình, đẩy cửa sổ ra một tí thì thấy chiếc giường trống ngay đầu tiên. Ngó sâu hơn thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang yên vị bên bàn, cũng đã thay đồ, đã rửa mặt.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang cúi đầu một cách tập trung, trước mặt là cuốn sách cũ, bây giờ chẳng những cũ mà còn tàn nữa. Trong tay là keo dán và bút lông, còn thêm một lọ dầu. Cậu đang sửa quyển sách nọ, mở cửa thông gió sẽ mau khô hơn.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch biết lọ dầu đó, có một bước trong quy trình bảo quản đồ gỗ của họ là quét dầu lên, hắn đã hiểu Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang làm gì rồi. Tiếng ve kêu giấu tiếng cửa sổ bị đẩy ra, hắn từ nhìn lén thành nhìn một cách đường hoàng, dựa vào khung cửa sổ, mắt dính lên người đối phương.</p>
  <p>Ánh nắng hắt xuống nửa người Kỷ Thận Ngữ, đôi con ngươi sáng thành màu trà được đặt trong mắt trông như bát sứ trắng đựng Bích Loa Xuân. Cổ thon dài, cúi đầu cúi mắt nhìn chăm chú vào phần trang sách bị rời, vành tai bị hun đỏ, lờ mờ ẩn dưới mái tóc.</p>
  <p>Đôi tay không có lấy một vết chai chuyển động rất khẽ khàng, nhỏ keo quét dầu, bụng tay chấm phẳng từng nếp uốn, lạ nhất là không hề ngừng nghỉ, mỗi bước làm đều nối tiếp nhau, cậu xử lý cứ như một người thợ thủ công đã quen tay hay việc vậy.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã làm xong xuôi, bèn dí mặt thổi chỗ nối.</p>
  <p>Người ta thì thổi, chẳng hiểu sao Đinh Hán Bạch lại há mồm theo, tay dùng lực khẩy cả một miếng khung cửa ra. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe tiếng thì quay đầu lại, giật mình đối mặt với hắn. Hắn đương dựa vào cửa sổ, không hề lộ vẻ lúng túng sau khi bị bắt quả tang, còn nói một cách tỉnh bơ: “Đưa keo lại đây để anh dán lại cái khung cửa bị rơi này nào.”</p>
  <p><em>(*Khung cửa – Nguyên văn là </em>窗棱<em>, vì tôi không biết bên tiếng Việt mình có từ gì dùng cho nó nên cắt chữ ra thôi, còn khung cửa thì là như này.)</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>Đính xong khung cửa, người cũng làm hòa, dẫu không nói gì với nhau nhưng cũng chẳng giống như tức giận.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấy sách đã hong khô ra: “Sư ca, cho anh đọc này.”</p>
  <p>Suýt chút nữa Đinh Hán Bạch đã quên béng là mình đến trộm sách, bèn nhận một cách đương nhiên: “Hợp với đống mảnh vỡ đó của anh.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngứa ngáy: “Em cũng muốn nhìn.”</p>
  <p>Hai người ngồi dưới hành lang, cùng đọc chung một quyển sách, ở giữa còn có các mảnh vỡ hiện vật vớt dưới biển. Đinh Hán Bạch giảng giải một cách mạch lạc và rõ ràng, làm sao để phân loại đồ sứ, làm sao để phân loại đồ gốm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe không chớp mắt, nghe cái là hiểu, qua tai rồi là không quên nữa.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng hỏi: “Cậu biết sửa sách à?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười khẩy: “Em dán mò thôi mà.” Đối phương không hỏi tiếp, cậu bèn thở phào đọc tiếp, trước khi mặt trời lặn đã vô thức đọc xong quyển thứ nhất. Đinh Hán Bạch khép sách lại, kiếm chuyện để nói: “Đi chơi với bạn vui không?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vui lắm, nhưng vẫn hơi tiêng tiếc: “Em muốn đi bảo tàng, nhưng không ai thích cả.”</p>
  <p>“Cậu muốn đi bảo tàng hả?”</p>
  <p>“Vâng, cơ mà em không quen đường.”</p>
  <p>Từ nhỏ, hai nơi mà Đinh Hán Bạch thích đi nhất chính là chợ đồ cổ và viện bảo tàng, cái trước là để xem giá thị trường, cái sau là để xem bên chính phủ nhập đồ mới. Hắn không biết tại sao Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại muốn đi, mà dù sao thì người ngoài đến du lịch cũng toàn đi bảo tàng cả, cũng không ngạc nhiên cho lắm.</p>
  <p>Hắn nói: “Mai anh đưa cậu đi.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội cảm ơn hắn, đây là lần đầu tiên hắn trông thấy nụ cười tươi tắn này, nói một cách nghiêm túc thì không phải lần đầu tiên bắt gặp, mà là lần đầu tiên nụ cười này dành cho hắn.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch thích đá quý và gỗ tốt, thích hiện vật và đồ cổ, thích sống một cách phóng túng vung tiền như rác, còn điều hắn không thèm đếm xỉa đến nhất là tâm trạng của người khác như thế nào, vui hay không đếch liên quan gì đến hắn. Thế mà khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ cảm ơn và cười xong, hắn lại thấy lòng mình bừng sáng trong ánh hoàng hôn nhá nhem, chắc là vì Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười khá là đẹp, nếu không thì sẽ kì lắm.</p>
  <p>Giải quyết một nỗi tâm sự xong, đêm hôm ấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ say giấc rất nhanh, còn ngủ yên chưa từng có, trời hửng sáng thì thức dậy, bèn đi xem người bên cách vách đã tỉnh giấc hay chưa, cửa đóng, Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn chưa dậy.</p>
  <p>Cậu rất đỗi hí hửng đi rửa mặt, thay đồ gom sẵn giấy bút rồi ra tiền viện ăn sáng, ăn một phần bưng một phần, làm xong hết mọi thứ rồi mà cửa phòng cách vách hãy còn đóng. Cậu bèn gõ cửa: “Sư ca ơi, anh dậy chưa?”</p>
  <p>Bên trong không có động tĩnh gì, cậu đẩy cửa ra thì phát hiện trong phòng chẳng có ai cả.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tìm khắp xung quanh, tìm cả tiểu viện lẫn trong ngoài tiền viện, còn sang cả viện Đông của chú hai bọn cậu mà vẫn không thấy bóng dáng Đinh Hán Bạch đâu. Cậu ra tiền viện thì gặp Khương Sấu Liễu, bèn vội hỏi: “Sư mẫu ơi, người thấy sư ca không ạ?”</p>
  <p>Khương Sấu Liễu bảo: “Mới sáng ra nó đã nghe máy rồi đi đến cơ quan, hình như có chuyện gì đó thì phải.” Bà vươn tay lau mồ hôi trên mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ, “Nó bảo ta báo cho con biết một tiếng, ta lại quên khuấy mất.”</p>
  <p>Nỗi mong ngóng trong lòng của Kỷ Thận Ngữ sụp xuống thành bùn, song vẫn chưa bỏ ý định: “Khi nào thì sư ca về thế ạ?”</p>
  <p>Khương Sấu Liễu trả lời: “Cái này thì không chắc lắm, cuối tuần mà còn bị gọi qua thì không chừng là có việc gấp đấy.”</p>
  <p>Nhưng chắc do vẻ ỉu xìu của Kỷ Thận Ngữ rõ ràng quá nên Khương Sấu Liễu chẳng nỡ lòng, bèn hỏi nguyên nhân rồi gọi Khương Thái Vi đến, bảo Khương Thái Vi dẫn cậu đi bảo tàng.</p>
  <p>Thật ra Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn muốn chờ Đinh Hán Bạch, song Khương Thái Vi đã thay đồ nhanh gọn rồi, cậu bèn ra ngoài với Khương Thái Vi luôn.</p>
  <p>Viện bảo tàng vào cuối tuần người đông nườm nượp, vào cửa cũng phải xếp hàng, Khương Thái Vi bèn dắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ cùng, sợ cậu đi lạc. Người nào chen người nấy đi vào, không gian bên trong rất lớn nên nhất thời phân tán ra.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy một chiếc đĩa sứ, bèn hào hứng mở lời: “Dì út ơi, con biết cái này này.” Bên cạnh không ai đáp, cậu xoay đầu tìm Khương Thái Vi thì vừa khéo có một tốp người phía sau lui đến, cậu nhìn qua vô số người xa lạ rồi trông thấy Đinh Hán Bạch.</p>
  <p>Không phải Đinh Hán Bạch đến cơ quan à? Tại sao lại ở đây?</p>
  <p>Nếu đã ở đây, tại sao không dẫn cậu đi cùng?</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chuyển mắt sang thì trông thấy một người con gái đang đứng bên cạnh Đinh Hán Bạch. Hai người đang cầm một tập tranh trong tủ trưng bày rồi thảo luận gì đó, anh một câu tôi một lời, cô gái ấy hiểu lời Đinh Hán Bạch, và Đinh Hán Bạch cũng hiểu lời cô gái.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng ngộ ra, không phải Đinh Hán Bạch muốn dẫn cậu đến bảo tàng, mà là muốn đến bảo tàng và tiện thể dẫn cậu theo thôi. Cơ mà dù gì cũng đã đồng ý rồi, tại sao không làm được?</p>
  <p>Lần đó không đón cậu là do quên, lần này là thất hứa hoàn toàn.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng, cậu không có lập trường và tư cách để yêu cầu người sư ca này quan tâm đến cậu, đành phải thu ánh nhìn lại. Đĩa sứ trắng vẫn là đĩa sứ trắng, nhưng cậu đã không bao giờ muốn tin Đinh Hán Bạch nữa rồi.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>*Chú thích:</p>
  <p>Chữ Hành Khải: Thì ra nó nằm trong cái tệp font chữ tiếng Trung hay dùng mà giờ tôi mới biết =))</p>
  <p>
    
    
  </p>
</div><div class="sharedaddy sd-rating-enabled sd-like-enabled sd-sharing-enabled">
  <p></p>
  <div class="sd-block sd-rating">
    <h3 class="sd-title">Rate </h3>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chương 8: Ngượng ngùng trước xa hoa dâm dật</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>“Chất lượng của mấy cái này cũng bình thường thôi, không cần trưng bày ở nơi quá dễ thấy đâu, đồng bào vùng khác đến đến sẽ nghĩ chúng ta không có hàng tốt.” Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ vào bức tường phía Bắc ngay sảnh triển lãm, “Vẫn chưa làm xong bảng chú thích à? Đã đưa bản báo cáo giám định cho các chị mấy ngày rồi mà.”</p>
        <p>Hắn chưa kịp đợi đối phương trả lời thì đã thoáng trông thấy một bóng dáng xinh đẹp và yểu điệu, bèn chạy đến chỗ người ta đập vai ngay: “Con gái xinh xắn nhà ai vậy ta?”<span></span></p>
        <p>Khương Thái Vi giật mình, xoay người ra sau nhìn hắn với vẻ ngạc nhiên: “Sao cháu lại ở đây?!”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Cháu làm việc mà, sáng sớm đã bị cơ quan gọi sang.” Hắn nói xong thì né ra một bước, để lộ cô gái đứng bên cạnh, “Được rồi, tôi đi tìm viện trưởng của các chị đây, hai người cứ chuyện trò đi nha.”</p>
        <p>Cô gái nọ tên là Thương Mẫn Nhữ, quen Đinh Hán Bạch từ thuở còn thơ, trạc tuổi Khương Thái Vi và còn là bạn học với nhau, là nhân viên làm việc ở viện bảo tàng. Hai cô gái quấn quýt lấy nhau đầy thân thiết, Đinh Hán Bạch còn phải bận việc, hắn nghĩ sao đột nhiên Khương Thái Vi lại đến viện bảo tàng nhỉ?</p>
        <p>Khương Thái Vi vỗ vai hắn: “Dì dẫn cả Thận Ngữ theo đấy, thằng nhóc đang ở bên kia, cháu đi tìm xem.”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngó nghiêng, tìm kiếm trong hàng tá du khách lui tới. Vốn dĩ ánh đèn ở viện bảo tàng luôn dịu nhẹ, nom mặt ai cũng nhạt nhòa, song khi tất cả đều đi tới đi lui thì chỉ có một bóng hình vẫn đứng nguyên tại chỗ, mãi không chuyển đi đâu.</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch dắt bút vào túi, bước một quãng đường không xa lắm, đi đến sau lưng đối phương, giả làm người hướng dẫn: “Đĩa viền mạ vàng bằng ngọc lam, chân đĩa tinh tế, xương gốm thượng thừa.”</p>
        <p>
          <em>(*Ngọc lam là một khoáng chất phốt phát ngậm nước của nhôm và đồng, có công thức hóa học là CuAl₆(PO₄)₄(OH)₈.5H₂O, có màu từ xanh nước biển ngả sang xanh lá cây, không trong suốt. Ngọc lam hiếm, có giá trị nếu tinh khiết và được ưa chuộng dùng làm trang sức và trang trí từ hằng ngàn năm nay vì màu sắc độc đáo của nó.)</em>
        </p>
        <p>Tấm kính thủy tinh trong suốt bắt sáng, phản chiếu con người và những thứ đằng trước nó. Đinh Hán Bạch không nhìn đĩa mà chỉ ngắm bóng dáng được phản chiếu của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay người lại thì hắn cụp mắt mở lời: “Một cái đĩa mà ngắm mãi thế, khi nào mới đi dạo?”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ gặp cậu, càng không ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch còn đến bắt chuyện một cách tự nhiên và phóng khoáng đến thế, mà cậu cũng đứng tại chỗ lâu thật nên bèn đi sang nơi khác, song Đinh Hán Bạch cũng theo chân chậu, cậu bèn nói: “Dì út dẫn em đến, em tự đi dạo thôi.”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn đang bám theo, cứ như không hiểu tiếng người vậy: “Cậu nhìn cái ống đựng bút hình thoi men trắng kia xem, có giống cái trong thư phòng anh không?”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hé răng, rẽ vào phía trong bảo tàng, Đinh Hán Bạch cũng vào theo, nhìn đồng hồ nhẩm thời gian, nghĩ rằng thất hứa là không đúng, nếu đối phương đã tới đây thì bồi người ta được bao lâu cứ bồi bấy lâu.</p>
        <p>Ai ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng cần, thậm chí là không chịu nổi nữa: “Anh cứ đi theo em suốt làm gì vậy?”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch không hiểu mô tê gì: “Anh đi dạo với cậu mà, cậu không nhận ra dì út cũng mất hút rồi à?”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn xung quanh một vòng thì đúng là không thấy Khương Thái Vi thật, cậu vờ làm bộ đi ra ngoài tìm thì bị Đinh Hán Bạch kéo vai lại. Kề sát lại gần, cậu ngửi thấy mùi nước thuốc trên người Đinh Hán Bạch, rồi chú ý thấy tờ danh sách trong tay Đinh Hán Bạch, bèn hỏi: “Anh hẹn người khác ra ngoài mà còn cầm cái này à?”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch có phần mờ mịt: “Người khác? Không phải anh hẹn cậu đó ư?”</p>
        <p>Hai người giao tiếp toàn bằng câu hỏi, mãi sau vẫn chẳng nhận một câu trả lời nào, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đẩy cái tay trên vai ra, đứng trước một bình hoa lớn: “Anh hẹn em xong nuốt lời, em đã thấy anh đi dạo với người khác rồi.”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch bị oan, bèn đè giọng gằn: “Cái khỉ gió gì đấy, mẹ anh không nói với cậu à? Sáng nay anh bị gọi đến cơ quan, đến văn phòng mới biết là phải sang đây, hiện vật vớt dưới biển lần trước đã kiểm định xong xuôi nên đến giao nhận, tiện thể kiểm tra mấy thứ đồ họ mới nộp lên.”</p>
        <p>Giọng của đối phương không lớn nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn bị quát đến là run rẩy. Đinh Hán Bạch thừa dịp cậu vẫn chưa hoàn hồn bèn chêm thêm: “Có phải cậu thấy anh với một cô gái không? Đó là nhân viên, đương nhiên là quen biết với nhau rồi.”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xác nhận: “Anh không hề thất hứa? Không phải hôm qua anh hứa với em rồi đó ư?”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch gập ngón cốc cậu: “Cậu tưởng mình là cán bộ lãnh đạo đấy à mà anh phải hứa với cậu.” Đến khi dứt lời rồi hắn vẫn không hiểu ý của Kỷ Thận Ngữ cho lắm, “Đương nhiên anh muốn dẫn cậu đến rồi, cuối tuần đếch có ma nào muốn đi làm, dù là ngày đi làm anh cũng chẳng muốn.”</p>
        <p>Từ đầu đến cuối chỉ là một sự hiểu lầm mà thôi, sau khi giải quyết rồi thì vốn nên đi dạo cho khuây khỏa, nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch bị hạn chế thời gian, còn phải đi làm chuyện tiếp theo. Hắn đưa bản đồ chỉ dẫn cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ rồi dặn: “Nhìn bản đồ đi, chút nữa bên Hán Đường Quán có đồ mới, anh sẽ ở đó.”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm bản đồ, đợi Đinh Hán Bạch đi rồi mới cẩn thận dạo bước, cậu mang cả giấy bút theo, vừa nhìn vừa ghi chép rất tốn thời gian, du khách bên người đổi tốp này sang tốp khác, còn cậu cứ đứng mất một lúc mới đi.</p>
        <p>Về lại sảnh chính, cậu đang định vào phòng bên cạnh theo thứ tự thì lúc bấy giờ, đám đông xôn xao, ai nấy đều ùa về phía Đông. Cậu mở bản đồ lên nhìn, Hán Đường Quán ngay ở phía Đông, hay là có đồ mới? Cơ mà không phải đang giờ đóng cửa ư?</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi theo đám đông, sau khi vào Hán Đường Quán thì chen chúc bên ngoài dải phân cách, những người đứng bên trong mặc đồng phục là nhân viên của viện bảo tàng, không mặc thì là người bên Cục Di sản văn hóa. Cậu vừa liếc đã thấy Đinh Hán Bạch, hắn cao hơn người khác, người ta mặc đồ cho tiện làm việc còn Đinh Hán Bạch thì không, cố tình mặc một chiếc sơ mi phẳng phiu, còn đút túi y như một lãnh đạo.</p>
        <p>Trên bục triển lãm cực lớn là đá vẽ hoa văn rồng hổ mới được đưa lên, hoa văn rồng hư hao khá nhẹ trong khi hoa văn hổ đã biến dạng hoàn toàn, trên mặt đất còn có một bảng đá dài. Đám đông không hiểu nên lục tục rời đi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ chen người đến hàng đầu tiên, khua tay một cái là Đinh Hán Bạch trông thấy ngay.</p>
        <p>Tất nhiên cậu không khua tay rồi, bèn yên lặng quan sát những hiện vật được trùng tu nhân tạo này, nhưng hoa văn rồng thì sửa theo cách thường là được, còn hoa văn hổ phải là thần tiên mới có thể phục chế về trạng thái ban đầu. Nhân viên công tác đều đau đầu, tháo khẩu trang xuống lộ vẻ lúng túng: “Cái này chỉ có thể làm một lần dựa theo tài liệu, không còn cách nào khác.”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch vạch trần: “Bảng đá đã chuẩn bị xong cả rồi còn vờ vịt gì nữa.”</p>
        <p>Du khách lại nhiều thêm, người kém hiểu biết bị nhân viên ngăn bên ngoài, bên trong như bị dọn sạch, chuyển bảng đá đến bục triển lãm, những người khác thì lẩn sang nơi khác. Đinh Hán Bạch mở hòm công cụ, lấy mấy chiếc bút lông ra, rót một lọ mực, chấm vào chấm nhỏ trên bảng đá.</p>
        <p>“Làm gì vậy?” Các du khách bàn tán, “Tại sao cậu trẻ tuổi nhất lại ra tay?”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng muốn hỏi, Đinh Hán Bạch đang làm gì thế?</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch hết sức tập trung, dường như xem cả phòng này toàn là người chết cả, một khi đã xuống bút xuống dao, trong mắt hắn chỉ còn bảng đá này thôi. Từ nét bút đầu tiên đến khi đã xong đường viền, một con hổ đương ngẩng đầu há miệng hiện rõ mồn một, hơn nữa còn thêm một đôi cánh, chân gập móng giương.</p>
        <p>Lắng nghe tiếng thán phục dần tăng cao, lông mày Đinh Hán Bạch càng nhíu chặt lại, cảm giác những người này xem hắn như nghệ nhân Thiên Kiều vậy, chỉ hận không thể vỗ tay trầm trồ tán dương rồi ném mấy đồng tiền xu.</p>
        <p>
          <em>(*Thiên Kiều ở Bắc Kinh được xem là cái nôi phát triển của rất nhiều nghệ thuật dân gian, cũng là nơi các nghệ nhân múa võ, học nghệ, truyền nghề,…)</em>
        </p>
        <p>Ngước mắt lên thoáng nhìn thì trông thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ ở ngay hàng đầu tiên. Kỷ Thận Ngữ siết tấm bản đồ nhăn nhúm hết lại, khẽ nhếch cái miệng nhỏ, đôi mắt thường lộ vẻ thông minh nay ngơ ngẩn, miệng cậu động đậy, thốt ra một câu “Sư ca” không thành tiếng.</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đang lo không có ai làm trợ thủ bèn kéo Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào trong, bắt đầu sai sử rất đỗi tự nhiên. Chuyển bút đảo mực đè góc, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng gần đến là thấy rõ, thưởng thức hết từng nét bút thanh thoát một lượt, nhưng tốc độ nhìn vẫn không đuổi kịp tốc độ vẽ của Đinh Hán Bạch.</p>
        <p>Hoa văn quỷ dị bao quanh bốn phía, vừa rối ren vừa thống nhất, Đinh Hán Bạch quét ngang bút, cổ tay giữ thăng bằng không về vồn vã, chiều dài gần một mét năm, chiều rộng nửa mét, trừ lúc nhúng mực phải tạm dừng thì hắn gần như vẽ liền tù tì gần bốn mét.</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhớ đến lời nói trước đó của Đinh Duyên Thọ, có chuyện gì cứ xin sư ca chỉ dạy là được.</p>
        <p>Khi ấy cậu không phục không tin, nay sự nghi ngờ về điều này đã lung lay rồi.</p>
        <p>“Trân Châu à.” Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng gọi cậu, gọi thẳng trước mặt nhiều người đến thế, “Lau mũi dao, chuẩn bị dao số 3 để ra phôi đá.”</p>
        <p>
          <em>(*Ra phôi là một quy trình trong điêu khắc đá. Sau khi lựa chọn viên đá thích hợp, nghệ nhân thường bắt đầu gọt bỏ những mảng lớn phàn đá không cần thiết bằng dụng cụ đục điểm, đục nêm và búa đục đá. Cạnh dụng cụ đục được đặt tựa vào phần đá được chọn và dùng búa gõ rớt ra với một lực được kiểm soát một cách khéo léo.)</em>
        </p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lập tức hành động, lau xong thì im lặng chờ, ngay khi Đinh Hán Bạch vừa thu bút thì không biết ai đã dẫn đầu vỗ tay trước. Người ngoài nghề hóng chuyện, ai nấy đều nghĩ vẽ xong rồi tức là đã kết thúc, nào biết giờ đây mới là bắt đầu.</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhận con dao: “Anh phải bận suốt cả ngày, cậu đi dạo xong thì về với dì út đi, đừng đi lạc đấy.”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hề nhúc nhích: “Em vẫn chưa thấy anh khắc đá bao giờ cả, em muốn nhìn.”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch từ chối cho ý kiến, đợi mực khô bèn xuống dao, để đối phương nhìn. Hắn biết Kỷ Thận Ngữ khác mình, hắn kiêu căng lộ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì kiêu căng ngầm, nhìn cũng được thôi, sớm hay muộn rồi cũng sẽ có ngày luận bàn với nhau.</p>
        <p>Tới gần trưa, quần chúng vây xung quanh đều như si như dại, các cảm xúc kinh ngạc và vui mừng dâng trào liên tiếp, vốn tưởng vẽ xong đã đủ trâu bò rồi, nào ngờ lại xuống dao để khắc nữa. Một ông cụ người bản địa không nhịn được nữa bèn cao giọng bảo: “Cậu lãnh đạo ơi, tôi muốn khen cháu một câu.”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch lần đầu tiên được gọi là lãnh đạo, rất tiếc là Trương Dần không ở đây, chứ không thì có thể thấy mặt gã trắng bệch ra rồi. Hắn đi dao không ngơi nghỉ, cười đáp lại: “Tốt nhất là khen cho đúng, chứ khen trật thì cháu không thích nghe đâu.”</p>
        <p>Ông cụ dựng thẳng ngón cái: “Tôi nói thẳng luôn nhé, dù sư phụ Ngọc Tiêu Ký có ở trước mặt cậu cũng không khí phách bằng!”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch cực kỳ phối hợp: “Ngọc Tiêu Ký có mấy sư phụ cơ, ông nói ai cơ ạ?”</p>
        <p>Ông cụ đùa: “Thì Đinh Duyên Thọ cừ nhất đó, tôi thấy cậu có thể khiêu chiến cả ông ấy đấy.”</p>
        <p>Dân bản địa bắt đầu cười, du khách vùng khác không biết gì cũng cười theo, Đinh Hán Bạch vốn chẳng phải người khiêm tốn nho nhã gì cho cam, bèn cao giọng sảng khoái nói: “Cháu thật sự không thể khiêu chiến Đinh Duyên Thọ được đâu, cháu phải gọi ông ấy là bố kia kìa!”</p>
        <p>Nói xong thì không hé răng nữa, dao này tiếp nối dao kia rất thành thạo. Giữa trưa, dòng người thưa dần, nhân viên nhân cơ hội này dọn dẹp khu triển lãm. Tĩnh lặng, lạnh lẽo, chỉ còn hiện vật không có độ ấm và Trân Châu, Bạch Ngọc đương nín thở.</p>
        <p>Từng phút từng giây trôi qua, xung quanh yên tĩnh như chốn không người, lòng bàn tay Đinh Hán Bạch đổ đầy mồ hôi, đầu ngón tay lành lạnh, ngẩng đầu liếc sang Kỷ Thận Ngữ, tiện thể hoạt động tay chân đã tê rần: “Đờ người rồi à? Cảm thấy mất mặt thì cũng đừng gắng chịu đựng quá nhé.”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giải thích: “Thú vị mà, em nhìn thích mê.”</p>
        <p>Lần này đến phiên Đinh Hán Bạch sờ sợ, chẳng tin cho lắm: “Thầy Kỷ không dạy cậu khắc đá lớn à?”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Bảo là năm sau sẽ dạy, kết quả thì đổ bệnh, bảo khỏi bệnh sẽ dạy, kết quả là không qua khỏi.”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch không phải người có tính quan tâm tinh tế, trước khi hỏi không thèm cân nhắc xem có tổn thương người ta không, dù hỏi xong rồi cũng lười hối hận, bèn gõ thẳng lên bảng đá: “Anh dạy cho cậu, học không?”</p>
        <p>Nơi đây không phải phòng cơ khí, không phải cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký mà là viện bảo tàng thành phố với số lượng khách rất lớn, hiện giờ không phải lúc để nghịch mà là đang tu sửa hiện vật. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngoan ngoãn gọi một tiếng sư ca, kề sát vào Đinh Hán Bạch, nom như thấy thứ gì lạ vậy.</p>
        <p>Giọng nói lúc phát ra nghe mỏng tang, Đinh Hán Bạch giải thích: “Đây là một bức tranh phù điêu nhà Hán, trực tiếp vẽ trước khắc sau lên chính bề mặt công trình bằng đá, hoa văn hổ đó gần như đã hỏng, anh chỉ có thể khắc một thứ giống y thế dựa theo tài liệu, sau đó giao cho chuyên gia tu sửa để làm cũ lại, lúc triển lãm sẽ ghi rõ ràng.”</p>
        <p>Viện bảo tàng có rất nhiều hiện vật tương tự, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã hiểu, Đinh Hán Bạch kéo cậu lại gần, giảng một cách chi tiết: “Miếng đá này phải tỉa để phác hình dáng, chỗ chi tiết thì đổi sang khắc viền chìm. Bình thường còn có dùng cả mài bề mặt, khoét lõm, đắp nổi và chạm rỗng.”</p>
        <p>
          <em>(*Khắc viền chìm: Theo mình hiểu thì sau khi phác thảo, người ta đổ một lớp vật liệu lên để làm phù điêu, sau đó sẽ dùng dao khoét/khắc viền xuống để tạo hình. Mài bề mặt tức là mài phần bề mặt của tấm phù điêu để cho hình vẽ nổi gồ lên, đường viền bao quanh thì lõm xuống. Đắp nổi nôm na là đắp thêm một lớp vật liệu để tạo độ nổi 3D gây cảm giác sống động.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>Có thể xem tham khảo ở <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdTQXzvETCg">video này</a> để hình dung rõ hơn. Video này là phù điêu đắp bằng xi măng. Còn đây là sơ qua về <a href="https://ducdongdaibai.com.vn/cac-buoc-tao-nen-nhung-buc-phu-dieu-trang-tri-dep/">quy trình khắc phù điêu</a>.)</em>
        </p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói xong vẫn không hề ngừng tay: “Lặp lại mau.”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lặp lại không sót chữ nào, trở nên căng thẳng bởi cách dạy của đối phương. Cậu đứng trông bên cạnh, nghe nhìn kết hợp không chớp mắt, thi thoảng giúp đỡ hoặc nhớ thủ pháp đặc thù của Đinh Hán Bạch.</p>
        <p>Buổi chiều không mở phòng này, du khách bên ngoài huyên náo, bọn họ ở trong âm thầm điêu khắc. Đinh Hán Bạch tay mỏi ngón nhức, trên người không chỗ nào được thư giãn cả, khi mồ hôi nhỏ từ trên trán xuống khóe mắt thì được Kỷ Thận Ngữ dùng tay hứng rồi mau chóng lau đi.</p>
        <p>Điêu khắc phù điêu rất hao thể lực, yêu cầu rất cao về cơ tay, nếu không sẽ dễ thành lúc đầu mạnh mẽ lúc sau mềm oặt. Đinh Hán Bạch giữ lực qua từng đường dao, đã làm không ngơi nghỉ suốt năm, sáu tiếng, bởi vậy Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng muốn nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch khắc viên đá Phù Dung nọ.</p>
        <p>Cậu không tưởng tượng ra Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ xuống tay như thế nào với viên đá Phù Dung “xinh đẹp” đó.</p>
        <p>“Sư ca ơi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi, “Anh định khắc đá Phù Dung đó như thế nào?”</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn cậu: “Cậu còn mặt mũi hỏi đá Phù Dung à?”</p>
        <p>Lần trước Đinh Khả Dũ cũng nói câu này, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ thầm rằng liên quan gì đến cậu đâu, cũng có phải cậu vẽ bốn đường dao đó. Cậu dứt khoát ngậm miệng, mãi đến tận khi viện bảo tàng đóng cửa, du khách về hết, khi Hán Bạch thu dao về mới kìm lòng không đặng ngáp thành tiếng.</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch không khắc một cách tỉ mỉ và cẩn thận theo như tài liệu, mà vì để tiện cho việc làm cũ ngay sau đó nên cố tình để lại mấy vết nứt sứt mẻ, cả bàn tay lẫn cánh tay đều đau nhức tê rần, chẳng bày tí sắc mặt tốt nào ra trước lời cảm ơn của bên bảo tàng.</p>
        <p>Ôm cái bụng không ăn uống gì suốt một ngày đi, ngoài trời vừa nóng nực vừa không có gió, hai người đều ỉu xìu.</p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch không về nhà: “Mệt chết đi thôi, anh phải đi giải khuây cái đã.”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cảm thấy về nhà leo lên giường là sảng khoái nhất rồi, bèn hỏi: “Không về nhà hả anh? Đi đâu để giải khuây thế?”</p>
        <p>Ngay trên đường, Đinh Hán Bạch cúi đầu trả lời cậu: “Cậu nói xem các cụ giải khuây thế nào? Tất nhiên là cởi sạch quần áo ra, thoải mái mà… Nếu cậu đi thì anh dẫn cậu theo.”</p>
        <p>Tim Kỷ Thận Ngữ đập thình thịch, cậu chỉ biết là Đinh Hán Bạch tự phụ và ăn chơi, chứ không ngờ còn hư hỏng nữa chứ.</p>
        <p>Cậu nên từ chối, thế nhưng lại tò mò, ngây thơ lên xe với Đinh Hán Bạch, suốt dọc đường không biết nhìn đi đâu, che giấu cơn hưng phấn be bé và cả sự căng thẳng mãnh liệt nữa.</p>
        <p>Sư phụ ơi, con sắp học hư rồi. Cậu nghĩ.</p>
        <p>Sư phụ à, người ngoại tình sinh ra con, cũng hư lắm đó, vậy đừng trách con nhé. Cậu lại nghĩ.</p>
        <p>Nửa tiếng sau, Đinh Hán Bạch dừng xe tắt máy, đỗ ngay ven đường, rút chìa khóa xuống xe một cách trơn tru như không đợi nổi nữa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi gằm mặt bám gót theo sau, loáng thoáng thấy một cái cổng lớn đầy uy nghi, giẫm một bước lên bậc thang chốn đàng điếm, thêm vài bước nữa là sẽ vào trong nơi ôn nhu hương này ngay.</p>
        <p>
          <em>(*Ôn nhu hương ám chỉ việc trai gái ngủ với nhau nhưng văn vẻ, hoa mỹ hơn.)</em>
        </p>
        <p>Đinh Hán Bạch chợt ngoái đầu lại: “Đi tắm nha?”</p>
        <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mờ mịt ngước mặt lên, thấy biển hiệu – Nhà tắm công cộng hồ Thanh Hoa.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <hr/>
        <p>*Chú thích:</p>
        <p><br/>1. Đĩa viền mạ vàng bằng ngọc lam</p>
        <p>
          
        </p>
        <p>Hình hơi nhỏ do mình không tìm được size to hơn…</p>
        <p><br/>2. Chạm rỗng</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="sharedaddy sd-rating-enabled sd-like-enabled sd-sharing-enabled">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chương 9: Hoa trong gương, trăng trong nước</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thực sự là một cú hiểu lầm hơi bự.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bám gót Đinh Hán Bạch, đi đến tận phòng thay đồ mà vẫn chưa hoàn hồn được, thì ra ý các cụ giải khuây này kia tức là cởi sạch đồ rồi rửa ráy… Mệt cậu tim đập như hươu chạy cả dọc đường.<span></span></p><p>Ngay lúc này, Đinh Hán Bạch đã cởi áo sơ mi và tháo đồng hồ ra rồi, búng ngón tay trước mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Đăm chiêu gì vậy, nhanh nhảu lên.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu rồi cựa quậy, cởi quần áo ra và bỏ vào tủ đồ. Tủ đồ của cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch nằm sát nhau, lúc bấy giờ không có người nào, trong phòng thay đồ chỉ có mỗi hai người bọn cậu.</p><p>Khoác yukata đi ra bể tắm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lẽo đẽo theo sau, thưởng thức tranh tường dọc theo hành lang hết một lượt, còn cọ giày với thảm rồi hỏi: “Sư ca này, sao nhà tắm công cộng lại khí thế vậy?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lững thững bước đi: “Vừa mới trang hoàng lại vào năm ngoái.” Nửa cánh tay hắn mỏi nhừ, lúc đi chẳng đung đưa tay được, trả lời cũng qua loa cho xong chuyện. Thật ra tuổi đời của nhà tắm này cũng xêm xêm Ngọc Tiêu Ký, mặc dù đã phát triển và tu sửa biết bao nhiêu lần vẫn gọi là nhà tắm công cộng, không đổi sang một cái tên phương Tây khác.</p><p>Bể tắm khá lớn, lát đá cẩm thạch màu xanh nước biển khiến người ta thấy giống như hồ nước xanh biếc, xung quanh có chỗ ngồi và một bàn trà để đồ. Phía Đông Nam là một anh chàng đang ngâm mình, nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi trông không giống người sống, Đinh Hán Bạch tìm chỗ xong thì cởi áo choàng tắm rồi ném lên bàn trà, quấn khăn tắm bên hông bước xuống bể.</p><p>Nước ấm vây quanh, mệt nhoài suốt cả ngày trời giờ đã được thả lỏng, hắn bèn thở phào một hơi dài.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng sải bước vào, bị hun nóng phải sụt sịt hai bận, sau khi quen rồi bèn ngồi cách nửa mét so với Đinh Hán Bạch. Đinh Hán Bạch cũng không giống người sống tí nào, nhắm mắt cái là thành lão tăng nhập định, đến cả hầu kết cũng chẳng động đậy, lông mi không rung lấy một cái.</p><p>“Sư ca ơi?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ khẽ gọi, “Bộ anh ngâm nước phê quá rồi hả?”</p><p>“Ào” một tiếng, anh chàng phía Đông Nam đứng dậy, trong bể còn mỗi hai người bọn cậu. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nghe tiếng đáp lại bèn khua hơi trắng để nhìn rõ hơn, lại hỏi tiếp: “Nóng liệt luôn rồi à?”</p><p>Cậu không phải người hay nói nhiều, càng không thích ồn ào, nhưng giờ phút này lại bị kích ra sự bướng bỉnh. Thấy Đinh Hán Bạch mãi mà không đáp, cậu dịch sang dựa theo sức nổi, đứng trước mặt Đinh Hán Bạch rồi rẽ nước, tay còn lại nhúng xuống, tung chưởng như Quan Âm vẩy cành vào thẳng mặt Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Mặt Đinh Hán Bạch tỉnh rụi, nhắm mắt bất thình lình giơ tay lên, khuấy động nước thành hàng ngàn lớp sóng gợn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ướt nhẹp hết cả tóc lẫn mặt, kêu một tiếng thảng thốt rồi trốn sang một bên, nhưng chưa kịp chạy thì trượt chân suýt ngã vào nước, Đinh Hán Bạch vươn tay đỡ cậu, còn dùng phải cánh tay đã nhức mỏi không chịu nổi.</p><p>Cuối cùng Đinh Hán Bạch mới chịu mở mắt ra: “Nghịch quá.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giãy khỏi sự kìm kẹp của đối phương: “Còn tưởng là anh linh hồn xuất khiếu rồi chứ.”</p><p>Bàn tay Đinh Hán Bạch sượt qua lưng cậu, vết chai dày trên tay bị ngâm nước nóng nên không còn nhám nữa, song vẫn có thể nhận ra sự khác biệt. Cậu ngồi bên cạnh, nhớ đến thuở còn thơ bé Kỷ Phương Hứa dẫn cậu đi tắm bể.</p><p>Hồi đó cậu hãy còn dại khờ, cứ lo có người lén tiểu trong bể nên có chết cũng không thích đi tí nào.</p><p>Bây giờ nhớ lại thấy hơi hối hận.</p><p>Lần này đến lượt Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi cậu: “Ngâm phê luôn rồi à? Sao không nói năng gì vậy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi vặn lại: “Lỡ có người đi tiểu trong bể thì phải làm sao hả anh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khịt mũi bật cười: “Nước trong như thế, nơi đây lại chẳng lớn như bể bơi, ai tiểu cũng thấy được hết.” Hắn nhìn xuống thân dưới của Kỷ Thận Ngữ qua làn nước, “Nếu ai không nín tiểu được thì mọi người sẽ dí kẻ đó xuống uống nước bể luôn.”</p><p>Bể nước vuông vức chỉ có hai người bọn cậu, ngâm đến khi tay chân ấm lên và cơ bắp giãn ra, Đinh Hán Bạch mới dẫn Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi đến phòng xông hơi. Tìm đại một phòng, cầm hai lon nước ngọt theo, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tưởng tượng đến là thích chí, sau khi vào rồi thì bị hơi nóng hun đến nỗi suýt nữa không thở nổi.</p><p>Cậu như bị đun, luộc, nướng, xào, chỉ đành ngồi ở cái góc xa chậu than nhất, da khắp người đỏ tấy lên, uống sạch bách nước ngọt chỉ trong một hớp, “Sư ca ơi.” Cậu ngấp nghé lon của Đinh Hán Bạch, “Em còn muốn uống một lon nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chơi xấu: “Hết tiền rồi.”</p><p>Môi Kỷ Thận Ngữ khát khô, lấy khăn lông ướt để bịt thở: “Thế em ra ngoài đợi anh nha.” Cậu bị Đinh Hán Bạch ép dí lại chỗ ngồi, không xê nổi cái mông, không đẩy được ngực người ta ra.</p><p>Cậu cảm giác mình bị nấu chín luôn rồi, cho xì dầu vào là có thể gắp ăn ngay, nhưng tên Đinh Hán Bạch chết bầm lại hắt nước vào trong chậu than, xì xà xì xèo càng thêm oi bức hơn. “Đinh Hán Bạch…” Cậu không ngờ mình lại gọi tên đầy đủ của đối phương là vào tình cảnh này, “Em muốn đi gặp lão Kỷ…”</p><p>Hãy còn chưa dứt lời thì đã bị nhét ống hút vào miệng, cậu hút một hớp nước ngọt, tuy không thấy được nhưng rõ là đã “kéo dài hơi tàn”. Đinh Hán Bạch xông đủ rồi thì lập tức rời khỏi phòng xông hơi, cuối cùng con cá mém chết là cậu cũng nhặt được cái mạng về.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tưởng là sắp thay đồ để về nhà rồi, nào ngờ lại đi đến một khu, xem ra là phải dội qua nữa. Trước lúc dội rửa, cậu bị đẩy lên giường, còn phải cởi đồ ra. Cậu vừa đói mèm vừa mệt mỏi, xông hơi nên vẫn thiếu ô-xy, thừ người nhập nhèm nhìn trần nhà.</p><p>Bỗng nửa thùng nước nóng dội xuống, một anh trai mặc quần áo xối cho cậu, vỗ ngực cậu rồi nói: “Da mịn thịt mềm, tôi sẽ nhẹ tay thôi.”</p><p>Người thành tên đồ tể, cậu thành miếng thịt bò. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm khỏa thân, từ tay trái trở đi, đến cả mấy kẽ hở cũng không sót, từ trên xuống dưới phía trước phía sau đều bị chà hết một lượt. Anh trai đó không đáng tin cho lắm, chà đến lưng thì quên lời hứa hẹn, chiếc khăn tắm thô ráp chà mạnh, cơn đau đã át hẳn nỗi sung sướng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nằm sấp ngay bên cạnh, hé nửa mắt, ánh nhìn vô định, khi thì nhìn gương mặt than đau của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, khi thì nhìn tấm lưng đỏ tấy của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Hắn cảm thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ giống một tấm đá Phù Dung, trơn bóng hồng hào, mà còn là đá đã khắc xong, lúc này đây đang nằm sấp ở đó để bị đánh bóng và mài dũa.</p><p>Kỳ cọ xong thì đi dội nước, dội xong bèn thay đồ chạy lấy người. Khi quay về phòng thay đồ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã mệt đến nỗi ngón tay cũng run rẩy, vừa cởi khăn tắm ra thì khiến Đinh Hán Bạch giật mình, Đinh Hán Bạch sờ lưng cậu: “Nhìn lưng chẳng giống đã kỳ cọ mà giống cạo da hơn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ há hốc mồm, mệt đến độ không biết nói gì nữa cả.</p><p>Muốn chửi Đinh Hán Bạch một câu, nhưng vung tay không đánh người đang cười, mà Đinh Hán Bạch thì đang mỉm cười nhìn cậu đấy. Muốn than khổ đau lưng đến nhường nào song lại thấy chẳng đáng, hơn nữa Đinh Hán Bạch không phải bố cậu, cũng không phải sư phụ, chắc sẽ không kiên nhẫn lắng nghe đâu.</p><p>Trời đã đen kịt, Đinh Hán Bạch nói với vẻ tiếc nuối: “Nếu chỉ có mình anh thì đã lên tầng thuê một phòng để ngủ một đêm rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thầm nghĩ, lần sau, lần sau cậu nhất định không bám theo nữa.</p><p>Về được đến nhà thì đã bỏ lỡ cơm tối từ lâu, đến cả thức ăn thừa cũng chẳng có, Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng ngại ngần quấn lấy Khương Sấu Liễu cầu bữa khuya, ngay cả bài “Chỉ có mẹ là tốt nhất trên đời” cũng hát toẹt ra luôn. Khương Sấu Liễu không chịu nổi cái sự quậy này bèn xắn tay nấu hai bát canh, dặn hắn bưng một bát cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bưng bát về tiểu viện, ngồi xuống trước bàn đá: “Kỷ Trân Châu, ra đây!”</p><p>Hắn uống non nửa lon nước ngọt, giọng nói khàn khàn, hoàn toàn ỷ vào khí thế. Kỷ Thận Ngữ mặc áo tay ngắn và quần đùi chạy ra, trên đầu gối lẫn khuỷu tay đều ửng hồng do bị kỳ cọ, trọng điểm là đôi môi mỏng như hai cánh hoa bóng nhẫy, nhìn là biết tỏng đã ăn gì đó rồi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thú thật: “Bánh có nhân dì để cho em.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch quăng đũa, cái bà dì Khương Thái Vi này, ai mới là cháu trai ruột của dì vậy? Chẳng phải đã rõ rồi ư. Kỷ Thận Ngữ tưởng hắn giận bèn vội chạy vào phòng bưng bánh ra, dưới ánh trăng và ngọn đèn, gom thành một bàn ăn khuya có canh có bánh.</p><p>Cả hai đều đói mèm, ăn như chết đói không bằng, suốt cả bữa ăn chẳng ai thèm nói câu nào, chỉ có tiếng nhai nuốt. Đĩa sạch bát trơn, đũa của Đinh Hán Bạch rơi khỏi bàn, dọa Kỷ Thận Ngữ run bắn.</p><p>“Đến mức vậy à?” Đinh Hán Bạch dở khóc dở cười.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì thào: “Có một lần em tìm đồ ăn vào buổi đêm, vừa lúc sư mẫu đi tiểu đêm rồi vào bếp rót nước, em rớt đôi đũa xuống bếp nên bị bà nghe thấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa luôn chủ trương cơm tối chỉ ăn lót dạ nên nhà chưa từng nấu nhiều, hồi đó Kỷ Thận Ngữ dậy thì, mỗi ngày cứ vào nửa đêm là khó chịu kinh khủng. Đinh Hán Bạch nghe xong bèn hỏi: “Sau khi nghe thấy thì sao?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhặt đũa lên: “Thì không gì cả.”</p><p>Không gì cả mà lại sợ đến nỗi giật bắn, Đinh Hán Bạch chiều theo cái tính tò mò của mình, cứ phải bới móc vết sẹo cũ của người ta bằng được: “Mắng cậu à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghiêng đầu nhìn cây Đinh Hương trong vườn hoa, nhỏ giọng đáp: “Vả em một cái bạt tai.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nổi đóa lên: “Sư mẫu cậu vô lý thế?! Ăn một tí mà cũng tát?!” Hắn phản ứng thái quá khiến Kỷ Thận Ngữ phải quay đầu nhìn hắn, nhưng khuôn mặt này không lộ biểu cảm gì, không buồn bã và cũng chẳng phẫn nộ, răng trắng cắn môi mỏng, không thốt một câu oán thán.</p><p>“Em không nên ăn vụng.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn nhớ, sư mẫu chửi mẹ cậu giật chồng, chửi cậu ăn vụng, đúng là không thể cãi lại được thật. Cậu xếp chồng bát lên, rửa sạch đưa về bếp, khi quay lại thì Đinh Hán Bạch hãy còn ngồi bên bàn đá.</p><p>Trên bàn có thêm hai tách trà xanh, cậu đành ngồi xuống lần nữa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khẽ nhấp một hớp, dịch tách trà lại qua, chẳng thèm đếm xỉa xem đáy tách có bị ma sát hư hay không. Dịch mãi mới dừng rồi hỏi: “Trong tách có gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Trà xanh ạ.”</p><p>“Còn gì nữa?”</p><p>“Anh đừng nhử nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Mặt trăng.”</p><p>Một khung cảnh hoa trong gương, trăng trong nước vẹn nguyên bỗng lấp đầy trái tim Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Cậu chẳng cần ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ dùng mắt là đã có thể thưởng thức được ngay. Nhưng cảnh này rất hư ảo, đậy nắp lên là chẳng còn gì nữa, hình như Đinh Hán Bạch cũng đoán được thế nên đã đậy nắp lên thật.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngập ngừng: “Hết rồi.”</p><p>“Đã chứa ngay bên trong, thời hạn sử dụng là một buổi tối.” Đinh Hán Bạch phủ định, “Tặng cậu đó.”</p><p>Hắn nên đặt đũa lại, nên đúng lúc im miệng không truy hỏi thêm, nên ăn uống no căng rồi thì chúc một câu ngủ ngon. Song, đũa đã rơi, vết sẹo đã bới, chỉ có thể bù đắp chút gì đó.</p><p>Cái tách mặt trăng này đơn giản quá, Đinh Hán Bạch tặng mà cũng thấy hơi mất mặt, ngước mắt khẽ liếc thì bắt gặp cái nhìn đăm chiêu của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Đôi mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ bình tĩnh, không biết là buồn hay vui, Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Nhìn gì vậy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ dời mắt đi, cậu thích tách mặt trăng này lắm, thấy Đinh Hán Bạch thú vị, rồi lại nghĩ đến bức phù điêu Đinh Hán Bạch đã khắc. Núi này cao còn có núi khác cao hơn, cậu hiểu, nhưng cậu không phục, cậu cảm thấy trong tác phẩm sống động đó hãy còn thiêu thiếu.</p><p>Cậu không chắc là có phải thiếu thật không, hay là do mình đang vô thức đố kỵ.</p><p>“Sư ca à.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ chần chừ, “Chúng mình tìm một ngày nào đó để luận bàn đi.”</p><p>Cậu không ngờ ngay khi vừa tỉnh dậy vào hôm sau thì Đinh Hán Bạch đã ôm đá Phù Dung sang tìm mình luận bàn rồi.</p><p>Ánh nắng trút xuống, cả nửa thư phòng phát sáng đến là chói mắt, hai chiếc ghế kề sát bên nhau, lúc ngồi xuống thì đương nhiên cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch cũng ngồi gần kề, cứ thế sóng vai hướng về phía đá Phù Dung, tuy vẫn hơi ngái ngủ bởi mới thức giấc.</p><p>Nghỉ liền tù tì hai ngày, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới nhớ ra: “Anh không đi làm hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Hôm qua mệt như vậy nên dĩ nhiên là phải nghỉ hai ngày rồi.”</p><p>Hồi Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa đến nhà này, Đinh Hán Bạch đang nghỉ phép, không làm gì cả, cứ như thể nhà họ mở Cục Di sản văn hóa không bằng. Cậu khó tránh thấy tò mò: “Sư ca à, tiền lương một tháng của anh là bao nhiêu?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thuận miệng đáp: “Nuôi được cậu.”</p><p>Câu này đáp cho có lệ, và hơi khinh người, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thẳng eo định phản bác một câu, nhưng nghĩ lại bèn thừa nhận. Việc cậu ăn ở đi học đều dựa vào Đinh Duyên Thọ, và chắc chắn tương lai Đinh Duyên Thọ sẽ truyền lại gia nghiệp cho Đinh Hán Bạch, nên dù có thế nào cũng chẳng khác gì nhau.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tỉnh táo dần, tập trung vào đá Phù Dung, ngón cái kề ngón trỏ, bụng ngón khẽ khàng chà vân tay, thấy ngứa ngáy. Trước đây cậu không có cơ hội để nhìn kỹ, càng không được đụng vào, nay quan sát gần thì tức khắc vừa nhìn đã phải lòng ngay.</p><p>Viên đá cực phẩm thuần thiên nhiên, thảo nào Đinh Hán Bạch lại tức xì khói thế.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch muốn dùng đá này để luận bàn với mình hả? Vậy cậu phải tìm một vật liệu tốt để xứng với nó thôi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gấp đến độ xoa mắt, mấy viên đá cậu mang đến từ Dương Châu cùng lắm chỉ to bằng bàn tay, dù chất lượng thượng thừa thì thể tích cũng không bằng, “Sư ca này,” Cậu xấu hổ thẳng thắn luôn, “Em không có đá nào lớn như vậy cả, phải đi chợ vật liệu trước đã.”</p><p>Sau đó còn xấu hổ hơn nữa, cậu quay mặt sang nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch: “Anh có thể cho em mượn trước ít tiền không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chìa hai tờ giấy Tuyên Thành ra: “Cứ cầm cái này mà khắc, mỗi người một nửa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hết sức kinh ngạc, lỗ tai bắt đầu ù, trước đây Đinh Hán Bạch chửi bọn cậu là đồ bất tài, bây giờ lại bảo cậu cùng khắc lên viên đá Phù Dung này ư? Lỡ cậu khắc không khiến Đinh Hán Bạch hài lòng thì viên đá này sẽ bị hủy ngay, thế Đinh Hán Bạch có đánh chết cậu luôn không?</p><p>“Sư ca à, anh chắc chứ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch liếc bằng nửa con mắt: “Hỏi trước, cậu dám không?”</p><p>Sĩ khí của Kỷ Thận Ngữ tăng vọt, đáp một tiếng giòn tan. Cậu chủ động mài mực, mắt lưu luyến trên viên đá không chịu dời, hàng vạn hàng ngàn hình ảnh hiện trong đầu, gắng sức tự ngẫm xem nên khắc thành kiểu gì.</p><p>Cảnh quan, nhân vật, chim bay cá nhảy, điêu khắc không gì ngoài những thứ trên, và bốn đường dao đó cũng phải lợi dụng được, lại còn phải hợp tác mỗi người một nửa. Cả hai đều đang suy nghĩ, cũng không chắc trình độ thiết kế của đối phương, mãi lâu sau vẫn chưa hề trao đổi ý tưởng.</p><p>Mực đã mài, giấy đã trải, ánh nắng mặt trời tản ra chiếu sáng cả viên đá.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn ánh sáng hắt ra bốn phía của viên đá: “Bốn đường dao này có thể tạo thành khe nước, thác nước, với phạm vi đó thì xác định là cảnh sơn thủy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng không lên tiếng, còn đang suy ngẫm, đợi Đinh Hán Bạch nhấc bút lên định vẽ thì vươn tay ngăn lại, khẩn thiết nói: “Sư ca ơi, viên đá này còn chưa khắc mà đã sáng rực như vậy, cho nên đây là ưu thế của nó. Nếu mỗi đường dao của chúng ta tính toán ổn thỏa, giúp nó bày cảm giác phát sáng đến mức cao nhất thì mới không xem là khắc hỏng.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hiểu được ý cậu, cảnh sơn thủy không cần sáng quá, hoặc nói theo một cách khác, cảnh sơn thủy không phải sự lựa chọn tốt nhất.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói thêm: “Nếu sông ngòi bình thường không đủ tư cách thì còn dải ngân hà trên bầu trời.”</p><p>Đó giờ không ai khắc dải ngân hà trên trời cao cả, thậm chí còn hiếm ai nghĩ đến những thứ trên bầu trời. Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ với vẻ đăm chiêu, dằn sự ngạc nhiên xuống, không chịu thừa nhận là mình bất ngờ, bèn nhanh chóng chuyển bút đuổi theo suy nghĩ của đối phương.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bảo: “Chỉ có mỗi dải ngân hà thì chắc chắn không ổn, nhưng em vẫn chưa nghĩ ra được mấy thứ khác.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói đỡ: “Dải ngân hà, cầu Hỉ Thước, Ngưu Lang Chức Nữ thêm cả chim muông.”</p><p>Giờ đến lượt Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn hắn, cảm xúc gần như giống nhau, song đều không muốn thừa nhận. Đinh Duyên Thọ và Kỷ Phương Hứa tinh tinh tương thích, còn hai bọn cậu thì quan điểm hơi chênh nhau, bên ngoài không tỏ vẻ gì, song trong lòng vẫn âm thầm phân cao thấp.</p><p>
  <em>(*Tinh tinh tương thích: Chỉ những người có tính cách, quan điểm, cảnh ngộ giống nhau, thường yêu quý và đùm bọc lẫn nhau.)</em>
</p><p>Vòng đầu tiên, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thắng, Đinh Hán Bạch nhượng bộ bỏ cảnh sơn thủy. Nhưng khi mỗi người tự vẽ thì lại xảy ra tranh chấp, từ kết cấu đến bố cục khác nhau một trời một vực. Ai vẽ người nấy, Đinh Hán Bạch chơi khăm, cứ dùng khuỷu tay thúc đối phương liên hồi, hại Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẽ hỏng mấy lần.</p><p>Trải tấm giấy mới ra, thời khắc chói chang nhất vào buổi trưa đã đến, viên đá Phù Dung sáng rực đẹp đẽ khôn tả, hắt thành những ánh sáng sặc sỡ lên tờ giấy trắng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nỡ xuống bút bèn nằm sấp như đang nhận lễ rửa tội, rồi vươn tay chạm đá Phù Dung, năm ngón tay đều nhiễm màu của ánh sáng.</p><p>Cậu reo lên: “Sư ca ơi, trong nóng ngoài lạnh, siêu nhẵn.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngước đầu lên thì đứng hình, bị Kỷ Thận Ngữ đương ghé vào giấy nhiễu loạn suy nghĩ, trên mặt người ấy ngập tràn vết sáng lốm đốm, thậm chí trong con ngươi cũng có vài vệt, bàn tay sạch sẽ chạm vào đá Phù Dung, màu hồng nơi ngón tay và màu hồng của đá Phù Dung hợp lại thành một, làn da mỏng manh đến nỗi như thể bị ánh sáng xuyên thấu.</p><p>Hắn tưởng là mắt bị lóa rồi, cảm thấy vẻ mặt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ… vừa bí ẩn vừa ngượng ngùng.</p><p>“Sư ca ơi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại hỏi hắn, “Chẳng phải anh so sánh nó với vợ mình à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu, nom Kỷ Thận Ngữ như một chú mèo con lười biếng, song khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ mặt bật cười, nét mặt ấy lại rất giống… rất giống hạt đậu tình yêu nảy mầm, đương nhộn nhạo tư xuân.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sờ đá Phù Dung: “Thảo nào chẳng có chị dâu.”</p><p>“…” Đinh Hán Bạch buông tay, chịu thua trước nhóc Nam Man này.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chương 10: Lại bí tóm tắt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi vẽ vời cả ngày trong thư phòng, hàng đống giấy Tuyên Thành bị vẽ hỏng rơi đầy thảm. Họ muốn luận bàn, vậy phải chia rõ hai bên, họ cũng muốn hợp tác, vậy phải bàn phải bạc với nhau đã.</p>
  <p>Hai người gần như buông bút cùng một lúc, giấy Tuyên Thành đã trải rộng, hai bức tranh cùng chủ đề hiện ra dưới ánh nhìn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cắn môi, bất chợt duỗi chân ra như lúc ngủ – một hành động trong vô thức, nhưng cắn môi xong thì thấy hoảng hốt.<span></span></p>
  <p>Cậu không buồn quan tâm, chỉ tập trung nhìn chằm chằm vào bức tranh của đối phương, trang phục phiêu bồng của nhân vật và ô thước vỗ cánh đều quá thật, hoa văn mảnh như sợi tóc lẫn các nếp uốn không hề loạn chút nào. Cậu nhớ đến cái khi Đinh Hán Bạch vẽ các đường hoa văn quỷ mị, mỗi nét bút đều cẩn thận và tỉ mỉ khiến quần chúng vỗ tay trầm trồ ngợi khen.</p>
  <p>
    <em>(*Ô thước: Là chim quạ và chim khách. Tương truyền vào đêm Thất tịch, chim quạ và chim khách kết cánh làm cây cầu cho Ngưu Lang và Chức Nữ gặp nhau, còn gọi là cầu Ô thước.)</em>
  </p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch vừa lười biếng vừa kiêu căng, nhưng vẽ lại rất chỉn chu và tỉ mỉ, cho nên Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới ngạc nhiên.</p>
  <p>“Có gì muốn nói à?” Đinh Hán Bạch cũng xem kỹ hai bức tranh, “Bức này của cậu thì anh nói thật nhé, cầm ra ngoài là một tác phẩm tuyệt vời nhưng với anh thì tàm tạm.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã phục tài năng vẽ của đối phương sát đất nên không phản bác: “Sao lại tàm tạm ạ?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ ngón tay: “Chúng ta vẽ không phải vì để thưởng thức mà là để đặt nền móng cho điêu khắc, vậy nên cần phải tinh tế, phải thật. Có một nhà họa sĩ từng nói rằng: <em>Chỉ khi vẽ cực giống, mới trông sinh động được.</em> Còn cậu thì vẫn chưa đạt được đến mức ‘cực giống’ đó.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>(*Đây là một câu nói của họa sĩ Uẩn Nam Điền – hay còn có tên là Uẩn Thọ Bình (1633-1690), là một họa sĩ thời Thanh.)</em>
  </p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khiêm tốn lắng nghe: “Còn có vấn đề nào khác không ạ?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch liếc cậu một cái, hình như hắn không ngờ cậu sẽ khiêm tốn đến vậy nên giọng điệu bóc mẽ dịu đi nhiều: “Vẽ phải chú ý hai điểm lớn, bố cục hợp, rời một cách tinh tế, màu sắc đậm, nhạt một cách thích hợp. Chúng ta chỉ cần nhìn bố cục thôi, cậu cảm thấy bố cục của mình có vấn đề không?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn kỹ một lát: “Quá tập trung vào vật sống, lệch nặng rồi.”</p>
  <p>Cậu ngồi vẽ lại tranh, đến khi không còn vấn đề gì nữa mới vẽ cùng với Đinh Hán Bạch. Vẽ chung nghĩa là phải hoàn thành một bức tranh cùng với nhau trên cùng một tờ giấy, dung hòa bức tranh của mỗi người thành một, không được lệch quá, không được khác quá, phải để người ngoài không nhận ra sự khác biệt.</p>
  <p>Do ngồi chen chúc nhau nên cánh tay phải của Kỷ Thận Ngữ gác lên cánh tay trái của Đinh Hán Bạch, thấy không phát huy được nên Đinh Hán Bạch nhấc tay dạt sang, choàng tay ra sau lưng, nửa ôm lấy cậu. Hai người tập trung vẽ, thi thoảng lúc chấm mực sẽ liếc nhau, ngoài ra không trao đổi gì thêm.</p>
  <p>Màn hợp tác không tiếng động này chấm dứt khi mặt trời lặn, cuối cùng, một bức tranh đã được hoàn thành.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch bình luận: “Có thể vẽ được thì tại sao trước đó không vẽ tinh tế hơn?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng từng chịu khó học vẽ, không muốn vô duyên vô cớ bị hiểu lầm nên đứng dậy chạy về phòng ngủ, khi về cầm theo một tập vẽ. Trên bìa cứng là con dấu của Kỷ Phương Hứa, cậu nói: “Đây là tranh của sư phụ em, anh nhìn xem.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch mở ra, trong đó có đủ các thể loại như tranh sơn thủy lẫn con người, nét vẽ thanh thoát giản đơn, phối màu trang nhã, nhưng không đủ để ngắm kĩ lưỡng. Phàm là những chỗ chi tiết thì đều quẹt vài đường bút cho qua, hàm súc có đấy, nhưng không tỉ mỉ trau chuốt, khiến người ta cảm thấy người họa sĩ này lười quá thể.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lập tức ngộ ra ngay, sau này Kỷ Phương Hứa si mê đồ cổ, trọng tâm dần trật đường ray, có được rồi sẽ có mất.</p>
  <p>Một đêm trôi qua, Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn không đi làm, mới sáng sớm tinh mơ đã xách chiếc bình tưới hoa bằng nhôm ra tưới vườn hoa, cây Đinh Hương theo họ hắn thì bị hắn tưới ngập úng cả ra. Tưới xong thì ra thư phòng đợi, chuẩn bị để sáng nay đi nét xong xuôi.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngậm kẹo ung dung đến muộn, nằm sấp xuống bàn: “Sư ca ơi, em có một câu hỏi.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch lấy khăn tay bằng da hươu để lau đá: “Câu hỏi gì?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Chẳng phải chúng ta phải luận bàn hả anh? Nhưng khắc chung một viên đá này đòi hỏi phải giữ sự thống nhất, thế làm sao phân cao thấp được?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngước mắt lên, ánh mắt giống như lần trước Kỷ Thận Ngữ khắc trúc Phú Quý, ngữ điệu cũng không mấy thiện lành: “Cậu đuổi kịp trình độ anh là được rồi, phân cao thấp hả? Chỉ có Đinh Duyên Thọ là cao hơn anh thôi, phân chia cái quần.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng đờ ra đó, cậu đã lĩnh hội cái sự cuồng vọng tự phụ của Đinh Hán Bạch từ lâu rồi, nhưng không ngờ đối phương vẫn khinh thường cậu như vậy.</p>
  <p>Cả hai giữ đá Phù Dung để đi nét, viên đá này là “tình yêu” mà bọn cậu không thể sơ suất được, bèn ra sức phối hợp với nhau. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã chứng kiến tốc độ đi nét của Đinh Hán Bạch, phong cách vẽ mà cậu kế thừa từ Kỷ Phương Hứa không thể thay đổi được ngay, dần dà đã bị rớt lại phía sau.</p>
  <p>Cậu biết Đinh Hán Bạch đang kéo tốc độ để đợi cậu, nhưng nếu kéo chậm bốn phần là vừa đẹp thì Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ chậm chưa đến hai phần mà thôi.</p>
  <p>Lòng bàn tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ túa mồ hôi: “Sư ca ơi, đợi em với.”</p>
  <p>Ngòi bút vẫn đưa đẩy trơn tru, Đinh Hán Bạch hoàn toàn không hề giảm tốc độ: “Xin người khác đợi để làm gì? Nếu bị từ chối, bị cười nhạo, bị khinh khi thì chi bằng hãy cắn răng đuổi theo, cứ đuổi mãi rồi cũng sẽ vượt qua, thế là có thể làm người đó bẽ mặt, xem thường người đó, đè bẹp người đó.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cắn chặt răng tăng tốc, mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn tim, khó lắm mới không bị bỏ rớt lại phía sau. Vất vả lắm mới đi nét xong, cậu quệt mồ hôi túa đầy đầu: “Đợi ngày nào đó em làm anh bẽ mặt, xem thường anh, đè bẹp anh, anh sẽ làm gì?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Không làm gì cả, thế thì chỉ trách anh không tự cố gắng thôi.” Hắn rửa sạch bút lông, cán bút gõ lên đồ rửa để vẩy nước đi, những hạt nước bị vẩy ra, trên mặt lại nở nụ cười nhạt, “Đừng bao giờ ghét đối thủ mạnh, dù cảnh đời có sa sút thì kiểu gì phong thái cũng phải đẹp.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, từ lúc đến đây, Đinh Hán Bạch đã nói không ít lời với cậu, có lạnh lùng, có dịu dàng, có tốt và cũng có xấu, khi thì cậu lắng nghe, khi thì nghe xong là quên ngay. Câu vừa rồi cậu đã nhớ kỹ, kể cả vẻ mặt và giọng điệu của Đinh Hán Bạch cũng sẽ nhớ hết.</p>
  <p>Vẽ xong là ra phôi, từ lối suy nghĩ đến kỹ thuật vẽ, mỗi người thắng một ván, trước mắt là phần xuống dao khắc căn bản nhất và mấu chốt nhất, chưa đến mười phút sau đã xuất hiện sự khác biệt.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch làm kẻ trộm, lén lườm cậu tóe khói: “Trân Châu?”</p>
  <p>Lúc cất tiếng còn ra vẻ thân thiết, hắn nói: “Khắc thô để ra phôi, cậu cầm dao nhỏ mài tỉ mỉ gì đấy?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm chiếc dao nhỏ cán dài: “Cách làm truyền thống đúng là phải khắc thô rồi mới ra phôi thật, nhưng sư phụ em thì khác, vẽ rồng điểm mắt mấy chỗ quan trọng, cố định chỉnh thể cái đã rồi từ đó mới tản ra để chạm trổ.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhớ đến bức tượng bằng mã não đỏ, lúc đó hắn đánh giá cao vì độ bắt sáng, thế nhưng đã xuống dao là không thể quay lại nữa, mỗi đường dao phải nhẩm tính ngay từ đầu. “Có phải như vậy sẽ quyết định độ sáng luôn không?” Hắn hỏi, “Thật ra thứ cậu đang xác định là điểm sáng?”</p>
  <p>Mũi dao thoáng khựng lại, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hơi luống cuống, “Anh, anh không được…”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch thấy thích thú: “Không được gì?”</p>
  <p>Hiếm khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghiêm nghị: “Không được học trộm! Đây là điều mà sư phụ em đã suy ngẫm ra, không truyền ra ngoài!”</p>
  <p>Loại kỹ xảo này khác với điêu khắc truyền thống, thoạt trông như chỉ thêm vài nét dao, nhưng nếu chưa từng nghiên cứu và luyện tập nhiều lần thì sẽ không thể đạt hiệu quả được, tất nhiên người ngoài muốn học cũng không dễ gì.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch cố ý nói: “Đừng để thất truyền trong tay cậu đó.”</p>
  <p>“Không phải nhọc công anh lo giùm.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hùng hổ, “Tương lai em sẽ truyền lại cho con cái em, rồi truyền cho cháu em, truyền thừa không ngừng qua từng thế hệ… Không chắc là có độc quyền được nữa không.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch bật cười, ẩn giấu dưới nụ cười là sự hối hận. Hắn nói ra sớm quá, có lẽ Kỷ Thận Ngữ có thể so tài với hắn thật đấy. Gác lại những cảm xúc và suy nghĩ, và cả những kỹ xảo bí truyền, hắn quan sát mỗi mình đôi mắt của đối phương.</p>
  <p>Khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ say sưa làm việc, mặt cậu lạnh như nước, chỉ duy con ngươi là còn hoạt động. Cảm xúc trong mắt rất đỗi giản đơn, không có gì ngoài sự chăm chú và niềm yêu thích khôn kể.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhớ lại, Kỷ Thận Ngữ chưa từng nhìn bố hắn, hay Khương Thái Vi, hay chính hắn như vậy bao giờ, mà chỉ nhìn viên đá Phù Dung này như thế mà thôi. Song hắn thừa hiểu rằng, nếu đổi thành đá Tiết Gà, đổi thành mã não băng hay ngọc Hòa Điền thì ánh nhìn của Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng sẽ không thay đổi.</p>
  <p>Hắn đã từng nói, một khi đã cầm dao thì trong mắt, trong lòng cũng chỉ có mỗi viên đá này thôi.</p>
  <p>Hắn làm được, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng làm được, nhưng có sự khác biệt rất lớn.</p>
  <p>Hoàn thành xong việc ra phôi là đã sau trưa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ về phòng, Đinh Hán Bạch phủ đá Phù Dung bằng khăn tay da hươu, ngồi yên một lát lại nghĩ đến mấy thứ linh tinh, bèn đứng dậy đón ánh nắng mặt trời.</p>
  <p>Thời tiết tốt vậy, chi bằng ra ngoài dạo chơi.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch thay giày thể thao trắng, không đi xuống hành lang mà nhảy qua lan can độ hai mét rồi sải bước đến trước cổng vòm. Cửa phòng ngủ mở ra “lạch cạch”, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng ngay cửa: “Anh đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký à?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đút tay vào túi quần: “Anh đi chơi thôi, nếu cậu muốn đi thì thay đồ đi.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất cảnh giác: “Đi nhà tắm ạ?”</p>
  <p>Lòng cậu vẫn còn sợ hãi, cái mùi kỳ cọ và xông hơi vẫn còn lởn vởn mãi. Cậu thay đồ rồi ra ngoài với Đinh Hán Bạch, Đinh Hán Bạch cưỡi xe đạp chở cậu đi, lạng lách khiến cậu suýt chút nữa đã quên dòng chữ “Đồ khốn kiếp” trên sườn xe.</p>
  <p>“Sư ca ơi,” Kỷ Thận Ngữ xin lỗi, “Em xin lỗi.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch không bận tâm: “Không sao, trách anh lần đó quên đi đón cậu.”</p>
  <p>Chỉ mỗi hai câu này thôi, nói xong là không thốt ra gì nữa cả, im ắng suốt dọc đường tận khi đến nơi. Bước vào cổng, một bức tường phù điêu dài dằng dặc, tiếng người ồn ào ngay phía sau, người lui tới nườp nượm.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bám theo Đinh Hán Bạch, vòng qua bức tường phù điêu là bước vào một thế giới rộng lớn – Chợ đồ cổ Đồi Mồi.</p>
  <p>Ngọc đẹp đầy rẫy, báu vật đầy đất, khoan đã bàn đến chuyện lựa đồ thật giả thì vừa liếc mắt đã bắt gặp đủ kiểu dáng đẹp đẽ khiến người ta không kịp nhìn hết. Người và đồ vật giống như nhau, càng nhiều sẽ càng hỗn tạp, Đinh Hán Bạch sải bước trên con đường chật hẹp bắt đầu đi dạo, thích cái này mê cái kia, quên béng Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng chẳng thèm bận tâm đến những thứ khác, ngắm tỉ mỉ từng quầy hàng một, ngồi xổm lâu còn bị người ta đá mông, sau khi đứng dậy ngó nghiêng khắp một vòng thì thấy Đinh Hán Bạch đang đứng chọn vòng tay cách đó không xa. Cậu qua nhìn thì thấy vòng gỗ quá xấu, liếc sang phía khác bèn thấy không ít quầy hàng đều bán vòng gỗ.</p>
  <p>Ông chủ đang cố gắng khen lấy khen để vòng gỗ của mình, gỗ Tử Đàn, tính dầu nhiều, kim tuyến sao vàng óng ánh… Đinh Hán Bạch thưởng thức rồi nói: “Mười gỗ Tử Đàn thì bảy cái là giả, tôi thấy chất gỗ của vòng chỗ bác không tốt, hai năm nữa sẽ vỡ.”</p>
  <p>Ông chủ cam đoan: “Nào có chuyện đó, vòng của tôi sẽ không vỡ đâu!”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói thêm: “Không vỡ chứng tỏ độ dày nhỏ, đồ gỗ thượng thừa đều có độ dày lớn, vậy sản phẩm gỗ này của bác không tốt rồi.”</p>
  <p>Ông chủ bị hắn hỏi vặn, kiểu gì cũng không được, thoạt trông sắp sửa tranh cãi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn lủi ra phía sau Đinh Hán Bạch, giật góc áo của hắn, <em>đừng gây chuyện nữa.</em></p>
  <p>Ai ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch soi mói xong thì ngoan ngoãn xòe tiền ra, mua hết mấy cái vòng đó.</p>
  <p>Họ đi dạo rất lâu, từ đầu đến cuối không hề mua nhầm gì, cuối cùng bèn ngồi uống nước ngọt ở quán đồ vặt bên ngoài, trên bàn là những chiếc vòng nọ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm một cái lên, ngửi thử rồi nhíu mày: “Gỗ Tử Đàn giả.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch thừa nhận: “Đúng thế thật.”</p>
  <p>Vậy anh mua làm gì? Kỷ Thận Ngữ muốn hỏi như thế. Song cậu chưa kịp hỏi thì Đinh Hán Bạch đã hỏi trước cậu: “Chất gỗ, từ cây hạch đào, mười hai cánh Kim Cang cực phẩm, cậu cảm thấy những vòng tay này thế nào?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nghĩ ngợi gì đã đáp: “Xấu, có cho tiền em cũng không đeo.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch uống cạn nước quýt: “Anh cũng biết là xấu, nhưng những quầy hàng này đều bán cả, còn đắt hàng hơn vòng ngọc. Đây chính là tình hình thị trường hiện tại, là xu thế thịnh hành khá nổi.”</p>
  <p>Chợ đồ cổ này là một hình ảnh thu nhỏ, hàng giả tràn lan, người mua thiếu hiểu biết, người trong giới càng ngày càng nhiều lên, những hàng thật, hàng tốt lại không có thị trường. Muốn thay đổi thì phải giảm tiêu chuẩn xuống, nhưng đối với Ngọc Tiêu Ký, hạ tiêu chuẩn tức là muốn mạng.</p>
  <p>“Vậy làm sao hả anh?” Lần này là Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Không làm gì cả, cứ vậy cũng rất tốt, hàng cao cấp vẫn là hàng cao cấp, hàng tầm thường dù có thay đổi ra sao cũng vẫn thế.”</p>
  <p>Họ vẫn tiếp tục đi dạo, nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ không còn háo hức như trước nữa, cậu ngầm nhận ra Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn chưa nói hết, hoặc là, Đinh Hán Bạch không thể nói với cậu được.</p>
  <p>Cậu còn ân ẩn cảm thấy Đinh Hán Bạch còn giấu điều gì đó trong lòng – một thứ còn cao hơn cả Ngọc Tiêu Ký nữa.</p>
  <p>Lại đi dạo thêm một lát, Đinh Hán Bạch thấy hai tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ trống trơn bèn muốn làm trọn chức trách của người bản địa: “Thích cái gì thì anh mua cho cậu.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tự giác đáp: “Em nhìn là được rồi, không có cái gì muốn mua cả.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch hiểu lầm ý cậu: “Sợ anh chọn phải hàng rởm à?”</p>
  <p>Trong khoảnh khắc đó, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đọc được ý trong mắt Đinh Hán Bạch, nhìn lại thì cả người Đinh Hán Bạch toát ra cái khí chất của người giàu đã quen vung tiền, cậu tưởng là Đinh Hán Bạch muốn xài tiền thật, nào ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch lại kề sát thì thầm với cậu.</p>
  <p>“Những cái này anh chia thật giả rõ ràng được, sẽ không có chuyện mua hàng giả đâu.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị dẫn đi, lúc đứng trước một quầy hàng nọ còn giật mình. Cậu nhìn đủ kiểu đồ cổ mà nhất thời thấy hơi lóa mắt. Đinh Hán Bạch bảo cậu chọn một thứ, cậu chọn đại một chiếc ghim cài áo màu tráng men.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhíu mày: “Cậu đeo à?”</p>
  <p>“Em mua cho dì.” Cậu đáp.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch giật lấy rồi đặt xuống: “Anh tặng cậu, cậu tặng cho dì, mượn hoa hiến Phật mà còn nói toẹt ra với anh, anh có cần phải cảm ơn cậu không?”</p>
  <p>Hắn nói xong thì hất tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ, đích thân chọn lựa, sau khi sàng lọc hàng đống đồ có tì vết và hàng rởm ra thì cầm một chiếc mặt dây chuyền làm bằng đá Hổ Phách lên, “Cái này đi.” Hắn ném mặt dây cho đối phương, chi tiền xong thì rời đi.</p>
  <p>Khi về là vừa lúc mặt trời sắp lặn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi phía sau ngắm mặt dây, nắm chốt, tay giơ lên giơ xuống để tìm nguồn sáng tốt nhất. Đối diện với ánh trời chiều nơi phương xa, đá Hổ Phách chuyển màu, bộc lộ tất cả sự xinh đẹp được hình thành qua ngàn vạn năm.</p>
  <p>Cậu nói: “Cảm ơn sư ca.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đạp xe, không nói câu “Không có gì.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại hỏi: “Tại sao lại chọn cái này tặng cho em?”</p>
  <p>“Vì màu đẹp.” Lần này thì Đinh Hán Bạch có đáp lại, song vẫn chưa nói hết nửa câu sau – <em>Giống đôi mắt cậu vậy.</em></p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>*Chú thích:</p>
  <p><br/>1. Đá Tiết Gà: Là loại đá quý có màu tiết gà.</p>
  <p><br/>2. Mã não băng: Là một loại mã não trong suốt, bên trong có vân/họa tiết màu đỏ.</p>
  <p><br/>3. Ngọc Hòa Điền</p>
  <p><br/>4. Ghim cài áo màu men</p>
  <p><br/>5. Mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách</p>
</div><div class="sharedaddy sd-rating-enabled sd-like-enabled sd-sharing-enabled">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chương 11: Sao đêm hôm khuya khoắt lại đi dạo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký là cửa hàng to nhất nằm trên đường Nghênh Xuân, hai tầng, hậu đường có kho tổng và phòng cơ khí với những dụng cụ hoàn thiện nhất. Còn tòa nhà nhỏ ngay bên cạnh là một đồn công an, tầng hai ngay sát văn phòng cảnh sát, rất đỗi an toàn.</p><p>Buổi trưa Đinh Hán Bạch ăn ở Truy Phượng Lâu đối diện, lãnh đạo viện bảo tàng mời khách để cảm ơn vụ hắn điêu khắc tấm phù điêu, ăn xong ra khỏi nhà hàng thì loáng thoáng thấy Đinh Duyên Thọ dẫn Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào Ngọc Tiêu Ký.<span></span></p><p>Hắn xã giao xong rồi đi qua, ngoài sảnh chỉ có mỗi một người làm thuê ở đó, đi vào phòng làm việc ở hậu đường thì thấy Đinh Duyên Thọ đang tự tay lau máy móc. “Bố.” Hắn gọi, bước một bước đứng dựa vào khung cửa, “Không phải hôm nay bố đi cửa hàng hai à?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Có chú hai với Nhĩ Hòa ở đó nên không cần phải thêm người làm gì.”</p><p>Lúc nói đôi câu này, Đinh Hán Bạch chú ý đến thùng giấy trên bàn, các lớp giấy báo bọc trong đó, khi mở ra là viên đá Phù Dung nọ. Hắn như cái kíp nổ, nhoáng cái đã nổ banh chành: “Sao bố lại đụng vào đá của con?! Kỷ Trân Châu đâu! Con cho nó trông cơ mà, đồ chó săn!”</p><p>Vừa dứt lời, Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy vào: “Ai gọi tên con vậy?”</p><p>Khi thấy là Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu mới giải thích: “Sư ca à, sư phụ bảo em mang qua đánh bóng, chứ không định làm gì khác đâu.” Khăn tay da hươu trong tay đã tẩm ướt, cậu lau đá Phù Dung đã khắc tỉ mỉ qua một lần rồi đưa sang hỏi Đinh Duyên Thọ, “Sư phụ ơi, có phải bọn con sẽ tự làm phần của mình không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ cũng lau xong máy đánh bóng: “Con đánh nửa của nó, nó đánh nửa của con.”</p><p>Đánh bóng là quy trình cuối cùng trong chạm khắc ngọc, nếu bước cuối cùng này không làm tốt thì tương đương với việc kiếm củi ba năm thiêu một giờ. Việc sửa bản thảo cho viên đá Phù Dung này đã tốn một ngày, đi nét ra phôi tốn thêm ngày nữa, điêu khắc tỉ mỉ lại mất ăn mất ngủ, mệt cả thể xác lẫn tinh thần, một khi đã hoàn thành việc đánh bóng thì trận luận bàn này mới có kết quả được.</p><p>Những quy trình trước đều là người nào tự phô tài cán người nấy, nhưng giờ Đinh Duyên Thọ lại bảo bọn cậu đánh bóng cho phần nhau.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ỉu xìu: “Bố định nhìn bọn con chơi khăm nhau hay là hợp tác vui vẻ đấy?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ cũng không vui: “Vậy để xem quan điểm của hai đứa thế nào.”</p><p>Đá không thể bổ thành hai nửa, vậy nên hai bọn cậu đành phải chia lượt trước lượt sau. Kỷ Thận Ngữ tiên phong đánh nửa của Đinh Hán Bạch trước, tập trung cao độ, phớt lờ hai bố con đứng ngay sau lưng, hoàn thành một cách rất đỗi chuyên chú.</p><p>Sở dĩ cậu chuyên chú, không phải vì sợ trễ nải khiến Đinh Hán Bạch bực mình mà đơn thuần là vì rất thích viên đá này, chỉ muốn gắng sức đạt đến mức hoàn hảo mà thôi.</p><p>Sau khi xong việc thì giao sang, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng thấy lo lắng, cậu có thể dốc lòng đánh bóng cho đối phương, nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch thì sao?</p><p>Cậu khắc dựa theo phương pháp của Kỷ Phương Hứa, nếu Đinh Hán Bạch cố ý chơi xỏ thì tất nhiên cảm giác bắt sáng của thành phẩm sẽ giảm sút tột bậc.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng một bên không nhúc nhích, cụp mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào “Ngân Hà mênh mông”, máy đã bật, cậu duỗi ngón trỏ chọt lên đầu vai Đinh Hán Bạch. Đinh Hán Bạch ngước mặt nhìn cậu: “Có chuyện gì à?”</p><p>Cậu không tiện nói rõ: “… Đừng chệch tay nhé.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thấy buồn cười, bèn không thèm để ý nữa, vừa định bắt đầu làm thì thấy vai mình chùng xuống. Vẫn là ngón trỏ mảnh khảnh nọ ghì hắn, không có vết chai nhưng lại đầy sức mạnh.</p><p>Hắn lại ngước mặt lên: “Cậu thích vai anh à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghẹn lời mãi mới nói: “… Nhất định đừng chệch tay nhé.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hơi bực mình, khua tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra, lúc bấy giờ Đinh Duyên Thọ mới hả hê nói với từ phía sau: “Em nó không yên lòng vì mày đấy, sợ mày phá hết công sức của nó.”</p><p>“Sư phụ…” Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội nháy mắt ra hiệu với Đinh Duyên Thọ, lại nhìn sang Đinh Hán Bạch thì y như rằng người nọ đã trừng mắt lạnh tanh rồi. Đúng là chẳng dễ chọc tí nào mà, cậu bèn xoay người đi dọn nhà kho, kết quả thế nào cứ phó mặc cho số phận đi.</p><p>Khách đến rồi lại đi, chim khách bay đi rồi bay về, cứ lặp lại như vậy.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng dưới mái hiên hậu đường, đợi tiếng máy móc trong phòng vừa dứt là ló đầu vào nhìn thì trông thấy Đinh Hán Bạch đang dùng bút lông để phủi bụi, mặt bình tĩnh, môi mỏng mím lại, không hề trưng vẻ hưng phấn khi đã làm xong việc.</p><p>Lẽ nào không đánh bóng tốt thật? Cậu lo lắng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi mãi lâu không đứng dậy, chỉ nhìn đăm đăm vào đá Phù Dung không biết đang nghĩ gì, nghĩ đủ rồi, nhìn đủ rồi, bèn ra khỏi phòng đi rửa tay mà không hé răng một câu. Kỷ Thận Ngữ như chú mèo hoang lẩn vào nhà, rón rén vào kiểm tra, vừa nhìn đã cười toe toét.</p><p>“Sư phụ ơi!” Cậu dâng vật quý cho Đinh Duyên Thọ “Cái này tên là ‘Ngân Hà mênh mông’, con người và chim muông đều có cả, bốn đường dao của người được thay bằng dải ngân hà… Sư ca đánh bóng tuyệt quá.”</p><p>Cậu lấy bụng tiểu nhân do lòng quân tử, có hơi xấu hổ.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ đeo kính lên để nhìn kĩ rồi đánh giá: “Cách phối màu, cách điêu khắc không soi mói cho được, người mảnh khảnh, không giống phong cách Hán Bạch quen làm, lúc đầu ta nghĩ là con khắc đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Sư ca nói viên đá này trong suốt và rực rỡ, thêm cả đã khắc Ngưu Lang và Chức Nữ thì mảnh khảnh mới có tiên khí.”</p><p>Cậu ngoái đầu liếc về phía cửa, Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn chưa trở lại, nhưng cậu không đợi nổi nữa, bèn hỏi luôn: “Sư phụ ơi, người cảm thấy nửa nào tốt hơn ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi lại: “Tự con nhìn thì thấy thế nào?”</p><p>Câu này khó đáp, đáp không hay sẽ đắc tội với người ta, song Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn định ăn ngay nói thật: “Nếu chỉ bàn về tài điêu khắc thì sư ca tốt hơn con, anh chắc tay hơn và thành thạo hơn, khi con điêu khắc cùng anh đã rất là ngạc nhiên, cũng vô cùng khâm phục.” Cậu dừng giây lát rồi thì thầm vào tai Đinh Duyên Thọ, “Nhưng về phần con thì bắt sáng tốt hơn, mỗi đường dao đều đặt ở vị trí tốt nhất, có phải không ạ, thưa sư phụ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ sửng sốt, tức khắc cười khì. Ông vốn có bốn đồ đệ, ba đứa kia đó giờ toàn sợ ông, cũng cung kính với ông, có lẽ là vì ở ông có uy nghiêm của người chủ một gia đình. Còn Đinh Hán Bạch thì khó dạy hơn, đã gân cổ lên cãi thì cái gì cũng dám chửi, khiến người ta phải đau đầu.</p><p>Xưa giờ chưa từng có một đồ đệ nào thầm thì với ông gần đến vậy, mắt sáng rỡ, tựa như bạn bè với nhau, cũng như đang hợp mưu chơi khăm gì đó. Ông xem Kỷ Thận Ngữ như con nuôi, giờ đây thằng nhóc này đang khoe mẽ khiến ông không khỏi cười phá lên, mừng mở cờ trong bụng.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ cũng hạ giọng nói nhỏ: “Đúng vậy, bao tuyệt kỹ của Kỷ Phương Hứa con đều lĩnh hội được hết rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nhất định phải phân cao thấp cho bằng được, cậu muốn có được sự công nhận của Đinh Duyên Thọ hơn, để đối phương cho rằng cậu cũng có giá trị. “Sư phụ ơi, thực ra…” Cậu rút vẻ vui mừng lại, “Thực ra vốn dĩ con muốn che giấu tuyệt kỹ này, chỉ có mỗi con biết mà thôi, như vậy sẽ có lợi cho Ngọc Tiêu Ký.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ gật gù, chăm chú lắng nghe, Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn nói tiếp: “Nhưng người đối xử với con tốt quá chừng, sư ca lại là con ruột của người, hay là con dạy cho anh ấy nhé?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rửa tay xong về vẫn trưng vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, chẳng hiểu sao đi đánh bóng mà cứ như phá sản vậy. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy không ổn bèn ôm đá Phù Dung trốn cho khỏi họa, trốn ra ngoài sảnh trông quầy.</p><p>Trong phòng chỉ còn mỗi hai bố con nhà họ Đinh, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi xuống thở dài thườn thượt: “Nói nghe coi, sư phụ.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Sàn sàn như nhau cả, về mặt tay nghề thì mày tốt hơn, nhưng chẳng đến cái mức không cam lòng vậy chứ, chẳng lẽ mày còn muốn toàn thắng?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã toàn thắng quen rồi, chỉ thắng mỗi một bậc sẽ lấy mạng hắn mất, hắn còn từng cười khinh Kỷ Thận Ngữ, giờ ngẫm lại sao cứ thấy ngu ngục hết sức? Mà quan trọng là… Hắn hơi sợ.</p><p>Hắn sợ một ngày nào đó Kỷ Thận Ngữ sẽ vượt qua hắn.</p><p>Cũng không thể nói là sợ được, mà là không cam lòng.</p><p>“Con trai à, hãy mở lòng hơn đi.” Đinh Duyên Thọ rất hiếm khi gọi hắn như thế, “Người trong nghề toàn nói tài hoa của bố đã đạt đến đỉnh cao, còn bố chỉ xem như chuyện cười mà thôi, nhưng người khác có khen con thế nào, bố cũng nhận hết. Con là con trai bố, từ nhỏ con đã có thiên phú cao đến chừng nào, đã chịu khó rèn giũa bao nhiêu, bố là người rõ nhất. Chỉ cần con không để phí nó thì con vẫn có thể tung hoành mà không phải cố kỵ gì.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bị chọc cười bởi cách dùng từ này, cười xong thì nhìn bố hắn: “Vậy Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì sao?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói thật: “Thận Ngữ rất giống Phương Hứa, thông minh khôn cùng, tính giác ngộ rất cao, khuyết điểm cũng giống nhau, đó là không đủ kinh nghiệm. Sở dĩ không đủ kinh nghiệm là bởi vì hai người đó thích quá nhiều thứ, cũng vì quá thông minh nên cái gì cũng học được, không thể chuyên tâm được.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cắt ngang: “Còn học được gì nữa?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ trả lời: “Bố nói thế là không hay chứ thằng bé đã theo Kỷ Phương Hứa những mười năm, không thể chỉ biết khắc đồ được.” Ông thoáng dừng lại, vỗ mu bàn tay Đinh Hán Bạch, “Căn bản là con không sợ bị vượt qua, con sợ, là bởi vì thằng bé có thứ mà con không có. Nó thích điêu khắc, khắc gì cũng trút tình cảm vào, còn con hãy tự hỏi lòng mình xem, con có vậy không?”</p><p>Đây đúng là điểm khiến Đinh Hán Bạch không yên lòng. Đinh Duyên Thọ đã từng nói từ rất lâu trước đây, rằng khi hắn làm việc, kỹ thuật luôn lớn hơn tình cảm, thậm chí lúc khó nghe hơn còn nói hắn chỉ biết lạnh lùng khoe khoang tài cán mà thôi.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ cũng đã cảnh cáo hắn, dẫu cho hắn có yêu thích cái nghề này hay không thì vẫn phải gánh trách nhiệm. Hắn đã đồng ý và chưa từng lơi là, nhưng chỉ vỏn vẹn vậy thôi, không trút tình cảm được sâu hơn nữa.</p><p>Cửa chính lặng yên không tiếng động, quầy phía Tây bày “Ngân Hà mênh mông”, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi sau quầy, trên đầu gối là một hộp hạt dẻ cười, vì để giấu tai mắt người khác nên còn trộn cả mã não băng vào trong nữa, vờ như mình không ăn vụng trong lúc làm việc.</p><p>Cắn hạt rột rột, tung lên rồi ngửa đầu há mồm ra, trước khi vào miệng thì bị người ta tóm được. Cậu ngoái đầu nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch, chẳng nói chẳng rằng lại cắn hạt tiếp, cắn xong thì chủ động đưa cho đối phương, hỏi: “Anh nói chuyện với sư phụ xong rồi à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch “Ừ” một tiếng: “Khen cậu đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại hỏi: “Sư phụ khen em, anh có ghen tị không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Anh cũng khen cậu mà.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tin ngay, bởi từ đầu cậu đã biết Đinh Hán Bạch để ý đến cái gì mà. Cắn hạt dẻ cười xong, cậu im lặng trông quầy với Đinh Hán Bạch, có khách vừa đến là đã hỏi đá Phù Dung ngay, cả hai giả làm kẻ ngu, đáp cũng chẳng tử tế.</p><p>Tinh điêu tế khắc, không nỡ bán.</p><p>Nhưng cuối cùng vẫn bán, vừa mở hàng đã hời một vố lớn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích chí chạy đi tìm Đinh Duyên Thọ, bảo là con kiếm tiền cho Ngọc Tiêu Ký đó. Đinh Hán Bạch thấy buồn cười, tâm trạng không mấy sáng sủa cũng khá khẩm hơn.</p><p>Hai người ngồi đến khi đóng cửa tắt đèn, tan giờ làm thì Đinh Hán Bạch gạt Đinh Duyên Thọ bao ăn, bèn đi thẳng đến Truy Phượng Lâu ngay đối diện. Lúc ăn, Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi Kỷ Thận Ngữ có nhớ các hàng ăn Dương Châu không, nào ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ lắc đầu.</p><p>“Con đã đi các hàng ăn Dương Châu với sư phụ phát chán rồi, không mới lạ nữa.” Cậu đáp, “Sau đó sư phụ cũng không thích ăn ngoài tiệm, bèn bảo giúp việc chế biến đa dạng hơn, không ăn món này không ăn món kia, dưỡng sinh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch buột miệng: “Dưỡng sinh mà chưa gì đã chết sớm quá.”</p><p>Miệng nhanh quá nên lời không hay cũng đã nói ra xong, đùi nhói nhói, Đinh Duyên Thọ đá cho hắn một cú dưới bàn. Hắn gắp cánh gà chiên bơ vàng rụm cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ rồi nói: “Nào, đừng giận.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích cánh gà này, cắn một miếng rồi lẩm bẩm: “Không sao ạ.”</p><p>Thầy trò ba người ăn chán chê, khi về nhà thì trời đã đen kịt, nhưng tiểu viện đã thay bóng đèn nên sáng hơn nhiều so với lúc thường. Rốt cuộc mai Đinh Hán Bạch cũng phải đi làm, sau khi vào phòng thì đứng trước tủ đồ kiếm quần áo, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã tắm đâu vào đấy mà hắn mới chuẩn bị xong.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rề rà đi rửa mặt, tắm xong thì tản bộ trong viện, thấy phòng ngủ sáng bèn hô: “Trân Châu! Ra đây!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đẩy một cái khe ra: “Sao đêm hôm khuya khoắt lại đi dạo vậy anh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cố tình đáp: “Dưỡng sinh chứ gì nữa, học tập thầy Kỷ á.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy ra đánh hắn, hô tên họ của hắn, đá chỗ hiểm của hắn nhưng nom khoái chí lắm. Hắn duỗi tay ghìm lại, bẻ ngược tay cậu, lấy chân chắn chân, nhưng lại làm bộ xin tha mạng.</p><p>Trên cổ tay cậu có đeo thứ gì đó lạnh băng, lắc qua lắc lại không ngừng, Đinh Hán Bạch tóm lấy: “Cái lắc tay này của cậu lắc kinh thật đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật chiếc mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách về, ý cười vẫn chưa vơi, lộ mấy chiếc răng trắng.</p><p>Đùa đủ rồi, Đinh Hán Bạch tắt đèn, tiểu viện nhất thời tối om, hắn dạo bước với Kỷ Thận Ngữ trong màn đêm nọ, kế đó bước lên bậc thềm, đến lúc tới cửa mới tạm biệt. “Ngủ đi.” Hắn không hay nói câu chúc ngủ ngon.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bất chợt vỗ người hắn: “Sư ca này, em muốn đáp lễ anh bằng một món quà.”</p><p>Một cơn gió thổi qua, chim khách líu lo trong lồng, đám mây trên bầu trời đêm cũng đã bị thổi đi mất, sao trời xuất hiện, ánh trăng giúp Đinh Hán Bạch trông thấy rõ gương mặt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Đôi mắt người ấy sáng rỡ, nghiêm túc muốn lễ thượng vãng lai với hắn.</p><p>
  <em>(*Lễ thượng vãng lai: Có qua có lại.)</em>
</p><p>Quà… Không hiểu sao lại khiến người ta nhớ đến chiếc khuyên tai bằng Phỉ Thúy giả nọ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lùi ra sau rồi nói thẳng thừng: “Thôi cậu cứ dẹp đi.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>*Giải thích chút xíu về xưng hô giữa bố con nhà họ Đinh. Bình thường tôi sẽ để Đinh Duyên Thọ xưng bố – mày cho hợp, còn khi nào tâm sự tỉ tê nghiêm túc như trong chương này thì sẽ thành bố – con nha.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chương 12: “Em không nhìn, anh đi đi.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thêm đôi bát đũa nữa!”</p><p>Khi Khương Thái Vi nghe thấy tiếng gào này là lúc đang nấu canh, tay run bắn suýt chút nữa đã làm rớt bát vào nồi, người gào thì vồn vã, cô chưa kịp bưng ra đã tự xông tới. Cô đưa canh sang, không khỏi cảm thán, “Lạ à nha, dậy sớm vậy làm gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch uống một hơi hết nửa bát: “Dì bớt lạ lùng đi, không đi làm thì dì nuôi cháu nhé?”<span></span></p><p>Khương Thái Vi bị nghẹn lời trước thằng cháu trai kém ba tuổi, bèn nắm tay đập sau lưng đối phương một cái mới hả giận, kế đó Khương Sấu Liễu mới bước vào phụ họa: “Còn trách người khác lạ lùng, mình thì suốt ngày nhắm mắt nhắm mũi xin nghỉ, cục trưởng Cục Di sản văn hóa cũng chẳng rảnh như con đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không muốn cãi với đôi chị em như thể mẹ con này, bèn đứng chen trong bếp đến khi ăn no rồi mới đi. Đã mấy ngày không đi làm, hắn vội ra cửa, dọc đường đi còn mua một chiếc bánh kem bơ mời dì lao công ăn, bảo người ta chú trọng quét tước văn phòng một lượt.</p><p>Thật ra văn phòng toàn là tự túc quét tước rồi thay phiên nhau, hoặc ai trẻ tuổi nhất cứ tự giác đứng ra làm. Nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch không chịu, cầm chổi xách hốt rác có thể giảm tuổi thọ hắn luôn đấy, vì vậy mỗi lần quay vòng đến lượt hắn là hắn lại hối lộ dì lao công trong tòa nhà.</p><p>Các đồng nghiệp lục tục đến, phát hiện trên bàn có vòng tay, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Mấy ngày trước tôi mua ở chợ đồ cổ đó, đồ giả đã quẳng hết rồi, đồ thật đeo chơi đi.”</p><p>Tổ trưởng Thạch hỏi hắn: “Có tặng cho chủ nhiệm Trương không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Không, cháu đây không thích nịnh bợ sếp.”</p><p>Tổ trưởng Thạch vừa bực vừa mừng, nhìn cái đức hạnh của hắn mà đau đầu, lúc này Trương Dần xách cặp vào, quét mắt nhìn mọi người rồi cất tiếng chào. Đinh Hán Bạch đành phải đứng dậy dưới cái nhìn của tổ trưởng Thạch, phủi quần kéo áo, đi theo Trương Dần vào văn phòng chủ nhiệm.</p><p>“Nghỉ đủ rồi à?” Trương Dần kéo cửa sổ lá sách lên, “Viện trưởng Lý gọi điện bảo bức phù điêu thời Hán đã trùng tu xong rồi, hoan nghênh cậu đi kiểm tra.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng nhớ nhung gì vật đó cả, chỉ yên tĩnh ngồi nghe đối phương sắp xếp những công việc mới đây. Cuối cùng, Trương Dần hỏi: “Không phải Ngọc Tiêu Ký thanh cao lắm à, sao đến cả vòng gỗ cũng bán?”</p><p>Rõ là hiểu lầm xuất xứ của vòng tay này, Đinh Hán Bạch không giải thích gì, lấy một chiếc vòng mình giữ trong túi ra, “Không còn cách nào nữa, người không thể sống bằng sự thanh cao được, còn gỗ toàn là đồ thượng thừa, tặng cái vòng này cho anh đó.”</p><p>Trương Dần không nhúc nhích: “Được rồi, đi làm việc đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch như thuốc cao bôi trên da chó: “Hạt gỗ nu, không có một miếng sứt nào, anh nhìn này.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Hạt gỗ gu – nguyên văn là </em>
  <em>瘤疤珠子</em>
  <em> – Sau khi tìm hiểu qua hình ảnh lẫn giải thích trên baidu và thử tìm hiểu bên Việt Nam mình gọi gì thì tôi thấy “Gỗ nu” là sát nhất. Gỗ nu là một thuật ngữ mà người chơi đồ gỗ thường gọi, nhưng nó không phải tên một loại gỗ mà nó là bướu và mắt gỗ được hình thành từ những cây có tuổi thọ lên đến hàng trăm năm. Phần nu gỗ là phần thương tật của cây gỗ, nó có vân và màu sắc tự nhiên rất đẹp và khác biệt so với cây gỗ chủ. Cây gỗ bị thương tật do bị sâu mọt, chặt chém, sét đánh, xây xát sẽ tạo thành nu gỗ. Do đặc điểm sinh lý và lý do bảo tồn sự phát triển tự nhiên của cơ thể sống, cây hấp thu chất dinh dưỡng từ đất và không khí, dồn một lượng lớn vào nơi bị thương tổn làm cho nó phát triển khác thường so với những nơi khác trên thân cây khiến chỗ thương tật phình to ra thành bướu. </em>
  <em>Độ lớn của bươu phụ thuộc vào cách hấp thụ chất dinh dưỡng, thời gian sinh trưởng của cây. Nhưng đa phần thân cây có bướu  đều có đường kính lớn hơn thân cây chủ. Nói như thế không có nghĩa là có thể tạo ra nu bằng cách mà con người có thể can thiệp vào được như dùng dao chặt, làm trầy xướt thân cây. Việc làm này có tỷ lệ thành nu rất thấp, có khi chỉ tầm khoảng 1%. Cho nên gỗ nu trên thị trường thuộc hàng hiếm và có giá trị rất cao.)</em>
</p><p>Lần này hắn ra sức giới thiệu làm Trương Dần không tỏ vẻ được nữa, bèn cụp mắt thưởng thức vòng tay. Màu sắc và độ dày đều qua cửa, Trương Dần lấy đèn cực tím từ ngăn kéo ra, xem vân xem sao, trông hết sức hài lòng.</p><p>“Chủ nhiệm à, thế tôi ra ngoài trước nhé?” Đinh Hán Bạch nhẹ giọng hỏi rồi đứng dậy rời đi, ngay khi đóng cửa thì bĩu môi. Mãi đến tận chiều, Trương Dần đeo vòng đi khoe khoang khắp chốn thì chợt biết được đó là hàng vỉa hè chỗ chợ đồ cổ Đồi Mồi, khó đảm bảo là thật, cũng khó đảm bảo là xuất sắc, bèn tức đến nỗi ước gì có thể xách Đinh Hán Bạch lên đánh một trận.</p><p>Ba phần là tức vì đồ, bảy phần là tức vì màn lừa gạt của Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Cửa văn phòng chủ nhiệm đóng sầm, ai nấy đều im bặt cúi đầu làm việc, tổ trưởng Thạch mệt lòng dịch ghế dựa lại gần: “Tiểu Đinh à, cớ gì cháu cứ phải cà khịa với cậu ta vậy?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gõ chữ: “Chỉ dựa vào việc cháu có thể làm bản phân tích hiện vật này còn anh ta thì không, không làm được còn chẳng biết đường câm miệng đi, còn đi chế nhạo nhà cháu làm cháu bực.”</p><p>Tổ trưởng thạch không mấy vui vẻ: “Cơ quan có nhiều người thế mà mấy ai hiểu được đâu, đúng không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gõ dấu chấm: “Không hiểu cũng chẳng sao hết, nhưng cháu không chịu nổi cái tính đã không hiểu gì lại còn hay khoe mẽ, rồi ngày nào cũng hạ bệ người khác, đúng là chẳng biết sức mình đến đâu.”</p><p>Hắn đợi máy in chạy, thầm nhủ đi làm chẳng có hứng gì cả, hay cứ nghỉ ở nhà thì hơn.</p><p>Nghĩ đến nhà tự nhiên lại nghĩ đến Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói là sẽ tặng quà cho hắn, hắn từ chối. Sáng nay Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn bảo quà rất đắt đỏ, hắn không ôm hi vọng gì, cũng đoán là mình sẽ chẳng ngạc nhiên mấy.</p><p>Không hiểu sao Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại hắt hơi, đứng trước cửa sụt sịt mũi.</p><p>Đương lúc đóng cửa thì Khương Thái Vi bước vào từ cổng vòm, đối mặt với ánh nhìn của cậu, “Thận Ngữ, sao chưa ăn sáng?” Khương Thái Vi rất lo cho cậu nên hay mang đồ ngon cho, “Tóc ướt thế, mới gội à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu: “Dì út ơi, hai ngày tới cháu không ra phòng khách ăn cơm đâu, dì nói với sư phụ và sư mẫu giùm cháu một tiếng nhé.” Thấy Khương Thái Vi tò mò, cậu bèn giải thích, “Cháu muốn làm một thứ, nên không ra viện được.”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Thế cũng chẳng đến mức không ra cửa không ăn cơm chứ, có phải sức khỏe không ổn ở đâu nên cháu ngại nói không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cảm ơn sự săn sóc của đối phương: “Cháu sợ phân tâm sẽ không làm tốt được, bánh đào dì đưa cháu vẫn chưa ăn xong mà, cháu đói bụng thì sẽ ăn đôi cái trong phòng.”</p><p>Cậu dỗ đến khi Khương Thái Vi đồng ý mới thôi, đối phương đưa thêm nhiều đồ ăn vặt và hoa quả cho cậu, đợi người vừa rời đi là cậu vào phòng cài then cửa ngay, khóa cửa sổ lại, không bận tâm đến mái tóc ướt nhẹp mà lấy lọ tẩy da chết và kem dưỡng tay ra thoa như thường lệ.</p><p>Mười ngón tay không nhiễm bất cứ một hại bụi nào, bụng ngón được thoa đến là trơn nhẵn và mềm mại, sau đó đi rửa, công tác chuẩn bị này mới được xem là hoàn thành. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi trước bàn, bày hết dụng cụ ra, có hơn mười loại dao cắt la-de, thậm chí còn có các máy mài đời cũ. Giữa mặt bàn là đống mảnh vỡ hiện vật bị chia thành hai phần, vật bị vôi hóa hư hao và vật đi kèm đều được giữ gìn tốt.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấy một cái đáy bát sứt mẻ, đặt lên giấy, phác hình theo mép viền, sau đó lựa nét từ phần bị mẻ, cầm dao cắt, mài rất tỉ mỉ.</p><p>Nửa lọ keo dán mang từ Dương Châu đợi lên sàn, từng giây từng phút, một ngày cứ thế trôi qua. Đến lúc hoàng hôn… Đến khi ánh nắng vàng ấm tan biến mất, chỉ còn lại màn đêm đen kịt thì cuối cùng cũng làm xong. Bụng ngón không có bất cứ một vết chai nào chính là thứ công cụ tốt nhất, có thể thử xúc cảm nhẵn mịn có đủ hay không, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi tù tì trên ghế hàng mấy tiếng đồng hồ, rốt cuộc cũng dán xong một cái đáy bát.</p><p>Đây là nguyên nhân cậu không thể có vết chai được, cũng là điều mà cậu đã học được từ nhiều năm đi theo Kỷ Phương Hứa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch từng hỏi cậu biết sửa sách phải không, cậu đã đáp qua loa cho xong chuyện, dù sửa chữa chỉ là một công đoạn trong đó mà thôi. Nói chính xác ra thì cái cậu học được gọi là “”Làm giả đồ cổ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không về tiểu viện, sau khi về nhà bèn đợi ăn cơm tối ở phòng khách luôn, khi ăn cơm bên tay trái trống người, khuỷu tay không chọc trúng ai, thậm chí thấy khá là không quen. Ăn xong hắn xem tivi với Khương Sấu Liễu, chỉ cần hắn thành thật làm việc thì luôn là cục cưng trong mắt mẹ, xem tivi thôi mà được đút cả đống đồ tráng miệng no căng bụng.</p><p>Đến tận đêm khuya về tiểu viện, hắn thấy cửa phòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ đóng, tắm xong về phòng vẫn thấy cửa đóng. Hắn bèn ngồi ngay dưới hành lang đọc cuốn “Như núi như biển”, từ chương nọ sang chương kia, chương tra cứu đồ cổ rất thú vị, bèn đọc hết trang này đến trang khác.</p><p>Gió mát giúp lật trang, ve không ngừng kêu râm ran, mắt Đinh Hán Bạch đã mỏi, ngoái đầu lại nhìn cửa phòng ngủ rồi hắng giọng một tiếng: “Kỳ ghê! Tam phục thiên mà lại có gió to hạ nhiệt độ!”</p><p>
  <em>(*Tam phục thiên ý chỉ tháng nóng nhất trong hè.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang làm việc một cách cẩn thận, im lặng đến mức như không có hơi thở.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tung mồi mà cá chẳng cắn câu, bèn thu sách về chuẩn bị đi ngủ, thong dong bước đến cửa phòng người ta, tò mò cộng thêm việc thấy đèn vẫn sáng. “Kỷ Trân Châu à, làm gì đấy?” Hắn hỏi một cách thân thiết, “Có đói không, chúng ta ra phòng bếp hâm canh cá nhé?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị quấy rầy đành đáp: “Em không đói.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chuyển sang cách khác: “Hôm nay ở cơ quan có chuyện rất buồn cười xảy ra, mở cửa anh kể cậu nghe cho.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em không nghe.”</p><p>“…” Càng từ chối càng thấy tò mò hơn, Đinh Hán Bạch ước gì mình có thể đục một cái lỗ lên cửa, “Chương thứ tư của cuốn này hơi sai sai, nói linh tinh về đồ sứ Châu Phi, cậu mau nhìn này.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Đồ sứ Châu Phi hay đồ gốm Tz’u-chou là một thuật ngữ cho một loạt các đồ gốm sứ Trung Quốc từ giữa triều đại nhà Đường cuối triều đại nhà Minh, nhưng đặc biệt gắn liền với thời Bắc Tống đến thời Nguyên trong thế kỷ 11 14.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mất kiên nhẫn: “Em không nhìn, anh đi đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch được Khương Sấu Liễu cưng cả tối, giờ đứng trước cửa nếm trải hết bao nóng lạnh chốn nhân gian, cuối cùng dỗi rồi đi mất. Ngủ qua một đêm, hôm sau ra quyết tâm không thèm đếm xỉa gì đến Kỷ Thận Ngữ nữa, ai ngờ đi ra lại phát hiện cửa phòng cách vách vẫn đóng.</p><p>Tiếng bước chân xa dần, Kỷ Thận Ngữ chớp đôi mắt mỏi mệt, trước mắt cậu là một bình sứ xanh với hình dáng ban đầu, còn mỗi cổ bình là chưa làm xong. Cậu mở cửa đi rửa mặt, chưa đến mười phút sau lại về phòng khóa cửa, chỉ ăn vài miếng bánh lót dạ, nếu không no bụng sẽ dễ mệt.</p><p>Tiếng bước chân càng gần, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghiêng đầu mài miệng bình, khóe mắt thoáng nhìn bóng dáng ngoài cửa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Cậu tạo bom nguyên tử ở trong đó à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ngước mắt, chỉ mỉm cười, Đinh Hán Bạch lại hỏi: “Nói tặng quà xong lại không lộ mặt ra, hối hận hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ phiền tên này muốn chết, hít sâu giữ động tác trên tay cho vững. Đinh Hán Bạch tự thấy mất mặt nên đi mất. Cậu bế quan tu luyện suốt hai ngày một đêm, dùng cách sửa dán để bước đầu hoàn thành bình sứ xanh, vì phần thân mảnh sứ vỡ là hiện vật vớt dưới đáy biển nên phần gia công tiếp đó đơn giản đi nhiều.</p><p>Cậu lại thức suốt đêm, tạo đường vân trên bình hoa, đắp lại phần cặn đã tróc lẫn rêu và bọ. Mưa cứ rơi rả rích mãi. Cậu tập trung làm hơn mười khâu, khi trời sắp sáng thì trời đã lạnh đến độ không cảm nhận được độ ấm lúc thường được.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khoác thêm một cái áo khoác rồi yên lặng đi làm, không đến cửa hỏi han nữa.</p><p>Lòng hiếu kỳ của con người cũng có giới hạn, lên ngưỡng đỉnh rồi sẽ giảm xuống, cho đến khi không còn gì nữa cả.</p><p>Trời mưa sinh lười biếng, trong văn phòng chẳng mấy ai làm việc, đến cả Trương Dần cũng bưng cốc nước rảnh rỗi đi qua đi lại. Đinh Hán Bạch đứng ngắm cảnh nơi cửa sổ, sờ nhánh phong đằng leo men theo khung cửa, nghiền ra rồi vứt xuống dưới, chỉ còn mỗi cánh tay dính màu xanh ẩm ướt.</p><p>Hắn đoán, chắc giờ Đinh Duyên Thọ đang đọc báo ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký, trước cửa vắng tanh vắng ngắt trông đáng thương ghê.</p><p>Hắn lại đoán, chắc Khương Thái Vi đang uống nước ấm ở văn phòng, trời hạ nhiệt độ còn mặc váy và trang điểm.</p><p>Suy nghĩ cuối cùng lại rẽ về nhà, hắn nghĩ đến Kỷ Thận Ngữ đóng cửa tạo đồ, thần thần bí bí, làm người ta hiếu kỳ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không hề nghĩ sai, cửa phòng vẫn đóng, đồ đã làm đến bước cuối, mười ngón tay của Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ bừng, do nắm dao lâu quá nên bị hằn lên bụng ngón, dính nước keo nên da bị tổn thương, nhưng cậu đã làm tốt lại muốn tốt hơn nữa, không chịu cẩu thả chút nào.</p><p>Cậu muốn đáp lễ Đinh Hán Bạch bằng một món quà, thẻ đánh dấu sách bằng vàng và mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách, cậu không thể vung tay keo kiệt được, trước hết cần phải kiếm chút tiền đã. Hồi trước lượm mấy mảnh sứ vỡ này là để luyện tập, lần này vừa khéo lấy ra dùng luôn, làm xong cầm ra chợ đồ cổ bán là sẽ có tiền.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không thể nói chuyện này cho người khác biết được. Tuy nhà làm điêu khắc, nhưng làm giả tốn thời gian và công sức hơn nhiều so với điêu khắc, bị người ta biết tức là thêm phiền. Hơn nữa lúc trước Kỷ Phương Hứa mua bán đồ cổ có quảng giao đấy, song không một ai biết rằng cậu biết làm những thứ này, bởi đây là tài năng mà cậu phải giữ kín không được nói ra, không phải chuyện gì hay ho để có thể bô bô bên ngoài.</p><p>Còn một điều nữa, đó là Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhớ hôm đó đi chợ đồ cổ Đồi Mồi, Đinh Hán Bạch từng nói với cậu là hắn biết phân biệt đồ thật đồ giả, vẻ mặt và ngữ điệu đó vừa ung dung vừa kiêu căng, như thể đó là chuyện không phải nghi ngờ gì hết. Nếu Đinh Hán Bạch biết cậu làm giả thì không tưởng tượng được hắn sẽ có phản ứng gì.</p><p>Vừa gọt giũa, vừa cân nhắc, rốt cuộc Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng hoàn thành công việc, mưa cũng ngừng rơi.</p><p>Cậu bỏ bình sứ xanh vào tủ đồ để hong khô, dùng ít sức cuối cùng để dọn sạch bàn, chẳng buồn lấp bụng, cũng chẳng còn sức tắm rửa thay đồ, đến cả việc mở cửa sổ ra cũng không lấy sức được nữa là.</p><p>Ba ngày hai đêm không ngủ không nghỉ, tinh thần căng thẳng được thả lỏng ngay thời khắc được nằm trên giường. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngủ không cởi áo, vội đi gặp Chu Công ngay.</p><p>Sau cơn mưa trời đã lạnh nay còn lạnh hơn, cơm tối có nấu một nồi canh thịt viên, ăn xong Khương Sấu Liễu bèn múc riêng một bát để hâm nóng lại, bảo Đinh Hán Bạch đưa cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ ăn. Đinh Hán Bạch thấy phiền kinh khủng, bèn bưng đi chẳng mấy vui vẻ, đi được hai bước lại quay lại: “Lấy cả bánh nướng hạt mè nữa…”</p><p>Hắn bưng khay về tiểu viện thì ngạc nhiên phát hiện đèn đã tắt. “Kỷ Trân Châu ơi?” Hắn gọi, đặt khay xuống hành lang, “Mẹ anh nấu canh thịt viên cho cậu này, mở cửa ăn cơm đi.”</p><p>Bên trong không có động tĩnh gì, hắn cũng không muốn làm nhân viên phục vụ: “Đặt xuống rồi, thích thì ăn không thì thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghênh ngang rời đi, rúc trong thư phòng vẽ vời. Vẽ đến khi nửa đêm gà gáy, quên sạch hết tất cả mọi chuyện, về phòng ngủ ngửi thấy mùi mới bừng tỉnh, bắt gặp cái khay vẫn đặt dưới hành lang, không ngờ đồ ăn vẫn chưa xê dịch gì?!</p><p>Hắn vọt thẳng đến ngoài cửa, ra sức gõ: “Mở cửa ra, anh không tin, đây là nhà cậu hay nhà anh?”</p><p>Gõ được một lúc mà bên trong vẫn không phản ứng gì, Đinh Hán Bạch rút tay về, bỗng thấy hoảng. Trong đó không xảy ra chuyện gì chứ? Kỷ Thận Ngữ không mắc bệnh tim di truyền gì rồi chết bên trong đó chứ?</p><p>“Kỷ Trân Châu!” Hắn gào lên, nhấc chân đá phăng cửa, cửa mở ra chạy vọt vào trong thì ngửi thấy mùi keo dán… Bật đèn lên, phòng sạch tinh tươm, có tiếng hít thở vững vàng truyền đến từ trên giường.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cuộn thành một cục, rõ là đã rét run.</p><p>“Đúng là… thần bí vãi chưởng.” Đinh Hán Bạch đi đến bên giường, đắp chăn lên cho đối phương, lúc này mới phát hiện ra Kỷ Thận Ngữ không thay đồ ngủ, mặt lấm lem, mắt thâm quầng, đôi gò má gầy xọp, tay loang vết bẩn.</p><p>Hắn vắt khăn ngồi xuống mép giường, vén sợi tóc mềm mại lên, lau mặt cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ từ trán đổ xuống. Xuống tay không chừng mực, gọi như quỷ rống quỷ gào thế kia mà chẳng đánh thức người ta dậy được, thế mà lại lau người ta đến tỉnh.</p><p>Da mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ ửng đỏ, đau đến nhe răng: “Con không dám nữa đâu…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dừng tay: “Không dám gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mơ màng đáp: “Không dám ăn vụng nữa.”</p><p>Thì ra là coi Đinh Hán Bạch thành vợ Kỷ Phương Hứa, còn tưởng cái đau đó là một cú bạt tai. “Để sư mẫu lau cho con.” Đinh Hán Bạch tức đến nỗi đổi cả giọng, lại lau lung tung, sau đó là lau tay cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Cẩn thà cẩn thận, cứ sợ tăng tí lực thôi là tróc da ngón tay ngay, Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn rồi suy nghĩ xem cái tay này làm gì mà lại thành ra như vậy? Mãi lâu sau mới ngước mắt lên thì phát hiện ra Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã tỉnh rồi.</p><p>Cậu đang mông lung và lặng thinh nhìn hắn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đặt bàn tay đó xuống: “Cậu đói chưa?”</p><p>Thấy đối phương gật đầu, hắn còn nói thêm: “Anh làm một trò ảo thuật cho cậu nhé.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhắm mắt lắng nghe tiếng Đinh Hán Bạch đứng dậy, lắng nghe cả tiếng bước chân rời khỏi phòng ngủ rồi quay trở lại. Đợi đến khi Đinh Hán Bạch bảo cậu mở mắt, cậu mới thấy đầu giường có một bát canh thịt viên và hai cái bánh nướng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đi về ngủ, không hỏi cái gì cả.</p><p>Trời lại đổ mưa, nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã quên phong cảnh của Dương Châu mất rồi.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>*Chú thích:</em>
</p><p>Hạt gỗ nu:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chương 13: Giỏ tre múc nước cũng bằng không</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cái tên Đinh Hán Bạch này chẳng tốt quá một đêm, đêm trước thì tri kỷ lau mặt bưng cơm cho người ta, hôm sau tỉnh dậy bèn đập cửa hỏi han. Hết cách rồi, lòng hiếu kỳ của hắn đã phơi ra đó mấy ngày nay, thể nào cũng phải làm cho ra lẽ mới được.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị quấy giấc ngủ bởi tiếng đập cửa, bèn vùi đầu xuống gối, sau đó tên thổ phỉ ngoài cửa đá phăng cửa ra, xông tới, ngồi bộp xuống giường, lay cậu qua lớp chăn.<span></span></p><p>“Dậy mau.” Bàn tay Đinh Hán Bạch dồn sức hơn nữa, nhấn eo Kỷ Thận Ngữ một cái thế mà còn có tiếng xương ken két, “Mấy ngày nay cậu ru rú trong phòng làm gì đấy? Không nói rõ thì tuần này đừng nghĩ đến chuyện tắm rửa nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trở tay che eo, nghe thấy chữ “Tắm rửa” bèn cãi lại ngay: “Thế em đi hồ Thanh Hoa, em đi xông hơi.”</p><p>Cậu trở người ngồi dậy, rút vẻ lim dim đi, chỉ còn lại sự tỉnh táo sau khi đã ngủ đủ giấc. Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi cách cậu có nửa cánh tay, nghiêng người ngửi ngửi, nhíu mày trợn mắt: “Người cậu bốc mùi rồi kìa! Chua loét, anh mắc ói ghê!”</p><p>Giọng điệu và biểu cảm của người nọ trông quá thật, như thể sắp mở miệng ra ói thật, tức thì mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ bừng, lúng túng và khó xử, vân vê quần áo dưới chăn rồi ngập ngừng đáp: “Em không đổ mồ hôi mà, giờ em đi tắm ngay đây.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lật mặt nhanh như lật bánh tráng, đưa tay ngăn lại: “Đã bảo là không cho tắm rồi, giờ khai ra mấy ngày nay cậu đã lén lút làm gì cái đã.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Thực ra gốc ở câu này là </em>
  <em>丁汉白来一套川剧变脸</em>
  <em> – Xuyên kịch biến diện là một loại hình biểu diễn nghệ thuật có nguồn gốc từ Tứ Xuyên. </em>
  <em>Biến diện hay còn gọi là chuyển mặt nạ. Các diễn viên sẽ chuyển từ một mặt nạ này sang một mặt nạ khác và để lộ ra khuôn mặt mới ngay trong chớp mắt trước toàn thể khán giả. Trong đó có người có khả năng đổi 20 mặt nạ trong vòng 6-7 phút.)</em>
</p><p>Lại vòng về vụ này, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng chẳng rõ mình có bốc mùi hay không, nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch cứ giục, cậu bèn khom người lủi dưới cánh tay đối phương, chân trần giẫm lên sàn nhà: “Em đóng cửa thì thích làm gì chẳng được, sư phụ cũng không quản, anh càng không quản được đâu…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vừa nghe đã nổi đóa ngay: “Bớt lấy Đinh Duyên Thọ ra để khè người ta đi, vô ích thôi! Đây là viện của anh, cậu làm gì cũng phải chịu sự quản lý của anh hết.” Hắn đứng dậy, ép đối phương phải lùi về phía sau, “Chơi trò thần bí đúng không? Từ hôm nay không được ra tiền viện ăn cơm nữa, cứ đóng cửa ăn trong phòng luôn đi!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ loáng thoáng cảm thấy Đinh Hán Bạch ăn mềm không ăn cứng, thế nhưng cậu cóc thèm sợ hắn, nghe xong chẳng dịu giọng đi mà còn gân cổ lên cãi bướng: “Không đi thì thôi, ngồi ăn cơm cạnh anh chả có hứng ăn gì sất, em cũng mắc ói!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đá cửa rời đi, cửa bị đá lắc lư, cảm thấy sớm hay muộn gì rồi cũng sẽ sập xuống. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị cơn gió lùa vào thổi tỉnh, mới nhận ra hai bọn cậu trẻ con và buồn cười quá, song giận thì đã giận rồi, thể nào cuối tuần này đối phương sẽ không thèm đoái hoài gì đến cậu nữa.</p><p>Không đoái hoài cũng tốt, yên tĩnh.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn dọn phòng, còn ngâm nga một khúc hát Dương Châu mà Kỷ Phương Hứa thích nghe lúc sinh thời, tắm táp thay quần áo xong, cả người lẫn phòng bỗng bừng sáng hẳn. Hai ngày nay ẩm thấp, bình sứ xanh phải phơi khô đến tận thứ hai, cậu bèn ôm bài tập nghỉ hè đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký trông quầy.</p><p>Con trai không dễ chọc thì cậu sẽ làm ông bố vui vẻ.</p><p>Đợi đến thứ hai, trời trong lành mà mặt Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn chưa mấy sáng sủa, thốt một câu buổi tối có buổi hội họp bèn đi làm luôn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đủng đỉnh chọn quần áo, mặc bộ đồ xa xỉ nhất, đeo cặp sách đựng bình sứ canh rồi thẳng tiến đến chợ đồ cổ Đồi Mồi. Cậu bước vào cổng, ung dung đi dạo khắp hai vòng, mua lon nước ngọt rồi tìm một góc trống sáng sủa, bắt đầu bày rạp.</p><p>Tức thì có một thanh niên trẻ đến hỏi: “Cái bình này như nào vậy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ uống lon nước ngọt, liếc mắt khinh khỉnh như thể cầm cúp Kim Kê và Bách Hoa vậy: “Chẳng như nào cả, đừng chắn sáng nữa.”</p><p>Ở cái giới này, chưa chắc sẽ nghe ra người trong nghề nhưng chắc chắn kẻ ngoại đạo sẽ bại lộ ngay. Cậu đuổi hết người đến hóng chuyện, lót báo cũ ngồi xếp bằng, đợi người mua chân chính.</p><p>Không bao lâu sau, một bà cụ đi ngang qua, tóc bạc được chải gọn gàng lẫn trong vòng tai trân châu, dừng lại nói: “Ôi, ta phải đeo kính viễn để ngắm cái này.”</p><p>Xung quanh có người đánh mắt sang, thì ra bà cụ này là khách quen, thích sưu tầm trang sức cổ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đoán được thực lực của bà cụ, bèn tròn mắt đánh giá, cố tình ra vẻ không thèm coi ai ra gì.</p><p>Bà cụ hỏi: “Nhóc à, cháu bán đồ mà không giới thiệu gì hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Nhà cháu có rất nhiều đồ cổ, cái này lấy bừa từ trong tủ đồ ra, bán để đổi tiền tiêu vặt.”</p><p>Trông mặt bà cụ đôn hậu: “Trong nhà có nhiều đổ cổ như thế, cháu lại ăn mặc chỉn chu, thế mà còn thiếu tiền tiêu vặt ư?”</p><p>“Cháu trượt cuối kỳ, bố cháu không cho tiền tiêu.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi đầu, gõ lon nước ngọt lên bình sứ xanh, “Cơ mà người thạo nghề sẽ biết bình này của cháu là hàng tốt, cháu không bán tháo đâu, nếu không, bị bố biết sẽ ăn đòn.”</p><p>Đang nói thì có thêm một người đàn ông bước đến, đeo kính xách cặp đựng công văn, khá là nhã nhặn. Gã ngồi xổm xuống, cầm cổ bình lên nhìn, sờ hoa văn trên mặt sứ, khẩy vết bẩn dọc hoa văn, hỏi mà như không hỏi: “Chất bẩn này đặt trong tủ đồ cũng tích tụ ra được.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tỉnh bơ: “Bố tôi nói từ khi mua thì cái bình này đã thế rồi, không có vết bẩn mới là giả ấy.”</p><p>Có người thích cách nói này, người đàn ông trở bình để xem tỉ mỉ hơn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cụp mắt ra vẻ thờ ơ, nhưng thật ra rất căng thẳng. Đống sứ vỡ đó toàn là hiện vật trục vớt dưới biển, vết bẩn bên ngoài cũng đúng là vôi hóa thật, bởi vậy nhìn từ chất liệu thì bình sứ này không có vấn đề gì, điều thử thách chính là tay nghề của cậu.</p><p>“Anh muốn mua không?” Cậu hỏi, “Không mua thì đừng khảy với sờ nữa.”</p><p>Gã đàn ông không quan tâm, cứ nhìn ngắm mãi lâu: “Màu men bình sứ xanh này của cậu không được đều, khá ố vàng.”</p><p>Một khi đã soi mói tức là muốn ép giá, muốn ép giá tức là muốn mua. Kỷ Thận Ngữ liếc nơi ố vàng, nghĩ thầm, chẳng lẽ không ố vàng được ư? Mảnh vỡ màu men không hợp nên chỉ đành dùng thứ khác giông giống đắp vào. Cậu bèn đáp: “Nếu không ố vàng thì anh phải cân nhắc đến chuyện thật hay giả, bởi ố vàng là do nó đã chìm dưới biển quá lâu.”</p><p>Gã đàn ông chẳng hề bất ngờ, bèn đáp lời nói cho quần chúng nghe: “Đúng, đây là cái bình được trục vớt dưới biển lên, có vẻ là bình thời nhà Thanh.”</p><p>Bà cụ lập tức hỏi: “Vậy tốn bao nhiêu tiền?”</p><p>Gã đàn ông mỉm cười: “Tuy được bảo tồn nguyên vẹn, nhưng hình dạng bình thường, bên ngoài lại không có tì vết nào, không đắt nổi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe vậy cũng mỉm cười. Cậu chỉ muốn đổi lấy tiền mua quà cho Đinh Hán Bạch mà thôi, thời gian gấp rút cũng chẳng thể làm ra thứ gì phức tạp hơn, người này nói đúng. “Anh mua không?” Cậu giơ ba ngón tay lên, “Giá này.”</p><p>Ba vạn, gã đàn ông nhìn thẳng vào cậu, nói: “Một vạn ba.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay mặt đi: “Xem xong thì đặt xuống, đừng chắn sáng nữa.”</p><p>Gã đàn ông sửng sốt trước thái độ này của cậu, bà cụ thì buồn cười: “Thằng bé này lạnh lùng vậy đó, không phải buôn bán làm ăn đâu mà chỉ đổi tiền tiêu vặt thôi.”</p><p>Gã đàn ông lặp lại: “Một vạn ba mà không bán thật à? Nếu thay bằng người khác có khi đến cả một vạn cũng không trả ấy chứ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ phẩy tay, bày vẻ mất kiên nhẫn lên mặt. Gã đàn ông đứng dậy đi mất, bà cụ và đám người hóng hớt cũng đi luôn. Đôi mắt cậu dõi theo người đàn ông nọ, thấy đối phương như đi tản bộ, thi thoảng dừng lại, song không hề cúi người xuống.</p><p>Lòng cậu đã nắm chắc, việc quầy vắng người chỉ là tạm thời mà thôi.</p><p>Nắng giữa trưa là độc nhất, máy điều hòa của Cục Di sản văn hóa vẫn chưa ngừng chạy, điện thoại đổ chuông, phó cục trưởng gửi tài liệu sang, Đinh Hán Bạch vào văn phòng chủ nhiệm cầm một chuyến, lại vòng ra chuyến nữa, khi về thì ngồi tại chỗ hóng mát.</p><p>Sau khi khô mồ hôi rồi hắn mới hỏi: “Tổ trưởng ơi, chủ nhiệm nghỉ ạ?”</p><p>Trương Dần không đi làm, đích thân ra sân bay đón chuyên gia về, sắp đặt cho chuyên gia xong vẫn chưa về, bèn nghỉ việc một cách chính đáng. Về phần bây giờ thì đang nhàn nhã dạo quanh chợ đồ cổ Đồi Mồi.</p><p>Trong chợ này, 99% là đồ rởm, nhưng ai nấy đều muốn kiểm lậu(*) hết, Trương Dần đi dạo một vòng rồi vòng về, lại đứng thẳng trước mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Hiện vật vớt dưới biển, gã vừa mang về cả một lố từ Phúc Kiến đấy thôi, những hiện vật trưng bày ở viện bảo tàng toàn do gã chọn lựa cả.</p><p>
  <em>(*Kiểm lậu: Tiếng lóng trong giới đồ cổ, chỉ hành động dùng giá tiền rất rẻ để mua được đổ cổ đáng giá và người bán thường không biết rõ giá trị của món đồ đó; người mua có thể bán đi với giá trị thực sự, qua đó một bước trở nên giàu có.)</em>
</p><p>Điều đó chứng tỏ cái gì? Chứng tỏ là gã không hề nhìn lầm được. Gã rất chắc chắn, rằng đáy bình, cổ bình và miệng bình toàn từ một khuôn mà ra, giống y như thứ mà gã đã từng trông thấy. Thêm cả mùi đi kèm thì gã càng khẳng định, bởi gã không thể nào quên đi được thứ mùi tanh của biển đó.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ liếm que kem, ngửa đầu không lên tiếng.</p><p>Thường thì người nghèo gặp khó khăn cần dùng tiền gấp là dễ ép giá nhất. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì ngược lại, quần áo chỉn chu, trên túi sách treo mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách lâu đời, uống lon nước ngọt xong còn ăn kem, giả làm thằng con phá của trộm đồ cổ để đổi tiền tiêu vặt, tiền ít thì lười phản ứng.</p><p>“Ba vạn không hạ giá, thì chắc chắn bình này sẽ chẳng bán được khỏi tay nhóc cho xem.” Rốt cuộc Trương Dần cũng mở miệng, “Nhóc nghĩ lại xem lời tôi nói có đúng không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Vậy một vạn ba đi.” Nói xong, thấy vẻ mừng rỡ của Trương Dần, lại nói, “Anh giai à, tôi không kém thông minh vậy đâu, anh đừng có mơ.”</p><p>Hai người bắt đầu cò cưa, lùi một bước bèn bớt thành một vạn tám ngàn tệ. Một vạn ba nọ của Trương Dần đúng là vô lý, nhưng thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn nhỏ tuổi nên gạt thế thôi, ba vạn đó của Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng là rao giá quá cao, lường trước để lại không gian chém giá.</p><p>Hai người không ngừng cãi cọ, dẫn người khác đến hóng. Trương Dần sợ bị cuỗm tay trên nên cuối cùng xác định là hai vạn ba nghìn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chỉ cần tiền mặt, đeo cặp đi lấy tiền với Trương Dần. Bên cạnh chợ đồ cổ có một ngân hàng, vì để tiện cho mọi người giao dịch.</p><p>Giao nhận trong ngân hàng rất an toàn, đưa bình sứ xanh cho đối phương, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn đeo cặp rời đi. Khi đi qua một ngõ đường thì nghe thấy tiếng hò hét, ngay sau đó có một người chạy ra, chạy vồn vã sượt qua cánh tay cậu.</p><p>Giữa tường chợ đồ cổ và ngân hàng có một ngõ tắt, bên trong bày đầy quầy hàng, những nhà bán lẻ bán hàng trong ngõ, một ông cụ cầm chiếc bao cũ ngã bên chân tường, mặt dính máu, cuộn người khàn giọng, gào khóc.</p><p>
  <em>Cướp bóc giữa ban ngày ban mặt! </em>
  <em>Tiền cứu mạng mất rồi</em>
  <em>!</em>
</p><p>Khắp ngõ nhỏ nháo nhác cả lên, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng ngay đầu ngõ, bèn quẳng cặp sách xuống bắt đầu chạy, đuổi theo tên cướp kia. Tên cướp bị cậu đuổi theo đến là luống cuống, nên lên cầu vượt thì không đi, cứ chạy thẳng ra phía đường.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tận mắt thấy hai cảnh sát giao thông đẩy ngã tên cướp, bao đồ rơi xuống đất phát ra tiếng vỡ vụn, lòng cậu cũng tan nát theo.</p><p>Cậu lấy được bao đồ về, nhưng bình trụ vuông tai voi xanh biếc đã vỡ tan thành mảnh nhỏ, mang về thì thấy ông cụ đang ngồi trên bậc thềm ngoài ngân hàng. “Ông ơi…” Cậu bước qua, không biết nói thế nào nữa, “Tên đó ngã.”</p><p>Mở bao đồ ra, ông cụ lắc đầu trước mảnh vỡ, máu loang lổ trên mặt, ôm bụng hơi run rẩy. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội đỡ ông dậy rồi hỏi: “Lúc gã cướp đồ đã làm ông bị thương ạ? Ông có cần đi bệnh viện không?”</p><p>Lúc này có một người đi ra từ ngân hàng, tức thì đi đến trước mặt họ: “Đồ đâu?”</p><p>Đây là có người ưng muốn mua, ngay khi đối phương đi lấy tiền thì lại gặp cướp. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bĩu môi với bao đồ, lòng cũng nhói theo. Tuy cậu không có hỏa nhãn kim tinh, song cậu biết làm giả sẽ có sơ hở gì, chiếc bình trụ vuông đó không có bất cứ tì vết nào, ít ra cũng phải bảy, tám vạn.</p><p>Đối phương nổi giận: “Đã bảo đợi tôi đi rút tiền rồi cơ mà, sao lại thành ra như vậy? Ông đền đi!”</p><p>Ông cụ buồn bã: “Tôi không đền nổi…”</p><p>“… Đệch cụ nhà ông!” Đối phương chửi ầm lên, kẻ si mê đồ cổ, trong mắt chỉ có đồ vật, mỡ dâng đến miệng lại để rớt, chỉ ước gì lục thân không nhận, không thèm nói lý.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lau máu mũi cho ông cụ. Cậu không rành chửi người, bèn không khỏi nhớ đến Đinh Hán Bạch. Đợi đến khi người nọ chửi xong rồi đi, cậu mới đỡ ông cụ ra đường gọi xe, đã làm người tốt thì làm đến cùng, bèn đi bệnh viện một chuyến luôn.</p><p>Kiểm tra xong, trừ vết thương ngoài đi, thì hóa ra ông cụ còn mắc bệnh ung thư nữa.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã hiểu “Tiền cứu mạng” là gì, khi nộp tiền nhập viện thì không hề chần chừ, cộng thêm cả những chi phí cần trả là hai vạn ba bay hơn nửa. Cậu ngồi trông nơi giường bệnh, vắt khăn lau mặt cho ông cụ, lau mặt xong thì đến lau tay, phát hiện ra tay phải của ông cụ có sáu ngón.</p><p>“Ta họ Lương, Lương Hạc Thừa.” Ông cụ nói, “Khi sinh ra đã có bàn tay sáu ngón, không làm cháu sợ chứ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lắc đầu: “Ông à, cháu liên lạc với người thân của ông thế nào được ạ?”</p><p>Ông cụ đáp: “Người neo đơn, cháu không phải quan tâm đến ta đâu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lặng thinh một lát, bèn móc hết số tiền còn lại ra, tự giữ lại cho mình ba trăm rồi nhét số còn lại xuống dưới gối: “Ông ơi, cháu ở cùng ông đến tối, tiền thì ông cứ giữ lấy mà tiêu.”</p><p>Ông cụ rơi nước mắt: “Sao ta có thể muốn tiền của cháu được, ta còn phải trả tiền phí nằm viện cho cháu nữa mà…”</p><p>“Sư phụ cháu nói –“ Nếu hỏi lại phải giải thích, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn sửa lời, “Bố cháu nói, nhiều tiền nhiều bạc dùng hết còn kiếm lại được, nhưng có việc mà không giúp, bỏ lỡ là sẽ hối hận.”</p><p>Ông cụ lại hỏi: “Thằng nhóc cháu đây, sao mang nhiều tiền theo người như vậy?”</p><p>Đối phương đã quá đáng thương, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đành lòng lừa gạt bèn kể hết chuyện mình làm bình sứ xanh ra, nhoáng cái đã ở bên đối phương đến tận tối, bên ngoài trời chiều đã ngả.</p><p>Cậu chào tạm biệt, đeo chiếc cặp trống trơn đi bắt xe, trong đầu chiếu cảnh phim, hết cảnh này chuyển sang cảnh khác, chiếu đến cuối thì chỉ còn hụt hẫng. Cậu xuống xe tại trạm Phủ Trì Vương, sau khi xuống xe bèn gặp Đinh Hán Bạch ở đầu phố. Đinh Hán Bạch hội họp về, người vương mùi rượu thoang thoảng.</p><p>Rốt cuộc Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng đã thấy người thân, nếu không tính là người thân thì cũng là người quen.</p><p>Bận rộn suốt nhiều ngày đến vậy, đến tận giờ ngón tay vẫn còn đau, kết quả chỉ còn mỗi ba trăm tệ.</p><p>Cái này gọi là gì nhỉ, gọi là giỏ tre múc nước cũng bằng không.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ấm ức dữ dội: “Sư ca ơi…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngớ người, nghĩ thầm ủa chẳng phải hai đứa vừa cãi nhau xong, đang chiến tranh lạnh à? Mình nhớ là chưa làm lành mà ta, hay mình say rồi? Đương lúc ngẩn người đó, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã chạy lại, ngửa đầu, tròn mắt, như đang đòi hắn an ủi.</p><p>Bàn tay hắn đặt lên gáy người ta, lần này thì biết chừng mực hơn, khẽ khàng vuốt, chậm rãi hỏi: “Sao thế?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tự thấy xấu hổ, mặt lộ vẻ lúng túng: “Em không tặng quà cho anh được rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không dự đoán được nguyên nhân này, bèn nói mà không cho thương lượng: “Thế thì không được, cậu đã cam đoan rồi, giờ tặng luôn đi, bảo cậu tặng gì thì cậu tặng nấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ luống cuống, đợi đối phương làm khó cậu.</p><p>Kết quả Đinh Hán Bạch lại bóp mạnh (lên gáy) một phen: “Thôi, cậu cứ cười đại một cái đi.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Editor: Các cô thử đoán xem, Lương Hạc Thừa sẽ là ai :”&gt;</em>
</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>1. Bình sứ xanh</p><p><br/>2. Bình trụ vuông tai voi màu xanh biếc<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chương 14: Giật mình</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phố Sát Nhi là một con phố cũ, đèn đường không được rõ, làm bóng người đổ thật dài, hắt một quầng sáng nhạt lên nụ cười trên gương mặt người. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười đến là mất tự nhiên, răng trắng he hé, song độ cong khóe miệng không giống như lúc thường.</p><p>Cậu sóng vai bước về với Đinh Hán Bạch, từng mét một, từng bước một, đến bậc thềm cổng chính, đi qua tiền viện để về tiểu viện, rảo bước tới ngoài phòng ngủ, cả hai đồng thời đứng tại chỗ, xoay mặt đối mắt cùng nhau.<span></span></p><p>Trời lặng gió, mùi hương hoa Đinh Hương bị khóa trong không khí, che giấu mùi rượu thoảng trên người Đinh Hán Bạch, “Đi ngủ sớm đi, quà tính là cậu tặng rồi.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Anh biết săn sóc đấy chứ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã đẩy cửa phòng ra, trả lời: “Săn sóc ạ… Cảm ơn sư ca.”</p><p>Nào ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch chêm thêm: “Không cần, sau này cứ bớt cãi bướng với anh đi.”</p><p>Ai nấy về phòng mình, Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn không hay Kỷ Thận Ngữ bế quan làm gì, cũng chẳng hiểu hôm nay ủ rũ là bởi vì sao. Mà Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng nhận lỗi rồi, còn chúc ngủ ngon, tóm lại là tạm gác hiềm khích lúc trước.</p><p>Trăng lặn mặt trời ló, Đinh Hán Bạch suýt nữa đi muộn, bữa sáng ăn ngấu ăn nghiến, vừa cựa quậy cái là làm rơi bánh bao của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Khi đến cơ quan vẫn bị muộn, muộn thì muộn thôi, quá lắm là bị Trương Dần móc mỉa mấy câu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã chuẩn bị tinh thần bị phê bình, kết quả Trương Dần bưng tách trà dạo bước trong văn phòng, sau đó đứng bên cửa sổ hóng gió, cứ như nhà có việc mừng vậy. Hắn cúi đầu ngồi xuống bàn làm việc, một lát sau thấy vai nặng xuống, ngẩng đầu đối diện với gương mặt tủm tỉm của Trương Dần.</p><p>“Có chuyện gì?” Đinh Hán Bạch bồn chồn, hôm nay cái tên này tốt dị thường.</p><p>Trương Dần hỏi hắn: “Chẳng phải cậu bốc phét bảo sải bước cái là vào được giới đồ cổ à? Vậy đi mấy chợ đồ cổ trong thành phố chưa?”</p><p>Mới lạ ghê nhỉ, Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Đi rồi, còn chẳng cần vé vào cửa kia mà.”</p><p>Trương Dần trưng bản mặt khiêu khích trời sinh, khiến người ta ghét: “Vậy cậu tìm được bảo bối gì chưa?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Chỗ đó chẳng có hàng thật đâu.” Hắn đã hiểu ra, tên này có chuẩn bị mới hỏi, chắc là kiểm lậu* đây mà. Quả nhiên, Trương Dần vỗ vai hắn, ngoắc tay bảo hắn đi theo.</p><p>
  <em>(*Từ này được giải thích ở chương trước, tôi mới bổ sung lại.)</em>
</p><p>Cửa văn phòng chủ nhiệm vừa đóng lại thì Đinh Hán Bạch đã thấy chiếc bình sứ xanh đặt giữa bàn. Trương Dần trưng vẻ khoe mẽ, đợi nghe hắn nói một câu “Bội phục”. Hắn khom người cúi xuống bàn, soi tỉ mỉ ở mọi góc, Trương Dần đưa đèn cực tím cho hắn, còn nói như thể đã nhẩm tính trước: “Đừng bốc phét suốt ngày nữa, dùng hàng thật ra mà nói.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn không rời mắt, quên cả việc tranh cãi.</p><p>“Thế nào?” Trương Dần ép hỏi, “Nhìn ra hàng thật hay giả không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn ra được, kiểu dáng và chữ khắc đều qua cửa, vết bẩn trên bề mặt là bằng chứng hùng hồn, chứng minh đây là bình sứ xanh triều Thanh vớt dưới biển lên. Nhưng hắn cũng xoắn xuýt, bởi chẳng hiểu sao mà hắn cứ thấy quen mắt, hình như đã trông thấy ở đâu đó rồi.</p><p>Đương nhiên hắn đã từng thấy, bởi đây chính là đám đồ sứ vỡ mà hắn đã vứt đi không cần đến nữa.</p><p>Đương nhiên hắn vẫn chưa từng thấy cái bình này, bởi Kỷ Thận Ngữ giấu kín như bưng, trước khi rời tay thì kín đáo không chừa kẽ hở.</p><p>Trương Dần huênh hoang đủ thì đuổi người đi, Đinh Hán Bạch đứng thẳng người đi ra ngoài, lúc kéo cửa ra còn ngoái đầu lại hỏi: “Anh tìm ở chợ đồ cổ nào thế? Người bán là ai?”</p><p>“Đồi Mồi.” Trương Dần đáp, “Người bán là một thằng nhóc con phá của, đổi được tiền tiêu vặt xong thì chắc sẽ không đến nữa, cậu không đuổi kịp đâu.”</p><p>Đến tận lúc tan tầm, lòng Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn đau đáu về cái bình hoa nọ, chẳng phút giây nào vơi. Sao cứ để Trương Dần kiếm được vậy nhỉ? Hắn cáu, cáu đến nỗi suýt nữa đã vượt đèn đỏ.</p><p>Song, lòng hắn lại nghi ngờ, đó thật sự là hàng tốt à? Hắn vẫn muốn nhìn lại lần nữa, khó chịu mà nghĩ ngợi.</p><p>Ngược lại, Trương Dần thì phơi phới, chạy vội đến khu Sùng Thủy cũ, loanh quanh trong một khu nhà trệt xập xệ, bức tường màu xám tro loang lổ chèn trong ngõ nhỏ, biển trước từng nhà đã rỉ sét. Một chiếc xe cút kít dừng trước cửa nhà 57, trên xe chất đầy phế phẩm, vào cửa là không có chỗ nào để đặt chân, khắp tiểu viện cũng toàn là phế phẩm, chật chội không chịu được.</p><p>Chiếc rèm bông treo mùa đông vẫn chưa gỡ xuống, Trương Dần xốc nó lên rồi bước vào: “Có ở nhà không?”</p><p>Nhà hai căn phòng, một ông cụ mặc áo cộc từ phòng đi ra, không lên tiếng cũng chẳng nhìn người, chỉ xoay người khóa cửa trước. Trương Dần tìm ghế ngồi xuống, cất giọng mỉa mai: “Đề phòng con trai ruột cứ như đề phòng phường trộm cướp ấy nhỉ, ông làm vậy có mệt không?”</p><p>Ông cụ xoay người lại, thật ra không tính là già quá, cùng lắm thì mới sáu mươi, tóc xơ cứng, hoàn toàn đã tức sùi bọt mép. Da thịt không nhăn nheo, trông vẫn khỏe khoắn, chẳng qua mắt trái bị vẩn đục, khép hờ, mù.</p><p>Người ta gọi ông là ông Trương mù, chứ chẳng ai biết tên thật của ông là Trương Tư Niên.</p><p>“Tan tầm qua chỗ bố, mày không mệt à?” Lúc này Trương Tư Niên mới trả lời, đi đến bên giường vừa rửa tay vừa hỏi, “Có gì làm à, bán phế phẩm hả?”</p><p>Trương Dần nghe “Phế phẩm” mà cáu, bèn quẳng luôn mục đích đến, đứng dậy mắng: “Sống tại cái xó xỉnh rách nát này đi nhặt đồ phế phẩm, ông vất mặt mũi tôi đi đâu? Ngoài chất đống phế phẩm, trong thì toàn đồ rởm, tôi xem sau tám mươi ông không đẩy xe được nữa thì làm thế nào?!”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nhấc mí mắt đã đục mờ, bày hình dáng của con mắt mù: “Chẳng làm sao cả, đợi bố mất rồi, nếu mày thích thì cứ đẩy xe đưa cái đống này ra ngoài đồng dưới chân núi mà chôn, thế là xong.”</p><p>Thấy sắp sửa cãi cọ, Trương Dần bèn tạm rút lui, lấy chiếc bình sứ xanh từ trong bao ra, dưới ánh sáng nhập nhèm đổi chủ đề khác: “Xong hay không thì ông cứ xem cái bình này đã.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên đứng ngay tại chỗ: “Chỉ xem thôi à?”</p><p>Trương Dần bật cười: “Tôi muốn đổi lư hương gốm Ge.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Gốm Ge: Là một loại men ngọc hoặc đồ xanh trong đồ gốm Trung Quốc – một trong năm dòng “danh sứ” celadon ngự dụng thời nhà Tống, cũng có thể gọi là gốm Ca Diêu. Là loại gốm Celadon có men phủ xám trắng và hoa văn rạn khá chặt, có nguồn gốc từ tỉnh Triết Giang vào thế kỷ 13- 15. Các phiên bản sản phẩm copy xuất hiện ngay sau giai đoạn này và trở thành phổ biến đặt biệt vào đầu thế kỷ 20, lúc này thường kết hợp với hình thức có viền rìa không phủ men hoặc khắc chạm chìm.)</em>
</p><p>Gã nhất định phải có được, một năm rưỡi đến ba chuyến, ba món đồ tiêu tốn hết tiền tích góp bốn, năm năm, đều bị đối phương quẳng ra cửa bằng một câu đồ rởm. Giờ thì khác, gã tin rằng gã phải khiến ông già này đi mở cửa phòng ra mà chẳng hó hé được gì.</p><p>Quả nhiên Trương Tư Niên chẳng hó hé gì thật, cầm chiếc chìa khóa đi mở cửa. Trương Dần nhìn tấm lưng kia mà nổi cơn tức, giọng đầy căm hờn: “Chột mắt mà vẫn nhìn ra được thật giả, nếu là người khác thì đã sản nghiệp trăm vạn, ông thì hay rồi, đi gom phế phẩm!”</p><p>Khóa đã mở, Trương Dần đứng dậy đi đến ngoài cửa, bên trong là một chiếc giường đơn, một cái bàn, trừ mấy thứ này ra thì toàn là đồ cổ cả. Gã mở mang tầm nhìn, cũng tức đỏ cả mắt, chẳng phân biệt được thật hay giả, cảm thấy Trương Tư Niên như một ông già tâm thần.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên mở ngăn kéo lấy một chiếc lư hương cao mười xen-ti-mét, lúc đưa còn hỏi: “Lấy ở đâu đấy?”</p><p>Trương Dần đáp xong thì đi: “Bán hay giữ tùy ông.”</p><p>Rèm vén lên rồi rũ xuống, ánh sáng tiến vào rồi bị chặn ở bên ngoài, Trương Tư Niên đi đến trước bàn tiện tay đặt bình sứ xanh xuống, tiện y như đặt cốc nước hay đặt đũa vậy. Ông nhắm mắt, nhìn không ra là bị mù, đánh nhịp ngâm nga khúc nhạc Kinh kịch “Mượn gió Đông.”</p><p>Cuối cùng là ngâm đoạn độc thoại: “… Trẻ nhỏ khó dạy.”</p><p>Đang cuối tuần, Đinh Hán Bạch hiếm lắm không ngủ đến khi mặt trời lên cao, Đinh Duyên Thọ đi giảng bài cho bọn sư huynh đệ. Khi bốn người khác đương tề tựu thì hắn lái xe đến cổng chợ đồ cổ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đeo kính râm, quần Âu chẳng hề có lấy một nếp gấp, chiếc đồng hồ Thụy Sĩ trên cổ tay lập lòe. Cái dáng điệu này của hắn là hấp dẫn người bán nhất – Lắm tiền, người ngoài giới, dễ lừa.</p><p>Hắn đi như không có mục đích, nhưng thật ra đôi mắt phía sau tấm kính như máy quét hình, trong lòng trong đầu toàn là chiếc bình sứ xanh nọ, đã chuẩn bị tinh thần tìm nó trong hàng trăm ngàn đồ vật rồi. Hắn suy nghĩ nửa đêm, cái bình đó có cảm giác rất đỗi quen thuộc, không chừng là cùng một nhóm đồ giống nhau.</p><p>Hiện vật trục vớt dưới biển có nhiều loại, vậy rất có thể không chỉ có mỗi một bình được.</p><p>Người cuối tuần rất đông, dần dà trong chợ đã bày đầy hàng, Đinh Hán Bạch dạo mấy lượt thì rời đi, không phát hiện ra “Nhân vật khả nghi” nào. Rẽ vào một ngõ nhỏ, ngõ chật hẹp, kẻ ngồi bán, người ngồi xem, không có chỗ đặt chân.</p><p>Cuối ngõ có chỗ râm mát, một ông già đeo kính râm ngồi đằng kia, trước mặt là một bộ đồ mùa thu đã cũ, trên đồ là chiếc bình sứ xanh. Đinh Hán Bạch bắt gặp được thì không qua ngay lập tức mà giả vờ nấn ná ở hàng quán khác, lê bước đủ rồi mới đi đến cuối.</p><p>Hắn gỡ kính râm xuống, “Ngồi dưới bóng râm mà còn đeo kính.”</p><p>“Mắt khó chịu, không thích nhìn ánh sáng.” Ông cụ đáp. Ông già này chính là Trương Tư Niên.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vén ống quần ngồi xổm xuống, cầm chiếc bình bắt đầu ngắm. Đó giờ hắn chẳng bày vẻ hòa nhã gì, giờ mặt còn bình tĩnh hơn. Nhưng, mặt nhìn thì bình tĩnh thế chứ nội tâm thì cuộn sóng.</p><p>Hắn chẳng có cái tài đã gặp qua là không thể quên được, nhưng hôm qua mới vừa nhìn thấy cái bình của Trương Dần, nên không đến nỗi quên ngay.</p><p>Nhưng dù đúng là cùng một lò mà ra thì cũng không thể đến cả vị trí bàn quản trùng(*) cũng giống nhau được chứ?</p><p>
  <em>(*Bàn quản trùng là tên một loại bọ, là chủng loại đặc biệt ở Trung Quốc. Vì không tra ra được thông tin gì hay ho nên tôi để hình ở bên dưới chú thích.)</em>
</p><p>Trương Tư Niên rút thuốc lá ra hút, đợi Đinh Hán Bạch đặt câu hỏi, dù có hiểu hay không cũng hỏi. Đinh Hán Bạch như thể người câm, lật qua lộn lại để xem. Hắn hơi choáng, bình của Trương Dần giống cái đống đồ vỡ ở nhà, còn cái bình này lại giống của Trương Dần.</p><p>Có người dạo đến chỗ này cũng muốn nhìn, hắn không buông tay, hỏi thẳng, “Bao nhiêu?”</p><p>Người bán nào mà chẳng thích kẻ lắm tiền? Trương Tư Niên xòe ba ngón tay ra, ba vạn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không mặc cả, lại hỏi: “Trôi từ Chiết Giang đến à?” Một chữ “Trôi” này đã chứng tỏ hắn hiểu đây là đồ vớt dưới nước, nhưng nơi hắn hỏi không phải Phúc Kiến, mục đích là để gạ hỏi nguồn gốc.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên cúi gằm liếc hắn từ cặp kính, một cái nhìn ngay thẳng, đáp: “Phúc Kiến.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không do dự nữa: “Bọc kỹ lại, tôi đi rút tiền.”</p><p>Ngân hàng ở ngay bên cạnh, hắn rút tiền xong thì tiền trao cháo múc với người ta. Trước khi đi, hắn thấy Trương Tư Niên mỉm cười với hắn, không phải kiểu cười mừng vì có được tiền, mà là cái kiểu… không nhịn được mà cười.</p><p>Hắn cũng cười theo: “Tôi là người bên viện bảo tàng thành phố.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên không ngạc nhiên: “Còn tôi là người thu phế phẩm.”</p><p>“Vậy tháng này không cần bận bịu nữa, ba vạn chắc đủ tiêu rồi.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Thôi, bây giờ tôi còn phải tăng ca đây.”</p><p>Hắn lấy xe, lái vội đến viện bảo tàng, dùng cái ơn khắc bức phù điêu Hán để tìm viện trưởng giúp đỡ, phải kiểm tra đo lường chiếc bình sứ xanh này. Đưa đi kiểm tra thì không phiền phức gì, song phải đợi kết quả những hai ngày trời. Hắn đo xong bèn đưa đồ về nhà.</p><p>Đúng vậy, Đinh Hán Bạch chi ba vạn ra, nhưng hắn không chắc thứ này là đồ thật.</p><p>Trương Dần đi Phúc Kiến mà chỉ mang về được cái đống đáy bát vỡ, loại đồ hoàn hảo đến nhường này phải là chính tỉnh Phúc Kiến giữ lại trưng bày chứ, dù có người tìm được cách mua một bình thì làm sao chỉ trong hai tháng mà đã đến một nơi cách hơn nghìn ki-lô-mét thế được?</p><p>Hắn phải đưa về nghiên cứu đàng hoàng mới được.</p><p>Nghiên cứu vẫn chưa đủ, cho nên hắn chỉ có thể chường mặt đi làm kiểm tra đo lường chuyên môn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch về đến nhà, trong nhà chẳng có ai, đi Ngọc Tiêu Ký với Đinh Duyên Thọ cả rồi. Hắn vào thư phòng đặt bình sứ xanh lên bàn, lật mỉ mỉ quyển “Như núi như biển” nọ.</p><p>Đồng hồ chạy tích tắc, rõ là từ đầu đến cuối đã hỏng.</p><p>Tiếng trò chuyện vọng từ xa lại gần. Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Khương Đình Ân người nào người nấy cầm một lọ thuốc hít về. Dòng suy nghĩ rối ren trong đầu của Đinh Hán Bạch tiêu tán sạch, quyết định nghỉ một lát, nhìn xem hai đứa kia đang phấn chấn vì gì.</p><p>Ba người gặp nhau tại hành lang, Khương Đình Ân om sòm: “Anh cả ơi, dượng bảo bọn em khắc lọ thuốc hít, em chọn đá Điện Văn, khắc song cáp diễn khuyển.”</p><p><em>(*Đá Điện Văn – Nguyên văn là </em><em>电纹石</em> <em>– Tôi tìm không ra nên để nguyên</em><em>, nhưng có vẻ là loại đá quý có vân hình dòng điện.</em><em> Song cáp diễn khuyển là kiểu hình một con chó và hai con chim bồ câu, ảnh ở dưới chú thích.)</em></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch liếc một cái: “Lão Hoàng nhà cậu hả?”</p><p>“Giống chứ!” Khương Đình Ân vừa vui vừa buồn, “Lão Hoàng đã chết một năm, em rất nhớ nó, vừa khắc vừa khóc.” Cảm hứng mãnh liệt nên khắc rất sống động, Đinh Duyên Thọ ngợi khen một phen.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Của cậu đâu?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giơ tay dâng lên, lọ thuốc hít bằng phỉ thúy, khắc chim hoàng oanh ôm trăng. Cậu dịch đến trước người Đinh Hán bạch: “Đẹp không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch “Ừ” một tiếng, nhìn mãi không trả lại, sau đó Khương Đình Ân kể lể anh hai anh ba thế này thế nọ, hắn cũng chẳng thèm chú ý nghe. “Anh ơi, dượng bảo anh không được làm biếng nữa.” Khương Đình Ân nhớ đến trọng điểm, “Đã cầm vật liệu về cho anh rồi, anh phải nộp bài tập đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe vậy bèn lấy một miếng Bạch Ngọc ra: “Sư phụ bảo em chọn thay anh, Bạch Ngọc không tệ nhỉ.”</p><p>Kế đó Khương Đình Ân đi tìm Khương Thái Vi, trên hành lang chỉ còn mỗi Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã ở bên ngoài cả ngày, muốn về phòng thay đồ, quay người lại thì bắt gặp cửa sổ đang mở của thư phòng, vừa khéo trông thấy chiếc bình sứ xanh trên bàn.</p><p>Cậu sửng sốt, nhào vào cửa sổ trợn mắt.</p><p>Cái bình này? Không thể nào! Kỷ Thận Ngữ vọt vào thư phòng, cái tư thế này khiến Đinh Hán Bạch bị giật mình. Cậu chạy đến trước bàn thì thấy rõ ràng, hoàn toàn xác định, hoa văn dính bẩn đó, đốm vàng vẩn đục đó… Đây chính là cái bình cậu đã bế quan ba ngày hai đêm để làm ra!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng hiểu mô tê gì: “Cậu kích động gì vậy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khó tin được: “Thứ này từ đâu ra thế anh?”</p><p>“Chợ đồ cổ, vừa mua sáng nay.” Đinh Hán Bạch không nói nguyên nhân, cũng không tỏ quan điểm thật hay giả. Huống chi không đợi hắn kịp nói thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã biến sắc, vì vậy hắn càng mờ tịt.</p><p>“Sư ca ơi…” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi, “Mua hết bao nhiêu tiền?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thản nhiên: “Ba vạn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gần như gào lên: “Ba vạn á?!”</p><p>Cậu nào phải làm bình hoa, cậu đây là tạo nghiệt mà!</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>1. Lư hương gốm Ge</p><p><br/>2. Bàn quản trùng</p><p><br/>3. Lọ thuốc hít</p><p><br/>4. Song cáp diễn khuyểna<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chương 15: Cậu thì hiểu cái quần</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm trăn trở trên giường suốt đêm, lúc trời sắp sáng mới ngủ được, song vẫn ngủ không yên, cảnh trong mơ quấy rầy không ngừng.</p><p>Cậu mơ mình trở về Dương Châu, Đinh Hán Bạch la hét bảo muốn đi xem vườn cây, bèn tóm cậu chạy như bay cả dọc đường. Chạy mãi chạy hoài thì đứng dưới một cái cầu đá, rốt cuộc Đinh Hán Bạch mới buông cậu ra, bước lên cầu đá một mình.<span></span></p><p>Trên cầu có người bày rạp bán mấy món đồ, hoặc bán đồ ăn, chỉ duy một người là ngoại lệ, đi bán đồ gốm ba màu thời Đường. Đinh Hán Bạch tức thì bước qua, cầm con ngựa ba màu lên nhìn như của báu, hỏi bao nhiêu tiền.</p><p><em>(*</em><em>Gốm 3 màu thời Đường được phát triển cách đây 1300 năm không chỉ thể hiện được vẻ đẹp dịu dàng và men mịn đầy màu sắc, mà còn thể hiện tính nghệ thuật cao và là báu vật văn hóa Trung Hoa.</em> <em>Người ta gọi là “</em><em>ba màu</em><em>” bởi vì gốm </em><em>ba</em><em> màu thường dùng ba màu men là vàng, xanh lá cây và trắng. Sau khi được nung trong nhiệt độ cao, men ba m</em><em>à</em><em>u hòa vào nhau và trở thành nhiều m</em><em>à</em><em>u sắc, gây cho người xem một thị giác rực rỡ nhiều m</em><em>à</em><em>u. Tuy nhiên, một số mẫu vật vẫn mang hai màu hoặc bốn màu. Ngoài ra, các sản phẩm gốm còn được phủ một lớp nước men lên trên. Những đồ gốm này nổi tiếng với màu sắc rực rỡ của nó và được giới quý tộc sử dụng như vật trang trí trong nhà và thậm chí được dùng để mai táng người chết.)</em></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói ngay: “Sư ca ơi, mình ngồi thuyền nhé?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lờ cậu đi, hưng phấn nghiên cứu con ngựa sặc sỡ nọ: “Tôi muốn mua, gói lại đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xách đối phương dậy, rỉ tai hắn: “Cái thứ làm ẩu tả như này anh mua làm gì? Anh muốn hàng tốt nào, em bảo sư phụ tặng cho anh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nheo mắt nhìn cậu: “Cậu thì hiểu cái quần, đây là gốm ba màu thời Đường, anh có thể giám định thật hay giả.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ngăn cản được, còn bị đẩy sang một bên. Cậu thấy Đinh Hán Bạch sắp bỏ tiền ra, bèn thầm nghĩ coi như mua một bài học là được. Nào ngờ túi quần Đinh Hán Bạch như thể không đáy, hết xấp tiền này đến xấp tiền khác, khiến cậu hoa cả mắt.</p><p>“Gượm đã!” Cậu xông lên hỏi người bán hàng rong, “Bao nhiêu tiền vậy ạ?”</p><p>Người bán hàng rong trả lời: “Ba vạn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tóm lấy cái tay chi tiền của Đinh Hán Bạch: “Anh điên rồi à?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đẩy cậu ra, sau khi móc đủ ba vạn thì ôm ngựa xuống cầu. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đuổi kịp, chân nhũn mém tí nữa đã ngã vào sông, nhoáng cái lại về nhà, cậu bắt gặp Kỷ Phương Hứa đương viết lên quạt ở vườn hoa.</p><p>“Sư phụ…” Cậu gọi.</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu, ngoắc tay bảo cậu ngồi một bên. Trên mặt quạt là một cây đào, bút đặt vào tay cậu, Kỷ Phương Hứa muốn cậu viết chữ, cậu bèn viết: <em>Hoa đào vẫn đó, cười chào gió xuân*.</em></p><p>
  <em>(*Đây là một câu thơ trong bài Đế đô thành Nam của Thôi Hộ, bản dịch của Trần Trọng San.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toàn bộ bài thơ:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cửa này, năm ngoái, hôm nay,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoa đào phản chiếu mặt ai ửng đào.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mặt người giờ ở nơi nao?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoa đào vẫn đó, cười chào gió </em>
  <em>xuân.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hơi ngẩn ngơ: “Sư phụ à, con cảm thấy đã lâu rồi không được gặp người.”</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa vẩy quạt cho khô mực: “Vậy ta cũng không cảm thấy con nhớ ta, chạy đi đâu chơi thế?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng nhớ ra: “Con đi dạo với Đinh Hán Bạch, anh ấy tiêu ba vạn chỉ để mua một con ngựa gốm ba màu giả, vậy phải làm sao bây giờ ạ?” Cậu lay Kỷ Phương Hứa, “Bác Đinh có nổi giận, trách con không trông nom anh ấy cho tốt không? Nhưng con không cản được, con không biết anh ấy lại ngốc kinh hồn thế.”</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa dỗ cậu: “Vậy chúng ta lấy ngựa gốm ba màu thật để tráo với cậu ta nhé?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tức thì đồng ý, đỡ Kỷ Phương Hứa về phòng nghỉ, đi được một đoạn thì nhận ra quên lấy cái quạt, vì vậy cậu bèn vòng về lấy. Lúc quay lại, Kỷ Phương Hứa đã biến mất tăm, đã không còn tìm thấy giọng nói hay dáng hình nữa.</p><p>“Sư phụ…” Cậu gọi.</p><p>Khi gặp gọi, lúc chia tay cũng gọi, không nhận ra lúc gặp là thật, hay lúc này mới là thật.</p><p>Lúc Kỷ Thận Ngữ tỉnh giấc thì người túa đầy mồ hôi, gió lùa vào từ cửa sổ, lạnh đến nỗi cậu run cầm cập mãi không thôi. Giấc mơ này vừa hài hước vừa khắc khoải, cậu không kịp nhớ đến chuyện Đinh Hán Bạch mua ngựa, mà chỉ nhớ đến câu nói nọ của Kỷ Phương Hứa – <em>Vậy ta cũng không cảm thấy con nhớ ta.</em></p><p>Phải chăng Kỷ Phương Hứa đang trách cậu?</p><p>Nghĩ rồi nghĩ, trời đã sáng tỏ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa suy nghĩ vừa đi xếp chăn quét phòng, tưới hoa, còn lau cả lan can ngoài hành lang. Lau xong thì ngồi ngay đó, cầm khăn ướt nhỏ tí tách thành một vũng nước.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thức dậy đi ra ngoài: “… Anh tưởng cậu đi tiểu chứ.”</p><p>Bao suy nghĩ đã đứt đoạn như vậy, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tạm thời gác chuyện Kỷ Phương Hứa xuống, trong đầu nảy lên việc tên ngốc này đi mua ngựa. Cậu kéo Đinh Hán Bạch đi thẳng đến thư phòng, đến trước bàn thì chỉ vào chiếc bình sứ xanh rồi hỏi: “Người bán cho anh là ai?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dụi mắt: “Một ông già.”</p><p>Ông già? Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy nghi nghi, chẳng lẽ gã đàn ông đó đã chuyển nhượng nhanh vậy sao? Đinh Hán Bạch gỡ tay cậu ra, hỏi: “Cậu thích hả? Hôm qua cứ như lên cơn động kinh ấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không giải thích được: “Sư ca, tại sao anh lại tốn mất ba vạn để mua món đồ này, anh chắc chắn cái này không phải hàng nhái à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Nói ra rất dài dòng, lười kể cho cậu nghe.” Hắn đi rửa mặt, toan xoay người thì bị đối phương cản. Ánh nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ đầy khẩn thiết, giang tay ra ước gì có thể chặn ngang ôm hắn lại, giờ đến phiên hắn thấy khó hiểu.</p><p>Hắn lách ra: “Trẻ ngoan không ngáng đường, tránh sang một bên đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ôm hắn lại thật, như khuyên như can: “Sư ca ơi, đừng lười nói với em mà, anh kể cho em nghe được không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cụp mắt đối diện với mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ, thấy vô cùng bối rối, bèn cậy mạnh đẩy người ra, bước mấy bước là ra khỏi thư phòng. Hắn rửa mặt xong thì xách bình tưới hoa bằng nhôm ra tưới thì nhận ra hoa Đinh Hương của hắn đã được tưới rồi, vừa nhấc đầu lên thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang đứng trên hành lang, nom chẳng được vui tươi bằng Lâm Đại Ngọc.</p><p>Hắn đành nhận thua: “Cái bình này giống đống sứ vỡ vớt dưới biển mà anh đã mang về lúc trước, nhưng dự đoán về nguồn gốc không đúng, cho nên anh mua về nhìn cho kỹ. Hiện giờ anh có cảm giác nó là đồ giả cổ*, và còn đưa đi kiểm tra rồi, đang chờ kết quả.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Đồ giả cổ nôm na là việc người ta làm giả các đồ cổ bởi đồ cổ thật còn tồn tại đến hiện nay không còn nhiều, cho nên yêu cầu tay nghề của thợ làm đồ giả cổ phải cao, tỉ mỉ và công phu.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Kiểm tra thế nào ạ? Chuyên gia giám định ư?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Đương nhiên là không, nghề này như một canh bạc, chưa chắc chuyên gia đã không mắc lỗi. Kiểm tra tức là một dụng cụ đo lường thuộc cơ quan chuyên môn của quốc gia, ví dụ như dựa vào độ chính xác của dải màu để phân biệt khu vực phục chế và làm giả.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình, cứ như thể mình gian dối bị bắt quả tang, cậu lại tò mò: “Vậy chẳng phải nhân viên nội bộ luôn biết được thật hay giả, nên sẽ phát tài hay sao?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười nói: “Sao vậy được, kiểu kiểm tra này chỉ cho Cục Di sản văn hóa quốc gia dùng thôi, ví dụ như các viện bảo tàng nhận được đồ mới, không được phê chuẩn thì sẽ không thể tiến hành. Anh đến tìm viện trưởng để nói chuyện, ký giấy cam kết, hứa nếu món đồ là thật thì sẽ giao cho viện bảo tàng để trưng bày cùng đống đồ hiện vật vớt dưới biển, thế mới được.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, cậu đã biết kết quả kiểm tra rồi, bèn kìm lòng không đặng gặng hỏi: “Nếu là giả thì sao ạ?”</p><p>“Giả thì cứ chấp nhận thôi.” Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng thèm để tâm.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại hỏi: “Anh không trách người làm giả ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không đáp, lúc này Khương Thái Vi vào gọi họ ra ăn sáng, đề tài cứ gián đoạn như vậy.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ăn không vô, bèn khuấy cả bát cháo từ đặc thành loãng, cuối cùng nuốt sống. Ăn xong thì ngồi ở phòng khách chính, không có mặt mũi nào để về đối mặt với Đinh Hán Bạch. Cậu vốn làm cái bình đó vì tiền, tiền là để mua quà đáp lễ Đinh Hán Bạch, kế đó chẳng những quà phải ngâm nước nóng mà Đinh Hán Bạch còn tốn ba vạn vì chuyện này.</p><p>Bên tivi là lịch để bàn, cậu nhìn chằm chằm đến thẫn thờ, vừa giật mình thấy nghỉ hè đã trôi qua hơn nửa, vừa bồn chồn vì hình như hôm nay có việc gì đó… Cậu suy nghĩ mãi mới nhớ ra hôm nay Lương Hạc Thừa xuất viện.</p><p>Phòng bệnh thường trống mất một giường, Lương Hạc Thừa ôm cái túi cũ đứng ở hành lang, giấu bàn tay phải, sợ người khác thấy ông có thừa một ngón. Lưỡng lự hồi lâu thì có người lao đến từ cuối hành lang, ông tức thì quên khuấy mất, giơ tay phải lên ra sức vẫy vẫy, miệng hô.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy đến: “Ông ơi, tí nữa là cháu quên mất.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Đừng lo, ta đang đợi cháu đây mà.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Nếu cháu không đến thì chẳng phải ông sẽ mất công đợi ư?”</p><p>“Thế thì chứng tỏ không đủ duyên.” Ông đáp.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ dìu đối phương đi ra ngoài, đến vườn hoa bệnh viện thì dừng lại nhìn ông cụ: “Ông à, tuy cháu giúp ông, nhưng không có nghĩa là cháu tốt bụng đến thế nào, mà chẳng qua là cháu không phải lo ăn lo uống, nên sức nặng của lòng trắc ẩn mới lớn hơn tiền bạc mà thôi. Nếu cháu phải gánh trách nhiệm nuôi gia đình, có nỗi khó xử của chính mình thì chưa chắc đã giúp ông.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa không ngờ cậu sẽ thẳng thắn như vậy, song dù tình huống giả thiết là thế nào thì giúp vẫn là giúp. “Duyên mà ta nói không chỉ là cháu giúp ta.” Lương Hạc Thừa hỏi, “Lần trước cháu nói tiền đổi từ bình sứ xanh phải không?”</p><p>Không nhắc đến còn được, mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ lộ vẻ đau khổ, kể hết sạch về câu chuyện hoang đường bình sứ xanh qua tay xong lại được mua về, nói xong thì mặt ủ mày chau, thế mà vẫn làm ông cụ phải bật cười.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Đưa Phật đưa đến Tây Thiên, cháu đưa ta về nhà được không?”</p><p>Dù sao cũng đang nhàn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn đưa đối phương về, số 25 ngõ Miểu An, đối phương bảo cậu đứng ngoài cửa đợi một lát. Cậu ngồi trên chiếc xe ba gác đã tàn, mười phút sau, Lương Hạc Thừa ôm một cái hộp ra, không biết bên trong đựng gì.</p><p>“Tặng thứ này cho cháu, xem như quà đáp lễ của ta.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xua tay: “Đang yên đang lành sao cháu lại nhận đồ của ông được chứ, cháu không cần đâu.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa vẫn cố đưa cho cậu: “Cháu giúp ta, ta cũng giúp cháu, có qua có lại, duyên phận mới kéo dài được.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ chưa kịp phản ứng thì ông cụ đã lủi vào cửa, toan đóng lại, “Cháu giữ cũng được, bán ra hoặc tặng người khác cũng chẳng sao, mọi việc đều có số cả, cứ xem duyên phận thôi.”</p><p>Cửa đóng lại cái “cạch”, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ôm chiếc hộp sững người, vừa ra khỏi ngõ đã trúng phải gió, suy nghĩ trong đầu càng rối rắm hơn. Sau khi về nhà thì rón rén vào tiểu viện và về phòng như kẻ trộm, đóng cửa sổ, khóa cửa, mở hộp kiểm hàng.</p><p>Trong hộp đã nhét vải lẫn tấm bọt biển, từng tầng lớp báo cũ bọc lấy món đồ, cao hơn ba mươi xen-ti-nét, chắc là một bình hoa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ trở thành tân lang mới cưới, đêm động phòng hoa chúc cởi quần áo tân nương, cẩn thà cẩn thận, không dám xé, lại nóng lòng ngó nghiêng, có mỗi mấy lớp báo mà khiến đầu cậu túa mồ hôi.</p><p>Đợi đến khi món đồ đã hoàn toàn lộ ra, cậu ngồi thụp xuống ghế.</p><p>Một bình sứ có màu xanh đậu như chiếc bình sứ xanh, xúc cảm nhẵn mịn, một trăm chữ <em>T</em><em>họ</em> khác thể chữ nằm trên bề mặt, nhìn xuống lạc khoản – <em>Đồ giả cổ của</em> <em>Oa Ký cư sĩ</em>*. Kỷ Thận Ngữ lau mồ hôi qua loa, cậu tự tin rằng mình giám định sẽ ra được thật hay giả, lại nhớ đến Đinh Hán Bạch, hắn đã tốn mất ba vạn để mua đồ rởm, cũng chẳng tin được.</p><p>
  <em>(*Oa Ký cư sĩ là biệt hiệu của Đường Anh, tên tự là Tuấn Công – một nghệ nhân gốm sứ nổi tiếng thời Thanh.)</em>
</p><p>Cậu cứ ngồi sốt ruột như vậy trong phòng mấy tiếng, Kỷ Thận ngữ mới nhớ đến câu nói của Lương Hạc Thừa, <em>cháu giúp ta, ta giúp cháu.</em></p><p>Hai vạn ba của cậu đã giúp Lương Hạc Thừa, vậy chắc món đồ này cũng đáng giá chừng ấy tiền.</p><p>Nhưng nếu Lương Hạc Thừa có một món đồ quý có giá trị thì tại sao không bán quách đi để mình đi khám bệnh cho rồi?</p><p>Hết chuyện này không rõ lại đến chuyện khác, Kỷ Thận Ngữ động não, lúc này tiếng bước chân bên ngoài làm cậu hoàn hồn. Ra ngoài nhìn, là Đinh Hán Bạch đã nhận báo cáo kiểm tra, cậu hồi hộp hỏi: “Sư ca à, báo cáo nói gì thế?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp một cách dứt khoát: “Đồ giả cổ.”</p><p>Hình như cậu thấy Đinh Hán Bạch đang mỉm cười: “Vậy sao anh vui?”</p><p>“Mặc dù cái bình đó là đồ giả cổ, nhưng chính phần sứ trên thân lại đúng là hiện vật bị vỡ, cậu không thấy thú vị à?” Đinh Hán Bạch nói xong bèn vào thư phòng, giọng bị ngăn khỏi bên ngoài.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ, chuyện này mà thú vị á?</p><p>Cậu khảy khung cửa, nhớ đến cảnh mơ lúc sáng, Kỷ Phương Hứa trong mộng nói là tráo hàng giả thành thật. Cậu bèn sáng tỏ, ôm bình hoa chạy sang thư phòng, chẳng hề xoắn xuýt tí nào, đưa bình hoa nọ cho Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thấy cậu vào, ánh nhìn dừng trên cái bình rồi ngớ người. “Sư ca, em có món đồ này tặng anh.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước qua, chỉ kể là giúp một ông cụ nên nhận báo đáp, “Em không có tài giám định, nhưng có thể nhìn ra cái bình hoa này có chất lượng thượng thừa hơn bình sứ xanh kia, đồ giả cổ cũng chia cấp bậc, dù là đồ giả thì giá trị cũng tương đương, tặng cho anh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Người ta cảm ơn cậu, cậu tặng cho anh làm gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm bình sứ xanh: “Em đổi cái này với anh được không? Vì anh đã tặng em mặt dây chuyền đá Hổ Phách nên em muốn tặng quà đáp lễ cho anh thôi.”</p><p>Ngoài miệng Đinh Hán Bạch thì nói thế, chứ mắt vẫn dính lên bình hoa. Hắn rút một quyển sách ảnh trong giá sách ra, bỗng hỏi: “Cậu có muốn biết thứ này là thật hay giả không?”</p><p>Tấm ảnh nằm trong trang sách ảnh nọ giống chiếc bình hoa, ghi chú: <em>Bình hoa sứ xanh với họa tiết một trăm chữ thọ viết bằng mực đen, thời nhà Thanh.</em> Đinh Hán Bạch kéo Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại để xác nhận: “Tặng anh rồi thì mặc anh xử trí, không hối hận chứ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, xử trí làm sao chả được, không giữ thì bán đi thôi, Lương Hạc Thừa đã nói không sao hết, cậu cũng chẳng thấy lấn cấn gì.</p><p>Được cho phép, Đinh Hán Bạch bèn lấy báo bọc cái bình rồi đi, vẫn là chợ đồ cổ Đồi Mồi, vẫn là ở con ngõ chật hẹp nọ. Hắn ngồi đến khi trời đen nhẻm, trong thời gian ấy có rất nhiều người đến hỏi, hắn đáp qua loa không thèm đếm xỉa gì, cũng không bán, những người bán bên cạnh đều không hiểu hắn muốn làm gì hết.</p><p>Vì vậy hắn lại xin nghỉ làm, ngồi trong ngõ bày quầy suốt ba ngày liền. Buổi trưa ba ngày sau, một đôi giày vải cũ xuất hiện trước mặt, hắn ngẩng đầu nhoẻn cười: “Đúng là có duyên.”</p><p>Vị trí đã đảo ngược, Trương Tư Niên ngồi xổm xuống: “Cậu không giống người buôn đồ cổ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Ông cũng không giống kẻ gom phế phẩm.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên tháo kính xuống, con mắt mù bại lộ dưới ánh mặt trời. Ông cầm cái bình lên xem, nhìn đủ từ miệng đến cổ bình, lấy tay làm thước để đo kích cỡ của món đồ, nhìn một lúc lâu: “Đây là tên hiệu của Đường Anh, bắt đầu sử dụng vào năm Ung Chính.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu: “Hàng tốt, bán bớt một cắc tiền tôi cũng không đồng ý.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hỏi: “Dùng đồ đổi đồ thì sao?”</p><p>Giới này đương thịnh hành làm như vậy, rất nhiều người sưu tầm thành nghiện, nhưng của cải có hạn, vì vậy bèn lấy đồ có giá trị khá tốt ra, hai bên bàn bạc rồi trao đổi hàng hóa để mua bán.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vuốt cổ tay: “Tôi chỉ đòi tiền thôi, để mua đồng hồ Thụy Sĩ ấy mà.”</p><p>Hắn nói một là một hai là hai, không hề mềm lòng. Hai ngày tiếp đó, Trương Tư Niên gom đủ tiền đến mua, một xấp một vạn, có hẳn mười xấp tiền. Hai người ra ngoài ngõ, cảnh tượng chồng chéo lên ngày hôm đó, lúc chia tay nhìn đối phương, hắn bỗng nhoẻn miệng cười.</p><p>Không phải vui mừng vì kiếm được tiền, mà là cầm lòng không đặng.</p><p>Con mắt mù của Trương Tư Niên nửa mở: “Bình sứ xanh đã giữ lại hay đã bán đi rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Làm giả không tệ, giữ làm cảnh.”</p><p>Kiểm lậu dựa vào bản lĩnh, dù có nói thẳng mặt cũng không thể nổi giận, chỉ biết ngạc nhiên. Trương Tư Niên nghe vậy thì bật cười, túm cái áo cộc phẩy gió: “Thế mà gọi là không tệ ư? Liếc mắt một cái là nhìn ra hàng rởm rồi, chỉ có thể nói là cậu không đủ tài mà thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch kề sát: “Cái này thì khác, là hàng thật giá thật.”</p><p>Hắn và đối phương mỗi người đi mỗi ngả, không thèm gửi tiền mà xách cả túi tiền mặt về nhà. Tiểu viện yên ắng, khi đi ngang cửa sổ ngoài thư phòng thì dừng lại, hắn thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang cúi người làm bài tập.</p><p>Lấy tờ tiền mệnh giá một trăm tệ lớn nhất gấp máy bay rồi ném vào, vừa khéo rơi xuống sách.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy tới, nắm khung cửa hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, anh bán bình hoa kia rồi à?”</p><p>“Ừ.” Đinh Hán Bạch đáp, “Bán mười vạn.”</p><p><em>Rắc</em> – Kỷ Thận Ngữ làm gãy một miếng khung cửa, tròn mắt kinh hoàng, miệng hết khép rồi mở, không thốt nổi thành lời. Mười vạn… Bình hoa đó có giá mười vạn?! Lương Hạc Thừa tặng cho cậu thứ đắt tiền vậy, sao cậu nhận cho nổi?!</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>1. Ngựa gốm ba màu thời Đường</p><p><br/>2. Bình hoa một trăm chữ Thọ thời Thanh<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chương 16: Trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sóng trước chưa yên, sóng sau đã tới, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mãi mới hoàn hồn. Cậu cứ tưởng bình hoa họa tiết trăm chữ thọ và bình sứ xanh có giá trị ngang nhau, song thật sự không ngờ khi bán ra lại được mười vạn.</p><p>Điều rúng động cậu nhất là, thứ có giá cao đến vậy, chỉ là một đồ giả cổ.<span></span></p><p>Cấp bậc của đồ giả cổ phức tạp, cấp thấp nhất là hàng giả trên thị trường, sản xuất hàng loạt, người ngoài nghề cũng có thể nhìn cái là ra; bậc cao hơn kế đó, chỉ nhìn mắt thường thôi thì không đủ, phải chạm bằng tay; cao hơn nữa thì tinh xảo hơn, hoàn toàn dựa vào độ tỉ mỉ của tay nghề làm giả.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không khỏi nghĩ ngợi, Lương Hạc Thừa có biết cái bình đó là đồ giả không nhỉ? Phải chăng ông trân trọng nó rất lâu, vẫn luôn tưởng nó là hàng thật? Cậu buông khung cửa ra, bất an xoay người đi, quên mất Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn đang đứng ngoài cửa sổ, chỉ nghĩ đến chuyện nhức nhối của riêng mình.</p><p>Giương mắt nhìn thoáng qua bình sứ xanh trên bàn học, cậu lại sinh ra sự nghi ngờ mới. Đến cả việc mình làm thứ này, Đinh Hán Bạch cũng không thể chắc chắn nhìn ra được, vậy tại sao có thể nhận định một cách chắc chắn chiếc bình hoa một trăm chữ Thọ này là giả được?</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói ra suy nghĩ trong lòng, Đinh Hán Bạch không đáp, chỉ ngoắc tay bảo cậu đi theo.</p><p>Nhảy phắt một bước ra hành lang, Đinh Hán Bạch ném bừa chiếc túi lên bàn đá, tay trống trơn dẫn Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra tiền viện. Tiền viện rộng nhất, phòng ngủ Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu đóng, ngoài cửa là một con mèo hoang đang nằm.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hùng hổ mở cửa như tên thổ phỉ, khiến mèo hoang hoảng đến độ nhảy phắt lên cây. Hắn dẫn Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào phòng, đi thẳng đến một cái tủ thấp thì nửa ngồi xổm xuống, ngồi rồi mới phát hiện ra mình không có chìa mở khóa.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi bên cạnh: “Phù điêu gỗ lim?”</p><p>Mới vừa nãy ba hồn bảy vía loạn xì ngầu suýt xuất khiếu, giờ thấy tủ lại phấn chấn, Đinh Hán Bạch không quan tâm, lấy một chùm chìa khóa ngay tủ đầu giường, mỗi chiếc chìa có vết đánh dấu nhỏ, dựa theo dấu rồi mở khóa ra.</p><p>Hắn lấy một bình hoa ra khỏi tủ: “Cậu xem cái này đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gỡ vỏ bông ra, ngạc nhiên: “Bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ!”</p><p>Chữ đề quen thuộc, xúc cảm lạnh lẽo và trắng mịn, đầu Kỷ Thận Ngữ vốn đã mông lung, nay lại thêm một chuyện kỳ lạ nữa. Đinh Hán Bạch đứng dậy ngồi bên giường, nói: “Có thể anh không xác định được lọ hoa một trăm chữ Thọ đó của cậu là thật hay giả, nhưng anh chắc chắn bình này là thật, cho nên bình kia là giả.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Cái này đâu ra vậy ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bật cười thành tiếng: “Là bố cậu tặng kèm theo cuốn sách ảnh đó cho bố anh, nên khóa vào tủ, không nỡ đưa ra ngoài để dính bụi.”</p><p>Quanh đi quẩn lại cũng là vì duyên phận diệu kỳ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ôm bình ngẩn ngơ, một chốc sau mới nhếch môi, nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch cười khì. Lúc này, chú mèo hoang trong viện đang kêu réo, nghĩa là có người đến.</p><p>Chưa kịp dọn hiện trường phạm tội thì Đinh Duyên Thọ đã mở cửa xuất hiện, sau khi thấy hai người thì trừng mắt, mãi sau mới quát: “Ban ngày ban mặt, hai đứa làm gì ở đây?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xách Kỷ Thận Ngữ lên, đáp: “Con kể cho cậu ấy là thầy Kỷ từng tặng bố một lọ hoa trăm chữ Thọ, cậu ấy tò mò, con cho cậu ấy nhìn.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ không tính sổ nữa, bèn hỏi lại: “Mày khắc xong lọ thuốc hít chưa đó?”</p><p>Nấp trong chợ đồ cổ suốt mấy ngày nay nên đã quên sạch bài tập, Đinh Hán Bạch cãi lại cho có lệ: “Hôm nọ đi làm con dọn đồ giúp tổ trưởng khiến tay bị thương, đau không dùng lực được…”</p><p>“Xạo!” Đinh Duyên Thọ tức quá đá cửa, “Mày lại nghỉ làm, tưởng bố không biết chắc?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không nói đối được nữa, bèn đi vòng qua chiếc bàn tròn để xông ra ngoài, nhưng rủi thay vẫn bị đá trúng một cú. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy vậy bèn đặt bình xuống, bảo “Sư phụ bớt giận”, rồi cũng nhanh chân chạy thoát. Hai người vừa chật vật vừa buồn cười, sau khi về tiểu viện thì điều hòa nhịp thở. Kỷ Thận Ngữ về thư phòng tiếp tục làm bài tập, Đinh Hán Bạch cầm Bạch Ngọc lên rồi cũng vào phòng, phải khắc lọ thuốc hít.</p><p>Ghế kề sát nhau, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn trân trân đề toán mới làm một nửa với vẻ mông lung, hướng giải đề bị ngắt.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sáp đến: “Môn toán của anh không tệ đâu, giảng cho cậu nhé.”</p><p>Cái giọng tự đề cử mình này rất chắc chắn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn ngoan ngoãn dâng sách lên, cậu cứ tưởng Đinh Hán Bạch là kiểu người không thích học hành, đến khi giảng bài xong thì hơi thay đổi suy nghĩ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Từ nhỏ anh học Toán đã tốt rồi, hợp kinh doanh, tiếng Anh cũng ổn, hợp buôn bán to, vươn tầm quốc tế.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị thuyết phục trước logic này, bèn hỏi: “Vậy môn Văn tốt thì hợp cái gì ạ?”</p><p>“Văn tốt à?” Đinh Hán Bạch khựng người, “Văn tốt thì có tài ăn nói, nhưng Văn tốt vẫn chưa đủ, cả Thể dục cũng tốt mới được. Bởi vì có tài biện luận dễ sinh ra đấu võ miệng, nghiêm trọng hơn thì chọc người ta đánh mình, nếu môn Thể tốt sẽ chạy được nhanh hơn, chuồn nhanh như chớp.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười ngặt nghẽo, úp mặt trên sách cười lăn cười bò, không biết Đinh Hán Bạch đang pha trò với cậu hay đang nghiêm túc nữa. Dần dà, trong thư phòng chỉ có mỗi tiếng cười của cậu, bất chợt, cậu ngưng cười, im bặt.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cầm Bạch Ngọc đến là nóng, rốt cuộc cũng tĩnh tâm cầm dao khắc.</p><p>Tiếng giở trang giấy loạt xoạt, Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng gặp bài nào không giải ra nữa, thế nhưng giải thuận lợi quá khó tránh khỏi lơi là, sinh cơn buồn ngủ. Hai ngày nay cậu chẳng ngủ ngon giấc, cơn ngái ngủ như sóng gầm biển động, cúi người xuống là không nhấc nổi nữa.</p><p>Tiếng động bên cạnh ngừng lại hồi lâu, Đinh Hán Bạch chăm chú chạm khắc tò mò xoay mặt sang: “Thằng nhóc này…” Hắn thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đương ghé vào quyển sách ngủ ngon lành, đè nửa mặt, trong tay vẫn đang nắm bút.</p><p>Mãi đến tận khi hắn khắc xong, đứng dậy dịch ghế, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới từ từ mở mắt.</p><p>“Còn làm bài tập nữa không đó?” Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi, “Không làm thì về phòng ngủ, bớt nhỏ nước miếng xuống cả quyển sách.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn nằm sấp: “Anh khắc xong rồi à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu, đưa lọ thuốc hít bằng Bạch Ngọc ra, cổ ngắn vai rộng, giữa dáng lọ vuông là hình tròn, quan trọng là không hề có dấu vết chạm khắc, chỉ là một miếng đậu phụ bằng ngọc mà thôi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi thẳng dậy: “Chỉ khắc đường viền, trên mặt đá không có hoa văn, anh lười hả?”</p><p>Cậu thấy Đinh Hán Bạch không đáp, vừa suy nghĩ đã ngộ ra: “Viên đá này…”</p><p>“Ngọc Hòa Điền thượng thừa, cảm ơn cậu đã biết chọn vậy nhé.” Đinh Hán Bạch hết sức hài lòng, hài lòng đến nỗi sợ khắc thêm một dao thôi sẽ để phần phụ lấn át phần chính. Đợi khi nào khoét lòng, đánh bóng thì lọ thuốc hít bằng Bạch Ngọc không một kẽ nứt này mới gọi là hoàn hảo được.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm lên thưởng thức: “Sư ca ơi, tiền công của Ngọc Tiêu Ký rất cao, vậy mình tính giá của lọ này là bao nhiêu?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Đây là lọ thuốc hít bằng ngọc được lưu hành vào thời Càn Long, gọi là ‘Lương tài bất trác’, đã từng có một cặp được ghi chép trong sách, giá hơn mười vạn, lọ đơn lẻ này chỉ tầm ba đến bốn vạn thôi.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Lương tài bất trác: Lấy từ “Ngọc bất trác, bất thành khí” – Ngọc không mài giũa thì không thể thành khí cụ được, cũng như con người không được giáo dục, không học tập, rèn luyện thì không thể thành tài.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích quá không nỡ rời tay: “Thế chẳng phải em có thể nhận nửa công lao hả? Đợi khi nào bán ra, em phải đi tranh công với sư phụ.”</p><p>Lòng bàn tay trống trơn, lọ thuốc hít đã bị Đinh Hán Bạch đoạt lại, “Cậu mơ đẹp nhỉ.” Đinh Hán Bạch xòe tay ra, giấu đồ trong tay, “Anh không bán đâu, đợi đến năm mươi tuổi rồi anh dùng.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy lạ: “Còn ba mươi năm nữa mà anh đã chuẩn bị đến cả năm mươi tuổi luôn á?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Đương nhiên, năm mươi số trời đã định, tiền cũng kiếm đủ, dạy lại tay nghề lẫn tài cán cho con trai, còn anh rong chơi suốt ngày.” Hắn nói đến là có lý, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn hỏi sinh con gái thì sao? Hắn trả lời: “Anh có nguyên tắc như này, truyền cho con trai, không truyền cho con gái.”</p><p>Đùa à, chạm khắc khổ đến thế, sao nỡ để con gái mình làm được. Con gái ấy à, đi học này, làm những gì mình thấy hứng thú này, giống Khương Thái Vi là tốt nhất. Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ vậy.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đập tan suy nghĩ của hắn: “Thế lỡ anh không có con trai, chẳng phải tay nghề sẽ thất truyền ư?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch liếc: “Bộ anh không nhận đồ đệ à? Nhưng đồ đệ anh chắc chắn phải có thiên phú cao, không thì thà không nhận còn hơn. Với cả thất truyền thì có sao, có phải tứ đại phát minh đâu*, chẳng lẽ ‘không được’ thất truyền à?”</p><p>
  <em>(*</em>
  <em>Tứ đại phát minh của người Trung Quốc gồm la bàn, thuốc súng, nghề làm giấy và nghề i</em>
  <em>n</em>
  <em>.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng cãi lại nổi, nghĩ chắc môn Văn của Đinh Hán Bạch là môn xếp nhất quá, lúc nào cũng có lời để nói. Đương lúc im lặng, cậu chợt nhớ tới Kỷ Phương Hứa, thật ra có con trai thì đã sao? Đến cả việc đốt vàng mã cúng tế cũng cách nghìn núi vạn sông, chỉ có thể báo mộng trách móc một câu “Vậy ta cũng không cảm thấy con nhớ ta” kia kìa.</p><p>Ánh nhìn cậu dừng trên chiếc bình sứ xanh, lòng tiếc nuối càng sâu hơn, Kỷ Phương Hứa dạy cho cậu tài cán này, chắc sau này cũng phải bỏ phí quá.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không rõ tình hình, nhìn nương theo tầm mắt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, hào sảng nói: “Chẳng phải cậu muốn đổi đồ à? Đã đổi cho cậu rồi đó thôi.”</p><p>Quanh đi quẩn lại, bình sứ xanh lại về tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Cậu dở khóc dở cười, sau khi ôm bình về phòng thì dựa cửa bần thần. Lúc đó Lương Hạc Thừa đã nói mọi việc đều có số, cứ xem duyên phận, nhưng cái duyên mười vạn này xa xỉ quá, có được nó từ một ông già mắc bệnh nan y, e là giảm thọ mất.</p><p>Ba ngày sau, Đinh Hán Bạch đội mưa to đi làm, khi đến cửa Cục Di sản văn hóa thì bị một chiếc xe cút kít ngáng đường, kéo cửa kính xuống hô to với bảo vệ cửa, bảo vệ lại đẩy một ông già ra.</p><p>“Sao lại thế này?” Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi.</p><p>Bảo vệ nói: “Người thu phế phẩm của viện bảo tàng, định làm ăn ngay trong cục luôn, đuổi mà không đi.”</p><p>Ông cụ đội chiếc mũ rơm, cả giày vải lẫn ống quần đều ướt nhẹp, Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn không nổi bèn nói: “Bảo ông ấy vào trú mưa đi, tôi xin cho, xem có thể giúp ông ấy làm ăn không?”</p><p>Hắn đỗ xe xong thì vào tòa nhà, bắt gặp ông cụ trú mưa ngay cửa, vừa cất bước thì ông cụ đã lấy mũi rơm xuống, mặt lộ ra, không phải Trương Tư Niên thì là ai?!</p><p>Trương Tư Niên lau nước: “Cậu còn xin nữa không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cảm thấy cái ông này đúng là đồ gây rối, còn cách nhau một mét năm nữa thì cười phá lên: “Xin chứ, sau này ông cứ thường đến đi, có gì tốt tôi sẽ đưa ông xem, mười vạn một món phá giá cực mạnh.”</p><p>Hắn dứt lời vào tòa nhà đi làm, sau khi đến văn phòng thì định viết đơn xin gửi Trương Dần, một văn phòng mà đã phê chuẩn thì những bộ ngành khác cũng lười tìm hiểu, chuyện rất chi là đơn giản. Trương Dần lề mà lề mề, lau lọ mực nước, bóp ruột bút, sau khi hút mực xong thì lau khô, cuối cùng mới ký cái tên không quá lẫy lừng của mình.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hít hà, cúi đầu nương theo mùi đàn hương thì nhìn thấy chiếc lư hương nhỏ trên bàn. Thảo nào rề rà thế, thì ra là đợi hắn phát hiện nơi đây có món đồ mới, trong lư hương đặt sachet*, chắc chẳn là quý lắm, nên không chịu dùng hương thật kẻo đốt phải vách lư.</p><p>
  <em>(*Sachet l</em>
  <em>à một túi vải nhỏ thơm chứa đầy các loại thảo mộc, potpourri, hoặc các thành phần thơm.)</em>
</p><p>Hắn cúi người thưởng thức, nói dối hết câu này đến câu khác: “Gốm Ge* thời Tống, đẹp thật.”</p><p><em>(*</em><em>Gốm Ge</em><em>: Là một loại men ngọc hoặc đồ xanh trong đồ gốm Trung Quốc – một trong năm dòng “danh sứ” celadon ngự dụng thời nhà Tống</em><em>, cũng có thể gọi là gốm Ca Diêu.</em> <em>Là loại gốm Celadon có men phủ xám trắng và hoa văn rạn khá chặ</em><em>t</em><em>, có nguồn gốc từ tỉnh Triết Giang vào thế kỷ 13- 15. Các phiên bản sản phẩm copy xuất hiện ngay sau giai đoạn này và trở thành phổ biến đặt biệt vào đầu thế kỷ 20, lúc này thường kết hợp với hình thức có viền rìa không phủ men hoặc khắc chạm chìm.</em></p><p>
  <em>Lần trước tôi sơ suất nên giờ sửa lại.</em>
  <em>)</em>
</p><p>Cuối cùng Trương Dần cũng ký xong xuôi: “Đồ giả cổ thời Càn Long, là gốm Ge bình thường thôi.”</p><p>“Vậy tôi nhìn lầm rồi.” Đinh Hán Bạch tâng bốc đối phương lên chín tầng mây, chắc đi làm tuần này sẽ trót lọt cả thôi. Sau khi rời đi thì tất bật một chốc, mưa ngớt rồi bèn gom được hai thùng phế phẩm, Trương Tư Niên vẫn đang đứng chờ ở cửa, thấy hắn ra thì đích thân đón.</p><p>“Nhiều hơn lúc bàn điều kiện, có phải cậu chi trả sẽ hời hơn không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thấy bị sỉ nhục: “Trả một vạn mà tôi còn không thèm chớp mắt lấy một cái, thế mà còn ham cái giá chênh lệch khi bán phế phẩm á?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên vốn hay pha trò, bèn hí hửng nói: “Đúng rồi, chẳng phải cậu bảo cậu làm việc ở viện bảo tàng à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cũng cười: “Ông được bán hàng rởm còn tôi thì không được dối về thông tin cá nhân chắc?” Hắn nói thẳng ra, “Khi đó ông nói cái bình nọ xuất xứ từ Phúc Kiến, có hơi ‘nổ’ rồi đó.”</p><p>Nếu Trương Tư Niên nhận thầu phế phẩm của viện bảo tàng thì chắc chắn đã dạo nơi ấy không ít lần, do đó đã trông thấy đống sứ vỡ trục vớt dưới biển đó rồi. Trương Tư Nhiên khoái trá gật đầu: “Nếu không ‘nổ’ thì gạt cậu kiểu gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cảm thấy mình lại bị sỉ nhục nữa, cái giới này có ai giám định bằng miệng đâu nào, thứ chẳng đáng con mẹ nó tin nhất là miệng đó. Hắn tranh thủ buôn chuyện: “Cái bình kia dùng cách chắp vá, sở dĩ làm giả là bởi có vốn vật liệu thật, đương nhiên kỹ thuật cũng không hề tệ.”</p><p>Con mắt mù của Trương Tư Niên dính mưa, đo đỏ: “Còn cách nào khác không?”</p><p>“Còn có niêm phụ, chôn cất, hoặc làm giả một bộ phận, hoặc làm giả toàn bộ.” Đinh Hán Bạch đáp. Hắn đã học thuộc lòng những gì có trong “Như núi như biển”, cách làm giả ba hai một, cách giám định bốn năm sáu, nhớ như in.</p><p>
  <em>(*Cách làm giả của em Ngữ ở đây</em>
  <em> – chắp vá – là</em>
  <em> gắn đồ giả lẫn thật vào nhau. Niêm phụ nghĩa là gắn những thứ gây cảm giác cũ kĩ như xác bọ, đất cát trết cứng,… lên bề mặt vật. Chôn cất tức là chôn đồ giả xuống đất, tùy theo mục đích mà chôn lâu hoặc không, giả vờ như vừa được khai quật lên.)</em>
</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hỏi: “Thế cậu nhìn ra nó là giả rồi còn mua?”</p><p>Lúc đó Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ muốn nghiên cứu mà thôi, huống chi hắn thấy ba vạn chẳng là gì cả. Nhưng nếu đã nhắc đến đây rồi, hắn nổi ý xấu, nín cười nhìn đối phương. Trương Tư Niên bị hắn nhìn mà thấy mất tự nhiên, mắt mù trợn tròn bất chợt hiểu ra.</p><p>“Thằng oắt này!” Ông cụ mắng to, “Bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ là đồ giả!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dỗ dành: “Đồ giả thì cũng là hàng cao cấp đó, tôi dám nói thế này, ông mà cầm đi thử xem, chẳng ai nhìn ra được đâu, bán lại sẽ được giá cao hơn nữa đó.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nổi giận, giận vì mình nhìn lầm, chứ nom không hề liên quan đến cái gì khác. Hồi sau bình tĩnh lại vẫn thấy là lạ: “Người Cục Di sản văn hóa giỏi thật đấy, chẳng giống mấy kẻ buôn đồ cổ, một phát ăn ngay.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Khen mình tôi là được, đừng kéo cả cơ quan vào.” Hắn trỏ ngược tay lên trên, “Chủ nhiệm bọn tôi mua một cái lư hương gốm Ge giả, ngu vãi, tôi mất mặt vì gã ghê.”</p><p>“Sao cậu biết là giả?”</p><p>“Chiếc lư hương nhỏ đó chăng dầy dây sắt sợi vàng* lỏng, độ khó phục chế khá lớn. May là trí nhớ của tôi tốt, xưa giờ toàn chọn mấy hiện vật được bảo tồn để nhớ, nhìn từ khoảng cách giữa các sợi hơi khang khác là ra.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Dây sắt sợi vàng: </em>
  <em>Đặc điểm nổi bật của loại gốm Ge là vết rạn khắp toàn thân, mảng hoa văn kích thước không đều nhau, mảng lớn có màu đen sắt, mảng nhỏ có màu vàng kim, vì thế nên có cách gọi”dây sắt sợi vàng”.)</em>
</p><p>Bán phế phẩm rồi nhàn nhã hồi lâu, mưa đã ngớt, Trương Tư Niên chuẩn bị đi, bèn cười, bèn hừ, hoàn toàn không nổi giận như ban nãy, mà cứ như gặp phải chuyện vui nào đó. Ông bước xuống bậc thang, ngoái đầu la to với Đinh Hán Bạch: “Cậu có muốn xem lư hương gốm Ge thật không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sửng sốt không kịp phản ứng, bèn bị cái nhìn chém đinh chặt sắt của ông làm điếng người.</p><p>“Số 57 Sùng Thủy, đừng đến tay không, xách hai xị rượu trắng.” Trương Tư Niên rút tinh quang trong mắt về, đội mũ rơm, vừa đi vừa độc thoại, “Ây, trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy.”</p><p>Còn lúc này, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã đến số 25 Miểu An, khí thế ngút ngàn, dường như sắp xảy ra chuyện gì đó.</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p>Lư hương gốm Ge:</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chương 17: Phi gian tức đạo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ván cửa cũ chắn lại, phần giữa bị ăn mòn thành một khe hở, có thể nhìn thấy cái sân nhỏ hẹp và bẩn thỉu. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cẩn thận đẩy cửa ra, sau khi vào sân thì ngửi thấy mùi thuốc lên men.</p><p>Cậu đi vào phòng, thế nhưng cửa sổ tích lớp sơn lót dày, chắc đã mấy năm rồi không lau. Cửa phòng đóng kín, câu đối xuân hai bên rách tơi tả, chắc cũng được dán từ rất nhiều năm về trước.<span></span></p><p>“Ông ơi?” Cậu gọi.</p><p>“Ơi!” Lương Hạc Thừa đáp với từ bên trong, giọng tuy không nhỏ nhưng lượng hơi không đủ dày, trái lại trông như đã phải gồng mình để rống, rống xong thì mệt nên chân lảo đảo. Cửa phòng mở, Lương Hạc Thừa đứng ngay phòng, trời chỉ đổ cơn mưa thôi mà ông đã phải khoác thêm một chiếc áo bông mỏng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngập ngừng: “Cháu, cháu đến thăm ông.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Ta đang đợi cháu đây mà.” Nói y như ngày xuất viện, <em>ta đang đợi cháu đây mà.</em></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Nếu cháu không đến thì chẳng phải ông sẽ mất công đợi ư?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa trả lời một nẻo: “Không đến tức là không đủ duyên, đến rồi, nghĩa là hai chúng ta có duyên.”</p><p>Thấy trời lại bắt đầu đổ mưa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn vào nhà theo đối phương, đi vào lại không có chỗ đặt chân. Một cái sofa da, một cái tủ đứng chạm trổ hoa, khắp đất đều là đồ cổ quý giá. Cậu choáng đầu quáng mắt, lùi về sau dựa vào ván cửa, không biết nên dừng mắt ở bình sứ trắng, hay bình sứ xanh thì hơn.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa cười tủm tỉm, nom hiền hậu: “Có mỗi hai căn phòng này thôi, cháu tham quan không?”</p><p>Hai chân Kỷ Thận Ngữ nặng như chì, bước có mỗi một bước mà cũng phải xoắn xuýt nửa phút, sợ nhấc chân đạp phải thứ nào đó. Khó lắm mới đến được cửa phòng, cậu khẽ khàng vén rèm lên, nhất thời hít một hơi sâu.</p><p>Trên chiếc bàn lớn là một cặp chén họa tiết rồng cưỡi mây đỏ đựng nước, Hàm Phong niên chế*; nửa miếng bánh nướng đặt trong chén Bát Tiên bằng sứ Thanh Hoa, Quang Tự niên chế; còn có cả nắp ấm bằng gốm Yue*, bát rửa bút men trắng* hình lá sen, mỗi cái mỗi nét riêng.</p><p>
  <em>(*Niên chế: Năm làm ra vật đó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gốm Yue: </em>
  <em>Khi mà loại đồ gốm sứ Trung Quốc tráng men pha chì nung ở nhiệt độ thấp (dùng cho thờ cúng, đám ma) phát triển rất mạnh trong suốt thời kỳ Đông Hán, những đồ gốm men ngọc chính gốc bắt đầu được phát triển tại lò nung gốm Yue ở phía Bắc tỉnh Chiết Giang. Do đó nó cũng có tên là gốm Yue/Việt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Men trắng: Từ chính xác ở đây là Bạch dứu – hay còn gọi là Bạch từ – dùng để chỉ sắc men trắng hoặc ngà.)</em>
</p><p>Lại cúi đầu, dưới mặt đất trên cửa sổ, những góc sáng sủa, đồ cổ được đặt chi chít, màu sắc sặc sỡ, đủ loại kiểu dáng. Mùi men nọ tỏa ra từ chiếc tủ đầu giường, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến gần để ngửi thì ngửi thấy một thứ mùi không hề xa lạ trong chiếc bình kia.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa ngồi xuống giường: “Cái bình trăm chữ Thọ sao rồi?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngẩng phắt đầu lên, rốt cuộc cũng nhớ ra ý định khi đến. “Ông à, cháu đến là vì cái bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ đó đấy ạ.” Cậu lùi về sau, đứng vững, như đi báo cáo chi tiết, “Đã bán cái bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ đó rồi… Bán được mười vạn ạ.”</p><p>Cậu cứ tưởng Lương Hạc Thừa sẽ kinh hãi sẽ hối hận, nào ngờ đối phương vẫn ngồi vững như núi Thái Sơn, còn gật đầu ra chiều hài lòng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại tiếp tục nói: “Thật ra cái bình hoa một trăm chữ Thọ đó là đồ giả, ông có biết không ạ?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nghe vậy thì ngẩn ra, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ đúng là đối phương chẳng hay biết gì thật, ai ngờ Lương Hạc Thừa bất chợt bật cười, che phổi rồi nói: “Không ngờ có thể giám định ra nó là thật hay giả, ta thấy đến cả lão Trương mù cũng chưa chắc đã nhìn thấu nổi đâu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa định hỏi ai là lão Trương mù, Lương Hạc Thừa bỗng hỏi: “Bình sứ xanh cháu làm thì sao?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gỡ cặp sách rồi lấy bình sứ xanh ra, khi đến cậu cũng không rõ là nghĩ gì nữa, nhưng vẫn mang cái bình này đến. Lương Hạc Thừa nhận lấy, xoay tròn xem một vòng, nhưng không đánh giá.</p><p>Căn phòng nhất thời yên lặng, chỉ có tiếng mưa rơi lộp bộp bên ngoài.</p><p>Sáu ngón tay đột nhiên nắm chặt miệng bình, nhấc lên quẳng xuống, bình sứ xanh vỡ tung tóe, tiếng vỡ giòn tan, đâm thẳng vào tai người.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn mảnh sứ vỡ đầy đất, hãi hùng đến nỗi không thốt nổi thành lời.</p><p>Còn Lương Hạc Thừa thì mở miệng: “Bình trụ vuông tai voi sứ xanh biếc là giả, bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ sứ xanh lá cũng là giả, những thứ cả trong lẫn ngoài hai căn phòng này đều là giả.”</p><p>Nói cách khác, đồ bị cướp ngày hôm đó trong ngõ vốn là đồ rởm, bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ trả lễ cũng đã biết nó là đồ rởm từ khướt, kể cả đống đồ cổ khắp mặt đất này đây cũng chẳng phải đồ thật. Tuy trông như ngoài ý muốn, nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại cảm thấy vẫn nằm trong dự liệu. Cậu nhìn chiếc bình đặt trên tủ đầu giường, trong đó đựng nước thuốc lên men, là thứ thuốc quét lên bề mặt sứ khi làm giả.</p><p>Cậu đứng thẳng người, nói: “Bình sứ xanh cũng là đồ giả, là cháu làm.”</p><p>Khóe miệng Lương Hạc Thừa ngậm ý cười: “Mấy cái này, toàn là ta làm cả.”</p><p>Tại sao lại đập vỡ bình sứ xanh? Bởi vì làm không tốt, không đủ tư cách để đặt trong căn phòng xập xệ này.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không xót xa chút nào, nếu không quẳng, có khi cậu lại ngượng lắm ấy chứ. “Ông ơi.” Cậu hỏi, “Tài hoa của ông tuyệt đến thế, sao lại ở trong một căn nhà xoàng xĩnh thế này, đến bệnh cũng không chữa được ạ?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đáp: “Mắc bệnh nan y ắt phải chết, ta đây neo đơn không nơi nương tựa, trị bệnh gì nữa, sống đến trăm tuổi có nghĩa gì đâu?” Ông vẫn che phổi, khối u đang sinh trưởng ngay trong đó, “Ta đã từng nhận đồ đệ, học chưa được bảy phần đã không kìm được lòng tham, trộm đồ của ta, phá hỏng thanh danh của ta. Ta gặp cháu, cháu thiện tâm, còn hiểu nghề, ta bèn muốn nhìn xem chúng ta có duyên phận hay không.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã hiểu hết tất cả, ông cụ có ý nhận cậu làm đồ đệ. Cậu cứ tưởng Kỷ Phương Hứa đã qua đời, chút tài cán ấy của mình rồi sớm muộn cũng sẽ hoang phí, mà không ngờ rằng vận mệnh đã sắp đặt một quý nhân cho cậu.</p><p>Còn hơn cả quý nhân nữa, ông cụ mắc bệnh, ngôn từ lẫn phong thái giống hệt như Kỷ Phương Hứa trong hai năm cuối đời.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xúc động, nhìn mảnh sứ vỡ vụn rải khắp đất chẳng thể đặt chân lên, một lát sau, sấm sét nổ uỳnh ngoài cửa sổ, cậu kéo đệm lót ghế xuống, trịnh trọng quỳ giữa tiếng mưa rơi.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Con phải hứa đã.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn hứa: “Vững lòng học nghề, phụng dưỡng chăm việc nhà… Sinh lão bệnh tử con ở bên, sau trăm tuổi con an táng.” Lúc trước Kỷ Phương Hứa nhận cậu làm đồ đệ bên mình, cậu mới mấy tuổi đầu, cứ quỳ và đọc chuỗi câu này.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa vỗ đầu gối: “Nên gọi ta rồi đấy.”</p><p>Cậu vịn vào đầu gối đối phương: “— Sư phụ.”</p><p>Màn mưa dày đặc, rơi theo từng cơn, hóa thành từng bãi nước đục. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bái sư xong thì không làm gì khác, bung dù dọn sân, gom hết đồ cũ lại, tính để lần sau mua mấy bồn cây hoa.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa ngồi giữa cửa, khoác chiếc áo tàn tạ ngậm tẩu thuốc, hoàn toàn rặt một vẻ hưởng thụ. Tiếc là chưa được hưởng thụ lâu thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã giật cái tẩu, nói năng rất hùng hồn: “Ung thư phổi mà còn hút thuốc, từ nay cai đi nhé.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa không phản kháng, chỉ nghe rồi thôi, bắt chéo chân nhắm mắt dưỡng thần. Kỷ Thận Ngữ tất bật dọn dẹp cả ngoài lẫn trong mệt đứ đừ, dựa khung cửa lắng nghe tiếng mưa với Lương Hạc Thừa. Một lúc lâu sau, cậu hỏi: “Sư phụ ơi, người không muốn hiểu thêm về con ạ?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Còn nhiều thời gian mà, gấp làm gì.”</p><p>Con người ấy mà, đức hạnh giống nhau hết, người ta càng không hỏi, mình càng muốn nói, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn chủ động kể: “Quê nhà con ở Dương Châu, sư phụ đã qua đời, con đi theo bạn cũ của ông ấy đến đây, vừa làm đồ đệ vừa làm con nuôi.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa xốc tinh thần: “Vậy tài năng của con là thừa hưởng từ sư phụ nào?”</p><p>“Từ sư phụ đầu tiên, vừa là sư phụ, cũng là bố ruột.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp, “Nhưng mà… Con thẳng thắn với người luôn, thật ra con chủ yếu không phải học cái này, mà là chạm khắc đá quý.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa hỏi: “Sư phụ hiện giờ của con là ai?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi xổm xuống: “Ông chủ của Ngọc Tiêu Ký, Đinh Duyên Thọ.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa vừa giật mình vừa mừng: “Ông chủ Đinh ư?!” Ông chỉ tay về phía sau, “Con nhìn cả cái căn phòng kia đi, đủ loại đồ cổ, nhưng có phải chỉ duy không có đồ trang trí bằng đá quý không? Điêu khắc khác ngành, dù có khắc ra được cũng không thoát khỏi pháp nhãn của sư phụ con đâu!”</p><p>Không nhắc đến còn ổn, chứ đã nhắc rồi thì lại thấy hơi thấp thỏm.</p><p>Đến tận khi rời đi rồi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn không thấy thoải mái tẹo nào, khi về phố Sát Nhi trông thấy cửa nhà họ Đinh, sự khó chịu đó càng bị đẩy đến đỉnh điểm. Cậu chột dạ, áy náy, lo lắng, bộp chộp đi bái sư, quên mất mình vốn đã có sư phụ, còn là người sư phụ đối xử tốt với cậu đến vậy nữa.</p><p>Bước vào cửa, vừa lúc Đinh Duyên Thọ đang đứng ngay bên cái ao trước tường bình phong, vừa thấy cậu đã mỉm cười, hỏi trời đổ mưa mà con chạy đi đâu chơi vậy.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không dám đáp, bèn chui dưới tán ô để đỡ cánh tay Đinh Duyên Thọ, cũng lấy thức ăn cho cá từ tay đối phương ném vào nước. Ao vừa trong vừa nông, mấy con cá chép đỏ vẫy đuôi, hai thầy trò nhìn đến là mê mẩn, đợi đến khi trên mặt nước hắt thêm một bóng dáng mới hoàn hồn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn bọn họ: “Cho cá ăn mà làm như thể Tô Thức Đăng Cao thế này, sao vậy, Ngọc Tiêu Ký lại phải đóng một cửa hàng nữa à?”</p><p>
  <em>(*Ở đây tôi không hiểu lắm, nhưng Tô Thức, hiệu Đông Pha cư sĩ, là nhà văn, nhà thơ nổi tiếng Trung Quốc thời Tống. Dựa theo sự nghiệp chính trị thì ông từng gặp một giai đoạn bấp bênh, đi ẩn cư. Còn Đăng Cao là bài thơ của Đỗ Phủ, được </em>
  <em>tác giả làm dịp tiết trùng dương năm Đại Lịch thứ 2 (767) khi ở Quỳ Châu, chỉ trước khi qua đời khoảng 3 năm. Bài thơ thông qua miêu tả cảnh sắc mùa thu lúc lên cao, diễn tả tâm trạng buồn đau lúc già bệnh mà thân phiêu bạc xa quê đã lâu ngày. Nên mạnh dạn đoán là ý muốn nói rằng: Hai người cho cá ăn mà ngẩn ra như thể gặp chuyện gì </em>
  <em>buồn đau, đầy suy tư</em>
  <em>.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ giả bộ mù: “Thận Ngữ à, chúng ta về phòng xem tivi đi.”</p><p>Hai thầy trò xem Đinh Hán Bạch như không khí. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỡ sư phụ về phòng, khi vòng qua tường bình phong thì ngoái đầu lại nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch một cái. So với Đinh Duyên Thọ, cậu sợ Đinh Hán Bạch hơn, dù gì Đinh Hán Bạch cũng dám đập bàn quát cả bố đẻ của mình cơ mà.</p><p>Cũng chẳng sợ hoàn toàn, dẫu sao cũng không muốn trêu chọc, nhiều một chuyện chi bằng bớt đi một chuyện.</p><p>Đến giờ cơm tối, Đinh Hán Bạch tập trung ăn cá hấp, nhưng bong bóng cá có mấy đâu mà gắp, trong khi mấy bộ phận khác thì lại ngại không đủ non. Đũa tạm dừng một chốc, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi bên chưa ăn, cậu bèn gắp một cái đã gắp trước đó vào bát hắn.</p><p>Hắn xoay mặt sang, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mỉm cười với hắn.</p><p>Ăn canh, hắn chẳng múc được mấy miếng cồi sò điệp, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại gắp cho hắn vài miếng.</p><p>Ăn cơm xong thì gặm dưa hấu, hắn vờ lười động đậy, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn cắm một miếng dưa cho hắn.</p><p>Lòng Đinh Hán Bạch rúng động, hắn đã nhìn ra từ bảy đời, thằng nhãi Nam Man này lên phương Bắc ăn nhờ ở đậu, thế nhưng khi đã không cam phục người ta, khinh khỉnh lên cũng thành nhóc đáng ghét. Hôm nay lại khác thường, còn tri kỷ hơn cả người hầu, vô sự hiến ân cần – Phi gian tức đạo*.</p><p>
  <em>(*Khi không tỏ ra ân cần, không phải chuyện gian trá thì cũng là phường trộm cắp.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn yên lành, không bị gian, vậy tức là đạo rồi. Hắn hạ giọng hỏi: “Cậu trộm mười vạn tệ của anh à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sửng sốt: “Nào có, ai thèm chứ…”</p><p>Đoán ra là cậu không dám mà, Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ vậy. Tối đó cả nhà ngồi xem tivi, Đinh Duyên Thọ ra ngoài đóng cửa, khi về bỗng hét toáng lên, định dọa con mèo hoang nằm ngoài cửa.</p><p><em>Soạt – </em>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng phắt dậy, thấp giọng hô: “Xong đời rồi!”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu không nghe rõ, nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch thì nghe không sót chữ nào, sau đó yên lặng quan sát cả đêm, bèn nhận ra chỉ cần Đinh Duyên Thọ hơi cựa quậy cái là mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã hiện vẻ hoảng hốt, đúng kiểu chim sợ cành cong.</p><p>Cuối cùng cũng đến lúc về tiểu viện, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi phía trước, Đinh Hán Bạch theo sau, vào cổng vòm rồi thì đá cho chậu trúc Phú Quý ngã lăn quay, tiếng động đó khiến đối phương sợ giật bắn. Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Làm chuyện gì đuối lý à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ quay đầu lại, mặt trắng bệch dưới ánh trăng: “Không, em tưởng là có chuột chạy.”</p><p>Cái lí do này rất ngu, Đinh Hán Bạch đâu chịu tin: “Hôm nay đã làm gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không rành nói dối, nhưng biết đánh trống lảng: “Mấy ngày trước em mơ mình quay về Dương Châu, trong mơ có bố em, và cả anh nữa. Bố em trách em không nhớ ông ấy, thế mà bỗng dưng không thấy đâu nữa, tìm cũng chẳng ra.”</p><p>Nói rồi nói thành ra chân thành, cách mấy bước chân chợt hiện bóng hình của Kỷ Phương Hứa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lùi về sau đến bên bàn đá, hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, có thể tặng em ánh trăng lần nữa không?”</p><p>Hiệu lực có hạn trong một buổi tối, nhưng rất có ích.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn lên trời: “Trời đổ mưa, không có trăng.”</p><p>Người trước không truy cầu thêm, người sau không truy hỏi nữa, ai nấy tự đi mất.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi trên giường đọc cuốn “Chiến tranh và hòa bình” lần thứ hai, rất cần mẫn giở trang, song chẳng lọt vào đầu tí gì cả. Không bao lâu sau có người gõ cửa, là Khương Thái Vi bưng sọt thêu thùa đến.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi nói: “Thận Ngữ này, dì đan cho cháu một đôi găng tay, nên muốn hỏi cháu thích lót nhung hay bông vào?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ được ưu ái mà hãi: “Đan cho cháu ấy hả? Thật ạ?”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi bị phản ứng của cậu chọc cười: “Đúng vậy, dì vừa học được đó, đan không tốt lắm đâu.”</p><p>Trước đây cậu theo Kỷ Phương Hứa, không phải lo ăn lo mặc, cũng chẳng có ai bận tâm đến những chuyện nhỏ nhặt, lúc Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhận sợi len còn háo hứng đến nỗi tay túa mồ hôi. Khương Thái Vi mở ra cho cậu xem: “Vừa đan xong một chiếc, vốn là cổ găng tay nhún, nhưng thấy lọt gió nên tháo ra rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội ướm vào tay: “Hình như hơi rộng thật.” Đâu chỉ “hơi”, mà buông thõng tay xuống còn rơi được ấy chứ.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi lúng túng mỉm cười: “Dì nên đo cỡ trước mới phải, đan lần đầu, nên không chính xác được.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xác nhận: “Lần đầu tiên dì đan, là để tặng cho cháu ạ?”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi bị hút hồn bởi ánh sáng trong đôi mắt cậu, trả lời chậm nửa nhịp: “… Ừ, nơi đây là nhà của cháu, cháu ở nhà thì không cần thấy mình khác với mọi người, hiểu chưa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, sau đó Khương Thái Vi đo cỡ tay của cậu, cậu duỗi ngón tay ra không dám động đậy, lúc được đối phương chạm vào, tim đập loạn nhịp.</p><p>Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu chạm tay con gái, nhúc nhích một tí thôi cũng sợ không đủ quân tử. Đợi Khương Thái Vi đi rồi, cậu nào nhớ đến nỗi sầu ưu nữa, nằm trên giường lăn lộn đợi mùa đông đến nhanh hơn, muốn đeo đôi găng tay mới tinh ngay lập tức.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi về tiền viện, vào phòng thì thấy giấy gói kẹo trên bàn: “Cháu ăn sạch sô-cô-la của dì rồi à?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngẫm mùi vị: “Cháu sợ dì ăn sẽ mập, mà mập thì khó tìm dượng út lắm.” Ngày nào hắn cũng quanh quẩn bên ranh giới khoan nhượng của Khương Thái Vi, thi thoảng giẫm lên ranh giới vẫn dỗ dành được, “Sao, cậu nhóc thấy găng có vui không?”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi đáp: “Vui lắm, nghe dì bảo đan găng tay cho nó, mắt sáng rực.” Cô đập Đinh Hán Bạch một cái, “Đều tại cháu đó, đột nhiên qua bảo dì an ủi người ta, còn gạt người ta nữa, suýt nữa là lòi đuôi rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cầm một chiếc găng lên, kích cỡ đó vừa nhìn cái đã biết là khá vừa với hắn, hắn bèn cười rồi né sang một bên: “Thế lót nhiều bông nhé dì, đừng để đôi tay phương Nam ấy bị tổn thương do giá rét phương Bắc đó.”</p><p>Hắn ở thêm một chốc, khi về thì phòng ai nấy cũng đã tắt đèn, mái hiên tích nước, lúc đi ngang qua cửa sổ phòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn có thể nghe thấy tiếng động bên trong. Í a í a, hát một khúc dân ca, hắn dừng bước nghe đôi ba câu, nghe không rõ từ, song vẫn giơ tay đập phách.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhổm phắt dậy khỏi giường, lăn mình đến bên cửa sổ, nói: “Ra là một tên trộm nhiệt thành với âm nhạc.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đập cửa sổ: “Đậu xanh, tắt đèn còn không ngủ đi, ngâm nga tà âm gì nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Dì út đan găng tay cho em đó.” Giọng điệu khoe khoang, chứa đựng sự phấn khích không thể xem nhẹ, “Em muốn tặng dì một cái vòng tay, anh đưa em ra chợ vật liệu được không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Có phải anh còn phải cho cậu mượn tiền không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đẩy mạnh cửa sổ ra, tóm lấy cổ tay Đinh Hán Bạch rồi cười ha ha, như bị điên. Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng nhìn rõ nổi dưới cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn này, chỉ đành kề sát vào, sợ người trong phòng nhào ra rồi ngã.</p><p>Cổ tay nới lỏng ra, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Đã nhớ cỡ rồi, em cũng làm một cái cho anh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mạnh miệng: “Ai thèm, anh chỉ đeo đồng hồ thôi.”</p><p>Cửa sổ lại bị đóng, giọng nói trở nên mờ ảo, câu chữ đều tan ra dưới nước mưa tí tách… <em>Vậy em vẫn muốn tặng</em>, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói. Đinh Hán Bạch lặng thinh một lát, thốt một câu cực nhỏ, “Ngủ ngon”.</p><p>Cất mấy bước về phòng, hắn tháo chiếc đồng hồ trên cổ tay xuống.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Editor: Vì em Ngữ đã bái sư rồi nên từ nay về sau, xưng hô giữa Lương Hạc Thừa và em Ngữ sẽ là: Ta-con, con-người nhé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mà anh Bạch nhé, mạnh miệng cho lắm có ngày nghiệp quật =))</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>*Chú thích:</em>
</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <em>1. Cặp chén họa tiết rồng cưỡi mây đỏ</em>
</p><p><br/>2. <em>Nắp ấm bằng gốm Yue</em></p><p><br/>3. <em>Chén Bát Tiên bằng sứ Thanh Hoa</em></p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <em>4. Bát rửa bút men trắng hình lá sen</em>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chương 18: Anh cứ ôm đó!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bên cạnh chợ vật liệu Villeurbanne là một nhà hàng Pháp, hồi trước kinh doanh rất ế ẩm, sau đổi sang bán sữa đậu nành và bánh quẩy nên dần khấm khá hơn. Lúc này Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang ngồi trên chiếc sofa da, thưởng thức hoa tươi lẫn nến trên bàn, ăn bánh quẩy kèm dưa muối… Khẩu vị lẫn tâm trạng phức tạp y như nhau.<span></span></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch kể: “Vào thời kỳ bị xâm lược, đây là một khách sạn người Pháp mở, tên là khách sạn Villeurbanne. Sau này chợ vật liệu không đổi tên, buôn bán tốt, rất nhiều người nước ngoài toàn đến đây giao dịch, hàng nhập khẩu cũng nhiều nhất. Còn về nhà hàng này thì, mấy năm trước đổi chủ, không động vào bất cứ thứ gì, chỉ chuyển thành đồ Trung Quốc thôi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng nghe phổ cập kiến thức, uống hết một cốc sữa đậu nành, sau đó giữ sót lại một ít rồi bám theo Đinh Hán Bạch rời đi. Khách hàng đang lui tới trong chợ, trừ bán vật liệu ra thì cũng không hề thiếu các cửa hàng bán thành phẩm, rất đáng dạo một vòng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng trước một tủ quầy kính, bị hấp dẫn bởi một mặt hàng thủ công mỹ nghệ tỉnh xảo, “Sư ca ơi, đây đều là đồ cổ nước ngoài ạ?” Cậu xoay mặt sang hỏi, “Hay là đồ giả cổ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Đồ giả cổ thôi, nhưng tay nghề thợ lẫn chất gỗ đều tốt cả.”</p><p>Trong tủ kính là một chiếc bàn tròn trắng tinh, trên bàn là một cặp chân cắm nến nhiều tay phong cách Baroque mạ vàng, và một bộ trà cụ bằng bạc phong cách văn hóa Phục Hưng, Đinh Hán Bạch thấy cái vẻ mê mẩn của Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn hỏi, “Thích à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẽ tên tấm thủy tinh, <em>đẹp, thích ạ.</em></p><p>“Vậy cậu mua cái tách về mà uống trà.” Quan niệm của Đinh Hán Bạch rất đỗi đơn giản, thích thì nhích thôi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn suy nghĩ nhiều: “Đồ trong nhà toàn là kiểu Trung cả, không hợp rơ, đợi sau này em sống ở biệt thự hẵng mua.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Vậy khi nào ngài sẽ sống ở biệt thự thế?” Lòng hắn thầm nghĩ, sáng nay còn lề mà lề mề lục lọi quỹ đen ra kiểm kê, thế mà sống biệt thự gì, có mà sống ở nhà ngang ấy.</p><p>Hắn có một thứ khí chất bẩm sinh, dù không nói năng gì cũng có thể bộc lộ suy nghĩ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngoái đầu nhìn hắn một lát thì nhìn thấu hắn đang oán thầm điều chi. Dạo qua dạo lại, chẳng hề giao tiếp lấy một lời, cũng chẳng biết còn giữ lời hứa tặng vòng tay không đây.</p><p>Có một cửa hàng nọ, chủ yếu toàn bán đá Tiết Gà, nhũ đỏ và màu trắng giao thoa, đẹp khôn cùng. Bức tượng trắng đỏ mà Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã tặng cho Khương Thái Vi cũng giống như vậy, chẳng qua nó trong suốt hơn, nên về màu sắc cũng kém hơn.</p><p>Da Khương Thái Vi trắng, nếu đeo với màu này thì chắc chắn sẽ rất đẹp. Cậu vẫn muốn trưng cầu ý kiến của Đinh Hán Bạch nữa, nào ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch lại nói: “Đá Tiết Gà không tệ, lấy cái này làm cho anh đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đành hỏi: “Hay em làm một đôi, anh với dì mỗi người một cái nhé?”</p><p>Thế mà Đinh Hán Bạch như nuốt phải ruồi: “Chẳng phải chị em mẹ con gì cho cam, sao phải đeo một đôi?!”</p><p>Đều tại Khương Thái Vi còn trẻ nên Kỷ Thận Ngữ không có cái cảm giác cô là người lớn, mà giống chị gái hơn. Cậu tập trung lựa, chọn đá để Khương Thái Vi dùng xong rồi, nghĩ đến chuyện Đinh Hán Bạch là con trai nên bắt đầu chần chờ về tỉ lệ trắng đỏ.</p><p>“Sư ca này, anh thật sự muốn đá Tiết Gà ạ?”</p><p>“Chỉ muốn đá Tiết Gà thôi.” Khương Thái Vi dùng cái nào thì hắn không dùng cái đó.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngẫm nghĩ: “Thế em không làm vòng tay cho anh nữa đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vô cớ nổi đóa: “Thì ban đầu anh cũng có muốn đâu, thích làm thì làm không thì thôi. Chỉ muốn gạt anh đưa cậu đi dạo phố, xe đón xe đưa còn được mời ăn sáng, vẫn chưa sống ở biệt thự mà đã nổi tính thiếu gia rồi. Đá Tiết Gà á? Kể cả đá Phượng Hoàng anh còn chẳng thích đeo kia kìa.”</p><p>Một tràng pháo liên thanh khiến Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngớ người, cầm viên đá to bằng nửa bàn tay sửng sốt, mãi không hiểu Đinh Hán Bạch đang mắng gì. “Em, em làm gì anh à?” Cậu khá là ấm ức, “Em cảm thấy đá Tiết Gà đỏ quá, anh đeo vòng lên tay không hợp, nên muốn đổi sang khắc dấu… Không ưng thì thôi, anh cáu làm gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhanh miệng quá nên làm đối phương hiểu lầm, lúc này mặt mũi dưới lớp áo đều đi tong, đỏ mặt trăm năm khó gặp một lần. Hắn lấy ví ra, định tiêu tiền để mua tôn nghiêm: “Ông chủ, tính tiền.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không tha cho hắn: “Em có tiền mà, người như anh mà sống ở Dương Châu thì đã bị ném vào hồ Sấu Tây uống nước rồi đó.”</p><p>Lần đi dạo tiếp theo, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thật sự làm thiếu gia quan tâm vẻ ngoài, chỉ chừa mỗi cái ót cho Đinh Hán Bạch. Đinh Hán Bạch có hỏi gì, cậu toàn vờ như không nghe thấy. Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi tiếp, cậu toàn cười lạnh. Hai người như đi diễn kịch vậy, diễn vòng diễn vèo rồi mới cúi chào cảm ơn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khởi động ô tô: “Anh muốn ăn mỳ tương đen.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đối nghịch: “Em muốn ăn sashimi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nắm vô-lăng thở dài, hắn đã nghĩ thông rồi, mình không chịu xuống nước nhận sai, lại không dỗ dành được đối phương, vậy cứ để nợ đó đi, nợ tới nợ lui có khi còn thoải mái hơn ấy chứ. Đương nhiên, chủ yếu là tại hắn không thích sashimi, nên hoàn toàn không muốn nhân nhượng tí nào.</p><p>Tắt máy xuống xe, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn biển hiệu của quán mỳ thì hết cách, đến khi vào ngồi xuống gọi món thì lóa mắt bởi mười loại mỳ tương đen. Thật ra cậu chưa bao giờ ăn cả, theo tưởng tượng thì sợi mì quệt tương lên là được, sao có nhiều loại thế này?</p><p>“Đây là nguyên liệu, chọn mấy loại mình thích đi.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói với phục vụ, “Đậu nành, giăm-bông, dưa chuột, cải thảo, củ cải đỏ, mỳ trụng nước lạnh ba lần. Nửa vịt quay mật, trộn với măng tây, bốn miếng kinh cao*.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Kinh cao: Là một loại bánh truyền thống nổi tiếng ở thành phố Bắc Kinh.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ học vẹt: “Đậu nành, giăm-bông, dưa chuột, sashimi.”</p><p>Phục vụ vội nói không có sashimi, Đinh Hán Bạch dở khóc dở cười, đang đói meo đói mốc nên cũng lười phân tranh cao thấp. Trong lúc đợi đồ ăn, cả hai đều im lặng, đồ ăn được đưa lên lại càng im lặng hơn.</p><p>Ăn thì ít mà bát thì to, Đinh Hán Bạch dùng đũa đảo, khuấy mì tương đen loạn lên đến nỗi chẳng phân biệt được thứ gì nữa, trộn hết các nguyên liệu đến khi không nhìn ra màu gốc của chúng, lại gắp một miếng vịt quay mật lên, việc lớn đã thành, bèn đẩy ra trước mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Im ỉm cướp cái bát khác, trộn xong thì bắt đầu ăn, khi ở nhà hắn và Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi kế bên nhau, giờ thì người nào người nấy thủ một góc bàn. Cắm đầu cắm cổ ăn một chốc, tiếng húp mì bên cạnh lớn hơn, nhìn thoáng qua, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã ăn thành miệng hoa mất rồi.</p><p>Tối qua chột dạ nên không ăn được no, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã đói meo từ lâu, nuốt một miếng mà thấy ngon khôn cùng. Cậu nghĩ chẳng qua chỉ là mì màu đen sì thôi, nào ngờ mùi nồng nhưng ngon đáo để, ăn một lần là không dừng được nữa. Đợi đến khi cơn đói dần tan, tốc độ ăn cũng chậm dần, cậu gắp một miếng thịt vịt quay lên, ăn đến nỗi ngoài miệng toàn lem tương đen, với tay lấy hộp giấy thì nhận ra hộp giấy đã rỗng.</p><p>“Phục vụ –” Cậu vẫn chưa nói xong.</p><p>Cuối cùng Đinh Hán Bạch cũng tìm được cơ hội phá băng, bèn vươn tay lau thứ dính lên miệng Kỷ Thận Ngữ, khiến ngón tay bị dính dầu dính mỡ. Hắn thừa dịp Kỷ Thận Ngữ sững sờ bèn thấp giọng nói: “Làm lành với anh đi.”</p><p>Sau khi giấy ăn được bổ sung đầy, hắn rút giấy ra lau tay, lau tay xong thì buông tay xuống bàn, các ngón tay hơi cuộn lại. Dường như từng đường hoa văn trên đầu ngón tay cũng đều kinh ngạc, tại sao đôi môi ấy lại mềm mại đến vậy, sợ rằng dùng sức thêm thôi sẽ rách.</p><p>Hoàn hồn rồi ăn tiếp, trong bát có thêm miếng măng tây, mắt hoạt động tốt quá nên bắt gặp rõ ràng cái nhìn len lén của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Hắn cụp mắt hỏi: “Người như anh, sống ở Dương Châu sẽ bị ném xuống hồ Sấu Tây uống nước thật hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói lảng sang chuyện khác: “Khắc gì lên con dấu đây ạ, hoa khai phú quý* thì sao?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười nhạt: “Thường quá.”</p><p>“Vậy linh hầu hiến thọ*?”</p><p>“Anh qua sinh nhật rồi.”</p><p>“Trúc lâm thất hiền?”</p><p>“To bằng nửa bàn tay mà khắc bảy người, bộ nước của người tí hon à?”</p><p>
  <em>(*Hoa khai phú quý: Là một bức tranh cát tường truyền thống của Trung Quốc, lấy hình chủ đạo là hoa Mẫu Đơn – đồng thời cũng là loài hoa của phú quý, dùng để nói rằng con người đều hướng đến một cuộc sống mỹ mãn và hạnh phúc, giàu có và cao quý.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Linh hầu hiến thọ: Dùng để chúc trường thọ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Trúc lâm thất hiền: Là tên dân gian gọi bảy học giả, nhà văn và nhạc sĩ theo trường phái Đạo giáo sống trong rừng trúc thời đầu nhà Tấn.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả treo khiến đối phương cạn lời, nên cũng im lặng ăn mì tiếp.</p><p>Trên đường về nhà đợi đèn đỏ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy bên góc đường có bà cụ bán vàng mã, hôm nay cậu hào hứng, cậu cáu bẳn, giờ lại gợn buồn man mác. Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn theo đường nhìn của cậu, bèn thẳng thừng đỗ xe ven đó, bảo cậu đi mua hai bao.</p><p>Suốt cả nửa dọc đường còn lại, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cứ ôm giấy vàng mã lẫn tiền vàng suốt, lúc sắp đến cửa nhà thì hỏi: “Sư phụ an táng ở Dương Châu, em mua có ích gì không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Chẳng lẽ rất nhiều người đi xa xứ không cúng bái à? Đêm mai tìm một con đường mà đốt, nói dăm ba câu, thầy Kỷ sẽ nhận được.” Hắn nói xong bèn suy nghĩ, mai tan tầm không có xã giao, có thể đưa đối phương đi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại nói: “Vậy em tìm dì đưa em đi, tiện thể hỏi xem dì thích lắc tay hay vòng tay.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sửa miệng, “… Ừ, cậu xem mà làm.” Hắn cảm thấy mình lại bị sa thải nữa rồi, bèn hít sâu khuyên mình cười một cái, được nhàn rỗi có gì mà không tốt. Rút chìa xuống xe, rốt cuộc nghẹn mãi vẫn không nhịn nổi, bèn mắng một câu “Đồ ăn cháo đá bát.”</p><p>Hôm sau, ai nấy đều đi làm cả, Khương Thái Vi đồng ý với yêu cầu của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bèn hẹn tối đi hóa vàng mã. Xưa giờ ngày nào đi làm Đinh Hán Bạch cũng chẳng hào hứng, trưng cái mặt tỉnh rụi không để ý một ai, trước khi đi còn ôm theo bình Mao Đài.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu ngăn hắn lại: “Đi làm mang rượu làm gì? Con còn muốn uống tận hai xị?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Con tặng quà cho sếp, con muốn làm tổ trưởng.”</p><p>Hắn biết đối phó với mẹ nhất, bèn tránh ra rồi chạy đi luôn, lái xe thẳng đến Cục Di sản văn hóa, cất rượu làm việc đến tận trưa. Đến giờ nghỉ trưa cái là lủi đi, số 57 Sùng Thủy, xách cả rượu theo, hắn muốn nhìn lư hương gốm Ge hàng thật.</p><p>Hàng chuỗi ngõ ngách làm hắn phải mò lâu, cái sân nào cũng xập xệ cả, song mùi cơm bay ra lại rất thơm, rốt cuộc cũng tìm thấy cửa nhà, Đinh Hán Bạch lấy hơi hét to: “Gom đồ vỡ đây— Gom máy hút mùi cũ đây—“</p><p>Dư âm vẫn đang lởn vởn thì Trương Tư Niên cầm bánh mì xông ra: “Thằng chó chết nào cướp việc làm ăn trước cửa nhà tao vậy?! Bắt nạt người tàn tật, tao đến liên đoàn người khuyết tật tố cáo mày!”</p><p>Tập trung nhìn thì thấy Đinh Hán Bạch xách bình Mao Đài đứng ngay cửa, trông như cậu ấm phá sản đi thăm nhân dân khốn khổ vậy, một phần quan tâm, chín phần ghét bỏ. Cậu ấm sải bước mà vào, nhìn quanh một vòng bĩu môi, hối hận vì không hẹn ở ngoài.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên quay đầu vào nhà: “Khỏi phải ghét, cùng lắm thì về nhà tắm hai lần.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bám gót theo sau, cơ sở trong phòng đã cũ, nhưng vẫn coi là sạch sẽ, chẳng nhiều phế phẩm như ở ngoài sân. Hắn ngồi xuống trước bàn, mở và rót rượu một cách tự nhiên, chạm chén với đối phương, uống cạn.</p><p>“Đậu phụ muối nhắm rượu nhé?”</p><p>“Chẳng phải chỉ có mỗi khoai tây sợi à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chú ý đến bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ trên bàn, chỉ thấy Trương Tư Niên thọc đũa vào, gắp mấy miếng đậu phụ muối ra, đậu phụ dính nước chua lẫn ớt đã băm nhỏ… Hắn điếng người, đây là cái bình hoa mười vạn! Dùng để đựng đậu phụ!</p><p>Mấu chốt là hoàn cảnh sinh sống khốn khó đến thế mà còn xa hoa vẹo gì?!</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Đồ của tên Lương sáu ngón đó làm chỉ xứng để dùng thế này thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không biết ai là Lương sáu ngón, nhưng biết cách chọc giận người khác: “Dù có xứng hay không thì ông cũng chẳng nhận ra thật hay giả.”</p><p>Đặt đũa xuống, Trương Tư Niên bị bắt thóp, bèn hận không thể rống lên hai lần cho hả giận. Ông không khóa phòng, đi vào tìm lư hương gốm Ge, Đinh Hán Bạch đuổi theo, tiếng bước chân dừng ở cửa, đến cả tiếng thở cũng dừng lại.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Có đồ thật và đồ giả, chọn một món tặng cậu, tùy vào số hên của cậu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không thích chiếm hời, cũng không kìm được mà chiếm hời, bèn hỏi: “Ông là ai?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên đáp: “Có duyên với cậu, nhưng tình cảm chưa đến mức đó, không thể trả lời.”</p><p>Chiếc lư hương bị bịt kín, nếu không đón được sẽ bị ném vỡ ngay, đối phương chẳng hề quan tâm chút nào, một hai vạn gì đó thôi mà, xem như chúc luôn được bình an thôi. Đinh Hán Bạch đến nhìn, khẳng định món đồ này là thật, nhưng những thứ trong phòng lại khiến hắn hoa mắt.</p><p>Tình cảm không đủ, nếu đủ thì chắc là còn có cách nói khác đợi hắn?</p><p>“Tôi phải về cơ quan rồi.” Hắn đặt lư hương xuống, trước khi đi bèn rót một chén đầy cho Trương Tư Niên. Trương Tư Niên cắn một miếng bánh mì, hỏi hắn chưa chọn đồ mà đã đi rồi à?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Không, để lần sau đến hẵng chọn.”</p><p>Lần sau, tình cảm phải đủ.</p><p>Trời hôm nay mát mẻ, chạng vạng thì hơi lạnh. Kỷ Thận Ngữ trông cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký, sau khi về nhà thì mong ngóng đợi tối hóa vàng mã, kết quả Khương Thái Vi không về đúng hẹn, cậu bèn ngồi bên bàn đá đợi đến tận tám giờ rưỡi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bận rộn trong phòng cơ khí, sau khi tắt đèn khóa cửa thì đi từ phòng Nam đến phòng Bắc, thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn chờ. Tắm xong đi ra, thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn đang chờ. Đi đến thư phòng vẽ đến tận mười một giờ đêm, chuẩn bị đi ngủ, thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn chờ.</p><p>Hắn thật sự không nhịn nổi nữa: “Hai người hẹn đi đốt vàng mã vào nửa đêm à? Gan to quá nhỉ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Dì vẫn chưa về, dì bảo tăng ca ở tòa soạn báo.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lo lắng cho Khương Thái Vi, bèn cầm chìa khóa chuẩn bị đi đón, trước khi đi thì nhận điện thoại từ Khương Thái Vi. Hắn đi ra khỏi phòng, nói: “Dì gọi bảo hôm nay mệt quá, bèn ngủ ở ký túc xá nhân viên luôn, không về.”</p><p>Bóng đèn sáng quá, sự hụt hẫng của Kỷ Thận Ngữ không có chỗ nào che giấu được cả. Đinh Hán Bạch đứng ở cửa, bóng người như đổ dài, nếu Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầu hắn dẫn đi, hắn sẽ vất vả một chuyến vậy, nhưng hắn không chủ động hỏi.</p><p>Ai đi làm mà chẳng mệt, tại sao lại phải làm quân dự bị, muốn là phải chạy đến chứ?</p><p>“Sư ca, anh có thể…” Kỷ Thận Ngữ mở lời, “Có thể cho em mượn chìa khóa xe đạp không, em tìm đại một con đường để đốt, rồi về nhanh thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Xịt lốp rồi, không thì cậu lái ô tô mà đi?” Hắn thấy lạ, sao thằng nhóc này cứ trái nghịch với suy nghĩ của hắn vậy?</p><p>Tuổi mụ Kỷ Thận Ngữ là mười bảy, nào được lái xe, bèn hỏi: “Anh bằng lòng chở em đi không?”</p><p>Hai mươi phút sau, Đinh Hán Bạch chở Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi tìm một con đường không có cảnh sát giao thông trực, lúc này người đi trên đường rất ít, dưới ánh đèn đường, bọn họ lấy giấy vàng mã lẫn tiền vàng ra, dựa vào nhau như đang sưởi ấm.</p><p>Đôi mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ sáng đến lạ, nhưng ánh nhìn hơi dại ra, khá bần thần.</p><p>“Bố.” Cậu gọi, gọi xong thì lặng thinh rất lâu, “Con có nhớ bố mà, nhưng con cũng đành chịu thôi, con không có nhà ở Dương Châu, bố đừng trách con nhé.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gắng bỏ thêm tiền vàng: “Thầy Kỷ à, cậu ấy sống ở nhà con rất tốt, người cứ yên tâm.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chỉ nói một câu như vậy, sau đó chỉ nhìn chằm chặp ngọn lửa đốt mọi thứ thành tro. Cậu không phải người cởi mở, hóa vàng mã cúng tế giữa trời đất, lại ngay trước mặt người ngoài khiến cậu không nói được lời nào khác nữa, chỉ âm thầm nghĩ suy trong lòng, hi vọng Kỷ Phương Hứa có thể nhận được.</p><p>Đốt xong thì dọn sạch sẽ, vào xe bị bóng tối bủa vây, Đinh Hán Bạch nghe rõ mồn một Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang sụt sịt.</p><p>Khóc à? Hắn nghĩ.</p><p>Yên lặng một chốc, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn hắn, hai má sạch sẽ, mắt ướt nhẹp, nuốt hết nước mắt vào trong. Hắn cởi dây an toàn ra, hơi xoay người về phía đối phương, hỏi: “Ôm cậu nhé?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ miệng cọp gan thỏ: “Có gì đâu mà ôm, hóa vàng mã thôi, còn chẳng phải đưa tang nữa là.”</p><p>Lặp đi lặp lại mấy lần mà chẳng thấy mặt mũi đâu, Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng thể nhẫn nại thêm nữa, bèn ném chìa khóa lên bàn điều khiển: “Anh cứ ôm đấy!” Cánh tay dài của hắn vươn tới, ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào lòng, ôm eo lưng, đè gáy, chóp mũi đối phương đập vào cằm hắn, lành lạnh, môi phảng phất cọ vào cổ hắn, vẫn mềm mại biết bao.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không giãy ra nổi, chửi đồ thần kinh, mắng đồ khốn kiếp, chỉ mắng đi mắng lại mỗi hai từ này.</p><p>Sau đó, cậu mệt, buông thõng tay, nhắm mắt. Ngập ngừng nói câu <em>cảm ơn anh.</em></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nên đáp “Đừng khách sáo”, song hắn lại nóng đầu một cách vô cớ, bèn nói câu “Không có gì”.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>*Chú thích:</em>
</p><p><br/>1. Chân cắm nến nhiều tay phong cách Baroque mạ vàng</p><p><br/>2. Bộ trà cụ bằng bạc phong cách văn hóa Phục Hưng</p><p><br/>3. Kinh cao<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chương 19: Trai giả gái</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sắp đến khai giảng, Đinh Duyên Thọ cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày, không phải đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký giúp việc, vì vậy Đinh Nhĩ Hòa và Đinh Khả Dũ chủ động ôm việc hết, tỏ ra mình biết chú ý nhiều hơn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy vậy bèn yên tâm nghỉ, nếu không sẽ càng khiến hai anh em kia thêm ghét.</p><p>“Ra ngoài à?” Trước khi đi làm, Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi.<span></span></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, cậu muốn đi tìm Lương Hạc Thừa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hiểu lầm, bèn dặn: “Đi chơi với bạn đừng gây chuyện nhé, ăn uống là được.”</p><p>Đợi đến khi người trong nhà đi hết sạch, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới vào bếp làm một nồi canh, xách bao lớn bao nhỏ chạy đến ngõ Miểu An. Lần trước đã dọn sân, hôm nay thì khác, cậu vừa vào cửa đã thấy Lương Hạc Thừa đứng trong sân luyện Thái Cực quyền, chỉ là động tác mềm oặt không có lực.</p><p>“Sư phụ à, tinh thần tốt đấy.” Cậu tự giác vào nhà dọn dẹp, khi múc canh thì chạy ra hỏi, “Sư phụ ơi, người dùng bát họa tiết rồng khắc chìm sứ vàng, hay dùng bát Cửu Đào ạ?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa cười to: “Con bớt lấy ta làm trò cười đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ rót canh vào bát Cửu Đào: “Người bày ra không phải để cho con thấy à? Thấy rồi sẽ kiểm tra ạ? Kiểm tra không qua người sẽ dạy.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa khen không ngớt miệng, vừa thích món canh thơm ngon này, vừa hài lòng về đồ đệ thông minh của mình. Ông uống xong bèn hỏi: “Tại sao ta lại chọn hai bát này để hỏi?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Bát họa tiết rồng có miệng rộng, góc nhỏ khó bắt, rất dễ sơ suất; nét họa tiết hai rồng vờn châu phức tạp, khắc chìm không lộ rõ nên tỉ lệ khuyết điểm cao; vách và lòng bát men tổng hợp kia có cùng một kiểu vẽ, vẽ hơi khác đi một chút là hỏng ngay.”</p><p>Hai bát này đại diện cho hai kiểu đồ có độ khó rất cao, một loại có họa tiết, một loại có tranh. Lương Hạc Thừa chẳng kiểm tra Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngay, đặt bát xuống rồi luyện Thái Cực quyền, nhưng đang mở cờ trong bụng, nắm đấm cũng có sức hơn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mong ngóng đợi học nghề, trước khi đến đã soạn một hai ba bốn, muốn thỉnh giáo từng cái một. Lương Hạc Thừa lại chẳng vội vàng tí nào, muốn mở mang về quá trình tỉ mẩn chạm khắc ngọc.</p><p>Nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại thành thầy trước: “Đây là đá Tiết Gà, con muốn khắc một con dấu.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa hỏi: “Nếu so sánh với nhau thì con thích chế tạo đồ cổ hay chạm khắc hơn?’</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ suy nghĩ: “Trình tự chế tạo đồ cổ đa dạng, thú vị hơn chạm khắc, nhưng chỉ là đơn thuần phỏng chế theo, không phải tự mình suy ngẫm như điêu khắc, cân sức ngang tài ạ.” Đáp xong, cậu ngắm trúng bình hoa nào đó, “Sư phụ ơi, món đồ người làm thành công nhất là gì?”</p><p>Sau khi tra ra bệnh ung thư, Lương Hạc Thừa không làm gì nữa, nằm ở nhà suốt nửa tháng, thơ thẩn. Chút tài hoa này không có ai nối nghiệp, mình nằm viện chữa bệnh lại thấy bơ vơ gấp bội, nên càng thấy thẫn thờ hơn. Sau lại nghĩ dù gì cũng chẳng còn sống được mấy năm, thể nào cũng phải để lại một, hai thành quả đắc ý nhất, bởi vậy dốc hết sức làm bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ kia.</p><p>Ông không có tiền tiêu bèn lấy một món bán ra ngoài, không gạt người mua, chỉ dựa vào giá đồ giả cổ mà bán. Không ngờ lại gặp được Kỷ Thận Ngữ, duyên phận tới, cũng có thể là ông trời thương xót ông, ông bèn tặng bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ đi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe xong bèn hỏi: “Trước đó người từng nói lão Trương mù cũng chưa chắc đã nhìn ra được thật hay giả, ai là lão Trương mù ạ?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa hạ thấp giọng: “Ông ta là đối thủ một mất một còn của sư phụ con, ông ta mù, còn ta thì sáu ngón…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe mà hào hứng: “Người chọt mù mắt ông ấy ạ?”</p><p>Cặp thầy trò mới quen nhau chưa bao lâu bèn vất chính sự đi, mặt đối mặt uống canh, huyên thuyên không dứt, tiếng cười không ngớt. Nhưng có người vui thì cũng có kẻ buồn, Đinh Hán Bạch định đi tìm Trương Tư Niên, ai ngờ trước khi đi thì bị Trương Dần phái đi làm việc.</p><p>Thành phố bên cạnh khai quật một ngôi mộ nhỏ, bảo hắn họp với Cục Di sản văn hóa địa phương, chỉ đi tầm một, hai ngày.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch về nhà dọn quần áo, vừa vào tiền viện đã ngửi thấy một mùi thơm phưng phức, là Khương Sấu Liễu đang nấu cơm trong bếp. Mới sáng ra sao về nhà nấu cơm nhỉ? Hắn đi vào theo hướng phòng ngủ của đối phương, mẹ hắn đang ở phòng của Khương Thái Vi, hắn cũng vào, khiến hai chị em nọ giật mình.</p><p>Mặt Khương Thái Vi tái mét, miệng còn bị rách, gắng nở nụ cười gượng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Xin nghỉ à? Mệt hả dì?”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu trả lời thay em gái: “Ừ, con về làm gì vậy?”</p><p>“Con về dọn đồ đạc bỏ nhà đi bụi, hai ngày nữa về.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói xong thì đi ra ngoài, mẹ hắn chẳng quan tâm hắn nói gì. Khương Sấu Liễu ngồi bên giường đút cơm cho Khương Thái Vi, đút được hai miếng thì ngừng, lau nước mắt cho cô.</p><p>“Đừng sợ.” Chính Khương Sấu Liễu cũng khóc òa, “Chị dỗ em, thật ra lòng chị cũng nghĩ mà thấy sợ…”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi nhào vào lòng Khương Sấu Liễu: “Chị ơi, vết thương trên người em đau lắm…”</p><p><em>Sầm – </em>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng ngoài cửa nghe đủ rồi bèn xông vào giường nửa ngồi xổm nhìn Khương Thái Vi: “Dì út, đêm qua dì tan tầm muộn, có phải đã xảy ra chuyện gì không?”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi không chịu nói, hắn nóng lòng la lên: “Dì chỉ nói với mẹ cháu thì có ích gì? Hai người ôm nhau khóc có thể giải quyết à? Nói với cháu đi, ai bắt nạt cháu với dì đi tìm kẻ đó, thương tích của dì là sao?!”</p><p>Hôm qua Khương Thái Vi tan làm muộn, cô lại nhớ đi hóa vàng mã với Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bèn đi vào ngõ tắt nhỏ, kết quả gặp phải tên lưu manh. Khi phản kháng bị đánh thương, may sao kêu cứu thì được một đồng nghiệp khác đi ngang qua nghe thấy, mới thoát hiểm. Tối qua cô ngủ một đêm ở nhà đồng nghiệp, sáng nay về chỉ kể với mỗi mình Khương Sấu Liễu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng dưng đứng dậy, thở hồng hộc, thấy Khương Thái Vi khóc nức nở lại gắng kiềm chế, an ủi, “Dì út à, dì cứ nghỉ ngơi cho tốt đã, đợi khi nào tình hình dì ổn định, cũng đợi cháu về thì hẵng kể cụ thể tình huống hôm đó với cháu, chuyện này không thể để yên được.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu hỏi: “Đừng làm càn, con muốn làm gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói tỉnh rụi: “Chỗ đó nằm kế bên tòa soạn và trường học, có khi trước đây đã từng có người gặp phải. Con mà mặc kệ thì không chừng sẽ có cô gái khác gặp nạn. Không biết thì thôi, chứ đã biết thì không thể giả câm giả điếc được.”</p><p>Hắn nói xong bèn đi dọn đồ đạc, Khương Thái Vi không ngăn mà bảo Khương Sấu Liễu ngăn. Cô không sợ bị người biết, mà là tối qua đã bị đánh phát sợ, lo Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ gặp chuyện gì.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu không cựa quậy, bưng cơm lên lần nữa: “Cứ tùy nó đi, một mình không làm được thì bảo Nhĩ Hòa với Khả Dũ đi cùng, còn cả Đình Ân lẫn Thận Ngữ nữa, nhà nhiều đứa lớn đứa nhỏ vầy, còn trị không nổi một thằng lưu manh à?”</p><p>Hôm đó Kỷ Thận Ngữ về thì Đinh Hán Bạch đã đi mất, còn để lại tờ giấy bảo cậu quét tước phòng cơ khí, cậu định chớp lấy cơ hội, cầm chìa khóa đi vào ngay tức khắc, yên tâm quan sát một cách lớn mật.</p><p>Vật liệu tốt chất đầy tủ, phân loại riêng, còn có một số món đã ra phôi, đều là những món bình thường Đinh Hán Bạch chưa làm xong. Kỷ Thận Ngữ mở một hộp gỗ ra, trong đó là tám miếng ngọc bài màu xanh được xếp ngay ngắn, nhiều lớp chạm khắc, nội dung là câu chuyện về nhân vật, tám miếng là vừa kể xong. Câu chuyện gói gọn trên ngọc bài lớn năm xen-ti-mét, vô cùng phức tạp, tiểu thương, tôi tớ, đình đài, lầu các đều được miêu tả rất chi tiết, nét mảnh như sợi tóc, chính cậu dù có kiên nhẫn bậc đó, cũng không đạt được trình độ này.</p><p>Cuối cùng là lau máy móc, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cẩn thà cẩn thận lau sạch sẽ, khi khóa cửa thì nghe một tiếng <em>Sầm, </em>chậu trúc Phú Quý lần trước bị Đinh Hán Bạch đá ngã lăn quay giờ lại bị Khương Đình Ân cho thêm một cú nữa.</p><p>“Kỷ Trân Châu!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã miễn dịch với cái xưng hô này, tỉnh bơ nhìn đối phương.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân vọt tới: “Anh tìm cô út kiểm tra bài tập, thế mà cô lại ngủ, còn không cho anh vào phòng, sau đó cô cả mắng anh một trận, bảo anh hai ngày này không được quấy rầy cô út.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa nghe đã lo lắng hỏi: “Có phải dì út bị ốm không?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân đáp: “Ốm mới cần người chăm sóc chứ, bình thường cô mà ốm toàn sai vặt anh hết.” Nói xong thì dừng, “Anh cảm thấy thế này, cô cũng đến tuổi rồi, có phải ăn cơm trước kẻng không? Tuy chưa từng nghe cô yêu ai bao giờ…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mắng: “Anh điên à? Suốt ngày cứ như thằng ngốc ấy!”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân là cỏ đầu tường*, bình thường chỉ coi mỗi Đinh Hán Bạch như Thiên Lôi sai đâu đánh đó, Đinh Hán Bạch không ở đây, ai dối đôi câu là đi theo người ta mất, vất vả lắm mới tự phân tích được tí việc, lại còn bị dạy dỗ một trận.</p><p>
  <em>(*Cỏ đầu tường: Ý chỉ người không có lập trường, gió chiều nào theo chiều nấy.)</em>
</p><p>Hôm sau Kỷ Thận Ngữ dậy sớm, đợi suốt hai tiếng ở tiền viện, rốt cuộc Khương Thái Vi cũng lộ mặt. Tim cậu nhói đau, vốn tưởng dì chỉ mệt thôi, sao trên mặt còn có vết thương thế này?</p><p>“Thận Ngữ?” Khương Thái Vi lộ vẻ mặt xấu hổ, “Sớm thế, có việc gì à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Cháu có viên đá Tiết Gà, muốn làm đồ cho dì, dì thích lắc tay hay vòng tay ạ?”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi thuận miệng nói là lắc tay, nói xong lại về phòng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không tiện đi theo, nhưng nhận ra đối phương đi lại còn khập khiễng, càng không an tâm rời đi, bèn xông lên hỏi: “Dì út, rốt cuộc dì bị sao vậy?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân cũng lao đến từ phòng bên, tay để trần: “Cô út ơi, cô muốn cháu lo chết mất hả!”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi không thật sự bị lưu manh xâm phạm, cảm thấy bắt người ta cũng chẳng có cách nào nghiêm trị, nhưng hiện giờ ai nấy đều như đeo ra-đa, rống lên hỏi cô. Cô cũng lười giấu diếm, bèn dứt khoát kể luôn chuyện đêm đó.</p><p>Trong phòng <em>lạch cà lạch cạch</em>, mấy món đồ bị Khương Đình Ân nổi cáu đạp đổ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì ngồi đơ trên giường, áy náy nói: “Cháu xin lỗi, đều tại cháu bảo dì đưa cháu đi hóa vàng mã, không thì…”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi cắt ngang: “Cháu ngốc hay sao mà đã vậy rồi còn tra nguồn cơn? Chẳng ai sai cả, muốn trách thì hãy trách tên lưu manh kia ấy.”</p><p>Rất nhanh sau đó, cả nhà cũng biết, nhà Khương Đình Ân cũng biết, bố cậu chàng Khương Tầm Trúc đến thăm em gái nhỏ, người lớn đứng dồn trong phòng ngủ. Bốn đứa thanh niên thì ngồi bàn đá ngoài tiểu viện, từ xa nhìn giống như chơi mạt chược.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa lớn nhất, mở lời: “Ngõ tắt tối om, chắc chắn không thấy rõ mặt mũi của tên lưu manh.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân: “Vậy làm sao mà bắt? Làm sao mà biết ai là lưu manh?”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ nói: “Lưu manh cũng chẳng thấy rõ chúng ta.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng lắng nghe, hiểu ý của đối phương là dụ lưu manh ra trước, nghe thì có vẻ vớ vẩn, mà hình như cũng chẳng có biện pháp nào tốt hơn. Nếu dụ ra được tên lưu manh đã chặn Khương Thái Vi ngày hôm đó thì may, mà dù dụ được tên khác ra cũng không uổng.</p><p>Nhưng vấn đề là, ai dụ, và dụ thế nào?</p><p>Cậu nhìn chằm chặp vào mặt bàn tự hỏi, chợt nhận ra xung quanh im ắng quá, vừa ngước đầu lên thì phát hiện ra ba người đó đều đang nhìn mình. Anh hai anh ba không thân với cậu, vì vậy cậu hỏi Khương Đình Ân: “Anh nhìn em làm gì?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nói quanh co: “Hai người đó đều nhìn em, nên anh cũng nhìn…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trực tiếp đối mặt với tầm nhìn của Đinh Khả Dũ, ý không nói cũng hiểu, Đinh Khả Dũ cũng thoải mái, bèn nói toẹt ra: “Anh nghĩ thế này, tìm con gái làm mồi nhử không an toàn, huống hồ trừ dì út ra thì nhà chẳng có con gái nào nữa, cho nên chắc là trai giả gái. Sư đệ này, anh thấy cậu rất thích hợp.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em thấy anh trắng trẻo, lại quen đường quen nẻo, thích hợp hơn em mà.” Cậu đá Khương Đình Ân dưới bàn, Khương Đình Ân lập tức gật đầu phụ họa.</p><p>“Anh nào có trắng bằng cậu, hơn nữa anh cao như vầy, lưu manh chẳng dám đè đâu.” Đinh Khả Dũ trừng Khương Đình Ân, cổ Khương Đình Ân như bị vặn dây cót, tiện thể gật lia lịa. Lúc này, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa bèn nói: “Thận Ngữ à, vì vội về đi hóa vàng mã với cậu mà dì út mới gặp chuyện không may, nếu cậu chỉ hơi hi sinh một tí để tóm tên lưu manh thì…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không thốt nổi câu nào phản bác, cậu vốn đã tự trách bản thân sẵn, lại sợ Khương Thái Vi ngoài miệng không nói gì, nhưng thật ra trong lòng thầm trách cậu, hai câu đó của Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đã đâm trúng chỗ hiểm, cậu không dám từ chối thêm nữa.</p><p>Cả bốn người đều tự chuẩn bị, ai nấy đều có thể dùng dụng cụ điêu khắc trong nhà để làm hung khí, Khương Đình Ân còn giấu một viên đá Điền Hoàng, nặng hơn cả gạch nữa. Họ lên kế hoạch sau khi trời tối sẽ để Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi lại trong ngõ, những người khác thì ẩn núp, tranh thủ bắt lưu manh.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến tiền viện, đợi người đi hết rồi mới đến thăm Khương Thái Vi. “Dì út ơi?” Cậu thấy Khương Thái Vi đang nằm trên giường đan găng tay, để dời chú ý cũng được, vì ngủ không nổi cũng vậy, đều là đan cho cậu cả, cậu chỉ ước gì mình có thể đập chết tên lưu manh ngay.</p><p>Cậu không đứng lâu, chủ yếu là hỏi về đặc thù vẻ ngoài của tên lưu manh, chiều cao và giọng nói, có mang dụng cụ gì hay không vân vân, tiếc là Khương Thái Vi lúc đó rất sợ, không chú ý được bao nhiêu. Cậu hỏi xong thì rời đi, không hề hé răng về kế hoạch buổi tối.</p><p>Bốn người ăn cơm tối xong thì ra ngoài, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa lái xe, Đinh Khả Dũ và Khương Đình Ân chen hai bên Kỷ Thận Ngữ ở ghế sau, không khỏi cười khúc khích. Dù bình thường không hợp rơ nhau, nhưng cũng mới mười tám, mười chín tuổi đầu, nói quên là quên ngay.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mặc chiếc váy dài Đinh Khả Dũ thuê từ tiệm chụp ảnh cưới, mặc quần đùi trong váy, phía trên là áo sơ mi, còn đội tóc giả nữa. Đinh Khả Dũ khoác vai cậu: “Sư đệ này, ngực cậu phẳng lì thế, lưu manh có để ý không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đội tóc giả túa mồ hôi: “Tối như mực thế, gã có thể nhìn ra em phẳng hay không à?”</p><p>Xe đỗ ven đường, sau khi trời đã đen kịt, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi một mình vào ngõ hẻm, bắt đầu đi lại. Đây là chuyện cần kiên nhẫn, nếu đêm nay tên lưu manh không xuất hiện thì họ còn đêm mai nữa.</p><p>Còn mỗi ba người chờ trên xe, thường hay có một người bước xuống nhìn với vào ngõ, thấy không có tiếng động thì về, không thể cách quá gần. Đợi đến mười một giờ, Khương Đình Ân ngáp, dựa vào cửa xe ngủ gật.</p><p>Qua thêm nửa tiếng nữa, Đinh Khả Dũ cũng mệt, bụng réo òn ọt. Cả ba chẳng chờ nữa, bèn xuống xe định đi quanh đó ăn khuya, tiện thể mua một suất về cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Nhà chuẩn bị tắt đèn, Đinh Duyên Thọ tắt cả đèn rọi trên tường bình phong, quay người lại thì nghe tiếng cửa mở. Cửa sắt phát ra tiếng to, Đinh Hán Bạch vừa đi công tác về còn phát ra tiếng lớn hơn nữa, vừa qua cửa bèn hét: “Nửa đêm nửa hôm bố đứng đó làm gì! Sợ chết khiếp!”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi: “Sao lần công tác này của mày khác thế, đi du lịch một ngày một đêm ngoài ngoại ô à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lờ ông bô nhà mình, hắn căn bản là không dằn lòng được, cứ mãi lo Khương Thái Vi có đỡ hay chưa, lại loáng thoáng cảm thấy sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì đó, bèn dứt khoát chạy về nhà. Thế là đến tiền viện thăm Khương Thái Vi, trước khi đối phương ngủ thì hỏi tình huống đêm đó rất nhiều.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi khó lắm mới bật cười: “Hôm nay Thận Ngữ cũng hỏi dì mấy câu này, giống y như đúc.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Bọn nó biết cả rồi ạ?”</p><p>Tiểu viện tối đèn, Đinh Hán Bạch phát hiện Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ở đó, đến viện Đông nhận ra thằng hai thằng ba cũng không ở nhà. Nếu nghe ngóng tình hình thì chắc là muốn tóm tên lưu manh, hắn tức thì bắt xe ra ngõ, cứ cảm thấy mấy thằng nhãi này không đáng tin tí nào.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã lảng vảng suốt mấy tiếng liền, chân nhức, dựa vào tường đứng một chốc, mỗi khi có ai đi ngang qua đều xốc tinh thần lên. Lại đi đến cuối ngõ, đi ra ngoài là một con phố khác, quẹo vào là một góc chết, cậu bèn ra cửa ngõ, thấy lạ là sao ba người kia lâu thế mà chưa đến.</p><p>Gió thổi bay làn váy, suýt nữa cậu đã rẽ rồi, bèn đứng chỉnh tư thế làm mình trông như con gái, nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, bên chiếc ngõ hẹp chợt có một đôi tay vươn tay ôm lấy cậu, trực tiếp ghìm chặt vai cậu, kéo cậu vào bên trong.</p><p>Một bàn tay ươn ướt bịt miệng cậu lại, eo cũng bị ôm lấy, cậu mới giật mình nhận ra thậm chí còn có hai tên lưu manh.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ dốc hết sức giãy dụa, cố gắng đá một cú, nhưng tức khắc bị túm tóc tát một cái đau điếng. Tóc giả bị vứt tán loạn, váy dài bị xé rách mò mẫm, cậu lén lấy dao khắc trong túi quần ra.</p><p>“Mẹ! Đây là con trai?!”</p><p>Gã lưu manh ghì ngực Kỷ Thận Ngữ buông tay ra, đè lên cổ họng, một kẻ khác thì nóng lòng xác nhận, bèn lủi tay xuống sờ thứ ở giữa hai chân Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãi hùng kêu cứu: “Sư ca… Sư ca ơi…”</p><p><em>Sầm – </em>Tiếng cửa xe taxi đóng lại, Đinh Hán Bạch thấy xe nhà mình, nhưng trên xe không có ai. Hắn bèn chạy về phía ngõ, từ xa nghe thấy tiếng ma sát của quần áo lẫn tiếng chửi rủa của hai người đàn ông.</p><p>“Con trai con đứa mặc váy lảng vảng làm gì?! Trai giả gái? Tởm bỏ mẹ!”</p><p>“Là con trai thật rồi, đệch mẹ thằng biến thái này từ đâu ra vậy!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị đánh, nơi yếu ớt bỗng bị bóp, cậu hoảng hốt giãy dụa, dao khắc dùng sức vung lên rất nhanh.</p><p>“— Kỷ Trân Châu!”</p><p>Cậu nghe thấy cái gì đó, gần đến vậy, quen thuộc đến thế.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nổi gân xanh, lúc này trong ngõ đồng thời có hai tiếng kêu thảm thiết.</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>1. Miếng ngọc bài màu xanh</p><p><br/>2. Bát Cửu Đào</p><p><br/>3. Bát họa tiết rồng khắc chìm sứ vàng<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chương 20: Nơi đàn ông đau nhất</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngã khụy xuống đất, đau túa mồ hôi như mưa.</p><p>Hai mắt cậu nhanh chóng trở nên mơ hồ, đến cả bóng người vọt vào cũng chẳng thấy rõ, khi tiếng đấm đá vang lên ngay bên người, hai gã lưu manh nọ cầu xin tha thứ và kêu rên mới khiến cậu hiểu ra rằng, rốt cuộc cũng có người đến cứu mình rồi.<span></span></p><p>“Sư ca…” Cậu cất thứ tiếng quá đỗi mỏng manh.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ dí một tên lưu manh để đánh, bởi vì kẻ còn lại đã nằm đo đất rên rỉ lâu rồi. Sau khi nghe thấy tiếng gọi đó của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, hắn không rảnh bận tâm đến chuyện khác nữa, bèn vọt đến bên đối phương, bắt lấy vai đối phương để đỡ dậy.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đau đến nỗi thét một tiếng, cơ thể lại đổ lệch xuống lần nữa. Đinh Hán Bạch nửa ngồi xổm, nôn nóng hỏi: “Bị thương ở đâu?! Có chảy máu không?!”</p><p>Hắn lấy lực nâng cả eo của Kỷ Thận Ngữ khiến cả người được ôm dậy, còn Kỷ Thận Ngữ dù có đứng thẳng cũng cong oặt người, chệnh choạng như sắp ngã thụp xuống.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xoay lưng qua: “Leo lên đây, anh cõng cậu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đau đến nỗi phải cắn răng: “Không được… Chân…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lập tức sờ chân: “Gãy xương đùi à?” Hắn chạm vào đôi chân đang khép chặt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, chúng không ngừng run rẩy, và dần trở lên trên, phát hiện Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang ôm siết lấy đùi.</p><p>“Mẹ…” Hắn luống cuống, cũng bất chấp hai gã lưu manh nhổm dậy sẽ chạy mất hay không, bèn trực tiếp ôm ngang Kỷ Thận Ngữ lên, ra sức chạy về phía cửa ngõ.</p><p>Ba người ăn khuya xong thì cùng nhau về, Khương Đình Ân đã gói một suất cơm canh gà cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ, còn chưa đi đến cửa ngõ thì thấy Đinh Hán Bạch bế một người tóc dài bồng bềnh chạy đến.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xoay mặt thì thấy bọn họ: “Thằng hai lái xe! Thằng ba thằng tư đi bắt hai gã kia!”</p><p>Tiếng quát này cộng thêm vẻ mặt đáng sợ của Đinh Hán Bạch làm ai nấy đều sợ điếng người. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa phản ứng xong thì tức khắc đi mở cửa xe, Đinh Khả Dũ và Khương Đình Ân lập tức chạy về phía ngõ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bế Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi ghế sau, chỉ hơi động đậy đôi chút là Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã đau đến kêu thành tiếng, vì vậy hắn không dám cựa quậy nữa, đành ôm đối phương trên đùi mình. Kỷ Thận Ngữ run lẩy bẩy không dứt, cuộn mình trong lòng hắn như một con tôm nấu chín, mồ hôi lạnh trên mặt thấm ướt áo sơ mi, sau đó hắn thấy gáy mình nóng bừng, kinh hãi nhận ra Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang cắn răng khóc.</p><p>Lúc hóa vàng mã cho Kỷ Phương Hứa không khóc, thế mà giờ đây đã đau thành cái gì rồi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vừa nôn nóng vừa bực bội, chửi Đinh Nhĩ Hòa: “Ai nghĩ ra cái kế hoạch thối nát này vậy?!”</p><p>Lòng bàn tay Đinh Nhĩ Hòa túa mồ hôi: “Bọn em cùng bàn với nhau.” Cầm lái cũng không vững, trong lúc trả lời thì bị một chiếc xe vượt qua. Đinh Hán Bạch hận không thể đá vào chỗ ghế lái một cú: “Đậu má, cậu còn lái xe được không đó!”</p><p>Ngực hắn rung động, cúi đầu mới nhìn rõ Kỷ Thận Ngữ mặc gì, váy bị xé tơi tả, tóc giả cũng rối bù, áo sơ mi bị rơi vài cái cúc… Chuyện này là sao!</p><p>Còn chưa xả giận thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã dính lấy hắn mà khóc: “Em sẽ không bị phế chứ… Em sợ lắm…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bực khôn cùng: “Cậu sợ? Khi cậu giả làm con gái đi dụ lưu manh sao không thấy sợ? May mà hai gã lưu manh đó không phải loại chẳng kỵ nam nữ, không thì phía sau của cậu cũng đau như phía trước rồi đấy!”</p><p>Hắn mắng xong thì giục Đinh Nhĩ Hòa tăng tốc, sau đó lột hết váy rách lẫn tóc giả xuống, cởi áo khoác của mình cho đối phương khoác, nhỏ giọng nói: “Sẽ đến bệnh viện ngay thôi, bác sĩ khám là hết đau mà, lau nước mắt đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không cựa quậy, có lẽ là giọng hắn quá nhỏ. Nhưng bó tay rồi, mắng người còn cao giọng rồi, chứ dỗ thì vẫn thấy xấu hổ mà.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ đành đưa tay lau nước mắt cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ, càng lau càng nhiều nước mắt rơi hơn, dường như hắn cũng thương cảm lây cho cái “Nơi đàn ông đau nhất” nọ. Rốt cuộc cũng đến bệnh viện, hắn ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào khám gấp, bác sĩ hỏi nguyên nhân, hiếm khi hắn mới nói lắp.</p><p>“Gặp, gặp tên biến thái.” Hắn kể, kể xong thì lách ra, sai Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đi rút tiền, phòng ngừa phải phẫu thuật hoặc nằm viện.</p><p>Mành bị kéo, chỉ có thể thấy bác sĩ đang đứng bên giường, tiếng kéo khóa rất ngắn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị cởi quần ra, ngay sau đó bác sĩ hít sâu một hơi, bảo Kỷ Thận Ngữ đừng nhịn nữa, cứ dốc sức mà khóc.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng nghe ở góc tường, bèn không khỏi la lên: “Bác sĩ, không… không phế chứ?”</p><p>Bác sĩ không đáp, chỉ nghe Kỷ Thận Ngữ khóc càng nức nở hơn. Lòng Đinh Hán Bạch ngổn ngang, phát huy hết tình anh cả lẫn tinh thần chủ nghĩa nhân đạo, lại la to: “Bác sĩ, cậu ấy vẫn chưa mười bảy, anh nhất định phải chữa khỏi đấy, tiền không thành vấn đề.”</p><p>Tiếng khóc dần dứt, sụt sà sụt sịt, Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ, tiểu thái giám thời cổ đại tiến cung tịnh thân, chắc cũng là cảnh như này nhỉ. Hắn chưa kịp nghĩ xong thì bác sĩ đã vén mành đi ra, trừng hắn qua lớp kính mắt.</p><p>“Bác sĩ, anh nói đi, tôi chấp nhận được mà.”</p><p>“Không gây tổn thương cho chỗ đó của cậu, cậu thì có gì đâu mà không chấp nhận được.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhận đơn thuốc, cố gắng phân biệt xem nó viết cái gì, thấy phải nằm viện quan sát thêm và uống thuốc, bèn quá đỗi mừng rỡ: “Không có gì trở ngại ạ?!” Bác sĩ nói không tổn thương đến gốc rễ, chẳng qua chỗ đó vốn yếu ớt, nên cực kỳ đau thôi, hơn nữa nom thằng bé này khá là không chịu đau được.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vòng ra sau mành, không ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn chưa mặc quần vào, cong chân lại, nơi giữa hai chân bị bóp thành màu đỏ sẫm. Hắn bước đến mặc giúp, không để đối phương phải động đậy mạnh, mặc xong thì đợi y tá xử lý các vết thương khác rồi mới đi.</p><p>Đã là hai giờ sáng hơn, ngoài hành lang chẳng có ma nào, Đinh Hán Bạch bế ngang Kỷ Thận Ngữ chầm chậm bước, chẳng răn đe, cũng chẳng an ủi, cứ lặng thinh mà đi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đau đến nỗi phát âm không còn rõ chữ: “Anh mệt không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khắc mười mấy tiếng cũng chẳng cần nghỉ ngơi, mới chỉ ôm người ta bằng hai tay một chốc thôi mà, không thấy mệt gì, nhưng vẫn nói: “Lại chả mệt à? Bao giờ anh bị bệnh, cậu phải bế anh đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đáp, hít hơi nhắm mắt lại, sau đó lại mở ra: “Em không nằm viện đâu.” Bẽ mặt lắm, cậu không chịu được.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cũng chẳng cố chấp, bèn bế cậu rời đi. Trên đường về nhà, đèn rọi trên chiếc tường bình phong trong nhà lại sáng, như để lại cho bọn họ. Đinh Hán Bạch bế Kỷ Thận Ngữ về tiểu viện, đặt ngay ngắn lên giường, cho uống thuốc giảm đau.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đổ mồ hôi lạnh ướt đẫm quần áo, cũng chẳng thèm tắm rửa gì nữa, đợi cơn đau giảm bớt mới mơ màng ngủ.</p><p>Hiện giờ đang đúng lúc nửa đêm, Đinh Hán Bạch thừa biết cả nhà vẫn chưa ngủ, chẳng qua vì muốn người khác ngủ yên giấc nên không ai ra hỏi. Hắn vòng ra tiền viện, đến phòng khách thì gặp Khương Đình Ân, muốn hỏi tiền căn hậu quả.</p><p>Đó giờ Khương Đình Ân toàn chưa đánh đã khai, bèn kể sạch hết chuyện đêm nay.</p><p>“Hai gã lưu manh đó đâu? Cậu với thằng ba có bắt được không?”</p><p>“Một tên đã chạy trốn được, tên còn lại thì chảy rất nhiều máu, bị Kỷ Thận Ngữ rạch dao khắc từ ngực xuống rốn, một đường liền mạch, vừa sâu vừa dài…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhớ đến hai tiếng kêu thảm thiết kia, tiếng của gã lưu manh dồn dập và ngắn ngủi, nhưng miệng vết thương dài chừng ấy, thủ đoạn của Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng thạo tay thật. Hắn hỏi xong thì nhìn Khương Đình Ân, Khương Đình Ân bị hắn nhìn phát sợ, không ngừng cầu xin hắn tha thứ và cam đoan.</p><p>“Được rồi, đồ nhát cáy.” Hắn nói, “Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị thương, cậu lấy công chuộc tội mà chăm sóc em nó đi, không biết chăm thì giải buồn cũng được.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân gật đầu như giã thóc: “Anh cả ơi, vậy anh hai với anh ba thì sao! Hai anh ấy cũng chăm ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngó lơ, đi mất. Tắt hết đèn cửa hành lang, đi đến đâu tối om đến đó, đi thẳng đến viện Đông. Đinh Hậu Khang nghe tiếng động bèn khoác quần áo ra, không đuổi người đi, có lẽ là chột dạ thay con mình.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Chú hai, chú về phòng ngủ đi.”</p><p>Hắn đi thẳng đến cửa phòng ngủ của Đinh Khả Dũ, đá văng cửa, túm đối phương từ ổ chăn ra, quật ngã xuống đất rồi đá mấy cú. Đinh Khả Dũ tru tréo kéo Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đến, cũng vừa khéo Đinh Hán Bạch gộp cả Đinh Nhĩ Hòa xử luôn thể.</p><p>Ba anh em đo đất hai, Đinh Hậu Khang đứng trong sân nôn nóng đến nỗi đi đi lại lại, la lên: “Hán Bạch, đây mới là em họ ruột thịt của cháu đó.”</p><p>Ý ngoài lời là, thằng nhãi họ Kỷ kia chỉ là một người ngoài.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chưa thay quần áo, bôn ba lâu đến vậy nên người lấm lem bụi đất, rất hợp rơ với màn đêm tăm tối. Hắn đứng ngay cửa, cổ họng hơi khàn: “Chú hai, sai là sai, chẳng có gì mà ruột rà ở đây hết. Đây là lỗi nhỏ, dạy dỗ tí là qua chuyện, nhưng nếu ngày nào đó mắc lỗi to hơn, cháu sẽ không để yên đâu.”</p><p>Hắn đi về ngủ, mệt kinh khủng, vừa dính gối cái đã vào giấc luôn.</p><p>Một đêm chẳng yên tĩnh, khi trời tờ mờ sáng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đau tỉnh. Mồ hôi rơi tí tách, tóc mai xõa trước trán đều mướt rượt mồ hôi. Cậu nằm ngửa không dám nhúc nhích, gồng mình đau, mà thả lỏng cũng đau, nơi nguy hiểm nọ như bị hỏng, lây lan sang cả tứ chi trăm hài, đau đến nỗi cả môi lẫn má cậu đều trắng bệch.</p><p>Chịu đựng được đến khi trời sáng tỏ, Khương Thái Vi mới đến gõ cửa, hỏi cháu sao rồi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói dối là không sao cả, sợ Khương Thái Vi vào phòng, vậy chi bằng cậu cắt cổ tay tự sát cho rồi. Khương Thái Vi rời đi, Khương Đình Ân đến, bưng thau xách phích định hầu cậu rửa mặt.</p><p>Hai người đóng cửa lại, lau hết một lượt thì thay quần áo, Khương Đình Ân rất chi là thành thật: “Em biết không, tối qua anh cả tẩn cho anh hai với anh ba một trận, không đánh anh.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sao không đánh anh luôn?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân vội la lên: “Anh là tòng phạm thôi mà! Mà với cả, chẳng phải anh đến hầu em đó ư, em đừng ghét anh nhé.”</p><p>Thật ra Kỷ Thận Ngữ cảm thấy kế hoạch chẳng có vấn đề gì cả, chỉ là sự cố khi thực hiện mà thôi, nhưng bất trắc này cũng chứng tỏ rằng mọi người không đếm xỉa tới cậu thật. Cậu hiểu rất rõ, rằng một người ngoài nửa đường đến đây thì dựa vào cái gì mà bảo người ta phải quan tâm đến mình đâu?</p><p>Cậu mặc một chiếc áo cộc tay, uống thêm thuốc giảm đau: “Anh gội đầu hộ em được không?”</p><p>Tuy chất lượng làm việc của Khương Đình Ân thì tệ, song cũng xem như nhẫn nại chịu khổ được, bèn để Kỷ Thận Ngữ gối đầu bên mép giường, còn cậu chàng thì nhấc thau gội đầu cho đối phương. Ga trải giường ướt đẫm một mảng lớn, tắm được nửa phích thì hết nước, cậu chàng tất bật xách phích đi đổ nước nóng vào.</p><p>Gặp Khương Sấu Liễu, Khương Sấu Liễu bèn hỏi cậu ta về tình hình của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cậu ta vừa đáp vừa đi theo vào phòng khách chính. Thấy đồ ăn sáng đã làm xong xuôi, cậu ta lại đặt phích xuống bưng đồ ăn cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bưng rồi mới nhớ ra vẫn chưa gội đầu xong.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhỏ nước nơi tóc khổ thân chờ đợi, tiếng bước chân dần đến gần, song lại vững vàng chẳng giống Khương Đình Ân.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vừa mới dậy: “Cả một bãi nước to thế này, cứ tưởng cậu đau đến nỗi dấm đài đó chứ.”</p><p>Vừa nói vừa tiến lại gần, cúi người nâng gáy Kỷ Thận Ngữ lên, luồn tay vào gãi đầu tạo bọt, ngồi bên mép giường tạm thay việc của Khương Đình Ân. Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất ngưỡng mộ hắn, bèn hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, đêm qua anh đánh anh hai với anh ba ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch “Ừ” một tiếng, lau bọt vương trên mặt cậu: “Để tóm gã lưu manh là đúng, để tiện thể bắt nạt cậu cũng là thật, đánh hai đứa nó không chỉ là để xả giận cho cậu, mà còn là…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Còn là gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngẫm nghĩ: “Chấn chỉnh nếp nhà.”</p><p>Càng gãi càng nhiều bọt, cuối cùng Khương Đình Ân cũng bưng nước nóng đến, Kỷ Thận Ngữ gội đầu xong thì từ từ ngồi dậy, luống cuống trước tấm ga trải giường ướt đẫm. Đinh Hán Bạch cúi người bế cậu ra ngoài, để Khương Đình Ân ở lại thay ga giường và lau sàn nhà.</p><p>Cả hai đứng ngoài hành lang thì trông thấy một con chim khách đậu trên bàn đá, đương mổ vào đồ ăn sáng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh đây sống hai mươi năm còn chưa được bế vợ mình, thế mà chưa gì đã bế cậu rồi.”</p><p>Trong ngực chẳng có động tĩnh gì, thì ra Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã dựa vào vai hắn ngủ khì, chắc cả đêm qua không ngủ ngon giấc, sau khi cơn đau ngừng lại mới thấy buồn ngủ hơn. Sau đó hắn thu xếp cho người ta, đến đồn công an lập biên bản với Khương Thái Vi, xử lý hết chuyện về tên lưu manh rồi mới về.</p><p>Chim khách đã ăn no rất thích nơi đây, bèn quắp chân trên một nhành cây hót líu lo.</p><p>Kéo theo cả chim sẻ lẫn bồ câu xám đến, hợp xướng ngay trên cây.</p><p>Hót như vậy cả ngày, đến khi chạng vạng lại có một con góp vui nữa, Đinh Hán Bạch đi ra khỏi phòng cơ khí, nghe tiếng hót của ba con chim mà cứ đau đầu mãi thôi. Đi băng qua đến ngoài cửa sổ phòng phía Bắc, hắn hỏi Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang nằm trên giường: “Có chuyện gì thì cứ kêu đi, ừ hử làm chi?”</p><p>Hai má Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ bừng: “Em đau bụng.”</p><p>Hiệu quả của thuốc giảm đau đã biến mất từ lâu, nơi bị thương lẫn bụng đều đau đớn, bấu, nhéo, cậu căng hai chân cố chịu mãi, đau quá bèn vô thức rên rỉ. Đinh Hán Bạch bước vào, bàn tay to phủ lên bụng cậu rồi xoa, suýt chút nữa cậu đã kêu thành tiếng.</p><p>“Hôm nay đã tiểu chưa?” Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lắc đầu, đừng nói là đi tiểu, đến cả giường mà cậu còn chẳng xuống nổi, hơn nữa chỗ đó cũng sưng tấy hết lên, đi tiểu kiểu gì… Đinh Hán Bạch bế cậu đi vào nhà vệ sinh, rêu rao khắp sân: “Chưa đau chết thì đã nín chết rồi, đêm qua cộng thêm cả ngày hôm nay nữa, cậu không sợ nín quá hóa lũ à.”</p><p>Mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn đỏ, xấu hổ xen lẫn cái đau, Đinh Hán Bạch đặt cậu xuống trước bồn cầu, không đi đâu cả, lùi về sau hai bước đợi cậu giải quyết. Rất đau, thả lỏng bụng để tè ra róc rách, đau đến nỗi cậu đứng không nổi, mắt trắng nhòa, gần như bất tỉnh.</p><p>Ban đêm, Đinh Hán Bạch treo một chiếc chuông đồng nơi cửa sổ, kéo dây thừng đến tận gối, Kỷ Thận Ngữ có việc gì thì cứ giật dây là được.</p><p>Trước nửa đêm không gió cũng chẳng có việc gì, Đinh Hán Bạch ngủ say tít mít, đến khi hơn bốn giờ thì chuông bỗng kêu, dọa sợ bầy chim tước trên cây. Hắn trở mình, nằm yên một lát mới nhớ ra ý nghĩa của tiếng chuông, bèn để trần người trên chui khỏi ổ chăn, vội chạy đến cách vách trong khi mắt vẫn chưa mở.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại nín chừng một đêm, nín đến cực hạn mới được ôm đi giải quyết rồi về, Đinh Hán Bạch đặt cậu xuống giường: “Bố đây chẳng đi nữa, kiểu gì sáng ra cũng phải đi rửa mặt đánh răng, đi ngủ chốc đã…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đắp chăn cho đối phương, rất chi là áy náy.</p><p>Chung giường chung gối đến hừng đông, Đinh Hán Bạch ngủ không được yên giấc nên tỉnh sớm. Hắn thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhíu mày nhìn trân trân, chắc là đau đến nỗi không ngủ được. “Còn đi tiểu nữa không?” Đối phương lắc đầu, hắn cười, “Dằn vặt chết anh mất thôi, thoa thuốc nhé?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại lắc đầu: “Thoa xong thì phải ‘phơi’ khô, không mặc quần được.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thấy khó hiểu: “Thì cứ ‘phơi’ thôi.” Vừa dứt lời thì vỡ lẽ ra, trưng vẻ vô cùng ghét bỏ, “Cậu sợ anh thấy á? Chẳng lẽ anh không có ư? Ai thèm dòm cái chỗ đỏ hỏn đó của cậu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị hắn nói thì chỉ ước gì có thể chui xuống đất luôn, bèn xoay mặt đi cẩn thận cởi quần xuống, lúc này Đinh Hán Bạch bèn xuống giường lấy khăn lẫn thuốc mỡ cho cậu. Hết thoa rồi lau dưới chăn, vì xấu hổ quá mà quên đau.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại nằm xuống lần nữa, một cái gối không đủ, bèn ngang ngược kéo sang phía mình, tay chạm đến một thứ gì đó vừa cứng vừa lạnh, lấy ra thì thấy là một chiếc dao khắc cỡ nhỏ. Hắn sửng sốt: “Cất dao dưới gối, cậu phòng bị ai đấy?”</p><p>Đối phương còn chưa kịp giải thích thì hắn đã nói tiếp: “Đêm hôm đó cậu thọc tên lưu manh một dao từ ngực xuống rốn, ngay chính giữa luôn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy buồn cười quá: “Thì em muốn rạch một dao cân xứng cho gã thôi mà…”</p><p>Đưa dao khắc ra trước mắt, Đinh Hán Bạch kề sát vào: “Vậy cái này thì sao, cũng muốn rạch một dao cân xứng cho anh luôn à…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch để trần tay, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì để trần người, mỗi người mỗi vẻ dưới tấm chăn. Mắt chạm mắt, tiếng chim hót líu lo ngoài cửa sổ, rõ là chưa được ngon giấc, thế mà chẳng thấy buồn ngủ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấy đá Tiết Gà dưới gối ra, màu đỏ lẫn nhũ trắng giao hòa, khắp bốn góc, trên đỉnh là một bụi hoa hồng trắng pha đỏ đầy sức sống.</p><p>Cậu đau không ngủ được, nín cả đêm, khắc cả đêm.</p><p>Chưa đánh bóng mà đã đẹp khôn cùng, Đinh Hán Bạch ngẩn ngơ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Anh thích hoa hồng đỏ hay hoa hồng trắng?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cướp lấy rồi nắm chặt: “Anh thích Đinh Hương cơ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đáp, chỉ là dường như có gì đó đã rơi vào khoảng không.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chương 21: Vịt đến miệng còn bay đi mất</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thương gân động cốt một trăm ngày, tổn thương nơi nguy hại thì chỉ đành từ từ dưỡng thương thôi, dưỡng mãi dưỡng hoài kỳ nghỉ hè cũng hết.</p><p>Hôm trước ngày khai giảng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi tìm Đinh Duyên Thọ xin giáo viên nghỉ học, đi từ phòng ngủ đến thư phòng tiền viện tốn mất nửa tiếng, bước còn nhỏ nhẹ hơn cả các cụ các bà bó chân. Tuy cậu không còn đau đến thế nữa, nhưng xuống giường đi lại thì sức chịu đựng vẫn có hạn.<span></span></p><p>“Sư phụ ơi?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ gọi, “Người bận không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ đáp: “Có bận cách mấy cũng phải nghe xem đồ đệ có chuyện gì chứ, với cả cũng chẳng bận lắm.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tạm quên nỗi đau đớn, mặt đầy hớn hở, lại tốn thêm một chốc nữa mới đi đến chỗ Đinh Duyên Thọ. Lúc này, cậu mới trông thấy rõ món đồ đó, đá Thạch Anh màu xanh thẫm, vuông vức, mới hoàn thành một phần ba hình núi và cây tùng bách.</p><p>Cậu hỏi: “Sư phụ, người làm đồ trang trí ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ gật đầu: “Hai ngày nay thấy thế nào rồi? Không thì con làm cùng với ta đi, đỡ chán.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tức thì xắn tay áo, lau tay lựa bút, im lặng nhớ hình dạng bức tranh. Khi nhấc bút định vẽ thì mới nhớ ra mục đích đến, bèn nói: “Sư phụ ơi, con đến tìm người để xin phép giáo viên ạ.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ đặt bút xuống lấy điện thoại ra: “Thế ta bảo con bị thương chỗ hiểm, nên xin nghỉ một tuần nhé?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội kêu: “Không được! Nào ai đang yên đang lành thì bị thương chỗ đó đâu, thầy đoán mò thì sao ạ…”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nhìn cậu: “Sư phụ của sư phụ đã dạy sư phụ từ nhỏ, đó là không được nói dối.”</p><p>Câu vè đọc nhịu này khiến Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngớ người, khi kịp phản ứng lại thì Đinh Duyên Thọ đã quay số, cậu vội cướp điện thoại tắt đi, lúng ta lúng túng nói: “Hay con tìm người khác xin hộ, nhà họ Đinh nhiều người như thế, con thấy người thì sẽ không nói dối.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ bị cậu chẹn họng, sau đó lúc vẽ không ừ hử gì, đúng kiểu một đứa trẻ to xác đang dỗi. Cậu đứng bên cạnh vẽ núi xa mây trôi, vẽ lá thông vươn cao một cách tỉ mẩn. Đinh Duyên Thọ ngẩng đầu lên xem thì không khỏi thốt lên thành lời: “Vẽ rất đẹp, học được mười mươi từ Kỷ Phương Hứa rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khiêm tốn: “Sư ca có thể vẽ tinh tế hơn con nữa, chút tài này của con không bằng anh ấy đâu ạ.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ khịt mũi: “Khỏi phải nhắc đến nó, cái nghề này đòi hỏi mỹ thuật tạo hình cao, ta đã bắt nó học từ sớm, còn tống nó ra nước ngoài để học chuyên sâu, nào ngờ nó tiêu xài hoang phí bên ngoài đã chớ, lại còn bằng mặt không bằng lòng đi chọn một chuyên ngành khác.”</p><p>Giờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới biết Đinh Hán Bạch từng đi du học, bèn hỏi: “Sư ca học gì ạ?”</p><p>“Cái đó tên gì nhỉ… Quản trị kinh doanh!” Đinh Duyên Thọ tức đến nỗi lấy cán bút gõ lên đồ rửa bút, “Mỗi ba cái cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký mà đáng học quản trị kinh doanh à, nó tưởng mở cửa hàng bách hóa đá quý chắc!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch liên tục hắt xì tại Cục Di sản văn hóa, đoán là có người mắng hắn sau lưng. Hắn chẳng thèm quan tâm, lấy con dấu hoa hồng từ trong hộp gấm nhỏ, nhúng mực đỏ, đặt xuống giấy trắng tạo nên dòng chữ Sấu Kim Thể –<em>“Đinh Hán Bạch ấn”.</em></p><p>Vì vậy cả ngày nay hắn rất chi là phấn khởi, <em>lạch cạch </em>hoàn thành bản báo cáo xét duyệt hiện vật, đóng dấu; soạn đơn xin xuất nhập cảnh cho hiện vật nào đó, đóng dấu; hoàn thiện biên bản họp trình báo hiện vật, đóng dấu; thư đề xuất căn tin của cơ quan bớt bỏ trứng cút vào món thịt kho tàu, đóng dấu.</p><p>Đóng dấu đỏ mấy lần liền, đóng xong còn phải ngắm nghía hết một lượt, sau khi đưa vào văn phòng chủ nhiệm thì ung dung, hứng chí đợi phê chuẩn và kí tên. Đợi hết cả ngày, Đinh Hán Bạch thầm mắng Trương Dần làm việc hiệu suất thấp, chắc phải gác lại đó mấy ngày mới xử lý được.</p><p>Mãi đến tận năm phút trước khi tan tầm, cuối cùng Trương Dần cũng ló cái đầu ra: “Đinh Hán Bạch, vào đây cho tôi.”</p><p>Khi Đinh Hán Bạch còn mài mông trên ghế nhà trường cũng thường bị giáo viên gọi lên văn phòng, không ngờ đi làm rồi vẫn thế. Hắn đi vào đóng cửa kĩ rồi hỏi: “Chủ nhiệm Trương, tìm tôi có việc gì vậy?”</p><p>Trên bàn là mấy tập tài liệu, Trương Dần nói: “Cậu đóng dấu làm gì đấy? Cậu tưởng mình là cục trưởng Cục Di sản văn hóa chắc? Lấy về đóng dấu lại lần nữa, kí tên đàng hoàng vào.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chưa từ bỏ ý định: “Vậy anh thấy con dấu này đẹp không?”</p><p>Trương Dần chẳng hiểu gì: “Không phải là Sấu Kim Thể thôi à? Hay là Tống Huy Tông sống lại viết cho cậu thế? Trễ giờ tôi tan tầm giờ.”</p><p>Chút chuyện cỏn con này không ảnh hưởng gì mấy đến tâm trạng vui phơi phới của Đinh Hán Bạch, xách cặp về nhà, cưỡi xe đạp đi thong dong. Sắp đến tháng chín, hạ đi thu đến, chịu thêm mấy ngày nắng gắt cuối hè nữa là mát trời rồi.</p><p>Hắn về nhà tắm táp trước, khi đi ngang qua phòng cách vách thì mở cửa ra, thế mà trong phòng chẳng có ma nào.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hợp tác với Đinh Duyên Thọ hoàn thành đồ trang trí bằng đá Thạch Anh nọ, công đức viên mãn, song chỗ bị đau lại tái phát. Sau khi về phòng cậu khóa kĩ cửa lại, vắt chiếc khăn lông ướt chuẩn bị lau, cởi giày bò lên giường, vén áo lên, cởi quần ra một chút, động tác khẽ khàng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tắm xong thì về, mới vừa lên bậc thềm thì sửng sốt, ủa sao cửa lại khóa vậy nè? Bèn bước thong thả đến ngoài cửa sổ, chọc ngón trỏ đẩy một cái khe nhỏ, định liếc xem có người hay không.</p><p>Quái thế nhỉ, không có ai mà cửa lại đóng được ư?</p><p>Nhưng đợi khi hắn kịp phản ứng lại thì đã muộn, hình ảnh trong phòng trông thác loạn, cậu thiếu niên nằm nghiêng, cúi cái gáy trắng nõn nà, áo sơ mi mềm mại xõa bên hông. Một luồng ánh sáng chẳng biết từ đâu hắt đến, màu vàng nhạt, lại nghĩ đến nơi thú vị nọ, nom giống hệt một đoạn dây vàng quấn bên eo, mà nơi gò đất tròn trĩnh lồ lộ, thì nằm ở góc khuất.</p><p>Rút ngón trỏ về, khe hở dần khép, Đinh Hán Bạch đứng ngoài cửa sổ nuốt nước miếng, nóng đổ mồ hôi.</p><p>Hắn cứ đứng đực ra đó, đứng mãi đứng hoài thì bắt đầu thấy bồn chồn, có gì đâu mà phi lễ chớ nhìn nhỉ? Chẳng lẽ quan tâm bệnh nhân không phải là chuyện thường ngày ở huyện đó ư? Hắn còn muốn xem rõ hơn nữa kìa.</p><p><em>Két</em>, cửa sổ bị Đinh Hán Bạch đẩy ra hoàn toàn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi dựa đầu giường nhìn ra, đã mặc quần áo tử tế xong xuôi. Đinh Hán Bạch giữ cửa sổ chạy vào phòng, đóng cửa sổ lại, vòng đến bên giường nhìn xuống từ trên cao, hỏi: “Khóa cửa làm gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thành thật đáp: “Nhìn nơi quan trọng.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dứt khoát ngồi xuống, quan sát đối phương, đã nằm giường nghỉ ngơi nhiều ngày đến vậy, đau tới nỗi ăn không vào mà ngủ cũng chẳng ngon, chẳng những không mập lên mà còn gầy rộc đi. Nhìn rồi nhấc tay lên, nắm lấy vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ, xác định nơi mình không nhìn thấy cũng chẳng có mấy thịt.</p><p>Còn hai cánh mông kia thì… cũng xem là mịn màng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn đến là ngại ngùng, bèn ngồi thẳng người dậy, khoảng cách một cánh tay giảm còn nửa cánh tay, có thể trông thấy rõ đuôi tóc vẫn chưa khô của Đinh Hán Bạch. Cậu hỏi: “Sư ca à, mai là khai giảng rồi, anh xin nghỉ với thầy giúp em được không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Đã đi lại được rồi mà vẫn không đến trường được à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giải thích: “Đi chậm quá, cũng đi chẳng được lâu, hơn nữa bạn bè mà biết thì làm sao.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu: “Thế để anh nhìn coi đã.”</p><p>Cửa sổ đã đóng kín, không có gió thổi vào, luồng suy nghĩ của Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng dừng lại theo không khí. Nhìn coi ư? Cậu nghĩ có phải Đinh Hán Bạch có tật xấu gì không, chứ nhìn gì? Cơ mà thấy Đinh Hán Bạch nghiêm túc, chẳng giống đùa cợt, lẽ nào là muốn nhìn thật?</p><p>“Không biết tình huống thật thì anh xin nghỉ mấy ngày được? Và xin thầy như thế nào?”</p><p>“Cũng có lý…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ vươn tay, giật áo mình, ý bảo mình lại gần. Hắn bèn dịch lên trước một tấc, vây Kỷ Thận Ngữ giữa mình và đầu giường, cúi đầu chờ xem.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vén áo sơ mi lên, cái bụng nhỏ lộ ra trước, rồi mới mở cúc tuột quần xuống, chỉ tuột chút ít thôi. Đinh Hán Bạch tuyên bố muốn xem, giờ đây lại cảm thấy mình còn biến thái hơn cả bọn lưu manh nữa, bèn liếc nhanh một cái rồi rời mắt đi ra vẻ quân tử.</p><p>Nào ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “… Em có lớn không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch âm thầm thấy cạn lời: “Lớn cái quần.”</p><p>Hai người đều không nói gì, căn phòng yên tĩnh hơn cả nhà xác bệnh viện, Kỷ Thận Ngữ gục đầu xuống, khẩy mực vàng dính trên đầu ngón tay. Rốt cuộc Đinh Hán Bạch cũng xoay mặt nhìn cậu, hỏi bị dính cái gì.</p><p>Cậu đáp: “Khắc đồ trang trí bằng đá Thạch Anh với sư phụ, khắc nhũ vàng.” Đáp xong mới nhớ ra, “Anh mau gọi cho thầy đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lấy điện thoại từ tủ đầu giường, vừa mới lấy ra thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã sáp lại gần, sợ hắn nói linh tinh. Sau khi nối máy xong, hắn nói thẳng: “Chào thầy Đỗ ạ, tôi là anh cả của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, hai ngày nay em nó bị thủy đậu, chắc là mai không đi học được nên xin nghỉ một tuần.”</p><p>Gọi xong, Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất hài lòng: “Cảm ơn sư ca ạ.”</p><p>Gọi xong, cảm ơn xong, lại yên ắng như nhà xác.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi im một lúc lâu, hoàn hồn rồi mới thấy ảo não, mình làm gì vậy? Chỉ tổ lãng phí thì giờ thôi. Chẳng nói được đôi câu thì đứng dậy đi, rời khỏi căn phòng ngủ này còn chưa đủ, đi thẳng đến tiền viện xem đồ trang trí bằng đá Thạch Anh.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ở một mình trong phòng, nằm xuống túm chuông chơi.</p><p>Cuối cùng thì nhà cũng yên bình được một lần, thật ra cũng chỉ có một tuần mà thôi, nhưng mới sáng cuối tuần mà đã chọc Đinh Duyên Thọ nổi giận. Chẳng phải chuyện gì khác mà là rượu Mao Đài mà ông giấu kĩ lại ít hai bình.</p><p>Cả nhà đều có mặt, chỉ mỗi Đinh Hán Bạch là không, nên không cần tra hung thủ nữa.</p><p>Ai nấy đều tản đi, còn mỗi gia đình ba người, Khương Sấu Liễu an ủi: “Chắc là biếu quà cho sếp đó, chẳng phải nó muốn làm tổ trưởng ư.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ siết điều khiển răng rắc: “Nếu nó không làm được thì chẳng phải là chắp tay tặng không cho người ta hết à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi dựa trên tay vịn không nói gì, tivi đang chiếu phim hài, cậu nín cười rất khổ. Khương Sấu Liễu im lặng một lát, bỗng dưng đổi suy nghĩ: “Có khi nào nó hẹn hò nên lấy rượu để hiếu kính bố vợ không?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ tức thì trời quang mây tạnh: “Thế nó chả ngốc đâu, tí tôi hỏi lão Thương xem.”</p><p>Chắc là đã nín quá lâu nên nuốt hết ý cười vào, hoặc biết đâu giờ phim không còn hài nữa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng còn lòng dạ nào mà xem tivi, bèn hỏi: “Sư phụ, sư mẫu ơi, sư ca có bạn gái ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ đáp: “Không chắc lắm, nó có nói cho ta biết đâu. Nhưng Nhĩ Hòa với Khả Dũ có hết cả rồi, có khi Đình Ân cũng yêu đương ở trường ấy chứ. Con thì sao, con có thích bạn nữ nào ở trường không?”</p><p>Câu này chuyển mũi dùi quá nhanh, Kỷ Thận Ngữ trở tay không kịp, bèn nghệt mặt ra nhìn hai ông bà, nói không nên lời.</p><p>Ba người trò chuyện sau lưng đến là rôm rả, Đinh Hán Bạch thì đã xách Mao Đài đến tận cửa nhà Trương Tư Niên. Đã định đến từ lâu, nhưng vẫn chậm, chẳng biết ông ấy có giận không, có gây khó dễ cho mình không.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bước vào sân: “Ông Trương ơi?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên vén rèm cửa lên: “Cậu gọi tôi là gì cơ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đắn đo: “Chú Trương?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên trừng hắn: “Tôi thấy cậu là một thằng ngu!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tức thiếu điều xông lên, chẳng lẽ gọi anh? Mà dù gì cũng cứ tạm gác đã. Nuốt cơn giận xuống, bước đến xách Mao Đài qua, nào ngờ Trương Tư Niên nhận lấy rồi ra sức quẳng xuống, rượu văng tung tóe, mùi rượu bay khắp sân.</p><p>“Tôi thèm gì hai cái bình rượu nát này?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch có ấn tượng rằng, lúc ăn cơm Trương Tư Niên có uống rượu, chứng tỏ là ông thích rượu, sống trong căn nhà xập xệ này, gom phế phẩm, thế mà gai mắt bình Mao Đài. Hắn nhìn thẳng vào đối phương, nhìn thẳng đôi mắt một mù một sáng nọ, hỏi: “Ông muốn uống gì? Tôi đi lấy.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Tôi cũng chẳng phải bố cậu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Nhìn ông cũng chẳng giống người có con, nếu ông mà là bố tôi, tôi sẽ không để ông sống như thế này.”</p><p>Tốc độ nói của hắn không nhanh, chú ý đến sự thay đổi biểu cảm của đối phương. Người này rất dị, khi chuyển đồ thì vừa thạo vừa nhanh, thêm cả căn phòng đồ cổ nửa thật nửa giả nọ, hiển nhiên là một người thạo nghề. Nhưng đây không phải thứ mà đọc sách hay học hành là làm được, để giám định thật hay giả thì đầu tiên phải từng tiếp xúc với đồ thật, không được thiếu một món nào, phải càng nhiều càng tốt.</p><p>Cho nên Trương Tư Niên không chỉ đơn giản là một người đi gom phế phẩm, hoặc, trong quá khứ, ông không phải người gom phế phẩm.</p><p>Yên tĩnh mãi lâu, Trương Tư Niên mới hỏi: “Cậu muốn để tôi sống thế nào? Thi thoảng uống Mao Đài ấy hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Uống gì cũng chả sao, quan trọng là lúc chán chường có người uống cùng.” Hắn bước lên từng bước, “Lần đầu tiên ông rủ tôi tới, là bởi vì tôi nhận ra bình sứ xanh là giả, bình hoa trăm chữ thọ là giả, lư hương gốm Ge là giả, đúng không?”</p><p>Thấy đối phương ngầm thừa nhận, hắn tiếp tục: “Ông bảo tôi chọn một món đồ là muốn thử tôi, cũng không sai chứ?”</p><p>Lần này Trương Tư Niên chưa kịp phản ứng thì hắn đã truy hỏi tiếp: “Nếu tôi lấy một món đồ thật ra thì ông định thế nào?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo: “Với cái tuổi này của cậu, việc nhận ra được bình sứ xanh và lư hương gốm Ge có thể giải thích là bởi có thiên phú cao và kinh nghiệm, nhưng nhận ra bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ đó thì là điều không tưởng. Phải chăng cậu có sư phụ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thẳng thắn đáp: “Sư phụ tôi chính là bố tôi, ông dạy chạm khắc đá quý, mới mấy tuổi đầu tôi đã biết nhận ra đá quý và đồ gỗ rồi, còn đồ cổ là do tôi tự lén thích. Tôi nhận ra bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ, là bởi vì cái thật có ở trong nhà tôi, không lừa ông đâu.”</p><p>Phòng không bật đèn, tối om om, Trương Tư Niên bảo hắn đi vào chọn, chẳng ừ hử gì cả. Rốt cuộc hắn cũng nhìn kỹ đồ khắp phòng, đồ thật, đồ giả, đồ lấy giả đánh tráo, đồ khó phân chia thật giả… Hoa cả mắt, không cất bước nổi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đi ra, lấy một cái giá gác bút họa tiết Ly long bằng Bạch Ngọc, không to, nhưng hắn cảm giác nó nặng.</p><p>Hắn vẫn hỏi, thật thì sao, mà giả thì thế nào.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên đáp: “Nếu là đồ thật thì chứng tỏ tôi không nhìn lầm, cậu là một viên ngọc, bái tôi làm thầy tôi sẽ dạy cậu. Nếu là đồ giả, nhưng cậu bằng lòng uống rượu với tôi, tôi cảm động, bái tôi làm thầy tôi cũng sẽ dạy cậu.”</p><p>Ông không chắc Đinh Hán Bạch có chịu bái sư hay không, không muốn thì thôi, chứng tỏ là không có duyên, dù gì cũng chẳng phải tổn thất của mình cơ mà.</p><p>Trên đất vẩy rượu, Đinh Hán Bạch đã ngà ngà say, cả đời này hắn sẽ phải chịu trách nhiệm với Ngọc Tiêu Ký, không có con đường khác để chọn, cho nên hắn vẫn lặng lẽ thích. Song ông trời trao cho hắn cơ hội này làm gì cơ chứ? Làm hắn tiến thoái lưỡng nan.</p><p>Giá gác bút nọ bị hắn ủ từ lạnh đến nóng, lòng hắn ủi ấm bầu rượu, cũng chầm chậm thiêu đốt, dần dà sôi trào.</p><p>Đã sống thì không nên sống uổng, dẫu là chuyện long trời lở đất thế nào, thì đừng để về giả lại phải hối hận. Hắn giẫm lên mảnh vỡ của bình rượu, đón nhận món quà được ban tặng nhờ duyên phận gặp gỡ, trịnh trọng nói: “Sư phụ, sau này con sẽ uống rượu với người.”</p><p>Rời khỏi khu Sùng Thủy, đến tận khi về nhà, Đinh Hán Bạch hãy còn ngẩn ngơ, mãi đến khi thấy Đinh Duyên Thọ thì mới không thơ thẩn nữa, bắt đầu chột dạ.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nghiêm mặt: “Tên trộm Mao Đài đã về, sáng phòng tối phòng chứ trộm nhà khó phòng, mày tặng rượu cho ai? Tưởng bố không biết à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giật mình, bố hắn biết rồi á? Lộ rồi hả?</p><p>“Có phải là tặng cho bố Mẫn Nhữ không?” Đinh Duyên Thọ nói, “Trước đây còn bảo là không thích người ta nữa chứ, bố thấy da mặt mày đã dày từ nhỏ, giờ mới biết ngại mà giấu giếm bố mẹ.”</p><p>Bố nói toàn cái gì đâu không à… Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu đầy mông lung, thôi thì không biết hắn có sư phụ bên ngoài là được rồi. Về tiểu viện, Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Khương Đình Ân đang chơi bài tú-lơ-khơ, mỗi bên đặt một túi Thạch Anh làm chip*.</p><p>
  <em>(*Chip là </em>
  <em>một dụng cụ đánh bạc sử dụng trong các sòng bài, thường được sử dụng trong các sòng bạc để chơi trò chơi may rủi như poker, blackjack, roulette, … Nó có hình dáng tương tự như đồng tiền nhưng dày hơn dùng để đặt cược thay cho việc đặt cược trực tiếp tiền hoặc đá quý vì các lý do an ninh.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy cứu tinh: “Sư ca ơi, em sắp thua cả túi này rồi!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng có hứng thú: “Thì liên quan gì đến anh đâu, chim nhỏ không đau à?”</p><p>Thua sạch một túi Thạch Anh, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi đến ngoài cửa sổ thư phòng, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi dựa lưng ghế thả lỏng, đang lau con dấu hoa hồng. Cậu nằm nhoài bên cửa sổ, hỏi: “Sư ca này, cái chị lần đó em gặp ở viện bảo tàng là bạn gái anh hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch “Hừ” một tiếng, chẳng biết là định thừa nhận hay phủ nhận, lau khô rồi mới nói: “Quen nhau từ nhỏ, hai nhà cũng biết nhau, đều nói là khi nào đến tuổi kết hôn mà chưa có ai hợp ý thì về chung một nhà, đùa nhiều quá thành thử bố mẹ hai bên cũng để bụng.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Hai người không thích nhau à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh đây vẫn chưa gặp được người mình thích, ai biết khi nào người đó mới xuất hiện? Cơ mà cũng chẳng thể cứ không xuất hiện mãi rồi anh đợi đến ba mươi, bốn mươi tuổi luôn chứ? Tình yêu có đến hay không, anh lười đợi.”</p><p>Chuyện tình cảm là một thứ rất mông lung đối với Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Cậu là một đứa con riêng, Kỷ Phương Hứa thì chưa khai phá cho, giờ nghe lời Đinh Hán Bạch nói mà như nước đổ đầu vịt, càng không hiểu. Thế là dứt khoát không nghĩ nữa, hỏi chuyện khác: “Con dấu dùng ngon không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cầm tờ giấy Tuyên trên bàn rồi đi đến bên cửa sổ: “Dùng ngon đó, dạo này anh đóng dấu lên nhiều thứ lắm.”</p><p>Trên giấy Tuyên là hai hàng chữ Hành Thảo*, là thơ của Tagore*, thư pháp kết hợp với thơ Tây, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy hơi buồn cười. Giấy Tuyên Thành được trải trên cửa sổ, Đinh Hán Bạch đặt con dấu hoa hồng xuống, đóng tên mình vào.</p><p>
  <em>(*Chữ Hành Thảo là một kiểu chữ thư pháp thuộc hệ thống chữ Thảo, đồng thời cũng liên quan đến chữ Hành Thư. Hành Thư là dạng viết nhanh của chữ Khải, được dùng trong các giấy tờ thân mật (như thư từ) và đề tranh. Khi được viết nhanh, chữ Khải có thể được giản lược đi một hai nét để tạo thành một thư thể gọi là Hành Khải. Cũng tương tự như vậy, chữ Hành sẽ biến thành Hành Thảo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Tagore: Rabindranath Tagore, hay Rabindranath Thakur, là một </em>
  <em>nhà thơ Bengal, triết gia Bà La Môn và nhà dân tộc chủ nghĩa được trao Giải Nobel Văn học năm 1913, trở thành người châu Á đầu tiên đoạt giải Nobel. Ông còn là tác giả của bài Quốc ca Ấn Độ (Jana Gana Mana) và Sri Lanka (Sri Lanka Matha) cũng như của Bangladesh.</em>
  <em>)</em>
</p><p>Tất cả mọi thứ đều tốt đẹp, chẳng qua những sự cố đều xảy ra vào lúc mọi thứ đều tốt đẹp đó.</p><p>Bụi hoa hồng trắng đỏ đan xen với nhau, không đếm xuể là có bao nhiêu đóa đan cài, hoa hồng đỏ, hoa hồng trắng, nở bung hoặc đợi nở. Có nhành lẩn mất, nó còn nhỏ hơn cả lá thông Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẽ, đã bị gãy khi Đinh Hán Bạch tì mạnh.</p><p>Nửa nhành cây nhỏ còn dư lại trở thành gai hoa hồng.</p><p>Sự cố này xảy ra quá nhanh, Đinh Hán Bạch sững sờ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ phản ứng trước hắn, cướp con dấu lại. Hắn còn mỗi cái tờ giấy Tuyên trống, bèn hỏi: “Cậu làm gì vậy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em lấy lại, không tặng nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch kinh hãi: “Còn có chuyện như vầy nữa á?!”</p><p>Một đóa hoa bị gãy nằm trên giấy, nó còn chẳng to bằng đầu đũa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhặt lên, suy nghĩ làm sao để gắn lại. Nhỏ quá chừng, không đính lại được, cùng lắm thì quấn chỉ nhỏ, nhưng dù có thế nào cũng đã thành sản phẩm có tì vết mất rồi.</p><p>Bàn tay Đinh Hán Bạch vươn đến, tuyên bố là tự hắn sửa, bảo cậu trả lại.</p><p>Cậu nói với vẻ rất thất vọng: “Vốn dĩ anh cũng chẳng thích, sửa không tốt thì đâm vào tay, sửa tốt thì có tì vết, vậy sẽ ngày càng không thích nó, chi bằng bỏ đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng nhớ ra, hắn nói anh thích Đinh Hương.</p><p>Nhân lúc đó, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã cầm con dấu hoa hồng đi mất.</p><p>Thế này là sao ấy nhỉ? Hắn lấy Đinh Hương đập chân mình mất rồi!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Editor: Mạnh miệng thì thiệt mình chứ thiệt ai liuliu =)))))))))))))))))))))</em>
</p><hr/><p>*<em>Chú thích:</em></p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <em>1. Chữ Hành Thảo</em>
</p><p><br/>2. <em>Giá gác bút họa tiết Ly long bằng Bạch Ngọc</em></p><p><br/>3. <em>Đá Thạch Anh màu xanh</em><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chương 22: Bí tóm tắt thật đó</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đinh Hán Bạch rất hiếm khi nhớ thương đến cái gì, nếu nhớ thương thì sẽ lấy về luôn, cóc cần quan tâm là tốn bao nhiêu tiền. Song lần này thì khác, nhận quà xong lại bị cướp lại, đi đòi về thì phải thừa nhận là mình thích nó, chẳng khác nào lời nói ban đầu là nói bậy cả.</p><p>Hắn cảm thấy từ khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến đây sống, mình xui xẻo hơn trước. Mà nghĩ lại thì phải trách Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng có mắt nhìn, hắn đã nói dùng ngon nghẻ, còn bảo dạo này đóng dấu nhiều thứ lắm, chẳng lẽ không hiểu ra là hắn rất thích hay sao?<span></span></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bèn đoán mò như vậy trước cửa sổ, nghĩ xong thì lấy giấy Tuyên về, vò lại rồi vứt.</p><p>Vứt xong lại lụm về, dù gì cũng là tác phẩm cuối cùng có đóng dấu tên mình cơ mà, tiếc thế cơ chứ. Hắn cảm thấy mình uất ức lắm, mà thuở cha sinh mẹ đẻ này hắn phiền nhất là bất lực, vì vậy bèn dằn cái suy nghĩ đó xuống, cùng lắm thì mình tự khắc một con dấu tốt hơn.</p><p>Tất nhiên Kỷ Thận Ngữ không biết đấu tranh tâm lý phong phú của Đinh Hán Bạch rồi, cậu cất con dấu đã bị hỏng vào ngăn kéo, tạm thời chưa nghĩ ra việc phải sửa như thế nào. Thật ra dù có sửa xong cũng không còn ý nghĩa gì nữa cả, trên đó có khắc tên Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu không sử dụng được.</p><p>Mấy ngày sau, nghỉ bệnh kết thúc, chỗ bị tổn thương của Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng không còn gì đáng ngại. Sáng sớm cậu đi học, trước khi đi, Khương Sấu Liễu đã dặn dò cậu rất nhiều điều, ngay cả việc đi ra nhà vệ sinh đừng để bị bạn bè chen chúc cũng nói toẹt ra, làm cậu cực kỳ xấu hổ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi bên cạnh nghe mà bật cười, không ngờ câu chuyện bỗng chuyển hướng, Khương Sấu Liễu nói: “Con vui gì mà vui? Cuối tuần này mẹ gọi Mẫn Nhữ đến ăn cơm, con đừng nhận xã giao gì đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không nói gì, bố mẹ hắn hiểu lầm hắn yêu đương thật đấy à? Mà suy ngẫm lần nữa thì Khương Thái Vi và Thương Mẫn Nhữ là bạn thân, từ nhỏ đã hay đến nhà nhau ăn chực. Vậy đợi khi nào Thương Mẫn Nhữ đến, đối phương giải thích một câu thì sẽ có tác dụng hơn là hắn giải thích mười câu.</p><p>Đồng thời bước ra khỏi cửa, chia tay trên đường, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đợi xe buýt, Đinh Hán Bạch cưỡi xe đạp mất hút nơi đầu đường, đợi đến khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ lên xe rồi thì chẳng bao lâu sau đã đuổi kịp Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Cậu hạ cửa kính xe gào lên: “Nhanh hơn anh rồi nhá!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rất phối hợp, bèn tức khắc liều mạng đạp xe, khó khăn lắm mới chạy song song với xe buýt được. Lúc này người và xe cộ trên đường cũng không ít, hắn cầm lái lách mình trong dòng xe cộ để đuổi kịp và vượt qua, nhanh nhẹn y hệt một con cá.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hối hận rất mau: “Nguy hiểm, đừng đuổi theo nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch biết lắng nghe, bèn để lại một tiếng chuông kinh koong: “Ở trường mà thấy không khỏe thì về nhà nhé.”</p><p>Bóng dáng của đối phương dần dần mất hút, xa đến nỗi chẳng nhìn thấy gì nữa cả, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến trường đúng giờ, bắt đầu học tập lại giữa những lời hỏi han của bè bạn. Còn Đinh Hán Bạch thì đến văn phòng sát giờ, trước đó từng nổi điên làm hết toàn bộ những tài liệu của hơn một tuần, vì vậy nhàn nhã chơi hết cả ngày trời.</p><p>Cuối tuần, trời thu quang đãng.</p><p>Thương Mẫn Nhữ đến nhà ăn cơm, xách theo hai bình Mao Đài.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ sửng sốt, đây là có qua có lại, hay là của về chủ cũ? Giờ Khương Sấu Liễu mới láng máng cảm thấy mình hiểu lầm, bèn vội hỏi công việc bên viện bảo tàng có bận không, rồi nói sang mấy đề tài không liên quan.</p><p>Mặt trời đã lên cao, Đinh Hán Bạch mới tỉnh dậy, trở mình lại làm giấc nữa. Tiếng ong ong rất nhỏ truyền vào tai, hắn nhắm mắt nên không nhìn ra, chứ tần suất rung hơi quen quen… Là tiếng máy đánh bóng!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch như vặn dây cót, nhảy phắt xuống giường đạp cửa mà ra, chạy về phía phòng Nam xem ai lén vào phòng cơ khí của hắn. Khí thế đó, biểu cảm đó, ai đi ngang qua cũng tưởng hắn đi bắt kẻ thông dâm.</p><p>Cơ mà phòng cơ khí đang đóng, áp tai vào nghe thì thấy yên ắng, chẳng lẽ hắn vừa nằm mơ hoặc nghe lầm? Rửa mặt xong quay về, hắn đi ngang qua phòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì dừng, lại nghe thấy cái tiếng này nữa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gõ cửa: “Kỷ Trân Châu, làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Tiếng động im bặt, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tắt máy đánh bóng cũ, đáp: “Ngủ ạ, hỏi thừa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nào có tin, đang định đưa tay đẩy cửa thì có người gọi hắn, là Thương Mẫn Nhữ đương đứng bên cạnh trúc Phú Quý. Hắn gọi một tiếng chị, bước xuống bậc thềm chào hỏi.</p><p>Thương Mẫn Nhữ nói thẳng: “Bác gái nói cậu mời chị đến ăn cơm, cậu có việc gì cầu chị à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch phục mẹ mình luôn: “Em cũng chả phải thằng ngốc, nếu có việc cầu chị thì chắc chắn đã đến viện bảo tàng rồi.”</p><p>Thương Mẫn Nhữ cười: “Thế chị hiểu ý bác trai bác gái rồi.”</p><p>“Chị không phải để ý hai người đó đâu.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Chị cứ đi tâm sự với dì út đi, chút nữa ăn bữa cơm, chiều nay nếu muốn đi ra ngoài chơi thì em lái xe đưa cả hai đi, dù gì thì lâu rồi chị mới đến chơi, vụ này làm tâm trạng dì út không vui lắm.”</p><p>Hắn chuyện trò đôi câu với Thương Mẫn Nhữ, từ chuyện nhà đến chuyện công việc, sau còn đòi xin cả sổ lưu niệm mùa thu của viện bảo tàng nữa. Dần dần ra khỏi tiểu viện, không còn nghe thấy tiếng động trong phòng.</p><p>Căn phòng cũng rất đỗi yên ắng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lặng lẽ sửa con dấu nọ, đã không đính lại được còn không chịu quấn chỉ, bèn dứt khoát bẻ luôn nửa nhành cây còn dư, mài nhẵn chỗ gãy. May mà hoa xum xuê, ước chừng sửa xong sẽ không để lại tì vết nào, nếu Đinh Hán Bạch chịu nhận thì vẫn cứ dùng tiếp thôi.</p><p>Tiếng tán gẫu trong tiểu viện đã mất tăm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bật máy tiếp tục sửa, khi đến gần trưa mới sửa xong. Đinh Hán Bạch không ở đây, cậu rửa tay xong thì cũng ra tiền viện ăn cơm trưa, trong phòng khách cực kỳ rộn ràng, Khương Đình Ân đến, đang vây quanh Thương Mẫn Nhữ tám rôm rả.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhưng chẳng phản ứng gì.</p><p>Thật ra có phản ứng đấy, đôi chân bắt chéo rũ xuống.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuống bếp bưng thức ăn lên, tự giác ngồi xuống chỗ của đồ đệ, bày bát đũa, múc canh, chuẩn bị hoa quả, làm hết tất cả việc vặt, kéo chậm tốc độ đợi làm người ngồi xuống cuối cùng.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu xếp cho Thương Mẫn Nhữ ngồi bên trái Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ thầm, vậy mình sang ngồi bên cạnh Khương Thái Vi thôi, hời mà. Cậu còn chưa kịp mơ đẹp thì Khương Đình Ân đã ngồi xuống cạnh Khương Thái Vi, cậu đành ngồi một mình ngoài nửa vòng, thủ cái đĩa mộc nhĩ xào, ăn một bát cơm.</p><p>Đang ăn thì Thương Mẫn Nhữ bị đổ canh. Khương Sấu Liễu bảo Đinh Hán Bạch mau múc thêm một bát cho cô.</p><p>Thương Mẫn Nhữ nói: “Cậu ấy ăn uống mà chẳng nề nếp gì cả, cứ thúc khuỷu tay vào cháu, đồ ăn được gắp cũng bị thúc rớt mấy bận.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã bắt nạt Kỷ Thận Ngữ thành quen, đổi sang người khác nên nhất thời không sửa kịp. Hắn xoay mặt sang nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ, quả nhiên, thằng nhãi Nam Man đó đang nhai mộc nhĩ trưng vẻ sung sướng khi người khác gặp họa, chắc là mong ngóng Thương Mẫn Nhữ kháy mình đôi câu đây mà.</p><p>Một bữa cơm vui vẻ còn có cả sự ngại ngùng, bố mẹ Đinh Hán Bạch đảm nhiệm vai tấu hài, Thương Mẫn Nhữ thì đảm nhiệm vai ngượng nghịu, nhất là khi Đinh Duyên Thọ nhắc đến chuyện trai gái cưới vợ gả chồng, mém tí nữa Thương Mẫn Nhữ đã làm đổ canh ra rồi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Con mới hai mươi tuổi đầu, pháp luật không cho kết hôn, bố mẹ muốn con vi phạm pháp luật hả?”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu liếc xéo hắn: “Giờ đã mùa thu rồi, đến sinh nhật sang năm chẳng phải hai mốt rồi ư? Biết thời gian trôi nhanh như chó chạy ngoài đồng là sao không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xoay đầu sang trái nhìn Thương Mẫn Nhữ, ý bảo đối phương phụ họa cho, nhưng mắt không khỏi liếc sang cả Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Chẳng biết ai gắp cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ một cái đuôi cá bơn, thế là nhóc đó ngậm đuôi cá bơn vừa nhai vừa hóng hớt như mèo con, mắt híp lại nom thích chí lắm.</p><p>Ăn xong, Kỷ Thận Ngữ túm Khương Đình Ân chơi bài tú-lơ-khơ, cậu vốn không thích trò này đâu, nhưng muốn thắng lại số đá Thạch Anh đã thua ván trước. Hai người ngồi dưới hành lang mặt đối mặt, xóc bài, khi mò được con Joker thì mừng thầm.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân bỗng hỏi: “Em thấy cô út hay chị Tiểu Mẫn xinh hơn?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả lời: “Dì út.” Thật ra thì xêm xêm nhau, nhưng cậu không quen Thương Mẫn Nhữ, nên về mặt tình cảm hơi thiên vị Khương Thái Vi, “Sư ca với người ta không thích nhau, chẳng lẽ sư phụ với sư mẫu không nhìn ra à?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân giật mình: “Chị Tiểu Mẫn thích anh cả mà, ai bảo không!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng giật mình theo, thấy thích đâu ra? Mắt cậu tệ thế á? Khương Đình Ân chỉ lớn hơn cậu nửa tuổi, nhưng phân tích rất lô-gíc: “Ý của sư phụ và sư mẫu rõ mồn một đến thế, chị Tiểu Mẫn mà không hiểu ư? Nếu đã hiểu mà còn qua đây thì chứng tỏ là có ý với anh cả thật, chứ bộ cơm nhà chúng mình ngon lắm chắc?”</p><p>Tức thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ thua một ván, khi xóc bài thì lại nghe Khương Đình Ân kể: “Nhưng hình như anh cả không thích chị Tiểu Mẫn, chắc là ngại chuyện chị ấy lớn tuổi hơn mình, không thích bị quản. Nhưng từ nhỏ đến lớn, người anh cả ghét nhiều chẳng đếm xuể, chứ chưa thấy anh ấy thích ai bao giờ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi dò: “Thế chị Tiểu Mẫn không chê sư ca nhỏ tuổi hơn chị ấy hả? Phải chăng con gái không quá để ý vụ này?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân đáp: “Con gái sống cảm tính hơn mà, huống chi đã thích rồi thì nào còn lòng dạ mà nghĩ đến chuyện khác nữa? Chị Mẫn Nhữ còn bảo anh chín chắn hơn nhiều rồi đó, không chừng ngày nào đó sẽ đá anh cả, quay sang thích anh cũng nên.” Cậu chàng kể, kể rồi thì xấu hổ, “Thật ra anh cũng không để ý chuyện người ta lớn hơn anh đâu, em thì sao?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, lắc xong thì hơi ngại ngùng: “Em nghĩ lớn hơn thì tốt hơn.”</p><p>Cái túi đá ban đầu không thắng lại được, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại thua thêm bảy, tám miếng nữa, nhưng cậu chẳng xót, trái lại còn kề vai sát cánh, gần gũi hơn với Khương Đình Ân. Đợi sau khi hai người chơi rồi tán gẫu thì cũng vừa là lúc Đinh Hán Bạch ra khỏi phòng khách, xách cả chìa khóa xe theo, xem ra sắp ra ngoài.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi và Thương Mẫn Nhữ bám gót theo sau, Khương Đình Ân than thở, bảo cô út đi làm bóng đèn rồi.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi vốn chẳng thấy mình là bóng đèn, bởi họ cũng thường hay đi ăn cơm với dạo phố cùng nhau, nhưng hôm nay Đinh Hán Bạch đề xuất đi chợ hoa, vậy chắc chắn là không thể thiếu màn mua hoa tặng hoa rồi, nên cô thành bóng đèn thật.</p><p>Mặt trời sau trưa sáng tỏ, có thanh niên nào muốn ngồi ở nhà đâu? Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm lá bài tú-lơ-khơ ngẩn ra, hồn thả ngoài cửa. Càng lúc càng thơ thẩn, Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng dưng vòng lại, đứng sau tường bình phong hỏi: “Thua sạch bách còn chơi gì nữa, đi ngắm hoa không?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân tức thì nhảy phắt dậy, Đinh Hán Bạch còn chêm thêm: “Hôm nay cậu đến làm gì?” Hôm nay cậu chàng đến tìm Đinh Duyên Thọ để nộp bài tập, nộp xong còn phải học phụ đạo, chỉ đành ngoan ngoãn ở nhà thôi.</p><p>Cậu chàng nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Em giúp anh tinh tiến khắc đá đi…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trở mặt vô tình: “Đá em khắc không phải tinh tiến nữa, em muốn đi ngắm hoa với sư ca cơ.” Cậu nói xong thì vứt bài xuống, chạy vội đến trước mặt Đinh Hán Bạch, thở gấp, phấn khởi, “Em cũng đi làm bóng đèn cho.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lườm nguýt cậu, khi xoay người thì khẽ nhoẻn miệng cười.</p><p>Chợ hoa mùa thu nhộn nhịp, bên trong còn đang tổ chức buổi triển lãm hoa cúc mùa thu, đầu người lít nhít. Đinh Hán Bạch muốn hỏi hoa cỏ ở Dương Châu như thế nào, vừa ngoái đầu lại thì nhận ra Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Khương Thái Vi đã cách rất xa.</p><p>Hắn đi dạo phía trước với Thương Mẫn Nhữ, hoa gì cô cũng nán lại ngắm, hắn bèn lục túi đợi trả tiền. Nhưng Thương Mẫn Nhữ chẳng mua gì cả, hình như lựa hoa cả mắt rồi.</p><p>Hai người còn lại thì dần dần chạy sang phía chậu cây cảnh, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã muốn mua mấy bồn cây đặt ở cái sân tồi tàn của Lương Hạc Thừa lâu rồi, giờ đang nhìn đến là chăm chú. Mà Khương Thái Vi thì là một người biết quan tâm, dù có thấy chán cũng sẽ kiên nhẫn bầu bạn.</p><p>Hai người dạo bước từ từ, hỏi kiến thức gieo trồng, nghe ngóng chu kỳ sinh trưởng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mua mấy chậu cây nhỏ, xách đầy tay. Lúc này đã đến đoạn tặng hoa của buổi triển lãm hoa cúc mùa thu rồi, ai nấy đều đổ xô về khu triển lãm, xung quanh tức khắc tản ra, thoáng hơn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn dáo dác một vòng thì thấy Đinh Hán Bạch và Thương Mẫn Nhữ chọn hoa.</p><p>Hai người họ đang lựa hoa hồng… Mùa nở của hoa hồng đã kết thúc, dù hoa trong phòng chưa tàn nhưng nom cũng không đủ đẹp nữa. Song, với trai gái hò hẹn thì hoa hồng vẫn là lựa chọn đầu tiên.</p><p>Loài hoa biểu đạt tình yêu giữa đôi tình nhân…</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng dưng hiểu ra, thảo nào Đinh Hán Bạch không thích con dấu hoa hồng, thì ra là cậu tặng nhầm.</p><p>Hoặc là, đổi thành người đó tặng, Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ thích.</p><p>Cậu và Khương Thái Vi tiến lại gần, Khương Thái Vi đeo lắc tay xâu hạt đá Tiết Gà, có màu giống hoa hồng. Đinh Hán Bạch lựa rất chăm chú, không chú ý đến bọn họ, hỏi ông chủ: “Có bông nào lớn hơn không?”</p><p>Ông chủ lắc đầu: “Không đúng mùa, loại nhỏ này đem về vẫn nở được mấy hôm nữa đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi xổm nên chân tê rần, rút ví ra: “Vậy tôi lấy một trăm gốc cây.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vốn không mang biểu cảm gì, vừa nghe đã vô cùng khiếp sợ, y như cái lúc nằm mơ thấy Đinh Hán Bạch tiêu ba vạn mua ngựa vậy đó. Một trăm gốc cây, trong phim chiếu chín trăm chín mươi chín đóa đã là cả bó bự rồi, một gốc cây không chỉ có một bông, một trăm gốc thì bao nhiêu bông đây.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rất hài lòng, rốt cuộc đứng dậy cũng thấy cậu, bèn hỏi: “Cậu mua bồn cây về đặt ở đâu?”</p><p>Bồn cây là để tặng cho Lương Hạc Thừa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn nói dối: “Em tặng cho thầy Đỗ, em muốn làm lớp phó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười nhạt: “Cái tập tục gì vậy, mới đi học mà đã biết đút lót rồi, nếu sau này cậu đi làm sếp, thì sớm muộn gì cũng vào bóc lịch thôi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ phản dame: “Thế chẳng phải anh cũng tặng cho sếp bình Mao Đài đó ư?”</p><p>Hai người vừa cãi vừa đi, chẳng ai nhớ mình còn bạn nữ, dạo xong thì về lấy hoa hồng, nhét đầy cả cốp xe sau. Dọc đường chở Thương Mẫn Nhữ về nhà trước, tiễn bước xong thì quay đầu xe về phố Sát Nhi.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi cứ thấy có chỗ nào đó sai sai, nhưng không nhớ ra.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng thấy có chỗ nào đó không đúng, cũng không nhớ ra.</p><p>Đợi đến khi ô tô về đến nhà rồi tắt máy, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Bảo người ra khiêng hoa giùm đi.”</p><p>Thế rồi hai người mới nhớ ra là sai ở đâu, không tặng hoa hồng cho Thương Mãn Nhữ mà lại lôi hết về nhà. Khương Thái Vi hỏi: “Cháu trai à, đống hoa hồng đó của cháu không phải là để tặng Mẫn Nhữ hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp tỉnh rụi: “Không phải, sao phải tặng người ta? Chẳng làm gì mà còn để chị gái với cả anh rể dì hiểu lầm, tặng hoa hồng chắc mai đến cửa cầu hôn thay cháu luôn quá.”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi lại càng không hiểu nổi: “Thế cháu mua nhiều vầy làm gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Cháu có tiền thì không được mua hoa chắc? Tự cháu chăm không được hả?”</p><p>Hắn lười trò chuyện nên xuống xe tự đi kêu người. Rất nhanh sau đó, một trăm cây hoa hồng đã được chuyển đến tiểu viện, màu đỏ tức khắc át luôn cả mấy bồn hoa Đinh Hương.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chưa thốt nổi thành lời, vẫn thấy mông lung lắm, rốt cuộc thì Đinh Hán Bạch thích hoa gì?</p><p>Không ra kết quả, cậu về phòng làm bài tập, không nghĩ nữa.</p><p>Chuyển vào xong vẫn chưa hết, Đinh Hán Bạch chống nạnh đứng giữa sân, suy nghĩ xem nên dời bồn hoa như thế nào. Xắn tay áo, đào hoa cảnh không mấy quan trọng trong vườn hoa lên, không nỡ vứt thì cắm xuống bãi cỏ nơi góc tường, nỡ được thì ném thẳng tay.</p><p>Hắn cấy từng gốc hoa hồng vào vườn hoa, có sâu có nông, có lệch có xiêu vẹo, bất cẩn bị gai đâm, may mà vết chai của hắn dày. Cứ làm không ngơi nghỉ, trồng hết gốc này đến gốc khác, vườn hoa không chứa đủ một trăm gốc cây, vì vậy bèn trồng lan ra cả bốn phía, cả mảnh đất đỏ rực như máu, nghênh đón ánh chiều tà.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch eo nhức chân mỏi, trồng xong thì đứng thẳng người, đứng thẳng tưng như cây bút.</p><p>Còn cất giọng cao lên, rất chi là vang dội: “Kỷ Thận Ngữ, ra đây!”</p><p>Đã gọi cả họ lẫn tên rồi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tức khắc đặt sách xuống, vừa mở cửa đã ngửi thấy mùi hoa lẫn mùi bùn đất. Cậu ngẩn ngơ, bị kích thích mắt bởi màu hoa hồng đỏ, chuyển tầm nhìn sang bóng dáng đang đứng một bên, rồi như thể được cố định.</p><p>Tay Đinh Hán Bạch lấm lem bùn đất, cánh tay cũng dính bẩn, áo sơ mi cũng bẩn, hai má khi gãi cũng dính chút chút, thế nhưng dưới ánh hoàng hôn làm nền, không ảnh hưởng đến vẻ đẹp trai ngút ngàn của hắn.</p><p>Tiêu tiền không mua được sự tôn nghiêm, huống hồ con người có miệng có lòng, cuối cùng hắn cũng nói: “Anh thích hoa hồng hơn rồi, trả lại con dấu hoa hồng cho anh được không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình dữ dội hơn, thì ra làm nhiều chuyện thế là vì đòi lại con dấu hoa hồng ư?</p><p>Cậu lấy con dấu đã sửa xong ra, đi đến trước mặt Đinh Hán Bạch, hà hơi vào đáy dấu, sau đó đóng dấu lên mu bàn tay Đinh Hán Bạch. Con chữ màu đỏ, mạch máu màu xanh, y hệt đóa hoa hồng và thân của nó.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch được đền bù mong muốn, bèn thả lỏng nói: “Mệt chết anh mất thôi, vì con dấu của cậu thôi đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bất chợt nghĩ rằng, dù có khắc thêm một con dấu để tặng hắn cũng được.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chương 23: Em muốn hẹn anh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trên đường đi làm, Đinh Hán Bạch vô tình gặp lại bạn cấp ba, tán dóc vài câu xong thì từ biệt, khiến hắn nhớ lại cái thời cắp sách đi học. Nhoáng cái đã đến cửa Cục Di sản văn hóa, so ra thì hắn vẫn thích cuộc sống đi làm hơn.</p><p>Đi học ấy à, chủ nhiệm xử trí, trốn học bị báo cho bố mẹ, về nhà không thể thiếu đánh mắng càm ràm rồi. Đi làm thì khác, bê trễ công việc cũng sẽ chẳng bị bố mẹ biết được, thể xác lẫn tinh thần vừa sung sướng vừa tự do.<span></span></p><p>Đỗ xe xong, hắn đi từ cửa hông tòa nhà vào, ngửa đầu nhìn tán phong đằng, phát hiện ra một số lá cây đã chuyển vàng. Xe Hồng Kỳ của cục trưởng ngáng ngay cửa, vòng đến đuôi xe thì thấy Trương Dần đang đứng ngoài cửa trò chuyện với một ông già.</p><p>
  <em>(*Hồng Kỳ là một thương hiệu xe hơi hạng sang của Trung Quốc thuộc sở hữu của công ty ô tô FAW, công ty con của FAW Group. Hồng Kỳ được ra mắt vào năm 1958, khiến nó trở thành thương hiệu xe khách lâu đời nhất của Trung Quốc. Trong tiếng Trung, Hồng Kỳ có nghĩa là “cờ đỏ”, một biểu tượng văn hóa Trung Quốc Cộng sản.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dòm kĩ, chẳng phải ông già kia là Trương Tư Niên đó ư?</p><p>“Ông đến đây làm gì?” Giọng Trương Dần rất thấp, “Dọa bảo vệ cho ông vào như thế nào vậy? Tìm tôi thì gọi điện thoại, tôi sẽ bớt thì giờ chạy qua chỗ ông, chứ ông xách cái túi đan này chạy đến còn ra thể thống gì nữa.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên trả lời: “Đừng có ảo tưởng sức mạnh, bố qua thu phế phẩm thôi.” Ông lấy một tờ giấy nhăn nhúm từ túi quần, mở mấy lần mới đưa qua, là đơn xin lần trước Đinh Hán Bạch đã viết, còn có cả chữ kí của chính Trương Dần nữa.</p><p>Trương Dần kinh ngạc, chỉ cây dâu mà mắng cây hòe: “Có phải Đinh Hán Bạch cố tình không? Tôi không tin nó lại trùng hợp đến thế!”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên đè thấp vành mũ: “Có phế phẩm thì lấy ra, không thì mau vào tòa nhà đi, mày tưởng bố sẵn lòng lãng phí đấu võ mồm với mày chắc?” Ông xoay người ngồi xuống bậc thềm, sửa sang lại đống báo cũ gom từ phòng bảo vệ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ẩn mình sau xe, đợi Trương Dần đi rồi mới ló mặt, hắn không nghe rõ hai người vừa nói gì, nhưng Trương Dần là kẻ kiêu kỳ trứ danh, chắc không vừa mắt người ta nên lắm miệng đôi câu.</p><p>“Anh Trương ới?” Hắn bật cười, đợi Trương Tư Niên ngẩng đầu lên thì sửa miệng, “Thì ra là sư phụ con, mấy ngày không gặp mà trẻ ra phết.”</p><p>Trương Tư Nhiên không nhanh không chậm mà chớp mắt, đôi môi khô khốc khép mở, song chẳng nói gì cả. Đinh Hán Bạch tưởng ông mất hứng, cũng phải thôi, bị một đứa nhỏ hơn mình mấy chục tuổi dạy bảo thì ai mà vui cho nổi? Hắn chưa nói hai lời đã bước đi, đi ra căn tin cầm một ly sữa đậu nành về, không hề ồn ào, mặc chiếc quần sạch sẽ ngồi xuống bậc thềm.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hỏi: “Con không vội đi làm à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Không vội, dù gì cũng phải ngồi một lát với sư phụ chứ.”</p><p>Người lui tới cửa hông không nhiều lắm, chủ yếu là dì lao công và nhân viên nấu cơm ở căn tin đi qua thôi. Một già một trẻ ngồi trên bậc thềm nghỉ ngơi, mặc xác người bên ngoài, vẻ mặt khá là tự tại.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn tờ báo cũ: “Cả phòng toàn chén đĩa lọ bát, bán đại cái gì mà chẳng được, nhất là cái bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ ấy, sau này cứ lấy để đựng đậu phụ muối à?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên cười nói: “Người làm ra bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ tên là Lương Hạc Thừa, nghe câu chuyện giáo và khiên chưa? Ta và ông ấy, một người là giáo, một người là khiên.”</p><p>Nếu trên thị trường có đồ nào Trương Tư Niên giám định lầm thì là đồ mà Lương Hạc Thừa tạo ra, nếu đồ Lương Hạc Thừa làm ra mà bị phán là đồ giả, vậy tuyệt đối không tránh được mắt nhìn của Trương Tư Niên rồi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhớ kĩ cái tên này, đứng dậy đi làm.</p><p>Vừa vào văn phòng đã đụng phải Trương Dần, khó tránh bị trách đôi câu vì đi muộn, mà mấy câu không đau cũng chẳng ngứa này lại khiến hắn phải suy ngẫm đến tận trưa. Hắn gánh vác trách nhiệm truyền thừa Ngọc Tiêu Ký, lại đi bái sư suy xét đồ cổ, nào còn tinh lực đi làm nữa?</p><p>Thay bằng một cách nói khác thì là, đi làm trễ nải thì giờ biết bao nhiêu.</p><p>Còn có người cùng suy nghĩ đó, giờ này đang ngồi ngay ngắn nghe giảng bài trong lớp. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn đống kiến thức kín bảng đen, chống cằm nghĩ ngợi, cậu vừa phải dành thời gian chạm khắc, vừa phải tìm sư phụ Lương học tài nghệ, nào còn tinh lực đi học nữa?</p><p>Chuông tan học vừa reo, bạn học khác đều đứng dậy cả, cậu mới ỉu xìu thốt ra một câu: “Đi học phí thời gian thật đó.”</p><p>Giáo viên phùng mang trợn mắt, nếu không phải đã thấy cậu thi xếp hạng đầu thì chắc đã kéo cậu đi “tâm sự” rồi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chán học cả ngày, tan học về nhà thì đụng phải Đinh Khả Dũ ở phố Sát Nhi, khá là oan gia ngõ hẹp. Cậu tưởng tượng đến cảnh Đinh Hán Bạch đánh đối phương, thế thì Đinh Khả Dũ sẽ ghét cậu hơn, hay là sợ cậu hơn?</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ hỏi: “Tối nay tiền viện nấu món gì thế?”</p><p>Ngữ điệu bình thường, không nghe ra cảm xúc, Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả lời: “Chắc là ăn cháo.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ lại hỏi: “Vết thương khỏi chưa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, sóng vai đi về với đối phương, suốt dọc đường còn lại rất im ắng, mãi đến khi sau lưng bất chợt có tiếng chuông lanh lảnh. Bọn họ đồng thời ngoái đầu lại, là Đinh Hán Bạch chán làm cả ngày nay.</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ cười ngoan: “Anh cả, đi làm về rồi à.”</p><p>Thái độ tươi tỉnh rất khác, Kỷ Thận Ngữ chấp nhận số phận rồi, có lẽ bát tự của cậu với nhà chú hai không hợp nhau. Ba người cùng nhau về nhà, khi ăn cơm tối mới biết Đinh Duyên Thọ phải đi ra ngoài vài ngày, đi Tây An chọn đá, còn bảo Khương Sấu Liễu đi cùng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mỉm cười nói: “Sư phụ, sư mẫu ơi, hai người mặn nồng quá.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ghét cậu nịnh hót: “Bộ thầy Kỷ với mẹ cậu không mặn nồng à?”</p><p>Bàn ăn im phăng phắc một cách đột ngột, cũng như lẽ dĩ nhiên. Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu đồng thời nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch, nếu không phải do bàn tròn nên cách nhau khá xa thì Khương Thái Vi còn muốn đá Đinh Hán Bạch một cú dưới bàn nữa cơ. Chính Đinh Hán Bạch cũng rất hối hận, vừa nãy đúng là hắn đã quên thật, rằng Kỷ Thận Ngữ là con riêng của Kỷ Phương Hứa, là nhân tố phức tạp.</p><p>Muôi sứ chạm vào mép bát, tiếng gõ lanh lảnh vừa vang lên thì không còn yên ắng vậy nữa.</p><p>Mọi người ăn nhanh hơn, tự nhủ chỉ muốn nhanh chóng chấm dứt bữa cơm này. Đinh Hán Bạch gắp một miếng nấm tươi để nhận lỗi, nghiêng người đặt vào bát Kỷ Thận Ngữ, vừa khéo đối diện với đôi mắt của người ta.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bưng bát nhìn hắn, dùng thìa nhận miếng nấm tươi đó.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch còn phì cười, làm chuyện xấu mà chẳng bị phạt, vừa tự đắc hả hê vừa đáng ghét: “Còn ăn gì nữa không, anh đưa thẳng đĩa sang cho cậu nhé.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại đáp: “Mặn nồng chứ, không thì sao có em được.”</p><p>Sống ở nơi đất khách quê người, ngày nào cũng nhìn bố mẹ nhà người ta cử án tề mi*, Đinh Hán Bạch bất chợt hiểu ra, không phải Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang nịnh nọt mà là ước ao đến nỗi không kìm lòng nổi mà thốt ra miệng. Còn câu trả lời vừa nãy của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bảo là trả lời hắn, còn chẳng bằng bảo là tự lừa chính bản thân cậu.</p><p>
  <em>(*Cử án tề mi: Ý chỉ vợ chồng tôn trọng nhau.)</em>
</p><p>Hắn thấy nhạt miệng, bèn buông đũa xuống.</p><p>Rời bữa về phòng, vừa suy nghĩ vừa nhai hết sáu, bảy viên kẹo Bát Bảo.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bị ngọt đến nỗi họng đau, bèn cảm nhận được vị đắng trong lòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ từ vị ngọt này. Hắn bốc một nắm kẹo, một nắm không đủ, bèn dứt khoát cầm cả hộp lên. Phòng cách vách không có ai, hắn ra phòng khách chính tìm, đi ngang qua hành lang thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Khương Thái Vi đang ngồi chuyện trò với nhau.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ ăn sô-cô-la, nom Kỷ Thận Ngữ vui lắm.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cầm kẹo đứng đực đó một lát rồi yên tâm đi về, đi được nửa đường thì từ sau có một cơn gió nhẹ. Hắn quay phắt người lại, thế là va mạnh phải Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang chạy đến trước mặt, hộp kẹo Bát Bảo rơi xuống hết.</p><p>Cả hai ngồi xổm lụm kẹo, Kỷ Thận Ngữ xòe tay ra: “Sô-cô-la dì út cho đó, em đưa anh này.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không nhận: “Cậu thích ăn thì cứ ăn hết đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Anh bưng cả hộp kẹo này làm gì vậy?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không trả lời, lặt xong thì đi về, thật ra hắn muốn hỏi xem Kỷ Thận Ngữ có giận không, nhưng nghĩ lại thì thấy hỏi cũng vô nghĩa. Nếu không giận thì mình có yên lòng không? Chỉ sợ là sau này sẽ nói năng càng không kiêng nể gì hơn; nếu giận thì hắn cũng sẽ không hạ mình để dỗ dành, mà có khi hỏi tới hỏi lui lại thêm xấu hổ.</p><p>Hắn nghĩ một cách lạc quan, chắc ngủ một giấc là tốt ngay thôi.</p><p>Bóng đèn trong sân sáng rỡ, hai buồng ngủ đồng thời tắt phựt, Kỷ Thận Ngữ sờ vị trí bên cạnh gối theo bản năng, tìm sợi dây cài chuông. Bất chợt nhớ ra, vết thương của mình đã khỏi hẳn, chuông đã gỡ xuống rồi.</p><p>Tay khẽ nắm thành quyền, vùi vào chăn ngủ khì.</p><p>Chủ gia đình ra ngoài, Đinh Hán Bạch nhanh chóng soán vị, bèn nghỉ làm một cách quang minh chính đại, lấy cái danh mỹ miều là trông Ngọc Tiêu Ký. Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất ngưỡng mộ, đợi đến trưa thì không dằn lòng được nữa, bèn nói dối bảo đau dạ dày rồi xin thầy nghỉ.</p><p>Cậu lẻn về nhà lấy bồn cây, mang tất cả đến tìm Lương Hạc Thừa.</p><p>Vẫn là khoảnh sân nhỏ đó, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bày cây cảnh, vun đất tưới nước, làm xong thì lấy một cái bút lông nhúng nước sơn trắng, sơn lại biển số nhà đã lốm đốm rỉ sét lần nữa. Trong phòng có khói trắng lượn lờ bay ra, Lương Hạc Thừa nấu một nồi bắp non, gọi cậu ăn nhân lúc còn nóng.</p><p>Đóng cửa, hai thầy trò tụm đầu một chỗ, ngô vừa nóng phỏng tay vừa bỏng miệng, khiến cả hai ăn đến là tưng bừng. “Sư phụ à, khi nào thì con chế tạo đồ được?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi, “Ngày nào con cũng phải bớt thì giờ chạm khắc đồ, sợ thụt lùi là sẽ phí tài, bên này cũng vậy.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Con nhìn khắp phòng này đi, rồi nghĩ đến thị trường đồ cổ, món gì là nhiều nhất?”</p><p>Nhiều nhất là đồ sứ, Trung Quốc nổi tiếng bởi đồ sứ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tức khắc hiểu ra, các kiểu hình dạng, màu sắc, đề chữ vân vân, trụ cột toàn là từ đồ sứ mà ra. Sứ không nung không được, muốn có sứ thì trước tiên phải có lò.</p><p>Nếu Lương Hạc Thừa đã làm đồ sứ thì nhất định là ông có hiểu về lò nung. Ăn xong một bắp ngô luộc, ông lấy bút ra viết lên vở, vừa viết xong một hàng thì ngón út thứ sáu bị Kỷ Thận Ngữ nắm lấy.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khẽ hỏi: “Sư phụ, có cảm giác gì không ạ?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đáp: “Có chứ, ngón có bị liệt đâu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười khì, ngã người ra sau cười thành tiếng. Cậu thấy ngón út nọ vểnh lên, tuy dị dạng nhưng lại thú vị, bèn không khỏi muốn kiểm tra. <em>Xoẹt, </em>Lương Hạc Thừa viết xong thì xé giấy, trên đó là hai dòng địa chỉ.</p><p>Rất xa, cách nội thành mấy chục cây số, là một cái lò nung nhỏ trong một thôn xóm, tên ông chủ là Đồng Bái Phàm, là bạn của Lương Hạc Thừa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư phụ, người tự đi ạ?”</p><p>Cậu là người bên ngoài tới, đến giờ mới chỉ nhận biết được mấy con đường, sao mà tìm ra nơi xa đến thế? Nhưng Lương Hạc Thừa lại từ chối vì lí do sức khỏe, chẳng hề có ý giúp cậu tí nào.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hiểu mà không nói ra, cho một nan đề cũng được, rèn giũa con người cũng thế, người từng trải làm gì chắc chắn cũng có lý do riêng.</p><p>Cậu tiêu phí hết cả một buổi chiều, cắp sách lên lưng định về nhà, Lương Hạc Thừa khọm người dõi theo, đi đến cửa ngõ, còn một mét cuối cùng thì Lương Hạc Thừa gọi cậu.</p><p>“Đừng đi một mình, tìm ai đi cùng nhé.”</p><p>Suy cho cùng vẫn không an tâm chứ gì, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn nói vọng lại: “Vậy sao người không đưa con đi cho rồi?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đáp: “Ta đã gần đất xa trời, có thể đưa con theo được bao lâu đây? Nghề này là một nghề cô độc, khóa cái cửa thôi cũng sợ gây ra tiếng, chỉ ước gì chẳng ai biết mình.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chợt thấy cay xè khôn cùng, mũi, mắt, thất khiếu đều xót.</p><p>Cậu muốn hỏi, thế sao còn bảo con tìm ai đi cùng nữa? Lỡ bị biết thì làm sao?</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa vỗ vai cậu: “Ta sợ con giống ta, bo bo giữ mình quá, đến cùng chỉ còn mỗi bản thân. Ta may mắn gặp được đứa trẻ như con, nhưng con chưa hẳn đã may khi gặp kẻ khác. Hãy tìm một người mình tin tưởng được, dù có gạt, thì cũng xem như là đi chơi ngoài ngoại ô một chuyến.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại đi, nếu không đi e là sẽ để ông thấy cậu thất thố mất.</p><p>Cậu vừa đi vừa nghĩ lại, ông hay nói về duyên phận, cậu chỉ nghĩ là ông già rồi nên mê tín mà thôi. Song tất thảy mọi thứ đều mở đầu bằng cái duyên, việc họ trở thành thầy trò, ba, bốn bồn cây nọ, nồi bắp thơm lừng kia, cậu khẽ khàng nắm ngón út của ông, và giờ phút này đây, ông đang đứng ngay sau cậu yên lặng dõi theo… Bằng một cách lặng lẽ, duyên phận đã trở thành tình cảm.</p><p>Có lẽ Lương Hạc Thừa chỉ xem Kỷ Thận Ngữ thành người để dựa vào, còn Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng chỉ xem Lương Hạc Thừa như hình bóng của Kỷ Phương Hứa, nhưng chẳng một ai nói rõ được chuyện mai sau. Khi lòng chân thành dần dà thấm sâu, tư tâm thuở ban đầu rồi sẽ được mài giũa.</p><p>Ra khỏi ngõ là trời cao đường rộng, song không được ấm áp như trong ngõ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bắt đầu tự hỏi một vấn đề mới, cậu nên bảo ai đi cùng cậu bây giờ?</p><p>Khi xuống xe ở trạm Phủ Trì Vương, cậu hãy còn chưa nghĩ xong xuôi, đi đến phố Sát Nhi cũng chưa, bước vào cửa chính rồi vòng qua tường bình phong còn mờ mịt hơn. Bốn phía cổng vòm được dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, chỉ có một viên kẹo Bát Bảo nằm đó, tối qua trời tối quá nên bỏ sót. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhặt lên, bóc vỏ rồi bỏ vào miệng, ngọt, lớp đường ngoài cùng tan ra, hình ảnh trong đầu cũng trở nên rõ ràng.</p><p>Cậu nghĩ đến Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu đã nghĩ đến Đinh Hán Bạch từ lâu. Nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch là người không dễ chọc nhất, nếu cái bí mật cỏn con đó của cậu bất cẩn bị lộ ra, không biết sẽ gây ra biết bao sóng gió.</p><p>Cơ mà viên kẹo này ngọt quá, có thể hòa tan lớp phòng bị.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy loạn, gọi í ới: “Sư ca ơi! Anh ở đâu?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cầm một viên đá Tourmaline* màu hồng đào từ Ngọc Tiêu Ký về, giờ đang ngồi trong phòng cơ khí để khắc thì bị chỉ đích danh bởi tiếng gọi giòn giã này, mém tí nữa đã gọt thành một cái lỗ.</p><p><em>(*Đá Tourmaline: là loại đá có gần như đầy đủ các màu của thế giới đá quý. Tên của nó bắt nguồn từ tiếng Singhalese vùng Nam Á,</em> <em>Tourmal có nghĩa là “trộn lẫn</em><em>”</em><em>. Do có các màu hay phối hợp giữa các màu nhiều hơn các đá khác trong tự nhiên nên đá này mang tên như thế. Có lẽ đó là lý do mà các nhà thần bí xưa kia tin rằng Tourmaline có thể cho họ sức mạnh trực giác nghệ thuật bởi đá này có đủ các màu để diễn tả mọi cảm xúc.)</em></p><p>Hắn nghe cái giọng hớn ha hớn hở đó, bèn đoán lại thi được hạng nhất à?</p><p>Sao vậy được, còn chưa đến thi giữa kì cơ mà, hắn lại đoán, Khương Thái Vi đan găng tay xong rồi?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hãy còn chưa đoán ra nguyên do thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã chạy vào, mở toang cửa, một bên má có một viên hình cầu lồ lộ, hiển nhiên là đang ăn kẹo. Hắn tiếp tục khắc, bên ngoài thì vờ bình tĩnh, đợi nghe lí do.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kích động xong thì rụt rè: “Sư ca này, em muốn hẹn anh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hít một hớp khí: “Hẹn anh làm gì cơ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chỉ bảo là muốn ra ngoài chơi, còn nói là nhà của bạn ở thôn Đồng ngoài nội thành, chỗ đó có phong cảnh đẹp lắm, cậu muốn đi ngắm xem. Nói xong thì đi đến bên bàn làm việc, cúi người xuống, tay chống lên mặt bàn, khoảng cách gần đến nỗi có thể thì thầm với nhau.</p><p>Đá Tourmaline màu hồng đào, cậu hỏi: “Ủa không phải anh ngại hoa khai phú quý thường quá hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Khách thích.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ im bặt một lát, khẽ nói: “Thế, có đi không ạ?” Lại quẹo về câu hỏi ban đầu, dè dặt nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch, suy đoán nếu bị từ chối thì phải làm sao, còn đồng ý thì phải cảm ơn thế nào.</p><p>Thực sự quá gần, hơi thở cũng khẽ phả, Đinh Hán Bạch còn ngửi thấy được mùi ngọt ngấy của kẹo khi tan. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, hắn không nắm dao khắc được vững, ngón tay siết lòng bàn tay, vậy mà dường như cũng khiến trái tim đập nhanh.</p><p>Lúc này điện thoại trong phòng Bắc đột ngột đổ chuông, tinh thần Đinh Hán Bạch dần ổn định lại, đặt dao xuống chạy ra nhận máy. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn chưa có câu trả lời, bèn bám gót chạy theo sau.</p><p>“A lô?” Đinh Hán Bạch nghe máy thì nhíu mày, “Đau dạ dày?”</p><p>Đặt điện thoại xuống, biểu cảm Đinh Hán Bạch như ông bố nghiêm cẩn ra uy, cất một bước đến bên cửa, dọa chim nhỏ đậu trên cây sợ đến nỗi không hót thành tiếng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ dựa khung cửa không có đường nào để đi, rốt cuộc cũng kịp nhận ra cuộc điện thoại này là của thầy Đỗ.</p><p>Quả đúng vậy… Nếu không muốn người ta biết thì trừ phi chẳng làm.</p><p>Thế nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch cũng bùng đi làm, chắc sẽ không trách cậu trốn học đâu nhỉ…</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngẫm nghĩ vẫn thấy mình nên nhận lỗi trước, thế mà lời nhận lỗi còn chưa kịp nói thì Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng hỏi: “Kẹo Bát Bảo hay sô-cô-la ngon hơn?”</p><p>Hắng giọng, dời tầm nhìn đi, trong giọng nói đó, thậm chí còn có chun chút ngượng ngịu khó có thể phát hiện.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xét thời cơ: “Kẹo của anh ngon.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đắc ý nói: “Trong hộp vẫn còn đó, ăn vào sẽ trị dạ dày.” Hắn sải bước quay về phòng phía Nam, vừa thốt ra một câu lạc đề, vừa không truy cứu chuyện trốn học, thế mà cả người vẫn toát ra vẻ nghiêm nghị và chính trực.</p><p>Cái tên này lạ ghê, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hô: “Sư ca ơi, vậy anh đồng ý đưa em đến thôn Đồng không?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hiếm khi nhăn nhó, một lúc lâu sau mới quẳng một câu “Anh đồng ý”.</p><p>Mà cũng hay thật, chú chim nhỏ trên cây như sợ người da trắng, song vẫn hót véo von khắp đất trời.</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>1. Xe Hồng Kỳ</p><p><br/>2. Đá Tourmaline<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chương 24: Châu tông phải cây*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(*Một cách chơi chữ. Câu gốc là Heo tông phải cây, người tông phải heo, ý chỉ ngu ngốc, đi không nhìn đường. Chữ heo/lợn là zhu </em>
  <em>猪, đọc giống Châu trong Trân Châu </em>
  <em>珠.)</em>
</p><p>Sau khi hẹn đi thôn Đồng rồi, ngày nào Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng mong mỏi đợi chờ, thái độ cũng quay phắt như máy xay gió, sư ca dài rồi sư ca ngắn, tâng bốc Đinh Hán Bạch đến là sướng rơn người. Chính cậu cũng cảm thấy mình đã đồng hóa với những người khác, có xu hướng trở thành tay sai của Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Cuối cùng cũng đến đêm trước khi đi, Đinh Hán Bạch xách hộp đồ nghề vào phòng cơ khí, rải đinh ốc lẫn tua-vít muốn sửa cái đồng hồ Tây kia. Vừa mới ngồi xuống thì tiếng bước chân ngoài cửa đã gần kề, khỏi cần lắng nghe cũng biết là Kỷ Thận Ngữ.<span></span></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hơi phiền, dạo này thằng nhóc đó cứ hay dính lấy hắn, xuất hiện dưới mí mắt hắn, hay thích cười toe toét, cũng chẳng hiểu vùng thôn dã hoang vu đó có cái gì ngon mà có thể khiến Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích đến nỗi đánh mất bản thân như vầy.</p><p>Động tác đẩy cửa rất nhẹ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bưng cốc nước nóng đi vào, không lên tiếng, chỉ im lặng ngồi đợi ở một góc bàn làm việc. Tuy cậu không có khắc gì cả, nhưng cậu lau máy móc, lau đá quý nên cũng chẳng nhàn rỗi lắm.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chuyển đồng hồ Tây sang, mặt đồng hồ cao, thân làm bằng gỗ mạ vàng. Lấy vải ướt chà lau, thoáng nhìn sang phía Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cậu đang gắng nghiêng người lại dòm, hắn bèn hỏi: “Cậu bị cận à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không bị cận, chỉ là muốn ra sức nhìn rõ hơn, khi thật sự kìm lòng không đặng nữa thì chuyển sang ngồi bên cạnh Đinh Hán Bạch. Cậu giúp Đinh Hán Bạch lau, trong mắt đều là sự thích thú, bèn hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, em biết thằng nhóc trên mặt đồng hồ là thần Cupid, thế cái ông phía dưới là ai?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Cha <em>(của)</em> Thời Gian.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Hay còn gọi là Vị thần thời gian – Chronos trong thần thoại Hy Lạp cổ. </em>
  <em>Trong những thế kỷ gần đây, ông thường được miêu tả là một người đàn ông có râu già, đôi khi có cánh, mặc áo choàng và mang lưỡi hái và đồng hồ cát hoặc thiết bị chấm công khác.)</em>
</p><p>Ông già nằm, còn thần Cupid thì cầm vũ khí, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại hỏi: “Cha Thời Gian bị thần Cupid đánh bại ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch “Ừ” một tiếng, gỡ cái lồng ngoài cùng của đồng hồ, kết cấu bên trong cực kỳ phức tạp, hắn nhíu mày, dùng biểu cảm để bảo Kỷ Thận Ngữ đừng lên tiếng nữa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ im thin thít, chuẩn bị dụng cụ để đưa cho đối phương, như cái lần tu sửa bức phù điêu thời Hán ở viện bảo tàng.</p><p>Cậu biết bình thường tính nết Đinh Hán Bạch không được tốt, thường hay khiến người ta thấy khó chịu, nhưng nếu Đinh Hán Bạch giở thói không tốt khi làm việc thì cậu có thể phá lệ nhịn được.</p><p>Chuông lớn trên đỉnh đồng hồ đã được sửa xong, bộ máy đồng hồ* và chuông lắc nhỏ bên trong mới là vấn đề khó nhằn. Lông mày Đinh Hán Bạch càng nhíu chặt hơn, do dự xem có nên gọi Đinh Nhĩ Hòa học cơ giới đến coi không.</p><p>
  <em>(*Bộ máy đồng hồ – Clockwork: nghĩa là bộ phận máy móc bên trong một chiếc đồng hồ gồm dây cót và bánh xe răng cưa.)</em>
</p><p>Sau đó Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đến, Kỷ Thận Ngữ về thư phòng làm bài tập, cậu không thoải mái khi ở cạnh anh ta. Bài tập không nhiều, cậu vùi đầu làm, làm xong lại nghĩ đến chuyện xuất hành ngày mai, bèn rút một tờ giấy viết thư ra.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ, nếu tìm được lò sứ và gặp được Đồng Bái Phàm thì cũng chẳng thể chứng tỏ thân phận trước mặt Đinh Hán Bạch, chi bằng viết cho đối phương một bức thư, đợi sau này mình quen đường rồi tự đi sẽ tiện hơn.</p><p>Cậu viết liền tù tì hết cả một trang giấy, khi viết xong dấu chấm thì có tiếng chuông lanh lảnh vang lên, cuối cùng thì đồng hồ Tây cũng đã sửa xong rồi.</p><p>Hai tay Đinh Hán Bạch nhầy mỡ, đi tắm một chuyến rồi về, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa thì quay về viện Đông, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại vào phòng cơ khí lần nữa. Cậu dở khóc dở cười, vẫn phải lắp ráp linh kiện nữa, sau khi hoàn thành mới dùng nước thuốc để lau vết sửa, rực rỡ hẳn lên.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuất thần: “Tại sao thần Cupid lại đánh bại được Cha Thời Gian?”</p><p>Thần Cupid là vị thần tình yêu, Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Tình yêu có thể đánh bại được thời gian, bản thiết kế gốc của cái đồng hồ này có ngụ ý rằng tình yêu là vĩnh hằng.” Khi hắn đi du học đã từng trông thấy tái bản tinh xảo hơn, khi về nước thì đã mua chiếc này.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cảm thấy lời ngụ ý rất hay, bèn thì thầm: “Em rất thích nghe anh kể những chuyện em không biết.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bị ghẹo bởi một câu nói này, thật là muốn mở hộp sọ của Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra xem bên trong có cái gì và không có cái gì, để biết cậu thốt ra câu nào sẽ khiến người ta phải đứng hình. Vừa nghĩ vừa nhớ đến sự ân cần mấy ngày nay của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, thế là niềm vui dập tắt, hắn nói: “Cơ mà anh muốn biết, cái thôn Đồng đó có gì để cậu phải mong ngóng suốt ngày vậy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ úp úp mở mở, chỉ nói nhà bạn ở chỗ đó, phong cảnh đẹp.</p><p>Lời bạn nào mà để bụng dữ vậy, Đinh Hán Bạch truy hỏi: “Bạn nữ nói à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tức thì hiểu ý trong lời hắn, đáp theo: “Dạ, là bạn nữ…”</p><p>Sáng hôm sau, sau khi sửa soạn thỏa đáng thì hai người xuất phát, không ngờ chân trước vừa bước ra khỏi phố Sát Nhi, Khương Thái Vi đằng sau lưng đã nhận một cuộc gọi từ Đinh Duyên Thọ, báo rằng chập tối sẽ về đến nhà.</p><p>Nội thành đi lại như mắc cửi, cây số dần tăng thì người cũng dần ít hơn. Sau khi ra khỏi nội thành, Đinh Hán Bạch tăng tốc, rong ruổi khoái chí như đi hóng gió. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn luôn dán mặt vào đường đi, cậu có trí nhớ tốt, bèn lặng lẽ nhớ những biển báo giao thông đã đi ngang qua.</p><p>“Sư ca ơi, ngồi xe buýt có đến được không ạ?” Cậu hỏi.</p><p>“Không đâu, tại ra khỏi nội thành rồi.” Đinh Hán Bạch đáp, “Phải ngồi ô tô đường dài, nhưng vùng ngoại thành nằm quanh khu vực nội thành, sau này sẽ phát triển bao lấy cả nội thành, chắc chắn sẽ thông đường xe buýt.”</p><p>Khi tới cũng vừa lúc mặt trời lên cao, ven đường ngoại thành gi gỉ gì gi cái gì cũng có, còn có cả mảnh đất trồng hoa hướng dương. Ô tô lái vào thôn Đồng, đi vòng quanh cũng chẳng thấy gì đặc biệt, cuối cùng thì dừng xe trước một quán bán bánh bao.</p><p>Bánh bao nhân thịt dê, Đinh Hán Bạch tắt máy ăn một bữa ngon, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bám theo ăn để lấp bụng.</p><p>Chỗ này không thể so được với nội thành, song tay nghề của ông chủ lại rất tốt, khi hai người ăn bánh bao thì việc buôn bán vẫn không trì trệ, luôn có người đến mua. Chẳng qua bánh bao có ngon cũng không đủ để trấn an Đinh Hán Bạch, hắn chán chường than: “Chốn này có gì đẹp đâu? Phong cảnh cũng chỉ có thế.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đuối lí nên không hó hé gì, ông chủ nói xen vào: “Phong cảnh đằng sau thôn đẹp lắm, có sông có rừng, tạo thành sông đào bảo vệ thành đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trò chuyện với đối phương: “Tạo thành sông đào bảo vệ thành, thế tức là sau này sẽ phát triển không chệch đi đâu được, các thôn dân thường hay làm gì? Tôi thấy người trên đường không nhiều lắm.”</p><p>Ông chủ nói: “Giờ không ai trồng trọt nữa, ban đầu trong thôn có cái lò sứ, nuôi được cả thôn, sau cái lò sứ đó không hoạt động nữa, mọi người chỉ có thể tự kiếm ăn thôi.”</p><p>Thụ na tử nhân na hoạt*, Đinh Hán Bạch không thấy tiếc cho lắm, vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì phát hiện Kỷ Thận Ngữ thất thần. Không chỉ thẫn thờ mà trong mắt còn lộ vẻ hụt hẫng và không yên lòng rất nặng, khi chuyện tốt thất bại hay giấc mộng đẹp vỡ tan sẽ là cái vẻ này.</p><p>
  <em>(*Thụ na tử nhân na hoạt: Ý bảo phải linh hoạt với mọi sự việc. Cây dựa vào rễ cây, dịch chuyển nó sẽ chết. Còn người thì khác, chỉ khi con người thích nghi với thời đại, thời thế thì mới có thể phát triển hoặc thể hiện được mình trong xã hội.)</em>
</p><p>Đương nhiên Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy hụt hẫng rồi, lò sứ không hoạt động nữa thì cậu đến chuyến này có ý nghĩa gì nữa? Với cả quan trọng là, sau này phải đi đâu để tìm một cái lò sứ mới và tin tưởng được đây, còn người tên Đồng Bái Phàm đang ở đâu?</p><p>Bánh bao ngon, song cậu chẳng có lòng dạ nào để ăn nữa, kế đó thì đến đằng sau thôn, tìm được lò sứ đã bỏ hoang từ lâu. Cửa sắt mở toang, có vài đứa trẻ đang kẻ đuổi người chạy bên trong, nơi này nghiễm nhiên đã trở thành một góc nô đùa của lũ trẻ.</p><p>Cậu còn chưa vào thì Đinh Hán Bạch đã nổi hứng thú mạnh, vắt áo khoác lên tay sải bước vào, dọa sợ đám nhóc đang nô đùa ầm ĩ, khiến chúng nó vội vã chạy đi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bám theo, nhìn căn phòng đốt nhiên liệu của lò, các mảnh gốm sứ rải rác và căn phòng làm việc đã bỏ hoang từ lâu hết một lượt, đoán chừng ít nhất đã bỏ xó một năm.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhặt một mảnh sứ lên, phủi bụi, mảnh sứ nọ được nung còn tốt hơn hắn tưởng.</p><p>Buổi trưa nhoáng cái đã trôi qua, rời khỏi lò sứ thì trông thấy con sông đằng sau thôn. Đỗ xe bên bờ sông, lớp cỏ trên sườn núi nhỏ này vẫn chưa úa vàng hẳn, trong khi cây trong rừng đã đỏ ra đỏ, vàng ra vàng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dựa đầu xe hóng gió thu, mắt dõi theo mặt biển lấp lánh ánh vàng, cầm một viên đá lên, ném <em>tõm</em> vào, tạo những gợn sóng tuyệt đẹp. Dù cảnh vật có đẹp đến đâu cũng có khi thấy ghét, hắn chuyển tầm nhìn sang Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang bước chậm dọc theo con sông, thằng nhóc khó hiểu này lại đang chán nản điều gì đây?</p><p>Đến cũng đến rồi, còn có gì không hài lòng nữa?</p><p>Hay là thầm hẹn bạn nữ, nhưng người ta lại cho leo cây?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tưởng tượng rất nhiều thứ, lại ném một viên đá nữa, ném trúng mông Kỷ Thận Ngữ không trượt phát nào. Hồi còn nhỏ hắn hay chơi như thế, hắn lừa Khương Đình Ân là sẽ ném vỡ mắt, dọa Khương Đình Ân phải che mắt lại, kết quả là mông trúng chiêu.</p><p>Thế mà đá đã rơi, còn Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn chưa hoàn hồn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại ném một viên nữa, vừa nãy ném vào cánh hoa bên trái, giờ ném sang cánh hoa bên phải, trời thu khiến cả người Kỷ Thận Ngữ rực sáng, hắn lại nhớ đến cái lần nhìn lén từ ngoài cửa sổ, bắt gặp gò đất tròn trĩnh náu mình nơi góc tối.</p><p>Hình ảnh càng nghĩ càng rõ nét, nghĩ đến nỗi ném cũng mất độ chính xác.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mỏi đầu gối, trượt một bước dài vào trong nước, vì để tránh ngã sấp xuống nên dúi mấy bước mới đứng vững lại được. Nước sông rất lạnh, cậu bất chợt hoàn hồn, giật mình nhận ra mình đã thơ thẩn như thế những nửa ngày trời. Ngoái đầu lại nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch đang cười lăn cười bò, bỗng dưng nghĩ thông trong tiếng cười đó.</p><p>Lò đã không còn, song chẳng phải trời sập.</p><p>Sư phụ đã nói, mọi khó khăn đều có ích cả, cơ mà nhiều sư phụ quá nên cậu không nhớ sư phụ nào đã nói ra. Nghĩ vậy, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng thấy phấn chấn hơn, lần theo nước để trở về sườn núi, đặt chiếc giày chơi bóng trắng tinh đã ướt nhẹp lên mui xe để hong khô, còn bản thân mình thì ngồi lên trên, xắn ống quần vung vẩy chân tán loạn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bị hai cái cẳng chân trắng trẻo và ướt nhẹp đó vẩy nước, vươn tay ra bắt lại sợ tay cũng dính nước, bèn cởi thẳng áo khoác ra để bọc lấy. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thành thật hơn, ngồi yên, Đinh Hán Bạch lấy áo khoác để lau khô chân cậu, lau xong thì vứt áo khoác xuống đất.</p><p>“Sư ca, anh không cần nó nữa luôn ạ?”</p><p>“Đã lau chân cho cậu rồi, không cần nữa…”</p><p>“Chân em có thối đâu…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xỏ chân vào giày chơi bóng, thành thử lau chân công cốc, cậu nhặt áo khoác lên, phủi sạch rồi gấp lại bỏ vào xe, định khi về nhà sẽ giặt cho đối phương. Cất đồ xong rồi, cậu mới chú ý đến con mèo ngọc bụng bự treo trên móc chìa khóa xe, tầm mắt lại dịch từ chìa khóa đang cắm đến vô-lăng, kìm lòng không đặng duỗi tay ra sờ, nhấn loa.</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa đã đồng ý dạy cậu lái xe, cậu muốn học.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch quay lại thì nhìn thấu ý của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, dù gì nơi đây đất rộng thênh thang, có nhắm mắt cũng chẳng tông phải người, chi bằng dạy cho cậu ấy? Mở cửa lên xe, hắn bảo Kỷ Thận Ngữ tập trung ghi nhớ, làm sao để gạt cần sang số, khi nào thì đạp chân vào bàn đạp ly hợp, khi nào thì thả, phanh tay dùng như thế nào… Cách dạy không thay đổi, nói xong cũng không thở gấp, trực tiếp nói: “Lặp lại lần nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lặp lại, không sai tí gì, Đinh Duyên Thọ suốt ngày cứ khen cậu thông minh, cậu tạm thời xứng với lời khen lắm.</p><p>Đổi vị trí, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi ghế phó lái, rặt một vẻ huấn luyện viên. Còn Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì lần đầu tiên ngồi ghế lái, cầm vô-lăng vừa hưng phấn vừa căng thẳng, khởi động xe, chần chờ nói: “Anh không cài dây an toàn à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Không cần.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngại ngùng hỏi: “Anh tin em vậy hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch liếc xéo cậu: “Lỡ cậu có lái vào sông, cài dây an toàn sẽ chậm trễ việc anh thoát ra ngoài.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hó hé gì nữa, làm theo những gì đang được học, nhưng khi xe vừa chạy thì cậu bỗng giẫm phanh. <em>Bốp</em>, tay Đinh Hán Bạch đập lên bảng điều khiển: “Cậu lái xe hay giật xe thế?”</p><p>Vừa nãy hoàn toàn là phản xạ có điều kiện, cũng tại lần đầu tiên nên kích động khác thường, Kỷ Thận Ngữ có chừng mực, lại khởi động xe, nắm chặt vô-lăng bắt đầu bẻ lái.</p><p>Nhưng cậu không dám rẽ, chỉ đi thẳng về phía trước. Đinh Hán Bạch đưa tay qua vây lấy người cậu mới rẽ phải thành công. Cậu căng thần kinh ra, dần dà dám tự rẽ, nhưng ôm cua quá sát nên cơ thể đều nghiêng hẳn vào cửa xe.</p><p>Rẽ liền tù tì mấy bận, thấy càng lúc càng gần rừng cây, “Sư ca, có phải em lái không được thẳng không?” Cậu phát hiện toàn thân xe đang lách xiêu vẹo gần rừng cây, cuống lên, “Sư ca? Sư ca, anh qua…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rầu rĩ nói: “Sao anh qua đó được, không thì cậu cứ phanh lại đi.”</p><p>Vì vậy, Kỷ Thận Ngữ dốc hết sức giẫm, ô tô chạy nhanh như bay với tốc độ cao nhất, Đinh Hán Bạch rống to vào tai cậu: “Họ Kỷ các cậu bảo nhấn ga là phanh đấy à!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã hoảng hốt đến nỗi không lựa đường được nữa, cũng chẳng còn nhớ họ nhớ tên mình là ai, rõ ràng tay chân đã lạnh ngắt, nhưng trán lại túa mồ hôi. Cái gì cũng đã muộn rồi, hai chân giẫm loạn, hoàn toàn chẳng phối hợp được nữa, <em>bụp</em>, xe nhảy qua một bụi cỏ.</p><p>“Sư ca!” Cậu hô to.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhào tới giật mạnh phanh tay, vào khoảnh khắc khi đầu xe đâm vào cây cổ thụ thì buông ra, ôm lấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ kéo về phía ghế phó lái. Tiếng động đó không tính là long trời lở đất, nhưng vẫn khiến người ta run bắn. Một tiếng rên bật ra, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại không cảm giận được cơn đau nào, chỉ thấy ấm áp.</p><p>Thật lâu sau, cậu mới ngẩng đầu khỏi lòng Đinh Hán Bạch, đối phương vươn người tới, lưng đập vào bảng đồng hồ, chặn hết tất cả lực quán tính và chấn động. Hai mắt cậu tối sầm, trong lòng cậu, Đinh Hán Bạch là một người bất cần đời, giờ thục mạng đỡ hết bao va chạm… Chẳng phải là nợ cả một cái ơn to bằng trời sao?</p><p>Cậu không dám nhìn vào mắt Đinh Hán Bạch, lại cúi gằm mặt xuống, muốn lặng lẽ bò đi.</p><p>Nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch lại nhấn cậu: “Cảm ơn cũng không nói luôn?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mang cảm xúc phức tạp: “Cảm ơn anh… Xin lỗi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thở hắt, lưng đã sưng, bỏng rát đầy đau đớn, còn vờ bày ra vẻ ung dung với đối phương. Một câu xin lỗi sao mà đủ được, hắn phải tăng giá lên: “Sau này bố anh còn khen cậu thông minh nữa thì cậu phải đứng dậy nói <em>– Con ngốc cơ mà</em>.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, chắc Đinh Hán Bạch có nói gì cậu cũng đồng ý hết.</p><p>Xe không báo hỏng, có mỗi bộ phận cản trước bị tông rớt mà thôi, Đinh Hán Bạch chịu đau lái xe về, dọc đường về mới nhận ra tính nghiêm trọng. Không tắt được máy, còn láng máng bốc hơi nước, lườm sang ghế phó lái, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang cụp mắt ôm áo khoác của hắn, rặt một vẻ sau khi mắc lỗi không dám hó hé gì.</p><p>Hắn ngẫm lại: Không gặp được bạn gái mình crush, giẫm vào nước sông, giật mình vì tông xe… Đáng thương quá, đáng thương đến nỗi hắn rất muốn cười phụt thành tiếng.</p><p>Tròng trành về nội thành, đến khi về nhà tắt máy thì xe rồ một tiếng, phát cáu. Hai người vào viện thì thấy phòng khách chính sáng đèn, tập trung lắng nghe, Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu đã về!</p><p>“Sư ca ơi, xe, xe làm sao bây giờ?”</p><p>“Sao anh biết đ…” Đinh Hán Bạch còn chưa nói hết câu thì Khương Sấu Liễu đã trông thấy cả hai người, thét một tiếng như trông thấy quỷ. Không trách mẹ hắn giật mình thế được, sau khi tông xe thì lăn qua lăn lại nửa ngày, đứa nào đứa nấy quần áo lấm lem tay dính dầu, trông chật vật khôn cùng.</p><p>Lúc này, Khương Thái Vi đi từ ngoài về: “Anh rể ơi, xe bị đâm hư rồi!”</p><p>Thấy không còn giấu nổi nữa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi gằm mặt bước lên từng bước, định chủ động thú nhận thì bỗng vai nặng trĩu, Đinh Hán Bạch đẩy cậu về. “Bố.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Con lái xe ra ngoài chơi, bất cẩn tông.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội nhìn đối phương, Đinh Hán Bạch còn nói: “Mai con sẽ đưa đi sửa, đi ăn cơm trước được không, đói chết mất.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ bắt đầu răn dạy người ta, Đinh Hán Bạch mắt điếc tai ngơ vào nhà, lau tay ngồi xuống ăn cơm. Tâm trạng Kỷ Thận Ngữ đầy ngổn ngang, rửa tay bưng thức ăn, đợi đến khi ngồi xuống rồi, Đinh Duyên Thọ vẫn đang mắng Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Cậu cố lấy dũng khí nói: “Sư phụ, người đừng mắng sư ca nữa.”</p><p>Nào ngờ Đinh Duyên Thọ còn mắng Đinh Hán Bạch tiếp: “Mày còn đưa cả Thận Ngữ theo? Hai mươi tuổi đầu rồi mà chẳng ra dáng gì cả, mày bị thương thì còn lấy làm bài học, chứ lỡ hôm nay tai nạn nghiêm trọng, Thận Ngữ bị thương, bố phải ăn nói với Phương Hứa thế nào?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch và cơm: “Lần sau sẽ chú ý, bố yên tâm đi, con có ngu đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ ghét nhất là cái thái độ phớt lờ này của hắn: “Mày ỷ vào việc mày không ngu nên mới làm càn vậy đó!” Đề tài vừa chuyển, bèn tìm thấy đầu mối khác, “Đợi khi nào Thận Ngữ đến tuổi thì cho học xe luôn. Thông minh ư? Có mỗi thông minh là không đủ! Phải vừa thông minh vừa vững lòng như Thận Ngữ mới được. Mày thật là, làm bố tức chết!”</p><p>Âm vang hữu lực, ăn nói hùng hồn.</p><p>Bàn cơm im phăng phắc, đã răn đe xong.</p><p>Đúng lúc này, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng dậy, đỏ mặt nói: “Con ngốc cơ mà.”</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>Mèo ngọc<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chương 25: Nước hồ Sấu Tây là nước mắt của Trân Châu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suýt nữa Đinh Hán Bạch đã phun cơm ra bàn mất rồi, mà hậu quả của việc cố nín là sặc, hắn bắt đầu ho sù sụ, từ nhỏ tiếng thành lớn tiếng, dần dà dữ dội, sắp ho cả phế quản ra.</p><p>Những người khác thì không thèm nghĩ suy gì đến chuyện Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Khương Sấu Liễu rót nước, Khương Thái Vi vỗ lưng, Đinh Duyên Thọ hết hồn đến nỗi ngừng răn đe, tất cả sự chú ý dồn hết vào người Đinh Hán Bạch.<span></span></p><p>Còn Đinh Hán Bạch thì ho sù sụ đến trời đất rung chuyển, trong khi mắt vẫn nhìn vững vào Kỷ Thận Ngữ như núi Thái Sơn, mang ý cười hả hê khi người ta gặp họa, pha thêm cả sự thích thú khi chẳng thể tin nổi. Nhóc Nam Man này rất thú vị, thế mà cậu ta tưởng thật, còn làm theo nữa chứ. Hắn dần bình phục, lau miệng rồi uống một hớp trà nóng, phun ra hai chữ — “Đồ ngốc”.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại ngồi xuống, cắm đầu vào bát cơm, ăn cơm dưa lưới táo tàu không dư một hạt nào. Đã đói bụng quá lâu, còn muốn ăn thêm một bát nữa, thế nhưng vẻ mặt của sư phụ và sư mẫu nghiêm nghị vầy nên cậu đành nhịn.</p><p>Chân Khương Thái Vi tê rần, xoay mặt sang nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bĩu môi với Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cũng dùng mắt ra hiệu.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi hiểu, chưa nói hai lời đã đưa bát mình sang, cố ý nói: “Thận Ngữ à, cháu xới thêm một bát nữa đi, tiện thể xới cho dì một ít luôn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy đối phương nháy mắt với mình thì hiểu ngay, lại xới một bát nữa, trong lòng cũng ấm dần, cơm cũng ngọt hơn. Lần đó đan găng tay cũng vậy, lần này cũng thế, sự săn sóc mà Khương Thái Vi trao cho cậu giống như đưa than sưởi ấm trong ngày tuyết rơi, cậu cảm kích đến nỗi… Thậm chí còn thấy ngại khi nhận.</p><p>Canh hết, vài người lục tục đặt đũa xuống.</p><p>Hai ông bà ra ngoài nguyên tuần, tuy không tính là long đong mỏi mệt, nhưng sức có hạn, không răn dạy con cái nữa. Còn Đinh Hán Bạch đã lêu lổng cả ngày cũng mệt đứ đừ, bèn mặc kệ có mắc lỗi hay không, đặt đũa rồi thì về đi ngủ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bám sát theo sau, về một góc tiểu viện mình sống mới hoàn toàn thả lỏng. Cậu giẫm lên cái bóng của Đinh Hán Bạch, bước lên bậc thềm, cái bóng của Đinh Hán Bạch cũng biến mất, nhưng chính bản thân Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn chưa ngừng đi.</p><p>Cậu vẫn ôm cái áo khoác nọ của đối phương, định giặt rồi trả.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đóng cửa, ngồi bên bàn nghe động tĩnh. Lắng nghe Đinh Hán Bạch chạy đi tắm, lại lắng nghe Đinh Hán Bạch tắm xong chạy về. Cậu chớp thời cơ đi ra ngoài, cản đường đi của đối phương.</p><p>Cả người Đinh Hán Bạch bốc hơi nước, vừa âm ẩm vừa mát mẻ. Nhớ đến cái vụ Kỷ Thận Ngữ vung chân lắc người vẩy nước, bèn bắt chước lão Hoàng nhà Khương Đình Ân, lắc đầu, bọt nước bay tứ tung.</p><p>Lắc xong thì choáng đầu, hắn nhíu mày hỏi: “Chắn đường làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Sư ca, sao anh lại chịu oan thay em vậy? Là tại em muốn học lái xe nên mới…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cắt ngang: “Thì cũng phải là anh dạy cho cậu chứ sao nữa, đằng nào cũng sẽ mắng anh thôi, “Bớt bị mắng một vụ còn hơn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu nghĩ, Đinh Hán Bạch là cái kiểu “Bớt bị mắng một vụ còn hơn” á? Chẳng lẽ không phải là “Chỉ mắng mỗi mình anh là không được” ư?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bị người này nhìn đến toát cả mồ hôi: “Cậu còn chuyện gì nữa không? Anh buồn ngủ.”</p><p>Hắn còn chẳng đợi trả lời mà đã đi vòng qua Kỷ Thận Ngữ để về phòng rồi, đi nhanh quá nên đụng phải vai đối phương nữa cơ. Nếu suy nghĩ đang rối một nùi thì cú va chạm khẽ khàng kia, cộng thêm khoảng cách mấy bước chân đến phòng ngủ, đã làm chúng tách rời.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã nằm trên giường, dòng suy nghĩ rời rạc đảo loạn, bên thì là cái nhìn đầy chăm chú của Kỷ Thận Ngữ đối với mình, bên thì là Kỷ Thận Ngữ tự nói mình là đồ ngốc, phiêu tán xung quanh, rất khó dung hòa.</p><p>Không những rời rạc, mà còn rối loạn nữa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhắm mắt, vươn tay tắt đèn, nhưng đụng vào tua rua bên chụp đèn thì không rời tay nữa, bông tua làm ngón tay hắn ngưa ngứa, như có dòng điện chảy qua, nhảy nhót từng nhịp một, nhảy từ đầu ngón tay đến đầu trái tim hắn.</p><p>Hắn bỗng ngồi dậy, đoán chừng mình đã mắc bệnh gì rồi, ngậm một miếng sâm Mỹ mới ngủ sâu được.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tắm xong thì về ngó phòng cách vách, nơi đó đã tối om không chút ánh sáng nào. Hôm nay cảm xúc của cậu dao động khá lớn, giờ đây đã mệt khôn cùng, song vẫn xốc tinh thần lên để xách bình tưới hoa bằng nhôm, muốn tưới những cây hoa hồng bắt đầu héo úa.</p><p>Uống nước không quên người múc, tất nhiên tưới hoa cũng phải nhớ đến người trồng, bởi vậy lại kìm lòng không đặng nhìn về phía phòng ngủ.</p><p>Tối vậy rồi, Đinh Hán Bạch đang mơ gì? Cậu nghĩ ngợi.</p><p>Một đêm yên ắng, Đinh Hán Bạch không mơ gì cả, sau hừng đông mới mơ được mấy hình ảnh đứt quãng, mờ ảo, kể không rõ mà nói cũng chẳng tỏ, đồng hồ Tây báo giờ cũng không đánh thức được hắn.</p><p>Hắn vẫn có thể ngủ được, mặt trời lên cao mới dậy là chuyện thường.</p><p>Nhưng mỗi đồng hồ Tây không đủ quyết liệt, năm phút sau đã có người đến. Đinh Hán Bạch đang đắm chìm trong Trang Sinh hiểu mộng*, bỗng thấy tai trái đau đau, bàn tay với vết chai dày nhéo tai hắn, vặn tai hắn, đau đến nỗi hắn phải mở mắt ra.</p><p>
  <em>(*Cụ thể hơn là: Trang Sinh hiểu mộng mê hồ điệp – nghĩa là Trang Sinh mơ thấy mình hóa làm bươm bướm trong giấc mơ buổi sáng.)</em>
</p><p>“Bố?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Còn dám ngủ nướng à, mau dậy đi sửa xe cho bố!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bấu mép giường oán thán, mắt nhắm mắt mở cậy địa thế để phản kháng, giằng co một phen vẫn chịu khuất phục dưới nắm đấm sắt của Đinh Duyên Thọ. Hắn đành phải thay đồ đi ra cửa, không ăn sáng, khi khởi động chiếc xe tàn thì bụng cũng réo cùng.</p><p>Quẳng xe vào tiệm sửa, Đinh Hán Bạch tuyệt không ở lại thêm, chỗ đó có mùi dầu ma-dút khó ngửi, linh kiện máy móc thì bẩn thỉu, đó giờ hắn toàn trả tiền xong là đi mất hút. Nhưng hắn không định về nhà, về cũng sẽ bị Khương Sấu Liễu càm ràm, cũng không đi Ngọc Tiêu Ký, nếu gặp phải Đinh Duyên Thọ thì cũng bằng đụng vào họng súng.</p><p>Hắn lái xe đến thẳng trung tâm thương mại quốc tế.</p><p>Đã tổn thất một chiếc áo khoác, hắn phải mua cái mới.</p><p>Còn ở nhà, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã dậy, sau khi ngủ đủ thì nằm ì trên giường không muốn cựa quậy gì, nhớ lại những chuyện hài hước hoặc mạo hiểm ngày hôm qua, dần dà bật cười. Quay mặt sang, bắt gặp chiếc áo khoác bặn trên ghế dựa, không làm biếng nữa, nhanh nhẹn bật dậy.</p><p>Chỉ một món đồ thì không đáng dùng máy giặt để giặt, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi trước chậu nước để giặt, giặt xong treo lên, đợi phơi khô rồi thì trả về chủ cũ.</p><p>Tiếc là chủ của nó đã khoác đồ mới, khi mặc thử choảng áo khoác mỏng từ sau lưng, duỗi tay tác động đến phần cơ thịt ở lưng làm cơn đau kéo dài âm ỉ. Hắn trở tay sờ, chạm phần da thịt đã sưng phù lên.</p><p>Hôm qua va đập hơi mạnh nên tấm lưng chẳng có mấy thịt đã sưng hết cả, Đinh Hán Bạch rất xót cho mình, nên móc ví ra mua thêm một chiếc áo sơ mi mới nữa.</p><p>Hắn phơi phới một mình, rời khỏi trung tâm thương mại thì đi sang phố Văn Hóa bên cạnh quảng trường Hòa Bình. Nói là phố Văn Hóa, nhưng thật ra lại là một chợ đồ cổ quy mô lớn, du khách từ bên ngoài đến là nhiều nhất, bị Cục Di sản văn hóa kết hợp với chính phủ thành phố quy hoạch một phen, lấy tên mỹ miều là phố Văn Hóa.</p><p>Kiểu đồ như đồ cổ, đôi khi chưa chắc chợ càng lớn càng tốt, có khi đồ rởm còn nhiều hơn nữa là. Đinh Hán Bạch đi dạo, ngó từng gian hàng, có đồ văn phòng gì đẹp, chưa hỏi giá đã mua ngay.</p><p>Đi sâu hơn chút nữa, có mấy gian hàng rải rác, hắn dừng lại, nhìn chằm chặp vào ông lão đeo kính râm.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên ngó trái ngó phải, quay đầu sang thì thấy hắn, rồi lại quay đầu về như không có việc gì. Đinh Hán Bạch chầm chậm bước lại gần, dừng trước gian hàng, thoáng nhìn đồ trong tay Trương Tư Niên.</p><p>Bình hồ lô màu tổng hợp, mặt gốm là một trăm con bướm tung cánh, trước đó từng đặt bên cửa sổ trong phòng.</p><p>Một người đàn ông dừng lại nhìn, mấy chỗ anh ta vuốt đã chứng tỏ anh ta thạo nghề, thấp giọng trao đổi với Trương Tư Niên, nói được vài câu thì đặt cái bình xuống rồi đi. Chưa hề thương lượng, cũng chẳng có một lần thương lượng nào nữa, đôi bên đều mặc kệ nhau.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đi ngang qua Trương Tư Niên, đi hết cuối phố mới quành lại, người đàn ông ban nãy đứng trước hắn một mét, quả nhiên lại ở chỗ Trương Tư Niên. Còn có một ông già nữa cũng dừng lại, hai khách một chủ, trở thành thị trường của bên bán.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Món đồ này vốn có đi theo cặp, nhưng giờ chỉ có một thôi.”</p><p>Không đi theo cặp thì tất nhiên sẽ giảm giá, nhưng ông nhìn ra được khách hàng là người hiểu nghề, bởi vậy chủ động tiết lộ, tăng thêm tính chân thành. Người đàn ông nhìn mãi nhìn hoài, kề sát vào để ngửi thì vội né ra: “Đây là mùi gì thế?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên vờ ngớ ngẩn để bịp bợm: “Đồ cũ nên không dễ ngửi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng ở gian hàng bên cạnh cười khì, bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ đựng đậu phụ muối, thế chắc bình hồ lô này cũng từng đựng chất lỏng không biết nào đó rồi. Hắn liếc người ta mệt quá nên cũng dứt khoát qua góp vui luôn, hỏi thẳng: “Ông ơi, món này có niên đại gì?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên đáp: “Thời dân quốc.”</p><p>Hắn liếc cái là hiểu: “Chữ đề là Càn Long niên chế, là đồ giả cổ của thời dân quốc à.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên cười gượng, đợi để ứng đối với hắn, không nhìn đến sự tồn tại của hai người khác. Nếu phải bán thì đương nhiên là vì tiền, cái vẻ người ngốc nhiều tiền của Đinh Hán Bạch khiến người ta thích biết bao, là con cưng của những kẻ bán hàng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngoái đầu hỏi một ông già khác: “Ông ơi, ông thấy món đồ này có đáng tin không?”</p><p>Ông già hỏi lại: “Cậu không hiểu à?”</p><p>Hắn lắc đầu: “Cháu còn trẻ, nào có hiểu cái này, nhìn đẹp là muốn thua thôi.” Lại hỏi sang người đàn ông, “Này anh, anh thấy sao?”</p><p>Người đàn ông nói: “Vốn là một cặp, cậu mua một chiếc về cũng vô dụng thôi, mức tăng giá cũng không lớn.”</p><p>Nhìn xong lại đi vòng lòng, người thạo nghề nhận biết được đồ thật, hơn nữa không đề nghị mình mua, Đinh Hán Bạch biết anh trai này động tâm rồi. Hắn vẫn cầm lên, như thể không nỡ vậy, hỏi giá cả.</p><p>Hắn với Trương Tư Niên kẻ xướng người họa, cuối cùng cũng chẳng giao dịch được, đặt xuống rồi đi. Lượn một vòng, thậm chí còn ra quảng trường Hòa Bình cho bồ câu ăn mới về thì hai tay Trương Tư Niên đã trống trơn.</p><p>“Ông ới, bán bình hồ lô chưa?”</p><p>“Bán rồi, bốn vạn.”</p><p>“Một cặp cũng mới được bốn, năm vạn thôi, cái anh kia cũng vui lòng à?”</p><p>“Trong nhà cậu ta có một cái rồi, gộp lại là có thể dư sức tăng giá, đương nhiên cậu ta vui lòng chứ.”</p><p>Nếu tiết lộ trong nhà có một cái thì tất nhiên lòng riêng đó sẽ bị người bán nghiền ngẫm kĩ càng, sẽ gây bất lợi cho việc ép giá, cho nên chắc chắn người đàn ông đó không nói cho Trương Tư Niên. Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi Trương Tư Niên làm sao ông biết, chỉ thấy đối phương cười khẽ, còn đạp cho hắn một cú.</p><p>“Đồ đệ à.” Ông nói, “Chúng ta không chỉ nhìn mỗi vật đâu, mà còn phải nhìn người nữa, ghi tạc hàng nghìn hàng vạn vật trong đầu, thì cũng không được vừa gặp đã quên những con người với muôn hình muôn vẻ.”</p><p>Hai năm trước, Trương Tư Niên từng bán một cái bình hồ lô trong cặp bình, người mua chính là người đàn ông ban nãy.</p><p>Ông ôm vai Đinh Hán Bạch đẩy ra ngoài: “Làm lừa đảo vất vả rồi, đi, hai ông cháu ta đi kiếm cái vò đựng tỏi muối chua ngọt nào.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chơi bời đến khi trời tối om mới về nhà, mua quần áo, ra tiệm ăn, vòng qua con đường tắt bên cạnh tường bình phong, tranh thủ không kinh động đến bố mẹ đang ở trong phòng khách chính. Lủi về tiểu viện rồi, trúc Phú Quý tràn đầy sức sống, còn mảnh vườn hoa hồng thì kéo dài hơi tàn, hắn liếc một cái đầy lạnh lùng, chẳng có suy nghĩ gì khác.</p><p>Dù gì cũng đòi lại được con dấu rồi, hắn không thèm quan tâm nữa.</p><p>Bước lên bậc thềm, cánh cửa khép hờ phút chốc mở ra, Kỷ Thận Ngữ canh thời gian để chặn hắn lại. “Sư ca, anh về rồi à.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ dâng tấm áo khoác đã phơi khô và gấp gọn lên, “Em giặt rồi đó, trả anh này.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh không cần nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xác nhận: “Giặt rồi cũng không cần nữa?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Giẻ lau chân thì dù có giặt rồi cũng vẫn là giẻ lau chân, anh đã mua cái mới rồi.”</p><p>Đối phương nói xong thì trở về phòng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đành phải cầm áo khoác về. Kích thước không vừa nên cậu không mặc được, thế nhưng nó còn mới tinh, nếu ném chắc bị mắng là đồ phá của quá. Cậu lặng thinh một chốc rồi cất vào tủ đồ, cứ cất đã rồi tính sau.</p><p>Cánh cửa tủ khép lại, cửa phòng mở ra.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cầm rượu thuốc bước vào, rặt vẻ đại gia: “Nào, báo ơn đi.”</p><p>Hắn ngồi xoay lưng xuống ghế, không nhanh không chậm cởi đồ ra, từ trên xuống dưới, ngực bắt sáng đầu tiên. Cởi áo sơ mi, hai tay chống lên ghế, cằm gác trên cánh tay, đợi đối phương hầu hạ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chỉ nhớ cú va chạm ngày hôm qua có tiếng động rất vang dội, chứ không hề nghĩ rằng sẽ sưng tấy và bầm nghiêm trọng đến thế. Đổ rượu thuốc vào lòng bàn tay rồi chà cho nóng, khẽ phủ lên, cong ngón, dùng lòng bàn tay để xoa bóp rượu thuốc từng chút một.</p><p>Cậu hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, có đau không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thoải mái híp cả mắt: “Bình thường.”</p><p>Lòng bàn tay ấm áp chạy ra sau lưng, lực nặng lực nhẹ có sự khác biệt, nửa đau nửa sướng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại đổ ra một ít nữa, xoa từ xương vai của đối phương xuống dưới, rồi dời sang, bóp đến bên sườn.</p><p>Không ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch lại đột ngột đứng dậy: “Bảo cậu bóp tan bầm mà cậu bóp chỗ nhột của anh làm gì hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lí nhí: “Làm sao em biết chỗ nhột của anh ở đâu cơ chứ.”</p><p>Điều càng khiến cậu bất ngờ hơn cả là, Đinh Hán Bạch còn nhào tới tóm cậu, lướt qua khuỷu tay, tấn công thẳng vào mạn sườn. Hai tay cậu ươn ướt, giật mình không thể phản kháng, lảo đảo lùi về mạn giường rồi ngã xuống.</p><p>“Cậu trốn làm gì? Chẳng lẽ chỗ nhột của cậu cũng ở đó?” Đinh Hán Bạch ức hiếp hăng hơn, làm Kỷ Thận Ngữ cuộn người lại, giãy dụa, tóc cũng rối bời, “Ngày nào cũng cãi anh, có biết ngoan không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu lia lịa, cuộc giày vò dừng lại, hai tay cậu xòe ra hai bên đầu. Nằm ngửa nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch, Đinh Hán Bạch nửa quỳ trên giường, cũng đang quan sát cậu.</p><p>Cậu hơi không chịu được ánh nhìn đó, dù rằng ánh nhìn ấy bình tĩnh không chút gợn sóng, không nhìn ra cảm xúc.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Đỏ mặt vậy chi?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi vặn: “Đỏ mặt cũng không cho à?”</p><p>Đây không phải lần đầu Đinh Hán Bạch thấy bất ngờ, tầm mắt chuyển qua đôi bàn tay nọ, nhớ lại cảm nhận được bóp vai thoa lưng ban nãy. Hắn quên đau, một lòng tìm hiểu: “Hình như cậu từng nói không thể có vết chai, tại sao?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bất ngờ, cố gắng nghĩ ra một lí do tử tế, mà dù không đủ tử tế thì cũng có thể dời hướng đề tài cũng được. Song, thời gian suy nghĩ đã khiến lòng tò mò của Đinh Hán Bạch tăng thêm, cưỡi trên người cậu nhéo hai cái.</p><p>Cậu đáp qua loa: “Vết chai sẽ khiến khi ‘làm’ không được sướng.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Làm gì cơ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bất chấp: “Anh nói coi, con trai thì ‘làm’ gì?”</p><p>Yên tĩnh đến là đáng sợ, lời nói thốt ra như bát nước đổ đi, cậu còn kịp sửa miệng không? Mà cậu cũng chẳng kịp xoắn xuýt về hậu quả nữa rồi, bàn tay to đầy vết chai dày của Đinh Hán Bạch đã duỗi ra, khẽ vỗ lên gò má cậu, sau đó dừng lại, bụng ngón mơn trớn mặt cậu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười nói: “Có vết chai mới ‘làm’ sướng chứ, ngốc thật.”</p><p>Hô hấp ngừng lại, Kỷ Thận Ngữ sinh ra ảo giác, như thể làn da bị chạm vào nóng bừng lên.</p><p>Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao cậu không muốn trốn tránh, không ngoảnh đầu đi, chỉ ngửa mặt lên. Đợi Đinh Hán Bạch đùa với cậu đủ rồi, khi rời đi cũng chẳng thốt ra một từ, chỉ để lại nửa bình rượu thuốc cay xè.</p><p>Một lát sau, ngoài cửa hắt một bóng người. Kỷ Thận Ngữ trở mình ngồi dậy, nhìn trân trân. Một khe hở mở ra, Đinh Hán Bạch ném một hộp đồ vào, nói một cách đầy trượng nghĩa: “Còn nhỏ đừng để bị thương đến gốc rễ mình, ‘làm’ xong thì ngậm một miếng sâm Mỹ đi.”</p><p>… Ra là đưa mình thuốc bổ thận tráng dương?</p><p>… Hay là hiểu lầm mình thích thẩm du mất rồi?</p><p>Nước hồ Sấu Tây cũng chẳng gột rửa hết nỗi oan đấy của cậu, Kỷ Thận Ngữ xấu hổ không chịu được, chỉ ước gì có thể đập đầu xuống đất, rú một tiếng “Hỡi ôi” đầy bi ai!</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>Bình hồ lô màu tổng hợp<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chương 26: Ước chiến</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suốt đêm đó, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngủ không yên, nằm nghiêng, má cọ đi cọ lại lên gối, cứ mở mắt thao láo, lại bị màn đêm đen kịt ngoài cửa sổ bắt khép lại. Dần dần cũng ngủ, vừa cảm nhận được ánh rạng đông là tỉnh ngay, xốc tinh thần lên để học bài.</p><p>Cậu ngồi dưới hành lang hít bầu không khí trong lành, cầm một quyển sách ngữ văn rồi đọc thầm, đọc xong một chương, chim khách trên chạc cây hót véo von, như đang phụ họa theo cậu. Cậu đọc đến là thích chí, họng cũng cất tiếng lớn hơn, đọc diễn cảm từng câu thơ, từ trang này đến trang khác.<span></span></p><p>Giở thêm một trang nữa, phía sau truyền đến tiếng động long trời lở đất.</p><p>Cửa phòng ngủ bị đá văng, Đinh Hán Bạch trưng bản mặt như Tu La đứng giữa cửa, nếu có cầm kiếm thì chắc chắn sẽ chém người ngay. Hắn nén cơn ngáp ngủ, quát Kỷ Thận Ngữ đương ngây ra như phỗng: “Cứ đọc tiếp coi, để anh nghe xem cậu có thể đọc thành cái gì mà mới sáng ngày ra đã quấy rầy giấc ngủ người khác!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sợ ăn đòn, bèn bỏ lại một câu “Em xin lỗi” rồi chạy ra tiền viện.</p><p>Ban ngày đi học bị nghiệp quật, cậu quấy rầy giấc ngủ Đinh Hán Bạch, giờ thì đến phiên cậu không mở mắt ra được, nét chữ trên trang sách hơi xiêu vẹo. Đờ đẫn qua hết hôm nay, sau khi tan học, cậu chạy như bay đến ngõ Miểu An.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến kể tình hình lò sứ cho Lương Hạc Thừa hay. Cậu sợ về nhà muộn quá nên định gặp và kể xong là về, cơ mà khi gặp Lương Hạc Thừa thật, cậu bắt đầu nói quanh co.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa dựa đầu giường, bật cười: “Dáng vẻ này là sao? Trên trường có bạn bắt nạt con à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đáp. Cậu nghĩ, sau khi Lương Hạc Thừa mắc bệnh, tinh thần đã sa sút rất lâu, khó lắm mới gặp được cậu, xốc tí tinh thần còn lại để truyền nghề. Nếu ông biết lò sứ đã bị bỏ hoang, bạn cũ cũng biến mất tăm thì có bị đả kích hay chăng?</p><p>Có lẽ cậu không biết giả vờ thật, khóe mắt lẫn đuôi lông mày đều để lộ tâm sự. Lương Hạc Thừa vẫn tủm tỉm: “Đi thôn Đồng chưa, tìm ra nơi đó chưa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không dám nói dối: “Tìm ra rồi ạ.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa vỗ gáy cậu: “Con kể đi, đừng để ta tò mò nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Sư phụ à, lò sứ đó đã bị bỏ hoang… Nghe người trong thôn kể là đã bị thế hơn một năm rồi, con cũng không gặp bạn của người là Đồng Bái Phàm.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa giật mình đơ ra giây lát, nụ cười ngưng trệ lại khôi phục. Ông đã nghỉ rất lâu rồi, gần như không liên lạc với bên ngoài, không ngờ đã có thay đổi lớn. Trong lòng ông thầm thấy bùi ngùi, ngước mắt lên thì bắt gặp Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi đầu, trông còn hụt hẫng hơn mình nữa.</p><p>Căn phòng yên ắng, thi thoảng chất bán dẫn cũ sẽ phát ra vài tạp âm. Cả già lẫn trẻ đều lặng thinh và buồn bã. Sắc trời dần âm u, cuối cùng Lương Hạc Thừa cũng mở lời: “Đừng ngây ra đó nữa, ta thấy trời sắp mưa rồi, mau về nhà đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư phụ ơi, vậy chúng ta…”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa an ủi: “Còn nghĩ nữa à, không nghiêm trọng vậy đâu.”</p><p>Chẳng bao lâu sau, trời đổ mưa thật. Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuống xe xong thì nhanh chân chạy như điên, nhưng cả một đoạn phố Sát Nhi cũng đủ để mưa xối ướt hết. Cậu chạy lên bậc thềm, đứng dưới mái hiên, từ xa đã thấy một người cưỡi xe nơi đầu đường.</p><p>Mưa xối xả, ai nấy đi đường đều chạy trối chết, song người ấy vẫn cưỡi xe một cách rề rà, một tay để vịn, một tay mở ô, khắp người có mỗi từ ngực trở lên là không ướt.</p><p>Đối phương lái đến gần hơn, vành ô hơi nhấc lên, là Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xuống xe ném ô cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ, tay kia nắm sườn xe nhấc vào cửa. Từ cửa chính đến tiền viện, hắn lại giành ô để che cho cả hai, rồi ướt như chuột lột đi vào phòng khách chính.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tạm quên chuyện buồn phiền, buồn cười hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, mưa to mà sao anh còn vui?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Mùa thu phương Bắc không hay đổ mưa, mùa đông còn khô hanh hơn nữa, cho nên gặp trời mưa thì phải hưởng thụ chứ.” Hắn chưa nói thật, sở dĩ hứng mưa, là do dạo này trong người cứ khô nóng.</p><p>Còn về phần tại sao khô nóng, chắc là do ăn sâm Mỹ nhiều quá.</p><p>Trận mưa này vừa đến là kéo những ba ngày, mưa ngắt quãng, khiến cả thành phố đều ngập nước. Tiếng mưa rơi phiền lòng người, nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại tự ngẫm rất nhiều điều, tự hỏi khi không có lò sứ thì cậu và Lương Hạc Thừa nên đi đâu đây.</p><p>Buổi sáng lạnh căm, rét đến lạ, hoa hồng ở tiểu viện tàn lụi, gió lạnh vù vù.</p><p>Nhưng căn phòng phía Nam khá là nhộn nhịp, năm sư huynh đệ tụ tập, còn có cả sư phụ Đinh Duyên Thọ nữa. Bảy, tám thùng giấy được bày chỉnh tề, trong đó toàn là đá quý mang về từ Tây An, trước đặt ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký, sau khi ghi chép giám định xong mới chuyển về nhà.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ ngồi xuống: “Mỗi đứa chọn một viên, đầu tháng sau nộp bài tập.”</p><p>Mở thùng ra, nguyên liệu có giá thường và giá cao, ngọc và đá quý, tất cả đều nằm trong đó. Từ thằng hai đến thằng tư đều án binh bất động, muốn đợi Đinh Hán Bạch chọn trước, cũng không phải vì lớn nhỏ có thứ tự mà chủ yếu là vì cân nhắc khó quá.</p><p>Nếu Đinh Hán Bạch chọn thứ to, thì họ sẽ không thể lấy thứ nhỏ quá.</p><p>Nếu Đinh Hán Bạch chọn đồ giá thường, thì họ sẽ không nên lấy đồ giá cao.</p><p>Nhưng đó giờ Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng chọn đồ giá thường bao giờ, thậm chí còn chẳng thèm nhìn đến, tức thì bước thong thả đến trước Bạch Ngọc, cúi người hỏi tỉ mỉ: “Bố, đơn của cửa hàng ba yêu cầu những gì?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ đáp: “Đế cắm hoa chạm ngọc, một cái phong cách thời Minh, một cái phong cách thời Thanh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch duỗi tay chỉ một khối Bạch Ngọc to bằng một cánh tay: “Cái này, con nhận đơn hàng đó.” Hắn quyết xong thì đứng dậy đi luôn, người khác chọn gì cũng chẳng thèm đếm xỉa, thấy lạnh, chuẩn bị về phòng chợp mắt.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa chọn một cái, Đinh Khả Dũ và Khương Đình Ân cũng lục tục chọn xong, cuối cùng là đến lượt Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hiếm khi dây dưa, hình như lúc sáng đã nghĩ xong xuôi, bèn nói: “Sư phụ, con chọn tảng Thanh Ngọc kia.”</p><p>Ba người khác cùng nhìn, mỗi người một cảm xúc.</p><p>Trong đống nguyên liệu này, thứ tốt nhất và đắt tiền nhất là hai tảng Thanh Ngọc nọ. Đinh Hán Bạch không chọn, là bởi khách hàng yêu cầu dùng Bạch Ngọc. Đến cả Đinh Hán Bạch còn không chọn thì ai ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại chọn đâu.</p><p>Khi chọn xong và đi, Khương Đình Ân giữ Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại, hỏi: “Em định khắc cái gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ăn ngay nói thật: “Vẫn chưa quyết định ạ.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân sốt ruột thay cậu: “Thế mà em chọn Thanh Ngọc hả? Anh cả cũng có chọn đâu!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi ngược lại: “Sư ca không chọn thì em không được chọn hả? Chẳng lẽ không phải là anh ấy không chọn thì em mới được chọn à? Yên tâm đi, em sẽ dốc hết sức để hoàn thành, tuyệt đối không để phí tảng đá quý đó đâu.”</p><p>Cùng ngày cậu cầm đá Thanh Ngọc thì gọt thô ra kích thước bằng một phần ba, gói gọn miếng đá rất nhỏ đó vào cặp, rồi vội chạy đến ngõ Miểu An.</p><p>Hai thầy trò lại gặp nhau, mấy ngày nay cả hai đều mang tâm sự, giờ này khắc này gặp lại thì thấy vui hẳn lên. Lương Hạc Thừa bảo đồ đệ ngoan ngồi xuống, không rong dài, đi thẳng vào vấn đề ngay: “Thận Ngữ này, con còn nhớ khi ta biết sư phụ con là ông chủ Đinh đã nói gì không?”</p><p>Đương nhiên Kỷ Thận Ngữ có nhớ. Đối phương vừa mừng vừa sợ, còn nói sở dĩ cả căn phòng này không có đồ chạm ngọc nào là bởi khác nghề như cách cả ngọn núi, dù có khắc được thì cũng không thoát khỏi pháp nhãn của Đinh Duyên Thọ.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Con là đồ đệ của ông chủ Đinh, điều con am hiểu nhất là chạm khắc, lại gặp được ta, đây chẳng phải là trời sắp đặt để chúng ta hợp lực ư?” Ông vắt trán suy nghĩ nhiều ngày nay, cuối cùng cũng hiểu ra, thì ra duyên số trong đời không chỉ để ông dạy Kỷ Thận Ngữ, mà còn để Kỷ Thận Ngữ bù lại lỗ hổng mà ông không với chân tới được.</p><p>Nếu là đồ giả cổ bằng ngọc, thì không có lò sứ cũng chẳng hề chi.</p><p>Lúc này đến phiên Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngớ người, trợn mắt mở cặp, gỡ từng lớp bọc để lộ nguyên trạng của Thanh Ngọc. Cậu giật mình phì cười, càng cười càng sâu: “Sư phụ à, con cũng nghĩ như người.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa khoái chí đập bàn: “Nếu thứ con mang tới là Thanh Ngọc, thì có phải đã nghĩ ra làm gì rồi không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả lời: “Ngọc đồng tử cầm sen cưỡi lộc leo cành hoa thời Tống.”</p><p>Thầy trò hai người bước vào căn phòng nhỏ, chiếc bàn vuông xập xệ là bàn làm việc. Kỷ Thận Ngữ mài mực, cậu chưa thấy Lương Hạc Thừa vẽ tranh bao giờ, trong lòng mong chờ còn lẫn cả chút không phục, nào có tên đồ đệ nào chưa từng mơ viển vông “Thanh xuất vu lam nhi thắng vu lam”* đâu.</p><p>
  <em>(*Tương tự với ‘Trò giỏi hơn thầy’ hoặc ‘Hậu sinh khả úy’.)</em>
</p><p>Giấy không lớn, bàn tay với ngón út thứ sáu cong vểnh của Lương Hạc Thừa đặt bút xuống, không tốn bao lâu sau đã vẽ xong một bức đồng tử cầm sen hành tẩu, rồi giảng giải: “Ngọc đồng tử của mỗi triều đại sẽ khác nhau. Nếu con làm đồ thời Tống với tư thế cầm sen cưỡi lộc hành tẩu leo cành hoa, thì kiểu tóc phải là tóc ngắn, áo xẻ tà hoặc có họa tiết sóng nước, về gương mặt thì từ những nét biểu cảm nhỏ nhất đến hàng mi, vành tai đều phải chú ý cả.”</p><p>Đây không phải điêu khắc theo ý thích, mỗi một đường nét đều phải trù tính cẩn thận, chỉ chút sai phạm thôi là sẽ bị giám định ra thật hay giả liền.</p><p>Cả viên đá Thanh Ngọc này đã đủ để làm ngọc đồng tử theo khuôn mẫu, Kỷ Thận Ngữ quyết định sẽ làm tư thế cầm sen hành tẩu. Lương Hạc Thừa quan sát cậu vẽ tranh, chỗ tinh xảo thì tinh xảo, chỗ tỉ mỉ thì tỉ mỉ. “Sư phụ ơi.” Cậu kìm lòng không đặng mà hỏi, “Trong đầu người chứa bao nhiêu thứ vậy?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đáp: “Đủ để dọa con chết điếng.”</p><p>Trong lòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ tự có so bì. Tỉ lệ đồ rởm ngoài thị trường đồ cổ cao tới chín mươi phần trăm, nhiều nhân vật trâu bò với tài hoa cao siêu ẩn náu trong đó có thể phát tài, song đa số họ đều chỉ am hiểu mỗi một mảng, ví dụ như đồ sứ, như tranh chữ, trong đồ sứ lại chia ra rất nhiều loại, trong tranh chữ lại chia ra rất nhiều loại nữa, nhưng Lương Hạc Thừa thì khác, dường như cái gì ông cũng hiểu.</p><p>Cậu bỗng nhớ tới lão Trương mù, bèn hỏi: “Sư phụ ơi, người cừ vậy, thế mà lão Trương mù đó vẫn nhìn ra được ạ?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa trả lời: “Tên đó đã lớn lên trong đống bảo vật từ nhỏ, thêm cả thiên phú nữa, dăm ba câu không nói rõ được đâu.” Vốn nhắc đến đây là dừng, nhưng vẫn khịa thêm một câu, “Hồi thời kì đặc thù, nhà ông ta bị ‘chỉnh’ thảm lắm, mắt cũng bị mù từ đó, chắc cũng nhìn thấu đời nhiều hơn, cũng bị đày đọa đến nỗi không còn lòng hiếu thắng nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ, đôi oan gia này, kẻ gặp chuyện xui, người mắc bệnh nan y, chắc thành tri kỉ mất thôi.</p><p>Cậu thực sự nghĩ nhiều rồi, không những nghĩ nhiều mà còn nghĩ ngược luôn.</p><p>Hết mưa lại đến lạnh, hai ngày nay, Đinh Hán Bạch lấy cớ thời tiết hạ nhiệt độ mà xin nghỉ ở nhà… Hắn luôn vậy đấy, hay thay đổi cách khiêu chiến điểm mấu chốt của Trương Dần, mà đối phương cũng vui vẻ nhẫn nhịn, đợi gom đủ danh tiếng là sẽ cướp bát cơm hắn ngay.</p><p>Phòng cơ khí rất lạnh, hắn ôm tảng đá Bạch Ngọc nọ đến thư phòng, rửa tay tĩnh tâm, muốn bắt tay làm đế cắm hoa khắc hoa ngọc lan. Trước tiên là trải tấm vải nỉ dày ra, đặt Bạch Ngọc xuống, cân nhắc kích thước chuẩn để có thể tạo hình.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tai thính mắt tinh, nhúng mực, quét hai lần thì chú ý đến tiếng bước chân bên ngoài, rón ra rón rén, không biết nhóc trộm nhà ai đây.</p><p>Cửa hơi mở, nhưng đôi mắt màu hổ phách nọ quá dễ nhận ra, nhóc trộm hồn nhiên không biết mình đã bị lộ, lùi về sau định rời đi. Đinh Hán Bạch cúi đầu nhìn ngọc, cất cao giọng: “Đến thì lại đây luôn, còn đi gì nữa.”</p><p>Bước chân Kỷ Thận Ngữ dừng lại, đành bất chấp bước vào.</p><p>Vốn dĩ cậu không muốn ở cùng một căn phòng với người khác, chủ yếu là sợ lộ mình làm gì đó. Mà làm gì? Cậu cầm mấy hộp thuốc màu, muốn tìm giấy Tuyên để pha màu, ngọc trải qua thời gian lâu sẽ ố vàng, nổi đốm nâu, cậu pha là để dùng cho ngọc đồng tử.</p><p>Đi đến bên bàn, cậu lúng túng mở lời: “Sư ca, anh tỉa nét ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không ngước mắt, ngửi thấy mùi thuốc màu bèn hỏi: “Vẽ tranh à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ “Dạ” một tiếng, động tĩnh cũng khẽ khàng y như bước chân. Vòng ra sau bàn, chuyển ghế dựa ngồi một bên, trải giấy để pha màu, đi vài nét vàng sáng, tỉa vài cọ nâu, dò tỉ lệ một cách cẩn thận.</p><p>Tranh đã vẽ xong, Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Nghe nói cậu chọn đá Thanh Ngọc, định khắc gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả lời: “Lư hương ngọc, ba chân, quai bướm.”</p><p>Rốt cuộc Đinh Hán Bạch cũng ngước mắt nhìn cậu: “Độ khó không hề nhỏ đâu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, đương nhiên cậu hiểu chứ, trước tiên phải dùng cả tảng đá Thanh Ngọc đắt đỏ kia không nói, cậu còn bổ một miếng nhỏ làm ngọc đồng tử, tương đương với việc giảm giá trị của nó. Cho nên độ khó chạm khắc phải cao, sau này bán giá cao mới bù lại được.</p><p>Cậu pha thử một lúc lâu cũng không ra được màu sắc mình hài lòng, bèn gác bút xuống để ngó người bên cạnh. Tảng đá Bạch Ngọc này cũng bị cắt thành hai nửa, cậu nhớ một cái phải làm theo phong cách thời Minh, cái kia thì phong cách nhà Thanh, bèn xin chỉ bảo: “Sư ca ơi, đế cắm hoa chạm ngọc thời Minh và Thanh khác nhau nhiều không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời bằng mấy chữ ít ỏi: “Bắt nguồn từ nhà Minh.”</p><p>Chỉ với bốn chữ mà Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã hiểu ngay. Bắt nguồn từ nhà Minh, vậy tất nhiên lúc ban đầu trông đồ vật sẽ đơn giản và thô kệch, sau một thế hệ phát triển thì trở nên phức tạp hơn, trong khi Minh và Thanh lại không tính là quá xa nhau, bởi vậy về mặt hình dạng đồ vật sẽ không thay đổi nhiều.</p><p>Cậu thưởng thức đủ rồi, lại tiếp tục pha màu.</p><p>Lúc này lại đến phiên Đinh Hán Bạch ngó sang, nhìn màu nâu vàng lốm đốm khắp tờ giấy mà phát ớn: “Cậu đang làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chột dạ đáp: “Em đang pha màu vẽ… Vẽ cây sơn trà.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thở dài, chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép mà cướp bút rồi rửa sạch, ngòi bút chấm vào hộp màu, ba vàng một nâu, sau khi đồ nét đã hiện ra đúng màu cây sơn trà “Vẽ đi.” Hắn nói, “Mà vẫn chưa thấy cậu chỉ vẽ bao giờ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đâm lao đành phải theo lao, tập trung vẽ.</p><p>Cậu xoay mặt nhìn ra cửa sổ đang mở toang, một cái cây xuất hiện giữa bốn phương, linh cảm nảy lên, tùy ý phác dáng. Cậu vẽ không ngơi tay, hết nét bút này đến nét bút khác, cây xanh, lá sum suê, quả vàng, tôn lên bầu trời quạnh hiu. Cậu cúi người xuống bàn, dần dà hoàn thành một bức tranh cây sơn trà rõ màu sắc.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dừng dao tập trung nhìn, nhìn bức tranh, nhìn đôi môi mím chặt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nhìn cả dòng chữ với nét phẩy nét mác.</p><p>
  <em>Đồ Mi tỏa hương</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sơn Trà ánh vàng</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Khu vườn trộm thay cảnh xuân</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chim gáy đậu cành dâu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chim oanh hót nơi khung cửa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lữ khách tha hương</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ôm nỗi buồn biệt ly đến xé lòng</em>
</p><p>Tiểu viện, hồ nông, chim hót, từ Dương Châu đến chốn này là đi tha hương, đúng là chuẩn không cần chỉnh, song Đinh Hán Bạch lại mất hứng, ôm nỗi buồn biệt ly đến xé lòng là sao? Xưa giờ hắn mất hứng sẽ tìm cớ gây sự, sẽ dạy dỗ, bèn hỏi: “Ăn ngon uống no, còn có anh thương cậu, cậu buồn xé lòng gì cơ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hiểu ý hắn, lại thầm thì: “Anh có thương em bao giờ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghẹn lời mãi, rủ ăn mỳ tương đen, dẫn đi dạo phố, bị thương thì ôm đến ôm đi… Hắn lười liệt kê từng điều một, bèn lạnh lùng bỏ lại một câu khó nghe: “Đồ ăn cháo đá bát, từ hôm nay trở đi sẽ cho cậu biết bà ngoại không thương, cậu không xót là gì.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười tươi: “Bà ngoại với cậu thì liên quan gì đến anh đâu, chẳng phải anh là anh cả à?” Cậu giả ngu đúng chỗ, bèn qua nhận lỗi, dọn sạch vụn ngọc rơi xuống cho hắn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn cậu đầy lạnh lùng, cậu lại tròn mắt khen một câu, <em>đá Bạch Ngọc này chưa tạo hình mà đã thấy đẹp rồi</em>. Chẳng biết là khen ngọc hay khen người nữa, nhưng cậu biết đôi mắt rét lạnh của Đinh Hán Bạch đã ấm dần.</p><p>Bên ngoài nổi gió thu, thậm chí trên đường còn có lá rụng, thảm thực vật xung quanh viện bảo tàng thành phố vẫn đứng vững, cành lá hãy còn xanh. Lương Hạc Thừa đi cắt tóc, rồi xếp hàng đầy hớn hở, muốn nhìn hiện vật mới nộp cho chính phủ.</p><p>Cất một bước nhỏ, bắt gặp một cái chén đựng nước sáu cạnh mạ vàng, món đồ này không phải thứ hiếm lạ gì, mà cái người đeo kính râm đứng trước quầy mới lạ kìa.</p><p>Vì bảo vệ hiện vật, ánh đèn trong bảo tàng không được sáng quá, vậy mà còn đeo kính râm nữa, chập mạch à. Lương Hạc Thừa đi qua, lầu bà lầu bầu: “Đáy men xanh làm bằng ngọc lam, màu sắc hơi tục.”</p><p>Người bên cạnh không ngẩng đầu, nói đều đều: “Vách trong có màu men đỏ phèn, vách ngoài màu tổng hợp, đỏ phối xanh thật nhảm nhí, hợp ông đó.”</p><p>Hai ông già xoay đầu mặt đối măt, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, nhìn ngứa mắt cũng không tách ra, tiếp tục đi dạo bên nhau. Dọc đường vừa cãi vừa cọ, khiến nhân viên phải nhìn cả hai.</p><p>Lại vào một phòng trưng bày khác, Trương Tư Niên nói: “Nghe nói ông bị bệnh, không làm nổi nữa?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đáp: “Không làm nữa, thì chẳng phải thành ra rảnh rỗi đi dạo đây à?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên mỉa: “Đã bảo ông nghề này chẳng có triển vọng, gặp tai bệnh cũng chỉ đành ngừng. Không giống tôi, chỉ cần một con mắt có thể nhìn được là sẽ không gây trở ngại gì, hay là ông bái tôi làm thầy, đổi nghề là được.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa không có hứng cãi, tuyên chiến thú vị hơn, bèn nói: “Tôi đã nhận đồ đệ rồi.” Thấy đối phương ngạc nhiên thì bổ sung thêm, “Tôi ngã xuống mà ông tưởng mình là anh đại luôn à? Đồ đệ tôi có thiên phú dị bẩm, thông minh khôn cùng, quan trọng là nó chỉ mới mười bảy thôi, hạ ông đo ván luôn.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên vẫn tủm tỉm: “Hạ đo ván tôi? Tôi hạ đo ván ông trước ấy.” Sóng vai đi ra khỏi cửa viện bảo tàng, không gian rộng rãi sáng sủa, “Cái tên quái vật sáu ngón nhà ông còn thu đồ đệ được thì cớ gì tôi không thể? Đồ đệ tôi mới là thiên tư phi phàm, thứ đồ đệ ông làm đừng hòng tránh được mắt nhìn của nó.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa cao giọng: “Được thôi! Cứ thử xem!”</p><p>Hai ông già này đã giao hẹn. Họ là một giáo một khiên, không phân chia nổi ai mạnh ai yếu, ai cũng già cả rồi, vậy thì đưa đồ đệ ra so. Nhìn xem tay nghề đồ đệ ông giỏi, hay mắt đồ đệ tôi sáng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ hoàn toàn không hay biết gì, còn đang ngồi kề bên nhau ngắm nghía bức tranh. Đinh Hán Bạch mặt dày, tranh người ta, chữ người ta mà hắn lại lấy con dấu ra đóng, khiến Kỷ Thận Ngữ mắng hắn, mắng xong thì không thèm đếm xỉa nữa, tiếp tục pha đốm vàng nâu.</p><p>“Ầy, sao người Dương Châu các cậu viết thơ mà nuốt câu vậy kìa?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã phát hiện ra từ lâu, lúc này mới nói, đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghiêng đầu ngó thì hắn lấy bút viết thêm đằng sau chỗ “Khu vườn trộm thay cảnh xuân” – <em>Đương lúc nhân gian ngày dài.</em></p><p>Tầm mắt chạm nhau, hai gương mặt đỏ ửng, quên xừ giờ là mùa thu mẹ nó luôn.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://kjchild.wordpress.com/2019/06/29/toai-ngoc-chuong-27/">&gt;&gt; Chương 27</a>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>1. Lư hương bằng ngọc, ba chân, quai hình bướm</p><p><br/>2. Ngọc đồng tử</p><p><br/>3. Chén đựng nước sáu cạnh mạ vàng</p><p><br/>4. Đế cắm hoa hình hoa ngọc lan<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chương 27: Anh thử mắng em nữa coi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sau khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ biết giao ước của Lương Hạc Thừa và Trương Tư Niên thì thấy áp lực hẳn. Loại nghề này, khó tránh khỏi việc phải phân tranh cao thấp với kẻ khác, huống hồ cậu còn có tính kiêu căng từ tận xương. Song cậu có một ưu điểm, đó là kiêu căng nhưng không hề khinh địch, nghe kể đủ câu chuyện về Trương Tư Niên xong, lại càng không dám khinh nhờn đồ đệ của đối phương.</p><p>Điều quan trọng nhất là, việc này còn liên quan đến thể diện của Lương Hạc Thừa nữa, cậu sợ ông thua sẽ thấy buồn.<span></span></p><p>Một tảng đá Thanh Ngọc chuyển từ đơn giản đến phức tạp mà tạo ra hai tác phẩm. Ngọc đồng tử không chỉ yêu cầu phải điêu khắc, mà còn thêm cả mười khâu làm cũ nữa. Lư hương ngọc có thể tích to, tạo độ khó xưa nay chưa từng có. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhất thời sứt đầu mẻ trán, chỉ ước gì có thể sinh ra ba đầu sáu tay.</p><p>Cơm tối bày lên bàn, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa khoan thai đến muộn, giải thích là do lúc chạng vạng có một khách quen đến cửa hàng hai nên kì kèo đồ bày biện đến tận giờ. Đinh Duyên Thọ bảo cháu vất vả rồi, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa lại thừa cơ nhắc về tảng đá quý của mình, trao đổi với Đinh Duyên Thọ khá lâu.</p><p>Mọi người quây quần ăn cơm, hôm nay Đinh Hán Bạch bận bịu trong cửa hàng, còn phải đẩy nhanh tốc độ làm hai cái đế cắm hoa hình hoa lan suốt cả ngày lẫn đêm, bởi vậy ăn ngấu ăn nghiến. Còn hai đồ đệ khác thì không được tự tại lắm, nhất là Kỷ Thận Ngữ, ban ngày đi học, tối đến bạt mạng đẩy tiến độ, căn bản không rảnh đi giúp việc trong cửa hàng.</p><p>Thật ra cũng không phải gấp, thế nhưng cậu còn phải chia sức ra làm ngọc đồng tử nữa, cứ thấy chột dạ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã thành thói, lại thúc khuỷu tay sang người bên cạnh, lần này không thấy phản ứng gì, bèn quay đầu nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ đương vùi đầu vào bát thẫn thờ. Hắn gắp đại một miếng gừng, không hề mang ý tốt gì: “Ăn đi, nghĩ gì đấy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình nhận, khi nhai thành vị thì mặt mới nhăn lại, nhổ ra rồi uống canh. Thoáng nhìn sang Đinh Hán Bạch trưng cái vẻ hả hê khi người ta gặp họa, cậu không nổi giận, còn thì thầm: “Sư ca ơi, ban ngày anh ra cửa hàng, không phải đi làm ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp như lẽ đương nhiên: “Đây là lần đầu cậu thấy anh trốn việc à?”</p><p>Câu này khiến người ta câm nín, đến tận khuya Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm trên giường cũng im bặt. Cậu nằm ngửa tự ngẫm nghĩ, mọi việc đều chia nặng và nhẹ, bây giờ phải làm chuyện quan trọng nhất, thế thì lẽ ra nên gác việc học hành lại.</p><p>Tuy cậu thấy nản, nhưng rất có chính kiến, hôm sau học xong tiết Văn và Toán là bùng học.</p><p>Ngọc đồng tử có cái đầu nhỏ, tính ra việc chạm khắc nó cũng không khó đối với Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Cậu bỏ phương pháp mình học từ Kỷ Phương Hứa, rồi tuân theo cách làm truyền thống để khắc thô và ra phôi, sau đó tỉa tót và đánh bóng, hoàn thành xong mới bắt đầu tiến hành khâu làm cũ phức tạp.</p><p>Cứ như vậy, ngày nào cậu cũng bùng học đến chỗ Lương Hạc Thừa, mãi đến khi ngọc đồng tử hoàn thành.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa còn kích động hơn cả đồ đệ mình. Đôi bàn tay này của ông đã làm ra không biết bao nhiêu đồ vật, ban đầu cứ nghĩ việc chạm ngọc sẽ trở thành sự tiếc nuối lớn nhất đời, lại không ngờ rằng đương lúc sinh thời, giấc mơ đã thành hiện thực.</p><p>“Đồ đệ ơi?” Ông gọi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nhúc nhích, tay chưa kịp rửa đã gục xuống bàn ngủ khì, tối nay còn phải giả vờ tan học đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký giúp đỡ.</p><p>Lại một ngày trôi qua, Lương Hạc Thừa đeo cái túi cũ, lái xe ba gác, đi xuyên qua màn sương dày, lắc lư đến chợ đồ cổ để bày quầy. Giờ ông tới sớm, may mắn chiếm được một vị trí tốt, ngồi trên chiếc ghế nhỏ đút tay vào găng, che ngón út, đợi mặt trời lên.</p><p>Chẳng bao lâu sau, ánh mặt trời sáng tỏ, tất cả đồ cổ quý báu đều không che giấu được nữa, chỗ đẹp thì chói lóa hơn, còn nơi tỳ vết cũng không giấu nổi. Người dần đông, Lương Hạc Thừa không cố ý kiếm tìm, bởi kiểu gì ông già đó cũng hay đeo kính râm, bắt mắt lắm.</p><p>Có một bác gái đến quán, hỏi: “Thầy ơi, cái bồn thủy tiên men xanh trong này đẹp thế, còn vuông vức nữa chứ, dùng để làm gì?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đáp: “Bồn thủy tiên hình chữ nhật men xanh, men xanh trong mới tôn màu của hoa Thủy Tiên được.”</p><p>Phái nữ yêu hoa, bác gái cầm lên xem, nhìn thấy chữ khắc: “Ồ, Ung Chính niên chế.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói thật: “Đồ giả cổ thời dân quốc.” Cái nghề này nào có lời thật lòng, đồ có giả cách mấy cũng không đọ nổi cái miệng biết lừa người. Cái bồn thủy tiên này ông chỉ lấy để tăng thêm số lượng thôi, đã làm từ nhiều năm trước, lúc đó còn là để bỏ mấy cọng tỏi tươi vào, xào thịt với tỏi tươi.</p><p>Cuối cùng vẫn bán bồn đi, bác gái vừa đi thì một kẻ thích đeo kính râm bước ra. Lương Hạc Thừa đếm tiền mặt hết một nửa, rồi cất và đút tay vào găng lần nữa, khép mắt nghỉ ngơi, không thích phải tiếp đón Trương Tư Niên.</p><p>Hễ là người cắm rễ ở chợ đồ cổ thì sẽ quen nhau, tất nhiên Trương Tư Niên cũng bị người ta nhận ra. Song ông không vui khi bị bắt gặp chút nào, mắt ông mù trông khó coi, ông ghét bị đánh giá.</p><p>Cách lớp kính, ông vừa nhìn vừa hỏi: “Thanh gác cho bình và vò múc nước này, bộ không phải là để xem tay nghề của đồ đệ ông à? Mang nhiều đồ thế, ông không mệt hả?”</p><p>Đương nhiên không thể chỉ mang mỗi ngọc đồng tử đi rồi, bởi thế tức là nói cho đối phương đây là đồ mà đồ đệ tôi làm, là đồ giả. Tôi trộn lẫn cả đống đồ này nữa, cứ phân biệt xem nào. Lương Hạc Thừa trả lời: “Lái xe ba gác, không mệt, nhàn hơn cái xe cút kít đẩy phế phẩm.”</p><p>Lại bắt đầu cà khịa, Trương Tư Niên nhìn từ cái đĩa múc nước hình lá sen rồi sang cái khác, ngọc đồng tử lẫn trong đó. Ông xem hết một lượt, cuối cùng cầm ngọc đồng tử lên, hỏi trước: “Đồ đệ ông tự làm hay cả ông làm nữa?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nhấc chân đạp ông ta, tiếc là chân nhũn không có lực: “Tôi không xen vào.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên ngắm tiếp, ngắm hết thì đặt xuống, “Khụ” một tiếng, “Ống đựng bút họa tiết hoa mai, thật.” Nói xong thì lấy ra, giọng cực nhỏ, “Thanh gác bằng trúc, thật. Đĩa múc nước lá sen, giả. Tấm nghiên mực hình dáng tự nhiên bằng đá Đoan Khê, giả. Ngọc bội làm bằng ngọc Hòa Điền, giả.”</p><p>Lựa đồ thật xong thì đến lượt đồ rởm, kính râm của Trương Tư Niên trượt xuống dưới cánh mũi, để lộ mắt sáng mắt mù. Chọn đến đồ cuối cùng, chỉ còn mỗi ngọc đồng tử thời Tống nữa, ông bỗng phì cười.</p><p>Ông biết Lương Hạc Thừa không biết chạm khắc, vậy theo lý thì đồ đệ ông ta cũng sẽ không biết. Song ông nhìn ra đồ này là đồ giả, mặc dù vết làm giả ẩn dưới các đồ giả khác, lại còn giông giống tay nghề của Lương Hạc Thừa, thú vị đấy.</p><p>Nếu không phải đồ do đồ đệ làm ra, thì Lương Hạc Thừa gom lại với mục đích gì? Cho nên Trương Tư Niên mỉm cười, cười vì Lương Hạc Thừa thu một cậu đồ đệ biết chạm khắc. Ông hỏi: “Này tôi bảo, đồ đệ ông bao nhiêu tuổi?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đáp đại: “Mười bảy.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nghĩ thầm: <em>Tiền đồ vô lượng. </em>Ngẫm rồi nghĩ lại thấy chưa chắc, trò giỏi hơn thầy thì có sao, nhìn mình, nhìn cả đối phương bây giờ đi, chẳng phải giờ cũng ăn cho no dạo cho đã, lãng phí bao ngày tháng ư?</p><p>Ông nhặt ống đựng bút và đĩa múc nước, lại cầm cả ngọc đồng tử lên, bỏ tiền rồi đi mất, trước khi đi còn ném lại một câu: “Học trò giỏi của ông chưa qua được cửa ải của tôi đâu, đợi coi có qua được ải trò giỏi của tôi không đã.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa cười nhạt. Ông là người trong nghề, ông thừa biết ngọc đồng tử này của Kỷ Thận Ngữ đạt trình độ nào, ông cũng thừa biết đặt trong cái chợ này sẽ lừa được bao nhiêu người. Trương Tư Niên là khó xơi nhất, giám định được hết số đồ giả cổ ông tự mình làm, tất nhiên sẽ thấy ngọc đồng tử giả hơn.</p><p>Nhưng Trương Tư Niên cũng bảo rồi đấy – Học trò giỏi.</p><p>Cả hai đều tán thành đó là học trò giỏi, cho nên ông mừng ra mặt.</p><p>Và cũng như vậy, nếu đồ đệ của Trương Tư Niên có thể phân biệt ngọc đồng tử là thật hay giả, ông cũng sẽ thừa nhận đồ đệ ông ta là trò giỏi.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên ôm đồ về nhà, vừa vào đầu ngõ đã ngửi thấy mùi, về đến cửa nhà, mùi càng nồng hơn, là đồ ngon ở Truy Phượng Lâu. Rèm cửa bỗng xốc lên, Đinh Hán Bạch xắn tay áo dựa khung cửa, đầu ngón tay đo đỏ.</p><p>“Lâu rồi không ló mặt, hôm nay mới rảnh à?” Ông hỏi.</p><p>“Không rảnh thì không được tới hả?” Xưa nay Đinh Hán Bạch không hiểu tôn sư trọng đạo, xoay người chuẩn bị bữa cơm. Hắn làm hai chiếc đế cắm hoa mà sắp nổ gan luôn rồi, sáng nay tự tay giao cho khách, cuối cùng cũng có thể sống thoải mái.</p><p>Hai ông cháu ăn cơm uống rượu, Đinh Hán Bạch kìm lòng không đặng ngắm ba lô, bèn dứt khoát đặt đũa xuống để xem đồ. Mở ra, “Ống đựng bút khá tốt đấy, nhưng con không thích hoa mai.” Lướt quanh một lượt, đều là hàng ổn cả. Hắn nhìn tiếp, vẻ mặt khẽ thay đổi.</p><p>“Ngọc đồng tử này…” Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn chăm chú, ống tay bó kèm áo hai vạt đối xứng, mặt trái xoan tóc ngắn, đầu to cổ ngắn, hai tay nắm lại. Hắn xem kĩ món đồ trong tay từ đầu đến chân mấy bận, rồi nói một cách chắc chắn, “Toàn là đặc thù thời Tống.”</p><p>Hắn liếc sang Trương Tư Niên, dằn chút nghi ngờ xuống.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên há mồm ngoạm, ồm oàm hỏi: “Thấy thế nào?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Chạm nổi, sợi tóc và ngũ quan đều là nét khắc chìm rất bé, từng nét dao đều nhọn hoắt, nếp áo đa dạng và tỉ mẩn, song không có bất cứ nét trùng lặp nào.” Hắn dừng giây lát, ngón tay đo đỏ nhấn lên vài vết xước, “Đa phần chất ngọc là trơn, nếu vết xước không sâu thì sẽ vừa dài vừa nhạt, có thể nhìn ra được, nhưng khi vuốt vẫn rất trơn.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên vuốt cằm, đợi câu tiếp theo.</p><p>“Cái này rõ là chạm được, mà không những một vết, chứng tỏ là bị xước sau đó. Có lẽ đã trải qua mấy triều đại, khó tránh khỏi va chạm, nhưng sự phân bố xung quanh vết xước dài nhất này thì hơi trùng hợp quá.” Đinh Hán Bạch đặt đồ xuống, “Mà vết dài nhất vừa khéo nằm ở vị trí mép bị ố vàng, cho nên sau khi khắc xong, người đó đã đập vỡ nó, tạo trạng thái ố vàng ngay mặt cắt, sau khi dán lại sẽ tạo hiệu quả ố từ bên trong, vết xước chỉ là thủ thuật che mắt mà thôi.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên bưng chung rượu lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, vừa lắc vừa cười. Lắc đầu là vì tiếc cho việc đồ đệ Lương Hạc Thừa đã thua, cười là bởi kiêu ngạo vì đồ đệ của mình. Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn thấu, hiếm khi khiêm tốn: “Nếu dư thời gian, người thầy làm ra đồ vật này xử lí cẩn thận thêm hai bận thì chắc con sẽ không nhìn ra được đâu.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Đừng gọi ‘thầy’, mới mười bảy mà thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giật mình đứng phắt dậy, cầm ngọc đồng tử nhìn tỉ mỉ lần nữa. Vốn dĩ hắn chú ý đến vật này, là bởi bị hút bởi tài nghệ điêu khắc tỉ mẩn từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, dù là thật hay giả thì cũng là hàng thượng đẳng trong lĩnh vực điêu khắc đối với hắn. Có thế nào hắn cũng không ngờ, chạm khắc cộng thêm hàng loạt kĩ thuật khác này, lại từ tay một cậu bé mà ra.</p><p>Lòng hắn bội phục, bất giác đánh tiếng với Trương Tư Niên, tiếc thay Trương Tư Niên cũng chỉ biết tuổi, mà cái số tuổi này cũng chưa chắc đúng.</p><p>Bán đống hàng đi, người cũng nhẹ hơn, Lương Hạc Thừa ôm tiền ngồi xe đến cửa trường cấp ba số 6, đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghỉ trưa rồi ăn cơm với nhau.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhớ mãi vụ này, sau khi biết đã bị lão Trương mù giám định ra thật giả rồi thì niềm tin giảm sút, nhất thời không dậy hứng ăn. Lúc chia tay, Lương Hạc Thừa đưa cậu một túi tiền, đá Thanh Ngọc nọ là của Ngọc Tiêu Ký, nếu cần thì bổ sung vào sổ sách, không cần thì đưa cậu tiêu.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhận lấy, bù vào tiền sổ sách, số còn lại thì mua thuốc cho Lương Hạc Thừa. Có lẽ dạo này quá mệt, lại thêm việc nghĩ coi ngọc đồng tử có qua mắt đối phương được không nên chiều đến ngồi học toàn thơ với thẩn.</p><p>Khi tiếng chuông vừa reo, lần đầu tiên cậu bị gọi đến văn phòng, đi học không tập trung là điều thứ yếu, chủ yếu là vấn đề dạo này hay trốn học, nợ mới chồng lên nợ cũ, thầy bảo cậu mai gọi phụ huynh đến.</p><p>Tuổi mụ mới mười bảy, Kỷ Thận Ngữ từ trong đến ngoài đều chột dạ, sống lớn chừng này rồi, đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên bị gọi phụ huynh.</p><p>Cậu phải mở lời thế nào đây? Và mở lời với ai?</p><p>Đầu tiên là phải trừ Đinh Duyên Thọ ra, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nào dám để Đinh Duyên Thọ biết, cậu cũng chẳng có mặt mũi nào để ông biết cả. Khương Sấu Liễu cũng không được, sư mẫu biết tương đương với sư phụ biết. Tan học xong, cậu cứ rầu rĩ suốt dọc đường, dòng suy nghĩ chuyển sang phía Khương Thái Vi.</p><p>Không được, Khương Thái Vi đối xử với cậu tốt đến thế, cậu sợ Khương Thái Vi thất vọng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thất hồn lạc phách về đến nhà, rũ rượi y hệt đám hoa hồng héo, ngước mắt nhìn cánh cửa cách vách đang đóng, trong lòng bật ra hai chữ “Cứu tinh”. Thật ra cậu đã nghĩ đến Đinh Hán Bạch từ khướt, nhưng thể nào Đinh Hán Bạch cũng sẽ mắng cậu mất, cậu lại hơi sờ sợ.</p><p>Trong phòng, Đinh Hán Bạch mở mắt ra đã là hoàng hôn, ngồi dậy để qua cơn ngủ gật, thoáng nhìn ra khe cửa thì thấy bóng người hắt lên, hết cả hồn. Hắn khoanh tay đợi, tận mắt thấy khe cửa dần mở rộng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ló đầu bước vào.</p><p>Hắn ho nhẹ: “Kẻ trộm cũng y như cậu vậy đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đóng cửa nhưng không tới gần: “Sư ca à, mai anh rảnh không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Có rảnh chưa chắc đã chơi với cậu, không rảnh cũng chưa chắc đã chơi với cậu.” Vỗ mép giường, đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ qua ngồi xong, “Lư hương ngọc ra phôi xong vẫn cứ đặt trong phòng cơ khí, cậu đợi anh khắc hộ cậu à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội phủ nhận, nhìn chằm chặp tua rua trên chụp đèn, càng thấy căng thẳng hơn. “Sư ca ơi, mai anh đến trường với em được không?” Nét mặt lúng ta lúng túng, giọng điệu yếu ớt, “Thầy… Thầy gọi phụ huynh đến một chuyến.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi thẳng dậy, gọi phụ huynh? Hắn chỉ thấy học sinh yếu kém bị gọi phụ huynh lên, chứ chưa từng thấy học sinh đứng hạng nhất nào bị gọi phụ huynh cả. Lại nhìn sang dáng vẻ của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, trông như thể muốn nói mà nước mắt đã rơi trước, chắc đét là mắc lỗi rồi.</p><p>“Có phải cậu…” Hắn do dự, “Có phải cậu ghẹo bạn nữ quá trớn không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình đáp: “Em không, tại không tập trung nghe giảng, với cả, với cả trốn học nhiều quá…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngạc nhiên hơn: “Cậu trốn học á? Cậu không quen chốn này thì trốn học làm gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói lòng vòng: “Tại không quen nơi này nên mới thấy mới mẻ, nhưng nhiều nơi để chơi quá…” Cậu đối mặt với ánh nhìn của Đinh Hán Bạch, không nói được hết câu, trừ né ra thì không có sức đối mặt.</p><p>Thật ra đối với Đinh Hán Bạch thì trốn học chẳng là cái gì hết, nhưng có so sánh thì sẽ thấy không hài lòng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chọt trán Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Giả ngoan nữa đi, trốn học hả? Cậu sắp mười bảy tới nơi rồi, có người mười bảy gì cũng làm được hết!” Hắn dừng lại, dằn lòng, “So đứa này với đứa kia làm anh tức lộn ruột!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ truy hỏi: “Có người là ai cơ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Là người cậu không so bì nổi, cũng mười bảy mà không biết người ta đã giỏi giang đến nhường nào, thế mà cậu còn không biết ngượng đi tìm hiểu cho ra nhẽ? Làm bài tập xong chưa? Khi nào khắc lư hương?”</p><p>Ngoài phòng, mặt trời đã lặn, trời tối om, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị mắng phải xoay mặt đi, hai má thẹn thành màu đỏ. Tiếng mắng ngừng lại, nếu cậu muốn sống yên thì không nên nói câu gì cả, nhưng có dằn lòng thế nào cũng không dằn lòng nổi, hỏi bằng giọng buồn buồn: “Có phải anh giận em không?”</p><p>Cậu hơi run rẩy: “Vì không đi học tử tế nên giận em, em sẽ sửa. Nếu vì gặp được người em không so bì nổi, so sánh xong thì giận em, em phải làm sao đây?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bình tĩnh lại, hơi thở cũng đều hơn, nhưng lòng dạ vẫn loạn cào cào, không thốt ra được chữ nào.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng dậy, hoảng hốt loạn bước bên mép giường, rồi mới đi ra cửa, trông như một chú chim nhỏ không tìm thấy tổ. Đinh Hán Bạch chứng kiến, cắn chặt răng không cựa quậy, dạy xong lại dỗ thì còn tác dụng gì nữa.</p><p>Tiếng bước chân xa dần, ngoài phòng yên ắng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nằm đến tận tám rưỡi, đi ra khỏi phòng ngủ thì thấy phòng Nam sáng đèn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang làm việc ở bên trong. Hắn ra phòng khách tiền viện xem phim, xem một bộ phim chưởng hơn một tiếng, ai đánh chết ai cũng chẳng để ý.</p><p>Mười giờ về tiểu viện, phòng Nam vẫn sáng đèn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tắm xong, tản bộ trên hành lang, mệt nhoài dựa vào lan can hiu hắt, mãi đến tận rạng sáng, phòng Nam vẫn sáng đèn. Hắn về phòng ngủ, lật rồi đạp chăn, kéo gối qua lại, mãi vẫn không gặp Chu Công.</p><p>Trằn trọc đến hai giờ hơn, hắn đi tiểu đêm, nửa đường dừng lại dưới ánh đèn phòng phía Nam.</p><p>Máy móc trong phòng cơ khí đã tắt, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tập trung đến tận nửa tiếng trước thì đã không chống nổi cơn buồn ngủ mà gục xuống.</p><p>Cuối cùng Đinh Hán Bạch cũng nhớ ra, mấy ngày nay, Kỷ Thận Ngữ toàn chong đèn khắc đá Thanh Ngọc nọ, lư hương rất phức tạp, ra phôi còn phải tỉ mỉ hơn nữa. Đẩy cửa ra, hắn bật cười, bước qua rút dao của đối phương ra. “Dậy đi.” Hắn vỗ mặt người ta, rồi lay vai, “Dậy về phòng ngủ đi nào, Kỷ Trân Châu?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị chọc tỉnh, nằm úp sấp lâu quá nên nhức người không ngồi dậy nổi, nghiêng người dựa vào bụng eo Đinh Hán Bạch. Vừa ấm vừa thoải mái, cậu mơ màng, lại nhắm mắt lần nữa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hiểu lầm: “Đồ mèo lười, muốn anh bế cậu chứ gì?”</p><p>Hắn khom người chổng mông, một tay bế đối phương, tắt đèn đóng cửa, bước qua sân dưới ánh trăng, đi qua vườn hoa hồng điêu tàn. Từ phòng Nam đến phòng Bắc, rõ là chỉ có vài chục bước, lại nhanh đến nỗi như thể ngay tức khắc.</p><p>Hơi thở Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất nhẹ: “Anh thử mắng em nữa coi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Không phục hả?”</p><p>Ngữ điệu Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáng thương quá đỗi: “Anh đừng ghét em đó.”</p><p>Sao nước Giang Nam lại nuôi ra được một người như này nhỉ, chuyên môn phá lòng phòng bị của người khác, làm người ta mềm lòng. Đinh Hán Bạch đưa Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào phòng, còn mắng gì nữa đâu, chỉ biết im lặng đắp chăn thôi.</p><p>Ba giờ, hắn về phòng bắt đầu lựa đồ gặp thầy, chăm chút như thể phải gặp mẹ vợ vậy.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://kjchild.wordpress.com/2019/06/30/toai-ngoc-chuong-28/">&gt;&gt; Chương 28</a>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>1. Bồn thủy tiên hình chữ nhật men xanh</p><p><br/>2. Thanh gác</p><p><br/>3. Đĩa múc nước hình lá sen</p><p><br/>4. Ống đựng bút họa tiết hoa mai</p><p><br/>5. Tấm nghiên mực hình dáng tự nhiên bằng đá Đoan Khê</p><p><br/>6. Ngọc bội làm bằng ngọc Hòa Điền<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chương 28: Hoa nhà không thơm bằng hoa dại</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sau khi sửa ô tô xong vẫn chưa ai lái, nhất là Đinh Hán Bạch, cứ mon men thôi là đã bị Đinh Duyên Thọ nhắc lỗi, cái giọng răn đe đó lê thê không dứt, thà đi bộ còn sướng hơn.</p><p>Được cái dạo này Ngọc Tiêu Ký bận rộn, Đinh Duyên Thọ đi sớm về trễ, cuối cùng Đinh Hán Bạch cũng không chịu quản thúc nữa.<span></span></p><p>Sáng ra hắn dậy mặc quần áo, sơ mi, jacket, quần Âu, đồng hồ Thụy Sĩ, ví da hàng xịn, cả bộ đồ lẫn phục trang đều ăn đứt hai tháng lương của người khác. “Người khác” này chả phải hạng cu li, mà phải là chủ nhiệm Trương Cục Di sản văn hóa kia kìa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ăn bận chỉn chu, đi sang phòng ngủ cách vách, tự cho là giúp kẻ hèn này thơm lây. Đi đến giường, hắn nín thở, chăm chú lắng nghe tiếng thở của người ta, đến gần thì đứng thẳng, khẽ vỗ lên đỉnh đầu bù xù trên gối.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kéo chăn xuống, để lộ đôi mắt nhập nhèm nhưng sáng ngời.</p><p>“Chăn không mỏng đâu, bọc lại y như bọc tã cho con nít ấy.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Dậy đi, tắm rửa thay đồ, xin anh đến trường với cậu mà còn bắt anh gọi cậu nữa à.”</p><p>Lời móc mỉa nhiều như sao trên trời. Nhưng nếu đã trở thành sao, xẹt qua là quên ngay, cũng không thấy phiền.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trở mình xuống giường, gom quần áo đi tắm. Lấy áo sơ mi ra, ngoái đầu quan sát Đinh Hán Bạch, sao tên này mặc lồng lộn thế nhờ? Thế là đặt xuống, cứ lặp đi lặp lại như vậy. Đinh Hán Bạch bị cậu làm cho phát bực: “Chọn gì mà chọn, có mỗi mấy bộ đồ, lẽ nào cậu còn muốn chọn ra một cái áo tơ vàng à?”</p><p>
  <em>(*Nghĩa bóng là áo công danh, hoặc áo quý dành cho tướng lĩnh, ngụ ý người lính công thành danh toại.)</em>
</p><p>Đương nhiên Kỷ Thận Ngữ không có áo tơ vàng rồi, xoay người dựa vào cửa tủ. “Sư ca này, cảm ơn anh đến trường với em nhé.” Họng vừa tỉnh giấc nên nghe dịu và khàn khàn, “Nếu thầy răn đe em thì anh nghe tai trái ra tai phải đi nha?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi cuối giường, hỏi tại sao, lại thêm một câu dựa vào gì.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em sợ anh có thành kiến với em, cho là em học xấu.” Tiếng khàn dần rõ hơn, nhưng cũng khá thấp. Người cậu quay lưng đi lấy quần áo, thì ra trông bóng dáng lại đơn côi đến nhường ấy, “Em sẽ không tụt hạng ở kì thi giữa kì đâu, anh đừng có thành kiến với em nhé, chẳng phải sẽ hay hơn nhiều à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch “ừm” một tiếng, nghe rất có lệ, song thực tế thì hắn chẳng hiểu sao lại thấy khó trả lời.</p><p>Cuối cùng cũng ra cửa, cây cối trên phố Sát Nhi đã ngả vàng, lá cây giòn tan, đóa hoa không biết tên trông rất kiều diễm. Có chăng cũng bởi vì phong cảnh đẹp đẽ nơi trần thế mà từ khi xuất phát, cả hai đều không nói năng gì với nhau, vẫn lặng thinh cho đến cổng trường cấp ba số 6.</p><p>Cổng trường mở toang, đám học sinh tụ tập, Đinh Hán Bạch tắt máy xuống xe, nom như gốc cây Bạch Dương nhú lên giữa những tán liễu. Hắn đi vào trường với Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bị ông bảo vệ ngăn trong dự kiến.</p><p>Ông hỏi: “Sao lại là cậu? Cậu vào làm gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Nếu giáo viên mà không mời thì cháu sẽ không thu xếp công việc để đại giá quang lâm nơi tồi tàn này đâu.”</p><p>Ông vừa nghe: “Nơi tồi tàn? Đây là trường cũ của cậu đấy!” Hận không thể thay trời hành đạo.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Thế cháu đến trường cũ, bác còn hỏi gì mà hỏi, bác về thăm mẹ xem có ai quản không?”</p><p>Hắn đẩy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi vào, làm ông bảo vệ lẫn học sinh trực ban muốn cãi mà không cãi nổi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng thấy bất ngờ tí nào, cậu đã quen với cái tính bốc đồng và ngang ngược của Đinh Hán Bạch rồi, nhưng khi cách tòa nhà dạy học càng gần, cậu càng khó yên lòng.</p><p>Cậu nghĩ, với cái tính kiêu căng này của Đinh Hán Bạch, lát nữa cũng sẽ bị thầy răn dạy, tệ nhất là còn phải nghe thầy chỉ trích bố mẹ đốc thúc không tốt, thì sẽ ấm ức đến chừng nào?</p><p>“Được rồi, đến lớp đi.” Đinh Hán Bạch đẩy cậu, “Anh tìm giáo viên của mấy đứa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bước thong dong trên hành lang, đến ngoài văn phòng gõ cửa, được cho phép rồi mới sải bước vào. Hắn nhìn xung quanh một vòng, bắt gặp một giáo viên lớn tuổi nhất, ngẫm nghĩ, kêu lên: “Thầy Chu, sao thầy vẫn chưa về hưu?!”</p><p>Hắn hàn huyên với người ta, nhớ gần hết chuyện năm đó.</p><p>Tán gẫu xong mới nhớ ra mục đích chuyến đi này, bèn dịch sang cái bàn dựa bên cửa sổ, kéo ghế dựa để ngồi, trước khi ngồi còn phủi ghế, sợ làm dơ quần hắn. “Chào thầy Đỗ.” Hắn đánh giá đối phương, một người đàn ông trung niên, hơi mập giống Đinh Hậu Khang.</p><p>Thầy Đỗ cũng nhìn hắn: “Anh là phụ huynh của Kỷ Thận Ngữ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Cũng từa tựa vậy.”</p><p>Thầy Đỗ không hài lòng: “Từa tựa là sao? Chẳng lẽ tìm đại một người anh em đến gạt tôi à?”</p><p>Ông thầy này gắt ghê nơi, Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ vậy. “Là thế này, nhà chúng tôi nhận nuôi Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Quê cậu ấy tận Dương Châu, không có người thân, kiếp chìm nổi, gió đập bèo*.” Thấy sắc mặt đối phương dịu đi, “Thằng nhóc này, ăn nhờ ở đậu không ai quan tâm, biển Lênh Đênh than nỗi lênh đênh*.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Hai câu trên nằm trong bài “Qua biển Lênh Đênh” của Văn Thiên Tường.)</em>
</p><p>Thầy Chu ngồi trong góc cười khúc khích, thầm mắng cái đức hạnh thối của hắn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dựa chỗ tựa lưng, rặt vẻ nhàn nhã, năm lần bảy lượt muốn bắt chéo chân cho rồi. Hai câu thơ đã miêu tả Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất là đáng thương, định gợi chút cảm thông từ giáo viên. Nhưng hắn nào biết phong thái mình khác xa quá, có giơ kính lúp lên cũng khó dấy nổi cảm xúc xót xa nào. Đối phương nhìn hắn, chỉ thấy hắn đang gạt người ta thôi.</p><p>Vì thế, thái độ thầy Đỗ vẫn không đổi: “Mấy ngày nay, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không tập trung học hành, hiệu suất rất thấp.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Chắc giáo viên giảng bài không gợi hứng nên tự suy ngẫm cũng nên.”</p><p>Cơn tức của thầy Đỗ xộc thẳng lên, cũng dựa vào lưng ghế khoanh tay, “Đây là trường học, anh tưởng giáo viên giảng bài là gọi món ở khách sạn chắc?” Cố nén giọng nghiêm khắc, “Dù em ấy có đứng thứ nhất cũng không thể tùy tính được, vả lại sắp đến thi giữa kì rồi, dựa theo tình hình này, em ấy rất có thể sẽ tụt hạng.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lo trước tính sau, nếu tụt hạng thì phải gọi phụ huynh nữa à? Hắn đã nghĩ đâu vào đó cả, đến khi ấy sẽ bảo Khương Thái Vi đến, thể nào dì út của hắn cũng sẽ làm thầy vui cho coi.</p><p>Nghĩ đến đây, sắc mặt sa sầm.</p><p>Bình thường Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích Khương Thái Vi như thế, sao hôm nay không bảo Khương Thái Vi đến?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch càng nghĩ càng bực, bèn gác thầy giáo sang một bên. Thầy Đỗ gõ bàn, nói: “Còn có chuyện nghiêm trọng hơn nữa, đó là mấy ngày nay em ấy bùng học liên tục, nếu không phải gia đình có việc gấp thì tôi muốn nghe lời giải thích.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hoàn hồn: “Cậu ấy đến từ Dương Châu, không quen đường quen nẻo, chắc không phải làm chuyện xấu gì đâu.”</p><p>Thầy Đỗ khó tin nổi: “Anh là phụ huynh nhà em ấy mà không biết à? Cứ mặc kệ thế luôn?”</p><p>Câu này đã cảnh tỉnh Đinh Hán Bạch. Đúng là hắn không biết gì thật, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích gì, ghét gì, có bí mật nhỏ nào, hắn không hề hay biết. Lối nghĩ hơi thay đổi, hắn cũng không hiểu nhiều về Đinh Nhĩ Hòa và Đinh Khả Dũ cho lắm – Đó giờ hắn là người như vậy, thờ ơ với chuyện của kẻ khác.</p><p>Buổi này, thầy nói dông nói dài, cằn nhằn và dạy bảo rất nhiều, Đinh Hán Bạch im lặng lắng nghe. Cái tốt, cái xấu, cái không quan trọng – Hình tượng học sinh của Kỷ Thận Ngữ dần dà rõ ràng hơn trong đầu hắn. Hắn cụp mắt, đợi ông thầy nói cho xong.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch quay trở về hành lang, bước chầm chậm. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng ngoài lan can học bài, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi sát mép đường tránh bạn bè đùa giỡn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cho người khác mượn vở để chép bài vi phạm kỷ luật… Hắn nhớ đến những điều này.</p><p>Cuộc sống học hành cẩn thận và dè dặt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất thú vị, khiến Đinh Hán Bạch thấy mới mẻ. Đi rồi đi, nghĩ rồi nghĩ, Đinh Hán Bạch đứng đực tại chỗ giữa đám học sinh ùa ra. Cách đó hai mét, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đạp lên tiếng chuông để chạy tới, nom nét mặt như thể đi kiếm tìm bảo bối đã đánh mất.</p><p>Hắn tự xem mình là người rất đỗi quan trọng, chẳng biết có phải là đang ảo tưởng sức mạnh không nữa.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy tới, thở gấp, gọi sư ca, tóm lấy cánh tay Đinh Hán Bạch. Cậu muốn hỏi thầy có bắt nạt anh không? Muốn hỏi rất nhiều thứ, nhưng dưới sự dòm ngó của các học sinh đi ngang qua, tất cả chắt lọc thành một câu “Em xin lỗi”.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh đã nói chuyện với thầy rồi, cậu không được chạy lông nhông nữa, ngoan ngoãn đi học đi.” Hắn cũng là người mới hai mấy tuổi đầu, sợ Kỷ Thận Ngữ bằng mặt không bằng lòng, trước khi đi lại chêm thêm, “Sẽ đến đón cậu bất cứ khi nào để kiểm tra đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bấu lan can dõi theo Đinh Hán Bạch rời đi, đến khi không thấy bóng dáng đâu nữa thì lan can cũng bị cậu bấu nóng lên.</p><p>Chẳng bao lâu sau, xe ô tô dừng ở cạnh khu Sùng Thủy, Đinh Hán Bạch tạm thời thoát khỏi dòng suy nghĩ về Kỷ Thận Ngữ, đến đòi ngọc đồng tử mà hắn nhớ nhung. Cửa khóa, hắn đứng chờ với cái dáng cao kều, tay đút túi, nhíu mày, nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc đèn lồng rách nát treo trên mái hiên mà bần thần.</p><p>Một lát sau, chiếc đèn lồng tồi tàn đung đưa một nghìn tám trăm lần dưới làn gió thổi.</p><p>Cuối cùng Trương Tư Niên cũng xuất hiện, cầm một cái túi khô quắt. Đinh Hán Bạch phân tích, trong túi không có tiền chứng tỏ vẫn chưa bán thứ gì. Vừa yên tâm được tí thì Trương Tư Niên đã dập tắt: “Ra khỏi Đồi Mồi, đi thẳng đến ngân hàng làm sổ tiết kiệm rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Vậy chưa bán ngọc đồng tử chứ?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên đáp: “Bán cùng với đĩa múc nước hình lá sen rồi.”</p><p><em>Sầm, </em>Đinh Hán Bạch xoay người đá cửa, nổi cơn tam bành. “Đợi phí hết một ngày!” Hắn có tức sẽ xả, bất kể là sư phụ hay bố ruột, “Mới có mấy ngày mà người sốt ruột vậy?! Thiếu tiền thì nói với con, muốn bao nhiêu con sẽ hiếu kính người bấy nhiêu! Chưa ừ hử gì đã bán đồ đi mất, con phải kiếm ở chỗ đéo nào giờ?!”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hầm hừ đi rửa tay, cóc thèm quan tâm, hôm đó ông đã nhìn thấu, Đinh Hán Bạch đâu thích ngọc đồng tử, mà là muốn tìm người làm ra ngọc đồng tử thôi.</p><p>Ông giải thích: “Ta với Lương Hạc Thừa đấu đá nhau nửa đời người, con muốn tiếp xúc với đồ đệ ông ấy, kế tiếp là muốn mượn sức chứ gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không trả lời, đi qua đi lại trong chiếc sân nhỏ này, có sự nôn nóng khi để mất ngọc đồng tử, cũng có nỗi lo khi bị chọt trúng tim đen. Từ khi hắn nhận Trương Tư Niên làm thầy, cũng đồng nghĩa với sự quyết tâm, quyết tâm làm chút ít gì đó trong cái giới đồ cổ mà hắn thích.</p><p>“Đây không phải thời đại đó của hai người, không cần phải đẩy con xe cút kít tàn để sang nhà hàng xóm, hay gom hàng cũng phải dùng đồ vỡ để che giấu.” Hắn nói, “Sư phụ, con thích cái nghề này, thích những món đồ này, nhưng con không thể chỉ ru rú lựa hàng trong chợ đồ cổ, rồi bán đi như sư phụ.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên lạnh lùng: “Con muốn làm gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch: “Con có lòng tham.” Hắn nói một cách khẩn thiết, “Con rất tham lam, con buôn đi bán lại đều là vì thích, cũng là vì tiền. Tiền càng nhiều, số bảo vật có thể chuyển đến tay con cũng nhiều hơn. Song dù có bao nhiêu tiền đi chăng nữa, có bao nhiêu bảo vật đi chăng nữa, thì cũng chỉ là một đơn vị trong thị trường mà thôi. Chưa đủ. Con thích làm chủ, một ngày nào đó con muốn can thiệp, muốn khống chế nó.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên ho khan một tiếng, im lặng châm điếu thuốc lá.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng trong làn khói trắng: “Trước đây không có chợ đồ cổ, người nhiều lên thì có, vậy mai sau thì sao?” Hắn ngồi xổm xuống, dí đầu gối gầy trơ xương của Trương Tư Niên, “Này ông già, Ngọc Tiêu Ký làm những món đồ xuất sắc suốt mấy đời nay, giảm tiêu chuẩn tức là muốn mạng. Con dựa vào thiên phú và sự cố gắng để tranh giành ngôi đầu, không làm người đứng đầu cũng muốn mạng của con.”</p><p>Im phăng phắc, im ắng đến nỗi tiếng khói phả cũng nhận ra được.</p><p>Tàn thuốc rơi xuống, bàn tay Trương Tư Niên buông thõng, phủ lấy mu bàn tay Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>“Ông ấy dễ tìm lắm, là một ông già sáu ngón.” Ông nói. Giọng bình tĩnh, đã có thể thỏa hiệp một cách bình tĩnh vậy rồi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhoẻn miệng cười: “Sao hai người không hợp tác với nhau? Chẳng lẽ ông ấy làm người chột mắt hả?”</p><p>Tiếng động cơ hòa vào cơn gió thu, nghe như tiếng động mà thanh niên gây ra, hai thầy trò cười đùa với nhau, đôi điều tỏ bày, đôi điều tạm thời giữ lại. Trương Tư Niên lắng nghe tiếng động cơ dần xa, ngồi bần thần một mình trong sân, một lúc lâu sau mới ừ hử một một lời hát chẳng vẹn nguyên, dư âm lượn lờ, lửng lơ không tiêu tán, gợi nhớ về kí ức thời niên thiếu của ông.</p><p>Còn Đinh Hán Bạch, học ngữ văn khá tốt, cũng biết mấy trăm bài thơ, hôm nay lại thực sự hiểu ra “nói thẳng suy nghĩ trong lòng” sảng khoái đến nhường nào. Lí tưởng và suy nghĩ đã nằm trong đầu từ rất lâu, một khi đã thoát ra thì không tài nào kéo lại được nữa, cũng như chiếc xe này, rồ hết ga đi về phía trước mới được coi là đúng đường.</p><p>Hắn về nhà, nghĩ lời mở đầu sau khi tìm được Lương Hạc Thừa.</p><p>Mặt trời lặn như kim loại nung chảy, giờ là lúc phòng khách chính rộn ràng nhất.</p><p>Hai ghế bỏ trống, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bận khắc lư hương ngọc, không tới.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi hỏi: “Sao Hán Bạch cũng chẳng đến ăn cơm?”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu nói: “Chắc ăn tiệm ngoài no rồi mới về, nó là đứa không cần quan tâm nhất.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch oan thật sự, hắn chưa ăn gì sất, chẳng qua là đến phòng cơ khí tìm một viên đá thôi mà cũng bị oan gia cuốn lấy. Lư hương ngọc nọ được đẽo gọt tỉ mỉ, nơi nắp lư, bệ đỡ, thân lư và ba chân lư có hoa văn không đồng đều, cách khắc cũng không hề giống nhau. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nắm dao, hỏi hết cái này sang cái khác, khá là cẩn thận.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dứt khoát ngồi xuống luôn: “Ngọc lửa trên nắp sống động đấy, là nơi chạm rỗng đầu tiên.”</p><p>Đầu ngón tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ quét qua: “Nơi này cũng chạm rỗng, vân mây, bốn viên ngọc lửa trang trí thì phải khắc chìm chữ nhỏ.” Tay lướt dọc xuống, “Bệ đỡ vẫn chưa khắc.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhắc nhở: “Chỉnh thể chạm nổi, bệ đỡ làm phù điêu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ghi nhớ: “Phía dưới khắc chìm họa tiết thắt nút, quai bướm hai bên thì… ngậm khuyên vành.” Cậu lẩm nhẩm, người đổ lệch tầm ba bước chân, ngả vào vai Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giang tay đỡ, ôm vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ, ôm rồi mới thấy tư thế này là lạ, tự dặn lòng mình, đừng để cậu ấy ngã. Còn Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì chắc là mệt quá, ngả vai lên khuỷu tay hắn, ôm chặt lấy hắn, có ngã mới là lạ.</p><p>“Sư ca ơi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói, “Chạm rỗng phiền phức vầy, anh dạy em được không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch còn chưa nói chữ “Không”, chỉ nhớ đến ngày hôm đó khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến nơi đây, hắn đang khắc chữ.</p><p>Mấy tháng trôi qua, “Kỷ Trân Châu” – câu bông đùa nhất thời này đã được gọi suốt chừng ấy tháng ngày.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cướp dao, lượm một mảnh đá quý đã gọt, ôm vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cọ tóc Kỷ Thận Ngữ, để Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn có thể dựa người vào hắn để nghỉ ngơi. “Nhìn kĩ nhé.” Hắn ngồi bên ra lệnh cho đối phương, đi dao này dao nọ, vụn ngọc rơi xuống đùi Kỷ Thận Ngữ, hai bàn tay đặt trên đùi chậm rãi nắm lại.</p><p>“Nhìn rõ chưa?”</p><p>“… Chưa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tiếp tục khắc, lại hỏi, nhìn rõ chưa?</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn đáp chưa, như sợ sệt, cũng như bạo dạn.</p><p>Có một phần ngực bị vai đối phương đè lên, nóng, hơi thở Đinh Hán Bạch lướt qua mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ, hắn muốn biết Kỷ Thận Ngữ có thấy nóng hay chăng.</p><p>“Em thấy rõ rồi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng nói.</p><p>Thế là Đinh Hán Bạch biết, chắc hẳn má cậu rất nóng.</p><p>Đã thấy rõ, hắn nên buông tay ra, nên rời khỏi người này, nên ra phòng khách lấp bụng mà không ngoái đầu lại. Song hắn như phát rồ, chẳng hề nhúc nhích, chỉ cầm con dao khắc rồi làm tiếp. Hắn hờn Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ mặt mà vẫn ngồi yên trong lòng mình, nếu cậu hơi cựa quậy tí thôi, hắn sẽ buông ra.</p><p>Một lát sau, rốt cuộc lí trí cũng thắng tâm ma, Đinh Hán Bạch đẩy Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra, quát: “Con trai mười mấy tuổi đầu rồi mà còn rúc vào lòng người khác, cậu có thấy xấu hổ không đó?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe vậy thì lúng túng, nhưng vẫn mạnh miệng: “… Em không.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghẹn lời đến nỗi vứt dao mà đi, bất chợt nhớ đến trò giỏi của thầy Lương. Trạc tuổi nhau, mà mặt cậu chẳng lộ vẻ đoan chính, chín chắn nào, ở nhà cũng lông bông, chuyên môn thích cãi lại. Có đối lập mới biết rõ, hắn còn chợt nhớ đến một câu thô tục.</p><p>– Hoa nhà không thơm bằng hoa dại!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngấm ngầm nghĩ, nhất định phải xua đi màn sương, nhìn bộ mặt thật của đóa hoa dại kia.</p><p>Chẳng hiểu sao Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại thấy rùng mình, tức thì nắm chặt con dao trong tay!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tác giả:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ông bảo vệ: Sao lại là cậu nữa? Đinh cái gì Bạch cơ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Đinh Hán Bạch: Hán Bạch gì? Là Đinh Hán Bạch. Đinh Hán gì? Là Đinh Hán Bạch!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chương 29: Dù có thảm vẫn là chủ nhiệm Trương thảm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phòng cơ khí đã khóa, bên trong lại như gặp trộm.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Khương Đình Ân mở cửa ra đã sợ điếng người bởi đống đá quý trong phòng bị bới tứ tung. Phỉ thúy, mã não, thạch anh, ngọc lam, một hộp đựng đá nhỏ rơi vương vãi trên đất, đá quý cấp trung rời khỏi chỗ cũ, loạn thành một nùi.<span></span></p><p>Khương Đình Ân la lên: “Anh đi nói cho dượng!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giữ đối phương lại. Cậu nghĩ, khóa không bị phá hỏng, tên trộm đã cạy và lẻn vào như thế nào? Vả lại tên trộm chỉ bới đồ tứ tung lên, chứ không trộm cái gì à? Nhìn hiện trường thoạt trông như bị trộm lẻn vào, nhưng nhìn kĩ thì lại giống như tên trộm bới tung lên chứ chẳng lấy thứ gì cả.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân giật mình: “Tức là không bị trộm? Vậy thì ai làm?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Người có chìa khóa, hơn nữa còn dám tạo ra đống hổ lốn này, anh nói xem là ai?”</p><p>Còn có thể là ai nữa, chỉ có mỗi Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đúng là Đinh Hán Bạch thật, tối qua hắn vào phòng cơ khí tìm đá, lại ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ không làm việc chính, thế là sáng ra đành qua đây. Đá quý nhiều quá, bèn dứt khoát bới tung lên hết để chọn, cuối cùng vẫn không tìm ra thứ hợp ý, càng lười dọn hơn.</p><p>Lúc bấy giờ, Đinh Hán Bạch đã ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký, nhà kho nơi hậu đường lạnh căm, hắn rúc bên trong lại lật tìm.</p><p>Đá quý trong kho đa dạng, hắn vừa ý một viên ngọc bích, bèn cuỗm luôn chẳng nói năng gì. Lái ô tô đến chợ đồ cổ Đồi Mồi, cuối tuần nhiều người lui tới, hắn không nhìn hàng mà chỉ nhìn người, nhìn người nhưng không nhìn mặt, chỉ nhìn tay.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đang tìm kiếm Lương Hạc Thừa, bàn tay có sáu ngón, hắn chỉ biết mỗi điều đó. Nhưng người quá đông, mỗi phút mỗi giây lại có người rời đi, lại có người mới đến. Hắn nghĩ cứ như vậy chẳng ích gì, như ruồi mất đầu vậy.</p><p>Hắn cứ đi qua đi lại như thế, dốc hết sự kiên nhẫn, nhìn chòng chọc đến nỗi mắt cũng khô hẳn đi. Dần dà bước chân chậm lại, mệt, bực, thoáng nhìn ra một xó xỉnh nào nó thì bắt gặp một ông già đang hút thuốc. Ông già kia chỉ ngậm, không châm, tay phải đeo một cái găng bông.</p><p>Trời thu mát mẻ, đeo găng tay bông làm gì cơ chứ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đánh cược một phen, vừa đi vừa mở khóa đồng hồ, khi đến trước mặt ông cụ là cũng vừa lúc tháo đồng hồ Thụy Sĩ xuống. “Ông ơi, cháu nhặt được cái đồng hồ này.” Hắn tiến lại gần, giơ lên, “Có phải đồng hồ ông đánh rơi không?”</p><p>Ông cụ nhìn hắn với vẻ quái dị: “Không phải.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi câu khác: “Ầy, cháu thấy ông quen thật đấy, ông là ông Khương phải không?”</p><p>Ông cụ thấy phiền: “Cậu nhận nhầm rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không đi đâu hết: “Không thể nào, ông không phải họ Khương thì là họ gì?”</p><p>Ông cụ nói: “Tôi họ Hạ.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa, họ Hạ, Đinh Hán Bạch cười nói: “Đứng dưới cây hóng mát, chẳng phải sẽ là Hạ Thừa Lương ư?” Thái độ hắn bất chợt thay đổi, chậm rãi đeo đồng hồ, tốc độ nói không nhanh cũng chẳng chậm, “Ông đến bày hàng hay mua hàng? Nếu bày hàng thì có ngọc đồng tử thời Tống không?”</p><p><em>(*Lương Hạc Thừa – </em><em>梁鹤乘</em> <em>– Liáng hè chéng và Hạ Thừa Lương – </em><em>贺乘凉</em><em> – Hè chéng liáng, trong đó chữ Thừa Lương ở Hạ Thừa Lương là hóng mát/hóng gió.)</em></p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nhìn chằm chằm, hỏi: “Lão Trương mù là gì của cậu?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Sư phụ cháu.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa bật cười: “Thảo nào không được bình thường, cậu tìm tôi làm gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười theo, lấy một cái khăn tay ra, cởi găng tay của người ta rồi lau mồ hôi tay cho đối phương một cách chủ động và mạnh mẽ. “Đúng là bàn tay có sáu ngón thật này.” Hắn tự quyết định, ngước mắt nhìn Lương Hạc Thừa, “Cháu có việc muốn cậy nhờ, cậy nhờ trò giỏi của người.”</p><p>Xung quanh ồn ào, Đinh Hán Bạch mời Lương Hạc Thừa lên xe, vừa đóng cửa lại là đi thẳng vào vấn đề luôn. Các lí do giám định ngọc đồng tử, dù có phân biệt được thật giả hay không cũng thấy rất thích, vừa nhìn lướt qua đã tò mò về người đứng đằng sau… Hắn kể hết sạch.</p><p>“Thầy Lương, cháu có hiểu sơ về chạm khắc, cho nên rất khâm phục tài năng của đồ đệ thầy, không chỉ biết khắc, mà còn biết chế tạo.” Hắn hiếm khi khẩn khoản đến thế, “Sư phụ cháu không hợp tác với thầy, nhưng cháu bằng lòng hiếu kính thầy, cũng muốn kết nối quan hệ với thầy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lấy viên ngọc bích kia ra: “Mong rằng đồ đệ thầy làm một cặp khuyên tròn gắn kết* thời Thanh, cháu sẽ cất giấu kĩ, bao nhiêu tiền cũng được.” Ngọc đồng tử khá là đơn giản, hắn cần đánh giá đối phương sâu hơn.</p><p>
  <em>(*Đại khái là cặp khuyên khi ghép lại sẽ thành một luôn ấy, tầm sau này sẽ có mô tả rõ hơn.)</em>
</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa hỏi: “Cậu muốn hợp tác?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thừa nhận thẳng thửng: “Nếu không hợp tác được thì kết làm bạn bè cùng chí hướng cũng tốt.”</p><p>Sáu ngón tay Lương Hạc Thừa khép lại, nắm chặt viên ngọc bích, nhận tức là đồng ý, thế không cần nhiều lời làm gì nữa. Mà lí do ông đồng ý rất đơn giản, Đinh Hán Bạch có thể nói chính xác những điểm thiếu sót của ngọc đồng tử, cho nên họ thua ở trận so tài này, vậy người thắng đã khiêm tốn rải sẵn bậc thang cầu hòa, thì tội gì ông không tiện thể bước xuống?</p><p>Người có tài đều quý tài, hắn không dám tự xưng mình có tài đến nhường nào, nhưng không ảnh hưởng đến việc hắn quý tài.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dốc sức làm quân tử, tôn xưng ca tụng, không thiết tiền bạc, chuyện trò xong thì đối phương phải đi, hắn rất biết chừng mực mà chẳng cất lời tiễn đưa. Không muốn để lộ tên thật, địa chỉ nhà càng phải giấu, hắn làm Lương Hạc Thừa thấy thoải mái.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa yên tâm đi mất, cầm ngọc bích bắt xe buýt về nhà, rồi biến mất trong một căn nhà trong ngõ Miểu An.</p><p>Ngoài ngõ không có gió, Đinh Hán Bạch hạ cửa kính xe ngó ra, theo dõi suốt dọc đường, biết cả chỗ người ta sống. Hắn cũng chẳng phải quân tử gì cho cam, giả vờ làm quân tử một chốc thôi cũng khiến hắn mệt chết. Tiếp theo thì ổn thỏa rồi, sớm hay muộn gì hắn cũng sẽ gặp “cao nhân” nọ.</p><p>Quanh co lòng vòng, hai ngày sau, miếng đá ngọc bích đó lại rơi vào tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Cửa phòng đã đóng kín, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm trên giường bực mình, ngày nào cậu cũng phải khắc lư hương ngọc, lại phải đối mặt với thi giữa kì, nên đã bận đến nỗi chỉ ước gì chết quách cho rồi. Mà cũng hay đấy, lại thêm một cặp khuyên tròn gắn kết thời Thanh nữa chứ, ý thầy khó trái, cậu chỉ đành chửi thầm đồ đệ của Trương Tư Niên thôi.</p><p>Với cả, vụ ngọc đồng tử, cậu đã thua đối phương.</p><p>Thua sấp mặt cũng chả sao. Từ khi gặp Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu đã hiểu núi này cao ắt có núi cao hơn, nhưng đối phương lại gây phiền hà, người thắng giày vò kẻ thua, khiến người ta bực bội.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng ngồi phắt dậy, lúc này cậu nhất định phải cố gắng mới được.</p><p>Dưới hành lang, trong cái khay bằng gỗ trắc là vô số con dao và một cái thước, bên cạnh là một chai sữa chua đặc sệt, cậu trai mười sáu, mười bảy tuổi ngồi xếp bằng, vai trái dựa lan can, trong lòng bàn tay là một viên ngọc bích.</p><p>Khuyên tròn, dáng khuyên lấy theo đầu Xi Vưu, chạm nổi nông, cái này cũng không khó. Khó là kích thước phải cực kỳ chuẩn, không thể lệch khi ghép hoặc tách đôi khuyên dù chỉ là một tí ti. Kỷ Thận Ngữ lòng thanh tịnh, khoác tấm áo nắng thu ngồi điêu khắc, mũi dao bỗng khựng lại, đã hiểu ra điều gì đó.</p><p>Đôi khuyên tròn gắn kết này còn khó hơn cả ngọc đồng tử, nhưng cái khó là nằm ở việc điêu khắc, cho nên đối phương đang thăm dò tay nghề điêu khắc của cậu ư?</p><p>Nếu đối phương không rành nghề thì làm sao lại để ý đến chuyện này được?</p><p>Cậu tạm thời không nghĩ ra nổi, nên cứ kệ đã, bộc lộ tài năng xong hẵng nói.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hiếm khi đi làm, cần cù cả ngày, về nhà ầm ĩ muốn ăn canh lê chần. Phòng bếp bèn chưng một bát cách thủy. Hắn về tiểu viện, đứng bên trúc Phú Quý, chẳng làm gì hết, chỉ ngắm cảnh.</p><p>Ánh chiều tà rọi lan can, cậu thiếu niên dựa nghiêng, không giống tranh Trung Quốc, mà như tranh sơn dầu.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nghe thấy bất cứ tiếng động nào, nhưng phần gáy lộ ra đằng sau chẳng hiểu sao lại nóng. Cậu ngoái đầu lại, chạm phải cái nhìn không quá xa xôi của Đinh Hán Bạch, mặt cũng nóng bừng. Đêm qua khi cậu được đối phương ôm cũng nóng như vậy, giờ cũng thế.</p><p>Hai bên ngẩn ngơ, Đinh Hán Bạch mở lời trước: “Khắc gì vậy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình, hoàn hồn, cậu không thể giải thích nguồn gốc của viên đá được, chỉ đành nhét ngọc bích vào cổ tay áo, “Không khắc gì cả, lau dao khắc thôi.” Cậu rành nhất là dời sự chú ý, “Cái khay này làm từ gỗ trắc, kể cả tủ quần áo trong phòng anh nữa, đều là gỗ tốt.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ lo ngắm người, căn bản không để ý đến đồ đạc gì, bước lại gần hỏi: “Lư hương ngọc đó của cậu phải phối với một bệ đỡ chạm trổ bằng gỗ, anh chọn một miếng gỗ tốt cho cậu nhé?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu ngay tắp lự: “Cảm ơn sư ca ạ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ra phòng cơ khí lựa đồ gỗ, Tử Đàn lá nhỏ Côte d’lvoire, Huyết Đàn, Huỳnh Đàn, nhìn qua màu sắc của lư hương ngọc, lựa một tấm tương xứng nhất. Đợi đến khi hắn chọn xong rồi đi ra, dưới hành lang đã thu dọn sạch sẽ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bưng sữa chua đứng ngay giữa, niềm nở đưa hắn uống.</p><p>Hắn không nhận: “Lát nữa ăn canh lê chần, nhuận phổi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Anh thấy lư hương ngọc chưa? Em sắp khắc xong rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi ngược lại: “Đêm nay còn khắc nữa không?” Hắn chưa đợi đối phương gật đầu, giọng vẫn bình thường, che giấu điều gì đó, “Thế đêm nay còn cần anh ngồi với cậu không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội lắc đầu ngay, lí nhí, không cần đâu ạ.</p><p>Thế mà Đinh Hán Bạch lại cười khẩy: “Cậu bảo không cần là không cần nữa à? Chuẩn bị trà và ghế dựa cho anh, anh sẽ giám sát.”</p><p>Hắn đi vòng qua Kỷ Thận Ngữ để về phòng thay quần áo, chẳng hề nói lí, mặt dày tiếp tục quấn lấy, cửa phòng mở rồi khép, hắn không khỏi thở dài. Đinh Hán Bạch ơi là Đinh Hán Bạch, lòng hắn sinh nghi, chẳng biết mình mắc chứng bệnh không tiền đồ gì nữa.</p><p>Vài ngày tiếp theo, Đinh Hán Bạch ban ngày thì nghiêm túc đi làm, buổi tối lại không tính là giám sát một cách nghiêm túc gì cho cam.</p><p>Sự phức tạp trong tính cách con người, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã được lĩnh hội sâu sắc. Cậu vừa cảm thấy mặt đối mặt với Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng tự nhiên, song lại khó dừng việc xin chỉ bảo từ đối phương. Đinh Hán Bạch hiểu rất nhiều điều, một cái khuyên mà cũng có thể dạy cho cậu nhiều phương pháp làm, chỗ nào khó khiến cậu đau đầu, Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ vươn tay xử giúp cậu.</p><p>Xưa nay cậu không phải kẻ ngu, những điểm tốt sẽ ghi nhớ hết, lúc lén khắc khuyên tròn gắn kết cũng tiến bộ hơn nhiều. Với cả lần trước kinh nghiệm làm cũ đồ bằng ngọc không đủ, nay đã khác, sau khi làm xong, thậm chí còn không nỡ giao ra.</p><p>Đợi đến thứ sáu, Lương Hạc Thừa đến trường cấp ba số 6 tìm Kỷ Thận Ngữ, tiện thể lấy khuyên tròn đi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ suy đoán, nếu người đó không hài lòng thì chắc sẽ không liên lạc với hai thầy trò bọn cậu nữa, còn nếu hài lòng thì sẽ làm gì?</p><p>“Sư phụ ơi, người hãy nói thế này với anh ta.” Cậu nhờ Lương Hạc Thừa truyền lời.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đi làm như bình thường mấy ngày trời, chưa đến bốn giờ đã không kìm lòng nổi nữa, bèn xách cặp về sớm. Đến ngoài chợ đồ cổ Đồi Mồi, hắn gặp Lương Hạc Thừa ở tiệm cơm nhỏ phía đối diện, những cặp ăn cơm ở trong tiệm cũng không quen thân gì nhau, song vì để bàn giá cho món hàng nên mới tụ tập lại, ai rơi vào tình thế xấu thì sẽ bao ăn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gọi mấy món rau xào, bày thành ý: “Thầy Lương, đối diện là ngân hàng, cháu đã chuẩn bị tươm tất rồi.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Lỡ cậu không hài lòng thì sao?” Uống một hớp rượu, không say, song lộ vẻ đắc chí khi say, “Không hài lòng cũng chẳng sao, không lo không có ai thưởng thức tay nghề đồ đệ tôi.”</p><p>Chiếc khăn tay cũ mở ra, hai chiếc khuyên tròn Xi Vưu bằng ngọc bích yên lặng nằm đó, đóng lại thành hình tròn, mở ra thành hai cái khuyên. Trước tiên không nhìn tài điêu khắc, mà riêng độ tinh xảo của kích thước chỗ giao thoa đã khiến người ta bội phục. Tài điêu khắc cũng không thể chê, còn thêm cả vết làm cũ nữa, nếu đưa ra chợ đồ cổ thì tuyệt đối sẽ không có ai nhìn ra vấn đề.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thích quá không nỡ rời tay, định tuôn một tràng lời hay ý đẹp.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đánh phủ đầu trước: “Đồ đệ tôi nói, vật này có độ khó cao hơn ngọc đồng tử, chứng tỏ cậu cũng hiểu chạm khắc ngọc, cũng có ý thăm dò trình độ chạm ngọc của nó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bị người ta nhìn thấu, lòng chùng xuống: “Cậu ấy có để bụng không?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Nó có ý tốt, nó bảo, nếu cậu thích chạm khắc ngọc thì không cần phải qua tay nhiều người lằng nhằng vậy đâu. Trong thành phố có ba cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký, chỉ cần cậu có tiền, tìm một người tên là Đinh Hán Bạch, khắc cái gì cũng được.”</p><p>Lồng ngực Đinh Hán Bạch nóng lên, không phải hắn chưa từng được người khác tán tụng, nhưng lời khen ngợi không nhìn thấy được, không sờ thấy được, chỉ có mỗi ngôn ngữ lọt vào tai lại khiến tim hắn đập nhanh một cách lạ kì. Kĩ xảo của người đó tỉ mỉ, còn biết làm cũ theo các trình tự phức tạp, năm nay mới mười bảy mà đã có trí tuệ như vậy so với người trong nghề, hắn khâm phục… Thậm chí là ngưỡng mộ.</p><p>“Thầy Lương, cháu không màng món đồ này, cháu muốn người.” Hắn nói toẹt ra, mục đích trần trụi, “Cháu biết nhìn, cậu ấy biết làm, trên thị trường đồ thật không phải quá ít thì cũng là nhiều đồ thật bị sứt mẻ, còn chẳng bằng đồ giả. Cháu gom, cậu ấy sửa…”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa cắt ngang: “Cậu muốn dùng chiêu này để làm giàu à? Nhưng đồ đệ tôi còn nhỏ, nó còn phải giấu diếm người trong nhà đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Chiêu làm giàu này chẳng là gì hết.” Hắn chỉ cánh cửa tiệm cơm, xuyên qua cánh cửa là phố, xuyên pha phố là chợ đồ cổ, “Một bức tường bình phong không ngừng được sửa chữa, cũng không che giấu sự cũ kĩ của nó. Thành phố phát triển rất nhanh, sau này nơi đây sẽ phá dỡ, chỗ kia cũng sẽ phá dỡ, thì những dòng người rải rác đó sẽ đi đâu?”</p><p>Hắn rót rượu dưới cái nhìn chăm chú của Lương Hạc Thừa: “Thầy Lương, có lẽ ba năm sau, có lẽ năm năm sau, người không cần tránh nóng dưới cây nữa, vào cửa còn có điều hòa, mệt còn có chỗ ngồi.” Rượu cạn, chất cồn nóng rẫy xâm nhập vào tim phổi, “Đến lúc đó chắc sẽ gọi là thành đồ cổ, ông chủ mang họ Đinh.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa sửng sốt, rồi chuyển thành kinh ngạc: “Cậu là?”</p><p>Hắn đáp: “Cháu là Đinh Hán Bạch.”</p><p>Đã nói đến nước này rồi, đối phương sửng sốt hệt dự liệu, món ăn đã nguội, rượu vẫn cay xè, bàn của hai người không còn động tĩnh nào nữa, chỉ còn sự giằng co. Đinh Hán Bạch đã chuẩn bị tâm lí chờ đợi từ khướt, chờ đợi một câu trả lời thuyết phục, nếu bị từ chối sẽ thuyết phục tiếp. Hắn không những cố chấp, mà còn ngoan cố nữa.</p><p>Đường dẫn lên trời, từ sau khi ra khỏi tiệm cơm, mỗi người đi một bên. Đinh Hán Bạch nịnh hót sư phụ người ta xong thì lòng thấy thẹn, định đến khu Sùng Thủy để dỗ sư phụ mình.</p><p>Hắn hiểu, Trương Tư Niên và Lương Hạc Thừa đấu nhau cả nửa đời người, thỏa hiệp như muốn mạng.</p><p>Người sư phụ mà hắn nhận nửa đường này, thật đúng là chìa một mạng vì ông.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xách rượu thơm thức ăn ngon đi, bịt mũi giúp Trương Tư Niên thu dọn đống phế phẩm vừa gom được, đến khi đóng cửa ngồi xuống, hắn đối mặt với một con mắt của Trương Tư Niên. “Sư phụ, sư phụ vĩ đại ơi.” Hắn nhấc chung rượu lên, hắn khoe mẽ, “Cụng một cái, một nụ cười xóa tan ân cừu.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên chạm chén với hắn, đồng thời chửi: “Đếch ai có thù hận với con đâu, ăn cơm!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lặp lại lời của Lương Hạc Thừa, nhắn nhủ với Trương Tư Niên không sót một chữ, cũng bộc lộ cả ý tưởng mình đã giấu rất lâu trong căn phòng tồi tàn này. Rượu Mao Đài thơm ngọt, hắn nói rất nhiều, uống rất nhiều. Cũng như việc trục vớt văn vật dưới đáy biển vậy, đối với hắn, những thứ đồ quý giá và bị vùi lấp rất lâu phải được trông thấy ánh mặt trời.</p><p>Cuối cùng cũng trông thấy ánh mặt trời, có thể trông thấy ánh mặt trời rồi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười thích chí, có xu thế say mèm, vừa bất cẩn cái đã làm rơi đũa. Hắn khom lưng nhặt, khi đầu ngón tay chạm đến đầu đũa, dính phải váng dầu, hắn chợt nhớ đến đêm nào đó vì rơi đũa mà khiến người đó sợ hãi, tiện thể nhớ đến đôi môi ánh dầu bóng nhẫy khi ấy của người đó.</p><p>Hắn cũng từng sờ vào đôi môi nọ, mềm mềm…</p><p>Lúc này, cửa sân mở ra, <em>sầm, </em>tiếng bước chân dần gần, có người đến. “Có ở nhà không?” Người tới vén rèm cửa bông lên, “Xem cho tôi cái n…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghe tiếng thì hoàn hồn, đứng phắt dậy, thế mà đối mặt với Trương Dần?!</p><p>Trương Dần càng giật mình hơn: “Sao cậu lại ở đây? Đậu má đừng nói với tôi là bán phế phẩm nhé!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hiếm khi cạn lời: “… Thì cũng chẳng thể bán mình được.”</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p>Khuyên tròn gắn kết – bên trái là lúc tách, bên phải là lúc kết hợp.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chương 30: Trân Châu tuyệt vọng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đinh Hán Bạch vốc nước lạnh rửa mặt, rửa xong mới hoàn hồn, Trương Dần thì đã chiếm ghế của hắn. Không phải oan gia không gặp nhau, nhưng có đánh chết hắn cũng không ngờ sẽ gặp Trương Dần ở đây.</p><p>Hắn nói một cách đúng lí hợp tình: “Anh là ai?”</p><p>Trương Dần khí thế cực mạnh: “Tôi là con của ông ta!”<span></span></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chửi bằng câu rất khó nghe. Hắn thích kháy người ta, nhưng hiếm khi thốt những lời tục tằn, giờ cái cảnh này lại khiến hắn phải nóng. Hắn nghĩ, sao Trương Tư Niên lại có một đứa con trai? Và đậu xanh, còn là Trương Dần nữa chứ?</p><p>Trương Dần càng bất ngờ hơn: “Sao cậu lại biết ông ta?” Gã trừng Trương Tư Niên, bỗng nhớ đến đơn xin thu phế phẩm, “Cậu ta xin giúp ông nên ông quen? Quen còn chưa tính, đừng nói với tôi các người còn là bạn vong niên đấy nhé.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Bạn vong niên ý chỉ hai người bạn chơi thân với nhau, bất kể tuổi tác.)</em>
</p><p>Gã biết Đinh Hán Bạch có hứng thú với đồ cổ nên hắn và Trương Tư Niên hợp rơ với nhau không được coi là bất ngờ gì, song điều kiện tiên quyết của việc hợp rơ nhau này là – Trương Tư Niên phải bộc lộ bản lĩnh của mình ra trước cái đã.</p><p>Trương Dần khó chịu, tại sao? Gác con trai ruột sang một bên không giúp, mà lại uống rượu ăn thịt với người đã cho mình tí ơn huệ.</p><p>Suy bụng ta ra bụng người, có phải Trương Tư Niên đang câu cá không đây? Đinh Hán Bạch có tiền, là một con cá lớn.</p><p>Lúc này, Đinh Hán Bạch mắt nửa mở, im lặng, lén trừng Trương Dần. Hắn gần như có thể đoán ra suy nghĩ bẩn thỉu trong đầu gã rồi, vừa thấy buồn cười, vừa hơi bất đắc dĩ. “Tôi bảo này, chủ nhiệm Trương.” Hắn mở lời, “Tôi với ông bô nhà anh thật sự không phải bạn vong niên đâu.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên lặng thinh uống rượu, mắt mù bị xộc hơi nóng sắp bỏng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Đây là sư phụ tôi, tôi bái ông ấy làm thầy.”</p><p>Trương Dần đứng phắt dậy, cặp cũng rơi xuống đất, hai cánh môi khép mở muốn chửi, song lại chĩa họng súng về Trương Tư Niên. “Ông nhận cậu ta làm đồ đệ à?!” Khó có thể tin nổi, gã nổi cơn tam bành, “Ông già nên hồ đồ mẹ rồi! Cậu ta là cấp dưới của tôi, lúc nào cũng đối đầu với tôi, ông lại cố tình nhận cậu ta làm đồ đệ!”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hờ hững: “Cậu ấy có thiên phú, có thể ăn bát cơm của cái nghề này.”</p><p>Trương Dần xốc bàn: “Còn tôi thì đếch làm được đúng không?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tạm lùi một bước, tránh khỏi đống chén đĩa bừa bộn. Hắn hiểu ra điều gì đó trong tiếng chửi này, và nhận ra đó là mâu thuẫn chủ yếu giữa hai bố con gã. Song hắn không hiểu tại sao Trương Tư Niên không dạy con mình, chỉ biết tại sao Trương Tư Niên lại ưu ái mình.</p><p>Vì vậy, hắn giải thích: “Bố cậu coi trọng tôi, là bởi vì tôi nhìn ra mấy món đồ là thật hay giả, trong đó bao gồm cả lư hương gốm Ge đó của anh.”</p><p>Mắt Trương Dần sắp nứt ra: “Lư hương gốm Ge là giả?” Gã giẫm lên mảnh vỡ bát rồi lảo đảo bước tới trước mặt Trương Tư Niên, cúi người bóp chặt hai vai của ông, “Ngay cả con ruột mình mà ông cũng lừa?! Ông bị mù đáng lắm!”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Đương nhiên đồ giả chỉ có thể đổi đồ giả, nào có nhiều chuyện lấy giả đổi thật đâu.” Mí mắt khẽ đóng, ông mệt nhoài, “Hán Bạch, nói cho nó biết món đồ đầu tiên là gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Là bình sứ xanh.”</p><p>Trương Dần đứng không vững, lung lay sắp ngã, hình ảnh nhớ ra được cũng mông lung. Gã tự cho là mình đã mua phá giá cái bình sứ xanh rồi, đã từng khoe khoang, từng đắc ý, hí hửng đến nhà để đổi, đổi lấy chiếc lư hương gốm Ge đã ngưỡng mộ trong lòng từ lâu, yêu quý nó, thích nó. Mãi đến tận ngày hôm nay, người ta mới nói cho gã biết bình sứ xanh là giả, lư hương gốm Ge cũng là giả.</p><p>“… Đều là giả con mẹ nó hết.” Suýt nữa gã đã trượt chân, nhặt cặp lên, không thèm phủi đất.</p><p>Tiếng bước chân loạn xì ngầu, khi thì dừng lại, khi thì bước nhanh, con ngõ nhỏ tồi tàn dài như vậy, khiến người ta lo gã sẽ ngã dập đầu. Đinh Hán Bạch tai thính mắt tinh, mãi lâu sau mới hoàn toàn không nghe thấy gì nữa. Hắn ghét Trương Dần, nhưng không đến mức hận gã, tức thì khó tránh nảy sinh một chút lòng trắc ẩn.</p><p>Hắn hỏi: “Sao người lại đối xử với con mình như vậy?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên như đã ngủ, giọng nói như có như không: “Con mình, ai mà không thương, khi ôm nó trên đầu gối đã dạy rồi chứ.” Thiên phú, không dựa bào bản thân mà cũng chẳng dựa vào kẻ khác, đều phải xem ông trời có bằng lòng thưởng hay không.</p><p>“Chưa dạy xong, con làm việc dưới trướng nó, cũng hiểu tính nó rồi đấy.” Ông lại mở mắt, rồi che mắt mù, “Ta có thể giúp nó giàu, vậy khi ta chết thì sao? Ta lấy chiếc lư hương gốm Ge đồng giá để đổi bình sứ xanh của nó, còn người khác có cho nó cả đống cứt ra hồn một tí, nó vẫn sẽ không nhìn ra.”</p><p>Ông giúp con mình leo lên mây để rồi sau này nó rơi xuống, chằng thà đạp nó xuống mà sống an yên.</p><p>Vả lại, xưa nay con đường này không hề bằng phẳng, khi bàn tay che mắt rời đi, lại trở thành hai hàng nước mắt. “Con biết chuồng bò thối thế nào không, ta biết đấy.” Ông bỗng nghẹn ngào, bật khóc, trong tiếng khóc để lộ sự chết lặng, “Tranh cổ bị lôi ra từ trong nhà, bị đập bể, bị đốt, ta cản lại, đầu gậy đó đâm vào mắt ta. Ta sợ, sợ run như cầy sấy, tuy giờ đã bình an, nhưng nửa đêm choàng tỉnh ta vẫn sợ đến nỗi toát mồ hôi lạnh.”</p><p>Cho nên ông cứ rúc mình trong vỏ ốc như vậy. Cái nhà xập xệ này, đống phế phẩm nát bươm chất đầy sân, người lại tàn tật, thứ bị tiêu hủy cùng còn có hùng tâm tráng chí. Ông không dám mơ đến chuyện giàu sang nữa, chỉ có thể len lén trông giữ những món đồ mình yêu thương để hồi tưởng trong căn phòng khóa kín cửa mà thôi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã nghi ngờ tại sao Trương Tư Niên lại sống như vậy từ lâu, cuối cùng cũng biết, chỉ thấy tim mình như bị dao cắt.</p><p>Tinh thần của hắn như bị dập tắt, dọn dẹp đống bừa bộn, khóa kĩ cửa sân, đỡ Trương Tư Niên vào phòng. Đóng cửa sổ, bật đèn, hắn không đi, cứ ngồi trên chiếc ghế ngoài phòng, nói: “Con trông chừng cho người, không phải sợ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi nghiêm suốt một đêm, nhìn ánh mặt trời ló rạng qua khung cửa sổ.</p><p>Lại đi rửa mặt, vẫn mặc bộ đồ đó, chỉ là hơi nhăn nhúm, cứ vậy đi thẳng đến Cục Di sản văn hóa. Cuối tuần ngày nghỉ, trong văn phòng chỉ có một người trực, Đinh Hán Bạch cất tiếng chào rồi ngồi vào chỗ của mình, mím môi, cụp mắt suy nghĩ, không có hứng buôn chuyện để giải buồn.</p><p>Một lúc lâu sau, báo buổi sáng được đưa tới.</p><p>Lại một lúc lâu sau nữa, thím lao công nhân lúc ít người xịt nước khử trùng.</p><p>Quanh mình toàn mùi gay mũi, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi im ở đằng kia, như thể căn bản không có hơi thở. Từng giây phút trôi qua<em>, tích tắc</em><em> tích tắc</em>, hắn mới xé một tờ giấy, viết ngoáy một cái đơn từ chức.</p><p>Lúc đi chẳng gom đồ gì theo, đồ không đắt tiền nằm trên bàn thì nhờ thím lao công vứt đi, đồ có giá trị thì tặng cho các đồng nghiệp để làm kỉ niệm. Giá gác bút họa tiết ly long bằng Bạch Ngọc đắt đỏ nhất mà khi xưa hắn lấy từ chỗ Trương Tư Niên thì đè lên đơn từ chức, đặt hết ở trên bàn của Trương Dần.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vác cái thân xác nhẹ tênh của mình rời đi, khi ra khỏi cửa chính còn ngắm phong đằng trên tường.</p><p>Hắn không nợ ai, hắn muốn chạy sang một con đường khác, kiếm tìm một tương lai hắn thích hơn.</p><p>Phòng khách chính ở tiền viện rất nhộn nhịp. Khương Đình Ân ôm mấy hộp bánh trung thu, là vị mới mà Khương Tầm Trúc đi công tác mang về. Mọi người quây quần bóc vỏ và nếm bánh, chuyện trò đợi bữa sáng, nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ không có mặt.</p><p>Đêm qua Đinh Hán Bạch đi biền biệt cả đêm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ sáng ra dậy sang ngó phòng cách vách, vẫn không thấy người đâu.</p><p>Cậu tản bộ trong viện, suy nghĩ xem chuyện gì có thể khiến một người cả đêm không về. Tăng ca qua đêm à? Không thể nào. Gặp tai nạn giao thông? Bệnh viện cũng sẽ liên lạc với gia đình mà. Cuối cùng cậu cứ băn khoăn, hay là đi làm chuyện xấu gì đó…</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn chưa biết có người đang sốt ruột vì hắn, về nhà bèn cho cá ăn trước tường bình phong, huýt sáo. Hắn không thèm đếm xỉa đến người thân trò chuyện rôm rả trong phòng, bước thong thả về tiểu viện để tắm rửa, thay quần áo.</p><p>Bước vào cổng vòm thì hắn đụng phải Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang chạy ra ngoài, bèn hỏi: “Chạy gì đấy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình nhìn hắn: “Em ra ngoài cổng chính đợi anh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vui vẻ nói: “Chẳng phải đã về rồi đấy thôi?”</p><p>Hắn gỡ khuy cổ tay áo đi về phòng ngủ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bám theo sau, như một cái đuôi. “Sư ca ơi, tối qua anh đi đâu vậy?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi, chẳng giống tò mò, mà như tra xét, “Có ngủ không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo: “Thứ hai anh không đi làm nữa.”</p><p>Cả nhà tập mãi thành quen với việc Đinh Hán Bạch không đi làm rồi, vì vậy Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn hỏi tới cùng: “Rốt cuộc thì đêm qua anh…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cắt ngang: “Sau này sẽ không đi làm nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bấu khung cửa ngây ra như phỗng, Đinh Hán Bạch đột ngột từ chức, cậu bèn nghĩ, chắc chắn đêm qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì đó. Cậu nhìn bóng dáng đứng trước tủ quần áo của Đinh Hán Bạch, nhìn hắn xoay người bước tới gần. “Trân Châu này.” Đinh Hán Bạch gọi cậu đầy thân thiết, nom tâm trạng không tệ lắm, “Dạo này cậu ngoan thật đấy, không trốn học nữa hửm?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngoan thật, dạo này cậu rất chăm học, trước đây trốn học là vì không có cách phân thân mà thôi. Hôm đó, khi đưa khuyên tròn gắn kết cho Lương Hạc Thừa, cậu đã giải thích rằng gần đây bận chạm khắc lư hương ngọc lẫn thi học kì nên tạm thời sẽ không giao du với ai khác, cũng không đến ngõ Miểu An nữa.</p><p>Đáng thương cho nỗi muộn phiền của Lương Hạc Thừa, vụ được biết “Đinh Hán Bạch chính là Đinh Hán Bạch” chỉ đành tự tiêu hóa, lại nghĩ đến chuyện Kỷ Thận Ngữ từng nói sư phụ là Đinh Duyên Thọ – không ngờ sư huynh đệ đồng môn lại gạt nhau đi bái sư, còn luận bàn một hiệp nữa chứ.</p><p>Diễn biến đến nước này, tên sư ca lại còn muốn “chiêu mộ” sư đệ.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa rầu đau cả phổi, đồng thời cũng lấy làm lạ bởi mối duyên phận sâu xa giữa Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Thể nào cũng vừa dậy đã đợi nên cũng không để bụng việc đợi tiếp một lát nữa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn ngồi dưới hành lang học bài, cổ họng mệt hết cỡ thì Đinh Hán Bạch mới đi tắm về. Cả hai ra tiền viện ăn sáng, ngồi xuống, Đinh Hán Bạch ngốn một miếng hoành thánh trước.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng bưng bát, người bên cạnh không đụng cậu, cậu ăn trong yên bình.</p><p>Rượu chưa quá ba phiên, chỉ mỗi cơm lót bụng, Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng nói: “Con từ chức rồi.”</p><p>Thoáng chốc im bặt, muôi sứ cũng không chạm vào mép bát, đũa cũng không quét đáy đĩa. Đinh Hán Bạch giương mắt nhìn quanh một vòng, cuối cùng dừng lại trên gương mặt Đinh Duyên Thọ. “Bố, sáng nay con đã đến cơ quan để nộp đơn từ chức rồi.” Hắn lặp lại, để giải thích, “Chẳng phải người ta ghét con ư, không mất thể diện đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ bình tĩnh: “Có ý định gì chưa?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Thứ hai ra cửa hàng, bổn đại thiếu gia tọa trấn.”</p><p>Hắn vừa ngồi trò chuyện với Đinh Duyên Thọ, đuôi mắt vừa thoáng nhìn qua Đinh Khả Dũ và Đinh Nhĩ Hòa, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa không tỏ vẻ gì cả. Nói xong ăn xong, người dọn thì dọn, kẻ đi thì đi, các anh em ngồi trong phòng nom chật chội.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khẽ đá Đinh Khả Dũ một cú: “Đồ dễ kích động, anh từ chức thì cậu có ý kiến gì?”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ cười làm lành: “Em có ý kiến gì đâu, chỉ thấy tiếc thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đến hòa giải: “Anh làm ở Cục Di sản văn hóa ngày nào cũng được cả xấp vé, nó tiếc là tiếc sau này phải tự xếp hàng mua. Không phải quan tâm nó đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lười truy cứu, đi quan tâm suy nghĩ trong lòng kẻ khác còn chẳng thà về phòng ngủ bù. Nhưng hắn bắt bẻ, nệm chăn sạch sẽ thoải mái, nước hoa trong lư hương an thần nhẹ nhàng, chỗ nào cũng tốt cả, cơ mà cứ có tiếng ù ù chạy vào tai, liên miên không dứt.</p><p>Trở mình vài bận, Đinh Hán Bạch tông cửa xông ra, đi tóm kẻ tình nghi gây án trong phòng cơ khí. Xỏ dép lê đứng ngoài cửa, bàn tay đẩy cửa khó lắm mới buông xuống, hắn cứ đứng đó, lắng nghe tiếng hát mỏng manh.</p><p>Cuối cùng Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng khắc xong, đang đánh bóng. Cái này thì hắn thừa biết.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại đang ngâm nga một khúc Thanh ca* Dương Châu, sông Xuân nổi thủy triều, ánh trăng rọi mặt biển. Hắn như chứng kiến khung cảnh đẹp đẽ đó.</p><p>
  <em>(*Đại khái là các khúc hát thời Thanh thịnh hành ở Dương Châu.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dứt khoát ngồi dưới hành lang, lưng dựa cột, vai dựa lan can, bắt chân nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi. Rõ là đã gần với ngọn nguồn tiếng động đó rồi, song chỉ vì một khúc Thanh ca mà hắn thấy lòng mình lặng yên đến lạ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng hề hay biết, vẫn đang cầm lư hương ngọc mà mình dốc hết sức và tâm hết để đánh bóng một cách cẩn thận, viên ngọc lửa, họa tiết thắt nút, chữ trên bức phù điêu chạm rỗng. Sở dĩ cậu hát, là bởi cậu nhớ đến Kỷ Phương Hứa, muốn Kỷ Phương Hứa ngắm nhìn tác phẩm này.</p><p>
  <em>Con sống rất tốt, đang tiến bộ, người đừng lo nhé.</em>
</p><p>Chẳng biết đã qua mấy tiếng mấy phút, máy đánh bóng dừng, tất cả mọi thứ đều dừng lại, Đinh Hán Bạch dứt cơn mơ đẹp trong sự im ắng đầy đột ngột này. Hắn mơ màng nhìn về cửa phòng, quát lên theo bản năng: “Kỷ Trân Châu, đánh bóng xong chưa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ngờ ngoài đó có người, bèn đáp: “Anh vào đi!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đẩy cửa ra, ánh nắng trút xuống giao hòa với ánh đèn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đương quay lưng về phía hắn, bên chân là vụn ngọc sáng trong. Hắn bước đến sau lưng đối phương, ngó lư hương ngọc, hai quai bướm, cặp khuyên tròn lắc lư – trong, xanh, loáng, sáng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay mặt: “Sư ca, được không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lau bột phấn trên má cậu: “Đi gọi bố anh đến, cả thằng hai thằng ba nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sửng sốt, tức thì nhoẻn miệng cười mừng rỡ với hắn, rồi chạy nhanh như một cơn gió, khi về thì đỡ cánh tay Đinh Duyên Thọ, thằng hai và thằng ba bám gót theo sau, còn có cả Khương Thái Vi đến hóng hớt nữa.</p><p>Cả hàng người chiếm đầy căn phòng, vây quanh bàn làm việc, mấy luồng ánh mắt tập trung vào lư hương ngọc hai quai bướm treo khuyên tròn ba chân. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hồi hộp, vì hồi hộp mà buông Đinh Duyên Thọ ra, lặng lẽ dịch tới gần chỗ Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Chính cậu cũng không nhận ra, cho đến khi Đinh Hán Bạch nắm vai cậu.</p><p>“Bố, thế nào?” Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi, ngữ điệu lẫn biểu cảm đều chứng tỏ hắn đã biết còn hỏi.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi ngược lại: “Các con nghĩ sao?”</p><p>Chẳng ai lên tiếng, đợi một câu trả lời của Đinh Hán Bạch, Khương Thái Vi thấy thế bèn nói: “Em là người thường, em chỉ cảm thấy nó rất đẹp mà thôi. Nếu có tiền, em nhất định sẽ không kìm lòng nổi mà mua và cất kĩ nó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi đầu đầy ngại ngùng, lại nghiêng đầu sang, nhìn lén Đinh Hán Bạch, muốn đòi một câu khen ngợi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Bức ‘Tùng hạc duyên niên’ trong cửa hàng ở đường Nghênh Xuân đã bán rổi, con thấy cái này có thể thế chỗ đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ cao giọng đồng ý: “Vậy mai đưa cái này đi trấn điếm.”</p><p>Trấn điếm… Trong lúc nhất thời, ai nấy đều ôm suy nghĩ khác nhau, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hưng phấn cầm tay áo Đinh Hán Bạch, suýt chút nữa đã ôm chầm lấy hắn.</p><p>Các sư ca khác thì khen ngợi và xin chỉ bảo, khiến Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy choáng. Đinh Hán Bạch đưa Đinh Duyên Thọ đi ra ngoài, đi đến cái sân rộng rãi và sáng sủa, nói chuyện cũng thoải mái hơn. “Con trai, lần này không thấy khó chịu nữa à?” Đinh Duyên Thọ mừng, “Giác ngộ được nâng cao rất nhanh, trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cãi: “Bố bớt kì quặc đi, con chỉ thấy đại cục làm trọng thôi.”</p><p>Người ngoài đã đi hết, Kỷ Thận Ngữ quét sơn lên bệ đỡ chạm trổ bằng gỗ, quét xong thì mở cửa sổ cho thông gió hong khô. Cậu bận bịu hồi lâu, cuối cùng cũng được thả lỏng, bèn an tâm đi ôn bài.</p><p>Một đêm trôi qua, Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn chưa tỉnh ngủ, cũng chưa rửa mặt, chạy tới xem bức bệ đỡ đã khô hay chưa.</p><p>Cậu đứng sững ngay cửa, bên cạnh bệ đỡ trống huơ trống hoắc, còn lư hương ngọc dốc hết sức hết lòng để hoàn thành thì rơi trên mặt đất, quai bướm và khuyên tròn vỡ vụn thành mấy mảnh… Tại sao lại thế này?!</p><p>Trong đầu thoáng chốc trống rỗng, cậu nào còn bụng dạ để quan tâm đến chuyện tại sao lại bị rơi vỡ nữa, may thay cậu biết sửa, nhưng cái tài tu sửa và làm giả của cậu phải giấu, bởi vậy chỉ đành lấp liếm trì hoãn.</p><p>Vừa đóng cửa sổ xong, Khương Thái Vi đã đứng bên ngoài gọi cậu đi ăn sáng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp một cách bình tĩnh, khóa cửa, đi rửa mặt thay quần áo, làm như không có chuyện gì mà ra tiền viện ăn cơm. Cậu ngồi vào chỗ của mình, mắt khẽ do dự, sợ nghi ngờ trong lòng mình sẽ làm người tốt bị oan.</p><p>“Sư phụ.” Cậu nói một cách bình tĩnh, “Bệ đỡ vẫn chưa xong, con sẽ làm xong trong hai ngày tới rồi đưa đến cửa hàng một thể được không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Không sao, con cứ xem mà lo liệu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tạm thời yên tâm, vùi đầu ăn cơm, chỉ ước gì có thể cắn đứt chiếc đũa, cắn đứt đáy bát. Cậu không tin gió có thể thổi rơi lư hương ngọc, nếu là ai bất cẩn làm rơi, cậu cũng sẽ không trách cứ, song nếu là cố ý, thì chẳng lẽ sau này cậu cứ phải cảnh giác trong cái nhà này ư?</p><p>“Thận Ngữ này, sư ca con vẫn chưa dậy à?” Khương Sấu Liễu gọi cậu, “Thận Ngữ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hoàn hồn: “Vẫn chưa ạ…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã dậy rồi, nghĩ thầm chắc bệ đỡ đã khô, bèn nóng lòng muốn nhìn thành phẩm nguyên vẹn. Hắn cầm chìa mở cửa, sợ điếng người ngay tại chỗ, vỡ rồi? Đang yên đang lành sao lại vỡ?!</p><p>Cho dù là vô tình hay cố ý, thứ dốc hết tâm huyết này cũng coi như bị hủy rồi!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cố dằn lửa giận, trơ mắt nhìn lư hương ngọc đã bị hỏng, gác truy tra sau, cứ giải quyết làm đầu cái đã. Khắc lại không thực tế quá, tốt nhất là sửa chữa lại. Hắn chợt nảy ra một ý, nhớ đến trò giỏi của Lương Hạc Thừa.</p><p>Hắn tìm báo cũ bọc món đồ này lại, cất vào thùng giấy chạy ra khỏi tiểu viện. Đinh Hán Bạch chạy thẳng đến ngõ Miểu An, hắn muốn nhờ cậy đồ đệ của Lương Hạc Thừa lần nữa, cầu xin đối phương sửa lại lư hương ngọc.</p><p>Lúc bấy giờ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ăn sáng qua loa rồi lẻn đi, phải khẩn trương cứu đồ của mình ngay.</p><p>Cậu chạy vào phòng cơ khí, ngạc nhiên khôn cùng, chỉ thấy trống huơ trống hoác, nào còn bóng dáng của lư hương ngọc nữa?!</p><p>Bị hủy còn chưa đủ, lại còn bị trộm đi nữa… Kỷ Thận Ngữ sốt sắng, cho rằng trời sập cũng chẳng bằng chuyện này.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tác giả:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Đinh Hán Bạch: Châu Nhi, sửa xong sẽ trả lại cho cậu!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kỷ Thận Ngữ: What the fxxx</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>*Chú thích:</em>
</p><ol>
<li>
<em>Tranh Tùng Hạc Niên Duyên: </em><em>B</em><em>iểu hiện cho sự thịnh vượng, trường thọ, có ý nghĩa rất tốt trong phong thủy. đặc biệt tốt cho những người tuổi Tỵ. Trong tranh gồm hình ảnh cây tùng và hạc tiên Cây tùng mọc trên núi cao, khô cằn, thiếu nguồn dinh dưỡng. Nó mọc ngay ở những mỏm núi chênh vênh, chịu nhiều sương gió, bão tuyết mà không chết không đổ thể hiện sức sống bền bỉ. Người xưa xem tùng là đại diện cho trăm cây, ngoài ý nghĩa trường thọ, tùng còn là đại diện của khí tiết. Ngoài ra, trong quan niệm của người Trung Hoa, tùng còn có khả năng trừ tà, xua đuổi ma quỷ rất mạnh nên tùng mang lại sự bình yên, an lành cho con người. Hạc trong truyền thuyết xưa là một loài chim tiên, trong “Tước bào cổ kim chú” có viết: “Hạc thiên niên tắc biến thành thương, hựu lưỡng thiên tuế tắc biến hắc, sở vị huyền hạc dã” (Qua ngàn năm, hạc biến màu xanh; qua hai ngàn năm, hạc biến thành đen; nên gọi là hạc huyễn hoặc). Vì vậy, người xưa xem hạc là loài chim tượng trưng cho sự trường thọ. Họa tiết “tùng hạc duyên niên” vừa mang ý nghĩa trường thọ, vừa mang ý nghĩa khí tiết thanh cao, gắn bó vĩnh cửu và còn được gọi với tên “tùng hạc đồng xuân”. Đây là tranh phong thủy dùng để làm quà biếu, mừng tân gia, khánh thành công ty, chúc phúc, chúc thọ.</em>
</li>
</ol><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chương 31: Là Đinh Hán Bạch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đinh Hán Bạch chả bao giờ quan tâm đến chuyện người khác, nóng lòng sốt ruột như này vẫn là lần đầu tiên. Hắn chưa nói năng gì đã đánh xe đi thẳng đến ngõ Miểu An, dừng ngay đầu ngõ, hạ cửa xe xuống để đợi Lương Hạc Thừa xuất hiện.</p><p>Thật ra hắn có thể đi gõ cửa từng nhà, nhưng Lương Hạc Thừa vốn có ý định giấu thông tin cá nhân, hắn phải đứng ở lập trường của đối phương để suy xét.<span></span></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đợi khổ khôn cùng, ngửi mùi dầu mỡ tanh tanh bay tới từ quầy bán đồ ăn sáng, nghe tiếng cãi cọ ỏm tỏi của bà con láng giềng chen chúc xếp hàng. Bỗng, có một người đàn ông trung niên đi ngang qua, sáp lại hỏi đường với hắn.</p><p>Người đó bắt chuyện và đưa hắn điếu thuốc lá, hắn nhận, chỉ đường xong thì đối phương châm thuốc cho hắn thay lời cảm ơn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vốn không hút thuốc, bèn mặc cho điếu thuốc lá nơi đầu ngón tay cháy hết một đoạn. Hắn thử bỏ vào miệng hút một hơi, nhạt thếch và cũng chẳng có cảm giác gì sất, nhả khói ra mới nếm được tí mùi ni-cô-tin. Hắn nhìn vào ngõ, hút hơi này đến hơi khác, dần dà hút hết cả điếu thuốc lá lần đầu trong đời.</p><p>Thuốc lá rượu chè có thể tiêu tan sầu lo hay chăng, hắn thật sự không biết, nhưng vẫn hơi hiệu quả đối với việc khiến người ta nhất thời mất cảm giác, lơ là hoặc quên đi những phiền não.</p><p>Không biết đợi được bao lâu, cuối cùng Đinh Hán Bạch cũng bắt gặp một bóng dáng già còm, đi đứng không vững, từ trong ra ngoài đều lộ vẻ gần đất xa trời – Là Lương Hạc Thừa. Lương Hạc Thừa ốm đau quấn thân, không dậy sớm như những ông già khác, ông vẫn thích nằm im trên giường, cựa quậy một lúc rồi mới trở mình dậy.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thấy rõ mồn một ông mua một bát sữa đậu nành cỡ lớn, miệng bát dạng loe bằng men sứ trắng, đề Minh Gia Tĩnh*, thầm nhủ đúng là có tính toán vờ nhờ.</p><p>
  <em>(*Gia Tĩnh là niên hiệu của Minh Thế Tông, vị hoàng đế thứ 12 của nhà Minh.)</em>
</p><p>Hắn oán thầm rồi xuống xe, đi một mạch đến bên chỗ Lương Hạc Thừa, trước khi ông ngạc nhiên thì rút tiền ra trả. “Thầy Lương à, xin lỗi về đã đến tận cửa quấy rầy thầy, cháu thực sự bó tay rồi.” Hắn đè thấp giọng xuống, “Bên cháu có một món đồ quan trọng bị hỏng, muốn xin đồ đệ thầy sửa giúp.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đã biết Đinh Hán Bạch là sư ca của Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì nào thèm bận tâm đến điều gì khác nữa, bèn đón Đinh Hán Bạch vào nhà ngay. Vừa đi quãng đường vài bước chân vừa nghĩ ngợi, Đinh Hán Bạch tìm ông xin giúp đỡ, vậy chứng tỏ là cậu ấy vẫn chưa biết thân phận của Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Đồ đệ đã khổ tâm gạt, người sư phụ như ông đây không nên tự vạch mặt, chỉ đành giả ngu tiếp.</p><p>Sau khi vào nhà, Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn không chớp mắt, mở bao để lộ lư hương ngọc đã vỡ nát rồi giải thích ý định đến một cách đơn giản, rõ ràng và ngắn gọn. Lương Hạc Thừa nhìn cách điêu khắc tinh tế kia, bèn hỏi: “Cậu khắc cái này à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Sư đệ cháu khắc ạ.”</p><p>Lòng Lương Hạc Thừa chấn động, rồi ông nhớ đến việc Kỷ Thận Ngữ từng bảo là bận khắc một cái lư hương. Vào lúc im lặng này, Đinh Hán Bạch tưởng Lương Hạc Thừa do dự điều gì đó, bèn vội nói rõ: “Thầy Lương à, cháu sẽ không bắt hai người phải giúp không công đâu. Món đồ này là thứ mà sư đệ cháu đã mất ăn mất ngủ làm ra, cực kì quan trọng. Sau này cháu nợ thầy trò một phần nhân tình, tương lai nếu muốn đạt lợi ích gì, cứ việc đến tìm cháu.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa kìm lòng không đặng hỏi dò: “Tình cảm của cậu với sư đệ tốt thật đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng mím đôi môi mỏng, đường nhìn cũng dời đi ba tấc, vẻ mặt nọ như thể không muốn thừa nhận, hoặc có uẩn khúc khó nói. Mà đúng là khó nói thật, chính hắn cũng chẳng thấy tình cảm sâu đến chừng nào, dòng suy nghĩ cũng lộn xộn không tài nào truy tra.</p><p>Nhờ vả thỏa đáng rồi, Đinh Hán Bạch luôn miệng cảm ơn xong thì rời đi, Lương Hạc Thừa bất chợt gọi hắn lại, hỏi: “Làm sao cậu biết tôi sống ở đây?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thẳng thắn: “Cháu làm kẻ tiểu nhân, trước đó đã đi theo người suốt dọc đường.”</p><p>Tiểu nhân mà thẳng thắn vô tư vậy, Lương Hạc Thừa bật cười, nhưng ông hỏi không phải vì truy tra, mà là để làm nền thôi: “Thế có qua có lại đi, nhà cậu ở đâu? Tôi không có điện thoại, nếu có vấn đề gì, làm sao tôi tìm được cậu?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tức thì báo địa chỉ, trạm xe Phủ Trì Vương, phố Sát Nhi, căn lớn nhất là nhà họ Đinh.</p><p>Sau khi hắn chào tạm biệt thì rời đi, không buồn nhìn kĩ từng viên gạch, viên ngói, chẳng qua khi ra khỏi tiểu viện mới giật mình nhìn thoáng qua, chẳng hiểu sao lại thấy mấy bồn cây cảnh cứ quen quen thế nào.</p><p>Thế gian này có nhiều chuyện ưu sầu lắm, giải quyết xong là khá khẩm ngay thôi. Đinh Hán Bạch về nhà, tảng đá lớn trong lòng đã đặt xuống một cách thoải mái. Trong nhà vẫn như lúc thường ngày, hắn bỏ lỡ giờ cơm, bèn tự túc xuống bếp tìm đồ để ăn. Ăn canh ngon xong, biểu cảm lẫn đôi mắt hắn lại lần lượt hạ nhiệt độ, phiền phức đã tạm thời giải quyết đâu vào đó, hắn đang nghĩ về kẻ gây phiền phức.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cứ vác gương mặt bình tĩnh đó về tiểu viện, vừa cất bước vào cổng vòm thì bắt gặp một người đang đứng bần thần dưới hành lang phía đối diện. Đôi mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ thoáng chốc chuyển từ xám xịt thành sáng rỡ, méo miệng, khi chạy xuống bậc thềm nom như thể sắp khóc thành tiếng.</p><p>Cậu đã nẫu hết ruột cả sáng, từ khi lư hương ngọc biến mất, cậu cứ đứng ngây như phỗng ở phòng Nam, rồi lại bước chầm chậm trong sân, sau đó không khỏi đứng thẫn thờ ở phòng Bắc. Đồ đã bị hỏng rồi, cậu nuốt cục tức này rồi sửa lại là được, nhưng nó đã mọc cánh bay mất, cậu nên làm gì đây?</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không tin một ai, chỉ dám kể cho Đinh Hán Bạch, bèn lặng thinh đợi chờ đến tận bây giờ. Vào khoảnh khắc khi Đinh Hán Bạch xuất hiện, suýt chút nữa cậu đã không kìm lòng nổi mà nhào vào người đối phương.</p><p>“Sư ca.” Cậu túm chặt cánh tay hắn, khớp hàm run run, “Sáng nay em dậy đến phòng Nam… Thì phát hiện lư hương ngọc của em đã vỡ tan tành rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngạc nhiên: “Cậu thấy rồi á?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng hề nghĩ nhiều: “Em không kể cho sư phụ, định đợi ăn sáng xong hẵng về thì không thấy lư hương ngọc đâu nữa! Đã vỡ toang rồi còn chẳng yên thân, là ai trộm nhỉ…”</p><p>Nỗi lo sợ của đối phương không tài nào giấu nổi, khi nói chuyện đã lộ rõ mồn một. Đinh Hán Bạch trở tay bóp vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ, an ủi: “Đừng lo, anh lấy đi đấy.” Hắn giải thích, ôm vai người ta về phòng nghỉ, “Anh dậy thì phát hiện nó đã vỡ, bèn vội gói lại chạy đi một chuyến, đợi khi nào sửa xong sẽ lấy lại cho cậu.”</p><p>Hắn dỗ dành: “Yên tâm đi, đừng hoảng nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch trân trân: “Chạy đi một chuyến? Sửa xong?” Cậu càng hãi hùng hơn, Đinh Hán Bạch giao lư hương ngọc cho người khác ư, người đó là ai? Ai có thể sửa?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Thì trước anh đã nói rồi đấy, có một cao nhân cừ lắm, anh nhờ người ta.”</p><p>Sự lo lắng của Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn chưa giảm, bình ngũ vị trong lòng bị đập nát, vị chua vung vẩy khắp nơi. Cậu né khỏi khuỷu tay Đinh Hán Bạch, mặt đối mặt với hắn: “Anh nói ‘người ta’, tức là cái người mới mười bảy mà đã rất giỏi, khiến anh phải bội phục?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Ừ, yên tâm đi, cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ có thể sửa cho cậu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kìm lòng không nổi nữa: “… Anh dựa vào cái gì mà đưa đồ của em cho người khác? Em không cần!” Cậu hiếm khi thất lễ, trợn mắt bày khí thế, “Sửa xong còn phải đi cảm ơn nữa đúng không? Anh là vì sửa lư hương ngọc cho em, hay là mượn lư hương ngọc của em để tiếp cận với người đó?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ đầy khiếp đảm. Hắn có thể nghĩ ra cảnh Kỷ Thận Ngữ cảm kích hắn đầy nhu thuận, nghĩ ra cảnh Kỷ Thận Ngữ coi hắn là chốn nương tựa để giải quyết khó khăn, chứ nào đoán nổi Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại nổi cáu với hắn?!</p><p>“Kì cục!” Hắn quát lên đầy bực bội, “Anh sốt sắng vồn vã chạy đi một chuyến, nói cười xởi lởi. Đậu má, anh là vì ai?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cóc thèm sợ: “Em chẳng bắt anh cười xởi lởi!” Cậu căn bản không tưởng tượng ra được cái cảnh Đinh Hán Bạch đối xử ân cần với người đó. Đinh Hán Bạch cục súc như thế, ngứa mắt cái này khinh khỉnh cái kia, thì “người đó” dựa vào điều gì mà bắt Đinh Hán Bạch phải xởi lởi?</p><p>Giỏi giang ư? Hay còn giỏi hơn cả Đinh Duyên Thọ nữa?!</p><p>Trừ phi Đinh Hán Bạch có ý đồ, mà hắn không thiếu tiền cũng chẳng thiếu bản lĩnh, thì có thể mưu toan cái gì cơ?</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ phát hoảng, ý đồ của Đinh Hán Bạch là kết bạn với người đó, trước thành bạn bè sau thành tri kỉ, chứng tỏ điều gì? Chứng tỏ là mấy đứa sư đệ bọn cậu vẫn không lọt nổi mắt xanh của Đinh Hán Bạch. Cậu bất bình, cậu khó chịu, cậu không cam lòng. Mà kệ xừ những người khác, tại sao cậu lại không lọt được?</p><p>Tác phẩm “Ngân hà mênh mông” đó, con dấu hoa hồng đó, cậu đã tưởng mình khác với những người kia.</p><p>Cãi ỏm tỏi một trận, Đinh Hán Bạch lấy một câu lòng tốt lại thành lòng lang dạ thú để kết thúc. Cửa hai căn phòng ngủ nằm sát bên nhau đóng lại, kẻ tức vẫn hoàn tức, kẻ buồn vẫn hoàn buồn. Chẳng bao lâu sau, mưa rơi rả rích liên tục, ông trời cũng phiền lòng vì bọn họ.</p><p>Cách một bức tường, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vùi đầu làm bài tập, viết câu trả lời mà lời đầu chẳng khớp lời sau, bèn dứt khoát vùi đầu vào khuỷu tay giết thời gian. Đinh Hán Bạch cũng chẳng sống được tốt, cứ nằm trên giường lật sách miết, cầm sách ngược cũng chẳng nhận ra.</p><p>Từng giây từng phút khó trôi, cứ như ai mở cửa trước sẽ là bên thua, nên cả hai đều quật cường nằm trong phòng ngủ. Mưa rả rích suốt một ngày trời, cuối cùng hai người cũng bị Khương Thái Vi lôi ra vào lúc sẩm tối.</p><p>Phòng khách chính đã đặt một nồi lẩu bằng đồng, khắp bàn toàn là rau và thịt dê núi. Đinh Hán Bạch bước nhanh ở phía trước, vào nhà thì bày dáng vẻ đại thiếu gia, chẳng làm gì sất, ngồi xuống trộn đĩa dầu mè của mình.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xắn tay áo giúp, vò men vàng, vớt ba, năm củ tỏi ngâm đường, bóc từng tép. Mọi người ngồi xuống, cậu ngồi bên cạnh Đinh Hán Bạch, cánh tay cọ vào nhau cách lớp quần áo, độ ấm tôn lên sự nóng nảy.</p><p>Bọt trắng nổi lên từ nước lẩu xương sôi sùng sục, bỏ thịt dê núi vào, cả gia đình đều ấm bụng trong làn khói trắng này. Dư quang của Đinh Hán Bạch đó giờ sử dụng rất là tốt, nhìn rõ mồn một cái vẻ ăn uống chán chường của người ngồi bên, bèn nói: “Thằng ba, xuống bếp xắt một chồng bánh sơn tra, anh ăn đỡ ngấy.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ đang ăn rất ngon lành: “Ăn mới tí mà đã ngấy rồi… Nhúng tí rau xanh đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cáu: “Anh bảo cậu đi thì cậu cứ đi, anh còn không sai được cậu à?”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ cấp tốc chạy đi xắt một chồng bánh, Đinh Hán Bạch tiện tay chống đằng trước, hơi nghiêng nghiêng, ngả về phía bên trái. Khắp bàn toàn tiếng trò chuyện rôm rả, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn cứ lặng thinh, mãi sau mới vươn đũa gắp một miếng bánh sơn tra.</p><p>Chua át ngọt, cậu lại gắp một miếng nữa, khẩu vị dần tốt hơn.</p><p>Khoảng mười lăm phút sau, thịt trong nồi đồng đã hết sạch, Đinh Hán Bạch lại bưng một khay thịt dê nữa. Hắn bỗng đứng dậy, hình như không với tới được, cổ tay nới lỏng làm khay rớt xuống đất, còn thốt một tiếng đầy phô trương.</p><p>Mảnh sứ vỡ văng khắp nơi, động tĩnh này khiến người ngồi bàn đều giật mình. Đinh Duyên Thọ mắng hắn bất cẩn, Khương Sấu Liễu ôm ngực dần hoàn hồn. Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi xuống, chẳng có vẻ gì là xấu hổ: “Nếu không ăn thịt dê được nữa thì nhúng củ cải vào đi, con thấy củ cải sắp không đợi được nữa.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu nói: “Gì mà củ cải không đợi được nữa, dưới bếp vẫn còn, để bưng hai khay tiếp.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngạc nhiên: “Còn thịt dê nữa á? Thế chẳng phải bưng lên sẽ tốn thời gian à, thật sự không nhúng củ cải ư?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Sao trông mày như say rồi vậy? Vẫn chưa ăn đủ thịt cơ mà, củ cải thì đợi lát nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xoay mặt sang bảo Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi bưng thịt dê, Kỷ Thận Ngữ liếc hắn rồi đứng dậy đi. Hắn đặt đũa xuống rồi nói: “Lẩu dê ấy à, thứ quan trọng nhất đương nhiên là thịt dê rồi, dù củ cải không đợi được, làm rớt thịt dê thì cũng vô ích thôi, cũng phải đợi thêm khay thịt nữa!”</p><p>Tiếng hắn lanh lảnh, khiến ai nấy đều nhìn hắn. “Điều này chứng tỏ cái gì?” Hắn vẫn ung dung, “Chứng tỏ phá hỏng công sức của người khác, chưa chắc đã thành toàn được cho bản thân. Nếu thật sự muốn gây tổn hại cho người khác để kiếm chác cho chính mình thì trước tiên phải áng chừng sức mình cái đã.”</p><p>Lặng ngắt như tờ, chỉ có tiếng nước lẩu nóng sôi sùng sục, Đinh Hán Bạch lại chưa hết lời, gắp một miếng củ cải sống lên, nhai và nuốt xuống: “Ngon lắm, nhưng trong lòng lại không bắt được tâm tư của người ta, con… Hừ!”</p><p>Lúc này hắn không đặt đũa xuống nữa, mà quẳng chúng luôn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã bưng khay thịt dê lên từ lâu, vẫn đứng im ở cửa bếp nghe Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ cây dâu mà mắng cây hòe. Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi Đinh Hán Bạch nổi điên gì đấy, Đinh Hán Bạch đáp người hiểu tự khắc hiểu, sau đó nghênh ngang rời đi.</p><p>Kẻ phạm tội hiểu hay không thì không biết, chứ Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã hiểu.</p><p>Cậu không ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ gây chiến vì cậu.</p><p>Một bữa lẩu ăn đến là chấn động lòng người, cuối cùng kết thúc trong qua loa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ giúp dọn dẹp, lẩn trong bếp múc một bát canh xương, thêm chân giò hun khói, rau cải, nấu thành một bát mì trộn. Cậu bưng bát về tiểu viện, đặt mì ở hành lang.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đang nửa dựa vào đầu giường, nhìn ra cánh cửa khép hờ được mở ra. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước vào, học cách lúc trước của hắn: “Sư ca ơi, em làm một trò ảo thuật cho anh này.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rất chi là phiền: “Không xem!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nắm cửa đầy vẻ xấu hổ, chợt nghĩ ra một chiêu: “Không xem thì anh cứ nhắm mắt lại đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch câm nín, xoay mặt qua một bên, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bưng một bát mì nóng hổi vào, mùi thơm phưng phức xông vào mũi, đặt ở tủ đầu giường hấp dẫn giác quan của người ta. “Nấu mì cho anh làm gì?” Hắn không bằng lòng bỏ qua, “Biết ai là vì tốt cho cậu chưa? Muốn làm lành à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không mong ngóng làm lành, chỉ nghĩ là hắn chưa ăn no mà thôi.</p><p>Im lặng cũng không cho, Đinh Hán Bạch tóm cậu kéo lại trước người mình: “Nhận lỗi thì ngoan ngoãn nói với anh – <em>Sư ca, em biết lỗi rồi, anh hãy tha thứ cho em nhé. </em>Nấu mì cũng vô ích, kể cả nấu một nồi phật nhảy tường cũng vô ích!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngã nhào vào giường, lúc này một Đinh Hán Bạch cáu bẳn và một Đinh Hán Bạch cáu bẳn trên bàn cơm dần trùng khớp với nhau, người trước là bị cậu chọc tức, người sau là vì xả giận cho cậu. Cậu bèn lanh lảu nói: “Sư ca, em biết lỗi rồi, anh hãy tha thứ cho em nhé.”</p><p>Bàn tay tóm cánh tay cậu bỗng nới lỏng, Đinh Hán Bạch buông cậu ra. Trừ mặt ra thì tai hắn đỏ ửng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi ra ngoài, trước khi đi còn đẩy cửa sổ ra.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khó hiểu: “Ai bảo cậu mở cửa sổ ra chi?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả lời: “Em thấy tai anh đỏ, bèn cho là anh nóng.”</p><p>Mặt Đinh Hán Bạch cũng đỏ ửng: “Cậu quan tâm việc anh nóng hay không làm gì? Phắn đi!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi ngay, giậm chân tại chỗ làm bộ đã đi xa, rồi đứng yên nín thở, lắng nghe tiếng húp mì sồn sột trong phòng. Cậu mệt, mệt lắm, đi men cửa về phòng mình, chẳng biết bao giờ lư hương ngọc mới về nữa, chẳng biết có tính là làm lành với Đinh Hán Bạch rồi không.</p><p>Mưa gió cả đêm, cây gãy một cành.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không phải đi làm ở Cục Di sản văn hóa nữa, bèn lái xe chở Đinh Duyên Thọ đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi học, hôm nay là thi giữa kì, sẽ tan học rất sớm. Đến chiều thi xong bèn đi ra cổng trường, Lương Hạc Thừa đã cầm ô đợi cậu. “Sư phụ ạ?” Cậu bước vào tán ô, “Trời đổ mưa mà, sao người còn đến đây?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói thẳng: “Đến chỗ ta, đi rồi con sẽ biết.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đành đi theo, thật ra cậu chẳng có lòng dạ nào để làm món đồ gì nữa cả, một ngày lư hương ngọc chưa về chỗ, ngày đó cậu sẽ không an tâm. Bước vào đầu ngõ, Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Đồ đệ Trương Tư Niên đưa một món đồ bị vỡ nát đến, nhờ cậy con sửa giúp.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ băn khoăn: “Tại sao lại là anh ta? Anh ta xem mình là ông lớn hay gì?”</p><p>Mở cửa ra, mấy bồn cây cảnh xanh mướt, vào nhà, tấm báo cũ trông ảm đạm. Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Món đồ đó là do sư đệ cậu ta làm, cực kì quan trọng, vì sư đệ của cậu ta nên ta đồng ý rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy phiền kinh: “Sư đệ anh ta là ai cơ chứ… Hôm nay đồ của sư đệ hỏng thì bảo con sửa, mai sau trang sức vợ anh ta hỏng thì có phải lại muốn tìm con sửa kh…”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa mở vải ra, trên bàn là lư hương ngọc hai quai bướm treo khuyên tròn đã vỡ nát. Tiếng mưa rơi vẫn chưa dứt, nửa lời còn lại của Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại kẹt trong cổ họng, đầu vỡ vụn, dòng suy nghĩ loạn cào cào, rít gào như đại dương mênh mông.</p><p>Hiểu điêu khắc, trò giỏi của Trương Tư Niên, lư hương ngọc… Là Đinh Hán Bạch, thế mà là Đinh Hán Bạch!</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Sư đệ của cậu ấy là con, chứ vợ cậu ấy là ai thì ta chịu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đặt mông xuống ghế, tan vỡ từ trong lẫn ngoài.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chương 32: Là Kỷ Thận Ngữ!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sư phụ thừa biết đồ đệ mình đang rối như tơ vò, bèn làm biếng ở phòng khác, chẳng nhiều lời thêm.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bần thần nhìn lư hương ngọc, dần hiểu ra. Đồ đệ của Trương Tư Niên là Đinh Hán Bạch, tức là cậu đã thua Đinh Hán Bạch trong cuộc đọ tài ngọc đồng tử? Và cả khuyên tròn gắn kết nữa, cuối cùng nó lại rơi vào tay Đinh Hán Bạch à?<span></span></p><p>Thế thì… Lòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ hoảng hốt, ánh mắt đầy đăm chiêu, thì ra ‘người đó’ trong miệng Đinh Hán Bạch lại là mình? Là cậu làm Đinh Hán Bạch khâm phục, là cậu làm Đinh Hán Bạch khẩn cầu kết bạn một cách niềm nở? Cậu nhìn mép bàn trân trân, khó lòng tin nổi.</p><p>Lại nhớ đến chuyện hôm qua, thậm chí cậu còn nổi cơn tam bành rồi cãi với Đinh Hán Bạch, đúng là vừa xấu hổ vừa vớ vẩn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi đực tại chỗ mãi lâu, suy nghĩ rất nhiều, lòng dần lắng lại, dần thoát khỏi sự kinh ngạc. Cậu đi tìm Lương Hạc Thừa, hỏi: “Sư phụ ơi, sư ca con tìm người mấy bận, phải chăng anh ấy có ý tưởng gì ạ?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Cuối cùng cũng chịu đi hỏi ta, sư huynh đệ các con đúng là giày vò người khác ghê.” Ông kể rõ mồn một – về ý tưởng, về kế hoạch của Đinh Hán Bạch, “Ta nhìn ra sư ca con có bản lĩnh lớn, dã tâm cũng chẳng hề nhỏ, ba cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký trong nhà không thỏa mãn cậu ấy, càng không giữ được chân cậu ấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không tiếp lời, Đinh Hán Bạch từng nói rằng anh mang họ Đinh, Ngọc Tiêu Ký là trách nhiệm đã có từ lúc sinh ra. Cậu không thể nhận định rốt cuộc Đinh Hán Bạch có tính toán gì không nữa, nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch gạt gia đình để đi bái sư, chuyển sang đồ cổ, chứng tỏ hai điều đó trước mắt đang xung đột với nhau.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa hỏi: “Con có định nói cho cậu ấy biết không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Con không biết nữa.” Cậu theo Lương Hạc Thừa học cái này hoàn toàn là vì niềm yêu thích, hơn nữa cũng chẳng muốn bỏ phí tài nghệ mà Kỷ Phương Hứa đã dạy cho mình. Cậu chỉ len lén làm, chưa bao giờ định gặt hái điều chi, càng không có hùng tâm tráng chí cao xa.</p><p>Thời gian không còn sớm nữa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bọc lư hương ngọc rồi mang đi, ôm cẩn thận suốt dọc đường. Về nhà lặng lẽ giấu nhẹm xong thì chạy ra phòng khách để giúp việc ngay. Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi cậu thi thế nào, hỏi xong thì bắt đầu ho khan.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ biếu một tách trà nhỏ: “Sư phụ, nấu ít canh lê chần nhé?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Phải uống thuốc mới đỡ được.” Ông bảo Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi xem tivi bên cạnh mình, “Trời ấm còn đỡ, chứ hơi lạnh tí là bệnh ngay, chắc ta nên thừa nhận mình đã già rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chợt thấy buồn man mác. Cậu sợ sinh lão bệnh tử, bởi đã từng tận mắt chứng kiến nên sợ nó khôn cùng. “Sư phụ à, người đâu có già.” Giọng cậu thấp xuống, cậu không muốn nhắc đến chuyện này, “Sư ca đâu ạ, chẳng phải anh ấy đi làm ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký ư?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ bật cười: “Nó ấy à, đi làm hùng hồn lắm, sửa tật xấu của bọn làm thuê hết một lượt. Tan tầm chở ta về xong lại lái xe đi đâu giải khuây chẳng biết nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không đi giải khuây, chở Đinh Duyên Thọ về rồi thì đến ngõ Miểu An ngay, còn từng đi sát bên chiếc xe buýt Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi. Hắn gõ cửa, đợi Lương Hạc Thừa mở ra. Hắn không bước vào, chỉ ân cần hỏi han xem lư hương ngọc thế nào rồi.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa chỉ bảo rằng, đồ đệ ông đã lấy về sửa rồi, cuối tuần tới lấy.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sốt ruột: “Thầy Lương, vì làm thứ này mà sư đệ cháu ngay cả cơm cũng ăn không vô, mong rằng có thể nhanh ch…”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa cười: “Hôm qua nó ăn không vô, nhưng chắc hôm nay thì ăn được rồi đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chả hiểu gì, nhưng cửa đã đóng, đành phải về nhà. Mệt hắn hống hách chẳng cố kị điều chi đến năm hai mươi tuổi, giờ phải ăn nói khép nép cầu người ta, dãi nắng dầm mưa mà bôn ba, vì ai? Vì một nhóc Nam Man chẳng biết điều.</p><p>Mà nhóc Nam Man đó cũng coi như có lương tâm, cầm ô đợi ở cửa nhà họ Đinh, mà chưa đủ, cậu còn dạo bước dọc theo phố Sát Nhi nữa. Thấy ô tô rẽ vào, cậu chạy nhanh như bay, giả bộ mình thiếu tâm can, không biết quan tâm.</p><p>Bàn ăn hơi quạnh quẽ, cả nhà chú hai không đến, Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Hôm qua mày nổi điên, ai còn dám ăn cơm với nhà mày nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vừa vào cửa đã nghe thấy: “Thì thôi, đông người con còn ngại chật.”</p><p>Người hắn phả hơi lạnh, trước mặt lại có một bát canh nóng hổi đặt đúng lúc, dùng muôi sứ khuấy, hoa kim châm thì ít mà cồi sò điệp thì nhiều, “Ai múc bát canh này vậy?” Bận việc cả ngày, hắn xem ai lại thương mình thế chứ lị.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi bên giật mình: “Em múc đó, sao thế ạ…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mạnh miệng sửa lời: “Múc nhiều cồi sò điệp thế à, người khác không cần ăn hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng tài nào phản bác, khi múc cho mình thì chỉ múc canh suông. Ăn một lát, cậu xoay mặt sang nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch, nói lí nhí như thể không kìm lòng được: “Sư ca này, tối qua chẳng phải anh đã làm lành với em rồi hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dời mắt đi: “Bớt ảo tưởng sức mạnh đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại hỏi: “Thế bao giờ anh định làm lành với em?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Ăn không nói ngủ không thưa, cậu có còn để anh ăn cơm nữa không?” Hắn cao giọng, gắng che giấu tiếng tim đập mạnh của mình.</p><p>Bên này càu nhà càu nhàu, bên kia Đinh Duyên Thọ lại bắt đầu ho khan, ho khù khụ. Sau khi dứt ho, ông dặn Đinh Hán Bạch trông cửa hàng, ông phải nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày, nước mắt ầng ậc quanh hốc mắt do ho mém tí nữa đã rơi xuống bát canh.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng nói chẳng rằng, tối đó chăm Đinh Duyên Thọ vào giấc ở tiền viện. Khi cậu hầu hạ Kỷ Phương Hứa, cái gì cũng làm được cả. Kỷ Phương Hứa không dậy nổi, cậu bưng phân hứng nước tiểu. Đồ đệ là như vậy, con trai càng phải như thế.</p><p>Mà trước khi ngủ, Đinh Duyên Thọ có bảo, dù sao này ông mất, vẫn còn Đinh Hán Bạch trông giữ Ngọc Tiêu Ký với cậu, dẫu có ngủ không tỉnh nữa thì cũng xuôi lòng. Giọng nói ấy rất nhẹ, song lại nặng ngàn cân.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ về tiểu viện, cất từng bước nặng nề. Mưa đã tạnh, mây ló mặt, cậu đứng bên trúc Phú Quý để ra quyết định. Cậu không nên nói cho Đinh Hán Bạch “người đó” là ai, và “người đó” cũng sẽ không đồng ý lời mời kết bạn của Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Cậu không có tư cách quản người khác, nhưng cậu phải không thẹn với lương tâm trước mặt ân sư dưỡng phụ mình.</p><p>Trong lúc này, Đinh Hán Bạch đi ra khỏi thư phòng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước tới, không thẹn với lương tâm đối với bố ruột (?) lại thành thẹn với anh trai mình. Cậu nhìn đối phương, nhất thời chẳng nói nên lời.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cuối tuần là lư hương ngọc sẽ sửa xong, nên ăn thì ăn nên uống thì uống, không phải nhung nhớ cả ngày nữa nhé.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ “Dạ” một tiếng, môi khẽ nhếch, giữ như thế một lát lại khép. “Sư ca này.” Cậu vẫn không kìm lòng được, từ khi gặp Đinh Hán Bạch, lòng nhẫn nại của cậu dần kém đi, “Người đó mà anh nói, tay nghề cậu ấy thật sự tốt lắm à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dòm Kỷ Thận Ngữ, như đang nghĩ xem nên trả lời thế nào, sợ khen lại làm bình dấm chua này nói xằng nói xiên. “Tay nghề điêu khắc rất tốt, song không chỉ tốt mỗi tay nghề điêu khắc thôi đâu.” Hắn nói, “Lư hương ngọc đã vỡ nát, cậu ấy có thể sửa được, hiểu chưa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, cảm giác tự hào ẩn giấu trong lòng dần lên men, đôi mắt nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch cũng rực sáng lần nữa. Đinh Hán Bạch thấy kì cục quá: “Hôm qua còn tức đến nỗi nhảy đổng lên, sao giờ không ghen tị nữa?”</p><p>Nào có ai lại đi ghen tị với bản thân mình đâu chớ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước liên tục lại gần cho đến khi đứng trước Đinh Hán Bạch. Cậu không trả lời, chỉ nhìn hắn chằm chằm. Khi Đinh Hán Bạch trông thấy ngọc đồng tử đã trưng biểu cảm gì? Khi Đinh Hán Bạch nhận khuyên tròn gắn kết đã mừng rỡ thế nào? Khi Đinh Hán Bạch vồn vã cầu sư phụ mình giúp đã mất tự nhiên ra sao?</p><p>Cậu nghĩ đến những điều này, nghĩ rồi lại dòm Đinh Hán Bạch đang bình tĩnh vào lúc này mấy bận, mà chẳng biết dáng vẻ chuyên chú của mình đã khiến Đinh Hán Bạch phải loạn nhịp. “Cậu nhìn anh chằm chằm làm gì?” Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi, gắng làm hơi thở mình ổn định.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, em thấy một cặp khuyên tròn gắn kết trong sách, nhưng không hiểu sao nó lại gắn vào nhau nữa, anh hiểu không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dẫn cậu vào phòng ngủ, mở cái hòm kiểu Tây ra, trong đó là cặp khuyên tròn gắn kết. Ngồi xuống giường, Đinh Hán Bạch nhẹ tay lấy, nhẹ tay đặt xuống để trưng bày, kể về chính món đồ này, nhưng đến vụ xuất xứ thì nói qua loa.</p><p>Nội tâm Kỷ Thận Ngữ dấy lên nỗi khoái chí bí ẩn. Cặp khuyên tròn gắn kết này xuất xứ từ bàn tay cậu, còn Đinh Hán Bạch thì cố tình giấu diếm xuất xứ của nó vì để ý đến tâm trạng cậu. Cậu không nhìn chúng nữa, vẫn cứ nhìn người, nhìn cũng không đủ, bèn hỏi: “Sư ca, con dấu hoa hồng và khuyên tròn gắn kết, anh thích cái nào hơn?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngớ ra, tính nhảy qua vấn đề bằng cách vờ hung dữ: “Cậu quản được anh thích cái nào à.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Anh thích cái này hơn đúng không, chứ nếu thích con dấu hơn thì sẽ trả lời luôn.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghẹn lời, <em>lạch cạch</em> đóng hòm lại, giống như thẹn quá thành giận sau khi bị vạch trần, cũng giống chẳng hài lòng được nửa câu. “Cậu về phòng cậu ngủ đi.” Ra lệnh đuổi khách, chẳng giữ chút tình cảm nào.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không động đậy: “Thích cái nào là quyền của anh, em chả có ý gì khác cả. Chắc mai sau em tặng anh thứ tốt hơn nữa, anh sẽ lại thay đổi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khó hiểu thật sự, chẳng hiểu sao người này lại quay ngoắt một trăm tám mươi độ thế, song cái điệu bộ ăn nói khôn khéo vô cùng này lại chạm dây thần kinh của hắn, khiến hắn không nỡ đuổi cậu đi, mà cũng chả dậy nổi thế dữ dằn, thế là đành ngồi kế bên.</p><p>Phần chạm nhau giữa hai cánh tay ấm áp, khiến người ta quyến luyến.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngoài mặt thì trưng vẻ bị ghét, bên trong thì trưng vẻ được tán thưởng, dẫu sao cũng rất chi là hài lòng. Song, cảm xúc đó quá đỗi ngắn ngủi, cậu – coi như là ‘người đó’ – từ chối lời thỉnh cầu của Đinh Hán Bạch, sau này cũng sẽ dần đánh mất sự nhung nhớ của Đinh Hán Bạch thôi.</p><p>Mà Đinh Hán Bạch lại chẳng tiết lộ tí gì về chuyện đồ cổ cho cậu, cậu không nên đánh giá trọng tâm mai sau của Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đêm đó, Kỷ Thận Ngữ chỉ ngủ được nửa buổi, rồi dậy sửa lư hương ngọc. Mọi âm thanh đều im bặt, chỉ duy ngọn đèn dầu trong phòng bầu bạn với cậu. Cậu nên cảm thấy mệt, nên cảm thấy xúi quẩy và nổi cáu, song cậu vẫn cẩn thận làm việc, và thấy vui.</p><p>Loay hoa loay hoay, thú vị biết bao.</p><p>Thứ bảy đã đến, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói dối là hẹn bạn, rồi sáng sớm đi đến chỗ Lương Hạc Thừa. Trong phòng, cậu lấy lư hương ngọc đã sửa xong ra, mấy ngày nay trời đổ mưa to nên vẫn chưa khô.</p><p>“Sư phụ, con không có bột tan, người đắp giúp con nhé.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ xắn tay áo, kiểm tra lần cuối, “Mảnh vụn vỡ không lắp vào được, nên con nghiền thành bột phấn hòa với nhựa cây để trét lên, còn chưa trét xong thì phát hiện ra nguyên liệu mang đến từ Dương Châu không đủ.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa ra tay rất nhanh: “Con gạt sư ca con, lát nữa cậu ấy qua đừng để chạm mặt đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Còn sớm chán, cuối tuần anh ấy dậy muộn lắm.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thường hay dậy muộn vào cuối tuần, song hôm nay lại không ngủ nướng, trừ lư hương ngọc ra thì hắn còn ôm lòng riêng tóm người nữa. Ngọc đồng tử cộng thêm khuyên tròn gắn kết, lại thêm cả lần này, năm lần bảy lượt, hắn nhất định phải gặp đối phương.</p><p>Sửa soạn ổn thỏa xong thì lái xe đến trung tâm thương mại quốc tế. Lần đầu gặp mặt không thể đi tay không được, phải chuẩn bị quà cho ra hồn. Hơn nữa chỉ có thể mua mấy thứ quà tầm thường, đồ cổ đắt đỏ quá có khi người ta lại chẳng muốn nhận.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chợt băn khoăn, con trai mười bảy tuổi thích gì nhỉ?</p><p>Hắn hối hận vì chưa hỏi Kỷ Trân Châu, mà ủa? Hình như trước khi ra cửa không gặp Kỷ Trân Châu, đi đâu rồi à? Rõ là Đinh Hán Bạch đang chọn quà gặp mặt cho người khác, mà lại nghĩ đến Kỷ Trân Châu suốt dọc đường, cuối cùng mua một chiếc áo bông mặc vào mùa đông.</p><p>Phương Bắc lạnh, nhóc Nam Man không chịu được đâu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả tiền xong mới hoàn hồn. Hắn suy nghĩ cái này làm gì, “người đó” cũng đâu phải đến từ Dương Châu, có khi là người địa phương sinh ra và lớn lên ở đây cũng nên. Lại nhìn sang kích cỡ, to nhỏ mập gầy gì đều chiếu theo dáng người Kỷ Thận Ngữ, căn bản không suy xét xem “người đó” mặc có vừa không.</p><p>Hắn đành mua một bộ khác, tiêu tiền như nước, và qua quýt nhiều hơn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lái đến ngõ Miểu An thì tắt máy, nhìn đồng hồ, đợi đúng mười lăm phút sau mới đến cửa thăm hỏi.</p><p>Mười phút trôi qua, đầu ngón chọc khuyên tròn, <em>đing đang đinh đang, </em>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thở đều, thích lư hương ngọc đã khôi phục hoàn toàn không nỡ buông tay. Lương Hạc Thừa sáp lại, khen ngợi: “Không nhìn ra khuyết điểm, đến cả tí ti cũng không thấy đâu, cái này gọi là đảo ngược thứ tự.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhét vỏ cũ vào cặp, muốn tìm tờ báo cũ nào đó để bọc lại lần nữa. Cửa <em>kẽo kẹt</em> đẩy ra, cậu sang nhà hàng xóm mượn chút giấy vụn thì bắt gặp một chiếc ô tô ngoài ngõ từ xa xa, bước chân vội khựng lại.</p><p>Là xe của Đinh Hán Bạch…</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ quay đầu chạy về, vọt vào nhà túm cặp sách lên rồi bỏ chạy. “Sư phụ, sư ca con đến rồi!” Cậu chẳng còn lòng dạ để giải thích, sợ chạm trán với hắn, “Con để đây trước, người cứ từ chối anh ấy hộ con, bảo sau này muốn làm đồ gì cũng đừng tìm con nữa.”</p><p>Cậu dứt lời thì chạy ra ngoài, mở cửa thành một cái khe, xác nhận không có ai rồi mới chui ra từ cái khe đó, cặp chẳng thèm đeo, chỉ biết dốc sức chạy ra ngoài. Nhìn xung quanh, Đinh Hán Bạch đang xuống xe, cậu tức thì chạy về hướng ngược lại, đến cuối ngõ mới vòng ra ngoài.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xách quà gặp mặt đầy tay, chẳng hay người muốn gặp đã chuồn lẹ. Hắn đến gần rồi mở lời: “Thầy Lương, cháu là Đinh Hán Bạch đây, cháu vào nhé.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa dẫn hắn vào nhà, bước vào phòng, đồ đạc chất đầy phòng hấp dẫn con người ta. Đinh Hán Bạch nhớ đến căn phòng kia của Trương Tư Niên, đồ thật đồ giả đầy cám dỗ, căn phòng này thú vị hơn. Nhưng hắn dằn lòng không nhìn, hỏi: “Thầy Lương, đồ đệ người có ở đây không?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Thật không khéo mất rồi, nó mới đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vội la lên: “Thầy chưa bảo là cháu muốn gặp cậu ấy ạ? Thế cháu hẹn hôm khác nhé?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa chuyển lời: “Nó không có hứng với việc hợp tác cùng cậu, với cả nó là một đứa trẻ sợ người lạ, không muốn tiếp xúc nhiều.”</p><p>Đây là một lí do thoái thác chưa được uyển chuyển cho lắm, Đinh Hán Bạch đã bị từ chối hoàn toàn. Hắn đành dằn lòng không nhắc tới nữa, chuyển cái nhìn sang lư hương ngọc. “Cái này…” Hắn kinh ngạc khôn cùng, vết vỡ vụn của lư hương ngọc rất khó tìm, cứ như chưa từng bị vỡ.</p><p>Tinh thần Đinh Hán Bạch lại dấy lên: “Thầy Lương, thể nào cháu cũng sẽ gặp trò giỏi của thầy thôi, không gặp cháu sẽ bám ở đây, bám không nổi thì cháu tóm. Cháu đây không phải hạng quân tử gì cho cam, chiêu độc gì cũng làm được hết, nói xằng nói bậy cũng là chuyện thường ngày ở huyện. Hôm nay cháu bỏ lỡ, còn lần sau, lần sau nữa, cháu bao thầy trò hai người ăn cơm ở Truy Phượng Lâu.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa giật mình khôn cùng, không ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch lại chằng thèm che đậy nữa. Đinh Hán Bạch đi rất lẹ, tuyên bố xong thì gom lư hương ngọc cất bước đi, ra khỏi sân thì nhìn qua khắp chốn. Mái hiên xập xệ, cửa sổ tích bụi nên mấy bồn cây cảnh sinh động hẳn lên.</p><p>Mà tại sao càng nhìn đám cây hắn càng thấy quen quen nhỉ?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không ở lâu, bước qua bậc cửa là xoay người chào tạm biệt luôn. Cửa dần đóng, hắn thu ánh nhìn, cụp mắt xuống, khựng lại, ngớ người, cúi người xuống đầy giật mình và khó hiểu, nhặt một mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách từ trong góc.</p><p>
  <em>– Tại sao lại chọn cái này tặng cho em?</em>
</p><p>Bởi vì màu của nó rất giống đôi mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nên hắn mới tặng cậu cái này.</p><p>Mỗi viên Hổ Phách đều là hàng có một không hai. Đinh Hán Bạch siết chặt, đứng trước cửa mà tim đập nhanh hơn. Tại sao mặt dây chuyền Kỷ Thận Ngữ treo ở cặp lại rơi tại đây? Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến làm gì? Kỷ Thận Ngữ quen Lương Hạc Thừa ư?!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đạp cửa mà vào, chẳng thèm để ý đến lễ phép tôn ti, nhìn chòng chọc vào hai tay Lương Hạc Thừa. Hắn nói: “Thầy Lương, lớp sừng dày trên ngón tay thầy trông không giống vết chai.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa bị giật mình bởi hắn: “Cái nghề này của chúng tôi, ngay từ khi học nghề thuở ban đầu đã không thể có vết chai, mài tới mài lui, da tróc thịt bong thì thành sẹo.” Ngày trước nhịn đau, giờ sắp xuống mồ lại thành thạo đến nỗi chẳng cần bụng ngón tay nữa, bất cứ một nơi nào trên ngón tay cũng nhận biết cảm giác đúng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chậm rãi gật đầu, rồi chầm chậm đi mất.</p><p>Không thể có vết chai, thảo nào Kỷ Thận Ngữ không thể bị chai tay. Thì ra ông già lúc trước cậu gặp là Lương Hạc Thừa, lại còn trốn học nữa, có phải đi chơi đâu, mà là lén lút học nghệ ở chỗ này. Bồn cây cảnh… Thì ra là mấy bồn cây đã mua ở chợ hoa nọ, còn nói dối là tặng cho thầy Đỗ nữa chứ!</p><p>Ngọc đồng tử ố vàng từ trong, ba vàng một nâu, cây sơn trà cái đéo ấy!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đi ra đầu ngõ, đã hiểu hết tất cả. Mặt dây chuyền Hổ Phách treo trên cổ tay hắn, dọc đường hắn giẫm nát chân ga. Người mà hắn vốn tưởng rằng không nhìn thấy được, không chạm tới được, thế mà ngày nào cũng ngồi cùng bàn ăn cơm với hắn.</p><p>Nhóc Nam Man kia có còn lương tâm nữa không, lại còn tự ghen với bản thân mình, cố tình gây sự với hắn. Hắn lại nhớ đến biểu hiện tối qua của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bèn hiểu ra nhiều hơn. Gì mà anh thích khuyên tròn hay con dấu hơn, rõ là đang đùa với hắn!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tức quá hóa cười, nhưng có tức thật không?</p><p>Người hắn ngưỡng mộ và người hắn tán thưởng là một. Người hắn cầu mà không được và người hắn hơi để ý là một.</p><p>Cảm giác ấy diệu kì khôn cùng, thế nên đã chuyển tất tần tật cảm xúc thành xúc động. Đã lâu rồi Đinh Hán Bạch không chạy như điên để truy đuổi cái gì, về nhà xuống xe, vòng qua tường bình phong, đá chậu trúc Phú Quý ngã lăn quay, chạy đến ngoài cửa dốc sức tông vào!</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị hắn dọa sợ đứng phắt dậy, ánh mắt như hươu thấy hổ báo, lộ vẻ hoảng sợ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Sáng nay đi đâu?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cố giữ bình tĩnh, Đinh Hán Bạch giơ tay ra: “Mặt dây chuyền Hổ Phách rơi ngay cửa mà không biết.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói dối: “Em tông phải cửa, chắc là bị rớt.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Cậu tông phải cửa nào? Cổng vòm chỗ này hay cửa chính trong nhà? Lén gạt anh nên tưởng anh không bắt được cậu thật? Cửa cậu tông phải là cánh cửa nát ở nhà số 25 ngõ Miểu An!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi thụp xuống giường. Có một số chuyện khi cách một lớp vải mỏng sẽ rất đẹp, song khi bị vạch trần thì chưa chắc. Đinh Hán Bạch đi đến trước mặt cậu, cậu cúi gằm mặt không dám đối mặt với hắn, thế nên Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi xổm xuống, ngửa đầu nhìn cậu.</p><p>“Trân Châu.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Cho anh xem tay của cậu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ như chú sơn dương đợi bị làm thịt, vươn tay ra, nghĩ xem phải giải thích như thế nào, phải từ chối lời mời hợp tác thế nào cho uyển chuyển. Bỗng hai tay nóng lên, Đinh Hán Bạch nắm tay cậu, sờ bụng ngón của cậu.</p><p>Trơn nhẵn, mềm mại, không tài nào tưởng tượng được cảnh sau khi mài mỏng sẽ da tróc thịt bong, sẽ tạo thành sẹo lồi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không hỏi được thành lời. Hắn một lòng muốn gặp “người đó”, đã chuẩn bị sẵn lời thuyết phục ngay trong đầu từ lâu, mà giờ ở bất cứ trường hợp nào, chúng cũng đã hóa thành bọt nước. Suốt dọc đường hắn thầm oán và bực bội, hắn nên trách móc sự đùa cợt đêm qua, nên vạch trần chuyện cố tình gây sự ngày hôm đó, song ngọn lửa giận nào cũng tắt ngúm chẳng thấy bóng dáng đâu nữa.</p><p>“Sư ca.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ gọi hắn, đầy sợ sệt, y hệt hôm mới gặp.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi, <em>tay có đau không? Khi làm ngọc đồng tử, làm khuyên tròn gắn kết, làm lư hương ngọc, tay có đau không?</em> Tim hắn đập nhanh quá, cực kì nhanh, như kiếm tìm ngọn lửa để kéo dài sinh mạng ở nơi đồng không mông quạnh. Lửa thổi bùng lên, sắp sửa thiêu đốt miếng thịt nơi cửa trái tim.</p><p>Lí do lí trấu gì cũng phắn hết mẹ đi!</p><p>Hắn nắm lấy tay kia: “… Anh không muốn để cậu đau.”</p><p>Lời nói khẽ khàng, làm trái tim Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng trống rỗng.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chương 33: Ai thích cậu cơ?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ cứ thế mà đưa ra giải quyết chung một cách thẳng thắn, không ngờ thẳng thắn cũng đã muộn. Lời trách móc Kỷ Thận Ngữ dự liệu không hề xảy ra, trái lại còn nhận được những lời nói dịu dàng đến thế, khiến cậu trở tay không kịp.</p><p>Một lúc lâu sau, cậu đành mạnh miệng đáp “Không đau ạ”.<span></span></p><p>Giấu đi tất cả, không thể hiện ra ngoài mặt, Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn chằm chằm đối phương một lát rồi đi, nhìn giống đi thế thôi, chứ thật ra là trốn. Người trước mắt đây vẫn mang gương mặt như trước, là gương mặt mà ngày nào hắn cũng khá quen thân, rồi lại nhớ sang một thân phận khác, hai người chồng chéo lên nhau, cơn xúc động của hắn dần lắng, song lại bắt đầu nghĩ lung tung.</p><p>Tim hắn lại loạn nhịp, đã mấy lần rồi, đến bao giờ mới có thể nghĩ nguyên do cho kĩ đây?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khó có khi yếu lòng, bèn né tránh không thèm nghĩ suy nữa.</p><p>Hôm sau, cuối cùng thì cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký số một cũng chào đón đồ trấn điếm mới – Lư hương ngọc với hai quai bướm, treo khuyên tròn, có ba chân làm bằng ngọc xanh.</p><p>Cửa sảnh sạch sẽ tinh tươm, sáng ra đám người làm thuê đã soạn tủ trưng bày và lồng thủy tinh, đợi lư hương ngọc vừa đưa đến là bỏ vào tủ ngay, treo tag, album ảnh. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng trước tủ, nhìn chằm chằm cái tag không rời, chỗ họ và tên có khắc tên của cậu.</p><p>Ngước mặt lên, lồng thủy tinh phản chiếu bóng hình Đinh Hán Bạch đứng ngay phía sau. “Sư ca, sẽ có người mua không ạ?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi, “Em không mang họ Đinh, khách hàng có chấp nhận tay nghề em không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Kĩ thuật của cậu không đủ tư cách, lại không mang họ Đinh, tất nhiên khách sẽ không chấp nhận rồi. Nếu kĩ thuật của cậu cực tốt, tuy cậu không mang họ Đinh, khách vẫn sẽ hỏi Kỷ Thận Ngữ là ai.”</p><p>Món đồ càng tốt, người hỏi càng nhiều, sẽ dần nổi tiếng trong cái giới này.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hưng phấn nhưng không lộ ra ngoài, ngắm đủ hiện vật lại nhìn sang danh sách. Vỏ danh sách làm bằng da thật, rất nặng, nội dung được phân loại ra, đa số đều làm ra từ bàn tay Đinh Duyên Thọ và Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ quên béng mình muốn ngắm cái gì, bèn bắt đầu đếm như trẻ con học đếm số. Cậu muốn nhẩm tính xem ai trong bố con nhà hắn có nhiều tác phẩm hơn. Còn chưa đếm xong thì một bàn tay lớn đã che mất.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Đừng phí công nữa, bố anh nhiều hơn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười tít mắt: “Em biết mà, chẳng ai qua được sư phụ đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mắng: “Cậu thì biết cái quần ấy, cuốn này không phải sổ tổng hợp, số đồ anh ít tức là đồ anh bán chạy.” Trong danh sách chỉ liệt kê đồ trưng bày trong cửa hàng, một khi bán ra sẽ gạch đi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng buồn phản bác. Đinh Duyên Thọ chỉ làm ra những đồ lớn, đương nhiên sẽ bán chậm hơn. Ngẫm lại, cậu nói: “Sư ca này, mai sau sư phụ già rồi, khắc cũng sẽ chậm, khi ấy em và anh sẽ nhiều việc hơn, để sư phụ phủi tay làm ông chủ.”</p><p>Câu này bề ngoài thì dễ nghe đấy, chứ lật lại thì như ám chỉ điều gì đó, ám chỉ việc lo liệu cần cù cho Ngọc Tiêu Ký, không nên để ý đến những chuyện khác. Đinh Hán Bạch hiểu, biết rõ đây là từ chối lối đi khác của hắn, song hắn không cáu cho nổi.</p><p>Bọn họ ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký chừng một ngày, chạng vạng tan tầm, Đinh Hán Bạch chở Kỷ Thận Ngữ chầm chậm trên đại lộ Nghênh Xuân. Cây cối ven đường ngả vàng, thường hay rũ lá, Đinh Hán Bạch bắt lấy một phiến lá, cầm cuống, trở tay ra sau gây rối.</p><p>Lúc đó là mùa hè, áo tay lỡ để lộ cánh tay, cành liễu lướt qua rất ngứa ngáy.</p><p>Giờ là mùa thu, mặc áo khoác, lá cây chẳng chạm được cái gì.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngắt lá, giòn tan, vừa vê cái là nát, dần dà vê đến ngọn, túm lấy rồi quơ quơ. Đinh Hán Bạch nhận được câu trả lời, móng tay bấm mò lên phía trước. Lần trước mu bàn tay hắn ăn một cái đập, giờ hắn ra tay trước, đụng tới đầu ngón tay bèn nắm chặt tay đối phương ngay.</p><p>Tay lái loạng choạng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ôm lấy eo Đinh Hán Bạch, và khi cậu muốn buông ra, Đinh Hán Bạch lại nắm tay cậu đặt lên bụng mình đầy vững vàng, sức cũng lớn.</p><p>Cậu chẳng hiểu sao lại như thế, nhưng cậu thấy ấm lắm.</p><p>Lười giãy, thế là cứ ôm như vậy suốt dọc đường.</p><p>Tối đến, cả nhà bốn người quây quần ở phòng khách. Đinh Duyên Thọ ho khan, Khương Sấu Liễu choàng khăn cho ông. Chiếc khăn lông thỏ màu xám, yếm khóa là một đóa hoa nhỏ trắng ngà, trông còn buồn cười hơn phim hài. Bốn người chiếm trọn cái sofa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi bên cạnh Đinh Hán Bạch, đợi hai ông bà về phòng nghỉ ngơi rồi, cậu cũng thấy buồn ngủ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thoáng nhìn qua, sau đó tắt tivi.</p><p>Sự im lặng trong chớp mắt đã khiến Kỷ Thận Ngữ tỉnh táo lại. Cậu xoay mặt sang ngó Đinh Hán Bạch, biết tỏng cái vẻ nghiêm túc đó tức là muốn nói chuyện gì rồi. Đinh Hán Bạch cũng xoay mặt nhìn cậu, hỏi: “Cậu đi theo thầy Lương là có dự định gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói quanh co: “Học nghề, ngoài ra thì chưa muốn làm gì cả…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bất mãn: “Còn cố ý nhấn mạnh là chưa muốn làm gì cả, anh lấy dao ép cậu làm việc với anh hả?”</p><p><em>Nào cần lấy dao đâu.</em> Trong lòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ, Đinh Hán Bạch mở lời chả khác gì dao cả, vả lại người này còn ôm dã tâm Tư Mã Chiêu nữa chứ. Giọng cậu không lớn, nhưng vẫn có lí: “Nếu không phát hiện ra người đó là em, thì ai biết anh xu nịnh thế nào được?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười khẩy: “Xu nịnh? Anh thấy cậu hưởng thụ thật đấy, hưởng thụ xong còn tự ghen tị nữa cơ, chẳng lẽ là tinh thần phân liệt?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị hắn nói mà ngại, bèn vội giải thích là ban đầu không biết gì, nói xong Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng ừ hử gì, phòng khách lại im ắng. Cậu không phải không có câu hỏi giống thế, cũng hỏi: “Sư ca này, vậy anh đi theo lão Trương mù có dự định gì không?”</p><p>Thật ra Lương Hạc Thừa đã thuật lại rồi, chỉ là cậu không tin lắm, muốn nghe chính miệng Đinh Hán Bạch nói ra.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không phụ lòng cậu, bèn kể hết ước mơ lẫn nguyện vọng dưới đáy lòng mình cho cậu nghe. “Cậu nghĩ anh sẽ buông bỏ Ngọc Tiêu Ký phải không?” Hắn thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ bần thần, “Ba cửa hàng, mai sau tăng thành bốn hay giảm xuống hai vẫn chưa biết, đây không phải chuyện có tay nghề tốt là làm ăn ngon nghẻ được. Chẳng lẽ tay nghề bố anh không đủ tốt ư?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn đối phương đầy sợ hãi, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Không được thì phải thay đổi, không thay đổi thị trường được thì phải tự thay đổi chính mình. Bản chất của Ngọc Tiêu Ký là kinh doanh. Anh đã nói rồi, anh muốn khai trương một thành đồ cổ chính quy đầu tiên, mà có cái đầu tiên rồi sẽ có cái thứ hai, cái thứ ba. Cậu từng nghĩ chưa, rằng việc kinh doanh một thành đồ cổ sẽ lớn hơn Ngọc Tiêu Ký bao nhiêu?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả lời: “Rất nhiều lần.” Cậu gần như không dời mắt được nữa, toàn bộ tinh thần đều đắm chìm trong đôi mắt sâu thẳm của Đinh Hán Bạch. Mà Đinh Hán Bạch cũng bằng lòng, đôi mắt lẫn hàng lông mày đều ẩn chứa tính xâm lược: “Bố anh, ông nội anh, và cả các bậc cha chú đời trước nữa, họ đều là tay nghề lớn hơn kinh doanh, nhưng giờ cuộc sống phát triển nhanh như thế, nếu Ngọc Tiêu Ký không muốn ngày càng lụi bại, thì phải sửa. Anh sẽ làm chuyện này, dù anh có làm gì cũng được, anh sẽ làm hết.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch còn nói: “Cho dù không làm được, thì vài cái thành đồ cổ cũng sẽ nuôi được Ngọc Tiêu Ký.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hiểu ra, kế hoạch của Đinh Hán Bạch không những là để thành toàn nguyện vọng của bản thân, mà còn là tạo đường lui. Hai người cách nhau quá gần, rõ là sofa đã rộng hơn nửa, ấy thế mà biện luận càng khiến họ gần nhau hơn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn chằm chằm Kỷ Thận Ngữ tiêu hóa câu từ, nhìn không rời mắt, như thể nhìn chằm chặp vào một bảo vật đắt hàng nào đó.</p><p>Tài năng của cậu nhóc này khiến hắn phải cảm mến, lại còn khắc ra một bảo vật trấn điếm, thi học kì cũng xếp hạng đầu như trước.</p><p>Lời hắn không trật phát nào, Trân Châu đúng là một viên trân châu.</p><p>Nhìn lâu quá, đôi mắt sáng ngời dần nhập nhòe. Đinh Hán Bạch dời mắt, mở tivi để tự lừa mình dối người lần nữa. Tivi đang chiếu phim Hồng Kông, liên quan đến cương thi, hắn hỏi một cách gượng gạo: “Có dám xem không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đáp. Cậu nghĩ, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi ngay bên cạnh thì chắc là mình dám xem đó.</p><p>Trong phòng chỉ còn mỗi tiếng phim, ai nấy đều nín thở theo dõi. Qua phần mở đầu, đến màn cao trào, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bấu chặt tay áo Đinh Hán Bạch. Tại Kỷ Phương Hứa cả, bữa tối không cho ăn no thì thôi, còn bắt đi ngủ sớm, nên xưa giờ cậu chưa từng xem loại phim chiếu đêm này.</p><p>“Sư ca ơi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi, “Anh thực sự rất muốn em chuyển sang đồ cổ với anh hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Khi chưa biết là cậu thì rất muốn, còn khi biết rồi thì thế kia.” Hôm qua hắn sờ tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cũng từng nói, hắn không muốn đối phương bị sẹo như vậy, chịu nỗi đau như thế.</p><p>Hết phim, Đinh Hán Bạch xoay mặt qua: “Đừng tự cho mình quan trọng quá. Nếu không gặp cậu, chẳng lẽ anh không làm gì cả à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội nói: “Nhưng chẳng phải anh đã gặp em rồi đó thôi?”</p><p>Câu này tự dưng mờ ám, tuy Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngây thơ và vô ý, vẫn khiến Đinh Hán Bạch hơi rung động. Hắn cứng miệng: “Gặp cậu là do anh xui, vừa đến đã chia địa bàn của anh rồi, bị thương thì bắt anh hầu hạ, còn dám khắc chữ lên sườn xe anh nữa. Lúc ngoan thì sư ca dài sư ca ngắn, lúc không vui thì bắt anh dỗ anh dành. Biết thế lúc trước đi lạc, anh không nên đi tìm cậu, bớt bao nhiêu là phiền phức cho anh.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ biết người này hay khẩu nghiệp, toan nghe tai trái ra tai phải, mà mới nghe vào được nửa đã chọc, “Sư ca dài?” Thấy Đinh Hán Bạch trợn mắt với mình, bèn sáp lại gần, “Sư ca ngắn?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ôm ba phần bực, bèn kìm Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại như thể không ngăn nổi. Cái lực đó, tư thế đó, sau khi cơ thể chạm nhau mới biết bảy phần còn lại toàn là xúc động hết cả.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chỉ đùa, giờ tưởng sắp bị ăn đòn, bèn vội nói xin lỗi liên tục… Nhưng cậu vẫn láng máng cảm thấy Đinh Hán Bạch không giận, vì chẳng biết làm thế nào cho phải nên đành kêu em buồn ngủ. Đinh Hán Bạch buông cậu ta, bảo cậu cứ đi ngủ trước đi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lúng túng: “Không đi ngủ cùng luôn ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng dưng phát rồ: “Đậu xanh, ai ngủ cùng cậu cơ?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chả hiểu mô tê gì: “Ý em là về tiểu viện với nhau mà…”</p><p>Cậu chưa kịp nói xong thì Đinh Hán Bạch bất chợt đứng phắt dậy, nóng tính gào lên anh đi đây, thậm chí tay còn cầm điều khiển. Đinh Hán Bạch sải bước, đạp lên ánh trăng, khi về đến phòng ngủ thì khẽ thả tay, vỏ điều khiển đã bị hắn bóp nát.</p><p>Giấc mơ lộn xộn đêm đó ẩn chứa bao xúc động và ảo tưởng, cùng với bóng dáng bị phủ bởi tầng sương đỏ nhạt.</p><p>Vương vấn luyến lưu, hửng sáng choàng tỉnh, mới biết thứ màu đó là đầu ngón tay bị mài đỏ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chả muốn để ý đến ai cả, chả muốn nhìn ai hết, cưỡi xe đạp đến thẳng Ngọc Tiêu Ký. Theo cách nói của người cổ hủ thì là, hắn là đại thiếu gia, còn thêm cái tính dễ nổi cáu và hay khẩu nghiệp, lúc âm trầm thì đúng hệt tượng Phật nghiêm nghị.</p><p>Người làm thuê phát sợ, sợ làm sai tí gì sẽ thủng bát cơm, nhưng cặm cụi làm việc đến tận trưa, mới chợt nhận ra cậu chủ cóc thèm đếm xỉa gì đến họ cả, trái lại còn giống như… thả hồn lên tận trời ấy.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi nghiêm túc sau quầy, đang nhìn tủ thủy tinh trưng bày ngay trung tâm cửa hàng. Chiếc lư hương ngọc đó như thể tivi, đang phát sóng các thước hình trong vô hình. Hắn nhìn rõ mồn một, rằng Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi trong phòng cơ khí để điêu khắc, rằng Kỷ Thận Ngữ mệt quá không chịu nổi nữa bèn ngủ khì, rằng Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấm lét sửa chữa, rằng Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy trối chết trong ngõ.</p><p>Cảnh thay đổi, Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng hề chớp mắt trong thời gian dài, bớt nhìn một bức thôi là sợ không đủ.</p><p>Hắn nghĩ, mình bị làm sao thế nhỉ? Rốt cuộc mình đang mắc bệnh gì?</p><p>Bỗng nhiên, bác Triệu với tuổi nghề lâu nhất ghé vào quầy, hỏi: “Cậu chủ này, ông chủ đã quyết định cuối tháng sẽ đi Xích Phong để xem đá Baarin, ngay cả đơn hàng cũng làm một tấm rồi, có cần thay đổi gì không?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ vẫn chưa dứt cơn ho, Nội Mông lạnh thế, nếu đi thì sẽ ho ra phổi mất. Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Lấy ra cho cháu xem, cuối tháng cháu đi.”</p><p>Bác Triệu nói: “Điểm đến vẫn là ở nhà ông chủ Ô, trước đó ông ấy đã gọi mấy cuộc cho ông chủ rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã từng qua đó vào cái hồi tầm mười tuổi, nên chẳng cần phải dặn dò tỉ mỉ, bèn bực mình nói: “Bác dịch sang một bên đi, chắn hết ánh sáng rồi.” Đối phương tránh ra, lư hương ngọc lại rơi vào tầm nhìn, hắn lại nhìn chằm chặp như phát rồ.</p><p>Cả ngày không bán được gì, chuyện thường ở huyện mà thôi, hơn sáu giờ còn chưa đóng cửa thì Đinh Hán Bạch đã về sớm đến nỗi chẳng thấy bóng dáng đâu nữa cả. Hắn cưỡi xe đi thang lang, nửa tiếng sau là đến cổng trường cấp ba số 6, muốn kiểm tra xem Kỷ Thận Ngữ có trốn học không.</p><p>Một cái cớ vụng về, đúng là lừa mình dối người, Đinh Hán Bạch bực cái tính này của mình lắm. Khi đám học sinh nối đuôi nhau mà ra, hắn vừa liếc mắt đã thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đeo cặp chạy bước nhỏ, nỗi muộn phiền lại bị gạt phăng, niềm phấn khởi vô danh dấy lên.</p><p>“Kỷ Trân Châu!” Hắn la to.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình, giả vờ không nghe thấy.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sửa miệng, gọi tên thật, cậu chàng mới tủm tỉm chạy tới. “Tan học rồi còn chạy, đông người như vậy, không sợ giẫm phải à?” Hắn tháo cặp sách Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuống một cách tự nhiên, treo lên ghi-đông của xe.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ xuất hiện, bèn giải thích: “Cửa hàng bên đó có sô-cô-la, bán hết nhanh lắm, em sợ không mua kịp.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Cậu thích ăn sô-cô-la à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em muốn mua cho dì út. Lần trước dì cho em ăn nhiều quá, em áy náy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lật mặt nhanh như lật bánh tráng: “Anh còn cho cậu ăn kẹo nữa cơ mà, sao cậu chẳng thấy áy náy tí nào cả?”</p><p>Giọng Kỷ Thận Ngữ lí nhí như muỗi kêu: “Cầm tiền của anh để mua đồ cho anh cứ kì cục sao ấy.”</p><p>Đó là tiền khuyên tròn gắn kết, cậu lấy một phần làm tiền tiêu vặt, phần còn lại thì giữ cho Lương Hạc Thừa. Đinh Hán Bạch dở khóc dở cười. Hắn đây là cái số gì thế nhỉ, vốn dĩ với thân phận sư ca là có thể được voi đòi hai Bà Trưng luôn rồi, thế mà xui rủi thế nào mà mất cả chì lẫn chài luôn.</p><p>Song, cuối cùng Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn mua, một gói sô-cô-la, một gói kẹo Thái Phi, dọc đường chia cho Đinh Hán Bạch mỗi người ngậm một viên, rồi ngậm vị ngọt ấy về nhà. Mãi đến dưới hành lang, cậu mới đưa gói kẹo kia: “Giờ không nợ anh nữa rồi đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng nổi cáu: “Một gói kẹo là đuổi anh đi à?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lủi về phòng, Đinh Hán Bạch bám theo sau, hình như định càm ràm tràng giang đại hải. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bịt tai bật cười, Đinh Hán Bạch ngớ ra giữa tiếng cười đó, mới hiểu mình bị trêu. Hắn giả vờ đuổi đánh, chạy vòng quanh giường, quanh bàn, mém tí nữa đã xô ngã chiếc tủ thấp.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội đỡ bình hoa trên tủ, bỗng lại nhớ đến bình sứ xanh. Cậu do dự: “Sư ca ơi, anh còn nhớ đống mảnh vỡ anh từng bảo em vứt đi không?”</p><p>“Nhớ, mà sao?”</p><p>“Em không vứt, lấy đi làm bình sứ xanh đầu tiên đó…”</p><p>Cậu khẽ nói, ấy vậy mà như sấm dậy đất bằng. Đinh Hán Bạch chịu kích thích cực lớn, bèn xông tới, ước gỉ có thể xách Kỷ Thận Ngữ lên, “Sao cậu không nói sớm? Đúng là giấu tài kín không một kẽ hở!” Quanh co cả vòng lớn, thì ra đã từng xuất hiện cùng lúc từ lâu!</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giải thích: “Em không ngờ anh sẽ thích em…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gào lên cắt ngang: “Ai thích cậu cơ?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghẹn lời: “… Thích tay nghề của em, chứ không phải em…”</p><p>Vẻ mặt Đinh Hán Bạch đặc sắc khôn cùng, đỏ trắng lộn xộn, mắt cũng tắt lửa. Hắn nghênh ngang rời đi, dù có mất mặt cũng phải giữ giá đến cùng. Đi thẳng ra khỏi tiểu viện, hắn vẫn chẳng dừng chân, bèn vòng qua tường bình phong, đặt mông ngồi xuống bên cái ao.</p><p>Ôm nỗi hận bắt được con cá lại bị trượt tay, tim hắn đập như cá vẫy đuôi, mừng rỡ tạo nên từng lớp sóng gợn.</p><p>Hắn bắt một lần, bởi vì dòng suy nghĩ lung ta lung tung của cả ngày nay. Hắn lại bắt lần nữa, bởi sự hấp tấp đi đón cậu tan học. Hắn như con thú dữ, khi đối mặt với người đó thì giương nanh múa vuốt, giờ lại len lén trở thành một con thú bị vây nhốt.</p><p>Không gặp thì nhớ, gặp rồi thì cười. Không gặp, nỗi nhớ như cơn cuồng si; gặp rồi, bèn mở cờ trong bụng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thấy khó tin nổi, chẳng lẽ hắn cảm nắng Kỷ Thận Ngữ? Nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ là một cậu trai… Hắn đang suy nghĩ cái thứ vớ vẩn gì thế này?!</p><p>Ngồi mãi đến khi bóng đêm lan tràn khắp nơi, hắn mới đứng dậy đi.</p><p>Sáng hôm sau, Đinh Duyên Thọ cho cá ăn thì thấy cá nổi bụng lềnh phềnh cả cái ao, rất chi là uất ức!</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p>Đá Baarin:</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chương 34: Mình bị làm sao vậy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Nếu trong nhà có chuyện gì tốt thì có lẽ phải hỏi xem ai đang noi theo gương Lôi Phong, còn nếu có chuyện gì xấu thì người đầu tiên Đinh Duyên Thọ nghi ngờ là thằng con ruột của mình.</p>
  <p>May là con ông rất vô tư, dám làm dám nhận.<br/><span></span></p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Hạch vô tư thừa nhận vụ phá hoại cá trong ao, trên bàn cơm, không ngồi ở vị trí của mình. Khương Thái Vi tinh tế y như sợi tóc vậy, thấy giữa cháu ngoại trai với Kỷ Thận Ngữ như cách ngàn núi vạn sông, bèn hỏi: “Thận Ngữ, nó lại làm sao vậy?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đoán là vì bình sứ xanh. Cậu tưởng có ngọc đồng tử, khuyên ngọc các thứ thì một bình sứ xanh chẳng đủ để làm Đinh Hán Bạch nổi giận, song Đinh Hán Bạch lại giận cậu đến độ xa cách cậu tám trượng, sáng nay khi ra khỏi phòng chạm mặt nhau còn nhấc chân bỏ chạy.</p>
  <p>Trên bàn chỉ còn một cái bánh xốp hoa táo, hai đôi đũa đồng thời gắp, lại đồng thời rút về. Đinh Hán Bạch liếc Kỷ Thận Ngữ, người đó đang cúi đầu ăn cháo vờ như chưa xảy ra chuyện gì. “Ai làm bánh xốp hoa táo vậy? Làm có mấy miếng thì đủ ai ăn, ki bo thế.” Hắn thốt một câu càm ràm, gắp lên đặt vào đĩa Kỷ Thận Ngữ, đặt đũa xuống đi mất.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình ngẩng đầu lên, không ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch đã giận vầy còn săn sóc cho mình thế, vậy nên cậu cắn một miếng rồi rời bữa, chạy đuổi theo sau, đuổi kịp ở cửa chính. Đinh Hán Bạch không trốn đi đâu được, bèn hỏi: “Cậu bận lắm hả, ăn mà cũng không hết?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Anh cũng ăn đi này.” Cậu giơ nửa miếng còn lại lên, giơ lên môi đối phương. Gót giày Đinh Hán Bạch chạm cánh cửa, không còn đường lùi, vừa há miệng đã được đút vào.</p>
  <p>Ngọt lịm, mềm mềm, vỏ bánh xôm xốp làm rụng rời hết nửa người hắn.</p>
  <p>Hắn chưa nhai kĩ nuốt chậm như vậy bao giờ, có mỗi một mẩu vụn thôi cũng phải nếm mãi, mà Kỷ Thận Ngữ đút cho hắn ăn thì chẳng thấy mặt mũi đâu nữa, và như một lẽ tự nhiên, hắn đỏ mặt trong cái bầu không khí này.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch không lái xe, hắn không dám lái, sợ lái mất chính xác lại tông rớt bộ phận cản trước. Hắn vừa đi vừa tự giễu, từ thuở cha sinh mẹ đẻ đến nay, hắn vẫn luôn sống một cách ngông nghênh, chưa từng gió chiều nào xoay chiều nấy, chính kiến mạnh đến nỗi buộc người khác phải tuân theo, nào có bao giờ mông lung thế này đâu.</p>
  <p>Hắn muốn xác định rõ tâm trạng và tình cảm, song cũng bó tay, khó nhận định đúng sai.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch tự khuyên nhủ mình, chắc dạo này chuyện lạ kì gì cũng liên quan đến Kỷ Thận Ngữ làm hắn nhất thời loạn trí mà thôi. Tránh là được, đừng cứ ngẩng đầu không thấy cúi đầu gặp nữa, hắn phải tránh nhiều hơn.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn sống trong bận bịu như trước, song cứ thấy thiêu thiếu gì đó. Khi ăn cơm, tay phải cậu không đụng ai, tan học cũng chả gặp Đinh Hán Bạch kiểm tra đột ngột, tối đến tiểu viện càng quạnh quẽ hơn, Đinh Hán Bạch luôn có những buổi tụ tập và xã giao không ngừng nghỉ.</p>
  <p>Mãi đến cuối tháng, sau bữa tối, nhìn chung ai nấy đều tề tựu cả, mọi người phải bàn nhau về chuyện đi Xích Phong thu mua vật liệu đá.</p>
  <p>Bên tay phải Kỷ Thận Ngữ trở thành Khương Đình Ân, cậu thì thầm: “Chúng mình phải đi học thì không được đi hả anh?”</p>
  <p>Khương Đình Ân nói: “Xin nghỉ là được mà, nhưng cũng phải được anh cả đồng ý dẫn đi, mà chắc kèo là anh ấy chẳng đưa anh đi cùng đâu.” Cậu chàng thầm thì sát rạt, “Anh cả vừa đến đã đổi vị trí với anh, em chọc giận anh ấy à?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười đầy vẻ bất đắc dĩ: “Chắc vậy.” Cậu nhìn sang phía đối diện, chạm phải cái nhìn đương xọc thẳng tới của Đinh Hán Bạch, đầy lạnh lùng. Chúng bất chợt rời đi, không muốn trao đổi gì với cậu cả. Cậu không thích đuổi theo, bèn dời mắt sang Khương Thái Vi thì phát hiện cô đang đan găng tay.</p>
  <p>Khương Thái Vi nói: “Đan xong rồi, móc gắn lại là xong.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch lia mắt sang rất nhanh, thấy rõ mồn một cái vẻ cười toe toét của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bèn “hừ” lạnh một tiếng, bực mình nói: “Sao vẫn chưa bắt đầu vậy? Chủ sự làm gì đấy?”</p>
  <p>Nước nóng trong bếp đã sôi, pha với bình trà Mao Phong, Đinh Duyên Thọ nhấp trà nóng xuống bụng rồi mới nói: “Tôi đây đổ bệnh, hai ngày nữa sẽ để Hán Bạch đi Xích Phong một chuyến thay tôi.”</p>
  <p>Vật liệu đá trong cửa hàng chủ yếu là đá Baarin, bởi vậy số lượng mua của mỗi lần không hề nhỏ, càng nhiều càng dễ có hàng lỗi, đó giờ toàn phải bàn giao với người quen. Đinh Hậu Khang nói: “Em cũng không đi. Dạo này trời rét, đầu gối hay đau.”</p>
  <p>Lời tuyên bố này nghĩa là nhường cơ hội cho lớp trẻ, Đinh Hán Bạch im lặng uống trà, đợi mấy đứa em tự đề cử mình. Nhấp được hai hớp thì Khương Đình Ân đã nóng lòng muốn thử: “Anh cả, em muốn đi!”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch chưa kịp mở lời thì Khương Sấu Liễu đã nói trước: “Sao bố mẹ cháu đồng ý cho được? Cứ ở nhà đi.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Khả Dũ thấy vậy bèn nói: “Hay là bác với anh cả chọn đi, bọn cháu ai đi cũng được hết.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch vừa nghe thì lên tinh thần, liếc sang cái vẻ giả vờ ngoan ngoãn của thằng ba, cười nhạt: “Nhĩ Hòa đi với anh.” Nói xong lại nhìn quanh một vòng, cụp mắt xuống, “Thêm một người nữa.”</p>
  <p>Hắn như cố ý nhử người khác, ra chiều nghĩ suy mãi.</p>
  <p>Thực tế thì oan cho hắn quá, hắn xoắn xuýt thật mà.</p>
  <p>Chợt ngước mắt lên, bắt gặp Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang mím môi khẩy tách trà, nom cóc thèm đoái hoài gì, rồi cậu sáp lại chỗ Khương Đình Ân, thủ thỉ về lạc khoản dưới đáy chén.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ thầm, nếu hắn không ở nhà thì chẳng phải nhóc Nam Man này sẽ sống sung sướng quá hay sao? Hôm nay ăn sô-cô-la với Khương Thái Vi, ngày mai đánh tú-lơ-khơ với Khương Đình Ân, rồi thì nịnh bố mẹ hắn. Cho bận chết cậu chàng luôn.</p>
  <p>Sự im lặng quá lâu hơi kì cục, cuối cùng Đinh Hán Bạch cũng phá vỡ nó: “Thêm cả Kỷ Thận Ngữ.”</p>
  <p>Dựa theo tuổi tác và kinh nghiệm thì không đến lượt Kỷ Thận Ngữ, vả lại tay nghề tốt chưa chắc mắt nhìn đã tốt. Thằng ba và thằng tư bực mình, mất hứng, còn Đinh Nhĩ Hòa thì chẳng nói một lời, như không hề có ý kiến gì.</p>
  <p>Chính Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng không ngờ, phải nói là cậu chưa từng nghĩ vậy bao giờ. Nhìn quanh một vòng, không đọc được suy nghĩ dưới những nét mặt nọ, cậu nhìn với vẻ cầu xin với Đinh Duyên Thọ, thế mà ông chỉ lo phẩm trà, giơ tách lên cao.</p>
  <p>“Sư ca, em có được không đó?” Cậu hỏi một cách uyển chuyển, ngụ ý là cậu không được đâu.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Không được thì học, học không thành thì trên đường đi xách túi cho anh.”</p>
  <p>Tan họp, lộ trình tạm được quyết định, dù có bất mãn cũng chẳng ai dám nói, bởi Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng cần đeo mặt đỏ lên sân khấu cũng đã có thể đeo mặt trắng diễn đến là kinh thiên động địa rồi. Người đi trà lạnh, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lủi vào phòng ngủ ở tiền viện, lôi đông kéo tây, giữ Đinh Duyên Thọ lại nói nhảm.</p>
  <p>
    <em>(*Mặt đỏ: Nhân vật có vẻ ngoài lẫn tính cách thoạt trông khá là nghiêm nghị, không dễ nói chuyện, nhưng là một người có nội tâm chính trực, vô tư. Ví dụ như Quan Vũ.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mặt trắng: Nhân vật có vẻ ngoài nom hiền lành, dịu dàng, nhã nhặn, song nội tâm lại gian xảo, độc ác. Ví dụ như Tào Tháo.)</em>
  </p>
  <p>Nhưng Đinh Duyên Thọ đạo hạnh cao, không bác bỏ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đành hỏi: “Sư phụ ơi, con đi Xích Phong thật ạ? Con thấy anh ba với anh tư đều muốn đi cả, chắc không đến lượt con đâu.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Đã thời đại nào rồi mà còn sắp theo vai lứa nữa?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn nói thêm: “Thì tương lai vẫn còn cơ hội mà, chắc con nên đợi mai sau hẵng đi.”</p>
  <p>Im lặng một chốc, Đinh Duyên Thọ lại hỏi: “Lần trước gặp chuyện xui, đúng không?” Ông ho sù sụ, lại khẽ cười, “Hôm đó nhúng thịt dê là ta đã đoán ra rồi. Xưa nay sư ca con có tức là xả, chỉ ước gì có thể chọc trúng trán người ta luôn. Sở dĩ nó chỉ mắng bóng gió mà không nói rõ, chẳng qua là để gạt ta thôi.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, chuyện đó đã giải quyết ổn thỏa, cậu không muốn truy tra kĩ.</p>
  <p>“Thận Ngữ à, tuy sư ca con hay cục cằn, nhưng nó là vô tư nhất, sẽ không ngấm ngầm bắt chẹt người khác.” Đinh Duyên Thọ nói, “Còn những người khác thì chưa chắc. Con vốn đã làm tốt chuyện của mình rồi, kết quả lại bị ngáng chân. Thế thì cứ lỗ mãng, cứ gan dạ lên, không phải lo nghĩ nhiều thế đâu.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến tận khuya mới rời đi, cậu lắng nghe Đinh Duyên Thọ nói rất nhiều điều, và nói rất nhiều thứ cho Đinh Duyên Thọ. Kỷ Phương Hứa không có đứa con nào khác, song cũng chẳng bao giờ tỏ bày thân mật với cậu như vậy bao giờ. Chất giọng điềm tĩnh, bàn tay đặt lên vai mình, đều được cậu xem như trân bảo.</p>
  <p>Vả lại, cậu lờ mờ nhận ra Đinh Duyên Thọ rất thiên vị mình.</p>
  <p>Mọi thứ cứ quyết định như thế, những cậu chàng thanh niên ra cửa, dù là làm chính sự cũng khó tránh hưng phấn, huống chi là đi đến nơi thảo nguyên mênh mông nữa chứ. Đinh Hán Bạch xin nghỉ cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ, mua vé tàu xong xuôi, chỉ đợi xuất phát.</p>
  <p>Đêm trước khi đi, ba người tụ tập trong phòng Đinh Hán Bạch, đang trù tính về hành trình sau khi đến Xích Phong. Những năm trước dù ai đi cũng đều ở nhà ông chủ Ô, lần này họ cũng vậy. Đinh Hán Bạch suy nghĩ: “Ba người ít nhất phải ở hai phòng, xét thấy con gái nhà ông chủ Ô cũng lớn rồi, nếu không tiện thì chúng ta sẽ tìm khách sạn, không quấy rầy người ta.”</p>
  <p>Bàn xong, Đinh Hán Bạch trải đơn mua hàng các năm trước ra, cũng tham khảo cả số lượng tiêu hao của vật liệu đá hai năm gần đây. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nói: “Chúng ta thuê xe van đến kỳ Baarin Hữu*. Năm nào đá Baarin Tiết Gà cũng cần số lượng lớn nhất, không hề dao động.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>(*Kỳ Baarin Hữu: Kỳ là đơn vị hành chính thuộc khu vực tự trị Nội Mông, Trung Quốc, tương đương với huyện. Baarin Hữu là một kỳ của địa cấp thị Xích Phong, khu tự trị Nội Mông Cổ, Trung Quốc. Kỳ nằm ở phía Đông khu tự trị và cách trung tâm Xích Phong 143 kilômét về phía Nam – Đông Nam.)</em>
  </p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch chưa nói là được hay không: “Đến khi đó hẵng xem sau, có khi đá Tiết Gà năm nay lại bình thường cũng nên.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ như người ngoài cuộc. Cậu vừa chưa quen nơi đó, lại không hề có kinh nghiệm lựa hàng, chỉ im lặng nghe hai anh em bàn với nhau. Dần dà, lòng cậu bỗng mềm oặt, sự kiêu ngạo tồn tại lâu nay dần tan rã. Cái nghề này thật sự không chỉ dựa vào tay nghề là có thể đứng sừng sững không ngã, Đinh Hán Bạch và Đinh Nhĩ Hòa mới chỉ tầm đôi mươi thôi mà đã có thể đi đến một nơi xa xôi để tự chọn vật liệu. Phải chọn lựa, phải làm quen với thương nhân địa phương – Tình hình thực tế còn khó hơn tưởng tượng.</p>
  <p>Cậu lặng thinh lắng nghe, không nghe ra Đinh Nhĩ Hòa có cảm xúc gì, nhưng vẫn nghe ra khi Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời nom rất có lệ. Bàn xong, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa về viện Đông, cậu bèn hỏi: “Sư ca này, năm nay anh không muốn nhập nhiều đá Tiết Gà ạ?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn cậu: “Anh chưa nói gì đâu nhé.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khá là đắc ý: “Thế em vẫn đoán trúng rồi này.”</p>
  <p>Người nói vô tình, thế mà suy nghĩ trong lòng người nghe lại thay đổi liên tục. Tại sao lại đoán trúng? Phải chăng đang ám chỉ việc cậu thông minh không? Đinh Hán Bạch tự dưng đi phỏng đoán rất nhiều thứ, bèn đẩy Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra ngoài như thẹn quá hóa giận.</p>
  <p>Đợi khi tiếng bước chân dần xa, cách một cánh cửa, hắn lại tiếc nuối.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch thở dài, hơi hối hận vì nóng đầu lên chọn Kỷ Thận Ngữ, chắc chuyến này còn chưa hành hạ người khác mà đã giày vò mình cũng nên. Hắn lắc đầu soạn quần áo, kéo tủ đồ ra thì thấy một cái túi chưa mở – Là cái áo bông hắn mua cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p>
  <p>Đi Nội Mông mặc là vừa đấy, nhưng lúc tặng thì nói gì đây?</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng trước tủ, cái tài hoạt ngôn cãi lí như biến đi đâu mất, hắn cứ suy nghĩ lời dạo đầu trong lòng mình mấy bận. <em>Thôi</em> – Hắn xách túi lên, có gì đâu mà nói, cứ để đó đi, thích mặc thì mặc.</p>
  <p>Hắn sải bước sang phòng cách vách, đến khi đứng ngoài cửa thì nghe tiếng Khương Thái Vi ở bên trong.</p>
  <p>Khương Thái Vi đến tặng găng tay, vừa đan xong, được Kỷ Thận Ngữ đeo vào chẳng nỡ đặt xuống nữa. “Cảm ơn dì út ạ.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích vô cùng, “Chèn nhiều bông quá, thực sự không bị quá cỡ nữa.”</p>
  <p>Ban đầu là đan cho Đinh Hán Bạch, nên mới quá cỡ, Khương Thái Vi cười ngượng. Cô lựa quần áo giúp, dặn dò: “Nội Mông lạnh, mang thêm mấy bộ đồ dày đi, nếu không có thì đến đó hẵng mua sau. Lạnh hay đói cũng đừng chịu đựng, cứ nói cho Hán Bạch nhé.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Cháu đeo cái găng này thì sẽ không lạnh nữa đâu.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch hận không thể đá tung cửa, sao thằng nhóc Nam Man này không ngọt miệng như thế với hắn nhỉ? Cả Khương Thái Vi nữa, đan một đôi găng tay rách nát mà sớm không tặng muộn không tặng, lại nhằm vào lúc này để chen chân với cháu ngoại trai của mình!</p>
  <p>Hắn oán thầm ngoài cửa, chẳng đi vào. Mãi đến tận khuya, Khương Thái Vi mới rời đi.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn đeo cái găng trông thỏa mãn lắm, thấy Đinh Hán Bạch bước vào thì chưa kịp nghĩ gì đã thốt: “Sư ca ơi, anh xem đôi găng tay dì út đan cho em này, dày lắm!”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đá <em>sầm</em> vào cửa: “Mỗi một đôi găng rách nát mà cũng khoái đến vậy à?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi đầu đầy ngại ngùng, tưởng là Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ cậu hai lúa. Đến khi ngước mặt lên thì Đinh Hán Bạch đã bước đến trước mặt, dúi cái túi to cho mình. Một chiếc áo khoác bông màu vàng nhạt, có mũ, hai túi, nặng trình trịch.</p>
  <p>“Tặng em hả?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ không có bộ đồ nào dày đến thế, bèn vừa mừng vừa sợ.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch được xoa dịu bởi cái vẻ giật mình và mừng rỡ này, bèn dịu giọng hơn: “Mặc thử xem.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Vì đi Xích Phong nên anh cố ý mua cho em hả?” Cậu kéo khóa rồi mặc vào, bên trong hãy còn chưa được ấm, song đã cảm thấy ấm sực, “Hình như hơi rộng, nhưng em thích lắm.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch cầm áo rồi ném sang: “Ngốc, chỉ mặc mỗi một cái áo trong thì đương nhiên là rộng rồi, mặc cái áo len rồi hẵng thử lại.” Hắn chợt sinh lòng riêng, cố tình nói, “Ban đầu không phải mua cho cậu đâu, là mua cho đồ đệ của thầy Lương đấy.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Cơ mà em chính là đồ đệ của thầy Lương mà.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch cố ý nhấn mạnh: “Khi mua anh không biết, bèn một lòng mua cho người ta, nếu biết là cậu thì anh đã chẳng mua.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm áo len hơi gai tay, dù gì cũng đều là mình cả, nhưng bị Đinh Hán Bạch nói thế thì tự nhiên thấy hụt hẫng. “Nếu có một người khác thật thì anh sẽ không cho em chiếc áo bông này nữa ư?” Cậu hỏi lại, biết thừa đáp án, cũng biết mới mạnh miệng, “Em cũng chẳng thích lắm đâu.”</p>
  <p>Bầu không khí sượng sùng, mỗi người ôm một nỗi ghen tị khác nhau.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch luôn muốn chiếm thượng phong khi đấu võ mồm, bèn nói: “Không thích thì thôi, cũng chẳng muốn cậu nhận cho bằng được.” Nói đến nước này cũng tức là quanh quẩn trong ngõ cụt. Kỷ Thận Ngữ xấu hổ một cách mắt thường có thể trông thấy được, bèn cầm áo vo tròn lại rồi nhét vào tay hắn.</p>
  <p>Hắn một tay tóm quần áo, một tay tóm tay đối phương dưới lớp áo, hỏi: “Giận à?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không giãy ra nổi, bèn lắc đầu như không sao hết. Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ muốn để đối phương ghen tị thôi, ghen tị chứng tỏ là có để bụng, hắn hưởng thụ đủ rồi, song không thể cầm áo về được.</p>
  <p>“Cậu không thấy lạ à? Anh mua cho người khác, mà cỡ lại dựa theo cậu.” Hắn nói.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng tin: “Thế anh đã mua từ lâu rồi, sao giờ mới đưa cho em?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ thầm, hắn đã phiền lòng suốt mấy ngày nay, dứt không được mà quan tâm cũng loạn, nào còn đoái hoài gì chuyện tặng quà nữa. Ai ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn chưa dứt lời, bèn truy hỏi: “Anh cứ trốn tránh em, tưởng em không biết chắc? Nếu bình sứ xanh làm anh giận như thế thì em sẽ không bao giờ nhắc đến nó nữa, em cũng sẽ bù lại ba vạn tệ cho anh, anh đừng hành xử lạ lùng với em nữa được không?”</p>
  <p>Dây thần kinh Đinh Hán Bạch run lên: “Anh hành xử lạ lùng với cậu thế nào?”</p>
  <p>Khi ăn cơm ngồi nơi khác, ánh mắt vừa lạnh lùng vừa lặng thinh, nói gì cũng toàn cãi cọ… Kỷ Thận Ngữ dằn xuống không nhắc tới, cái tay đang bị nắm rất nóng, nóng đến nỗi khiến cậu thấy lo. Bỗng tay buông, Đinh Hán Bạch lấy một cái áo bông hàng xịn từ tủ đồ, bảo cậu mặc bên trong áo len.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã mất hứng thử mặc, nhận rồi thì không nhúc nhích chi nữa.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch chịu thua: “Anh đảm bảo sẽ không hành xử lạ lùng nữa mà. Sắp đi ra ngoài rồi, chẳng lẽ cứ giận lẫy anh suốt dọc đường thế à?”</p>
  <p>Cái tên này dỗ dành cũng khiến người ta ghét. Rõ là chính hắn ôm cảm xúc bất thường, vụ này cũng là do hắn khơi mào trước, trái lại còn trách đối phương giận lẫy. Kỷ Thận Ngữ tạm thời cho qua, giương mắt đánh giá xem Đinh Hán Bạch nói thật hay giả, đánh giá xong thì nói: “Chắc là vừa người thôi, em tắm xong sẽ thử.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch kì kèo: “Giờ thử liền đi, để anh xem.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chợt sinh ra ảo giác, ủa sao hình như mắt Đinh Hán Bạch sáng quắc lên vậy? Cậu đành đồng ý, cởi từng cái cúc áo một, cởi áo sơ mi ra. Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn chằm chặp một cách lộ liễu – Nhìn bờ vai ấy, lồng ngực ấy, cánh tay nhỏ mềm giơ lên để tròng áo ấy. Hắn muốn thu hẹp (không gian) thành một tấc vuông, để Kỷ Thận Ngữ luôn ở dưới mí mắt mình.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mặc áo len, tóc hơi xù lên, cuối cùng là khoác áo bông, nom cả người như giấu mình trong cái kén, chẳng hề phòng bị gì. Mà đúng là cậu không hề phòng bị gì thật, khi Đinh Hán Bạch bước đến ôm cậu, cậu chỉ thốt ra tiếng kêu giật mình mà thôi.</p>
  <p>Cậu hỏi: “Anh làm gì đấy?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch không đáp: “Cậu thích găng tay hay áo bông hơn?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em thích hết.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch siết đối phương phát đau: “Chỉ được chọn một.” Hắn thực sự không có lòng tin, chỉ sợ nghe thấy đáp án không mong muốn, “Nếu cậu đáp không hay, anh sẽ ném cậu vào ao, ngủ một đêm với mấy con cá chết đó.”</p>
  <p>Sao cái tên này xấu xa thế nhỉ? Kỷ Thận Ngữ trợn mắt nói: “Áo bông! Thích muốn chết!”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch thả người ra, không hề giải thích nguyên nhân của cái ôm, chỉ lặng thinh nhìn cậu. Hắn biết câu trả lời của Kỷ Thận Ngữ chỉ là dựa vào tình thế mà thôi, và giờ hắn cũng không mưu cầu sự thành thật xa xỉ cho lắm.</p>
  <p>Nào ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ quay lưng đi thay đồ, lầu bà lầu bầu: “Em đã soạn thêm mấy cuốn sách để đưa đi đọc dọc đường, thẻ đánh dấu sách bằng vàng kẹp sẵn bên trong, mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách cũng treo ở cặp suốt ngày. Bắt trả lời có thích không rồi còn uy hiếp em nữa, có món đồ gì anh tặng mà em không thích hả? Toàn ước gì ngày nào cũng dùng hết. Anh thật là…”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch xoay người Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại, cảm xúc sục sôi: “Anh làm sao? Làm cậu ghét à?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói với vẻ cảnh giác: “… Anh lại bẫy em nữa hả? Em không ghét!”</p>
  <p>Không ghét… Cảm xúc Đinh Hán Bạch thay đổi 180 độ, không ghét chẳng phải là thích ư? Mà thích chẳng phải là yêu ư? Yêu chẳng phải là yêu đến mức chết đi sống lại ư? Yêu đến mức chết đi sống lại chẳng phải là không phải hắn thì không được?</p>
  <p>Hắn bị thần kinh, hắn phát điên!</p>
  <p>Hắn rung động rồi… Hắn cho là thật luôn.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>*Chú thích:</p>
  <p>Bánh xốp hoa táo:</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="sharedaddy sd-rating-enabled sd-like-enabled sd-sharing-enabled">
  <p></p>
  <div class="sd-block sd-rating">
    <h3 class="sd-title">R</h3>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chương 35: Chuyến đi Xích Phong (Thượng)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuối tháng xuất phát, tháng sau sẽ bắt đầu ở Nội Mông.</p><p>Tàu hỏa khởi hành vào lúc tám giờ sáng, ba người Đinh Hán Bạch ở toa giường nằm, cửa nhỏ vừa khép lại thì không gian trở nên im ắng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã khoác áo bông vào, trông tròn hơn bình thường hai cỡ, kéo khóa lên đến trên cùng, mặt bị lấp mất nửa.<span></span></p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa buồn cười nói: “Không nóng à? Cứ cởi ra đi.”</p><p>Từ khi ra cửa đã thấy nóng, bèn chịu đựng hồi lâu. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nâng tay lên định cởi thì bất cẩn thoáng nhìn qua Đinh Hán Bạch bên cạnh. Tên đó lại phát bệnh, cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu, mím môi, cứ như thể cởi cái áo này ra sẽ ân đoạn nghĩa tuyệt với cậu luôn. Cậu đành phải thôi, nóng tí cũng chả sao, coi như nịnh tên sư ca khùng này vui.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đút tay vào túi ngắm cảnh, vùng cận bắc toàn là đồng ruộng, chẳng có lấy một con sông. Một chốc sau, cậu nóng quá toát cả mồ hôi, bèn nghĩ mánh khác, nói với Đinh Hán Bạch: “Sư ca, em muốn uống sô-đa ướp lạnh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch phì cười: “Cởi đi, anh đi tìm mua nước ngọt cho cậu.”</p><p>Cuối cùng Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng được giải thoát, bèn cởi hết còn mỗi cái áo phông cotton. Dù sao cũng đợi phát chán nên cậu rút một quyển “Dậu Dương tạp trở”* để giải khuây. Vừa mới lật đến cái trang sách kẹp thẻ đánh dấu thì Đinh Hán Bạch đã sáp lại, vờ muốn đọc với cậu.</p><p><em>(*Nguyên văn: </em><em>酉阳杂俎</em> <em>– Tôi cũng không biết nên để thế nào cho hay nên bỏ cả Hán Việt vào luôn.)</em></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mặt dày, thế mà ngoài mặt vẫn giả bộ chẳng sao. Tay bỗng chùng xuống, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đưa sách cho hắn. Cũng được thôi, hắn cầm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ dựa vào hắn, càng tăng sự thân thiết.</p><p>Nào ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại lấy một quyển khác: “Anh đọc đi, bên em còn cuốn ‘Thần Dị Kinh’ nữa.”</p><p>Suy tính trong lòng chợt trật đường ray, Đinh Hán Bạch cảm thấy chán ngắt, đọc được một lát mới thấy hay. Thời gian trôi qua một cách yên lặng, lúc dừng chân ngắn ngủi trên đường, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa ra chỗ thoáng khí để hút thuốc, Đinh Hán Bạch thì từ lúc hút điếu thứ nhất đến nay vẫn chưa chạm điếu khác, bèn đi theo, hai anh em cùng rít thuốc nhả khói.</p><p>Ba người ngồi lâu chán quá, sau khi tàu lại lăn bánh thì mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ khép sách, lại lấy một bộ bài tú-lơ-khơ từ trong cặp ra. Khương Đình Ân đã đưa cậu bộ bài này, bảo cậu chán thì chơi mấy ván.</p><p>“Chơi không?” Cậu chỉ mới chơi với Khương Đình Ân, thua sạch cả túi thạch anh và một số loại nguyên thạch.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa khẽ xắn tay áo: “Chơi ăn tiền hay đồ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cược đồ đi.” Hắn biết Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng có mấy đồng, tay mò bài xóc, chia thành hai chồng, “Ván này anh đặt một viên mã não đỏ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Đinh Nhĩ Hòa bèn dứt khoát đặt mã não đỏ luôn, chia bài xong còn tập trung hơn cả đánh bạc. Một ván kết thúc, Đinh Hán Bạch ăn được hai viên mã não đỏ. Thêm ván nữa, hắn nói: “Anh đặt nửa mét gỗ Huỳnh Đàn.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa cười khổ: “Đâu cần chơi lớn vậy?”</p><p>Nào ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất khí phách: “Em đặt hộp gỗ Tử Đàn, đã chạm trổ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hãy còn nhớ cái cảnh khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị thua sạch thạch anh, nếu thua hộp gỗ Tử Đàn chắc sẽ xót biết bao nhiêu. Hắn ngấm ngầm nhường, cơ mà Kỷ Thận Ngữ chơi gà quá, ngay cả nhường lộ liễu cũng khó cứu nổi, trái lại còn liên lụy làm mình cũng bị thua.</p><p>Khoản đặt cược của Đinh Nhĩ Hòa không lớn, như tay không bắt được sói trắng*. Ván này kết thúc vừa đến giờ cơm, bèn trở thành một cuộc mua bán chẳng tài nào gỡ vốn lại được. Đinh Hán Bạch tiện thể nói: “Không được lời trắng như thế, cậu đi mua về ăn, trông hành lí, còn bọn anh đến toa ăn để ăn.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Tay không bắt được sói trắng: Ám chỉ một người có được chiến thắng tuyệt đối mà không phải nỗ lực nhiều.)</em>
</p><p>Hắn và Kỷ Thận Ngữ giết thời gian ở toa ăn, cơm không hợp khẩu vị, gắp được mấy lần đũa là ngừng. Hắn thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng không ăn ngon, bèn hỏi: “Thua hộp gỗ Tử Đàn, xót quá nên khó chịu à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thừa nhận: “Đúng là có hơi xót thật.” Và khá là chán nữa. Cậu chống cằm nhìn đối phương, “Sư ca này, anh hiểu biết rộng thì kể đại một thứ em nghe với?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ thầm, đây là xem hắn thành chỗ giải buồn à? Cũng được, hắn nhận, bèn thuận miệng kể: “Hồi nhỏ anh nghe ông nội anh kể, trước đây trong giới có một người họ Nhiếp, kĩ thuật chạm khắc cực đỉnh, thiên phú cực cao, tiếc là còn ngắn ngủi hơn cả phù dung sớm nở tối tàn nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe đầy mê say, Đinh Hán Bạch lại kể tiếp: “Người đó tên là Nhiếp Tùng Kiều, gia nghiệp đồ sộ, nhưng ông ta không làm chính sự, như bát kỳ tử đệ* vậy. Sau khi si mê chạm khắc, ông ta nghiên cứu được vài năm, nổi tiếng trong giới, sau đó lại si mê cờ bạc, cả ngày đắm mình trên bàn cược, chỉ chạm thẻ chip, dần không chạm vào dao khắc nữa.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Bát kỳ tử đệ: Đại khái ý chỉ những người cậy vào việc mình có công với Tổ quốc mà buông thả bản thân, ăn chơi trác táng. Trong đoạn này ý chỉ Nhiếp Tùng Kiều ỷ vào việc mình có tiếng trong giới mà dần đánh mất niềm say mê ban đầu của mình.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Ông ta không bao giờ điêu khắc nữa ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Đối với ông ta, điêu khắc là hứng thú, một khi đã có hứng thú lớn hơn thì lẽ dĩ nhiên sẽ bỏ cái trước. Anh nghe ông nội kể, sau này ông ta thua sạch bao nhiêu là tiền bạc. Dựa theo phân chia giai cấp thì là, từ giai cấp bóc lột đại địa chủ trở thành giai cấp vô sản bần nông và trung nông.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tiếc nuối không thôi: “Thế chẳng phải tay nghề của ông ta sẽ thất truyền từ đó luôn ư?”</p><p>Thật ra không đến nỗi thất truyền, chắc cũng dạy cho con trai rồi. Đinh Hán Bạch nhớ lại: “Hình như trình độ con trai ông ta rất đỗi bình thường, chẳng lọt vào mắt xanh của bố anh. Ông nội anh nói cháu trai ông ta thì khá giỏi, đã học hỏi từ thuở tấm bé, ai biết được đâu.”</p><p>Hắn kể mấy chuyện kì văn dị sự để giải buồn, có bữa cơm mà ăn đến tận khi toa tàu trống không, bọn họ mới về giường nằm nghỉ ngơi. Một đường hướng Bắc, nhiệt độ không khí dần thấp, mới có bốn, năm giờ mà trời đã ân ẩn biến thành màu đen. Khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ tỉnh giấc thì đúng lúc đang đi qua một đường hầm, đen kịt chẳng thấy ngón tay đâu, làm cậu không biết là ban ngày hay đêm tối nữa.</p><p>Vừa qua đường hầm, trong cabin nhỏ chỉ có mỗi Đinh Nhĩ Hòa, cậu bèn chợp mắt, đợi Đinh Hán Bạch về hẵng tỉnh sau. Dần dà, ngoài cửa sổ tàu dần tối mịt hơn nữa, mặt trời ngả về trời Tây phía xa xa, cuối cùng cậu cũng chẳng kìm lòng nổi mà ra ngoài tìm.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đang ở chỗ nối hai toa tàu, đứng trước cửa tàu, ngậm điếu thuốc lá rồi hút và nhả khói. Chỗ này lọt gió, làn khói dần khuếch tán ra, khi hút hết thì bản thân cũng nhiễm hơi lạnh.</p><p>Hắn nghe tiếng thì ngoái đầu lại, thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn ngái ngủ, bèn hỏi: “Vừa tỉnh đã muốn tìm anh rồi à?”</p><p>Thật ra Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã tỉnh lâu rồi, song cậu không giải thích: “Sư ca, anh học được cách hút thuốc rồi à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng giải thích, cái này cần gì học đâu? Cứ há mồm ra là học được ngay. Đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến bên mình, dư quang hắn cũng quét sang trời chiều rực đỏ, lòng cũng xấu xa hơn: “Mới hút tổng cộng có ba điếu, cậu có ngửi thấy mùi thuốc trên người anh không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghển cổ ngửi: “Không, bay mất sạch rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Lại gần hơn đi, trên áo có không?” Mặt hắn tỉnh bơ, như một con báo săn dụ dỗ sơn dương, gồng hết cơ bắp trên người để chớp thời cơ đi săn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đâu biết, bèn dịch lại gần rồi nghiêng đầu, chóp mũi cọ vào áo Đinh Hán Bạch, hít hà ngửi mùi, hơi thở nóng rẫy phả lên cổ hắn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhấc tay lên, khẽ khàng đặt giữa lưng cậu, dần dùng lực qua lớp áo bông mềm. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Áo cũng không, hay mũi em bị gì nhỉ?” Cậu ngửi xong thì lùi về sau, né bàn tay Đinh Hán Bạch, kế đó cánh tay cũng bị tóm lấy, người đó dần bao vây cậu ở một góc cửa toa.</p><p>Hệt như đêm hôm đó được ôm, sự tiếp xúc tay chân đột ngột xảy ra làm cậu vừa giật mình vừa luống cuống.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Anh còn giận à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh giận gì cơ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấp giọng lẩm bẩm: “… Sao em cứ thấy anh đang nén giận, muốn đánh em.”</p><p>Bánh xe lung rung, phong cảnh bên ngoài lại đổi, ánh trời chiều rọi đỏ đôi mắt Đinh Hán Bạch. Hắn dở khóc dở cười, chẳng ngờ khó kìm lòng nổi lại thành trò hề như thế. Cảnh kiều diễm cứ thế bị đánh bay, hắn xoay người Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại, nói: “Anh không đánh đâu, ngắm mặt trời lặn đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ dựa vào cửa tàu, Đinh Hán Bạch đứng sau bọc lấy cậu. Cậu nắm tay vịn, Đinh Hán Bạch cũng nắm cạnh tay cậu. Hoàng hôn đỏ rực cả vùng trời, hệt như sắc mặt lúc bấy giờ của cậu, tim cậu đập nhanh, <em>thình thịch thình thịch.</em></p><p>“Sư ca ơi.” Cậu nói, “Đỏ như vầy có giống đá Baarin Tiết Gà không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vạch trần: “Mỗi lần cậu đánh trống lảng trông rất rõ, cứ như tên ngốc.”</p><p>Tại nơi giao toa lắc lư này, xuyên qua khung cửa sổ thủy tinh nhỏ bé, hai người đứng đắm mình trong ánh chiều tà. Tàu chòng chành khiến người ta quên khuấy mất hôm nay là ngày gì, ánh sáng rực rỡ khiến người ta quên mất rằng phải đi đến phương trời nào. Chỉ duy ngực trước kề lưng sau, cách một lớp quần áo dày cộm, ngoài việc lắng nghe tiếng tim đập dồn dập của mình ra thì còn không khỏi đoán rằng – Người đó có loạn nhịp như thế hay chăng.</p><p>Tám giờ tối, tàu hỏa réo còi vào ga. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đội mũ bước lên mảnh đất của Xích Phong, gò má nong nóng cũng rốt cuộc hạ nhiệt. Hành khách lục tục ra ga, cậu túm chặt cánh tay Đinh Hán Bạch, chen chúc được một chốc thì ngẩng đầu lên, phát hiện ra mình túm phải tay Đinh Nhĩ Hòa mất rồi.</p><p>Chợt buông ra, cậu í ới một câu sư ca ơi, Đinh Hán Bạch bèn ngoái đầu lại rồi vươn tay, kéo cậu về bên mình.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không buông tay nữa, nắm tay cậu, vết chai dày trên bàn tay to luồn vào lòng bàn tay cậu, sự ấm áp vượt qua cái sần sùi. Sắp đến cổng ga, người chen người, cậu ngẩng đầu bắt gặp một tấm biển ngoài ga, giật mình hỏi: “Ngũ Vân? Sư ca, là anh hả?”</p><p>Lần đầu tiên Đinh Hán Bạch đi với Đinh Duyên Thọ là lúc còn nhỏ, sau này đổi tên cũng có đến, song ông chủ Ô đã gọi tên khai sinh của hắn thành quen. Luồn lách ra cổng ga, hắn ôm người giơ biển một cách nồng nhiệt, nói lời cảm ơn: “Chú Ô, vất vả chú chiêu đãi chúng cháu rồi.”</p><p>Ô Na Khâm cười sang sảng, đón họ về nhà nghỉ ngơi. Bầu trời đen kịt, đi đường mệt quá nên chẳng thèm ngắm nhìn dáng vẻ của Xích Phong nữa. Chẳng bao lâu đã đến một khu dân cư, tầng trệt không cao, nhưng ấm hơn những căn nhà trệt đã đi qua.</p><p>Cả bàn đầy ắp rượu và thức ăn, ưu tiên lấp bụng trước. Ba anh em họ xếp hàng rửa tay, bỗng có bóng người thoáng hiện, tiếng cười trong trẻo cũng đồng thời vang lên, thì ra là con gái của ông chủ Ô.</p><p>Ô Nặc Mẫn đánh lén vai Đinh Hán Bạch, cất lời chào bằng tiếng phổ thông không được rõ chữ cho lắm.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xoay người lại: “Đã cao đến thế này rồi à, sức tay cũng mạnh hơn.”</p><p>Ô Nặc Mẫn nhìn cả bọn: “Em làm thịt dê hầm rồi đó, các anh hãy ăn nhiều chút nhé.”</p><p>Đâu chỉ mỗi thịt dê hầm, nguyên bàn món ăn địa phương đều do Ô Nặc Mẫn nấu cả. Ngồi vào vị trí xong, ông chủ Ô nói: “Nó đã quấn lấy chú đòi học từ lâu, nói là để nấu cho các cháu ăn.”</p><p>Trong đó có hai món Đinh Duyên Thọ thích nhất, mỗi khi về Đinh Duyên Thọ đều đưa quà cho Ô Nặc Mẫn, cô cảm kích lắm. Đinh Hán Bạch làm khách, không thể khước từ lòng tốt của chủ nhà, bèn ăn thêm một phần thay bố hắn vì cô, no căng bụng.</p><p>Đêm đến, Ô Na Khâm chừa ra hai phòng ngủ cho bọn hắn, rất nhỏ, song cũng đủ để ngủ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng ở cửa do dự, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đi bừa vào một phòng, nói: “Đứng ngây ra đó làm gì? Mai phải đến kỳ Baarin Hữu rồi, đi ngủ sớm đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy khá là xa cách với Đinh Nhĩ Hòa, kiểu không ưa nhau, cậu cũng thừa hiểu trong lòng, còn cả vụ lư hương ngọc bị ném vỡ, người cậu thực sự nghi ngờ nhất là hai anh em nhà này. Nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch là anh cả, lại khó hầu, tất nhiên phải ngủ riêng. Cậu im lặng vào phòng, nghĩ rằng, dù gì cũng là con trai ngủ với nhau thôi mà, có phải vợ chồng động phòng đâu, ngủ với ai cũng vậy hết.</p><p>Đến tận khi rửa mặt xong xuôi mà phòng ngủ còn lại vẫn trống không. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không thấy Đinh Hán Bạch đâu, đành bỏ cuộc. Cửa vừa khép, không khí rất đỗi nặng nề. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đọc báo địa phương, cậu bám cửa sổ thẫn thờ.</p><p>Trong thoáng chốc, cậu nghe thấy cái gì đó, mở cửa sổ ra thì thấy Đinh Hán Bạch và Ô Nặc Mẫn đang tản bộ dưới nhà.</p><p>Trời đổ tuyết, lạnh thế này mà tản bộ gì chứ?</p><p>Còn chạy tới chạy lui, chơi với một cô gái mới mười mấy tuổi, chẳng sợ mệt chết bộ xương già hai mươi của mình hả. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ mấy cái chuyện vu vơ buồn cười này, chợt nhớ ra Khương Đình Ân từng nói – Đinh Hán Bạch ngại Thương Mẫn Nhữ lớn tuổi hơn mình.</p><p>Thương Mẫn Nhữ lớn, nhưng Ô Nặc Mẫn nhỏ mà.</p><p>Còn chưa dứt với chữ “Mẫn” cơ.</p><p>Trời càng đổ tuyết dày hơn, Đinh Hán Bạch no căng nên phải tản bộ để tiêu cơm, Ô Nặc Mẫn chạy tới bầu bạn với hắn. Hắn nghĩ, nên để Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngắm những bông tuyết này, nhưng mà sáng mai khắp nơi đều khoác tấm áo bạc, tất nhiên cũng sẽ thấy thôi.</p><p>Quay về, Đinh Hán Bạch mới giật mình nhận ra hai người đó đã nghỉ, còn ở cùng một phòng ngủ nữa chứ. Hắn phải tóm Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra, song vừa tiễn bước Ô Nặc Mẫn thì lại nghênh đón Ô Na Khâm, bèn bàn về ý định chọn mua với đối phương.</p><p>Mãi đến tận khuya, Đinh Hán Bạch đoán Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã ngủ say tít mít, dứt khoát không quấy rầy nữa.</p><p>Buổi tối đầu tiên ở Nội Mông, Kỷ Thận Ngữ choàng tỉnh giấc trong nỗi mệt nhoài, trở mình mém tí nữa đã rớt xuống giường. Cậu đẩy Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đang lấn chiếm vị trí của mình, đối phương vẫn chẳng nhúc nhích. Bụng lẫn tim gan cậu quặn hết vào nhau, hốt hoảng chạy ra nhà vệ sinh, nén tiếng nôn mửa một lúc lâu.</p><p>Hoa quả, thịt bắp, pho-mát tươi,… Mắt cậu nổ đom đóm, họng đau và ráp. Cậu quay về, mò mẫm trong màn đêm để đắp chăn bông, chiếm được tí ti mép giường.</p><p>Một lúc lâu sau, bụng quặn kinh khủng, cậu không nhịn nổi lại nôn trận nữa. Dạ dày nóng như lửa đốt, nôn hết lần này lại súc miệng đánh răng. Bụng cậu đã trống không, chắc có thể ngủ yên được rồi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trưng mặt tái mét về phòng ngủ, đèn bàn sáng lên, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa hỏi: “Hơn nửa đêm cậu làm ầm ĩ gì đấy?”</p><p>Cậu giải thích: “Em không ổn lắm, nôn hai bận rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nói: “Nôn? Sao lắm chuyện vầy…” Dáng vẻ mệt mỏi như nửa mê nửa tỉnh, cuốn chăn xoay người, thốt ra lời nói rất tổn thương người khác, “Quay lưng lại với anh mà ngủ, đừng thở bằng miệng, bực hết cả mình.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm lặng thinh trên giường, sau khi tắt đèn thì mím môi nín thở. Một giây, hai giây, ba giây… Cậu đếm đến một trăm tám mươi thì trở mình nhổm dậy, ôm chăn rời đi. Phòng tối om, cậu đứng ngoài căn phòng khác, gõ cửa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch là một người hay say giấc, một lát sau mới tỉnh, nghe tiếng gõ cửa vẫn còn đó, gõ một cách khẽ khàng. Mở cửa ra thì thấy một cục chăn, hắn vươn tay gỡ xuống, để lộ gương mặt tái mét của Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Hắn chưa kịp hỏi thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã nói: “Sư ca, em muốn ngủ với anh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tỉnh ngay, giật mình tưởng vẫn đang nằm mơ, bèn hỏi: “Sao thế?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em không ổn lắm, nôn hai bận rồi.” Cậu không nói Đinh Nhĩ Hòa thấy cậu phiền, bèn không vui nói thẳng trước, “Em đã đánh răng mấy lần rồi, không bẩn tí nào đâu, em sẽ khép miệng ngủ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch duỗi tay ôm, kéo Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào phòng qua tấm chăn bông. Hắn khép cửa, khóa lại, đưa cốc nước đầu giường mình cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ uống. “Thằng hai chê cậu à?” Cả hai đều hiểu cả, “Không sao đâu, đừng quan tâm đến nó, mau chui vào chăn đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm xong thì thấy Đinh Hán Bạch bới đồ trong vali, bèn lặng lẽ đợi.</p><p>Có tiếng giấy nhựa, Đinh Hán Bạch bước qua, đút một viên kẹo Bát Bảo vào miệng cậu.</p><p>“Ăn chút đồ ngọt, miệng sẽ không thấy đắng nữa.” Đinh Hán Bạch cũng rúc vào ổ chăn, không có ánh đèn, xoay người mặt đối mặt với Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ phản ứng chậm: “Em nằm xoay lưng ngủ cho.”</p><p>Bên eo bị siết, cậu được ôm lấy, vẫn cách một tấm chăn bông.</p><p>“Cứ ngủ như thế này đi.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói. Làm sao hắn ngờ được rằng Kỷ Thận Ngữ sẽ không hợp khí hậu như vậy, sao ngờ được rằng thằng oắt con Đinh Nhĩ Hòa lại lạnh lùng như thế, sao ngờ được giờ đây lại ngủ chung giường.</p><p>Hắn nghĩ rất nhiều, khi hoàn hồn thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã ngủ, viên kẹo chưa tan được bao nhiêu nổi cộm trên má. Đinh Hán Bạch vươn ngón trỏ, sờ lên đôi môi mềm mại nọ, len lỏi vào kẽ hở, lách mình trong hàm răng trắng. Hắn sợ Kỷ Thận Ngữ vô tình nuốt kẹo trong lúc mơ, bị mắc nghẹn bởi kẹo nên muốn móc viên kẹo đó ra.</p><p>Khoang miệng nóng hầm hập, ẩm ướt, đầu ngón tay Đinh Hán Bạch chạm phải đầu lưỡi Kỷ Thận Ngữ, tiện đà đụng đến kẹo. Hắn cố giữ bình tĩnh trước khoang miệng ấm áp đầy quyến luyến như ma quỷ kia… Tại sao hắn lại lợi dụng lúc người ta khốn khó để thừa dịp lủi vào được nhỉ, hắn có khác gì bọn lưu manh đâu?</p><p>Bỗng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ như nhận ra, mơ màng “hừ” một tiếng, răng nanh cọ qua đầu ngón tay, thậm chí còn khẽ gặm chun chút.</p><p>Đầu Đinh Hán Bạch nổ bùm, rút tay ra, suy nghĩ rõ ràng hơn. Lưu manh thì sao? Thổ phỉ thì thế nào? Đôi môi mỏng đó, đầu lưỡi đó, hàm răng trắng hay cãi với hắn đó, hắn đều ước mong!</p><p>Chẳng những ước mong, mà sớm hay muộn gì hắn cũng phải nếm cho đã!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chương 36: Chuyến đi Xích Phong (Trung)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mùa đông ngày dài, khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ tỉnh giấc thì trời hãy còn đen, trong phòng cũng đen kịt. Có lẽ vì nôn hai lần nên đến cả thở cậu cũng chả có sức, so ra còn kém hơn trái tim đập mạnh mẽ bên tai.</p><p>Giờ cậu mới nhận ra rằng mình đã rời khỏi ổ chăn từ lâu, giờ đang vùi mình trong cái ôm của Đinh Hán Bạch. Đối phương ôm cậu, dùng một tư thế bao bọc, ngực dán ngực, hai chân giao triền. Cậu né không ra, bèn gọi một tiếng “Sư ca” một cách yếu ớt.<span></span></p><p>Cái tên sư ca này rất chi là say giấc, mãi sau mới mơ màng “Ừ”.</p><p>“Còn sớm mà.” Giọng Đinh Hán Bạch khàn khàn, nhúc nhích cánh tay, trái lại còn ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ chặt hơn nữa. Chóp mũi lành lạnh của đối phương đụng má hắn, ngưa ngứa, thế nên hắn bật cười, đôi mắt đang nhắm bỗng cười xua tan cơn ngái ngủ.</p><p>Bật đèn bàn lên, hắn cụp mắt xuống: “Gọi anh làm gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngước mắt lên: “Sao em lại lăn sang ổ chăn của anh thế nhỉ, ngại quá.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Không sao.” Hắn làm bộ rộng lượng, chẳng định thừa nhận là hắn tóm đối phương vào lòng mình. Hắn nói xong cũng chẳng buông tay ra, ánh nhìn giao hòa hết sức yên ắng, ánh đèn còn tôn thêm chút ấm áp.</p><p>Không phải trong lòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ không thấy ngạc nhiên. Từ tối qua đến giờ cậu chẳng mong Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ hòa nhã với cậu, chẳng qua so với nỗi căm ghét của Đinh Nhĩ Hòa thì cậu có thể thừa nhận sự căm ghét của Đinh Hán Bạch hơn thôi. Nào ngờ, Đinh Hán Bạch ôm cậu vào nhà, cho cậu uống nước, đút cậu kẹo ăn, giờ còn ôm cậu sát rạt, song không hề có tí ghét bỏ nào cả.</p><p>“Sư ca?” Cậu hỏi, “Anh sao vậy?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chả hiểu mô tê gì: “Sao trăng cái gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không biết nói ra làm sao: “Sao anh trông giống người tốt vậy kìa.”</p><p>Mém tí nữa Đinh Hán Bạch đã trở mặt nổi cáu: “Chứ anh là một thằng khốn à?! Từ nhỏ anh đã không nhặt của rơi, chí công vô tư, có tiền thì tiêu… Đồ ăn cháo đá bát nhà cậu.”</p><p>Vừa dứt lời, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã cúi đầu cọ hắn, dùng lọn tóc trước trán để cọ hắn một cách chủ động và dịu dàng. Hắn không thích chó mèo gì sất, nhưng cũng từng trông thấy mèo và chó làm nũng lấy lòng thế nào rồi. Hắn thoáng ngớ người chả biết đáp làm sao.</p><p>Còn Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì dùng tứ chi để biểu đạt sự thân thiết, chỉ bởi vì mặt đối mặt không thốt nổi lời cảm ơn. Trời dần sáng, cậu ngoái đầu nhìn ra thì bắt gặp một thế giới đầy tuyết ngoài cửa sổ, muốn nhào qua để trông cho rõ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giữ cậu: “Tối qua đổ tuyết rồi, cậu chưa thấy à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lúng ta lúng túng: “Thấy rồi ạ.” Nhưng còn thêm cả chú ý đến Đinh Hán Bạch và Ô Nặc Mẫn nữa, nên chằng thèm đoái hoài đến việc tuyết nhiều hay không. Cậu quay mặt lại, hỏi: “Sư ca này, có phải con gái ông chủ Ô thích anh không?”</p><p>Cậu thấy Ô Nặc Mẫn không nhiệt tình với người khác lắm, nên mới có câu hỏi này.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nín cười: “Hiển nhiên quá mà, con gái rung động chẳng giấu nổi đâu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói quanh co: “Không hay lắm đâu anh.” Cậu cảm thấy không hay ho gì lắm, song chẳng biết không hay ở đâu, tại sao lại không hay? “Thì, chị Tiểu Mẫn…” Bỗng cậu hiểu ra, “Anh còn có chị Tiểu Mẫn nữa mà, anh thích con gái tên Mẫn vậy hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Nặc Mẫn trong tiếng Mông Cổ mang nghĩa ngọc bích. Em ấy là ngọc bích, anh là bạch ngọc, cậu nói coi có hợp nhau không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng tài nào phản bác được, đúng là rất hợp thật. Cậu đối mặt với ánh nhìn của Đinh Hán Bạch, cảm xúc dưới đáy mắt đó rất hân hoan, như mừng vui vì lưỡng tình tương duyệt. Cậu bỗng thấy buồn buồn, bèn nói: “Thế hai người cách xa nhau quá.”</p><p>Im bặt, sự ghen tuông Đinh Hán Bạch dự đoán đều im bặt. Lạ nhỉ, rõ là khi tự ghen với bản thân mình thì còn nói căng mấy câu cơ mà, sao giờ đổi thành người ngoài thì lại làm người câm vậy? Hắn hỏi: “Cậu nghĩ gì đấy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em nghĩ, mấy năm sau Ô Nặc Mẫn lớn rồi, các anh sẽ kết hôn, thế em sống ở tiểu viện không tiện nữa, khi đó em sẽ chuyển sang viện nào đây.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch há mồm phun một búng máu, tức đến nỗi đẩy Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra. Hắn thấy bối rối, mình đã sống ngông những hai mươi năm trời, giờ lại đi thích đơn phương, cái mùi uất ức này có phải nghiệp quật không cơ chứ?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chưa kịp làm rõ thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã chạy đến bên cửa sổ để ngắm cảnh. Cậu hơi mở cửa ra, sờ lớp tuyết đọng bên ngoài cửa sổ. Thi thoảng mùa đông ở Dương Châu cũng có tuyết, chẳng qua không được lớn như thế này – Đường ngay trước mắt cũng trắng, cây cũng trắng, nơi đâu cũng trắng xóa.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngắm đến là mê mẩn, khi ra khỏi cửa thì xông pha, nhảy cẫng trong tuyết.</p><p>Cả đám phải đi kỳ Baarin Hữu, ông chủ Ô và người làm thuê lái xe dẫn đường, Đinh Hán Bạch thì bám theo sau. Đường thì trơn mà xe thì lạnh ngắt, đi chầm chậm, Đinh Hán Bạch liếc sang kính chiếu hậu, hỏi: “Còn khó chịu nữa không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi ở ghế phó lái, trả lời: “Đỡ hơn nhiều rồi ạ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói tiếp: “Trong túi có bánh ngọt mang từ nhà đi đấy, đói thì ăn một miếng lót dạ đi.”</p><p>Hắn thốt ra những lời quan tâm không ngớt, khác với tác phong khi xưa. Sau vài câu, hắn liếc sang kính chiếu hậu lần nữa thì chạm phải ánh nhìn của Đinh Nhĩ Hòa. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa không ngờ Đinh Hán Bạch lại đối xử với ngũ sư đệ này tốt đến thế, song cũng thẳng thắn chẳng tránh đường nhìn.</p><p>Lái đều đều đến kỳ Baarin Hữu, tuyết càng sâu hơn, trắng lóa tầm mắt con người ta. Dần đến gần, ngựa xe như nước, chưa nói đến tiếng người ồn ào thì đó cũng là một cảnh quá đỗi nhộn nhịp.</p><p>Nhìn những quầy hàng chẳng thấy điểm cuối, người mua từ khắp năm sông bốn biển đổ về, bao năm qua, khu chợ đá quý lạ vẫn có cái thanh thế to lớn như vậy. Đinh Hán Bạch khoác chặt chiếc áo bành tô rồi xuống xe, nhíu mày, sợ mình mắc bệnh quáng tuyết.</p><p>Vừa quay đầu lại thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm một quả cầu tuyết chạy tới, ngay sau đó mông đau điếng, bị ném trúng cực mạnh. Hắn rất nhạy cảm: “Cậu ném mông anh là sao?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả lời: “Chả lẽ lần trước anh không ném vào em khi ở bên sông nhỏ lần trước à?”</p><p>Không ngờ lại là người ăn miếng trả miếng thế, Đinh Hán Bạch lười quậy, bèn “hừ” lạnh một tiếng rồi ngẩng đầu bước. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đuổi theo hắn, cuối cùng cũng bước vào khu chợ đá quý sặc sỡ. Đá Baarin Tiết Gà là nổi tiếng nhất, đỏ sâu và nông khác nhau, đỏ đậm và nhạt khác nhau, lót thêm màu trắng như tuyết vào, đẹp khôn kể.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngắm mê say, đi qua mấy quầy hàng có chất lượng thượng thừa mà chả thấy Đinh Hán Bạch dừng chân, bèn hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, đá Tiết Gà ở cái quầy ban nãy không tốt ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Đỏ tươi, trong, trơn, tốt.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại hỏi: “Vậy không mua hả anh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lườm cậu: “Vội làm gì?”</p><p>Khu chợ chiếm diện tích rất lớn, họ đi dạo một lúc lâu mà mới đi được nửa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hoặc xin chỉ bảo, hoặc sửng sốt trước viên đá đẹp, còn Đinh Nhĩ Hòa ngắm nghía có chọn lọc hơn, nhưng vẫn cứ lặng thinh.</p><p>Nếu chọn tốt thì người đi cùng đều có công lao, còn nếu không chọn tốt thì ai quyết định, kẻ đó sẽ chịu trách nhiệm.</p><p>Cuối cùng, Đinh Hán Bạch dừng chân, nửa ngồi xổm trước quầy hàng nhìn kĩ mấy tảng đá rồi hỏi giá luôn. Giá rất cao, sở dĩ trước quầy hàng này vắng tanh là bởi ai nấy đều bị giá dọa chạy té khói.</p><p>“Nghe giọng thì anh không phải dân bản xứ?” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Mấy tảng này, đừng có để bị ế đấy.”</p><p>Ông chủ là một người đàn ông trung niên cao to, mày rậm mắt sắc, cũng không mang vẻ khôn khéo của người làm ăn, mà lộ cái khí thế sắc bén. Anh ta lờ đi: “Thứ tốt, thà để ế trong tay chứ không thể bán tháo được.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mỉm cười, đút tay vào túi đi dạo tiếp, trong đầu lại ghi nhớ rõ về tảng đá và người đàn ông nọ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi bên cạnh, hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, mấy tảng đá Baarin Tiết Gà đó là Dương Chi Đống thượng thừa, chúng ta không mua ạ?”</p><p>
  <em>(*Dương Chi Đố</em>
  <em>ng: </em>
  <em>Là một loại đá Tiết Gà. Nó có màu trắng ngà, nửa trong suốt hoặc bán trong suốt, nổi như bạch ngọc. Chúng cũng được chia ra thành đá một màu và nhiều màu, loại tốt nhất là loại có màu như dương chi bạch ngọc (Bạch ngọc với màu trắng thuần không tì vết)</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Đá có độ trong suốt cao thì mắt thường có thể thấy “máu” lộ bên trong đá, giàu cảm giác lập thể.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi lại: “Cậu có ý kiến gì không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Khu chợ to thế này không chỉ có mỗi một quầy sở hữu đá với chất lượng thượng thừa, song giá lại cao hơn quầy khác vài lần, nó có giá trị thật không?”</p><p>Nếu là ở nơi khác thì cũng có khi là đẩy giá tận trời để lừa bọn nhà giàu ngu ngục, nhưng đây là kỳ Baarin Hữu, những người cố tình chạy đến đây mua vật liệu có mấy ai là kẻ ngu? Bên bán đã cắm rễ ở cái giới này bao năm, cũng sẽ không thiển cận đến mức tự đập uy tín của mình.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Dương Chi Đống không đủ, từ lúc vào chợ đến nay, phàm là những tảng đá có mạch máu dày đặc thì đa số đều đỏ thẫm, thậm chí là chuyển màu tím, hơi phô tí thôi là sẽ thành hàng kém chất lượng ngay, mà mấy tảng kia lại đỏ cực kì thuần. Vả lại, đa số đá Tiết Gà đều có màu trắng và đỏ hòa lẫn, màu sắc được phân bố thích đáng sẽ là đá Tiết Gà tốt, còn những tảng lớn trong, nhẵn và đỏ hoàn toàn là cực phẩm hết.”</p><p>Nhãn lực Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đủ, hiểu được rồi thì không khỏi ngoái đầu ngó quầy hàng nọ. Có lẽ giá sẽ cao hơn giá trị của đá, nhưng bởi ít và tinh xảo, sau này gia công sẽ có thể tăng giá trị thêm, cho nên ông chủ tự tin rằng sẽ có người mua. Cậu lại liếc sang Đinh Hán Bạch, không chắc Đinh Hán Bạch có là người mua đó không.</p><p>Càng về sau, chợ càng quạnh quẽ, đá Tiết Gà chiếm phần đa đặt ở phía trước, phía sau cơ bản là các chủng loại đá khác. Đinh Hán Bạch nổi hứng, hận không thể dừng chân một chốc ở mỗi quầy hàng.</p><p>Đá Baarin Đông cỡ lớn, đá Phù Dung trắng hồng, còn có cả đá động Hoa Đào màu vàng, màu xanh lá, năm sắc rực rỡ đẹp hơn nữa, màu sắc rất đỗi kiều diễm. Đinh Hán Bạch đi qua đi lại trong chợ, xem hàng, hỏi giá, hứng lên bèn mua tầm bảy, tám đơn.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa dù không đoái hoài gì cũng không kìm lòng được nữa, bèn hỏi: “Hán Bạch, đó giờ chúng ta đều mua 70% đá Tiết Gà, 20% đá Đông, 10% đá khác. Số tiền anh mua đá Đông đã vượt mức mất rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Năm nay anh sẽ sửa, 60% đá Đông, còn đá Tiết Gà và đá khác mỗi bên 20%.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa hỏi: “Anh bàn với sư phụ chưa?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chưa bàn với ai, toàn tự quyết định. Hắn đi dạo tiếp, gặp đá tốt lại mua, trưa về xe nghỉ ngơi mới nói: “Lấy Ngọc Tiêu Ký để nhìn ra thị trường đi, về đá tất phải xem đá Tiết Gà và đá Điền Hoàng, năm này giống năm kia, việc làm ăn ì ạch là bởi vì sao? Bởi vì xu hướng đã bão hòa rồi, hàng mà tầm thường tí thôi là khách sẽ chán, không thịnh hành nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa vẫn cứ lí luận: “Đây có phải quần áo hay giày da đâu mà nói chuyện thịnh hành? Huống chi đá Tiết Gà và Điền Hoàng là hai thứ đá dẫn đầu trong vật liệu đá, lẽ nào Ngọc Tiêu Ký phải giảm chất lượng hàng ư?”</p><p>Anh cả và anh hai đang tranh cãi ở phía trước, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi ghế sau ôm hộp bánh ngọt xem cuộc chiến. Đinh Hán Bạch xoa vô-lăng, trả lời: “Người Trung Quốc thích hai màu đỏ và vàng, là do có lòng riêng, có ý hưởng tí khí chất hoàng tộc. Nhưng sau này thì chưa chắc. Thị trường phát triển nhanh như vậy, dựa vào vòng hạt đủ loại màu mà nói thì mọi người đã không còn câu nệ những hình thức thẩm mĩ đó nữa rồi.”</p><p>“Giờ nói về chuyện giảm chất lượng hàng nhé.” Đinh Hán Bạch chưa vơi nỗi lo, “Khi chưa chạm trổ, chẳng phải các mặt hàng sẽ trông như đồ bỏ à? Biển hiệu Ngọc Tiêu Ký chúng ta treo không à? Chúng ta phí công học nghề ư? Không khắc đồ cao cấp không có nghĩa là giảm chất lượng hàng, mà ngược lại, Ngọc Tiêu Ký ra tay sẽ tăng phẩm cách cho vật đó.”</p><p>Không chỉ tăng, mà còn thêm khách vừa gặp đã thích, rồi sẽ thịnh hành khắp bốn phương. Những kẻ tầm thường mới bị xu hướng chi phối, xoay chuyển xu hướng mới có đường ra. Đinh Hán Bạch nói xong thì khát nước, rót nửa cốc nước lạnh. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa tự ngẫm một lúc lâu rồi mới hỏi với vẻ không chắc chắn, “Chúng ta làm được không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gậy ông đập lưng ông: “Nếu không đồng lòng, đến cả đồng môn cũng ngáng chân thì chắc không làm được.”</p><p>Tiếng nhai nuốt dừng lại, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nín thở, cậu không ngờ quanh co một vòng rồi lại ngoặt về hướng này. Đinh Hán Bạch từng chỉ cây dâu mà mắng cây hòe, giờ việc đã qua, hắn cũng hỏi thẳng: “Có phải lư hương ngọc đã bị viện Đông các cậu ném vỡ không?”</p><p>Lặng thinh mãi lâu sau, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa mới khẽ đáp: “Em xin nhận lỗi thay Khả Dũ.” Cậu ta không ngồi nổi nữa, bèn rút bao thuốc lá rồi xuống xe đi xa. Áo hay mặt cũng đã bị người ta vạch trần hết cả, mặt cậu ta đỏ bừng giữa trời tuyết.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giải thích ý định chọn mua xong, còn ép được câu xin lỗi muộn màng, bèn cảm thấy mĩ mãn. Hắn ngoái đầu lại, nhìn mẩu vụn bánh dính trên khóe miệng Kỷ Thận Ngữ, chẳng hiểu sao lại thấy sôi máu: “Anh đây xả giận cho ai? Bản thân mình thì nhai rột rột ngon nghẻ, có mắt nhìn không đó?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội nhào đến, đưa một cái bánh đậu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nào biết đủ: “Bánh lạc xốp nữa.” Đối phương đút cho hắn, vỏ xốp rơi chẳng ai để ý, lúc ăn bốn mắt nhìn nhau, ngay trong cái xe không tính là rộng rãi này.</p><p>Cử chỉ Kỷ Thận Ngữ hơi bất thường, lại lấy một cái bánh bích quy sữa ra, đút tiếp, quên khuấy mất chuyện lót bụng cho mình. Mãi đến khi Đinh Nhĩ Hòa trở về thì cậu mới hoàn hồn, như bị đánh vỡ cái gì đó, bèn ngu ngơ đưa hộp bánh cho Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đưa cho Đinh Nhĩ Hòa, vừa đấm vừa xoa.</p><p>Buổi trưa trôi qua, băng tuyết tan ra một ít, mấy chiếc xe nối đuôi nhau mà đến, một đoàn người ùa về một nơi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chưa từng thấy cái cảnh này bèn tóm cánh tay Đinh Hán Bạch để hóng hớt, đợi từng hòm đá quý được dỡ xuống, cậu giật mình nói: “Đá Phỉ Thúy thô, sắp đổ thạch* ạ?!”</p><p>
  <em>(*Nếu bạn nào từng đọc thể loại đổ thạch thì sẽ hiểu ngay nhỉ. Đại khái nó là việc người ta mua đá </em>
  <em>thô</em>
  <em> mới khai thác, bên ngoài bọc lớp vỏ phong hóa nên không nhìn rõ được phẩm chất bên trong của đá. Người ta phải cắt/bổ nó ra mới biết được, và</em>
  <em> cắt ra được đá quý với phẩm chất cao hay không thì </em>
  <em>khá là hên xui với những kẻ ngoài nghề.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cảnh cáo: “Chỉ được xem, không được chạm.”</p><p>Trăm ngàn con mắt đồng loạt tỏa sáng, đống đá thô này như có ma lực, rõ là đang khoác màu tro ảm đạm, lại cất giấu sắc xanh của trời đất. Ngoài đá viết giá cả, còn vẽ thẳng một hình tròn chứng tỏ là đá làm vòng tay. Ngàn, vạn, hơn mười vạn, khiến nhóm người mua hằm hè.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư ca, anh có thể nhìn ra tảng nào là thượng phẩm không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Thần tiên nan đoạn thốn ngọc*, trong lòng cậu, anh giỏi vầy à?” Đổ thạch hệt như đánh bạc, thiếu kinh nghiệm hay vận may đều không được, thậm chí vận may còn quan trọng hơn nhiều.</p><p>
  <em>(*Thần tiên nan đoạn thốn ngọc: Ý nói là đến cả thần tiên cũng khó lòng đoán ra phẩm chất của Phỉ Thúy nằm trong lớp</em>
  <em> vỏ</em>
  <em> phong hóa.)</em>
</p><p>Một tảng Phỉ Thúy Thủy Chủng* ba ngàn tệ, nạo hoặc cắt, người mua căng thẳng, người hóng hớt cũng chẳng nhẹ lòng. Tầm mắt Đinh Hán Bạch chếch sang, dừng ở người Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nhóc này gặp thứ mới lạ nên tò mò, túm tay hắn rất chặt.</p><p>
  <em>(*Phỉ Thúy Thủy Chủng: Đặc điểm của loại Phỉ Thúy này là nó thông thấu như nước nhưng sáng bóng nhu hòa, nhìn kĩ kết cấu bên trong thì có thể thấy được một chút “Sóng gợn”, hoặc có chút ít vết rạn tối màu và văn đá, ngẫu nhiên còn có thể thấy tạp chất cực nhỏ, sợi bông.)</em>
</p><p>Trông giống gì nhỉ? Giống một đứa trẻ ngắm món đồ chơi trong tủ kính, ngó kẹo trong quầy kính.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Nước miếng sắp chảy xuống rồi kìa. Đi chọn một tảng đi, xem vận may cậu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khó lòng tin nổi: “Bảo em đổ thạch á? Chẳng phải anh đã nói là không được chạm vào à?”</p><p>Họ đến chọn mua vật liệu đá, tiền nong cũng đã quyết, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh tự bỏ tiền túi ra mua cho cậu. Tốt thì tính cho cậu, hỏng thì tính cho anh. Đi thôi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kích động khôn cùng, song không hề có kinh nghiệm đổ thạch, hoàn toàn là tò mò. Tất nhiên cậu cũng chẳng dám chọn tảng đá đắt quá, bèn đi qua đi lại chọn một tảng hao hao các đá khác, hai ngàn tệ, mở ra được cái gì thì không biết, có khi còn chẳng đáng một cắc.</p><p>Cậu nín thở, một dao cắt đôi, màu nhạt, vừa mang màu xanh lá, vừa mang màu xuân sắc.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bước qua: “Ồ, xuân nhuốm xanh* kìa.” Câu phô trương này khiến Kỷ Thận Ngữ vui, nhưng chất liệu đúng là khá tốt, ít nhất cũng đủ cho một đôi vòng tay, phần nguyên liệu còn lại làm vòng hạt cũng đủ.</p><p>
  <em>(*Xuân nhuốm xanh: Xuân ở đây là màu xuân sắc của Phỉ Thúy Tử La Lan (Loại Phỉ Thúy có màu giống hoa màu tím của cây Tử La Lan), còn xanh là màu xanh của Phỉ Thúy màu xanh lá. Ý ở đây là hai màu này kết hợp lại với nhau.)</em>
</p><p>Ngày đầu tiên, họ trông ngóng là chính, trừ việc mua hàng ra thì mới chỉ có tảng đá Phỉ Thúy này vào tay. Đến tận hoàng hôn, người đổ thạch cũng lục tục tản đi, chẳng ai muốn đi trên con đường tuyết vào lúc đêm tối cả.</p><p>Vùng đất này rộng thênh thang, tuy chẳng quạnh quẽ song không hề có phép tắc nào, tất cả xe đều tự ý rời đi. Tuyết rơi nhiều khiến xung quanh trắng xóa, chạy mấy cây số cũng chẳng thấy khác nhau, sự hoang vu dần đậm, không thấy chiếc xe nào.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhận ra mình đi nhầm đường, bèn đánh vô-lăng để quay đầu ngay.</p><p>Lúc này có một chiếc xe van tồi tàn ngay trước mặt, chẳng biết chui từ đâu ra mà chặn ngay đường đi. Cái kiểu hùng hổ này chẳng ổn chút nào, Đinh Hán Bạch giẫm mạnh chân ga, toan tăng tốc để vòng qua. Nhưng có một tên cao gầy và hai gã vạm vỡ nhảy xuống trên chiếc xe, một kẻ trong đó còn gỡ súng lục dắt sau lưng xuống rồi lên đạn, <em>pằng!</em></p><p>Gần quá nên bị xẹp mất một lốp xe, xe bọn họ trượt mạnh vào một góc.</p><p>Càng đáng sợ hơn là, họ khó có thể đoán xem phát súng tiếp theo sẽ nã vào đâu.</p><p>Cây khô tuyết trắng, chuyến này gặp nạn.</p><p>Có lẽ không tính là ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, song cũng là an nguy khó liệu. Đinh Hán Bạch cởi đai an toàn ra một cách bình tĩnh, hít sâu, bỗng lòng bàn tay nóng lên… Là Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang im lặng nắm tay hắn – Chẳng biết là vì sợ nên kiếm tìm sự bảo vệ, hay là dũng cảm truyền sức mạnh cho hắn nữa.</p><p>“Sư ca.” Giọng Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhỏ xíu, “Mò vào tay áo em.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lấy một con dao khắc cỡ nhỏ từ trong cổ tay áo, sau đó, hắn lại nắm cái tay kia.</p><p>Nước đến hắn ngăn, binh đến hắn chặn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tình cờ làm anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân, nhưng kiểu gì cũng phải bảo vệ nhóc Nam Man này, ngũ sư đệ này… và người thương này.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tác giả: Kỷ Thận Ngữ – một cậu nhóc Dương Châu suốt ngày mang dao kéo bị kiểm soát – làm người ta thấy an toàn quá đỗi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>1. Dương Chi Đống</p><p><br/>2. Đá Phù Dung trắng hồng</p><p><br/>3. Đá động Hoa Đào</p><p><br/>4. Đá Đông (Nôm na là kiểu đá như đá lạnh, trong suốt, nhẵn nhụi)</p><p><br/>5. Phỉ Thúy Thủy Chủng</p><p><br/>6. Xuân nhuốm xanh<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chương 37: Chuyến đi Xích Phong (Hạ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tên cao gầy đi đến đầu xe, đập mui xe bắt họ xuống.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói một cách đầy quyết đoán và không nỡ: “Anh đi xuống, hai cậu đừng nhúc nhích.” Hắn không tắt máy, cũng nhanh chóng chỉnh ghế lùi về sau. Nếu tình hình cho phép thì Đinh Nhĩ Hòa chuyển từ ghế sau sang ghế lái sẽ dễ hơn.<span></span></p><p>Trời lạnh căm, Đinh Hán Bạch vờ đóng cửa xe, giơ tay lên, im lặng đợi lúc ra hiệu, nhưng hiển nhiên bên đối phương đã có kinh nghiệm nên hai gã đô con lập tức tiến lại gần, hùng hổ lôi cả Kỷ Thận Ngữ lẫn Đinh Nhĩ Hòa xuống xe.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ do dự, cực kì muốn tới gần chỗ Đinh Hán Bạch, song cách một đầu xe, lại thêm ba tên cướp, cậu chỉ đành lặng lẽ ngó. Đinh Hán Bạch kẹp ví tiền, ném ra phía bãi cỏ xa xa một cách nhanh gọn, nói: “Đây là ngày đầu chúng tôi đến, xem hàng hỏi giá, chẳng mang bao nhiêu tiền.”</p><p>Cửa xe mở ra, một tên trong số đó chui vào kiểm tra rồi nói với tên cao gầy: “Có mỗi một tảng đá Phỉ Thúy thô.”</p><p>Trời dần nhuốm đen, tên cao gầy mò vào ví Đinh Hán Bạch, chẳng nói chẳng rằng, nhìn ba người phía trước đầy băn khoăn. Đinh Hán Bạch thầm căng thẳng, tất nhiên hai ngàn tệ đó chẳng thể thỏa mãn lòng tham, người đến chọn mua nơi này ai mà chẳng mang tiền? Cái kiểu này tức là muốn giam giữ một người, cướp xe biến thành bắt cóc tống tiền!</p><p>Tên cao gầy hỏi: “Mấy đứa bây ai là ông chủ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Là tôi, hai người họ là người làm thuê của tôi.”</p><p>Gã đô con giữ Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Người làm thuê mà ăn mặc ngon vậy à? Thằng kia thì đi đôi giày da với đeo đồng hồ, còn thằng nhãi này còn nhỏ tuổi thì làm được việc gì?”</p><p>Cánh tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị nắm phát đau, hiểu ra đây là chọn con tin, cũng hiểu ra Đinh Hán Bạch muốn che chở cho cậu và Đinh Nhĩ Hòa. Nào ngờ tên cao gầy hơi ra hiệu, gã đô con tóm cậu rồi kéo sang bên xe chúng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vội la lên: “Các người bắt nó cũng vô ích thôi. Một thằng nhãi làm thuê đến từ phương Nam, không thân cũng chẳng quen, tội gì tôi phải giao tiền chuộc vì nó.” Hắn bước về trước một bước, ngay sau đó, lưng giáp với đầu họng súng lục, hắn lại như chẳng cảm thấy gì, “Tôi là chủ, các người có muốn giữ thì cứ giữ tôi đây này.”</p><p>Họng súng nọ chọc vào lưng hắn, tên đô con đứng sau nói: “Bọn tao giữ mày, bọn làm thuê vứt mày mà đi thì sao? Trông mặt thằng nhãi đó như được chiều chuộng, tao thấy nó là anh em mày thì có!”</p><p>Tên cao gầy yêu cầu số tiền chuộc, cảnh cáo một tràng, trời đen kịt thì lôi Kỷ Thận Ngữ lên xe. Họng súng đằng sau chuyển ra trước mặt, Đinh Hán Bạch hơi bước tới gần, tức thì có một viên bạn bắn ngay bên chân.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa thấp giọng quát hắn: “Hán Bạch! Đừng xúc động!”</p><p>Thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ sắp bị đẩy vào xe, Đinh Hán Bạch chợt hét lên: “Đ*t mẹ, tao quyết liều mạng với đám ôn con chúng mày!”</p><p>Tuyết chưa dày, lăn trên đất cũng xem là thoải mái, tiếng mắng chửi nhất thời nổi lên bốn phía, tiếng súng hỗn loạn. Hắn không chắc mình đang lăn đến đâu nữa, lao tới đẩy một tên trong đó nằm sấp xuống, cánh tay ghì cổ, con dao khắc nhỏ kề ngay động mạch của đối phương.</p><p>Ba đấu ba, nếu liều mạng chưa chắc đã có phần thắng.</p><p>Ngược lại, tiếng súng ngưng bặt. Kẻ bị khống chế làm khiên thịt, bị Đinh Hán Bạch ghì cổ mà nước mắt đầm đìa. Súng trong tay không bắn được, báng súng ra sức đập ra sau, Đinh Hán Bạch cắn răng chịu đựng, đồng thời cắm dao xuyên áo bông vào vai đối phương.</p><p>Tiếng rống giận vang vọng trong vùng ngoại ô đen ngòm, hình như còn có tiếng vang.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn tưởng mình sẽ hồn vía lên mây, song ngay tại lúc hung hiểm này, cậu sinh vô vàn dũng khí chẳng biết đào từ đâu ra, đánh tên cao gầy, nhặt tảng đá Phỉ Thúy đập xuống mặt đối phương, máu văng tung tóe, Phỉ Thúy trở thành mã não.</p><p>Ở đằng xa loáng thoáng có ánh sáng, người qua đường hay đồng lõa chẳng biết nữa, nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch như đánh cược bằng sinh mạng, gỡ súng trên tay đối phương xuống, đập mấy cái như gậy gộc.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hôn mê ngã xuống đất, mắt không mở nổi, máu nóng sền sệt, chùm sáng lóe lên từ xa. Cậu trông thấy Đinh Hán Bạch chạy về phía mình, hơi mấp máy gọi <em>sư ca.</em></p><p>Chiếc xe nọ rú ga xông tới, đầu xe bẻ ngoặt, chạy về phía bọn cướp, tiếng động cơ chứa luồng khí thế đòi mạng người.</p><p>Bọn cướp bỏ chạy, tru tréo, ngã xuống nền tuyết. Xe phanh gấp, người đàn ông xuống xe nhặt súng lục lên, thuần thục gỡ linh kiện xuống. Đinh Hán Bạch bò lấy dây thừng buộc hàng hóa, nhanh chóng trói gô ba tên côn đồ lại.</p><p>Hắn chịu đựng cơn đau nhức ở vai và cổ, nửa quỳ ôm lấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Xung quanh đã tối mịt khôn cùng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi một cách yếu ớt: “Sư ca, anh có bị thương không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cứ kệ anh, cậu bị thương ở đâu?!”</p><p>Cơn đau hơi giảm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em không sao đâu… Chỉ trúng tí quyền cước thôi.”</p><p>Ba người ôm vết thương, bước đến trước đèn xe, người đàn ông giúp đỡ lộ mặt, thì ra là ông chủ bán đá Tiết Gà giá cao. Đinh Hán Bạch nhịn đau cười thành tiếng: “Không mua đá Tiết Gà của anh không được rồi, cảm ơn nhiều nhé.”</p><p>Người đàn ông nói: “Tôi thấy ánh sáng từ phía xa, bạn tôi bảo tôi qua nhìn xem.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dòm vào xe thì loáng thoáng còn một người đang ngồi, không trông rõ vẻ bề ngoài. Sau đó, hắn biết đối phương cũng muốn về Xích Phong, vừa khéo mai sau có thể làm bạn, hắn nói: “Đại ca, tôi tên là Đinh Hán Bạch, đây là hai đứa em trai của tôi. Tên anh là gì?”</p><p>Người đàn ông đáp: “Tôi là Đồng Bái Phàm.”</p><p>… Đồng Bái Phàm?!</p><p>Hai mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ mở to. Trước đây Lương Hạc Thừa từng bảo cậu đến lò sứ tìm một người bạn, người đó tên là Đồng Bái Phàm. Cậu chẳng thấy đau tí nào nữa, chỉ thấy lòng mình ngổn ngang, mãi đến lúc lên xe cũng chỉ ngóng trông đối phương.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa lái xe, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi ghế sau băng bó vai, đi theo chiếc xe đằng trước để quay về Xích Phong. Đường đi xóc nảy, báo cảnh sát, xử lí miệng vết thương, chớp mắt đã chạy đôn chạy đáo đến rạng sáng, ông chủ Ô vô cùng áy náy, xin lỗi không thôi.</p><p>Ngoài hành lang bệnh viện, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Chú dọn quán và về muộn, bọn cháu thì về trước, nào có trách chú đâu?” Ngoại thương của hắn không nhiều lắm, đứng thẳng đầy rắn rỏi, “Lúc ấy xe đi về hướng đó cũng không chỉ có một chiếc, chắc để dẫn người ta đi nhầm đường, đã chuẩn bị từ lâu.”</p><p>Chuyện xảy ra rồi giải quyết, gặp xúi quẩy rồi gặp may, còn suy nghĩ nữa cũng chỉ tổ phí thời gian thôi. Đinh Hán Bạch vào phòng khám bệnh, kéo rèm lên, nhìn bác sĩ bôi thuốc cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ chằm chằm, trên gương mặt xinh trai có vết tím bầm loang lổ, thật khiến hắn đau lòng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vươn tay, muốn hắn.</p><p>Hắn chẳng thèm giữ giá nữa, bèn tới gần, lấy bụng ngón để chọt chọt vào chóp mũi nhuộm máu, sau đó cầm bàn tay nọ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì thầm: “Sư ca à, Đồng Bái Phàm là bạn của thầy Lương, lò sứ ở thôn Đồng là do anh ta mở.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhất thời không kịp phản ứng: “Bạn của thầy Lương?” Vài giây sau, trọng điểm lại từ Nội Mông về thành phố Dương Châu, “Thì ra cậu đến thôn Đồng là vì tìm anh ta? Chứ không phải hẹn bạn nữ?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngạc nhiên, bạn nữ nào?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vờ ho khan: “Người ta đã cứu chúng ta, nhất định phải nói câu cảm ơn rồi. Ngày mai anh mời khách rồi hẵng nói chuyện sau nhé?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, về nhà với Đinh Hán Bạch. Chắc là chuyện không hợp khí hậu đã qua, cơn đói cái lạnh sinh ra, lại chịu nỗi hoảng sợ nên cậu ăn hai tô mì thịt dê mới no.</p><p>Vali hãy còn đặt trong phòng ngủ kia, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi lấy quần áo để tắm rửa thì chạm mặt với Đinh Nhĩ Hòa. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa bị thương, uể oải bảo cậu về ngủ đi, cậu ậm ừ có lệ rồi tuân theo lòng mình đi tìm Đinh Hán Bạch. Vừa mở cửa ra, Đinh Hán Bạch đương để trần cánh tay kêu í ới.</p><p>“Sư ca?” Cậu bước qua, sờ chỗ bị sưng trên vai đối phương, “Em bóp rượu thuốc cho anh.”</p><p>Lần này nghiêm trọng hơn lần lái xe tông vào cây trước đó, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không dám dùng sức, bóp vài cái rồi thổi, có thể trông thấy Đinh Hán Bạch đang run rẩy bằng mắt thường. Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng muốn run đâu, nhưng hơi nóng hầm hập sát rạt phả qua chỗ đau, cảm giác ngứa ngáy làm hắn kìm lòng không đặng.</p><p>Vốn nên ngậm miệng chịu đựng, nhưng hắn xấu tính lắm: “Ăn hai tô mì thịt dê nên hơi mùi.”</p><p>Động tác Kỷ Thận Ngữ tạm dừng: “Có hả? Mùi gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Mùi dê cay.” Xoay người, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang cúi đầu ngửi bản thân, hắn cũng dí sát vào ngửi cùng, cọ phải mái tóc âm ẩm của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, còn cọ đến cái tai hồng hồng vừa tắm táp xong.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vươn tay muốn đẩy hắn ra nhưng chợt ngừng giữa không trung.</p><p>Hắn hỏi: “Sao không đẩy nữa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Vai anh có vết thương.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch kéo dài âm: “Vai có vết thương nên muốn làm gì thì làm đúng không nhỉ?” Hắn dùng cánh tay không bị thương ôm chầm đối phương rồi nhanh chóng tách ra, nhìn chòng chọc không chớp mắt, nói một cách khô khan, “Lúc họ muốn dẫn cậu đi đã dọa chết anh luôn ấy.”</p><p>Còn nói: “Cậu to gan thật, bị khống chế mà còn dám phản kháng.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngẩng đầu. Cậu không có dũng khí vô tận, chẳng qua lúc đó Đinh Hán Bạch cứng cỏi chịu đựng vì cậu, cậu cũng sẵn lòng đỡ một dao kia. Hiện giờ cậu không hề nói gì cả, ánh nhìn vừa nóng rẫy vừa kiềm chế của Đinh Hán Bạch làm cậu khiếp đảm, dòng máu đang sục sôi chặn ngay ngực cậu, như chèn ngang họng.</p><p>Đêm đó, hai người quay lưng về phía nhau, trợn mắt lắng nghe tiếng tuyết rơi, mãi sau mới vào giấc.</p><p>Hôm sau tỉnh lại, với khoảng cách nửa cánh tay, trở thành mặt đối mặt.</p><p>Tạm thời gác hết tất cả mọi thứ xuống, hôm nay họ không đến chợ đá quý lạ nữa, đợi đến trưa thì chạy thẳng đến Đại Bạch Mã ở Xích Phong. Xung quanh được coi như phồn hoa, hai người đi vào một tiệm cơm, muốn mời khách để cảm ơn.</p><p>Khi món ăn cuối cùng được đưa lên, Đồng Bái Phàm mới khoan thai đến muộn, người bạn kia đi theo sau.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch quan sát, đoán chừng một người tầm bốn mươi, một người tầm hơn ba mươi. Đồng Bái Phàm cởi áo bông, cao to rắn rỏi, người còn lại nom như thể rất lạnh, không chỉ không cởi áo khoác mà tay còn thụt vào tay áo.</p><p>Đồng Bái Phàm nói: “Đây là bạn tôi, hợp tác buôn đá quý.”</p><p>Không để lộ tên họ, Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ có thể hiểu rằng chẳng qua là hăng hái làm việc nghĩa mà thôi, lần kết bạn này còn chẳng bằng người dưng nước lã. Họ kính đối phương một chén trước, cảm ơn sự giúp đỡ tối qua, hàn huyên dùng bữa, rồi lái sang chuyện đá Tiết Gà.</p><p>Rượu quá ba phiên thì dần thân quen hơn, Đinh Hán Bạch tuyên bố sẽ mua đá của Đồng Bái Phàm. Hắn cười, liếc Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cậu hiểu ra, bèn nói: “Anh Đồng này, xin được mạo muội hỏi một câu, anh có biết Lương Hạc Thừa không?”</p><p>Bạn của Đồng Bái Phàm thoáng chốc ngẩng đầu lên, mang sự phòng bị. Từ đầu đến cuối, y không hề uống một giọt rượu, cũng chẳng nhấc đũa, tay thụt trong tay áo chưa từng vươn ra, cúi đầu cụp mắt, không thèm đoái hoài gì. Cái liếc mắt sắc lẻm này quá rõ ràng khiến Kỷ Thận Ngữ sửng sốt, Đồng Bái Phàm thấy vậy bèn trả lời: “Bạn cũ. Các cậu cũng quen thầy Lương à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Anh Đồng, có phải trước đây anh sống ở thôn Đồng không?”</p><p>Câu này vừa không rõ ràng vừa thẳng thắn, Đồng Bái Phàm đối mặt với hắn, nói: “Tôi từng mở lò sứ ở đó, năm trước đã đóng cửa rồi.” Gã vốn tưởng hai anh em này là người làm ăn đến chọn mua hàng, không ngờ còn dây mơ rễ má sâu xa với nhau, “Tôi đây cũng mạo muội hỏi một câu, vừa quen thầy Lương, vừa biết tôi mở lò sứ, các cậu có quan hệ gì với thầy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em là đồ đệ của ông ấy.”</p><p>Đồng Bái Phàm nhìn bạn gã một cái, lại dời mắt qua. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói rõ một cách gọn gẽ, kể từng chuyện từ Lương Hạc Thừa mắc bệnh, sau đó sai cậu đến thôn Đồng tìm kiếm. Kể xong, Đồng Bái Phàm cũng đi thẳng vào vấn đề: “Lò sứ nung với số lượng lớn, hợp tác với thầy Lương hoàn toàn là vì bị tay nghề của ông ấy thuyết phục, nhưng sau này thầy Lương mai danh ẩn tích quá lâu, trong lúc đó, lò sứ của tôi cũng đóng.”</p><p>Giới này phát triển rất nhanh, lò sứ nhỏ với số lượng sản xuất nhỏ lực bất lòng tâm, hoặc là bị lò lớn thâu tóm, hoặc chỉ đành đóng cửa. Đồng Bái Phàm cũng không hận lắm, còn nói: “Sau đó tôi buôn đá quý, chạy tới chạy lui hết trời Nam đất Bắc, cũng rất thú vị.”</p><p>“Chỉ là…” Gã liếc sang người bên cạnh, nuốt thứ gì đó xuống, “Hãy hỏi thăm thầy Lương thay tôi nhé.”</p><p>Chuyện trò từng câu từng chữ, Đinh Hán Bạch không tham dự, im lặng ăn, lẳng lặng nghe, dư quang vẫn quan sát mãi. Bỗng, hắn rót rượu cho người bạn nọ của Đồng Bái Phàm, như muốn kính một chén.</p><p>Người đó vẫn không động đậy, mãi sau mới nói: “Anh Đồng, giúp tôi một chút.” Đồng Bái Phàm bưng chén rượu lên, đưa đến miệng y, y mím môi uống cạn, đối mặt với ánh nhìn của Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Y còn nói: “Anh Đồng, tôi nóng, cởi áo ra giúp tôi đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn không chớp mắt. Khi lớp áo khoác dày bị cởi xuống, áo len lẫn sơ mi bên trong đều sạch sẽ tinh tươm, cổ tay áo xắn lên mấy lớp, còn cánh tay dưới thì rỗng tuếch, nơi đứt lìa có hai lớp sẹo đã lành, không có hai tay.</p><p>Người đó nói: “Tôi họ Phòng, Phòng Hoài Thanh.” Y nhìn về phía Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cả người bị lạnh, đương nhiên giọng cũng chẳng có mùi người, “Sư đệ này, sư phụ hút thuốc nặng lắm, đêm nào cũng ho suốt, phiền lắm nhỉ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghẹn họng nhìn trân trân, người này cũng là đồ đệ của Lương Hạc Thừa?! Lương Hạc Thừa từng kể, đồ đệ cũ tay nghề không đánh lại lòng tham, ông còn cười nhạt, lẽ nào là nói về Phòng Hoài Thanh?!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cũng khiếp đảm, hãi hùng trước hai cánh tay đứt lìa. Hắn mặc kệ có lịch sự hay không, vội hỏi: “Anh Phòng, anh cũng từng kế nghiệp thầy Lương ư? Xin đừng trách tôi vô lễ, đôi tay này và tay nghề anh có liên quan gì không?”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh nói: “Tôi làm giả mưu tài, chọc phải hạng người ghê gớm, suýt chút nữa đã mất cả cái mạng này.” Câu chữ y thốt ra nhẹ nhàng, như thể đang kể một câu chuyện cay đắng không hề liên quan đến mình, “May thay tránh được một kiếp, người ta chỉ chặt tay tôi thôi.”</p><p>Tay phải Kỷ Thận Ngữ đau nhức, là Đinh Hán Bạch đang nắm chặt lấy tay cậu, chặt đến nỗi cậu không có sức giãy, xương cũng kêu <em>răng rắc</em>. “Sư ca… Đau.” Cậu nhỏ giọng, Đinh Hán Bạch lại nắm chặt hơn nữa, cứ như sợ rằng vừa buông nó ra thì cánh tay kia của cậu sẽ bị chặt mất.</p><p>Rượu và thức ăn đã nguội, Phòng Hoài Thanh từ tốn kể khi học nghề đã chịu bao nhiêu khổ cực, khi món đồ đắc ý nhất được bán ra với giá như thế nào, và khi trở mặt với Lương Hạc Thừa ra sao. Đã từng đeo vàng mang bạc, đã từng trốn chạy như chó nhà có tang, đã từng vấp ngã trong vũng máu, hai tay bị chặt đứt ngay tận mắt, và đã từng muốn chết.</p><p>May mà y cậy nhờ Đồng Bái Phàm, kiếm lại cái mạng không đáng tiền này.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghe xong thì nói: “Là do anh đã quá tham lam. Một khi đã tham lam đến một mức độ nào đó, dù là làm nghề nào thì có lẽ kết cục cũng giống nhau cả thôi.”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh không hề phủ nhận: “Gieo gió ắt gặt bão, chỉ thấy có lỗi với mỗi mình sư phụ mà thôi.” Y ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, nói với Kỷ Thận Ngữ, “Sư đệ à, hãy hiếu thuận với ông ấy thay tôi, cảm ơn cậu nhiều.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thẫn thờ, đến tận lúc rời khỏi tiệm cơm, tay phải bị buông ra vẫn hơi đau. Xe Đồng Bái Phàm và Phòng Hoài Thanh đã đi xa, mai họ sẽ gặp lại nhau ở kỳ Baarin Hữu. Cậu xoay đầu sang, đối mặt với Đinh Hán Bạch, rồi bỗng quay mặt về.</p><p>Thái độ Đinh Hán Bạch thay đổi: “Trốn gì mà trốn?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ im re, Đinh Hán Bạch còn nói, “Vừa nãy đã nghe hết rồi đấy, không chứng kiến cũng thấy khiếp, hai cánh tay bị chặt sống, mấy chục năm quãng đời còn lại chẳng thể tự ăn cơm được nữa.”</p><p>“Em biết.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp, “Em biết mà…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng dưng nổi cáu: “Cậu thì biết cái đếch gì!” Hắn túm tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ kéo về phía trước, đi đến bên xe, đứng mắng ngay trên con đường rộng thoáng, “Cũng đừng giả thiết bất cứ trường hợp nào, đã là người thường thì ai mà chẳng có chút lòng riêng không được chính đáng? Giờ cậu không tham, nhưng giả như sau này học thành tay nghề tuyệt đỉnh thì còn chịu được cám dỗ không? Phàm là gặp phải loại người ghê gớm, kết cục cũng sẽ giống như sư ca của cậu thôi!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ấm ức nói: “Em sẽ không đâu, em không hề muốn làm gì hết.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không cho cậu phản bác: “Anh vẫn còn câu này, giờ không muốn, nhưng ai có thể đảm bảo chuyện mai sau? Chuyện này đã cảnh tỉnh anh, sau khi về cậu cứ đi hỏi Lương Hạc Thừa xem, nghèo túng đến nước này là do đã trải qua những gì? Có lẽ cũng chẳng kém cạnh Phòng Hoài Thanh đâu!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ luôn ôn hòa, song cũng đầy kiên cường, giờ phút này lại bị Đinh Hán Bạch mắng bên đường phát khóc. Cậu dựa thân xe, đứng không vững, hỏi: “Vậy anh muốn em phải làm gì đây? Bắt trộm thì phải tóm tang vật, mà em đã làm gì đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rống giận: “Đợi đến khi tóm tang vật thì đã muộn rồi! Cậu có biết anh toát mồ hôi lạnh cả người không! Chặt tay, đôi tay này của cậu chỉ mài mỗi đầu ngón thôi mà anh đã không chịu nổi rồi. Rủi ro khó tránh, hễ tương lai có xảy ra chuyện gì thì anh có liều mạng với kẻ khác cũng vô ích mẹ nó hết!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngẩng đầu: “Sư ca…”</p><p>Cậu hãy còn chưa khóc mà Đinh Hán Bạch đã đỏ mắt trước rồi.</p><p>Cậu hỏi đầy vẻ sợ sệt: “Tại sao em mài đầu ngón mà anh đã không chịu nổi? Em đáng để anh như vậy sao?”</p><p>Cõi lòng Đinh Hán Bạch ngổn ngang: “… Anh ăn no rửng mỡ quá, tự dưng kiếm chuyện cho mình!”</p><p>Mọi việc sợ nhất là phát sinh giữa chừng, mà việc gặp Đồng Bái Phàm và Phòng Hoài Thanh cũng xem như chuyện đột phát ngoài ý muốn đối với Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Những câu chuyện cũ đầy niềm vui, qua lời kể của Phòng Hoài Thanh nghe rất đáng sợ, rất bất lực, như một tiếng chuông cảnh tỉnh ngân dài.</p><p>Cậu lại bị Đinh Hán Bạch mắng té tát. Từ sau khi họ gặp gỡ và quen nhau, đây là lần đầu tiên Đinh Hán Bạch buông những câu nặng lời như thế với cậu. Đầu cậu trống trơn, đứng ngây ra đến khi trời tối mịt, bỗng rất nhớ nhà, muốn Đinh Duyên Thọ vỗ vai mình nói đôi điều nào đó, muốn xem Lương Hạc Thừa có lén hút thuốc hay chăng.</p><p>Màn đêm tối sầm, bàn ăn thiếu mất một người, Đinh Hán Bạch lấy cớ không hợp khí hậu để giải thích hộ Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Thật ra hắn cũng chẳng có hứng ăn mấy, mắt hắn mở ra hay khép lại cũng đều là hai cánh tay bị chặt đứt của Phòng Hoài Thanh. Khi bị chặt, người còn sống sờ sờ sẽ đau đớn đến nhường nào?</p><p>Không ai có thể đoán trước được tương lai, đó giờ hắn cũng chỉ nhìn về một tương lai đầy triển vọng của mình, giờ đây thấy nhạt như nước ốc, trong đầu kìm lòng không đặng mà nghĩ một số tình thế xấu. Kế đó, ông chủ Ô tìm hắn để bàn việc chọn mua cho ngày mai, hắn dốc tinh thần lên để nghe, lại không nghe lọt tai là bao.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tản bộ về phòng, trong phòng tối om, trống không, chẳng cái gì bị động vào, trừ việc trong vali thiếu bao kẹo Bát Bảo. Hắn không định khởi binh vấn tội, nhưng cái vẻ rùa đen rụt đầu này của Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì phải dạy dỗ. Hắn chạy sang phòng khác, cũng tối om, bật đèn lên, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đương ngồi ngẩn trên giường, xung quanh là mười chiếc giấy gói kẹo.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Lại chuyển về phòng này rồi, tránh mặt anh à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gục đầu xuống, bị nói trúng tim đen nên hơi đuối lí. Đinh Hán Bạch còn nói: “Tránh thì thôi, còn cuỗm kẹo của anh nữa, anh cho cậu ăn chưa?”</p><p>Có cho hay không cũng đã ăn mất tiêu rồi, lại chẳng thể nhổ ra. Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng giả chết, tay mò mẫm ga trải giường, tóm hết giấy gói kẹo vào tay mình. Đinh Hán Bạch bước tới, hận không thể nhấc cằm đối phương lên, tâm trạng có thế nào cũng xả ra hết cho sướng.</p><p>“Tiền đồ. Biết sợ chưa?” Hắn ngồi xuống, “Cứ ấm ức y như Khương Đình Ân vậy đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ từ từ ngước mặt lên: “Em không sợ.” Đôi mắt cậu đầy khẩn thiết, song chẳng có bao nhiêu nỗi sợ sệt, “Sư ca Phòng đi lệch đường, anh không thể vì thế mà nhận định em cũng sẽ đi lệch đường. Lúc trước em quen thầy Lương, là bởi em không muốn để phí tay nghề bố đã dạy cho mình, chứ không hề tính đến những chuyện khác. Vả lại, tương lai em muốn dốc hết sức mình vì Ngọc Tiêu Ký, nếu không thì khi trước đã không bảo sư phụ từ chối anh.”</p><p>Cậu tuyên bố cả một tràng, rõ là đang tỏ thái độ. Còn chưa đủ, cậu còn phản bác chuyện ban ngày: “Nhưng anh, hồi trước còn nịnh sư phụ em cầu hợp tác, em làm giả, anh điều phối, nghe như quần anh tụ hội, em thấy tương lai anh gặp nhiều nguy hiểm thì có.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cạn lời, kiên nhẫn giải thích: “Ai nói cậu làm giả, anh điều phối? Thị trường đồ cổ có 99% là đồ rởm, người không làm giả trong cái giới này gần như bằng không, nhưng làm giả không có nghĩa là mưu tài đầy ác ý.”</p><p>Hắn kề sát hơn: “Sở dĩ hàng thật ít, là bởi qua tay hàng trăm năm khó có thể bảo tồn, đa số đều chịu tổn hại. Tay nghề cậu bao gồm cả tu sửa nữa đúng không? Phế phẩm thu được sửa thành không còn dấu vết nào, dù có nói cho người mua chỗ nào là làm giả thì giá trị của nó vẫn sẽ cao hơn mấy lần.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hơi xấu hổ: “Lúc đó anh bị Phòng Hoài Thanh kích thích, khó tránh hơi nóng máu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Anh thật sự muốn làm như thế, rồi mai sau mở thành đồ cổ ư?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Đúng vậy.” Ai rồi cũng có lòng tham, bước đi trên con đường chính quy hay tệ nạn không liên quan đến tài nghệ, mà phải tùy vào chính người đó. Hắn nắm lấy tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nào ngờ đối phương lại né tránh. Tay rơi trong không khí, giọng hắn cũng thấp đi: “Nếu cậu làm theo lời anh nói thì tương lai thành đồ cổ cũng thế, mà những chuyện khác cũng vậy, đều sẽ có phần cậu.”</p><p>Đây là một lời nói đầy hấp dẫn con người ta, nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ, với tài năng bằng đôi mắt sắc sảo như đuốc của Đinh Hán Bạch thì dù không có cậu cũng chẳng hề chi. Bởi vậy, cậu hỏi: “Nếu em không muốn thì sao?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hiểu lầm: “Nếu không muốn thì có cho anh thứ gì khác, cũng sẽ có phần cậu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng kịp truy hỏi thì Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đã đẩy cửa vào, Đinh Hán Bạch đảo mắt thành khách. Hắn đứng dậy, lấy nửa bao kẹo còn thừa, thản nhiên hỏi: “Không ngủ với anh à?”</p><p>Chăn đã chuyển qua rồi, nếu chuyển nhiều quá thì mất mặt, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn nói: “Dạ, em ngủ ở phòng này.”</p><p>Điệu bộ chẳng thèm để ý của Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn không thay đổi, song khi nói lại đổi giọng: “Ăn vụng kẹo của anh, trốn cái là xong hả? Cứ ngoan ngoãn mà đi theo anh, bôi thuốc bóp vai, đừng hòng gác lại việc nào hết.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội đổi theo, lại ngủ với Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Chuyến này qua ba, bốn ngày sau, chợ đá quý lạ cũng quan sát được kha khá, trong chuyến đi cuối đến kỳ Baarin Hữu thì quyết định giao dịch. Đinh Hán Bạch và Đồng Bái Phàm gặp lại nhau, còn chưa kịp mua giá thấp mấy viên đá Tiết Gà thì xoay đầu sang, hắn thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến ngoài cửa xe, thoạt trông như muốn lén ngó Phòng Hoài Thanh.</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh gắng hạ cửa kính xe: “Có chuyện gì thế?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Sư ca này, em muốn hỏi coi sư phụ đã trải qua những chuyện gì mà trở nên nghèo túng đến thế.”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh hiểu Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đành lòng hỏi Lương Hạc Thừa về những chuyện cũ, bèn mất kiên nhẫn nói: “Nói chung cũng không khác gì tôi, ‘đôi tay quỷ’ của ông ấy đã bày trò cố che ‘mắt quỷ’, nhưng lại bị ‘mắt quỷ’ nhìn thấu. Năm ấy nơi đâu cũng trốn chạy khỏi đầu sóng ngọn gió. Tôi làm ông ấy thất vọng, và cũng chưa chắc cả đời này ông ấy sẽ sáng sủa lên đâu. Tay nghề này, tinh xảo đến bậc đó, nào ai có thể dằn lòng mà kiếm tiền bất chính đâu?”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh nói xong thì bật cười: “Tôi là vết xe đổ, chưa chắc tương lai cậu sẽ không giẫm lên vết xe đổ này.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em sẽ không, dù lòng em có chệch hướng, sư ca em cũng sẽ trông chừng em.”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh dòm cậu: “Sư ca chẳng phải anh ruột, cậu ta dựa vào gì để lo lắng cho cậu? Cậu dựa vào gì để bắt cậu ta phải lo?”</p><p>Lời này nghe thì lạnh lùng, nhưng nếu truy tra kĩ hơn có khi sẽ thấy ý khác. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bác bỏ, không ngờ Phòng Hoài Thanh nhắm mắt chẳng muốn phản ứng. Đó giờ cậu không thích nịnh hót, thấy thế bèn rời đi, bám theo Đinh Hán Bạch để làm đơn đặt hàng mua đá Baarin Đông.</p><p>Và cũng từ biệt hai người vô tình gặp gỡ này.</p><p>Dành một ngày tính toán, đã mua hết số vật liệu đá, buổi tối gọi điện về nhà, quyết định quay về.</p><p>Lại một ngày trôi qua, ba sư huynh đệ ăn mặc gọn nhẹ xuất trận, lái xe van dạo quanh nội thành Xích Phong, đến khu thương mại nhân dân, nhà đông người, quà xách bao lớn bao nhỏ. Đinh Hán Bạch đi đến đâu cũng là người giàu có, lục ví thanh toán khắp nơi, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa và Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì thành người làm thuê thật, xách túi đầy hăm hở.</p><p>Mũ Mông Cổ đủ màu sắc, Đinh Hán Bạch dừng chân, nhớ ra mình cũng có một cái đặt dưới đáy hòm, là cái mũ mà Đinh Duyên Thọ mua cho hắn vào lần đầu tiên đi Nội Mông. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa cũng có, là mũ mà Đinh Hậu Khang mua cho. Tính đi tính lại, còn mỗi Kỷ Thận Ngữ là chưa có.</p><p>Hai anh em nhà họ Đinh đồng loạt nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ có phần không ổn, hơi thả hồn, đầu chùng xuống, bị đội một cái mũ màu xanh ngọc lên đầu. Cậu giương cổ, mặc hai người nọ đánh giá.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch phá đám: “Không đẹp lắm, lấy cái mũ đính trân châu ấy.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa tức thì đi lấy, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội nói: “Đó là mũ kiểu nữ mà!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trêu: “Mũ kiểu nữ thì có sao? Chẳng phải cậu còn từng mặc váy, đội tóc giả à? Tóc mái thưa, dài đến ngực, khi ôm cứ xõa hết lên mặt anh.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhào tới bịt miệng Đinh Hán Bạch, tháo mũ xuống bỏ chạy, chạy được mấy bước lại ngoái đầu, hơi tiêng tiếc. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu trông thấy loại mũ này, thấy mới lạ, nếu hai người kia không quấy phá thì cậu có thể thử đội nhiều hơn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thấy người chạy xa thì hả hê gọi nhân viên bán hàng tính tiền.</p><p>Chuyến đi dạo phố cả sáng này vẫn chưa đủ, ba người lại xuất phát, cuối cùng cũng đi đến thảo nguyên rộng lớn mà mình canh cánh trong lòng. Vùng đất dần trải rộng, thảo nguyên đã trở thành cánh đồng tuyết, trông thấy mấy căn nhà bạt phía xa xa.</p><p>Bốn phía trắng tinh, khói bếp cũng trắng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn mà hoa cả mắt, bấu cửa kính xe không ngoái đầu lại, kích động bảo Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn đàn dê, rồi bảo Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nhìn ngựa khỏe.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại nhắc chuyện cũ: “Nên học lái xe ở đây, chẳng có cây mà tông.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đội mũ, đi giày nỉ, cho người ta ăn bơ, cũng chẳng ngoái đầu lại mà nhìn ra vùng đất trắng xóa. Cậu ngắm cảnh lạ, gần như mê mẩn, giẫm bước vào hố, té ngã cũng chẳng thấy đau. Cậu gào một tiếng, âm thanh phát tán trong vùng đất rộng thênh thang này.</p><p>“Kỷ Trân Châu!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ quay đầu lại, Đinh Hán Bạch dắt hai con ngựa cao to từ chỗ dân chăn nuôi, lông bờm tung bay, gót sắt thi thoảng nâng lên. Cậu chưa từng cưỡi ngựa, nhưng nhất thời đã ảo tưởng ra tư thế rong ruổi trên đường rồi.</p><p>Mỗi người một con, mới đầu chỉ dám cưỡi chậm, coi như Trạng Nguyên dạo phố. Đinh Hán Bạch và Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đều đã từng cưỡi nên dần không kiên nhẫn nữa, giật nhanh dây cương rồi tăng tốc. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vốn không muốn chạy theo, nhưng dưới lòng hồi hộp cũng kẹp chặt bụng ngựa, cũng cưỡi như bay.</p><p>Một trận xóc nảy điên xuồng, trà sữa trong dạ dày ấm sắp ói cả ra, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thở “phù phù”, dần bị kéo khoảng cách với hai người kia. Đinh Hán Bạch việc nào cũng phải lấy hạng nhất, bèn dốc sức vung roi tăng tốc, bỏ Đinh Nhĩ Hòa lại phía sau.</p><p>Đã đủ nhanh, đủ xa rồi, hắn mang hơi lạnh khắp người giảm tốc độ, vó ngựa đạp tuyết vương làn sương trắng, khi quay đầu nhìn thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã trở thành một chấm nhỏ. Hắn bèn đứng lại chỗ đợi, gió tuyết rít gào tra tấn con người ta, song hắn chịu đựng, đợi chấm nhỏ ấy tới gần, gương mặt dần rõ nét.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói với vẻ ngưỡng mộ: “Sư ca, anh cưỡi nhanh thế, cứ như đóng phim ấy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Cậu có muốn thử không? Anh đưa cậu đi.”</p><p>Hắn nhảy xuống, đạp lên ngựa của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, ôm lấy đối phương qua lớp áo bông, quá đỗi mềm mại. Hắn giật giây cương, rống một tiếng bắt ngựa phi, như cố ý hay vô tình mà đụng ngực vào vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ há miệng, băng tuyết trút vào phổi, nhưng người vẫn đang nóng hầm hập trong cơn xóc nảy. Dần dà, cậu bị Đinh Hán Bạch đụng cho hồn bay lên tận trời. Đàn dê, đống cỏ khô, bao sự vật nhanh chóng lùi về sau, cậu vẫn rúc trong lòng Đinh Hán Bạch mãi.</p><p>Trời đất trường tồn, thời gian vĩnh cửu, bốn tay nắm một đoạn dây cương.</p><p>Gió cũng không nói, tuyết cũng chẳng thưa, có hai đôi mắt đo đỏ vì gió lùa.</p><p>Ngựa dừng lại, bốn bề mênh mông, chẳng có một vật sống nào. Đinh Hán Bạch thở gấp, xoay người xuống ngựa bước khó khăn trên nền tuyết. Hắn tìm được một nơi tuyết dày, giơ tay giang ra, đón cú ngã nhào của Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Mắn mệt nhoài, cũng sảng khoái, nhưng khi các cảm xúc trộn lẫn với nhau vẫn có thể sinh ra ý xấu. Vào khoảnh khắc đón đối phương, đầu gối hắn mềm nhũn, ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngã nhào về phía sau, ngã xuống mặt tuyết, để Kỷ Thận Ngữ đè lên tâm can phế phổi của hắn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kinh hô, rồi bật cười dưới vành mũ, lăn sang một bên, nằm ngửa song song với Đinh Hán Bạch trên nền tuyết. Bầu trời như Phỉ Thúy Thủy Chủng màu xanh, mặt đất như bạch ngọc không chút tì vết, chỉ duy hai người họ đắm chìm trong đó, lắng nghe tiếng thở của nhau.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch quay đầu sang, vươn tay đè mũ Kỷ Thận Ngữ để lộ sườn mặt của cậu. “Tiểu Kỷ, đây là lần đầu tiên anh gọi cậu là Tiểu Kỷ.” Hắn nói, “Mai sau bông đùa thì sẽ gọi cậu là Kỷ Trân Châu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay mặt sang nhìn hắn, hai gò má đông cứng đỏ hây hây, con ngươi sáng rỡ. “Sư ca, em thấy hai ngày nay anh cứ khang khác thế nào ấy.” Cậu do dự, “Cũng không đúng, dạo này cứ thấy anh sai sai ở đâu đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Thấy anh phiền à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ phủ nhận, thoáng nhìn bàn tay đè mũ của Đinh Hán Bạch, đỏ mặt. Cậu tháo một cái găng tay xuống, vụng về nghiêng người đeo cho Đinh Hán Bạch. Bông nhiều quá nên hơi nhỏ. Đinh Hán Bạch lắc đại, một bàn tay đã ấm, hắn nói: “Tay kia của cậu có lạnh không?”</p><p>Không lạnh là giả, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nắm tay, cười khẽ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không đè mũ nữa, nắm lấy bàn tay trần trụi nằm bên ngoài của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nắm kín không một kẽ hở, buông những lời càm ràm: “Cái tài của cậu rất hại đến mình, chỉ hơi sơ suất là gặp nạn, tệ nhất là có thể chết hoặc tàn tật. Dù có bình an, học hết tay nghề, ngón tay cũng mài tróc, tạo thành sẹo vĩnh viễn. Cậu không sợ ư? Dù có ví dụ của người trước lẫn kẻ sau vẫn không sợ? Rõ là cậu sợ đau vậy mà, sao có thể chịu nỗi khổ như thế được?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sửng sốt, gọi một tiếng <em>sư ca.</em></p><p>Tiếng thở dài của Đinh Hán Bạch tan trong tuyết: “Anh nói chứ, anh cứ tự kiếm chuyện cho mình, cứ sợ thay cậu, cứ xót vì cậu. Anh từng răn đe vô số người, tất cả đều là vì xả giận cho mình, để mình hài lòng. Chỉ duy mình cậu, mỗi lần mỗi câu, đều mẹ nó chứ là bận tâm vì cậu hết.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chợt thấy loạn nhịp, cuộn cánh tay phải để rút tay về, động tác này khiến Đinh Hán Bạch phải liếc mắt. Đôi mắt ấy như hụt hẫng, như nổi giận, như cắn người. Đương nhiên Đinh Hán Bạch nổi giận rồi. Sự quan tâm của hắn trao hết cho thằng nhóc ăn cháo đá bát này, ám chỉ cũng không hiểu, còn kháng cự hắn xa cả nghìn dặm.</p><p>Tại sao?</p><p>Dựa vào gì?!</p><p>“Trân Châu.” Hắn trầm giọng, trong tiếng cười chứa dao, “Phong cảnh đẹp thế này, để sư ca lưu lại một kỉ niệm cho em nhé.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói xong, như hổ báo rình săn, đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn sang thì nhổm người lên! Hắn phủ phía trên Kỷ Thận Ngữ đầy cương quyết, khó có thể phản kháng. Dạo này khác thường ư? Hắn đâu chỉ khác thường mới đây đâu, trái tim hắn đã trở nên nóng cháy, đã không còn như lúc trước từ lâu rồi.</p><p>“Sư ca?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hoảng hốt gọi hắn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không đáp, dứt khoát cúi người, đôi môi lạnh như băng chạm vào cái miệng khẽ hé của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, hòa tan một bông tuyết. Hệt như bao ảo tưởng của hắn, tấn công khớp hàm, cướp đầu lưỡi, vừa vô tình vừa đa tình quấy nước bọt <em>nhóp nhép.</em></p><p>Mềm mại, ngọt lịm, có thể làm người ta phát điên.</p><p>Nhóc Nam Man nọ trợn tròn mắt, ưm ư giãy dụa, cho một cú bạt tai đầy yếu ớt. Đinh Hán Bạch xoay người nằm vật xuống, môi răng nhấm nháp vị ngọt lạnh, ánh nhìn ghim chặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngay chính giữa như lưỡi móc, như mũi tên.</p><p>Hắn cười to một cách càn rỡ, vừa hạ lưu, và cũng đầy tiêu dao.</p><p>Thảo nguyên này, trần gian này, Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ, cuối cùng cũng chẳng đến uổng công.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chương 38: Sư đệ, phải không?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gió tuyết dần ngừng, suy nghĩ của Đinh Hán Bạch cũng dần tỉnh táo lại, song càng tỉnh càng đắc ý, có cảm giác sung sướng kì lạ khi làm xằng làm bậy. Hắn bò dậy khỏi nền tuyết, nhìn bóng dáng đã chạy xa gần trăm mét, gọi một tiếng, chỉ thấy đối phương càng chạy nhanh hơn nữa.</p><p>Từ kinh hãi lúc đó đến trơ mắt bình tĩnh, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã chẳng biết miêu tả cảm xúc của mình như nào nữa. Cậu chạy hồng hộc trên tuyết, miệng như sót lại làn hơi ấm, trong khi dòng suy nghĩ lại như bông tuyết giăng khắp màn trời, lí không rõ mà biện cũng chẳng ràng.<span></span></p><p>Chạy rồi chạy, cuối cùng cậu cũng hụt hơi quỳ thụp xuống đất, ôm mặt dần run rẩy.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hôn cậu, dùng môi hắn chạm lên bờ môi cậu.</p><p>Tất cả nhận thức của cậu, tất cả quan niệm từ trước đến nay của cậu đã bị nụ hôn đó đập nát. Môi kề môi, lưỡi cuốn lưỡi, sao có thể… Cậu buông tay, nghĩ không ra, tại sao Đinh Hán Bạch lại làm vậy? Tiếng vó ngựa lọt vào tai, cậu thừa biết Đinh Hán Bạch đã đuổi đến, và cậu nghe thấy tiếng Đinh Hán Bạch gọi mình.</p><p>Kỷ Trân Châu, cậu đã từng ghét cái tên này, ngay từ thuở ban đầu.</p><p>Song cậu chưa từng vừa nghe đã thấy sợ hãi hệt như giờ phút này đây.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch buông thả tính lưu manh, đuổi theo, xuống ngựa bèn nâng Kỷ Thận Ngữ lên. “Trân Châu à?” Tay hắn lại trống trơn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ né ra tiếp tục chạy. Hắn vươn tay ngăn, xem thời xét thế mà nói lời xin lỗi.</p><p>Hắn cũng coi như đã hiểu cảm giác trái tim và miệng không thống nhất rồi, ngoài miệng thì thốt “Anh xin lỗi”, nhưng trong lòng thì có đến tám con ngựa cũng chẳng đuổi kịp*, không hề thấy hối hận. Kỷ Thận Ngữ được hắn ôm nửa, luống cuống hệt như một chú mèo hoang bị đẫm đuôi đau điếng, lòng phòng bị lẫn móng vuốt và răng nanh cùng nhau tung ra.</p><p>
  <em>(*Ý ở đây là lời đã nói ra thì không thể rút lại được, nhất định phải giữ lời. Được biến thể từ câu “Nhất ngôn kí xuất, tứ mã nan truy”.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gầm nhẹ: “Anh sẽ buông em ra, em đừng cựa quậy nữa.” Hắn chầm chậm buông, cứ thấy không nỡ đến lạ, rõ là mấy hôm trước còn ngủ say tít mít với hắn, mà giờ người ta lại chẳng có tí lưu luyến gì với cái ôm của hắn nữa.</p><p>Lòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ loạn cào cào, xông ra ngoài được vài bước thì quay về, đấu tranh hòng cầu một niềm hi vọng: “Khi đó anh chập mạch, nhất định đã coi em là ai đó, đúng không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp rất thẳng thắn: “Không phải.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng mất khống chế: “Phải! Chắc chắn là phải!” Cậu liên tục lùi về sau, giày vương một lớp băng, “Là Thương Mẫn Nhữ, hay Ô Nặc Mẫn… Là ai cũng được hết, dù gì cũng không phải là em.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Là ai cũng được? Anh hôn ai cũng được?”</p><p>Hắn không để Kỷ Thận Ngữ có thời gian để trả lời, nói với vẻ bất chấp lí lẽ: “Chẳng phải em thấy dạo này anh cứ khác thường hả? Giờ chắc em cũng hiểu ra rồi nhỉ, đó là vì anh che giấu tâm tư này, người anh muốn hôn chính là em. Khoảnh khắc khi hôn em, anh cứ thấy hối hận vô cùng, trên trần gian còn có vị tuyệt vời đến nhường này, sao anh có thể nhẫn nhịn được cơ chứ?”</p><p>Mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ bừng, mà vì lạnh nên dần nóng rẫy. Lòng cậu đã tan vỡ, cơ thể vẫn đứng thẳng tắp. Đinh Hán Bạch đi về phía cậu, ôm cậu, cậu thực sự không hiểu, rõ ràng hai người là sư huynh đệ… Là hai người con trai cùng giới tính.</p><p><em>Đồ khốn kiếp, </em>cậu ngập ngừng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cúi đầu nhìn cậu, cậu lại rơi một giọt nước mắt.</p><p>“Trân Châu à…” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Là tại anh không tốt. Chúng mình về trước nhé, em khóc, cẩn thận bị thương do mặt bị cóng đấy.” Có lẽ hắn cực kì xấu xa đấy, song một giọt nước mắt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ rơi xuống đã khiến trái tim đầy xấu xa của hắn sinh chút lòng nhân từ. Hắn dỗ dành, ôm đối phương lên ngựa, không dám đụng ngực nữa, chỉ đành giật dây cương, vung roi tứ tung.</p><p>Rốt cuộc hai người cũng trở lại, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đã ngồi trong nhà bạt uống ba bát sữa dê từ khướt. Trong lúc về nội thành Xích Phong, Kỷ Thận Ngữ rúc trong ghế sau thừ người, thoáng nhìn thấy cái mũ Mông Cổ màu xanh ngọc bèn hận không thể mở cửa sổ ném bay. Không chỉ mỗi mũ Mông Cổ thôi đâu, mà cả thẻ đánh dấu sách bằng vàng, mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách, cậu đều muốn trả lại cho Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Cứ trù tính như thế là cậu tự nhận có thể cắt đứt với người ta. Xuống xe lên nhà, ngồi trong bữa tiệc chia tay, Kỷ Thận Ngữ như thất hồn lạc phách chẳng nói được câu nào. Đêm đến, cậu sửa soạn hành lí, cuốn chăn sang căn phòng ngủ khác.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dựa vào đầu giường, dặn dò: “Ban ngày nằm trên nền tuyết có thể sẽ bị cảm, nhớ đắp kín chăn đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghiến răng nghiến lợi, anh còn có mặt mũi mà nói là nằm trên nền tuyết à?! Cái ôm đó, ngón tay đè mũ mình đó, tiếng cười giữa tình thế thúc ép bao phủ lấy mình đó, nhớ lại mà thấy bí bức đến nỗi cậu không tài nào thở nổi.</p><p>Cậu ném vali rồi vọt lên giường, phủ chăn lên người Đinh Hán Bạch, quyền đấm cước đá. Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng hề phản kháng, cứ ngồi đó mặc cậu xả lòng. Cậu lại chẳng tiền đồ gì mà nhớ đến chuyện Đinh Hán Bạch liều mạng với bọn cướp vì mình, nhớ đến chuyện Đinh Hán Bạch chưa ừ hử gì đã đón mình tan học, nhớ đến chuyện Đinh Hán Bạch cởi áo khoác, lau khô đôi chân ướt sũng nước cho mình.</p><p>Kí ức như công tắc được bật, có mở đầu, song chẳng có điểm cuối, tựu chung thì chuyện tốt mà người này làm cho cậu là nhiều hơn cả. Kỷ Thận Ngữ dừng tay, rặt vẻ suy sụp, đưa tay túm chăn xuống, muốn xem Đinh Hán Bạch có bị mình đánh thương đâu không.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngửa mặt nhìn cậu, cậu nói: “Sau này đừng đối xử tốt với em nữa.”</p><p>Đêm cuối cùng ở Xích Phong, cả hai đều trằn trọc.</p><p>Hôm sau, lên chiếc tàu hỏa tuyến cũ, vẫn là cái buồng giường nằm nho nhỏ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thẳng thừng bò lên giường nằm xong thì quay lưng ra phía ngoài, giả bộ ngủ. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa hỏi: “Nó làm sao vậy?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giận cá chém thớt: “Còn làm sao nữa, dỗi cậu đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn vách tường trân trân, tàu hỏa lắc lư mà cậu lại như lão tăng nhập định, đến khi hai mắt xót không chịu được nữa thì nhắm lại, nằm im như phương trượng viên tịch. Chống chịu mãi lâu, có tiếp viên phụ trách đẩy xe ăn bán cơm, cậu nghe Đinh Nhĩ Hòa muốn đi toa ăn để ăn cơm, thế chẳng phải chỉ còn mỗi Đinh Hán Bạch với mình ư?</p><p>Cậu lồm cồm bò dậy: “Anh hai, em đi ăn cơm với anh nhé.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa như bất ngờ: “Ừ… Thế đi thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi yên trên giường, chứng kiến Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi với Đinh Nhĩ Hòa như chạy trối chết, bèn dở khóc dở cười, cũng thấy thú vị. Đó giờ hắn ghét ai mới bắt nạt kẻ đó, song đối với Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì khi thấy người ta phiền hắn sẽ bắt nạt, giờ thích rồi, vẫn kìm lòng không đặng mà bắt nạt, tóm lại rất chi là thiếu đạo đức.</p><p>Hắn nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ đầy bất đắc dĩ, hiểu rằng mình nên cho đối phương thời gian.</p><p>Nghĩ rồi lại thấy lo, nếu Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn không chấp nhận thì hắn có từ bỏ không?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tự hỏi chẳng có kết quả, thế là đành tiếp tục đọc cuốn “Dậu Dương tạp trở” nọ. Đọc đến tập mười ba, Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đi ăn cơm về, hắn không ngẩng đầu lên, đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ bò lên giường lần nữa mới nói: “Ê thằng hai, chẳng phải cậu thấy chán à, để anh kể chuyện cho cậu nghe nhé.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa gật đầu với vẻ nghi ngờ, cậu ta thấy chán bao giờ?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch kể: “Tập này tên là <em>Thi Tịch, </em>câu chuyện đầu tiên là vào thời đầu năm Vĩnh Thái, một người con trai Dương Châu nằm nghỉ trên giường.” Hắn nháy mắt, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa hiểu ý, “Trùng hợp thế nhỉ, xem ra con trai Dương Châu hễ ăn no xong là cứ thích nằm nghỉ trên giường.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhíu mày trợn mắt. Tập đó cậu chưa đọc, chỉ đành nghe tên họ Đinh kể một cách quái gở. Đinh Hán Bạch kể tiếp: “Cậu chàng Dương Châu này đang ngủ, tay khoát lên mép giường, bỗng dưng bị một cái tay lớn chộp được, ra sức kéo. Gọi trời, trời không linh; gọi sư ca, cũng chẳng ai đáp.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe vậy thì gập cánh tay đặt trên ngực, khẩy khóa kéo của áo bông.</p><p>“Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh! Giữa đất nứt thành một cái khe, đôi bàn tay nọ túm cậu chàng xuống giường, rơi vào động!” Giọng Đinh Hán Bạch đầy cảm xúc, đầy nhịp điệu, “Cậu chàng rơi vào, cái khe nhanh chóng khép lại, trên mặt đất chỉ chừa lại mỗi một cái áo khoác bông màu vàng nhạt… Không đúng, là một vạt áo dài.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa hỏi: “Vậy phải làm sao đây?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch la to: “Thì đào ngay chứ sao! Đào sâu được mấy mét thì bất thình lình giữa đất có một cái xác chết, đến thịt cũng chẳng còn, rõ là đã chết rất nhiều năm rồi.”</p><p>Trên trời một ngày, trên đất một năm, vậy trên đất trôi qua tầm một chốc thì có phải thời gian dưới đất sẽ trôi qua cực nhanh không? Đinh Hán Bạch không ngừng tăng độ ‘hot’, “Biết tại sao có bàn tay túm cậu chàng đó xuống không? Bởi vì dưới đất có vong hồn.” Hắn trầm giọng xuống, “Đây là tàu hỏa, dưới tàu hỏa là đường ray. Trong vô số công trình, xây đường sắt là công trình nguy hiểm nhất, nhiều người chết nhất.”</p><p>Vừa dứt lời, trong buồng nhất thời tối om, Đinh Hán Bạch vọt tới giường sờ soạng cánh tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bỗng túm mạnh một cái, còn biến âm hù người khác. “Sư ca!” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hét tên hắn, cuộn người vào trong để trốn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại giả bộ anh hùng: “Đến chỗ sư ca mau.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hoảng sợ, nhào về phía âm thanh, được Đinh Hán Bạch ôm xuống giường. Lúc này tàu hỏa đã đi qua đường hầm, lại bắt đầu sáng dần, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa thì đã cười ngặt nghẽo từ bảy đời tám hoánh. Cậu thẹn quá hóa giận không ngừng giãy, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Ê thằng hai, đi hút thuốc đi.”</p><p>Buồng tàu chỉ còn hai người họ, Đinh Hán Bạch dùng cái tay cứng như sắt để ghì cậu, trong lời giải thích còn chứa câu bông đùa: “Anh xin lỗi mà, anh đùa với em thôi, ai bảo em cho anh ăn bơ chứ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khóc không ra nước mắt, từ bỏ việc giãy dụa mà làm một chú sơn dương chờ bị làm thịt. Lòng trắc ẩn của Đinh Hán Bạch khẽ cựa quậy, đặt người ta xuống chăn, nhặt sách lên kể tiếp. Hiếm khi hắn nói khẽ như vậy, chẳng kém cạnh một ông bố hiền hậu kể chuyện cho người con trai yêu quý, thi thoảng liếc sang đối phương, kể đến tận khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ say ngủ.</p><p>Một giấc này ngủ thẳng đến khi trời đen kịt.</p><p>Dừng đi dừng lại qua bao nhiêu ga, tính kiên nhẫn của hành khách đã đến giới hạn bèn nối đuôi nhau mà ra, đều cảm thán trời rét hơn nhiều.</p><p>Phòng khách tiền viện đã chuẩn bị canh nóng món ngon, ba thanh niên thành công chọn mua trở về, vừa đón gió tẩy trần vừa phải mở tiệc mừng. Ngồi xuống, Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng ăn, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi bên phải kể đủ chuyện về chuyến đi này, sự việc lí thú, tình thế hiểm nguy, dọa mọi người ngồi bàn kích động hẳn lên. Hắn uống một hớp canh để nhuận họng, đưa đơn mua hàng ra.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ mở ra thì nhất thời mặt đổi sắc, bàn cũng thoáng chốc im phăng phắc. Ông hỏi: “60% đá Đông, 20% đá Tiết Gà? Bậy bạ! Ai cho mày làm như thế?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Ăn cơm trước đã, ăn xong con sẽ giải thích đàng hoàng.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ máu nóng xộc lên não: “Giải thích? Có giải thích cặn kẽ thế nào cũng là chém trước tâu sau! Đây là tỉ lệ mấy năm nay mò ra, thậm chí khi đi cũng tính cả số lẻ. Bình thường mày tùy hứng làm bậy cũng chả sao, nhưng đến chuyện trong cửa hàng mà cũng dám tự chủ trương hả!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngẩng đầu khỏi bát, há mồm định biện bạch cho Đinh Hán Bạch, song vì phải vạch rõ giới hạn với đối phương nên lại gắng dằn lòng xuống. Khương Sấu Liễu thấy thế thì lập tức nói: “Thận Ngữ, mấy ngày nay ở Nội Mông có lạnh không? Có đi thảo nguyên không?”</p><p>Đề tài chợt chuyển, Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả lời: “Không lạnh ạ, trên thảo nguyên toàn là tuyết thôi.” Cậu cười gượng, không khỏi nhớ tới cái nghiệp Đinh Hán Bạch đã gây ra trên thảo nguyên, ép mình phải đổi sang đề tài khác, “Găng tay dì út đan cho con ấm lắm ạ, ngày nào con cũng đeo hết.”</p><p>Vì phòng ngừa việc hai bố con nhà này cãi chí chóe nên Khương Sấu Liễu dốc hết tâm lực tán gẫu chuyện khác, bèn nhìn Khương Thái Vi: “Hồi bọn chị còn trẻ cũng toàn là tặng khăn quàng cổ với găng tay, tự mình đan.”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi nói: “Chị có thể tặng anh rể, chứ em chỉ có thể tặng cho mấy đứa cháu ngoại trai này thôi.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu đề nghị: “Hết năm nay là hai mươi tư rồi đó, cũng nên tìm bạn trai thôi.” Chị gái chưa từng thích giục những chuyện này, nhưng tình thế bức bách đành phải lải nhải, “Đợi khi em thoắt cái lên hai bảy, hai tám tuổi, người tốt đều bị người khác chọn cả rồi thì em gả cho ai đây?”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi phối hợp: “Không ai thích em, em còn cách nào nữa? Đợi hai bảy, hai tám mà vẫn chưa lập gia đình, em sẽ chuyển ra ngoài, cũng chẳng thể bắt chị với anh rể nuôi em cả đời được.”</p><p>Hai chị em này kẻ xướng người họa, chẳng để Đinh Duyên Thọ có cơ hội mở miệng phút giây nào, làm Đinh Duyên Thọ nghẹn quá chừng. Đinh Hán Bạch an tâm ăn cơm, tự thấy nguy cơ đã qua, không ngờ người ngồi bên tay trái bỗng đứng dậy, phong thủy luân chuyển, làm rơi gạch cua của hắn.</p><p>Mọi người ngẩng đầu nhìn, tim Kỷ Thận Ngữ nổi trống, cậu nói: “Dì út, đợi mấy năm sau cháu lớn, cháu muốn cưới dì.”</p><p>Lặng ngắt như tờ, toàn bộ người nhà họ Đinh ngây ra như phỗng, Khương Thái Vi thì giật mình không thốt nổi thành lời. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng thẳng tắp, mặt đỏ như cà chua chín, nhưng điều cậu lo sợ không phải là Khương Thái Vi nghĩ như thế nào, mà là…</p><p>Bỗng, tiếng bát canh vỡ loảng xoảng như long trời lở đất, cánh tay quẳng vỡ bát của Đinh Hán Bạch run lẩy bẩy. Hắn quát: “Em điên mẹ rồi à?!”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói quanh co: “Thận Ngữ à, tuy con với Thái Vi không có quan hệ họ hàng…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không chịu tha: “Dù có là họ hàng cực kì xa cũng không được!” Hắn trừng cả Đinh Duyên Thọ, “Trừ phi bố sẵn lòng làm anh em rể với đồ đệ mình!” Hắn đứng dậy đá văng ghế, nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ đầy căm tức, “Hay là em muốn làm chú của anh?!”</p><p>Nghiến răng nghiến lợi, giữa câu chữ có thể tước một miếng thịt, khí thế giương cung bạt kiếm này của Đinh Hán Bạch quá khiến người khác sợ hãi, hình như còn muốn hất tung bàn. Khương Thái Vi vội hòa giải: “Ngồi xuống hết đi, nói đùa thôi mà cũng đùa đến dì, mai dì đưa một cậu bạn trai về cho mấy đứa coi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lửa đạn bắn lung tung, rống lên với Khương Thái Vi: “Dì thừa biết em ấy chẳng ai thương, dì lại còn trái một cái găng tay, phải một hộp bánh đào để dỗ dành, em ấy không nhớ dì thì nhớ đến ai nữa?!”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi còn oan hơn cả Đậu Nga, rõ ràng cái găng tay đó là do Đinh Hán Bạch bảo dì gạt Kỷ Thận Ngữ cơ mà.</p><p>Bữa cơm đón gió tẩy trần này thật là khiến mấy người phát điên, cực kì đặc sắc. Ăn xong, Đinh Hán Bạch muốn tóm Kỷ Thận Ngữ về tiểu viện, lại bị Đinh Duyên Thọ bắt lại. Hắn hết cách, lòng bàn tay ông như dính hồ dán, muốn gỡ ra phải mất một lúc lâu.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy thoát nhanh như chớp, như thể đang chạy trốn khỏi thú dữ và nước lũ.</p><p>Đã nhiều ngày nay không ở nên tiểu viện hơi lạnh lẽo, bóng đèn vẫn sáng rỡ như xưa. Thể xác lẫn tinh thần của Kỷ Thận Ngữ đều mỏi mệt, lười gỡ hành lí nên rửa mặt xong thì leo giường ngủ ngay. Được ba, năm phút sau, cậu lại xuống giường gài then cửa, không đủ, còn khóa cả cửa sổ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đi tàu đã mệt, lại bị bố đóng cửa thi hành gia pháp, mặc kệ tội có nặng hay không, giấu diếm không báo là phải răn đe. Mấy chục chổi lông gà đập xuống, đến cả xương bằng thép cũng khó tránh sưng đau, huống chi là cơ thể phàm thai không chịu được nóng và cũng chẳng chịu được lạnh như hắn.</p><p>Đánh xong, Đinh Duyên Thọ mới cho phép nói: “Giải thích đi, nói không rõ thì ra ao mà ngủ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giải thích tường tận, hắn căn bản không phải đột phát muốn mà là trước khi đi đã trù tính rõ ràng. Đinh Duyên Thọ đau đầu, sửng sốt với sự quyết đoán nói sửa là sửa ngay của thằng con, song ông càng lo lắng hơn: “Mày có chắc là sẽ lời, không lỗ chứ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Lời và không lỗ là cái cơ bản nhất, con muốn dần dần vực dậy Ngọc Tiêu Ký ấy.” Nếu đồng ý vụ này thì hắn có thể sẽ nắm chắc hơn, “Dù có thất bại thảm hại thì con sẽ tự bỏ tiền túi ra để bù.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi: “Mày đâu có nhiều tiền thế?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói bừa: “Cùng lắm thì bán thân chứ sao, không làm khó được con đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ bị hắn chọc giận muốn ngất, bán thân? Từ nhỏ đã nuông chiều mà nuôi thằng con lụn bại này, nó chi tiêu xả láng đếm không xuể, chưa gì há mồm cái đã nói là bán thân? Bán máu còn đáng tin hơn đó!</p><p>Đêm dài sương đậm, rốt cuộc Đinh Hán Bạch cũng được thả, song tiểu viện lại chỉ còn mỗi một bóng đèn cô đơn. Hắn không tồi tệ đến nỗi đẩy cửa phá cửa sổ, mà chỉ đi lại trên hành lang hai lần rồi về phòng ngủ.</p><p>Đồng hồ Tây báo đúng giờ, thay gà gáy sáng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không ngủ nướng, lồm cồm bò sang phòng bên cạnh thốt câu “Chào buổi sáng” kiểu Tây, nào ngờ đệm chăn chỉnh tề, người đi phòng trống. Hắn biết Kỷ Thận Ngữ trốn hắn, thế thì gặp ở bàn ăn vậy, ai ngờ ra tiền viện vẫn chẳng thấy.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu nói: “Sáng nay Thận Ngữ đi thư viện, không ăn cơm.”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi lo lắng: “Có phải vì chuyện tối qua nên ngại, đang trốn em không?”</p><p>Mắt Đinh Hán Bạch đầy lạnh lùng, nụ cười cũng lạnh căm: “Dì thì có gì đâu mà trốn? Chẳng lẽ dì tưởng em ấy muốn kết hôn với dì thật à? Chẳng qua là để giải vây cho dì thôi, đừng tưởng thật quá được không?!”</p><p>Hắn nổi cơn tam bành, cũng chẳng ăn cơm, lái xe chở vật liệu đá đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký để nhập kho. Bận bịu rồi thì không đoái hoài chi nữa, nước còn chưa uống cạn mà đã đến buổi chiều, trước khi đi hắn còn cố tình sang Truy Phượng Lâu mua cánh gà chiên bơ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lái ô tô về nhà, vào tiểu viện thì thấy phòng ngủ đóng cửa, tức là cậu đã về, nhất thời hắn thấy chậu trúc Phú Quý đáng yêu hẳn ra. “Kỷ Trân Châu ơi?” Hắn gọi, bước tới đẩy cửa, đối diện với sườn mặt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi trước bàn đọc sách, không ngẩng đầu lên, đến cả dư quang cũng rất kiềm chế.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh mua cánh gà chiên bơ này, để trong phòng bếp hâm nóng lại rồi. Anh thay đồ xong rồi mình ra ăn nhé.” Hắn thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đồng ý mà cũng chẳng từ chối, chỉ làm người ta thấy ngại.</p><p>Ôi tình ơi yêu ơi, và thích gì đó nữa, chung quy cũng làm người ta thấy ngại ngùng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bước nhanh về phòng, mở cửa ra, song bàn tay gỡ đồng hồ lại ngừng. Thảm vẫn có bấy nhiêu hoa văn, bàn tròn vẫn là gỗ mun chạm hoa, nhưng thứ trên bàn thì quá đỗi chói mắt – Thẻ đánh dấu sách bằng vàng ròng, mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách, mũ Mông Cổ, và còn có tấm áo khoác đã giặt của hắn.</p><p>Cái kiểu của về chủ cũ này đúng là thực sự quyết tuyệt. Đinh Hán Bạch quẳng đồng hồ xuống đất, cầm mấy thứ đồ đó đưa sang phòng cách vách. Cửa khắc hoa đồ cỏ bị hắn đá văng, hắn tức phát run: “Trả hết cho anh? Ý em là sao?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em không muốn chúng nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mắng: “Em không muốn là thôi à? Em không muốn để anh hôn em, nhưng chẳng phải anh đã hôn em mẹ nó rồi à?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn phắt sang, biểu cảm vừa ẩn nhẫn vừa đau khổ. “Hôn cũng đã để anh hôn rồi, cũng nên điên đủ rồi, anh không thể tha cho em ư?” Cậu túm nhăn trang sách, trái tim sắp nhảy ra, rơi xuống trang giấy, “Em là sư đệ của anh, là con trai có trái cổ như anh mà, có phải anh bị mụ đầu rồi không?”</p><p>Đối phương bước tới gần, dần cản ánh sáng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi đầu đầy bất lực. “Sư đệ, phải không?” Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi xuống, “Vì một chuyện nhảm nhí mà em nổi máu ghen với người sư ca, với người con trai là anh đây, khi sợ thì gọi tên anh, nửa đêm khó chịu thì gõ cửa phòng anh. Anh chẳng buồn mổ xẻ từng sự việc đó. Nào sư đệ ngoan, em thông minh thế mà, vậy em hãy để tay lên ngực tự hỏi mà xem, em thật sự không hề có tình cảm với anh sao?”</p><p>Khi trước lúc hắn động lòng đã từng xoắn xuýt mãi, đương nhiên đã từng sửng sốt vì chuyện giới tính, song hàng vạn hàng ngàn nỗi sửng sốt cũng chẳng đánh bại thứ tình cảm chân thành nọ. Hắn không ngu, có giết hắn, hắn cũng không tin Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hề có cảm giác.</p><p>Và Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì sao chưa từng trăn trở đâu. Cậu ăn ngủ khó yên, không một khắc nào ngừng suy tư. Cậu để ý Đinh Hán Bạch, trong cái gia đình to như thế này, cậu thân với Đinh Hán Bạch nhất, cậu sẽ thấy lòng rối bời vì Đinh Hán Bạch… Cậu không dám nghĩ nữa, cậu bằng lòng rối bời còn hơn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đẩy mấy món quà đó tới, nói: “Nếu muốn trả đồ thì phải trả sạch.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình xoay mặt sang, Đinh Hán Bạch còn nói: “Hoa hồng trong viện, tấm lòng anh đã bỏ ra, chừng nào em sẽ trả? Em định trả thế nào?”</p><p>Vườn hoa hồng đã tàn lụi từ lâu, thế mà tâm tư không nên có lại sinh sôi nảy nở.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cất lời đầy gian nan: “Em không có ý đó với anh.”</p><p>Lời từ chối ập tới, còn đau đớn hơn cái tát trên nền tuyết kia.</p><p>Song Đinh Hán Bạch không phải người bình thường, hắn đứng phắt dậy: “Em không thích chả sao hết, anh thích em cơ mà.” Hắn cười suồng sã, “Ngày nào anh cũng lắc lư dưới mí mắt em, ngày nào cũng đùa em trêu em, anh không sợ năm rộng tháng dài không sinh ra tình cảm được.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngửa mặt nhìn hắn: “Đây không phải là thích, anh hiểu sai rồi!” Cậu gắng giữ bình tĩnh, trong lòng thì suy sụp, “Chẳng qua là do những món đồ em chạm trổ có thể lọt vào mắt anh, tranh em vẽ, tay nghề của em khiến anh phải tán thưởng… Anh hiểu sai mất rồi!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cao giọng hỏi lại: “Hiểu sai gì cơ? Một người đàn ông trưởng thành như anh mà còn không rạch ròi được chuyện tình cảm hả?!”</p><p>Hắn cúi người bóp cứng mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Này nhóc Nam Man, em chưa hiểu rõ vấn đề rồi. Anh cho em thời gian để nghĩ, sống dưới cùng một mái hiên, thứ anh có là thì giờ để bức bách em. Em không chạy nổi đâu, có trốn cũng không thoát. Dù có cuốn gói về quê cũ, anh cũng sẽ đưa sính lễ đến thẳng thành phố Dương Châu các em! Anh lặp lại lần nữa. Thích là thích. Như thầy Kỷ thích mẹ em, như Đinh Duyên Thọ thích Khương Sấu Liễu. Em nhìn rõ và cũng nghe rõ rồi đấy, Đinh Hán Bạch anh thích em, Kỷ Thận Ngữ!”</p><p>Tiếng gào đó quẩn quanh, văng vẳng không ngớt.</p><p>
  <em>– Anh thích em, Kỷ Thận Ngữ!</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tác giả: Trước khi viết đã từng nói rồi, cách nhìn nhận tình cảm của sư đệ khá là mơ hồ, dù gì cũng mới 16 tuổi, hơn nữa hạt đậu tình yêu mới đâm chồi đã gặp phải cái tên hổ báo cáo chồn như thế… Với cả là do hạn chế của thời đại nên gần như chưa từng tiếp xúc với kiến thức liên quan về tình yêu đồng tính. Khiếp sợ.jpg</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chương 39: Chẳng biết liêm sỉ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Còn chưa đến mùa đông giá rét thật sự mà Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã thấy rét cầm cập, vừa ra khỏi cửa là răng đã đánh lập cập với nhau. Đi qua phố Sát Nhi, cậu đứng ở trạm Phủ Trì Vương thì bị Đinh Hán Bạch đuổi tới, đúng là oan gia.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khoác một cái áo jacket da ngắn, là kiểu phi công thịnh hành nhất ở nước ngoài, vừa xuất hiện là đã hút bao tầm mắt của quần chúng. Hắn tháo hộp bánh treo trên tay lái xuống, nói: “Hộp bánh cho thầy Lương, em đưa giùm nhé.”<span></span></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng nhận lấy, Đinh Hán Bạch bắt cậu mở miệng: “Đến một câu cảm ơn cũng không nói, thân thiết với anh như thế à?”</p><p>Cậu đành cảm ơn, nói xong thì xoay mặt đi làm bộ đang ngóng xe, dù gì cũng không phải chạm mắt với đối phương mà. Đinh Hán Bạch cũng chẳng buồn, nghiêng người ngó vào cặp cậu, trống trơn, bèn hỏi: “Sau này không treo mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách nữa thật hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đờ người mấy giây, khẽ gật đầu.</p><p>“Cần gì phải vậy, treo hay không cũng chẳng trở ngại đến việc anh thích em, em tức với một thứ đồ nhỏ bé vầy làm gì.” Đinh Hán Bạch vừa nói thích, quả nhiên, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã giương mắt cảnh cáo ngay, sợ người ngoài nghe được.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hài lòng nói: “Cuối cùng cũng chịu nhìn anh rồi kìa?” Từ khi thức dậy chạm mặt nhau, đến khi ngồi cùng một bàn cơm, một tên cao to như hắn cứ như không khí vậy, người nhà ai nấy đều quan tâm hắn ăn đòn có đau không, chỉ duy mỗi nhóc Dương Châu nhẫn tâm này là cóc thèm đếm xỉa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tự nhận mình đáng đời, hồi trước thì hắn trốn đối phương đấy nhé, đúng là ba mươi năm Hà Đông, ba mươi năm Hà Tây*.</p><p>
  <em>(*Trong lịch sử, sông Hoàng Hà liên tục đổi hướng dòng chảy, những thôn trang vốn nằm ở phía Đông sông Hoàng Hà vì thế mà nhiều năm sau đã thành ở phía Tây sông. Ngụ ý thế sự biến hóa vô thường, thịnh suy hưng thế, vật đổi sao dời.)</em>
</p><p>“Anh đi đây.” Hắn sờ chuông rất đỗi nhẹ nhàng, xem nó thành gương mặt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Bóng dáng xa dần, cuối cùng Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng không kìm lòng được mà ngó, trở tay sờ phần túi nằm ngoài cặp, bên trong là mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách.</p><p>Cậu đi xa một chuyến, đến số 25 ngõ Miểu An lại khôi phục vẻ lếch thếch. Lương Hạc Thừa giặt đồ lạnh cóng hết cả tay, vẫn trưng mặt tỉnh bơ đút tay áo. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa đến thì đun ấm nước nóng ngâm trà, mở hộp bánh ra, chuẩn bị xong xuôi hết mọi thứ mới đi quét tước.</p><p>Trước đây ông sống một mình nên không thấy gì, có đồ đệ rồi thì ăn quen bén mùi, không gặp một chút là đã thấy chán chường gấp bội. “Con đừng làm nữa, Tết hẵng dọn sau.” Ông nhai nhỏ bánh bông lan, “Kể ta nghe coi chuyến đi này như thế nào?”</p><p>Suýt chút nữa Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã ném cái chổi rơm đi, như thế nào? Không hợp khí hậu nôn hoa cả mắt, gặp bọn cướp xe tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, còn thu hoạch được một tấm tình cảm bất thường ngoài ý muốn… Hơn nữa còn gặp được Đồng Bái Phàm và Phòng Hoài Thanh. Cậu thực sự không mở lời nổi, mỗi một vụ việc đều khá là muốn mạng.</p><p>Sau khi do dự xong, cậu lượm lặt một số chi tiết chẳng liên quan gì để kể: “Mua nhiều đá Baarin Đông, hôm nào khắc xong sẽ đưa người nhìn. Còn có cả bùn Đại Hồng Bào* cực phẩm nữa, chắc phải do sư phụ và sư ca chạm trổ, muốn nhìn nó chỉ có thể đi đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký thôi.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Bùn Đại Hồng Bào: Là một trong 25 loại đất Tử Sa, bùn này được dùng để làm ấm Tử Sa</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Nguyên liệu bùn </em>
  <em>Đ</em>
  <em>ại </em>
  <em>H</em>
  <em>ồng </em>
  <em>B</em>
  <em>ào với độ trương lực thấp, độ co gấp 3 lần với hệ bùn tử sa, khi chế tác khó nắm bắ</em>
  <em>t. T</em>
  <em>hời cổ đại</em>
  <em>,</em>
  <em> nó được sử dụng để tăng màu đỏ của bùn, là </em>
  <em>một</em>
  <em> trong những truyền thuyết về màu sắc thần bí không phải bùn mà lại thuộc hàng cực phẩm.</em>
  <em>)</em>
</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa hỏi: “Chẳng phải cái cậu sư ca đó của con muốn con hợp tác buôn đồ cổ với cậu ấy à? Con đồng ý với cậu ấy chưa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lắc đầu, rửa sạch tay, tự mình châm trà cho Lương Hạc Thừa. “Sư phụ à, thật ra con đã gặp được hai người.” Cậu vẫn nói, nhưng thử thăm dò phản ứng của đối phương, “Gặp ở chợ đá quý lạ, người cũng quen đó, chính là Đồng Bái Phàm.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa hơi giật mình: “Cậu ta đi buôn đá hả?”</p><p>Lò sứ đóng cửa, người vẫn phải kiếm cơm ăn, chẳng phải chuyện hiếm. Kỷ Thận Ngữ tránh nặng tìm nhẹ mà nói, trước tiên đưa Đồng Bái Phàm ra. Lương Hạc Thừa nghe xong thì hỏi: “Không phải là hai người hả, còn ai nữa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Họ Phòng.”</p><p>Bánh bông lan cắn một nửa rơi xuống đất, dính bụi, ông nhặt lên phủi sạch, mà sạch cũng vô ích, đã không còn hứng ăn nữa rồi. Lương Hạc Thừa nhướn mày cười khinh khỉnh: “Cậu ta không nên là người bán chứ nhỉ? Làm giàu cả vố lớn thì sao phải đi chịu tội thế kia.”</p><p>Đồ đệ không nói gì để đủ thời gian cho sư phụ châm chọc thoải mái, bao nỗi thất vọng và phẫn hận năm xưa đều đào lên, đến cả gốc rễ cũng bật ra, mãi sau mới lắng lại được. “Cái nghề này của chúng ta nếu biết chừng mực thì mấy đời hưởng phú quý còn không hết nữa là, nhưng khi đã có tài rồi, thường sẽ mất cái chừng mực đó.” Lương Hạc Thừa nói, “Phòng Hoài Thanh chưa học nghề xong mà lòng tham đã nhiều đến nỗi không lấn át được. Dù bây giờ có giàu sang thì ta cũng tuyệt không thấy mai sau khả quan lắm.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lưỡng lự mãi, không định gạt: “Sư phụ à, anh ấy đã bị chặt tay rồi.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đột nhiên ngước mắt lên, cho rằng chỉ là lật thuyền trong mương*, bù lại bằng tiền tài. Nào ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ kể: “Suýt chút nữa anh ấy đã mất mạng, mạng được giữ, nhưng không còn hai tay, đến cả ăn cơm cũng phải có người đút mới được.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Lật thuyền trong mương: Ý chỉ sự cố vốn dĩ không nên xảy ra.)</em>
</p><p>Cậu không đành lòng kể tỉ mỉ, thấy mắt ông đã tắt lửa, sự tức giận thoáng chốc tan biến, hóa thành nỗi kinh ngạc và tiếc hận. Ngoài miệng thì chửi cay nghiệt, trong lòng vẫn thấy khó chịu, khi thực sự biết rằng đồ đệ cũ gặp chuyện không may thì vẫn khó tránh đau buồn.</p><p>Một lát sau, Kỷ Thận Ngữ dè dặt hỏi: “Sư phụ à, nếu người biết chừng mực thì tại sao không làm giàu?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa dời bao tiếc nuối từ Phòng Hoài Thanh sang mình, lắc đầu cười khổ, uống ba tách trà liên tục. Ông thẳng thắn: “Ta đã từng vấp ngã mới biết rằng sự chừng mực là quan trọng. Lá phổi bị ung thư này có lẽ là báo ứng, dù có làm giàu cũng chẳng có mạng mà hưởng.”</p><p>Thầy trò ngồi bên bàn, ăn bánh, cũng giao lòng mình ra.</p><p>
  <em>(*Bánh ở đây là bánh ngọt, cũng là điểm tâm, cho nên ở đây mới có câu sau cũng dùng từ “tâm”.)</em>
</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa vừa ngẫm vừa suy, báo ứng hay không tạm thời không nói nữa, nhưng năm sáu mươi tuổi nhận được một đồ đệ giỏi thì tuyệt đối là trời xanh xót thương, nên cũng buông xuôi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ở chừng một ngày, đến khi chạng vạng, ánh tà dương rọi xuống mới ra khỏi ngõ. Cậu cầm mặt dây chuyền Hổ Phách, không khỏi nghĩ ngợi, cảnh chiều hoàng hôn này đẹp hay không hóa ra còn phải dựa vào tâm trạng nữa. Khi đó Đinh Hán Bạch chở cậu, đá Hổ Phách lót trong ráng chiều, là ánh sáng sặc sỡ; mà giờ khắc này đây, cậu bước đi một mình ra ngõ, chỉ cảm nhận được Tây phong tàn chiếu*.</p><p>
  <em>(*Một thành ngữ Trung Quốc, ý là gió mùa thu và ánh mặt trời lặn, dùng để so sánh cảnh tượng suy tàn, xuống dốc, cũng bộc lộ tâm trạng thê lương.)</em>
</p><p>Đã lỡ mất mấy ngày rồi, ngày mai phải đi học thôi. Cậu thở dài, tìm được cách trốn tránh.</p><p>Người nhà họ Đinh sống quần cư, hè nóng giải tán, đông lạnh thì chỉ ước gì có thể quây quần bên nhau trong bữa cơm. Nồi lẩu đồng, cảnh đập bàn quăng đũa lần trước rõ mồn một ngay trước mắt, ai đã chứng kiến đều thầm e sợ. Đinh Duyên Thọ trấn an mọi người, dù gì ông cũng mới đánh Đinh Hán Bạch một trận, chắc bữa này có thể ăn một cách hòa thuận, vui vẻ hơn.</p><p>Bơ tan, sau khi thêm ớt thì nổi một lớp dầu đỏ, Khương Sấu Liễu ngó nghiêng: “Còn chưa ăn nữa à, ai ăn sạch mấy lát củ cải đấy?”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ chỉ tay: “Kỷ Trân Châu ăn sống đấy ạ, cháu thấy mà.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang cầm bát tương mè của mình mà cười, kẹp tỏi ngâm đường bằng hai tay rồi ném đi, nện vào giữa hàng lông mày của đối phương không trượt phát nào. Đinh Khả Dũ sửng sốt: “Biết võ cơ à… Lực khá mạnh đó!”</p><p>Năm xưa Kỷ Phương Hứa đã từng dạy Kỷ Thận Ngữ luyện lực tay, vẽ một điểm chính giữa cửa sổ kính, kẹp hòn đá nhỏ ném đi ném lại, luyện cả độ lực lẫn độ chính xác. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng biết đã làm vỡ bao nhiêu cái cửa sổ, song nguyên nhân chính là do có tính phá hoại nên mới thấy thú vị.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch còn chưa bước vào cửa mà đã tiếng đã đi trước người, hắn đi vào thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Đinh Khả Dũ đang chuyện trò rôm rả, đứa nào đứa nấy ra sức ném tỏi đi ném tỏi lại. Đến khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ trông thấy hắn thì không ném tỏi nữa, cũng im bặt, và cái vẻ tủm tỉm nọ cũng biến mất tăm.</p><p>Hắn khiến người khác ghét vậy à? Chơi với thằng ba thì cười toe toét, còn cái người vốn thân nhất là hắn đây lại bị biếm vào lãnh cung.</p><p>Người đông đủ thì nhúng thịt, Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng có hứng ăn, người ngồi bên trái co vai, sợ bị hắn đụng tới. Thương thay hắn đã bị đánh, còn bận tối tăm mặt mũi suốt cả ngày, về lại phải đối mặt với chuyện tình trường không được như ý.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Thận Ngữ à, con đưa hoa hẹ bên kia qua cho ta với.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng dậy đưa, khó tránh đụng phải cánh tay Đinh Hán Bạch. Đinh Hán Bạch không khỏi rên một tiếng đầy đau đớn, cầm đĩa dầu mè run lẩy bẩy, vén tay áo, từng nếp áo được gấp lên, để lộ vết thương chồng chéo nhau trên cánh tay.</p><p>Đỏ lẫn tím, rươm rướm máu, chỗ rách da kết thành lớp vảy mỏng.</p><p>Cây chổi lông gà năm đó từng đánh cho gậy gỗ phải xẻ bốn, nay Đinh Duyên Thọ còn quấn dây sắt quanh nó, độ sát thương càng sâu hơn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ liếc sang bởi tiếng rên rỉ kia, khi thấy rõ vết thương thì quên cả việc thu hồi ánh nhìn lại, cánh tay đã thế, vai và lưng thừa biết là còn nghiêm trọng hơn. Cậu vội hỏi: “Anh có đau không, anh bôi th…” Cậu lại ngừng, như dừng tổn hại, sợ hỏi xong sẽ vướng vít mập mờ hơn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Đau thì chắc chắn rồi, dù lòng dạ anh có xấu xa thì cũng là lớn lên bằng thịt thôi mà.” Hắn gắp một miếng cá, nghiêng người đặt sang đĩa của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, “Thuốc cũng tự bôi lung tung thôi, anh biết em không bằng lòng giúp anh.”</p><p>Thịt cá tươi roi rói, đũa bóp khiến nó xẻ thành mảnh nhỏ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ biết tỏng đây là một cách dụ dỗ. Cậu sợ mình mềm lòng, không ăn, cũng chẳng đáp, chuyển sang Khương Thái Vi để gạt sự lúng túng, hỏi sao cuối tuần Khương Đình Ân không tới.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi nói: “Sắp cuối kì rồi, bố nó bắt nó ở nhà học.”</p><p>Nhắc đến học, vừa đúng thời cơ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Sư phụ, sư mẫu, con muốn học nội trú.”</p><p>Mọi người hơi ngạc nhiên, những người này chưa ai từng chịu tội thế, ở nhà còn ăn ngon uống ngọt, học nội trú khổ biết bao nhiêu. Kỷ Thận Ngữ lí luận đầy đủ, hết cuối kì là đến kì sau của lớp 12 rồi, cậu muốn dốc sức nhiều hơn, sống an nhàn quá đâm ra lười biếng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thầm nhủ xạo quần, mệt người này nghĩ ra được vậy, trốn đến trường là tưởng mọi sự sẽ êm thấm à? Hắn không đợi Đinh Duyên Thọ tỏ ý kiến đã gạt phăng: “Không được, anh không đồng ý.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu hỏi: “Tại sao con không đồng ý?”</p><p>Hắn nói: “Cả ngày ở trường thì đến làm ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký lúc nào?” Còn chưa đủ, hắn nhìn phía trước, dư quang như giết người, “Nội trú không cần đóng phí ngủ lại chắc? Không có tiền.”</p><p>Trong lòng ai nấy đều kinh ngạc, thầm nghĩ từ bao giờ mà Đinh Hán Bạch bủn xỉn thế cơ chứ? Vả lại ngày nào cũng sống chung với nhau, ai cũng biết thật ra Đinh Hán Bạch quan tâm Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhất. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa càng thấy khó hiểu hơn, hồi ở Xích Phong rõ là đến cả tính mạng cũng chẳng thèm đếm xỉa, sao giờ lại giống như rạn nứt quan hệ thế này?</p><p>“Ăn cơm trước đã, ăn no rồi hẵng nói sau.” Đinh Duyên Thọ hòa giải, sợ con trai lại quẳng thịt dê chửi người.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sượng mặt, da mặt lại mỏng, cúi gằm nhìn bát chằm chằm, muốn nhìn chòng chọc tương mè thành chao. Mãi lâu sau, không khí trên bàn ăn mới thoải mái dần, cậu không nhịn nổi nữa, đá cho Đinh Hán Bạch một cú dưới bàn.</p><p>Cậu ôm tí lòng riêng, đoán được rằng Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ không làm gì cậu, bởi cậu biết Đinh Hán Bạch thích mình, ỷ vào việc Đinh Hán Bạch thích mình. Cậu ghét cái tính này của mình, song lại sinh ra cơn khoái chí bí ẩn không tả được thành lời.</p><p>Lại hoàn hồn, trong đĩa có một con tôm trắng phau.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bị cú đá kia đạp mà người sướng rơn, chẳng thấy đau, bèn tức thì gắp một con tôm để đáp lại sự làm nũng của đối phương. Đúng, là làm nũng đó, hắn nói cái gì thì là cái đó. “Ăn đi.” Hắn thấp giọng, “Chỉ cho em tung chiêu mà không cho anh gỡ chiêu à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em không muốn nhìn thấy anh.” Rõ là đang cắn răng mà nói, lại như đang nức nở.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nảy ý xấu, chăm chú nhìn cậu một lát rồi đặt đũa xuống. Hắn đứng dậy rời khỏi bữa tiệc, điều khác thường là không đứng thẳng lưng mà là khom người, tay cứng còng. Mọi người đều hỏi han, ngay cả hơi thở của hắn cũng run run: “Vết thương đau không chịu được, về phòng nằm một lát.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nói: “Hôm nay tủ kho bị đổ, Hán Bạch đỡ vai sau một lát mới giữ nổi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay mặt sang, nhìn chằm chặp, không ngờ lại nghiêm trọng thế. Câu nói ấy như kíp nổ, bao nhiêu đau đớn bị vạch ra. Cậu mới không chịu nổi toan chạy đuổi theo thì Khương Sấu Liễu đã đi trước cậu một bước, cậu đành tiếp tục rút tấm lòng mình về.</p><p>Rượu đủ cơm no, Đinh Duyên Thọ và Đinh Hậu Khang học phương pháp cổ để pha trà, bày ra một cái bàn. Tivi đang chiếu gala cuối năm của năm ngoái, điểm tô thêm sự rộn ràng. Trừ Đinh Hán Bạch bị thương tích ra thì nhóm con cháu đều có mặt, cậu cũng chỉ đành tiếp tục ở lại.</p><p>Trong phòng là bữa tiệc trà vui vẻ, ấm áp, ngoài phòng không biết đã đổ mưa từ bao giờ. Mưa đập vào cửa sổ như nhịp trống gõ lộn xộn, trái tim Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng loạn nhịp. Chờ đến khi người đi trà nguội, Đinh Duyên Thọ mới bảo cậu ở lại.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi: “Sao bỗng dưng muốn học nội trú?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn lấy những lí do thoái thác kia. Cậu hiểu, nếu bịa ra lí do khác thì không đáng tin cho lắm. Đinh Duyên Thọ nghĩ ngợi rồi nói: “Điều kiện ăn uống ngủ nghỉ ở trường đều tệ. Lớp mười hai quan trọng, vậy càng phải được ăn ngon uống đã. Có phải đường xa nên con thấy đi học, tan học phiền hà không? Thế này đi, cưỡi xe đạp của sư ca con, thời tiết xấu thì bảo nó lái xe đưa đón.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ liên tục phủ nhận, lại càng không dám để Đinh Hán Bạch đưa đón. Nghe đến câu này, cậu gần như chẳng có mặt mũi để đối mặt với sự lo nghĩ của Đinh Duyên Thọ. “Sư phụ, con không sợ khổ.” Cậu chống chế như vậy.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ lại nói: “Sư phụ sợ. Con là con trai của Phương Hứa, sao ta có thể để con phải chịu khổ được? Ngoài chuyện này ra thì con đến đây vào mùa hè, giờ đã là mùa đông, dù có là mèo hay cún cũng đều có tình cảm, huống chi ta còn xem con như con ruột. Ta không nỡ.”</p><p>Thất khiếu Kỷ Thận Ngữ chua xót, cậu có cái đức và tài năng gì đây, và gặp được vận may gì đây. “Sư phụ ơi, con…” Lồng ngực cậu căng đầy, cậu cứ mãi đắn đo, sợ rằng sẽ mất chừng mực, “Người bằng lòng cho con gọi người một tiếng không?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ ngẩn ra, sau đó ôm vai cậu, vỗ về lưng cậu. Cậu gọi “Bố ơi”, cả đời này vốn chỉ gọi Kỷ Phương Hứa một lần duy nhất, lần cuối là lúc từ biệt. Giờ phút này trăm mối ngổn ngang, lưng đeo ân tình lại gọi lần nữa. Sư phụ cũng được, bố nuôi cũng chẳng sao, đều bù vào khoảng trống to lớn trong cuộc đời cậu.</p><p>Chuyện học nội trú cứ thế bị bác bỏ, khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi ra phòng khách thì có hơi chết lặng. Dọc đường đi, cậu tắt đèn, mưa rơi tí tách, chẳng giấu được lời nói lần đó của Đinh Duyên Thọ. Cậu lấy gì để trả ơn đây? Nhưng cậu lại giày vò con trai ruột của người ta, đày đọa anh, cứ vung dao rề rà chém mãi không đứt những sợi đay loạn xạ.</p><p>Đèn ở tiền viện đã tắt hết, Khương Sấu Liễu lại châm một ngọn đèn: “Nhóc ngốc, tắt hết đèn rồi thì sao con thấy đường đi được?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ dừng chân: “Sư mẫu… Sư ca sao rồi ạ?”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu nói: “Nó tìm thuốc giảm đau khắp nơi, cuối cùng uống thuốc an thần xong mới gắng ngủ được. Nó đuổi ta ra ngoài, bị thương cũng không cho ta nhìn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đáp, chạy thẳng về tiểu viện, ướt hết quần áo, chạy xồng xộc vào phòng ngủ. Đinh Hán Bạch ngủ rất say, nằm sấp nghiêng, trên tủ đầu giường có viên thuốc an thần và một cốc nước.</p><p>“Sư ca ơi?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ khẽ gọi, vén chăn vén áo ngủ, để lộ vết bầm tím và vết máu đỏ loang lổ, đã bị thương ra nông nỗi này mà hôm qua còn có sức rống to kêu to nữa. Dù sao cũng đã ngủ say như chết, cậu bèn đi vào đi ra, cuối cùng là ngồi bên giường thoa thuốc, chườm nóng.</p><p>Trên vai, trên lưng, trên cánh tay, sao nơi nào cũng có vết thương vậy chứ.</p><p>Bên hông có một vết rất dài, kéo dài xen kẽ đến tận lưng quần. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm dây thun, nhẹ nhàng tuột xuống, nào ngờ cơ thể đằng sau lưng chợt gồng lên, bật dậy!</p><p>Cậu kinh hô một tiếng, quẳng thuốc mỡ, lọ sứ vỡ tan tành khiến phòng ngập trong mùi thuốc Đông y, còn cậu thì đã bị Đinh Hán Bạch vật ngược dưới người hắn. Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh chỉ hôn em thôi mà em lại tuột quần anh?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chất vấn: “Anh giả vờ ngủ à? Chẳng phải anh đã uống thuốc an thần rồi hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cái lọ là thuốc an thần, nhưng bên trong là thuốc Can-xi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giãy không được, đều là diễn hết, từ lúc trên bàn cơm đã bắt đầu diễn! Đinh Hán Bạch yếu xìu đè đối phương, vết thương đau thật, đau đến nỗi hắn phải nhe răng: “Đừng nhúc nhích nữa! Nếu giận anh, lại không muốn gặp anh thì sao hơn nửa đêm lại lẻn vào thoa thuốc cho anh?”</p><p>“Sư mẫu bảo em tới.”</p><p>“Ồ? Thế giờ anh ra tiền viện đối chất nhé.”</p><p>“Em xót vì anh bị thương!”</p><p>“Vết thương lòng kia cũng đáng thương lắm mà.”</p><p>“Anh là anh, vết thương là vết thương…”</p><p>“Thế mai anh đánh thằng ba rồi em bôi thuốc cho nó nhé.”</p><p>Cái khoản cãi lí của Đinh Hán Bạch đó giờ không thua ai, hơn nữa còn thêm vũ lực trấn áp, cuối cùng cũng khiến đối phương giảm bớt lực. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng cự nự nữa, chợt ỉu xìu: “Cứ coi như em rước chuyện không đâu đi.”</p><p>Những lời ép hỏi sau đó quên mất sạch, Đinh Hán Bạch bưng má cậu đầy dịu dàng: “Em không thể nói ngọt được hả?” Hắn cúi đầu cọ trán Kỷ Thận Ngữ, “Dám đá anh dưới bàn, đó là do được chiều mà kiêu. Kiêu cũng kiêu rồi, em không thể quan tâm người chiều em được à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói với vẻ bất mãn: “Thì em cũng lén thoa thuốc cho anh đó thôi, còn phải thương thế nào nữa?” Cậu giấu ẩn ý, cả gia đình nhiều người như thế, trừ mẹ ruột bận tâm đến hắn ra thì cậu đâu chỉ quan tâm nữa, mà đã là thương rồi.</p><p>“Cái này không tính.” Đinh Hán Bạch thì thầm, “Em tuột quần anh thì ít ra cũng phải để anh tuột quần em chứ. Hoặc là, hôm đó anh ‘cắn miệng’ em thì em cũng đến ‘cắn miệng’ anh đi.”</p><p>Mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ như màu mã não đỏ phương Nam, khích tên sói phương Bắc chẳng biết liêm sỉ này.</p><p>Cậu muốn xỉu, bát tự còn chưa vất mà cái mặt này đã chẳng cần nữa rồi!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://kjchild.wordpress.com/2019/07/22/toai-ngoc-chuong-40/">&gt;&gt; Chương 40</a>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><ol>
<li>Jacket da kiểu phi công:</li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><p>2. Bùn Đại Hồng Bào dùng để làm ấm Tử Sa như hình dưới:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chương 40: Bí tóm tắt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Có câu “Bệnh đi như kéo tơ”, Đinh Hán Bạch khỏi bệnh rất lẹ. Mới sáng ra, trời còn chưa tạnh mưa mà đã đi ra ngoài, đi đến ngõ nhỏ Sùng Thủy đổ nát để đón Trương Tư Niên. Hai thầy trò đã mấy ngày không gặp, nhưng vừa thấy cái mặt nhau là chẳng hề nói một câu chào hỏi nồng nhiệt.<span></span></p><p>Trương Tư Niên bị tiếng mưa rơi quấy rầy cả đêm, thấy buồn ngủ, bèn ngồi cuộn tròn ở ghế sau làm sếp sòng. Đinh Hán Bạch cam tâm tình nguyện lái xe, trên đường lái vòng vo, không xác định đích đến.</p><p>Mãi lâu sau, ông không chịu được nữa: “Thằng nhãi kia, rốt cuộc con muốn đi đâu? Ta sắp say xe rồi đây này!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tủm tỉm nói: “Con thấy cảnh phố đẹp quá nên chở người đi hóng gió.” Hắn như đang đi điều tra địa hình, lái ngang lái dọc trong vùng phồn hoa nhất nội thành, chỗ mới xây, nơi đợi dỡ, hết thảy suy tính trong lòng.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hỏi: “Đồ đệ của lão già sáu ngón đồng ý hợp tác với con rồi à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Không đồng ý.” Đâu chỉ không đồng ý hợp tác, ngay cả người sống sờ sờ như hắn đây mà cậu còn né xa ngàn dặm. “Sư phụ à, thật ra cậu đồ đệ đó là sư đệ của con.” Hắn nói cho Trương Tư Niên, “Xưa nay giữa sư huynh đệ hay dễ sinh ra xô xát, người hiểu không?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên cụp mắt mù, không hiểu.</p><p>“Thôi, khi nào có tin vui con sẽ kể chi tiết cho.” Đinh Hán Bạch không thích kể chuyện thất bại, bẽ mặt lắm. Hắn im lặng, lái thẳng đến chợ bán sỉ Kiêm Gia. Khu chợ đó chiếm diện tích không hề nhỏ, không nhà lầu cũng chẳng có cửa tiệm, dựng lều chào hàng là được. Mà khu phố dài bên cạnh cũng được xem như một khu chợ đồ cổ, tính lưu động mạnh, cơ bản toàn là những người đam mê nghiệp dư.</p><p>Thầy trò hai người vẫn chưa ăn sáng, mỗi người cầm một cái bánh nướng, đi dạo từ cuối phố đến đầu phố. Trời đã đổ mưa nên người ra đây không nhiều nhặn cho lắm, mỗi người cầm một, hai món đồ, vả lại rất nhiều người thậm chí còn không chấp nhận giao dịch bằng tiền, chỉ chấp nhận lấy vật đổi vật.</p><p>Tính chủ định của Đinh Hán Bạch không mạnh, có duyên thì mua thôi, vô duyên cũng chẳng thấy buồn. Đi thang lang, không thấy món gì hợp ý, Trương Tư Niên hỏi: “Đi dạo chỉ tổ phí thời gian, con đi Nội Mông mang thứ tốt gì về không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Một đống đá Đông đa dạng, ít đá Tiết Gà, nhưng có bùn Đại Hồng Bào.” Thật ra mấy ngày nay, trừ việc suy ngẫm về tình yêu thì hắn vẫn nhớ thương mấy tảng đá này lắm. Nếu đã tự hứa là phải kiếm tiền thì phải bỏ nhiều tâm tư mới được.</p><p>Có một dì nọ bưng một cái bình bạch ngọc bụng tròn. Đinh Hán Bạch bước thong thả lại gần để xem kĩ thì càng thấy tinh xảo và đáng yêu hơn. Hắn hỏi: “Dì ơi, cháu có thể ngắm nó được không?”</p><p>Hắn bắt đầu sờ, ngọc nhẵn gặp trời rét càng thêm lạnh, chất ngọc thượng thừa, hình dáng thuộc món đồ chỉ xuất hiện trong niên đại Vạn Lịch. “Dì ơi, đây là đồ giả cổ.” Đinh Hán Bạch không muốn giải thích tường tận, nhưng vì thứ ngọc này quá tốt nên dù là đồ giả cổ cũng khiến người ta thích nó.</p><p>Dì nói: “Đây là đồ nhà chồng tôi truyền xuống đời sau, lúc trước là sính lễ kết hôn của chúng tôi, đúng là không phải đồ thật. Nhưng chúng tôi thích nó lắm, nếu không gặp khốn khó thì chắc chắn sẽ không nỡ buông tay.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cụp mắt nhìn miệng bình, hình như hắn thấy trong bình có thứ gì đó, bèn trở tay đổ một cái khuy ngọc trai bị mẻ ra.</p><p>Dì nói: “Tôi hơi bị viễn thị, eo cũng không tốt, rơi khuy nên bảo chồng tôi tìm giúp, ông ấy tìm được rồi lại tiện tay ném vào bình.”</p><p>Họ là người mua bán đồ cổ, không chỉ tai thính mắt tinh mà bất kì nơi đâu trên ngũ quan cũng nhạy bén vô cùng. Trương Tư Niên ngửi ngửi, nói là ngửi thấy một mùi thơm ngào ngạt, chắc là canh gà hầm. Dì vỗ túi, bên trong là bình giữ nhiệt, mỗi ngày trước khi đi bệnh viện đều dừng chân ở đây một lát, tìm người mua thích hợp.</p><p>Trước tai nạn và bệnh tật, bảo vật gì, ý nghĩa thế nào cũng không quan trọng bằng đổi thành tiền mặt.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Dì à, dì báo giá đi, cháu không mặc cả đâu.” Chẳng phải hắn sinh lòng tốt gì, mà là thích thật lòng, còn cảm thấy có duyên nữa. Chiếc bình bạch ngọc lành lạnh, đổ ra một cái khuy trân châu làm hắn suy nghĩ miên man.</p><p>
  <em>(*Nhắc lại một chút là bạch ngọc ám chỉ Hán Bạch Ngọc, còn trân châu thì là Trân Châu đó :&gt;)</em>
</p><p>Giao dịch xong, Đinh Hán Bạch thấy bụng réo ọt ọt, đi được vài bước thì ngoái đầu lại, Trương Tư Niên nhìn hắn đầy kì lạ. Hắn hỏi: “Sao vậy?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Nhìn cái mặt đắc chí kia kìa. Có phải con đến tuổi rồi nên muốn lấy vợ không?”</p><p>Chỉ là một câu nói bâng quơ thôi nhưng càng kích thích adrenaline hơn cả. Đinh Hán Bạch bị cái cụm “muốn lấy vợ” này làm mình thấy lâng lâng. Hắn mở cửa lên xe cứ như cởi giày lên giường, cài dây an toàn như đắp chăn long phượng – Mọi việc đều đã chuẩn bị xong, còn thiếu mỗi một “người vợ” tươi cười mà thôi.</p><p>Hắn nhớ tới chuyện Kỷ Thận Ngữ nửa đêm thoa thuốc cho hắn, cắm chìa khóa nổ máy, ngâm nga, chẳng đoái hoài gì Trương Tư Niên đang ngồi đằng sau, nhưng tâm trạng nọ đã vạch trần nỗi lưu luyến người đẹp mất rồi.</p><p>Đợi đến tối gặp cậu, hắn rút vẻ lông bông, tỏ ra đứng đắn, lúc ăn cơm cứ tủm tỉm mãi. Đinh Hán Bạch cứ điên điên như thế, chứng tỏ sau khi nội tâm hắn được đấm được xoa thì giờ đang thả dây câu vào nước, không dây dưa cũng chẳng lải nhải, chú ý độ căng chùng (của dây).</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chả hiểu mấy cái thứ xoắn xuýt này, chỉ thấy may là Đinh Hán Bạch đã sửa nết. Có lẽ là tỉnh ngộ, có lẽ là biết sai nên sửa, dù gì cũng là chuyện tốt… Cậu đang cầm bát, nuốt một hớp canh chua, song chẳng hiểu sao trong lòng cũng thấy chua chua.</p><p>Cậu hiểu rằng cái thích của Đinh Hán Bạch làm cậu sợ, nhưng cũng có chút gì đó khiến cậu vừa thấy thinh thích vừa thấy rung rinh. Sự dây dưa của đối phương làm cậu lo toan và bối rối, nhưng cậu lại hưởng thụ cảm giác thích thú khi được để ý trong sự dây dưa này.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ rầu rĩ, tuy không coi là đã ăn cướp còn la làng thì cũng là được tiện nghi còn khoe mẽ, cậu ngứa mắt mình như thế này. Ôm tâm sự quá nặng, nóng lòng nên thành thử bị mấy vết rộp miệng, uống một bát canh mà đau thấu tim gan. Khi về tiểu viện, gió lạnh lùa tới, cậu run lẩy bẩy, cả người có xu thế nóng dần lên.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đi phía sau, hỏi han: “Đã làm xong bài tập chưa? Sang xem vật liệu nhé.”</p><p>Chính sự không thể trì hoãn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hơi mê man bám gót đến phòng cơ khí. Phòng lạnh đến nỗi người không ở lại được, cậu vẫn nín vài cơn hắt hơi. Đinh Hán Bạch mang hai tảng đá Baarin Đông từ Ngọc Tiêu Ký về, một tảng màu xanh lá cây sẫm, một tảng màu vàng nhạt, hỏi: “Anh muốn làm con dấu vuông tay cầm hình dơi và dẫn thủ chương* tay cầm hình thú từ hai tảng đá này, muốn em xử lý việc làm cũ nó. Trước khi đó, anh sẽ xác nhận lại lần nữa, dù có thế nào em cũng sẽ không từ bỏ tay nghề làm giả đúng không?”</p><p>
  <em>(*Dẫn thủ chương: </em>
  <em>Đây là con dấu đóng tại vị trí phía trên bên phải tác phẩm, nó còn được gọi là tùy hình chương vì được khắc thuận theo hình thù cục đá, cho nên dẫn thủ chương không nên chọn loại dấu vuông to.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hiểu gì lắm: “Không ạ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Vậy em cứ làm một cách quanh minh chính đại đi, đừng lén lút nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngạc nhiên: “Được không hả anh? Sư phụ biết thì làm sao?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi xuống, bắt chéo chân: “Có gì đâu mà không được?” Hắn nghĩ đến Đinh Duyên Thọ, vết thương trên người lại đau âm ỉ, mà nói thì vẫn nhẹ nhàng lắm, “Tay nghề vỡ lòng này là do thầy Kỷ, tức bố ruột em dạy cho, thì bố nuôi em phản đối thế nào được?”</p><p>Kinh hỉ từ trên trời rơi xuống, mãi sau Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn chưa thể hoàn hồn được, sau khi xác nhận mình không nghe lầm mới đồng ý. Đừng nói là hai con dấu, mà Đinh Hán Bạch khắc dấu nào cậu làm dấu đó cũng được cả. Bỗng, cậu nhớ ra trọng điểm, bèn hỏi: “Sư ca này, anh khắc dựa theo kiểu dáng thời trước rồi em mới làm cũ, sau đó bán ra hả?”</p><p>Cậu chẳng tin, trước đây Đinh Hán Bạch không chủ trương làm giả để bán, chỉ mong là sửa đồ phế phẩm thôi mà.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Em cứ làm một cách đường hoàng, làm xong anh muốn đưa ra bán thẳng ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không rõ ý đồ của đối phương, song cũng hiểu rằng chắc chắn khá là có lí. Bàn giao hết mọi chuyện ra, những chi tiết đôi bên cần dặn dò nhau cũng nói hết, cậu run cầm cập, nghĩ là xong việc rồi, về phòng nghỉ thôi.</p><p>“Thận Ngữ à.” Đinh Hán Bạch gác đôi chân bắt chéo xuống, gọi tên cậu.</p><p>Nửa bước chân vừa nhấc ra của Kỷ Thận Ngữ rút về. Cậu hơi nghiêng người, hỏi <em>sao thế. </em>Đinh Hán Bạch chợt cười, nói: “Hôm nay anh không chủ động ghẹo em, lúc nào cũng kiềm chế, em thấy thế nào?”</p><p>Im lặng, chẳng biết đáp đề tài này như nào nữa. Đinh Hán Bạch cười càng rõ hơn: “Sẽ chẳng không hề có tí cảm giác gì, đúng không? Thế anh vẫn sẽ tiếp tục lạt mềm buộc chặt nhé? Anh vốn định dằn lòng thả em dăm ba ngày, nhưng một ngày còn chưa kết thúc mà anh đã ngứa ngáy rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng trong màn đêm, người nọ lời chẳng ngại, câu chẳng ngùng, còn cậu thì chẳng dám nhìn thẳng. Cậu dời mắt nhìn chằm chằm ngoài sân, cố tình nói một cách lạnh lùng: “Tùy anh, kiểu gì thì kiểu, em cũng chả thấy gì.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nào có tin: “Thật à? Anh dùng hết chiêu cứng chiêu mềm, ba mươi sáu kế còn gì nữa nhỉ? Nhân lúc cháy nhà mà đi hôi của, Bá Vương ngạnh thượng cung hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Anh bảo em chế tạo đồ cho cửa hàng, được. Tu sửa đồ thật như lúc trước đã nói, được. Chỉ cần dùng em thì anh cứ việc mở lời, nhưng đừng nhắc đến chuyện khác, được không?”</p><p>Bàn tay to đập bàn, Đinh Hán Bạch tốt tính chẳng quá ba giây. “Anh đây rất xấu tính, thích em nên mới cam nguyện khom mình cầu mong lưỡng tình tương duyệt.” Hắn nói, nói một cách hùng hồn, đầy lí lẽ, “Nhưng nếu trăm phương ngàn kế vẫn vô dụng, em vẫn luôn từ chối, thế thì anh sẽ không cưỡng cầu lưỡng tình tương duyệt nữa. Anh sẽ làm một tên thổ phỉ Bá Vương, mặc kệ em có thích hay không.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kinh hãi khôn cùng. Vốn dĩ cậu sợ lộ sự dao động, lại không ngờ kiên quyết cũng vô ích, chuyện gì Đinh Hán Bạch cũng chỉ dựa vào tính hắn, căn bản không hề suy nghĩ đến những cái khác.</p><p>Cậu trốn như bay về phòng, khóa cửa đóng cửa sổ, mò lên giường rúc vào chăn. Cậu cảm thấy lạnh, lạnh phát run, còn khó chịu đựng hơn ngày hôm đó trên thảo nguyên nữa. Đợi tiếng bước chân dần kề cận, cậu chẳng dám run rẩy, đã thần hồn nát thần tính mất rồi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng ngoài cửa sổ, trong phòng đen mịt, ngay cả một bóng dáng hắn cũng chẳng thấy rõ. Nhưng lớp cửa sổ giấy đã bị đâm thủng, hắn cũng đã bị từ chối một trăm tám mươi lần từ khướt, tuy lời từ chối ấy từ nào cũng thật lòng thật dạ, song hắn thừa hiểu rằng rõ ràng trong lòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ có hắn.</p><p>Bởi vì cả hai đều là nam, bởi vì là sư huynh đệ, bởi vì ân tình nọ của Đinh Duyên Thọ nên nhận định bọn họ nên tuân theo lẽ thường mà sống. Nhưng, là sai trái thật ư? Là trái với đạo đức thật ư? Cho dù có, Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ, thì dẫu sao hắn cũng chả phải phạm lỗi lần đầu tiên.</p><p>Tiếng bước chân dần rời xa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cuộn tròn mình nắm chặt chăn, vết rộp trong miệng loét quá đỗi đau đớn, cộng thêm cả cổ họng, cả hai bắt đầu bỏng rát. Rất lâu sau, cuối cùng cậu mới ngủ mê man, phát sốt, môi he hé.</p><p>Phòng cách vách cũng tắt đèn. Đinh Hán Bạch cuốn chăn nghĩ suy, tình yêu làm hắn phiền lòng, hắn đang suy xét xem xử lý cái bình ngọc bụng tròn đó như thế nào. Chỉ bày biện một cách đơn thuần thì tẻ nhạt quá, dù gì đó cũng là một đồ vật bao hàm tình nghĩa vợ chồng, lại có duyên với hắn.</p><p>Nhoáng cái đến nửa đêm, người trong ba viện đều đã ngủ.</p><p>Tất thảy âm thanh đều im bặt, bỗng nhiên đầu cành lay động, chim khách đậu trên cành đều vỗ cánh bay đi. Con mèo hoang ngoài tiền viện réo tiếng kêu bén nhọn, nhào vào cửa phòng ngủ, chạy vào chạy ra, đụng ngã ghế, tạo thành đống âm thanh hỗn tạp.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ bực mình muốn quát tháo, hãy còn chưa phát ra tiếng thì thấy nệm rung rất khẽ khàng rồi dần dần kịch liệt hơn. “Động đất!” Ông tóm Khương Sấu Liễu dậy, cởi áo khoác phủ lên cho đối phương, hai vợ chồng tức thì lao ra gọi người ở các viện khác.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vốn không ngủ sâu, lập tức mở mắt tông cửa xông ra. Phòng cách vách khóa cửa, hắn vừa đạp vừa la to, cảm giác rung chấn ngày càng rõ ràng. “Kỷ Trân Châu! Động đất!” Ước chừng sau ba cú đá, cánh cửa nọ bị hắn đá văng, cũng rốt cuộc bị hắn đá hỏng. Hắn chạy vội tới bên giường, bất chấp người đang ngủ hay tỉnh, ôm lên cùng với chăn rồi bỏ chạy.</p><p>Hắn chạy thục mạng ra khỏi tiểu viện, vội vã chạy ra tiền viện xem bố mẹ hắn. May mà phản ứng kịp thời nên cả nhà đều rời khỏi phòng ngủ, còn cơn động đất cũng dần chấm dứt. Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Mọi người đừng về phòng ngủ, chẳng ai biết chắc lúc sau thế nào, hôm nay cứ quây quần ở trong sân đi.”</p><p>Trong lòng cựa quậy, Đinh Hán Bạch cúi đầu nhìn, hắn dùng miệng cắn một góc để gỡ ra, để lộ gương mặt nóng rẫy của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ sốt mụ đầu, co ro suốt nửa đêm giờ mới thấy ấm, nhưng nào ngờ là đang được ôm đầy xấu hổ.</p><p>Cậu nghển cổ ngó nghiêng. Ôi trời, sư phụ, sư mẫu, dì út, cả nhà đều đang ở đây hết. Cậu chẳng nghe là đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch, hận không thể nịnh hót lấy lòng. Đinh Hán Bạch cố nín cười, rủ lòng từ bi che góc chăn lại.</p><p>Nghe lời dặn xong, Đinh Hán Bạch ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ về tiểu viện, ngồi dưới hành lang nguy hiểm nên ngồi trên ghế đá. Một cục chăn nằm trong lòng, hắn vỗ một cái rồi nói: “Sao ngủ như chết vậy? Làm anh phải phá cửa.” Nói xong thì sờ vào trong chăn, nóng phỏng tay, bèn rùng mình, “Phát sốt sao không nói năng gì?!”</p><p>Hắn bọc kĩ Kỷ Thận Ngữ rồi đặt lên bàn đá, cũng mặc xác còn rung chấn nữa hay không bèn chạy về phòng lục lọi nước ấm và thuốc thang. Hắn đút thuốc, cúi đầu để thử độ nóng trên trán Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Sẽ không nhanh hạ sốt vậy đâu, cái này gọi là chộp lấy thời cơ.</p><p>“May là chỗ chúng mình không phải tâm địa chấn.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ dùng lưỡi chạm hàm trên. Khi động đất xảy ra, chẳng biết Đinh Hán Bạch có bị sợ bóng sợ gió không, nhưng hiểu tại sao hắn lựa chọn cứu mình. Cậu không đành lòng nói lời phân rõ giới hạn, chỉ thốt một câu cảm ơn rồi cúi đầu ngáp ngủ.</p><p>Trời đông còn từng đổ mưa nên bên ngoài lạnh khôn kể, Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ mặc bộ đồ ngủ đứng lập cập trong gió. Một lát sau, chiếc chăn bông bọc kín trước mặt hắn dần nới ra, một kẽ hở he hé, để lộ một đoạn ngón tay.</p><p>Họng hắn sít chặt: “Sao đấy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em sợ anh lạnh cóng.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sáp lại, mắt nhìn xuyên qua kẽ hở nọ, đón lấy cậu, và cả tấm thân nóng sốt, mềm nhũn trong chăn. Hắn ôm, một bàn tay ôm ngoài chăn, một bàn tay mò vào trong làm xằng làm bậy. Eo, lưng, dọc theo cột sống xuống giữa lưng, hắn dừng giữa hai chân Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cảm thán trong họa có phúc dưới thiên tai.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không chịu được nữa: “Anh đừng sờ nữa… Xê ra.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Chẳng phải em sợ anh lạnh cóng à? Cứ để anh sờ cái coi, không sợ anh kìm nén quá hả?” Hắn nói như vậy, lại lùi từng bước về sau, chạy tới chạy lui giữa phòng Nam và phòng Bắc, lấy mấy thứ để qua đêm.</p><p>Một tấm võng cột giữa hai cái cây, chăn bông cái trải cái đắp, thế là đủ. Đinh Hán Bạch ẵm Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi, lảo đảo, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tóm hắn rồi thả. Lúc hắn cởi giày còn chòng chành hơn nữa.</p><p>Sóng vai nằm không đủ, nằm nghiêng thì không thăng bằng, Đinh Hán Bạch bèn ngửa mặt ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cũng bằng ôm một cái chăm ấm hình người. Còn Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì gối lên vai hắn, im re, ngoan ngoãn hạ sốt. Hắn bắt đầu chơi xấu, hoặc cố ý hoặc vô tình mà ủi bên này đẩy bên kia, ngay cả mông cũng cọ mấy bận.</p><p>An ổn đến hừng đông, cả gia đình mệt lử, chỉ duy Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn khỏe như vâm. Mới sáng ra đã đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký, cả ông chủ lẫn người làm đều đang kiểm tra kho vật liệu, may có các cách xử trí phòng chống động đất nên không xảy ra hư hao gì.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ mở báo ra: “Cơ quan Quản lý Động Đất mất bò mới lo làm chuồng, chẳng biết có còn rung chấn nào nữa không.”</p><p>Người làm thuê nói: “Cửa hàng sát đường này của chúng ta thì dễ chạy, chứ mấy món đồ trên quầy thì khá là nguy hiểm.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ trả lời: “Trước tai họa, đừng quan tâm đến những vật ngoài thân, có thể chạy là được rồi, sợ nhất là những tòa nhà lớn đông người, hoặc chạy không kịp, hoặc người dồn người giẫm đạp lên nhau.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi nghe nửa buổi, đứng bật dậy, cầm chìa khóa xe rồi chạy mất. Trường học tập trung người, nếu thật sự có cơn động đất nào nữa thì học sinh trong một tòa dạy học chạy thế nào? Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị ốm, chắc chắn sẽ bị đè chết ngắc!</p><p>Trường cấp ba số 6 đóng cổng, Đinh Hán Bạch đến rồi thì ngồi chờ trên xe, nằm úp lên vô-lăng ngủ một giấc, tỉnh dậy thì sang tiệm bán quà vặt để ngồi. Hắn uống lon nước ngọt, ăn bánh mì, uống xong ăn xong thì duỗi eo, hỏi ông chủ có đánh tú-lơ-khơ cùng không.</p><p>“Tôi thua tôi trả tiền, anh thua anh cho đồ.”</p><p>Buổi chiều trôi qua đầy bình an, Đinh Hán Bạch chơi đến là tập trung, nghiễm nhiên quên béng mất nỗi sợ cơn động đất. Vừa đến năm giờ, cổng trường mở, học sinh ùa ra, hắn cầm bài ngó dáo dác, tập trung vào bóng dáng đi chậm rì rì của Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bắt gặp ô tô ở cổng trước, đến khi ngẩng đầu lên mới đối mặt với Đinh Hán Bạch. Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi cậu: “Tan học sớm à?”</p><p>Cậu đáp: “Vâng, vì động đất nên trường cho thi cuối kì sớm.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xách túi đồ ăn vặt, không nhắc đến chuyện mình đã đợi cả một ngày trời mà khoe khoang trước: “Đồ anh thắng được đó, cầm ăn đi.” Dọc đường đi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhai kẹo Mylikes làm hắn nhớ ra mình còn đói meo, “Mở bánh bích quy ra đút anh ăn đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe lời, chỉ coi như đút heo ăn, đút cả quãng đường, vụn bánh bích quy vung vãi khắp nơi.</p><p>Cuối cùng cũng về đến nhà, sóng êm gió lặng cả ngày có thể trấn an lòng người, những người khác đều tụ tập ở phòng khách như bình thường. Họ về tiểu viện, đệm chăn hãy còn chất trên võng, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Như kiểu dọn dẹp khi làm-cái-gì-đó ấy nhỉ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ôm chăn về phòng, Đinh Hán Bạch bám gót theo cậu, hỏi: “Chuyển sang nơi khác nhé? Lỡ lại động đất thì sao? Anh cũng ôm em ngủ quen r…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ quay phắt sang, dùng ánh nhìn để chèn miệng người này.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dựa nghiêng bên cửa sổ, thất tình lục dục lộ trên mặt, lại hỏi: “Em thấy anh thế nào?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Chẳng phải người tốt gì sất.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu: “Thế em phải khóa chặt cửa sổ đó. Anh đây mà ôm lòng xấu, đêm hôm nổi thú tính thì nhất quyết sẽ gặm em chẳng thừa cái xương nào nữa đâu.” Hắn nói xong thì áp sát, nào đợi được đến đêm, bèn ôm chăn đẩy Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào phòng ngủ.</p><p>Hắn đạp cánh cửa tàn tạ, quay người áp người ta lên ván cửa, dồn lại không chừa kẽ hở.</p><p>Trong mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ lộ vẻ sợ sệt, Đinh Hán Bạch lại chẳng biết mềm lòng là cái gì, cứ ép hỏi gắt gao: “Tối qua là ai dũng cảm quên mình cứu em? Là ai chịu rủi ro rót nước lấy thuốc khi thấy em phát sốt? Cả đêm qua bị em đè làm tay nhức chân mỏi, nào ai oán thán một câu chưa? Và là ai đánh thắng cho em kẹo suốt dọc đường?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ im bặt, thực sự đuối lí: “Rốt cuộc anh muốn thế nào…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chả nhịn nổi nữa: “Sư đệ ngoan, em hôn anh một cái đi.”</p><p>Cứ coi như làm việc thiện tích đức, tiếp thêm sinh mạng cho cơ thể phàm trần này của anh đi.</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><ol>
<li>Kẹo Mylikes:</li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><p>2. Bình bạch ngọc bụng tròn:</p><p>
  
</p><p>3. Dẫn thủ chương tay cầm hình thú:</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>4. Dấu vuông tay cầm hình dơi:</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chương 41: Họa sĩ chẳng trứ danh Đinh Hán Bạch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ánh sáng rọi vào qua khe cửa chạm trổ phản chiếu nụ cười tủm tỉm của Đinh Hán Bạch nom càng thêm đúng lí hợp tình. Hắn đè Kỷ Thận Ngữ qua lớp chăn bông, không đồng ý quyết không đi, quyết tâm phải đòi lợi lộc.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn cầm túi đồ ăn vặt, vậy nên chẳng hề có sức để thẹn quá hóa giận nào. “Anh đừng trêu em nữa.” Cậu chỉ có thể nói như vậy, nói cũng như chưa nói, “Em tưới hoa giúp anh, giặt quần áo giúp anh, làm gì cũng được, anh hãy tha cho em đi.”<span></span></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn chưa đáp lại, bên ngoài có tiếng giày cao gót – là Khương Thái Vi đến gọi họ ra ăn cơm. Hắn nhận ra cơ thể Kỷ Thận Ngữ căng cứng, bèn bức ép: “Em không đồng ý à? Thế anh gọi dì út đến nhé, anh cũng chẳng sợ người khác biết đâu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kích động lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, đưa tay bịt miệng Đinh Hán Bạch, đến khi đôi môi mỏng của Đinh Hán Bạch khẽ cọ vào lòng bàn tay mình, cậu lại tiến thoái lưỡng nan. Khương Thái Vi khó hiểu gọi: “Hai đứa có ở đó không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kiên trì đến cùng: “Dì út ơi, cháu dọn cặp xong sẽ đi ngay ạ.”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi lại hỏi: “Hán Bạch đâu? Anh rể nói nó đi khỏi cửa hàng từ sáng rồi.”</p><p>Miệng được buông ra, Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Cháu dọn giúp em ấy rồi đi qua cùng cho.” Lại cúi đầu, thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ buông hai tay, chăn bông chậm rãi rơi xuống dưới. Hắn nhấc nó lên, đậy cả hai dưới chăn, thủ thỉ: “Anh đợi ở ngoài cổng trường cả ngày trời.”</p><p>Hắn biết đánh vào mặt tư tưởng nhất, còn nói: “Sợ lỡ có động đất, em sẽ không chạy ra được.”</p><p>Tim Kỷ Thận Ngữ thắt lại. Cảm động không? Đó là điều hiển nhiên. Hạnh phúc không? Thậm chí cậu còn muốn ôm chầm lấy Đinh Hán Bạch dưới tấm chăn tối như mực này. Song cậu không thể đáp lại, bởi sau khi chọn phá bỏ lớp nghĩa thích đó đi, trừ trốn tránh ra thì cậu sẽ không còn cách nào nữa cả.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dán sát vào đối phương: “Em muốn giày vò anh đến chết sao? Ngày nào cũng chỉ biết ngoan cố chống cự, chứ không thể ngoan ngoãn nghe theo một lần ư?” Chạm vào tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ, gỡ túi xuống, nắm lên má mình, “Hãy hôn anh đi, cứ xem là anh bức ép em chứ không có nghĩa là em thích anh, còn không được hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bối rối đến là khó thở, trái tim đập thình thịch không thôi.</p><p>Mình thật sự muốn hôn Đinh Hán Bạch không? Có được không?</p><p>Sau nụ hôn lần này sẽ tính là gì đây?</p><p>Cậu ngửa mặt sáp lại gần như bị ma xui, ôm má Đinh Hán Bạch, hôn một cách khẽ khàng và nhanh lẹ, như chú gà con mổ thóc. Đồ ăn vặt rơi đầy đất, kẹo sữa, sô-cô-la, củ cải sợi… Chợt được ôm chặt, đôi môi chưa kịp rời đã bị giữ lại, Đinh Hán Bạch hôn cậu như mưa rền gió dữ.</p><p>Cậu bị lừa vào tròng, ngu ngốc như chú thỏ con đâm vào gốc cây. Nhưng con thỏ bị đâm cho đau, còn cậu lại được ôm quá đỗi ấm áp.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xử sự như kẻ phong lưu, ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ đòi hỏi một cách thô lỗ. Hắn đã từng chạm vào đôi môi mềm mại nọ, khi ấy đầu ngón tay hắn run lên, giờ tâm não cũng hưng phấn đến tê liệt. Mylikes ngọt lịm, môi Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng vậy, liếm láp trong miệng, cạy hàm răng trắng để mạo phạm đầu lưỡi, bàn tay hắn đè gáy Kỷ Thận Ngữ, hôn đến choáng váng.</p><p>… Mãi lâu sau mới nhận ra, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hề giãy dụa hay phản kháng.</p><p>“Trân Châu…” Đinh Hán Bạch thở hổn hển, “Tại sao không đẩy anh ra?”</p><p>Hàng tá cảm xúc nảy sinh, đều là bất đắc dĩ cả. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ghé bên gáy hắn, ra sức nện lên vai hắn. Không cần hắn phải hỏi, trong giây lát này, đôi bên đã tỏ lòng nhau mà chẳng nói ra, hãy cứ len lén khoan khoái trong hoàn cảnh khó cả đôi đường này, đừng hỏi gì cả.</p><p>Đến nước này rồi, cũng đã ghẹo xong xuôi, hắn ôm cứng đối phương, dịu dàng dỗ dành. Cuối cùng cái chăn cũng rơi xuống, gió lạnh lùa vào một góc của cánh cửa tàn, song hắn lại thấy nóng như miếng sắt nung đỏ, thế nhưng chưa gì đã bị biểu cảm đầy đau khổ của đối phương dập tắt.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhặt một viên sô-cô-la, lột lớp vỏ tráng kim ra, đặt lên môi Kỷ Thận Ngữ để đút vào. Lúc hôn người ta thì cậy mạnh lắm, giờ đút ăn thì cẩn thận khôn kể. Hắn nói: “Dù kẹo hay sô-cô-la ngon hơn thì mai sau chỉ ăn thứ anh đưa em, anh lo việc no bụng cho.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngậm sô-cô-la đi ra tiền viện ăn cơm, miệng sưng, mắt thất thần, bị tên khốn nào đó kẹp cổ chân dưới bàn.</p><p>Tối đến khi xem tivi thì ngồi đập quả óc chó. Đinh Hán Bạch ngại chậm nên vốc một nắm lên rồi lấy tay bóp, mỗi lần một quả. Cái nghề này của bọn họ, lực tay không thể khinh thường được, bụng ngón với vết chai gạt vỏ cứng cũng chẳng thấy đau, rất nhanh sau đã lột được một cái đĩa.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi: “Thận Ngữ đâu rồi? Học bài mệt thế mà, gọi nó ra đây ăn quả óc chó để bồi bổ não.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nào dám ở lại, đối mặt với sư phụ sư mẫu chẳng khác gì muốn mạng cậu nên chẳng thấy bóng dáng đâu nữa. Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Thi cuối kì sớm nên bận ôn bài đó bố.” Hết đĩa này sang đĩa khác, hắn gom cho đối phương rất nhiều quả.</p><p>Đến cuối tuần, Khương Đình Ân cũng thi xong nên nghỉ học đến chơi nhà, năm sư huynh đệ tụ tập ở phòng cơ khí. Trên bàn làm việc là vật liệu đá, trừ Đinh Hán Bạch ra thì mỗi người một tảng. Họ phải họp để thảo luận xem nên khắc thế nào, khắc cái gì.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân thầm thì: “Lần này anh thi khá tốt, bố anh thưởng tiền tiêu vặt đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chia vui: “Em lại đạt hạng nhất, sư phụ cũng vui lắm.”</p><p>Sự hứng khởi của Khương Đình Ân nhất thời giảm một nửa, người so với người đúng là tức chết người ta mà, nhưng nghĩ đến chuyện Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng có nhiều tiền tiêu vặt lắm thì thấy đỡ hơn. “Hay là hôm nào em sang nhà anh đọc sách đi?” Giọng cậu chàng thấp cứ như bàn nhiệm vụ đặc biệt vậy, “Anh mời bạn ăn cơm nên mới mượn được đó, chúng mình đọc với nhau nha.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa nghe đến sách là thấy hứng thú, bèn hỏi: “Anh không thể lấy sang đây hả? Em sang nhà anh đột ngột thì không lịch sự cho lắm đâu?”</p><p>Lúc này, Đinh Khả Dũ mò sang, lật tẩy: “Sư đệ ngốc, cậu tưởng nó đưa cậu xem ‘Thơ cách mạng bản sao chép’ à? Tại nó không dám mang sách pỏn sang đấy thôi.”</p><p>Cả đám tám chuyện rôm rả, Kỷ Thận Ngữ kẹp ở giữa nghe hai người kia cãi nhau, âm lượng cao dần. Đinh Hán Bạch nhíu mày lia mắt lại hù cả bọn ngồi ngay ngắn ngay tắp lự. “Xàm xí thì nhiều mà chính sự cóc đứa nào quan tâm.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Thằng ba, cậu khắc cái gì?”</p><p>Hắn nào mang dáng vẻ của một sư ca nữa mà nghiễm nhiên đã là cái đức hạnh của sư phụ. Hỏi mỗi đứa một lần, còn bới móc châm chọc. Đến ngũ sư đệ lượt cuối cùng, hắn bỗng dịu dàng: “Thận Ngữ, em thì sao?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em sao cũng được, anh cứ quyết cho em đi.” Cậu nhớ đến chuyện làm cũ cho Đinh Hán Bạch bèn dứt khoát thêm cả tảng đá này luôn để đối phương quyết định. Nhưng khi câu này đến tai Đinh Hán Bạch lại đổi nghĩa, hắn nghĩ thành ba phần ỷ lại, bốn phần tin tưởng, ảo tưởng cả màn hoa bay khắp trời.</p><p>Thảo luận xong thì tan họp, ba cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký, năm người ôm đá đi trông cửa hàng làm việc. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bám Khương Đình Ân suốt dọc đường cứ như tìm được lí do để tránh né Đinh Hán Bạch, còn Khương Đình Ân chỉ cảm thấy sắc mặt anh cả làm người ta phát sợ, vẫn chưa biết mình đã thành bia ngắm sống.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tọa trấn ở sảnh, hai tảng đá đó của hắn đã hoàn thành từ lâu, vết chai mới sinh ra ở bụng ngón là dấu ấn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Khương Đình Ân dốc sức ở phòng cơ khí, vẽ xong thì ra phôi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thân thiết với người ta nên hào phóng dạy “tuyệt học của nhà họ Kỷ”. Thế nhưng Khương Đình Ân lại hiểu chậm, còn trách cậu dạy không tốt.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ buột miệng: “Nếu là sư ca thì đã hiểu ra từ bảy đời rồi, do anh ngốc thôi.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nghẹn lời: “… Nói thừa. Nếu anh mà giỏi như sư ca thì bố anh sẽ không chỉ cho mỗi tiền tiêu vặt thôi đâu, có khi đến cả nhà cửa cũng sang tên nữa là.” Cậu ta nói xong thì nhéo vào cái chân đau của đối phương, “Em không được chia tài sản ở Dương Châu đúng không? Mai sau nếu ở riêng thì phải tự mua nhà, anh khuyên em hãy ở rể á.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cố ý nói: “Em ở rể nhà họ Khương các anh thế nào được?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân là con một, tính đi tính lại chỉ có mỗi mình Khương Thái Vi, nhưng Khương Thái Vi là trưởng bối, cậu em này sẽ chẳng có khả năng làm chồng cô út của mình đâu nhỉ?! Nhưng gạt dần thì người độc thân còn mỗi chính cậu ta, lại nghĩ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đều xa cách với anh hai, anh ba, chỉ gần gũi với cậu ta…</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đương chào hỏi khách khứa thì thấy Khương Đình Ân gào to lao ra, hắn lạnh mắt cảnh cáo. Đợi khách rời đi, Khương Đình Ân mới nhào tới ôm hắn làm hắn mắc ói.</p><p>“Anh cả ơi! Kỷ Trân Châu có phải là kiểu đó không!” Khương Đình Ân run rẩy nổi cả da gà, “Em ấy… Em ấy thích con trai đó.”</p><p>Giọng thấp quá nên Đinh Hán Bạch tưởng mình nghe lầm, bèn vội xác nhận: “Em ấy nói cho cậu biết à? Còn nói gì nữa?” Nào ngờ Khương Đình Ân trưng vẻ mặt đau khổ, kề tai khóc không ra nước mắt, “Em ấy, em ấy có ý với em, còn muốn gả cho em cơ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hất tay: “Gả cái quần ấy!”</p><p>Hậu đường cũng bị Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn chòng chọc, nếu là đùa thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ nên chạy đến giải thích từ lâu mới phải, nhưng im ắng thế kia, không chừng nhóc Nam Man đó đang cười trộm đó! Hắn bực, dỗ dành thì có ích gì, người ta còn liếc mắt đưa tình với một tên ngốc kia kìa!</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thực sự oan uổng, cậu vốn muốn ra giải thích đó chứ, cơ mà khi Khương Đình Ân chạy ra ngoài thì suýt nữa đã đụng ngã một cái hộp mềm, cậu bèn tò mò liếc qua bèn thấy là con dấu mà Đinh Hán Bạch khắc. Thương Long dạy con, cưỡi mây qua biển, nhỏ bằng cái nắm tay nhưng lại bao gồm ba cách điêu khắc, sử dụng dao tinh chuẩn khôn xiết, còn là tay nghề điêu luyện đầy tính nhất quán.</p><p>Cậu bèn cầm lên thưởng thức, quên hết mọi thứ, chẳng biết Đinh Hán Bạch đã tức xì khói.</p><p>Đến khi trời tối mịt, cửa hàng đóng cửa, Đinh Hán Bạch mới “tra tấn” Khương Đình Ân xong, thả người, đi phòng cơ khí bắt người. Mở rồi khép cửa lại làm Kỷ Thận Ngữ phải giương mắt nhìn hắn, song cậu lại cười. Còn có mặt mũi để cười à?!</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ làm việc xong xuôi, cầm cái hộp kia lên: “Đêm nay em sẽ làm cho anh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khinh bỉ: “Ai cho em chạm vào?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em vô tình nhìn thấy thôi, rất đẹp.” Cậu giữ kĩ nó như bảo vật, dọn mặt bàn xong thì đi đến trước mặt đối phương: “Sao lúc anh khắc không gọi em đến xem, sợ em học trộm hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thầm nhủ, giờ anh chỉ sợ em trộm người thôi!</p><p>Đêm đó, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bài trí gia tài ra muốn làm việc, còn Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn chưa tiêu cơn giận, bèn xắn tay áo sửa cánh cửa hỏng. Chỉ động tay thì không được, nhất quyết phải tám chuyện nữa. Hắn nói: “Sửa làm gì, giữ cái cửa hỏng này lại mới có thể nhắc nhở em, rằng khi tai họa ập tới, vợ chồng còn mạnh ai nấy chạy, là ai đã liều mạng cứu em.”</p><p>Chẳng nhận nửa chữ đáp lại, Đinh Hán Bạch xoay mặt trừng người thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đương cúi đầu pha chế nước thuốc, rặt vẻ cẩn thà cẩn thận. Hắn tiếp tục sửa, miệng cắn mấy cái đinh dài, đóng tấm ván gỗ, tạm thời đủ để chặn gió.</p><p>Sửa xong, đóng kĩ, khóa kĩ, động tác lưu loát.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bước thong thả đến trước bàn, ngồi xuống cạnh đối phương, ngửi chai này lọ kia thì bị một thứ mùi hăng đến nỗi phải bịt hết miệng mũi lại. “Em bất cẩn thế, sao không đeo khẩu trang vào?” Hắn cất giọng ồm ồm, “Cứ thế hít vào phổi thì làm sao?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thừa cơ chêm vào: “Thầy Lương bị ung thư phổi đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vừa nghe thì ước gì có thể chống nạnh cảnh cáo như bà già truy cầu tập dưỡng sinh vậy. Hắn về phòng lục tung lên, không tìm thấy khẩu trang đâu nhưng lại vớ được cái khăn cashmere bèn quay trở lại quàng cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ, che lại, không thấy răng trắng đâu nữa, càng thấy đôi mắt cậu sáng ngời.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng cất giọng ồm ồm: “Anh đi đi, đừng trông em nữa.”</p><p>Nếu nghe lời thì đã chẳng tên là Đinh Hán Bạch, đừng nói là đi mà trái lại, hắn còn xịch ghế lại gần hơn nữa. “Anh phải xem em làm như thế nào đã.” Hắn nói, nhìn chăm chú vào mặt bàn, trông chẳng giống nói dối, “Vụ này thuộc dạng em tăng ca, anh thưởng tiền tiêu vặt cho em, dựa vào công sức em bỏ ra để quyết định số tiền.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Khương Đình Ân mà biết sẽ thấy bất công đó.”</p><p>Đang yên đang lành nhắc đến thằng ngốc kia làm gì. Đinh Hán Bạch lại nhớ đến chuyện hoang đường ban ngày, lại lặng lẽ bực bội. Kỷ Thận Ngữ tập trung làm, mãi đến khi làm xong cũng chẳng phát hiện ra. “Phải hong khô đã, sau đó còn bốn khâu nữa.” Cậu quay mặt mở lời, chạm trán với vẻ mặt không vui của Đinh Hán Bạch, “Sao vậy? Không hài lòng với hiệu quả này à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nuốt cơn tức kia xuống ngực: “Hài lòng chứ, thậm chí anh còn chả biết nên khen em như nào nữa kìa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không phân biệt được câu này là thật hay giả, bèn đứng dậy sửa soạn đồ đạc, rõ là đang ra lệnh đuổi khách. Tất nhiên Đinh Hán Bạch hiểu, cũng đứng dậy đi, lát sau lại vòng về, bưng một cái chậu nước nóng hầm hập, trên cánh tay còn vắt một cái khăn.</p><p>Vẫn ngồi xuống bàn, Đinh Hán Bạch ngâm đôi tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào trong nước, lấy cái bình tinh dầu nhỏ trong túi trái ra, nhỏ một chút, nhỏ xong thì nhìn nhau chẳng nói gì, nước nguội rồi mới ngâm xong. Hắn lau tay cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ rồi nói: “Anh chạy khắp các trung tâm thương mại trong thành phố thì chỉ có mỗi chỗ này là có khăn vải sợi* thôi, sau này cứ dùng nó mà lau.”</p><p><em>(*Từ gốc là: </em>割绒毛巾 <em>– Tôi không biết nó là gì nên để bừa… Tra trên baidu thì nó có tính hút ẩm cao hơn và mềm hơn các loại khăn khác đó.)</em></p><p>Lau xong, hắn lấy một hộp kem bảo vệ da từ túi phải, quệt kem bôi bừa cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn đôi tay đang giao hòa bèn đan tay với đối phương, lướt từ dưới chân ngón đến đầu ngón rồi nói, “Ngày nào cũng ngâm như vậy thì sẽ không có vết chai đâu, cũng đừng mài đầu ngón nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngớ người, sự săn sóc tỉ mỉ này khiến cậu khó thốt nổi thành lời. Tay bỗng được nắm lấy, ẩn mình trong lòng bàn tay Đinh Hán Bạch. “Trân Châu này, thích chơi với thằng tư à?” Rốt cuộc Đinh Hán Bạch cũng chẳng dằn lòng được nữa, phải nhân lúc tốt đẹp thế này mà cảnh báo.</p><p>“Không phải kiểu thích kia.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch phấn chấn: “Vậy đối với anh thì là cái thích nào?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không trúng kế: “Không thích anh lắm.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cụp mắt nhìn chằm chằm người trước mặt, tự nhủ với mình giết người hay cưỡng gian đều phạm tội, mọi chuyện nên nói chuyện thỏa đáng. Vì vậy, hắn trưng vẻ mặt ôn hòa hỏi: “Nhưng anh nghe thấy hết cả rồi, Khương Đình Ân hẹn em đọc sách à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngại ngùng: “Em chưa đồng ý, mà cũng chẳng muốn đọc lắm.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cần gì phải mất công thế đâu, anh chả có loại sách đó chắc?” Đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngước mắt lên, hắn mới buông đôi tay kia ra, “Hôm nay mệt rồi, ngủ đi. Sáng mai anh đưa em xem, tuyệt hơn mấy cái cuốn đó của nó nhiều.”</p><p>Hắn nghênh ngang mà đi, suýt nữa đã ngâm khúc “Thập Bát Mạc”.</p><p>Ba viện tối om, chỉ duy mỗi thư phòng ở tiểu viện còn chong đèn. Đinh Hán Bạch choàng chăn tựa bên khung cửa sổ, trên đó là lọ mực và trà đặc, tay nắm bút máy Hero. Hắn giũ một xấp giấy trắng, thức đêm vẽ tranh, hình ảnh không lọt mắt tí nào, đúng là như mất trí.</p><p>Xưa có tài tử cầm sách trông trăng, nay có Đinh Hán Bạch hắn chong đèn vẽ truyện khiêu dâm.</p><p>Trời tờ mờ sáng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ láng máng nghe thấy tiếng cửa phòng khép mở, có người bước vào rồi lại đi ra. Cậu không để ý lắm, đến khi trời sáng tỏ mới mở mắt, ngồi dậy tròng áo len, chợt trông thấy một cuốn sách da cứng trên bàn…</p><p>Lẽ nào là sách Đinh Hán Bạch đưa đến? Là sách đồi trụy ấy hả?!</p><p>Chiếc áo len chỉ khoác đến cổ, đội lên vai, cậu chạy tới cầm cuốn sách rồi rúc về ổ chăn, nằm úp sấp, che ánh sáng rồi nhẹ nhàng giở trang. Trên trang sách có đề tên “Xuân tình bí hí”*, mà cái nét bút mạnh mẽ đó sao quen quen thế nhỉ.</p><p>
  <em>(*Xuân tình bí hí: Xuân tình xuân cung (đồ).)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lật trang, thoáng ngớ người. Trên giấy là hai cơ thể, ăn mặc hoàn chỉnh, người cao hơn ôm người thấp hơn, mặt kề sát, thầm thì một cách suồng sã. Cậu vội xem tiếp, vẫn là hai người đó, dần dần kề sát mặt nhau, mở khuy áo, và duỗi tay vào trong… Cho đến cảnh trần truồng, đôi bên ngã xuống đệm giường.</p><p>“A!” Cậu khẽ hô, hai người đó đều có mái tóc ngắn cũn, người chịu chiếm giữ có bộ ngực phẳng lì, cậu còn tưởng là do phát dục không đủ, nào ngờ nhìn cái thứ lộ ra giữa hai chân, thế mà là một người con trai!</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ loáng thoáng cảm thấy sai sai, nhưng bàn tay đang lật trang sách như mất khống chế, lật hết tờ này sang tờ khác. Mặt cậu đỏ như thiêu như đốt, cái cổ tròng áo len cũng đỏ như cà chua chín, con trai với con trai cũng có thể… Còn cả tư thế này, tư thế kia nữa!</p><p>Nhận thức của cậu bị đảo lộn, ngượng chảy cả máu mũi, dần dà xem đến cuối, người con trai bé đương nhắm mắt cắn môi trên trang giấy, như thể phê pha đến tận trời. Xong rồi, xem xong rồi, cậu cũng khép chặt chân nằm xụi lơ trên giường, trang giấy trắng cuối cùng không hề vẽ vời gì, chỉ có một màu đỏ thẫm vuông bức – <em>Đinh Hán Bạch ấn!</em></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa xấu hổ vừa giận dữ vô cùng, định nện giường chửi thành tiếng, song khi cậu cựa quậy lại nhận ra cơ thể mình đã bị kích thích dấy phản ứng.</p><p>Vật lộn mãi lâu sau, cậu mới nhũn người, vã mồ hôi như mưa, hình ảnh trong đầu càng rõ ràng gấp bội… <em>Đinh Hán Bạch, là Đinh Hán Bạch.</em> Mặt ngoài thì giả bộ, trong lòng thì đê tiện, cậu nghĩ đến cảnh Đinh Hán Bạch ném mũ sắt, cởi áo giáp, cậu thực sự thấy bối rối, thực sự thấy tội lỗi… Nhưng cũng thực sự là niềm hân hoan ngút ngàn không kể xiết.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ che mặt, song cậu đã rõ.</p><p>Cái thích vừa nồng nhiệt vừa kiềm nén đó, cuối cùng cũng chẳng giấu nổi nữa rồi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chương 42: Rốt cuộc em có thích anh không?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mùa đông trời quang, hành lang dài đằng đẵng, Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạm mặt nhau, người trước thì tỉnh rụi, hỏi: “Thế nào? Kỹ năng vẽ có xuất sắc không?”</p><p>Người sau trố mắt, nhét tập tranh về chủ cũ. “Anh đùa em đấy hả, lần này em không tính sổ với anh đâu.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ miệng hùm gan sứa, “Sư phụ và sư mẫu đứng đắn mà sao lại nuôi ra một đứa con lưu manh như anh vậy chứ?”<span></span></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Liên quan gì đến hai ông bà đó, chẳng phải là em thả thính anh đấy hả?” Hắn lật đại, ngay giữa ban ngày ban mặt, ngay trước hoa Đinh Hương và trúc Phú Quý, “Tư thế này tên là Quan Âm ngồi đài sen, ưu điểm là đâm vào đủ sâu. Tư thế này tên l…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bịt miệng hắn, lại còn dùng lực mạnh, đúng là không biết thương người ta gì cả. Hắn nắm tay cậu, khép tập tranh rồi nói: “Trân Châu à, anh thức suốt đêm để vẽ đó, trà đặc không đỡ ngái ngủ được, anh toàn dựa vào việc nghĩ đến em mới thức được đấy.”</p><p>Khả năng tự kiềm chế của Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã chẳng dư lại là bao, trông y hệt thỏ con với bộ lông nóng rẫy bị cho vào nồi, nhưng bước chân chạy thục mạng lại chẳng thấy bóng dáng đâu. Cậu ước gì mình có thể tìm một cái động ngay trong viện rồi rúc đầu vào, bèn chạy té khói như thế mãi, còn đụng chậu trúc Phú Quý xúi quẩy ngã lăn quay.</p><p>Cậu vẫn trốn tránh, khi đối mặt với Đinh Hán Bạch, phản ứng thứ hai của cậu lại là trốn.</p><p>Còn phản ứng đầu tiên là ngó, một cách lén lút, một cách lặng lẽ y như tên trộm bé nhỏ ấp ủ nỗi băn khoăn, cầm lòng không đậu mà ngắm bảo vật mình thích.</p><p>Liều thuốc câu tình loạn dục được Đinh Hán Bạch tung ra đã đạt hiệu quả rõ rệt, nhưng vẫn thua một tấc so với bảy tấc nguy hiểm. Hắn ăn sáng, ôm cái ấn vuông đã làm xong xuôi rồi lôi Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến chợ đồ cổ.</p><p>Đồi Mồi, họ đã lần lượt đến đây rất nhiều lần, nhưng cùng đi với nhau thì là lần thứ hai. Khi ấy hắn nói một số lời với Kỷ Thận Ngữ và ẩn giấu vài câu, đến hôm nay thì đã mở lòng từ lâu.</p><p>Người dần đông lên, Đinh Hán Bạch tìm một vị trí rộng rãi. Người ta dùng đại một cái vải nỉ cũ để trải đất, hắn thì không, mà là trải một tấm vải sa-tanh hoa chìm. Một con dấu hình quả trứng được đặt lên trên, đón ánh nắng khiến lộ bao nhiêu đường nét lẫn dấu vết của năm tháng bằng sạch. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng một bên, đương cầm bình sữa nóng, im lặng chẳng hó hé gì.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xoay mặt sang nhìn cậu: “Sao không hỏi anh muốn làm gì?”</p><p>Cậu đáp: “Anh đã nói con dấu đá phải bán ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký, vậy hôm nay chắc chắn sẽ không dùng để bán, có lẽ là dùng để tạo tiếng tăm?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mỉm cười, đút tay vào túi yên tâm đợi chờ. Hắn đã ngưỡng mộ trò giỏi của thầy Lương từ lâu, đã định kết bạn và hợp tác với con nhà người ta, thậm chí còn muốn trở thành tri kỉ. Thế sự đổi dời, giờ người đó đang đứng ngay bên cạnh hắn, rất hiểu lòng hắn.</p><p>Hai người vừa ung dung vừa đã tính trước mọi việc, lại có lòng tin với tay nghề của mình, nắm chắc mười phần với món đồ này như thể người tài giỏi đợi yết bảng, ắt phải đạt được Trạng Nguyên và bảng nhãn.</p><p>Người lui tới nối liền không ngớt, người dừng chân cũng dần nhiều hơn, đều muốn nhìn cho kĩ. Đinh Hán Bạch không giải thích rõ, cứ mặc con dấu bị qua tay từ tên Giáp đến kẻ Đinh, cuối cùng Giáp, Ất, Bính, Đinh sáp lại thầm thì với nhau.</p><p>“Ầy, mượn tí sáng cái nào!” Tiếng của một ông già.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghển cổ nhìn lên, là một ông già đeo kính râm, khi kính được tháo xuống, một con mắt bị mù. Cậu nhìn sang Đinh Hán Bạch, hắn vịn vai cậu từ phía sau một cách tỉnh bơ, giả bộ như chẳng có gì xảy ra hết.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Đông người vây quanh thế, có đội quân đất nung à?”</p><p>Những người khác cười ồ lên, dâng con dấu, mời lão Trương mù xem hộ. Trương Tư Niên nhận, che sáng, móng tay khẽ gõ <em>keng, </em>lắng nghe tiếng vật chất được đắp lên. Nghe đủ rồi, ông giương mắt nhìn hai người bán, hỏi: “Không giới thiệu à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hãy còn chưa hé răng thì có người đã nói: “Xem ra là hàng thật rồi. Bình thường gặp hàng giả, ông liếc một cái từ rất xa là đủ, hàng giả tinh xảo thì xem xong sẽ đặt xuống ngay. Còn vật này, ông xem xong còn hỏi thì chắc là hàng thật không trượt phát nào.”</p><p>Lại có người nói: “Tôi là người đầu tiên đến đây, không ai được cướp của tôi đâu nhé.”</p><p>Nào có thứ tự đến trước và sau, đó giờ toàn quan tâm đến mức giá cao thôi. Bầu không khí hừng hực hơn, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Thương Long dạy con, hợp để gia truyền, ông truyền con trai, con trai truyền cháu, mang vận tốt.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên khen một câu: “Vận có tốt không chưa nói, chứ chạm trổ thì tốt thật.” Gần như ngày nào ông cũng ngâm mình ở nơi đây, không ngờ lại thấy đồ đệ mình bày sạp, chạy sang thì xác định được con dấu này là đồ giả, chỉ không chắc là tên đồ đệ ngoan này có cần ông làm kẻ lừa đảo hay không.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cố tình dẫn dắt: “Bàn tay khéo léo của người xưa, đương nhiên chạm trổ sẽ tốt.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hiểu, bèn hỏi giá ngay. Câu hỏi này dấy lên tranh chấp, những người có thâm niên đều biết mắt mù ông đây có thể đoạn kim tương ngọc*, bèn đỏ mắt tranh giá. Tiếng ồn ào và giọng cao liên tiếp ngập tràn bên tai, đầu vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ căng ra, Đinh Hán Bạch nói với cậu: “Lấy món khác ra.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Tôi tra không ra nhưng đoán là ý chỉ mắt mù có thể nhìn ra đồ thật/giả.)</em>
</p><p>Hai con dấu vuông, một cái màu vàng nhạt, ánh mặt trời rọi xuống như vẩy lớp vỏ vàng, một cái màu xanh lá cây, nó phát ra thứ ánh sáng xanh thẳm. Bỗng có tận hai con dấu, đám đông cũng có kinh nghiệm lâu năm bèn nhất quyết hỏi thăm nguồn gốc. Nào ngờ người quang minh chính đại như Đinh Hán Bạch lại không dối gạt nữa: “Nguồn gốc là từ đá Baarin Đông xịn, và là món đồ mà Đinh Hán Bạch tôi khắc từng đường dao.”</p><p>Quần chúng ồ lên, món đồ người sống thời nay khắc ra, còn mang họ Đinh, đến cả kẻ ngu cũng nghĩ đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký. Trương Tư Niên cực kì làm màu: “Cậu khắc à?! Màu vết tích này cũng là do cậu khắc luôn?!”</p><p>Một ông già tóc bạc nói: “Này lão Trương mù, cái kiểu làm cũ này cũng qua mặt được ông thì e là lão sáu ngón xuống núi rồi hả?” Người trẻ không rõ ngọn nguồn, người già đều nghe thấy hết cả, bèn đùa cợt không thôi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Ngại quá, cái này thì là từ đôi bàn tay của đại sư phụ Ngọc Tiêu Ký.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình. Các sư phụ ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký được chia cấp bậc, ngày trước Đinh Hán Bạch đi làm nên đại sư phụ chỉ có mỗi Đinh Duyên Thọ. Cậu được thỏa mãn lòng hư vinh ngay tại trò bịp bợm ngắn ngủi này, chẳng ai chú ý đến cậu, cậu bèn im lặng mở cờ trong lòng.</p><p>Mà điều làm cậu bất ngờ là vừa nghe hai cái dấu vuông này là đồ giả thì dường như sự hứng thú của mọi người không giảm mà trái lại còn tăng lên. Xung quanh nghị luận đầy sôi nổi, Đinh Hán Bạch thầm thì với cậu: “Làm giả có tốt hay không là quyết định ở thái độ của đám đông, không tốt thì chỉ có thể dẫn đến những lời nhạo báng, còn nếu đủ tốt, rất rất tốt thì ắt sẽ có lời tán thưởng.”</p><p>Trái tim Kỷ Thận Ngữ nóng lên: “Anh lái sang khen em à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Còn lái gì nữa? Anh nâng em lên tận trời ấy chứ.”</p><p>Cuối cùng vẫn không bán con dấu, khoe đủ bèn thu lại, tuyên bố nếu muốn mua thì phải đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký. Cứ thế, mỗi một chợ đồ cổ trong thành phố đều bị họ chạy qua một lượt, đến cùng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới thảng thốt nhận ra đây là một mánh khóe tiếp thị.</p><p>Kế đó là phải đợi, trong một thành phố, mỗi ngành mỗi nghề đều có vòng giao thiệp, giới giáo dục, giới y dược, và đồ cổ cũng vậy. Họ phải đợi khi tin tức bùng nổ khiến hai con dấu vuông làm nhiều người phải thương nhớ hơn.</p><p>Cuối cùng trời cũng đổ tuyết, đường Nghênh Xuân trắng xóa, Ngọc Tiêu Ký đóng cửa, tạm nghỉ để chấn chỉnh. Đinh Hán Bạch sai người làm thuê bài trí hàng hóa lần nữa, xem Đinh Duyên Thọ như không khí, mà Đinh Duyên Thọ cũng phối hợp, đường đường là một ông chủ mà lại đứng sau quầy cắt tranh Tết.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nấp bên người Đinh Duyên Thọ, nghịch chùm chìa khóa Đinh Duyên Thọ tháo ra, nắm cái chìa bằng đồng thau nhỏ nhất rồi hỏi: “Sư phụ ơi, đây là chìa khóa của cái hòm nằm trong góc kho vật liệu ạ?”</p><p>Nghe nói trong cái hòm đó toàn là đá quý cực phẩm, chỉ duy đại sư phụ như Đinh Duyên Thọ mới có chìa khóa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm không nỡ buông, Đinh Duyên Thọ đáp: “Thích đến vậy à? Mai sau ta cũng chia cho con một cái.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình: “Thật ạ? Thế chẳng phải là con sẽ thành đại sư phụ sao?!”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ mỉm cười: “Kiểu gì con với sư ca con cũng phải gánh vác trọng trách thôi, huống chi nhà chúng ta chỉ nhìn kỹ thuật, không nhìn tư lịch.” Từ khi biết Kỷ Thận Ngữ biết làm giả, ông đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui vẫn thấy nghề điêu khắc là ổn nhất.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hiểu được nỗi bận tâm của Đinh Duyên Thọ, bèn tranh kéo cắt giấy đỏ, vừa cắt vừa nói: “Sư phụ à, con sẽ cắt cho người dòng <em>Niên niên hữu dư*, </em>năm sau cắt dòng <em>Mãn thụ đào lý*, </em>năm sau nữa sẽ cắt dòng <em>Rồng cuốn hổ chồm*</em>… Con muốn làm đại sư phụ, cũng muốn cắt tranh Tết cho người hằng năm.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Niên niên hữu dư: Là một câu chúc Tết mang ý nghĩa chúc bạn quanh năm dư thừa (tiền bạc).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Mãn thụ đào lý: Dùng để chúc người thầy có trò giỏi/thành đạt muôn nơi, thành công trồng người.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Rồng cuốn hổ chồm: Ý chỉ khí thế mạnh mẽ/mãnh liệt.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ xoay mặt nhìn cậu, cậu nhoẻn miệng cười. Cảnh gặp trong ngôi nhà ở Dương Châu hãy còn rõ mồn một ngay trước mắt – Đưa linh cữu, hạ táng, cậu bé còn chưa gỡ khăn tang xuống đã bị đuổi khỏi cửa nhà. Khi ấy Đinh Duyên Thọ đã nói, <em>đi với sư phụ đi, </em>cậu bèn đi theo.</p><p>Trước khi đến còn ôm lòng làm trâu làm ngựa, sau khi đến mới biết hưởng phúc một cách an nhàn thế này.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không khỏi nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch, hai bố con này một người thì có ân với cậu, một người thì có tình với cậu, cậu thực sự tiến thoái lưỡng nan. Giật mình lại, Đinh Hán Bạch xách áo khoác đến gần, ánh mắt nhuốm vẻ phong lưu tiêu sái, nói: “Con muốn đi tìm chị Tiểu Mẫn, tối nay không về nhà ăn cơm.”</p><p>Quả nhiên là muốn đi giải khuây, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Đi đi, cơm nước xong thì đi xem phim, đừng chỉ mua này mua nọ cho bản thân mà phải mua chút quà tặng người ta đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vốn lo trước tính sau, đó giờ việc đổi mới bên phía chính phủ luôn dẫn dắt xu hướng, hắn muốn bản tài liệu kế hoạch đầu xuân sang năm của viện bảo tàng. Mà đã nhờ vả người ta làm giúp thì mời khách và tiếp khách là chuyện chẳng thể tránh được. “Biết rồi ạ, hay là con mua cả hàng Tết cho gia đình chị ấy luôn nhé?” Hắn hiểu ý Đinh Duyên Thọ, không giải thích gì, dư quang nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ, “Dù gì hai chúng con cũng phải ngồi trò chuyện với nhau một lúc đấy, lâu rồi không gặp còn thấy hơi nhớ cơ.”</p><p>Nói xong thì cất bước đi, cầm cả áo khoác và chìa khóa, rõ là tuyết rơi trời rét mà trông như xuân phong đắc ý thế kia.</p><p>Mãi đến khi bên ngoài có tiếng động cơ rú lên, đi xa mất, không nghe thấy gì nữa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới ngẩng đầu ngó cửa thẫn thờ. Cậu đặt giấy đỏ lẫn kéo xuống, ỉu xìu vào phòng cơ khí vùi đầu làm việc, chỉ mong sớm ngày được lên làm đại sư phụ.</p><p>Cậu vẽ vời, ông lão chống gậy, cháu nhỏ ôm đàn, bèn nghĩ Đinh Hán Bạch lái xe đón được Thương Mẫn Nhữ hay chưa? Lại vẽ núi xa sông gần, cây xanh giếng cổ, bèn nghĩ Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ đưa Thương Mẫn Nhữ đi ăn gì. Ăn mỳ tương đen à? Nếu Thương Mẫn Nhữ muốn ăn cái khác, Đinh Hán Bạch có chiều theo không?</p><p>Thương Mẫn Nhữ dính tương bên miệng, Đinh Hán Bạch có duỗi tay lau không?</p><p>Đến chiều, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới vẽ xong, ra phôi <em>rè rè, </em>lắng nghe đám người làm thuê kể trời đổ tuyết lớn. Tuyết có lớn cách mấy cũng chẳng tráng lệ bằng cánh đồng tuyết ở Nội Mông đâu. Cậu dừng động tác lau mũi khoan, sao có thể không nhớ đến ngày cưỡi ngựa hôm đó cơ chứ?</p><p>Giờ Đinh Hán Bạch đang làm gì? Đang ngắm tuyết tán gẫu ở công viên với Thương Mẫn Nhữ à? Nếu Thương Mẫn Nhữ sơ sẩy ngã, Đinh Hán Bạch có tiện thể ôm lấy và ngã cùng không? Xoay đầu đối mặt nhau, Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ có lí do thoái thác nào nữa? Kỷ Thận Ngữ kìm lòng không đặng, bắt đầu tưởng tượng suy nghĩ rất nhiều như “liền trời sắc lá”*, đến khi mũi khoan trượt một đoạn mới nhận ra lòng bàn tay đổ nhiều mồ hôi.</p><p>
  <em>(*Liền trời sắc lá: Là một nửa câu thơ trong bài “Buổi sớm ra chùa Tĩnh Từ tiễn Lâm Tử Phương” – Cả câu thơ của nó là “Liền trời sắc lá xanh xanh ngắt” – Bản dịch của Tùng Văn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ý câu thơ là tác giả vừa đi vừa chuyện trò với bạn giữa thắng cảnh hồ Tây ở Hàng Châu vào mùa hè, bởi vì có cảm xúc “vui vẻ” khi tán gẫu với bạn mà thốt ra câu thơ “Liền trời sắc lá xanh xanh ngắt, nắng chiếu màu hoa thẫm lạ lùng”.)</em>
</p><p>Trời tối đóng cửa, ra phôi khó khăn lắm mới hoàn thành được một phần ba, cậu xuống xe rồi đi dọc theo phố Sát Nhi, không thấy xe Đinh Hán Bạch dừng ở cửa nhà. Tuyết thì dày, cậu bước lẻ loi đằng trước chẳng ăn nhập gì lắm, bỗng đằng sau vai bị một quả cầu tuyết đập phải.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân chạy tới: “Em đi chậm rù rì thế, như rùa ấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lơ đãng gật đầu, nhận cả việc mình là rùa luôn. Khương Đình Ân càm ràm: “Sao trông em ủ dột vậy? Anh ném vào em mà em chẳng phản ứng gì sất, lát nữa mình đi ném cả anh hai với anh ba đi. Anh phải tìm hai cái găng tay trước đã, cô út dành cả mùa đông để đan một đôi cho anh cả đó, con gái toàn thiên vị hết.”</p><p>Cuối cùng Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng có phản ứng: “Dì út đan cho em một đôi, em cho anh mượn này.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân than vãn về Khương Thái Vi suốt dọc đường, gì mà không thương cháu ruột gì hết, đến khi trông thấy thứ mà Kỷ Thận Ngữ gọi là găng tay mới giật mình nói: “Sao lại tặng cho em? Đây rõ ràng là găng tay đan cho anh cả cơ mà!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ phủ nhận, nói là găng tay đan cho cậu.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân làm ầm cả phòng: “Khi cô út mua len đan đã bảo là anh cả thích màu xám, đến lúc đó lại đan tiếp một cái khăn quàng lông thỏ xám để anh ấy quàng khi cưỡi xe đạp đi làm.” Cậu chàng kề sát rạt, so sánh một phen, “Rõ là cái cỡ này là tay anh cả mà, em đeo mà không thấy rộng à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn giãy dụa: “Rộng là tại phải nhét bông nhiều, nhét nên mới vừa tay.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nhủ thầm: “Đúng là nhét nhiều thật, tay chẳng cong được luôn.”</p><p>Cái găng tay bị mượn đi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngơ ngác ngồi bên giường. Lời Khương Đình Ân đầy chắc nịch, khiến cậu không thể không tin. Nhưng dù dự tính ban đầu là tặng cho ai thì cuối cùng cũng đưa cho cậu rồi, cậu vẫn cảm ơn Khương Thái Vi như trước.</p><p>Cơn mưa tuyết rơi mãi không ngớt, Đinh Hán Bạch dẫn Thương Mẫn Nhữ ra vào nhà hàng và trung tâm thương mại, cũng đi dạo không nghỉ chân. Thật ra Thương Mẫn Nhữ đi giày cao gót đã mệt từ lâu rồi, nhưng năm lần bảy lượt đề nghị giải tán về nhà thì bị hắn bác bỏ hết.</p><p>Khó lắm mới có cơ hội kích thích cái tên nhẫn tâm đó, hắn không thể để lỡ được.</p><p>Ăn xong bữa khuya, Thương Mẫn Nhữ ngáp liên hồi: “Đã đồng ý vụ tài liệu cho cậu, chị còn tặng kèm cậu mấy quyển brochure nữa, xong việc được chưa?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn đồng hồ: “Ồ, hơn mười giờ rồi, ngày mai đi làm muộn đừng giận em nhé.” Hắn tiễn Thương Mẫn Nhữ về nhà, đến cửa nhà mà vẫn khóa cửa xe, “Chị này, chị dùng nước hoa gì đấy?”</p><p>Thương Mẫn Nhữ móc ra từ trong túi: “Mùi hoa nhài cây tùng.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giật sang, giả vờ ngắm nghía rồi bỗng xịt làm dính khắp nửa người. Thương Mẫn Nhữ hỏi với vẻ quái dị: “Cậu làm gì thế… Sao đêm hôm lại xịt nước hoa của chị?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Sắp sinh nhật dì út rồi… Em chuẩn bị tặng dì ấy một lọ nên tham khảo ấy mà.”</p><p>Cuối cùng cuộc hẹn mệt lử này cũng kết thúc, khi Thương Mẫn Nhữ bước vào cửa mới kịp phản ứng lại, Khương Thái Vi sinh vào mùa hè, đâu có đón sinh nhật nào vào mùa đông khắc nghiệt nhỉ?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vác cái thân sực mùi nước hoa, rề rà về nhà là đã hơn mười một giờ, giả say, thả bước nhẹ đi đến ngoài cổng vòm. Hắn ho khan một tiếng, tức thì nghe thấy tiếng bước chân dồn dập trong sân như thể đang trốn hắn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy vội vào nhà. Cậu đã chờ từ tám giờ, đợi đến tận bây giờ. Tuyết bị cậu giẫm đầy dấu chân, bàn đá bị cậu tì đầy dấu tay, một tiếng <em>khụ</em> nọ của Đinh Hán Bạch làm cậu hồn vía lên mây.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng một lát rồi vào sân thì thấy đèn điện đã tắt ngóm, đen ngòm. “Trân Châuuu”, hắn kéo dài âm, giả vờ say túy lúy, “Ngủ rồi à? Anh có tin tốt muốn nói với em…”</p><p>Cửa mở <em>kẽo kẹt, </em>Kỷ Thận Ngữ rúc trong chăn lắng nghe tiếng bước chân cận kề. Cậu nín thở khép mắt như giả chết khi gặp gấu dữ. Đinh Hán Bạch đứng bên giường, vặn đèn bàn, tự lẩm bẩm một mình: “Anh về trễ chút, nhưng là hẹn ấy mà, tất khó tránh.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mở mắt, không muốn nghe tên này nói nhảm nữa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói đều đều: “Anh biết em chưa ngủ, nên sẽ không đợi để mai nói.” Hắn nhìn chằm chằm, gằn giọng: “Mấy ngày nay anh vẫn quấn lấy em, chắc là càng không chiếm được lại càng muốn, cư xử điên rồ. Anh cẩn thận ngẫm lại thì thật ra cũng không nên mất kiềm chế như vậy, lại còn làm em rối trí, anh xin lỗi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng thấy hoảng hốt… Ý Đinh Hán Bạch là sao?</p><p>“Sau này, chúng mình sẽ vẫn giống như trước đây, đó là làm sư huynh và sư đệ cho tốt, anh sẽ không quấy rối em nữa.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Mà có khi anh chẳng phải thích đâu, anh vẫn thích chị Tiểu Mẫn hơn cũng nên.”</p><p>Đầu Kỷ Thận Ngữ trống rỗng, cậu lo lắng suốt cả tối, lại nhận được cái “tin tốt” này đây. Lại nghe Đinh Hán Bạch chúc ngủ ngon, tiếng bước chân dần rời đi… Cậu bấu chăn, bấu tim, bấu hàng tỉ dây thần kinh, chỉ duy không cần phải rối rắm về tình cảm này nữa.</p><p>Bởi vì ngay bây giờ, cậu đã đánh mất nó rồi.</p><p>“Đinh Hán Bạch!” Cậu chui khỏi chăn hô to.</p><p>Còn chưa đủ, cậu vọt tới cửa chặn đường người ta. Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn cậu đầy bình tĩnh, chớp mắt mấy cái, đợi cậu đặt câu hỏi. Cậu hơi nhũn chân, thảng thốt nói: “Người anh thơm quá.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Ừ, nước hoa đấy.”</p><p>Cậu hỏi: “Gần đến chừng nào mới dây phải mùi nồng như thế được?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trả lời: “Ôm thì tự khắc sẽ gần thôi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thoáng giương mắt, sức mạnh giảm đi nửa, chắc hẳn ôn hương nhuyễn ngọc sẽ thoải mái hơn là ôm cậu. Cậu lại chán nản chui vào ổ chăn, Đinh Hán Bạch thì không tha người ta, bèn nói: “Hai năm nữa anh và chị Tiểu Mẫn sẽ kết hôn với nhau, em sống ở viện này sẽ không ti…”</p><p>Cuối cùng Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng chẳng kiềm chế nổi nữa: “Bây giờ vẫn chưa kết hôn, anh gáy sớm quá đấy!” Cậu chạy vòng tới trước mặt Đinh Hán Bạch, ngửa đầu, hàng lông mày như sắp nhíu gãy, “Nếu thực sự đến ngày đó thật thì em còn có thể ở đây không đi à? Anh cứ yên tâm, em sẽ không chỉ dọn gọn gẽ mà còn khắc cho hai người một bức du long hí phượng*!”</p><p>
  <em>(*Du long hí phượng: Xuất phát từ câu chuyện nhà vua đi vi hành thì gặp người con gái mình mến mộ, trong tên nàng có từ “Phượng”. Người đời sau gọi lần đi vi hành này là du long hí phượng.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Du long hí phượng cũng được, sớm sinh quý tử cũng thế, em tặng anh cái gì thì anh bày biện cái đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ suy sụp, lần nào cậu cũng chẳng phản bác được, bèn không phản bác nữa, song cậu muốn khẽ cầu một câu an ủi: “Khi trước anh nói thích em đều là giả hết sao?”</p><p>Câu hỏi này chẳng khác nào nói toạc lòng mình ra, nếu không thể quay về như xưa thì không gây trở ngại cho người ta là được. Cậu nhặt khí thế lên: “Dù là thật hay giả thì anh cũng nói rồi đó, tặng cái gì thì bày biện cái đó? Sớm sinh quý tử cái quần… Em tặng vợ anh một cái mũ xanh luôn!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chấn động, cố dằn xúc động xuống. Chỉ thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ mím đôi môi mỏng, sáp lại gần, bấu vai hắn, áp gáy hắn, há miệng càm ràm: “Đồ khốn, lời thổ lộ bị anh lặp đi lặp lại hết sạch bách rồi, sợ em đau, bảo vệ em, đến cả sản nghiệp mai sau cũng chia cho em một phần, anh đã nói cho vợ anh biết chưa?”</p><p>“Một tách ánh trăng tặng em, một miếng bánh táo xốp giữ cho em, một vườn hoa hồng đổi con dấu, vợ anh có biết không?”</p><p>“Anh hôn em, sờ em, miệng lẫn lưỡi bị anh quấn quýt một lần, nơi quan trọng bị anh khóa cửa sổ để kiểm tra, ngay cả tập tranh khiêu dâm đó cũng vẽ tặng em! Anh dám nói thẳng với vợ anh thế không?!”</p><p>Nhịn nữa sẽ đạp đất thành Phật mất, Đinh Hán Bạch ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ, như phát rồ: “Thì ra thằng khốn anh đây đã làm nhiều chuyện xấu vậy à? Nhưng hôm nay em lại đi chọc anh, nói một tràng vợ này vợ nọ, đêm nay anh phải làm chuyện vợ chồng thật sự với em!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngạc nhiên khôn cùng, nhoáng cái đã bị Đinh Hán Bạch ôm lên giường. Lạt mềm buộc chặt?! Cậu thoáng chốc hiểu ra, ngượng quá bèn lủi vào trong giường. Đinh Hán Bạch bắt lấy cổ chân cậu, tóm cậu lại để quấn quýt. Trời đất đảo lộn, ánh đèn nhỏ nhoi ấy cũng không đủ che giấu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đè đối phương: “Không kích thích em thì em định rụt đầu đến năm sau luôn phải không?”</p><p>Hắn không tài nào thích một cách thầm lặng và trả giá trong lặng câm, càng không thể để bản thân chịu uất ức chỉ vì cái nhìn của kẻ khác. Hắn thích Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến nhường ấy thì đương nhiên cũng muốn làm Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích hắn. Hắn buông cả tràng lời đanh thép, vừa đấm vừa xoa mà đợi đến giây phút này đây, cuối cùng cũng thực sự bức bách người đó được. Sư huynh đệ cái quần, hắn chỉ muốn cử án tề mi* mà thôi!</p><p>
  <em>(*Cử án tề mi: Ý chỉ vợ chồng tôn trọng</em>
  <em>, yêu thương</em>
  <em> nhau.)</em>
</p><p>“Trân Châu.” Hắn hỏi, “Rốt cuộc em có thích anh không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghiêng đầu, không có dũng khí để đối mặt với tình yêu trái luân thường đạo lí này. Sư huynh đệ, con trai ruột của ân sư dưỡng phụ… Từng lớp núi non trùng điệp chắn ngay đằng trước. Bỗng, cậu xoay đầu sang, vòng lên cổ Đinh Hán Bạch, nhìn chằm chặp vào đôi mắt Đinh Hán Bạch. Cánh bướm còn dám nhào vào ánh lửa, cậu còn sợ gì nữa?</p><p>Dù có ngã đến đầu rơi máu chảy, cậu nhận, mai sau phụ lòng sư phụ gặp báo ứng, cậu cũng nhận.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Sư ca, em thích anh, đã thích anh từ lâu rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bật chế độ phát rồ, ôm lấy cậu, ra sức vân vê cậu, trao những nụ hôn dày đặc. Hay thay một tiếng sư ca, sư ca này sẽ làm từ hạ sang đông, sau này hắn sẽ làm chồng, làm người yêu.</p><p>Trái tim – hắn muốn, cơ thể – hắn muốn, thậm chí cả đời này hắn cũng muốn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ôm lấy hắn như cành leo bám dính, với thái độ hiến dâng, với ngôn từ tình tứ, bị hắn ép đến ngoài vách núi rồi lại xem hắn như một cơ hội sống sót. Hắn xấu xa thật đấy, nhưng xấu xa như thế thì trách ai đây? Trách trời than đất, trách việc nhóc Nam Man này cứ chạm vào lòng hắn, nhưng không trách nổi bản thân cậu!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Hãy chấp nhận anh đi, rồi em sẽ không bao giờ phải hối hận.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bằng lòng: “Em cho anh hết.”</p><p>Đỏ mắt khẽ than, nghẹn ngào văng vẳng.</p><p>Đến khi choàng tỉnh khỏi cơn mơ, bèn dựa vào nhau ngắm tuyết bay theo gió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chương 43: Để anh nhìn nào</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trời đổ nhiều tuyết suốt đêm, tiểu viện trắng đến lạ, mái hiên lan can, vườn hoa mặt cỏ, đến cả dây phơi quần áo cũng biến thành sợi dây trắng. Trong phòng, cơ thể quấn quýt dưới chăn bông, ấm sực, ủ mùi hoa nhài cây tùng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch luôn nằm ngủ thoải, hiếm khi ôm cái gì, giờ trong lòng lại đầy ắp, có cái gì đó sưởi ấm hắn. Hắn từ từ mở mắt, trước tiên là trông thấy khung cửa sổ kết hoa sương, cụp mắt xuống, lại thấy trạng thái lúc say ngủ của Kỷ Thận Ngữ.<span></span></p><p>Đuôi mắt vương vệt trắng – là vệt nước mắt đã khô. Đinh Hán Bạch vươn tay lau, vết chai dày châm người bèn lau tỉnh người ta luôn. “Chào buổi sáng.” Hắn khàn giọng, “Câu đó nói thế nào ấy nhỉ? Tu trăm năm mới được ngồi chung thuyền, tu ngàn năm mới được cùng chung chăn ngủ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ dần tỉnh, hãy còn chưa đỏ mặt vì chung giường chung gối mà đã bị chọc tức bởi mùi nước hoa kia trước. Cậu trở người, đưa lưng rồi nói: “Anh là rùa sống ngàn năm à?”</p><p>Lòng Đinh Hán Bạch hiểu rõ: “Vì để kích thích ý chí sắt đá của em mà anh mặt dày đi xịt nước hoa của người ta đó, có con rùa nào hữu dũng hữu mưu như anh thế đâu?” Hắn kề sát, bàn tay to chụp lên bụng đối phương, rõ là đang cách một cái áo ngủ mà lại nóng rẫy như chạm vào da thịt. Dời lên từng tấc một, hắn chạm đến ngực Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới dừng tay, ra sức kéo về phía mình, thậm chí còn khiến đối phương phải lên tiếng.</p><p>
  <em>(*Rùa ở đây cũng là một câu chửi, ý chỉ tên khốn.)</em>
</p><p>“Trân Châu à, tim em đập nhanh quá.” Hắn nói.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khẽ nhếch miệng nằm trong lòng Đinh Hán Bạch, và rúc trong cùng một cái chăn. Ngoài phòng trời băng đất tuyết, vạn vật tiêu điều, thế mà cơ thể cậu không khỏi túa lớp mồ hôi nóng, tim càng đập càng nhanh như bị Đinh Hán Bạch tóm vào tay qua lớp da.</p><p>Cậu không chịu nổi nữa: “Sư ca…” Rồi bị lay vai trở mình, đổ ụp vào lòng Đinh Hán Bạch. Đinh Hán Bạch nâng mặt cậu lên, cậu nắm lấy bàn tay to kia rồi hỏi, “Cái găng tay dì út tặng cho em vốn dĩ là tặng cho anh, đúng không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không đáp mà chỉ hỏi lại: “Em nghe ai kể đấy? Chính miệng dì út nói cho em biết à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói là Khương Đình Ân kể thì Đinh Hán Bạch chửi ngay: “Suốt ngày cứ tụ tập cười ngu với một tên ngốc, nói gì cũng tin. Nếu ngày nào đó nó bảo mặt dây chuyền đá Hổ Phách là quà tặng nó thì có phải em cũng sẽ dâng hai tay luôn không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng đáp, chỉ im lặng nhìn đối phương chằm chằm, không là không, cao giọng chửi bậy như thế trái lại hơi chột dạ đấy. Đinh Hán Bạch vốn không hề chột dạ, nhưng bị nhũn người dưới cái nhìn chòng chọc này, bèn chịu thua: “Em quan tâm dì muốn tặng ai làm gì. Nếu đã cho em thì cứ đeo đi.”</p><p>“Là anh bảo dì út tặng cho em phải không?” Cứ đòi truy tra đến cùng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bại trận, đành phải gật đầu thừa nhận. “Thì khi đó em kể mơ thấy thầy Kỷ, nên anh bảo dì út dỗ dành em.” Hắn hối hận xanh cả ruột, “Nếu biết sớm thì đã tự mình dỗ dành rồi, đúng là nghiệp tụ.”</p><p>Hai người kề cổ nói rất nhiều chuyện, nói mệt thì nằm im. Bỗng trong viện có tiếng bước chân, vừa vững vừa nhanh, là Đinh Duyên Thọ. Đinh Hán Bạch còn chưa kịp phản ứng thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã giật mình nhảy phắt khỏi lòng hắn, hốt hoảng luống cuống, sợ vỡ mật.</p><p>Vào khoảnh khắc ấy, hắn hiểu rõ nỗi ưu tư của đối phương. Hắn tùy hứng làm bậy mà lấy được một phần tình cảm, nhưng lại đặt người ấy vào hoàn cảnh tiến thoái lưỡng nan.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ quát: “Đừng ngủ nướng nữa, dậy quét tuyết đi!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội vâng dạ không ngừng nghỉ, thay đồ chạy vội đến bên ngửa nghe ngóng, đợi Đinh Duyên Thọ rời đi rồi mới thở phào. Đinh Hán Bạch chậm rãi bước ra ngoài, nói: “Bố anh đến có chuyến thôi mà đã hù em vậy rồi, đến chuyến hai đừng có phân chia giới hạn với anh nữa đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư ca à, anh không tin tưởng em hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh muốn để em hiểu rằng, dẫu có ân có tình với hàng vạn người đi chăng nữa thì anh mới là người quan trọng nhất, mới là người không thể cô phụ nhất.”</p><p>Cả vùng đất trắng xóa, họ vẩy nước quét sân nhà, đắp người tuyết, đặt mã não làm mắt mũi.</p><p>Lại đến cửa hàng, dọc đường nghịch tuyết, giày ướt nhẹp.</p><p>Việc làm ăn của Ngọc Tiêu Ký dần nhộn nhịp hơn, ai nấy đều chạy đến vì hai con dấu vuông nọ. Chạm khắc đá quý đó giờ luôn thuộc hàng thủ công mỹ nghệ, song lần này lại khuấy đảo cả vùng nước giới đồ cổ. Đinh Hán Bạch tiếp khách không ngơi nghỉ non nửa buổi sáng, cổ họng khát nước bèn uống cạn tách trà nóng trên quầy, chạm mắt với con ngươi của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nỗi mệt nhoài trở thành sự dịu dàng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, tại sao đã biết là đồ giả cổ còn đổ xô mua, chẳng lẽ là vì tay nghề của chúng mình tốt ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Em là người trong nghề làm giả, tất sẽ biết đồ giả cổ cũng chia cấp bậc, đồ thật hoàn hảo là thứ có thể gặp nhưng chẳng thể cầu, mà đồ giả cổ chỉ hơi kém loại cao cấp thôi đã là đồ tốt khiến người ta phải nghển cổ khom lưng rồi.”</p><p>Trong loại cao cấp lại chia ra nữa, loại đá quý là bán chạy nhất, đá tốt ngọc quý sẽ tăng giá tiền, riêng chi phí vật liệu thôi đã quyết định giá căn bản rồi. Ban đầu Ngọc Tiêu Ký chỉ kinh doanh hàng mỹ nghệ đã điêu khắc, nhưng người mua hàng mỹ nghệ để cất trữ nào so được với người mua đồ cổ để cất trữ đâu?</p><p>Bắt đầu từ con dấu bằng đá, Đinh Hán Bạch mở rộng đường kinh doanh cũ khiến cho những người đam mê đồ cổ cũng biết đến hàng hóa ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký. Hắn còn ôm tí lòng riêng, làm ăn ấy mà, ngoài việc tích góp tiền của thì còn trải mối quan hệ để lót đường cho sau này nữa.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hiểu điểm này, bèn hỏi: “Anh đã nghĩ xong trước khi đi Baarin rồi à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch “Ừ” một tiếng: “Em nói coi, tại sao anh lại muốn chọn đá quý để mở đường?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Cách này của anh gọi là quẳng đá dẫn ngọc, điều tốt hơn nữa hãy còn nằm ở đằng sau.”</p><p>Người hiểu ta, bảo ta còn cầu chi nữa. Đinh Hán Bạch thực sự hài lòng. Hắn dặn dò người làm thuê, khi đã có xu hướng là phải nhẫn nhịn, không phải ai đến cũng không chối từ được, phải hạn chế số lượng. Sau đó hắn tóm Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào phòng cơ khí, hắn làm việc, làm bài tập với đối phương.</p><p>Tình trạng của cửa hàng một chuyển biến tốt đẹp, ngày nảo ngày nào Đinh Duyên Thọ cũng bị Khương Sấu Liễu chỉ trích, dù sao thì màn gia pháp đó cũng ra tay sớm quá. Đến một buổi sáng nọ, người tề tựu đủ, một nồi cháo mồng tám tháng chạp với đậu mềm và gạo nhão được đặt xuống, mọi người quây quần thành một vòng tròn ăn cho ấm bụng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mở lời: “Lần kinh doanh này khá tốt, và một người có công lớn nhất, mọi người không có ý kiến gì chứ?” Nghiêng đầu, đụng chân dưới bàn với người bên cạnh, “Nói em đó, đừng chỉ chăm chăm ăn cháo chứ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe vậy thì ngẩng đầu, đối mặt với người ngồi bàn với vẻ hơi ngại ngùng. Cậu thực sự không dám tranh công, việc có thể dùng tay nghề đó một cách quang minh chính đại đã là sự thỏa mãn vô cùng to lớn rồi. Đinh Hán Bạch lau tay, lấy một bao lì xì trong túi ra, nói một cách nhanh gọn lẹ: “Vừa khéo đến cuối năm nên thưởng kèm tiền mừng tuổi luôn.”</p><p>Chẳng ai có ý kiến gì, Khương Đình Ân ước ao đến nỗi cứ liếc mắt đưa tình với Kỷ Thận Ngữ mãi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhận, một xấp tiền mặt trăm tệ trao cho cậu chói lóa như sắp che khuất cậu luôn.</p><p>Cậu cảm ơn rồi nói: “Đúng lúc hai món đồ mới làm cũng tầm này, tiền trao cháo múc.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Em thanh toán tiền hàng với ai? Trừ tiền hàng ra thì không có ơn huệ à?”</p><p>Bỗng dưng cà khịa đến người ngoài chẳng biết chuyện, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa vội hòa giải: “Sư huynh đệ một nhà thì ơn huệ gì đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cũng đúng, người ta không thích anh thì chắc hẳn sẽ chẳng thích cái ‘tình’ của anh đâu.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Từ gốc ở đây là nhân tình, nghĩa là ơn huệ, anh Bạch đang chơi chữ với em Ngữ thôi.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ rùng mình, nhất thời nhéo quần Đinh Hán Bạch dưới bàn, nhưng cũng chạm phải ánh nhìn của hắn. Trêu tức, đùa cợt, chẳng đứng đắn… Nào phải gây sự với cậu đâu, mà là liếc mắt đưa tình với cậu ngay trước mặt mọi người.</p><p>Bữa cháo mồng tám tháng chạp này chấn động lòng người, Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng phân biệt nổi đâu là hạt sen và quả nhãn nữa. Tan bữa, Khương Đình Ân hẹn cậu sắm quần áo Tết. Cậu nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch đương đứng dậy, bèn hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, anh có đi cùng không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh có xã giao, không đi với hai đứa được.” Trước khi đi còn dặn một câu, “Đừng để Khương Đình Ăn ăn ké tiền tiêu vặt của em đó, thằng nhóc đó keo kiệt lắm đấy.”</p><p>Vào lúc này, Khương Thái Vi xuất hiện, muốn đi với hai đứa cháu. Đinh Hán Bạch tức thì thái độ ngay, lòng thầm bực bội, con gái đến tuổi lấy chồng không đi hẹn bạn mình mà suốt ngày cứ xúm xít với đám trẻ nít làm gì cơ chứ?</p><p>Hắn ngang ngược đưa Khương Thái Vi đến chỗ Thương Mẫn Nhữ, nếu được phép thì hắn còn hận không thể tống Khương Thái Vi ra ngoài luôn ấy chứ.</p><p>Trên đường giăng đèn kết hoa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Khương Đình Ân đi dạo trong trung tâm thương mại, còn thêm cả Đinh Khả Dũ nữa. Hai người “sư ca” không ngớt, bắt bí Đinh Khả Dũ mua này mua kia, cậu ta bị vắt kiệt nên cầm ví tìm bạn gái.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân không có chủ kiến gì, bèn nói: “Anh muốn mua áo jacket phi công, cái anh cả mặc là loại này đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Anh mặc có đẹp bằng sư ca đâu, mua cái khác đi.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân cả giận: “Sao anh không bằng được? Chị Tiểu Mẫn từng bảo anh đẹp trai hơn anh cả đấy.” Cậu chàng nói xong thì im bặt, coi như đã lộ sơ hở mất rồi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nghĩ nhiều, hỏi: “Chị Tiểu Mẫn lại chẳng đến nhà, chị ấy nói với anh khi nào?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân ngại ngùng kể: “Nói hồi sinh nhật mười hai tuổi của anh, không được à? Vả lại, dù anh cả là con cả trong nhà, lại có bản lĩnh, nhưng anh vẫn là độc đinh của dòng họ bọn anh đó… Anh, anh sẽ mua jacket!”</p><p>Hai người vừa chơi vừa dạo suốt dọc đường, hai tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn trống trơn, Khương Đình Ân lại như tên cuồng mua sắm. Cả hai còn ra tiệm ăn, xem phim, nhận kẹo cao su miễn phí, mệt sắp chết, đến cả chân răng cũng đau.</p><p>Sau đó, Kỷ Thận Ngữ có mua quà cho Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu, cậu còn muốn mua cho cả Đinh Hán Bạch nữa, song vẫn chẳng quyết định được. Khương Đình Ân luyên thuyên: “Thật ra thì anh cả toàn có đồ tốt rồi, sẽ không nhìn đến đồ em mua đâu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Em mua bộ Âu phục cho anh ấy, anh thấy ổn không?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân sửng sốt: “Anh cả chỉ thích mặc áo sơ mi thôi, chứ chưa thấy mặc Âu phục bao giờ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ, giờ không mặc thì sau này đi xã giao tất sẽ phải mặc, sau nữa phải kinh doanh mở thành đồ cổ thì thể nào xuất hiện trước hay sau mặt người khác cũng nên có đôi bộ Âu phục. Cậu tự chủ trương mua, còn lấy thêm một cái cà-vạt, rồi thấy quầy hàng phụ kiện lại muốn mua thêm một cặp khuy măng sét nữa.</p><p>Khuy mạ vàng, khuy dát bạc, cậu bĩu môi, cảm thấy khuy mình làm chắc chắn là đẹp hơn nhiều.</p><p>Cậu suy nghĩ suốt dọc đường, làm kiểu gì đây? Đá quý, bạch ngọc, phong cảnh ngoài xe buýt thay đổi, cậu dựa bên khung cửa sổ thừ người. Mãi lâu sau cậu mới quyết định, khuy bằng trân châu đi, làm một cái khuy trân châu.</p><p>Trái tim Kỷ Thận Ngữ thắt lại, cậu chẳng biết mình và Đinh Hán Bạch có thể đồng hành với nhau mãi hay có thể đi được bao xa, nhân lúc thời gian hãy còn tốt đẹp mà làm những gì mình có thể làm được. Cậu muốn tặng khuy trân châu, chắc cả đời này chỉ có một đôi duy nhất này, một khi đã tặng rồi sẽ có ngày Đinh Hán Bạch cài lên, vậy dẫu có là kết cục gì, cậu cũng sẽ chẳng nuối tiếc.</p><p><em>(*Trân châu cũng là ngọc trai,</em> <em>bình thường tôi sẽ để là khuy ngọc trai nhưng vì để nhấn mạnh ý nghĩa của nó nên mạn phép để nguyên là trân châu.)</em></p><p>Tuyết đọng trên phố Sát Nhi hãy còn chưa tan ra hết, đất ướt sũng.</p><p>Cửa chính nhà họ Đinh đã dán chữ “Phúc” lên, trông rộn ràng đến lạ.</p><p>Người một nhà quây quần trong phòng khách, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tắm rửa xong thì qua, xách cả quà mua tặng cho Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu. Khương Đình Ân hào hứng đứng trước tivi để phô bày áo jacket mới của cậu chàng.</p><p>Cậu ta hỏi: “Cô cả ơi, cháu mặc ngầu hơn hay anh cả ngầu hơn ạ?”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu đáp: “Cháu ngầu chứ, đúng cái đức hạnh y hệt bố cháu hồi trẻ.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân cảm thấy không giống khen mình cho lắm, lại hỏi Đinh Duyên Thọ, ông đương đọc báo chiều, chỉ ừ hử cho có lệ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi một bên cắn hạt dưa, ăn ô mai, mắt láo liên hóng hớt. Tuyệt thật, cậu nghĩ.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu hỏi cậu: “Thận Ngữ à, con chỉ mua đồ cho chúng ta mà không mua cho mình à?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nói: “Em ấy mua Âu phục và cà-vạt cho anh cả đó cô, đắt phát sợ, tiêu hết sạch tiền luôn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không khỏi thẳng lưng, thoắt cái đã bước vào trạng thái căng thẳng, một cái huých nhỏ tí tẹo thôi cũng sẽ lay động thần kinh yếu ớt của cậu ngay. “Sư ca rất quan tâm đến con nên con muốn cảm ơn anh ấy.” Cậu chần chừ nói, “Đồ rẻ thì chắc chắn anh ấy sẽ không thích nên chọn đồ đắt.”</p><p>May là hai người đó đều không nói gì, chỉ xót cậu tiêu tiền mà thôi. Đinh Duyên Thọ lắc tờ báo, nói: “Cái thằng tiêu tiền như rác này đi xã giao từ sáng đến tối mịt làm gì ấy nhỉ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng không biết, bên ngoài đen kịt chẳng trông thấy cái gì sất, chỉ đành dóng tai nghe tiếng ô tô. Bọn họ sum họp trò chuyện rôm rả, xem bộ phim chưởng gay cấn, mãi đến mười giờ hơn thì điện thoại bỗng đổ chuông.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nghe máy: “A lô? Đúng là tôi. Gì cơ… Bệnh viện Đa khoa Quân đội giải phóng Nhân dân?” Gác máy, ông kéo Khương Sấu Liễu, “Hán Bạch bị tông xe, giờ đang ở bệnh vi…”</p><p>Còn chưa dứt lời thì hai vợ chồng đã thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng bật dậy, chạy ra ngoài đầy lo lắng, phản ứng còn dữ dội hơn cả bố mẹ ruột đây. Lòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ nóng như lửa đốt, chạy như điên về tiểu viện cầm áo khoác bông, mặc bộ đồ ngủ bên trong rồi lại chạy tất tả ra khỏi cửa, hướng ra đầu phố như một cơn gió mạnh.</p><p>Lên xe, đầu lưỡi cậu thắt lại, dựa lưng vào ghế đến bệnh viện Đa khoa Quân đội Giải phóng Nhân dân trên đường Phục Hưng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cứ thế liều mạng chạy đến bệnh viện, không kịp chờ một phút giây nào, xuống xe xong lại chạy cuống cuồng. Bác sĩ gọi điện thoại tới tức là Đinh Hán Bạch bị thương rất nặng? Có bị nguy hiểm đến tính mạng hay không, có đau lắm không?</p><p>Rõ ràng cậu nôn nóng muốn chết, lại không ngừng nghĩ linh tinh quá nhiều, sau khi vọt vào khoa cấp cứu thì đã hoàn toàn loạn vị trí. Người phát sốt, kẻ dị ứng, người chấn thương ở đầu rên rỉ khóc lóc… Cậu tìm mãi không thấy bóng dáng Đinh Hán Bạch đâu cả, túm mỗi một bác sĩ lẫn y tá để hỏi mà cũng chẳng biết người cậu muốn tìm đang ở đâu.</p><p>“Không ở khoa cấp cứu, còn khoa ngoại trú…” Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngoái đầu nhìn tòa nhà khoa ngoại trú, vừa chạy lên các tầng vừa tra, suýt nữa đụng phải một y tá bèn bị mắng ngay giữa mặt. Cậu xin lỗi không ngớt, nói xong thì dựa vào vách tường ở hành lang thả lỏng người.</p><p>Rốt cuộc Đinh Hán Bạch đang ở đâu, rốt cuộc anh ấy thế nào rồi?</p><p>Cậu nên nghe cho rõ rời dặn dò của Đinh Duyên Thọ rồi hẵng đến thì sẽ không như ruồi bọ mất đầu.</p><p>Nhưng cậu nào chờ được đến lúc đó, cậu vừa nghe xong câu kia đã sợ mất vía rồi.</p><p>Đầu Kỷ Thận Ngữ túa mồ hôi, xốc tinh thần lên để tìm tiếp, xoay người lại thì bắt gặp người mình muốn tìm ngay cuối hành lang. Đinh Hán Bạch khoác chiếc áo ngắn tay mỏng, trán quấn một vòng băng gạc, dựa nghiêng vào tường, vừa chật vật vừa cao lớn.</p><p>Đến khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy tới trước mặt hắn thì hắn mới hỏi một cách thản nhiên: “Em hoảng làm gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đáp, ôm chầm lấy hắn, sốt ruột đến nỗi nấc không ngừng. Hắn đẩy ra, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại sáp lại, cứ thế lặp đi lặp lại mấy bận, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị hắn đẩy mà thấy vừa buồn vừa khó xử, bèn túm áo khoác hắn rồi giật giật.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Em để ý anh lắm hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu như giã tỏi. Cậu để ý chứ, xưa nay chỉ biết là mình để ý thôi, giờ phút này đây mới hiểu mình để ý biết mấy. Đầu kia hành lang, Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu đã tới, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Bố mẹ anh đến rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại nhìn hắn: “Sư ca à, ban ngày em đã nghĩ, em sẵn lòng ở bên anh, nhưng em không chắc rằng sẽ bên nhau được bao lâu, em sợ mình làm chuyện có lỗi với sư phụ, sợ người khác chỉ trỏ sau lưng em. Song bây giờ em muốn bên anh mãi mãi, dù em vẫn sợ này sợ nọ, nhưng em sợ anh rời bỏ em nhất…”</p><p>Sư phụ và sư mẫu của cậu đang đi về phía này, cậu nói dõng dạc mấy câu kia. Cậu không hề ngu ngốc, Đinh Hán Bạch ba lần bảy lượt buộc cậu phải hiểu rõ lòng mình, và giờ cậu hiểu ra rằng trung và hiếu khó vẹn toàn đôi bên, cậu chỉ có thể chọn cái quan trọng hơn thôi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ôm cổ Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Tim gan hắn đen thật đấy, có thể tự hại mình tám trăm mà để bị thương do tai nạn xe, ép người thích hắn phải nâng niu hắn, thương hắn. Cơ thể nọ run rẩy không ngừng, ôm eo hắn, kề bên gáy hắn hờn trách một số thứ.</p><p>Trách hắn lái xe không cẩn thận, dù sao cũng là lo cho hắn.</p><p>Hai người yên lặng ôm nhau đến tận khi Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu bước đến trước mặt. Lúc tách ra, cả hai chẳng hề luống cuống, mà chỉ âm thầm đưa mắt một cách khẽ khàng dưới mí mắt hai ông bà.</p><p>Chệnh choạng về nhà, Đinh Hán Bạch vác thân xác bị thương vào nhà, có một bộ Âu phục mới tinh đặt trên giường. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bám gót theo sau, đóng cửa rót nước, trải giường đắp chăn, đứng ngượng bên giường một lúc rồi cởi áo khoác, chui vào ổ chăn.</p><p>Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào trán Đinh Hán Bạch, chẳng yên lòng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Không thèm thay quần áo mà cứ tròng áo ngủ ra ngoài thế à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, nghiêng người ôm cổ Đinh Hán Bạch. “Sư ca à.” Cậu biết mình nhát gan, khi ở bên Đinh Hán Bạch, chỉ tí gió thổi cỏ lay cũng khiến cậu khiếp đảm, nhưng đêm nay cậu mới biết rằng sự sợ hãi cỏn con này nhỏ nhoi không đáng kể.</p><p>“Kỷ Thận Ngữ à.” Đinh Hán Bạch gọi cậu, “Anh đứng bên lan can, thấy em tìm anh hết tầng này đến tầng khác.”</p><p>Sợ bóng sợ gió một hồi nên Kỷ Thận Ngữ thở đầy mỏi mệt: “Sau này anh đừng dọa em sợ nữa nhé.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh đâu có dọa em, đó là vì em yêu anh mà.”</p><p>Hắn quơ Kỷ Thận Ngữ rồi đè xuống, dưới ánh đèn nhạt nhòa bèn cúi đầu hôn đối phương. Gương mặt tái nhợt đó, đôi mắt đo đỏ đó, từng nơi đều được hắn hôn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hơi ngẩn ngơ, vạch áo sơ mi Đinh Hán Bạch ra thì chả thấy vết thương nào trên làn da trơn bóng đó cả…</p><p>Cậu hỏi: “Sao lại bị tông xe?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch úp mở: “Tông phải cột điện…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tức thì mặc kệ luôn, cái tên hai mươi tuổi đầu này gian xảo thật! Cậu giãy không ra, Đinh Hán Bạch như núi Ngũ Chỉ, như tượng Lạc Sơn Đại Phật! Nụ hôn nọ cũng đổi kiểu, nửa dịu dàng cũng biến mất, chiếm lấy môi cậu đầy mạnh mẽ, vội vã gặm cắn, không thèm quan tâm đến việc cậu run rẩy và đau đớn.</p><p>“Đồ vô lại, đồ khốn…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười: “Anh là một tên gia súc, được chưa?” Hắn như bị say rượu, thở dài, bàn tay lo lớn mơn trớn cơ thể Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Hắn đụng đến bên hông, tuột quần ngủ xuống, đè nghiêng, giở trò lưu manh lướt thẳng đến ba khấc dưới. Hắn làm như thể không biết xấu hổ, song ánh nhìn lại dịu dàng khôn xiết.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đẩy hắn, hắn càng được voi đòi tiên: “Tách chân ra một chút nào…” Đôi chân nọ càng kẹp chặt hơn, kẹp lấy tay hắn, run run, tiếng mắng đổi thành cầu xin.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gạt: “Anh chỉ nhìn thôi mà.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn giận: “Bộ cái của anh thiến rồi chắc? Tại sao lại nhìn của em?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch co được giãn được: “Thì của em bự mà, để anh mở rộng tầm mắt coi nào.”</p><p>Mặt ngượng chín, cụp mắt, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thừa hiểu nhìn xong sẽ ấy ấy thôi, đều là con trai thì ai mà chả biết? Nhưng cậu không phản kháng nữa, ngoan ngoãn thả chân ra, mặc tên lưu manh này nhìn.</p><p>Lúc này, Đinh Hán Bạch lại thở dài: “Sao đẹp vầy nhỉ.”</p><p>Hoa chưa nở trăng chưa tròn… Nhưng đầu hắn toàn là “làm” sư đệ mình.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chương 44: Tuyết đêm đè cành, chim đực tung cánh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuy Đinh Hán Bạch là một đấng nam nhi đầu đội trời chân đạp đất thì cũng chả thích làm việc con người làm. Trong vụ tai nạn này, cột điện còn thương nặng hơn cả hắn mà cứ phải sai cái này sử cái kia, mới sáng bảnh mắt đã không ốm mà rên.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bưng trà rót nước, lưỡng tình tương duyệt với cái người như này thì có thể làm gì nữa đây? Một chậu nước ấm, đôi ba tuýp thuốc mỡ, cậu rửa mặt và thay thuốc cho Đinh Hán Bạch. Gỡ từng lớp băng gạc trên trán xuống, cậu ngạc nhiên nói: “Anh là tiểu thư cành vàng lá ngọc đấy à? Dính cái băng y tế là được mà cũng băng với chả bó.”<span></span></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dựa đầu giường, mặc đối phương xử. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn chưa hết giận: “Dọa em sợ thì cũng thôi, chứ sư phụ với sư mẫu nào có tội tình chi?” Xé băng y tế, đặt thẳng lên trên trán, “Ngửa đầu coi, lau cả cổ nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mở hai cái cúc, nghển cổ nhắm mắt đợi lau. Khăn mặt âm ấm dừng trên da thịt – ẩm, nóng, lực nặng nhẹ vừa phải. Từ cằm đến xương quai xanh, nơi trái cổ được lau cực nhẹ làm cổ hắn ngưa ngứa, hơi thở của Kỷ Thận Ngữ kề cận bên tai làm nó cũng ngứa ngáy theo.</p><p>Hắn bỗng mở mắt, vươn tay cầm cánh tay đối phương, bụng ngón ve vuốt, ánh nhìn đầy nóng bỏng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị hắn nhìn mà lúng túng, nắm khăn mặt áp người xuống ngực hắn, hắn đỡ rồi hỏi: “Tại sao lại mua một bộ Âu phục cho anh?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Sau này anh đi xã giao thì kiểu gì cũng phải mặc nên em mua luôn.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Đi xã giao thì đương nhiên phải mặc rồi, anh sẽ tự mua bảy, tám bộ chứ không mặc bộ em tặng đâu.” Hắn ngồi thẳng dậy, áp sát, ôm eo đối phương, “Bộ em mua cứ như bộ mặc khi kết hôn ấy.”</p><p>Thủ pháp dục dương tiên ức* này khiến cõi lòng người ta chập chùng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ dở khóc dở cười: “Kết hôn? Kết hôn với em là chuyện không khả thi, còn kết hôn với kẻ khác? Anh mơ đi.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Dục dương tiên ức: Là một thủ pháp trong sáng tác văn chương. Nôm na là khi tác giả muốn biểu dương một nhân vật thì sẽ không biểu dương ngay mà đầu tiên là dìm xuống, viết những lời tương phản. Cách viết này sẽ khiến các tình tiết được biến đổi, bốn bề dậy sóng, tạo thành sự đối lập trước sau làm độc giả cảm thấy “được giác ngộ” nên sẽ khắc sâu hơn, ấn tượng hơn.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười khẽ: “Cục Dân chính sẽ không cấp giấy chứng nhận đâu. Anh sẽ tự làm một tấm, bọc bìa gấm đỏ, dùng chữ Hành Khải thiếp vàng, đóng dấu hoa hồng của anh lên là coi như anh cưới em rồi đó.” Hắn thừa dịp Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngẩn người, “Anh đã nói rồi, mai sau thành đồ cổ sẽ có phần của em. Nếu hợp tác thì là đối tác, còn không hợp tác thì là vợ anh.”</p><p>Lời nhảm nhí nhiều như lông trâu, có nhổ cũng chẳng sạch, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn lau cho xong rồi trốn lẹ ra ngoài.</p><p>Khoan thai giữa ban ngày ban mặt, Đinh Hán Bạch thay đồ đi Ngọc Tiêu Ký, sắp Tết nên không thể trì trệ việc sửa sang và thu dọn được. Hắn đối chiếu sổ sách sáu tháng cuối năm ở cửa hàng một, lại thống kê các đồ vật chạm trổ vẫn chưa hoàn thành rồi sắp xếp thứ tự làm.</p><p>“Cậu chủ ơi, lọ thuốc hít hình thú đã bị ném vào hòm phế liệu vài ngày nay rồi.” Một người làm thuê dũng cảm sáp lại, “Tôi không nỡ ném nên có thể, có thể lấy nó không ạ?”</p><p>Bình thường thì phế liệu chính là đồ đã vỡ, cũng có những đồ vỡ nhẹ, song hắn vẫn chưa thấy lọ thuốc hít đó bao giờ. Đinh Hán Bạch cầm lên nhìn, thảo nào, khoét rỗng hỏng rồi. Hắn nói với vẻ nghi ngờ: “Làm ẩu tả quá, tên ngu nào làm vậy?”</p><p>Người làm thuê đáp: “Ông chủ làm ạ.”</p><p>Gáy sớm quá rồi, Đinh Hán Bạch tặc lưỡi trừng đối phương. Nhân hữu thất thủ, mã hữu thất đề*, thi thoảng một lần cũng hiểu được. Hắn lại mở sổ ghi chép ra, bảy tám tay nắm cương ngựa bằng ngọc, bốn năm mặt dây chuyền ngọc kiểu bạc thai**, chỉ thấy xuất vật liệu chứ không thấy đồ đâu.</p><p>
  <em>(*Nhân hữu thất thủ, mã hữu thất đề: Ý bảo con người ta cũng có lúc sơ suất, phạm lỗi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**Bạc thai: Một kiểu chạm khắc ngọc. Sản phẩm sau khi khắc sẽ rất mỏng, rất trong suốt nên rất khó để chạm khắc.)</em>
</p><p>Người làm thuê nói: “Ông chủ làm cho cửa hàng hai ạ.”</p><p>Hèn gì sẩy tay, ra là mắc lỗi lúc làm vội. Đinh Hán Bạch khép sổ rồi đi, đi đến cửa thì dừng, dặn dò: “Sau này cửa hàng hai có nhờ bố tôi làm thêm món đồ nào, yêu cầu số lượng bao nhiêu, dùng vật liệu gì đều phải nói cho tôi sớm.”</p><p>Người làm thuê khó xử: “Nếu ông chủ không cho phép thì sao ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch quát: “Ông ấy còn chả cho tôi đi muộn về sớm đó thôi, giờ tôi chuồn về mẹ nó luôn!” Rồi chạy lấy người thật, cơ mà hắn không về nhà mà đến cửa hàng hai của Ngọc Tiêu Ký. Hắn nghiêm mặt vào cửa như thể đá quán đạp tiệm vậy.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đi ra từ hậu đường, hơi ngạc nhiên, rất đỗi khách sáo.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bước ung dung ở sảnh cửa thì tìm thấy bút tích của Đinh Duyên Thọ. Ông khắc tay nắm cương ngựa tông thức*, mặt dây chuyền phượng hoàng cưỡi mây, đều không phải ngọc tốt gì cho cam. Hắn lại đi vào kho vật liệu nằm ở hậu đường, tức thì lấy cái hòm đương khóa ra. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa giao chìa khóa, mở ra, bên trong là đá quý thượng đẳng chưa đẽo gọt.</p><p>
  <em>(*Tông thức tức là nó có hình vuông, chính giữa có lỗ hình tròn.)</em>
</p><p>“Cửa hàng nhà mình, làm việc loạn thì thôi chứ sổ sách thì không được rối.” Đinh Hán Bạch lấy mấy tảng đi, “Cậu bày quán bánh rán mà còn đút trứng vào túi quần nữa à, không thì trả thêm tiền đi, nào có chuyện tốt ăn trứng mà lại không trả tiền được, đúng không?”</p><p>Tối đến về nhà, chuyến ra cửa đòi nợ này đã bị Đinh Duyên Thọ biết được. Ăn xong, chỉ còn bốn người một nhà. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngầm dò ý qua sắc mặt, chủ động bóp vai Đinh Duyên Thọ toan để sư phụ bớt giận.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Mày oai nhỉ, vì mấy tảng đá mà làm anh em phải khó xử, người một nhà thì truy cứu nhiều thế để làm gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng bên cửa sổ: “Mở cửa làm ăn kị nhất là người một nhà tuy hai mà một, nếu không sớm hay muộn gì cũng sẽ xảy ra sự cố. Hôm nay đồ đạc không đủ, họ bảo bố khắc giúp vài món, nếu mai nợ nần thì có phải sẽ ủm tiền của cửa hàng luôn không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cảm giác cơ thể dưới bàn tay mình gồng lên, vội trấn an: “Sư phụ à, người đừng nổi giận.” Cậu suy ngẫm một lát: “Sư phụ này, con lắm miệng một câu, con đồng ý với cái nhìn của sư ca. Có một số việc xuất phát từ những chuyện cỏn con, về sau lỗ hổng càng nứt càng to ra thì sẽ không chắp vá được nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Họ chịu trách nhiệm với cửa hàng hai, nếu có gì cần giúp thì cứ việc mở lời, bố bận quá thì con làm, con bận quá thì còn có Kỷ Thận Ngữ nữa, nhưng điều kiện tiên quyết là sổ sách không được rối. Nếu không, hễ có khó khăn là chúng ta đi giúp thì họ sẽ chỉ càng ngày càng lười biếng, chẳng hề có lợi chút nào.”</p><p>Đứa con trai này hiếm khi không nổi quạu mà còn tận tình khuyên nhủ, Đinh Duyên Thọ thừa nhận rằng ông không nhẫn tâm hay hạ thái độ nổi nên bảo Đinh Hán Bạch làm thay. Cuối cùng, ông còn an ủi gấp bội mà quan tâm hỏi, vết thương có đau không?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tức thì mắc bệnh thiếu gia, đau chứ, mệt chứ, ấm ức chứ. Đinh Duyên Thọ chẳng nhìn nổi bèn phất tay bảo Kỷ Thận Ngữ lôi cái tên chuyên môn đáng ghét này đi hòng để tai mình được yên tĩnh.</p><p>Hôm sau, Đinh Hán Bạch ngủ đến tận trưa, trong viện im ắng như chẳng có người sống. Hắn đi ra ngoài ngó, dưới hành lang cũng chả có ma nào, bước nhẹ đến ngoài cửa sổ phòng cách vách giở mánh cũ, lặng lẽ ngó vào. Trong căn phòng sạch sẽ tinh tươm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đương ngồi bên bàn vẽ gì đó, mở cả dụng cụ lẫn hộp gỗ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang vẽ khuy măng sét, cậu phải thiết kế kiểu dáng trước đã, không được to quá mà cũng chẳng được nhỏ quá, vuông hay tròn, cách khảm gì, dùng cái gì để điểm tô… Trong hộp gỗ là các vật liệu khối mà cậu mang tới từ Dương Châu, trong đó có một viên trân châu vừa khéo dùng được ngay.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ho nhẹ, đứng ngoài cửa sổ hỏi: “Em làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi đầu: “Em làm một cặp khuy măng sét cho anh.” Cậu dần thấy thẹn thùng, “Bằng trân châu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch loạn nhịp: “Đàn ông đàn ang anh đây cài khuy măng sét bằng trân châu trông ẻo lả quá.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ liếc xéo: “Đàn ông đàn ang em đây còn bị gọi là Trân Châu nữa là, em đánh chết cái tên đặt tên em nhé?”</p><p>Tiếng cười sang sảng từ từ bay tới từ ngoài cửa sổ rồi dần dà nhạt phai, đi xa mất. Khuy trân châu là tín vật đính ước đến muộn, Đinh Hán Bạch ấm lòng, dạo bước qua sân để vào phòng Nam, lấy cái bình ngọc bụng tròn mà hắn đã mua lần trước ra.</p><p>Đây là món đồ chứa tình, hợp với người mang tình.</p><p>Đo kích cỡ, phác hình dáng, bật máy cắt gọt, hắn cắt cái bình ngọc nhỏ đó ra. Những mảnh bạch ngọc mỏng tang, chỗ hướng sáng thì trong suốt, chỗ khuất bóng thì trắng trẻo trơn bóng. Hắn cầm cái bút có đầu nhỏ nhất, cúi người nín thở.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ lần lượt ở phòng Nam phòng Bắc, chẳng gây ra chút tiếng động nào, chỉ có tiếng ma sát sột soạt trong tay. Bên ngoài rộn ràng, người quét dọn nhà cửa, kẻ nấu thịt heo, tất cả đều không liên quan gì đến bọn họ. Họ quen nhau từ mùa cành đào hãy còn to, thoắt cái đã là màn tuyết trắng xóa. Đã từng lạnh nhạt, đã từng bông đùa, những gần gũi và thấu hiểu từng chút một, móc gan móc phổi, nảy sinh tình yêu khó nói thành lời, và cả áp lực rủi ro trong canh bạc cuộc đời.</p><p>Viền mắt Đinh Hán Bạch chợt căng ra, song vẫn không ảnh hưởng động tác trong tay, vừa làm cái mộng, vừa làm rãnh máng, vừa làm họa tiết rồng, vừa làm họa tiết phượng. Hắn đánh bóng cả hai mặt, chia làm ngọc bội hình trái xoan, kết hợp thành đồng tâm bích*.</p><p>
  <em>(*Đồng tâm bích: Mặt ngọc bích đồng tâm.)</em>
</p><p>Làm suốt một ngày, đêm đến, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã làm xong khuy măng sét bằng trân châu, nắm trong lòng bàn tay, trưng vẻ vui mừng lộ rõ trên nét mặt mà đi hiến vật quý. Cậu tuyên bố trước: “Đây là lần đầu em làm đồ trang sức, dù có tốt hay không thì anh cũng không được ruồng bỏ nó đâu đó.”</p><p>Cái tính chê này bai kia đã ăn sâu vào lòng người quá rồi nên có giải thích cũng chẳng được, hắn chỉ đành gật đầu. Hắn gỡ cổ áo đã xắn lên, gấp thành nếp, vươn tay để Kỷ Thận Ngữ cài cho hắn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ mở bàn tay ra, hai cái khuy trân châu nọ sáng rực rỡ, là một viên trân châu bổ nửa được khảm mà thành.</p><p>Cài xong, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú: “Sư ca à, ngày đó em đã quyết định tặng cho anh cái này, và đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều.” Cậu ngẩng đầu lên, “Khi ấy em không biết có thể đi cùng anh được bao xa bèn tặng cái khuy này cho anh, dẫu mai sau có thế nào cũng sẽ có thứ để nhung nhớ.”</p><p>Cậu được ôm lấy, tức quá hóa cười: “Ai biết anh xấu xa thế chứ, tông xe làm em sợ, làm em phải quyết chí một lòng, không đụng tường Nam không quay đầu.” Đôi ba câu này quá là đâm vào nỗi đau người khác, Đinh Hán Bạch im lặng mãi lâu mới nói: “Thận Ngữ à, nếu anh ép em như vậy thì cũng đã nghĩ đến tình huống xấu nhất rồi. Anh không phải một kẻ khiếp nhược, anh vẫn có thể che chở cho người thương của mình.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nghe nổi mấy câu sến súa nọ, bèn né ra vờ đi dọn tủ thấp. Đinh Hán Bạch bèn im re, dựa nghiêng vào đầu giường, mắt dính như keo, khóa đối phương vào trong tầm nhìn của mình để quan sát hết lần này đến lần khác. Hắn đã ý thức được rằng Kỷ Thận Ngữ xinh trai từ khướt – đôi mắt đó, hình bóng đó, vẻ mặt nhuốm hỉ nộ ái ố chưa từng xấu xí đó… Nhưng hồi đầu hắn còn chưa thông suốt, giờ ngắm lại cũng chẳng trong sáng gì.</p><p>Lưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ nóng rực, bèn nói sang chuyện khác: “Hôm nay anh làm gì ở phòng Nam thế?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp cho có lệ: “Em tặng anh cái khuy tình sâu nghĩa nặng, đương nhiên anh cũng muốn tặng tí quà đáp lễ chứ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ấp úng: “… Không cần đâu, cứ coi như, coi như em đưa sính lễ cho anh là được.”</p><p>Người con đến từ vùng Giang Nam đương ngồi xổm ra vẻ mày mò cái tủ cho nên hồn, còn nói đón dâu đưa sính lễ gì đó nữa chứ! Đinh Hán Bạch hừng hực lửa giận, không nhìn nữa, ho khan một tiếng mà miệng khô lưỡi khô. Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay mặt sang, rất thông minh mà bưng cốc nước ấm đến rồi đắp chăn cho hắn.</p><p>Thấy nét mặt hắn khác thường, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, anh đang nghĩ gì đấy?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói nhẹ tênh: “Anh đang nghĩ đến chuyện mây mưa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sửng sốt, hiểu rồi bèn tức thì lùi về phía sau. Đinh Hán Bạch nói một cách hùng hồn: “Anh đương độ tuổi sung sức, lại yêu em, em cứ lởn vởn hỏi han ân cần trước mặt anh, em bảo anh sẽ nghĩ đến cái gì?”</p><p>Vả lại, bưng nước đắp chăn, bụng uống no, người cũng ấm, em có hiểu no cơm ấm bụng sinh dâm dật không? Đinh Hán Bạch càng nghĩ càng thấy đúng lí hợp tình, đôi mắt nọ cũng tỏa sáng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Em mới nhận lời với anh thôi mà…”</p><p>Hắn hỏi lại: “‘Hiến pháp’ quy định phải yêu nhau mười năm mới được quan hệ thể xác à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cuống lên: “Người, người Dương Châu bọn em ít nhất phải nửa năm mới có thể…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch phát rồ: “Em lại bịa rồi! Em cứ nói thẳng toẹt ra là người Dương Châu các em toàn là hạng gà non là được!” Hắn hừ lạnh một tiếng, nom chả giống người ôm lòng riêng đi cầu hoan mà giống phường địa chủ ác bá đòi nợ hơn.</p><p>Có người thì làm Liễu Hạ Huệ đầu gỗ, chứ hắn thì không, hắn muốn chọn làm một tên quỷ đói phong lưu chết dưới đóa hoa.</p><p>Mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ nóng lên: “Thế anh tự bình tĩnh đi nhé, em đi ngủ đây.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xác nhận lại: “Tự bình tĩnh?” Hắn lấy cuốn “Xuân tình bí hí” với vẻ dương dương tự đắc, lật tỉ mỉ, “Hôm nào anh sẽ vẽ một quyển thời cổ đại, ăn bận phức tạp thì khi cởi mới đủ đặc sắc.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sợ vấy bẩn tai mình, bèn nói câu “Anh ngủ ngon” xong rồi chuồn lẹ, chuồn ra cửa thì túm cửa, nghiêng đầu ngó lại chạm phải cái nhìn đầy trêu ghẹo của Đinh Hán Bạch. Nửa người cậu nóng rẫy, câu chữ nhẹ như bọt khí bốc từ nước sôi lên: “… Em, em sợ đau.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhảy dựng, nghẹn họng nhìn trân trân, cơ mà đối phương đã đạp cửa đào tẩu mất rồi. Trái tim hắn đập như điên, nào còn cái vẻ lưu manh điêu luyện ban nãy nữa mà đã bị một câu sợ đau nọ khuấy đảo đến nỗi mạch máu cũng chảy ngược hết cả.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại càng không khấm khá mấy, có chui xuống đất cũng chẳng nhặt lại thể diện đã vất đi. Nói thẳng như thế đã gần như trần trụi, đó giờ cậu thanh tâm quả dục, chỉ biết học nghề, mà vừa quen người sống cách vách kia cái đã không thầy dạy mà hiểu những chuyện không đứng đắn luôn rồi.</p><p>Từng trang giấy vẽ cảnh cá nước giao hoan làm cậu kinh ngạc, song cũng làm cậu tò mò, chỉ là cậu sợ đau. Chắc do vụ mài ngón tay nên khi trải nghiệm lần nữa sẽ nhạy cảm với nỗi đau hơn nhiều.</p><p>Chẳng lấy lại mặt mũi nổi, cũng hết cách biểu đạt bằng lời nói, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cuộn mình trong chăn mà đỏ mặt loạn nhịp, ngập ngừng ngẫm nghĩ suốt nửa đêm. Còn Đinh Hán Bạch thì đã ngáy khò khò từ bảy đời, giấy bút đặt bên gối, trên giấy là một bức tranh sinh động.</p><p>Sáng sớm hôm sau, Kỷ Thận Ngữ trốn đến tiền viện từ khướt vì sợ chạm trán Đinh Hán Bạch, sau đó thì đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký với Đinh Duyên Thọ để khí chất đứng đắn của sư phụ làm tiêu tan đi những tư tưởng lệch lạc của mình.</p><p>Né tránh như thế suốt cả ngày, trước lúc đóng cửa thì hai thầy trò phát lì xì cho những người làm thuê rồi mới cho nghỉ. Chạng vạng về nhà, cậu ngồi bên bàn cơm chả thấy Đinh Hán Bạch đâu, quay về tiểu viện tìm thì chỉ mỗi phòng Nam sáng đèn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gõ cửa: “Sư ca ơi, đi ăn cơm.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Không đói, em đi đi.”</p><p>Lời căn dặn của người đó xưa giờ rất khí phách, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn ngoan ngoãn rời đi. Còn Đinh Hán Bạch thì ngồi cả ngày ở phòng cơ khí, máy khoan chưa từng ngừng, lấy tảng đá ngọc tốt nhất và lớn nhất để ra phôi và chạm khắc tỉ mẩn.</p><p>Đêm đến, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tắm táp xong thì ngồi bên giường đọc sách, đọc đến là say sưa, không nhận ra cuối cùng máy móc cũng đã tắt.</p><p>Phòng Nam tối sầm, Đinh Hán Bạch đứng ngay cửa giãn gân cốt, hai mắt sáng ngời, nện bước vững vàng. Hắn ăn lót cái bụng rỗng rồi vệ sinh thay đồ và còn thay ga trải giường lẫn vỏ chăn một lượt. Làm việc cả ngày trời, điều hắn đợi là màn đêm dài đằng đẵng.</p><p>“Trân Châu à, ngủ chưa?” Hắn gõ cửa, “Có cái này cho em coi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ học vẹt, “Không coi, anh đi đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Có một món đồ tốt khắc hết cả ngày nay đấy, không coi thật à?”</p><p>Nhử người ta tò mò, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đổi ý. Cậu cầm sách, đợi Đinh Hán Bạch vào phòng thì rướn cổ ngó nghiêng, hình như có thấy một bức tượng ngọc trang trí to bằng bàn tay. Đinh Hán Bạch vòng bên giường rồi ngồi xuống, ôm lấy cậu từ phía sau, dâng vật kia lên.</p><p>Chất ngọc mỏng, lành lạnh và xanh xanh, sáng bóng trơn nhẵn, chạm tay thấy ấm… Thứ được khắc là cảnh hai con người mây mưa với nhau. Tà áo dài dày đặc hoa văn, tóc mai tán loạn như tư thế một trước một sau của bọn họ giờ phút này. Ngực kề vai, vạt áo của người đằng trước nửa mở, phô bày đầu vai lẫn xương quai xanh, hai chân banh ra, không hề mặc quần…</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng phải thận ngữ nữa mà thất ngữ* luôn rồi. Hơi thở Đinh Hán Bạch lướt qua sau tai cậu làm cậu rùng mình không ngừng. Hắn nói: “Ngọc khắc cơ thể người, là băng cơ ngọc cốt** hàng thật, banh chân, chỗ quan trọng lại không lộ mảy may, gọi là như ôm tỳ bà che nửa mặt.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Thận ngữ trong tên Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã được giải thích ở những chương đầu là cẩn ngôn thận ngữ. Thất ngữ nôm na là câm nín, cạn lời.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**Băng cơ ngọc cốt: </em>
  <em>Da như băng, xương như ngọc, chỉ thân hình dáng dấp người con gái đẹp. Cũng nói là Băng cơ ngọc thể.</em>
  <em>)</em>
</p><p>Người bé hơn được người đằng sau ôm ấp, ve vuốt, bàn tay làm rối xiêm y, khiến người ta phải suy nghĩ miên man. Mà người bé hơn còn ôm một cây đàn ba dây trước ngực, bụng đàn đương che khuất giữa hai chân… Đàn ba dây, là đàn ba dây bầu bạn với những Thanh khúc Dương Châu!</p><p>Sau lưng nóng rẫy, Đinh Hán Bạch ôm chặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bàn tay to di chuyển từ sườn eo lên trên, dần vuốt ve đến ngực. Nơi ấy bằng phẳng, chỉ duy mỗi trái tim đang đập, hắn lại nắn bóp cách lớp áo ngủ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhũn người trong lồng ngực hắn, cái tay cầm sách bỗng buông lơi, bấu vào tay hắn.</p><p>“Sư ca à, em muốn ngủ…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cóc thèm quan tâm: “Cái này gọi là sứ xuân cung*, phô bày cảnh hoan ái, nhưng anh thấy ngọc tốt hơn sứ nhiều.” Hắn đặt vật đó lên đùi, lấy cốc nước, cố ý đổ nó lên giường.</p><p>
  <em>(*Ý chỉ dùng sứ tạc theo cảnh ái ân. Link <a href="http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_4a4e4c180100apb2.html"><strong>ở đây</strong></a>.)</em>
</p><p>“A!”</p><p>Nước ấm nhanh chóng thấm ướt cả mảng chăn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ luống cuống ngọ nguậy, muốn giật lại để cứu đệm giường của mình.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cái giường này không ngủ được nữa rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không dám quay đầu lại: “Thế em sang thư phòng ngủ bên cửa sổ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Chỗ đó cũng bị vẩy ướt rồi.” Hắn không nói lời vô nghĩa nữa, đặt sứ xuân cung xuống, khiêng Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra ngoài. Ra khỏi phòng ngủ, đi qua hành lang, nâng hai chân lắc lư, đỡ cái mông mềm mại, vào nhà đạp cửa: “Nhận quà rồi thì cởi sạch quần áo, làm ấm ổ chăn cho anh!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngã xuống chiếc chăn mới thay, luống cuống không yên, nhìn mấy cái chai lọ đầu giường lại thấy lúng túng, rối bời hơn. “Sư ca à…” Cậu gọi Đinh Hán Bạch với âm điệu khẩn cầu. Đinh Hán Bạch lại nói: “Trân Châu ngốc, nằm trên giường gọi sư ca không phải là cầu xin, mà là trợ hứng đấy.”</p><p>Khắp viện tối om, chỉ duy mỗi căn phòng này sáng tỏ, chẳng giấu được điều chi.</p><p>Chẳng bao lâu sau, trong phòng vang tiếng động, tiếng ngâm nga, tiếng rấm rứt, đứt quãng nửa đêm. Từng tiếng sư ca gọi khàn cả cổ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ khó lắm mới ngủ được thì lòng bàn tay chợt lành lạnh, được Đinh Hán Bạch đặt miếng ngọc bội lên.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nằm trên người cậu: “Hợp với khuy trân châu của em đó, hài lòng không?”</p><p>Nước mắt lẫn mồ hôi Kỷ Thận Ngữ đổ như mưa, dốc hết sức cuối cùng để nắm chặt, ngọc bội nọ hợp hai thành một, ghép thành long phượng trình tường*, thành bỉ dực đồng tâm. Lại một trận tuyết đêm đè cành, lại một trận chim đực dương cánh, cậu thốt không thành tiếng, ngâm chẳng thành giọng.</p><p>
  <em>(*Long phượng trình tường: </em>
  <em>Là một trong những hoa văn cát tường truyền thống của Trung Quốc. Trên bức tranh, long và phượng, mỗi con chiếm một nửa. Long là </em>
  <em>rồng</em>
  <em> đang bay lên trời, há miệng quay đầu về phía phượng, Phượng là phượng đang bay lượn, giương cánh xòe rộng, đưa mắt nhìn long, mang ý nghĩa cát tường, hòa hợp</em>
  <em>. Còn dùng để </em>
  <em>nói về hạnh phúc lứa đôi, sự may mắn, thịnh vượng về công danh, tài lộc và địa vị xã hội.</em>
  <em>)</em>
</p><p>Lần đầu gặp gỡ nơi tiền thính, từ hạ sang đông, sau này lại thêm vô số xuân thu. Đinh Hán Bạch gọi tên cậu, hôn cậu, kề bên gáy cậu thốt hết bao lời tình tứ. Những câu êm tai, những câu đầy lúng túng, những cậu chẳng thể cao giọng mà bật ra…</p><p>Trích lấy một câu thuần khiết nhất, là cuối cùng của cuối cùng –</p><p>
  <em>Ngọc bội Hán Bạch Ngọc, khuy Trân Châu, chỉ đợi sớm chiều bên nhau đến bạc đầu.</em>
</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>1. Lọ thuốc hít hình thú</p><p><br/>2. Tay nắm cương ngựa bằng ngọc</p><p><br/>3. Ngọc bội hình trái xoan</p><p><br/>4. Đàn ba dây<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chương 45: Một nụ cười xóa tan ân cừu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tết Âm lịch sắp đến, ba cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký tạm thời đóng cửa, trái lại, người nhà họ Đinh càng thêm bận bịu hơn lúc thường. Ba tòa viện mở cửa, bắt đầu dốc công vẩy nước quét nhà. Chỉ duy Đinh Duyên Thọ thì mới sáng ra mở cửa đã bị dọa sợ bởi bốn, năm người đàn ông đứng ngoài.<span></span></p><p>Ông hỏi: “Các cậu tìm ai?”</p><p>Người cầm đầu nói: “Chúng tôi tìm Đinh Hán Bạch.”</p><p>Chuông cảnh cáo của Đinh Duyên Thọ reo inh ỏi, làm việc bất chấp hậu quả mới làm người ta phải tìm đến tận cửa. Ông nghĩ, Đinh Hán Bạch tiêu tiền như nước nên vay nặng lãi hay cuồng vọng tự đại nên đắc tội vị nào rồi?</p><p>Người cầm đầu lại nói: “Cậu chủ Đinh thuê chúng tôi quét tước dọn vệ sinh, bảo chúng tôi đến sớm chút.”</p><p>Tảng đá lớn trong lòng Đinh Duyên Thọ rơi xuống đất, bèn bảo ba, năm người này vào viện làm việc. Chủ thuê thì đang ngủ khò khò, cuộn mình giữa giường, ôm cơ thể ấm áp mơ một giấc hão huyền. Mãi lâu sau, người trong lòng khe khẽ nhúc nhích, ưm ư nói mớ, nói một câu “Hỏng rồi, hỏng mất rồi”.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mở mắt: “Cái gì hỏng cơ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mơ màng: “Đại Hồng Bào bị khắc hỏng rồi…”</p><p>Không ngờ vẫn lo lắng và nhớ nhung bùn Đại Hồng Bào thế chứ, Đinh Hán Bạch bật cười. Nghe có người vào viện, hắn khoác áo mà ra, nhìn những người dọn vệ sinh đến làm việc thì nói: “Nói khẽ thôi, trong phòng có người đang ngủ đấy.”</p><p>Dặn xong thì quay về phòng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã tỉnh giấc, đương cựa quậy để ngồi dậy. “Anh đây, anh đây.” Đinh Hán Bạch gác dáng vẻ thiếu gia xuống để làm một gã sai vặt, dìu, nhìn, sợ không làm đến nơi đến chốn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi đầu ngồi bên giường, chầm chậm mặc quần áo, cài cúc nào là che dấu hôn đến đó, cài đến đỉnh là che hết mọi cảnh quan. Đinh Hán Bạch chưa hết thòm thèm, nửa ngồi xổm đi tất cho đối phương. Đêm qua hắn háo sắc đến thế nào mà mắt cá chân này bị bóp bầm vậy nhỉ.</p><p>Hắn ngửa đầu hỏi: “Phía dưới có đau không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cụp mắt lắc đầu: “Không đau ạ.”</p><p>Hắn nói: “Thế lần tới vẫn mạnh hơn nữa được nhỉ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đạp một cú vào ngực Đinh Hán Bạch, ngón chân giẫm nhẹ lên trái cổ hắn, “Chẳng biết liêm sỉ.” Cậu mắng, mắng một câu chưa đủ, mãi sau lại nghẹn ra một câu, “Đúng là không biết liêm sỉ.”</p><p>Những người dọn vệ sinh trong viện đang quét tước, nói với vẻ tò mò: “Nhìn còn trẻ măng thế mà đã kết hôn rồi á?”</p><p>Một người khác đáp: “Ngủ cùng một phòng, chắc kèo là với vợ rồi.”</p><p>Cửa <em>kẽo kẹt</em> đẩy ra, Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ lần lượt đi trước đi sau, một người ở lại trông coi, một người ra tiền viện ăn cơm. Mấy người làm việc trao đổi bằng mắt, hóa ra không phải vợ, không ngờ kẻ có tiền cũng chen nhau ngủ chung một phòng, trong lòng nhất thời thấy công bằng hơn nhiều.</p><p>Năm trước từng đón Tết như thế rồi, dù Đinh Hán Bạch có thích chơi bời lêu lổng thì cũng không khỏi thấy chán, chẳng bao lâu sau đã đi tìm Trương Tư Niên. Hai thầy trò này đi đến chốn cũ, chầm chậm dạo bước trong chợ đồ cổ.</p><p>Đương Tết nhất nên rất nhiều người đi bán tranh chữ, làm bừa làm ẩu hoặc tỉ mẩn công phu đều được đặt chung một chỗ trông rất đẹp mắt. Đinh Hán Bạch im lặng nghe giảng, giám định thư họa cần quan trọng điểm nào, chỗ nào bịp bợm nhất, chỗ nào dễ lòi cái xấu nhất, Trương Tư Niên câu được câu chăng mà nói hết.</p><p>Chợt dừng bước, Trương Tư Niên nói: “Bức tranh này bắt chước khá tốt.”</p><p>“Chung Nam Kỷ Du Đồ” của Lâm Tán Chi, ông lão mắt mù đã từng may mắn trông thấy bản gốc, nhưng năm tháng đã trôi qua quá lâu, nhắc tới càng thêm hẫng hụt. Đinh Hán Bạch đứng một bên, nói: “Con rất thích bài thơ trên tranh.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên bảo: “Thích thì mua đi, chẳng phải làm nghề này cũng vì chữ thích hay sao?”</p><p>Mua bức vẽ đó xong thì không gặp cái nào vừa ý nữa cả, tuy kén cá chọn canh mà chả làm mất lạc thú. Đinh Hán Bạch bên này thảnh thơi, còn Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì bận túa mồ hôi trong ngõ Miểu An, cậu đang quét tước nhà cửa giúp Lương Hạc Thừa.</p><p>Đã mấy ngày nay cậu chẳng làm gì ngoài quét tước và dọn vệ sinh cả.</p><p>Cây cảnh héo rũ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ có bàn tay diệu kì đến đâu cũng khó cứu, đành phải ra cửa ngõ mua mấy bồn hoa nhỏ. “Sư phụ à, sao người không để người ta tưới nước cho.” Cậu càm ràm, “Thứ bùn này tích góp từng tí, giờ dày quá thì sao sơn tường được? Cửa sổ còn quá thể hơn, bụi xám nhuốm vàng, chả cần kéo rèm luôn.”</p><p>Miệng luyên thuyên, có nước sôi ùng ục làm nhạc đệm, cậu lại đi rót nước cho Lương Hạc Thừa uống thuốc. Lương Hạc Thừa vừa xuống giường, mặc áo bông lẫn quần bông nên cồng kềnh vô cùng, dù có che kín cả người cũng nom chẳng có tinh thần.</p><p>“Có uống hay không cũng vậy cả, vô ích thôi.” Ông nói.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Thế canh gà hầm Thiên Ma* có tác dụng không ạ?” Tối qua cậu đã nấu một nồi rồi chắt lọc ra ba bát, sư phụ và sư mẫu trong nhà mỗi người một bát, bát còn lại thì mang đến cho Lương Hạc Thừa.</p><p>
  <em>(*Thiên Ma là một thảo dược Đông y.)</em>
</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Thế ta uống canh gà. Con đừng làm nữa, lấy mấy bức tranh chữ trong tủ ra đi.”</p><p>Đây là muốn dạy rồi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn tất bật đi tìm ở gian ngoài, có bảy tám trục nằm trong bọc vải nhung đánh số chỉnh tề. Cậu nghĩ, thư họa khó nhất là miêu tả, có khi Lương Hạc Thừa kém ở khoản này nên mới đặt dưới đáy hòm.</p><p>Không khí ngày Tết ngoài kia tưng bừng nhộn nhịp, còn một già một trẻ lại rúc trong đây học hành. Lương Hạc Thừa mơ màng ăn canh, Kỷ Thận Ngữ trải bức tranh lớn nhất ra, trải từ đầu giường đến cuối giường rồi rũ xuống mặt đất.</p><p>“Dài thế này á?” Cậu hơi giật mình, sau khi trông thấy rõ bèn chuyển sang khiếp sợ, “‘Tranh Trú Cẩm Đường và sách Trú Cẩm Đường Ký’, quốc bảo có một không hai với tranh gốc dài mười mấy mét?!”</p><p>Bản gốc của bức tranh này đã được thu vào viện bảo tàng từ lâu, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ngờ lại có người vẽ sống động đến chừng này. Cậu nhìn con dấu, ngắm những nét màu giữa các tấc các ly của bức tranh cuộn. Xem không đủ, thán không đủ, cậu giương mắt nhìn trân trân, muốn trừng ra một cái lỗ trên người Lương Hạc Thừa.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Không phải ta, là Tiểu Phòng vẽ đấy, hồi trước ta thu nhận nó là bởi tài vẽ vời của nó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhớ đến Phòng Hoài Thanh, sự kinh ngạc chuyển thành nuối tiếc. Người có thể làm Lương Hạc Thừa phải coi trọng tất có điểm hơn người, song tài năng có lớn đến đâu cũng đã là tài hoa của ngày hôm qua rồi. Hai cánh tay nọ bị chặt lìa, sau khi nỗi đau đớn khôn kể trôi qua, người xuống bút như thần giờ đã là kẻ tàn phế ăn uống cũng phải có người đút cho, đó là nỗi thống khổ day dứt trong suốt quãng đời còn lại.</p><p>Xưa nay anh hùng tiếc thương anh hùng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vô cùng thương xót. Cậu ngồi xổm bên giường để ngắm kĩ, bức tranh vải sơn dầu nọ có màu sắc và chất lượng làm giả trông rất giống thật, đến cả những tì vết cũng chả nhìn ra là do con người làm nên. Cậu hỏi: “Sư phụ ơi, cái lỗ nhỏ này làm như nào ạ?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Xé một cái túi đựng gạo với mọt gạo sống rồi để chúng cắn mấy miếng là sẽ trông thật hơn bất cứ cái gì.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười ha ha, cười rồi dần dừng lại. “Sư phụ, sao người đổ nhiều mồ hôi vậy?” Chẳng hiểu sao cậu lại thấy hốt hoảng, đưa tay lau hai gò má của Lương Hạc Thừa rồi duỗi vào trong áo bông, bộ đồ thu đã bị mồ hôi thấm ướt.</p><p>Cậu hỏi: “Sư phụ nóng ạ?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa lại nói: “Ta lạnh…”</p><p>“Sư phụ, người có khó chịu không? Mau nằm xuống!” Cậu quát, xuống giường đi vắt khăn mặt.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa cứng đờ dựa bên đầu giường, rướn người sang nửa bát canh gà đặt trên bàn, nhưng mép bàn lúc ẩn lúc hiện nên không xác định được, lấy không nổi, làm ông phí nhiều sức. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa rót một cậu nước nóng xong thì trong phòng bỗng vang một tiếng <em>xoảng</em>! Có thứ gì đó đã vỡ.</p><p>Cuối cùng vẫn chưa đặt cái bát nhỏ đó xuống bàn thì nó đã vỡ thành từng mảnh, Lương Hạc Thừa nghiêng cơ thể mỏi mệt, mắt trắng dã nửa hôn mê. Kỷ Thận Ngữ phát sợ, ấn huyệt nhân trung, sờ mạch, chỗ này không có điện thoại, cậu đành phải dốc sức cõng Lương Hạc Thừa chạy ra ngoài.</p><p>Lui tới cái ngõ nhỏ không tính là dài này lắm đã nhiều lần rồi, ấy vậy mà giờ đây lại thấy nó dài như không có điểm cuối. Cậu cõng người sư phụ nhận giữa chừng này, đút số tiền tích góp của cả hai người vào túi. Bắt xe đến bệnh viện, bác sĩ đón được bèn cấp cứu ngay, cậu đứng sang một bên, trượt chân ngồi bệt xuống đất.</p><p>Y tá hỏi: “Em là người nhà bệnh nhân hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Đúng ạ.”</p><p>Cậu ký tên, làm thủ tục nằm viện, làm xong lại ngồi bệt xuống đất. Quần áo cậu luôn sạch sẽ, ăn không phun cơm, ngày nào cũng quét tước phòng,… Cậu sĩ diện như thế, giờ cũng chẳng màng phong thái mà đứng thẫn thờ ngay tại chỗ.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa bị ung thư phổi, cậu đã biết từ cái ngày gặp ông.</p><p>Căn bệnh đó dù dùng thuốc hay châm cứu cũng vô ích, chỉ biết chờ chết, cậu cũng tỏ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hiểu rõ hết mọi thứ, càng hiểu rằng sớm hay muộn rồi cũng sẽ có một ngày cậu sẽ phải lo ma chay cho ông. Thế nhưng cậu vẫn cảm giác đột ngột quá, cảm thấy sớm quá. Sắp sang năm mới, rất nhiều người già từ biệt trần thế ngay mùa đông, cậu cứ ảo tưởng rằng Lương Hạc Thừa có thể sống qua thời điểm này.</p><p>Gạch men sứ lạnh lẽo bị cậu ngồi thành nóng, cậu muốn Đinh Hán Bạch mà mình tin cậy nhất ở bên mình, rồi lại không dám rời đi. Khi người bị tai nạn xe cộ, kẻ đánh nhau bị thương đi ngang qua, cuối cùng Lương Hạc Thừa mới được đẩy ra.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thở phào, lúc đỡ mép giường trong phòng bệnh trông vẫn bình tĩnh lắm, một lúc sau mới vươn tay vào ổ chăn, lén chạm vào ngón thứ sáu của Lương Hạc Thừa. Ông vẫn chưa tỉnh, trạng thái khi ngủ đầy ổn định như thể chưa từng bị bệnh.</p><p>Bác sĩ đến một chuyến để nói về bệnh tình của bệnh nhân với người nhà.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Thưa bác sĩ, tình hình khá xấu phải không ạ?”</p><p>Thấy bác sĩ ngầm thừa nhận, cậu bèn khước từ: “Để cháu đến phòng làm việc tìm chú sau, cứ từ từ đã.” Cậu chợt thấy nhát gan, không có can đảm để biết một mình, sau khi nhờ y tá trông nom xong thì vội vã rời khỏi bệnh viện.</p><p>Chợ đồ cổ ồn ào tiếng người, Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuống xe đi vào, người đến người đi làm cậu hoa cả mắt. “– Sư ca, sư ca!” Cậu la to, người xung quanh quan sát cậu, song tiếng không truyền được bao xa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đương nhìn hàng nhập khẩu có một không hai, lúc đi du học đã nhìn thấy nhiều nên chẳng lạ gì, giờ lại thấy như bảo vật vậy. Trương Tư Niên ngồi xổm một bên, nói: “Trước đây bà nội ta từng có lọ tinh dầu thơm với nắp hình thiên nga mạ vàng, chẳng khác cái này lắm.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đoán tổ tiên của ông không chỉ giàu đơn thuần mà có khi là gia đình nhà quan lại quyền quý cũng nên, bèn hỏi: “Sau đó nó ở đâu?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Đưa cho cô của ta rồi, có đợt cả gia đình cô chuyển đến Đài Loan nên không còn liên hệ gì nữa.”</p><p>Hai người bất giác đứng chuyện trò ngay quầy hàng của người ta, bị người ta đuổi đi mới đứng dậy. Đinh Hán Bạch ôm bức tranh “Chung Nam Kỷ Du Đồ” nọ, nghe tiếng người gọi hắn từ đằng xa bèn tập trung dỏng tai lên, cứ cảm thấy là tiếng gọi của Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Tình yêu quả đúng là ma quỷ, tách ra có nửa ngày cũng nghe lầm được, hắn lắc đầu cười thầm, trách mình chẳng có tiền đồ. Hắn xoay người lại thì thấy người quan trọng nhất trên phố xá sầm uất hàng trăm người, bèn tức thì quẳng bức tranh cho Trương Tư Niên rồi nhanh chân chạy về phía trước.</p><p>Miệng Kỷ Thận Ngữ phả hơi trắng, đương lúc suy sụp thì bất chợt bị Đinh Hán Bạch bắt được. “Sao em lại đến đây, đi dạo à?” Đinh Hán Bạch tủm tỉm, nhưng nhận ra nét mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đúng, “Làm sao, xảy ra chuyện gì rồi?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội la lên: “Thầy Lương ngất xỉu nằm viện rồi.”</p><p>Một già hai trẻ không nhiều lời nữa mà chạy thẳng đến bệnh viện. Trương Tư Niên nhìn phong cảnh ngoài xe mà bồn chồn, sao ông lại lơ ngơ lên xe ấy nhỉ? Ông đi thăm ông già kia làm gì cơ chứ?</p><p>Cứ thế đến bệnh viện, Lương Hạc Thừa đã tỉnh, suy yếu khôn cùng, thở hơi này đến hơi khác cũng trúc trắc. “Sư phụ ơi, người sao rồi ạ?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ ghé sát, lắng nghe Lương Hạc Thừa ngập ngừng.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói, không sao đâu, đêm giao thừa vẫn có thể ăn một mâm sủi cảo.</p><p>Hai người trẻ một trái một phải đứng bên giường, Trương Tư Niên tản bộ ở cuối giường, từ lúc vào cửa vẫn chưa thốt câu nào. Mãi lâu sau, Đinh Hán Bạch mới nói: “Sư phụ à, người đi đi lại lại làm con choáng đầu quá, dừng lát đi.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hơi xấu hổ: “Ta ở đây làm gì cơ chứ? Ta về nhà ngủ trưa đây!” Quay đầu bước đi, người trên giường bệnh ho khan một trận, hết cơn này đến cơn khác như bị Hắc Bạch Vô Thường bóp cổ, “Khụ khụ khụ, ống phổi cũng bị ông khụ ra hết rồi!”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa khom người, thuận thế dựa vào đầu giường: “Để khụ tiếng người chết cho ông thêm xúi quẩy.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên lại vòng lại: “Ông nói coi, ông tạo ra nhiều món đồ như vậy có ích gì đâu? Để ăn của ngon vật lạ, hay là lái chiếc Cadillac? Mới có sáu mươi mà đã bệnh như người già tám, chín mươi tuổi, sao không chữa sớm?”</p><p>Chữa cũng không được, thật ra mọi người đều biết, nhưng dù gì thì sống thêm được ngày nào hay ngày ấy.</p><p>Lại là sự im lặng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ rót cốc nước ấm, gọt một quả táo để hai ông thầy này nguôi ngoai. Cậu nháy mắt mấy cái với Đinh Hán Bạch, định tìm bác sĩ để nghe dặn dò. Lương Hạc Thừa ngăn cậu: “Gọi bác sĩ tới đi, ta cũng nghe tình hình luôn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Nào có tình hình gì đâu ạ, do người không nghỉ ngơi cho tốt đấy thôi, đừng làm phiền bác sĩ.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa cười đầy bất đắc dĩ. Nếu đồ đệ đến, ông sẽ xốc tinh thần để gặp người, nếu đồ đệ không đến, ông ước gì lúc nào cũng nằm sải lai trên giường. Bình minh không dậy được, đêm đến không ngủ nổi, chiếc áo bông cồng kềnh và dày quá, mà khối u của ông lại chuyển biến xấu, bèn chịu đựng đến khi cái bụng tàn tạ cũng căng lên.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ đều không đi gọi bác sĩ, cứ cúi đầu giả chết như vậy. Mãi sau, Trương Tư Niên mới nhìn không nổi nữa, bèn thở dài: “Tôi đi gọi cho, cứ giấu cứ diếm có ích gì đâu, toàn là người từng chịu tội lớn cả, còn sợ gì nữa.”</p><p>Bác sĩ thốt cả tràng lời chuyên nghiệp, còn an ủi một chút. Nếu nói một cách cổ hủ thì là đến trời cũng hết cách, bệnh nguy kịch, bảo bệnh nhân lẫn người nhà chuẩn bị tâm lý cho tốt.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên lại bắt đầu tản bộ, Đinh Hán Bạch an ủi mấy câu, song cũng biết là vô ích. Bên giường, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vươn tay vào ổ chăn, cầm chặt bàn tay phải của Lương Hạc Thừa, đôi môi mỏng mím lại, thủ thỉ “Sư phụ” một cách bất đắc dĩ.</p><p>Cậu đã từng nếm trải chuyện thế này một lần. Khi bệnh tình Kỷ Phương Hứa nguy kịch đã từng bất tỉnh và bị sốc mấy bận, cuối cùng lúc nhắm mắt xuôi tay có cậu nằm bên. Cậu không thiếu kinh nghiệm chăm sóc người thân trước lúc lâm chung, song cũng không có nghĩa là cậu không thiếu dũng khí để đối mặt.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cắn răng mím môi, không hề khóc, chỉ che mặt. Trên trán nổi gân xanh, như rút dây động rừng, cứ thế nín đỏ mặt. Đinh Hán Bạch gọi cậu, bảo cậu đừng buồn nữa, hãy nghĩ thoáng hơn.</p><p>Bệnh nan y không chữa được, kéo dài mãi đến hôm nay đã là trong dự liệu.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cố sống cố chết mà cắn răng, gắng đừng đau lòng, lại che mặt nức nở. Nếu chỉ có mỗi mình cậu thì cậu có thể chịu đựng được, còn có thể xốc tinh thần để an ủi Lương Hạc Thừa nữa là. Nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch đang ở đây, Đinh Hán Bạch còn dỗ cậu, cậu không nhịn nổi.</p><p>Trước mặt hai người già nên Đinh Hán Bạch cũng nên biết tem tém, song trong thiên hạ có nhiều chuyện nên làm lắm, hắn vẫn chọn thuận theo trái tim mình. “Trân Châu à, đừng đau lòng quá.” Hắn thấp giọng nói, bước qua đứng bên cạnh Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Hắn ôm vai, vuốt tóc, vỗ nhẹ đầu vai. “Khóc hả?” Hắn hơi xoay người hỏi, hận không thể hôn lên mái tóc Kỷ Thận Ngữ, “Anh thấy mặt mũi tèm lem thế này rồi, đi ra ngoài rửa mặt đi rồi tiện thể mua cho thầy tí đồ ăn nhé?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trưng vẻ mặt buồn bã gật đầu, xoay đầu vùi vào lòng Đinh Hán Bạch, mùi xà phòng lẫn mùi cồn xung quanh hòa vào nhau tạo nên sức mạnh như bom cay. Đinh Hán Bạch ôm cậu dậy, lau mặt cậu, khe khẽ nói: “Làm anh chân tay luống cuống, cũng chả biết dỗ dành ra làm sao.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra ngoài, đi ra khỏi hành lang, định mua chút đồ ăn.</p><p>Trong phòng bệnh im ắng, Trương Tư Niên bỗng quay mặt sang, chạm phải cái nhìn của Lương Hạc Thừa, lại tức thì dời đi. Ông dạo bước mấy vòng, chung quy cũng kìm lòng không đặng: “Tôi chỉ nửa mù thôi mà, chúng nó tưởng tôi điếc à?”</p><p>Gì mà mặt mũi tèm lem, gì mà chân tay luống cuống, gì mà dỗ dành… Ê hết cả răng rồi!</p><p>Chẳng bao lâu sau, Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ xách hộp cơm về. Đinh Hán Bạch ôm vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bàn tay to ôm lấy bả vai gầy, cách có mấy bước mà cứ liếc nhau miết, trong mắt toát vẻ trấn an.</p><p>Hai ông già đều rùng hết cả mình mẩy, Lương Hạc Thừa ho mấy bận: “Thận Ngữ, qua đây!”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên mặt đỏ tía tai: “Còn rề rà nữa hả, mua cơm gì đó?!”</p><p>Không khí khá là quái dị, cả bốn người quây quần bên bàn ăn cơm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngẩng đầu thì thấy Trương Tư Niên đang quan sát cậu với vẻ quái dị. Đinh Hán Bạch bưng cháo cho Lương Hạc Thừa thì giật mình nhận ra đối phương như sắp chết đến nơi, khí thế trợn mắt có thể so với Uất Trì Cung được ấy chứ.</p><p>Hắn nghĩ thầm, lẽ nào hồi quang phản chiếu* nhanh vậy hả?</p><p>
  <em>(*Hồi quang phản chiếu: Cụm từ này bắt nguồn từ kinh Phật, chữ “hồi” là quay lại, “quang” là ánh sáng, “phản” là trở lại, “chiếu” là soi sáng. Như vậy, “Hồi quang phản chiếu” là quay ánh sáng trở lại, soi rọi chính mình. Ở đây ám chỉ một người bệnh nặng, hoạt động sống cơ thể suy yếu bỗng bất ngờ trở nên hồi tỉnh, minh mẫn, cười nói hoạt bát, ăn uống khỏe mạnh một cách kỳ lạ trước khi qua đời.)</em>
</p><p>Ăn qua loa xong, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bên này bị bàn tay phải sáu ngón nắm chặt như sợ cậu bị người ta bắt cóc mất. Còn Đinh Hán Bạch bên kia sáp lại chỗ cậu, cũng bị Trương Tư Niên vô tình tóm sang.</p><p>Chẳng hiểu ra làm sao nữa… Đến tận khi trời tối, trước khi đi Đinh Hán Bạch thuê người trực đêm chăm sóc hộ, không cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ ở lại. Kỷ Thận Ngữ lo lắng, vả lại cũng đã đến lúc này rồi, ở bên thêm khoảnh khắc nào cũng tốt.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tóm đối phương, thấp giọng nói: “Sáng mai em lại đến sau, đêm đến thầy Lương cũng phải ngủ, đợi sáng mai tỉnh dậy thì em đến chăm nom cho người, được không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ừ hử gì, Đinh Hán Bạch bèn nói hết câu này sang câu kia, dùng chân tình để lay động, dùng lí lẽ để thuyết phục, giọng đã trầm nay còn trầm hơn nữa, túm tay thành nắm tay. Hắn kiên nhẫn đến vô bờ, còn nóng ấm nồng đượm hơn bát cháo vừa ăn khi nãy.</p><p>Đồ đệ kiên nhẫn được chứ sư phụ thì không, Trương Tư Niên mắng: “Dỗ dành sư đệ mà đã thế này rồi, nếu mai sau nịnh vợ thì con nằm sấp thành động vật thân mềm mất!”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa cà khịa: “Đồ đệ tôi cũng chả cần cậu ta dỗ!”</p><p>Tác phong của người thế hệ trước rất chi là cương quyết, bèn đuổi Đinh Hán Bạch lẫn Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra ngoài cửa, xô đẩy, ghét bỏ, cứ như liếc mắt thêm một cái là thừa thãi. Đến khi hai người ủ dột rời đi, Trương Tư Niên mới ngồi lại giường, nhìn chằm chằm Lương Hạc Thừa.</p><p>Từng trải qua sóng gió, từng chịu khổ nạn lớn, giờ đây hai ông đều chẳng hề lo đến việc cái chết đột kích mà tập trung tinh thần để suy nghĩ kĩ lưỡng về hai đồ đệ phiền phức của mình.</p><p>“Tôi sống hơn nửa đời người, hồi giàu nứt khố đổ vách đã từng gặp trai hào hoa, gái mĩ miều, lúc bị té ngã cũng từng chứng kiến sự chia ly, chứ chưa từng thấy cậu con trai nào lại nói như vậy với một cậu trai khác bao giờ!” Trương Tư Niên vẫn chưa bớt bực, híp con mắt mù la lên.</p><p>Tuy Lương Hạc Thừa khó chịu đựng cơn đau, song cũng rớt da gà đầy giường, suy ngẫm rồi nói: “Đúng là không đúng lắm…”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên phụ họa: “Tuyệt đối không đúng, hai cái đứa này…” Ông chợt nhớ đến cái cảnh ở chợ đồ cổ, Đinh Hán Bạch thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì ném bức tranh kia – nét mặt hớn hở ấy, dáng vẻ khẩn khoản háo sắc ấy…</p><p>Hai ông già đối mặt với nhau, nhìn không rời mắt, chỉ mỗi não là đang hoạt động. Sư huynh đệ dưới cùng một mái hiên, mỗi ngày bên nhau sớm chiều, khâm phục tay nghề của tay, ngoài ra còn có vẻ ngoài đẹp, lại đương độ tuổi lông bông…</p><p>Nhớ lại lời nói lẫn biểu cảm, ánh mắt và động tác đối với nhau… Từng manh mối thắt lại một chỗ, rốt cuộc cũng khiến hai người phải giật mình.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nói trước: “Thôi chết!”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên vội chiếm lí: “Chắc chắn là do đồ đệ ông quyến rũ đồ đệ tôi. Ông là một con cáo già tính kế kẻ khác, còn cậu nhóc kia là tiểu hồ ly đi dụ dỗ người!”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa tức chết: “Có cái quần ấy!” Hồi trước Kỷ Thận Ngữ biết thân phận của Đinh Hán Bạch trước, căn bản không hề muốn gặp mặt, chắc chắn là tại Đinh Hán Bạch ép buộc rồi. Ông nói: “Đồ đệ ông cũng chả phải hạng chính nhân quân tử gì sất, theo dõi, đùa cợt, gi gỉ gì gi cũng làm hết sạch, nếu không sao ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã với ông được?!”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên đặt mông ngồi xuống: “Tôi mù, ông cũng mù chắc? Vừa nãy là ai dỗ dành ai? Đồ đệ tôi mặt dày trước mặt người khác như vậy, không chừng sau lưng còn ngửa mặt xum xoe, đều là bị đồ đệ ông quyến rũ hết!”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đau không thành tiếng, mém tí nữa đã ngất xỉu. Mãi lâu sau, ông không quên ăn miếng trả miếng: “Tuổi mụ đồ đệ tôi mới mười bảy thôi, trừ học nghề ra toàn là học với hành, căn bản không hiểu những chuyện khác. Trái lại, tôi nghe nói đồ đệ ông đã từng đi du học, văn hóa phương Tây cởi mở hơn nhiều, không chừng mắc thói xấu đó.”</p><p>Càng cãi càng hăng, khi y tá mở cửa lại khôi phục cảnh im phăng phắc: “Cãi gì mà cãi, im lặng hơn đi.”</p><p>Hai ông xin lỗi không ngớt miệng, rặt vẻ cháu trai, đến khi cửa đóng thì lại trừng nhau. Một người mù mắt, một người bàn tay có sáu ngón, một kẻ sống tạm bợ được chăng hay chớ, một kẻ gần đất xa trời, bệnh tình đã nguy kịch. Mãi lâu sau, cả hai mới đồng thời thở dài.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên thoáng nhìn bức tranh trên bàn, thầm mắng Đinh Hán Bạch sơ suất, bèn cứ bày ra cho Lương Hạc Thừa nhìn cùng. “Chung Nam Kỷ Du Đồ”, họ tạm quên những vấn đề khác, nương theo ánh sáng, ông một lời tôi một câu để bình luận về trình độ vẽ mô phỏng.</p><p>Xem tranh xong lại đọc thơ, <em>ngói tàn rung rung trong gió thổi, tảng đá xếp chồng áng mây rối. </em>Lương Hạc Thừa nói: “Đời tôi đây cũng coi như từng gặp gió thổi, từng gặp mây rối, bị phá bĩnh, bôn ba khắp thế gian, khi ấy tôi hiểu ra tiền bạc chỉ là thứ khốn kiếp mà thôi.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Tiền đâu chỉ là thứ khốn kiếp? Nếu không vì tiền thì bố tôi sẽ bị đấu đá đến chết hay sao? Cả gia đình lớn đều phân tán ra khắp nơi, còn chọc mù mắt tôi.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa gật đầu: “Tôi cũng hỏng cả đôi tay, mài kết sẹo vẫn chưa đủ, còn bị ngâm trong men gây xót. Nhưng cũng đã từng nở mày nở mặt, vào cái thời tôi giỏi giang, có ai mà không biết đến ‘tên sáu ngón’ đâu?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên mỉm cười: “Nở mày nở mặt? Hồi ấy, lấy ba viện nhà họ Đinh kia để đặt xe ngựa nhà tôi còn không đủ nữa là, đời này có ai chưa từng nổi danh đâu?”</p><p>Những câu chữ này dừng lại trong tiếng ho khan của Lương Hạc Thừa. Trương Tư Niên cúi người thuận khí cho đối phương, hai đôi mắt đục ngầu chạm nhau, không biết ai tang thương hơn ai. Dời mắt đi, vẫn nên ngắm tranh thôi.</p><p>Nhưng rất im ắng, cứ như họ không hề thở.</p><p>Cũng chẳng cãi cọ nữa, lần đầu tiên trong đời yên tĩnh đến thế.</p><p>Rất lâu, rất lâu sau, Lương Hạc Thừa mới than thở: “Mắt Quỷ à, tôi sắp chết rồi.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Ai rồi cũng phải chết. Đến lúc tập đi thì đi, đến lúc đi học thì cất bước đến trường, đến lúc nào đó cũng phải kết hôn rồi sinh con đẻ cái, và chết cũng vậy, nó là một thời điểm sẽ xảy đến mà thôi, làm xong là coi như hết.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa dần bật cười, lồng ngực phát ra tiếng khùng khục. Trương Tư Niên cũng cười theo, đầy xảo trá, đầy thấu hiểu, và thêm cả chút an ủi. Bức tranh đó khá tuyệt, vẽ núi Chung Nam, bài thơ đằng trên đó cũng khá hay, họ rất thích.</p><p>“Làm xong là coi như hết.” Lương Hạc Thừa nhắc lại, “Sắp chết rồi mà ông còn dạy tôi một bài học nữa, tôi thua rồi hả?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Hòa thôi, chứ không lại đấu mãi không ngớt mất.”</p><p>Lại bật cười, chung sức cuộn bức tranh lại, cuộn đến góc nọ chỉ còn lộ câu cuối cùng. Cả hai đều dừng tay, cùng nhìn vào, buông xuôi mọi điều, tất thảy đã chẳng là gì nữa. Những chuyện tốt, chuyện xấu, chuyện mừng hay chuyện buồn, kiếp này đến giây phút này, chết có là gì đâu?</p><p>Chả là cái cóc khô gì hết.</p><p>Nhân gian nếm trải bao kiếp nạn, thiêu tâm hoán cốt ai cũng qua. Muôn sông trùng bể có hề gì, chỉ mong sao đầu thai chuyển kiếp.</p><p>Mạng này sắp đoạn, còn sợ điều chi.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://kjchild.wordpress.com/2019/08/06/toai-ngoc-chuong-46/">&gt;&gt; Chương 46</a>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>1. Chung Nam Kỷ Du Đồ</p><p><br/>2. Tranh Trú Cẩm Đường và sách Trú Cẩm Đường Ký<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chương 46: Mau đi xem Đinh Hán Bạch giết gà</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đêm giao thừa không được coi là yên ắng cho lắm, tiếng pháo hoa, đèn lồng đỏ, kẹo xốp lạc đầy hộp, nơi đâu cũng lộ không khí ngày Tết. Nhà họ Đinh đông người, đêm giao thừa hằng năm đều phải quây quần trong nhà chính, cùng nhau dọn một bàn đầy ắp món ngon.<span></span></p><p>Phòng bếp chật chội, Đinh Khả Dũ băm nhân bánh, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhào bột mì, già trẻ khác ai nấy đều tự làm việc của mình. Một chuỗi tiếng bước chân dồn dập, mọi người ngẩng đầu thì thấy Đinh Hán Bạch xắn tay áo bước tới, lông gà dính khắp người.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi hỏi: “Cháu làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Chị của dì bảo cháu giết gà, con gà đó chạy tung tăng khắp sân.” Hắn đặt con dao phay xuống, rửa tay. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Thế anh không giết hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn kĩ, người ấy đang mặc tạp dề, cột sát eo, đôi tay trắng trẻo nặn bột nhão, chẳng rõ là cái gì nhẵn nhụi hơn cả, “Giết chứ, em đi giết với anh đi.” Tim hắn loạn nhịp trước mặt mọi người, đôi mắt như chứa móc câu, “Anh không quen dùng dao phay, anh phải dùng dao khắc thôi.”</p><p>Mấy sư huynh đệ bãi công hết, kéo nhau ra sân xem Đinh Hán Bạch trình diễn màn giết gà. Đêm 30, trong cái sân sạch sẽ tinh tươm, cây ra cây, hoa ra hoa, một con gà mái lông xù béo múp khỏe khoắn đương ngẩng đầu mà bước, khi thì giương cánh, khi thì mổ đất, giằng co với Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đi giết gà mà cũng phải mặc áo sơ mi trắng tinh và thẳng thớm, phong phanh như không thấy lạnh. Cả người gồng lên, chắp một tay, trong tay là con dao khắc cán dài, lưỡi dao dài không đến một xen-ti-mét. “Hự.” Hắn bước tới gần, đè nặng bước chân.</p><p>Con gà nọ cũng không phải loại dễ đối phó, chạy loạn <em>uỳnh uỵch</em>, Đinh Hán Bạch dấy ý chí sắt đá chạy đuổi theo, cuối cùng đá gà bay lên trời rồi túm cánh nó lại. “… Ồ!” Ba người vây xem thốt lên, căn bản không thấy rõ Đinh Hán Bạch giơ tay xuống dao thế nào, chỉ thấy máu gà bắn ra hơn một mét.</p><p>Lưỡi dao liếm máu, một đường dao nọ đâm quá sâu nên gà giãy đầu vài bận rồi lìa, rơi xuống gạch đá. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, nhớ lại vụ mình đâm tên lưu manh, tốc độ và mức mạnh yếu của lần ra tay này của Đinh Hán Bạch còn gấp cậu mấy lần.</p><p>Mọi người chưa kịp hoàn hồn thì Đinh Duyên Thọ đã lao ra quát: “Thằng đổ đốn kia! Lau sạch sân cho bố!”</p><p>Ai nấy lại chạy trốn đi hết, Đinh Hán Bạch đứng lẻ loi giữa sân, ngước mắt lên thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn đứng im dưới hành lang. Hắn hỏi: “Sao em không về nhào bột mì đi?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Người khác mặc kệ anh, em thì quan tâm anh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại hỏi: “Anh giết gà đẹp không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tủm tỉm: “Đẹp, sang năm anh giết heo được không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dần bước lại gần, gần đến hành lang thì vịn lan can đối mặt với Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Giết heo hả? Đến Châu* cũng đòi mạng anh rồi, sao anh xuống tay được chứ?”</p><p>
  <em>(*Châu và lợn/heo đều là zhū.)</em>
</p><p>Tối đó, cả ngày sum vầy trong nhà chính, món ngon thêm Mao Đài, mặt ai nấy đều ửng đỏ. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn tỉnh táo chán, ăn xong bèn cầm một suất sủi cảo để đi bệnh viện thăm Lương Hạc Thừa.</p><p>Bệnh viện quạnh quẽ, nào ngờ trong phòng bệnh đã có rượu và thức ăn, Trương Tư Niên đương đối ẩm với Lương Hạc Thừa. Hai ông già này cũng tội, một người thì có con cũng bằng không, một kẻ thì hấp hối không chữa bệnh được, nhân dịp này bèn đón với nhau.</p><p>Bày sủi cảo ra, chạm chén nhau trong màn pháo hoa sáng rực, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Hai người một nụ cười xóa tan ân cừu rồi.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa phản bác: “Bỏ ‘ân’ đi, trước giờ chỉ có ‘cừu’ thôi.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên phụ họa: “Cừu hay không thì ông cũng chả đọ nổi tôi đâu.”</p><p>Đối với màn cãi cọ sắp nổi lên này, sức Lương Hạc Thừa chỉ có thể chống được mấy câu, tay phải sáu ngón cũng không gắp nổi sủi cảo lên. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đút, ông lẩm bẩm: “Sủi cảo và rượu, ăn một miếng, uống một chén, tiếc nuối gì cũng tiêu tan.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Sư phụ à, người ăn thêm một miếng nữa đi.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nhìn cậu, lắc đầu. Cơ thể này chẳng ăn được mấy món, cơn đau cũng che lấp sự đói khát, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không khóc cũng chẳng than, không nói mấy lời xúi quẩy, trái lại còn mỉm cười, vuốt ngón út bị thừa mấy bận.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Sư phụ cậu có một biệt hiệu trên giang hồ, tên là Tay Quỷ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã từng nghe Phòng Hoài Thanh kể, còn biết Trương Tư Niên tên là Mắt Quỷ nữa là. Những ân oán năm tháng xưa kia, những cuộc đọ sức, những mưu toan hãm hại lẫn nhau đã phai mờ, dù pháo hoa ngoài cửa sổ sáng rỡ như đèn đóm cũng chẳng chiếu tỏ.</p><p>Đến tận khuya hai người mới trở về, lúc tỉnh giấc đã là mồng một Tết, ngoài tiếng pháo đì đùng ra thì nằm trong phòng ngủ cũng nghe thấy tiếng động bên tiền viện. Mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đương ngái ngủ giăng sương, bên cạnh đã trống không, người ôm cậu ngủ đã thức dậy từ lâu.</p><p>Cậu vội mặc quần áo vào, lúc này có tiếng gọi ở ngoài phòng, Khương Đình Ân xông vào đầy hứng chí: “Kỷ Trân Châu! Chúc mừng năm mới, chúc mừng năm mới, anh cả bảo anh vào gọi em dậy đó!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ buồn cười: “Sao anh qua sớm thế?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân đáp: “Chỗ dượng nhiều người tới lắm, sư huynh đệ chúng ta phải có mặt hết.” Cậu chàng đặt mông ngồi bên giường, “Anh cả đã đi đón tiếp hộ rồi, không rời đi được nên anh mới…”</p><p>Đối phương khựng lại, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngẩng đầu đầy nghi ngờ. Khương Đình Ân hỏi: “Mấy cái dấu đỏ trên vai em là gì thế kia?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi đầu nhìn, có thể là cái gì nữa? Là dấu hôn Đinh Hán Bạch phát rồ lên mút ra chứ đâu. Mặt cậu hết đỏ lại trắng, mặc đồ xong thì nói dối: “Hôm qua em mặc áo len bó sát quá nên lằn.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân kề sát rạt: “Em biết không? Khi nam nữ ái ân cũng mút bằng miệng, dấu bị mút cũng như thế đó.”</p><p>Lòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ run bắn, sợ rằng anh tư nói với giọng đều đều này là đang ám chỉ điều gì, thậm chí là đang gạt cậu điều chi. “Nói cứ như anh từng ái ân rồi á.” Cậu gắng bình tĩnh, “Với cả, ai lại mút em đâu? Khi nam nữ ái ân cũng chẳng thể là bên nam bị mút chứ nhỉ?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân đỏ mặt: “Nam Man mấy em đúng là không đàng hoàng gì cả, anh về tiền viện đây!”</p><p>Một câu nói dối qua cửa làm Kỷ Thận Ngữ sắp giảm thọ ba năm, đến khi sửa soạn xong bèn ra tiền viện. Hay lắm, cửa mở toang, phích nước nóng và trà nóng đặt dưới hành lang, dưới bậc thềm là bảy, tám cái đệm mềm. Cậu vừa ngước đầu lên thì Đinh Duyên Thọ đã đứng trong phòng khách, Đinh Hán Bạch đương chúc Tết và hàn huyên với khách khứa trong và ngoài nhà.</p><p>Người tới không thể chỉ nhìn vào tuổi tác được, người lớn tuổi có khi bối phận lại nhỏ hơn, người gọi chú, kẻ gọi bác, thậm chí có người còn gọi ông nữa là. Đón tiếp hết tốp này sang tốp khác, chú bác anh em hoặc những họ hàng nào đó, tiểu bối dập đầu, quỳ gối khắp nơi.</p><p>Còn thêm cả những người trong nghề gọi “Ông chủ Đinh” nữa, dường như họ chẳng để yên mà cứ hận không thể đầu đuôi đụng nhau. Lần đầu tiên Kỷ Thận Ngữ chứng kiến cảnh này, đó giờ ở Dương Châu cũng sôi nổi đấy, bạn bè của Kỷ Phương Hứa cũng lục tục đến nhà thăm hỏi, chỉ là không không đồ sộ vầy thôi.</p><p>“Thận Ngữ!” Đinh Hán Bạch gọi cậu.</p><p>Cậu bước nhanh qua, hãy còn chưa kịp hỏi đã bị đẩy mạnh vào phòng khách. Đinh Hán Bạch giới thiệu với các chú các bác trong phòng: “Đây là Kỷ Thận Ngữ – người đã làm ra lư hương ngọc, và người làm cũ con dấu bằng đá cũng là em ấy, thầy Kỷ ở Dương Châu ngày trước là bố ruột của em ấy.”</p><p>Vừa dứt lời, gương mặt ai nấy đều toát vẻ giật mình, chắc là bởi vì Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn nhỏ tuổi quá. Kỷ Thận Ngữ luống cuống, song vẫn chào hỏi từng người một, người ta hỏi cậu về chuyện đời Kỷ Phương Hứa, cậu bèn đáp lại một cách ngắn gọn.</p><p>Gì mà nhân tài mới xuất hiện, gì mà trò giỏi hơn thầy, Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ cùng đứng một nơi, nhận bao lời khen ngợi ùn ùn kéo đến. Có người quen biết nhất, vỗ vai Đinh Duyên Thọ rồi nói: “Đại sư phụ Ngọc Tiêu Ký có người kế nghiệp rồi đấy, ông nên rút thì cứ rút đi, rút rồi thì chúng ta dạo chơi khắp thế giới, làm một chưởng quầy phủi tay mặc kệ.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ cười to, ngồi uống trà trò chuyện với đám người cùng nghề. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi ra, đi dọc theo hành lang rồi dừng, đứng trong một góc nói chuyện. “Phải tiếp đón đến tận trưa đấy, nếu em buồn ngủ thì chiều hãy ngủ một chốc.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Từ khi em khắc lư hương ngọc thì người nghe ngóng về em đã nhiều hơn rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khó dằn nỗi hưng phấn: “Sau này em có thể làm đại sư phụ thật không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không đáp. Hắn thừa biết Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích chạm khắc, và cũng thích tạo đồ vật, hắn sẽ không can thiệp nửa câu vào việc bỏ hay chọn, hay cân bằng giữa hai nghề này. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hiểu ra trong sự im lặng lúc bấy giờ, bèn bước lại gần một bước, giọng thấp hơn: “Chẳng phải anh muốn thu phế phẩm để đưa em sửa à? Em có làm đại sư phụ cũng sẽ giúp anh mà, dù có bận tối mắt tối mũi cũng sẽ giúp. Giữa sư phụ và anh, em đã chọn phụ lòng sư phụ rồi… Tóm lại là, em coi trọng anh nhất.”</p><p>Ngay giữa ban ngày ban mặt, trong phòng người lớn đương chuyện trò vui vẻ, ngoài phòng hàng xóm lũ lượt đến chúc mừng, Đinh Hán Bạch đứng ở góc này, bất thình lình được nghe Kỷ Thận Ngữ tỏ bày cõi lòng. Hắn muốn nắm tay người đó, song do dự một lát lại đổi thành sờ đầu. Không chỉ mỗi tình yêu đôi lứa, mà còn bao gồm cả tình nghĩa sư ca.</p><p>Bận bịu như vậy đến giữa trưa thì cuối cùng sau trưa cũng đã nhàn hạ hơn, cả nhà bèn đóng cửa, lôi bàn mạt chược ra để tự tiêu khiển tự vui. Khương Đình Ân thua hết sạch tiền mừng tuổi bèn kéo hai bác ra làm nũng, sau đó Khương Thái Vi đến báo thù, còn chưa lấy lại vốn thì đã thua sấp mặt.</p><p>Quay đi quay lại cũng chỉ còn mỗi Đinh Hán Bạch kiếm được bộn tiền, cuối cùng trải bài ra, ù cùng một màu bài. Hắn không chơi nữa, thắng tiền có gì thú vị đâu, ra ngoài tiêu tiền mới thú vị cơ. Hắn dẫn Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi dạo phố, hóng gió, dạo tới dạo lui lại đến Đồi Mồi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm xấp tiền mừng tuổi không hề mỏng, lại thêm Đinh Hán Bạch hỏa nhãn kim tinh nên cậu chỉ cần đợi để mặc cả thôi. Đi ngược đi xuôi, Đinh Hán Bạch đứng trước một quầy bán quần áo, áo khoác ngoài, tay áo rộng với vạt áo cân đối, đai lưng thêu hoa… Hắn tò mò: “Này ông chủ, kiểu thời dân quốc, đẹp ghê.”</p><p>Đứa lớn thì tán gẫu rôm rả với ông chủ, đứa nhỏ thì đi mua mứt quả để ăn, mua về bèn nghe đến đoạn kể xong về Cách mạng Tân Hợi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ lủi sang một bên nhấm nháp, vừa chua vừa ngọt, giương mắt quan sát cuộc sống truân chuyên ở đời. Một ông cụ tóc bạc trắng đương ngồi khóc nức nở dưới tàng cây, không hợp với bầu không khí ngày Tết.</p><p>Cậu hỏi thì ông lắc đầu không chịu nói. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chú ý đến bọc đồ kia: “Ông à, ông bán đồ hay mua đồ ạ?”</p><p>Ông gào khóc xé họng, kinh động đến cả Đinh Hán Bạch đang tám chuyện rôm rả. Đinh Hán Bạch chạy tới, chẳng có tí lòng thông cảm nào, vừa há miệng đã hỏi: “Có phải có đồ tốt không? Lấy ra cháu xem cho. Ông à, khóc cũng chả có tiền hay xua vận rủi đâu, ông nín đi.”</p><p>Ông cởi tay nải ra, bên trong là một món đồ sứ đen chạm hoa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đón lấy, gõ lên, là đồ đồng, đồ đồng thời Tuyên Đức, Đại Minh. “Đồng vẩy vàng, chất đồng tinh khiết.” Hắn không nói hết, liếc đối phương, “Chưa thấy ai bán đồ mà lại khóc cả, đây là đồ của ông ạ?”</p><p>Ông cụ nói: “Tôi cũng không gạt các cậu, tôi bị người ta lừa.”</p><p>Nếu đã nói thẳng thế thì Đinh Hán Bạch cũng nói tiếp luôn: “Đồ đồng này tuyệt đối là đồng tốt, hình dáng lẫn chữ khắc cũng không có khuyết điểm, thế nhưng vàng được dát lên nó lại bất thường, chỉ là một lớp bột vàng mà thôi. Vẩy xong bèn trét tương lên, đem lại cảm xúc thô ráp.” Lại hỏi, “Ông chi bao nhiêu tiền?”</p><p>Ông cụ nghẹn ngào: “Năm vạn năm, táng gia bại sản rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười nhạo: “Lư đồng vẩy vàng hoàn hảo thế này mà chỉ năm vạn năm, thật thế nào được?” Hắn ngẫm một lát rồi vờ đau đầu, “Thế này đi, ba vạn, ông bán cho cháu.”</p><p>Ông cụ giật mình: “Đồ giả mà cậu còn mua à?”</p><p>Hắn nói: “Cháu thấy ông đáng thương bèn thiết nghĩ, nếu bố cháu táng gia bại sản khóc lóc bên đường thì cháu cũng mong có người giúp ông ấy.” Đỡ ông cụ dậy, trên mặt toát lên vẻ thành khẩn, “Cháu là người làm ăn, có thể bỏ ra mấy vạn tệ được.”</p><p>Bên cạnh là ngân hàng, Đinh Hán Bạch rút tiền mua xong đồ vật này. Đợi ông cụ đi mất, hắn mới ôm vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ đương đứng hóng gió ở lối đi bộ, nói: “Thầy Tiểu Kỷ ơi, xin thầy hãy sửa nó cho tốt nhé.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình: “Ủa nó là đồ rởm mà? Còn phải sửa nữa á?”</p><p>Nhìn ngoài thì đúng là đồ rởm thật, còn là đồ rởm với cấp bậc không tính là cao gì lắm, nhưng sở dĩ nó được làm giả là bởi chính bản thân nó đã bị hư hao quá nặng. Nói cách khác thì đây là một món hàng thật bị sứt mẻ không còn mấy nữa.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Cái đồ phế phẩm này có giá năm vạn năm hả anh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Có giá thì cũng chẳng cần phải lao lực làm gì, hơn nữa nó có đáng giá hay không thì anh cũng sẽ chỉ cho ông ấy ba vạn mà thôi. Ông ấy phải nhớ kĩ mùi đau này thì mới rút ra được bài học.”</p><p>Lại nhìn món đồ nọ, cả thân nó vẩy vàng, nhưng các mảng màu lại không đồng nhất. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chán nản: “Toàn đưa việc khó để giày xéo em thôi!” Mắng xong, bất chợt bắt gặp một chiếc xe van bên đường, trông bẩn bẩn, nhưng rất quen mắt.</p><p>Cửa xe mở ra, người xuống xe trông càng quen hơn, là Đồng Bái Phàm và Phòng Hoài Thanh.</p><p>Bốn người lại gặp mặt, Tết nhất nên không uống một chén sẽ chẳng tiện chuyện trò. Quán trà bên giường, ngồi bên cửa sổ, Đồng Bái Phàm cạo râu nên nhìn trẻ hơn nhiều, ngồi xuống cởi áo khoác cho Phòng Hoài Thanh, đang định cởi khăn quàng cổ xuống.</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh lạnh lùng nói: “Cứ quàng thế đi.”</p><p>Tay áo không cuộn lên, hai cánh tay áo trống trơn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn chằm chằm một lát rồi dời mắt đi, ngắm ngọn cây bên ngoài. Chỉ là gặp nhau tình cờ mà Đinh Hán Bạch lại dấy tâm tư, hỏi tình hình dạo này bên Đồng Bái Phàm về việc làm ăn và tương lai.</p><p>Người đường hoàng như hắn không nói bóng gió nữa: “Anh Đồng à, tôi gặp anh là nảy ra ý này, vừa mới đây thôi.” Hắn rót trà cho đối phương, lễ nghi giao du bình thường này đối với Đinh Hán Bạch như người có địa vị cao nhún nhường trước người có địa vị thấp, “Tôi muốn làm một lò sứ, nếu có thêm bọn anh thì chẳng khác gì hổ thêm cánh, thế nào?”</p><p>Đồng Bái Phàm hỏi: “Cậu muốn hợp tác? Hay thuê tôi?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh có tiền thì hùn vốn, không có tiền thì làm theo tôi, đến khi lời từ một thành hai lò, tôi sẽ chuyển giao một cái cho anh.” Hắn suy nghĩ rất nhanh, “Không gạt các anh, tôi và Thận Ngữ muốn sửa hàng phế phẩm, đồ sứ chiếm tỉ lệ lớn nhất, không có lò sẽ bất tiện. Mai sau tôi muốn mở thành đồ cổ, mỗi gian hàng phải có cơ sở để bày hàng, ban đầu tôi còn định làm nhà cung ứng hàng hóa nữa. Nếu hùn vốn thì sẽ kéo các đầu tư cá nhân lại với nhau, sẽ dễ làm hơn nhiều.”</p><p>Đồ vật chia thành ba bảy loại, không phải cái lò nào cũng làm được hết. Đinh Hán Bạch đã trù tính rằng, hắn và Đồng Bái Phàm lo vụ lò sứ, đối phương có kinh nghiệm phong phú, còn Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì hiểu nung chế, sau khi chia việc ra sẽ không chê vào đâu được. Kế hoạch này vừa được nói ra thì Đồng Bái Phàm bèn trầm ngâm, nói là phải suy nghĩ, mà suy nghĩ tức là đã động tâm.</p><p>Trên thế giới này, nào có ai thích phiêu bạt khắp nơi, không có chỗ ở cố định đâu, huống chi còn phải nuôi một người tàn tật nữa.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng mãi. Xưa nay tuy cậu luôn biết Đinh Hán Bạch là người tài cao mà cũng lớn gan, nào ngờ đầu óc kinh doanh cũng nhanh nhạy đến thế, vả lại còn sắp xếp kế hoạch tương lai tinh tường như vậy. Đương lúc yên ắng, cậu hỏi Phòng Hoài Thanh: “Sư ca à, các anh tạm thời sống ở trong thành phố hả?”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh nói: “Nhà cũ chưa sửa soạn xong nên hai ngày nay đang ở nhà trọ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu: “Sư phụ nằm viện đấy, nếu anh rảnh thì đến thăm người nhé.”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh vẫn trưng vẻ kia: “Chỉ sợ ông ấy thấy tôi thì sẽ về chầu tổ tiên luôn đấy.”</p><p>Đáy tách đập xuống không nặng mà cũng chả nhẹ, mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đầy lạnh lùng, nói năng cũng lạnh tanh: “Dù có chầu tổ tiên hay hồi quang phản chiếu thì người cũng chẳng sống được bao lâu nữa. Nếu đời này người tiếc nuối điều gì thì chắc chắn anh là một trong số đó. Anh hãy đi nhận lỗi để ông ấy có thể bớt được một điều nuối tiếc đi.”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh cười đầy vô tình, như đang cười Kỷ Thận Ngữ xía vào chuyện người khác. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng không giận, chỉ nhìn đối phương một cách bình tĩnh, mãi đến khi nụ cười ấy gần như tắt hẳn. “Ngày sư phụ nằm viện, ông đã cho em xem tranh, và dạy em nữa.” Cậu nói, “Bức tranh đó rất dài, là bức “Tranh Trú Cẩm Đường và sách Trú Cẩm Đường Ký”.</p><p>Thật ra xung quanh vẫn có tiếng, nhưng bên này bỗng im bặt.</p><p>Trà đã rót ba lượt, trà nóng thành nguội, vừa nguội lại thêm nóng.</p><p>Không biết qua bao lâu sau, Phòng Hoài Thanh mới hỏi: “Ở bệnh viện nào?”</p><p>Trời tối mới đi, Đinh Hán Bạch lái xe chầm chậm, tâm trạng không tệ, dù gì cũng vừa được đồ vừa đề cập đến chuyện hợp tác luôn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hơi ủ rũ, mãi sau mới lẩm bẩm: “Thầy Lương sắp chết thật rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Phải, bác sĩ cũng hết cách.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhớ lại, lúc trước Kỷ Phương Hứa cũng thế, cũng hết cách, may là còn có cậu và sư mẫu tiễn đưa. Cậu khẽ thở dài, tống hết khí tích tụ ra, nói một cách khoan khoái: “Em muốn tiễn bước thầy Lương, may là ông ấy gặp được em, nếu không đã ra đi lẻ loi rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Em buồn hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Trái tim em có phải sắt thép đâu, đương nhiên sẽ buồn rồi. Nhưng thật ra em còn mừng hơn là buồn nữa, bởi em đã gặp ông ấy, em học nghề, ông ấy có người săn sóc trước lúc lâm chung, đây là kết cục vẹn toàn đôi bên mà trời xanh xót thương cho.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cũng đồng ý: “Đúng vậy, ai rồi cũng phải chết. Vợ chồng cũng thế, anh em cũng vậy, người chết không đành lòng, mà người ở lại không buông bỏ được – là đau khổ nhất. Anh bảo này, lần gặp mặt cuối cùng hãy nói hết những lời muốn nói, gọi cả họ lẫn tên một lần rồi hãy bình thản mà đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Kẻ ở lại vẫn còn sống, nếu nhớ đối phương thì phải làm sao hả anh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại nói: “Chẳng phải trước khi chưa gặp cũng tự chăm cho bản thân à? Cứ sống cho thật tốt, nếu nhớ thì ngắm ảnh hoặc vật cũ, nhớ lại cuộc sống bên nhau lúc trước, khóc hay cười, đều không sao cả.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bất chợt quay mặt sang: “Sư ca à, em muốn ảnh của anh, rất rất nhiều ảnh.”</p><p>Dáng dấp nọ hơi bất an, còn có vẻ bỗng ngộ ra. Đinh Hán Bạch “Ừ”, ngoảnh đầu như tên bắn, lùng sục khắp đường phố, cuối cùng cũng tìm được một tiệm chụp ảnh vẫn đang mở.</p><p>Hai người mặc áo sơ mi ngồi sóng vai bên nhau, chụp tấm ảnh chung của năm mới đầu tiên sau lần gặp gỡ, ngay tại mùa đông này.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Sau này, Tết Âm lịch hằng năm đều phải chụp một tấm, chú thích năm vào đằng sau tấm ảnh.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả lời: “Chúng mình cũng chụp cho cả sư phụ và sư mẫu nữa. Nếu mai sau có đồ đệ cũng chụp cho đồ đệ luôn.”</p><p>Nói vậy rồi lên xe, khói bụi trắng xóa, đi xa dần. Về đến nhà, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm ngẩn ngơ bên khung cửa sổ thư phòng, cầm tấm ảnh và ngọc bội Đinh Hán Bạch tặng mình, đến khi Đinh Hán Bạch bước vào tìm thì cậu mỉm cười khá buồn bã.</p><p>“Sư ca này, nếu lão Kỷ có thể trông thấy anh thì tốt quá.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rùng mình: “Nghe sợ thế…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười khì, nhoài người nằm lên giường: “Em muốn để ông ấy biết anh đối xử tốt với em lắm, em đã tìm được một người khôi ngô và lỗi lạc.” Đợi Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi một bên, cậu sáp lại, “Sư ca à, thầy Lương và thầy Trương đều sáu, bảy mươi tuổi rồi, đến cả sống chết cũng thông suốt, không quan tâm nữa. Năm mươi năm sau, sáu mươi năm sau, anh cũng sẽ xem nhẹ tất cả mọi thứ, vậy còn có thể thích em như hiện giờ nữa không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cố tình nói: “Anh đâu biết, giờ anh mới hai mươi thôi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mắng: “Hai mươi thì sao? Hai mươi đã chèo kéo sư đệ hẹn hò với anh, hôn môi lên giường, có gì mà anh chưa làm nữa? Lúc ‘làm’ em thì gọi nào cục cưng nào bé cưng không ngớt miệng, mặc quần lên lại chả đồng ý cái gì sất?”</p><p>Suýt nữa Đinh Hán Bạch đã cởi quần ra: “Anh đồng ý hết, được chưa? Đừng nói là năm, sáu mươi năm sau anh còn thích em, dù anh có sống một ngàn năm như loài rùa thì vẫn sẽ thích em.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đổi giận thành vui, gây sự xong thì dần rúc vào lòng Đinh Hán Bạch. Gác lên vai Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu sáp lại tỉ tê: “Sư ca à, em muốn hôn anh.”</p><p>Cậu làm Đinh Hán Bạch phải đỏ mặt. Dưới ánh đèn ảm đạm, bạch ngọc đỏ thành đá tiết gà. Cậu ngửa mặt sáp lại, hôn lên má như chuồn chuồn lướt nước, sau đó hôn lên chóp mũi… Cậu cứ cảm thấy cái mũi này vừa thẳng vừa cao, trông mặt hơi hung dữ (?).</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch như bị điểm huyệt, không dám động đậy, đợi mãi đến khi môi nóng lên.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hôn hắn đầy khẽ khàng, đầy chủ động, đầy dịu dàng, không giống với kiểu lưu manh háo sắc như hắn, nhưng cũng quấn quýt thành tiếng. “Sư ca…” Kỷ Thận Ngữ gọi tên hắn, câu chữ không tròn nét, ủy mị đến nỗi xương hắn nhũn ra hết cả.</p><p>Ngoài cửa sổ pháo hoa nổ đì đùng, đầu lưỡi hắn bị cậu sư đệ này mút đến tê dại.</p><p>Vào khoảnh khắc đó, Đinh Hán Bạch đã hiểu ra, Chu U Vương phong hỏa hí chư hầu*, nào trách Chu U Vương ngu xuẩn được? Phải trách Bao Tự là yêu tinh mới đúng! Môi răng tách rời, hắn ôm ghì Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào lòng, sợ cái người quyến rũ này chạy ra gây họa.</p><p>“Năm mới vui vẻ.” Người trong lòng thủ thỉ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ, vui vẻ <em>(khoái lạc)</em> cái gì, tu đến cõi Cực Lạc luôn rồi này.</p><hr/><p>*<em>Chu U Vương phong hỏa hí chư hầu: </em><em>Truyền thuyết</em><em> kể rằng, Bao Tự là một mỹ nhân cực kỳ xinh đẹp và quyến rũ, Chu vương mê say nàng nhưng chưa bao giờ thấy nàng </em><em>cười</em><em> nên ra lệnh ai làm cho nàng cười sẽ thưởng nghìn </em><em>lạng</em><em>vàng</em><em>. Để làm nàng cười, Chu U vương nghe theo một nịnh thần, đã đốt lửa trên cột lửa hiệu triệu </em><em>chư hầu</em><em>, đùa giỡn với chư hầu rồi gây họa làm mất </em><em>Cảo Kinh</em><em>. Việc </em><em>nhà Chu</em><em> suy yếu bắt đầu từ đây.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>*Chú thích:</em>
</p><p><br/>1. Đồng vẩy vàng</p><p><br/>2. Áo thời dân quốc trong truyện<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chương 47: Phòng Hoài Thanh chửi “Biến thái” một cách yếu ớt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bệnh tình nguy kịch của Lương Hạc Thừa đã được thông báo, trong dự kiến thì hai thầy trò đều vô cùng bình tĩnh như thể tờ giấy nọ không phải giấy báo tử mà chỉ là một tờ báo buổi sáng bình thường thôi.<span></span></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gọt táo, mắt không ngước mày không nhíu mà gọt, do quen dùng dao khắc nên dùng dao gọt hoa quả hơi chậm. Lương Hạc Thừa nằm sải lai, đầu tóc xơ xác như tổ chim, nói: “Cắt tóc cho ta với.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ “Dạ” một tiếng, tay vẫn không dừng.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa còn nói: “Thay quần áo, ta muốn mặc áo gấm đen.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả lời: “Chiều con về lấy cho.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa nhỏ giọng: “Thật ra không phải gấp thế đâu, chưa chết ngay được.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khựng người giây lát rồi gọt nhanh hơn, gọt vỏ táo xong lại sang gọt thịt quả, từng lớp vỏ bị cậu đày đọa đứt đoạn. Thay quần áo? Không chết được? Đây là sai cậu đi lấy áo liệm, ám chỉ cậu đã đến lúc chuẩn bị ma chay đây mà.</p><p>Ba câu, suýt nữa đã cắt đứt hơi thở mỏng tang của Lương Hạc Thừa. Ông tạm dừng một lúc: “Đừng gọt nữa, bộ có thể gọt ra hoa chắc?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hơi nhíu mày, di chuyển cổ tay, cầm quả táo, chỉ vài đường dao đã gọt thành một đóa hoa lài. Gọt xong xuôi, vỏ quả rơi xuống đất, cuối cùng cậu cũng ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn Lương Hạc Thừa trân trân.</p><p>“Sư phụ, người không cần phải lo đâu.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói, “Người không phải một ông già chả ai quan tâm, mà là người có đồ đệ. Con sẽ chuẩn bị tốt cho việc ma chay, nhất định sẽ làm vừa có thể diện vừa thỏa đáng.”</p><p>Mặt trời sắp lặn, người còn sống tận tâm đưa tiễn, tiễn xong lại nghênh đón vầng thái dương ngay sau đó.</p><p>Hai thầy trò nhất thời im lặng, bỗng có một người đến ngoài phòng bệnh, mặc đồ đen, mặt tái nhợt – Là Phòng Hoài Thanh. Cửa đẩy ra, Phòng Hoài Thanh bước vào song không đến gần, chỉ đứng đó nhìn chăm chú vào ông già nằm trên giường.</p><p>Đôi mắt đục ngầu của Lương Hạc Thừa hơi hé, tưởng mình hoa mắt, mãi sau mới xác nhận đây không phải cảnh trong mơ mà đúng là đồ đệ mà mình đã ân đoạn nghĩa tuyệt. Ánh nhìn dời đi, ông gắng dòm ống tay áo Phòng Hoài Thanh, bức thiết muốn biết rốt cuộc đôi tay ấy hãy còn hay chăng?</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cố tình bảo: “Tay không mà đến.”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh nói: “Cũng chả kém cạnh một cân hoa quả đâu, huống gì tôi cũng không còn tay mà xách.”</p><p>Đôi mắt già nua đã đục thoáng tối sầm, bao nhiêu hi vọng đều tắt ngúm. Lương Hạc Thừa thở dốc, cái bụng sượng cứng làm ông không xoay người nổi. “Không còn tay…” Ông nhắc lại, tiện đà nhỏ giọng mà than thở, sau đó càng nhỏ giọng ngập ngừng hơn, “Không còn tay… Không còn dùng được nữa.”</p><p>Cuối cùng Phòng Hoài Thanh cũng lại gần, y không định giải thích điều chi, nghiệp mình gây ra, quả báo mình nhận, y cũng không định kể. Bệnh tình ông nguy kịch, y không cứu được, cũng không dằn lòng được, bởi vậy bèn đến thăm một lần.</p><p>Rồi hẵng nói lời xin lỗi.</p><p>Dịch bước đến bên giường, Phòng Hoài Thanh quỳ xuống đất, chóp mũi quanh quẩn vị thuốc Đông y, tầm mắt đối diện với gương mặt khô vàng của ông. Miệng y mấp máy, cười khổ đầy bất đắc dĩ: “Con còn có thể gọi nữa không?”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa đau khổ nện giường: “Vậy cậu còn tới làm gì?! Nhìn trò hề của tôi ư?!”</p><p>Cuối cùng gương mặt tái nhợt của Phòng Hoài Thanh cũng có màu máu, chúng tụ tập thành màu đỏ dưới khóe mắt, biến thành hai dòng nước, chảy tí tách xuống ga giường. “Sư phụ.” Hơi thở y mỏng manh, “Sư phụ à, con là đồ chẳng ra gì.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa lườm, ôm nỗi hận và cơn phẫn nộ. Sự phản bội ngày trước hãy còn rõ mồn một ngay trước mắt, mật gan đứt đoạn, nỗi đau đớn mà khối u đem lại cho ông cũng không bằng kẻ khốn nạn này. Bội bạc, tham lam xông lên não, nếu thực sự giàu sang thì không nói… Nhưng đây là sao? Thân bại danh liệt, còn bồi thêm cả một đôi tay!</p><p>Ông không đánh nổi, cũng chẳng mắng nên lời, cái thân xác gần chết này cũng chả chịu đựng được lửa giận ngút trời. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vỗ thuận khí cho ông, rót nước ấm để ông lót bụng. Ông giãy dụa nửa ngồi, thở than một chữ – <em>Tay.</em></p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh không đanh mặt nổi nữa, gương mặt lạnh lùng nhất thời tan rã, khóc rấm rứt. Y ghé người bên giường, cổ tay áo trống không được Lương Hạc Thừa nắm chặt lấy, rồi bỗng buông ra. Bàn tay sáu ngón nọ của Lương Hạc Thừa luồn vào cổ tay áo y, y ngồi im không dám trốn, mặc đối phương chạm vào miệng cánh tay y.</p><p>Vết sẹo sần sùi, cánh tay của một họa sĩ vẽ tiên vẽ danh sơn sông rộng đã không còn nữa, chỉ còn mỗi vết sẹo sần sùi!</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy xót xa trong lòng, cũng rơi nước mắt trong tiếng khóc nỉ non kia. Người bình thường còn không chấp nhận việc mình tàn tật, huống chi là nghệ nhân. Một đôi tay diệu kì với tài năng trời ban, có thể thiếp vàng trát bạc, có thể nung sứ tạo gốm, kết quả bị chặt mất, bị thối rữa, bị chôn vùi.</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh khóc đầy bi thương, kịp nhận sai trước khi ân sư ôm nỗi hận mà chết.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bên này giúp Lương Hạc Thừa giải quyết xong tâm nguyện, Đinh Hán Bạch bên kia bôn ba ngày đêm với Đồng Bái Phàm. Đêm đến, hai người gặp nhau nơi đầu phố, cùng bước đến cửa, cùng ngồi xuống trước cửa.</p><p>Đèn lồng đỏ thẫm treo cao, dẫu cho thời buổi loạn lạc vẫn giữ vẻ an bình.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ôm vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ, kể: “Hôm nay anh đi thôn Đồng với anh Đồng, quyết tâm dùng cái lò cũ rồi xây thêm vài thứ, tuyển người làm thuê từ dân trong thôn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Thế cũng coi như thuận lợi rồi, sao anh vẫn mặt nhăn mày nhíu thế?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh Đồng chỉ đồng ý hợp tác bằng miệng chứ vẫn chưa chứng thực trên hợp đồng bằng giấy, mà hình như sư ca kia của em không đồng ý lắm, anh sợ sẽ gây biến cố bên anh Đồng.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng giây lát rồi sáp lại dỗ dành bên tai Đinh Hán Bạch: “Anh đừng lo việc sư ca kia* có vui hay không, bởi anh ấy cũng không thể làm lỡ chuyện sự nghiệp của người khác mà. Sư ca yêu dấu à, ngày mai đi thôn Đồng em hỏi giúp anh cho.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Ở đây là “dã sư ca”, ý kiểu sư ca kia không thân không quen với em Ngữ, là người ngoài, khác với “sư ca yêu dấu” nha :&gt;)</em>
</p><p>Ỷ việc bốn về vắng lặng, cậu gần như dựa sát vào người Đinh Hán Bạch. Đinh Hán Bạch ôm cậu, mổ lên môi cái chóc, bàn tay luồn vào áo nắm gáy cậu, hỏi: “Giờ đi thôn Đồng còn học lái xe nữa không? Còn thẫn thờ giẫm vào sông nữa không?”</p><p>Chuyện cũ tái hiện, Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả lời một cách mỉa mai: “Nếu em vẫn giẫm vào nước sông thì anh còn ném cái áo khoác đã lau chân cho em nữa không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Có chớ.”</p><p>Nói xong đứng dậy bỏ chạy!</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đuổi theo không bỏ qua, ném? Ngại chân cậu bẩn à? Đêm đó khiêng chân cậu giẫm lên vai hắn, hận không thể mút cổ chân thành hoa luôn mà. Tường bình phong, hành lang dài đằng đẵng, xuyên qua phòng qua sân, tên oan gia này ỷ vào người cao chân dài nên chạy mất dáng, cậu chạy vào cổng vòm thì bị ôm chầm lấy, lắc lư, bật cười, chơi đùa bên nhau trong viện tối om tạo kỉ ức tốt đẹp.</p><p>Nói một cách nghiêm túc thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn chưa mười bảy, song đã bị Đinh Hán Bạch ăn thịt, gặm xương, từ đầu đến chân từ trong ra ngoài không nơi nào thoát được, đều bị ép mềm hết.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tự nhận mình chả phải chính nhân quân tử gì cho cam, nhưng khi chạm phải ánh mắt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, chạm phải làn da non mịn của Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì ngay cả ngả ngớn, trụy lạc hắn cũng nhận hết.</p><p>Vui đùa đến nửa đêm, sáng hôm sau đến thôn Đồng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm ngủ say tít mít trên ghế sau suốt dọc đường, hơi xóc nảy tí thôi cũng yếu xìu đến nỗi phải than thở một lúc.</p><p>Lò sứ nọ đã sửa soạn đến là thay hình đổi dạng, tuy không tính là trong ngoài đổi mới hoàn toàn nhưng cũng nom ra dáng lắm. Dừng xe tắt máy, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh cầm hợp đồng theo, lát nữa em giữ chân Phòng Hoài Thanh, anh đi đàm phán một mình với anh Đồng.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chầm chậm ngồi dậy: “Em mang một bao hạt dẻ cười tới, cùng lắm thì em cắn thịt quả cho anh ấy cho.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dở khóc dở cười, không ngờ lại tung chiêu đó. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nhiều lời thêm, xuống xe bèn đi tham quan phòng đốt nhiên liệu, sau này sẽ nung sứ ở đây, cuối cùng cậu cũng có thể làm đồ sứ được rồi.</p><p>Đợi Đồng Bái Phàm và Phòng Hoài Thanh đến thì Đinh Hán Bạch và Đồng Bái Phàm đi tham quan tình hình ở những chỗ xây dựng thêm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Phòng Hoài Thanh chui vào văn phòng. Căn phòng này chật hẹp, hai người ngồi cách cái bàn và vẫn xa lạ như người chẳng hề quen biết.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Sư ca à, ngày khánh thành lò sứ này sắp đến rồi, vừa khéo anh Đồng có nhà ở trong thôn, các anh cũng đỡ phải bôn ba.”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh nói: “Khánh thành là chuyện của sư ca cậu, không liên quan đến Đồng Bái Phàm, anh ấy chưa ký tên hay ấn dấu tay gì cả. Dù anh ấy có ký thì cũng không liên quan đến tôi, không tính là châu chấu đậu trên một cái dây.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ suy nghĩ một lát rồi hỏi: “Sư ca này, anh rất hiểu về đá nhỉ?” Nhận được đáp án phủ định, cậu hơi khó hiểu. Mấy năm gần đây, Đồng Bái Phàm buôn đá, Phòng Hoài Thanh lại không hiểu, nên hai người đó không phải quan hệ hợp tác. Vừa không hợp tác, lại không có năng lực sinh tồn, tại sao Đồng Bái Phàm vẫn dốc lòng chăm sóc Phòng Hoài Thanh, và còn lắng nghe ý kiến của Phòng Hoài Thanh?</p><p>Cậu nói: “Sư ca à, có lẽ anh và anh Đồng có giao tình sâu sắc, giờ anh ấy chăm nom anh, cho anh một cuộc sống không lo nghĩ, nhưng sau này khi anh Đồng kết hôn sinh con, thành gia lập nghiệp thì anh ấy sẽ không thể bận tâm đến anh nữa.” Cậu biết Phòng Hoài Thanh đã đến lò sứ này không ít lần, chắc chắn một đôi tay y đã làm ra rất nhiều bảo vật, giờ bị phế bỏ nên không muốn tức cảnh sinh tình.</p><p>“Khi ấy một mình anh phải làm sao?” Cậu nói, “Để anh Đồng hợp tác với sư ca em, anh hỗ trợ ở đây thì ít ra tiền kiếm được cũng có thể giúp anh trang trải cuộc sống mà.”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh hỏi ngược lại: “Chính sư ca cậu cũng có thể tự hoàn thành, chính cậu thông thạo việc nung sứ hơn thì cần gì cứ phải trông đợi ở chúng tôi?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em thật sự không dám giấu diếm. Làm lò nung là một phần mà thôi, chuyện sư ca em phải làm không chỉ dừng ở những cái này, tinh lực chủ yếu của anh ấy càng không thể đặt vào chuyện này được.”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh không đáp, nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ trân trân, mãi sau khóe miệng y mới nở nụ cười u ám, “Sư đệ à, cậu vừa du thuyết vừa kéo dài thời gian có mệt không?” Y khựng lại, giọng nhuốm vẻ mờ mịt, “Sư ca kia của cậu đã cầm hợp đồng đưa cho Đồng Bái Phàm ký rồi nhỉ? Không cần phải vậy đâu, vui hay không là chuyện của tôi, anh ấy có tay có chân thì sao lại bị một tên tàn phế như tôi can thiệp được?”</p><p><em>Sầm – </em>Cửa bị mở toang, Đồng Bái Phàm cầm một tờ hợp đồng bước vào, bên A có đóng dấu của Đinh Hán Bạch, trong khi bên B vẫn chưa ký tên. Anh ta bước đến bên Phòng Hoài Thanh rồi ngồi xổm xuống, đôi mắt nhìn người như đang khởi binh vấn tội.</p><p>“Đồ vô sỉ nhà em.” Anh ta nói. Anh ta đã nghe thấy hết.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cũng tiến vào, văn phòng chẳng rộng rãi lắm trở nên chật chội hơn. Hắn đóng cửa lại rồi nói: “Hai anh không thân cũng chẳng quen, một kẻ chạy trối chết tìm nơi nương tựa, một người dám nhận nuôi săn sóc. Cứu giúp, nuôi sống, ngay cả tiền đồ cũng phải nghe ý kiến. Anh Đồng à, anh là Quan Âm chuyển thế hả?”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh quẳng ánh nhìn sang: “Cậu thẳng thừng hơn sư đệ này đấy, còn muốn nói gì?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh Đồng này, anh chừng này tuổi rồi mà vẫn không bàn chuyện cưới xin, cũng chẳng thiết con cái, không sốt ruột à?”</p><p>Câu này nghe thì mông lung song thật ra lại đang ám chỉ rõ ràng chuyện gì đó. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch đầy kinh ngạc, nhìn xong lại chuyển sang nhìn hai người kia. Nhìn tới nhìn lui, đầu xoay như trống bỏi.</p><p>Đồng Bái Phàm nói: “Tên vô sỉ này chẳng mang thai được, tôi cũng đành chịu.”</p><p>Câu này như tràng pháo anh đào đám trẻ con chơi ngoài kia, nổ <em>đùng đoàng</em>. Gò má tái nhợt của Phòng Hoài Thanh căng ra thành màu đỏ, người cũng run bần bật. Ngã trong vũng máu chỉ thấy đau, giờ bị cởi truồng thị chúng, là một sự sỉ nhục.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn là bao, cậu nào ngờ rằng hai người là kiểu quan hệ đó, bèn đờ người, không phản ứng gì sất. Đinh Hán Bạch bước lại gần kéo cậu, đưa cậu ra ngoài, rời khỏi lò sứ, đi thẳng đến bờ sông nhỏ.</p><p>Trong phòng làm việc, Đồng Bái Phàm vươn tay sờ gương mặt Phòng Hoài Thanh, nong nóng, nhẵn nhụi, làm anh ta không rút tay về nổi. Rèm mi Phòng Hoài Thanh rung rung, cười lạnh rồi khóc: “Dù là kẻ bán mông thì ân khách còn thưởng một cái khố trong, anh cũng thật là vô tình.”</p><p>Đồng Bái Phàm bật cười: “Tôi vô tình ư? Tôi mạo hiểm đón nhận em, đút ăn đút uống, hầu mặc đồ rửa mặt, tôi vô tình ư? Mặc dù cơ thể tàn phế này của em để mặc tôi giày vò, nhưng có lần nào em khó chịu chưa? Mèo đến mùa xuân còn chả kêu như em đâu!”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh chửi “Biến thái” một cách yếu ớt.</p><p>Đồng Bái Phàm thừa nhận: “Tên biến thái tôi đây treo cổ trên cái cây nhà em đấy.” Anh ta đặt hợp đồng trên đùi Phòng Hoài Thanh, “Sau này tôi trông lò, em bằng lòng thì đi theo tôi, không bằng lòng thì ngồi nhà đợi tôi tan làm.”</p><p>Đôi mắt Phòng Hoài Thanh đỏ ửng: “Tôi đi để gặp hai người họ, để họ cười chê tôi bị anh ‘làm’ ư?”</p><p>Đây là đã đồng ý ký tên rồi, Đồng Bái Phàm lấy bút ký tên, đứng dậy bước đến bên tai người đó, cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà nói: “Đinh Hán Bạch và sư đệ kia của em cũng ngấm ngầm tư thông đấy, chẳng ai chê cười ai đâu.”</p><p>Hai kẻ ngấm ngầm tư thông đang đi hóng gió ở bờ sông, gợn sóng lăn tăn không ngừng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ càng thấy lòng mình ngổn ngang hơn. Cậu xoay đầu sang, chạm trán với vẻ mặt thảnh thơi của Đinh Hán Bạch bèn hỏi: “Sao anh vẫn vui vẻ thế?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói toạc ra: “Tin tức trong thiên hạ, kể ra thì yêu, hận, tư tình cuốn hút con người ta, vả lại chuyện vui chốn phòng the vẫn thú vị biết bao nhiêu.” Hơn nữa, bờ sông nhỏ, rừng cây nhỏ, kiểu địa điểm tự mang không khí ám chỉ thế này làm hắn ảo tưởng thành mấy cảnh xuân chẳng thanh nhã lắm, tất nhiên là vui rồi.</p><p>Đến khi về, bốn người gặp lại nhau, có hai người thì như chẳng có việc gì, hai người khác thì đỏ mặt – Ai xấu hổ, ai chẳng biết xấu hổ, vừa nhìn cái là biết.</p><p>Việc hợp tác đạt thành như vậy. Mồng tám Tết, ngày nghỉ của người đi làm kết thúc, cái lò này cũng chính thức khánh thành và vận hành.</p><p>Nhưng phúc vô song chí*, mạng Lương Hạc Thừa đã là mành chỉ treo chuông.</p><p>
  <em>(*Phúc vô song chí: Chuyện vui/may mắn không đến hai lần cùng lúc.)</em>
</p><p>Tại phòng bệnh ở bệnh viện, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mang áo gấm đen và quần bông mới đến, thay từng cái một giúp Lương Hạc Thừa, còn đôi chân đối phương thì đã sưng phù đến nỗi không đi giày được nữa, chỉ đành để trần. Đinh Hán Bạch đứng đợi một bên, không khỏi ngóng trông ra cửa. Hắn đã báo cho Trương Tư Niên, song Trương Tư Niên chưa đến.</p><p>“Sư phụ à, ăn một miếng đi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ bưng bát bánh trôi. Cậu biết ông không đợi đến Tết Nguyên Tiêu được.</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa gian nan mà ăn một ít, da nhăn nheo mà nói: “Tiểu Phòng…” Ông đã nghe chuyện hợp tác, bèn dặn dò, “Con phải chú ý phòng bị, nếu nó vẫn chứng nào tật nấy thì đừng để gây tổn thương đến con.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu: “Thưa sư phụ, con đã biết rồi ạ.”</p><p>Lương Hạc Thừa còn nói: “Đồ đạc trong nhà cứ hủy hoặc bán đi. Nếu con nhớ ta thì giữ lại một hai thứ, còn những thứ khác phải xử lý bằng sạch.” Những món đồ dốc hết sức hết lòng làm ra, giờ ông lại làm như quẳng đôi giày cũ rích, “Chuyện đồ đệ sợ nhất là gì, đó là sống dưới cái bóng của sư phụ. Con không còn ta nữa không phải không còn trợ lực, mà là gặp thời cơ tự đảm đương một phương trời.”</p><p>Một khắc cuối cùng trong đời, những gì người sư phụ lo lắng nhất đều là đồ đệ mình.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới nãy hãy còn trấn định, giờ phút này mũi xon xót khôn cùng.</p><p>“Ba trăm sáu mươi nghề, những thứ cần học ở mỗi ngành nghề cũng chỉ có chừng ấy. Nếu con muốn chuyên môn hóa và tinh thông hơn nữa thì phải tự mình không ngừng rèn giũa và tìm tòi. Con… Chuyện con thành người tài chỉ là vấn đề thời gian mà thôi.” Lương Hạc Thừa kiệt sức, đôi mắt màu gỗ không nhúc nhích nữa.</p><p>Không khí dần ngưng đọng, chẳng một ai hé răng.</p><p>Giây phút trôi qua tích tắc, kẻ gần chết, người tiễn đưa đang giằng co với nhau.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch khuyên: “Trân Châu à, để thầy Lương đi thôi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghiêng người ghé bên tai Lương Hạc Thừa, chất giọng ổn định thổ lộ nội dung chính: “Dáng phải ngay, men phải đều…”</p><p>Ông thở khò khè mấy hơi liền, chầm chậm nhắm mắt, lẩm nhẩm – <em>Dáng phải ngay, men phải đều, màu phải vừa, kiểu phải ngẫm</em>… Bài học nghiền ngẫm cả đời này bầu bạn bên ông đến sinh mạng cuối cùng, giọng dần nhỏ lại, đến khi chẳng còn hơi thở sống.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đưa di hài Lương Hạc Thừa về ngõ Miểu An suốt một đêm, cắm cờ trắng, sắp xếp đám tang. Hai ngày túc trực bên linh cữu, trong lúc ấy có một số hàng xóm đến phúng viếng, song cũng chỉ là một số mà thôi.</p><p>Sáng ngày thứ ba đi đưa tang, quan tài hãy còn chưa nâng thì một chiếc xe ba gác chở bình hoa cổ lái đến. Hàng xóm láng giềng đứng ngoài cửa ngõ vây xem, bàn tán rì rầm. Một xe, hai xe, đến khi ba xe dừng lại, tiếng âm thầm kinh hô đều biến thành tiếng tán thán cao vút.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Vẫn còn dư kha khá, em giữ lại đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đeo khăn tang, gật đầu, kế đó giơ cái bát màu men tổng hợp dùng để uống nước lên, suất toái thỉnh bồn*. Mọi người nâng quan tài giúp, sau khi ra khỏi ngõ chuẩn bị lên xe đưa tang, mọi người vây xem, lúc này có vẻ hơi xôn xao.</p><p>
  <em>(*Suất toái thỉnh bồn: Là một tập tục cực kì quan trọng khi đưa tang. Người ta gọi bát này là “Bát âm dương” hay “Bát cát tường”. Người ném vỡ bát thường sẽ là con trai cả hoặc cháu trai trưởng, nếu không có con cháu thì sẽ là người có quan hệ gần gũi nhất, thậm chí là người thừa kế tài sản. Ném vỡ bát phải ném một lần là vỡ nát ngay, thậm chí càng nát càng tốt bởi vì theo phong tục thì bát </em>
  <em>này là tội lỗi của người đã khuất, càng vỡ nát càng tiện cho người đã khuất mang theo.)</em>
</p><p>“Xin nhờ xin nhờ… Tránh ra cái!”</p><p>Đám đông dạt ra thành một con đường, Trương Tư Niên ôm một cái bao cũ lao ra, vừa liếc đã trông thấy chiếc quan tài bằng gỗ mun. Ông đến gần hơn, trước cái nhìn của nhiều người mà gọi một tiếng – <em>Lão sáu ngón ơi!</em></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỡ quan tài: “Sư phụ à, lão Trương mù đến rồi kìa.”</p><p>Mọi người sửng sốt, không biết người này là bạn bè thân quen hay kẻ thù. Trương Tư Niên nhìn quanh một vòng, nhìn ba cái xe chất đồ cổ, cất giọng gọi: “… Lão sáu ngón ơi! Ông cứ vậy mà đi mất, sau này tôi sẽ đấu với ai đây?!”</p><p>Ông bỗng cười to: “Cả đời này ông từng tạo ra bao nhiêu món đồ đều là đồ giả con mẹ nó hết. Sắp đi rồi, hôm nay tôi tặng thêm vài món cho ông! Không mang được lên trời, chẳng chôn được xuống đất, giờ ông hãy nghe đây!”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên lấy một bình hoa từ trong cái bao cũ, người ta hãy còn chưa kịp nhìn rõ đã ném mạnh xuống đất, mảnh sứ vỡ bắn thành tiếng <em>xoảng</em> đầy vang dội. Đinh Hán Bạch cất cao giọng nói tên: “Bình hoa với hoa tròn mạ vàng!”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên lại ném thêm cái nữa, Đinh Hán Bạch nói tiếp: “Bát Thanh Hoa tám cạnh đồ án triền chi!”</p><p>Một lần ném luôn ba, bốn đồ, sứ vỡ khắp mặt đất, giá trị hơn mười vạn. Trương Tư Niên tế những món đồ quý báu này cho lão sáu ngón, cho đối thủ duy nhất không phân tài cao thấp được. Ném xong, ông xách bao lên, xoay người đi mất.</p><p>Ông như kẻ điên trên sân khấu kịch, mặc kệ những kẻ ngốc chẳng hiểu gì đang phỏng đoán xung quanh mình. Ông nghĩ, lần này ông thiệt thòi rồi, tên họ Lương chết trước một bước, đến khi ông cũng rời khỏi nhân gian, trừ đồ đệ ra thì còn ai đến tiễn đưa ông?</p><p>Chẳng ai xứng cả!</p><p>Xe đưa tang chầm chậm đi ra phố, ra đến đầu phố thì chạy đến nơi hỏa táng mà không ngoái đầu lại. Nửa ngày sau, bụi về với bụi, đất về với đất, Kỷ Thận Ngữ xử lý xong nên thấy mệt lử, khi về nhà với Đinh Hán Bạch thì ngã đầu vào giường.</p><p>Cậu lại bò đến bên cửa sổ, đẩy nó ra để ngắm bầu trời.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng đằng sau: “Ngón thứ sáu của thầy Lương vẫn luôn vểnh, mềm hơn các ngón khác.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sửng sốt: “Anh từng sờ rồi à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Đêm đó em khóc bên giường ông, ông ấy vươn tay ra với anh, anh chạm vào nó.”</p><p>Trong bàn tay duỗi ra là một tờ giấy, gấp mấy đường, nét chữ xiêu vẹo. Hai tay Đinh Hán Bạch vòng qua Kỷ Thận Ngữ, giơ lên phía trước, nhẹ nhàng mở ra, di ngôn mười một chữ lộ giữa không trung.</p><p>
  <em>– Đối xử tốt với đồ đệ tôi, cảm kích khôn cùng.</em>
</p><p>Ông cưỡi hạc trắng, chẳng còn nguyện vọng gì nữa mà bay đi.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://kjchild.wordpress.com/2019/08/09/toai-ngoc-chuong-48/">&gt;&gt; Chương 48</a>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tác giả:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lương Hạc Thừa: Tên họ Trương kia, ông đây vừa chết mà ông đã chơi trội, lại thua nữa rồi!</em>
</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>1. Bình hoa với hoa tròn mạ vàng</p><p><br/>2. Bát Thanh Hoa tám cạnh đồ án triền chi</p><p><br/>3. Đĩa hứng mưa hình thụy thú bằng ngọc xanh</p><p><br/>4. Ngưng chi bạch ngọc</p><p><br/>5. Độc chiếm ngôi đầu<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chương 48: Anh có biết giữ ý không đó?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đinh Duyên Thọ ân ẩn cảm thấy không đúng lắm, tuy Ngọc Tiêu Ký đã khai trương nhưng thằng con ruột rêu rao chỉnh đốn và cải cách thì chả thấy bóng dáng ngày nào hết, cũng không biết suốt ngày đi lêu lổng ở đâu mà xe dính cả lớp bụi.</p><p>Mới sáng ra Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã cảm nhận áp suất thấp của sư phụ nên làm việc cẩn thận, sợ cơn giận đổ lên đầu mình song vẫn không thoát khỏi. Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi: “Thận Ngữ à, dạo này sư ca con bận gì đấy?”<span></span></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Con cũng không rõ lắm… Sư phụ à, con sắp khắc xong hộp hình cây vải rồi, khoan luôn không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ không trúng kế: “Lại đánh trống lảng nữa rồi, con nói dối giúp nó phải không, thân với nó từ bao giờ thế.”</p><p>Một câu bực mình mà thôi, song Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại dựng hết tóc gáy lên, liếc đối phương một cách cẩn thận, sợ trong lời ông có ngụ ý gì đó. Cậu quá đỗi chột dạ, chột dạ đến nỗi suýt trật tay, vội trốn trong hậu đường.</p><p>Một ngày trôi qua như vậy, Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn không ló mặt ra, nhưng khi chiều tà về nhà thì ô tô lại được rửa sạch kin kít. Hắn bôn ba muôn nơi, lò sứ vừa làm xong nên đương nhiên ông chủ hắn đây phải lôi kéo việc làm ăn rồi. Hắn kiêu căng mà lớn, mấy ngày nay tung cái bản mặt cười xởi lởi suốt hai mươi năm nay ra hết.</p><p>Hắn mệt đứ đừ, làm cháu trai ngoài đường thì dĩ nhiên về nhà phải làm thiếu gia. Vừa vào viện đã í ới ăn cái này ăn cái kia, kết quả vừa bước vào phòng khách thì Đinh Duyên Thọ đã ngồi ngay ngắn trên ghế bành, bàn ăn chẳng có ma nào, người mẹ nối giáo cho giặc của hắn thì đang cầm cái chổi lông gà.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sợ điếng người: “Lấy cái đó ra làm gì?!”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nhìn hắn chằm chằm: “Để giãn gân giãn xương cho mày đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn về phía Khương Sấu Liễu: “Mẹ à, con không phải con ruột của mẹ hả? Mẹ đưa đao cho đao phủ là muốn mạng của con trai mẹ đó!”</p><p>Xưa giờ nhà họ Đinh không có bà mẹ quá hiền từ nào, Khương Sấu Liễu nói tỉnh bơ: “Nuôi con lớn đến tầm này, ăn mặc cũng cho con thứ tốt nhất, khắp cả con phố này chả đứa nào ngông nghênh làm bậy như con đâu. Từ chức về làm ở cửa hàng, mẹ không cầu con vực dậy gia nghiệp, chỉ muốn con nghe lời mà chịu trách nhiệm thôi, không quá đáng chứ?”</p><p>Hãy còn chưa kịp trả lời thì vai Đinh Hán Bạch đã đau điếng, bị chổi lông gà đập trúng. Chuôi dài quấn dây sắt có thể so được với gậy Như Ý, xương bằng thép còn bị đánh cho sụp nữa là. Đinh Duyên Thọ chưa hỏi phải trái đúng sai mà đã ra tay ngay – Khí thế đó, lực tay đó, như tóm kẻ trộm cầm tang vật, dù là tội gì thì ván cũng đã đóng thuyền.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cắn răng chịu đựng, không giải thích, chỉ trưng vẻ đáng thương.</p><p>Hắn vừa mở lò sứ thì sao có thể bỏ con giữa chợ được. Chưa kể hắn còn thu gom phế phẩm khắp nơi, bận tối tăm mặt mũi mà chạy khắp các chợ đồ cổ trong thành phố, mai sau phải chạy sang cả những tỉnh thành xung quanh, thậm chí xa hơn là cả nước, hắn đều phải chạy một lần.</p><p>Đó giờ việc kinh doanh của Ngọc Tiêu Ký vẫn luôn tốt đẹp, có vài đơn đặt hàng đá Baarin hãy còn chưa động tay vào, đúng là hắn đuối lý thật. Nghĩ đến những chuyện này, hắn cảm thấy mình bị đánh cũng chả oan, cũng dần xem nhẹ cơn đau trên người. Cuối cùng, một chuỗi tiếng bước chân dồn dập cũng làm hắn hoàn hồn.</p><p>“Sư ca!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa về đã bị Khương Đình Ân bám lấy hỏi mấy câu linh tinh, toàn mấy câu ngốc nghếch hỏi mãi không hết. Trời đen mịt, cậu muốn ra cửa ngó, nào ngờ vừa vào tiền viện đã nghe tiếng gia pháp rồi.</p><p>Cậu chạy thẳng, chắn trước người Đinh Hán Bạch, trước đây là nhát gan, giờ lại dũng cảm: “Sư phụ, đừng đánh sư ca nữa!”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ quát cậu: “Con tránh ra, chuyện này không liên quan đến con!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không chịu đi, rặt vẻ hăng hái làm việc nghĩa. Đinh Duyên Thọ bước lại gần đẩy cậu ra, giơ chổi lông gà quất cái nữa. Cậu hãy còn chắn, vừa đúng lúc đỡ một đòn, cơn đau đớn nọ làm cậu phải bật cao giọng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tức thì sốt ruột, quát với cả bố ruột mình: “Bố có dừng đánh không?! Đánh người mà cũng đánh nhầm!” Hắn giữ Kỷ Thận Ngữ rồi đẩy ra bên ngoài, đẩy ra khỏi phòng khách rồi khóa cửa lại, ném chìa khóa, xoay người cởi áo len lẫn sơ mi ra.</p><p>Cánh tay để trần, hắn quỳ một chân mặc Đinh Duyên Thọ xả giận, ngực lẫn hai vai, bụng và eo, ngay cả hai cánh tay cũng bị đánh đỏ be bét. Khương Sấu Liễu không nỡ nhìn, song không khuyên một câu nào, còn Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng ngoài cửa lại làm ầm lên, gọi, đập, ván cửa sắp bị đập hỏng.</p><p>Mãi lâu sau, cuối cùng tiếng động trong phòng cũng ngừng, bàn tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ bừng, khàn giọng hỏi: “Sư ca, sư ca ơi! Anh sao rồi?”</p><p>Đầu Đinh Hán Bạch ướt nhẹp mồ hôi, cất cao giọng khiêu khích: “… Còn sướng chán!”</p><p>Cán dài hơi nghiêng, Đinh Duyên Thọ ngồi lại ghế bành, hờ hững uống một hớp trà. Từ khi thằng con phá của này được sinh ra, ông đã không đếm xuể số lần đánh nó ấy chứ, song đây là lần đầu tiên nó cởi sạch đồ để chịu đòn. Ông cũng không đành lòng, nhưng chỉ có thể tiếp tục ra tay.</p><p>Ông không ngốc, ông có thể phát hiện ra Đinh Hán Bạch đang làm những chuyện gì. Ông rất sợ đứa con này sẽ đi trái nghề ông, không kéo nó về được nữa.</p><p>“Đau không?” Đinh Duyên Thọ chẳng muốn hỏi, song vẫn kìm lòng không đặng.</p><p>Giờ Đinh Hán Bạch mới nói ngọt: “Bố ruột đánh, có đánh chết cũng không đau.” Hắn lảo đảo đứng dậy, bước đến trước bàn rồi rót đầy tách trà, “Bố à, dạo này con biểu hiện không tốt, bố đừng giận với con nhé. Con bị thương gân động cốt cũng chả hề chi, chứ chọc tức ảnh hưởng sức khỏe bố thì biết làm sao?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ “hừ” lạnh một tiếng. Ông ngừa gân cốt ra mà đánh, da thịt còn chưa bị đánh hỏng mà thằng oắt con này đã ăn đòn còn giở trò thảo mai!</p><p>Không chỉ thảo mai, mà vóc người một mét tám mấy còn sắm vẻ liễu yếu trong gió, Đinh Hán Bạch giữ giọng mũi làm người ta ghét bỏ: “Mẹ à… Có cơm ăn không ạ, con chết đói mất.”</p><p>Nào cần Khương Sấu Liễu phải bận tay, người ngoài cửa đã đau lòng khôn xiết, vừa mở cửa xắn tay áo là đã nhảy vào phòng bếp ngay. Không có món gì cả, dưa chuột, giăm-bông, nửa bắp ngô lấy hạt, đánh trứng làm bát cơm chiên.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mặc áo sơ mi ngồi ăn. Hai ông bà đi hết, còn mỗi Kỷ Thận Ngữ là trông hắn. Hắn hỏi: “Đây là cơm chiên Dương Châu chính cống hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Món mà người Dương Châu chiên, anh nói coi nó có chính cống không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại nói: “Sao người Dương Châu không nấu bát canh thế, khô ghê.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mắng: “Sư phụ đánh nặng vầy cũng cho anh khai vị rồi còn gì!” Mặt cậu buồn thiu, không biết Đinh Hán Bạch đau mức nào mà vẫn cứ bày dáng vẻ của một tên vô lại thế kia. Mắng xong, cậu ngoan ngoãn dặn dò: “Canh thì đợi tí, anh ngồi xem ti vi đợi đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đau khắp mình mẩy, bưng bát cơm chiên dời sang sofa, chẳng thèm đếm xỉa đang chiếu cái gì, chỉ tưởng tượng sau này mình là chủ nhà, ai còn dám đánh mình nữa? Ngày nào hắn cũng sẽ về nhà làm đại gia, ăn cơm chiên Dương Châu chính cống, ăn xong thì ôm người con trai Dương Châu chính cống vui trọn đêm xuân.</p><p>Đèn phòng khách sáng trưng, Khương Sấu Liễu không yên lòng bèn xách mấy hộp thuốc sang. Hay lắm, cái đứa bị đánh đang ngồi dựa trên sofa phè phỡn ăn, trong bếp còn bốc lên mùi hương thơm nức mũi. Bà ngó vào, giật mình nói: “Thận Ngữ à, đêm hôm rồi mà con còn nấu canh cá hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trông nồi: “Sư ca muốn ăn canh, mà con thấy vẫn còn một con cá còn dư lại.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu hỏi: “Thế nếu nó muốn ăn quả bàn đào thì chả lẽ con cũng lên tận chỗ Vương Mẫu nương nương để hái cho nó ư?”</p><p>Bị thương đương nhiên phải bồi bổ, song Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngại giải thích, càng ngại tỏ thái độ. Cậu không thể lên chỗ Vương mẫu nương nương để hái quả bàn đào, nhưng chắc chắn sẽ vơ hết quả đào lông, quả xuân đào, quả đào mật và những quả có thể tìm được vào trong một cái sọt.</p><p>Chờ đến đêm khuya, Đinh Hán Bạch uống canh cá mà cảm thấy mỹ mãn, nằm giường mà như nằm trên bàn chông, lăn qua lộn lại như cái bánh nướng bự bị lật. Thật ra cũng không đau vậy đâu, chiêu cởi áo ra gọi là rút củi dưới đáy nồi, nhẩm tính chắc kèo là bố hắn sẽ không nỡ xuống tay tàn nhẫn.</p><p>Nhưng quan tâm tất bị loạn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi vào đi ra miết, cứ như Đinh Duyên Thọ là bố dượng còn cậu mới là bố ruột vậy.</p><p>Đêm nay, trừ Đinh Hán Bạch ra thì chả ai được ngủ ngon. Hai phụ huynh mạnh miệng mềm lòng, xót cho thằng con suốt nửa đêm; mấy đồ đệ khác thấy bất an, sợ ngày nào đó sẽ đạp lên vết xe đổ; Kỷ Thận Ngữ càng miễn bàn, tỉnh dậy hàng tá lần để xem tình hình của Đinh Hán Bạch, thảm cửa bị cậu đạp nát.</p><p>May thay ông trời hãy còn hiểu tính người, không để ai thấy vui vẻ cả, đêm qua đi trời vẫn tối.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nằm trên giường ngắm mây đen, duỗi tay ra, nhìn thẫn thờ. Chịu thôi, ngày hôm sau là da dẻ sẽ sưng ghê nhất, cong gập các đốt ngón tay cũng đau không chịu nổi. Hắn nghe tiếng bước chân thì gọi: “Trân Châu, qua đây!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuất hiện ngay cửa, mặc áo khoác hải quân và áo sơ mi trắng, chân đi đôi giày chơi bóng trắng tinh, nhuốm đầy hơi thở tuổi trẻ. Cậu ngó nghiêng bước vào: “Em ra cửa hàng, sao vậy anh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cả giận: “Anh tàn phế đến nơi rồi mà em còn ra cửa hàng? Em học hỏi coi Đồng Bái Phàm nhà người ta chăm nom người tàn tật thế nào kìa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Đơn hàng anh nợ sắp trét tường luôn được rồi đó, em đi làm hộ anh mà. Chả biết lí lẽ gì cả.” Cậu muốn đi ư? Cậu hận không thể dính trên giường trông nom người này luôn ấy chứ, nhưng việc đó sẽ chỉ làm sư phụ càng thêm không hài lòng mà thôi. Vả lại, trong một đôi vợ chồng thì tất sẽ có một người phải làm việc nuôi gia đình. Trước khi đi, cậu nói: “Em gọi Khương Đình Ân sang chơi với anh nhé.”</p><p>Không đợi cậu gọi thì Thương Mẫn Nhữ đã tới cửa hỏi thăm. Hôm nay là mười lăm, xưa giờ người hai nhà hay đón Tết Nguyên Tiêu với nhau. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói với vẻ ghen tuông: “Thế không cần gọi nữa, chị gái tốt thanh mai trúc mã của anh đến rồi đó, nào còn cần người khác chơi cùng nữa đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giải thích: “Em cũng nói là chị gái tốt còn gì, khỏi cần ghen nữa nhá.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngoái đầu bĩu môi, còn cắn răng: “Người ta không phải Tây Môn Khánh, nhưng em cũng là Võ Đại Lang ra ngoài bán bánh nướng, còn anh là Phan Kim Liên chả có lương tâm gì hết! Anh phanh áo ngủ ra cho ai nhìn đấy, anh có biết giữ ý không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngớ người, dỗ: “Anh sai rồi, anh nên bị nhốt trong cũi heo.”</p><p>“Cứ nằm chết dí ở đó đi!” Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói một cách oán hận, chạy đi.</p><p>Hôm nay đúng là chả sống tốt gì cho cam, Đinh Kim Liên cài kín áo ngủ, thậm chí còn kéo chăn cao tận ngực, bịt kín mít, quyết tâm tuân theo tam cương ngũ thường*. Giả Bảo Ngọc nói con gái làm từ nước, con trai làm từ bùn, hắn thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ làm từ giấm chua Sơn Tây lâu năm thì có.</p><p>
  <em>(*Tam cương ngũ thường: Đọc </em>
  <a href="https://lazi.vn/qa/d/tam-cuong-ngu-thuong-la-gi">
    <em>ở đây</em>
  </a>
  <em> để biết rõ hơn.)</em>
</p><p>Chua đến nỗi cơn đau khắp mình mẩy của hắn trở nên tê dại, mỗi ngực là ngứa ngáy.</p><p>Vò giấm chua thành tinh nọ chui đầu làm việc cần mẫn ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký. Hôm nay chỉ có mỗi cậu đến, sảnh trước hay hậu đường đều phải trông. Tay không ngơi nghỉ, đĩa hứng mưa hình thụy thú bằng ngọc xanh và chó bằng ngọc vàng, có yêu cầu về chữ khắc, cũng không được thiếu bước giả cổ và làm cũ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trả một khoản nợ kếch sù thay Đinh Hán Bạch, cơm trưa hoãn đến tận chiều mới ăn. Một đĩa khoai tây xào sợi, nửa đĩa rau cần, hai lượng cơm tẻ, chưa ăn được mấy miếng đã thấy xe trong nhà lái đến. Đinh Duyên Thọ tay trái xách hộp cơm, tay phải cầm một xâu kẹo hồ lô, nện bước vào cửa, nở nụ cười hòa ái.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm đũa, cũng cười theo.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Cất đống thức ăn vớ vẩn đó của con sang một bên đi, ta mang ba món một canh đến cho con này.” Đương nhiên là món ngon rồi, bánh ngọt càng là loại chưa từng thấy bao giờ, “Bánh đường đỏ lão Thương đưa cho Hán Bạch đấy, ngọt lịm. Con nếm thử coi.”</p><p>Những gói kẹo Bát Bảo vẫn chưa dùng hết, lại thêm cánh bánh ngọt trước mặt này, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư phụ à, có phải sư ca hảo ngọt không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nghĩ đến mười mấy năm trước, con nít hảo ngọt thì nhiều, nhưng đứa trẻ khó chiều như Đinh Hán Bạch thì hiếm thấy. Hũ kẹo đặt trên nóc tủ cũng vô ích, cứ ép người ta phải để hẳn trên nóc nhà cơ. Nhĩ Hòa, Khả Dũ, Đình Ân, Thái Vi, đứa nào đứa nấy đều khóc lóc tố cáo, đều không ngoại lệ là bị Đinh Hán Bạch cướp kẹo.</p><p>Sáng nay Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn mắng hắn là Phan Kim Liên, giờ ăn bánh ngọt ảo tưởng dáng vẻ Đinh Hán Bạch hồi nhỏ, cười tít mắt. Trước khi đóng cửa, cậu đưa hai món đồ đã khắc xong cho Đinh Duyên Thọ xem qua, tiện thể nói mát hộ Đinh Hán Bạch, còn được voi đòi tiên mà muốn can dự vào điều lệ gia pháp.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ buồn cười mà nói, “Hôm qua sốt sắng như vậy vì nó, giờ lại huyên thuyên, cái tính thối nát của nó làm con thích nhỉ.”</p><p>Khi một chữ “thích” này lọt vào tai tựa ngư lôi bắn xuống nước, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nuốt trái tim nhảy trên tận cổ họng xuống rồi đáp: “Con người sư ca tốt lắm ạ, tay nghề cũng rất tốt.” Trên mặt không chút gợn sóng, trong lòng lại nơm nớp lo sợ.</p><p>Cũng may Đinh Duyên Thọ không nhiều lời thêm bèn quay người đóng cửa kho lại, cầm chiếc chìa khóa nhỏ nhất bằng đồng thau để mở khóa, để mấy tảng đá ngọc cực phẩm nọ gặp ánh sáng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nín thở bước tới gần, ngưng chi bạch ngọc* được đặt lên trên cùng, chưa tạo hình mà đã khiến cậu vừa gặp đã thương.</p><p>
  <em>(*Ngưng chi bạch ngọc: Ý chỉ bạch ngọc có màu trắng ngưng đọng trông như mỡ dê bò.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Bí thư mới của thành phố nhậm chức, các đồng nghiệp khác phải cùng nhau biếu quà.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Vậy sư phụ định khắc cái gì ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ mỉm cười nhìn cậu: “Đồ trang trí ‘Độc chiếm ngôi đầu’. Ta lo mặt trước, con lo mặt sau.”</p><p>Cơn mưa bên ngoài rơi xuống, Đinh Hán Bạch cứ nằm sải lai như thế suốt cả ngày trời, nhìn qua cửa sổ vuông thì thấy sân ướt sũng nước. Hắn rất ít khi thương xuân bi thu, giờ lại thấy buồn tẻ đến nỗi muốn ngâm một đoạn “Thanh Thanh Mạn”: “Lạnh lùng ấm nóng cho lòng khó yên*”. Cảm xúc vừa thăng hoa thì trong sân có một chuỗi tiếng chân giẫm nước nhẹ nhàng, Võ Đại Lang của hắn đã về rồi hả?</p><p>
  <em>(*Thanh Thanh Mạn là bài thơ của Lý Thanh Chiếu. Bản dịch của Phù Vân Du Tử.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không bung dù, tóc ướt đẩy cửa, mắt sáng rỡ như ánh đèn lúc nửa đêm. Đinh Hán Bạch đắp kín chăn, xác nhận mình đã đủ giữ ý rồi mới dò hỏi: “Tiên sinh tan tầm rồi hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đặt mông xuống giường: “Sư phụ muốn em và ông ấy hợp tác cùng khắc một tảng ngọc cực phẩm, khắc ‘Độc chiếm ngôi đầu’!” Cậu vươn tay muốn chạm vào Đinh Hán Bạch, lại nghĩ sẽ chạm vào vết thương nên dằn nỗi xúc động, kề sát cọ tóc lên cổ đối phương.</p><p>“Đại sư phụ mới có tư cách đó, phải chăng em có thể làm đại sư phụ hả anh?” Cậu thấp giọng lẩm bẩm như đang nói mớ, “Sư ca à, em muốn ra ngoài đường hóa vàng cho lão Kỷ, kể cho ông ấy biết em có thể khắc ngọc cực phẩm với sư phụ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Đợi trời nắng lên rồi anh đi với em.” Hắn nhịn đau vươn tay, vuốt mái đầu đương làm nũng: “Tối nay ngủ ở phòng này đi, đỡ em phải mất công chạy mấy chuyến.”</p><p>Mưa đêm rơi không ngớt, đóng cửa sổ rồi mà vẫn thấy phiền nhiễu. Kỷ Thận Ngữ tắm xong bèn thoa thuốc cho Đinh Hán Bạch, lúc đợi khô thuốc không có việc gì làm nên duỗi tay chơi tua rua trên chụp đèn. Vừa ngước mắt lên thì chạm phải ánh nhìn của Đinh Hán Bạch. Bốn bề vắng lặng, nhất thời im thin thít, mắt ai nấy càng không biết kiêng dè, nhìn nhau.</p><p>Một đôi mắt đen láy, u tối sâu thẳm. Một đôi mắt màu Hổ Phách, thường sáng rỡ như không giống người phàm trần.</p><p>Tình nhân trong mắt hóa Tây Thi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tròn mắt sáp lại gần, bị Đinh Kim Liên mê hoặc thần trí. Lúc này trong sân có tiếng gọi, Khương Đình Ân gọi cậu đi ăn khuya, có bánh trôi mới ra nồi.</p><p>Cậu vờ như không nghe thấy. Khương Đình Ân hãy còn la to, <em>ăn nhân bánh nào đấy.</em></p><p>Cậu cố tình muốn hôn trước hẵng đáp sau. Khương Đình Ân đi đến ngoài cửa, <em>ăn mấy cái đây.</em></p><p>Cậu ôm mặt Đinh Hán Bạch ngay tức thì. Khương Đình Ân đẩy cửa, cật lực đề cử bánh mè đen.</p><p>Cửa mở, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi ngay ngắn, không trộm ngọc, cũng chẳng cướp sắc, thế mà lại đỏ mặt. Hình như hò hẹn lén lút dưới mắt người ngoài trông vừa kích thích vừa sợ sệt. Cậu rời đi với Khương Đình Ân, ăn ba cái bánh trôi, cầm bốn cái về, đúng theo tình hình với Đinh Hán Bạch – bất tam bất tứ*.</p><p>
  <em>(*Bất tam bất tứ: Ý chỉ không đứng đắn, không đàng hoàng.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ăn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại duỗi tay nghịch tua rua.</p><p>Ăn xong, thuốc trên người đã khô từ lâu, Đinh Hán Bạch cũng nhẫn nại đủ. Ngay cả mặc áo ngủ cũng phải có người hầu hạ, đến khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ cột đai lưng cho hắn thì hắn đè lại, nói: “Anh còn chưa chết, nghịch tua rua còn chẳng bằng ‘nghịch’ anh.”</p><p>Cái câu điên khùng này không đầu cũng chẳng có đuôi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị túm tay dời xuống, nóng bỏng, bỏng đến nỗi cậu run bắn. Mặt cậu bỗng ngượng chín: “Cả người anh toàn vết thương, ngực, bụng, vai sưng hết, sao còn có suy nghĩ ấy…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch: “Chả phải tại mỗi anh đâu. Là ai trước đó đã nhìn chằm chằm anh đầy bất thường, là ai ôm mặt anh rặt vẻ si mê? Với cả, ‘cái đó’ đâu có mọc trên vai, vả lại, anh không phải Phan Kim Liên đấy à? Anh khô nóng khó chịu lắm, anh dục hỏa đốt người đây này.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nắm tay lại, không giãy nổi mà trốn cũng chả xong. Cậu biết phải làm sao giờ? Chủ động truy tìm niềm vui hả… Cậu từ chối với vẻ khó xử: “Em vẫn chưa mười bảy, đã làm hai bận còn chưa tính, không thể cứ tác cầu vô độ thế được…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ôm cậu vào lòng: “Bộ xuân đến không phải đã mười bảy rồi à? Người xưa mười bảy tuổi đã làm cha rồi đó.” Bàn tay to len lỏi vào áo ngủ của người ta, ve vuốt, xoa bóp, “Mà lần này đã đụng chạm gì em đâu? Anh trao hết con cháu vào tay em rồi, cũng gọi em là bố được không nào?”</p><p>Lời bông đùa hết câu này sang câu kia, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không có sức chống đỡ bèn thắp một ngọn đèn lên, cậu được nâng đùi lên, được ôm đầy vững vàng.</p><p>Mưa rơi càng to hơn, ổ chim trên cây vẫn ấm sực, hai con chim khách nằm sát bên nhau, mổ mổ, chân quắp chân, lông chim ướt bèn vỗ cánh rung rung. Còn trúc Phú Quý, hoa hồng và Đinh Hương đều bị tàn phá thảm thương.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm ghé trên đầu vai Đinh Hán Bạch, lòng thầm mắng đồ khốn kiếp, nhưng đến lúc quan trọng lại vội thấp giọng kêu: “Cẩn thận vết thương đó!” Một luồng hơi nóng phả ra, cậu nửa mở mắt nhìn đèn bàn, còn nghịch tua rua gì nữa?</p><p>Lại ngắm chiếc bát đựng bánh trôi, Tiết Nguyên Tiêu cứ vậy trôi qua…</p><p>Cậu bỗng giật mình, ngày mai là khai giảng!</p><p>Nửa đêm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngủ khò khò, Đinh Hán Bạch thì khoác áo làm bài tập trắng đêm. Em khắc chó bằng ngọc vàng cho anh, anh làm bài tập Toán cho em, cũng thật là trời sinh một đôi, kim ngọc lương duyên chuẩn mẹ nó luôn!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://kjchild.wordpress.com/2019/08/11/toai-ngoc-chuong-49/">&gt;&gt; Chương 49</a>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>Hộp hình cây vải<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chương 49: Lão Kỷ, hãy nhìn người bố tốt hiện giờ của con đây này!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Người còn sống trên đời phải chú ý nặng nhẹ, đối với nghệ nhân thì học nghệ làm việc là quan trọng nhất. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng vậy. Khai giảng xong, cậu không dậy học bài sáng nữa, trái lại mỗi ngày sáng sớm tinh mơ đi ném đá, dùng cách này để tăng sức của lực tay và độ chính xác.<span></span></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không chịu nổi sự phiền nhiễu này, bị phá giấc ngủ bởi tiếng <em>loảng xoảng</em>, mở cửa ngó ra, dưới hành lang là đống sứ vỡ tan nghe như chuông nhạc. Nhìn chăm chú, hóa ra là đống sứ vỡ trục vớt dưới biển của hắn.</p><p>Hắn nói: “Sức khá lớn đấy, không phải luyện nữa đâu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xác nhận: “Thật hả anh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Tóm một cái anh ‘đau’ suốt cả tuần, ba phần vào tận xương luôn ấy chứ.”</p><p>Dăm ba câu vẫn có thể không đứng đắn được, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đáp nữa. Cậu và Đinh Duyên Thọ cùng nhau khắc ngọc cực phẩm. Năm sư huynh đệ, dù trừ Đinh Hán Bạch ra thì vẫn còn hai, ba, bốn, thế mà sư phụ lại tin tưởng ở cậu, cậu phải hoàn thành nhiệm vụ một cách trọn vẹn.</p><p>Ngày bắt tay làm, Đinh Duyên Thọ bảo cả năm đồ đệ đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký, dụng cụ và vật liệu đã bày ra sẵn, ông sai Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẽ tranh. Những người khác thì ngồi thành một vòng để xem, cấm nói chuyện, nhìn chăm chú vào mỗi một đường bút.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Thời gian Thận Ngữ theo ta học nghệ là ngắn nhất, tuổi cũng nhỏ nhất, song lần này ta lại chọn nó để làm đơn hàng này với ta.” Ngừng một lát, liếc sang bức tranh Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẽ, “Vì phòng việc mấy đứa có ai không phục trong lòng nên mới gọi mấy đứa đến nhìn, từ vẽ, đi nét, ra phôi, đến tận cuối cùng là đánh bóng để coi nó có làm tốt hay không.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ áp lực gấp bội lần, mím môi nhíu mày, đặt hết tinh thần vào ngòi bút. Đầu cậu trống rỗng, chỉ còn mỗi bản thiết kế “Độc chiếm ngôi đầu”, đi bút vững chắc, từ từ lấp đầy giấy Tuyên trắng tinh.</p><p>Bốn người nhìn không rời mắt, Khương Đình Ân không chịu nổi nữa bèn thầm thì: “Anh cả ơi, tại sao không bảo anh khắc ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cố ý nói: “Trường Giang sóng sau đè sóng trước, nào còn có chốn để anh dung thân đâu.”</p><p>Hắn liếc sang Đinh Duyên Thọ, ông chủ ấy một mặt là thưởng thức Kỷ Thận Ngữ, mặt khác là khích bác hắn. Tí gia pháp nọ chỉ gây tổn thương đến cơ thể, còn cái này là muốn trái tim hắn phải thức tỉnh, muốn nói cho hắn biết rằng, Ngọc Tiêu Ký không có hắn cũng chả sao, đừng ngạo mạn như thế nữa.</p><p>Vẽ rồi đi nét, một buổi sáng trôi qua trong vội vã, Kỷ Thận Ngữ gác bút nhìn bốn người nọ, cười với vẻ ngượng ngùng. Ai nấy đều im re, không soi mói ra được nửa phần xấu nào, song cũng chẳng khen ngợi, như thể nếu khen thì trông dối trá lắm ấy.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đối mặt với ánh nhìn của Đinh Duyên Thọ, nói một cách khiêu khích: “Đi sang phòng bên Truy Phượng Lâu, anh bao.”</p><p>Mọi người lục tục rời đi, hắn bước đến nắm tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nắn bụng ngón, hoạt động các đốt rồi hà hơi nóng. Đầu ngón tay lẫn đầu trái tim Kỷ Thận Ngữ dần ngứa râm ran, bèn hỏi: “Sư phụ làm như thế, anh có đố kị không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Tốt cho Ngọc Tiêu Ký, em có thể an tâm, anh có thể lười biếng, anh còn mong không đủ nữa là.”</p><p>Thiệt thòi Đinh Duyên Thọ chính trực nửa đời, quả thật giờ bị ép mới phải tung chiêu này. Hắn nghĩ như thế này, đầu tiên là thiên vị đứa con nhỏ hơn một cách trắng trợn, dùng việc này để thúc ép con trai ruột hăng hái cầu tiến hơn, thế nhưng kế hoạch của ông đã thất bại, ông không biết hai đứa chúng nó đã dính bên nhau, tuy hai mà một lâu rồi.</p><p>Món đồ “Độc chiếm ngôi đầu này” được dạy một cách công khai, ngày nào cũng bị bốn người lớn bé vây xem, hồi đầu Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn thấy ngại, sau này đã ưỡn ngực ngẩng đầu, khoe những tuyệt kĩ độc quyền mình am hiểu ra hết một lượt.</p><p>Vào ngày cuối cùng, đồ trang trí đã mài bóng trông lóa mắt khôn xiết, riêng việc sờ vào chất ngọc cũng có thể làm nhũn hết tim gan tì thận. Chuyển chỗ sang cửa sảnh rồi đặt xuống, chẳng bao lâu sau đã đông nghịt người đến nhìn, rất sôi nổi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang dọn dẹp trong hậu đường, hốt số vụn ngọc sau khi khắc vào một nơi. Một vật liệu tốt thế này, vứt mảnh vụn nào cũng làm người ta xót xa.</p><p>Cậu chợt nảy ý tưởng, gom xong thì lấy về, không ném. Sau khi về nhà bèn đi thẳng đến thư phòng, tìm một quyển sách cũ dạy làm đồ trang sức đem đến từ Dương Châu. Đồ điêu khắc ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký đa dạng, đồ có kích thước lớn và tầm trung là nhiều nhất, kém nhất cũng là ngọc bội và con dấu, mỗi cái đều có mức tiêu thụ riêng. Nhưng vòng chuỗi hạt rất ít, vòng tay và dây chuyền có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay. Khi khách đặt lễ đính hôn cũng phải xếp sau những món đồ lớn.</p><p>Ý tưởng của Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa manh nha là chứng thực bằng hành động ngay, bèn vào phòng Nam làm việc suốt nửa đêm. Đống ngọc vỡ đó làm thành ba viên ngọc bầu dục hình hoa khắc họa tiết mây, bảy tám viên ngọc Như Ý nho nhỏ và tròn xoe, và cả những viên nhỏ hơn nữa định để khảm vào nhẫn.</p><p>Cậu gặp phải vấn đề khó nhằn, bèn cầm đống hạt ngọc xông vào thư phòng làm Đinh Hán Bạch đang lau bình hoa bị giật mình. Đinh Hán Bạch bài trí vài món đồ phế phẩm, ý cười dịu dàng: “Qua đây anh nhìn nào.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe, đến gần rồi buông tay: “Đẹp không anh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rất chi là ảo tưởng sức mạnh: “Tặng anh hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười nói: “Xin anh chỉ bảo cơ.” Hạt ngọc ít, xâu vàng hay xâu bạc, nhẫn thì phải khảm như thế nào, cả đống vấn đề nhỏ. Cậu bị cầm cổ tay, khẽ giật, kế đó khuỵu đầu gối lại được đón lấy.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ra tay một cách lưu loát, thoắt cái Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã ngã ngồi xuống đùi. Hắn ôm vào lòng, nói: “Làm trang sức không đơn giản đâu. Nếu em làm một sợi dây chuyền thì trước khi hoàn thành phải so sánh với vô số kiểu dáng, rồi chọn cái tốt nhất.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ rất thông minh, chu môi thơm sư ca tốt của mình một cái rồi hỏi: “Anh giúp em không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không tài nào đỡ được, ngay cả mỹ nhân kế cũng dùng rồi thì dù là chuỗi ngọc trên mũ phượng cũng muốn giúp ấy chứ. Hắn đồng ý sẽ xử lí bên vàng và bạc, lại ôm ấp giảng giải rất nhiều thứ, cuối cùng mới hỏi: “Hiểu hết chưa? Hiểu thì nhìn mấy thứ này của anh.”</p><p>Trên bàn có năm, sáu món đồ, chưa tính cái khác, riêng tận cùng bên trong còn một có chai màu đen sì nữa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ được ôm eo, vươn tay chạm vào một cách cẩn thận, lau mãi mới làm sạch lớp bùn bẩn, bèn ngắm màu sắc nguyên bản của đồ sứ dưới ánh đèn.</p><p>“Men lá trà?” Cậu hơi giật mình, “Là hàng thật ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Thật đấy, mời em sửa đó.”</p><p>Trái tim Kỷ Thận Ngữ đau thắt, men lá trà vừa quý giá vừa đắt đỏ, bị hỏng ra thế này làm cậu xót xa. “Em muốn sắt, màu này phải dùng sắt để làm bản sắc kí.” Cậu đặt đồ xuống, lại lấy giấy bút ra, ngồi trong lòng Đinh Hán Bạch vừa nhớ vừa nói, “Đáy lót men là hình răng cưa, chữ là khắc chìm, bên trong là màu xanh… Phải sửa cách chế nước men sứ thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch im lặng nghe, câu hiểu, câu không, lắng nghe lời nói khe khẽ ấy rót vào tai mình. Hắn thấp giọng nói: “Quả đúng là báu vật.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thủ thỉ: “Đúng vậy, với kích cỡ này ấy, nếu nó vẫn hoàn hảo, không hư hao gì thì ít nhất cũng có giá bốn mươi vạn.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lắc đầu: “Ý anh là em cơ.”</p><p>Ngọc vỡ làm xâu ngọc đúng là tốn không ít thời gian, dạo ấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ tan học về cũng chẳng nghỉ ngơi. Kì nghỉ đông trôi qua, các bạn học khác đi thăm người thân, về với ông bà, đi đây đi đó. Hỏi cậu thì cậu chỉ khắc, sửa, tạo đồ cổ, còn làm cả đồ trang sức, nom rất lệch pha.</p><p>Nhưng cậu cũng hào hứng lắm, đi thảo nguyên, cưỡi ngựa khỏe, thêm thắt một chút rồi khoe hết.</p><p>Bạn cùng bàn thì thầm kể lể, nhà ai ở quê quyết định chuyện cưới gả, thi xong kì thi mùa xuân sẽ về bày rượu kết hôn. Cậu sửng sốt, chợt nghĩ đến bản thân, mặt cũng đỏ theo. Cậu không thể kết hôn, song chuyện ái ân bầu bạn đã làm hết sạch suốt kì nghỉ đông rồi.</p><p>Bạn trai rất đáng tin cậy, đưa bộ trang sức bằng ngọc của cậu cho cửa hàng ba, hạt ngọc hoa chạm mây kèm dây chuyền bạch kim, cộng thêm cả hai chiếc nhẫn bạch kim khảm ngọc nữa. Bộ trang sức này bắt mắt đến lạ giữa một rừng đồ trang trí, chưa đến lúc đóng cửa đã bị mua mất.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hơi hối hận. Hắn né Đinh Duyên Thọ nên mới đi sang cửa hàng ba, nếu biết người ta hưởng ứng tốt thế này thì phải cầm sang cửa hàng một để khoe khang chứ. Đến tối Kỷ Thận Ngữ biết được bèn hí hửng gọi cho Khương Đình Ân, thuyết phục đối phương cùng làm đồ trang sức với mình.</p><p>“Nhưng cửa hàng mình rất hiếm khi làm, có ổn không?” Khương Đình Ân do dự.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Chỉ cần đồ tốt thì tự khắc sẽ được chào đón thôi, vả lại đồ trang sức thiết kế trông rườm rà, nhưng khi làm lại đơn giản hơn cả đồ trang trí nữa.” Cậu bịt ống nghe hao hết võ mồm, cuối cùng cũng dụ Khương Đình Ân nhận lời, kế đó lại tìm Đinh Duyên Thọ.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu đã tắm xong cho con mèo hoang trong viện, giờ đang chơi mèo trên giường. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước vào cửa bèn sửng sốt, tức thì định lui ra ngoài. Cậu hiếm khi bắt gặp cảnh vợ chồng mặn nồng hằng ngày, nên tôn trọng sư phụ và sư mẫu thì hơn.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu gọi cậu, cậu đành bước vào, cười ngu: “Sư mẫu à, con tìm sư phụ nói chuyện này cái ạ.” Cậu ngồi ở cuối giường, một nhà ba người thêm một con mèo mướp, tiếng bước chân truyền vào, Đinh Hán Bạch đến bèn thành một nhà bốn người.</p><p>Hai đứa trẻ đều đến vì chuyện quan trọng, dựa theo thứ tự trước và sau nên Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói trước: “Sư phụ à, con muốn lợi dụng vật liệu vụn sau khi khắc để làm đồ trang sức, tránh để lãng phí, mà còn có thể kiếm tiền. Với cả, trong Ngọc Tiêu Ký, đồ nhỏ nhất chỉ có con dấu, ngọc bội vân vân, trang sức có giá cả tương đương như chúng, song thị trường vẫn trống rất lớn.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ thấy lạ: “Con còn hiểu chuyện kinh doanh nữa hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp đúng sự thật: “Sư ca phân tích cho ạ.” Cậu kiềm chế ánh mắt mình, chỉ dám dùng dư quang để nhìn lén người đó, “Số cửa hàng chuyên về trang sức đá quý không nhiều lắm, các quầy hàng chuyên bán trong trung tâm thương mại thì có một số. Con nghĩ mình cứ làm một ít trước rồi nhìn phản ứng của thị trường, nếu không ổn thì thôi… Cũng không để phí thì giờ.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi: “Nếu ổn thì sao, con có suy tính gì không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Nếu ổn thì con hi vọng mình có thể mở một quầy bán đồ trang sức.” Việc kinh doanh của cửa hàng ba vẫn không tốt, thay vì mở một cửa hàng mới mà thu lợi nhuận không đủ thì chi bằng bày vật kiếm ra tiền. Mở thêm quầy, nếu cung không đủ cầu thì chiếm toàn bộ sảnh trước, thậm chí còn đổi cả cửa hàng sang cửa hàng chuyên bán đồ trang sức luôn.</p><p>“Tay nghề của Ngọc Tiêu Ký là tốt nhất, vậy những vật phẩm trang sức bằng đá quý cũng sẽ dần dần trở thành một thế mạnh của Ngọc Tiêu Ký.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngẫm nghĩ, “Hoặc đến khi danh tiếng dần lan ra, chúng ta còn có thể hợp tác với trung tâm thương mại, nhận đơn cung ứng hàng.”</p><p>Cậu nói xong, trong phòng im phăng phắc, sư phụ và sư mẫu ngồi đối diện vẫn nhìn hắn, sư ca ôm mèo cười khẽ. Cậu xấu hổ: “Con suy nghĩ xa… nên hơi hiển vông.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi: “Hán Bạch, mày có ý kiến gì không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cửa hàng ba nửa chết nửa sống, thay vì cứ đợi như vậy thì chi bằng thử thí nghiệm một lần.” Hắn vẫn ung dung như vậy, “Nếu hiệu quả tốt thì treo công lao dưới tên em ấy. Nếu hiệu quả không tốt thì lấy tiền từ chỗ con để bù.”</p><p>Hắn đợi mãi rồi mới đưa một tập tranh vẽ, lúc trước nhận đơn đã vẽ rồi, một đơn vẽ tầm bốn, năm bản vẽ. Vẽ tranh là nhiều nhất và nhanh nhất, xuống dao là tinh xảo nhất và mạnh mẽ nhất, cơn giận mấy ngày nay của Đinh Duyên Thọ hoàn toàn bay đi, rặt một vẻ thư thái quyết định.</p><p>Hai đứa con đầy triển vọng báo cáo xong bèn cùng đứng dậy rời đi, Khương Sấu Liễu gọi lại: “Này, sao lại ôm cả mèo đi mất?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cho con mượn chơi một đêm, mẹ đừng kẹt xỉn thế.”</p><p>Từ khi con mèo hoang kia sang tiểu viện, nó thường được ăn ngon uống kĩ, cào rách bao gối bằng tơ tằm cũng chả bị đánh bèn quyết tâm định cư luôn, không đi nữa, chắc ngày lễ ngày Tết mới quay về tiền viện ngó.</p><p>Nửa tháng sau, cửa hàng ba chính thức đưa đồ trang sức lên quầy, trang sức đá quý muôn hình vạn trạng bên trong đều làm từ tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Khương Đình Ân. Hai người này như bám đuôi, cả ngày gom đồ vỡ sau lưng người ta, hận không thể đặt cái hốt rác ngay dưới máy khoan luôn.</p><p>Không ngày nào rảnh rỗi, làm ở đầu kia xong thì cuối tuần lại ngâm mình ở lò sứ bên này. Kỷ Thận Ngữ pha chế men, mô phỏng mảnh sứ vỡ, chuẩn bị rất nhiều thứ. Đinh Hán Bạch và Đồng Bái Phàm trông coi lò sứ, thi thoảng liếc nhìn sang tuyệt kĩ độc quyền của hai sư huynh đệ nọ, xem không rời mắt, chỉ ngắm người cũng thấy thỏa mãn.</p><p>Chiều đến, vẫn là chỗ cũ, Đinh Hán Bạch lại dạy Kỷ Thận Ngữ lái xe, lần này không đâm phải cây mà suýt lái xuống sông luôn. Hai người cùng ngồi ở ghế sau, thưởng thức cảnh mặt trời lặn qua cửa kính chắn gió, lúc về nội thành đã là tám giờ hơn.</p><p>Phòng khách đèn đóm sáng trưng, người quây quần.</p><p>Nước trà nhạt thếch, đã là lần rót thứ tư, hiển nhiên là đang đợi bọn họ.</p><p>Không biết thực hư nên khó tránh thấy lo lắng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật tay áo Đinh Hán Bạch, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Sư ca à, phải chăng chuyện anh buôn đồ cổ đã bị sư phụ biết?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Dạo này anh làm việc ở trong cửa hàng suốt mà, mỗi hôm nay đi sang lò sứ thôi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lo trước tính sau: “Anh mau giả vờ đau bụng, chuồn đi rồi hẵng nói sau. Lỡ sư phụ lại đánh anh thì làm sao?” Gân cốt của đối phương có thể chịu được nhưng linh hồn yếu ớt của cậu thì không.</p><p>Cứ thì thầm to nhỏ như thế cho đến khi Đinh Duyên Thọ giục họ vào nhà, đi vào, sofa đã ngồi đầy, ghế dựa cũng hết, đông người như vậy trông sợ chết khiếp. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhận ra Khương Đình Ân nháy mắt với mình đầy hí hửng, không giống chuyện xấu.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Sổ sách của cửa hàng ba đã được đưa tới.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngộ ra, liên quan đến đồ trang sức! Hắn nhanh chân lấy sổ sách giở xem, tăng trưởng, có lợi nhuận, bèn nói một cách khoái chí: “Lời rồi! Mà tụ tập đông đúc để dọa ai thế, đến con cũng chả dám tranh công luôn!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi đến cạnh sofa thì bị Khương Đình Ân ôm chầm rồi lắc lắc. Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Thận Ngữ à, quầy trang sức các con mở rất tốt, muốn mở rộng hay không, mở to chừng nào thì con tự chủ trương nhé.”</p><p>Dừng một chút, người chủ gia đình uống hớp trà nhạt, sau đó ném một quả bom với vẻ tỉnh rụi: “Bắt đầu từ hôm nay, Thận Ngữ sẽ đảm nhiệm chức đại sư phụ của cửa hàng ba Ngọc Tiêu Ký, nó có thể tự quyết chuyện lớn nhỏ trong cửa hàng. Trừ tôi ra, người khác không có quyền can thiệp.”</p><p>Thoáng chốc im như thóc, thậm chí Đinh Hậu Khang còn thất thần không kịp phản ứng, Đinh Hán Bạch cũng nghe mà thấy kinh hãi. Đại sư phụ… Tức là trong chớp mắt, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã bỏ xa các sư huynh đệ khác, có quyền lực, chính thức bắt đầu ăn cổ phần và hoa hồng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cứng người, không nhìn những kẻ khác mà chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào Đinh Duyên Thọ. Cậu có mong chờ không? Từ thời khắc chạm vào chiếc chìa khóa đồng là cậu đã mong chờ rồi. Cậu vui không? Cậu ước gì mình có thể ra đường hóa vàng mã, hô to báo cho Kỷ Phương Hứa luôn ấy chứ. Nhưng cậu cũng thấy luống cuống, cũng thấy sờ sợ, cậu đạt được quá nhiều thứ, cậu tự nhận rằng mình không thừa nhận được nổi.</p><p>Mấy luồng nhìn tập trung lại, cậu vừa chấn động vừa thấy cực kì lo lắng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cân nhắc mãi lâu mới đáp: “Thưa sư phụ, con sẽ nghiêm túc kinh doanh cửa hàng ba, mọi chuyện sẽ lấy ích lợi của cửa hàng làm đầu.” Câu này chứng tỏ là đã nhận lời. Cậu muốn làm đại sư phụ, và cậu phải làm. Cậu không từ chối chỉ vì tuổi tác và kinh nghiệm, cậu có sự tự tin, và cũng lười dối gian.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi xổm xuống, vịn đầu gối Đinh Duyên Thọ: “Nhưng con sẽ không ăn cổ phần, cũng không lấy tiền hoa hồng, chỉ nhận tiền lương.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Tuy rằng con hãy còn nhỏ, nhưng tiêu không nhiều nhặn thì vẫn có thể tích góp mà.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lắc đầu: “Sau này cũng không cần đâu ạ, đời này con sẽ không lấy cổ phần hay hoa hồng gì cả, con chỉ muốn tiền lương mà thôi.” Câu nói này của cậu là quả bom thứ hai, làm tất cả mọi người chấn động. Cậu nói: “Mọi người nhận con, nuôi con, con làm gì cũng là điều nên làm.”</p><p>Đồ đệ nhìn với ánh mắt khẩn thiết, tỏ thái độ ra như vậy là vì để các anh em khác an tâm. Đinh Duyên Thọ hiểu điều đó bèn tạm thời đồng ý, sau này thế nào hẵng nói sau, dù gì ông cũng sẽ không bạc đãi con mình.</p><p>Đêm khuya mới tan họp, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cả người lâng lâng, nếu không được Đinh Hán Bạch kéo lại thì chắc cậu sẽ giẫm lên vườn hoa mất.</p><p>Nằm trên giường nhắm mắt lại, cậu ngóng trông Kỷ Phương Hứa sẽ đi vào trong cơn mơ, câu đầu tiên cậu nói sẽ là – Lão Kỷ, hãy nhìn người bố tốt hiện giờ của con đây này!</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười hì hì, lăn qua lăn lại, vùi đầu vào gối, con mèo hoang nằm trên cửa sổ bị cậu cười đến độ kêu meo meo mãi, mắng cậu không biết tôn trọng, mắng cậu quấy rối mèo ta ngủ.</p><p>Mặt trời ló rạng, Đinh Hán Bạch hiếm khi dậy sớm, đi giày đá bóng trắng tinh chạy ra trước tường bình phong để cho cá ăn. Vãi nắm thức ăn cá nhỏ xong, hắn đợi Đinh Duyên Thọ thức dậy bèn hỏi: “Sao mấy con cá này xấu thế bố?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Vừa rẻ bèo vừa không đắt quá, đỡ bị mày đút no chết.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ra cửa tập thể dục buổi sáng với bố mình, đi dọc bên phố, đá cục đá, ngắt lá cây, như bị tăng động. “Bố.” Hắn nói, “Gừng càng già càng cay, bố ‘cay’ thật đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ trừng hắn, trừng xong thì cười hừ hừ đầy đắc ý.</p><p>“Bố bảo Thận Ngữ chạm khắc cùng với bố, con còn tưởng là muốn khích bác con để con cảm thấy nguy cơ chứ.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Nhưng bố cho em ấy lên làm đại sư phụ, thế là con bỗng ngộ ra, bố không phải đang khiêu khích con, bố làm thế là để cướp người với con.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Thận Ngữ có tài điêu khắc, cũng có cách nghĩ về kinh doanh, bố không thể để nó chịu ấm ức được. Vả lại, bố không trông cậy được vào mày thì không được trông cậy vào đứa con út luôn à?”</p><p>Câu này chẹn họng người ta, song Đinh Hán Bạch như đang chờ mỗi câu này vậy. Hắn đứng nghiêm, nói: “Con không phải một đứa con làm bố mẹ bớt lo, mai sau có lẽ sẽ mắc phải lỗi lầm lớn. Thưa bố, xin bố hãy nhớ kĩ rằng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thật lòng với bố, cũng dốc lòng với Ngọc Tiêu Ký, dẫu có bất cứ tình huống nào xảy ra thì hãy giải quyết với con, đừng so đo với em ấy.”</p><p>Hắn nào có dáng dấp như vậy bao giờ, trong mắt toàn là sự khẩn cầu đong đầy bức thiết.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nhìn hắn với vẻ khác lạ: “Mày mắc lỗi thì liên quan gì đến Thận Ngữ, bố so đo với nó làm gì?”</p><p>Đương nhiên Đinh Hán Bạch không đáp rồi, hắn chạy đi xa. Hồi còn bé, hắn hay phải đuổi sau gót Đinh Duyên Thọ, nhưng giờ Đinh Duyên Thọ lại không đuổi kịp hắn, hắn bỗng thấy buồn tênh. Song thế gian nào có chuyện vẹn toàn đôi bên nhiều như thế, rất nhiều chuyện đã định trước là phải cô phụ một bên, chỉ xem có đáng giá hay không mà thôi.</p><p>Thể dục xong bèn về nhà, hắn đẩy cửa gọi Kỷ Thận Ngữ dậy, đi đến giường đối mặt với Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã mở mắt.</p><p>“Em mơ thấy bố em.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ khẽ nói.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi xuống bên giường, đoán chừng nhất định đối phương đã tỏ bày rất nhiều điều trong giấc mơ: Khắc ngọc cực phẩm, không để phí tay nghề làm giả, lên làm đại sư phụ… Người đó nhổm dậy ôm hắn, cơ thể nọ nóng hừng hực.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại thì thào: “Em đã kể cho ông ấy hay, em yêu Đinh Hán Bạch mất rồi.”</p><p>Kể thẳng tên họ cho Kỷ Phương Hứa, còn nói như mắt thấy tai nghe. <em>Con đã rời khỏi Dương Châu, con sống rất tốt </em>– cậu không hề nhắc đến hàng vạn hàng nghìn chuyện hạnh phúc của mình, chỉ nghiêm túc báo chuyện này mà thôi – <em>Con đã yêu Đinh Hán Bạch mất rồi.</em></p><p>Trong đầu Đinh Hán Bạch nổ bùm, tất thảy đều đáng giá.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tác giả: Kỷ Phương Hứa quyết định báo mộng cho Đinh Duyên Thọ: Ê lão Đinh, ông cẩn thận đó!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chương 50: Em điên à!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đầu xuân, việc quan trọng của Ngọc Tiêu Ký là chuẩn bị đưa đồ mới lên: Đá Điền Hoàng tiết gà, thanh ngọc bạch ngọc, từ vật liệu đến kích cỡ, cả từ phong cách đến giá cả đều phải tính toán tỉ mỉ để ra quyết định.</p><p>Đinh Hán Hạch được tình yêu xoa dịu nên đổi tính, làm việc cần cù. Hắn làm suốt đêm để ra bản kê khai danh mục, từ sáng sớm đã họp đám người làm thuê lại, vác cái mắt thâm quầng đi sang cửa hàng hai dạo một chuyến.<span></span></p><p>Cuối cùng là về nhà, hắn tắt máy xuống xe thì gặp Khương Đình Ân. Hắn bực bội hỏi: “Sao cậu lại đến đây?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân ấm ức: “Kì thi mùa xuân sắp đến rồi, em sang tìm Kỷ Trân Châu để ôn tập cùng.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Kỷ Trân Châu là cái tên để cậu gọi à? Gọi cậu là Khương Hoàng Hoa Lê nhé, vui không?” Hắn mỉa, cuối cùng mở cốp xe ra, “Chuyển đồ đến phòng Nam, bưng cho vững đấy.”</p><p>Trong đó là đá Baarin Tiết Gà, Đại Hồng Bào thượng thừa, hàng bán chạy nhất vào mùa xuân chính là chúng. Đinh Hán Bạch mệt lử, định bụng ngủ bù rồi hẵng làm việc, trước khi ngủ còn phải ngửa mặt đòi cơm ăn.</p><p>Chàng trai lớn xác hai mươi tuổi, trụ cột thứ hai trong gia đình quấn lấy mẹ đòi này muốn nọ. Khương Sấu Liễu miệng thì mắng, tay thì chuẩn bị liên tục. Lần trước chịu gia pháp, dạo này nghiêm túc làm việc, Đinh Hán Bạch từ thằng con chẳng ra gì thăng cấp lên thành con cưng.</p><p>Thịt lưng bò xào, súp nấm, rau băng xào dầu mè*, hai bát cháo khoai, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi một mình trước bàn ăn chậm nhai kĩ, ăn no mới thấy thoải mái, sau khi về tiểu viện bèn ngả đầu vào gối ngủ ngay. Mới vừa nằm lại bật dậy, vì yêu đương nên chẳng thấy an tâm được.</p><p><em>(*Chỗ này là </em><em>冰草</em> <em>– tôi chưa gặp nó bao giờ nên mạn phép để rau băng…)</em></p><p>Cửa cách vách chỉ khép nửa, hắn đứng bên ngoài như giáo viên chủ nhiệm, nhìn, liếc, ngó, đổi vô số cách rình mò. Bên trong im ắng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Khương Đình Ân đang ngồi kề bên nhau, ôn tập cái con khỉ, đang ngồi đọc một cuốn sách tranh màu mè say sưa thì có.</p><p>Tư thế nọ bầu không khí nọ, hay là học theo Lâm Đại Ngọc và Giả Bảo Ngọc cùng nhau đọc “Tây Sương Ký”* nhỉ.</p><p>
  <em>(*Tây Sương Ký là còn có tên đầy đủ là Thôi Oanh Oanh đãi nguyệt Tây sương ký, là vở tạp kịch của Vương Thực Phủ, sáng tác trong khoảng những năm Đại Đức đời Nguyên Thành Tông, miêu tả cuộc tình duyên vượt qua môn đăng hộ đối và lễ nghi phong kiến của nàng Thôi Oanh Oanh và chàng thư sinh Trương Quân Thụy.)</em>
</p><p>Chuông cảnh cáo trong lòng Đinh Hán Bạch reo inh ỏi, có khi là sách đồi trụy mà Khương Đình Ân mang tới?</p><p><em>Rầm, </em>hai người bên trong sợ run bắn, Đinh Hán Bạch như La Sát chuyển thế, mặt mày u ám: “Khương Đình Ân, đây có phải sách cậu đem sang không?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân sợ đến nỗi lắp bắp: “Em tìm, tìm mãi mới ra, nên cầm, cầm sang luôn.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bước đến bàn, ngón trỏ thon dài chọt trán đối phương: “Thằng nhãi này!” Khựng một lát, hắn trông thấy bức tranh trên sách, không phải da thịt cơ thể mà rõ là kim cương màu hồng sáng lung linh, vàng, bạc, bạch kim, ngọc, trang nào cũng là trang sức đa sắc màu.</p><p>Hắn nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ, người nọ cười tít mắt, cười nhạo hắn rõ ràng. “Sư ca à, anh làm việc cả đêm rồi, nên nghỉ ngơi cho đã đi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng dậy, đẩy hắn ra khỏi phòng rồi đè cửa thấp giọng mắng, “Đinh Hán Bạch, đồ ngốc nhà anh!”</p><p>Gọi thẳng tên họ, còn công kích cá nhân, Đinh Hán Bạch khó giữ thể diện: “Anh sợ nó dạy hư em.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ thầm, ai có thể dạy hư hơn anh được? Chẳng nói chẳng rằng đi vẽ mấy chục trang tranh đồi trụy cứ như tranh liên hoàn mà còn có mặt mũi để tóm gáy người ta xem ảnh xiếc à? Cậu lùi về sau cánh cửa, cười nhạo đủ rồi, xỉa xói đủ rồi, bèn dặn dò: “Mau đi ngủ đi, đừng làm uổng công sức em.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không biết công sức gì, về phòng nằm xuống mới nhận ra. Cái giường này được trải xong xuôi, áo ngủ được gấp gọn đặt bên gối, trên tủ đầu giường còn có một cốc nước sôi để uống nhuận họng khi tỉnh giấc.</p><p>Hắn ngủ, ngủ yên như một vị Phật.</p><p>Giấc ngủ này kéo dài đến tận chiều, khi tỉnh lại, mặt trời đã rọi thẳng vào mắt. Đinh Hán Bạch rửa mặt để qua cơn ngái ngủ, vác thân xác nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái mà sang phòng Nam làm việc. Chẳng bao lâu sau, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng nghe tiếng mà qua.</p><p>Trên chiếc bàn làm việc rộng thênh thang, một bên là bùn Đại Hồng Bào cực phẩm, một bên là đồ cổ thật đã hỏng. Mỗi người một góc, kẻ điêu khắc, người tu sửa, kẻ đánh bóng, người làm cũ, bận tối tăm mặt mũi, không so ra bàn tay ai diệu kì hơn ai.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ làm xong trước bèn nhân dịp thời tiết tốt mà đưa đồ ra hành lang để phơi nắng, men màu xanh vỏ dưa chuột, tương thai* khắc chìm… Đặt chỉnh tề, điểm tô sắc màu cho viện đầu xuân.</p><p>
  <em>(*Tương thai: Một phần trong thai cốt gốm sứ, có màu như nước gạo, cốt nhẹ và mỏng.)</em>
</p><p>Đến khi những đồ vật này khô ráo bèn bọc lại bằng báo cũ, thế là có thể tìm người mua để bán ra rồi. Vết chai trên tay Đinh Hán Bạch lại tăng thêm, hắn đi ra khỏi phòng Nam, dặn dò: “Đến lúc em dùng cái bình miệng nhỏ này và ấm trà kia cho sư phụ anh rồi đó, dù gì ông ấy cũng nhàn rỗi, tiện thể vơ vét vài món đồ giả chỗ ông ấy mà bán cùng luôn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Còn vơ vét đồ giả nữa à, tại sao không lấy mấy món đồ thật để sửa lại?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Nào có nhiều đồ thật xuất hiện vậy đâu, dù người trong nghề nhìn chúng và cho là thật thì cũng chẳng dám tin, lại càng không dám mua.” Đây là một nghề vừa phải thận trọng vừa chịu rủi ro, rất nhiều phép tắc, và càng nhiều điều chú trọng bất thành văn hơn.</p><p>Hai ngày sau, cái bình đã phơi xong, sắc men đều, mắt thường không nhìn ra dấu vết bị hư hại, vết đốm tinh mịn càng khiến người ta không biết cái nào là do người đời sau làm ra. Trước khi ra cửa, Đinh Hán Bạch lau xe đạp, lâu không cưỡi nên lốp xẹp hết.</p><p>Ngước mắt lên bèn thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ ôm túi đi tới. Ông trời ơi, tổ tông yêu dấu ơi, mấy chục năm nay mới sinh ra người tuấn mỹ như ngọc vầy đấy, thế mà ăn mặc như kia… Quần nhung rộng thùng thình, áo sơ mi nhiều nếp nhăn, áo lao động màu xanh sẫm, còn đi một đôi dép nhựa xanh lá nữa chứ!</p><p>Mắt Đinh Hán Bạch đau nhức: “Em điên à!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị oan: “Bộ không phải anh bảo em ăn mặc giản dị tí hả?” Cậu tốn công tốn sức tròng bộ quần áo này lên người, nào ngờ bị đối phương cho một phiếu phủ quyết ngay. Tình nhân trong mắt hóa Tây Thi, tên này lại ghét bỏ cậu ra mặt, dọc đường đi vừa không ngắt lá cây, lại càng không trở ngược tay chọc ghẹo. Cậu nghĩ, đến tài xế thuê còn huyên thuyên suốt buổi cơ mà, vì vậy bèn đập một cái lên lưng Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lắc mình: “Làm gì thế?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Anh thấy em xấu hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói quanh co: “… Em lấy quần áo đâu ra vậy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mượn từ người làm thuê trong cửa hàng: “Mắc mớ gì đến anh?”</p><p>Đó giờ hai người cãi nhau luôn như vậy, toàn đặt câu hỏi chứ tuyệt đối không thèm trả lời. Đường xá xe cộ nườm nượp, cưỡi xe không được nhanh, cả hai bèn anh hỏi một câu em hỏi một câu, hỏi thẳng đến chợ đồ cổ. Xuống xe liếc nhau, khát khô cổ, chính sự thì không làm mà đi uống nước ngọt trước đã.</p><p>Chẳng bao lâu sau, Trương Tư Niên cũng tới. Ba người, hai đồ thật với hình dáng khác nhau. Đinh Hán Bạch và Trương Tư Niên lăn lộn quen mặt ở cái đất này từ bảy đời, bởi vậy bèn tụ họp với nhau để bày quán. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cô đơn, bèn tìm một nơi râm mát rồi ngồi chiếu, bày biện bốn món đồ trong túi ra.</p><p>Bình miệng nhỏ, bình tắm hồ lô, ống đựng bút chạm khắc và nan quạt, thứ nào cũng tinh xảo vô cùng, song chỉ có mỗi bình miệng nhỏ là đồ thật mà thôi. Cậu đợi người đến hỏi giá, vài tiếng lặng lẽ trôi qua, người hỏi thì không vơi mà người mua lại chẳng xuất hiện.</p><p>Lại ngồi thêm chốc nữa, Trương Tư Niên dịch sang, chỉ nhìn chứ không chạm, thấp giọng hỏi: “Cháu sửa kiểu gì thế?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Thổi men nhiều lần ạ.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Vết đốm màu xanh đó làm đẹp lắm, có phải làm từ thuốc màu không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Cách ô-xi hóa ạ.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nghĩ: “Hình như tôi từng nghe qua rồi, cái này gọi là ‘Oa Oa Diện’ hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Ít vết đốm nên gọi là ‘Mỹ Nhân Túy’.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Oa oa diện (Mặt búp bê) và Mỹ nhân túy (Người đẹp say rượu) đều là tên màu sứ.)</em>
</p><p>Một lát sau, Trương Tư Niên đứng dậy than thở: “Lão sáu ngón có thể nhắm mắt được rồi.” Khoanh tay, mắt mù nhìn sang Đinh Hán Bạch với vóc người cao ráo đang bán ấm sắc rồi liếc sang Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang ngồi đợi người mua. Ông hừ lạnh, chợt nảy suy nghĩ công thành thân thoái* trong đầu.</p><p>
  <em>(*Công thành thân thoái: Thành công rồi thì rút lui.)</em>
</p><p>Thật ra cũng không tính là công thành thân thoái, nhưng đồ đệ có tiền đồ như vậy, ông còn tự dát vàng lên mặt mình làm gì nữa.</p><p>Lại ngồi đợi tiếp, Kỷ Thận Ngữ gục đầu ngủ gà ngủ gật, chợt có một bóng người xuất hiện. Cậu giơ tay lên, chạm mặt với người đàn ông đằng trước, hình như trước đó từng gặp rồi. Nào ngờ người đàn ông nọ tóm lấy cậu, nổi giận đùng đùng: “Đồ bịp bợm!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình nhớ ra: “Anh là cái anh mua bình sứ men xanh?”</p><p>Trương Dần căm tức trong lòng, thiệt cho gã tự xưng là hiểu nghề, thế mà chả bao giờ bớt làm ra mấy chuyện nhục nhã. Thoắt cái, cánh tay mình đã bị người ta hất văng, mà còn là do tên Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng biết nhảy từ đâu ra!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Chủ nhiệm Trương à, mua đồ không được, than trời oán đất trách mình mù, chứ đừng oán người bán, có ai ép anh mua đâu?”</p><p>Dáng dấp bảo vệ đó, hiển nhiên là cùng một giuộc. Trương Dần tức giậm chân đi xung quanh. Cái này còn chưa tính, xoay mặt sang lại bắt gặp ông bố ruột của mình đang hóng chuyện, chợt thấy mây đen ùn ùn kéo đến trên đầu, không thấy vui tí gì hết.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nào còn yên tâm mà về chỗ, bèn ngồi bày hàng với Kỷ Thận Ngữ luôn, cũng coi như chồng chồng về chung một nhà.</p><p>Chẳng bao lâu sau, Trương Dần đi rồi quay lại, chung quy vẫn không nuốt trôi cơn tức này. Rõ là một chủ nhiệm đeo kính viền vàng, xách cặp công văn, rặt vẻ nhã nhặn của một cơ quan lớn mà lại gào giọng tru tréo – Đồ rởm! Hàng giả! Đồ lừa đảo!</p><p>Trương Tư Niên trốn lẹ, sợ đám đông nhìn ra đây là con ông qua mũi và mắt thì không bỏ mặc nó được nữa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ da mặt mỏng, càng chưa từng đối phó với phường lưu manh vô lại, bèn hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, anh ta la lối như thế thì mình phải làm sao?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Trong cái giới này, phàm là người bị mắc lừa đều có một tật xấu, đó là dựa vào miệng chứ không dựa vào mắt. Hễ là người trong giới thì điều họ không quan tâm nhất là nói cái gì, mà chỉ chấp nhận cái mình tận mắt trông thấy.”</p><p>Tiếng động Trương Dần gây ra đã dẫn nhiều người đến như từng làn sóng thủy triều dâng, vây kín như nêm cối. Dần dà, có người chú ý đến mấy đồ vật nọ. Trừ người ngoài nghề và người lấy vật đổi vật ra thì cuối cùng cũng có người hiểu nghề hỏi bình miệng nhỏ men đỏ.</p><p>Đây là đồ thật, cũng là đồ phế phẩm, họ nói đúng sự thật.</p><p>Nhưng nó bị hư hao đến mức nào, tỉ lệ tu sửa là bao nhiêu thì phải xem mắt nhìn của người mua.</p><p>Đối phương nghiền ngẫm một cách cẩn thận, có thể phân biệt nó là đồ thật, nhưng không nhìn ra nơi nào đã từng được sửa lại. Bán, bán một cách sảng khoái, Đinh Hán Bạch không thể đảm bảo lần nào cũng sẽ gặp người có mắt nhìn, bèn đưa danh thiếp qua, nói mấy câu tiếp thị, không kiêu ngạo hay siểm nịnh mà muốn bấu víu chút giao tình.</p><p>Người thích đồ cổ nhiều lắm, song người vừa hiểu nghề vừa có tiền thì chỉ có giới sưu tầm, hắn phải tìm cơ hội để tiến vào giới này, lúc bán sẽ bớt tốn thời gian tốn sức, thậm chí còn có thể cung không đủ cầu.</p><p>Xong việc về nhà, Đinh Hán Bạch chở Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cuối cùng Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng hỏi: “Sư ca à, tại sao lúc đến phải ăn mặc giản dị ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Nếu thi thoảng đi dạo thì thôi, chứ thường xuyên đến thì phải khiêm tốn, vả lại không được tỏ ra là mình giàu. Nhưng cũng không được giống như em hôm nay, da dẻ nõn nà lại ăn mặc rách rưới, trông hơi giả.”</p><p>Mấy món đồ này được bán ra một cách ngắt quãng trong vòng một tháng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi đúng một lần, sau đó chỉ nghe Đinh Hán Bạch về nhà báo giá, cậu rất giống một bà chủ.</p><p>Cuối tháng nhuốm cảnh xuân, đương là thời tiết tốt, cửa buồng tiểu viện đóng kín, hai vợ chồng son lén chim chuột với nhau đang rúc trong thư phòng để tính sổ sách. Chi bao nhiêu, bán bao nhiêu, mẫu nào được chào đón nhất, lợi nhuận buôn đồ cổ và lò sứ là bao nhiêu. Giấy nháp bay tán loạn, bàn tính gảy kêu <em>lách cách</em> không ngớt.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Còn thiếu nhiều so với mở thành đồ cổ không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Giờ mới nhiêu đây, em tưởng kinh doanh dễ lắm chắc? Bao người bán nhà bán đất mới gom được tiền vốn, như đánh bạc ấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ, cậu vừa không có nhà vừa không có đất, chả có gì ngoài tài tu sửa, làm giả và điêu khắc. Ôi chao, trước đây còn nghĩa chính từ nghiêm mà từ chối ăn cổ phần và tiền hoa hồng, cậu làm anh hùng sớm quá. Bàn tay gảy bàn tính dừng lại, cậu thẫn thờ nhìn không khí mà nhẩm tính, mỗi tháng ít nhất cũng làm được mấy món, có thể lấy được chừng đó tiền lương, trước đó cũng bán mấy thứ của Lương Hạc Thừa, cộng lại cả.</p><p>“Sư ca ơi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhẩm xong bèn gảy mấy con số, “Em có tầm này, cho anh hết đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xoay mặt nhìn cậu, đôi mắt ấy sâu hun hút, sáng rực rỡ, như hút cậu vào trong. Cậu kiếm tìm tình cảm trong đôi mắt đó, bị con mèo hoang giẫm chân dưới bàn cũng không phản ứng. Bỗng, Đinh Hán Bạch vươn tay chạm lên mặt cậu, lực rất đỗi nhẹ nhàng, sợ vết chai làm đau cậu.</p><p>Người đó im lặng rất lâu, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói thêm: “Không cần anh phải trả đâu… Tiền của em thì không cần trả.”</p><p><em>Méo, </em>Đinh Hán Bạch đá bay con mèo, đúng là đồ súc sinh không có mắt, lại đi học làm bóng đèn. Hắn nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ từ đầu đến cuối, có phần cảm động, có phần rung rinh, người ta mới mười bảy thôi… Hắn đã chuẩn bị tâm lý sẽ chăm nom và chiều chuộng từ lâu, sau khi ở bên nhau, Kỷ Thận Ngữ giúp Đông giúp Tây không nói, ngay cả tiền bạc cũng cho hắn hết.</p><p>“Trời nắng, ra ngoài đi dạo không?” Đinh Hán Bạch đề nghị, giọng khàn khàn, “Chúng mình đi đạp thanh, anh dẫn em đến một nơi.”</p><p>Đến nơi đây vào mùa hè nóng oi ả, từ thu sang đông rồi lại đến hạ mà Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới chỉ biết vài con đường. Thành phố rộng thênh thang càng nhìn càng thấy mới lạ, tòa nhà cao tầng lẫn luống ngói đều rất hấp dẫn. Cậu ngồi sau xe đạp chòng chành suốt dọc đường, đi đến ngoài một công trường kiến trúc.</p><p>Xung quanh lắp rào bảo vệ, tòa nhà chưa xây xong đương được bao bọc trong tấm lưới bảo vệ xanh biếc. Đinh Hán Bạch dừng xe ngửa đầu, nói: “Anh muốn mở thành đồ cổ ở nơi này, mỗi ngày đến đây đều sẽ dừng xe ở chỗ ấy.”</p><p>Xe cộ nhiều như nước chảy, hai người dừng bên vệ đường ngắm nhìn nửa tòa nhà đồ sộ này, dường như có thể mở lưới ra, chuyển rào chắn đi, một tòa nhà mới tinh đang đợi họ xách cặp vào làm việc. Tầng một kinh doanh các loại đồ sứ, tầng hai kinh doanh đá quý, tầng ba tranh chữ, tầng bốn sách cổ bản tốt nhất, tầng năm là các vật dụng trong nhà theo phong cách cổ điển. Không chứa nổi thì mở thêm một thành nữa. Đồi Mồi gì đó, Kiêm Gia gì đó, phố Văn Hóa gì đó, mai sau thương nhân tứ phương đều thu vào dưới trướng hết.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bấm chuông xe đạp rồi cưỡi xe đi xa, đi thẳng ra đường vành đai 2. Cỏ cây tốt tươi, chim vỗ cánh bay, hắn đổi sang dắt xe đi bộ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn ngồi đằng sau, tự do hưởng thụ sự phục vụ.</p><p>Xe dừng lại, đỗ dưới hàng cây sum suê, bức tường cao cao đằng sau hàng cây là một dãy biệt thự, xung quanh có hồ, có vườn hoa, có đá cuội rải thành đường mòn. Các hộ gia đình sống trong đó không phải giàu thì cũng là có địa vị – Hoa Kiều về nước muốn đầu tư, cán bộ kì cựu về hưu, nhiều không đếm xuể. Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Sau này tách nhà, anh sẽ mua hai căn ở nơi đây, một căn chúng mình ở, một căn thì để ông Đinh bà Khương ở.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hơi hoảng hốt: “Thế em ra chợ Villeurbanne mua bộ dụng cụ ăn uống của Pháp rồi để trong biệt thự.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh sẽ dẫn em đi nước Pháp, nước Anh, tham quan cung điện Louvre và bảo tàng Anh. Anh sẽ cho em trông thấy chiếc đồng hồ kiểu Tây nọ, trông thấy tình yêu vĩnh hằng thật sự. Còn chưa đủ, chúng mình sẽ mở một tiệm trà ngay đối diện thành đồ cổ, pha trà mình yêu thích, mở hội sưu tầm mỗi năm một lần, mời bạn bè trong giới đến tham gia.”</p><p>Hắn nói một tràng, phát hiện Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngơ ngác nhìn hắn.</p><p>Hắn hỏi: “Em đang nghĩ gì vậy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lắc đầu với vẻ ngượng ngùng. Cậu cảm thấy gặp được Đinh Hán Bạch là quá đỗi may mắn, dù không có tình yêu thì sư huynh đệ cũng được, thậm chí là đối thủ cũng chả sao, cậu vẫn cảm thấy may mắn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cưỡi xe về nhà, chuyến đi này dạo loanh quanh mệt lử, đương nhiên cũng rất đỗi thỏa mãn. Vừa về đến nhà, hắn nôn nóng về tiểu viện, vào phòng ngủ đặt mông ngồi bên giường. Kỷ Thận Ngữ theo sau, đóng cửa lại, vắt khăn mặt rồi lau tay, lau mặt cho hắn. Hắn bỏ khăn mặt sang một bên, vỗ lên đùi mình.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sáp lại, ngoan ngoãn ngồi lên đùi hắn.</p><p>Cứ ôm như vậy, Đinh Hán Bạch lại hỏi: “Các kế hoạch đó đều là điều anh thích, còn em thì thích cái gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em thích Phỉ Thúy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Thế anh làm một bộ cho em, mai sau dẫn em đi mở mang kiến thức về đổ thạch.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn nói: “Em còn thích Đinh Hương nữa. Đinh Hương cùng họ với anh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bật cười: “Thế chúng mình mua nhiều hơn, thêm cả hoa hồng nữa.”</p><p>Tiểu viện này, mấy căn phòng này, những bài trí này, không nơi đâu là không tuyệt. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ăn uống không lo, cũng hiếm khi yêu cầu điều chi. Một lúc lâu sau, cậu dựa lên vai Đinh Hán Bạch rồi thủ thỉ: “Em thích sư ca nhất.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hôn lên đỉnh đầu Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Lần trước đã hiểu phóng hỏa trên đài cao*, giờ lại ngộ ra kim ốc tàng kiều**. Bát tự còn chưa vất mà tương lai tới hắn đã muốn chọn một tấm gỗ để làm biển, đặt tên cho tiệm trà nọ là “Tiệm trà Trân Châu”.</p><p>
  <em>(*Phóng hỏa trên đài cao: Cũng như điển tích Phóng hỏa hí chư hầu ở mấy chương trước từng nhắc tới.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**Kim ốc tàng kiều: Nhà vàng giấu người đẹp.)</em>
</p><p>Chắc khi ấy trong giới sẽ rỉ tai nhau nghe – Ông chủ Đinh thành đồ cổ “đập phá” tiệm trà kia cho mà xem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chương 51: Anh đúng là một người sáng suốt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tất thảy mọi thứ trên thế gian này đều có dấu vết để lại, nếu muốn người ta không biết, trừ phi mình đừng làm, không gì có thể giấu diếm được mãi. Đinh Hán Bạch ngoài mặt thì đi làm ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký, sau lưng lại bận trước chạy sau, buôn đồ cổ nhiều khôn kể. May là hắn có người sư phụ như Trương Tư Niên, gom vào, bán ra, giao dịch, quả là có thể cân hết mọi việc bằng một tay.<span></span></p><p>Người sa cơ trong khu Sùng Thủy cũ chong đèn, Đinh Hán Bạch nửa ngồi xổm trong phòng, nhìn kĩ hai món đồ mới tinh mới lấy về. Trương Tư Niên vất vả chạy sang An Huy một chuyến, đương uống rượu và món ăn được khao, nói: “Đấu thái* phát sáng, chủ cũ vốn muốn bán đấu giá, nhưng mãi không thấy duyệt nên bán quách luôn.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Đấu thái là </em>
  <em>là sắc thái được kết hợp giữa men xanh trắng của sứ Thanh Hoa cùng với những hình vẽ màu trên bề mặt. Tất cả các mẫu hoa văn trên đấu thái đều được phân rõ bằng đường viền màu. Các đồ sứ có sắc thái đấu thái là đặc sắc của triều đại nhà Minh. Có thể nói trong thời kỳ này, nó được coi là báu vật trân quý nhất, một nguyên nhân trong đó là do đồ sứ đấu thái này được đem nung đến 2 lần trong lò, vì thế mà chi phí nung cũng tăng lên và tỉ lệ thiệt hại khi nung lần thứ hai rất lớn, chỉ có đồ sứ trong hoàng cung mới bất chấp giá vốn mà chế tạo thành.)</em>
</p><p>Anh hùng không hỏi xuất xứ, cũng chẳng cần nghĩ suy nhiều về lai lịch của bảo vật này. Đinh Hán Bạch thích khôn cùng, trên đường về nhà cũng không dám lái xóc nảy quá. Về nhà tắt máy, hắn ôm thứ đồ đã được bọc kín, rón rén đi ngang qua tiền viện thì đụng độ với Đinh Khả Dũ đương ngồi cửa ngắt rau.</p><p>Một vốc hồi hương lớn nom như chổi rơm, Đinh Khả Dũ í ới: “Anh ơi, tối nay ăn sủi cảo đó!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp qua loa: “Ăn sủi cảo à.” Hắn không còn cách nào khác ngoài ra roi thúc ngựa, chỉ đành bước nhanh chân, hận cái bóng đèn chói mắt to tổ bố này chiếu sáng đến từng chân tơ kẽ tóc.</p><p>Quả nhiên, Đinh Khả Dũ hỏi: “Anh à, thứ anh ôm trong lòng là gì đấy?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Vật liệu ấy mà, còn có thể là gì nữa.” Ra khỏi tiền viện, quay về tiểu viện, hắn giấu đồ trong tủ, giờ mới thấy yên tâm. Thiệt thòi cho hắn hoành hành ở nhà không cố kị điều chi suốt hai mươi năm, giờ còn chột dạ hơn phường trộm cắp.</p><p>Việc hắn làm vụng trộm này sớm hay muộn cũng sẽ lòi ra, nhưng sớm so với muộn thì muộn vẫn tốt hơn là sớm, ít nhất là phải qua giai đoạn đầu khi buôn đồ cổ bạt mạng cái đã. Rửa mặt thay quần áo, khi hắn ra phòng khách thì sủi cảo mới bắt đầu gói, bèn thấy vui vui.</p><p>Trên chiếc bàn tròn lớn có ba tô nhân bánh, Đinh Duyên Thọ và Đinh Hậu Khang cán vỏ bánh, các anh em vai vế nhỏ hơn ngồi túm tụm quanh bàn, phụ trách gói. Mỗi lần ăn sủi cảo, hai người phụ nữ trong nhà đều bị ruồng rẫy, chậm tay, sơ sẩy, không khéo tay, chẳng có tư cách động tay vào.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xắn tay áo ngồi xuống, bóp một cái vỏ bánh, múc một thìa nhân, lúc tay phải đặt thìa xuống thì tay trái đã bóp sủi cảo xong xuôi, chỉ một giây mà thôi. Ai nấy đều làm thế, ngay cả Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hay ăn sủi cảo cũng học cách làm rất nhanh.</p><p>Hai người cán vỏ bánh lại càng không cần nhắc tới, tốc độ cực kì nhanh, lực cực kì đều, mỗi một vỏ bánh đều có kích thước như nhau, độ dày vừa phải. Bàn tay thần tiên dùng để điêu khắc ngọc quý của cả nhà này giờ lại nhàn nhã đi làm việc của người phàm trần, dễ như trở bàn tay.</p><p>Sủi cảo bỏ vào nồi, năm anh em xếp hàng đi rửa tay, rửa xong nhận một đĩa giấm, sau đó ngồi ngoan đợi hấp sủi cảo xong xuôi. Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Uống hai xị đi, khui bình rượu ra.”</p><p>Sủi cảo, rượu đế, người nhà sum vầy, cứ thế chén sạch bách.</p><p>Trong bữa ăn, Khương Sấu Liễu hỏi điểm cuộc thi mùa xuân, Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Khương Đình Ân người được khen kẻ bị phê bình. Cuộc thi mùa xuân kết thúc là có thể nhận giấy tốt nghiệp, Khương Tầm Trúc muốn Khương Đình Ân học đại học, nhưng Khương Đình Ân nhận giấy tốt nghiệp xong thì chả muốn tham gia cuộc thi đại học mấy tháng sau nữa.</p><p>Dù gì Ngọc Tiêu Ký cũng thuộc về nhà họ Đinh, lại không ai có thể đảm bảo rằng mai sau Khương Đình Ân sẽ trở thành đại sư phụ nên tất nhiên sẽ không thể đánh cược toàn bộ tiền đồ và số mệnh được. “Kỷ Trân Châu này, em tốt nghiệp cấp ba xong thì có học tiếp không?” Khương Đình Ân hỏi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Không ạ, em đi làm ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký luôn.”</p><p>Họ vừa nói chủ đề học hành xong, trong lúc im lặng, Đinh Khả Dũ thuận miệng hỏi: “Anh cả à, hồi nãy anh ôm vật liệu gì thế? Tối nay em muốn đến phòng cơ khí để lựa đồ gỗ, anh xem giúp em nhé?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xén nửa câu đầu: “Cơm nước xong anh xem hộ cậu cho.”</p><p>Vừa dứt lời, nào ngờ Đinh Nhĩ Hoà lại hỏi: “Trước đó em từng thấy anh gỡ mấy hòm đồ xuống xe, cũng toàn là vật liệu cả hả? Về nhà còn phải chong đèn làm nữa ư?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch còn chưa kịp trả lời thì ánh mắt Đinh Duyên Thọ đã quét sang, chất vấn, quan sát, thậm chí hơi toát vẻ khởi binh vấn tội. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn rõ mồn một, sổ ghi chép vật liệu trong cửa hàng được ghi rất rõ ràng, nếu lấy ra khỏi kho thì nhất quyết phải tạm thời ghi lại, nếu không có ghi chép thì tức là không phải vật liệu. Giờ phút này Đinh Duyên Thọ đang hỏi – Không phải vật liệu thì là gì?</p><p>“Lén la lén lút.” Đinh Duyên Thọ mắng thẳng mặt.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhất thời bực bội, có khích tướng cũng nhận. “Không phải vật liệu, mà là đồ cổ con mua.” Hắn nói một câu nhẹ tênh, ăn một cái sủi cảo trắng mập, “Con dùng tiền mình để mua về, không cản trở ai chứ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi: “Trước đó là mấy hòm, hôm nay lại có, nhà mày có bao nhiêu tiền để mày tiêu hả?”</p><p>Bầu không khí trở nên căng thẳng, đều sợ hai bố con này cãi nhau đến nỗi động gia pháp. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bưng đĩa giấm, là người đầu tiên kìm lòng không đặng: “Sư phụ à, sư ca biết chừng mực, huống chi nếu động vào tiền chung thì chắc chắn người sẽ là người đầu tiên biết được.”</p><p>Lời bực tức của Đinh Hán Bạch bị cắt ngang ngay cổ họng, mình còn chưa kịp xông pha mà đã được bảo vệ một lần. Nào ngờ Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn chưa hết lời, bảo vệ hắn còn chưa đủ, còn tự nhảy vào lửa: “Từ nhỏ con đã thích đồ cổ, vừa khéo sư ca cũng hiểu nghề, bèn nhõng nhẽo bảo anh ấy mua. Nếu sư ca mắc lỗi thì con đây cũng chịu tội giật dây sai sử.”</p><p>Nhất thời không ai truy cứu nữa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bưng chén rượu: “Sư phụ à, người đừng giận bọn con nữa, uống một chén được không ạ? Uống một chén đi.”</p><p>Lấy lùi để tiến làm Đinh Duyên Thọ không nổi giận được, lại lập tức mời rượu chịu thua rải sẵn bậc thang đi xuống, cũng chỉ đành cho qua chuyện mà thôi. Đinh Hán Bạch đắc ý, tính háu ăn có đầu thai cũng không hết, bèn ăn sạch sáu mươi cái sủi cảo.</p><p>Ăn xong, lương tâm hắn trỗi dậy, lau chùi bảo vật mới có một phen rồi chạy ra thư phòng tiền viện nịnh nọt bố ruột.</p><p>Hộp ấn bằng đồng mạ vàng, vẫn vẹn toàn không bị hư hao, khắc chim khách đậu cành mai. Đinh Duyên Thọ đeo kính để nhìn, bệnh nghề nghiệp ăn sâu vào máu, không chứng thực thật giả, chỉ đánh giá chạm khắc. Một lúc sau, ông mắng: “Đừng tưởng hiến bảo vật là vạn sự đại cát. Bố biết chuyện mày lén lút làm, chỉ coi đó là thú vui thôi, không ảnh hưởng đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký là được. Nếu một ngày nào đó làm lỡ chuyện chính, bố đánh gãy chân mày.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Bố là Châu Bái Bì* hả? Chân gãy thì tay vẫn làm việc được, bố định bắt con làm tất bật suốt ngày đêm ở nhà hả, sao bố mưu mô thế?”</p><p>
  <em>(*Châu Bái Bì là một nhân vật phản diện tên Châu Xuân Phú, đại diện cho ác bá địa chủ. Vì trong khế ước với tôi tớ có ghi phải làm việc từ lúc gà gáy nên gã giả tiếng gà gáy vào lúc nửa đêm để bóc lột sức lao động. Bái Bì còn có nghĩa là lột da.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ đạp chết tên vô sỉ này: “Bố muốn hỏi coi mày trù tính gì mà làm Thận Ngữ tìm cách bào chữa cho mày đấy. Một đứa trẻ nhu nhuận và nghe lời như nó mà học cách nói ẩn ý chỉ vì mày.”</p><p>Cái câu “Từ nhỏ đã thích đồ cổ” đúng là đã chẹn họng người ta. Tại sao từ nhỏ đã thích? Chẳng khác nào đang nhắc nhở đến chuyện Kỷ Phương Hứa chơi đồ cổ, đó là sở thích mà bố ruột bồi dưỡng ra, danh chính ngôn thuận.</p><p>Từ xưa cưới vợ quên mẹ, Đinh Hán Bạch hạ mình một lần cưới vợ đẹp về, chứng tỏ cái gì? Chứng tỏ Kỷ Thận Ngữ có hắn, các ân sư hay bố nuôi khác đều dẹp qua một bên, hắn quan trọng hơn cả.</p><p>Nghĩ vậy, hắn cười toe toét, không khép miệng được.</p><p>Ngày xuân ấm áp, cảnh sắc đẹp tươi, Ngọc Tiêu Ký dâng hết đồ mới này sang đồ mới khác. Từ sau vụ con dấu làm giả, cửa hàng một đã nổi như cồn, cửa hàng ba cũng dần rộn ràng với quầy trang sức.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra cửa từ sáng với Khương Đình Ân, cầm theo giấy bút và máy ảnh bôn ba khắp chợ hoa. Thời tiết này nhiều hoa nở, hai người dạo hoa cả mắt. Giờ Khương Đình Ân đã ruồng bỏ Đinh Hán Bạch, chạy sang làm tay sai cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ, mọi chuyện nghe theo chỉ huy.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nói: “Không có.” Cả hai đều là con trai ngoài nghề nên nghĩ rằng con gái sẽ có thẩm mĩ về trang sức tốt hơn, bèn xuống tay từ người nhà, “Anh hẹn chị Tiểu Mẫn, em đừng kể với anh cả đó.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấy làm lạ: “Sao anh phải bỏ gần tìm xa vậy?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân ôm vai cậu, hận không thể ghé sát vào tai: “Anh nhìn là biết, chuyện anh cả với chị Tiểu Mẫn có mỗi cô với dượng nhiệt tình thôi, không thành đâu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu như giã tỏi, “Anh đúng là một người sáng suốt.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân lại nói: “Thế nếu anh cả không thành… Thì bộ anh không được à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngạc nhiên vô cùng: “Anh thích chị Tiểu Mẫn hả?!” Mém tí nữa đã vứt máy ảnh đi mất, trợn mắt, ngớ người, tính đi tính lại, “Các anh cách nhau sáu tuổi lận!”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân lườm cậu: “Đúng là đồ nhà quê, nữ lớn tuổi nam nhỏ tuổi thì có làm sao? Anh không thích con gái nhỏ tuổi, cứ hay líu rít, vả lại nếu dựa theo thứ tự đến trước và sau thì anh cả mới là người chen ngang ấy chứ.” Hồi cậu chàng mười hai tuổi, Thương Mẫn Nhữ khen cậu đẹp trai một câu, lúc đó cậu đã mơ màng động lòng rồi. Thuở ấy Đinh Hán Bạch mười lăm, chỉ biết điêu khắc, tiêu tiền, ăn kẹo Bát Bảo, nào biết tình yêu là gì đâu.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn thất thần, bèn nghĩ trộm có khi Dương Châu khá hẻo lánh nên có hơi chưa thấy qua sự đời. Vì vậy, cậu chàng kề sát rạt, gằn giọng: “Có mỗi cái này mà em không chấp nhận được à? Còn có con trai thích con trai đấy, nếu em gặp phải thì có khi sợ rớt cằm luôn không?”</p><p>Như mắc xương ở họng, như chỉa mũi sau lưng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cứng đờ y hệt xác ướp Ai Cập, thất khiếu không thông.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân tỏ lòng xong bèn thấy sung sướng đến lạ, hí hửng mua rất nhiều hoa: Hoa báo xuân, hoa quỳnh, hoa hải đường, quay cạn sạch cuộn phim. Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng suốt dọc đường về nhà, lúc đến phố Sát Nhi, Khương Đình Ân bèn hỏi: “Em sao vậy? Anh nói anh thích chị Tiểu Mẫn rồi em cứ thế này, đừng bảo là em cũng thích nhé?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đắn đo nói: “Chúng mình có được coi là bạn thân không anh?” Đối phương gật đầu, cậu hỏi với vẻ sợ sệt, “Chẳng phải anh đã nói có kiểu con trai thích con trai à, anh cảm thấy thế nào về loại con trai này?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân đáp: “Anh nào biết đó là tật xấu gì đâu, sao hai người con trai lại thích nhau được nhỉ? Có lẽ từ khi sinh ra trong bụng mẹ đã khác người rồi.” Mặt cậu ta đỏ ửng, “Mà á, con trai với con trai ấy ấy như thế nào? Anh nghĩ không ra.”</p><p>Mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ như gấc, trước khi quen Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu cũng nghĩ không ra. Giờ chẳng những hiểu, mà đủ loại tư thế, ngàn loại mùi vị, cậu đều hiểu rõ mồn một.</p><p>Vừa nói vừa bước vào cửa, có cái thang dựng ở tiền viện, có người định bụng quét lá rụng trên nóc nhà suốt mùa đông, tiện thể kiểm tra xem có mái ngói nào bị hư không.</p><p>Thang vừa dựa lên mái hiên, Đinh Khả Dũ ngẩng đầu bèn thấy ở mái cong có một tổ ong vò vẽ, sắp to như một quả bóng, đông nghìn nghịt. Cậu ta về viện Đông tìm gậy tre và túi đan, phải trang bị đầy đủ mới gỡ tai họa ngầm đó xuống được.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân ôm một chậu hoa lan mới bung nở, chạy đến phòng ngủ hiến vật quý rồi đòi dượng thưởng cho.</p><p>Trong viện thoắt cái đã trống trơn, chỉ còn mỗi mình Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Cậu ngửa mặt nhìn lên mái hiên, thấy chộn rộn. Hồi còn bé ở Dương Châu cũng từng leo lên mái nhà, Kỷ Phương Hứa cõng cậu bò lên thang, còn bị sư mẫu mắng té tát.</p><p>Cậu nghĩ vậy bèn giẫm lên thang mà mò dần, đi rất nhẹ nhàng, lúc lên đến mái hiên bèn dùng sức, cuối cùng cũng lên đến nơi.</p><p>Cậu bước dần đến mép, ngồi xổm, dùng cả tay lẫn chân, mãi sau mới nhúc nhích được một chút. Đinh Khả Dũ chạy tới ở phía dưới, rón ra rón rén, sợ kinh động đến tổ ong vò vẽ kia. Người đằng trên không nghe thấy người đằng dưới, người đằng dưới không thấy người đằng trên, hai người một điếc một mù.</p><p>Dưới mái hiên, Đinh Khả Dũ xắn tay mở túi đan, đeo găng tay và mặt nạ bảo hộ, cầm gậy tre, chuẩn bị gỡ tổ ong vò vẽ xuống. Gậy tre có cài móc, duỗi lên trên kích động tổ ong, sau khi móc vào bèn kéo xuống dưới, cẩn thận từng ly từng tí.</p><p>Bỗng, điện thoại trong phòng khách đổ chuông. “Biết chọn thời điểm ghê!” Đinh Khả Dũ chửi, vứt gậy tre, bỏ dở nửa chừng mà chạy đi nghe máy. Trong lúc này, Khương Đình Ân tặng hoa xong bèn chạy ra, dư quang thoáng nhìn người đang nằm sấp trên mái hiên nèm tưởng là anh ba đáng ghét. Bước rón ra rón rén lại gần, dời thang đi rồi trốn, từ bé cậu chàng đã thích trò đùa dai này. Tổ ong lơi ra, lắc lư, một nửa ong đã bay ra, có tiếng vù vù khe khẽ.</p><p>Trong viện vắng tanh, một cơn gió thổi qua, tổ ong vò vẽ bị gỡ một nửa lắc lư.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vén áo sơ mi làm túi, gom tí lá rụng, dần đi đến nơi cao nhất. Cậu xoay người ngồi trên nóc nhà, còn định vươn tay kiểm tra vẫn thú*, giương mắt khẽ lướt thì trông thấy cây bào đồng trong tiểu viện.</p><p>
  <em>(*Vẫn thú/Shibi: Là một loại ngói trang trí của Nhật Bản được đặt ở hai đầu của gờ trên đỉnh mái lợp tranh. Chữ Hán cho từ có nghĩa là “diều” và “đuôi”. Bởi vì nó giống với một chiếc giày, đôi khi nó còn được gọi là kutsugata, có nghĩa là “hình dạng giày”.)</em>
</p><p>Cửa phòng Nam mở ra, ngón tay lằn đỏ của Đinh Hán Bạch đặt mũi khoan xuống, hắn bước chân ra cửa vươn cổ thả lỏng. Vừa ngước đầu lên đã trông thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ phía đối diện, hắn giật mình, điên rồi! Làm càn! Học cái gì không học mà lại đi học người ta leo nóc nhà!</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn vẫy tay, bỗng giật mình nghe một tiếng <em>bộp! </em>Ngay sau đó là tiếng vù vù cực lớn không tài nào bỏ qua được!</p><p>Cuối cùng tổ ong vò vẽ cũng rớt xuống, tiếng động nọ khiến da đầu con người ta tê dại. Trong lúc đó, từ xà nhà đến mặt đất có hàng chục đến trăm con ong vò vẽ múp míp bay ra. Chúng bay loạn xạ, vừa bay quanh quẩn vừa lượn vòng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sợ đến nỗi suýt ngã từ mái nhà xuống, cậu nằm sấp, còn ôm cả túi lá rụng. Khó lắm mới bò đến mái hiên, cậu đờ người, thang đâu rồi? Rõ là thang ở đây cơ mà! Ong vò vẽ bay từ bốn phía úp lại, bao vây quanh cậu, bay gần tai cậu, cánh nhỏ như sắp quẹt qua mặt cậu.</p><p>Cậu nhắm mặt mắt, chôn mặt, há miệng kêu cứu, sợ ong vò vẽ sẽ bay thẳng vào miệng.</p><p>“Sư ca! Sư ca!” Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi đầu la lên, “Khương Đình Ân! Sư phụ!”</p><p>Khi Đinh Hán Bạch chạy tới, hắn rùng hết cả mình mẩy, đang êm đang đẹp sao nhiều ong vò vẽ chui ra thế?! Lại nhìn lên cái thang trong một góc, phải tóm tên đùa dai rồi đánh nhừ tử. Những người khác nghe tiếng chạy đến, vừa thấy cảnh tượng đó cũng nhất thời luống cuống. Bị đốt là chuyện nhỏ, chỉ sợ Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngã xuống từ trên đó.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dịch thang lại rồi trèo lên, khi đến gần bèn tóm chặt cậu trai đang sợ run lẩy bẩy, xoay người lại và bước xuống thang. Hắn xuống trước mấy bậc để che chở từ đằng sau rồi lập tức nhảy xuống, cởi áo khoác phủ lên người Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bế lên và chạy đi.</p><p>Đám ong vò vẽ có đuổi theo hay không, người thân trong viện có đang nhìn hay không, hắn chẳng hề băn khoăn.</p><p>Chạy thẳng về giường trong phòng ngủ, dọc đường đi lá rơi đầy, đóng cửa lại, Đinh Hán Bạch thả Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuống, mình thì nửa ngồi xổm ngửa mặt nhìn đăm đăm. “Để anh coi nào, có bị đốt không?” Hắn vội hỏi, quýnh lên mà mắng, “Người đang yên đang lành sao lại leo lên mái nhà?! Còn cố tình leo lên chỗ cao nhất nữa!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn sợ hãi trong lòng, bụm mặt, ngón tay tách ra lộ đôi mắt. Cậu muốn nhìn gương, ngàn vạn lần đừng bị đốt thành mặt rỗ nhé.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giữ đối phương lại, ôm eo, ghì lên làn da mềm mại cách lớp vải dệt. “Sao còn đỏm dáng thế? Tự thích mặt mình à?” Hắn khẽ gỡ cái tay kia, ngắm kĩ, hai má nọ bóng loáng nhẵn nhụi, tránh được một kiếp.</p><p>Dưới tay dùng sức, Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuýt xoa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vén áo sơ mi lên, trên chiếc bụng bằng phẳng là vệt đỏ, đều bị quệt phải khi ôm lá cây. Hắn nghiêng người kề sát, hà hơi nóng, môi dán lên, đặt từng nụ hôn lên da thịt đỏ tấy.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ siết chặt vai hắn, đã nghiện còn ngại, nhũn eo dưới bàn tay và đôi môi hắn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hôn dần lên trên, nổi ý xấu: “Ngực có bị thương không? Lỡ ong chui vào, đốt hai viên trân châu nhỏ thì làm sao?” Hắn luồn tay vào áo sơ mi rộng thùng thình, hôn thẳng đến ngực, lúc liếm mút làm Kỷ Thận Ngữ phải đổi giọng.</p><p>Hắn chui ra, nửa đứng mút mát đôi môi mấp máy, đè cái gáy thấm mồ hôi.</p><p>Trời đất xoay tròn, vạn vật lờ mờ, họ hôn nhau nồng cháy giữa ngày nắng trong lành. Đầu Kỷ Thận Ngữ mướt mồ hôi, áo sơ mi dính hết vào người, chim khách hót líu lo, mèo hoang nhảy phắt lên cửa sổ, cậu hôn lên đôi môi mỏng của Đinh Hán Bạch, lẩm bẩm một câu “Sư ca”.</p><p>Tên sư ca nọ quẳng chừng mực đi, chỉ ôm cậu chặt hơn nữa.</p><p>Họ hoàn toàn lơ là tiếng bước chân tới gần, cửa phòng bỗng mở toang, đoàn người chậm rãi bước vào. Đinh Duyên Thọ, Khương Sấu Liễu, Khương Thái Vi, Đinh Khả Dũ, Khương Đình Ân… Sau cảnh hỗn loạn, họ đều đến xem hai người có bị thương không.</p><p>Trong lúc ấy, chỉ còn mỗi thể xác và tinh thần chấn động mãnh liệt!</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ lảo đảo, bị hình ảnh thân thiết suồng sã nọ kích thích huyết áp tăng cao. Hai chị em nhà họ Khương thét lên đầy kinh hãi, còn Khương Đình Ân, Đinh Khả Dũ… rớt cằm xuống đất!</p><p>Hai người nghe tiếng tách nhau ra, bỗng mắt tối sầm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hoảng đến nỗi lăn xuống giường. Giấy không gói được lửa nữa, Đinh Hán Bạch giật mình sững người, bước ra phía trước một bước, khàn giọng gọi “Bố, mẹ.”</p><p>Không ai đáp lời hắn, nước hồ chợt gợn sóng, sấm sét giữa trời quang.</p><p>Vào thời tiết tốt đẹp này, nhà họ Đinh bị giáng một tia sét xuống.</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>Vẫn thú/Shibi<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chương 52: Một chương come out xong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sợ mất vía, đứng đực tại chỗ, lưng sượng ngắt đối diện với ánh nhìn của mọi người. Thảm trải sàn bị cậu nhìn chòng chọc thành một cái lỗ, chứ không thì sao? Cậu còn mặt mũi để ngẩng đầu lên nữa ư? Sư phụ, sư mẫu, dì út, các sư ca, đối mặt với bất kì ai cũng khiến cậu nhụt chí.</p><p>Mười giây trôi qua rất chậm, hai bên cũng chẳng giằng co cho khổ thêm nữa. Lồng ngực Đinh Duyên Thọ phập phồng, một đôi tay nắm thành nắm đấm sắt, gương mặt kiên nghị bạnh ra đến nỗi chuyển từ đỏ sang đen. “Hai đứa mày”, hơi thở hồng hộc của ông gần như làm nghẹn giọng nói, “Hai đứa mày đang làm cái gì?!”<span></span></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Thân mật.”</p><p>Câu trả lời trong chớp mắt tương đương với khoét thịt nơi đầu trái tim của bố mẹ hắn, máu chảy đầm đìa, ba, năm năm sau chưa chắc đã lành vết thương. Đôi mắt hắn đăm đăm, nhìn đôi mắt Khương Sấu Liễu toát lên vẻ bi thiết, bèn gọi một tiếng “Mẹ” hàm chứa sự áy náy đã chuẩn bị từ sớm.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu đứng không vững, trượt chân ngã thụp xuống, được Khương Thái Vi và Khương Đình Ân đỡ. Ai mà không khiếp sợ? Ai mà không ngạc nhiên? Người lớn lẫn các anh em trong căn phòng này gần như sắp trợn lồi mắt.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị túm ra phòng khách chính, đóng cửa, áp suất thấp đủ để thấy khó thở. Đinh Khả Dũ ngước đầu lên bắt gặp vẻ mặt của Đinh Duyên Thọ, bèn sợ đến nỗi chạy ra cất gậy tre và thang gỗ vào.</p><p>Một tiếng chuông reo, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa về ăn cơm trưa, hô: “Bác cả ơi, cháu mua vịt quay về…”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ nhảy tót lên che miệng cậu ta: “Đừng hô nữa! Bác cả nào còn tâm trạng ăn cơm nữa đâu!” Kể qua loa đại khái về nguyên nhân bằng cách khái quát, khởi, thừa, chuyển, hợp đến trọng điểm, mặt ngượng chín, “Bọn em vào tiểu viện thăm Kỷ Thận Ngữ, đẩy cửa ra, anh cả đang ôm nó, ôm nó!”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa hỏi: “Rốt cuộc mày muốn nói gì?”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ suýt thì òa khóc, sợ chết khiếp: “Hôn môi! Anh cả hôn môi Kỷ Thận Ngữ, miệng hôn miệng ấy!”</p><p>Vịt quay rớt xuống đất, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa làm ngã cả xe đạp. Cậu ta kinh ngạc khôn xiết, nhất thời ngộ ra điều gì đó. Thảo nào, hóa ra tất cả những chuyện xảy ra ở Xích Phong đều để lại dấu vết. Cậu ta vội xông đến ngoài cửa, vừa lúc nghe một tiếng bạt tai vang dội.</p><p>Sức tay điêu khắc nửa đời người, từng lớp vết chai sần sùi, một cái tát này của Đinh Duyên Thọ đã dùng hết sức mạnh của mình. Đứa con trai của ông bị ông tát lệch đầu, má đỏ tấy, tơ máu xen kẽ nhất thời lộ ra.</p><p>Cái tát thứ hai giơ lên, Kỷ Thận Ngữ vọt ra phía trước, không sợ chết cũng chẳng sợ đau mà muốn đỡ nó.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ giơ tay quát: “Con cút ngay!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bình thường hay im ỉm hướng nội thế mà không chịu lùi bước, nỗi sợ hãi và xấu hổ xuất hiện trên gương mặt, song vẫn kiên quyết cản trước người Đinh Hán Bạch. Cậu đau khổ cầu xin: “Thưa sư phụ, thưa sư mẫu, là tại con vong ân phụ nghĩa. Hai người hãy đánh con, hãy chỉ đánh con thôi!”</p><p>Lòng Đinh Hán Bạch chấn động. Hắn biết Kỷ Thận Ngữ là một người có chủ kiến, nhưng cũng chỉ mới mười bảy tuổi, nào dám tưởng tượng đến tình cảnh này bao giờ. Hắn bước một bước lên để che chắn, bắt lấy bàn tay Đinh Duyên Thọ, hắn nói: “Bố à, người đã đồng ý với con rằng dẫu có bất cứ tình huống nào xảy ra thì hãy giải quyết với con, đừng so đo với em ấy. Vả lại, Thận Ngữ là con trai của thầy Kỷ, bố không thể đánh em ấ…”</p><p>Lời còn chưa dứt, bên má sưng tấy lại nhận thêm một cái tát!</p><p>Tiếng da thịt chạm vào nhau đầy vang dội, giòn tan, ran rát, miệng mũi đều chảy ra máu. “Bố, mẹ, con nói thật đấy.” Tai hắn ù ù như bị đàn ong vò vẽ vây quanh, nuốt nửa ngụm máu xuống, cảm thấy hoa mắt, “Con không thích, ai có thể ép con được? Nếu con đã thích thì có thể ép chết người khác.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chợt ngước mắt lên, nghe ra Đinh Hán Bạch muốn trút hết tội vào người, cậu vội la: “Không! Không phải sư ca ép con. Con, là con!” Cậu lúng túng vô cùng trước tất thảy người trong gia đình này, “Là con dụ dỗ anh ấy! Con thích anh ấy!”</p><p>Cậu gào thành tiếng, bao nhiêu bí mật trong lòng đều tuôn ra, người trong phòng đều nghe thấy hết, đúng không, Kỷ Phương Hứa sẽ nghe thấy, đúng không? Mẹ cậu cũng sẽ nghe thấy, đúng không? Vậy cứ nghe hết cả đi! Cậu thích Đinh Hán Bạch, trước đây là sợ bị người khác phát hiện, nhưng nếu giờ đã bị lộ, vậy thì cậu cũng không làm rùa rụt cổ nữa.</p><p>Khuyên nhủ cũng vậy, hình phạt cũng thế, tất cả đều đột ngột kết thúc khi Khương Sấu Liễu ngất xỉu. Mọi người luống cuống, Đinh Duyên Thọ bước dài lên trước ôm vợ mình, chạy về phòng ngủ. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ tiếp cận giường, người trước bị tóm vào thư phòng, người sau bị quẳng ra ngoài hành lang.</p><p>Cửa sổ khóa lại, Đinh Duyên Thọ giam lỏng Đinh Hán Bạch vào bên trong. Nếu là ở trong xã hội cũ thì ông sẽ bóp chết tươi thằng nghịch tử này!</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng bên cây cột ở hành lang, trơ mắt nhìn Đinh Duyên Thọ rẽ về phòng ngủ. Lần nào hai ông bà không khỏe đều là cậu chăm nom cho, nhưng bây giờ đến cả tư cách để vào nhà cậu cũng mất. Ba, năm phút sau, Khương Đình Ân đi ra, vừa nhìn thấy cậu là xoay phắt mặt đi, rồi lén nhìn lại, trông rất mất tự nhiên.</p><p>“Em điên rồi chắc!” Khương Đình Ân quát.</p><p>Cậu không phản ứng, điên rồ, ngu ngốc, vô ơn, dù là cái danh gì, cậu cũng thừa nhận cả. Cậu bước chậm đến ngoài thư phòng, ghé mặt nhìn vào khe hở bèn thấy Đinh Hán Bạch đang ngồi trên sofa với vẻ bình tĩnh, nhíu mày suy nghĩ cái gì đó.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thu ánh nhìn về, không khỏi nhìn sang tổ én trên xà nhà.</p><p>Chim én sống nơi đây, chim khách sống ở tiểu viện, tại sao làm một đôi chim liền cánh còn khó hơn lên trời?</p><p>Khi Khương Thái Vi đi ra thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang đứng bồn chồn, y hệt như cảnh lúc cậu mới tới đây. Cô bước qua, áp giọng hỏi, “Chọc giận người lớn thành ra vậy, các cháu đang quậy cái gì thế? Dì út sẽ xin tha giúp hai đứa, hai đứa hãy nhận lỗi, sửa tật xấu kia được không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ há hốc mồm, tật xấu… Cậu biết đây là tật xấu, nhưng cậu không đổi được.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân đấm một cú lên vai cậu: “Vậy em còn muốn làm sao? Hai người con trai các em có thể làm gì nữa đây?!” Cậu ta như nghe truyện “Nghìn lẻ một đêm”, “Cô cả đã tức đổ bệnh, em còn có lương tâm nữa không? Nếu không có cô cả và dượng thì em còn đang uống gió Tây Bắc ở Dương Châu đấy!”</p><p>Người trong thư phòng nghe rõ mồn một, bèn đá mạnh vào cửa, gây ra tiếng động cực lớn. Khương Đình Ân giật thột im bặt, trừng Kỷ Thận Ngữ với vẻ uất ức và phẫn nộ, Khương Thái Vi bèn túm Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra xa. Cô nức nở: “Cháu hãy nói với dì út đi, rằng hai đứa nhất thời hồ đồ giỡn với nhau, phải không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không ngước nổi đầu lên, song vẫn lắc đầu đầy kiên định.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi lại hỏi, “Chắc, chắc là Hán Bạch bắt ép cháu? Giờ bọn cô sẽ xử lí, cháu cắt đứt với nó đi, được không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn lắc đầu. Cậu không đành lòng nói lời tổn thương, nhưng cũng chẳng thể trái lương tâm mà thỏa hiệp. Khương Thái Vi bắt đầu òa khóc nức nở, run bần bật tựa cành liễu mỏng manh vào mùa này. Cậu tránh ra, đi đến ngoài phòng ngủ ngó vào thì thấy Đinh Duyên Thọ đương ngồi bên giường đút nước cho Khương Sấu Liễu, chuyện này đã đày đọa thể xác lẫn tinh thần của đôi vợ chồng mặn nồng ấy rồi.</p><p>Cậu bị bắt quay về tiểu viện, bèn ngồi im dưới hành lang đợi kết quả tuyên án.</p><p>Nếu bắt chia tay thì bọn cậu sẽ phải làm gì đây?</p><p>Nếu không nhận người đồ đệ là cậu nữa, cậu phải làm sao?</p><p>Cửa chính nhà họ Đinh đóng chặt, như sợ “việc xấu trong nhà” bị truyền ra là sẽ đánh mất thể diện mười tám đời tổ tông. Đinh Hán Bạch bị nhốt trong thư phòng, lắng nghe tiếng động ra vào ở phòng bên, sau đó lại nghe tiếng khóc và đấm ngực, giậm chân của Khương Sấu Liễu. Hắn trăn trở, cái sofa bị hắn giày xéo hết một lượt.</p><p>Cứ đợi mãi như vậy, cả nhà cả ngày không hề ăn một miếng cơm.</p><p>Mặt trời lặn núi Tây, bất cứ tiếng động nào ở tiền viện này cũng tắt.</p><p>Nửa đêm, ngoài cửa sổ hiện bóng đen, là con mèo hoang nọ, sau đó ngoài cửa cũng có một bóng người hắt lên, trông như làn khói, không gây chút động tĩnh nào. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chịu đựng được đến thời khắc này, khẽ lần mò, dán sát vào khe cửa ngóng trông phía bên trong, khe khẽ gọi một tiếng “Sư ca”.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bật đèn, đi ra khe cửa đáp lại: “Suỵt, chắc chắn hai ông bà vẫn chưa ngủ đâu.” Mới vừa nói xong, có tờ giấy nhét vào khe cửa, trên đó viết – <em>Mặt anh đau không? Còn chảy máu nữa không?</em></p><p>Họ dùng giấy để chuyện trò, không phát ra bất cứ âm thanh nào. Hỏi han, quan tâm, xin giúp đỡ, anh tới em lại viết nhiều câu như vậy. Cuối cùng, Đinh Hán Bạch viết rằng: <em>Em không hối hận, đúng chứ?</em></p><p>Tờ giấy nọ như che đậy chiếc kim nhỏ, đâm vào khiến thịt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đau nhức. Cậu móc một tờ giấy từ trong túi ra rồi viết, khi nhét vào một nửa bèn dừng lại, suy nghĩ trăm bề lại vội rút về. Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: <em>Là gì thế? Đưa cho anh!</em></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nắm tờ giấy đó, cậu không đưa, cũng chẳng đáp.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nóng nảy: “Kỷ Thận Ngữ! Có phải em sợ rồi không? Hối hận rồi không?!” Bóng dáng ngoài cửa chợt phai nhạt dần, chưa nói gì đã đi mất, rốt cuộc là ngầm thừa nhận hay đang trốn tránh?</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước từng bước rời đi. Cậu nghĩ, lỡ Đinh Hán Bạch đổi ý, lỡ Đinh Hán Bạch muốn quay lại làm phụ từ tử hiếu thì sau khi cứu vãn được chuyện hai bọn họ, tình cảm sẽ theo gió mà đi mất… Cho nên lúc này, cậu không thể hứa hẹn, đến lúc ấy cũng sẽ không dây dưa. Đinh Hán Bạch đã từng tặng cậu một tách ánh trăng, vậy tạm thời hãy cứ xem đó là hoa trong gương, trăng trong nước đi.</p><p>Cứ thế giằng co suốt ba ngày trời.</p><p>Trong ba ngày nay, Đinh Hán Bạch không được uống một hớp nước nào, mắt xót môi nẻ, nằm trên sofa vẫn không chịu nhận lỗi. Sáng sớm ngày thứ tư, Kỷ Thận Ngữ không chịu nổi, bèn trực tiếp quỳ gối ngoài phòng ngủ hòng cầu xin Đinh Duyên Thọ nguôi giận. Đinh Duyên Thọ đuổi cậu đi, cậu im lặng cúi đầu, rặt một vẻ sẽ quỳ đến cùng trời cuối đất.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ mắng: “Hai đứa các con làm ra chuyện không biết xấu hồ mà vẫn chẳng xem là gì à? Còn đến uy hiếp ta?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không dám, cậu muốn đi vào, muốn thế chỗ để Đinh Hán Bạch được ra.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi: “Con có biết noi gương tốt không? Nó là cái đứa xấu nết lay không nổi, đấm không tàn, còn con thì sao? Con định kéo dài đến khi nào mới chịu nhận lỗi?” Ông làm tri kỉ suốt nửa đời với Kỷ Phương Hứa, nhận Kỷ Thận Ngữ để săn sóc, để bảo ban, thương từ hạ sang thu rồi qua đông, thế mà ngay đầu xuân lại giáng cho ông một gậy vào đầu.</p><p>Con ruột và con nuôi yêu nhau, điên hết cả rồi!</p><p>Ông từng nghe chuyện nam nam thân mật trong những lời ba xàm trà dư tửu hậu, giờ nửa trăm tuổi bèn được mở mang cho!</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ mở cửa thư phòng, lấy chổi lông gà, cuối cùng cũng muốn động gia pháp. Từng gậy từng gậy, vung tay đánh tàn bạo như đánh kẻ địch, Đinh Hán Bạch liều chết cắn môi, bật ra những tiếng rên đầy đau đớn, từng vệt máu tuôn ra, chiếc áo sơ mi trắng tinh bị nhuốm máu, hắn cuộn mình co quắp từ sofa xuống đất rồi lăn đến thảm.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn chưa kịp nhào lên người đối phương thì đã bị Khương Đình Ân và Đinh Khả Dũ tóm lại. Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Con muốn quỳ thì quỳ, quỳ một phút ta đánh nó hai mươi gậy. Giờ nó đã da tróc thịt bong, có muốn thương gân động cốt hay không tùy con quyết định.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân vội la lên: “Đi mau! Em muốn anh cả bị đánh chết sao?!”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ không thèm khuyên, lôi thẳng cổ Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra ngoài. Kỷ Thận Ngữ trơ mắt nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch nhuốm máu khắp người, nếm được mùi vị lúc bước đến đường cùng. Cậu giãy dụa, chạy cuống cuồng về tiểu viện tìm hòm thuốc như phát điên, đưa cả gói to sụ cho Khương Đình Ân.</p><p>Môi cậu run run: “Đây là thuốc khử trùng, đây là thuốc cầm máu! Giảm đau… Uống một viên thuốc giảm đau này, băng gạc phải băng nhẹ nhàng, thổi một chút, cho anh ấy uống nước, cho anh ấy uống nhiều nước vào!”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ giật lấy: “Các cậu chả phải Ngưu Lang Chức Nữ, bác cả cũng không phải Vương Mẫu nương nương, có thể đừng nghĩ như đôi uyên ương bị đánh được không?” Rống xong, cậu ta xấu hổ vô cùng, “Hôm đó anh chứng kiến hai cậu làm loạn, xem tình thế thì là anh cả ép cậu… Cậu thực sự tự nguyện ư?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thần hồn nát thần tính: “Anh muốn nghe lệnh sư phụ hả?” Dù sao thể diện cũng vô dụng, cậu nói thẳng, “Anh ba, anh nghe cho rõ đây. Em là một đứa con riêng, chuyện em biết làm nhất là ôm ý xấu quyến rũ người khác, lại còn thích con trai, cho nên mới gây tai vạ cho sư ca.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân chửi ầm lên: “Đệt mẹ, em đang nói gì đấy?! Có thời gian tranh giành trách nhiệm như thế thì sao không chia tay luôn đi?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay người về phòng, cậu cũng không biết mình đang nói gì nữa, chỉ biết khi cái chổi lông gà nọ đánh lên người Đinh Hán Bạch là cậu sẽ đau đến mức lục phủ ngũ tạng đều lệch vị trí.</p><p>Gậy gộc đã dừng, thanh sắt cuốn trên chổi lông gà bị lơi mấy vòng, Đinh Hán Bạch thì hấp hối. “Đồ nghiệp chướng, tao muốn đánh chết mày cho tuyệt hậu.” Đinh Duyên Thọ đau lòng đến chết lặng, cất bước ra khỏi phòng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nửa mở mắt, trong mắt dần đen ngòm, ngất xỉu.</p><p>Khi tỉnh dậy, hắn đã nằm trên sofa, đã được thoa thuốc. Khương Đình Ân ngồi bên trông nom hắn, khóc thút tha thút thít. Hắn gắng vươn tay ra, lau nước mắt, vỗ vai, hơi thở mong manh: “… Thận Ngữ sao rồi?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân cả giận: “Bị đuổi đi, giờ tàu hỏa đã đến Dương Châu mất rồi!”</p><p>Nói xong, hai anh em bên viện Đông qua, một người bưng bàn ăn, một kẻ ôm quần áo. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa ôm Đinh Hán Bạch dậy để đỡ hắn, Đinh Khả Dũ ngồi chen bên Khương Đình Ân, bưng canh muốn đút.</p><p>Cồi sò điệp được xắt cực mỏng như sợ nhai mỏi, mỗi một món ăn đều thanh đạm, mềm mềm, trong cơm còn có mứt táo đậu đỏ. Đinh Hán Bạch ăn liên mồm, cười nhạt. <em>Rồn rột, </em>trong cơm còn giấu cả kẹo Bát Bảo.</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ nói: “Dì út làm hết nửa buổi đó, anh ăn nhiều hơn đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chửi: “Bớt giấu đầu lòi đuôi mẹ nó đi, chẳng lẽ tay nghề của Kỷ Thận Ngữ mà anh không nếm ra được à?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân lại bắt đầu khóc. Xin lỗi Phật Tổ, Jesus, Quan Thế Âm, xin lỗi chủ tịch Mao, xin lỗi các tổ tiên cha ông, nước mắt rơi hết vào canh. Đinh Hán Bạch ăn xong bèn thay đồ, lảo đảo ngồi thẳng người, nhìn ba người kia.</p><p>Ánh chiều tà đỏ như máu, hắn bỗng không biết mình định nói gì nữa.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa vẫn luôn chẳng hé răng, giờ mới mở lời: “Bác cả đánh anh xong thì để cửa lại, còn bảo bọn em chăm sóc cho anh, chắc qua hai ngày nữa là nguôi giận thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cụp mắt, nào dễ vậy đâu, chỉ chịu đánh là đổi được sự thỏa hiệp của bố mẹ chắc? Hắn chưa từng nghĩ vớ vẩn như vậy cả. Nhưng hắn đã nghĩ đến kết quả tệ nhất từ lâu lắm rồi – Từ khi hắn bức ép Kỷ Thận Ngữ phải ở bên hắn, từ cái ngày thể dục buổi sáng hắn cầu xin Đinh Duyên Thọ… Và, từ lúc hắn ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuống thang.</p><p>Hắn không hoảng, cũng chẳng sợ, hắn chưa từng mụ đầu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không nói cho người nhà việc buôn đồ cổ, cứ cảm thấy nói muộn tốt hơn nói sớm là bởi vẫn chưa mở thành đồ cổ, hắn vẫn chưa làm cho ra dáng gì cả. Song, chuyện này thì khác, chuyện này còn nghiêm trọng hơn bất cứ chuyện nào khác, sớm tốt hơn muộn. Có lẽ hắn và Kỷ Thận Ngữ giấu diếm được năm năm, mười năm, nhưng khi ấy bố mẹ đã già, nào còn có thể chấp nhận?</p><p>Chỉ sợ ngay cả gia pháp cũng không xuống tay nổi.</p><p>Chim khách rời khỏi tổ, mèo hoang nhảy cửa sổ, làm sao hắn có thể không phát hiện ra những bước chân rầm rập ấy? Lần đụng chạm trời long đất lở này sẽ đẩy cảm xúc lên đến mức cao nhất, sau đó là đánh hay giết thì sẽ chỉ dừng ở một mức nào đó.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã chuẩn bị xong tất cả mọi thứ, chỉ muốn biết Kỷ Thận Ngữ có hối hận hay không mà thôi.</p><p>Im lặng một lát, hắn thấp giọng dặn dò: “Thằng hai à, đó giờ cậu với chú hai phụ trách cửa hàng hai của Ngọc Tiêu Ký, sau này nếu cửa hàng một và cửa hàng ba nhiều việc thì hãy giúp một tay nhé.” Không đợi đối phương nói, hắn lại dặn thằng ba, “Tối nay cậu đi đến khu Sùng Thủy một chuyến, tìm ông già mắt mù giúp anh. Hãy câu nệ một chút, đừng đi tay không.”</p><p>Căn dặn một lát mà miệng vết thương lại sắp chảy máu, Đinh Hán Bạch ngừng một chốc: “Tan họp, thằng tư pha tách trà cho anh.” Đợi trà được bưng lên, trong phòng chỉ còn mỗi hai người họ. Hắn nói: “Thằng tư này, tuy cậu hay khoe mẽ, nhưng cậu thân với Thận Ngữ nhất. Huống chi việc cửa hàng ba buôn bán trang sức là em ấy lôi kéo cậu, dù bây giờ cậu có thành kiến gì với em ấy thì cũng không được bội ơn bạc nghĩa.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân rối rắm đến chết: “Em khuyên đến nỗi miệng sắp loét cả ra, em có thể làm gì cơ chứ!”</p><p>Trừ khuyên chia tay ra thì cũng là khuyên cắt đứt, Đinh Hán Bạch chửi một tiếng rồi đặt tách trà xuống. Hắn nhìn chằm chặp lên vết máu đã khô trên thảm, nói: “Em ấy ăn ít, cậu nhồi miệng em ấy; em ấy mặc phong phanh, cậu khoác thêm lên người em ấy; em ấy lo cho anh, cậu bịa mấy câu êm tai; nếu em ấy dao động thì cậu cứ, cứ…”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân lại khóc: “Cứ làm gì ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cứ nói với em ấy thay anh, rằng dao động hay đổi ý cũng vô ích thôi. Một ngày làm thầy, suốt đời làm cha. Một đêm làm vợ chồng, thì suốt đời là người của anh.”</p><p>Câu chữ không tính là âm vang, vậy mà vẫn giống như cắn nát răng, nuốt chửng máu.</p><p>Màn đêm thăm thẳm, ba tòa viện mà chỉ mỗi tiểu viện sáng đèn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi uống nước bên bàn đá, trong nước chứa ánh trăng. Qua sáng mai sẽ là ngày thứ năm, vỡ lở, khuyên răn, giam lỏng, hôm nay lại động gia pháp, đã hết chưa? Sẽ có kết quả gì?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn không đoạn tuyệt với cậu, chẳng lẽ sẽ bị nhốt trong thư phòng cả đời?</p><p>Cậu đứng dậy về phòng, lấy rương hành lí ra, gấp mấy bộ đồ. Khương Đình Ân tập kích đêm khuya, giật mình: “Em đang làm gì đấy? Anh cả dư mỗi nửa cái mạng cũng nhớ thương em, em đây là định làm anh ấy tức chết luôn à!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi xổm trên mặt đất. Đinh Hán Bạch không giận cậu, cậu cũng chẳng giận đối phương, nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch không thể bị nhốt ở thư phòng mãi mãi được. Cậu bỏ thẻ đánh dấu sách và mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách vào ngăn kép, nói: “Chắc chắn chúng em không thể ở bên nhau tiếp được đâu, em chuyển đi.”</p><p>Cậu không ngủ nổi, bèn đi dọn phòng Bắc phòng Nam, tưới từng ngọn cây cọng cỏ. Khương Đình Ân như bám đuôi cậu, còn thốt những lời lặp đi lặp lại. Cuối cùng, chim bay khẽ cây tĩnh lặng, cậu chàng bỏ cuộc: “Thôi. Anh cả nói, một đêm làm vợ chồng thì suốt đời này em là người của anh ấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngẩn ra, tưởng tượng dáng vẻ lúc Đinh Hán Bạch tỏ bày câu này. Cậu rơi nước mắt, song dần nhoẻn miệng cười.</p><p>Trời hãy còn chưa hửng sáng, quán bán đồ ăn sáng ở phố Sát Nhi vẫn chưa mở, Đinh Hán Bạch lại bò ra khỏi thư phòng. Hắn rửa mặt bằng ống dẫn nước trong sân, cho cá ăn, quét sân, làm hết mọi việc mà sáng nào Đinh Duyên Thọ cũng làm.</p><p>Rồi hắn cứ đứng đó, đứng ngay giữa sân, chẳng nói chẳng rằng, ngẩng đầu một cách kiên cường.</p><p>Sau khi mặt trời mọc, ánh mặt trời rực sáng, Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu tỉnh giấc, Khương Thái Vi đi theo sau, cả nhà chú hai ở viện Đông cũng lục tục qua. Mọi người tụ tập ở cửa phòng khách. Kẻ phẫn nộ, người lo lắng, kẻ hận không nên thân… Bao nét mặt khác nhau.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ: “Tao còn chưa gọi mày mà mày đã tự đứng trước rồi.”</p><p>Dưới roi vọt có con ngoan, chổi lông gà đánh đến hỏng mà vẫn không kiềm được tính vô sỉ của Đinh Hán Bạch. Có lẽ đã đau quen, có lẽ bức ép đến cực hạn sẽ sinh tiềm lực, hắn vẫn đứng vững đầy tinh thần kiên định, rặt một khí thế không sợ trời, chẳng sợ đất.</p><p>Đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ qua, hai người cùng đứng bên nhau, ngước mặt cũng vậy, bất chấp cũng thế, họ đứng sóng vai nhau mà đối mặt với bậc bề trên và anh em họ hàng này.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu hối hận vô cùng, hỏi các con có biết sai chưa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Nếu ai cũng cho là bọn con sai thì cứ coi là sai, nhưng con không sửa được đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ quát: “Không sửa được? Tao đánh gãy chân mày, giam mày cả đời, để tao xem mày có sửa được hay không!” Kế đó lại chĩa đầu súng sang, “Thận Ngữ, là nó ép con hay con học xấu, cũng chẳng sao cả. Ta chỉ hỏi con, chẳng phải con nói là con thích nó ư? Vậy nếu nó trở thành một kẻ tàn phế, con còn thích nữa không?!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ rầu rĩ: “Thích chứ ạ. Con sẽ chăm nom cho anh ấy cả đời.” Cậu xấu hổ khôn kể, hận không thể cắn rụng răng.</p><p>Đã năm ngày rồi, tạo áp lực và trừng phạt cảnh cáo trong năm ngày mà chỉ đổi được kết quả như vậy, Đinh Duyên Thọ tức đến nỗi bước lên trước một bước, mặt đỏ gay, mắt long sòng sọc. “Một đứa không sợ đau, một đứa không chịu bỏ, chúng mày đang diễn vở kịch cảm động trời đất gì à! Chúng mày không biết thẹn, nhưng tao lại ngại làm hỏng nề nếp gia đình nhà họ Đinh!”</p><p>Tức đến bật cười, ông quay mặt hỏi Khương Sấu Liễu: “Chúng mình sinh ra một thứ súc sinh như thế, giữ lại há có ích gì?”</p><p>Mọi người nghe manh nha, thoáng chốc loạn tùng phèo, người hô anh cả, người gọi bác cả, người la anh rể, không dứt bên tai. Đinh Hậu Khang và Khương Thái Vi gần như rống lên, bảo Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy nhận lỗi mau, bảo họ hãy đồng ý chia tay nhau.</p><p>Giữa trời trong sáng sủa, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Con động lòng trước, em ấy cũng vừa ý con, chuyện nên hay không cũng đã là lưỡng tình tương duyệt. Ngọc bội bạch ngọc, khuy khảm trân châu, đều đã trao sính lễ cho nhau. Cùng sống trong một tiểu viện, tên súc sinh con đây không nhẫn nhịn được nữa. Ngày ấy bị mọi người bắt gặp hôn nhau, sau lưng lại động phòng cả rồi.”</p><p>Hắn nghiêm túc lập thệ: “Lần này con sẽ chịu trách nhiệm, nhưng chỉ cần con vẫn còn một hơi thở sống, thì đừng nghĩ đến chuyện bắt con phải cúi đầu.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ gần như phát điên: “… Hay, hay lắm! Tôi đây có đứa con khí phách ghê gớm!” Ông không hỏi Khương Sấu Liễu nữa, hất cánh tay đang giữ ông của Đinh Hậu Khang ra, “Muốn chịu một trận đánh tàn nhẫn để đổi lấy sự chấp nhận của cả nhà ư? Không có chuyện trao đổi tốt vậy đâu! Từ hôm nay trở đi, Đinh Hán Bạch mày cút khỏi nhà tao!”</p><p>Nhấn nhá từng chữ như đinh sắt, mọi người kinh ngạc quá đỗi. Khương Sấu Liễu như hư thoát, gục khóc nức nở từ sau vai Đinh Duyên Thọ, chú hai và các em khuyên nhủ đề nghị, nhất thời loạn cào cào. Kỷ Thận Ngữ lảo đảo, cậu không ngờ sẽ thành bố con đoạn tuyệt. Người con trai này, tình yêu của họ… có đáng để Đinh Hán Bạch hi sinh đến mức này không?!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thưa: “Bố, mẹ.” Hắn nổi gân xanh, bình tĩnh xác nhận lại, “Hai người thật sự không cần con nữa ư?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ chửi: “Dọn đồ mày rồi cút đi cho tao! Hai mươi năm, tao và mẹ mày coi như nuôi uổng tên vô ơn mày suốt hai mươi năm! Từ nay về sau, mày không được đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký, ngay cả cánh cửa này cũng không được bước vào!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cất cao giọng hô: “Từ ngày hôm nay trở đi, tôi sẽ rời khỏi nhà họ Đinh tự lập nghiệp. Nếu thành công, sẽ mặt dày nói một câu là con trai của Đinh Duyên Thọ, còn không, sẽ cụp đuôi tuyệt không làm nhà họ Đinh mất mặt.”</p><p>Hắn không hề đôi co thêm nữa, nếu đã không còn đường lui thì hắn cứ đường đường chính chính mà rời đi. Hắn đánh cược, không có gia sản, không có bố mẹ, tự bản thân hắn sẽ sống như thế nào.</p><p>Lúc này, Đinh Duyên Thọ gằn giọng: “Mày cút, Thận Ngữ ở lại.”</p><p>Mắt Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng trợn to. Hắn chỉ nhớ Đinh Duyên Thọ ngay thẳng, lại quên mất đối phương cay nghiệt. Đá một đứa giữ một đứa, đây là quyết tâm phải chia rẽ bọn họ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ càng bất ngờ hơn, sững sờ nhìn Đinh Duyên Thọ, quỳ xuống: “Sư phụ, hãy để con đi với sư ca đi! Con cầu xin người!”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ: “Nếu con chân trước đi với nó thì ta sẽ đâm một dao qua động mạch ngay sau đó, ta đi gặp Phương Hứa, ta nhận lỗi với ông ấy, bởi vì ta đã dạy hư người con trai ngoan của ông ấy!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, nôn nóng, cậu không dám cầu xin nữa, sợ sẽ gây ra sai lầm tày trời. Cậu quỳ, run lẩy bẩy, Đinh Duyên Thọ trong tầm nhìn cũng đang run rẩy, còn Khương Sấu Liễu đã khóc ngất.</p><p>Người bố này khiêm tốn suốt nửa đời người, luôn kiêu ngạo vì đứa con trai, nửa đời tự gò bó và cần cù, luôn nuông chiều con trai suốt hai mươi năm, giờ lại không đổi được một lần nghe lời. Đinh Duyên Thọ buông thõng tay, phế quản sắp rống ra, lệ nóng cũng sắp tuôn trào – “Đồ nghiệt tử! Sau này tao không còn đứa con là mày nữa!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sắp chịu đựng hết sức, nếu cứ phải nói đến cô phụ thì phải vứt bỏ cậu chứ. Cậu đứng dậy lay người Đinh Hán Bạch: “Sư ca…” Đương lúc lay người, có một tờ giấy rơi xuống, là đáp án đêm đó của cậu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xoay người nhặt lên, mở ra, trên đó viết – <em>Chỉ cần anh không hối hận, em sẽ bên anh trọn đời.</em></p><p>Được rồi, vậy là đủ rồi. Hôm nay bước qua khỏi cửa chính, dù phải đi qua bao con đường cao chót vót và gập ghềnh phía trước, hắn cũng sẽ không quan tâm nữa. Bố mẹ, anh em, gia nghiệp… Hắn không cần bất cứ cái gì hết!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói dõng dạc: “Kỷ Thận Ngữ, thứ kiềm chân anh rất nhiều, nhưng đều không đọ nổi sức nặng của em trong trái tim anh. Em là người quan trọng hơn cả, những cái khác đều chẳng quan trọng bằng. Anh để lời này tại đây, dẫu sau cùng anh nhận phải kết cục nghèo túng, cũng tuyệt không chịu cúi đầu nhận thua.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch quỳ với trời đất và bố mẹ, rồi đứng dậy nhanh thoăn thoắt. Giờ khắc này đây, hắn vẫn ngông cuồng chẳng ra gì. Gia huấn nhà họ Đinh, <em>ngôn xuất tất hành, ngôn chi tất quả.</em></p><p>
  <em>(*Ý nói rằng: Lời đã thốt ra thì phải giữ chữ tín, một khi đã làm gì là phải làm cho bằng được.)</em>
</p><p>Hắn lại thêm một câu – “Thà làm ngọc nát, còn hơn ngói lành.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dú: Lần trước đã nói trên page, lần này đúng chương nên post tại đây lần nữa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Một phát hiện tuy không mới nhưng giờ mới có cảm xúc để tỏ bày.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thiết nghĩ “Toái ngọc” trong Toái Ngọc Đầu Châu là lấy từ câu nói “Ninh vi ngọc toái, bất vi ngõa toàn”, tức là “Thà làm ngọc nát, còn hơn ngói lành”. Hàm ý ở đây là muốn nói rằng Đinh Hán Bạch có thể bị kiềm chân bởi gia huấn, bởi trách nhiệm gánh vác Ngọc Tiêu Ký trên vai, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn kiên quyết không chịu cúi đầu, không chịu nhận việc yêu Kỷ Thận Ngữ là một sai lầm tày trời trước mặt bố mẹ, anh em, ngư</em>
  <em>
    <span class="text_exposed_show">ời thân. Đồng thời, đây cũng ám chỉ việc Đinh Hán Bạch quyết tâm đi theo nghề giám định đồ cổ, mở thành đồ cổ để cuối cùng vẫn không thẹn với lòng, không thẹn với sở thích và đam mê cháy bỏng của mình.</span>
  </em>
</p><p></p><div class="text_exposed_show">
  <p>
    <em>Thà làm ngọc vỡ, còn hơn ngói lành – Âu cũng là một ý như vậy. Thà rằng khẳng khái nhận mình yêu người ấy, quyết một đời bên nhau đến bạc đầu, dốc lòng gây dựng sự nghiệp mong muốn còn hơn là cam chịu số phận, chia ly người thương, cúi đầu khuất phục.”</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chương 53: Gọi là gì nhỉ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nơi cửa chính nhà họ Đinh, Đinh Hán Bạch xách rương hành lí đứng giữa cửa, lần này bước ra có chăng sẽ không có cơ hội quay lại nữa.</p><p>Hắn xoay người, trừ bố mẹ ra thì cả nhà đều ra tiễn hắn, người khóc hãy còn khóc, người khuyên hãy còn khuyên. Hắn nói khẽ với Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Ngọc bội đã đưa, khuy măng sét cũng vậy, giờ vẫn chưa thể dẫn em đi, nhưng chẳng bao lâu sau chắc chắn sẽ có thể.”<span></span></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu với nét mặt đau khổ: “Em sẽ chăm sóc sư phụ và sư mẫu cho tốt. Anh cứ yên tâm.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch liếc sang các anh em còn lại, không dặn nửa chữ, người có lòng đương nhiên sẽ giúp, kẻ không có dù nói nhiều cũng thành công cốc. Trương Tư Niên đã đứng đợi hắn ở bên ngoài, hắn lại nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ một chốc bèn xoay người cất một bước ra khỏi cửa.</p><p>Trong khoảnh khắc đó, lòng hắn trống rỗng, hắn bắt buộc mình đừng nên ngoái đầu lại.</p><p>Ra khỏi phố Sát Nhi, Trương Tư Niên dựa xe cút kít đợi ở đầu phố. “Dầu gì cũng là con độc đinh, sao lại thành ra thế này?” Nhận rương đặt lên xe, vừa sờ là biết, “Nhét đồ cổ gom được vào hết à?”</p><p>Đồ cổ, sách, vài bộ quần áo, chỉ mấy thứ này. Bảo vật trang trí trong phòng, vật liệu trong phòng Nam, chẳng hề động vào. Đinh Hán Bạch đi xa từng bước, cuối cùng cũng tìm được đối tượng để xả lòng: “Đẩy con xe cút kít tàn này làm gì? Con là phế phẩm mà người nhặt về à?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên mắng: “Cũng bị đuổi ra khỏi cửa nhà rồi mà con còn tưởng mình rất được săn đón hả?”</p><p>Hai thầy trò này sắp tới sẽ phải cùng chung hoạn nạn, ấy vậy mà chẳng thèm nói một câu quan tâm gì sất. Đinh Hán Bạch giơ tay gọi xe, bị đuổi khỏi nhà thì có hề chi? Dù hắn có táng gia bại sản cũng không thể đẩy con xe cút kít ghẻ này được.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên đập cái bốp vào tay hắn, quyết tâm muốn trị cái bệnh nhà giàu của hắn. Hắn bỗng ngộ ra, bèn hỏi: “Con bảo này, sư phụ, có phải người đẩy con xe cút kít này đến là vì mưu đồ gì không?”</p><p>Một già một trẻ đẩy lắc lư trên đường, đi rồi đi, Đinh Hán Bạch mới nhận ra sự bất thường. Hắn chẳng hé răng, hắn giẫm mạnh chân, bước đến khi vết thương sắp sửa vỡ ra thì đã đến Cục Di sản văn hóa, bèn dừng xe ngay cửa, bảo vệ cửa trông thấy hắn, rõ ràng đã sửng sốt.</p><p>Cái này còn chưa tính, Trương Tư Niên lấy mũ rơm xuống, <em>loạt xoạt </em>đội lên đầu hắn. “Đội đi, đừng vênh váo tự đắc nữa, trưng vẻ mặt cầu xin ấy.” Nói xong, dùng cái tay bẩn đẩy xe để véo hắn một cái.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cố nhịn, đang định nổi bão thì thấy một cái xe đang rẽ đến, nó chạy gần rồi dừng lại, cửa kính xe dần hạ xuống. Sợ cái gì cái đó đến ngay, là cái tên Trương Dần kia! Hắn quay lưng đi, nhìn cây phong đằng cành lá sum suê, giả vờ như chả xảy ra chuyện gì.</p><p>Trước đó gặp ở Đồi Mồi, Trương Dần la lối om sòm, theo thời gian dù người có hẹp hòi đến đâu cũng đã nguôi giận rồi. Quả nhiên, Trương Dần không nhắc lại chuyện xưa, lấy làm lạ: “Ủa, hai thầy trò bản lĩnh ghê nhỉ, sao lại cùng nhau thu phế phẩm thế kia?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói trước: “Mày không phải mỉa vậy đâu, ai cũng từng có lúc nở mày nở mặt, và cũng không khỏi có lúc túng quẫn.” Đến gần cửa xe, ông lấy một món đồ từ trong áo ra, “Mày vẫn muốn vật này, bố đưa đến cho mày.”</p><p>Trương Dần cẩn nhận đón lấy: “Mặt trời mọc phía Tây hả?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên đáp: “Phía Đông mặt trời mọc, phía Tây đổ cơn mưa. Sao ai ai cũng có thể đón nắng trên đầu mình được.”</p><p>Hàm ý câu này đã rõ, Trương Dần khó hiểu gọi Đinh Hán Bạch, muốn nhìn xem cái tên ngông ngênh này gặp chuyện khó xử gì. Hiện giờ ngay cả gã mà hắn cũng phải đi nịnh bợ, bộ Ngọc Tiêu Ký phá sản chỉ sau một đêm à?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chân thành bước tới, trưng vẻ ăn nói khép nép: “Chủ nhiệm Trương à, chúc Tết muộn nhé.”</p><p>Sắp hết tháng Giêng rồi, đã đủ muộn rồi, sau khi Trương Dần biết rõ sự thật bèn khiếp sợ vô cùng. Tự lập nghiệp? Bao nhiêu người làm việc cả đời đều không kiếm được bằng một cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký, thế mà chả thèm đoái hoài cả ba cửa hàng, lại chọn tự lập nghiệp! Trương Dần nhìn chòng chọc đầy quái dị, sợ có trá, nhưng hành lí cũng vất trên xe cút kít cả rồi, mà vật biếu cũng nằm trong tay gã, không giống giả lắm.</p><p>Gã hỏi Trương Tư Niên: “Ông định nhận nuôi cậu ta?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên gật đầu, gã không khỏi nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch: “Mặc kệ cậu vùng vẫy đấy, làm tức chết bố cậu thì chả sao, nhưng đừng gây họa cho bố người khác.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ra vẻ ngoan ngoãn: “Lúc tôi từ chức đã để lại một cái gác bút họa tiết Ly Long rồi, chắc anh thích lắm nhỉ?” Trước đây trừ cãi cọ ra thì toàn là chống đối, mỗi việc từ chức là đáng yêu tí, hắn phải nhắc lại để nhớ đến chút điểm tốt của hắn.</p><p>Trương Dần hầm hừ, sắp muộn rồi, bèn đẩy cửa kính xe lên rồi đi vào. Hai thầy trò về nhà, sau khi về căn nhà ở Sùng Thủy, Đinh Hán Bạch trực tiếp cắm rễ trên giường, cởi từng lớp quần áo ra, áo ba lỗ bó sát người bị thấm máu.</p><p>Bôi thuốc thêm một lần, Trương Tư Niên nói: “Sức khỏe là tiền vốn của cách mạng, nằm dưỡng bệnh hai ngày, đếm số đồ cổ đặt ở chỗ ta, kiểm kê lại tài sản.” Đắp chăn, vỗ vỗ, “Bố con đuổi con đi vì con buôn đồ cổ à? Đúng là coi giữ phép nhà nghiêm khắc thật.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười, rặt vẻ đắc ý. Đồ vô sỉ, đến chết cũng không biết đường hối cải.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên sửng sốt, giật mình xong, ông bèn hiểu ra mọi chuyện. Ông đã từng nói chuyện với Lương Hạc Thừa về việc mối quan hệ của hai đứa trò giỏi này không bình thường cho lắm… Đinh Hán Bạch nhếch miệng như đang khoe khoang: “Con yêu sư đệ con, gia đình không đồng ý.”</p><p>“Vô liêm sỉ!” Ông rống lên, “Đừng chọc tức chết bố mẹ con chứ!”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu bốn, năm mươi tuổi mà còn nổi giận thì Trương Tư niên sáu, bảy mươi tuổi lại càng không hiểu được. Ông cứ tưởng hai thằng nhóc chỉ giỡn với nhau, nhất thời ma xui quỷ khiến mà thôi, ai mà ngờ lại thật sự thích nhau, còn quậy tưng bừng đến nông nỗi bị trục xuất khỏi cửa nhà thế này.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên ca cẩm: “Thời thế thay đổi rồi… Thời thế thay đổi rồi… Thời đại mới rồi…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười mà cả người đau nhức. Đúng vậy, thời đại mới rồi, hắn bị đập không tàn, đánh không chết, dưỡng thương xong còn phải lập nghiệp nữa. Hắn không thể nâng kiệu tám người khiêng để cưới hỏi đàng hoàng, nhưng cũng phải chuẩn bị sẵn nhà cửa xe hơi để Kỷ Thận Ngữ theo hắn không phải chịu bất cứ ấm ức nào.</p><p>Tạm thời thu xếp ổn thỏa, nhà cũ giường tàn, ít ra vẫn che gió chắn mưa được.</p><p>Trong nhà, phòng khách quạnh quẽ suốt năm ngày lại sáng đèn, món ăn được bày biện khắp bàn, vẫn là món cá hấp thường làm, vẫn là canh cồi sò điệp thích ăn, chẳng qua lại trống một chỗ ngồi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bồn chồn, mặt cúi gằm nhìn bát chằm chặp, ăn cơm. Cậu lặng lẽ vươn tay đặt lên ghế bên phải của Đinh Hán Bạch, không biết Đinh Hán Bạch đã ăn chưa, có ăn hợp miệng không.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Đình Ân, bỏ cái ghế thừa thãi đó đi, chướng mắt.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân khó trái lệnh thầy, nhưng đó là vị trí của anh cả, người đã đi mà ghế cũng không được giữ lại hay sao? Chần chừ một lúc, cậu bỏ cái ghế của mình đi, bưng bát cơm dịch sang chỗ Kỷ Thận Ngữ, cố tình nói: “Cháu đã mơ ước vị trí này lâu lắm rồi, nhân lúc anh cả không ở đây nên cháu chiếm chỗ mấy ngày.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Mấy ngày? Suốt đời này sẽ chẳng còn nó nữa, cháu thích ngồi thì ngồi đi.”</p><p>Vừa dứt lời, Khương Sấu Liễu đặt đũa xuống, ôm nét mặt đau khổ mà đi. Con trai làm ra chuyện này, lại sẵn lòng rời nhà chứ không chịu hối cải, người làm mẹ là bà đây nào còn nuốt trôi cơm. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội chạy theo, bưng thức ăn bám gót đối phương đến phòng ngủ, đặt xuống, nhanh chân nhẹ tay trải giường chiếu, chuẩn bị chu toàn mọi thứ rồi mới đi.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu gọi cậu: “Đứng lại!”</p><p>Cậu run bắn, đứng đực tại chỗ gọi “Sư mẫu”, thẹn đến mức không dám ngẩng đầu lên. Khương Sấu Liễu nhìn cậu, nháy mắt vẫn rơi lệ. “Chúng ta đâu làm gì có lỗi với hai đứa, mà tại sao hai đứa lại đối xử với bố mẹ mình như vậy?” Bà hạ thái độ của bậc bề trên, gần như cầu xin, “Tại sao lại làm ra chuyện đó… Có thể cho chúng ta một con đường sống không…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi đến bên cạnh bàn rồi quỳ xuống, dù có giải thích hay nhận tội cũng không tài nào trấn an đối phương nửa phần. Cậu bèn im lặng quỳ ở đó, dùng sự im lặng để dần dà giúp Khương Sấu Liễu nguôi lòng. Thật lâu sau, Khương Sấu Liễu mới nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Nhất định Hán Bạch đã nói cho con biết là nó sẽ đi đâu, nó có nơi ở chưa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấp giọng đáp: “Chắc đi đến ngõ Sùng Thủy ạ, anh ấy có một người bạn sống ở đó.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu nhắc mãi: “Nó không còn đi làm nữa, tiêu hết tiền thì phải làm sao…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Sư mẫu à, người đừng lo, thật ra sư ca mở lò sứ ở ngoài, dù không làm gì khác cũng có nguồn thu nhập.” Cậu kể những chuyện này xong, dù sao cũng đã khiến Khương Sấu Liễu bớt lo, đợi Đinh Duyên Thọ vào, cậu tức thì lặng im rời đi.</p><p>Về tiểu viện, anh ba và anh tư đã đứng dưới hành lang đợi cậu. Khương Đình Ân nói: “Dượng bảo anh ấy chuyển sang đây ngủ để trông nom em, anh bảo để anh sang, dượng không cho.”</p><p>Ngọn cỏ mọc đầu tường này rất dễ làm phản, không đáng tin cậy. Đinh Khả Dũ khó trái lệnh thầy, nhưng vẫn lòng không cam, tình không nguyện. Cậu ta đi đến trước mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ, trong sự cảm thông chứa lòng trào phúng: “Anh cả thật sự động phòng với cậu rồi à?”</p><p>Dĩ nhiên Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng đáp, Đinh Khả Dũ được một tấc lại muốn tiến một bước: “Vào ‘động’ nào?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đẩy đối phương ra, đỏ mặt chạy vào phòng ngủ. Cậu dựa lên tấm ván cửa để bình tĩnh lại, dần nghĩ thoáng ra, một câu nhục mạ thôi mà, sau này chẳng biết sẽ có thêm bao nhiêu nữa, cũng không thể cứ trốn chui trốn nhủi mãi được. Từ khi chuyện bị lộ đến khi cả gia đình thẩm lí và phán quyết, cậu còn gì để che giấu nữa đâu? Cậu thích một người, muốn bản lĩnh có bản lĩnh, muốn nhân phẩm có nhân phẩm, ngay cả vẻ ngoài cũng chả ai so bì được với Đinh Hán Bạch, thì có gì đâu mà ngại?!</p><p><em>Kẽo kẹt, </em>cửa mở, cậu nói: “Giường ở cả hai phòng ngủ, bậu cửa sổ trong thư phòng, chỗ nào cũng bị bọn em ‘lăn’ qua cả rồi, anh ngủ ở đâu?”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ sợ chết khiếp: “Cậu cậu cậu, cậu còn biết liêm sỉ nữa không! Tôi ngủ dưới đất!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không quan tâm nữa, trở về ngủ. Chuyện đã ra nông nỗi này, dẫu giờ đây chia tách nhau, song cậu chỉ cầu tương lai không tồi tệ vậy nữa, giữ vững tinh thần, phải làm cho xong những chuyện có thể làm.</p><p>Cậu đi học như thường lệ, chỉ học mỗi buổi sáng, Đinh Khả Dũ đưa đón cậu. Xế chiều đi cửa hàng ba, Đinh Khả Dũ đứng ở sảnh cửa đón khách giúp, giám thị cậu nghiêm ngặt. Đến lúc gần đóng cửa, Đinh Khả Dũ đi đến kho vật liệu, tham quan xong còn muốn một viên tử liệu, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đóng cửa lại, cuối cùng cũng thể lập uy: “Em là đại sư phụ, em không đồng ý đưa cho anh, anh không có quyền lấy.”</p><p>Vật liệu là nhỏ, thể diện mới lớn, Đinh Khả Dũ nói: “Cậu còn có mặt mũi tự xưng là đại sư phụ hả? Nếu nhà bọn tôi không nhận nuôi cậu thì chẳng biết cậu đang đi làm cu li ở đâu đâu! Gây họa cho anh cả tôi, quậy nhà banh chành không có ngày yên tĩnh, cậu không thấy có lỗi với bác cả à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị mắng té tát, đầu ong ong, hơn nữa ngủ không được ngon giấc nên ôm đầu lắc lắc. Đinh Khả Dũ sửng sốt, lúng túng nói: “… Cậu khóc hả? Tôi còn chưa nói câu thô tục nào mà, không đến nỗi vậy chứ?”</p><p>Anh ba này lần đầu chứng kiến nam nam thân mật nên trong tiềm thức bèn coi Kỷ Thận Ngữ thành bên nữ trong chuyện nam nữ, tưởng cậu yếu đuối thích khóc. “Tôi có nói sai câu nào đâu, anh cả bị đánh nhừ tử, chẳng lẽ chửi vài câu cũng không được?” Cậu ta đến gần, “Cậu tưởng cậu còn có anh cả dỗ cậu ư? Tôi cũng không thích dáng vẻ này của cậu, tôi thấy đàn ông con trai mà khóc lóc ỉ ôi là thấy kì cục.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bình tĩnh trở lại bèn ngẩng đầu lên, mặt lạnh tanh và nghiêm nghị như thánh thần không được xúc phạm. Cậu nói: “Anh lầm rồi, trước đây đều là sư ca nép mình khóc nức nở trong lòng tôi, còn tôi thì dỗ anh ấy. Với cả, tôi bực nhất là loại con trai mồm mép bép xép gây sự, bộ là đàn vịt chạy trong sân hay gì?”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ suýt tức chết, một con thỏ mà dám mắng cậu ta là vịt!</p><p>
  <em>(*Vịt còn mang nghĩa chửi bậy, nhục mạ.)</em>
</p><p>Thoắt cái đã qua ba ngày trời, Đinh Hán Bạch cũng nằm đủ hết ba ngày, tấm phản cứng còng làm hắn khó nói là yêu hay hận, khung cửa sổ lọt gió khi cũng làm lòng hắn thấy xót xa. Tắm rửa một cái, cạo sạch râu, thay áo sơ mi và quần Âu, dù có ở chuồng heo cũng phải cho ra dáng người.</p><p>Hắn đi lò sứ một chuyến, nhìn tình hình, tiện thể mượn cái xe van của Đồng Bái Phàm. Hắn buôn đồ cổ, sau này phải mở thành đồ cổ hoặc kiểu vậy, không thể thiếu mối quan hệ với Cục Di sản văn hóa. Đương lúc sa sút này, Trương Tư Niên vác cái mặt già nua đi nịnh Trương Dần, hắn cảm động, càng phải cảm ơn ông.</p><p>Nghĩ suốt dọc đường, giữa trưa hẹn bữa cơm với vài người sưu tầm ngay tại Truy Phượng Lâu.</p><p>Gian phòng bao nằm sát đường, vừa lúc có thể trông ra phía đối diện, vừa trò chuyện, bàn bạc với người ta, thi thoảng liếc một cái. Bỗng, có một bóng hình thoáng hiện nơi tầng hai, là Kỷ Thận Ngữ ư? Phải không? Cũng chả thể tương tư thành hoa mắt chứ?</p><p>“Ông chủ Đinh, bề mặt men này… Ông chủ Đinh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bất thường, không thèm đoái hoài việc tới đây là để mời khách ăn cơm và bàn việc mua bán nữa, bèn nhìn tầng hai phía đối diện, nhìn không rời, đũa còn sắp bị hắn siết gãy. Lại một lần thoáng hiện nữa, đúng rồi! Không sai! Hắn yên tâm, gọi phục vụ tới, lại gọi thêm cánh gà chiên bơ và cơm chiên trứng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hồn nhiên chẳng nhận ra, sức khỏe Đinh Duyên Thọ không tốt, mà những đơn hàng có độ khó cao cũng chỉ có mỗi cậu làm thay nổi, vì vậy bèn ỷ vào bàn tay giỏi này để đến cửa hàng một. Bao nhiêu nỗi áy náy và khó yên lòng, nay dùng cách làm việc bạt mạng để chuộc tội.</p><p>Bận ghi chép suốt đến lúc này mới xuống tầng, những người khác đã ăn cơm trưa xong cả, còn dư mỗi cái bánh bao cho cậu. Cậu chui vào hậu đường ăn, lúc bấy giờ có một người phục vụ bước vào, mặc đồng phục làm việc của Truy Phượng Lâu.</p><p>Người phục vụ đặt hộp cơm xuống: “Đây là cánh gà chiên bơ và cơm chiên trứng cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ hỏi: “Ai đưa cho?”</p><p>Phục vụ đáp: “Một người khách, không để họ tên.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng nổi điên, toan chạy ra ngoài. Đinh Khả Dũ nhanh tay lẹ mắt giữ cậu lại, liều mạng túm. “Là anh cả phải không? Không được đi, sư phụ không cho hai người gặp nhau!” Đinh Khả Dũ gào lên, “Cánh gà nóng hôi hổi, cơm chiên thơm phưng phức. Đừng chạy nữa, mau ăn đi!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giãy dụa không nổi, người làm thuê cũng đến kiềm chân cậu, cậu mới giảm lực rồi dừng chân, nhào bên cửa sổ nhìn chòng chọc cửa chính của Truy Phượng Lâu. Nơi ấy người đến người đi, xe qua xe lại, cậu sợ để lọt mất dù chỉ là nửa chấm nhỏ.</p><p>Một lúc lâu sau, có bốn người đi ra từ cửa chính, trong đó người cao nhất và rắn rỏi nhất là Đinh Hán Bạch. Cả trái tim cậu thắt lại, ngẩn ngơ mà vẫy tay, vẫy xong còn ấn tay lên cửa kính, ấn thành hai dấu tay.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bán được hai món hàng, bèn bắt tay tạm biệt với người sưu tầm, nhưng hắn không đi, châm một điếu thuốc, đi hai bước rồi nghiêng người dựa trên sư tử đá. Hắn nhìn lên phía đối diện, vừa liếc mắt đã trông thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đương dí sát vào cửa kính ngó ra ngoài, phả khói, muốn chạy qua cướp người đi mất.</p><p>Cách con đường cái Nghênh Xuân, cách ngựa xe như nước, mà cứ như cách muôn sông nghìn núi mẹ nó vậy.</p><p>“Sư ca.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì thào, nói năng như mắc bệnh thần kinh, “Anh ấy đang đứng ngay đó. Tôi thấy anh ấy, là anh ấy…”</p><p>Đến khi hút xong điếu thuốc, sư tử đá cũng bị dựa nóng, Đinh Hán Bạch khẽ vẫy tay, lái xe đi mất. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn luồng khí thải biến mất, hồn cũng theo đó mà đi, cậu về hậu đường rồi không ra ngoài nữa, cầm ngọc bội ngồi im đến tận lúc đóng cửa.</p><p>Nào có chuyện Đinh Hán Bạch không giống vậy đâu. Hắn về Sùng Thủy để kiểm tra sổ sách, kiểm xong bèn ngồi ôm sổ sách đến tận đêm khuya.</p><p>Cho đến nửa đêm, ai nấy trong ba viện đều ngủ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại lặng lẽ bò dậy, khoác áo rời khỏi phòng ngủ. Cậu không có chuyện gì phải làm cả, chẳng qua là ngủ không được mà thôi.</p><p>Cậu ngồi một lát dưới hành lang, khi ấy Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi cùng cậu đọc sách, bên cạnh là đống đồ vỡ trục vớt dưới biển. Cậu nương theo ánh trăng nhìn ra tiểu viện, bèn nhớ Đinh Hán Bạch từng ăn khuya với cậu bên bàn đá, còn tặng cậu một tách ánh trăng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi đến bên cây, cậu chỉ ngủ trên võng một lần, là vào cái đêm động đất ấy. Nói chính xác ra thì phải là ngủ trên người Đinh Hán Bạch. Đi tới ngoài phòng Nam, đã bao nhiêu đêm cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch làm việc ở trong ấy, cậu ngồi trong lòng Đinh Hán Bạch, ngửa mặt nói em không ngại ngần gì cả.</p><p>Và cả cổng vòm kia nữa, trúc Phú Quý bị đá đổ bao nhiêu lần vẫn bừng bừng sức sống như xưa, xung quanh được quét sạch sẽ, không có chiếc kẹo Bát Bảo nào bị đánh rơi. Mỗi một góc viện đều làm cậu phải nhung nhớ, hình ảnh đập vào mắt sinh động đến lạ, trong hình ảnh ấy còn có tên khốn mà cậu nhắm mắt là mơ thấy.</p><p>Nghĩ đến điều này, cậu chạy ra lau chùi xe đạp, đồ lại nét vàng cho câu “Tên khốn kiếp” nọ.</p><p>Lúc này căn nhà xập xệ nào đó ở Sùng Thủy hãy còn chưa tắt đèn, rèm cửa treo suốt bốn mùa, cuối cùng cũng gặp phải cái vén mạnh. Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi trên ghế nhỏ, dựa khung cửa, một mình ngắm ánh sao sáng rỡ trên bầu trời.</p><p>Đây là lần đầu tiên hắn làm chuyện lãng mạn kiểu này, ngẩng đau cả cổ.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hỏi với từ trong phòng: “Đẹp không?”</p><p>Hắn đáp: “Đẹp cái quần.”</p><p>Không một ngôi sao nào lọt vào mắt hắn, trong đầu hắn toàn là Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Đinh Hán Bạch cắn môi dưới, híp mắt rút đường nhìn về, kìm lòng không đặng mà đoán, nếu Kỷ Phương Hứa còn sống thì cuộc đời của mỗi người bọn hắn sẽ có gì khác không?</p><p>Hắn sẽ gặp một người con trai khác làm mình động lòng chăng? Không thể nào.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sẽ yêu một tên vô lại như hắn chăng? Chẳng có cái mùa quýt ấy đâu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng dậy, bước vào cơn mơ là sẽ gặp người thương của hắn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào nhà, bước vào cơn mơ là sẽ gặp tên khốn kia. Cảnh vật chẳng đổi thay, ánh sao sáng khôn kể, bọn họ lại sống qua một ngày.</p><p>Rạng sáng, đồng hồ Tây báo giờ, <em>tích tắc tích tắc.</em></p><p>Cupid đánh bại Cha Thời Gian, tình yêu có thể đánh bại thời gian.</p><p>Gọi là gì nhỉ? Gọi là <em>Tình yêu vĩnh hằng.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://kjchild.wordpress.com/2019/08/16/toai-ngoc-chuong-54/">&gt;&gt; Chương 54</a>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tác giả:</em>
</p><ol>
<li><em>Khương Đình Ân như chú Husky, rất dễ đạt thành nhận thức chung với kẻ địch.</em></li>
<li><em>Sẽ gặp nhau nhanh thôi.</em></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chương 54: Hoa hồng đến mùa nở hoa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đinh Hán Bạch chịu khổ khôn cùng, không ăn phải trấu không ngủ ngoài trời nhưng chất lượng cuộc sống giảm hơn làm hắn bực bội không vui. Thậm chí hắn còn muốn gọi điện cho Cục Quy hoạch, đề nghị nhanh chóng dỡ bỏ căn nhà xập xệ khu Sùng Thủy này.<span></span></p><p>Trương Tư Niên vào nhà ngó, cả giận nói: “Thằng nhãi kia, thất đức phỏng? Vẽ gì trên tường đấy?”</p><p>Viết lên tường cả mảng chữ “Chính”, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Con đang đếm, lâu lắm rồi không được gặp sư đệ con.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên thấy mắc ói: “Còn chưa tới nửa tháng mà mà đã đếm kín tường thế rồi á?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đếm bằng giờ, rảnh rỗi bèn phệt thêm một con số, nghĩ đến nhập tâm, hận không thể đồ một bức hình người. Xoay mình rời khỏi tấm phản cứng, hắn từ một công tử giàu sang đến bần cùng phải đi kiếm tiền. Hắn đi ra khỏi ngõ nhỏ, cắn chiếc bánh mì nát, chạy về phía lò sứ để giám sát và quản lí sổ sách, tiện thể bàn bạc chút chuyện với Đồng Bái Phàm.</p><p>Dọc đường đi hắn cứ nghĩ, sư đệ hắn có sống tốt hay chăng?</p><p>Sư đệ đã lâu không gặp gầy đi ba vòng, ngày nào cũng bận túi bụi. Bên ngoài thì đi học, phụ trách công việc của cửa hàng ba, về nhà lại thêm chăm sóc sư phụ và sư mẫu. Chuyện của cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch bị lộ, Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu nên nổi giận với cậu, đánh chửi cũng không quá đáng, song hai người ấy vẫn không làm khó gì cậu cả, càng khiến cậu thấy áy náy và bất an.</p><p>Cả nhà chú hai không có mặt vào buổi trưa, xung quanh bàn tròn có vẻ thưa người, trên bàn là mỳ tương đen, bảy tám món ăn kèm, mùi thơm xộc vào mũi. Khương Thái Vi thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ thất thần bèn khẽ ho một tiếng, nháy mắt mấy cái, bảo cậu nhân lúc nóng hãy ăn ngay.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chọn món ăn kèm, đậu nành, giăm-bông, dưa chuột, cải thảo, củ cải đỏ, hồi trước Đinh Hán Bạch muốn ăn những thứ này. Đinh Hán Bạch còn trộn đều cho cậu, nhân lúc cậu bất cẩn bèn lấy tay lau nước tương dính trên miệng cậu.</p><p>Thời tiết ấm áp, mèo hoang hoạt động xung quanh, ngửi mùi bèn ngồi xổm ngay cửa.</p><p>Khương Thái Vi nói: “Thoắt cái sắp đến tháng năm rồi, thời gian trôi qua nhanh thật.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân cảm thán: “Sắp sinh nhật anh cả rồi, mồng năm tháng năm.”</p><p>Chẳng biết hai người này là vô tình hay cố ý, dù gì cũng làm Đinh Duyên Thọ phải khựng lại một lúc, sau đó cắn tỏi muối rôm rốp. Khương Sấu Liễu đặt đũa xuống, không có hứng ăn nữa. Khương Đình Ân quay đầu sang hỏi: “Kỷ Trân Châu này, chẳng phải em cũng sinh nhật vào mùa xuân à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Từ hai ngày trước rồi ạ.”</p><p>Lại là một trận im ắng, xảy ra chuyện này, nào còn ai có lòng dạ mà đón sinh nhật nữa? Trên bàn chẳng còn động tĩnh, đến khi bữa cơm này kết thúc, Đinh Duyên Thọ rời bàn bèn nói: “Làm việc suốt, nghỉ ngơi hai ngày đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng dậy đuổi theo, hai thầy trò đứng dưới hành lang. Từ khi chuyện đó xảy ra, cậu vẫn kiềm nén mãi, bèn nói: “Sư phụ à, người đã đuổi sư ca đi rồi, vậy chắc chắn người cũng giận con nhiều lắm. Đánh con chửi con cũng được, đừng vì nhận sự gửi gắm của bố con mà cố chịu đựng, là con có lỗi với người và sư mẫu cơ mà.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ cười một tiếng như bất đắc dĩ, đánh chửi có ích gì đâu, đánh hỏng cả chổi lông gà mà vẫn dẫn đến người đi nhà trống kia kìa? Nói “xin lỗi” há có ích gì? Không nghe, cũng chẳng sửa đổi, nếu muốn làm một tảng đá ngang bướng thì áy náy làm chi, hoàn toàn chai đá lương tâm còn đỡ hơn.</p><p>Ông nói: “Ta sẽ không đánh con, cũng sẽ không chửi, gia pháp chỉ có thể dùng với người nhà mà thôi.”</p><p>Câu này như sấm sét giữa trời quang, suýt nữa Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã khẩy rơi một miếng cột. Đinh Duyên Thọ xem cậu là con nuôi, ngay cả việc khổ cực nho nhỏ như trọ ở trường cũng không nỡ để cậu chịu, bài học gì cũng dạy cho cậu, cho cậu là người đầu tiên lên làm đại sư phụ… Cậu còn từng gọi “Bố”. Nhưng giờ cậu không được xem là người nhà nữa, mà chỉ là một đồ đệ.</p><p>Cậu không có mặt mũi nào để thốt ra câu biện bạch, cậu đáng đời lắm.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ lại ngoái đầu: “Con là một người biết ơn và nặng tình, câu nói vừa rồi đối với con còn tàn khốc hơn nhiều so với đánh chửi nữa.” Ông vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định, ôm một chút mong mỏi, “Thận Ngữ à, vì sư ca con, có đáng ra nông nỗi này chăng? Dẫu cho lòng ôm nỗi thẹn, suốt đời không có được sự tha thứ của ta và sư mẫu con, cũng không chịu quay đầu?”</p><p>Hết thảy đều vì gây khó xử, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cắn chặt răng: “Đáng chứ ạ. Ngay cả phải rời nhà sư ca cũng không từ bỏ, dù có thế nào con cũng thấy đáng giá.” Thể nào cũng sẽ bị lộ sạch trước bàn dân thiên hạ, bóc một lớp da mặt đi cũng chẳng hề chi, “Sư phụ à, con thực sự thích sư ca. Điểm nào ở anh ấy cũng tốt cả, con thích anh ấy thật lòng.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ cắt ngang: “Được rồi! Nó tốt hay không ta biết. Con cũng rất tốt, hai đứa đều có tương lai đầy hứa hẹn, có lẽ sẽ sở hữu một cuộc sống mà người khác hâm mộ không nổi, nhưng tại sao hai người con trai lại ở bên nhau?! Hủy rồi, bị hủy hoại hết rồi!”</p><p>Tiếng bước chân xa dần, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng chôn chân tại chỗ mãi lâu, đương lúc ngẩn ngơ thì bị Khương Đình Ân đột ngột nhảy tót lên dọa sợ. Khương Đình Ân đẩy cậu ra, đi về phía tiểu viện, nén giận nói: “Anh nghe thấy hết rồi. Em có ngốc không, còn gì mà thích đại ca nữa, bộ không thấy xấu hổ à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đáp mà hỏi ngược lại: “Anh thấy sư phụ nói đúng không? Nói rằng bọn em… đã bị hủy hoại.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân đáp: “Đương nhiên là đúng rồi. Anh cả vốn là cậu chủ cửa hàng, giờ đuổi ra ngoài thành thất nghiệp, sau này làm cái gì cũng không còn sự giúp đỡ của gia đình nữa, khó khăn biết bao nhiêu.”</p><p>Trở lại tiểu viện, Kỷ Thận Ngữ dỗ Khương Đình Ân đi ngủ trưa, sách giải buồn, nước nóng lạnh vừa đủ, chuẩn bị hết tất cả. Người thường cũng biết vô sự hiến ân cần, phi gian tức đạo*, nhưng tên họ Khương này cứ ngẩn ra, túm chăn sợ Kỷ Thận Ngữ dời tình đến bên mình.</p><p>
  <em>(*Khi không tỏ ra ân cần, không phải chuyện gian trá thì cũng là phường trộm cắp.)</em>
</p><p>Đóng cửa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi sang thư phòng, khóa cửa, ngay cả một con sâu cũng không lọt vào nổi. Cậu vòng ra ngồi sau bàn, nhớ lại cái nhìn về tương lai nọ, có bất cam, có ấm ức, càng nhiều hơn là chí khí hiên ngang. Tiền đồ tốt đẹp của Đinh Hán Bạch rõ ràng hãy còn ở đằng sau, cậu càng muốn cho người khách nhìn nhận rằng cậu sẽ không phá hỏng tương lai của hắn, và cậu còn là người có khả năng giúp đỡ Đinh Hán Bạch nhất.</p><p>Một lọ mực nước, một cây bút máy, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấy một tờ giấy trắng ra. Cậu tĩnh tâm, ghé bàn bắt đầu viết, từ dòng đầu tiên đến nét bút cuối cùng, từng nét bút, từng trang giấy, viết không ngơi nghỉ suốt buổi trưa. Lúc đợi mực khô, cậu kiểm tra một lượt rồi cất vào một phong thư, dán lại, đi sang phòng ngủ gọi Khương Đình Ân dậy.</p><p>“Ngủ no chưa?” Cậu dịu giọng hỏi, “Kính nhờ anh đến khu Sùng Thủy cũ, đưa cái này cho sư ca.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân vốn đang mơ màng, nhất thời tỉnh táo ngay. Cậu chàng nhận thư, ủa dày thế này? Thư tình hơn vạn chữ à? Cậu chàng không chịu, bèn khuyên bảo một cách tận tình. Kỷ Thận Ngữ rút giấy ra, cầu xin: “Đây là thứ rất quan trọng, không hề có một câu nào thừa thãi. Xem như em xin anh, sau này mặc anh sai sử được không?”</p><p>Trên giấy kia chi chít chữ, có chữ Hán có kí hiệu, còn có rất nhiều công thức. Khương Đình Ân xoay mặt sang nhìn sách và nước đầu giường, thảo nào nịnh bợ cậu ta thế, ra là đã có mưu tính từ trước. Cậu chàng nhận lời, đợi khi trời đen kịt mới im ỉm chạy đi một chuyến, không thấy Đinh Hán Bạch, bèn đưa thư cho Trương Tư Niên.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngâm mình ở lò sứ, trong văn phòng nhỏ, hắn họp với Đồng Bái Phàm cách một cái bàn. Mối quan hệ được tích góp từng tí một, cũng dần dà có người sẵn lòng đặt hàng với lò Đồng. Hắn cầm một đơn hàng, nói: “Em dẫn mối làm ăn đây rồi mà anh không nhận à?”</p><p>Đồng Bái Phàm nhả khói: “Nhận không nổi. Cậu nhận cả đống hàng sứ tinh xảo, thậm chí còn có sản phẩm tinh xảo cao cấp, chịu thôi.” Phân cấp đa dạng, nhưng lò sứ có thể nung được đồ tinh xảo chỉ đếm được trên đầu ngón tay. Đây là có tiền mà không có khả năng làm, có làm cũng không chắc.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Người ấy của anh cũng không làm được à?”</p><p>Đồng Bái Phàm nói: “Hoài Thanh theo thầy Lương học chưa được bảy phần, hơn nữa thứ em ấy am hiểu lại là tranh chữ.”</p><p>Chỉ cần làm tốt những đơn hàng thì danh tiếng sẽ lan xa, sau này người tìm tới sẽ ngày càng nhiều, nhưng vòng quay nhân quả hãy còn chưa được hình thành là đã va phải đá ngầm. Đinh Hán Bạch trĩu lòng tan họp, mua một cái bánh bao kẹp thịt dê, về nhà.</p><p>Vừa về đến nhà, mông còn chưa ngồi ấm thì hắn đã được Trương Tư Niên nhét một bức thư. Ông nói: “Em họ con đưa tới, dày thế này chắc là một xấp tiền mặt đấy.”</p><p>Em họ? Khương Đình Ân có thể tìm đến thì chắc chắn là do sai bảo của Kỷ Thận Ngữ rồi. Đinh Hán Bạch tức thì xốc tinh thần, lúc mở phong thư còn hỏi: “Cậu chàng không nói gì thêm hả? Là tiền sư đệ con gửi hả?” Hắn rút ra, là thư?! Xoay lưng đi, sợ người khác đọc được.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói với giọng chua loét: “Độ dày này trông chả giống thư tình, hay là viết cuốn tiểu thuyết tình yêu ấy nhở.”</p><p>Chẳng hiểu sao Đinh Hán Bạch đỏ mặt, nóng lòng muốn đọc lời tình tứ của Kỷ Thận Ngữ dành cho hắn, nhưng sau khi mở ra bèn thoáng sửng sốt. Mỗi một công thức, mỗi một chú thích, hắn lật xem hết với vẻ khó lòng tin nổi, trái tim như sắp nhảy ra ngoài.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ viết cách điều chế men cho hắn, tất cả phương pháp, phân loại phương pháp với chú thích rõ về các điều nhỏ nhặt không đáng kể nhất! Hắn vốn không tin vào tâm linh tương thông, nhưng tờ giấy đáng giá ngàn vàng này lại đưa đến đúng lúc cấp bách, hóa giải bao khó khăn của hắn.</p><p>Bánh bao thịt dê nguội lạnh, Đinh Hán Bạch cũng chả đụng vào, cứ chui rúc trong phòng lật đi lật lại để đọc. Hắn tham lam thật đấy, có phương pháp điều chế này vẫn không biết đủ, còn muốn soi ra điểm gì khác, muốn cầu một câu chính người gửi tỏ bày, cầu đôi lời chứa chan tình cảm.</p><p>Hắn như lính trinh sát kiêm đặc vụ, nhìn chòng chọc trang giấy nọ, chữ đầu mỗi dòng có liên quan gì hay chăng? Nét nghiêng? Nét ngược?</p><p>Không, chẳng có gì hết, nhóc Nam Man nhẫn tâm lạnh lùng kia, gần nửa tháng không gặp mà sao kiềm chế dữ vậy?!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn không mò ra được huyền cơ gì bèn gấp lại như đã bỏ cuộc, thế mà lúc cất thư vào trong phong thư, mắt sáng rỡ. Bên trong phong thư cất giấu một dòng chữ nhỏ, là Sấu Kim Thể mà hắn quen thuộc.</p><p>– <em>Sư ca à, hoa hồng đã đến mùa nở, em rất nhớ anh.</em></p><p>Vậy là đủ rồi. Đinh Hán Bạch ôm khư khư câu nói ấy mà phát rồ, hệt như nắng hạn gặp mưa rào, hơn gặp bạn quen cũ tại nơi đất khách quê người, hơn cả khi được đề tên trên bảng vàng, làm hắn nhớ ngay đêm động phòng hoa chúc kia. Một tiếng động trời vang lên, tấm phản cũ kĩ bị hắn lăn qua lộn lại mà sập luôn.</p><p>Có phương pháp điều chế men này như có thần tương trợ, Đinh Hán Bạch tạm giao chuyện sang tay đồ cổ cho Trương Tư Niên, còn mình thì tập trung vào lò sứ. Hắn đến thôn Đồng từ sáng sớm, đưa hai trang có phương pháp điều chế cho Phòng Hoài Thanh đọc qua.</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh hỏi: “Phương pháp sư đệ tôi đưa cho cậu à?”</p><p>Hắn nói: “Cho tất cả mọi người.” Văn nhân khinh thị nhau, đôi sư huynh đệ đồng môn này cũng thích phân tài cao thấp. Hắn lo trước nghĩ sau, muốn cảnh cáo Phòng Hoài Thanh một phen, nào ngờ đối phương hừ lạnh một tiếng trước.</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh nói: “Sư đệ tôi nhìn thì thông minh mà hóa ra lại là một đứa trẻ ngốc.” Người thường cầm tiền kề người, nghệ nhân dựa vào tài năng kề người, còn chả gặp mặt nhau mà đã giao phó cả tuyệt sống luôn, dại dột quá.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nếm ra mùi: “Ý anh là tôi không đáng tin?”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh nói: “Bố mẹ cậu sẽ từ mặt con ruột không màng mà lại muốn con nuôi ư? Đầu tiên là Kỷ Thận Ngữ sửa đồ cổ kiếm tiền giúp cậu, sau lại dâng phương pháp điều chế nung sứ kiếm tiền giúp cậu, không chừng sau khi cậu phất lên như diều gặp khó lại thay lòng, đến khi ấy người bị trục xuất khỏi cửa nhà cũng chỉ có mỗi cậu ấy.”</p><p>Người lẫn tiền đều mất, nghe còn bi thảm hơn cả chặt hai tay.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bình sinh thích cãi nhau với người khác nhất, bèn trả lời ngay: “Ngày lò sứ này hái ra tiền được đã sắp tới, đến khi thành đồ cổ được dựng xây, có lẽ lại mở thêm một cái lò khác, anh Đồng cũng sẽ tiến chức rất nhanh. Anh không lo mình bị đá mà lại đi quan tâm chuyện vợ chồng bọn tôi, nhiệt tình ghê nhỉ.”</p><p>Hắn làm Phòng Hoài Thanh nghẹn giọng không thở ra được câu nào nữa bèn thấy khắp mình mẩy sướng rơn, sau đó bắt đầu bận túi bụi. Chủ nghĩa Mác đã từng nói rằng, khoa học kĩ thuật là lực lượng sản xuất, họ có phương pháp điều chế tương đương với nắm giữ kĩ thuật then chốt, có lẽ nổi trội hơn tất cả mọi người là bất khả thi, nhưng trổ hết tài năng chỉ là chuyện sớm muộn.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chứng thực từng đơn hàng còn đang bàn bạc, chủ yếu là nhận hàng thủ công mỹ nghệ với độ tinh xảo cao, tích lũy danh tiếng. Làm liên tục suốt ban ngày, bị lò hun nóng phát hoảng, hắn bèn chạy ra nằm trên bãi cỏ ngoài bờ sông, trải áo khoác nghỉ trưa một lát.</p><p>Ánh mặt trời chói chang, hắn lấy một tấm phong thư trống không từ trong ngực ra rồi đưa lên mắt, híp lại, xuyên qua ánh sáng mà đọc dòng chữ nhỏ kia. <em>Sư ca à – </em>Thật muốn nghe Kỷ Thận Ngữ gọi hắn một tiếng sư ca, phải kề sát bên tai hắn, vịn bờ vai hắn; <em>hoa hồng đã đến mùa nở – </em>Lãng mạn, tưởng tượng đến cảnh hoa hồng ngày ấy, hắn muốn ngắt một cành tự tay đưa cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ; <em>em rất nhớ anh – </em>Bốn ngữ ngắn ngủi, từ hữu hạn mà ý vẫn chưa cạn vơi, <em>rất?</em> Chắc chắn Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang kiềm nén, nhất định đang nhớ hắn phát điên.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa bán được một bộ trang sức, hắt hơi một cái, sụt sịt mũi. Đinh Khả Dũ vẫn đang giám thị cậu, chẳng qua sau nửa tháng ăn ở với nhau thì dần không còn trào phúng và nhục mạ nữa, thi thoảng còn xin chỉ dạy kĩ xảo điêu khắc.</p><p>Đóng cửa về nhà, xe buýt chật chội, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi bên cửa sổ học thuộc lòng. Đinh Khả Dũ dòm cậu một cái, cam chịu mà nói: “Trước đây tôi cứ thấy cậu như từ trên trời giáng xuống, lại không thích chuyện trò, giả thanh cao. Trong khoảng thời gian này trông nom cậu mãi, tôi lại cảm thấy con người cậu cũng khá tốt.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ quay mặt sang: “Mật ngọt chết ruồi, anh định gạ hỏi tôi?”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ hừ lạnh, cậu ta nhận ra rằng tên sư đệ này có miệng lưỡi gay gắt, nhưng minh đao minh thương còn thẳng thắn chán, hết chuyện cũng chả mang thù. Hơn nữa, dốc sức học hành, xử lý hết tất cả những chuyện trong cửa hàng đến là phát đạt, tay nghề lại tốt, quả thật là không moi được tật xấu nào.</p><p>Cậu ta thừa nhận: “Hồi đầu có hơi ghen tị, nhưng giờ khá là bội phục.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sửng sốt, chuyện cần làm rất nhiều, chuyện phải trải qua cũng rất nhiều, nào còn sức để ăn thua mấy chuyện tầm phào nữa đâu, sư huynh đệ hòa thuận với nhau vẫn tốt nhất. Đến trạm Phủ Trì Vương, xuống xe, cậu nói: “Anh không làm phiền tôi, tôi cũng sẽ không làm phiền anh. Dù lúc trước anh ném vỡ đồ của tôi thì nó cũng đã được sửa rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ chả hiểu gì: “… Cái nào vỡ cơ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Lư hương ngọc ấy. Chẳng phải anh đã ném vỡ lư hương ngọc của tôi à. Tôi không trách anh nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ gào lên: “Ai ném vỡ lư hương ngọc của cậu! Cậu trách tôi bắt cậu mặc đồ nữ dụ bọn lưu manh, trách tôi không cứu cậu đúng lúc cũng được, sao còn bịa chuyện khác? Gượm đã, bộ không phải lư hương ngọc của cậu được đặt ở cửa hàng một à?!”</p><p>Dáng vẻ nọ không giống nói dối, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thầm rùng mình: “Thật sự không phải anh?”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ cả giận: “Tôi không biết cậu nói gì hết, dù sao cũng không phải tôi!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ôm lòng ngờ vực, sau khi về nhà bèn ngồi xuống ăn cơm như không có chuyện gì. Cậu liếc sang Đinh Nhĩ Hòa, đối phương gật đầu với cậu. Lúc ăn cơm, từ khi không còn Đinh Hán Bạch kén cá chọn canh thì bàn ăn đã im ắng đi nhiều.</p><p>Một lát sau, cậu bỗng nói: “Sư ca không biết nấu cơm, chẳng biết mỗi ngày có được ăn ngon không nữa.”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi và Khương Đình Ân thừa cơ hát đệm, cố gắng miêu tả thảm trạng của Đinh Hán Bạch – ăn không đủ no, mặc không đủ ấm, không có nơi ở cố định. Nhưng Đinh Duyên Thọ chưa kịp động lòng trắc ẩn thì Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đã nói: “Anh cả có bản lĩnh lớn, gác điêu khắc xuống lại bôn ba kiếm bộn tiền, yên tâm đi.”</p><p>Ánh mắt Đinh Duyên Thọ quét tới, ý bảo nói tiếp. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa bèn kể: “Trong cửa hàng có một người khách quen muốn sưu tầm đồ cổ, nghe ông ta kể Hán Bạch rất nổi tiếng trong giới, cứ tung hàng là lại hàng thật, hàng tốt.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội nhìn sắc mặt Đinh Duyên Thọ, xen miệng vào: “Buôn đồ cổ không có nghĩa là gác nghề điêu khắc xuống, hai nghề này không hề xung đột với nhau.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa lại né được câu này: “Trước đây anh ấy chuyển đồ đạc này nọ, chắc là gom đồ cổ về tay, không ngờ đã len lén làm đến mức này. Tóm lại là không phải lo lắng, anh ấy đi đến đâu cũng chẳng kém cạnh.”</p><p>Đề tài chấm dứt trong sự im lặng, Đinh Duyên Thọ nghẹn tức, những người khác không dám lên tiếng nữa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ siết chặt đôi đũa, cụp mắt nhìn chằm chằm bát cơm trắng, sợ ngước mắt lên lại chạm mặt Đinh Nhĩ Hòa làm hỏng hết cả hứng ăn của cậu!</p><p>Một bữa cơm nhìn như không sóng gió nhưng lại khiến Đinh Duyên Thọ khó chịu suốt nửa đêm. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vỗ lưng mát xa, tận tâm săn sóc đến tận khuya mới rời đi, quay ngược về phòng khách đạp cửa. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đương xem tivi, nghe tiếng bèn quay đầu lại, liếc mắt đầy thản nhiên.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi thẳng vào vấn đề: “Anh hai, anh thật đúng là lòng Tư Mã Chiêu*.” Cậu cố tình nhắc về Đinh Hán Bạch một câu, người bên ngoài cũng biết lựa lời đáng thương để làm Đinh Duyên Thọ mềm lòng, chỉ duy Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nhìn thì như an ủi mà thật ra lại xuyên tạc hướng đi của Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>
  <em>(*Lòng Tư Mã Chiêu: Ý nói về ý đồ không thể che giấu của một người. Xuất phát từ câu của Ngụy Đế Tào Mao: “Tâm của Tư Mã Chiêu, ai nhìn cũng thấy”.)</em>
</p><p>Sự kiêu ngạo lớn nhất cả đời này của Đinh Duyên Thọ là Đinh Hán Bạch, đó hoàn toàn là bởi tay nghề và tính trách nhiệm của đối phương. Hiện giờ sóng trước chưa yên, sóng sau đã tới, người khác hao hết tâm tư để hai bố con nhà này hòa giải, mà tên vô liêm sỉ này lại đổ thêm dầu vào lửa.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa vẫn trưng vẻ tỉnh bơ, thoạt trông vô tội và dịu dàng. Cậu ta nói: “Lời tôi nói đều là thật, Hán Bạch cũng làm cả rồi, còn sợ bác cả biết ư?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Bớt giả tạo đi. Bố con huyết mạch tương liên, không cần anh phải xe chỉ luồn kim. Sư ca mới đi có nửa tháng, tôi lại vĩnh viễn không ăn cổ phần nên anh thấy đến phiên anh rồi đúng không?”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa hỏi: “Không nên đến phiên tôi à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Dù cho cả đời này anh ấy không đụng chạm vào việc làm ăn trong nhà nữa, dù cho ngày mai anh trở mình thành ông chủ chính thì anh cũng chỉ được coi là may mắn từ trên trời rớt xuống mà thôi, đừng có không biết thỏa mãn mà gây sự.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa thở khẽ: “Mày định làm gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Tôi không định làm gì cả, trong mắt tôi, anh lại càng không là cái thá gì hết. Người làm chủ cái nhà này là sư phụ, sư ca là con một được sư phụ cưng chiều mà lớn, trên sổ hộ khẩu vẫn chưa xóa tên, anh vẫn nên suy nghĩ cho cẩn thận, đừng đắc ý quá.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói xong bèn bước đi, lưu loát tắt đèn dọc đường. Mò mẫm về tiểu viện, xả tức xong bèn cảm thấy thể xác lẫn tinh thần mỏi mệt, cậu bỗng bật cười. Sống với Đinh Hán Bạch lâu nên cũng học được mấy phần chặn họng người khác. Đến tận khi đi đến dưới hành lang phòng Bắc, lúc cậu đẩy cửa thì nghe thấy tiếng gì đó, vừa ngoái đầu lại, trong bầu trời đen kịt có pháo hoa rất to đang nở rộ.</p><p>Màu đỏ, màu xanh, màu vàng, rực sáng long lanh, hết đóa này đến đóa khác.</p><p>Tết Âm lịch đã qua, giờ ai lại tự dưng đi bắn pháo hoa?</p><p>Cuối phố Sát Nhi, Đinh Hán Bạch ngậm điếu thuốc đứng trong góc, có mấy hộp pháo hoa đang châm lửa trên mặt đất nằm sát bờ tường. Năm sắc màu sặc sỡ mang theo tiếng đùng đoàng, chắc có thể gây chú ý hơn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng trước cửa phòng nhìn đến ngây dại, đợi đến chùm pháo hoa cuối cùng nhạt phai, dường như tất cả mọi sự rực rỡ và lộng lẫy ấy chưa từng xảy ra. Còn chưa kịp hụt hẫng, lại có một ánh sáng lóe lên, lờ mờ, lửng lơ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngắt một nhành liễu mới nhú ở bờ sông, bẻ cong, dán hai lớp giấy Tuyên trắng tinh, thêm một cái đĩa nhỏ, châm lửa, giờ phút này chiếc đèn Khổng Minh đang dần bay lắc lư lên trời cao.</p><p><em>Trân Châu à, em có thấy hay chăng?</em> Hắn thầm nhủ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trông thấy rõ mồn một, chiếc đèn Khổng Minh vụt bay như diều gặp gió sáng rực rỡ, sáng át cả ánh sao khắp bầu trời. Cậu chạy vọt ra giữa sân, ngửa mặt, cảm xúc lấp kín cõi lòng.</p><p>
  <em>Hoa hồng đã đến mùa nở.</em>
</p><p>Chữ trên đèn rất rõ – <em>Anh cũng rất nhớ em.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chương 55: Tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng ngoài tường rất lâu, đèn Khổng Minh đã bay tận chân trời mà hắn vẫn đứng đó. Bỗng, có một viên đá cuội lăn ra, là đá cuội xếp ở vườn hoa.</p><p>Đây là tín hiệu Kỷ Thận Ngữ đưa cho hắn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã trông thấy rồi.<span></span></p><p>Hắn lùi một bước về sau, lưu luyến mà rời đi, lúc đi qua cửa nhà họ Đinh bèn liếc nhìn một cái, không biết tình hình dạo này của bố mẹ thế nào rồi. Về Sùng Thủy, hắn dọn qua loa mấy bộ đồ, phải đi Thượng Hải một chuyến.</p><p>Buổi sáng nhờ người ta mua vé, đi suốt đêm, sau khi đến nơi bèn không ngơi nghỉ mà tham gia hội đấu giá. Trương Tư Niên đang đóng ván giường, ngâm nga, hồi tưởng cảnh mình hồi trẻ đi Thượng Hải lần đầu tiên, khi về chả làm gì khác, nhìn đứa nào không vừa mắt là chửi người ta “Đồ quỷ sứ”.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tốc chiến tốc thắng, thay cái áo khoác gió, trước khi đi đưa hai xấp tiền mặt. “Đừng đóng nữa, mua cái giường mới luôn, tiền còn dư thì người cứ cầm lấy.” Hắn dặn, “Một xấp trong đó nếu có cơ hội thì đưa cho sư đệ con.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hỏi: “Thế lúc tối làm gì đấy? Hóa ra vẫn chưa gặp được à?”</p><p>Nếu Đinh Hán Bạch muốn gặp thật thì trèo tường đi vào cũng chẳng khó mấy, song hắn không có sự tự chủ tốt, một khi nhìn thấy là không đi nổi nữa. Dằn lòng tiếp nữa đi, đợi khi nào hắn về, có hóa thành khói mỏng cũng sẽ bay đến trước mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngay.</p><p>Hắn xách túi đi, nhân lúc trời còn tối.</p><p>Tàu hỏa xuất phát vào rạng sáng, các hành khách vừa lên xe bèn ngủ lăn quay.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đi đến nơi giao toa để hút thuốc, nhớ lại bầu trời chiều trên đường đi Xích Phong kia. Khoảnh khắc đó đẹp thật đấy, hắn ôm vòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ từ đằng sau, lặng lẽ thong dong che giấu tiếng tim đập thình thịch, chẳng giống như bây giờ, chỉ có thể bắt gặp bóng dáng của bản thân.</p><p>Đâu chỉ mỗi hắn ngắm bóng mình, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm nhoài bên cửa sổ nhìn lên bầu trời, đợi chờ chiếc đèn Khổng Minh đã bay xa quay trở lại. Trời đen ngòm, trong phòng sáng, cậu cũng chỉ trông thấy bóng hình mình.</p><p>Thời tiết ngày một ấm dần, cơ thể tức đổ bệnh của Đinh Duyên Thọ vẫn chẳng khấm khá hơn, tin tức Đinh Nhĩ Hòa để lộ như một cái búa tạ đả kích người bố vững nguyên tắc này. Cứ như vậy, ông nằm nhà dưỡng bệnh, bảo Đinh Hậu Khang toàn quyền quản lý ba cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký.</p><p>Trên bàn cơm, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa biết thời biết thế: “Bác cả à, cửa hàng một là quan trọng hơn cả, nếu không có người thì sẽ không có ai tọa trấn, hay cứ để bố cháu quản trước cho.” Nói xong, cậu ta gắp cái bánh quẩy cuối cùng, nào ngờ bị đôi đũa đối diện cướp mất.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chia bánh quẩy ra làm hai, đưa một phần cho Khương Đình Ân, một phần cho Đinh Khả Dũ rồi nói: “Sư phụ à, anh ba trông chừng con, bọn con đều ở cửa hàng ba cả, Đinh Ân cũng đang làm đồ trang sức. Nếu chú hai sang cửa hàng một, anh hai ở cửa hàng hai thì hai cửa hàng sẽ khá là căng đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nói: “Làm việc không thành vấn đề là được, lòng anh nắm chắc.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhắc lại chuyện cũ: “Lúc trước cửa hàng hai nhờ sư phụ làm tay nắm cương ngựa và mặt dây chuyền bằng ngọc, chứng tỏ anh hai và chú hai đều bận không rỗi tay, mỗi cửa hàng một người làm sao lại không thành vấn đề được.”</p><p>Cậu cảnh tỉnh Đinh Duyên Thọ, nói tiếp: “Thưa sư phụ, con và anh ba sẽ sang cửa hàng một. Con vốn làm kha khá chuyện trên tay người rồi, dù sao cũng cần làm đến cùng. Chú hai và anh hai vẫn làm ở cửa hàng hai, trang sức làm nhanh, Đình Ân ở cửa hàng ba một mình là được.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đá Khương Đình Ân dưới bàn, Khương Đình Ân lập tức vỗ ngực cam đoan, Đinh Khả Dũ cũng tỏ vẻ chẳng có ý kiến. Đinh Duyên Thọ cho phép, ăn xong bèn về phòng nằm, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa không chớp được cơ hội chống chế.</p><p>Lúc cùng nhau ra ngoài, Đinh Hậu Khang bụng phệ đi phía trước, bốn sư huynh đệ đi đằng sau. Ra đầu phố, mỗi người một ngả, Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay người chạm mặt Đinh Nhĩ Hòa, khi đi qua vai, đối phương nói: “Mày là một kẻ ngoại lai ở cái nhà này, là một người làm thuê không ăn cổ phần ở cửa hàng, đừng nhớ lộn đấy.”</p><p>Giọng nói nọ rất thấp, trong sự hờ hững có lửa giận cháy âm ỉ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ kháy lại: “Chính vì tôi không ăn cổ phần nên tôi đây nói cái gì, làm cái gì, chẳng ai có thể gán tội danh dã tâm bừng bừng cho tôi.”</p><p>Người ôm mục đích cũng có nhược điểm, có nhược điểm sẽ bó tay bó chân. Kỷ Thận Ngữ quang minh chính đại, ở nhà, cậu hi vọng Đinh Duyên Thọ sớm ngày tha thứ cho Đinh Hán Bạch, hai bố con hòa giải; ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký, cậu lo toan hết mọi điều vì cửa hàng, kẻ nào ôm tâm địa trí trá, cậu đối phó với kẻ đó.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Đinh Khả Dũ đi đến cửa hàng một, đường Nghênh Xuân chẳng phụ cái tên này, hoa bung nở đầy sức sống ở hai bên đường. Người đi đường ngoái đầu cố ngắm cho đã, cậu lại lòng lặng như nước, mở cửa là vào cửa hàng ngay. Trước mặt người khác, cậu vừa lễ phép vừa chu đáo, làm việc, tiếp khách, xử lý mọi vấn đề trong cửa hàng. Đến khi hơi nhàn rỗi, cậu xoay lưng đi, lặng im ít lời như một tấm gỗ.</p><p>Đương lúc rảnh rỗi này, cậu nhớ đến Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đêm nay Đinh Hán Bạch còn xuất hiện ở ngoài tường hay chăng?</p><p>Chỉ một câu hỏi này mà cậu có thể suy nghĩ mười vạn tám ngàn lần.</p><p>“Kỷ Trân Châu, nghỉ lát đi.” Đinh Khả Dũ bước vào, xắn tay áo thắt tạp dề, “Mấy ngày nay giám thị cậu, cũng chưa chạm vào máy móc tí nào, tôi làm một lúc.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tinh tế mà chuẩn bị trà ngon, còn lau mũi khoan, sau đó nói như thể vô tình: “Hoa nở trên đường đẹp thật đấy, các cô gái trông thấy đều không nhấc chân đi được nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ thuận miệng đáp: “Con gái ấy mà, khó tránh.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Anh ba này, chẳng phải anh có bạn gái ư? Xinh không?”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ đùa cậu: “Cậu có thích con gái đâu, quan tâm việc người ta xinh hay không làm gì.” Nói xong bèn thở dài đầy bất đắc dĩ, “Lâu rồi không gặp, chắc giận tôi rồi.”</p><p>Ngày nào cũng bám gót giám thị, không chỉ không được sờ máy móc mà cũng chả gặp bạn gái nổi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thăm dò xong bèn nảy ra một kế, nhưng chẳng nói gì cả, đi ra ngoài sảnh trông quầy. Tháng năm, chưa đến vài ngày nữa là sinh nhật Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu nhất định phải gặp hắn.</p><p>Người làm thuê bước đến, thấy cậu tự cười tươi nên cũng cười theo.</p><p>Mặt cậu đỏ lên, phô trương thanh thế, ra dáng đại sư phụ: “Ghi chép lại món đồ bán ra lúc sáng chưa? Tháng năm rồi, vật liệu xuất ra xuất vào của tháng trước đã xử lí rõ chưa?”</p><p>Người làm thuê đáp: “Chẳng phải sáng nay cậu đã đích thân xử rồi à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bận tối tăm mặt mũi, cứ làm việc mãi, làm xong bèn tống ra khỏi đầu, không nhớ gì cả. Nơi rộng như thế này phải chừa chỗ cho Đinh Hán Bạch. Cậu lại bắt đầu tủm tỉm, bèn dùng nụ cười này để tiếp khách luôn, bán hàng hóa càng thêm thuận lợi.</p><p>Tiếc là chưa vui đến khi trời tối, lúc đóng cửa về đã bị Khương Đình Ân túm vào phòng Khương Thái Vi. Tư thế đó giống như người một nhà rỉ tai nhau. “Hôm nay anh hai đến cửa hàng ba, hỏi sổ sách.” Khương Đình Ân nói, “Dù anh không quản lí sổ sách nhưng vẫn biết tiền lãi luôn dư dả, bèn nói cho anh ấy biết.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Anh ta có việc gì à?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân đáp: “Anh không biết nữa, anh ấy nói chúng mình làm không tệ, còn bảo cửa hàng hai căn bản không so nổi, rồi chẳng nói gì khác nữa.”</p><p>Vô duyên vô cớ, chắc kèo là còn chiêu sau nữa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không nói gì, cũng bảo Khương Đình Ân đừng để ý, ngẩng đầu chạm mặt Khương Thái Vi, cậu hơi xấu hổ mà mím miệng. Khương Thái Vi là bề trên, chắc cũng rất xót xa bởi chuyện của cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu cảm thấy có lỗi.</p><p>Nào ngờ Khương Thái Vi nói: “Đình Ân à, Hán Bạch không ở nhà, Thận Ngữ có việc gì cần cháu giúp thì cháu phải giúp hết mình đấy.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân lanh mồm lanh miệng: “Anh cả vắng nhà, nghe lời chị dâu, đúng không dì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng phắt dậy, trước mặt cô út của người ta nên không thể động thủ được. Nhưng ngẫm lại, đối phương còn đùa kiểu này thì có phải… có phải không phản đối việc cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch bên nhau đến mức ấy chăng?</p><p>Trong phòng nhất thời gà bay chó sủa, Khương Đình Ân bị Khương Thái Vi đuổi theo đánh đòn, đập hỏng mất một lọ nước hoa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ trốn theo, hai người chạy cuống quýt về tiểu viện, đứng trong cổng vòm, đối mặt nhau thở hồng hộc, anh không ra anh, em không ra em.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ dò hỏi: “… Trong lòng anh nghĩ thế nào?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân lắp bắp: “Anh, anh đùa thôi mà, em cũng chả phải con gái, sao làm chị dâu được.” Cậu chàng chột dạ, mắt mông lung, không giữ giá nổi nữa, “Thôi, tại anh ích kỉ đó… Anh bằng lòng em và anh cả bên nhau!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mừng rỡ: “Thật ạ?! Anh đây là chí công vô tư!”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nói: “Thế thì chả ai tranh chị Tiểu Mẫn với anh nữa.”</p><p>Bất kể là nguyên do gì cũng được cả, dù sao Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng có người ủng hộ đầu tiên rồi, cậu hận không thể khắc một bức tượng du long hí phượng cho Khương Đình Ân và Khương Thái Vi nữa là. Hai người quậy tưng bừng, cuối cùng Khương Đình Ân mới hỏi, có muốn kể chuyện Đinh Nhĩ Hòa hỏi sổ sách cho Đinh Duyên Thọ biết không.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp không cần, trước mắt chỉ mới hỏi chun chút thôi, nếu trưng vẻ phòng bị thì trông họ keo kiệt quá. Cậu còn bảo Khương Đình Ân lấy một sợi dây chuyền từ cửa hàng ba về, hình đóa hoa, ghi vào khoản của cậu.</p><p>Sáng sớm hôm sau, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi xổm tưới nước ở vườn hoa, một chuỗi tiếng bước chân dồn dập đánh úp lại, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa dẫn mấy người làm thuê tới. Mới sáng sớm tinh mơ, trông vụ này không thể là quét tước vệ sinh được, chẳng đợi cậu hỏi, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đã đòi chìa khóa phòng Nam của cậu.</p><p>Tất nhiên cậu không chịu cho, nhưng Đinh Nhĩ Hòa gọi người làm thuê đến giúp trước tức là đã được sự cho phép của Đinh Duyên Thọ, định chuyển vật liệu trong phòng cơ khí ra. “Chuyển đi đâu? Số vật liệu này toàn do sư ca mua cả, không phải vật liệu chung.” Cậu không muốn giao ra.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nói với vẻ khách sáo: “Đúng là vật liệu của Đinh Hán Bạch thật, nhưng anh ta không mang đi, tao hỏi bác cả anh ta có về nữa không thì bác cả không cho anh ta quay về, vậy những vật liệu đó cũng không thể để đấy cả đời được. Để lại một ít, số còn lại chuyển đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký và chia ra.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cứng người bất động, lại chẳng nghĩ ra cách kéo dài thời gian. Đối phương danh chính ngôn thuận, còn có sự cho phép, cậu không cãi nổi. Giao chìa khóa ra, cậu đứng đầy bất lực trong sân, nhìn người làm thuê lục tung lên, đây đều là những thứ Đinh Hán Bạch ưa thích, là bảo vật.</p><p>Lúc đi ung dung, chẳng lấy cái gì, mới đó đã bị người ta lấy đi.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa bước tới, cười rất đẹp: “Hán Bạch là người có khí phách, chẳng thiết gia sản mà đi ra ngoài lập nghiệp, hình như cũng chẳng quyến luyến gì. Thật ra tao cảm thấy mày mới nên đi, quấn quýt với con ruột nhà người ta, còn sống nhờ ăn uống ngủ nghỉ ở đây, xấu mặt vô cùng.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay người tưới hoa, chẳng hé răng, cậu vẫn chịu được chút lăng nhục cỏn con này.</p><p>Nhưng đối phương không chịu để yên, lại nói: “Con ruột đi mất, kẻ không thân cũng chẳng quen ở lại, nói ra quả thật như chuyện cười to trong thiên hạ. Mày cũng yên dạ yên lòng nhỉ, mà chỉ có mày như thế hay người Dương Châu chúng mày đều vậy? Lúc trước bố mày cũng hay đấy, ủy thác, gửi gắm cái kẻ mệnh Thiên Sát Cô Tinh* này, chuyên môn phá hỏng gia đình tốt đẹp của người khác, cơ mà mày chỉ là một đứa con riêng, chắc hẳn tật xấu là có sẵn từ trong bụng mẹ rồi.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Thiên Sát Cô Tinh: Ý nói đến sao chiếu mệnh của một người, vì tất cả những người xung quanh kẻ đó sẽ gặp tai họa nên kẻ đó sẽ trở nên cô đơn và bị mọi người xa lánh.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay mặt sang: “Làm sao? Khích bác tôi à?” Cậu quẳng bình tưới hoa bằng nhôm xuống, “Tôi phá hỏng nề nếp gia đình nhà họ Đinh, giày xéo người nhà họ Đinh các người đúng không? Tại sao tôi có thể sống yên ổn ở đây, chắc tôi phải cắm đầu nhảy sông cho chết luôn đúng không? Nhưng dựa vào gì? Tôi không hề phạm pháp, đến tận bây giờ vẫn là đại sư phụ của Ngọc Tiêu Ký, còn anh thì sao? Chủ tịch nước không chỉ trích* tôi, cục cảnh sát chưa lập án cho tôi, cảnh sát ở đồn công an nơi ngã tư không tìm tôi nói chuyện, mà ngay cả các bác gái ở tổ dân phố cũng chưa chỉ trỏ gì tôi, thì anh dựa vào cái gì? Đinh Nhĩ Hòa anh có là cái cọng lông gì đâu?!”</p><p>
  <em>(*Từ gốc ở đây là </em>
  <em>批斗</em>
  <em> (Phiên đấu tranh) – là một hình thức sỉ nhục và tra tấn công khai được Đảng Cộng sản Trung Quốc sử dụng trong thời đại Mao, đặc biệt là trong Cách mạng Văn hóa, để định hình dư luận và làm nhục, đàn áp, hoặc xử tử những kẻ thù chính trị và những kẻ thù được coi là giai cấp.)</em>
</p><p>Cậu bước từng bước áp sát: “Tôi là con riêng, chẳng so được với anh. Anh trong sạch từ trong bụng mẹ, xuất thân danh giá, có một người bác trai khó lường và ông bố thua kém một bậc, vậy thì lạ ghê, sao tay nghề của anh còn không sánh bằng một đứa con riêng như tôi nhỉ? Là tại anh thiên tư ngu dốt, hay là tôi trí tuệ hơn người? Nghe nói anh học cơ giới, từng thi đứng nhất bao nhiêu lần rồi? Từng nhận bao nhiêu tấm bằng khen rồi? Chắc chẳng có cái nào đâu nhỉ. Hay là tôi chỉ cho anh một con đường sáng hơn nhé: Khắc không ra trò thì nên đổi nghề sớm, sửa đồng hồ, mở khóa, sửa khóa kéo, nhận thức rõ số mệnh tầm thường của anh!”</p><p>Tay nghề kém hơn một bậc, dù có cãi cũng không chiếm ưu thế được, phế vật! Đinh Nhĩ Hòa mặt đỏ tai hồng, “Mày mày mày” mãi mà vẫn không thốt ra nửa chữ. Đến khi người làm thuê chuyển xong xuôi, cậu ta quẳng lại câu “Đồ tởm lợm” bèn đi mất.</p><p>Họng Kỷ Thận Ngữ đau xé, bước chân như không thực, đi lên bậc thềm phòng Bắc rồi dần ngã thụp xuống, ngây ngốc nhìn cái viện này. Trúc Phú Quý hết xanh lại vàng, hoa hồng hết tàn lại nở, cậu gặp phải sự vấp ngã trong đời, ngóng trông một con đường sáng sủa.</p><p>Hối hận không? Ngày nào cậu cũng tự suy ngẫm.</p><p>Thế nhưng trái tim cậu đã bị Đinh Hán Bạch lấp đầy từ lâu, cơ thể phàm thai này cũng được Đinh Hán Bạch yêu thương đến ăn quen bén mùi, không sửa được nữa, không quay đầu được nữa. Mắng sa sả vào mặt người khác như một kẻ vô lại cũng được, dốc hết tâm can gìn giữ từng tí quyền lợi trong nhà cũng thế, cậu chẳng hề hối hận.</p><p>Bình tĩnh trở lại, cậu đóng cửa sổ đi đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký, nào ngờ ngoài sảnh cửa có một ông già đeo kính râm, đúng là Trương Tư Niên.</p><p>Cách một quầy, tông giọng rất thấp, Kỷ Thận Ngữ kiềm nén nỗi sốt sắng bèn hỏi: “Thầy Trương ơi, sư ca cháu thế nào rồi ạ?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Có thể ăn có thể ngủ, ngay cả ván giường cũng lăn sập được nữa là.” Ông cúi đầu, nói ngay trước mặt người làm thuê và Đinh Khả Dũ, “Đưa tôi nhìn cái ống hương này với, chạm khắc hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấy ra giới thiệu, đề tên Cố Giác, khắc Dao Trì hiến thọ. Trương Tư Niên cầm một chùm chìa khóa, đặt chìa lên quầy, đỡ ống hương nhìn một chốc, cảm thấy bao tương* không hợp với phần chạm khắc.</p><p>
  <em>(*Bao tương: Khi các đồ vật để trong một thời gian lâu dài sẽ bị ô-xi hóa bề mặt, khiến phần bề mặt đó trở nên bóng loáng, được gọi là bao tương.)</em>
</p><p>Ông lần lượt nhìn ba, bốn món đồ, soi mói, luôn có chỗ không được hài lòng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn kiên nhẫn giới thiệu và cười xòa. Trương Tư Niên như một khách hàng khó chiều, lôi kéo vất vả mà cuối cùng vẫn chẳng mua thứ gì đã đi mất.</p><p>Đi ra được một lát, ông đứng ngoài cửa hô: “Tiểu sư phụ, tôi đánh rơi chìa khóa!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm chìa khóa đi ra đưa, kéo cửa, trong khoảnh khắc vừa tiếp xúc với nhau, trong tay đã có thêm một bức thư. Trương Tư Niên thấp giọng nói: “Tiền tiêu vặt Đinh Hán Bạch đưa cho cậu. Nó đi Thượng Hải rồi, mồng năm sẽ về.”</p><p>Mồng năm? Chẳng phải là hôm sinh nhật Đinh Hán Bạch ư? Kỷ Thận Ngữ cất kĩ, trả lời: “Cảm ơn người đã đi một chuyến ạ, cháu sẽ nghĩ cách để gặp anh ấy.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên định nói, rõ là hai đứa bây chia tách rồi còn làm vậy chi, tội gì đâu. Lại không thể kết hôn, lại càng không có con nữa là. Ông tưởng tượng, chính ông đây có con cũng như không, bèn thôi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bôn ba vài ngày ở Thượng Hải, tham gia hội đấu giá, chạy ra mấy chợ đồ cổ, còn gặp bạn cùng trường hồi đi du học. Bên bờ sông Hoàng Phổ, hắn đi hóng gió một mình, trước khi đi còn phác một bức kí họa.</p><p>Trong nhà thế nào rồi? Không còn hắn gây sự mỗi ngày, chắc là yên bình hơn nhiều.</p><p>Bố mẹ thế nào rồi? Có nhớ mình chăng? Khi nhớ mình sẽ thấy tức giận nhiều hơn, hay chẳng đành lòng nhiều hơn?</p><p>Ngọc Tiêu Ký thế nào rồi? Các món đồ hắn khắc trước đó bán sạch hết rồi nhỉ, sau này lượng tiêu thụ có xuống dốc không?</p><p>Cuối cùng, hắn nghĩ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thế nào rồi. Hắn chỉ có thể đặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào luồng suy nghĩ cuối cùng, bởi một khi đã mở cống thì sẽ không ngăn lại được, nếu là người nghĩ đến đầu tiên, ắt những người khác phải đợi sau.</p><p>Nước sông cuồn cuộn, Đinh Hán Bạch ôm những suy tưởng sục sôi bước trên đường về, gác bên rương hành lí, tranh thủ lúc tỉnh lại thì tàu hỏa vừa lúc đến trạm. Khi ấy đã là mồng năm tháng năm, là sinh nhật của hắn.</p><p>Năm đó trong phòng có sáu sản phụ, hắn là đứa đầu tiên được sinh ra, khóc vang dội nhất, cũng là đứa có đầu lớn nhất. Sinh nhật hằng năm, Khương Sấu Liễu đều kể rông kể dài một lượt, năm nay… chắc khó đây.</p><p>Tàu hỏa réo còi, đánh tan màn đêm nơi cố hương.</p><p>Hắn ngồi trên một chiếc xe ba gác, buột miệng thốt ra Phủ Trì Vương, dứt lời bèn nhấp vị, như nhận ra không được hay ho nên đổi thành Sùng Thủy. Đến con ngõ xập xệ, gõ mở cánh cửa xập xệ, bước vào căn nhà xập xệ, cái giường xập xệ đã đóng xong.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vừa dính gối bèn ngủ ngay, nhét một cái hộp nhỏ xuống dưới gối.</p><p>Không khí ngày hôm nay đã định trước là bất thường, cá vẫy đuôi trong ao cũng bớt phóng túng hơn. Bữa sáng rất qua loa, một tô sữa đậu nành là xong, ai nấy đều uống nước đến no, mọi người không dám giận, lại càng không dám nói, đón ngày sinh nhật của người nào đó mà u buồn còn hơn cả tiết Thanh Minh.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kéo Đinh Khả Dũ về tiểu viện, lấy cái sợi dây chuyền hình đóa hoa kia ra, đá quý màu nhạt, là kiểu dáng bán chạy nhất. “Anh ba à, đợt này giám thị tôi phiền lắm nhỉ, còn chả có thời gian gặp bạn gái nữa là, tặng chị dâu ba cái này thì sao?” Cậu rất biết cách ăn nói, “Nếu kích cỡ không vừa thì để tôi sửa lại, nhất định phải thử coi đó.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ đã sớm tương tư thành bệnh, nhưng nếu cậu ta mà đi thì ai trông Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân chộp thời cơ tốt để nhảy ra, trưng vẻ mặt không vui định cướp sợi dây chuyền lại, nói là khách đã đặt xong. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cản lại: “Em đã tặng cho anh ba rồi, làm lại một cái khác đi.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nói: “Vậy em làm ngay hôm nay luôn đi, anh giám thị em, không nộp dây thì đừng hòng ăn cơm.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ yên tâm, cất sợi dây chuyền rồi yên tâm đi hẹn hò. Diễn xong, Khương Đình Ân từ người trông coi biến thành người canh chừng, che giấu giúp Kỷ Thận Ngữ để cậu chuồn ra khỏi cửa chính. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa được giải phóng bèn mừng húm, chạy chậm về phía khu Sùng Thủy cũ.</p><p>Lúc này Đinh Hán Bạch mới tỉnh, tắm táp một cái, bày biện bảo vật lấy về, phơi sáng, rực rỡ, thậm chí nhất thời không nỡ lòng tìm người mua. Thưởng thức xong, hắn thay đồ đi ra cửa, trước khi đi cầm chiếc hộp nhỏ dưới gối ra.</p><p>Hắn muốn đi gặp Kỷ Thận Ngữ, có phải xuyên tường cũng muốn gặp, có phải chui xuống đất cũng muốn gặp. Hắn đá văng cánh cửa tàn, bước từng bước vào cái ngõ nhỏ dài đằng đẵng.</p><p>Giương mắt lên, ối thần linh ơi, ngoài cửa ngõ là một bóng người, dáng hình quen thuộc, song đã gầy đi nhiều. Đinh Hán Bạch giật mình đứng đực tại chỗ, chẳng còn vẻ tiêu sái nữa, mắt nhìn chằm chằm phía trước không rời.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy túa mồ hôi nóng, ngẩng đầu sửng sốt, dừng chân.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nóng nảy: “Dừng lại làm gì?! Qua đây!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thực sự muốn bật khóc, nhưng cậu vẫn cười ngu, nhấc chân chạy như điên đến trước mặt Đinh Hán Bạch. Đinh Hán Bạch giơ tay ôm cậu, ôm nhấc bổng cậu khỏi mặt đất, đung đưa, ghì chặt, ghé vài tai cậu thở dốc, hầm hập đến nỗi gáy cậu nóng bừng lên.</p><p>Thế mà Đinh Hán Bạch lại khóc.</p><p>“Lâu rồi không gặp.” Giọng Đinh Hán Bạch khản đặc, “Thậm chí anh còn đợi em từ hai mươi đến hai mốt nữa là.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em cũng từ tuổi mụ mười bảy đến tuổi mụ mười tám luôn rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hối hận không kịp, trong tương lai hắn nhất quyết phải bù đắp lại lần sinh nhật bị bỏ lỡ này, ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ về, lại đạp cái cửa tàn. Trương Tư Niên giật thon thót, dời mắt, sợ con mắt lành của mình chịu kích thích gì đó. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng dám ngẩng đầu, lại càng không nỡ xuống đất, bèn rúc bên gáy Đinh Hán Bạch làm chú chim cút.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đắc ý, khoe mẽ, như tên ngốc.</p><p>Khi vào nhà, hắn nói sang sảng – “Tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn!”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên toan nói gì đó, nhưng cái bản mặt già nua này của ông chẳng thốt được câu nào, bèn mặc áo khoác rồi trốn ra ngoài. Công viên hay đường cái, dù ông có phải đi xin ăn cũng phải ra ngoài thôi. Đồ đệ như cái quần, ban ngày ban mặt chim chuột ở nhà sư phụ mình! Và cả chàng vợ của đồ đệ nữa, ông đã nhìn thấu từ bảy đời rồi, chính là tiểu hồ ly do tên sáu ngón kia bồi dưỡng!</p><p>Đồ cổ chất đầy phòng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngắm cái gì cũng thấy mới mẻ, song chưa kịp ngắm đủ đã bị lôi lên giường, đã được trao một nụ hôn. “Vết thương đỡ chưa anh?” Cậu lẩm bẩm, Đinh Hán Bạch mượn tay cậu để cởi đồ, bảo cậu kiểm tra cho kĩ.</p><p>Cơ thể bóng loáng, chẳng để lại vết sẹo, Kỷ Thận Ngữ được cơ thể cao lớn và rắn rỏi này ôm lấy, không ngừng run rẩy. Đồ cổ bày khắp nơi, cậu thoáng nhìn bèn thấy cả tảng tường ghi chữ “Chính”.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Trong khoảng thời gian không gặp em, anh đều ghi lại.”</p><p>Chỗ này nhiều quá thể đáng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn hỏi: “Bên ngoài một ngày, bên anh một năm à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Bị em nói trúng chóc rồi, anh sống một ngày bằng mẹ nó một năm đấy.”</p><p>Ánh đèn đang lay động, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cảm thấy ánh đèn đang lay động, sau đó mới hiểu ra là cậu đang chòng chành quá mạnh. Chiếc giường này không ngừng kháng nghị, <em>cót két kẽo kẹt, </em>tiếng động gần như át âm thanh của cậu. Tên khốn đang ôm cậu tức thì chẳng hài lòng, bèn vỗ cậu, dỗ dành cậu, bảo cậu lớn tiếng hơn nữa.</p><p>Tảng tường chữ “Chính” trở nên mơ hồ trong tầm nhìn cậu, chẳng biết vách ngăn có tai hay chăng, nếu có hẳn sẽ thấy nóng hừng hực lắm đấy. Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, bỗng có một tiếng vang động trời.</p><p>Trời sập đất nứt, trời sập đất vùi.</p><p>Hai người tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn, nhưng lại hi sinh cái giường mới được đóng ván.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chương 56: Bí khái quát, bèn chúc sư ca sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngay lúc giường sập, trọng lực nặng dần, Kỷ Thận Ngữ gần như đi qua cái chết. Cậu nhắm mắt thở hổn hển, giọt nước trong mắt chảy như không ngừng được.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bị dáng vẻ này kích thích đến nỗi lửa dục bành trướng. Đừng nói là giường sập, dù có động đất cũng đừng hòng bắt hắn phát hiệu lệnh triệu hồi binh tướng. Sáng mùa xuân, bầu trời trong lành như vậy, họ lại rúc trong căn phòng này ân ái mây mưa.<span></span></p><p>Chẳng biết qua bao lâu sau, hết thảy âm thanh ngượng ngùng dần ngừng lại, im bặt. Đinh Hán Bạch khẽ xốc góc chăn lên, hạ một nụ hôn xuống vầng trán lấm tấm mồ hôi của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, liếc mắt vào bên trong, chắc phải trét nước sơn lên mới che khuất những dấu vết này được.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thở hồng hộc, “Sư ca à, em thấy dấp dính kinh lắm.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh đi múc nước lau cho em.” Nói xong lời hay là phải thêm một câu trong tối, “Chỉ thấy dấp dính kinh lắm thôi à? Không phải là ôm bụng nói đau quá ư?” Hắn nhẫn tâm quá, mần ăn xong là chẳng ngó ngàng gì nữa.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn ôm bụng, từ bụng cho đến đầu gối, nơi đâu cũng bủn rủn quá chừng. Đinh Hán Bạch đi tắm rửa, sau đó xách nước ấm lau cho cậu, không thể chạm vào, chạm một cái là người run lẩy bẩy.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hơi luống cuống: “Em đừng bảo là anh làm quá sức đấy nhé…” Hắn nhẹ tay hơn, dỗ dành, châm chọc, nói chẳng sao cả đâu, Kỷ Thận Ngữ còn chẳng có sức mở lời nữa là.</p><p>Lau mất nửa ngày trời, mặc quần áo lâu la, lại thay bộ ga trải giường mới tính là xong việc. Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa khoan khoái vừa đau nhức, dần được cưng chiều hơn, bèn nói với vẻ lười biếng, “Ngũ Vân à, lấy cái ống hương chạm trổ kia cho em nhìn với.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sửng sốt, được thôi, gọi hắn là Tiểu Đinh, Tiểu Bạch cũng phải nhận lời một cách niềm nở cơ. Dâng ống hương lên, đó là cái ống hương chạm trổ dưới tên Cố Giác có giá vài vạn, là đồ thật, khó trách Trương Tư Niên lại chê cái ống bên Ngọc Tiêu Ký không tốt.</p><p>Nghĩ đến Tào Tháo, Tào Tháo đến, ông già trốn ra ngoài cả ban ngày, bụng đói meo đợi đến lúc này mới về. Trương Tư Niên vào nhà, cửa phòng trong chẳng khóa, bèn đi vào ngó. “Trời ơi!” Ông quát một tiếng, “Cái giường ta mới đóng! Hai đứa bây, hai đứa bây có biết liêm sỉ không!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng còn mặt mũi gặp người khác, bèn trượt vào trong chăn, nhưng Trương Tư Niên bao che khuyết điểm, vọt đến bên giường mắng: “Đồ đệ của tên sáu ngón kia! Dầu gì cậu cũng là một đứa con trai, thế mà lại bị thằng oắt con này làm đến nỗi giường sập! Cậu có khác gì hồ ly tinh đâu!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng dậy: “Đồ đệ người bị sắc dục che mờ trái tim, đầu óc toàn là nửa người dưới, người quát với người ta làm gì? Cẩn thận đêm đến thầy Lương báo mộng cho người đấy.”</p><p>Mém tí nữa là Trương Tư Niên quẳng luôn thức ăn trong tay xuống, mệt thay ông còn lo nghĩ cho hai cái đứa vô sỉ chẳng biết xấu hổ này. Ông đúng là sơ suất, khi ra khỏi cửa biết trong phòng này điên loan đảo phượng, nào biết tấm phản giường ông sẽ gặp tai ương!</p><p>May là Đinh Hán Bạch có mặt dày cũng thấy hơi ngại, bèn đưa tay nhận, đồ ăn hãy còn nóng hôi hổi, lại có một bao mì sợi. Hôm nay là sinh nhật hắn, đây là định làm mì trường thọ cho hắn ăn. “Sư phụ ơi, sư phụ vĩ đại ơi.” Hắn lại ra vẻ thảo mai, “Con đi nấu mì cho, người khui bình rượu nhé?”</p><p>Rượu Mao Đài hãy còn dư hơn nửa bình, Trương Tư Niên phất tay áo bỏ đi. Đinh Hán Bạch quay mặt sang, kéo Kỷ Thận Ngữ ra, vén tóc trên trán để lộ gương mặt đỏ ửng, xin chỉ dạy: “Thầy Tiểu Kỷ ới, nấu mì sợi như nào?”</p><p>Một đại thiếu gia đó giờ chỉ biết ăn sẵn lần đầu tiên xuống bếp, trông nồi, đợi nước sôi bèn nhúng ba lượt, ngắt mấy cọng cải chíp thả vào, vừa thả vừa thở dài. Hắn sống hai mươi mốt năm, đây là lần đầu tiên đón ngày sinh nhật giản dị thế này.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hỏi: “Chả phải con nít nữa, còn phải đón hằng năm nữa à?”</p><p>Đâu chỉ đón hằng năm, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Bao bàn Truy Phượng Lâu, có khi sẽ bao cả tầng. Quan hệ trong giới nhiều, bố con chẳng phục ai, chỉ thừa nhận quân tử chi giao, chỉ duy vào lúc sinh nhật con mới mời rượu cười xòa với người ta, bảo các trưởng bối trong giới khoan dung cho con nhiều hơn.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên mắng hắn: “Con có thấy thẹn không chứ!”</p><p>Không đáp, Đinh Hán Bạch đảo mì nói không nên lời. Đâu chỉ thẹn, bị thiên lôi đánh xuống cũng chẳng quá đáng nữa là. Nhưng hắn cũng chẳng còn cách khác, vì người trong phòng ấy, vì tương lai mà hắn không buông xuống được, tất sẽ phải có một bên trong sự mâu thuẫn chẳng thể dàn xếp này chịu tổn hại.</p><p>Hắn có thẹn với lòng mình chứ, song hắn cũng không hối hận. Con đường mình đã chọn, sai, thì chịu trách nhiệm, đúng, bèn quyết chí tiến lên mà đi, dù có thế nào cũng đừng dừng chân nghĩ suy, như vậy rất giống một kẻ khiếp nhược.</p><p>Ba người ăn mì trường thọ, cộng thêm hai xị rượu, đón xong ngày sinh nhật này.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ như nửa tàn phế, ngồi không nổi mà đứng cũng chẳng xong, hai cái đùi run lẩy bẩy. Cái tên đầu sỏ Đinh Hán Bạch hết sức săn sóc, thốt hết bao lời hay ý đẹp. Trương Tư Niên không nhìn nổi nữa, bèn xua hai tên đồi phong bại tục này vào phòng, mắt không thấy tâm không phiền.</p><p>Ngồi trên chiếc giường tàn tạ nọ, bên gối có một cái hộp nhỏ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mở ra, trong đó là một cái ghim cài áo bằng san hô. Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi bên cậu, thủ thỉ: “Đấu giá mấy món đồ cổ ở Thượng Hải, gặp được cái này, chẳng suy nghĩ gì đã đấu ngay.”</p><p>San hô đỏ, khắc hoa hồng, hình dáng nhành cánh và đóa hoa cực kì phức tạp, giống như con dấu nọ. Bởi cái này mà Đinh Hán Bạch kết bạn với người ủy thác của vật đấu giá này, hắn thuật lại: “Tuy nhiều hoa, nhưng thật ra lại là kiểu nam, bởi vì đây là ghim cài đeo lúc kết hôn, nhà gái mặc váy cài voan, cho nên nhà trai dùng cái này để điểm tô.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nâng nó trong lòng bàn tay: “Sinh nhật anh mà em lại nhận quà.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bật cười, cái này có là gì đâu. Hắn sáp lại gần ôm đối phương, hỏi rất nhiều thứ, mấy ngày nay sống thế nào, bản thân, trong nhà, trong cửa hàng, bao việc lớn việc nhỏ, y hệt một bà mẹ hay lải nhải. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thông báo trước, bảo rằng Đinh Duyên Thọ đổ bệnh, cuối cùng mới kể: “Anh hai chuyển dời vật liệu của phòng Nam, nói là phải chia cho các cửa hàng, còn định để chú hai quản lý cửa hàng một.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trầm ngâm một chốc: “Cứ để nó chuyển đi, cứ để nó chuyển bất cứ vật gì trong viện chúng mình, trong cửa hàng cũng vậy, nó muốn làm gì cũng đừng can ngăn, để xem nó muốn làm gì.” Nói xong bèn nhéo tai Kỷ Thận Ngữ, “Số vật liệu đó nếu được chia công bằng thì thôi, chứ không thì em phải tự nắm trong lòng đấy.”</p><p>Hắn bắt đầu liệt kê, mỗi một loại vật liệu, số lượng bao nhiêu, phẩm chất, mấy chục loại xen kẽ nhau, ngay cả hạt ngọc lưu ly cũng chẳng để sót. Hắn biết Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe cái là nhớ, nghe vào tai cái gì là sẽ không quên, kể xong bèn hỏi: “Nhớ chưa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, nói với vẻ bất ngờ: “Anh nhớ hết tần tật hả?”</p><p>Số vật liệu này là bảo bối của Đinh Hán Bạch cả. Hắn mua bao nhiêu, dùng bao nhiêu, hắn luôn nhớ rõ mồn một. Nhà có thể loạn, viện có thể loạn, chỉ duy những khoản đồ nhập vào xuất ra là không thể loạn. Tiếc thay Đinh Duyên Thọ không hiểu điều đó, nửa đời ông đều một lòng chuyên chú nghiên cứu về mặt tài nghệ.</p><p>Thợ thủ công không kinh doanh nổi, cho nên mới trầy trật đến thế.</p><p>Buổi chiều, trời rất trong lành, hợp để ông cháu nô đùa, hoặc người có tình luyến lưu bên nhau nhất, tiếc thay Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng thể ở lâu thêm. Cậu gắng sức đứng dậy, gồng người đi được đôi ba bước, trông rất cứng ngắc. Đinh Hán Bạch dìu đỡ cẩn thận, không được, thế thì ôm, vẫn không được, bèn bế bổng luôn.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hận thói đời ngày nay: “Đẩy xe cút kít về là được!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cóc thèm quan tâm, ngồi xổm xuống bảo Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm trên vai mình, cõng lên, nhân lúc ánh nắng mặt trời vừa đẹp thì ra cửa. Hắn giẫm lên đôi giày Warrior Thượng Hải, bước từng bước một, ra khỏi ngõ nhỏ bước đến đường, tìm chỗ bóng râm, bèn cứ vậy mà bước từ Sùng Thủy đến Phủ Trì Vương.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cúi gằm mặt, chẳng thể để người đi đường trông thấy mặt mình, dần dà hơi thở lướt khẽ làm Đinh Hán Bạch túa mồ hôi, bèn né hắn. “Em ngồi xe về thôi anh, anh đừng đi nữa.” Cậu lau cho đối phương, “Gần năm ki-lô-mét lận, anh muốn mệt chết hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Có mỗi năm cây số thôi, anh rất hi vọng nó dài tận mười, hai lăm cây số cơ.”</p><p>Đường càng dài càng được đi lâu, thời gian hai người bên nhau cũng sẽ nhiều hơn.</p><p>Giờ gặp phải tình trạng này, mỗi giây mỗi phút đều phải quý trọng. Đinh Hán Bạch người cao chân dài, còn cõng một người, tỉ lệ bị ngoái đầu ngó khá cao, hắn lại như chẳng sợ chi, còn cười với người ta nữa là.</p><p>“Viết câu nhớ anh vào trong phong thư, em không sợ anh chẳng phát hiện được à?” Hắn bỗng hỏi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Không phát hiện đỡ phải nhớ nhung em, nếu phát hiện thì biết em nhớ thương anh.” Cậu chỉ ăn nửa bát mì, ngoài miệng lại như phết mật, “Sư ca à, khi nào chúng mình mới được về bên nhau đây anh? Lần này em có thể lén đến gặp anh, còn lần sau thì sao?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi lại: “Sao lần này em lén đi được?” Nghe xong câu giải thích của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, hắn áng chừng cái mông cậu, “Sau khi về nhà em phải kể cho thằng ba biết em lén đi gặp anh, vậy thì thằng hai cũng sẽ biết. Anh vừa đi một tháng mà nó đã mừng húm rồi, tuyệt đối cũng ước gì em nối gót đi mau.”</p><p>Đến khi ấy, chắc chắn Đinh Nhĩ Hòa sẽ sai Đinh Khả Dũ trông coi lơi lỏng hơn, họ gặp nhau sẽ dễ hơn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ im lặng một chốc, cậu sợ Đinh Duyên Thọ mà biết sẽ nổi giận, hơn nữa nếu Đinh Duyên Thọ không đồng ý thì chẳng lẽ họ sẽ phải gặp nhau như vậy mãi ư?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Sẽ không lâu đâu, lúc trước bố anh chỉ là kế hoãn binh mà thôi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ là một người sống sờ sờ ra đó, trên đời này chẳng có cái lí phải quản bất cứ hành động của một người khác. Đinh Duyên Thọ hiểu điều đó, ông chỉ đang kéo dài, cũng có ý định đợi thời cơ xoay chuyển trong lúc kéo dài thời gian ấy.</p><p>Hai người câu được câu chăng chuyện trò với nhau, rẽ một cái bèn đến đầu phố Sát Nhi, cành liễu nhú mầm non, hoa cúc nơi góc tường, phong cảnh đương lúc tươi đẹp. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhảy xuống khỏi lưng Đinh Hán Bạch, được cõng suốt một đường, giờ đoạn này không dám lười nữa.</p><p>Vì để chắc ăn, bây giờ họ nên tạm biệt nhau.</p><p>Song Đinh Hán Bạch không dừng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng chẳng ngăn lại.</p><p>Đi một mạch đến ngoài cửa chính nhà họ Đinh, mặt mày hai con sư tử đá vẫn như cũ, đèn lồng đỏ treo trên mái hiên đã gỡ xuống, chỉ treo hai chiếc bóng đèn lên. Tường bình phong cản trở phong cảnh đằng trong, nhưng cũng che chắn người ngoài, nửa tốt nửa xấu.</p><p>“Về nhà đừng làm việc nữa, ngủ một giấc đi.” Đinh Hán Bạch thấp giọng, dặn xong bèn nhìn chằm chằm Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng rời mắt. Hắn nên nói một câu “Vào đi em”, thế nhưng hắn mím chặt đôi môi mỏng, dù có thế nào cũng chẳng nói thành lời.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước lại gần, ngửa mặt gọi hắn một tiếng “Sư ca”.</p><p>Lòng dạ sắt đá của hắn phải thoái lui nửa bước, hếch cằm: “Về đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ buồn thiu: “Vẫn chưa chúc anh sinh nhật vui vẻ nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hoàn toàn đứt gánh, tiến lên ôm chầm lấy đối phương, lưu luyến, kéo thẳng đến góc tường viện. “Trân Châu à.” Hắn nói một cách bức thiết, “Đợi sau khi thành đồ cổ khánh thành, anh sẽ bao Truy Phượng Lâu để ăn mừng. Anh mặc Âu phục em tặng, em cài chiếc ghim áo anh tặng nhé.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sửng sốt, thoáng chốc hiểu được ý hắn.</p><p>Ngoài mặt là tiệc khánh thành, bên trong là tiệc rượu kết hôn.</p><p>Cậu ghé đầu lên vai Đinh Hán Bạch rồi nhận lời, sự mỏi mệt mấy ngày nay cũng vậy, những nhục nhã và đối xử lạnh nhạt phải chịu cũng thế, hết thảy chẳng sao nữa cả. Cuộc sống cậu đã có hi vọng, có thể xốc tinh thần mà bận bịu. Lúc buông ra, cùng nhau quay về ngoài cửa, cậu nhỏ giọng nói câu “Tạm biệt”.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước vào cửa, tiền viện chẳng có ai, cậu đi ven mép đường về tiểu viện, sau khi về phòng ngủ mới thở phào. Còn Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn đứng dưới bậc thềm, đầy bình tĩnh, thất thần, mắt nhìn đăm đăm vào trong.</p><p>Rất lâu sau, hắn xoay người toan rời đi.</p><p>Lúc này, trong viện có tiếng bước chân, lúc ẩn lúc hiện, là hai người. “Quân Tử Lan bị phơi héo hết rồi, cũng chẳng ai giúp tôi dời đi.” Đinh Duyên Thọ xắn tay áo, chuyển Quân Tử Lan vào dưới bóng râm đằng sau tường bình phong. Khương Sấu Liễu xách bình tưới nhôm, bảo: “Ông đừng rúc trong phòng ôm tức nữa, đi ra tưới hoa, vun vén đất đai, bệnh mới khỏi nhanh được.”</p><p>Người Đinh Hán Bạch sượng ngắt, nghe chẳng rõ lắm mà vẫn đỏ mắt. Bố hắn vẫn đang giận, ngày nào cũng ngồi trong phòng, chắc chắn mẹ hắn cũng rất đau lòng, lúc nói chuyện cũng chẳng còn sức sống như xưa nữa.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ đào một cái giấy gói kẹo từ trong chậu hoa ra, mắng: “Tên vô liêm sỉ này cút cũng chẳng cút cho sạch, còn vứt rác vào trong bồn Quân Tử Lan của tôi.” Nhưng ông vẫn vân vê, không vứt cũng chẳng quăng, nhìn ba chữ “Kẹo Bát Bảo” ở phía trên giấy. Ông sắp năm mươi rồi, giờ này cảm thấy hết sức uất ức, đành xả tức về phía vợ mình: “Đều tại bà hết đấy, chuyện nó ăn kẹo từ nhỏ cũng chẳng quản, mẹ hiền con hư.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu giật tấm giấy gói kẹo kia, giật tới giật đi, vặt lại Đinh Duyên Thọ, “Nó thích ăn, một tháng cửa hàng cứ làm ra tiền là ông lại đi mua hai bao liền, tôi quản làm sao được? Mẹ hiền đây chẳng dám nhận, chứ cái ông bố nghiêm khắc nhà ông thì ấm ức lắm cơ.”</p><p>Hai vợ chồng đứng cãi cọ dưới ánh mặt trời, lật lại mấy chuyện cũ rích hầm bà lằng. Đinh Duyên Thọ bị bệnh, hơi thở vừa loạn đã rơi xuống thế yếu, Khương Sấu Liễu thuận khí giúp ông, trở mặt, dịu dàng hỏi ông uống canh không.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hờn dỗi: “Uống chứ… Ngày này năm ấy uy phong biết bao nhiêu, giờ lại chỉ biết húp canh!”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu sắp phát khóc: “Hằng năm uy phong có ích gì, nuôi một đứa vô ơn chẳng nghe lời.” Làm cái chuyện đó với sư đệ mình, lệch trọng tâm buôn đồ cổ, hai sự việc hợp lại trở thành sự vô liêm sỉ tột cùng. Bà lau nước mắt, khẽ hỏi: “Ông nói xem, tên vô ơn ấy đang làm gì?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ ngửa mặt nhìn trời: “Bà quan tâm nó.”</p><p>Đó là miếng thịt rơi xuống từ trên người mình, sao nói quên là quên ngay được. Khương Sấu Liễu xoay cằm Đinh Duyên Thọ sang, bảo ông nhìn bà, hòa vào cảm xúc với bà: “Ông đoán coi, nó ăn mì trường thọ chưa?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Tôi bị tức sắp chết ngắc đây này, thế mà bà còn nhớ đến chuyện nó đã ăn mì trường thọ chưa à?”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu bỗng bật cười, “Ông không nhớ chắc? Vậy ai đi lật album ảnh quên cất?”</p><p>Khóc rồi lại cười, cãi nhau chí chóe, Đinh Hán Bạch không đi, cũng chẳng vào. Cách một bức tường bình phong nên không nhìn thấy Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu, hai người cũng chẳng thấy hắn, tiếng trò chuyện loáng thoáng, nghe không tròn chữ, hơi thở chập chùng, có vẻ không hợp rơ với mùa xuân bừng bừng sức sống tại nơi đây.</p><p>Hắn chẳng thể đứng tiếp nữa, hắn bèn thầm gọi “Bố, mẹ”.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã đi.</p><p>Trong viện, Khương Sấu Liễu dìu Đinh Duyên Thọ đi vòng qua tường bình phong, đi một cách chậm rãi, ngó ra con phố nhỏ ngoài cửa, chẳng có một bóng ai. Họ đứng bên cạnh ao, hai vợ chồng cho cá ăn, khắc khẩu tranh cãi cũng dần hòa hoãn hơn.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Phụng trà thiêm y, ngày nào cũng đi làm ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký, giàu có an yên, cưới vợ sinh con. Thật ra… Tôi đã biết con mình chẳng làm được những chuyện này từ lâu rồi.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu đáp: “Gỗ lim làm nên chuồng ngựa, tính cách quyết định số mệnh.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ bất bình: “Nhìn thằng con bà sinh coi, nó không làm đứa con có hiếu, nó định làm anh hùng cơ.”</p><p>Giờ này hai cá đụng nhau, bắn bọt nước, họ cùng sững người, sau đó đối mặt giật mình với nhau.</p><p>Khó trách, anh hùng khó qua ải tình.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tác giả: Giải thích rõ một chút nhé. Hai ông bà không hề biết Đinh Hán Bạch đứng bên ngoài. Tôi thấy rất cạn lời với bình luận kiểu “Cố tình nói cho Đinh Hán Bạch nghe” đó, chẳng biết các bạn nghĩ bố mẹ hắn thành gì luôn rồi.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chương 57: Thanh lý môn hộ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khu vực chỗ chợ Đồi Mồi ra chính sách quy hoạch mới, đừng nói là ngõ phố mà ngay cả các xó xỉnh cũng phải thay đổi. Ký túc xá của các nhà máy lớn, nhà dân cũ, cửa hàng nhỏ lẻ lụp xụp nơi cổng thành, và cả những cửa hàng nằm trước mặt tường bình phong của chợ đồ cổ, đừng ai nghĩ đến chuyện trốn thoát.<span></span></p><p>Mọi người đã biết từ ba năm trước. Thành phố này phát triển với tốc độ nhanh vèo vèo, trung tâm thương mại quốc tế, tòa nhà quốc tế, khuếch tán và kéo dài từ điểm trung tâm, cuối cùng rồi tất cả mọi thứ sẽ rực rỡ hẳn lên. Dân thành phố thích nghe ngóng, và cũng chờ mong, song người trong chợ đồ cổ thì chẳng vui chút nào, sau này phải đi đâu đây? Chính sách đã nói rằng nơi này sẽ đổi thành khu đất mới của Cục công an thành phố, ai còn dám chào hàng mua bán ở xung quanh nữa?</p><p>Chân trước vừa bán một hàng rởm, đừng nói chân sau vào cục ngay nhé.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lo trước nỗi lo thiên hạ đã đến, hắn đi vòng ra sau tường bình phong bèn nhận ra sự quạnh quẽ hiếm thấy. Hắn dạo bước, người bán sứ Thanh Hoa ngâm nga, kẻ bán gốm màu đời Đường hút thuốc, nom người này sa sút hơn kẻ kia.</p><p>Hắn đứng trước một quầy hàng, người bán nói: “Nhìn trúng thì mua ngay đi, chắc ngày mai là không tìm thấy nữa đâu.”</p><p>Hắn hỏi: “Anh chuyển đi đâu?”</p><p>Người đó nói: “Phố Văn Hóa, Kiêm Gia, vốn dĩ nơi này cũng chẳng ổn định cho lắm, cứ chạy lung tung mà bày bán thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cảm thán: “Nếu thống nhất chuyển đến một tòa nhà lớn, thuê một gian hàng, không cần phơi nắng hứng gió, cũng chẳng ai chiếm quầy trước, anh cảm thấy thế nào?”</p><p>Người bán sửng sốt, tò mò, thấy lạ, cũng chẳng phải nhân viên bán hàng thuộc thành phần tri thức, còn có thể bán trong tòa nhà lớn nữa à? Chưa từng nghe kiểu nói này bao giờ, chưa từng thấy tòa nhà lớn để nương thân ấy, cho nên anh ta không trả lời được.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mỉm cười, đi dạo tiếp, không mua cái gì cả. Giữa trưa hắn đến Cục Di sản văn hóa một chuyến, hẹn Trương Dần ăn cơm. Mặt đối mặt, hắn châm trà gắp thức ăn, song chẳng hề nịnh bợ, xem đối phương như bạn bè.</p><p>Trương Dần đã nghe Trương Tư Niên kể là thằng nhãi này muốn gây dựng sự nghiệp lớn, gã có thể giúp đỡ. “Cậu vẫn biết co được dãn được lắm đấy, chẳng phải hồi trước ngông vậy à?” Gã mỉa một câu, bèn tung võ mồm trước cực nhanh.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Tôi chưa từng nghĩ đến việc tìm anh đâu, nếu đã cần người trong Cục hỗ trợ thì tôi tìm Cục trưởng chả phải nhanh hơn à?” Cục trưởng và Đinh Duyên Thọ là bạn cũ, cũng rất tán thưởng hắn, lại còn là khách quen của Ngọc Tiêu Ký nữa là. “Nhưng sư phụ bảo tôi cậy nhờ anh, vậy thì đừng nói đến chuyện co được dãn được, ngay cả ngửa mặt để anh đánh, tôi cũng không thể phụ lòng ông ấy.” Hắn nói, “Với cả, ông ấy không làm chỉ vì tôi, mà còn là vì anh.”</p><p>Trương Dần thoáng ngước mắt, trong lòng đợi câu giải thích, ngoài mặt lộ vẻ không tin.</p><p>“Anh thích đồ cổ, đúng không? Lòng thì thích vô cùng, nhưng mắt nhìn thì không đến nơi đến chốn, phải không?” Đinh Hán Bạch chứng nào tật nấy, dần sắc bén hơn, “Cơ quan làm việc vừa chậm chạp vừa phiền phức, tôi tìm anh chỉ vì muốn đẩy tốc độ chứ không phải vì để phá luật làm gì hết. Anh giúp tôi chẳng chịu tổn thất gì, sau này cứ hễ là người tôi quen biết trong giới, ai còn dám gạt anh nữa? Anh thích cái gì, tôi sẽ giữ cho anh bất cứ lúc nào.”</p><p>Đánh thẳng vào nhược điểm, Trương Dần dao động. Đinh Hán Bạch còn nói: “Anh biết tại sao ông ấy không giúp anh không? Ông ấy giúp anh được nhất thời, chứ mai sau ông ấy mất, anh vấp ngã thì làm sao? Ông ấy giao nhờ anh cho tôi, chúng ta giúp nhau, đều giành được tiền đồ sáng lạn.”</p><p>Lật lá bài thân tình một cách lộ liễu thế này, Đinh Hán Bạch biết thừa Trương Dần chắc chắn sẽ không dằn lòng được. Gã nhỏ nhen, ham hư vinh, song bản chất không xấu, đêm hôm đó đi loạng choạng trong ngõ là do bị tổn thương thật sự. Có tâm mới có thể thương tâm, hai bố con họ Trương vẫn chưa đến nông nỗi không đoái hoài gì nhau nữa.</p><p>Thuyết phục xong, đã làm ổn thỏa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dạo bước tiếp, định đi ngắm tòa nhà lớn sắp làm xong.</p><p>Cái cũ phải đi, cái mới sẽ đến, thời thế đổi thay dễ tạo nên một trang hảo hán nhất.</p><p>Trừ hảo hán ra, đương nhiên cũng có kẻ tiểu nhân. Đại diện của ba cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký ghé chân vào cửa hàng hai đợi Đinh Nhĩ Hòa phân chia toàn quyền các vật liệu giá trị mấy chục vạn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hề lộ mặt, ngồi yên làm việc ở cửa hàng một, đến khi người làm thuê về, cậu khẽ liếc danh sách.</p><p>Người làm thuê cáu bẳn: “Có mỗi tí này mà cũng đáng chia ra.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tủm tỉm: “Dù sao thì có vẫn hơn là không mà, đây đều là vật liệu tốt cả.” Trong lòng cậu tự biết, bèn tự mình ghi chú nhập kho rồi làm việc tiếp, không hề tỏ vẻ bất mãn gì với việc phân chia lần này.</p><p>Tối đến quây quần bên bàn cơm, Khương Đình Ân không nhịn nổi nữa bèn đập tờ danh sách mà cửa hàng ba được chia lên bàn, muốn cáo trạng với Đinh Duyên Thọ. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa giải thích một cách từ tốn, mỉm cười, rằng vật liệu làm trang sức khá ít, huống chi số vật liệu này không thể chia xong trong một lần được.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi: “Thận Ngữ này, vật liệu cửa hàng một có đủ không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Vật liệu chẳng bao giờ chê ít cả, không có gì là đủ hay không, con tuân theo sự chia chác của anh hai ạ.” Câu trả lời này ba phải, song cũng đủ để dẹp chuyện đặng yên thân. Ăn xong, cậu đi nét ở thư phòng, là món đồ lớn nên Đinh Duyên Thọ đứng trông coi ngay cạnh. Trong những việc vặt này, tất cả mâu thuẫn như tạm thời gác lại, cậu vẫn là đồ đệ nghe lời, Đinh Duyên Thọ vẫn là người sư phụ vừa có ân vừa có uy.</p><p>Tượng Phật Quan Âm đồ sộ, đá Thanh Điền, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tay vững lòng chuyên, những đường nét vẽ ra cực kì trơn tru. Khi vẽ đến họa tiết búp hoa sen trên vạt áo, tai mũi miệng tim cậu đều thành kính, thì thào một câu “Nam mô A di đà phật”.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ sửng sốt, cảm xúc đắc ý ngập tràn. Cảnh giới cao nhất khi làm việc là toàn tâm toàn ý đắm chìm vào trong đó, ngay cả lời thốt ra cũng liên quan đến món đồ dưới tay mình. Nhưng chỉ một chớp mắt ấy, ông lại hụt hẫng tột cùng, một đồ đệ tốt thế kia, một đứa con tốt thế kia, tại sao có tật xấu thậm tệ đến vậy?</p><p>Ông thở dài, xoay người bước chầm chậm đến bên cửa sổ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư phụ ơi, con vẽ không đẹp ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ: “Vẽ rất đẹp.” Không thấy vầng trăng nơi chân trời, cũng chẳng thấy ánh sao trên bầu trời đêm, lòng ông dần ngập trong màu đen. Một lúc lâu sau, người chủ một gia đình mới nói với vẻ gần như cầu xin: “Thận Ngữ à, hai đứa hãy sửa tật xấu đó, được không con?”</p><p>Ngòi bút run lên, Kỷ Thận Ngữ chợt thấy mũi mình xon xót: “Sư phụ à, con không có tật xấu gì hết.” Cậu rất ấm ức, cũng ấm ức thay cả Đinh Hán Bạch nữa, “Ban đầu con cũng hiểu chuyện này không được đúng đắn, nhưng con thích sư ca… Con sẵn lòng đối xử tốt với anh ấy cả đời, trở thành người có sức trợ giúp lớn nhất đối với anh ấy. Bọn con không hề vi phạm pháp lệnh, cũng chẳng vi phạm pháp luật… Bọn con chỉ thích nhau mà thôi.”</p><p>Vừa bật ra đã tuôn một tràng, cậu nghẹn lại rồi xin lỗi: “Sư phụ à, con xin lỗi.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ im lặng mãi lâu mới hỏi: “Nó đang buôn đồ cổ à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Con không biết nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ xoay mặt trừng cậu: “Đến cả người có sức giúp lớn nhất là con mà cũng không biết ư?” Tên vô sỉ đó từ bé đã thích nghiên cứu thị trường đồ cổ, còn hay đặt đồ trong nhà, ông chỉ tưởng là thằng con phá của tiêu tiền, ai ngờ lại định đổi nghề vì lí do này.</p><p>Thật thật giả giả, khó tránh khỏi lúc nhìn nhầm. Ông không sợ tiền tài khó giữ, ông chỉ sợ hắn không chịu được sự đả kích. Huống hồ, Ngọc Tiêu Ký phải làm sao? Cũng đúng, đã cắt đứt quan hệ bố con rồi, còn quan tâm Ngọc Tiêu Ký làm quái gì nữa đâu.</p><p>Sự mâu thuẫn khó có thể dàn xếp này y hệt một cuộn dây, rối ren, vướng víu, hận không thể thiêu rụi.</p><p>Lúc này, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư phụ ơi, sợi tóc mảnh thế này được chưa ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ bước qua nhìn: “Không thành vấn đề, đường cong lông mày thì mảnh hơn nửa nữa.”</p><p>Một hỏi một đáp, tạm quên ưu sầu, chỉ lo suy nghĩ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi nét xong bèn rời đi, Khương Sấu Liễu nghe ngóng động tĩnh ở phòng cách vách. Một ngày hai mươi bốn tiếng, bà có thể xoắn xuýt những hai mươi ba tiếng lận, gần đây Đinh Hán Bạch thế nào rồi, tách nhau ra đã ngẫm nghĩ cẩn thận chưa? Bà bị vài sợi tóc bạc, âu sầu thành người phụ nữ mảnh nhất cơ quan.</p><p>Phụ nữ thường tinh tế, mà phụ nữ làm mẹ lại càng tinh tế hơn nữa. Khương Sấu Liễu mơ hồ hiểu ra, cứ đuổi một giữ một như vậy không phải một cách hay, Đinh Hán Bạch đã không biết chịu thua từ trong bụng mẹ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tuy ôn hòa song cũng quật cường và cứng cỏi, chỉ e rằng kết quả không bị bọn họ chia tách, ngược lại còn bỏ họ mà đi.</p><p>Bà lại nhớ đến cái lần nào đó Đinh Hán Bạch bị đánh, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hoảng hốt đi nấu canh cá. Khi ấy bà đã thấy ngạc nhiên, giờ nhớ lại bèn hiểu ra tất cả, hóa ra lúc đó đứa trẻ ấy đã dùng cái tình của mình, cũng tận tâm săn sóc.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng hay biết gì, sau khi về tiểu viện bèn thay bộ đồ bị bẩn, đi ngủ sớm.</p><p>Đúng như lời Đinh Hán Bạch, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa bảo Đinh Khả Dũ trông coi lơi lỏng, cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi. Đinh Khả Dũ mừng rơn, thứ nhất là vì giám thị vất vả, thứ hai là qua việc ở chung, cậu ta cảm thấy con người Kỷ Thận Ngữ không phải xấu.</p><p>Giữa trưa ngày hôm sau, một chiếc xe van đỗ trước cổng trường cấp ba số 6, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tan học xong bèn ngồi vào trong, nhai kẹo đậu ngâm nga suốt dọc đường đến tận thôn Đồng. Lò sứ đã thay đổi nhiều, từng xấp hàng hóa sắp xếp gọn gẽ, phòng đốt nhiên liệu chẳng lúc nào yên ắng.</p><p>Vẫn là căn phòng nhỏ hẹp ấy, bốn người vừa ăn vừa họp. Phòng Hoài Thanh hỏi: “Ngay cả ông chủ Đinh cũng tự lập nghiệp rồi, chừng nào thì cậu mới ra mặt quản lí nhà cửa với người ta?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đâu biết, đáp không được. Đinh Hán Bạch đỡ câu này: “Nhanh thôi.” Hắn nhìn đơn giao hàng mới tinh, chữ số chi chít, kích cỡ, khuôn mẫu, số lượng, cuối cùng là tổng giá trị, người học Toán không tốt có khi sẽ nôn mửa không chừng.</p><p>Vừa ngước đầu lên, hắn phát hiện Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn mình hỏi: “Nhanh thật không anh?”</p><p>Hắn lặp lại lần nữa: “Nhanh thật mà.”</p><p>Chỉ vì một câu như thế này mà Kỷ Thận Ngữ vui vẻ ăn uống, ăn bánh bao mà cũng toe toét, bị Phòng Hoài Thanh mắng là thứ chẳng có tiền đồ. Giờ nghỉ trưa ngắn ngủi, cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch chui rúc trong căn phòng be bé này, trước mặt là quyển sổ ghi của Đinh Hán Bạch. Nét chữ lởn vởn, cậu cố gắng phân biệt, bèn nhận ra là một công trình đồ sộ ngay trước mặt mình.</p><p>Tòa nhà lớn khả quan không đợi làm xong được mà phải xin ngay lập tức, bắt đầu lo liệu thành đồ cổ là phải làm rất nhiều giấy tờ, phương diện nào cũng phải mở quan hệ, sau đó mới là truyền bá để người trong giới biết đến nơi mới.</p><p>Thứ thiết yếu đầu tiên là một lượng vốn lớn.</p><p>Rất nhiều người có ý tưởng có chí lớn đều bỏ cuộc ngay bước này.</p><p>Tiền của Đinh Hán Bạch chủ yếu là từ lò sứ và đồ cổ, cái trước cần thời gian, cái sau cần cơ hội, mà bây giờ thời gian rất khẩn trương. Hôm nay Kỷ Thận Ngữ đến là có hai nhiệm vụ, một là sửa một đống đồ phế phẩm, hai là nung chế một đống đồ tinh xảo cao cấp.</p><p>Lúc trước Lương Hạc Thừa đã từng nói, đồ đệ đầu chỉ học chưa đến bảy phần, học xong chỉ ham tiền tài chứ không cầu tiến, cho nên hiện giờ Phòng Hoài Thanh chỉ có thể đứng sang một bên. Cách phối chế men đã viết xong hết từ lâu, Đinh Hán Bạch cũng đã mô phỏng các bản vẽ xong. Nghỉ ngơi đủ rồi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn ở trong lò chỉ huy công nhân kĩ thuật và người làm thuê, đến khi làm xong bước ra đã mặt xám mày tro.</p><p>Cậu tháo khẩu trang xuống, đối mặt với Đinh Hán Bạch cũng nhem nhuốc, ghé sát ngửi ngửi, gay mũi. Đinh Hán Bạch mệt, gầy đi vài cân, nắm tay cậu vân vê bụng ngón, lấy một cái khăn sạch lau cho cậu.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Còn thiếu bao nhiêu nữa?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Tám đồ sửa đó đã bán sạch với giá cả lí tưởng rồi.”</p><p>Mức khó khi bán và khi mua vào tương đương nhau, huống gì đây còn là giá cả lí tưởng. “Khai trương ăn ba năm*, hãy cho anh một bảo vật có thể ăn ba năm nào.” Đinh Hán Bạch giở giọng điệu làm màu, như hát hí khúc, “Bên Cục Di sản văn hóa đã xong xuôi, các ngành liên quan cũng chạy vạy, chỉ sợ phần mềm đều đã đâu vào đấy nhưng phần cứng lại không đuổi kịp.”</p><p>
  <em>(*Khai trương ăn ba năm: Ý chỉ việc đầu tư lâu dài sẽ dẫn đến hồi đáp, thu hồi vốn lớn.)</em>
</p><p>Một cắc tiền làm khó anh hùng, giờ Hoa Kiều về nước muốn đầu tư nhiều đến như thế, nếu bị giật cơ hội trước thì sẽ phải tiếc đến mức nào nữa. Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới mười bảy, thứ học ngoài là điêu khắc và làm giả, thứ học trong trường là Ngữ văn và Toán học, cậu không thể nghĩ ra được ý kiến nào hay ho. Cậu chỉ có thể tới gần, cũng lau tay lau mặt giúp Đinh Hán Bạch, dùng những sự quan tâm này để an ủi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nắm tay cậu, nắm trong lòng bàn tay, đoạn nói: “Anh xin lỗi.”</p><p>Cậu trưng vẻ mặt mông lung, Đinh Hán Bạch nói tiếp: “Em còn nhỏ mà phải theo anh, vừa lao lực vừa tổn trí, làm em phải vất vả rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhất thời sững người. Đây là lần đầu tiên người này nói một cách khép nép như thế này, sự áy náy nồng đậm, cũng cất giấu lòng tự tôn bị tổn thương do trải qua gian khổ. Cậu cầm ngược lại tay Đinh Hán Bạch, sờ lớp chai dày.</p><p>Vào ngay lúc này đây, cậu cực kì muốn bảo Đinh Hán Bạch về nhà.</p><p>Phòng khách nơi tiền viện, và cả tiểu viện đó nữa, chú chim ưng bôn ba mỏi mệt là Đinh Hán Bạch đây nên trở về sưởi ấm giây lát. Cậu muốn pha một tách trà xanh đặt trên bàn đá, đợi đến lúc đêm khuya, nhưng đổi lại là cậu sẽ tặng Đinh Hán Bạch một tách ánh trăng.</p><p>“Sư ca à, anh đừng vậy nữa.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói, “Tối nay em ăn cơm với anh xong thì hãy về nhà, nhé?” Trở về bị chửi bị đánh cũng chẳng sao, có cái gì cũng chẳng hề chi, lúc vô ưu vô lự tình nồng mật ý, khi sứt đầu mẻ trán cùng chung khó khăn, làm gì cậu cũng sẽ làm.</p><p>Đến tận lúc chạng vạng, trước khi đi lại giao một đống đồ sứ mới.</p><p>Họ quay về khu Sùng Thủy cũ, giờ là lúc ngõ nhỏ lụp xụp này rộn ràng nhất, nhà nào cũng bốc mùi cơm thơm phưng phức, đám trẻ con chặn đường đá cầu nhảy dây, người tan tầm có thể vặn chuông xe thành hòa âm. Khi vào cửa ngõ, hai người đồng thời bắt gặp một người đứng ở cửa nhà.</p><p>Trời mờ tối nên trông chẳng được rõ, đến gần chút nữa mới nghe thấy một tiếng “Anh cả” đầy sốt sắng và luống cuống. Khương Đình Ân đợi đến tim cũng suy kiệt, nhảy tọt đến trước mặt Đinh Hán Bạch rồi la lên: “Sao giờ hai người mới về?! Em còn tưởng các anh bỏ trốn cơ!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cậu cứ nói to hơn nữa coi, sợ hàng xóm láng giềng không biết chắc?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân kéo Kỷ Thận Ngữ sang, làm tay sai quen rồi, thậm chí giờ còn khá là sấm rền gió cuốn. “Hôm nay anh hai đến cửa hàng ba, nhìn sổ sách, động tiền của, dùng tiền cửa hàng ba để bù vào chỗ thâm hụt của cửa hàng hai.” Trời đen kịt, song gương mặt tức đỏ gay của cậu chàng lại rõ mồn một đến lạ, “Anh về nhà tìm dượng, dượng bệnh, tiếng ho khan còn to hơn cả tiếng nói chuyện của anh nữa là. Anh hai còn bảo anh không mang họ Đinh, không có tư cách!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cực kì bình tĩnh: “Em cũng có mang họ Đinh đâu.”</p><p>“…” Khương Đình Ân sốt ruột phát bực, hận không thể nằm đo đất hôn mê ngay. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không mang họ Đinh thật, nhưng Ngọc Tiêu Ký là tâm huyết của dượng kiêm sư phụ của cậu ta, đã giữ vững nhiều năm đến thế rồi, sao có thể để người ta đào mỏ được?</p><p>Cậu chàng lấy can đảm giật tay áo Đinh Hán Bạch: “Anh cả! Thế anh họ gì?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bị chọc vui bởi tên ngốc trung thành và nhiệt huyết này, bèn ôm vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào cửa, cố tình nói oang oang: “… Sư phụ ới ời, tối nay có món gì ngon đấy?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân sống uổng thành một tên cao to, thế mà không lôi được cứu binh đến cũng òa khóc. Cậu chàng quay đầu chạy đi, không cam lòng cũng chẳng tình nguyện, gọi xe về nhà tìm bố mình. Khương Tầm Trúc xấu hổ khôn cùng, nào có cậu em vợ nào lại tự dưng đi chõ mũi vào chuyện nhà anh rể đâu? Còn chưa dứt lời thì Khương Đình Ân lại chạy đi, rặt vẻ binh sĩ xung phong tuyến đầu.</p><p>Đại viện nhà họ Đinh đèn đóm sáng trưng, lẩu đồng chần thịt dê, mà lạ thay, mỗi lần ăn cái món này toàn chả phải chuyện tốt lành gì.</p><p>Khói trắng lượn lờ, Đinh Duyên Thọ bưng một bát canh xương lên, không có hứng ăn. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa vẫn ra vẻ ôn hòa cung kính, bóc tỏi ngâm đường cho mọi người ăn. Cậu ta hỏi: “Thằng tư, chạy đâu đấy?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân: “Em đi tìm anh cả, tìm Kỷ Trân Châu!” Cậu thầm muốn dùng Đinh Hán Bạch để thị uy, song vừa mở miệng lại bán luôn cả đôi uyên ương khổ thân kia.</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ cả kinh: “Họ lén gặp nhau à?” Cậu ta liếc sang Đinh Duyên Thọ với vẻ chột dạ, cậu ta không trông coi người cho kĩ, sợ bị mắng. Khương Đình Ân nói: “Anh hai, đầu tiên là anh chuyển số vật liệu của phòng Nam, hôm nay lại lấy tiền bạc của cửa hàng ba. Cửa hàng hai các anh không kiếm tiền, dựa vào gì lại bắt cửa hàng ba bọn em trích máu bù cho các anh?”</p><p>Đây là minh đao minh thương choảng nhau, lúc Khương Sấu Liễu định khuyên nhủ thì bị tiếng ho khan của Đinh Duyên Thọ cắt ngang, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa giải thích: “Dù là cửa hàng nào thì cũng là bảng hiệu của Ngọc Tiêu Ký, đều là cửa hàng nhà họ Đinh, tiền bạc nào cũng là để giải quyết việc cấp bách nhất thời của cửa hàng mình cả.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nói: “Đúng là bảng hiệu của Ngọc Tiêu Ký thật, nhưng mấy năm nay các anh quản lí cửa hàng hai, chia rõ ràng ra cả rồi.”</p><p>Như gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa ngồi ngay ngắn: “Nghe ý của cậu thì là muốn chia nhà à?”</p><p>Một câu nói, cả bàn im phăng phắc. Sống ở ba viện, ngày nào cũng ngồi cùng bàn ăn cơm, mười tám năm nay chưa từng có ai đề cập đến chuyện chia nhà. Mặt Đinh Hậu Khang bình tĩnh, Đinh Khả Dũ giật mình nhìn anh ruột mình.</p><p><em>Sầm, </em>Đinh Duyên Thọ run tay đặt bát canh xuống.</p><p>Ngay sau đó lại <em>Sầm</em> thêm tiếng nữa, cửa phòng khách bị người ta đạp ra. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thẳng lưng bước vào, ung dung đi đến vị trí, ngồi xuống, giương mắt nhìn thẳng vào người anh hai đối diện.</p><p>Cậu chẳng đợi người khác hỏi mà đã nói: “Sao đặt thịt dê xa thế, củ cải tưởng thịt dê không có nên vội vã nhúng vào nồi à.”</p><p>Lại cái kiểu chỉ cây dâu mà mắng cây hòe, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đẩy kính, vừa nhã nhặn vừa mất tự nhiên. “Ngũ sư đệ này, cả ngày nay cậu đi đâu?” Cậu ta hỏi như tên bắn, “Đi tìm Hán Bạch à? Cho dù bác cả có can ngăn như thế nào, dù có làm Hán Bạch bị đuổi ra khỏi cửa nhà, hai người các cậu cũng không tách nhau ư?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thừa biết thủ đoạn này, nhắc cho Đinh Duyên Thọ chuyện cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch trước để Đinh Hán Bạch không có cơ hội lấy được một chút tha thứ nào từ Đinh Duyên Thọ. Vậy thì khi bàn đến chuyện ở riêng, chia ra làm sao cũng là đối phương được lợi.</p><p>Cậu im lặng không nói, miễn cho đổ thêm dầu vào lửa.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nói: “Bác cả này, bác và bố cháu đều đã lớn tuổi cả rồi, dạo này bác cũng đổ bệnh, quản lí cả ba cửa hàng vừa vất vả vừa lao lực, chi bằng chia ra.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Anh hai, anh muốn chia thế nào?”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đáp: “Đầu tiên, cậu không phải họ Đinh, là người ngoài, cũng đã hứa mãi mãi không ăn cổ phần, cho nên loại cậu ra trước tiên.” Ngừng một lát, như hơi tiếc nuối, “Bác cả à, hồi trước ông nội đã từng bảo quyết định người làm chủ gia đình dựa theo tay nghề, chúng cháu tự nhận rằng mình cũng chẳng bằng Hán Bạch được, nhưng Hán Bạch đã đi mất rồi, vậy chỉ có thể lùi bước để cầu cậy cái tiếp theo.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Ai mà chẳng đổ bệnh quanh năm suốt tháng? Sư phụ đổ bệnh cái là đòi ở riêng, tức là ngóng trông người không khỏi được à? Hơn nữa nghe ý của anh thì sư ca đi rồi, sớm hay muộn gì cũng phải giao cửa hàng cho anh thôi. Anh đúng là từ cái nhỏ trông ra cái lớn, nhìn từ bệnh đến tận chuyện sau trăm tuổi cơ à, anh nguyền rủa ai?”</p><p>Bọn họ giương thương múa kiếm, Đinh Duyên Thọ ôm ngực, toan đè ép nhịp đập mãnh liệt của nơi đó.</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa trưng vẻ mặt khách sáo, song lại giơ thanh đao dịu dàng: “Anh cũng không nghĩ xa vậy đâu, cậu đã nhắc đến chuyện sau trăm tuổi rồi thì nói luôn đi. Bác cả không còn con trai nữa, sau trăm tuổi thì Ngọc Tiêu Ký sẽ giao cho ai? Còn không phải cho nhà bọn anh à? Cho sớm còn nhàn sớm hơn.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ khó thở: “Nhĩ Hòa, có phải cháu hơi nóng vội quá không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn Đinh Nhĩ Hòa, đương nhiên là nóng vội rồi, bởi vì Đinh Nhĩ Hòa không chắc Đinh Hán Bạch có thể về nữa hay không, cho nên nhất quyết phải nhanh. Cậu nhìn tên không não kia, yên lặng nhìn đồng hồ.</p><p>“Bác cả à, bác cũng đã làm chủ gia đình suốt nhiều năm nay rồi, đã đủ rồi, ở riêng thì nhà ai quản nhà nấy, sau này cứ sống hưởng thụ đi thôi.” Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nói, “Tiền Hán Bạch kiếm được từ việc buôn đồ cổ là một khoản kếch sù, anh ta có thể đi lẹ như vậy thì chắc cũng chướng mắt một mẫu ba mảnh đất của cái nhà này.”</p><p>Lúc này, ngoài cửa có một câu truyền tới – <em>Ai nói tôi thấy chướng mắt?</em></p><p>Người đương ngồi đầy ghế đều giật mình, ai nấy đều đồng loạt xoay đầu lại, chỉ thấy có một bóng người cao to thấp thoáng, gương mặt dần lộ rõ. Đinh Hán Bạch sải bước đi vào một cách quang minh chính đại, Khương Đình Ân tức thì nhường chỗ ngay, cáo mượn oai hùm mà liếc xéo Đinh Nhĩ Hòa, chỉ thiếu điều giơ tấm banner ghi “Anh cả chị dâu” nữa thôi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tự ý ngồi xuống, rặt vẻ cây ngay không sợ chết đứng có từ trong bụng mẹ. Hắn xoay mặt sang nhìn Đinh Duyên Thọ, lại nhìn Khương Sấu Liễu, nhìn lần lượt những người trong bàn ăn.</p><p>“Bố à, lúc trước bố bảo con đời này đừng hòng bước vào cánh cửa nhà một bước, nhưng hôm nay con lại mặt dày đến đây.” Hắn nói xong, nhìn thẳng Đinh Hậu Khang, “Con đến xem những người em họ bình thường im ỉm giờ lại đi cắn người đang ra oai gì.”</p><p>Đinh Hậu Khang lộ vẻ xấu hổ, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nói: “Hán Bạch, anh phải xả giận phía tôi đây này, đừng nhìn chằm chằm vào bố tôi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chợt cao giọng: “Ban nãy cậu giơ mặt ép bố tôi ở riêng, tôi đáp con mẹ nó trả bằng cách nói lại bố cậu đấy!”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa nới áo: “Bác cả à, bác cho Hán Bạch về à? Nếu không nhận đứa con này nữa thì anh ta sẽ không có quyền can thiệp vào bất cứ quyết định nào trong nhà.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch rất đỗi kiêu ngạo: “Ông ấy không nhận đứa con tôi đây, nhưng tôi chưa từng nói tôi không nhận không ấy làm bố!” Giọng nói đầy vang dội và mạnh mẽ, không chỉ nói cho kẻ lòng lang dạ sói nghe mà còn là để Đinh Duyên Thọ biết. Dẫu có bị đẩy đến hoàn cảnh nào, Đinh Hán Bạch hắn cũng sẽ không đần đến nỗi chẳng nhận bố của mình.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã im lặng một chốc bèn mở lời: “Anh hai này, có phải anh sợ sẽ có ngày sư ca về không? Cho nên mới khẩn cấp đòi ở riêng đến thế. Trong nhà dựa kĩ thuật mà luận anh hùng, chú hai kém hơn sư phụ, anh kém hơn sư ca, lần này bố con nhà họ trở mặt nhau, anh mừng như mở cờ trong bụng ấy nhỉ?”</p><p>Đinh Nhĩ Hòa siết nắm đấm dưới bàn, nhìn Đinh Duyên Thọ qua lớp kính. Cậu ta biết Đinh Duyên Thọ là người có nguyên tắc rõ ràng, lời đã thốt ra chắc chắn sẽ không đổi ý. “Bác cả à, bác cho Hán Bạch về hả? Cho anh ta quyết định thay bác?” Cậu ta đang đánh cược, cược rằng Đinh Duyên Thọ sẽ không đổi ý, “Nếu bác phủ định quyết định lúc trước thì cháu sẽ rút lại hết tất cả ý kiến.”</p><p>Bàn tay to của Đinh Duyên Thọ như khắc lên ngực, trán nổi gân xanh, ông phủ định cái gì? Phủ định chẳng phải bằng với việc chấp nhận chuyện Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ ư? Mỗi lời nói ra bị đạp đổ hoàn toàn, ông bắt đầu ho khan như rung trời lay đất, ho xé họng ói ra một bãi nước miếng chứa máu.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội châm trà hầu hạ, cẩn thận đút nước, cố gắng cạy bàn tay to đang đè lên ngực của Đinh Duyên Thọ. Cậu thuận khí cho đối phương, mãi đến khi hơi thở hồi phục mới lập tức chạy ra khỏi phòng khách theo hướng tiểu viện.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cậu không cần phải giở trò này đâu, muốn đợi bố tôi phủ nhận rồi đuổi tôi đi, đúng không? Đúng như cậu nói đấy, tôi vốn chẳng định về đâu, hôm nay về là để xử cậu thôi.” Hắn bỗng đứng dậy, nghiêng người chống mặt bàn, nhìn Đinh Nhĩ Hòa qua lớp khói trắng mờ mịt, “Chẳng phải cậu đã nói bố tôi làm chủ quá nhiều năm rồi đấy à? Chẳng phải đã nói là đủ rồi đấy à? Nếu không muốn nghe ông ấy quản thì cậu còn hỏi cái đéo gì nữa?”</p><p>Từng việc một, từng chuyện một, Đinh Hán Bạch mệt suốt ngày trời buồn ngủ vô cùng, nếu không phải cái dòng ngu ngục hấp tấp lên thì hắn nào có thời gian rảnh mà đến Hồng Môn Yến này đâu. “Không ừ không hử, lòng ghen tị mạnh thật đấy.” Hắn nhắc đến chuyện cũ, “Lư hương ngọc là do cậu ném vỡ đúng không? Thế mà còn đổ lên đầu em trai ruột của mình cơ.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ sửng sốt, sau khi ngộ ra bèn kinh hãi vô cùng, cảm xúc ngổn ngang.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch còn nói: “Cửa hàng hai nhà các cậu không chỉ bảo bố tôi làm giúp một lần, không làm việc hay xuất vật liệu nào, tôi đã bắt thóp một lần, khi ấy cậu cũng chả dám hó hé một lời, giờ miệng cọp gan thỏ, giả làm sói đuôi to à?”</p><p>“Tôi đây chân trước rời nhà, cậu sau lưng dò la xem tôi đang làm gì, nếu tôi nghèo túng thì cuối cùng cậu cũng có thể hãnh diện, tiếc thay tôi buôn đồ cổ làm lò sứ, thu nhập mỗi ngày bằng nửa tháng Ngọc Tiêu Ký. Cậu bèn trợn mắt sáp lại, cố tình tiết lộ cho bố tôi, nếu không làm ông ấy tức chết tươi thì cậu tiếc lắm nhỉ?”</p><p>“Một khi con người ta trở nên vô sỉ thì đúng là có dùng máy mài cũng chả mài được da mặt đâu. Đầu tiên là chuyển dời vật liệu của tôi, giả vờ như chia chác, mấy chục vạn nuốt riêng mà cậu không sợ no chết à. Vật liệu vẫn chưa đủ, lại la liếm cả sổ sách của cửa hàng ba, đỏ mắt với cửa hàng trang sức đó lâu lắm rồi hả? Hai bố con các cậu không sợ bị người làm thuê cười chê à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch như lột từng lớp quần áo của Đinh Nhĩ Hòa, ngay cả da cũng lột sạch. Hắn quay trở về chủ đề chính: “Chia nhà, cửa hàng một cho cậu, cửa hàng hai cho cậu, cửa hàng ba cũng cho cậu hết? Chiếm quyền của Đinh Duyên Thọ, có phải còn định bắt ông ấy làm việc cho cậu luôn không? Có phải bọn tôi đối xử với các cậu quá tốt, chẳng biết mình ăn được bao nhiêu bát cơm khô, cậu cút ra ngoài ao tự ngắm lại mình xem, cậu định làm gì?!”</p><p>Mặt Đinh Nhĩ Hòa trắng bệch, Đinh Hậu Khang túa mồ hôi hột, cuối cùng cũng nhớ đến chuyện hòa giải. Anh em họ gì đó, anh em lớn lên bên nhau từ nhỏ gì đó, hồ đồ, khinh suất, đánh một trận cho qua vụ lần này, đâu đâu cũng là những từ ngữ để giải vây.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng bật cười: “Chú hai à, hồi trước họ chọc Kỷ Thận Ngữ, lần đó tôi đã ra tay, lúc đó chú đã đau lòng, cho nên lần này tôi không định ra tay đâu.” Tiếng bước chân truyền đến, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm một xấp giấy về. Hắn nhận lấy, đoạn nói: “Số vật liệu chất đầy phòng kia của tôi có danh sách, có biên lai cả. Đinh Nhĩ Hòa chưa có sự đồng ý của tôi mà đã xâm phạm tài sản tư hữu của tôi. Tôi sẽ không đánh cậu, tôi sẽ để cảnh sát xử lí.”</p><p>Chuyện này còn kinh khủng hơn việc đóng cửa ra đòn, “việc xấu trong nhà” bị lộ ra ngoài, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa sẽ bị ghét trong giới.</p><p>Chẳng ai ngờ sẽ tanh bành đến mức như vậy, người khuyên can, kẻ cầu xin thứ tha, mấy luồng âm thanh đồng thời nổi bên tai. Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng thèm để ý, đứng dậy khỏi ghế dựa đi đến bên Đinh Duyên Thọ rồi ngồi xổm xuống, cõng ông lên, vững bước về phòng ngủ.</p><p>Hắn quỳ sát bên giường, cố lấy dũng khí để nắm bàn tay to của Đinh Duyên Thọ.</p><p>Hắn dằn trăm từ vạn chữ, cúi đầu gọi một tiếng “Bố”.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ hỏi: “Mày muốn làm như thế nào?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Con muốn để bố nghỉ ngơi cho tốt, người ốm yếu thì sao xử con được?” Hắn chầm chậm đứng dậy, bế Khương Sấu Liễu, vươn tay sờ mái đầu mới bạc của bà.</p><p>Ra khỏi phòng ngủ, Đinh Hán Bạch trở tay đóng cửa, nồi lẩu trong phòng khách đã nguội ngắt, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới vừa gác điện thoại gọi cảnh sát. Đinh Hán Bạch lôi Đinh Nhĩ Hòa ra ngoài như túm một đống bùn nhão tuyệt vọng, cũng như túm một con chó dữ đi nhận tội.</p><p>Buổi đêm đầu hè là nhộn nhịp nhất, nhà nào cơm nước xong cũng ra ngoài tản bộ, cửa nhà đồ sộ của nhà họ Đinh có nhiều anh em tề tựu, và cả xe cảnh sát đỗ để bắt người.</p><p>Tình hình này, thế trận này, chỉ sợ người khác không biết mà thôi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ném Đinh Nhĩ Hòa xuống bậc thềm, hoàn toàn cắt phăng tí tình anh em cỏn con ấy trước mặt những người vây xem. Hắn đã từng nói từ lâu về trước, nếu thật sự mắc phải sai lầm gì thì sẽ không để yên cho.</p><p>Có người hàng xóm kìm lòng không đặng mà hô: “Này cậu cả nhà họ Đinh ơi! Tình hình này là sao?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhấn nhá từng chữ như đinh sắt – <em>Thanh lý môn hộ!</em></p><hr/><p><em>*</em>Chú thích:</p><p><br/>Tượng Phật Quan Âm bằng đá Thanh Điền<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chương 58: “Lần này, con phải đưa Thận Ngữ đi cùng.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tám chín giờ, xe cảnh sát đỗ trên phố Sát Nhi, đèn lóe sáng, cảnh sát giải Đinh Nhĩ Hòa đi. Vật liệu có giá mấy chục vạn, tư tàng đền vật, đầu cơ trục lợi đền tiền, nhưng dù có phán xử như thế nào đi chăng nữa thì đến khi cậu ta ra khỏi đồn thì chỉ đợi bị mỉa mai từ đầu đến cuối phố nữa thôi.</p><p>Không chỉ mỗi con phố này mà trong giới bọn họ cũng sẽ rỉ tai nhau, suốt đời sẽ là trò cười lúc trà dư tửu hậu cho người ta.<span></span></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghiêm mặt, quay về nhà, trở mặt, quở trách, đến giờ lại đuổi người ta ra khỏi cửa, chẳng mềm lòng tí nào. Xoay người đối mặt với Đinh Hậu Khang, người làm bố lòng như lửa đốt đầu đã mướt mồ hôi.</p><p>Đinh Hậu Khang cầu xin: “Hán Bạch à, chú hai đã trông cháu lớn lên…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Vậy chú nên biết tôi có cái tính gì chứ.” Cũng không để đối phương nói hết, “Chú hai này, chẳng lẽ bố tôi không chứng kiến thằng hai lớn lên hả? Chú còn lớn lên cùng bố tôi, là anh em ruột cơ mà.”</p><p>Lúc con trai mình giấu vật liệu, động vào tiền bạc của cửa hàng ba, mỉm cười ép ra ở riêng, ông bố đáng thương này đang làm gì? “Chú vẫn luôn dung túng. Gia pháp là gia pháp của người nhà họ Đinh, không chỉ là gia pháp trị mình tôi, chú nên sử dụng quen tay mới phải.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Nuôi con mà chẳng dạy dỗ, ấy là lỗi của người bố. Chú khó chối tội này.”</p><p>Hắn không muốn nhiều lời, bèn quay về tiền viện thăm Đinh Duyên Thọ, có lẽ tất cả sự đả kích đêm nay quá nặng nên Đinh Duyên Thọ cứ thấy ngột ngạt, ngửa người tựa vào đầu giường, ngay cả thở cũng lao lực. Mọi người lo lắng, lái xe đi thẳng đến khoa cấp cứu bệnh viện, đo huyết áp và điện tâm đồ, dày vò một lượt.</p><p>Cấp hỏa công tâm, sau khi truyền dịch mới khống chế được, tạm thời đặt căn phòng bệnh, tất cả đều vây quanh bên giường. Đinh Duyên Thọ dần mở mắt, đảo quanh một vòng, vợ lo lắng, cô em vợ lau nước mắt, đồ đệ thứ tư chắn ánh sáng, còn cả bác sĩ lẫn y tá.</p><p>Ông “ừm hừm”, sao thiếu mất hai người nhỉ? Khương Sấu Liễu ghé vào tai thì thầm: “Hán Bạch đang lo làm thủ tục, Thận Ngữ đi lấy nước.”</p><p>Thủ tục xong xuôi, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi trên chiếc ghế dài ngoài hành lang, không bước vào. Tình cảm, thể diện, bố hắn đều bận tâm đến, e là sẽ trách cứ hắn vô tình. Mà điều hắn sợ hơn cả là giờ khi mọi chuyện đã xong xuôi, mâu thuẫn giữa hai bố con bị nhắc lại thì huyết áp vừa hạ xuống có khi sẽ lại tăng lên.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấy nước về, đi vào đưa cho Khương Thái Vi, rót một cốc cho Đinh Hán Bạch. Cậu ngồi xuống bên cạnh, định khuấy động bầu không khí: “Tiếc là vẫn chưa được nhúng nồi lẩu thơm ngon.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thích cái vẻ này của cậu, bèn cười khì, xoay mặt nhìn cậu. “Đói bụng không, anh mua chút gì cho em ăn nhé?” Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi, uống cốc nước kia, “Danh tiếng của thằng hai xem như đã thối rồi, sau này nó còn làm cái nghề này nữa thì vất vả lắm đấy.”</p><p>Mục đích của việc báo cảnh sát không phải là vì một hình phạt cụ thể nào mà chỉ đơn thuần là tuyên cáo trước bàn dân thiên hạ. Cái nghề này, điều đầu tiên phải học là chữ “tín”, khách hàng muốn kiểu gì, dùng vật liệu nào, đảm bảo thật, đảm bảo ưu tú, đây là những thứ thiết yếu. Vả lại, là một bậc thầy làm đồ vật, cái nghề này nhận người, khi cầm ra ngoài, nó làm từ tay ai, khách hàng mới có thể diện.</p><p>Qua lần này, danh dự của Đinh Nhĩ Hòa sẽ bị tổn hại hết cả, ảnh hưởng tồi tệ kế tiếp sẽ là vô cùng vô tận.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ra chiêu này còn ác hơn nhiều so với việc đóng cửa đánh gãy chân đối phương, là chẳng giữ chút tình cảm nào, cũng không hề bàn đến chuyện tình nghĩa anh em. Hắn hơi mệt, ngả lưng dựa vào tường, lành lạnh, cưng cứng, hắn nghĩ, có quá đáng quá không nhỉ.</p><p>Thậm chí hắn còn nghĩ, rất nhiều năm về sau khi Đinh Nhĩ Hòa lập gia đình, có con cái, một ngày nào đó gặp nhau trên đường, vậy cháu trai cháu gái đó có gọi hắn là bác cả hay chăng? Hắn nghĩ xa xôi, bàn tay ấm áp, may là Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã kéo hắn về hiện thực.</p><p>“Sư ca à, đừng nghĩ đến chuyện mình đã làm nữa, chi bằng ngẫm lại xem tiếp theo cần phải làm gì đi.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ vuốt ve bàn tay to lớn nọ, khẽ khàng khẩy vết chai trong lòng bàn tay hắn. Cậu biết đối phương đang ưu sầu điều chi, đoạn nói: “Chuyện trong nhà thì đợi sư phụ tự xử là được, anh không phải để ý đâu. Anh vẫn nên nghiên cứu coi đưa tiền vào tay như nào đi.”</p><p>Đúng là đánh thẳng vào nơi hiểm yếu, Đinh Hán Bạch “shhh” một tiếng: “Anh vất vả lắm mới quên cái vụ này, em không biết nịnh đôi ba câu cho anh vui hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy buồn cười, song chỉ nhếch miệng chứ không đáp, sau đó nói một cách trịnh trọng: “Sư ca này, đợi sư phụ ra viện rồi, em đi theo anh nhé.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trở tay rất nhanh, gật đầu.</p><p>Động tĩnh nghiêng trời lệch đất này của nhà họ Đinh thực sự không hề nhỏ, chưa đến ba ngày là đã truyền khắp trong giới, nhờ phúc đổi nghề của Đinh Hán Bạch mà giới đồ cổ cũng biết được một phần. Như vậy rất tốt, người ưu tú mới đôi mươi như Đinh Hán Bạch nhận oai phong, nháy mắt đã có tiếng.</p><p>Nhưng vụ việc tanh bành đến nước này thì việc ra ở riêng là ván đã đóng thuyền, không chỉ mỗi Ngọc Tiêu Ký mà cũng chẳng thể sống chung trong đại viện cách nhau mỗi bức tường nữa. Đinh Duyên Thọ mắc căn bệnh cấp tính, khống chế được là có thể xuất viện, song ông lại như tránh né, chủ động ở thêm hai ngày.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu phiền lòng, cái ông này vui vẻ ở lại nhưng bà thì không thích chạy đến bệnh viện, bèn cảnh cáo hai ngày sau là phải xuất viện ngay. Đinh Duyên Thọ dỗ dành: “Vòng tay cửa hàng ba mới làm đẹp lắm, tôi tặng bà một chiếc nhé.”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu nói: “Trang sức sắp nhét đầy ngăn kéo mất rồi, ông tưởng tôi thèm lắm chắc?” Từ khi yêu đến lúc kết hôn cho đến tận ngày hôm nay, bà chẳng đếm được là mình có bao nhiêu đồ trang sức, không biết làm sao để có thêm một cái cổ, hai cánh tay nữa là. Một lát sau, bà hỏi: “Chia nhà xong, chúng mình không chấp nhận con ruột, con nuôi lại chẳng ăn cổ phần, tay nghề Đình Ân không đủ trình độ… Vậy sau trăm tuổi, Ngọc Tiêu Ký sẽ phải làm sao đây ông?”</p><p>Sao mấy cái người bên gối này toàn biết đánh thẳng vào nơi hiểm yếu thế, Đinh Duyên Thọ bỗng thấy đau đầu, chẳng phải ông không nghĩ nổi nên mới kéo thời gian đó ư? Ngoài hành lang có trẻ con khóc ré, ông nói: “Hay là mình lại sinh thêm đứa nữa?”</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu giận tím mặt, đợi khi cơn tức vơi lại xoay mặt đi mà khóc. Bà có một đứa con trai tốt đến nhường ấy, vừa đội trời đạp đất vừa có bản lĩnh, tại sao lại có tật xấu thế cơ chứ. Bà cứ ảo tưởng suốt ngày đêm, hai đứa con sửa tật xấu, tất cả đều quay về quỹ đạo của nó, chỉ tiếc thằng con ngoan đầu đội trời chân đạp đất kia lại ương bướng, quyết tâm.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mặc áo sơ mi và quần âu ngâm mình ở lò sứ, kiểm tra mấy món đồ thật mà Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã sửa trước đó, còn cả hàng đống hàng tinh xảo cao cấp. Trong mắt hắn không chấp nhận được bất cứ tì vết cỏn con nào, thế mà lại lặt ra ba món hàng không đạt tiêu chuẩn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trừng lòi mắt, đợi Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ ra rồi đành ngoan ngoãn nung và chế lại.</p><p>Đến khi làm xong hết một ngày trời, chiếc áo sơ mi trắng của Đinh Hán Bạch đã thành màu bùn đất, thậm chí Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng thành diễn viên hát hí. Họ mua chút đồ ăn rồi vào bệnh viện, khi đến ngoài phòng bệnh, Đinh Hán Bạch dừng chân.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi vào một mình, cầm bát đũa lên, ăn cơm cùng với sư phụ và sư mẫu. Cậu ăn như hổ đói, ăn dưa góp mà như ăn thịt kho Đông Pha, lại lấy thêm một cái bánh mì, ngoạm một miếng, hận không thể nuốt toàn bộ.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu thừa biết trong lòng, đói ra vầy thì không thể là do làm việc ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký được. Khương Sấu Liễu nhủ: “Ăn canh đi, không đến khi nghẹn mới biết uống đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe lời, bưng bát ăn canh.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Con không thấy miếng thịt lưng kia hả, đợi ta gắp cho con à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vươn tay gắp thịt.</p><p>Cậu như một đứa trẻ, bố mẹ trông chừng mình kén cá chọn canh, song câu nào cũng ẩn giấu sự quan tâm. Cậu liếc ra cửa, mắt bỗng hoen đỏ, Đinh Hán Bạch đang lặng lẽ ăn ngoài cửa, ăn trong im lặng, không có một sự quan tâm nào.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đặt bánh mì xuống, trượt chân quỳ xuống đất: “Sư phụ, sư mẫu, hai người tha thứ cho sư ca được không ạ?” Cậu bắt lấy tay Đinh Duyên Thọ: “Sư phụ ơi, hãy tán thành chúng con đi, con xin người…”</p><p>Trong phòng bệnh nhất thời im bặt, như không có hơi thở.</p><p>Mãi lâu sau mà cậu vẫn không nhận được câu trả lời, đã hiểu, đứng lên chạy ra, khi ra khỏi cửa bèn đụng vào lòng Đinh Hán Bạch. Đây là bệnh viện, những cái ôm an ủi cũng có thể khiến người ta an tâm hơn, chỉ cho là gặp tin xấu. Đinh Hán Bạch bóp vai cậu, nói: “Anh nghe hết cả rồi.”</p><p>Hắn cúi đầu kề sát bên tai Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Em đừng vậy nữa, chúng mình không có quyền bảo bố mẹ tán thành đâu. Nếu chúng mình ở bên nhau là cắt một dao vào lòng họ thì cần gì phải cầu xin tha thứ, nó như cắt một đường dao thứ hai cho họ vậy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em không muốn anh phải chịu ấm ức.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ôm chặt hơn nữa, hắn đâu có ấm ức, một đời người rất dài, tất sẽ phải trải qua chuyện không như ý. Hắn dỗ dành Kỷ Thận Ngữ, xét thấy bên trong cũng ăn xong, bèn vuốt phẳng vạt áo, phủi bụi đất, đẩy cửa vào.</p><p>Hắn đã làm chuyện ác độc không dung thứ với anh em mình, đã diễn vai mặt trắng* trọn vẹn. Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu cùng ngoái đầu lại, trong nháy mắt không bày vẻ mặt gì cả, hắn nói: “Mẹ à, mẹ và Thận Ngữ về đi, nghỉ sớm chút.”</p><p>(*<em>Mặt trắng: Nhân vật có vẻ ngoài nom hiền lành, dịu dàng, nhã nhặn, song nội tâm lại gian xảo, độc ác.)</em></p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu hỏi: “Con vẫn đang ở khu Sùng Thủy à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu, đeo dáng vẻ bất cần: “Đêm nay con ở lại bên giường bố, sofa ở đây còn thoải mái hơn cái giường xập xệ bên kia.”</p><p>Đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ đưa Khương Sấu Liễu về rồi, Đinh Hán Bạch mới bước thong thả đến bên giường, ngồi xuống, lấy một quả táo bắt đầu gọt. Đinh Duyên Thọ nhìn chằm chằm đôi bàn tay nọ, đôi bàn tay điêu khắc đá quý, chẳng biết đã bao lâu rồi chưa từng chạm dao, nghĩ đến đó, ông cả giận: “Tao không ăn!”</p><p>Vỏ trái cây cuối cùng rơi xuống, Đinh Hán Bạch cắn một miếng: “Thế con ăn.” Hắn dần ăn hết một nửa, rút lại thái độ, như đang kể một câu chuyện phiếm không có gì đáng kể, “Bố đã nghĩ xong việc chia nhà ra làm sao chưa?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Chia thế nào cũng chẳng liên quan đến mày.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Đừng miệng hùm gan sứa nữa. Con không cầu bố và mẹ con chấp nhận, cũng không cầu hai người tha thứ, con có tróc một lớp da ở bên ngoài cũng sẽ không vác mặt về nhận sai. Nhưng chẳng phải bố là bố con ư, mẹ không phải mẹ con ư, gia đình nuôi con lớn lên gặp chuyện, con không thể vờ câm vờ điếc được.”</p><p>Nửa câu đầu lạnh lùng, nửa câu sau khẩn thiết, hắn nói: “Bố à, ý kiến của con là thế này. Ba cửa hàng Ngọc Tiêu Ký, cửa hàng một bố giữ lại, cửa hàng hai cho gia đình chú hai. Thằng hai đã ngã, vẫn còn thằng ba, sau này Khả Dũ kết hôn vẫn nên có phần gia sản bên người.”</p><p>Cửa hàng xong bèn đến nhà cửa, Đinh Hán Bạch suy ngẫm một chốc: “Hồi trước xây ba viện, nhà chúng ta bỏ tiền nhiều nhất, chú hai bỏ tiền ít hơn, nếu họ chuyển nhà thì sẽ đưa tiền cho họ. Nhà họ Đinh xem xét dựa vào tay nghề, chia như vậy cũng không bạc đãi bọn họ, sau này bố cũng chẳng cần áy náy, lại càng không sợ truyền ra bị người ta bàn tán.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ im lặng mãi lâu, chia ra ở riêng đâu có gì khó, quanh đi quẩn lại vẫn là những việc đó, vấn đề là chia xong cũng bằng với cách lòng, chẳng ai xen vào ai nữa. Ông không quan tâm cái hứng thú của người khác, nhưng cửa hàng hai treo biển Ngọc Tiêu Ký, ông không thể không đoái hoài.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn thấu điều đó, bèn nói: “Bố à, khách hàng biết biển hiệu của Ngọc Tiêu Ký là bởi vì hàng ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký là thượng thừa. Họ kinh doanh không tốt cũng được, tài nghệ không tinh cũng thế, tạo nhân quả gì đó, đóng cửa sập tiệm hay gì cũng chẳng liên quan đến chúng ta.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ quát: “Đó là cửa hàng mà tổ tông đã truyền xuống!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giúp ông thuận khí, thừa dịp sáp lại gần: “Tổ tiên có mấy cửa hàng hả bố, chẳng phải cũng giảm thành ba ư? Bố chỉ lo việc cửa hàng của họ xuống dốc, chứ sao không nghĩ đến chuyện mở rộng cửa hàng trong tay bố? Bố là người đứng đầu trong giới, bố còn có Thận Ngữ, có Đình Ân, và nếu bố bằng lòng… thì còn có cả con nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ tức thì ngước mắt, hai bố con chạm mặt nhau, đôi mắt đen láy di truyền, chiếc mũi cao và đôi môi mỏng như được khắc lại, cả hai cùng kẹt giữa vạn ngữ thiên ngôn. Giọng Đinh Hán Bạch rất thấp: “Đã qua lâu lắm rồi, con lặng lẽ lo liệu lò sứ, buôn đồ cổ, giờ đang gom tiền sửa soạn mở thành đồ cổ. Con tự lập nghiệp, nhưng con chưa từng nghĩ đến chuyện rũ bỏ trách nhiệm với gia đình mình, tay nghề điêu khắc và thiên phú cũng đã định trước rằng con sẽ phải cầm dao suốt đời.”</p><p>Chuyện của hắn và Kỷ Thận Ngữ là một quả bom, cũng là một quả bom hẹn giờ, về mặt tình cảm, về mặt tương lai, xốc hết tất tần tật những chuyện lớn bé bị vùi lấp. Đinh Duyên Thọ ngửa đầu dựa tường, thảng thốt nghĩ ngợi, vậy mai sau thì sao?</p><p>Gia sản mất hãy còn kiếm lại được, nhưng kĩ thuật thất truyền thì phải làm thế nào?</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Bố à, sống một đời không thẹn với lương tâm là được. Cửa hàng của đồng nghiệp bố đã kinh doanh hàng trăm năm, chẳng phải lúc trước cũng nộp phương pháp bí truyền rồi trở thành cổ phần khống chế của quốc gia đó ư? Không có gì là mãi mãi cả, người ta từng nở mày nở mặt, cũng từng thỏa mãn. Con người là vật thể sống, làm giàu niềm vui của mình còn quan trọng hơn.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ bị chấn động trước sự hào phóng này, thậm chí có hơi sững sờ. Mãi lâu sau, ông mới thở dài: “Mai lo chuyện xuất viện, chia nhà.” Chuyện nhà nói xong, ông há miệng, toan nhắc lại chuyện Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ rồi lại thấy phí công, bèn chả nói gì nữa cả.</p><p>Một đêm trôi qua, phòng bệnh trống không.</p><p>Nhà, khó lập dễ chia, Ngọc Tiêu Ký đóng cửa suốt mấy ngày trời hôm nay vẫn chưa mở cửa, nhưng viện nhà họ Đinh đã khôi phục hơi người. Cả gia đình lớn tụ tập trong phòng khách, Đinh Khả Dũ dìu Đinh Hậu Khang, đứng không nổi, ngồi cũng chẳng xong.</p><p>Có một chiếc hộp đặt trên bàn, bên trong là bảy tám loại giấy tờ xếp chồng lên nhau: Nhà cửa, cửa hàng, và cả một bức di thư mà ông nội Đinh Hán Bạch để lại. Đinh Duyên Thọ rót một tách trà, chia nhà một cách suôn sẻ, chia xong còn dặn dò đôi ba câu. Ông nhìn Đinh Khả Dũ, nói: “Chăm nom cho bố cháu thật tốt đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ hỏi: “Bác cả ơi, sau này cháu có còn được xem là đồ đệ của bác nữa không? Cháu còn có thể học tay nghề với bác được không?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ gật đầu, đồng ý. Đôi mắt ông chuyển qua Đinh Hậu Khang, đối mặt nhau vài giây, ấy thế mà bao lời muốn nói lại quên sạch. Đinh Hậu Khang nhận đống đồ, thở dài, nói câu chuyển nhà.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ gật đầu, cũng đồng ý. Đến khi gia đình chú hai về viện Đông dọn đồ, trong phòng khách nhất thời chẳng có ai mở lời. Yên ắng một chốc, Đinh Hán Bạch đứng dậy khỏi ghế, nói: “Đã xử lí xong hết rồi, con đi đây.”</p><p>Hắn dứt lời bèn đi đến bên Kỷ Thận Ngữ, khẽ dắt lấy bàn tay phải của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Ai nấy đều trừng mắt nhìn, song chắc là nằm trong dự kiến cả, hắn nói thêm: “Lần này, con phải đưa Thận Ngữ đi cùng.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Con muốn đi với sư ca.”</p><p>Ai cũng biết thừa, lúc trước Đinh Duyên Thọ lấy cái chết để ép Kỷ Thận Ngữ phải ở lại là để kéo thời gian mà thôi, có phải kế lâu dài đâu? Người sống sờ sờ, nào có thể khống chế được, đến cùng sẽ chẳng giữ chân được ai.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu xoay người, bật khóc, Đinh Duyên Thọ ngồi ngay ngắn trên chiếc ghế bành, mãi sau mới nói tôi buồn ngủ rồi. Hai người này nắm tay nhau đi ra phòng khách, quay về phòng ngủ đóng cửa, vừa mỏi mệt vừa quật cường mà đồng ý lần ra đi này.</p><p>Họ không thể chấp nhận tình cảm giữa Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ, mà hai đứa trẻ cũng không cầu họ chấp nhận. Nhưng họ không còn cản trở nữa, họ buông tay, từ nay về sau hai đứa con trai ra khỏi nhà, còn họ lại về nhà.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ về tiểu viện, bụi hoa hồng nở rất đỗi tốt tươi. Hai người ôm nhau, mỉm cười, sau đó cùng soạn hành lí. Ba cái rương hồi trước của Kỷ Thận Ngữ phát huy công dụng – Sách, vật liệu, vật bài trí mình thích chất đầy rương.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân qua giúp, nhìn anh cả, nhìn “chị dâu”, muốn khóc. “Hai người sẽ không đoái hoài đến Ngọc Tiêu Ký nữa hả?” Cậu mở tủ, “Dượng và bác buồn lắm, tiếc thay em là con độc đinh, chứ không em đã qua đây làm con thừa tự rồi. Mà đây, đây là đồ gì vậy…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngó, là sứ xuân cung ôm đàn ba dây nọ. Cậu giật lấy giấu ra sau, an ủi: “Em là đại sư phụ của cửa hàng ba, làm sao lại không đi cho được? Còn có cả sư ca nữa, dù anh ấy làm việc ở nơi khác thì vẫn vậy cả.”</p><p>Xe đã gọi lục tục kéo đến, từng rương đồ cũng chuyển được kha khá, Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi cùng nhau, trước khi đi còn lau bàn, tưới hoa, quét tước. Lúc hai người đi bèn đứng ở tiền viện, đứng trước cửa phòng ngủ, dập đầu.</p><p>Ơn nuôi dưỡng, ơn dạy dỗ, đã định trước phải cô phụ.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu ngồi bên giường lắng nghe tiếng bước chân dần xa khuất, tiếng động cơ ô tô ầm ầm bên ngoài cũng càng lúc càng xa. Đinh Duyên Thọ đỡ vợ nằm xuống, đắp chăn, vỗ vai, toan dựng xây một buổi chiều yên tĩnh.</p><p>Bàn tay phủ vết chai dày trăng trắng làm động tác rất đỗi nhẹ nhàng. Chúng đã từng nắm tay Khương Sấu Liễu bước vào cung điện hôn nhân, đã từng nắm bàn tay bé nhỏ của Đinh Hán Bạch để truyền thụ điêu khắc, đã từng nắm chặt tay Kỷ Phương Hứa nhận lời hứa gửi gắm.</p><p>Tất cả đều đã là cảnh ngày xưa.</p><p>Khi mặt trời lặn, Đinh Duyên Thọ ra khỏi phòng ngủ, giẫm lên những viên gạch đá trong viện, đi vòng qua tường bình phong. Viện Đông trống trải, tiểu viện cũng vắng bóng, gió xuân chợt hiu quạnh, người trong gia đình đã tản đi mỗi phương trời.</p><p>Lần đổ bệnh này làm ông phải chống gậy, ông bèn chống gậy đứng một mình trước tường bình phong. Ông nhìn ra ngoài cửa chính, song bên ngoài chẳng có ai – Không có Đinh Hán Bạch tan học về, không có Đinh Nhĩ Hòa, Đinh Khả Dũ rượt đuổi cười đùa, cũng không có Đinh Hậu Khang xách nửa cân thịt bò muối, vừa vào cửa đã í ới gọi ông uống một bình rượu.</p><p>Trống vắng quạnh hiu, Đinh Duyên Thọ cứ đứng đấy mãi.</p><p>Cái nhà này, cuối cùng thì ông vẫn chẳng xây dựng cho tốt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chương 59: Một trăm vạn?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hai căn phòng tồi tàn của Trương Tư Niên thực sự chẳng đủ để ở, mà dù có đủ thì ông cũng liều chết không muốn ở cùng với đôi vợ chồng son của đồ đệ đâu. Một ngày làm thầy, cả đời làm cha, tại sao cái ông bố ruột rà mắt không thấy tâm không phiền, trong khi ông lại phải đóng ván giường và còn bị gai mắt?<span></span></p><p>May thay tiểu viện của Lương Hạc Thừa chưa bán nên Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Đinh Hán Bạch tạm thời qua ngõ Miểu An. Mấy tháng không tới, lại trải qua đợt gió lớn vào mùa xuân nên căn nhà và sân bẩn dính cả chân, đứng cũng chả thể đứng nổi. Nhưng hai người đã không còn là cục cưng bố thương mẹ yêu nữa rồi, trước khó khăn đều phải nhẫn nại hết.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cắt ba cái giẻ lau, lau bên ngoài sạch kin kít. Đinh Hán Bạch phụ trách mặt đất, quét, lau, mà hình như hắn dùng sức mạnh quá nên làm hỏng hai cây lau nhà. Bận bịu mãi đến lúc hoàng hôn buông, từ trong ra ngoài đều vẩy nước quét nhà nên đổi mới toàn diện, đặt đồ của họ vào, nom cũng chẳng tệ lắm.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng trong sân bên ngoài cửa sổ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng trong phòng đằng trong cửa sổ, mỗi người lau một bên. Tấm kính tích sơn lót như cao mỡ lợn bị họ lau sạch bách. Đẩy cửa sổ ra, hai người đồng thời nằm úp sấp bên cửa sổ, mặt đối mặt, thấy rõ mồn một cả đuôi lông mày lẫn khóe mắt.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tìm chuyện để nói: “Bồn hoa nhú mầm non rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch “Ừ” một tiếng: “Giờ không có hoa hồng, sau này sẽ có.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kìm lòng không đặng đưa tay ra, dùng đầu ngón bóng loáng chạm vào xương mày của Đinh Hán Bạch – nơi ấy cưng cứng, cao thẳng; chạm sang gò má, cậu chọc vào, toan làm một cái má lúm. Đinh Hán Bạch mặc cậu nghịch, không chê ngón tay cậu bẩn, phì cười, lật ngược thế cờ mà sáp mặt ngày càng gần hơn.</p><p>Nếu đã gần thì Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn hôn một cái.</p><p>Đêm đến, họ ôm nhau ngủ, một người ôm, một người dựa, dường như chỉ cần có nhau thì có thế nào cũng chẳng hề chi. Thế nhưng hiện thực lại khắc nghiệt, chưa đến hai tiếng, trong ngõ có một kẻ say xỉn đi ngang qua để về nhà, hát bài “Bến Thượng Hải” <em>– Sóng dào dạt, sóng chảy xiết – </em>làm Đinh Hán Bạch dậy sóng.</p><p>Cái tính xấu của hắn sao có thể nhẫn nhịn được, bèn lê dép lê đẩy cửa sổ ra, gã say xỉn kia vừa mới hát vang ngoài cửa. Hắn quát: “Đừng hát nữa! Muốn hát thì đi Thượng Hải mà hát!” Trong ngõ im bặt, chắc gã say ngớ người, sau đó mới ừ hử bài “Một nhành mai” rồi đi xa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch quay về giường, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mất cái ôm của hắn đương trở người, còn lẩm bẩm một câu đầy cảm xúc, bất mãn, ấm ức, ngủ một giấc còn định làm nũng nữa cơ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ mơ màng mở mắt ra, ngủ có giấc mà quên béng đây là đâu, bèn than vãn: “Giường đêm nay cứng quá.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bật cười thành tiếng, nằm xuống bên nhau, cùng ngắm màn đêm tối mịt với nhau.</p><p>“Đâu chỉ mỗi giường cứng, vỏ sofa cũng nát hết, chẳng biết là hàng second-hand lượm được ở đâu ra.”</p><p>“Cũng không có tivi nữa là. Sư ca ơi, em muốn xem tivi cơ.”</p><p>“Tủ nhỏ kinh, còn chả đủ chứa áo sơ mi của anh.”</p><p>“Vòi tắm cũng nhỏ nước lạnh ngắt…”</p><p>“Phích nước nóng cũng chẳng giữ nhiệt được…”</p><p>Hai người càng nói càng hăng, tiêu tan hết cơn ngái ngủ. Một lúc sau mới xoay mặt đi, ở cái nơi xập xệ này, có người bên cạnh là khá quý báu rồi, nhất thời tình yêu tăng mãnh liệt. Nghĩ đến đó, họ ôm nhau lần nữa, lại ngủ ngon lần nữa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ tạm thời bắt đầu cuộc sống tạm bợ, chẳng khác những đôi vợ chồng son bình thường khác, sáng ra cửa dốc sức làm việc. Lò sứ, chợ đồ cổ, thậm chí là các tỉnh thành khác. Đến khi trời tối sầm họ mới về nhà, lái xe van, xách bánh bao nhân thịt dê hoặc một chút rau dưa, lúc xa xỉ còn gói cánh gà chiên bơ của Truy Phượng Lâu về.</p><p>Nếu rút tiền gửi ngân hàng ra thì chắc kèo họ là người có số tiền lớn nhất ngõ, nhưng vì mở thành đồ cổ nên chỉ đành bôn ba ngày đêm trữ tiền vốn. Đêm đến bớt sương, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mở cửa sổ phơi bình hoa, xoay mặt nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch bày dao khắc ra.</p><p>Đã lâu rồi không động tay, không thể để phí, Đinh Hán Bạch làm một viên đá. Làm suốt một ngày trời, giờ đi nét đi dao dưới ánh đèn, tạm xem như giải khuây. Mặt dây chuyền nho nhỏ, hai mặt chạm trổ, khắc nhành lá đằng quấn hồ lô, rất đỗi tinh xảo, ngay cả gân lá cũng rõ mồn một. Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi bên cạnh, lôi hai sợi dây mảnh ra để tết, tết nút bình tết nút hoa đều không nói chơi, tết xong bèn treo ngọc bội vào.</p><p>
  <em>(*Trong <a href="https://www.facebook.com/pg/Kheotayyb/photos/?tab=album&amp;album_id=224013947767978">link này</a></em>
  <em> có khá nhiều cách thắt nút, trong đó có tết nút bình.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sai bảo: “Tìm một viên đá bích tỷ, bỏ nó vào thắt nút châu.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trợn mắt tìm, lục tung lên mới lấy ra một viên, khắc xong bèn gắn vào, tắt máy mài cũ kĩ, thời gian đêm nay không bị uổng phí. “Mai cầm sang Ngọc Tiêu Ký, cầm sang cửa hàng một ấy.” Đinh Hán Bạch nói, “Để ông Đinh nhìn coi.”</p><p>Mọi người không chấp nhận, nhưng đồ thì phải xem, xem rằng hắn không quên gốc gác, rằng tay nghề hắn chẳng hề thụt lùi.</p><p>Lúc sắp đi ngủ, châm một ngọn đèn nhỏ, Đinh Hán Bạch dựa vào đầu giường cầm sách, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghiêng người nằm trong lòng hắn, vẫn là cuốn “Như núi như biển” nọ, nay đã sắp bị lật nát. Nhìn giám định trâu ngọc các thời đại, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy không có hứng, bèn ôm Đinh Hán Bạch chặt hơn.</p><p>Trên đỉnh đầu có tiếng cười, Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Sao em dính người vậy cơ chứ?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Vì thích anh đó.” Cậu thành thật quá, rõ là một cơ hội cãi nhau mà lại thành một câu tỏ tình chân thành. Đinh Hán Bạch quẳng sách đi, ôm cậu thật chặt, hít hà mùi hương nơi tóc cậu. Cậu bỗng tố cáo: “Hôm anh hai chuyển vật liệu đã bắt nạt em đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Còn gì nữa?”</p><p>Cậu nói: “Lúc anh ba giám thị em, em cũng mệt đứ đừ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhủ: “Nói luôn cả thằng tư đi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn mè nheo: “Khương Đình Ân gọi em là… chị dâu.” Cậu nói xong bèn cười sằng sặc, nhưng cũng xấu hổ đến nỗi chẳng nhấc nổi đầu lên. Bị Đinh Hán Bạch nhéo lăn quay, đến khi mông bị nâng lên mới rùng mình, cậu cuống quýt nhắc nhở: “Cái giường này không chịu lung lay được đâu!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không chịu nghe: “Lay sập anh đóng. Ngoan nào, cho anh làm nhé?”</p><p>Thế mà Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại chơi chiêu kim thiền thoát xác, chui từ một đầu khác của cái chăn, lủi ra cuối giường để trốn cái tên cầm thú kia. Cậu nhìn dáo dác một vòng, thề sống thề chết không chịu nghe lời. Đây là nhà của Lương Hạc Thừa, lỡ Lương Hạc Thừa vẫn chưa đầu thai chuyển kiếp, hồn bay về nhìn thì sao? Đinh Hán Bạch vừa nghe bèn mắng cậu là đồ mê tín, cóc thèm quan tâm nữa mà túm cậu lại, mạnh mẽ, nhanh gọn lẹ làm cậu thật.</p><p>“Trân Châu à…” Đinh Hán Bạch gọi cậu bằng giọng ồm ồm, “Khi anh không ở bên, em có từng ‘muốn’ không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đâu chịu đáp, mím môi hừ be bé, híp mắt nhìn len lén. Cậu ôm cổ Đinh Hán Bạch, sáp lại gần, cọ đối phương bằng lồng ngực mỏng tang. Nhịn, nhịn nữa, cuối cùng vẫn chẳng nhịn tiếp.</p><p>“Muốn chứ.” Cậu gần như cắn tai Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đêm hết sáng tới, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mở mắt ngửi mùi thơm, là bánh quẩy vừa chiên xong, Đinh Hán Bạch ra ngõ từ sáng để mua. Từ quan sát mà cậu phát hiện ra, nếu đêm trước mình bị làm thịt thì hôm sau Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ ân cần đến nỗi đầu cũng nở hoa.</p><p>Cậu ăn uống no say rồi mới đi Ngọc Tiêu Ký, đã lâu không tới nên ánh mắt người làm thuê nhìn cậu hơi quái dị. Sau đó Khương Đình Ân tới, cậu đưa ngọc bội cho đối phương, cũng dặn dò chun chút. Khương Đình Ân sang cửa hàng một báo sổ sách, báo xong bèn đi học hỏi chỗ Đinh Duyên Thọ, đến khi về cửa hàng ba thì đã là buổi chiều.</p><p>Hai người tụm lại bên quầy, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư phụ có nói gì không anh?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ chẳng nói gì cả, liếc mắt một cái là đã nhìn ra tay nghề của Đinh Hán Bạch, cũng chẳng nhận lấy mà chỉ lên tầng ngồi một mình rất lâu. Khương Đình Ân kể xong, thở dài, lại nói: “Dượng và bác muốn bán cả ba viện, giờ chỉ còn mỗi họ và cô út nữa thôi, rộng rãi chỉ là thứ yếu, sống cũng buồn.”</p><p>Mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ cay cay, vội hỏi: “Thế sư phụ và sư mẫu chuẩn bị chuyển đi đâu?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân đáp: “Vẫn chưa quyết định, tiểu viện đã cũ nát, nhà đơn lại sống không quen, biệt thự thì còn có sân đấy… Nhưng đắt lắm, dượng vẫn đang suy nghĩ.” Cậu chàng rất rầu rĩ, “Dượng cần kiệm lắm, vẫn đang do dự. Nếu chưa xảy ra cái gì thì anh cả mà nói mua biệt thự, chắc chắn dượng sẽ đồng ý rất nhanh.”</p><p>Càng nói càng áy náy, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bịt miệng Khương Đình Ân. Bỗng, chạm phải tầm nhìn của người làm thuê, đối phương xoay phắt người đi để tránh. Cậu sửng sốt, bèn hỏi: “Sao em cứ thấy họ hơi kì thế nhỉ?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nhỏ giọng nói: “Mọi người biết chuyện em với anh cả hết rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ trố mắt: “Gì? Mọi người?!”</p><p>Động tĩnh hồi trước không hề nhỏ, trong giới ai mà chẳng biết Đinh Hán Bạch tự lập nghiệp, còn đưa cả sư đệ đi cùng. Cái hôm Đinh Nhĩ Hòa gọi người làm thuê đến chuyển vật liệu đã nói rất nhiều thứ, khó tránh khỏi bị nghe qua một cái tai. Bí mật trong gia đình ông chủ, lại vừa rúng động như vậy, ai có thể dằn lòng không xuyên tạc với người khác cho nổi?</p><p>Không có bức tường nào chẳng lọt gió, chỉ có một truyền mười, mười truyền trăm, tư tình của Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã bị truyền ra khắp nơi. Có rất nhiều phiên bản, có cái thì nói Kỷ Thận Ngữ gạ gẫm Đinh Hán Bạch, cũng có cái kể rằng Đinh Hán Bạch ép Kỷ Thận Ngữ, còn có bản rỉ tai là hai người ngấm ngầm tư thông và lưỡng tình tương duyệt.</p><p>Có người không tin, nhưng cả hai người cùng vào cùng ra, làm người ta phải bán tín bán nghi.</p><p>Rất nhiều năm về sau, Đinh Hán Bạch không kết hôn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng chẳng lập gia đình, còn cả ngày đi bên nhau, chắc cả cái giới sẽ tin ngay.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe xong bèn đờ người, mặt đỏ như gấc, cứ chịu đựng như vậy đến tận khi đóng cửa. Người ta tan tầm như bình thường, cậu lại chạy trối chết như tội phạm bị truy nã. Lúc chui lên xe, ngước đầu lên, ối trời ơi, đám người làm thuê đứng thành một hàng vẫy tay, chào hỏi Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch quay đầu xe bằng một tay, tay kia thì vẫy vẫy, rặt vẻ sếp sòng cơ quan. Kỷ Thận Ngữ sốt sắng đập đùi hắn, quát: “Anh còn không đi mau! Tên khốn nhà anh còn rề rà gì nữa?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng hiểu gì, cứ ngây thơ lái xe đi, cuối cùng mới hiểu ra nguyên do. Hắn không thấy cuống, cũng chẳng thấy xấu hổ, còn nhướn lông mày đầy hí hửng, bắt đầu hát “sóng dào dạt, sóng chảy xiết” theo gã say kia.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nóng nực suốt cả ngày trời, tắm táp, bị cái vòi nước lạnh ngắt kia xả xuống mới bình thường trở lại. Cậu dúi khăn tắm vào ngực Đinh Hán Bạch, đối phương lau tóc cho cậu, cậu kể chuyện Đinh Duyên Thọ sắp bán viện đi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gần như chẳng nghĩ suy gì mà nói ngay là chuyển sang biệt thự, nói xong mới nhớ ra mình không quyết định được. Kỷ Thận Ngữ thực sự hiểu ý hắn, đoạn nói: “Anh không thể ra quyết định thì có thể để người có tiếng nói khuyên sư phụ giúp cho. Sư phụ ngại đắt, chúng mình lén đưa thêm cho ông ấy ít tiền để ông không thấy xót nữa là được.”</p><p>Nói là làm, sáng hôm sau, Đinh Hán Bạch đến nhà Khương Đình Ân. Cậu thương cháu ngoại trai, hắn đi tìm Khương Tầm Trúc giúp đỡ. Đầu tiên là một trận quở trách, trách hắn đại nghịch bất đạo, nhưng hết trách mắng lại trách sang việc hắn làm bậy một cách tùy hứng, kế đó lại thấy xót, đã gầy đi, đã nông nổi, trách hắn không ăn uống cho đàng hoàng.</p><p>Mới sáng sớm tinh mơ, cậu mợ cứ tất bật nấu bốn mặn ba chay, Đinh Hán Bạch đâu phải đến cậy nhờ người ta, hắn đến càn quét phòng bếp nhà người ta mới đúng. Khương Đình Ân còn được hơn nữa, bám đuôi miết, riêng câu “Nhớ anh” đã nói suốt hơn hai mươi lần.</p><p>Hắn vừa ăn tôm vừa biểu đạt ý đồ đến, lời ít ý nhiều: “Cậu à, cháu có mang một cái sổ tiết kiệm đến. Cậu làm sếp có nhiều quan hệ, cậu cứ bảo với bố cháu là cậu có ưu đãi nhé, còn tiền thì cháu sẽ chi một phần.”</p><p>Khương Tầm Trúc giở sổ tiết kiệm ra bèn thấy ngạc nhiên: “Cháu đào đâu ra nhiều tiền vậy?” Ông khép, trả lại, “Cậu và mợ cháu đã bàn nhau cả rồi. Bọn cậu sẽ chi một phần tiền, Thái Vi vẫn luôn ở với nhà các cháu, bọn cậu bỏ ra phí nuôi nấng, với cả khi cháu không ở đó, sau này sẽ bảo Đình Ân sang ở nhiều hơn nên tính tiền ăn uống của nó nữa.”</p><p>Nghĩ đến đấy, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Cậu mợ cứ giữ quyển sổ này đi, tiêu tiền của cháu ấy, dư bao nhiêu thì cậu mợ cứ xem mà dùng. Sau này bố mẹ cháu có chuyện gì thì xin nhờ Đình Ân giúp nhiều hơn.” Từ bé hắn đã thích lãnh đạo nên không thèm để người khác phản bác, cứ quyết định như vậy.</p><p>Nhưng khi hào khí kiền vân* tiêu tan, hắn ra cửa bèn bắt đầu thấy lo lo. Ban đầu vốn bạt mạng gom tiền vốn, giờ lại càng không đủ. Hắn chạy đến lò sứ, tính tất cả những khoản vốn lưu động có thể sử dụng trong tài khoản, làm nhân viên tưởng có biến cố gì.</p><p>
  <em>(*Hào khí kiền vân: Dùng để miêu tả hào khí to lớn, lớn tới nỗi chạm được đến mây.)</em>
</p><p>Văn phòng chật hẹp, bốn người họp hành, xoay xở tiền nong.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ là thợ kĩ thuật, đeo tạp dề và găng tay đến. Đinh Hán Bạch ngắm cậu, phủi đất cho cậu, lau mặt cho cậu, thì giờ nói chuyện của ông chủ lớn này lại dành cho việc giỡn cậu, làm người ta không biết tình hình có nguy cấp hay không.</p><p>Đồng Bái Phàm nói: “Bên tôi có tí tiền để dành, tôi cho cậu trước.”</p><p>Phòng Hoài Thanh nghe xong, đoạn nói: “Vừa dốc sức vừa dốc tiền, cẩn thận tiền mất tật mang đấy.” Bình thường như cái xác chết, há mồm cái làm nhiệt độ giảm ngay, “Gì mà phải phiền phức vậy, bảo cậu sư đệ đây làm hai cái bình Chuyển Tâm với màu men tổng hợp, dốc hết tay nghề ra, bán một cái, không được à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe vậy bèn ngẩng đầu lên, rắp tâm mưu tài, có thể lừa người ta táng gia bại sản. Cậu cảnh cáo: “Anh đừng có chứng nào tật nấy.”</p><p>Hai sư huynh đệ này cãi mồm, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi một bên lật xem tài khoản. Số tiền chủ sổ tiết kiệm đã có, tất cả dòng tiền có thể dùng, bao nhiêu giấy tờ phát sinh theo dự kiến khi tòa nhà xây xong… Các con số rối tung hết cả, tóm lại là không đủ.</p><p>Ôm bụng đầy lo toan, chạng vạng về đến nội thành bèn lái thẳng đến Sùng Thủy. Vài thứ hồi trước từng sửa đang ở chỗ Trương Tư Niên, không biết tình hình bán ra thế nào rồi. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuống xe ở cửa ngõ, xách cả rượu và thức ăn, bánh nướng đi vào trong. Cửa không khóa như đang chờ bọn họ.</p><p>Vừa vào nhà, cả hai đồng thời đổi biểu cảm, không còn vẻ mặt bí xị nữa, vờ như mọi chuyện đều thuận lợi.</p><p>Đây là luật bất thành văn, phải hiếu kính với sư phụ, không được gây bức bối cho người.</p><p>Bày cả bàn rượu và thức ăn lên, Đinh Hán Bạch và Trương Tư Niên cụng chén, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hâm canh gặm bánh nướng, bánh đậu làm nhân, cậu ăn liên tục để chống đói. Vừa ngước mắt lên, giờ mới phát hiện ra cái bình hoa trăm chữ Thọ ở đối diện. Cậu nhớ tới Lương Hạc Thừa, kìm lòng không đặng mà thở dài.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên ngó: “Sao đấy? Bánh đậu ngọt chết cậu rồi à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Nếu có thầy Lương ở đây thì tuyệt quá.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên mất hứng: “Đang yên đang lành đi nhắc đến cái tên sáu ngón kia làm gì. Đi đi đi, vào nhà ngủ đi.” Trong mắt ông, Kỷ Thận Ngữ là một đứa trẻ vẫn đang dậy thì, ăn xong nên ngủ, ngủ rồi sẽ lớn.</p><p>Đến khi phòng ngoài chỉ còn mỗi hai thầy trò, Trương Tư Niên mới nói: “Tiểu Hổ có qua đây một chuyến vào ban ngày, bảo là nó hỏi thăm rồi, tòa nhà nọ sắp xây xong, nhà… nhà đầu tư, nhiều lắm, con nhớ nắm chắc đấy.”</p><p>Dần hổ mão thỏ, Tiểu Hổ là nhũ danh của Trương Dần. Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu, uống cạn một chén rượu.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Hồi trước ta nhận con làm đồ đệ, trừ việc con có tài năng bẩm sinh ra thì còn nguyên nhân khác nữa.” Đợi Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn sang, ông mới khoanh tay nhớ lại, “Con rất ngông cuồng, kiểu bố thiên hạ ấy, sức sống đó giống y như đúc hồi ta còn trẻ.”</p><p>Dừng một lát, ông chợt mắng: “Nhìn bây giờ coi, sắp giống như ta hiện giờ rồi đấy! Con bị tịch thu nhà cửa hay bị đâm mù một mắt hả? Vác cái vẻ nặng tâm sự ấy cho ai coi?!”</p><p>To tiếng làm người trong phòng choàng tỉnh. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy ra, bên ngoài lại chẳng có ai, Đinh Hán Bạch đã bị lôi ra sân. Trương Tư Niên ném cái xẻng, chỉ vào chỗ chính giữa, bảo Đinh Hán Bạch đào.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngớ người, cạy viên gạch đá đã nới lỏng, đào mấy lần, có một cái rương lộ ra. Đào lên, phủi đất đi, sau khi cạy nắp bèn thấy một đống bùn nằm bên trong. Kỷ Thận Ngữ sáp lại ngửi, không cho gõ, lấy nước thuốc từ trong cặp mình, bôi lên, lớp bùn cứng dần mềm đi.</p><p>Cất trữ đồ đạc, đây là cách bảo tồn tốt nhất.</p><p>Từng lớp bùn bị lột ra, vật nằm bên trong dần dần bại lộ dưới ánh đèn sáng rỡ, dưới màn đêm đen thăm thẳm. Thấy rõ mồn một hoa thiết tú, thấy rõ cả hoa văn trên bề mặt con thú, tai sư tử cũng lộ ra… Đinh Hán Bạch dừng tay, nhìn Trương Tư Niên với vẻ khiếp sợ khôn cùng.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Lau tiếp đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dùng một vạn sự cẩn thận, lồng ngực vang dội, trái tim sắp nhảy ra khỏi cổ họng. Đại Thanh Ung Chính niên chế, vừa lộ chữ khắc ra, hắn đã ôm Phương Tôn này vào lòng, sợ rơi, sợ mẻ, đầu ngón tay siết chặt đến run rẩy.</p><p>
  <em>(*Tôn là cái dùng để đựng rượu. Phương là hình vuông</em>
  <em>, ý ở đây là nói nó có miệng vuông</em>
  <em>.)</em>
</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng một bên. Cậu chẳng có đôi mắt nhìn sắc sảo nọ, song cậu hiểu chế tạo. Trong giới có câu nói “Một vuông bằng mười tròn”, đó giờ các dáng đồ hình vuông luôn quý báu hơn các kiểu dáng khác, còn thêm cả những vết rạn khắp thân nó – Đây là “Bách ngập toái” gốm Ge nổi tiếng.</p><p>
  <em>(*Bách ngập toái tức là gốm có nhiều vết rạn trông như hàng trăm vết nứt vỡ.)</em>
</p><p>Mắt Trương Tư Niên bỗng ửng đỏ. Một bảo vật thế này, lúc trước bố ông đã chết vì bảo vệ nó. Đã bao nhiêu đêm ông nơm nớp lo sợ, cất giấu, giữ gìn, song cũng sợ hết ngày sang đêm. Ông xoay người vào nhà, ông thấy rất mệt.</p><p>“Sư phụ.” Đinh Hán Bạch gọi ông.</p><p>Ông nói: “Bán đi, không được thấp hơn một trăm vạn đâu đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ kinh hãi, một trăm vạn?! Đó là khái niệm gì?!</p><p>Giá trăm vạn, vẫn là đồ chạm tay là có thể bỏng, tất cả vấn sẽ được giải quyết dễ dàng.</p><p>Nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch dõi theo bóng hình của ông, lại im lặng đổi ý.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tác giả: Tất cả giá cả được đề cập trong truyện đã được tham khảo từ giá cả chính phủ định ra đối với đồ sưu tầm hoặc các đồ sưu tầm tương tự và giá bán đấu giá, có hơi điều chỉnh căn cứ vào sự khác nhau qua từng năm.</em>
</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p>Phương Tôn kiểu trong truyện:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chương 60: Cơ hội xoay chuyển</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vẫn là chiếc bàn tồi tàn trong phòng, dịch rượu và món ăn sang, lót bằng ba lớp vải dày, Phương Tôn đặt ngay ngắn trên đó. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi một bên, nhìn chằm chặp, ngắm nghía, chẳng nỡ sờ, sợ bảo vật này bị hư hao dù chỉ là một chút.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, cái này giá một trăm vạn thật ạ?”<span></span></p><p>Một con số thiên văn, có bao nhiêu người cả đời cũng không dám mơ có được một trăm vạn. Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu, xoay kính lúp để kiểm tra miệng bình. Không có tì vết nào, miệng và cổ ngắn, cả phần bụng vai, đâu đâu cũng được bảo tồn hoàn hảo. Nghĩ lại, trét thuốc bùn ngăn ô-xi hóa, chôn dưới nền đất, nếu không phải gặp khó khăn bằng trời thì sẽ chôn nó bao lâu nữa…</p><p>Giờ đây, Trương Tư Niên đương ngâm nga lời ca trong phòng, hát một đoạn “Bá vương biệt cơ”. Đinh Hán Bạch bước chầm chậm vào trong phòng, lắng nghe một cách tỉ mẩn, tên của làn điệu trong đoạn diễn này là “Màn đêm thăm thẳm”, giờ hát hợp với tình hình thật.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên dựa đầu giường, khép mắt, nhướn mày, hát câu chữ đến là uyển chuyển và tang thương. Khi chữ cuối cùng chấm dứt, lớp mí mắt nhăn nheo chợt ửng đỏ. Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi bên giường, đoạn hỏi: “Sư phụ à, nếu con không cần tiền thì người định chôn Phương Tôn đến lúc nào?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên đáp: “Không biết nữa.” Có lẽ sẽ chôn thêm mười năm, hai mươi năm, mãi đến tận lúc ông chết. Ông không sợ chết, chẳng sợ một chút nào cả, sáng sinh đêm chết cũng không hề chi. Ông bỗng mở mắt, mấp máy môi, song không thốt thành lời, chỉ cười một cách buồn bã.</p><p>Lòng Đinh Hán Bạch rất xót xa: “Sư phụ à, thứ đó làm người phải chịu giày vò, đúng không?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên gật đầu, rồi lại lắc, thảng thốt liếc ra ngoài cửa sổ. Người đã già, họng cũng già theo, hiện giờ nghe khàn đến lạ: “Hồi trước ta cũng như con vậy thôi… Giống như con vậy thôi!” Ông bỗng kích động, như sợ Đinh Hán Bạch không tin mình. Song ông đã từng giống như Đinh Hán Bạch thật, cũng hăng hái, cũng như một ông lớn, nhưng vì bảo vệ cho bảo vật này mà mắt ông đã bị mù, người nhà kẻ thì chết, người thì trốn, nếm trải nỗi tủi nhục khó có thể chịu đựng nổi.</p><p>Ông rất đỗi sợ hãi, ông không biết có khi nào lại vấp ngã một lần nữa trong quãng đời còn lại hay chăng, cho nên cứ luôn lo lắng và đề phòng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Sư phụ à, khi người bảo con đào đất lên, trong lòng người đã nghĩ gì?”</p><p>Gương mặt Trương Tư Niên toát lên vẻ kinh sợ: “Ta đã quyết tâm.” Lúc lửa sém lông mày, ông đã quyết tâm đánh cược, bàn giao bảo vật ra. Nếu được, ai cũng vui mừng; nếu không, có nguy hiểm gì, ông đặt tương lai mình vào đó, dù gì cái mạng rẻ mạt này cũng chẳng đáng là bao.</p><p>Nói hết lời, Đinh Hán Bạch mãi lâu sau vẫn chẳng thể bình tĩnh lại. Hắn nhớ Kỷ Thận Ngữ luôn sờ ngón tay của Lương Hạc Thừa nên cũng học theo, cầm bàn tay của Trương Tư Niên. Một bàn tay già nua, một bàn tay phủ đầy vết chai sạn. Da thịt kề cận, truyền đạt những ngôn từ khó lòng thốt ra.</p><p>“Sư phụ, đừng sợ.” Đinh Hán Bạch dỗ, “Giờ người làm ăn rất nhiều, phú ông làm giàu cũng rất nhiều. Chẳng phải người đã nói đấy thôi, thời đại đã thay đổi rồi. Những đồ cổ hay bảo vật nọ đều là vật được bảo tồn, sẽ chẳng ai cướp đoạt hay hủy diệt chúng. Không bao giờ.”</p><p>Mắt ông ngây dại, nhớ lại quá khứ mà bật khóc rấm rứt, y như một đứa trẻ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thương ông khôn cùng, xoa mái tóc đã bạc trắng của ông. Phương Tôn có thể giải quyết tất cả vấn đề khó khăn của hắn, song khi đối mặt với bóng ma trong lòng Trương Tư Niên, hắn bèn ra quyết định khác trong màn đêm thăm thẳm.</p><p>Đã hơn sáu mươi, chôn giấu nỗi sợ hãi sống suốt mấy chục năm, người làm đồ đệ như hắn không thể chỉ nghĩ cho bản thân mình.</p><p>Đợi Trương Tư Niên say ngủ, Đinh Hán Bạch mới rón rén ra khỏi phòng. Hắn sửng sốt, thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn đang ngồi bên cạnh bàn, mắt nhìn thẳng, chẳng động tay vào tí đường hoa văn nào. Hắn đi qua gõ bàn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình ôm Phương Tôn: “Cẩn thận tí coi! Lỡ huých vỡ thì làm sao?!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch buồn cười: “Về nhà không? Anh buồn ngủ rồi.”</p><p>Mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đanh lại: “Không được, em phải trông coi nó. Anh vào trong phòng ngủ với thầy Trương đi, em trông giúp cho.”</p><p>Điệu bộ này buồn cười quá đỗi, kéo không đi, lôi không được, mông nhỏ dính chắc vào ghế. Đinh Hán Bạch tắm táp xong bèn bưng thau nước, vắt khăn ướt lau mặt cho Kỷ Thận Ngữ, lau xong thì đút bàn chải đánh răng vào cái miệng kia, vì cậu không cựa quậy nên đánh xong nuốt luôn cả nước.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Giờ em cứ tập trung nhìn nó chứ không nhìn anh phải không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn chằm chằm tai sư tử: “Anh cứ coi như em chưa từng thấy cảnh đời đi, bảo vật này không thể bị hư hao gì trước khi được bán ra, em phải trông kĩ mới được. Về phần anh thì trên người anh có bao nhiêu cái mụt ruồi em còn biết nữa là, bớt nhìn đi tí có sao đâu.”</p><p>Tràng lí do này đúng là chẹn họng người khác. Đinh Hán Bạch hết cách, đành khóa cửa đóng cửa sổ, quay trở lại, bế bổng Kỷ Thận Ngữ lên, dùng sức mạnh để bắt người ta đi ngủ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ quơ chân, mắt vẫn cứ nhìn đau đáu vào Phương Tôn. Bỗng nhiên mông nhoi nhói, bị Đinh Hán Bạch tét nhẹ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mắng: “Xem cái đức hạnh của em kia kìa, bộ nhìn tình lang chắc?!”</p><p>Cửa phòng đóng lại, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhận mệnh mà ngả xuống đất nghỉ, nằm xong, tắt đèn, nhưng thân tại doanh Tào mà lòng vẫn ở Hán. Cậu nhỏ giọng nói: “Sư ca ơi, nhất định phải tìm người mua đỉnh đấy nhé. Có tiền là cái chắc rồi, còn phải thật sự thích, tốt nhất là bề ngoài cũng phải đẹp trai, tính tình phải hiền lành…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Em tìm người mua hay tìm nhà chồng cho Phương Tôn đấy?”</p><p>Tiếng ngáy trên giường vang lên, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư ca này, chúng mình cảm ơn thầy Trương thế nào đây anh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thì thầm bên tai, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngạc nhiên, sau khi biết được nguyên do mới hiểu ra toàn bộ. Cậu ôm Đinh Hán Bạch, kể lể những chuyện khác, bàn tay len lỏi vào trong quần áo, sờ lên tấm lưng rộng của người ta, đặt ở đốt sống lưng thứ ba, nơi ấy có một cái mụt ruồi nho nhỏ.</p><p>Đêm dài người im, ngàn nhà vạn hộ đều say giấc.</p><p>Trong loáng thoáng có vài tiếng mưa rơi.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi dậy, nhẹ tay nhẹ chân đi ra gian ngoài xem Phương Tôn có ổn không, quay về, rót nước cho Trương Tư Niên. Lại ngủ thêm hai tiếng nữa, cậu lại đứng dậy, ngó coi Phương Tôn có ổn không.</p><p>Cậu cứ một hồi lại ra ngó, một hồi lại ra xem, trời sắp sáng vẫn lại ra ngó. Trương Tư Niên đi tiểu đêm, đoạn hỏi: “Đồ đệ của cái tên sáu ngón kia, cậu đủ chưa? Chung giường chung gối với đồ đệ tôi làm khó cậu đến vậy à?”</p><p>Mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ bừng: “… Cháu chỉ đi xác nhận coi vật đó có còn hay không thôi mà.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên cả giận: “Tôi giấu nó vài chục năm cũng chả mất, giờ còn có thể không cánh mà bay nữa ư?!”</p><p>Trời sáng như bưng, Đinh Hán Bạch ngủ say tít mít cả đêm trông đầy tinh thần, nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ với vầng mắt thâm quầng đang bồn chồn mãi. Nghe Trương Tư Niên kể lại, hắn thấy vui khôn xiết, vui xong lại nghiêm mặt, nói: “Sư phụ à, giao Phương Tôn này cho con xử lí, dù con có làm gì nó cũng được hả?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên ngẩn ra: “Con không bán à?”</p><p>Người sư phụ này rất thông minh. Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Không. Người thích nhất là dạo đây đó trong chợ đồ cổ, không lâu sau nữa con sẽ mở thành đồ cổ cho người dạo chơi. Người còn thích viện bảo tàng nhất, thế thì đặt bảo vật này vào viện bảo tàng nhé?”</p><p>Tuổi tác khác nhau, thời cuộc đại biến, năm ấy vô số bảo vật bị đánh vỡ, bị phá hỏng. Trương Tư Niên muốn che chở bằng mạng mình, sợ để lộ chút tiếng gió cỏn con. Sự sợ hãi đó đã cắm rễ quá sâu, cởi chuông vẫn cần người buộc chuông, nếu nộp Phương Tôn lên, đất nước sẽ trao một lời tuyên dương khẳng định, vậy thì những khúc mắc trong lòng Trương Tư Niên sẽ được diệt trừ hoàn toàn.</p><p>Bảo vật này bị chôn vùi, không thấy ánh mặt trời, Trương Tư Niên bèn nghĩ, nếu để ở viện bảo tàng, ai ai cũng có thể ngắm nhìn và thưởng thức nó. Ông hơi run run, nói với giọng khó thể tin nổi: “Có thể làm như vậy thật hả? Thật sự… sẽ không rước họa?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu: “Con lo cho, có chuyện gì con sẽ chịu trách nhiệm.”</p><p>Lửa vẫn sém lông mày như xưa, nhưng giải quyết được tâm bệnh của Trương Tư Niên nên Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ đều cho là đáng giá. Hai người tiếp tục bận bịu, sáng đi Cục Công thương một chuyến, trưa lại ăn một bữa cơm với giám đốc viện bảo tàng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không thích xã giao, bị ép phải rèn việc giao tiếp. Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Bây giờ anh kinh doanh, rồi sẽ có lúc quá bận rộn, không nhờ em thì nhờ ai nữa?”</p><p>Nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghĩ, cậu mới mười bảy tuổi đầu, trẻ người non dạ nên không làm tốt được, người khác sẽ tin cậu ư? Nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch mà xem, người này cũng mới hai mốt thôi, nếu cậu xứng đôi với Đinh Hán Bạch thì ắt hẳn cũng sẽ không kém hơn. Hai tên hay đắc chí lâu lắm rồi chưa được giải trí, bèn đi dạo trên con đường xuân hạ giao hòa, mua dế, uống nước ngọt, rất giống mua vui trong nỗi khổ.</p><p>Thoắt cái, ở nhà hàng cơm Tây Peter, người giữ cửa ăn vận chỉn chu, đẩy cửa, một nam một nữ đi ra – là Khương Đình Ân và Thương Mẫn Nhữ. Khương Đình Ân như loài hoa nở tháng năm, ngượng ngùng, e ấp bên cành, vương loại mùi yêu người nhưng khó lòng mở lời. Thương Mẫn Nhữ thì chỉ xem là dẫn cháu lớn đi ăn cơm.</p><p>Bốn người chạm mặt nhau, tuy không được coi là tình cũ, song cũng là thanh mai trúc mã được bố mẹ tán thành. Đinh Hán Bạch gọi “Chị” rồi lén nhìn coi nhóc Nam Man có ghen không. Thương Mẫn Nhữ tức không có chỗ xả, vừa há miệng đã răn dạy, trách hắn làm chuyện có lỗi với bố mẹ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Chị gặp bố mẹ em rồi à?”</p><p>Hôm nay Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu chuyển nhà, nhà họ Thương qua giúp kiêm ăn mừng nhà mới. Làm xong, Khương Đình Ân cứ nằng nặc đòi đi uống cà phê. Thương Mẫn Nhữ quét mắt sang Kỷ Thận Ngữ, quan sát, thở dài. Cô học và làm việc, thứ học được, thứ làm được, những chuyện lớn bé từ cổ chí kim cô đều hiểu biết rất nhiều, xem như là người văn minh và bao dung nhất. Nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ hãy còn nhỏ, Đinh Hán Bạch đúng là chẳng phải người, cô than trách điều này.</p><p>Sau khi tạm biệt, kẻ không phải người và cậu bé nhỏ tuổi đều thấy cụt hứng, cũng chẳng còn hứng đi dạo nữa, song lại không muốn về nhà. Hai người nhìn nhau và quyết định, không do dự nữa, trực tiếp ngồi xe chạy ra phía khu biệt thự vành đai Hai.</p><p>Khu nhà ở đắt nhất trong thành phố, cổng chính đóng, người không phận sự miễn vào. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi bộ dọc bên tường, tìm được mặt đường Tây, đếm nóc nhà, đếm đến số năm thì dừng. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bắt đầu suy nghĩ: “Số năm, vì anh sinh vào mồng năm tháng năm nên sư phụ và sư mẫu mới chọn con số năm.”</p><p>“…” Đinh Hán Bạch không nghĩ ra nổi lời phản bác bèn lùi về sau vài bước chạy lấy đà rồi đạp tường nhảy phắt lên, leo thẳng bên trên. Hắn víu tường ra sức ngó nghiêng, trong vườn hoa nhà số năm có trồng cây gì ấy nhỉ, mà hình như bên cạnh cây là một chậu hoa lan. Hắn mong ngóng, có một người đi ra khỏi biệt thự, chống gậy, cao to – Là Đinh Duyên Thọ.</p><p>Hắn reo lên: “Bố anh ra rồi kìa! Lại đi chăm hoa của ông ấy!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nóng ruột: “Đến lượt em rồi. Anh xuống dưới trông chừng đi, mau cho em nhìn!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không cựa quậy: “Mẹ anh vẫn chưa ra mà, em cứ chờ tí đã.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đâu có chịu: “Em túm quần anh luôn đó, cho anh cởi truồng ngó!”</p><p>Sao cứ như phụ nữ chanh chua vậy nhỉ. Đinh Hán Bạch nhảy xuống, nửa ngồi xổm để Kỷ Thận Ngữ giẫm lên, nâng người đến đầu tường. Hắn trông chừng, chẳng có ma nào ở đây sau trưa cả, thi thoảng có dăm ba người đi ngang qua xoay đầu nhìn bọn họ thôi. Có người giàu tinh thần chính nghĩa, lên án họ là phường trộm cướp.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mặc áo sơ mi, quần âu, đeo đồng hồ Thụy Sĩ, há mồm ra cái là: “Làm sao? Người ta nghèo chưa từng thấy biệt thự nên mở rộng tầm mắt không được à? Trộm gì mà trộm, bộ trộm gà sờ chó nhà anh hả? Đội trưởng đội bảo vệ còn chưa thèm quan tâm nữa là, anh là cảnh sát chắc?”</p><p>Hắn đứng dưới giương thương múa kiếm, Kỷ Thận Ngữ phía trên đạp chân, nói đầy kích động: “Sư mẫu đi ra rồi kìa! Sư ca ơi, sư mẫu mặc sườn xám đó, còn khoác tay sư phụ nữa!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại nhảy lên, liếc một cái đã thấy đôi vợ chồng hòa hợp nọ. Hắn nghĩ, hắn thành người chung tình là trách ai? Còn không phải trách bố mẹ hắn ân ái vững bền, mưa dầm thấm đất, làm hắn cũng không chịu thua nửa phần về mặt tình yêu ư.</p><p>Đương nhìn mê mẩn, đội trưởng đội bảo vệ tuần tra chợt hét, giơ tay toan bắt bọn họ. Đinh Hán Bạch tức thì buông tay nhảy xuống, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng nhảy theo. “Ôi tiểu tổ tông ơi!” Hắn sốt ruột rống một tiếng, sợ đối phương bị ngã, bèn ôm lấy, dắt tay chạy cuống cuồng.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu nghe tiếng nên ngó ra ngoài, không biết chuyện gì xảy ra.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nắm tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy đến cuối phố, thở hồng hộc, trán mướt mồ hôi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ lau cho hắn, vừa thở hổn hển vừa nói: “Bẽ mặt quá, nếu bị bạn biết được, chúng nó sẽ cười em là cái chắc, còn nếu bị người làm thuê biết thì sẽ chẳng ai phục em nữa.”</p><p>Nghĩ xa quá, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Bạn cười chê thì em cứ cười chúng nó điểm chác kém. Người làm thuê không phục, em cứ…” Hắn nhất thời không nghĩ ra phương án giải quyết, bởi dù gì đại sư phụ họ Kỷ này cũng không ăn cổ phần.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cảm thán: “Sư ca này, kỹ thuật quyết định cổ phần của Ngọc Tiêu Ký tuyệt thật đấy. Nếu người nhà cùng chia hoặc tiền vốn quyết định quyền thì sẽ không tốt cho việc truyền thừa tay nghề cho lắm.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngớ người, bấu chặt vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Em nói gì? Em lặp lại lần nữa đi!” Hai mắt hắn sáng lên, kích động như muốn ăn thịt người, “Đúng vậy, Ngọc Tiêu Ký kỹ thuật quyết định cổ phần…”</p><p>Làm hắn quên khuấy mất, rõ ràng việc thông thường nhất là vốn quyết định quyền cơ mà!</p><p>Hắn nói: “Có thể gom đủ tiền rồi, anh phải tổ chức đại hội chứng quyền!”</p><p>Tất cả nan đề đều có cơ hội xoay chuyển, Đinh Hán Bạch tóm phúc tinh của hắn về nhà, phải nhẩm tính tất tần tật. Không ai sẽ vô duyên vô cớ bỏ vốn nhận cổ quyền, mời chào ai, nghĩ danh mục gì, phải quyết định từng cái một.</p><p>Đồ cổ đã ổn, Đinh Hán Bạch lại đang gom góp các mối quan hệ trong giới từng tí một, hắn sẽ mời chào trong số những người đó. Lượm bán đồ thượng thừa nhất trong tay, thêm cả đống hàng hóa tinh xảo cao cấp trước kia nữa, hắn phải lấy cái danh hội sưu tầm để thu hút mọi người.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thấy thế bèn đi cắt giấy, dùng bút lông ngòi nhỏ nhất, phác hoa vẽ chim, để lại một phần trống. Trong căn phòng xập xệ, trên chiếc bàn tồi tàn, Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi bên nắm cổ tay cậu, vuốt ve, mượn chiếc bút cậu để viết tấm thiệp mời thứ nhất.</p><p>Hơn mười tấm, một người vẽ, một người viết, trong ngõ sâu hun hút và lặng yên thi thoảng có tiếng chim hót, làm nền cho ánh mặt trời sau trưa. Cổ tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhưng nhức, tựa mình vào lòng Đinh Hán Bạch, hưởng thụ việc được vuốt ve. Cậu hỏi với vẻ ao ước: “Sư ca ơi, thật sự có thể thành công ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch: “Con người, hoặc nhiều hoặc ít sẽ có tính thích ứng*. Phát thiệp đi, trước khi lo tổ chức hội sưu tầm, anh phải tìm vài người chiêu hàng với tính nắm chắc lớn, đến lúc đó sẽ mời họ làm gương mẫu.”</p><p>
  <em>(*</em>
  <em>Thích ứng (Conformity) là quá trình thay đổi hành vi để “tương thích” hoặc “hòa hợp” với những người quanh bạn. Trong một số trường hợp, ảnh hưởng xã hội này bao gồm việc bạn đồng ý hoặc hành động như phần đông mọi người trong một nhóm nào đó, hoặc có thể là cư xử theo một cách nào đó để người trong nhóm coi bạn là “bình thường”.)</em>
</p><p>Đã quyết định mục tiêu, Đinh Hán Bạch bận như chong chóng. Hôm nay ở đây, ngày mai ở kia, mỗi ngày há miệng là thốt ra bao nhiêu câu, cổ họng khàn đi ba phần. Lại gửi mấy tấm thiệp mời, gửi xong, không thể đảm bảo tất cả sẽ đến, buổi tối mời một người có chức quyền đến ăn cơm. Người này quyết xong, thả tin tức ra thì người đến sẽ nhiều hơn.</p><p>Tiệc tùng có mục đích xưa giờ đều không mấy thoải mái, ẩm thực quý và lạ toàn là đồ trang trí cả, trà và rượu mới là thứ ưu tiên. Đinh Hán Bạch đợi mười lăm phút, đối phương khoan thai đến muộn, lí do là đón con trễ. Hắn ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ, thẫn thờ, chợt nhớ tới cái thời hắn đưa đón Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi học.</p><p>Cổng trường cấp ba số 6 rộng lớn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hiếm khi học cả ngày, nhận cả một xấp bài thi. Cuối tháng năm càng lúc càng căng thẳng, người bình thường không dốc sức cũng đang ra sức, còn cậu thì chỉ nghĩ đã bán bao nhiêu bộ trang sứ rồi? Sư phụ và sư mẫu khỏe không? Cậu lo nhất là người sư ca nọ hay phải đi xã giao, chẳng biết cơ thể có tiêu hóa nổi không.</p><p>Cậu đi về một mình, rẽ ra chợ mua thức ăn, về nhà ăn đơn giản rồi làm bài tập, khắc hạt châu, ngoan đến nỗi không thể ngoan hơn được nữa. Làm hết mọi thứ xong, tóc tai đã gội cũng khô, nhưng cậu vẫn chưa thấy Đinh Hán Bạch về.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bưng bát nhỏ ngồi cạnh cửa, nấu một nồi chè đậu xanh.</p><p>Cậu nhớ đến ba viện nọ, và chủ yếu là muốn xem tivi…</p><p>Sắp đến rạng sáng, trong ngõ loáng thoáng có tiếng bước chân, loạng choạng, lộn xộn, là một con ma men. Kỷ Thận Ngữ gióng tai nghe, cái tên kia còn hát nữa, <em>sóng dào dạt, sóng chảy xiết. </em>Cậu bồn chồn, sao hôm nay anh ấy uống nhiều vậy? Tiếng bước chân ngày càng gần hơn, đến ngoài cửa, cơ thể người đó đập vào ván cửa cái <em>rầm.</em></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ run bắn, cậu lúc tuổi mụ mười tám không gan dạ bằng lúc tuổi mụ mười bảy.</p><p>Tiếng đập cửa ầm ầm, tên đó vẫn đang hát nghêu ngao. “Nước sông cuồn cuộn…” Họng Đinh Hán Bạch khát khô, méo cả âm thanh, “Kỷ Trân Châu! Mở cửa cho anh!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình, mở cửa đón Đinh Hán Bạch đương loạng choạng, bị mùi rượu xốc lên mặt. Dọc đường đi lảo đảo, đá ngã cái ghế nhỏ, đập khung cửa, cậu đặt Đinh Hán Bạch lên giường, lột hết chỉ còn mỗi quần lót. Đinh Hán Bạch say mèm, nằm sải lai, ngoài miệng lại e lệ: “Em… Em làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vắt khăn lau, gương mặt đẹp trai, bờ vai to rộng, nơi đâu cũng lau cả. Cậu vươn tay túm quần, mắt một nhắm một híp, lau cả chỗ quan trọng kia nữa. Đinh Hán Bạch réo với cái giọng khản đặc: “Sao em lại sờ đũng quần anh!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mắng: “Cứ réo nữa đi, em phế anh luôn đó!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Phế á? Trông em kinh nghiệm phết nhỉ.”</p><p>Sao uống say khướt không biết trời trăng mà vẫn có thể chọc tức người khác thế nhỉ? Kỷ Thận Ngữ múc một bát chè đậu xanh để Đinh Hán Bạch nhuận họng, đút xong thì tắt đèn, ngồi dựa bên cạnh giường. Mãi lâu sau, Đinh Hán Bạch mới xoay người ôm cậu, mười rượu làm nóng gò má cậu.</p><p>Lại là ánh trăng mờ ảo, màn đêm thăm thẳm.</p><p>“Trân Châu à…” Đinh Hán Bạch khẽ lẩm bẩm, “… Thành công rồi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chương 61: Lông phượng sừng lân, công thành danh toại</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lần đầu tiên Đinh Hán Bạch đến Truy Phượng Lâu ăn cơm là vào ngày tròn tháng tuổi.</p><p>Lúc ấy, hắn là một đứa trẻ bụ bẫm, Khương Sấu Liễu ôm không nổi nên chỉ để Đinh Duyên Thọ ôm. Người trong gia đình, họ hàng bạn bè khắp nơi lũ lượt kéo đến Truy Phượng Lâu tham gia buổi tiệc. Hắn đương lúc bú sữa mẹ, nhìn món ngon đầy ắp bàn mà ứa nước miếng, thèm nhỏ dãi đúng chuẩn không cần chỉnh. Đinh Duyên Thọ tuyệt không bạc đãi con ruột mình, lấy đũa chấm một ít, quệt vào miệng hắn. Hắn đang khóc oe oe dần thấy thoải mái hơn, nhất thời lại mập thêm một cỡ.<span></span></p><p>Còn cả bắt thăm nữa. Thật ra trẻ con làm gì có khả năng đoán trước khi bắt thăm đâu, chẳng qua chỉ là khuấy động không khí lên thôi. Đinh Duyên Thọ trí trá thật, bạn bè trong giới đợi để chúc một câu “Có người kế tục”, ông bèn đổi hết số thăm thành dao: Các loại dao khắc, dao khoan, và cả một đống vật liệu: Bạch ngọc, thanh ngọc, phỉ thúy, mã não làm nhân viên phục vụ cũng không phục vụ nữa, ai nấy đều nghển cổ vây xem.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nằm ghé sấp xuống bàn, trườn, ôm một miếng bạch ngọc.</p><p>Khương Sấu Liễu mừng rỡ, thằng nhóc này không lề mề, là một người khẳng khái có chính kiến. Đinh Duyên Thọ càng mừng hơn, bạch ngọc là thượng phẩm, con hắn vừa đầy tháng mà đã hiểu biết. Tiếng chúc mừng không ngớt, tất cả đều tò mò bé con này sẽ trưởng thành nên dáng vẻ gì. Từ đó về sau, sinh nhật hằng năm của hắn đều tổ chức tiệc lớn ở Truy Phượng Lâu.</p><p>Giờ phút này đây, Đinh Hán Bạch đang đứng ở giữa tầng hai, vẫn chưa tới giờ bắt đầu tiệc, xung quanh trông có vẻ thưa thớt. Sinh nhật năm nay bỏ không, mai sau cũng sẽ không còn bầu không khí sôi nổi của ngày xưa nữa. Hoài niệm, nuối tiếc, thu nét mặt hụt hẫng giây lát, sau đó giữ vững tinh thần tiếp chuyện với quản lí.</p><p>Sắp đến ngày tổ chức hội sưu tầm, hắn đến đặt chỗ, bao tầng hai, bao nhiêu tiếng, bố trí như thế nào, sắp xếp chỗ ngồi, phân chia các đầu việc lớn nhỏ cho tốt. Cuối cùng, hắn dặn chỉ chừa lại thang phía Đông, còn các cửa khác thì người không phận sự miễn đi lên.</p><p>Đây là khách quen, quản lí đồng ý luôn miệng, vừa đúng lúc có phục vụ xách hộp cơm đi ngang qua, bèn ngăn lại: “Cậu Đinh, đây là cơm trưa mà Ngọc Tiêu Ký nhà cậu gọi, cậu xách trực tiếp qua hay để chúng tôi đưa sang?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Đặt món gì?”</p><p>Quản lí đáp: “Măng tây xào, canh gà chần hải sâm, bánh bao đậu đỏ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại hỏi: “Bao nhiêu bánh bao đậu đỏ?”</p><p>Quản lí nói: “Hai cái.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi tới hỏi lui, hận không thể hỏi xem xắt măng tây dài chừng nào, gà trống hay gà mái, bánh bao đậu đỏ có mấy nếp nhăn… Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn không nổi nữa, cắt ngang, bảo phục vụ mau đưa đi. Cậu hiểu hắn đã quá đỗi nhớ thương, muốn biết tình hình dạo này của Đinh Duyên Thọ qua những việc nhỏ không đáng kể này.</p><p>Họ bước chầm chậm đến bên cửa sổ. Tầng nhỏ đón gió Đông, ngắm Ngọc Tiêu Ký phía đối diện qua con đường Nghênh Xuân. Hai con người tai thính mắt tinh, đã trông thấy, chỉ loáng thoáng thôi cũng đủ. Sắp xếp tất cả xong xuôi, họ về nhà, đợi chờ hội sưu tầm vào đêm mai.</p><p>Tin tức đã phát tán, người tham dự cũng đang trông ngóng.</p><p>Một ngày thấm thoắt trôi qua, đợi đến lúc chạng vạng, cửa Truy Phượng Lâu treo biển “Chào mừng”. Đằng sâu trong ngõ Miểu An, cánh cửa cũ khép lại, hai căn phòng bị Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ quấy tung như ổ chó chuồng heo.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ quỳ bên giường lật rương hành lí lên, suýt sụp đổ vì một cái áo sơ mi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vừa cạo râu xong, vẫn chưa rửa sạch bọt: “Sao cứ nằng nặc phải mặc cái áo kia vậy? Em mặc gì mà không đẹp đâu, thay cái khác thì sao?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhấn mạnh: “Đó là áo bố em mua cho em, là chiếc áo quý giá nhất.”</p><p>Trường hợp long trọng nên không thể qua loa được, huống chi thân là chủ nhà thì càng phải chú ý. Đinh Hán Bạch mặc kệ, rửa mặt xong bèn chăm chút cho mình. Áo sơ mi và âu phục mới tinh, mặc vào. Chọn một chiếc cà vạt, thắt lại. Đánh giá thế nào được nhỉ, từ đầu đến đuôi giống giai cấp bóc lột.</p><p>Cuối cùng là cài đồng hồ, xong.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn quỳ gối bên giường, hỏi: “Tại sao anh không mặc âu phục em mua cho anh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sáp lại, khom eo nhéo mặt người ta, nói: “Hội sưu tầm thôi mà, không hợp để anh mặc bộ đó của em.” Nói xong bèn kéo rương sang, “Đừng bới nữa, còn bới nữa là anh xách em đi trung tâm thương mại quốc tế mua ngay đấy.”</p><p>Thân sống trong căn phòng sơ sài, chỉ duy họ xa xỉ. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ tô điểm một chút, đi ra cửa gặp hàng xóm làm hàng xóm nhìn ngơ ngác. Họ còn phải đến Sùng Thủy một chuyến, từ nơi cũ nát này sang nơi cũ nát khác.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên không hổ là người đã nhìn cảnh đời quen rồi, chưa sửa soạn chưa chuẩn bị gì hết, đang ghép tranh. Hôm nay vừa thu một bảo vật, đợi hai trò giỏi vừa đến, ông giữ Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nhờ đồ đệ của lão sáu ngón giúp đỡ.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa thấy phế phẩm cũng hứng chí, nóng lòng muốn thử. Nhưng cậu đã sống với cái tên thương nhân Đinh Hán Bạch này lâu rồi nên ngầm mưu tính, đoạn hỏi: “Bộ không phải thầy ghét cháu ạ? Còn chửi cháu là đồ hồ ly xấu xa do thầy Lương dạy dỗ mà?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên tỉnh rụi: “Nào có? Là cái tên lưu manh họ Đinh kia bỉ ổi, còn cậu là băng thanh ngọc khiết, là Thiên Sơn tuyết liên!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cứ thấy câu này là lạ chỗ nào đó nhưng không truy tra thêm, bắt đầu sờ bức tranh nọ, xác định mức độ hư hao của trang giấy. Lúc này, Đinh Hán Bạch không đợi nổi nữa, nhìn đồng hồ nói: “Con tổ chức tiệc, phải đi sớm để quan sát kĩ. Thận Ngữ, em đợi sư phụ dọn dẹp xong rồi đi luôn.”</p><p>Nói xong bước đi, ỷ vào chân dài mà rời đi nhanh chóng. Trong phòng chỉ còn mỗi Trương Tư Niên và Kỷ Thận Ngữ, một già một trẻ này vẫn chưa từng ở chung một chỗ khi chỉ có hai người bao giờ, đôi mắt sáng đụng độ với nửa mù, đều rất đỗi sắc bén. Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Thầy Trương à, thầy định mặc gì?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Làm sao? Sợ tôi chỉ có mỗi bộ đồ giản dị, hạ giá sư ca cậu à?”</p><p>Ông dứt lời bèn đi vào phòng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bám gót theo sau, đi thẳng đến chiếc tủ cũ kĩ nằm trong góc. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạm vào ván gỗ, khẽ gõ, ngửi kĩ, cái tủ làm bằng gỗ thượng thừa này ít nhất đã gần trăm năm tuổi. Trương Tư Niên kéo cánh tủ ra, bên trong toàn là những bộ quần áo bình thường hay mặc, không gấp, chồng lộn xộn lên nhau.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bật cười: “Quên mất ngăn kín ở đâu rồi ấy nhỉ?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên sửng sốt, cười to: “Được! Có tí kiến thức đấy!”</p><p>Những chiếc tủ cũ loại này đều có ngăn kín, thân sống trong một ngõ nhỏ cũ, cánh cửa xập xệ nọ không khóa được cái gì cả, nhưng Trương Tư Niên không sợ gặp kẻ trộm. Khắp nơi toàn là đồ cổ, trộm chẳng thèm tin là có hàng thật, mở đến cái tủ này, nói một câu xem thường người khác chứ nhà nghèo làm gì có loại tủ này được, căn bản là không tìm ra được bảo vật cơ.</p><p>Nói xong, ngăn kín được mở ra, lúc trước đặt hàng loạt ngân phiếu, sau đó là hàng tá đồng bạc, hiện giờ là một bộ quần áo. Trương Tư Niên lấy ra – Áo sơ mi, quần âu, đã hơi cũ, song còn cầu kì hơn quần áo trong trung tâm thương mại quốc tế.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nói: “Đây là đồ của bố tôi, hàng Pháp.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn mà sửng sốt, dường như có thể trông thấy vài chuyện trong quá khứ. Nếu không xảy ra những chuyện đó, người đàn ông này sẽ sống một cuộc sống như thế nào? Đối phương thay đồ xong xuôi, cậu giúp vuốt phẳng nếp áo, sau đó cùng nhau ra cửa.</p><p>Truy Phượng Lâu đèn đóm sáng trưng, đương là lúc tất bật nhất. Tầng hai bị niêm phong, chỉ cho những vị khách có thiếp mời đi lên, làm thực khách dưới tầng cực kì tò mò. Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỡ Trương Tư Niên đi lên, bước đến bậc thang cuối cùng, trông thấy hơn nửa số người tham dự đã tới.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bận tối tăm mặt mũi, trò chuyện với người khác, nói những lời xã giao vui tai.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên hỏi: “Cậu nhìn cái điệu bộ của nó giống cái gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Giống một con bươm bướm sặc sỡ.”</p><p>Hai người bỗng cùng chung suy nghĩ, đi qua, ngồi ở một cái bàn. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói người ta là bươm bướm xong, giờ phải bưng trà đi đón khách, phu xướng phu tùy mà cùng nhau xã giao. Người tề tựu, rượu và thức ăn được bày hết lên bàn, ông chủ Truy Phượng Lâu liếc một cái, chúc một câu ăn uống ngon miệng.</p><p>Nói xong lại không đi, ông chủ nọ cứ nhìn chằm chằm, sau đó đi thẳng đến bàn đầu tiên. Tình hình này làm người khác chú ý, kể cả Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ, ai nấy đều dời mắt sang. “Ông là…” Ông chủ hỏi Trương Tư Niên, lại sửa miệng, “Cháu là Phùng Văn Thủy.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên mở đôi mắt mù: “Ừ.”</p><p>Ông chủ Phùng còn nói: “Bố cháu là Phùng Nham, ông nội cháu là Phùng Tây Sơn.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nhớ ra: “Là cái người tự thành lập Tây Sơn Ngư…”</p><p>Người hóng hớt vẫn đang nhìn, người ngồi cùng bàn chớp cơ hội, bèn chủ động hỏi ông chủ nghĩa là sao. Không khí dần sôi nổi, càng ngày càng nhiều người cảm thấy hứng thú, dù gì Phùng Tây Sơn cũng là đầu bếp nổi tiếng trong thành phố, sau khi mất đã khiến bao nhiêu người phải nuối tiếc.</p><p>Nào ngờ ông chủ Phùng nói: “Hồi trước ông nội và bố tôi là đầu bếp của nhà cụ này mà!”</p><p>Mọi người ồ lên, Trương Tư Niên thoắt cái thành tiêu điểm. Ông nói với vẻ buồn phiền: “Đã thời đại nào rồi mà còn ‘cụ’ nữa, tôi chỉ là một người đi thu phế phẩm thôi.” Vừa dứt lời, có một người khách già đầu bạc ngồi cùng bàn bưng chén đứng dậy, là một trong những người có quyền thế mà Đinh Hán Bạch mượn sức. Ông ta nói: “Thầy Trương, nếu ông thu phế phẩm thì chúng tôi đi lượm ve chai mất. Thầy Lương đã mất tung tích, ông cũng mai danh ẩn tích hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bưng chén rượu đắc ý khôn cùng, bận trước chạy sau, nào ngờ ô dù lớn nhất trong cái giới này lại là sư phụ hắn. Hỗn loạn, kêu gào, mọi người rời bàn, xông tới như thủy triều. Người trung tuổi mua hàng còn nhìn nhầm, chứ phàm là những người cao tuổi thì dường như ai cũng có nợ nần với Trương Tư Niên.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên dửng dưng: “Tôi chỉ mù một mắt thôi, nhưng một mắt còn lại cũng sắp hoa cả rồi, có nợ nần gì thì sau này cứ tìm đồ đệ tôi mà tính.” Ông giơ một ngón tay lên, chỉ về phía Đinh Hán Bạch, “Chính là nó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đứng dậy, đón nhận tất cả mọi ánh nhìn, tuyên bố chủ đề chính một cách tự nhiên. Hội sưu tầm này chỉ là để ngụy trang, hắn không giấu không giếm, nói thẳng mục đích ra, nói luôn cả lí do thuyết phục và kế hoạch phát triển lớn, mời chào những người cùng nghề có hứng thú.</p><p>Suốt đêm hết chén này đến chén khác, Ngọc Tiêu Ký đã đóng cửa từ lâu mà bên này vẫn rộn ràng không dứt.</p><p>Đêm khuya, trời đổ mưa.</p><p>Cuối cùng người cũng đi gần hết, chỉ còn phục vụ thu dọn.</p><p>Đã xong xuôi, gom đủ tiền rồi, nói một cách khác là bước này đã thành công. Đinh Hán Bạch cứ cho là mình sẽ mừng như điên, nào ngờ lại bình tĩnh kinh khủng, có lẽ là vì càng lúc càng gần giấc mộng nên hắn càng cẩn thận hơn, càng khắc chế hơn, chỉ muốn gắng nhịn đến cái ngày giấc mơ trở thành hiện thực mới cuồng hoan.</p><p>Vẫn là khung cửa sổ nọ, hắn ôm vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ, làn gió nhỏ xen lẫn làn mưa thổi đến, lành lạnh.</p><p>Hai người cùng nhìn ra, đèn nê-ông, đèn xe, Ngọc Tiêu Ký phía đối diện. Phục vụ đã quét dọn xong đâu vào đó, Trương Tư Niên đã buồn ngủ díp cả mắt mà họ vẫn đứng ngắm đằng kia.</p><p>Ông quát: “Nhìn cảnh gì nữa!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ không đáp, mắt lưu luyến, cứ như được trông thấy tòa nhà cao lớn dựng lên.</p><p>Tiếp đó càng bận hơn, chỉ kí mỗi giấy tờ cổ quyền thôi cũng tốn mất mấy ngày trời, nhân viên rải rác, Đinh Hán Bạch lái xe van của Đồng Bái Phàm đến nỗi báo hỏng. Trong thời gian này, tòa công trình đã xong hoàn toàn, vô số người chờ nó rơi xuống miệng mình, song kết quả lại là, chả ai nghĩ rằng sẽ bị một thằng nhãi đôi mươi cướp được.</p><p>Tòa nhà mới tinh, bên trong trống trơn, bên ngoài treo một tấm biển bắt mắt – Thành đồ cổ Bạch Ngọc. Cái tên này làm Kỷ Thận Ngữ phải bật cười suốt mấy ngày liền, lại nghĩ đến cái cái tên “Tiệm trà Trân Châu” mà Đinh Hán Bạch đã hứa hẹn, tương xứng với nhau, bèn thấy êm tai.</p><p>Chợ Đồi Mồi bị dỡ thành đống đổ nát đã không còn tồn tại nữa, Kiêm Gia vốn là nơi sinh tồn trong kẽ hở, nhưng không thể dung nạp số lượng lớn, phố Văn Hóa có du khách bên ngoài nhiều, nhiều luật lệ như “hiến pháp”. Người bán khắp bốn phương trời uất ức hơn cả nhân viên bị sa thải, như đội du kích, như vò đã mẻ lại sứt, thậm chí còn chạy đến chợ đêm.</p><p>Ở ngõ Miểu An, Đinh Hán Bạch khắc một viên tử liệu Hòa Điền, cậu người yêu toại nguyện đã lâu rồi không học, đang ngồi bàn học bài. Hắn cầm một xấp hợp đồng trong tay, đoạn hỏi: “Tối nay muốn ăn gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ậm ờ: “… Món lần trước Khương Đình Ân ăn.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhớ lại, nhà hàng cơm tây Peter à? Hắn sảng khoái đồng ý, khắc xong bèn ra quầy bán quà vặt ngoài ngõ gọi điện. Nhóm nhà đầu tư đầu tiên của thành đồ cổ đã được quyết định, tối nay đi ăn uống là thứ yếu, quan trọng là ký hợp đồng, phải đi thông báo.</p><p>Tối đó, các ông lớn trạc tuổi ba mươi đổ xô vào nhà hàng Peter, dọa cả đám tình nhân đương hẹn hò. Ngồi chung một bàn, đối diện với nến và hoa tươi, đối diện với bít tết và salad, kí một tờ hợp đồng uống một hớp rượu vang đỏ. Lòng tư lợi của ông chủ Đinh này nặng thật đấy, vì người thương thích nên làm những người hợp tác không ăn đủ no.</p><p>Rượu vang đỏ có tác dụng chậm, uống mấy ly vào là loạn ngay. Đinh Hán Bạch thừa lúc rối loạn đó để dời sang góc bàn nghỉ một lát. Hắn xoay mặt sang, nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhai bít tết, cứ nhìn chằm chằm mãi như vậy, đoạn nói: “Em nhai bảy mươi lần rồi đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sáp lại: “Miếng thịt này hơi già, em nhai không nát được.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vươn tay ra, toan đón miếng thịt nhai không nát của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình, nghiêng đầu tự nhả ra. Cậu nhìn đối phương với vẻ sợ sệt, tim đập quá tốc độ trong hoàn cảnh vừa thanh nhã vừa hỗn loạn này.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thầm thì: “Em ngại gì với anh nữa.”</p><p>Không phải Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngượng mà là không nỡ để đối phương làm việc này. Song cậu vẫn đáp: “Người ta sẽ thấy quái dị đó.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười đắc ý: “Em còn tưởng là bí mật gì à? Chuyện chúng mình đã truyền ra từ bảy đời tám hoánh rồi, gọi cái đám người cục mịch này đến nhà hàng cơm tây để bàn hợp đồng, em có tin là ngày mai họ sẽ mắng anh sau lưng là cái đồ bị sắc đẹp làm mờ mắt không?”</p><p>Đám người này đều là người có mối quan hệ hợp tác với lò Đồng, đã bàn bạc với nhau từ lâu, mà Đinh Hán Bạch còn đồng ý sẽ giảm giá cho đống hàng tiếp theo, điều kiện chỉ có một – Tiết lộ tin tức. Bao nhiêu người bán vẫn chưa biết đến sự tồn tại của thành đồ cổ, người biết vẫn đang quan sát, cho nên phải để những người này ra làm mẫu, là một kiểu truyền bá sống.</p><p>Và trong lúc chờ đợi này cũng đủ để trang hoàng nội thất của thành đồ cổ. Tất cả đều thực hiện theo kế hoạch, không một chi tiết sai sót nào, không một chỗ nào lệch pha. Ngày nào Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng nằm trên giường, trừ chim chuột với nhau ra thì còn giở hoàng lịch, định bụng chọn một ngày hoàng đạo để khai trương.</p><p>Trời oi bức, muỗi còn chưa tới mà ve đã bắt đầu kêu.</p><p>Quạt còn chưa bật, đã ngâm trà lạnh trước.</p><p>Ở khu biệt thự vành đai Hai, nhà ăn sáng đèn, trên bàn là một bình trà lạnh, hiện đang có cuộc thẩm tra tại nhà. Đinh Duyên Thọ như tấm gỗ, chỉ lắng nghe, Khương Sấu Liễu như người mẹ, hỏi han: “Ăn bữa cơm thấy thế nào? Có nhai nhồm nhoàm không? Có ăn gừng không?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nhướn mày: “Sao? Người nhà họ Khương các bà không được gả cho người ăn gừng à?”</p><p>
  <em>(*Khương cũng có nghĩa là gừng.)</em>
</p><p>Khương Thái Vi ngồi đối diện, đi hẹn hò hai tiếng, màn tra hỏi khi về nhà nom chừng mất nửa đêm. Cô không chịu được nữa, bèn nói: “Chị à, anh rể à, bọn em dạo đến đường Kiến Ninh, thấy ở đó có một thành đồ cổ, tên là… Thành đồ cổ Bạch Ngọc.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu sửng sốt, Bạch Ngọc, gần như lập tức nghĩ đến Đinh Hán Bạch, hắn cũng từng kể đang chuẩn bị mở thành đồ cổ. Nhưng ngẫm lại bản thân mình, chẳng ai dám tin, buôn đồ cổ và mở thành đồ cổ chênh lệch quá xa, tên vô sỉ đó mới hai mốt thôi, điên rồi ư?</p><p>Khương Thái Vi kể: “Nhân viên lắp đặt thiết bị làm xong việc đi ra, em hỏi một câu, họ nói… Ông chủ họ Đinh.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ la lên: “Cô út à, em đừng ngập ngừng nữa được không?!”</p><p>Khương Thái Vi đáp: “Thứ bảy tuần sau khai trương.”</p><p>Lần này, số người đếm ngược thời gian đã tăng thêm vài người. Thứ bảy, thứ bảy… Hôm đó trời có trong lành không, nhiệt độ lên tới mấy độ, các kiểu quan tâm. Mà ông chủ Đinh cực kì thông minh mới vừa đi ra khỏi viện bảo tàng, cầm báo cáo kiểm tra đo lường của Phương Tôn trong tay.</p><p>Hàng thật, giá đến trăm vạn, hắn kí giấy tờ đồng ý hiến tặng.</p><p>Nhưng hắn có một yêu cầu, đó là thứ bảy tuần sau mới nộp.</p><p>Mọi chuyện đã chuẩn bị, đếm từng ngày một, một Kỷ Thận Ngữ xưa giờ chững chạc hướng nội cũng nóng ruột, tuyên truyền cho các bạn trong trường, tuyên truyền với khách hàng ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký, những lời nói thốt ra trong mấy ngày ít ỏi này còn nhiều hơn mười bảy năm qua.</p><p>Cuối cùng ngày đó cũng đến, cả dòng người đổ xô, chiều rộng của đường Kiến Ninh có thể so với đại lộ Nghênh Xuân, nhưng dù đứng ở đầu hay cuối đường cũng có thể nghe thấy tiếng khai trương. Giăng đèn kết hoa, giăng đèn lưu ly và đèn cung đình thời Hán, kết gốm đấu thái, men hồng, men ba màu thời Đường. Dàn bài trí này độc đáo, tất cả đều là yếu tố của đồ cổ, làm quần chúng vây xem ùa vào chật như nêm cối.</p><p>Những người trong nghề lúc trước cắm rễ ở Đồi Mồi đều đã tới, bên bán quy mô lớn và nhỏ trong thành phố cũng mở cờ trong lòng, bước vào thành đồ cổ, có thể trải hàng cùng một lúc và còn theo tiêu chuẩn hàng tinh xảo cao cấp được nung chế. Ở cửa chính, lẵng hoa treo chữ được đưa tới, cái nào cũng có tên có họ, tất cả đều là những người đứng đầu trong giới.</p><p>Cái này còn chưa tính, tục ngữ nói thần tiên nan đoạn thốn ngọc, thế mà Đinh Hán Bạch vừa xuất hiện đã cho đổ thạch ngay, đá Phỉ Thúy thô chưa bổ, bổ xong sẽ trao thưởng. Nhất thời tiếng người ồn ào, ai nấy đều xắn tay áo hằm hè.</p><p>Trong một góc sáng sủa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ dìu Trương Tư Niên, miệng liến thoắng kể về tình hình cái lần đi đổ thạch ở Xích Phong. Trương Tư Niên bực mình nói: “Cậu bị ngốc à? Nó nở mày nở mặt làm ông chủ Đinh, chứ có ai nịnh cậu là ông chủ Kỷ chưa? Nếu không thì cậu hài lòng cái gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Nhưng ông chủ Đinh là của cháu mà.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên cả giận: “Đồi phong bại tục, đừng lởn vởn trước mắt tôi nữa!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ buông tay ra thật, chỉ một lóng tay: “Thế cháu đi nhé, bảo con trai thầy chơi với thầy nha.”</p><p>Xe đỗ đầy đường, có một chiếc xe mới tiến lại, Trương Dần và cục trưởng Cục Di sản văn hóa đến, còn có người phụ trách bên viện bảo tàng đồng hành cùng. Đinh Hán Bạch niềm nở đón chào. Tiết mục quan trọng đã đến, hôm nay khai trương, hắn phải bàn giao lại Phương Tôn giá trăm vạn kia ngay trước mặt mọi người.</p><p>Kinh doanh ấy mà, khởi đầu phải nghĩ đến phương án, nghĩ xong phải gom tiền, gom đủ tiền phải làm ngay, làm xong lại phải suy nghĩ việc buôn bán, lặp đi lặp lại. Hiện giờ thành đồ cổ đã khai trương, việc kinh doanh sau này như thế nào còn chưa biết, cho nên hắn phải hiến vật quý vào ngày hôm nay để giành độ nổi tiếng lan rộng trước đã.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên nhìn ra xa, trách một câu: “Đúng là đồ xảo quyệt!” Lại không ngừng thấy chấn động trong lòng. Bảo vật tra tấn ông sẽ cất bước, nhờ phúc của đồ đệ, ông sắp được giải thoát rồi.</p><p>Các lãnh đạo cơ quan lớn có mặt, Phương Tôn nọ được bày ra, triển lãm, giao nhận, tuyên bố chính thức đưa vào bảo tồn ở viện bảo tàng. Đinh Hán Bạch kiếm đủ mặt mũi, thành đồ cổ cũng phô bày hết sự nổi bật của nó. Hắn vừa nhìn thoáng qua thì bắt gặp một bóng hình quen thuộc trong dòng người lại qua, nhưng thoắt cái đã không thấy đâu nữa.</p><p>Nghi lễ xong xuôi, mọi người ùa vào trong tòa nhà. Làm sớm không làm muộn, thành đồ cổ của thành phố này chính thức khánh thành. Một ngày nhộn nhịp, khách lui tới nối đuôi nhau không dứt, ai ai cũng thấy mới lạ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ rúc trong phòng ông chủ ngồi học, mừng ra mặt, lại muốn hóa vàng mã cho Kỷ Phương Hứa và Lương Hạc Thừa.</p><p>Trên con đường phía đối diện, Khương Sấu Liễu kéo Đinh Duyên Thọ, nhìn từ xa, dù tận mắt trông thấy vẫn cảm giác khó lòng tin nổi. Khương Sấu Liễu lên xe chờ, Đinh Duyên Thọ băng qua đường cái, nhân lúc ít người mà bước vào cánh cửa đầy khí thế của tòa nhà nọ.</p><p>Ông đứng dưới đèn cung đình thời Hán, trên mặt lụa vẽ bức Chiêu Quân ra biên cương, nhìn từ nét vẽ hình người là biết tác phẩm của Đinh Hán Bạch. Ông nhìn sang bức tranh dựng đứng, bình hoa đấu thái đằng trên tinh xảo và phức tạp, là nét vẽ của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Đương nhìn, có một ông già vừa bước thong thả vừa hút thuốc, mù một mắt, ngâm nga Kinh kịch.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên chỉ xem Đinh Duyên Thọ là người đi ngang qua, bèn đón tiếp thay đồ đệ: “Sao không vào dạo xem? Khai trương nên đang rộn ràng lắm.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Nghe nói ông chủ thành đồ cổ này mới hai mốt thôi.”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên đáp: “Đúng, không sai. Ông chủ hai mốt, còn người hợp tác với ông chủ mới mười bảy thôi.”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ giật mình: “Ông đùa à? Ông nói đùa phải không?”</p><p>Trương Tư Niên bảo: “Ông không thể chỉ nhìn vào số tuổi được. Nhìn một người thì phải nhìn một cách toàn diện. Đúng là nó không phải bốn mươi mốt, năm mươi mốt tuổi, nhưng có bao nhiêu người trung niên trên đường đã sống tầm thường cả nửa đời người?” Phủi tàn thuốc, hà khói trắng, “Quả thực không dám giấu giếm, ông chủ vốn học điêu khắc, hồi mới chỉ biết đi đã cầm dao khắc rồi. Ông dám để con cái nhà mình làm như vậy không?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ không đáp, ông dám thật đấy.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên còn nói: “Đôi tay hai mươi mốt của nó còn nhiều vết chai hơn đôi tay năm mươi của ông đó…” Cúi đầu xuống, nhìn thấy tay đối phương, “Úi giời, ông làm việc gì mà nhiều vết chai thế?”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ đáp: “Làm ở đội thi công.” Lòng ông không yên, có hơi thảng thốt. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ đều giống nhau, hồi mới biết đi đã cầm dao khắc, lúc biết kìm nước miếng đã cầm bút học vẽ. Trong khi những đứa trẻ khác đang nô đùa, hai đứa nó lại đang học nghề, chẳng qua giờ đây những nổi khổ nỗi khó phải chịu đã bị che đậy bởi quang cảnh này thôi.</p><p>Trương Tư Niên muốn vào trong, trước khi đi bèn nói: “Một đứa nhà có ba cửa hàng mà lại tự lập nghiệp, đứa còn lại bám gót theo, hoạn nạn gặp chân tình, chọn lựa gặp tấm lòng. Kẻ phàm phu tục tử đợi đến khi bảy tám mươi tuổi vẫn là kẻ phàm phu tục tử, còn lông phượng và sừng lân, sẽ tỏa sáng từ rất sớm.”</p><p>Một là bố ruột, một là sư phụ, trao đổi vài câu khi không biết nhau là ai, bèn tạm biệt nhau như vậy, ai nấy đều tiêu sái.</p><p>Trong văn phòng, cuối cùng Đinh Hán Bạch cũng rảnh rỗi nghỉ một lát, ngồi trên sofa da, ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang đọc sách Hóa học. Kỷ Thận Ngữ yên phận, đọc xong bèn hỏi nhỏ: “Tối nay em ngủ ở đây được không anh?”</p><p>Rộng rãi, sofa mới thoải mái, tốt hơn cái giường tồi tàn ở nhà. Đinh Hán Bạch bật cười: “Hôm nay mồng năm, ngày mốt mình đi xem nhà đi?”</p><p>Nói xong khựng lại, cúi đầu nhìn vào đôi mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cũng ngửa mặt nhìn hắn. Hai người đối mặt nhau, sách Hóa rớt xuống. Họ nói chuyện kinh doanh, nung đồ sứ, tổ chức đại hội nhận cổ phần, mở thành đồ cổ này…</p><p>Vẻ mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ sụp đổ, xem nhà cái gì, cậu còn phải thi đại học nữa đó!</p><hr/><p>*Chú thích:</p><p><br/>Chiêu Quân ra biên cương<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chương 62: Chương chính văn cuối cùng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Ngày thứ ba thành đồ cổ Bạch Ngọc khai trương, ông chủ xin nghỉ.</p>
  <p>Sáng sớm, Đinh Hán Bạch bưng nồi nhỏ, cầm trứng gà, ra ngoài cửa ngõ mua sữa đậu nành và bánh rán. Hàng xóm xếp hàng xoay mặt nhìn hắn, đoạn hỏi: “Trẻ nhỏ ăn hơn cụ già, cầm ba quả trứng, có nhiều quá không?”<span></span></p>
  <p>Hắn giải thích: “Trẻ nhỏ trong nhà thi đại học, bồi bổ ấy mà.”</p>
  <p>Hàng xóm nhắc nhở: “Vậy thì không được ăn nhiều đâu, ăn no buồn ngủ thì còn làm đề điếc gì nữa?”</p>
  <p>Một câu làm cảnh tỉnh người trong mộng, bởi vậy, Đinh Hán Bạch lại xách nguyên xi về nhà. Căn nhà xập xệ lọt gió, vào mùa hè nên không nóng quá, yên ắng. “Kỷ Trân Châu, tỉnh chưa?” Hắn xông vào, xốc chăn, rút gối, nắm cái gáy đối phương rồi xoa nắn, như xách cún con thỏ con.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ mông lung mở mắt, rên rỉ lăn lông lốc vào trong giường. Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Em giả vờ eo nhức xương đau làm gì, vì chăm em thi mà tối qua chỉ hôn em thôi đấy.” Tạm dừng mấy giây, “Có phải bỏ cuộc giữa chừng rồi không?”</p>
  <p>Một câu trúng chóc, người yêu chung giường chung gối với nhau, sớm muộn gì sóng điện não cũng đồng bộ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ từ từ ngồi dậy, mắt lập lòe ánh sáng. Từ bé cậu đã học này học nọ đầy khắc khổ, làm gì cũng xuất sắc, nhưng lần này thì không nắm chắc. Lỡ trượt thì sao? Cậu không định bụng học đại học, song cũng chẳng muốn nếm mùi thất bại đâu.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Vậy đừng thi nữa, đi xem nhà đi.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi lại: “Anh không khuyên em à?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Anh có phải bố em đâu, quản nhiều vậy làm cái gì? Anh chỉ quan tâm việc em vui thôi. Muốn thi thì anh hầu em, em cần cù học hành. Không muốn thi thì anh dẫn em đi làm chuyện khác, không nói mấy cái thừa thãi nữa.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngửi thấy mùi bánh rán, bò dậy khỏi giường ra phía Đinh Hán Bạch rồi thay đồ. Vẫn nên thi đi thôi, giỏi hơn Khương Đình Ân thì chắc không thành vấn đề gì. Cậu cởi đồ ngủ, đổi sang đồng phục trường, nhìn thấy dấu tích trên đùi, cái này mà gọi là chỉ hôn thôi á?!</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi xổm xuống: “Anh có bảo là hôn ở đâu đâu.” Hắn bắt lấy cổ chân đối phương rồi đi tất vào một cách thành thạo, đi tất xong ngửa đầu hôn chụt một cái trông còn thành thạo hơn nữa. Hắn thẹn trong lòng. Vốn dĩ Kỷ Thận Ngữ có thể sống một cuộc sống bình thường, làm việc học bài, thi thoảng làm vài món đồ để tiêu khiển, song cậu lại theo hắn, giúp này giúp kia, chịu khổ chịu khó.</p>
  <p>Thoắt cái, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã sửa soạn xong xuôi, mặc đồng phục, rặt tinh thần của học sinh. Đinh Hán Bạch lại bị dáng vẻ này hút mắt, nhìn chằm chằm, buông cảm xúc thất thường xuống.</p>
  <p>Cổng trường cấp ba số 6 đông nghịt người, bố mẹ còn căng thẳng hơn cả thí sinh. Thời nay bao nhiêu người gian khổ học hành đến bước này, ai nấy đều đợi chờ trong run rẩy ở địa điểm thi, từ nay về sau thay đổi số mệnh.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch xách cặp suốt đường, đeo lên lưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Vào đi, anh sẽ đợi em ở quầy bán quà vặt.” Nói xong lại túm quai cặp của người ta, “Đừng chen chúc quá, nóng thì cởi áo khoác, đóng chai nước lại, đừng để đổ.”</p>
  <p>Dặn dò mãi không hết câu, xung quanh chen lấn hò nhau loạn cả lên, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nắm lấy bàn tay to nọ, len lén gãi lòng bàn tay. Cậu bước tới gần, thì thầm: “Sư ca à, em muốn ăn Mylikes.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đồng ý: “Anh biết rồi, anh thắng cho em.”</p>
  <p>Kì thi đại học tiến hành đúng giờ, các bậc phụ huynh đứng chờ bên ngoài, mong đợi, lo lắng. Còn phụ huynh hai mấy tuổi đầu là Đinh Hán Bạch đây thì tiêu sái thảnh thơi, lại đi quầy bán quà vặt đánh bài với ông chủ. Cứ thế qua hai ngày, ông chủ thành đồ cổ hắn đây chẳng hề lộ mặt, kẹo thắng được đủ để ăn Mylikes nửa năm.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vừa được giải thoát bèn hẹn với bạn đi du lịch vài ngày, cuối cùng cũng dạo chơi hết các địa danh trong thành phố. Đến khi về làm việc, cậu mới ngạc nhiên nhận ra Đinh Hán Bạch đâu còn là Đinh Hán Bạch ngủ nướng của ngày xưa nữa, mỗi ngày cậu tỉnh giấc toàn thấy gối trống.</p>
  <p>Đúng là Đinh Hán Bạch thay đổi giờ làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thật, hồi trước ngủ mãi đến khi mặt trời lên cao, giờ cứ kiên trì năm giờ dậy. Hắn vừa phải quản lí cả một thành đồ cổ đồ sộ nhường này, vừa phải lo bên lò sứ ngày càng bận rộn, lại thêm cả điêu khắc nữa. Biết nhiều khổ nhiều, phải giảm thời gian đi.</p>
  <p>Thành đồ cổ đi vào quỹ đạo, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bèn an tâm đi làm ở Ngọc Tiêu Ký. Tay nghề của đại sư phụ cậu đây rất tuyệt, lối kinh doanh thì có Đinh Hán Bạch tung chiêu sau lưng, tóm lại là thuận buồm xuôi gió. Tuần đầu tháng sáu, các cửa hàng sửa sang lại sổ sách mùa xuân, cậu đưa sổ sách sang cửa hàng một. Đã lâu không gặp Đinh Duyên Thọ, hai thầy trò chạm mặt nhau, nhất thời không biết nói cái gì.</p>
  <p>“Sư phụ.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ gọi một tiếng, “Sức khỏe đã đỡ hơn chưa ạ?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Duyên Thọ đã lấy lại được sức khỏe, không cần gậy nữa. Nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn sáp lại, ôm cánh tay ông, định đỡ ông lên tầng hai. Ông không hé răng nửa lời, mặc đứa trẻ này xum xoe, dư quang liếc một cái, không gầy đi, có tinh thần, chứng tỏ là sống khá tốt.</p>
  <p>Đến văn phòng ở tầng hai, sổ sách chất đầy bàn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ biết Đinh Duyên Thọ đau đầu vì những thứ này bèn chủ động xin làm: “Sư phụ à, con làm giúp người nhé, còn người thì giúp con khắc ‘Lưu Hải đấu Kim Thiền’, được không ạ?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Duyên Thọ sửng sốt, cậu trao đổi với ông, còn làm nũng nữa. Ông sững người xong bèn cầm dao bắt đầu làm trong một góc phòng. Nửa đời người, thứ ông thích nhất là điêu khắc, những việc khác vẫn kém hơn một chút. Vừa ngước mắt lên, nhìn thấy người đồ đệ nọ đang ngồi yên đằng sau bàn, nghiêm túc chỉnh sửa sổ sách.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ như cảm ứng được ánh nhìn ông, cố tình nhíu mày vờ đau đầu. Cậu nói: “Sư phụ ơi, sổ sách tháng năm rối quá.” Thật ra cậu biết thừa trong lòng, tháng năm, chuyện của hai bọn cậu bị phơi bày, Đinh Hán Bạch tự thân lập nghiệp, Đinh Nhĩ Hòa xê dịch sổ sách cửa hàng ba, chia nhà không kinh doanh… Cậu khôn khéo một lần, mưu toan một lần: “Sư phụ à, sổ sách tháng năm phải tìm kế toán chuyên nghiệp làm.”</p>
  <p>Vốn trong cửa hàng có kế toán, người đó đã ở từ cái thời ông nội Đinh Hán Bạch, đợt trước mới vừa nghỉ hưu. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Thành đồ cổ của sư ca có kế toán đấy ạ, hay là con kêu qua, làm xong hẵng đưa lại nhé?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Duyên Thọ chăm chú nhìn cậu: “Bớt làm ra vẻ với ta đi, có phải còn muốn để cho nó xem sổ sách luôn không?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Sư ca đang bận, ngày nào cũng dậy lúc năm giờ để đi làm, chạy đi chạy lại giữa thành phố và thôn Đồng, bàn chuyện làm ăn, họp hành, xã giao. Anh ấy phải quản lí nhiều người như vậy, một ngày làm chừng ấy việc, nào có rảnh để xem sổ sách của người đâu.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Duyên Thọ bị chẹn họng, đúng là phản thật rồi, cánh vừa cứng cái là không kiêng nể gì ai. Hồi trước thì khóc lóc cầu tha thứ, giờ há miệng cái là tuôn một tràng pháo liên hoàn, sắp nổ tung nóc Ngọc Tiêu Ký luôn rồi!</p>
  <p>Cái cậu đồ đệ đại nghịch bất đạo này chọc tức sư phụ mình xong bèn cuỗm sổ sách rồi đi lẹ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ là cừu đội lốt hổ, thật ra trong lòng vừa ngại vừa sợ, đến khi ra khỏi Ngọc Tiêu Ký rồi nhìn lại, loáng thoáng thấy bóng người thấp thoáng trên tầng hai, cậu mới nhận ra ông bố này cũng miệng cọp gan thỏ như cậu vậy thôi.</p>
  <p>Đêm hè không gió, căn phòng xập xệ phơi nắng cả ngày oi bức khôn kể. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngồi trong sân hóng gió. Bóng đèn sáng rỡ rọi xuống chiếc bàn nhỏ, đâu có gọi kế toán xem sổ sách, mà đang gọi Đinh Hán Bạch xem qua.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tranh thủ lúc nhàn rỗi, cầm cuốn tiểu thuyết võ hiệp mà Khương Đình Ân mượn cậu, chiếc thẻ đánh dấu sách rực rỡ, trông còn sáng hơn bóng đèn mấy độ. Cậu hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, anh thích Triệu Mẫn hay Chu Chỉ Nhược hơn?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Câu này thì anh biết đáp, anh chỉ thích mỗi em thôi.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thực sự hài lòng, bèn đọc tiếp, thi thoảng liếc coi tiến độ của đối phương. Cậu đã nhẩm tính đâu vào đó cả rồi, đến lúc đó bảo Đinh Hán Bạch đưa sổ sách lại, nhân cơ hội gặp sư phụ và sư mẫu luôn. Bỗng, Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Mai nghỉ đi, chúng mình đi xem nhà cửa nhé?”</p>
  <p>Cậu hỏi ngay: “Nhà ở đâu?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch liếc xéo cậu: “Còn có thể là ở đâu nữa.”</p>
  <p>Sáng sớm cuối tuần, hai người ra ngoài đi xem nhà, mang theo cả sổ sách đã chỉnh sửa suốt một đêm. Sau khi đến khu biệt thự vành đai Hai, vừa mới xuất hiện thì bảo vệ đứng cửa đã tức thì giật mình, hãy còn nhớ họ từng trèo lên tường.</p>
  <p>Quản lí dẫn đi, đi thẳng đến căn nhà có số mét vuông lớn nhất. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ như lính trinh sát, ngoái đầu nhìn, nhìn khoảng cách so với căn của Đinh Duyên Thọ. Không thể sát quá, tốt nhất là nhìn không tới. Chọn đi chọn lại, bèn quyết định căn nhà nằm ở góc nghiêng đối diện rất xa.</p>
  <p>Vườn hoa rất lớn, bao cả cái biệt thự này. Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Em thích không?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, cậu rất thích.</p>
  <p>Họ mắt đi mày lại khe khẽ nói nhỏ, chẳng hiểu sao quản lí lại thấy xấu hổ, vừa vào nhà, đang định thổi phồng lên thì Đinh Hán Bạch giữ Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nói: “Chỗ này không lớn bằng đại viện trong nhà. Gian phòng lớn thế này thì có thể bày biện vài cái bình tốt để tăng phần khí thế.”</p>
  <p>Lại đi vào trong, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Phòng thứ hai rộng rãi, đi ra chợ Villeurbanne mua đèn về treo lên.” Ban công hợp với cửa thùy hoa. Phòng bếp, nhà ăn, phòng chứa đồ nối với nhau, muốn kiểu bàn gì, bàn phải là kiểu gỗ gì, họ thảo luận câu này đến câu khác.</p>
  <p>Trên tầng hai, Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn kích cỡ: “Chỗ kia xây một cái cửa ngăn, thư phòng lấy một là được, phòng ngủ và phòng tắm phải trang trí đàng hoàng.” Hắn nói xong bèn nắm chặt lấy tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì đang xoắn xuýt vụ chọn cái thảm gì.</p>
  <p>Mãi lâu sau, hai người xoay người nhìn quản lí, đồng thời oán trách người ta làm kẻ câm, chẳng giới thiệu gì cả. Quản lí túa mồ hôi hột đầy cổ, sợ hai chủ nhà khó hầu này, bèn giới thiệu một cách ân cần và cẩn thận với vẻ mặt thành khẩn.</p>
  <p>Lại quay về tầng một, Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ bắt đầu đi lại. Họ đã dao động, hài lòng với căn nhà này, đang suy nghĩ xem nên để phòng cơ khí ở đâu. Phòng ngủ nằm trong một góc râm mát, họ đứng ngay cửa, tính toán việc đặt máy móc một bên, ở giữa là bàn làm việc, phòng cách vách cất vật liệu.</p>
  <p>Quản lí vẫn đang đợi, Đinh Hán Bạch nói nhanh: “Làm thủ tục đi.”</p>
  <p>Thực sự chẳng thể ở trong căn nhà lụp xụp ở Miểu An được nữa, hai tên thân kiều thịt quý này sốt ruột lắm rồi. Làm thủ tục xong, họ không đi, dạo bước đến khu đường Tây, đứng ngoài cửa nhà số năm, nhìn thấy Đinh Duyên Thọ đang quét lá cây.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch ho nhẹ, thật ra hắn hơi hồi hộp. Đinh Duyên Thọ nghe tiếng bèn quay đầu lại, sững sờ, không biết nên bày vẻ mặt nào nữa. Đinh Hán Bạch chủ động nói: “Bố à, con đến đưa sổ sách của cửa hàng, đã sửa lại rồi ạ.” Thấy đối phương không phản ứng gì, hắn thăm dò, “Bọn họ đi vào nhé?”</p>
  <p>Nào ngờ Đinh Duyên Thọ ném cây chổi rơm đi: “Đưa ta.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấy sổ sách từ trong bao rồi đưa ra, liều mạng gọi: “Sư mẫu! Sư mẫu ơi!” Tiếng gọi rất đỗi đột ngột, Khương Sấu Liễu đi ra, lúc đang khó hiểu thì thấy bọn họ, bèn “Ôi” một tiếng.</p>
  <p>“Mẹ.” Đinh Hán Bạch gọi bà, gọi một lần cảm thấy không đủ, lại gọi tiếng nữa, “Mẹ ơi.”</p>
  <p>Trả lại sổ sách, hai bên giằng co. Đinh Hán Bạch bại trận trước, lùi một bước nói lời tạm biệt. Dáng vẻ này làm người ta đau lòng, Đinh Duyên Thọ và Khương Sấu Liễu vừa đắn đo vừa lo lắng. Nào ngờ, giang sơn dễ đổi, tên vô sỉ ấy vẫn nói một cách cợt nhả: “Bọn con mua luôn căn bên kia rồi, sau này ngày nào cũng sẽ đi dạo qua cửa nhà bố mẹ đó!”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch tóm Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy, để lại bố mẹ đang trợn mắt há hốc mồm.</p>
  <p>Mua nhà xong, liên lạc với bên trang trí nhà cửa trong ngày luôn, lần trước họ vừa mới trang trí thành đồ cổ. Đinh Hán Bạch như sấm rền gió cuốn, liệt kê hết việc to việc nhỏ. Cuối cùng bèn dặn đội trưởng đội lắp đặt thiết bị: “Anh cứ coi như làm nhà mới để tôi kết hôn ấy, không được qua loa bất cứ đâu.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng ngay bên cạnh, mặt nóng rẫy, không nhấc nổi đầu lên.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Trân Châu à, phòng ngủ chính của chúng mình có làm giường xép bên cửa sổ luôn không?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ giật mình. Cái tên này điên rồi, hay là thực sự không cần thể diện nữa? Đội trưởng đội trang trí nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối. Ông chủ lớn sống ở biệt thự mà lại ở cùng một phòng với sư đệ mình à? Đinh Hán Bạch không đợi câu trả lời mà đã quyết định: “Vậy cứ làm đi, hóng gió ngắm trăng đều tiện cả.”</p>
  <p>Đợi người ngoài đi hết, hắn bước qua ôm eo Kỷ Thận Ngữ, ôm cậu, kề vai thì thầm: “Anh nói sai ở đâu? Không định làm nhà kết hôn à?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ thúc khuỷu tay vào hắn, hắn sáp lại càng gần, “Nhà kết hôn thì em quyết, còn anh quyết tiệc rượu kết hôn nhé?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay mặt đi, nhớ tới lời hứa hẹn khi họ tách nhau ra, không khỏi đưa tay vòng qua cổ hắn. “Sư ca à.” Cậu gọi một câu đầy tình chân ý thiết, thậm chí còn động tình mà hơi thở hổn hển.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch hôn cậu, chọc cậu: “Đây là văn phòng, em đang quyến rũ ai thế hả nhóc Nam Man kia?”</p>
  <p>Mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ như gấc: “Quyến rũ anh… Ngày nào cũng quyến rũ anh cả.”</p>
  <p>Ngọn lửa dục này vẫn cháy mãi đến khi tan tầm, Đinh Hán Bạch thực sự không hổ danh là người làm chuyện lớn. Trước khi tan tầm, hắn đăng thông báo ở thành đồ cổ, định làm tiệc mừng. Lại gửi thiệp khắp nơi lần nữa, nhà đầu tư, bạn bè trong giới và cả họ hàng thân thiết.</p>
  <p>Khác với lần trước là lần này trong thiệp mời có tên hai người, Đinh Hán Bạch, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đặt song song.</p>
  <p>Việc trang trí biệt thự được đẩy nhanh tốc độ suốt ngày đêm, nơi đâu cũng được thiết kế nhiều lần, cẩn thận và tỉ mỉ. Vào cuối tuần nắng hè chói chang, tiếng lầm rầm trong biệt thự đã kết thúc, Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng trong vườn hoa. Đã trồng mấy cái cây, trong đó cây Phong Nguyên Bảo đương lúc trổ lá, mặt cỏ vừa được cắt sửa xong xuôi, hàng cây xanh mướt thẳng tắp, ven tường là một hàng hoa Đinh Hương.</p>
  <p>Một mảnh đất hoa hồng rộng lớn, Đinh Hán Bạch xắn tay áo vun đất, tự tay trồng. Cây ngả bóng, có một cái ghế xích đu đặt nơi ấy, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm lười trên đó đọc sách. Rất lâu sau, trong phòng yên ắng, biệt thự được trang trí thay đổi hoàn toàn, chỉ còn chờ quét tước thông gió nữa.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch vác cánh tay đầy bùn đất bước đến chỗ ghế xích đu, đầu gối huých làm ghế lắc lư. Hắn ngồi xổm xuống, khi ghế lắc lư bèn lấy thân mình ngăn lại. Kỷ Thận Ngữ cách hắn rất gần, hắn cúi đầu hôn: “Tối nay ngủ một mình nhé, anh giám sát người ta chuyển đồ dùng trong nhà.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Anh không về Miểu An à?”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Nếu về là phải nửa đêm lận, em để cửa cho anh không?”</p>
  <p>Có đêm nào về mà không đợi đâu. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng đáp, lấy một viên ngọc nhỏ trong túi ra, đường tâm nguyên thạch, lại lấy chiếc chìa khóa biệt thự từ trong túi đối phương, treo viên ngọc vào. Đinh Hán Bạch cúi đầu nhìn: “Em cứ quản anh nghiêm hơn nữa đi. Khắc chữ ‘Thận’, sao không khắc tên đầy đủ luôn?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vờ ngớ ngẩn: “Ý là làm người cẩn thận, chứ không phải em…”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch lấy cái tay bẩn để quậy, giật chiếc chìa khóa của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Là đá thô giống y như đúc, chạm nổi đám mây nhỏ bé tinh xảo, tổng cộng có năm đám mây. “Ngũ Vân đúng không?” Hắn kháng nghị, “Làm cho mình thì tao nhã thế đấy, sao không khắc chữ ‘Hán’? Em không phải dân tộc Hán à?”</p>
  <p>Hai người cãi cọ, ngay trước mặt hoa hồng mới trồng.</p>
  <p>Chạng vạng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ về ngõ Miểu An một mình, căn nhà xập xệ đã trống đi một nửa, những gì họ muốn đã chuyển đến biệt thự. Cậu lấy bộ âu phục đã tặng cho Đinh Hán Bạch ra, là một lần. Cậu nghĩ, ngày mai… vẫn nên cài nhỉ. Lại đi tìm chiếc ghim cài áo Đinh Hán Bạch tặng mình, cài vào, đứng soi trước gương một lúc lâu.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch ở lại giám sát biệt thự, mấy người thợ chuyển đồ đạc trong nhà trên từng chiếc xe. Chiếc giường lớn hai người nằm có tổng cộng bốn cái, bàn vuông, bàn tròn, ghế gập, ghế bành, tủ các thể loại như gỗ lim, gỗ mun, gỗ huỳnh đàn, tất cả đều là những món đồ đắt tiền. Cuối cùng cũng chuyển đồ dùng trong nhà xong, đám thợ chân trước vừa đi, sau lưng có một chiếc xe van lái đến, là Đồng Bái Phàm và Phòng Hoài Thanh.</p>
  <p>Chỗ ngồi phía sau của xe van chật kín, chỉ có hộp giấy đầy ụ đựng đồ cổ và vật liệu Đinh Hán Bạch sưu tầm. Đinh Hán Bạch và Đồng Bái Phàm chuyển mấy lượt, cuối cùng mới nhét đầy vào phòng kho. Hắn chưa kịp nói câu cảm ơn thì đã phát hiện một bức tranh, mở ra, màu trà trầm lắng, là bức “Giang Sơn Đồ” khổ lớn.</p>
  <p>Phòng Hoài Thanh nói: “Tác phẩm đắc ý hồi trước, tặng cho cậu và sư đệ làm quà chuyển nhà.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch cảm ơn, tiễn hai người kia đi. Kế đó, hắn bật hết tất cả các đèn, muốn đích thân bài trí “nhà kết hôn” này.</p>
  <p>Chọn một cái bình tai xâu men xanh trắng, lau rồi đặt ở phòng chính; phòng thứ hai, đặt nhiều hộp vuông quý giá bằng gỗ huỳnh đàn trên chiếc tủ thấp dựa tường; mấy hộp thêu hoa tơ vàng và bộ cốc chén bằng ngọc trên bàn trà phòng khách, đựng bánh ngọt Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích ăn; quên khuấy cửa, bèn đặt bàn đạp bằng gỗ tử đàn khảm men, đỡ lúc đi giày phải khom người cố sức.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch chọn đồ trong kho hết chuyến này đến chuyến khác, cốc tách bình hoa, tranh chữ bình phong, hết tầng một lại sang tầng hai, hết bên trong lại ra vườn hoa… Đuôi tóc lẫn áo sơ mi của hắn ướt mồ hôi. Hắn chưa từng tận tâm đến vậy bao giờ, chỉ vì để tạo nên một ngôi nhà thư thái.</p>
  <p>Đùa thôi, gọi là tổ ấm tình yêu của hắn và Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p>
  <p>Một bức tượng chạm trổ Trúc Lâm Thất Hiền được đặt lên bàn học, cuối cùng mới bài trí xong. Đã đêm hôm khuya khoắt, Đinh Hán Bạch mệt lử, ngồi phệt trên ghế. Căn nhà rộng lớn đến thế này giờ chỉ có mỗi mình hắn, im phăng phắc, hợp để nghĩ đến vài chuyện.</p>
  <p>Hắn bèn nghĩ ngợi bằng cái đầu buồn ngủ nọ.</p>
  <p>Rất lâu sau, Đinh Hán Bạch kích động, lấy giấy ra, cầm một cái bút, viết ba chữ xuống dòng đầu tiên. Viết liền tù tì đến nửa tờ giấy, trước khi đi bèn cất giấy vào ngăn tủ đầu giường trong phòng ngủ chính.</p>
  <p>Khi về ngõ Miểu An là đã sắp ba giờ sáng, bên trong vẫn sáng đèn, Kỷ Thận Ngữ như đang ngồi ngay cửa, vừa mở cửa đã nhào vào người hắn. Hắn đỡ được, ôm lấy, vào nhà ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn khuya. Hoành thánh cải bắc thảo, làm cả một bát tô cho hắn.</p>
  <p>“Anh là heo à?” Hắn hỏi, sau đó ăn hết sạch cả một tô, không chừa lại gì.</p>
  <p>Lần cuối cùng tắm vòi nước lạnh, Đinh Hán Bạch ngả giường than thở, Kỷ Thận Ngữ rúc trong lòng hắn, bật cười đầy ngốc nghếch trong bóng tối. Hắn hỏi: “Em vui vì chuyện gì?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Em vui vì mọi chuyện.”</p>
  <p>Bày rượu, chuyển nhà, hiện giờ, sau này, cái gì cũng thấy vui.</p>
  <p>Họ ôm nhau suốt một đêm, hiếm khi ngủ thẳng đến khi mặt trời lên cao. Bộ âu phục nọ đã treo trong tủ, Đinh Hán Bạch dỡ áo sơ mi xuống, tròng tay áo, chỉnh vạt áo, bảo Kỷ Thận Ngữ cài cúc cho hắn. Từ dưới lên trên, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cài từng cái cúc một, cuối cùng là tay hắn, cài khuy trân châu cho hắn.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Trân Châu à.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng ngẩng đầu, trái tim đập thình thịch.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch còn nói: “Đã một năm rồi.”</p>
  <p>Ngày này năm ngoái, Kỷ Thận Ngữ mới tới nhà họ Đinh, họ gặp nhau lần đầu tiên, thoắt cái đã một năm trôi qua.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch lấy ghim cài áo bằng san hô ra, cài trước ngực Kỷ Thận Ngữ, trông như một nhành hoa hồng. Ăn mặc chỉnh tề, căn nhà cũ trống trơn không hợp với họ, khóa kĩ cửa, chào tạm biệt với hàng xóm, hai người rời đi.</p>
  <p>Vẫn là Truy Phượng Lâu, ông chủ Đinh tiêu xài thành tính bao cả một phòng, sư tử đá ngoài cửa treo hoa, sợ người ta không biết là có chuyện vui. Bao nhiêu khách khứa hân hoan tề tựu, chỉ tưởng là tiệc mừng, nào ai đoán được suy tính trong lòng hai nhân vật chính.</p>
  <p>Thảm đỏ dài đằng đẵng trải từ cửa đến trước sân khấu, cổng hoa quấn bằng hoa hồng, mỗi bàn có một đĩa kẹo Bát Bảo. Khương Đình Ân kéo Khương Thái Vi đến, vừa vào cửa đã ồn ào: “Sao giống như kết hôn ấy nhỉ, ai bố trí vậy?”</p>
  <p>Nói xong thấy mông đau, xoay người đập Đinh Hán Bạch. “Anh!” Cậu chàng vô cùng đắc ý, “Anh cả à, tí nữa anh quảng cáo cho Ngọc Tiêu Ký chút không, làm người không được quên gốc gác mà.”</p>
  <p>Khương Đình Ân nói xong bèn đi ngắm xung quanh, đợi không nổi, đi tìm Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch kéo Khương Thái Vi, thấp giọng hỏi: “Nghe nói cháu sắp có chú rồi hả?”</p>
  <p>Khương Thái Vi biết thừa: “Vẫn đang giai đoạn làm quen nhau, không giống cháu, chưa gì đã làm tiệc cưới rồi.”</p>
  <p>Ấy thế mà Đinh Hán Bạch lại xấu hổ, mím môi mỏng mỉm cười, giương mắt bắt gặp Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Khương Đình Ân đang đùa nhau, cười sang sảng. Hắn đi qua kéo người đi, bữa tiệc sắp bắt đầu, trước lúc đó hắn muốn nói vài câu riêng tư.</p>
  <p>Rẽ ở góc phòng, hắn hỏi: “Hồi hộp không?”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu: “… Tàm tạm.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch cười trước, sau đó trịnh trọng nói: “Thận Ngữ à, lúc trước anh đã từng nói ngoài mặt làm tiệc mừng, nhưng thật ra lại là tiệc rượu kết hôn của đôi mình. Anh không gạt em, anh nôn nóng lắm, giờ anh hận không thể nhảy lên bục gào lên rằng, sư huynh đệ hợp tác cái con khỉ, em là vợ của Đinh Hán Bạch anh.”</p>
  <p>Mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ đỏ bừng: “Em đề nghị anh nói ngược lại.”</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch xin khoan dung: “Anh đây là vợ của Kỷ Thận Ngữ em, dù gì cũng từng làm Phan Kim Liên rồi cơ mà.”</p>
  <p>Đương lúc trò chuyện, bữa tiệc trong phòng chính đã bắt đầu, mọi người ngồi xuống, rót rượu, đợi nhân vật chính xuất hiện. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ ổn định hơi thở, quay trở lại, đứng sóng vai sau cổng hoa. Mấy trăm đôi mắt ập tới, nên căng thẳng, nên xấu hổ, song họ vẫn bình tĩnh và thản nhiên, cất bước chẳng ngại ngùng chi.</p>
  <p>Thảm đỏ này dài thật đấy.</p>
  <p>Hệt như quãng đường đã đi suốt một năm qua.</p>
  <p>Đi đến trước bục, Đinh Hán Bạch nắm bàn tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngay trước mặt mọi người, đứng ngay đó. Khách khứa ngồi đầy chỗ sửng sốt, ngộ ra, giật mình, khó lòng tin nổi, song cũng dần ngập trong lòng tò mò sục sôi. Đinh Hán Bạch thỏa mãn những sự hiếu kì này, đoạn nói: “Việc thành đồ cổ khai trương thuận lợi không thể bỏ qua công lao của các vị. Hôm nay bữa tiệc mừng là để cảm ơn mọi người.”</p>
  <p>Mọi người vừa mới thở phào thì Đinh Hán Bạch lại nói: “Đời này tôi sẽ không rước dâu, cũng sẽ không bày pháo đặt rượu. Hôm nay trời trong mát lành, chi bằng nhân cơ hội này, tôi tổ chức chuyện vui luôn.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng đờ người, lòng bàn tay túa mồ hôi, chợt thấy trên bục phát biểu là một cuốn sổ đỏ. Gấm đỏ làm vỏ, Hành Khải thiếp vàng, viết “Hỉ kết liên lí”*, đóng ấn Đinh Hán Bạch. Dưới bục có tiếng ồ lên, những ánh nhìn kinh ngạc ùa tới, cậu được Đinh Hán Bạch nắm chặt tay, chỉ cảm thấy một nỗi an lòng trước nay chưa từng có.</p>
  <p>
    <em>(*Hỉ kết liên lí: Ý bảo tình nghĩa vợ chồng như cây liền cành.)</em>
  </p>
  <p>Kẻ hát hí khúc là kẻ điên, người xem hí là kẻ ngốc.</p>
  <p>Hai người họ điên cuồng lần này, có lẽ suốt đời chỉ có một lần như vậy.</p>
  <p>Mọi người ấp úng lựa từ để chúc mừng, họ vui vẻ nhận, đến từng bàn để mời rượu trông rất giống hai vợ chồng mới cưới. Rất đỗi sôi nổi, nghênh đón tiễn bước, bữa tiệc này được tổ chức đến tận sau buổi trưa. Đợi người ta đi hết, Đinh Hán Bạch mới ngồi xuống sofa với Kỷ Thận Ngữ, bưng bát canh giải rượu lên, giơ cả “Giấy kết hôn”.</p>
  <p>Trên đó còn dán bức ảnh lần đầu tiên chụp chung của bọn họ.</p>
  <p>Đinh Hán Bạch đã từng đi du học, có lẽ nên hỏi một câu “Em có bằng lòng gả cho anh không”, song hắn chẳng nói gì cả. Những câu mùi mẫn, bịn rịn, không nói một cái gì, chỉ kéo Kỷ Thận Ngữ về căn nhà mới của họ.</p>
  <p>Có một chiếc xe đỗ ở cửa biệt thự, là hoa Đinh Hán Bạch đã đặt. Hắn đẩy Kỷ Thận Ngữ, đoạn nói: “Vườn hoa hơi trống, anh đi trồng, em vào nhìn phòng ốc đi.”</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ choáng váng, ngây ngô đi đằng trước, vào cửa, mắt nhìn tỉ mỉ vào “ngôi nhà” này.</p>
  <p>Đi qua cửa, chẳng hiểu sao trong đầu lại hiện lên cảnh hôm mới gặp gỡ Đinh Hán Bạch. Cậu vẫn chưa thú nhận, rằng lúc ấy khi Đinh Hán Bạch nói chuyện sẽ mang mùi ngọt lịm của dưa hấu vừa ăn. Đi qua phòng chính, men xanh trắng làm cậu nhớ đến đá Phù Dung, đó là lần đầu cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch luận bàn.</p>
  <p>Phòng thứ hai râm mát, giống như Hán Đường Quán mùa hè năm ngoái, giống như phù điêu dưới tay Đinh Hán Bạch. Nhưng nhà ăn lại ấm áp, giống như nhà tắm đầy hơi nóng kia, giống như căn phòng kì cọ làm cậu không ngừng kêu khổ nọ.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước lên tầng, cậu đã từng đứng ngay cửa bậc thang với Đinh Hán Bạch, đứng ở bậc thềm dưới hành lang. Cậu không khỏi lảo đảo, lảo đảo trên chuyến tàu hỏa xình xịch, Đinh Hán Bạch ôm lấy cậu, bảo cậu ngắm cảnh trời chiều đẹp đẽ nhất.</p>
  <p>Ngoài sân phơi là chậu trúc Phú Quý, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhìn ra xa. Hồi trước cậu cố tình khắc hỏng trúc Phú Quý, bị Đinh Hán Bạch túm cổ tay. Ai mà ngờ mai sau bàn tay của họ lại nắm chặt lấy nhau.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đi đến ngoài thư phòng, thấy tấm gia huấn được treo – <em>Ngôn xuất tất hành, hành chi tất quả. </em>Cậu sẽ không bao giờ quên được dáng vẻ lúc Đinh Hán Bạch nói “Thà làm ngọc nát, còn hơn ngói lành” suốt đời này.</p>
  <p>Thuở ban đầu gặp gỡ không vừa mắt, hiểu lầm, giấu diếm, lại không cản được sức hút của nhau. Sau đó là thổ lộ tình cảm, động lòng, thừa biết yêu nhau rất khó, song chẳng một ai hối hận. Chia tách tương tư, sống bên nhau cùng chung hoạn nạn, qua một vòng xuân hạ thu đông, mới đi được đến nơi này.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước vào phòng ngủ, chẳng nhận ra nước mắt đã ướt đẫm mặt.</p>
  <p>Cậu đi đến bên giường, nhét chìa khóa dự phòng vào ngăn kéo đầu giường, trông thấy tờ giấy kia. Lấy và mở ra, dòng đầu tiên viết ba chữ “Thư tự bạch”.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Anh, Đinh Hán Bạch, sinh ra trong thời đại hòa bình, may thay</em>
    <em> được</em>
    <em> chứng kiến thời đại thay đổi. Năm nay anh hai mươi mốt tuổi, thích sống phóng túng, thích vung tiền như rác, chưa học rộng biết nhiều, tính tình cũng nổi danh là xấu tính. Hồi còn nhỏ chăm học khổ luyện, đến tận bây giờ vẫn không dám lười biếng mảy may, nhưng hay tùy hứng làm vậy, đã định trước </em>
    <em>sẽ </em>
    <em>có thẹn với bố mẹ. Nhưng, bái người tài kiệt xuất làm thầy, từ bỏ nghề hậu hĩnh, dấn thân vào nghành sản xuất</em>
    <em>, thành công </em>
    <em>việc lí tưởng. Sống chưa được nửa đời người, anh đã không có bất cứ nuối tiếc nào.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cảm ơn trời cao thiên vị, và điều </em>
    <em>anh </em>
    <em>cảm kích vô cùng nhất, đó là bầu bạn với sư đệ Thận Ngữ. Anh tự nhận mình là kẻ vô liêm sỉ và hết sức lông bông, nhưng tình ý chân thành, quyết dốc hết sức mình trân trọng bảo bối Trân Châu. Chẳng biết đời này dài bao nhiêu, nhưng hãy nhìn những năm sau này.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Đêm khuya khoắt nói bậy, câu chữ từ đáy lòng.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> – Thư của Đinh Hán Bạch.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Người Kỷ Thận Ngữ run lẩy bẩy, lúc này Đinh Hán Bạch đứng trong vườn hoa gọi cậu, cậu đứng dậy chạy xuống tầng, lau nước mắt, khi đi ngang qua phòng khách tầng một bèn thấy đối phương. Đây là một gian phòng nho nhỏ, nhưng có khung cửa sổ rộng thoáng, mở ra, bao hết toàn bộ cảnh trong vườn hoa.</p>
  <p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bước chậm đến bên cửa sổ, nhìn ra, bắt gặp Đinh Hán Bạch đương đứng trong vườn hoa tươi mênh mông. Người ấy trường thân ngọc lập, giương mắt, đôi mắt họ chạm nhau. Một bên là cỏ bạc đầu mới nhú hoa.</p>
  <p>Cậu nhìn hắn, hắn nhìn cậu.</p>
  <p>Ngày này năm trước, thoáng như hôm qua, mong đợi ngày mai.</p>
  <p>Không ai mở lời, chỉ đón nhận ánh mặt trời rải khắp người.</p>
  <p>
    <strong> HOÀN CHÍNH VĂN.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="sharedaddy sd-rating-enabled sd-like-enabled sd-sharing-enabled">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Phiên ngoại 1: Rồi cũng sẽ gặp lại – Thượng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trời oi khó sống, may thay Cục Di sản văn hóa có cây phong đằng tốt tươi trên tường.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch sống sướng quen, trời nóng chỉ muốn ngồi điều hòa, nhưng cái tên chủ nhiệm thiếu đạo đức kia lại bắt hắn bôn ba xung quanh. Hắn nén giận, như đổi tính vậy, chỉ đơn giản là vì đơn xin đi công tác vẫn chưa được duyệt.<br/><span></span></p><p>Phúc Kiến, hiện vật trục vớt dưới đáy biển, lòng hắn hướng về nó.</p><p>Trước khi tan tầm, Đinh Hán Bạch không chịu nổi nữa bèn đi thẳng đến văn phòng chủ nhiệm. “Chủ nhiệm Trương, tôi có việc tìm anh.” Hắn giở thái độ tốt đẹp, “Đơn xin đi công tác đã nộp hôm thứ hai, sắp xuất phát rồi, xin hỏi khi nào anh sẽ duyệt… vậy?”</p><p>“Vậy” là chữ thêm vào phía sau, miễn cho đối phương trách hắn ngữ điệu không tốt. Trương Dần đáp: “Không duyệt, tôi sẽ dẫn anh Thạch đi chuyến công tác lần này.”</p><p>Ăn nói khép nép có thể giảm thọ, thấp hèn có thể đòi mạng, vừa nghe câu từ chối, Đinh Hán Bạch đã la lối: “Tổ trưởng Thạch sắp về hưu, anh bắt ông ấy phải đi xa lắc xa lơ vậy à?!”</p><p>Trương Dần trả lời: “Đã quyết rồi, báo lên trên rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cực kì khó chịu: “Tôi thấy anh cố ý thì có, cố ý bỏ qua tôi, tôi sẽ xem xem các anh có thể tìm được thứ gì hay ho về không.” Nói xong vẫn thấy không đủ, bèn rút đơn xin của mình khỏi tập giấy tờ, “Không duyệt đơn xin đi công tác, thế đơn xin nghỉ thì sao?”</p><p>Trương Dần chửi: “Bớt phách lối với tôi đi, cái đồ không biết trời cao đất rộng.”</p><p>Hắn chửi: “Nhưng tôi biết anh được mấy cân lượng, lông gà cũng chả nhẹ bằng anh!”</p><p>
  <em>(*Ý bảo trình độ của Trương Dần không bằng ai.)</em>
</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch phát cáu đến tận lúc tan tầm, xách cặp chạy thẳng, cưỡi xe đạp nhị bát đại giang* nhanh như bay. Rẽ ra đại lộ Nghênh Xuân, đến Truy Phượng Lâu mua suất cánh gà chiên bơ, hóa tức giận thành sức ăn. Xoay mặt nhìn sang Ngọc Tiêu Ký nằm đối diện, vẫn là bầu không khí nửa chết nửa sống nọ.</p><p>(*Là cái xe này:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Về nhà, phòng khách tiền viện nhộn nhạo, cả gia đình ngồi đợi cơm. Hắn rửa tay ngồi xuống, không thèm phản ứng với ai, ở đâu cũng giữ cái mác đại thiếu gia. Khương Đình Ân – tay sai số một – hôm nay khác thường, không mò đến mà lại đi nịnh bợ người chủ gia đình.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân bám Đinh Duyên Thọ í ới dượng này dượng nọ, miệng toàn từ khen ngợi. Đinh Duyên Thọ bực mình: “Vẫn chưa nghỉ hè mà? Cháu muốn đi theo dượng, bố mẹ cháu đã cho chưa?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch xen miệng vào: “Đi làm gì?”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nói: “Đi Giang Nam ấy anh! Dượng sắp đi chơi ở Dương Châu đó!”</p><p>Dương Châu, bạn tri kỉ của Đinh Duyên Thọ – Kỷ Phương Hứa – sống ở Dương Châu. Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Đi thăm thầy Kỷ hả bố? Con xin nghỉ, bố dẫn con đi với.” Hắn chõ mũi vào làm Khương Đình Ân có dám giận mà không dám nói gì.</p><p>Thật ra Đinh Duyên Thọ vẫn chưa quyết định hành trình nên tất nhiên sẽ không đáp. Đinh Hán Bạch lại tưởng đối phương ngầm đồng ý, tối đó đi sửa soạn hành lí như quần áo, tiền bạc. Hắn còn nghĩ rất đẹp, nghĩ rằng không được đi Phúc Kiến thì đi Dương Châu giải sầu cũng được.</p><p>Ai ngờ sáng hôm sau, hắn hào hứng xông vào phòng ngủ tiền viện, định bụng kéo Đinh Duyên Thọ đi trung tâm thương mại quốc tế mua quà gặp mặt. Đinh Duyên Thọ đang chơi mèo hoang với Khương Sấu Liễu, đoạn nói: “Không đi nữa.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không chịu: “Tại sao?! Bố nói không đi là không luôn hả?!”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ trừng hắn: “Hai năm trước toàn là bố đi cả, tối qua Phương Hứa gọi điện nói lần này ông ấy sẽ đến.”</p><p>Chuyến du lịch bị hủy, Đinh Hán Bạch rất hận sự thay đổi xoành xoạch này, không ở nhà làm việc nữa, cũng chẳng đi Ngọc Tiêu Ký trông cửa hàng mà chỉ lái xe đến trung tâm thương mại quốc tế. Tiết kiệm bớt tiền mua quà gặp mặt thì hắn sẽ tự sắm vài bộ quần áo mới cho mình. Mua sắm chỉ là tiêu ít, rẽ sang chợ đồ cổ mới là tiêu tiền lớn, tiêu tiền lấy niềm vui.</p><p>Vì khách sắp tới nên toàn thể nhà họ Đinh đều bận bịu, quét tước cả trong lẫn ngoài, chất đầy tủ lạnh bằng rau dưa đúng mùa. Hai ngày sau, có một chiếc máy bay chở hành khách đáp xuống sân bay. Hành khách nuối đuôi nhau mà ra, ra ở cửa ra, Kỷ Phương Hứa thấp thoáng thấy người bạn cũ đang chờ mình.</p><p>Hai đôi bàn tay diệu kì điêu khắc đá quý siết chặt tay nhau, Đinh Duyên Thọ nghiêng đầu, trông thấy cậu thiếu niên đứng phía sau Kỷ Phương Hứa, thốt lên với vẻ ngạc nhiên: “Lại cao hơn nữa rồi!”</p><p>Bỗng, Đinh Hán Bạch nheo mắt, chớp chớp, tiếp tục khắc chữ. Ba sư đệ khác vây quanh, đợi hắn dạy bảo, hắn lại không có hứng, cứ nhớ thương đến hiện vật trục vớt dưới biển ở Phúc Kiến.</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ hỏi: “Anh cả ơi, anh nói coi bác cả hay thầy Kỷ giỏi hơn?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Cả hai đều giỏi hơn bố cậu.”</p><p>Châm chọc xong, lại không thấy lời phản bác đâu, Khương Đình Ân sung sướng khi người khác gặp họa, vui xong bèn bưng dưa hấu đến. Bốn sư huynh đệ dời sang chỗ hành lang, thi xem ai ăn nhanh hơn, rồi lại đấu ai phun hạt xa hơn, người thua phải đi quét.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giải khát giảm nhiệt độ, thấy Khương Đình Ân chạy vào chạy ra như một con chó bự. Một chuyến chạy này rất gấp gáp, đầu Khương Đình Ân túa mồ hôi: “Dượng về rồi! Thầy Kỷ đã đến, còn dẫn một thằng nhóc theo cùng!”</p><p>Mấy người bọn họ tức thì ra gặp khách. Đinh Hán Bạch đi đầu, đi qua phòng qua sân, chợt nghe thấy tiếng cười sang sảng. Đôi chân dài sải bước, hắn không nhìn Đinh Duyên Thọ cười tít mắt, không nhìn Kỷ Phương Hứa phong lưu nho nhã, mà như tập trung vào mục tiêu, vừa liếc đã nhìn thấy một cậu trai.</p><p>Cậu nhóc ấy cũng nhìn thấy hắn, tò mò, lễ phép, đôi mắt sáng rỡ.</p><p>Lòng Đinh Hán Bạch sững lại, non nước Giang Nam tốt thật đấy, nuôi được gương mặt tuấn tú và trắng trẻo thế này cơ mà. Hắn luôn không biết giữ ý, cứ nhìn chằm chằm như vậy, chẳng trách bản thân mình thất lễ, chỉ trách nhóc Nam Man này chói mắt.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ gọi hắn: “Các con đã đến rồi à. Hán Bạch, Hán Bạch?” Lúc quan trọng lại ngẩn tò te, thế là làm sao, “Đinh Hán Bạch!”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hoàn hồn, bèn thấy cậu nhóc kia đang bật cười, đang chê cười hắn đấy. Hắn hồi tâm liễm ý, khôi phục vẻ cao ngạo thường thấy, chào hỏi: “Thưa thầy Kỷ, cháu là Hán Bạch đây ạ. Lần này thầy đến hãy ở thêm vài hôm, cháu bao hết.”</p><p>Thay nhau giới thiệu xong, Kỷ Phương Hứa khen hậu sinh khả úy, đoạn nói: “Các ông có tận bốn trò giỏi, về mặt số người, chúng tôi thua.”</p><p>Lúc này, cậu nhóc nọ cũng bước một bước, nói một cách quy củ: “Em tên là Kỷ Thận Ngữ, Thận Ngữ trong cẩn ngôn thận ngữ.” Cậu là đồ đệ của Kỷ Phương Hứa, năm trước đã từng gặp Đinh Duyên Thọ, lần này là lần đầu tiên đi xa nhà.</p><p>Nói xong câu đó, Đinh Hán Bạch tiến lại gần đối phương, lời khách sáo, câu hình thức, hắn chẳng đáp lại mà cứ hỏi người ta: “Năm nay bao nhiêu?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Tuổi mụ mười bảy, sắp lên lớp mười hai rồi ạ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại hỏi: “Đã nghe tên anh bao giờ chưa?” Hắn là một tên rất đắc ý, cứ nghĩ thể nào Đinh Duyên Thọ cũng đừng nhắc đến mình rồi, bèn hỏi. Kỷ Thận Ngữ như sửng sốt, không ngờ người này lại hỏi câu đó, đoạn lắc đầu, “Em mới chỉ nghe bác Đinh kể về sư ca Ngũ Vân thôi.”</p><p>Cười phá lên, Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Thận Ngữ à, là nó đó, đó là tên khai sinh của nó.”</p><p>Mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ sáng lên một cách rõ ràng, như đã đạt thành tâm nguyện ấp ủ trong lòng. Đinh Hán Bạch xem trong mắt, không hiểu sao lại đỏ mặt. Kỷ Thận Ngữ buồn cười hỏi: “Sư ca này, sao anh lại đổi tên thành Hán Bạch?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Dựa theo tên của đá quý, cẩm thạch*. Cậu có thấy thú vị không?” Thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, “Thế anh cũng chọn cho cậu một cái tên nhé, Kỷ Trân Châu thì sao?”</p><p>
  <em>(*Cẩm thạch là Hán Bạch Ngọc.)</em>
</p><p>Con trai, gọi Trân Châu làm gì.</p><p>Hắn nghĩ, nhóc Nam Man này có mất hứng hay chăng?</p><p>Hắn lại nghĩ, nếu tức thì một gói kẹo Bát Bảo có giải quyết được không?</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe vậy, thầm nhủ cái tên dị hợm gì vậy, nhưng trước mặt người trong phòng, cậu không thể gây mất hứng được. “Em thấy rất hay ạ.” Cắn răng trả lời, lại trêu tức một câu, “Vậy trân châu hay cẩm thạch tốt hơn hả anh?”</p><p>Đúng lúc bắt đầu ăn cơm, Đinh Hán Bạch không đáp, nhưng vẫn đặt thêm một cái ghế bên cạnh mình.</p><p>Không nói lúc ăn cơm đó giờ vẫn là điều mà cha ông dạy bảo con cháu, hai ông tán gẫu rôm rả, bọn nhóc con thì tập trung ăn cơm. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chỉ gắp hai món ăn trước mặt, hơi cay, cậu ăn được đôi miếng bèn dừng để hoãn lại. Cứ tưởng là không ai chú ý đến mình, nào ngờ dư quang thoáng nhìn bèn bắt gặp dư quang của Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch trông thấy rõ mồn một, cũng không thốt lời quan tâm, dời đĩa táo gai ngâm đường như vô ý. Kỷ Thận Ngữ gắp một quả giải cay, cũng có hứng ăn hơn, nhưng không với tới thức ăn ở nơi khác. Cậu lấy khuỷu tay thúc Đinh Hán Bạch, nhỏ giọng ám chỉ: “Sư ca ơi, kia là món cá hấp ạ?”</p><p>Rõ là cá kho tàu mà, Đinh Hán Bạch vờ không hiểu: “Ai biết, có phải anh nấu đâu.”</p><p>Im lặng một chốc, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lại giật tay áo hắn, đoạn hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, anh gắp giúp em một miếng được không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch duỗi cánh tay dài ra, gắp một cái đuôi cá, hơi nghiêng người, sáp lại gần. Kỷ Thận Ngữ bưng bát đón, bắt đầu ăn, ngậm xương cá như chú mèo con.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không quan tâm là mình đã ăn gì, trong lòng toàn là suy tính. Hắn là anh cả, có ba người em, bình thường hay ngại nhiều ngại phiền, giờ lại thấy không đủ. Nếu có thêm một đứa nữa thì hay quá, ngoan ngoãn, thông minh, bám hắn đòi này đòi nọ, hắn tuyệt sẽ không do dự mà vung tiền như rác.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lí nhí hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, buổi tối nhà mình cũng hay làm nhiều món như vậy ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu, giờ vẫn chưa hiểu tại sao lại có câu hỏi này. Rượu đủ cơm no, sư huynh đệ trạc tuổi nhau đi bộ tiêu cơm trong viện. Anh hai, anh ba, anh tư, Kỷ Thận Ngữ gọi từng người một, hết sức lễ phép. Đinh Khả Dũ và Khương Đình Ân hỏi nhiều lắm, hỏi phong cảnh ở Dương Châu, hỏi ẩm thực ở Dương Châu, hỏi con gái Dương Châu có xinh không.</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nói: “Ban đầu anh định đi đến chỗ các em với dượng nhưng lại bị anh cả xen chân vào, không ngờ anh ấy cũng chả đi được.” Vừa kể vừa nhìn lén, sợ dáng vẻ sung sướng khi người gặp họa làm mình bị đánh.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe vậy bèn nhìn Đinh Hán Bạch, Đinh Hán Bạch đứng tưới hoa đằng sau tường bình phong, cũng ngước mắt nhìn cậu. Cậu nói: “Sư ca à, lần sau anh đến Dương Châu, em sẽ dẫn anh đi dạo.” Cậu tưởng Đinh Hán Bạch sẽ hào hứng, nào ngờ đối phương chỉ cười nhạt, như chẳng đáng kể.</p><p>Xưa nay Kỷ Thận Ngữ không thích cố xun xoe, nhưng lạ thay, cậu vẫn kìm lòng không đặng mà bước đến bên đối phương, đoạn bảo: “Vườn nhà em có nhiều hoa lắm, nhiều hơn nhà anh nhiều.” Cũng không có ý so sánh, ý ngầm ở đây là – <em>Anh muốn đi ngắm không?</em></p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đặt bình tưới nhôm xuống, khẽ túm tay áo của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, đi vòng qua tường bình phong, đứng bên bờ ao. “Nhà cậu còn có gì nữa?” Hắn cầm thức ăn cho cá, nhìn chằm chằm đuôi cá quẫy quẫy. Bỗng, trong lòng bàn tay ngưa ngứa, Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấy mấy viên trong tay hắn, ném vào nước.</p><p>“Một bình thức ăn cá, sao cứ phải lấy trong tay anh?” Hắn hỏi, “Cậu không e dè lắm nhỉ.”</p><p>Câu này không xem là cả nể, làm Kỷ Thận Ngữ lộ vẻ xấu hổ. “Em tưởng là chỉ được cho một nắm thôi, sợ lấy nhiều sẽ cho cá ăn nhiều quá.” Cúi đầu giải thích, nhìn bóng ngược trong nước. Bóng hình mờ ảo, có thể phát hiện ra tai Đinh Hán Bạch hơi đỏ.</p><p>“Sư ca, anh nóng hả?”</p><p>“… Mùa hè ai mà không nóng?”</p><p>“Vậy anh vào nhà đi?”</p><p>“Cậu quản anh có vào nhà hay không nữa à? Anh cứ cho cá ăn đấy!”</p><p>Kíp pháo Đinh Hán Bạch này không cần đốt mà đã tự cháy. Cũng lười cho cá ăn thêm, bèn che giấu sự chộn rộn trong lòng, giả vờ như hào khí kiền vân, thả cả một vốc vào. Thả xong lại cầm vốc nữa, mặc kệ Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang trợn mắt há hốc mồm, chỉ quan tâm mình nổi điên có sảng khoái hay không.</p><p>Sau đó Khương Thái Vi gọi bọn họ, hai người trở về, còn cả ao cá kia đã no bể bụng gần hết.</p><p>Phòng khách đông đủ, Đinh Duyên Thọ và Kỷ Phương Hứa uống trà, còn chuẩn bị quả óc chó và hoa quả cho bọn trẻ. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ lần lượt ngồi xuống, ngồi bên nhau, người trước cầm nho ăn, người sau cầm quả óc chó.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bóp bằng tay không, cái nghề này của bọn họ có sức tay lớn, bóp hai ba lần đã nứt. Cạy ra, bụng ngón gạt vỏ quả óc chó, cậu bỗng thấy khó. Đinh Hán Bạch liếc thấy, không hiểu nên hỏi: “Sao đấy?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “… Tay em đau.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhíu mày trợn mắt, đó giờ bàn tay điêu khắc đều có vết chai dày, có gì mà đau. Cúi đầu nhìn, giật quả óc chó, nhất thời nghẹn họng nhìn trân trân. Hắn nắm cổ tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ lên, mò đến ngón tay thon dài bèn thấy chỗ nào trên bụng ngón cũng non mềm. Đừng nói là vết chai, ngay cả hoa tay cũng nhạt.</p><p>Trước mặt bố mình, bố người ta và các sư đệ, hắn gần như chất vấn: “Rốt cuộc cậu có từng học tay nghề không thế?!”</p><p>Trong phòng bất chợt im bặt, kim rơi cũng thành tiếng, mọi người đồng thời ngó lại, tìm hiểu tình huống. Cổ tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ nóng lên, cảm giác bị Đinh Hán Bạch nắm thành vòng tay. Giương mắt lên, đôi mắt Đinh Hán Bạch cũng rất đỗi sắc bén, dao khắc dao khoan cũng phải bại trận.</p><p>Cứ như thể, nếu cậu không có tay nghề thì sẽ không xứng ngồi trong cái phòng này vậy.</p><p>Quả đúng là thế, Đinh Hán Bạch đang nghĩ, nhóc Nam Man này có vẻ ngoài đẹp đến thế nào, thần thái lẫn ngôn từ làm hắn chú ý ra làm sao, nếu là một kẻ vô dụng không học vấn không nghề nghiệp thì đừng nghĩ đến chuyện nhìn vào mắt hắn.</p><p>Cuối cùng Kỷ Thận Ngữ vẫn trả lời: “Học rồi ạ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch chưa kịp nói gì, Đinh Duyên Thọ và Kỷ Phương Hứa đã tâm linh tương thông, phất tay bảo hai đồ đệ luận bàn. Vũ phu luận võ, văn nhân đấu thơ, nếu nghệ nhân so tài thì đương nhiên phải so tay nghề rồi.</p><p>Nhưng mà, nhà họ Đinh có bốn đồ đệ, nhà họ Kỷ chị có một, làm sao mà thi thố?</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ nói: “Thận Ngữ à, nếu cháu thấy ai thuận mắt thì cứ chọn để thi đi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch cãi: “Luận võ chọn rể đấy à? Người không chọn là người không vừa mắt chắc.” Hắn cũng chẳng tự xưng mình là quân tử, trái lại còn nhận là tiểu nhân nữa là, giờ phút này bèn dùng lòng tiểu nhân. Đôi tay này, không thể là đôi tay chăm học khổ luyện được, có khi còn chưa từng cầm sơ qua ấy chứ, dù có chọn Khương Đình Ân cũng sẽ thua thôi.</p><p>Lúc này, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Cháu muốn một chọi bốn.”</p><p>Lại một lần thoáng chốc im bặt, chim khách bên ngoài không hót, mèo hoang trên cửa sổ cũng trợn mắt. Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ lúc kinh hãi ấy, thật muốn bóp đôi má nọ, lấy gan đâu ra vậy? Có nhiều da mặt để vất đi thế à?</p><p>Chuyển sang phòng Nam ở tiểu viện, Đinh Hán Bạch lấy bảo vật giá hơn mười vạn ra, ưu tiên khách trước, hắn bảo Kỷ Thận Ngữ chọn trước. Nhưng hắn xấu tính mà, ngoài mặt thì bảo người ta chọn, thế mà lại nâng một hòm mã não đỏ ra, màu sắc không giống nhau, có thật có giả.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ liếc một cái, lấy thẳng những viên giả ra, đoạn nói: “Vàng thau lẫn lộn.”</p><p>Chẳng gây khó dễ được, Đinh Hán Bạch dấy sự hứng thú, cuối cùng cũng im lặng đứng lui sang một bên. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chọn vật liệu, đương lúc nhìn hoa mắt bèn thấy một bộ ngọc bài, nội dung tự sự cực kì phức tạp, trình độ tinh xảo làm người ta phải thán phục. Cậu lấy một khối thanh ngọc, đoạn nói: “Bộ này còn thiếu một cái, em sẽ khắc.”</p><p>Trừ Đinh Hán Bạch ra, ba người còn lại nhìn nhau. Bộ ngọc bài ấy là tác phẩm của Đinh Hán Bạch – Nam nữ già trẻ, cảnh núi hình phố, không thiếu cái lạ, họ còn chả có dũng khí để thiếu gấm chắp vải thô nữa là. Vừa nghe Kỷ Thận Ngữ chọn cái đó, họ bèn không khỏi phỏng đoán thực lực của đối phương.</p><p>Mỗi người tự chọn phần mình, chỉ vỏn vẹn trong đá quý, còn Đinh Hán Bạch lại cầm một miếng vàng lên. Năm người chiếm đầy bàn làm việc, đi nét vẽ hình, khắc thô ra phôi. Đinh Duyên Thọ và Kỷ Phương Hứa nhìn quanh vài lần rồi ra khỏi phòng, sóng vai đến hành lang.</p><p>“Con ông khó lường đấy, thủ pháp cũng không giống người hai mươi tuổi.”</p><p>“Con tôi chả được cái nước gì, chỉ mỗi tay nghề là tốt. Ông cũng khiêm tốn quá, con ông còn nhỏ mà đã không chịu thua ai rồi.”</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa vỗ vai Đinh Duyên Thọ: “Thận Ngữ nhà tôi hay phân tâm, hôm nay bảo tôi dạy cái này, hôm sau bảo tôi dạy cái kia, ít kinh nghiệm.” Đi ra khỏi tiểu viện, ông thẳng thắn tiết lộ, “Đi xem quà tặng ông với chị dâu đi, sứ men xanh, khi lấy về đã thay đổi bất ngờ lắm.”</p><p>Các sư phụ đi mất, trong phòng chỉ còn các đồ đệ. Tiếng máy móc không ngớt suốt cả buổi chiều. Tỉ thí ấy mà, ai cũng muốn chiếm sự nổi bật. Đinh Hán Bạch lũ điêu nhất tuyệt, dư quang nhìn người bên cạnh, bèn thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ dùng con dao cực nhỏ để khắc lá thông, tinh mịn, trong mũi khoét có mềm mại, thể hiện hướng gió.</p><p>Sườn mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ nong nóng, cụp mắt hỏi: “Đẹp không ạ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngẩn ra, mắt dừng ngay mặt đối phương. Ánh nắng ngoài phòng rọi xuống nửa người Kỷ Thận Ngữ, vành tai biến mất trong màn sáng, đo đỏ. Hắn trả lời một cách thành thật: “Đẹp.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Anh cũng khắc đẹp lắm.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch huỵch toẹt ra: “Anh bảo cậu mà.”</p><p>Mũi dao khựng lại, Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngước mắt nhìn hắn, xung quanh là tiếng máy móc ầm ĩ, tiếng ngâm nga của Đinh Khả Dũ, tiếng ríu rít của Khương Đình Ân khi quấn lấy Đinh Nhĩ Hòa… Rồi lại như tất cả lắng xuống, chỉ còn mỗi cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Mặt trời lặn chim bay về, cuối cùng tiếng động trong phòng cũng im bặt.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ chẳng thèm để người khác vào mắt, khẽ liếc qua là chỉ nhớ đến sản phẩm của đối phương. Kỷ Thận Ngữ làm một miếng ngọc bài màu xanh, tùng bách núi xa, đình đài khách khứa, khúc thủy lưu thương. Non nước, con người, kiến trúc trên tấm ngọc bài to bằng bàn tay, không cái nào không tinh tế.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mở lòng bàn tay, bên trong tay là một đám mây vàng, chỗ dày như tờ giấy, chỗ mỏng như cánh ve, lấp lánh rực rỡ. Sắc mặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ khẽ thay đổi, tài điêu khắc cao hay thấp liếc một cái là ra, cậu vẫn thua một chút.</p><p>“Em thua.” Cậu nói với vẻ bình tĩnh.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giật tấm ngọc bài xanh rồi chạy ra ngoài sân, thừa dịp bắt ánh nắng cuối cùng của trời chiều, đoạn nói: “Cậu không hề thua.” Lúc điêu khắc hắn đã phát hiện thủ pháp của nhóc Nam Man này mới lạ, phân bố đường nét ở tất cả các vị trí tốt nhất, có thể đạt được cảm giác bắt sáng cao nhất.</p><p>Lần luận bàn đầu tiên này ngang cơ nhau, ai nấy đều dần quen nhau hơn. Trên bàn cơm chiều lại là những món ngon, mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ tỏa sáng. Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi với vẻ khó hiểu: “Sao vậy, ở nhà thầy Kỷ bỏ đói cậu à?”</p><p>Một câu đùa vui, nhưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ chỉ quanh co không đáp.</p><p>Hai bố con đường xa mà đến ở đây nửa ngày trời, ban đêm sắp phòng, ở phòng cách vách Đinh Hán Bạch. Trong phòng được bài trí cẩn thận, giường lớn đối diện với cửa sổ, còn có thể ngắm trăng.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm lăn trên giường, mặt khó chịu. Kỷ Phương Hứa hỏi: “Con vẫn lạ giường à?”</p><p>“Con ăn nhiều quá ấy mà.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp, “Sư phụ ơi, nhà chúng mình có thể nấu thêm nhiều món vào buổi tối như nhà người ta không ạ?”</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa coi trọng việc dưỡng sinh, chủ trương cơm tối chỉ lửng dạ làm Kỷ Thận Ngữ đói bụng vào ban đêm suốt. Ông không đồng ý, đoạn nói: “Đừng nằm nữa, chiều nay làm việc xong đã chăm sóc tay chưa?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lồm cồm bò dậy, tẩy da chết, bôi kem dưỡng, làm hết một lượt đến khi đôi tay bị mài đỏ tấy mới tính là xong xuôi. Còn Đinh Hán Bạch đi ngang qua cửa sổ đã chứng kiến toàn bộ, nghi ngờ, thầm nghĩ con trai mà cũng chăm chút thật đấy.</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa đi ngủ sớm, đây cũng là một người sống sướng quen rồi, sau khi chợp mắt không thể bị quấy rầy bởi bất cứ tiếng động gì. Kỷ Thận Ngữ no quá không ngủ nổi, bèn đi ra sân tản bộ tiêu cơm. Đinh Hán Bạch tắm xong, hai người chạm mặt nhau bên bàn đá.</p><p>“Đừng đi lại nữa, anh đi tìm thuốc tiêu hóa cho cậu.” Đinh Hán Bạch dẫn Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào phòng ngủ của hắn, nói câu “Ngồi đi”, tìm xong bèn ngoái đầu lại thì thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đang ngồi bên mép giường, ngồi một cách dè dặt ở cuối giường.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch leo lên giường nửa nằm, tìm chuyện nói: “Sao ăn nhiều vậy?” Nghe lí do xong, hắn cảm thấy hoang đường. Ở nhà mình mà lại bị đói bụng à, ăn tạm vài cái bánh lót dạ cũng được mà. Chợt nhớ ra chuyện mình từng nghe Đinh Nhĩ Hòa kể rằng Kỷ Thận Ngữ là con riêng của Kỷ Phương Hứa bèn kìm lòng không đặng mà hỏi: “Sư mẫu cậu đối xử tốt với cậu không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bỗng ngẩng phắt đầu lên, đầy cảnh giác, đầy giấu diếm, đứng dậy nói: “Em, em nên về đi ngủ rồi.” Cậu xoay người toan đi thì bị Đinh Hán Bạch tóm lại, ban ngày cầm cổ tay, giờ cầm bàn tay. Đinh Hán Bạch nhận ra sự khác biệt, mềm mại, trơn nhẵn, cúi đầu ngửi, còn có mùi thơm nữa.</p><p>Hắn lại đổi câu hỏi: “Tại sao cậu lại mài tay?”</p><p>Cái tên này quá đáng thật, sao toàn hỏi những câu không trả lời được thế này? Kỷ Thận Ngữ đánh trống lảng: “Tua rua của đèn đầu giường đẹp quá…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch dụ: “Cậu sờ thử coi.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vươn tay ra sờ, chưa sờ đến đã bị dùng sức kéo lại. Cậu ngã ngồi bên giường, chạm phải ánh nhìn đầy tò mò của Đinh Hán Bạch. Ngày hôm nay, đánh giá, trêu tức, quan tâm, xem thường, thưởng thức… Ánh mắt người này thay đổi muôn hình vạn trạng, giờ đây toát ra sự chân thành vô hạn.</p><p>“Em…” Kỷ Thận Ngữ dỡ lòng phòng bị, “Em là một đứa con riêng.”</p><p>Cậu kể, kể về xuất thân khó xử, kể về lòng căm ghét của sư mẫu, kể tất tần tật. Tay bị nắm túa mồ hôi, cậu rút tay về, nói với vẻ áy náy: “Về chuyện mài tay thì cứ coi như em làm đẹp thôi, sư phụ không cho kể với người ngoài.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhất thời hỏi: “Không phải người ngoài là được nói à?” Ai mà chẳng có dăm ba bí mật, hắn cũng chẳng biết tại sao lại tò mò đến cái nước mặt dày mày dạn này. Hắn xoắn xuýt, vỗ chỗ bên cạnh mình, bảo Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm nghỉ một lát. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nằm bên hắn, chiếm một nửa chăn của hắn, không để ý tới hắn, chỉ nghịch tua rua kia.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lại càng không thích xun xoe, thế là lại nhớ đến tỉnh Phúc Kiến.</p><p>Một tiếng thở dài, Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Sư ca, anh giận hả?”</p><p>Lần này đến lượt Đinh Hán Bạch giải thích, hiện vật trục vớt dưới biển gì đó, lòng hướng về nó gì đó, bèn nghe thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ mò xuống giường. “Anh đợi chút nhé!” Cậu chạy ra, khi về đã cầm cuốn “Như núi như biển”, bên trong có giải thích tỉ mỉ về hiện vật trục vớt dưới biển.</p><p>Hai người dựa nhau đọc sách, đọc giám định xong lại đọc sang tra cứu đồ cổ, Đinh Hán Bạch cảm thấy thỏa mãn khôn cùng. Bỗng, đầu vai chùng xuống, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đã ngủ được một lúc, sợi tóc cọ gáy hắn, ngứa thật.</p><p>Hắn kẹp thẻ đánh dấu bằng vàng vào trong sách, đoạn nói: “Tặng đám mây này cho cậu nhé?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lèm bèm: “… Tặng năm cái thẻ nhé anh.”</p><p>Không nhìn ra là người hám tiền như vậy. Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng khựng người, chẳng phải năm thẻ là “Ngũ Vân” hay sao? Đây là nhớ thương hắn à? Hắn đặt người nằm xuống, đắp chăn tắt đèn, nghiêng người che phủ, ngắm người bằng ánh trăng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gọi: “Kỷ Trân Châu ơi?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì thào: “Hán Bạch Ngọc à…”</p><p>Trong viện mèo hoang leo cây, bắt gặp chim khách thành đôi.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Phiên ngoại 2: Rồi cũng sẽ gặp lại – Trung</em>
</p><p>Ngủ một giấc êm ái đến tận hừng đông. Đinh Hán Bạch mở mắt, ngoài khoảng cách nửa cánh tay là một cái đầu tóc bù xù. Tay vừa cựa quậy là cái đầu nọ cũng lắc lư theo.</p><p>Eo Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngưa ngứa, mò tay xuống sờ, đụng phải một bàn tay to với khớp xương rõ. “Trân Châu à.” Đinh Hán Bạch gọi cậu từ sau lưng, trầm thấp, khàn khàn, “Xoay người qua đây nào, để anh xem dáng vẻ cậu lúc tỉnh dậy sẽ như thế nào.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay người, cố tình lau bằng góc chăn, sợ mặt mình nhem nhuốc. Cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn nhau, Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn ôm eo cậu, còn hay bóp thịt cậu. “Chào sư ca.” Cậu kiếm chuyện nói, “Anh thích quyển sách đó không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp, <em>Có chứ.</em></p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói một cách sảng khoái: “Thế em tặng anh đó, coi như quà gặp mặt.”</p><p>Xưa giờ Đinh Hán Bạch sống phóng khoáng, nếu đã nhận quà của người ta thì hắn nhất quyết phải đáp lễ. Đương suy nghĩ, trong viện có tiếng bước chân dồn dập, ngay sau đó là tiếng đập cửa càng dồn dập hơn.</p><p>Đinh Khả Dũ la toáng lên: “Anh cả ơi! Thầy Kỷ bảo không thấy Kỷ Thận Ngữ đâu cả!”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân phụ họa: “Dượng bảo anh dậy tìm!”</p><p>Thằng ba thằng tư om sòm có sức lực không hề nhỏ, làm cửa mở toang, xông tới bên giường, cả hai cùng thốt lên đầy kinh ngạc. Đinh Khả Dũ nói: “… Tìm được rồi này.”</p><p>Khương Đình Ân nịnh hót: “… Không hổ là anh cả.”</p><p>Một sự việc nhầm lẫn đầy xấu hổ, sau khi Kỷ Thận Ngữ xuất hiện đã bị Kỷ Phương Hứa mắng, mắng cậu không biết lễ phép, ngủ ở phòng của chủ nhà. Làm khách, cậu cúi đầu đứng ngây ra đó ngay trước mặt nhiều người ngoài đến vậy, cảm giác ấy là kiểu chỉ ước gì có thể chôn đầu xuống đất mà thôi.</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ khuyên không nổi. Kỷ Phương Hứa nhìn thì nhã nhặn nho nhã, song mồm miệng khá là lợi hại. Chẳng bao lâu sau, Đinh Hán Bạch ăn vận xong khoan thai đến muộn, vuốt tóc Kỷ Thận Ngữ từ đằng sau, đoạn nói: “Thầy Kỷ à, có đáng phải bực mình đâu ạ.”</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa bắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ xin lỗi, Đinh Hán Bạch lại bóp méo câu chuyện: “Thận Ngữ và cháu đọc sách với nhau. Cháu không hiểu chỗ này chỗ kia, em ấy giảng giải đến tận khuya nên bị cháu làm cho ngủ say tít mít luôn mà.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghiêng đầu nhìn. Cậu biết Đinh Hán Bạch cậy tài khinh người, thấy kẻ tài trí tầm thường chỉ hận không thể giẫm một cái, nào ngờ hắn còn biết nói dối giả vờ ngu ngốc nữa cơ. Đinh Hán Bạch còn nói: “Thầy Kỷ à, hay là thế này đi. Nếu sau này có cơ hội đi Dương Châu thì cháu sẽ ngủ ở phòng em ấy nhé?”</p><p>Cuối cùng cũng qua chuyện. Đinh Duyên Thọ lại âm thầm ước ao, bao giờ ông mới được bá đạo và uy nghiêm vầy nhỉ? Nói thật, cái việc há miệng quát con trai đến nỗi nó không nhấc nổi đầu lên, đó giờ ông chưa từng được thể nghiệm đâu.</p><p>Ăn xong bữa sáng, đoàn người đi Ngọc Tiêu Ký, chen chúc nơi sảnh cửa, còn tưởng là kinh doanh hồi sinh. Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn nghĩ đến việc đáp lễ, bèn lén lút bỏ ngỏ với Kỷ Thận Ngữ: “Anh dẫn cậu đi chơi nhé?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không phải người nhớ ăn chứ không nhớ đòn, vừa bị mắng xong nên đương nhiên sẽ phải khuôn phép hơn. Thế nhưng Đinh Hán Bạch vừa hỏi câu đó, bao nhiêu yếu tố không an phận của cậu đều lên men, rục rà rục rịch.</p><p>Hai người lén lút lẻn đi. Đinh Hán Bạch cưỡi xe đạp chở Kỷ Thận Ngữ, đội ánh nắng chói chang. Ven đường liễu rủ, Đinh Hán Bạch ngắt một cành, ngoặt tay huơ huơ ra đằng sau, tiếng cười khì của Kỷ Thận Ngữ càng lúc càng to, chẳng còn tí rụt rè nào.</p><p>“Sư ca ơi, chúng mình đi đâu đấy ạ?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi, “Trưa nay anh sẽ rủ em đi ăn hả?”</p><p>Một đêm chung giường chung gối đúng là đã quen thân. Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng đạp nhanh làm Kỷ Thận Ngữ đụng phải lưng hắn, còn chưa đủ, tay còn ôm eo hắn. Đến chợ đồ cổ Đồi Mồi, vòng qua tường bình phong, ngọc đẹp mãn nhãn.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm một bình sứ men xanh lên. Đinh Hán Bạch bảo: “Đồ rởm đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích một chiếc hộp nhỏ. Đinh Hán Bạch bảo: “Đồ rởm đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ thích một bức tranh tứ bình vẽ chim chóc hoa cỏ. Đinh Hán Bạch bảo: “Đồ rởm đấy.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ rẽ vào quầy bán quà vặt, mua hai chai nước quýt, hút một hơi, hết giận: “Đồ thật!” Đinh Hán Bạch vui vẻ, bèn dỗ dành: “Thật ra ba món đồ cậu cầm lên được làm khá tốt, tuyệt đối được xem là đồ cao cấp trong số đồ giả cổ.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Anh hiểu những cái này à?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Chẳng ai dám xưng mình hiểu về chúng trong cái giới này cả, không một ai biết mình sẽ nhìn nhầm vào ngày nào.” Nói xong, thấy đối phương cụp mắt, hình như đang nghĩ gì đó, cũng như đang đắn đo chuyện gì.</p><p>“Sư ca ơi, anh thích đồ cổ hơn, đúng không?” Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi, “Tối qua lúc anh đọc sách, mắt anh tỏa sáng, còn lúc điêu khắc thì không.”</p><p>Bí mật trong lòng Đinh Hán Bạch bị chọc thủng, sững sờ mất mấy giây rồi dứt khoát thừa nhận luôn. Học tay nghề vất vả, nếu không nhiệt tình thì sẽ chẳng thể kiên trì được, hắn tưởng Kỷ Thận Ngữ sẽ thảo phạt hắn một phen. Nào ngờ, Kỷ Thận Ngữ giương mắt nhìn hắn, nhoẻn miệng cười.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Anh có biết tại sao đồ em chọn toàn là đồ giả cao cấp không? Là bởi vì em có thể nhìn ra đồ cấp thấp.” Cậu ngửa đầu kề sát rủ rỉ vào tai đối phương, “Lần sau anh đến Dương Châu, em sẽ cho anh nhìn đồ em tạo ra.”</p><p>Biểu cảm khiếp sợ, đôi bên bày tỏ. Hôm qua so bì tay nghề, hôm nay trao đổi về đồ cổ.</p><p>Dạo vài vòng xong, uống hết ba chai nước quýt, cuối cùng cũng dừng trước một quầy hàng. Hàng nhập khẩu độc quyền các loại, tinh xảo, một vẻ đẹp khác với đồ cổ Trung Quốc. Đinh Hán Bạch lựa một mặt dây chuyền bằng đá Hổ Phách, nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Hắn trả tiền, đi mất, nhét đồ vào tay người ta.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy đằng sau, mặt dây chuyền lắc lư theo. Đến khi ngồi trên xe đạp, cậu một tay níu áo sơ mi của Đinh Hán Bạch, một tay giơ đá Hổ Phách lên để ngắm kĩ càng. Cậu hỏi: “Sư ca ơi, mặt dây chuyền này đã được làm từ bao lâu rồi?”</p><p>“Mấy nghìn vạn năm trước.”</p><p>Cậu lại hỏi: “Nó thuộc loại đá Hổ Phách nào?”</p><p>Cậu vẫn chưa hỏi xong: “Tại sao lại tặng nó cho em?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch không đáp, nhấn chuông với vẻ bực mình: “Tặng cậu thì cậu cứ treo đi, đào đâu ra lắm thứ hỏi thế?!” Bình thường hắn hay huỵch toẹt với người khác, giờ lại như giấu đầu hở đuôi. Tại sao ư? Làm sao hắn biết tại sao được?</p><p>Bởi vì màu của đá Hổ Phách nọ giống hệt đôi mắt Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Sến quá, mém tí nữa thì Đinh Hán Bạch đã bị sến rện đến lật xe.</p><p>Hai người đi ăn đi dạo, ngày hôm sau cũng toàn là ăn uống và ngao du, đi các địa danh, viện bảo tàng, thư viện, Kỷ Thận Ngữ làm như đi du lịch thật. Đinh Hán Bạch tận tâm làm một hướng dẫn viên bản địa, dù gì mình cũng đang nghỉ, dẫn người sư đệ này đi tiêu xài như thiên nữ tung hoa.</p><p>Trừ đi chơi ra thì hai người còn có những lời không kể xiết. Điêu khắc, đồ cổ, sở thích thật sự hợp nhau. Khi đứng đắn thì bàn chuyện tương lai và mơ ước, khi không thì đóng cửa thủ thỉ chuyện “người lớn”.</p><p>Gần nửa tháng sau, trời âm u, chẳng ai ra cửa cả. Đinh Khả Dũ định quét lá rụng, miễn cho sau khi trời đổ mưa lại dính lên mái nhà. Cậu ta vừa dịch cái thang sang thì bắt gặp một cái tổ ong vò vẽ cực lớn. Vì vậy lúc thằng hai đi lấy dụng cụ, Đinh Hán Bạch mang Kỷ Thận Ngữ leo lên mái nhà.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Sợ không?”</p><p>Tay Kỷ Thận Ngữ được nắm chặt, không sợ. Đi đến nóc nhà, cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch lần lượt ngồi xuống, nhìn khung cảnh ở đằng xa. Đinh Hán Bạch chỉ phía Đông, bảo cậu nhìn một tòa tháp màu xám cao chọc trời, lại chỉ sang phía Tây, bảo cậu nhìn cột thu lôi bắt mắt.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bỗng hỏi: “Nơi đây hay Dương Châu đẹp hơn?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ khách sáo: “Nơi đây đẹp hơn.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch thuận miệng nói: “Vậy cậu đừng đi nữa.” Nói xong, bầu không khí chùng xuống như thể trời sẽ đổ mưa ngay lập tức. Hắn cười một tiếng bất cần, vờ nói mấy câu hợp với hoàn cảnh. Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay mặt đi, chẳng hé răng, im lặng ngắm cây bào đồng ở trong tiểu viện.</p><p>Trên mặt đất, Đinh Khả Dũ cầm cái gậy tre dài đến, xách cả bao tải, giỡ tổ ong vò vẽ xuống một cách cẩn thận. Khương Đình Ân nhìn thấy, nổi ý xấu, trộm cái khăn bông của Khương Thái Vi rồi bước lại gần, đẩy mạnh từ đằng sau, cái tổ ong nọ rơi cái rầm xuống đất!</p><p>Một đứa hét toáng, một đứa vỗ tay, còn có đám ong vò vẽ thoắt cái đã bay xung quanh. Bọn họ chạy vào phòng khách, đóng cửa, không một ai phát hiện ra trên nóc nhà còn có hai con người đang tán tỉnh nhau. Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ tai thính mắt tinh, nghe thấy tiếng ồn bèn cảnh giác, nhưng tất cả đều đã muộn, đám ong vò vẽ giương nanh múa vuốt kia đã bay lên, như thề phải đốt họ thành mặt rỗ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nhanh chóng cởi áo khoác, phủ lên nửa người trên của mình và Kỷ Thận Ngữ, kín mít, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng vù vù bốn phía. Hắn ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ vào lòng, kề mặt, chảy mồ hôi đầm đìa, hơi thở quấn bện, còn muốn mạng hơn cả đám ong kia.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngượng ngịu cựa quậy, Đinh Hán Bạch gầm nhẹ: “Ngồi im chút đi!”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cứng người, bị dọa, ngập ngừng thốt câu “Em xin lỗi”. Trái tim Đinh Hán Bạch đập quá tốc độ, nhúc nhích một chút, có cái gì đó mềm mềm quẹt qua má hắn. Hắn giật mình đồ môi hôi nóng khắp mình mẩy, nội tâm đều được lấp đầy, sắp phình ra thành huyết tương chảy ào ào.</p><p>Mãi lâu sau, ong vò vẽ mới bay đi.</p><p>Môi Kỷ Thận Ngữ xon xót, là ngón tay phủ đầy vết chai của Đinh Hán Bạch. Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Sao mềm vậy.” Không phải câu hỏi, mà như lời thở than. Cậu cúi đầu như né tránh, vùi vào gáy đối phương, lại ngước lên, hơi thở phả vào một bên tai đối phương.</p><p>“Sư ca à.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhỏ giọng, “Sư phụ bảo ngày mai bọn em phải đi rồi.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch mở miệng, nuốt xuống thiên ngôn vạn ngữ mà chính hắn cũng không hiểu, biến thành một câu: “Anh tiễn các cậu ra nhà ga.”</p><p>Hôm sau, bố con nhà họ Đinh tiễn bố con nhà họ Kỷ, đường về không vội nên ngồi tàu hỏa. Cứ cách hai năm, Đinh Duyên Thọ và Kỷ Phương Hứa sẽ gặp nhau, trái lại rất thoải mái, chào tạm biệt ngay ngoài nhà ga. Đinh Hán Bạch xách rương của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, rề rà không chịu nói.</p><p>Phải soát vé rồi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ cầm lấy rương, chỉ nói câu “Tạm biệt” trước hai người bố. Đinh Hán Bạch nhìn chằm chằm vào tấm lưng kia, cảm xúc ngổn ngang, hạ quyết tâm, chạy mua vé đứng rồi đuổi theo, toan tiễn người ta vào ga lên tàu.</p><p>Ở nơi chia tay trong sân ga, tàu hỏa xình xịch đến, Đinh Hán Bạch mắng: “Sao nhanh vậy chứ?!”</p><p>Kỷ Phương Hứa liếc xéo, khó hiểu, thầm nhủ thằng nhóc này cục súc thật đấy.</p><p>Lên xe, tìm được một buồng giường nằm nhỏ, Đinh Hán Bạch cất hành lí giúp, đoạn nói: “Thầy Kỷ à, cháu chỉ tiễn hai người đến đây thôi.” Cúi đầu đối mặt với Kỷ Thận Ngữ, chỉ một chớp mắt ấy thôi, dùng ánh mắt để nói lời tạm biệt. Hắn đẩy hành khách khác để đi ra ngoài, đi đến cửa xe mới ngoái đầu lại, vừa lúc chạm phải cái nhìn của Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>Nhóc Nam Man ấy đang nhìn chằm chặp, dính người vào khung cửa buồng, như không ngờ hắn sẽ ngoái đầu lại. Nhất thời xoay mặt đi, lại cảm thấy sai sai, bèn ngoái lại, vẫy tay với hắn.</p><p>Khẩu hình ấy, là đang nói <em>Tạm biệt anh.</em></p><p>Gọi sư ca một tiếng, rồi lại gọi Hán Bạch Ngọc.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bước xuống tàu, trái tim dần nóng lên. Hắn không biết nóng vì gì, nhưng hắn nóng đến nỗi sắp thiêu cháy. Cửa tàu đóng lại, hắn rối rắm gần như tan vỡ, cuối cùng lấy sức quay trở lại toa tàu.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ và Kỷ Phương Hứa giật mình, tàu hỏa đã chạy!</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đặt mông ngồi xuống giường: “Anh đi chơi mấy ngày ở Dương Châu các em, có lo ăn ngủ cho không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội nói: “Có, có chứ!”</p><p>Một đường xuôi Nam, hai người họ dựa nhau ăn đồ vặt, ngắm những phong cảnh mới lạ. Ăn rồi ăn, nhìn rồi nhìn, Đinh Hán Bạch sửng sốt: “Bố anh…”</p><p>Đinh Duyên Thọ vẫn đang khổ sở đợi chờ, nào biết cái tên vô sỉ đó đã bỏ ông lại để xuôi Giang Nam đâu!</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Phiên ngoại 3: Rồi cũng sẽ gặp lại – Hạ</em>
</p><p>Tàu hỏa réo còi vào ga, Đinh Hán Bạch đến Dương Châu với đôi tay trống trơn.</p><p>Hắn đã từng nhìn thấy lâm viên phía Nam trên sách vở, cũng tưởng tượng chắc nhà Kỷ Thận Ngữ sẽ có núi có hồ có cầu mái che, nào ngờ nhà của đối phương to xấp xỉ một căn nhà lớn. Hai tầng một căn, vườn hoa đua nhau khoe sắc, ngập tràn khắp nơi.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Đây là hoa gì?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp: “Hoa Hải Đường.”</p><p>Hỏi mấy thứ linh tinh, rặt vẻ chưa nhiều kiến thức, thật ra cái nghề điêu khắc này có gì không biết đâu? Hoa cỏ muông thú, ai nấy đều hiểu trong lòng là Đinh Hán Bạch đang giả ngu. Giả đủ rồi, bèn nói với vẻ ghen tị: “Thế này thì cậu theo đuổi người khác tiện quá nhỉ, ngắt một nhành là được.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói: “Nhưng trong phim chiếu là theo đuổi người ta phải dùng hoa hồng cơ.”</p><p>Lúc này, Kỷ Phương Hứa gọi họ vào nhà, Kỷ Thận Ngữ “Dạ” rồi chạy đi, Đinh Hán Bạch đành phải đuổi kịp. Vào phòng, gọi điện thoại báo hành tung, Đinh Hán Bạch bị Đinh Duyên Thọ mắng té tát qua điện thoại. Cúp máy, chính thức gặp người, sư mẫu của Kỷ Thận Ngữ vội đón tiếp hắn. Hắn len lén nhìn Kỷ Thận Ngữ thì thấy thái độ người ấy cung kính, từ đầu đến chân toát lên vẻ dè dặt.</p><p>Hắn vất cái da mặt này, nói mình ăn nhiều cơm, hơn nữa tối cũng phải ăn thật no, không sẽ mất ngủ. Kỷ Thận Ngữ nghe vậy thì sửng sốt, hiểu ra ngay, cảm thấy vừa cảm kích vừa buồn cười.</p><p>Trò chuyện xong, Đinh Hán Bạch đi lên tầng thăm thú với Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Hắn ngửa cổ nhìn phòng. Tuyệt thật, thư phòng có chừng ba gian, tất cả đều là sách hắn thích. Hắn hỏi: “Nghe nói sư phụ cậu buôn đồ cổ, có phải thật không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, “Vật điêu khắc trong nhà đều do em làm cả. Hai năm nay, sư phụ gần như không động tay vào, chỉ nghiên cứu về đồ cổ.” Nhìn sự hân hoan trong đôi mắt Đinh Hán Bạch, cậu hỏi: “Sư ca à, anh thích đến thế hả?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch quả như tên độc thân nhìn vợ, thích vô cùng. Dạo đến phòng trà, trà Long Tĩnh sứ trắng, bàn cờ gỗ mun, hợp với sân phơi treo đầy lồng chim sắt. Giữa những cái lồng còn có một chiếc đàn ba dây.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi thêm: “Cậu biết đàn không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không biết, bình thường toàn là sư mẫu đàn và hát Thanh khúc Dương Châu, Kỷ Phương Hứa uống trà, dần dà, cậu cũng sẽ ngâm nga vài câu kiểu vậy. Đinh Hán Bạch nắm cánh tay cậu, ánh nhìn khẩn khoản: “Thế cậu hát cho anh nghe đôi câu đi?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ngượng ngùng, Đinh Hán Bạch đấu tranh tâm lý: “Thế… Đợi khi nào anh đi, cậu hãy hát nhé, coi như tiễn anh.” Giờ vừa mới đến mà đã nói đến chuyện đi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ né ra, xoay người, gắn cái mác chủ nhân, “Để coi anh sẽ ngủ ở phòng nào nào, cứ để tâm mấy chuyện không đâu.”</p><p>Có phòng ngủ lớn phòng ngủ bé, Đinh Hán Bạch chẳng thích phòng nào, cứ đi thẳng vào phòng ngủ của Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Lần này Kỷ Thận Ngữ nói “Anh ngồi đi”, nói xong bèn đứng trước tủ dọn quần áo. Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi bên giường, liếc mắt một cái đã thấy cuốn tạp chí bên gối, ngôi sao điện ảnh trên bìa mặc áo tắm, rất hở hang.</p><p>“Sư ca ơi, anh không mang quần áo nên cứ mặc đồ của em trước đã nhé.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay mặt sang, Đinh Hán Bạch đang trưng vẻ nghiêm túc giở tạp chí, bên trong viết càng lúc càng lồ lộ, ăn mặc thiếu vải thì thôi, đã vậy còn chụp với tư thế khiêu gợi! Hắn hỏi: “Bình thường cậu hay thích xem cái này à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ấp úng: “Tạp chí bạn cho em mượn.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo. Cậu chột dạ hả?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ không hiểu, bèn xoay mặt về: “Ai chột dạ chứ, đọc cũng có làm sao? Bạn bè lớp em đều thích đọc hết…”</p><p>Khép lại cái <em>soạt, </em>Đinh Hán Bạch như một ông bố cổ hủ. “Cậu mượn để xem người ta ăn mặc hở hang à?” Hắn đi đến sau lưng Kỷ Thận Ngữ, rất gần, nhìn chằm chằm má phải của cậu, “Mười sáu, mười bảy tuổi là độ tuổi hư hỏng đúng không? Thích bạn nữ nào ở trường phải không? Hay là, có cô bạn nào thích cậu?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ lấy chiếc quần đùi cotton ra: “Mặc cái này mà ngủ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch giật sang: “Đừng đánh trống lảng nữa.” Hắn không có đáp án là sẽ không tha, cứ nằng nặc hỏi ra được nguyên do. Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay người dựa vào tủ, hư hỏng là thế nào? Trên đó có “Bến Thượng Hải”, cậu đọc về Hứa Văn Cường mà bị xem là hư hỏng à? Dừng một lát, đoạn nói: “Không, em không thích bạn nữ nào cả.”</p><p>Chẳng hiểu sao Đinh Hán Bạch lại hài lòng: “Anh cũng không…”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ cãi hắn: “Ai thèm quan tâm anh có hay không đâu?!”</p><p>Họ cãi nhau trong lúc chán chường, nhưng lần đấu võ mồm này lại khá là mờ ám.</p><p>Đã chạng vạng, cửa đóng, hai người giằng co trong im lặng. Một lát sau, Đinh Hán Bạch mở cái quần đùi ra, rộng thùng thình mềm mại, chắc hẳn là đồ duy nhất có thể mặc. Hắn hỏi: “Quần lót đâu?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ tìm ra một cái, giấu đầu hở đuôi: “Quần không nhỏ đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi: “Không nhỏ thật à?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sửng cồ: “Em lớn mà, có thích mặc không!”</p><p>Ở nhà mình là ra oai liền, Đinh Hán Bạch im lặng nhượng bộ, ngâm nga đi tắm. Buổi tối, hắn chẳng chọn căn phòng nào, chỉ nằm ườn trên giường Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Trước khi đến đã nói rồi, hắn sẽ ngủ ở phòng Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nói được thì làm được.</p><p>Tóc Kỷ Thận Ngữ khô được nửa, đang cầm quyển tạp chí đọc, không thèm quan tâm đến hắn. Rất lâu sau, Đinh Hán Bạch cứ bị gạt sang một bên mãi, cuối cùng cậu mới thấy áy náy. “Sư ca này, anh biết không?” Cậu kể, “Có một lần em đeo khăn quàng cổ màu trắng của sư phụ đi học, vì Hứa Văn Cường cũng đeo vậy mà, kết quả bị dơ, bị sư mẫu đánh một trận.”</p><p>Cậu kể như chuyện vui, còn cười khì, nào ngờ biểu cảm Đinh Hán Bạch không thay đổi chút nào. Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi cậu: “Sư mẫu cậu ghét cậu, vậy cậu có từng nghĩ đến chuyện mai sau tự thân xông xáo, đến nơi khác chưa?”</p><p>Cậu hỏi ngược lại: “Đi đâu để sống hả anh? Anh nghĩ Nam Kinh có ổn không, chỗ đó là tỉnh lị đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói với vẻ khinh thường: “Gần quá, không giống như xông pha bên ngoài.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Vậy Quảng Châu thì sao ạ? Chẳng phải ai cũng ra biển đi Quảng Châu làm giàu ư?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hừ lạnh: “Quảng Châu có gì hay đâu, nóng bỏ bố ra.” Hắn hận cái tên nhóc ngốc nghếch này không thông minh, không hiểu lời ẩn ý, “… Phương Bắc tốt hơn nhiều. Đông đổ tuyết, Hạ đổ mưa, Xuân Thu gió lớn.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ cười ngặt nghẽo, hắn ôm, kéo người ta vào lòng mình.</p><p>“Em muốn ngắm trận tuyết lớn, chắc chắn sẽ to ơi là to.” Kỷ Thận Ngữ cố tình hỏi, “Hay sau này em đi Cáp Nhĩ Tân nhé?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tức chết: “Đó là đi Đông Bắc! Cho chết cóng tên Nam Man nhà cậu luôn!” Hắn giật cuốn tạp chí, khép lại, không muốn thấy hình cô gái mặc bikini nữa. “Đừng giả ngu.” Hắn nắm đuôi tóc ẩm ướt của Kỷ Thận Ngữ, “Cậu rất hợp duyên với anh, sau này cậu có thể đi tìm anh, chúng mình làm việc với nhau.”</p><p>Tư thế thân mật, ngữ điệu dịu dàng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ khó tránh thấy lòng ngẩn ngơ: “Làm gì hả anh?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch tắt chiếc đèn nhỏ, đảo khách thành chủ mà chiếm vị trí chính giữa gối: “Thích làm gì cũng được. Giờ thì chúng mình đi ngủ.” Hắn chạm phải bụng Kỷ Thận Ngữ, không xẹp, ấy chứng tỏ là đã được ăn rất no nê. Nhưng hắn chẳng quan tâm nó phồng hay xẹp, hắn cảm nhận làn da qua lớp vải, chẳng hiểu sao lại thấy xao động, chẳng hiểu sao lại thấy nôn nóng.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghiêng người ôm đối phương, bàn tay to dời lên trên, vuốt ve bụng Kỷ Thận Ngữ một cái rồi chuyển lên phía trên, lại chạm phải trái tim nơi lồng ngực. Kỷ Thận Ngữ không dám cựa quậy, thấy tê dại, đoạn hỏi: “Sư ca, anh làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói dối: “Anh đang xem cậu có cơ bắp không, có rắn rỏi không.” Sờ tới sờ lui, sờ đến nỗi Kỷ Thận Ngữ sắp xoay cả người lại. Cuối cùng hắn mới khẽ chạm lên gương mặt nọ, phủ cả bàn tay lên một cách dịu dàng, sợ vết chai của mình làm đau người ta.</p><p>Vạn vật đều đang say ngủ, bỗng, Kỷ Thận Ngữ nhào vào lòng hắn, hắn ôm chặt cậu.</p><p>Họ cũng không hiểu tại sao lại ôm nhau, nhưng trong khoảnh khắc lòng rối ren ấy, họ kìm lòng không đặng mà ôm lấy nhau. Có chăng là ve kêu làm rối lòng người, có chăng là say tình đương màn đêm tối, cũng có chăng là hai người đều đang độ tuổi lông bông. Tóm lại, tư thế thân mật giờ phút này đây… làm cả hai người nếm được mùi vị tốt đẹp chưa từng có.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ cứ ngủ thiếp đi như vậy.</p><p>Ngày hôm sau, Kỷ Thận Ngữ tiêu hết tiền mua mấy bộ quần áo cho Đinh Hán Bạch trước, sau đó dạo hết khắp chốn đẹp trong thành phố Dương Châu như hình với bóng. Lâm viên mang tính biểu tượng, hồ Sấu Tây nổi tiếng, ngay cả nhà tắm cũng đi bằng sạch.</p><p>Hai người họ chẳng giấu nhau điều chi, trước mặt người khác thì thốt mấy câu văn nhã, đóng cửa nhà cái là không nói những câu ấy nữa, không có chút khoảng cách nào.</p><p>Trong một góc nhỏ nơi vườn hoa, nom hết sức nóng nực, là cấm địa đóng cửa làm việc. Kỷ Thận Ngữ dẫn Đinh Hán Bạch vào, khóa cửa, đóng cửa sổ, toan làm tí đồ cho đối phương nhìn. Cậu ngồi ngay ngắn trước bàn, huyệt Thái Dương tích mồ hôi, mang đến loại mỹ cảm nhếch nhác.</p><p>“Trước khi đi nhà anh với sư phụ là em đã chuẩn bị làm rồi, song vẫn hoãn lại.” Cậu chuẩn bị dụng cụ và nước thuốc xong, trước tiên là cắt chế mảnh sứ vỡ, “Hôm nay sư phụ ra lò sứ, ông phải tự mình ra tay với mỗi một món đồ.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch im lặng nghe lí do, trình tự, không được sai lệch cái gì. Có một vài danh từ hắn không hiểu, nhưng không nỡ cắt ngang Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Hắn nghĩ, sau này thể nào cũng sẽ có cơ hội bảo Kỷ Thận Ngữ giảng tỉ mỉ cho hắn nghe.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ bảo: “Sư phụ không cho em nói về tay nghề này cho người khác biết. Anh nhớ giữ bí mật đấy nhé.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch hỏi ngay: “Cho nên anh không tính là người khác?”</p><p>“Shhh”, Kỷ Thận Ngữ bị mũi dao nung đỏ chạm vào thịt. Có vài lời nói không rõ, bèn không nói nữa, cậu đánh trống lảng: “Làm xong món đồ này là phải phơi nó, đến khi nào anh đi thì em sẽ tặng nó làm quà cho anh.”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch bóp ngón tay bị sém đỏ tấy: “Cái này để đuổi anh đi à?” Tới đây được non nửa tháng, hắn gần như nhận một ngày một cuộc điện thoại giục giã từ nhà. Hắn cúi đầu ngắm đầu ngón tay nọ, hiểu được tại sao lại không có vết chai, bèn lấy khăn ướt lau, lau rồi lại nắm trong lòng bàn tay mình.</p><p>Hôm nay không có ánh mặt trời, oi bức đến nỗi không thoát được hơi nước.</p><p>Hai người ướt đẫm mồ hôi, hai bàn tay tiếp xúc cũng túa mồ hôi. Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ căn phòng này lạ ghê, chứ sao hắn lại thấy hơi hoa mắt nhỉ? Hắn ỷ vào việc hoa mắt để sáp lại gần hơn, nắm vai Kỷ Thận Ngữ, nâng cằm Kỷ Thận Ngữ.</p><p>“Sư ca à…”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nghĩ, gọi sư ca gì nữa, làm sư ca gì nữa.</p><p>Hắn cúi đầu, làm một tên vô sỉ.</p><p>Nào có sư ca hôn sư đệ? Nào có sư đệ không đẩy sư ca ra?</p><p>Nụ hôn của hắn dừng trên bờ môi Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Nóng thật đấy, họ với cơ thể mồ hôi đầm đìa đối diện nhau trước bàn, miệng dán miệng, hơi thở phả lên mặt nhau. Gió chẳng lùa vào, hương hoa cũng chẳng lọt, chỉ có chút hơi thở cỏn con của hai người họ, và mùi hương vương trên người.</p><p>Dù có dài đến đâu cũng sẽ có khoảnh khắc kết thúc. Khóe miệng Kỷ Thận Ngữ đo đỏ, môi sưng khôn cùng. Cậu là bên bị mạo phạm, song cậu không hề chống cự, cũng mặt dày tiếp nhận. Bởi vậy, cậu nói với vẻ không chắc: “Anh điên rồi ư?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch vẫn đang ngây ngất: “Nếu anh thích em, thì có tính là điên không?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ sửng sốt: “… Có”. Lần đầu tiên có người nói thích cậu, còn là một người con trai, cậu không tin nổi. “Làm sao anh biết là thích?” Cậu hỏi Đinh Hán Bạch, cũng đang tự hỏi mình, “Làm sao thích được?! Anh thích cái gì!”</p><p>Cậu hiếm khi hung dữ như vậy, cổ họng cũng rống rát đau, nhưng rống xong bèn im lặng, cảm thấy bất lực muôn phần. “Vậy anh…” Cậu nuốt nước miếng, bước vào lằn ranh, “Vậy khi anh về, anh còn thích em nữa không?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ôm chặt Kỷ Thận Ngữ, hai cơ thể đong đầy hồ môi dính sát bên nhau, nóng hầm hập. “Thích chứ, chắc chắn là thích.” Hắn hứa hẹn, “Sau này khi anh về cũng sẽ thích em. Em thì sao?”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đáp một cách thật lòng, <em>em không biết nữa. </em>Bên ngoài loáng thoáng có tiếng động cơ ô tô, cậu tránh ra, qua quýt lau mồ hôi rồi kéo Đinh Hán Bạch chạy ra. Đến khi trông thấy Kỷ Phương Hứa, cậu gọi một tiếng “Sư phụ” với vẻ chột dạ.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch nói: “Thầy Kỷ à, cháu định về nhà.”</p><p>Nói lời mời ở lại, cuối cùng vẫn soạn một bàn đầy ắp rượu và thức ăn phong phú, Kỷ Phương Hứa muốn vẽ một dấu chấm tròn viên mãn cho Đinh Hán Bạch. Đêm đến trời đổ cơn mưa, Đinh Hán Bạch và Kỷ Thận Ngữ lên tầng hai nghỉ ngơi, chung quanh im ắng, rất hợp để nói lời tạm biệt.</p><p>Đẩy cửa sổ ra, trong gió mang cơn mưa bụi, Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng trước cửa sổ nom gầy yếu đến lạ. Đinh Hán Bạch không khỏi kề tới, hơi khom người, ôm Kỷ Thận Ngữ. Đây cũng chẳng phải tư thế mà con trai nên có, nhưng họ đã làm chuyện vượt ranh giới, nói những lời vượt ranh giới cả rồi, bởi vậy Kỷ Thận Ngữ không né tránh, Đinh Hán Bạch cũng thấy an lòng hơn.</p><p>Rất lâu sau, mưa tầm tã, Đinh Hán Bạch ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Em sắp lên lớp 12 rồi à?” Đợi Kỷ Thận Ngữ gật đầu, hắn nói tiếp, “Sau khi về, em hãy nghiêm túc suy nghĩ đi nhé, thời gian một năm thì hẳn là có thể tỏ rõ lòng mình hơn nhỉ? Một năm sau, anh sẽ đến tìm em lần nữa, em hãy cho anh một câu trả lời chắc chắn.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ hỏi: “Một năm sau, anh không còn thích em nữa thì sao?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch đáp: “Vậy anh sẽ không đến nữa.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ xoay phắt người lại: “Không được!” Cậu sốt ruột khôn kể, bèn chạy đi tìm mặt dây chuyền đá Hổ Phách, tìm được lại không biết mình muốn làm gì. “Dẫu có thế nào, anh cũng nhất định phải tới.” Giọng cậu thấp đi, “Nếu không thích nữa, em sẽ trả mặt dây chuyền lại cho anh.”</p><p>Tiếng mưa rơi càng lúc càng to, Kỷ Thận Ngữ kéo Đinh Hán Bạch ra phòng trà, ôm cây đàn ba dây vào trong ngực đầy khiêu gợi, chỉ đàn một vài nốt nhạc. Đã nói rồi, lúc tiễn đưa sẽ hát một bài hát, cậu bèn ngâm nga “Xuân Giang Hoa Nguyệt Dạ”.</p><p>Ai đến đưa tiễn nơi bờ sông, ai đương gảy khúc đàn réo rắt, sông trăng rọi tỏ bóng người, ảnh ngược đón gió… Ánh trăng đâu ra, Đinh Hán Bạch dựa bàn cờ, nhắm mắt. Hắn tay không mà đến, lại ôm cõi lòng đầy cảm xúc về, đáng.</p><p>Mưa ngớt sau nửa đêm, thành phố Dương Châu ướt sũng.</p><p>Sáng hôm sau, hai thầy trò tiễn Đinh Hán Bạch ra nhà ga. Kỷ Thận Ngữ học theo, mua vé đứng tiễn đến thẳng sân ga. Hành khách đang đợi tàu, cậu và Đinh Hán Bạch đứng sóng vai, vẫn chưa nói câu “Tạm biệt”.</p><p>Tàu hỏa xình xịch đến, mọi người xách hành lí chuẩn bị lên tàu.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch lùi đến lượt cuối cùng, bảo: “Ôm lần cuối cái nào.”</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ ôm đối phương, dùng sức mạnh lớn nhất, làm Đinh Hán Bạch cứ ho khan mãi. “Đi đường cẩn thận, thuận buồm xuôi gió.” Từ từ đến gần cửa xe, cậu xác nhận lại, “Anh sẽ viết thư cho em chứ?”</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch gật đầu, bước một bước lên tàu, đi vào chẳng ngoái đầu lại. Kỷ Thận Ngữ chạy dọc theo đoàn tàu, tìm tất cả toa tàu, nghển cổ nhìn, cố gắng kiếm tìm bóng hình Đinh Hán Bạch.</p><p>Nhân viên tuần tra của tàu đẩy cậu ra, bảo cậu cách ra xa hơn. Cậu há mồm, toan gọi tên Đinh Hán Bạch, song bánh tàu đã lăn, tàu hỏa đã đi. Rất nhanh sau đó, cậu không chạy kịp nữa, thoắt cái tàu đã đi rất xa.</p><p>Đinh Hán Bạch ngồi dựa bên cửa sổ, đếm mây trên trời.</p><p>Kỷ Thận Ngữ đứng lẻ loi nơi sân ga, lấy một tờ giấy trong túi ra, trên đó viết:</p><p>
  <em>Hãy đợi anh cầm hoa hồng đến tìm em.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>TOÀN VĂN HOÀN.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tác giả: Mỗi lần tôi viết phiên ngoại đều cần thời gian lâu ơi là lâu, bởi vì với tôi mà nói thì nó rất khó, hơn nữa viết ra cũng dở tệ. Phiên ngoại này không liên quan đến chính văn, não động, viết bậy. Sau nếu muốn viết phiên ngoại khác (Ví dự như những tháng ngày rất nhiều năm về sau) thì sẽ bỏ vào mục “Phiên ngoại”, nên không phải đặt mua VIP đâu. Cảm ơn sự cảm thông của mọi người.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>